Rebbeca Foist
by ptite-ane
Summary: "Une sorcière belle,sportive ayant confiance en elle, écoutée, que tous les garçons regardent avec envie lorsqu'elle marche dans les couloirs.Voilà tout ce que je ne suis pas.Moi,Rebbeca Foist.Le souffre douleur."Mais cette vile occupation de la part des élèves et ce manque de réaction chez la victime les empêchent de voir qu'un problème bien plus grave se trame sous leur yeux.
1. Chapitre 1

Note d'auteur : Une fic ou aucun personnage n'est totalement bon, ni totalement mauvais, mais tous adolescents.

Voici le résumé complet :

« Une sorcière belle et sportive, ayant confiance en elle, appréciée par ses amies qui la protègent des ragots injustes des jalouses. Une fille que tout le monde écoute et approuve, qui ose dire ce qu'elle pense et fait rire sa classe par des répliques bien placées, que tous les garçons regardent avec envie lorsqu'elle marche dans les couloirs de Poudlard...

Voilà tout ce que je ne suis pas.  
Moi, Rebbeca Foist.  
Le souffre douleur. »

Humiliée par ses camarades, loin de sa famille, Rebbeca « Rubbish » Foist se trouve acculée face à cette haine cruelle que les professeurs ne semblent pas remarquer. Chaque jour, elle doit à nouveau faire face, la peur au ventre, terrifiée par les gens autour d'elle et blessée des ricanements dans son dos.

Mais cette vile occupation de la part des élèves et ce manque de réaction chez la victime empêchent les jeunes sorciers de voir qu'un problème bien plus grave se trame sous leur yeux.

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : La salle secrète et l'élève ignorée**

Pas encore, pas tout à fait...Encore quelques secondes, quelques pas et je pourrai enfin me reposer.

Alors que je ne suis encore qu'à plusieurs mètres de mon but, je réalise un mouvement discret avec ma baguette et murmure un sort en bougeant le moins possible les lèvres, même si personne ne se trouve dans les parages. On ne sait jamais. On m'entendrait, je sais très bien ce qu'on me dirait, comme l'autre fois :

-Tiens, Rubbish, encore en train de parler toute seule ? Tu sais, Sainte-Mangouste a un très bon service pour les fous !

Tss... Ils n'avaient juste pas compris que je leur parlais à eux.

La porte visée s'ouvre et j'avance d'un pas décidé mais un peu précipité ; d'un côté, c'est normal. Enfin, une fois à l'intérieur, je referme la porte et y jette trois sorts de verrouillage puis un d'insonorisation. Ca pourrait être dangereux mais je ne risque rien en réalité...Personne ne vient ici, et même si certains voulaient encore m'embêter, voir pire, il ne devineraient jamais que j'ai trouvé refuge ici.

Cette salle petite et miteuse, comme la vraie nature de l'esprit humain. Le bois des quelques meubles est pourri et on peut facilement entendre les mites le ronger comme la haine et la peur rongent la morale des hommes. La peinture du plafond est presque inexistante et on ne sait pas si elle a un jour été colorée. Ai-je un jour été heureuse ? Oui, je crois, il y a très longtemps...Je suis calme souvent, soulagée en vacances et fière par moments avec mon grand père ou les professeurs. Mais le véritable bonheur...Je ne sais pas...Qui le connaît d'ailleurs ?

Les murs sont troués par endroits, tâchés à d'autres, mais tous sont aussi abîmés que mon coeur. Il y a autant de fenêtres laissant passer la lumière que de rayons de soleil dans ma journée : zéro. Seules les lampes magiques peuvent effacer légèrement les ténèbres de la pièce. Un bon nombre de doxys ont élu domicile dans les tapisseries en compagnies des araignées marrons et velues et de quelques povrebines, ces petites créatures qui se font passer pour des cailloux et qui suivent les gens en leur insufflant doucement un sentiment de désespoir afin de les dévorer par la suite -des sortes de petits détraqueurs, en résumé. Ils s'y amusaient avant que je ne les jette tous hors d'ici. Enfin, presque tous : j'en garde un dans une cage ensorcelée lorsque je viens, puis le relâche, afin que personne ne désire s'approcher d'ici. Drôle d'animal de compagnie. Enfin, je le considère plus comme un garde que comme un compagnon...

Même si on se ressemble d'un côté. On serait mieux autre part, lui et moi.

Je m'assois sur une chaise recouverte de moisissures, enfin, c'est le sort que je lui ai jeté qui donne cette impression, jusqu'à ce que je la touche : elle reprends alors une apparence tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, de même pour le bureau en face de moi. Je pense qu'avant, cette salle devait être le bureau d'un professeur : elle est trop petite pour une classe, trop grande pour un placard à balais. Il n'y a aucune connexion vers des appartements privés, pas même un placard où ranger des livres ou des objets confisqués. Juste un bureau, deux trois chaises, un buffet, une cheminée et de la vermine. Peut être était-ce pour un professeur qui logeait à Pré-au-lard, donc il n'avait pas besoin d'une pièce très personnelle...Au fond, ça ne m'intéresse pas tant que ça, puisque cette pièce est désormais mienne.

Un bruissement se fait entendre sur le tapis troué et dont le motif originel est désormais condamné par la crasse.

Je jette un sortilège de tension derrière moi, forçant le corps du povrebine qui se croyait discret à devenir aussi rigide et droit qu'un balai, puis, avec un charme de lévitation, je le rentre dans sa cage dont le verre me protège de ses attaques physiques et psychiques. Il se débat quelques instant mais comprend rapidement que cela ne lui servira à rien : voilà quatre ans que ça dure.

Cette salle, c'est la mienne, à moi. C'est ridicule dit ainsi mais j'en ai besoin. C'est la seule chose dont personne ne pourra jamais me priver durant ma scolarité. Personne n'en voudrait, me dira-t-on. Peut être, mais je n'en suis pas sûre : certaines personnes volent des objets dont elles n'auraient jamais voulu juste pour le plaisir de faire souffrir leur propriétaire. Dans cette salle, je peux faire ce que je veux : parler toute seule sans crainte, rêver de mon futur et pouvoir afficher des expressions qui reflètent mes sentiments, refaire mon passé en effaçant mes erreurs, jeter des répliques imaginaires à ceux qui me critiquaient, étudier les cours d'enchantements sans qu'on ne me vole mon manuel, lire un roman de Soulein Trigg, m'entraîner pour la métamorphose, ne rien faire même...Tout ça pour me reposer.

Oui, je peux me reposer uniquement dans une salle crasseuse, à moitié détruite, avec une couche monstrueuse de poussière et des parasites qui feraient crier n'importe quelle fille.

Pourtant, je ne suis pas une goule, ni un détraqueur, je n'aime pas la saleté et les lieux vétustes n'attirent guère ma sympathie contrairement à ce que disent les gens.

-Hey ! Berka, tu veux pas te trouver un endroit un peu plus à ton image ? Qu'on n'ait pas à voir ta sale tête, sifflent certains élèves, parfois.

Ce n'est pas l'aspect sordide qui me permet de me détendre mais l'horreur qu'inspire cette salle aux autres : j'aime la solitude, et je ne peux me l'offrir qu'ici, grâce aux vermines, à la crasse et au povrebine. Ainsi, on me laisse tranquille et ça me détend tellement...J'adore ça, ça en devient presque une drogue. Mais je dois faire attention à ne pas trop y aller, on finirait par découvrir ma cachette !

Non, je ne suis pas une star fuyant les journalistes et les fans, je ne suis pas une femme fatale cultivant son mystère et s'éloignant de ses prétendants. Je ne suis pas non plus un philosophe à la recherche de son moi profond.

Pourtant, tout le monde me connaît, toute la planète me connaît car j'existe partout.

Je suis une fille normale. J'ai des cheveux mi longs et relâchés, une taille moyenne, un uniforme simple, quelques grains de beauté, je suis fille unique et mes deux parents sont vivants, j'ai mes règles tous les mois et j'ai des noeuds le matin en sortant du lit. Mes jambes et mon ventre me font complexer, ainsi que mon allure un peu trop garçonne et ma timidité.

Pourtant, ce n'est pas ça qui me rend si notoire. J'existe partout, je le sais, sous différente formes, sous différents aspect, avec différents noms, différentes familles et différents sexes.

Je suis le souffre douleur de l'école.

Si je réponds à un professeur en classe, j'entends des ricanements dans mon dos. Si je me trouve trop près d'un groupe populaire durant les repas, les remarques cinglantes fusent, les insultes aussi, surtout les insultes.

-Foist, tu peux dégager de mon chemin ? Tu encombres !

-Hey, les bêtes ne vont pas dans l'école mais dans la forêt.

-Non mais t'as vu à quoi elle ressemble ? C'est pas une fille ça, c'est un déchet !

Si par malheur, un professeur venait à les punir pour ce qu'ils m'ont dit, je peux être sûre de ne pas récupérer certaines de mes affaires avant un long moment. Quand je m'approche, ils s'éloignent.

-Quelqu'un a jeté une boule puante ? Ah non, c'est juste Rubbish qui s'approche, tirons nous d'ici...

Quand j'ai besoin de quelque chose, on m'ignore. Quand j'agis, on me juge sans que je n'aie demandé quoi que ce soit. Lorsqu'il faut former des groupes en classe, je me retrouve toujours seule, ce qui est assez douloureux : on me confronte à une solitude forcée et non pas désirée.

-Non, franchement Foist, je...J'ai promis à une amie d'aller en potion avec elle. Je ne peux pas. Trouve toi quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque je trébuche ou que je fais une bêtise, on me rappellera cette erreur pendant plusieurs semaines, trouvant très amusant de me rabaisser.

-Tiens ? Tu vas aux toilette Rebberka ? Fais attentions à ne pas y tremper la tête comme la dernière fois !

Lorsqu'il y a une tâche désagréable à faire, je suis le chien-chien officiel, et je ne peux qu'obéir, ou alors la situation empirera, ils me le font bien sentir donc je n'agis pas. Il arrive parfois qu'un professeur agissent à temps et cela me soulage tellement mais...C'est bien trop rare. Quoique lorsque ça arrive, je suis véritablement extatique de me faire venger.

Mon rêve : partir d'ici, suivre des cours à la maison, mais mon grand père refuse.

-Rebbeca, tu sais très bien que notre famille a besoin de rester en Angleterre, c'est là que vit toute la famille de ton père et puis, Poudlard est une bonne école malgré son ouverture un peu trop grande aux moldus. Si tu as un soucis, tu dois l'affronter afin de devenir plus forte ! C'est ainsi qu'agissent les vrais sorciers, me dit-il à chaque fois.

Mon grand père se nomme Aldric Monscure, il est né en Suisse mais désormais il vit avec nous -sa fille, mon père et moi- et il est détient une puissance extraordinaire, on le ressent autour de lui. Il n'est ni très bavard ni très jovial, c'est un homme droit et strict, qui a une très haute idée de ce qu'est un grand sorcier ou non. Il peut être très dur mais ses conseils sont toujours bons. Peut être aurais-je du lui parler de mes problèmes dès le début...mais j'avais peur de lui montrer que j'étais faible...Et ça ne fait qu'empirer, tel un cercle vicieux.

Au début d'un tel engrenage, on critique les autres puis on cherche un refuge, comme des amis ou des camarades qui critiquent avec nous, ça nous permet d'ignorer la vérité un moment, c'est apaisant. Puis, lorsque les moqueries continuent, les amis partent, ne supportant pas d'être proches de cette personne que tout le monde déteste, ce n'est pas cool d'être avec elle, les gens vont finir par les traiter de la même manière, c'est mieux de l'insulter. Alors on commence à se demander s'ils n'ont pas raison en même temps qu'on les traite de tous les noms. Ce sont des lâches de m'abandonner ainsi, de me laisser seule juste pour paraître cool, plus tard, ils verront qu'ils avaient tort. Mais la justice prend trop de temps, elle existe, je le sais ! Cependant je suis seule tandis qu'ils sont ensemble, je ne suis pas encore assez forte pour être méprisante à souhait ou ignorer la solitude et les insultes...Je suis encore trop faible.

Pourtant, je sais que ce ne sont pas de vrais amis, un jour, ils s'entretueront en se rendant compte de ça. Ils se trahiront. Grand père dit souvent que les sorciers ne savent plus choisir leurs fréquentations, rejetant ceux qui sont pourtant justes et préférant d'autres...

-De nos jours, les sorciers ne sont plus ce qu'ils étaient dans le temps. Ils fricotent avec n'importe qui uniquement pour les apparences et non plus la grandeur intérieure.

Sur ce point, je suis d'accord. Quand je parle avec lui de ce sujet, le poids sur mon coeur se réduit légèrement et j'arrive à penser à autre choses, à me sentir juste, dans mon droit...Jusqu'à mon retour à l'école. Mais parfois j'ai l'impression de ne pas saisir le véritable sens de ses propos...Comme si mon esprit refusait l'idée...C'est souvent le cas lorsque je ne sais pas si il parle de vérité générale ou de moldus, qu'il n'apprécie pas beaucoup. Moi je m'en fiche des moldus, ils sont plutôt marrant même, j'aimerais bien voir comment ils vivent sans magie.

Enfin, lorsque on comprend que rien ne changera à l'école, qu'on ne peut plus rien, on craque, on laisse tomber : peut être qu'en bougeant le moins possible, ils ne me remarqueront plus. Ils m'oublieront et me laisseront tranquille.

Voilà où j'en suis : je ne veux pas d'amis, ils sont tous superficiels, beaucoup trop m'ont trahie, me tendant la main juste pour mieux m'enfoncer par la suite, trouvant tellement génial de m'humilier devant tout le monde et tenter de me détruire, tout ça pour faire oublier à la foule qu'eux même sont remplis de défauts. Pff, ils s'enfoncent en réalité, je le sens. Ils ne sont populaires que parce qu'ils se sont moqués des autres et je ne veux pas de ça. Les gens populaire sont superficiels. Je suis bien mieux sans eux, je m'en rends compte en les regardant...Quand je pense ce genre de chose, j'ai l'impression de me mentir à moi même mais que puis-je faire d'autre ?

J'ai déjà pensé à aller dans une autre école, en France par exemple, je parle français presque couramment et je sais qu'ils acceptent des élèves étrangers pour certains cursus. Vu mes notes, je pourrais être acceptée sans problème mais mes parents refusent cette idée. Tout ce qu'il me reste c'est imaginer un futur ou je ferai payer à toute ces personnes, je leur montrerai qu'ils n'auraient pas dû rire de moi : je me trouverai un travail très haut placé grâce à papa qui a de bonnes relations et je les ruinerai, je les briserai comme ils m'ont brisée. Ou alors grand-père arrivera un jour où ils m'auront fait tellement mal que je me retrouverai à l'infirmerie -à cause d'eux ou par la faute de mon désespoir- et ceux qui m'auront martyrisée verront qu'ils s'attaquent à quelque chose de trop gros pour eux...

Mais d'un côté, comment briser plusieurs centaines de sorciers qui me considèrerons toute leur vie comme une inférieure et se riront toujours de moi...Et puis, grand père verrait à quel point je suis faible.

Un jour, je leur ferai payer...A tous !


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : La peur des autres

Je m'entendais bien avec mes camarades de chambre en début de première année. J'hésitais à leur parler mais elles n'étaient pas méchantes et on discutait des cours, puis lentement, les murmures ont commencé à propos de ma manière de parler, sur mon apparence négligée, les ragots se sont multipliés, les insultes ont suivi...Et elles m'ont laissée de côté, restant groupées entre elles. J'ai tenté de redevenir proche, d'être plus gentille, plus généreuse, je leur offrais tout ce que je pouvais mais elles m'ignoraient ou me chassaient d'un regard noir ou d'un reniflement méprisant. Elles ont même usé de ce que je leur avait confié pour mieux me blesser, mes secrets, mes points de vue, mes peurs...Elles ont abusé de ma confiance.

Je n'étais plus que cette fille dont les gens se moquent et qu'il faut éviter de fréquenter, ils ne font que se juger sur les apparences, je vaux vingt mille fois mieux que ça...qu'eux.

J'ai lu beaucoup de magazines et de revues pour femmes de ma mère disant qu'il fallait se faire entendre, se débattre lorsqu'on se trouve exclue, refuser d'obéir aveuglément. Même mon grand-père me répète souvent que c'est à moi de choisir, de décider de mes actes, de mes fréquentations, pas aux autres de me faire subir, que c'est ainsi qu'on devient un chef. Il a raison mais, en faisant ça, je provoquerais ma mort : hurler contre qui, contre quoi, où, quand ? Je deviendrais la risée du collège ! Une fille qui se met à crier comme une hystérique en se plaignant de son propre cas...Soyons franc : même moi j'en rigolerais. Et qui serait là pour me soutenir ? Les professeurs ? Ils sont sympathiques avec moi puisque je suis une élève sérieuse mais de là à s'occuper de ce genre d'affaire, impossible. Un élève qui se met à hurler, on le calme, voir on le punit... La foule sentirait l'absence d'appui et en profiterait pour m'enfonçer publiquement, en rabattant le clapet de cette folle hystérique. Et je sais que ça n'aura rien changé, au mieux, les choses resteront telles qu'elles sont...Au pire...Ils ne laisseraient pas une telle occasion s'échapper.

Puis, les connaissant, ils me renverraient la faute afin que les professeurs ne puissent rien dire. Je ne vois pas comment mais sur ce point, ils sont pleins de ressources.

Alors, autant rester silencieuse et fuir le monde autant que je le peux.

Ca marche la plupart du temps, on m'ignore, on me jette juste des regards dégoûtés mais au moins, on ne viens pas m'embêter. J'ai réussi à développer tout un comportement pour ça : je reste dans mon coin, morne, et je ne parle que très peu afin qu'on ne puisse pas reprendre mes propos contre moi. Je suis plutôt fière du résultat : les gens font comme si je n'existais pas et j'arrive à suivre ma scolarité plus ou moins tranquillement. Il y a toujours des vagues mais j'arrive à être stable la plupart du temps.

Voilà pourquoi je reste dans cette salle dégoûtante : aucune de ces filles superficielles ne s'en approcherait, et les garçons préfèrent les lieux plus ouverts, où on peut les voir. C'est le seul endroit où je peux respirer sans aucune crainte d'être attaquée moralement. Et cette pensée me donne la nausée. Bien sûr, je ne peux pas toujours éviter de me trouver sur leur chemin...Surtout lorsque ce sont eux qui me cherchent.

Je sors de mon sac à dos un bon nombre de livres : la bibliothèque n'en prête que trois au maximum et à l'époque où je croyais pouvoir être aimée à nouveau, on m'en empruntait pour ne jamais me les rendre, ou seulement abîmés ou trop tard.

-Mais oui je vais te le rendre ce fichu bouquin...Tu ne peux pas aller ailleurs au lieux de me saoûler comme ça ? Tu es franchement lourde...T'as pas d'amis ?

J'aimerais bien les frapper pour me venger. Heureusement, en cassant les pieds, on peut parvenir à beaucoup de choses, si on supporte les insultes qui suivent. Et les insultes, c'était déjà mon quotidien. Bref, malgré ce genre d'évènements, la bibliothécaire a accepté voilà un an et demi de me laisser en emprunter un peu plus : je lui ai écrit des lettres assurant que je prendrai soin des ouvrages et que je les rendrai dans les délais imposés puis j'ai demandé à ma famille d'envoyer une garantie et au professeur McGonagall de me faire une lettre de soutien à ce propos, où elle a certifié mon sérieux et le fait que je suis un bon exemple pour les autres élèves de faire preuve d'un tel engouement et d'une aussi grande initiative pour les études.

Engouement parce que c'est le seul lieu où je ne souffre pas, si je devais en plus être mauvaise élève, les autres s'en donnerait à coeur joie. Initiative car je n'ai personne pour le faire à ma place, ni pour m'aider. Mais je trouve que ça me correspond assez bien malgré tout ..J e ne suis pas une élève puérile qui ne fais attention qu'à son maquillage ou à ses chaussures. J'ai l'intention d'aller loin dans le monde du travail ! Et ça se prépare dès maintenant !

Enfin, l'important, c'est que maintenant je peux emprunter jusqu'à cinq livres et mon grand père m'a chaudement félicitée -ce qui est extrêmement rare !- pour cet effort qui me sera bénéfique dans le futur, donc je suis contente de moi.

-Aucun savoir n'est inutile ! C'est vraiment bien que, contrairement aux autres élèves, tu t'investisse autant dans l'avenir ! C'est une preuve de maturité et cet effort sera payant, je peux te l'assurer, m'a-t-il dit lors des vacances qui avaient suivit.

Ca ne concerne pas toujours directement les cours mais j'aime apprendre de nouveaux faits, comprendre certaines choses, donc je lis, et parfois, je peux citer mes lectures dans des dissertations. J'aime bien quand un professeur cite ce que j'ai fait en soulignant la pertinence surtout -ca montre qu'il trouve mon argumentation très adulte-, même si la classe râle ou ricane. En fait, ce que je préfère, c'est quand il me fait un compliment : ainsi, je reçois un peu de mérite, et je suis la seule à en profiter. Personne ne peut me critiquer dessus puisque c'est un adulte qui l'a dit. A chaque fois je rougis et me cache un peu plus dans mes longues mèches en rentrant le menton...Mais je suis vraiment contente. C'est surtout le professeur Flitwick qui fait ça. Il pourrait être mon préféré mais il me fait aussi des remarques à voix haute sur ma manière d'énoncer les sorts, donc toute la classe l'entend et je n'apprécie pas vraiment ce genre de choses vu que les élèves en profitent pour m'imiter et glousser dans mon dos. Pourtant il sait que je suis en partie étrangère et donc que mon accent est un peu fort ! Ca m'énerve.

Je sais que beaucoup pensent que je suis fayotte mais je ne suis pas d'accord. Je ne complimente jamais les professeurs, je ne leur offre rien à Noël et je ne leur parle que peu, même si, en fait, c'est à eux que je parle le plus. Je ne les suis pas en dehors des cours et je ne réponds pas à toute leurs questions. Peut être veut-on seulement me retirer une des meilleurs chose que j'ai ? Ca ressemblerait bien à l'image que j'ai d'eux...

J'ouvre un grimoire sur la fabrication des potions avant l'ère de Merlin et me met à lire vaguement les titres des différentes parties avant d'en trouver un qui m'intrigue puis de tourner par paquets les pages du livre avant d'arriver au chapitre voulu.

J'ai un peu de mal avec les cours de Slughorn, mais je ne pense pas que ça vienne de lui -de toute façon, grand père et maman m'ont toujours fait comprendre qu'il était lâche de rejeter la faute d'un mauvais travail sur un professeur- : j'ai du mal à faire certaines tâches précises et d'autres élèves me gênent en substituant des ingrédients dans son cours, donc ce n'est pas de sa faute. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il faut que je travaille beaucoup en dehors, surtout sur cette matière. Il est plutôt sympathique mais il préfère les élèves ayant une certaine notoriété ou capacité hors normes et je n'apprécie pas beaucoup ça. Par exemple, pour un même résultat j'ai le droit à un :

-Bon travail Miss Foist, continuez ainsi.

Et un bon joueur de quidditch ou la fille d'un membre du conseil d'administration recevra :

-C'est fantastique ! Voilà un excellent devoir ! Je suis fier de vous, c'est vraiment remarquable.

Franchement, un professeur jugeant les élèves sur leurs fréquentations ou leur popularité...Tss.

J'adore l'histoire de la magie, c'est fascinant, mais le professeur Binns ne sait pas le montrer, ni empêcher le chahut ou les boulettes en papier mâché de voler au travers de la classe afin d'atterrir sur moi et mon cours, donc je vais satisfaire ma faim d'anecdotes et d'évènements dans la bibliothèque ou en écoutant mon grand-père : je n'ose jamais lui demander de choses précises sur son époque par peur de paraître indiscrète et de le mettre en colère mais il connaît des anecdotes fabuleuses sur l'époque de Grindelwald !

Madame Nisha est l'une de celles que je préfère : elle est gentille, jeune, énergique, et tout le monde l'aime. Elle enseigne l'astronomie et aime bien mes schémas, de plus, puisque que les élèves l'apprécient beaucoup et veulent être appréciés en retour, lorsqu'elle leur jette un regard mauvais, ils arrêtent tout de suite de faire les idiots.

-Messieurs, soit vous restez dans votre médiocrité en continuant de ricaner comme des enfants de cinq ans, soit vous suivez mon cours.

Elle est super !

J'adore quand un cours est respecté, calme et sans aucun bruit. Je m'y sens un peu plus en sécurité que d'habitude et je peux écouter le professeur parler sans les remarques irrespectueuses et puériles derrière moi, c'est agréable.

L'autre enseignante que je préfère, c'est le professeur McGonagall : elle est stricte et personne ne fait l'idiot dans son cours. Ses leçons sont tellement compliquées que lorsque j'ose dire une réponse et que c'est complètement à côté de la plaque, déclenchant des sourires mauvais, elle arrive à faire taire la classe d'un regard en signifiant bien clairement que j'ai été la seule qui ait eu assez de courage pour oser.

-Ce n'est malheureusement pas ça, Miss Foist. Miss Blunt, puisque vous semblez trouver ça si amusant, vous devez sûrement connaître la réponse...Non ? Alors cessez de glousser bêtement et ça sera cinq points en moins pour votre maison par votre faute !

Elle est vraiment bien et me donne un peu plus de confiance en moi, bien que celle-ci s'échappe dès que je sors du cours. Dommage.

J'aimerais qu'il n'y ait que ces deux cours-là, ou plutôt, que ces deux professeurs s'occupent de toutes les matières. Ce sont les seuls où je ne suis pas terrifiée lorsque je m'y rends. Les seuls où je ne ressens aucune angoisse si je prends la parole sauf celle de décevoir le professeur.

Quoi que je fasse, j'ai toujours la peur au ventre, peur qu'on se moque, peur qu'on ricane, peur qu'on me blesse, peur qu'on m'humilie, peur qu'on m'attaque. Les gens me font peur...Pas les adultes, je suis juste timide avec eux parce que je me trouve peu intéressante à leur yeux, mais les gens de mon âge, leur proches, leurs amis, tous me terrifient. Dès que je suis en société, je deviens comme figée , chaque geste demande une force mentale impressionnante, sauf bien sûr si c'est pour m'enfuir, renforçant cette allure disgracieuse que je traine avec moi. Je fuis tout le temps, c'est la seule manière pour que je ne pleure pas, pour qu'on me laisse tranquille. Pourquoi suis-je à gryffondor alors ? Justement parce que j'affronte cette peur chaque jour probablement...ou peut être que le choixpeau est déglingué.

Tous les matins, j'ai envie de pleurer car ce qui m'attend m'épouvante, mon estomac me fait mal tellement il se tord, je souffre mais je dois y aller, car personne ne prendra les cours pour moi, et tout ce qui me reste, ce sont mes bonnes notes. Durant les cours, je rentre la première pour être au premier rang et ainsi, rester sous le regard du professeur qui peut me protéger juste par sa présence, les gens ne sont pas idiots au point de faire ça devant un enseignant... Et puis j'aime bien les professeurs, ils sont sympathiques.

De plus, ne voyant pas les autres qui se mettent toujours au fond, je ressens moins la sensation d'exclusion due au fait que personne ne veut se mettre à côté de moi. Je sors la première aussi, afin de recommencer cette opération. A midi, je ne mange pas ou peu : trop de monde dans la grande salle, c'est l'heure la plus affluente, donc je me contente de quelques toast du matin que j'ai rangé dans mon sac ou quelques biscuits achetés à pré-au-lard, en supportant les bruits de mon ventre. On finit par s'y habituer et ainsi je mange à différents endroits ou en étudiant.

-Tiens ? Vous êtes encore en train de manger ici ?

-Oh, bonjour Hagrid...Oui, je...Euh...J'aime bien manger près de la forêt, c'est plus...Agréable, on s'y sent mieux.

-C'est vrai ! Mais c'est dommage de ne pas profiter d'un moment à partager avec vos amis. Ne les négligez pas.

-Oui oui...

Tous les soirs, je cherche à fuir au maximum la foule au dîner que je prend plus tard que les autres malgré la faim, j'évite de rentrer tôt dans la salle commune où trop de monde serait présent si un idiot se moquait de moi, puis je vais me cacher dans mon lit. Je ne pleure pas, ou très rarement, ce n'est que lorsque la tension accumulée est trop forte ou que je rentre de vacances, créant ainsi un contraste entre la chaleur du foyer et la froideur de l'école, que je me laisse pleurer, et cela dure plusieurs jours. J'ai toujours l'impression qu'on me fixe pour pouvoir me détruire à la moindre erreur.

-Non mais regarde là, qu'est-ce qu'elle va nous faire encore ?

-Bon sang, elle pouvait pas aller ailleurs ?

-C'est franchement un poids cette fille.

Certains prendront bien évidemment ce sentiment pour de la paranoïa mais alors pourquoi à chaque fois me fait-on des remarques désobligeantes ? Pourquoi s'acharne-t-on à me rappeler mes erreurs ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'à chaque fois que j'élève la voix, j'entends des rires mesquins et des murmures dans mon dos ? Ce n'est pas une hallucination pourtant. Pourquoi me regarde-t-on avec cet air rempli de dégoût ? Pourquoi, lorsqu'il y a une mauvaise blague à faire, dois-je en être le sujet ? Bon, pas toujours peut être, j'exagère -j'espère-...Mais je reste indéniablement blessée malgré tout mes efforts pour être intouchable, hautaine, froide...je suis coincée et je ne connais plus l'origine de ce cercle vicieux : eux ou moi ?

Qu'ils arrêtent de penser à moi, qu'ils m'oublient ! Ils disent que ce serait mieux si je n'étais pas là, je le sais, alors qu'ils m'ignorent...Ca me ferait vraiment moins mal. Evidemment, quand je suis discrète, on m'ignore mais il y a toujours de ces groupes qui veulent attirer l'attention, et...Pas la peine d'expliquer la suite.

Je vis dans la peur, la peur des autres. Et on me force à vivre avec les autres. Jusque dans mon dortoir je dois faire attention, jeter au moins dix sorts à mon lit et mes vêtements, créer des protections à mes livres et mes devoirs. Combien de fois me les a-t-on subtilisés pour les déchirer, les peindre d'encre noire ou simplement me voir aussi désarçonnée ?

Ils sont jaloux de mes notes, de ma facilité en cours...Simple d'être bonne élève lorsqu'on ne fait que ça. Notre esprit n'est occupé par aucun souci ridicule comme la manière de se coiffer, de s'habiller, et de ce qu'on va raconter avec les autres lèches-bottes. Quels nuls ceux-là.

Je n'ai jamais fait de mal à qui que ce soit, les seules insultes que j'ai pu dire, c'était toute seule, donc personne ne peut m'en vouloir. Je ne peux rendre aucune fille jalouse, je n'ai jamais eu de petit copain, je ne drague pas aveuglément comme elles, je ne drague pas du tout même et je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus terne : mes yeux sont petits, mes cheveux marrons, je me cache dans de grandes robes et des pulls épais et je me tiens toujours courbée, par leur faute à eux.

-C'est quoi ça ? On dirait un gobelin ! Ah non...C'est toi Foist ? Hahaha...

Les garçons m'insultent alors que je ne me suis jamais approchée d'eux, ils critiquent mes formes encore pas très bien définies, mon visage trop rond, mon nez trop droit pour une fille...Je n'ai jamais rien volé à qui que ce soit. Je ne fait d'ombre à personne. Bien que je peux, je ne le fais pas... Je ne sais pas comment faire. J'aimerais avoir plus d'éclat afin de ne pas faire honte à ma famille et d'être, avec de la chance, admirée... Ce serait tellement agréable, des regards envieux et des sourires séducteurs de la part des garçons...

Pourtant, je suis tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal en apparence. J'ai décidé de l'être pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Et c'est pour cette raison qu'on me hait encore plus : parce que je suis trop normale, qu'il faut quelqu'un à qui s'en prendre. Ils aiment faire subir ce qu'on leur inflige à un autre, et cette fille qui ne dit rien et baisse la tête sous les insultes n'ira jamais se plaindre est parfaite pour ce rôle de défouloir... Comment pourrais-je me révolter ? L'idée que je puisse être terriblement triste n'arrive pas à atteindre leur esprit, celle que je puisse être épuisée les ravit et le fait que je sois terrorisée renforce cette situation. Ils sentent ma peur et mon désespoir, ils veulent voir jusqu'où je peux aller... Si je peux tenir encore longtemps... Ils ne voient pas que la limite est bien plus proche que ce qu'ils pensent.

Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'on me prend vraiment pour une attardée : des filles que j'ai pourtant vues et entendues se moquer de mon apparence viennent par moments me parler avec un air tellement condescendant que je leur jette mon regard le plus noir.

-Foist, ça va ? Tu sais, on ne te veux pas te blesser mais tu devrais vraiment changer cette coupe de cheveux...Les gens apprécieraient beaucoup. C'est parce que tu ne fais pas d'efforts qu'ils font ça et ils ont raison...

-Foist, c'est normal que les gens te prennent pour une folle, tu as vu comment tu agis ? Tu parles toute seule, tu restes voûtée, tu est très négligée...Tu vois, moi je cherche à plaire et ça marche alors que toi...Faut pas te plaindre après.

C'est comme si elles voulaient me montrer que ce sont elles, les gentilles, et qu'elles sont tellement généreuses de venir parler à un crapaud dans mon genre, faisant semblant de s'intéresser à ce que je fais. Encore je comprends les rares garçons qui me demandent une réponse à un devoir -réponse que je donne très rapidement, tête baissée, afin qu'ils repartent tout aussi rapidement- car leur but est clair, avoir une bonne note, autant je ne supporte pas ces pestes qui font ça uniquement pour se moquer de moi ensuite ou me traiter comme un chien, comme on me l'a déjà fait avant. Cette hypocrisie me débecte encore plus que la haine qu'on me jette à la figure quotidiennement.

En troisième année, je suis devenue le chien d'une fille sans m'en rendre compte : elle me demandait de tout faire pour elle sans le dire clairement. Je devais lui passer les réponses alors qu'elle ne travaillait pas mais préférait s'amuser avec d'autres ou jouer aux bavboules ou à parler chiffons, je lui soufflais les réponses durant les contrôles, et si elle avait faux c'était de ma faute.

-Pourquoi tu m'as dit que c'était ça ? A cause de toi j'ai tout râté.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai soufflé...Et pourquoi tu n'as pas appris ta leç...

-Si c'est ce que tu m'as dit ! Je te faisais confiance ! Tu es une vraie garce de m'avoir trahie de cette manière !

Quand j'avais une meilleure note qu'elle, elle reniflait d'un air méprisant en me traitant de lèche-botte mais si c'était elle qui avait eu un bon résultat, elle ne se gênait pas pour me rabaisser et prendre la grosse tête. C'était à moi de ranger les livres dans la bibliothèque, c'était moi qui prenait toute la responsabilité de ses erreurs. Si elle faisait quelque chose de mal en cours, elle disait que moi aussi, je l'avais fait, quand elle allait voir d'autres amies, elle me laissait en plan, toute seule. Par contre, dès que ses copines partaient, elle redevenait ma « meilleure amie » et me collait tout en racontant des ragots sur les autres...

Elle m'ignorait ouvertement quand on se moquait de moi, elle me fuyait quand j'avais des problèmes, elle m'enfonçait sans que je ne m'en aperçoive lorsque nous étions ensemble. Elle s'appelait Pénélope Trafter.

Et puis un jour, quand elle a eu l'assurance que ses autres copines ne la quitteraient pas, qu'elle ne se trouverait jamais seule entre deux cours, elle m'a abandonnée, me traitant réellement par le terme de « chien-chien ». Depuis, elle ne me regarde plus sauf pour montrer son dégoût et son mépris, voir pour m'insulter ou rire de moi avec les autres et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques mois que j'ai compris qu'en réalité, c'était une bonne chose : elle avait fait de moi une esclave, un objet, je n'avais plus aucune considération pour moi même. Pourtant, j'ai beaucoup pleuré car me retrouver à nouveau seule était horrible. Ma famille est presque exclusivement sorcière, et même si on dit toujours qu'il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné, qu'il vaut mieux être vieille fille que mariée à un moldu, ce ne sont que des paroles, et eux même le savent : la solitude imposée est la pire chose qui puisse nous arriver, à nous, qui ne savons nous battre par nous même, qui ne valons rien si il n'y a personne pour nous écouter, personne pour nous diriger, personne pour nous obéir. Je ne suis pas aussi puissante que mon grand père, les gens ne me respectent pas comme ils le respectent lui.

A cette époque, l'idée que les amis, ça n'existent pas, a commencé à germer : au fond, on reste avec les autres uniquement pour se faire bien voir et ne pas être exclu, ou pour avoir un avantage en nature comme de l'aide pour les devoirs, un peu d'argent à portée de main lorsqu'on est à sec, quelqu'un pour développer ses idées. Rien d'autre.

A propos de famille...Ma mère est plutôt tolérante, elle s'en fiche des moldus. Elle n'en parle que rarement, ou comme si il s'agissait d'un peuple étranger. Mon grand père est un peu plus conservateurs, il accepte que les moldus existent mais aimerait que chacun vive de son côté. Mais on en parle rarement à la maison, on préfère les sujets plus artistiques, magiques, musicaux, littéraires ou familiaux. Personne ne me parle beaucoup dans ma famille, surtout du côté maternel, je crois qu'ils n'ont jamais vraiment apprécié que l'aîné soit une fille.

-En fait, c'est surtout à cause de l'influence de ton grand père, m'a-t-elle dit un jour sans rien ajouter ensuite.

Il faut dire que je n'ai jamais osé demander : grand père est froid mais juste avec moi, il me punit quand il le faut et me félicite pour mes notes, bien qu'il ne me regarde que très peu. Peut être qu'en fait ça vient de leur sang français ? On dit qu'ils sont plutôt hautain...Et puis il faut dire que par moment, je trouve ses propos sur les moldus limites...Du côté de mon père, c'est plus sympathique. Ma mère est suisse et française mais elle est venue en Angleterre avec ses parents lorsqu'elle était adolescente et a fait la moitié de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Mon père lui, fait partie d'une des plus grandes familles de sorciers anglaises même si ses ancêtres ne vont pas si loin dans le temps qu'il ne le dit, il fait toujours très attention à ce que pensent les autres. Vraiment très attention, c'est devenue une véritable obsession et il souffre beaucoup quand on lui fait une remarque sur un point un peu tabou chez lui. Heureusement, presque tout le monde l'aime et l'admire, il est très apprécié en société même avec ce petit souci.

Ce n'est pas grave, mes parents sont plutôt calmes et bons même s'ils me cassent souvent les pieds à propos du fait que je reste trop souvent dans ma chambre.

Je n'aime pas aller voir la famille et les amis, surtout lorsque ceux-ci ont des enfants qui me connaissent. Je ferais alors honte à mes parents si ils se mettaient à énoncer ce qui se passe ici.

Le livre que je lis affiche une plante qui ressemble plus à de la mauvaise herbe qu'autre chose...

J'aime beaucoup les garçons plus vieux que moi : ils sont plus gentils car ils s'en fichent de moi et des ragots à mon propos. Enfin quand ils ont au moins deux ans de plus que moi, parce qu'un jour, je devais avoir treize ans et j'ai eu un gros coup de coeur pour un garçon qui en avait quatorze. Je pense que j'étais amoureuse de lui même s'il reste dur de se rappeler exactement des émotions du passé. Bref, il me plaisait énormément avec son air un peu taquin et calme à la fois, ses mains fortes et son corps plutôt bien construit. Il ne semblait pas avoir de copine contrairement à ses amis et ne paraissait pas intéressé par les filles qu'il fréquentait. Je ne me suis jamais déclarée, je n'en ai pas eu le temps : Pénélope s'en est rendu compte et a pensé que ça la rendrait intéressante d'en parler à ses copines, qu'on l'écouterait attentivement et que tout le monde saurait que c'était elle qui l'avait découvert. Enfin, c'est comme ça que pensent les filles et c'est pour ça qu'elles dévoilent tous les secrets de leurs « amis ».

En moins de trois jours, toute l'école était au courant et commençait à exagérer la situation disant que j'allais lui donner un philtre d'amour, que j'allais maudire les filles qui l'approchaient... Le garçon en question me regardait avec un certains mépris et ses amis ont commencé à me harceler avec des remarques graveleuse ou des insultes à l'encontre de mon physique. Des choses hideuses ont été écrites à mon encontre dans les toilettes, gravées sur des murs, comparant ceux qui réalisaient un acte un peu dégoûtant à ma personne, me traitant de certains noms, faisant croire que je proposais certains « services ». Heureusement, la plupart ont été effacées, mais des gravures persistent, et les blessures aussi. Beaucoup m'ont considérée comme de la « mauvaise herbe » : on ne peut rien faire de moi, je gâche la beauté de mon milieu résiste à tous les moyens « d'éradication » et j'ose pousser près des plus beaux plants.

J'entends une sonnerie indiquant la fin d'une heure de cours. Il est donc cinq heures. Dans trois heures, j'irai manger. Avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura plus que quelques septième année. Tant pis s'il n'y a plus beaucoup à manger. Ca m'étonne que je maigrisse si peu alors que je ne mange presque rien, peut être est-ce à cause des biscuits que je dévore à longueur de journées.

Aujourd'hui, on a faillit me les voler mais des profs sont arrivés et les idiots qui voulaient m'embêter ont déguerpis alors que ceux que voulaient punir les professeurs n'étaient rien d'autre que la bande à James, une nouvelle fois. Ils se sont donné un nom je crois mais je ne le connais pas. Pas important.

Il m'embête rarement, même s'il ricane avec les autres et fait des remarques à voix haute. C'est très douloureux mais moins horrible que lorsqu'on s'en prend à moi physiquement. La blessure morale prend du temps à naître sous les paroles bien qu'elle soit la plus grave, par contre, l'humiliation est la pire chose qu'on puisse me faire : je dois, malgré ce que m'ont fait subir ces personnes, continuer de manger dans la même salle, aller aux même cours, les croiser dans les couloirs et subir leurs regards fier et moqueurs.

Heureusement, la bande à James ne fait pas partie de ces groupes. Non, eux ils s'en prennent à des garçons, Rogue surtout, et d'autres Serpentards...C'est un peu discriminatoire de penser qu'ils sont tous racistes. Ca me dégoûte d'eux mais je ne vais pas aller me plaindre : on est dans la même classe, si je commence à leur râler dessus, je subirai les conséquences à longueur de journée sans pouvoir fuir.

Je pense que la raison pour laquelle ils ne m'embêtent pas c'est James justement, parce que certains de ses amis, dont des coéquipiers de l'équipe de quidditch de gryffondor, semblent avoir déjà voulu me mettre des bâtons dans les roues d'après ce que j'ai vu et entendu.

James et moi sommes cousins éloignés, nos pères ont la même « souche », et nous nous sommes fréquentés plutôt régulièrement avant Poudlard, au rythme des dîners familiaux. On ne s'entendait pas trop mal tous petits, il était amusant et je le suivais dans ses aventures imaginaires cependant, dès huit ans, on en avait fini de jouer ensemble et on ne se parlait presque plus mais, malgré cela, il n'a pas rejoint le reste de l'école dans le jeu cruel qui consiste à me pousser vers le suicide, il s'en fiche de moi. Je ne m'approche pas de lui en cours : il ne fréquente quasiment que des gens que je n'apprécie pas et qui me le rendent bien... Et il ne me force pas à les voir non plus. J'aimerais l'en remercier parfois...

Puis je me dis que ce n'est que par arrogance qu'il fait ça, ou peut être parce que mon père et le sien continuent de se voir fréquemment...Mais, face à cette solitude, mon sentiment de gratitude persiste.

Cette vie est épuisante.

Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié : je ne vis pas.

On ne veut pas que je vive. Dois-je les écouter ?

Je me le demande de plus en plus souvent.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Réponse à la review de melyson :** merci. Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me laisser cette review, merci d'exprimer aussi bien ce que tu as ressenti, merci d'oser montrer que tu as eut une émotions différente, un point de vue autre que le mien. Ca m'a fasciné. Ta manière de voir est juste et pourtant si différente (pour ne pas dire qu'elle n'aurait même pas du exister ) que ça m'a bouleversé. C'est comme si j'avais créé quelque de plus chose sans m'en rendre compte et que tu me le montrais. En tout ta review m'a bouleversée (en bien !) et je serais fière de savoir que tu lis encore ma fic.

Cette histoire de moldue et de monde sorcier était très pertinente et je comprends (mais que maintenant que tu me l'as dit) ce que tu voulais dire. ^^ Bref, je pourrai en parler pendant des heures donc je m'arrête ici et je réponds à ton ultime question.

Combien de chapitres pour cette fic ? J'en ai déjà écrit 21 et on est loin de la fin donc il est fort probable que j'atteigne les 35 si je compacte le tout -hors je suis plutôt du genre à raconter comment mes personnages se sont coiffés, comment ils vivent, blablabla. '^^

Pardon d'avance. XD

Voici un chapitre POV James...(oui, cette fic est divis ée en 2 POV : James et Rebbeca...voilà)

**Chapitre 3 : Le nouveau professeur**

-A ton tour Peter !

-D'accord..., fait-il, la voix inondée par la peur. Ouf !

-Les gars, pourquoi on joue à ça ?

-Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu dois faire ton tour, tu te désistes ! Je réponds avec une petite expression taquine.

-C'est pas ma faute si je suis malade, siffle Remus entre ses dents.

-Mouai...Ca m'a l'air tout de même bien calculé : on est quatre, on a un cours de potion par semaine, et tu tombes toujours malade la semaine où c'est ton tour ! remarque Sirius avec un sourire en coin amusé et un regard voilé par la malice. Allez, à toi Lunard !

-Pas si fort bon sang.

Remus tire à son tour une brindille du sac de Sirius, levant les yeux au ciel et faisant une moue de la bouche. Cependant, lorsqu'il observa ce qu'il venait de tirer, il ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire moqueur et de me regarder, tentant lamentablement de ne pas montrer sa fierté.

-Perdu James ! C'est toi qui va les chercher !

-Rah ! Pourquoi on joue à ça ! je râle en jetant la brindille plus longue que les autres.

-Et c'est moi qui me désiste ? souffle Remus avec un sourire trop grand pour sa tête.

Je lui tire puérilement la langue, faisant éclater de rire ma bande d'amis avant de me lever et de réaliser mon gage : aller chercher les ingrédients pour la potion du cours d'aujourd'hui.

On est comme ça : notre monde doit être un jeu, ces temps-ci, on décide de presque tout à la courte paille, avant c'était à la course -mais on bousculait toujours des bureaux et on se faisait punir-, encore avant, c'était à « ni oui ni non » -on a rapidement arrêté : Sirius était bien trop fort à ce jeu là. Bref, quelque soit la tâche à accomplir, il faut à tous prix qu'elle soit accompagnée d'un divertissement, comme nos défis, des blagues, ou mettre des oeufs de grenouilles dans la robe de Rogue pour le voir se trémousser comme un diable... Rogue qui est encore avec Evans. Mais pourquoi reste-t-elle avec lui ? Il est nul, laid, sombre, moche... Il n'a rien pour lui ! Et qu'on n'aille pas me dire que les femmes aiment les grands nez... Si ?

Paf !

-Oups..., je murmure suite au choc en redressant mes lunettes.

Il faudrait que j'apprenne à regarder devant moi.

-Pardon, marmonne la personne dans qui je viens de rentrer.

Ah, je n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui prenait les lianes sur le bureau du professeur. D'un côté, comment peut-on remarquer une personne aussi invisible : Rebbeca Foist.

Elle m'a jeté un rapide regard avant de baisser la tête, son visage se cachant derrière ses longues mèches châtain, puis, elle s'est remise à sélectionner des ingrédients pour la potion que nous a demandé Slughorn. Je préfère attendre, comme ça, je casse les pieds des trois idiots qui m'ont désigné et j'évite d'avoir à faire la conversation à cette fille... J'aurai pu aussi dire « faire la conversation tout seul ».

Non, je ne suis pas sexiste, d'ailleurs j'aime bien discuter avec les filles en règle générale mais…

Il y a des gens comme ça, qui restent dans leur coin, qui ont l'air de bouder, qui sont tellement idiots, mais qui nous regarde d'un air distant et hautain, des gens comme Rebbeca Foist.

Même Rogue a quelqu'un avec qui discuter, s'il lui arrive d'avoir de la conversation : Lily Evans, mais cette fille, je ne sais pas comment elle peut vouloir rester seule. Sans mes amis, je me jetterais du haut de la tour des gryffondors !

Personne n'a vraiment envie de l'approcher, sauf ceux qui lui montrent qu'elle est bien stupide de rester dans sa petite bulle. Dire qu'elle est dans notre classe…J'en aurais presque honte. En fait j'en ai honte mais pas pour cette raison.

Et là, j'aimerais bien qu'elle lâche tout de suite les herbes violettes d'Argentine pour que je puisse à mon tour en prendre.

C'est tout bonnement insupportable de la regarder… Elle m'horripile autant qu'elle m'indigne. Heureusement que personne ne sait que nous sommes cousins.

Brr, j'ai des frissons rien qu'à l'idée qu'on puisse le deviner.

Je me demande ce qu'elle fait dans notre maison : elle n'a jamais fait preuve de courage ou de force, elle se laisse marcher sur les pieds par tout le monde, fuit les regards des autres lorsqu'on lui parle, ne prends jamais la parole en groupe, accepte tout sans rechigner… sans parler… Personne ne l'aime sauf les professeurs qui semblent l'apprécier un peu plus que les autres élèves.

Elle serait lèche-botte en plus de ça ? Beurk.

Et pourquoi elle porte toujours plusieurs couches de vêtements, hein ? Il ne fait pas assez chaud pour Mademoiselle qui vient de France ? Bon, elle ne vient pas de France mais je crois qu'elle a tout de même de grosses bases de Français avec ses parents.

Franchement, je ne vais même pas dénoncer les Serpentards quand ils l'embêtent à tel point je trouve que c'est normal, et puis, qu'elle grandisse et fasse preuve de bravoure en se battant contre eux si ça la dérange ! Peter n'est pas très fort et pourtant il sait dire non aux Serpentards et reste agréable pour sa classe, il est un peu lent et lourd mais pas aussi… Inerte ! Mais non, elle laisse faire, comme une lâche et ça me dégoûte. Au fond ça a toujours été comme ça, et certaines personnes ont déjà essayé de lui expliquer, je crois, mais elle les a ignorées, voir envoyées bouler. Franchement, c'est un cas perdu d'avance... alors pourquoi je m'attarde sur elle ? Ah oui, parce qu'elle me retarde dans ma tâche.

Voilà, elle lâche enfin l'ingrédient pour rejoindre son chaudron collé contre un mur, la tête basse, avec une rapidité tellement bizarre, répulsive même… Sûrement son côté fayote.

A mon tour, je rejoins la table où est installé Sirius qui discute avec Remus tandis que Peter ouvre son livre de potion.

Oui… Sans amis, ma vie n'aurait plus de sens…

-Tu en as mis du temps ! se plait Sirius qui se redressait convenablement sur sa chaise.

-Désolé mais Foist semblait avoir oublié qu'elle n'était pas le centre du monde, je m'excuse.

Il semble ne pas tenir compte de ma réponse et se met à hacher les ingrédients : Sirius se fiche royalement d'elle, il préfère s'attaquer à du gros gibier de sangs purs arrogants et sombres qui râlent sur sa trahison ou sa stupidité –et vu que Rebbeca ne parle pas, il ne l'attaquera pas. Remus est préfet et n'aime pas trop s'attaquer aux gens au cas où quelqu'un voudrait se venger et découvrirait son secret. Peter lui… Fait comme nous trois. Je repose ma tête sur mes mains en le regardant faire, une pensée occupant toujours dans mon esprit.

Mon meilleur ami m'offre un généreux coup de champignon pour me faire signe de me mettre à la tâche moi aussi.

Discuter, rire avec eux, même se bagarrer, juste être avec eux est un bonheur qui grandit de jours en jours et je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour que cela continue pour toujours.

-Comment on peut vivre sans amis ? je murmure pour moi-même.

-On ne peut tout simplement pas vivre sans amis, me répond avec simplicité Remus.

-Donc la fille contre le mur de l'autre côté n'existe pas ? Nous serions tous victimes d'une hallucination collective ? je m'exclame avec un air faussement étonné.

Ma réplique provoque quelques rires et un certain nombre de sourires narquois, mais elle ne semble pas m'avoir entendu… ou elle m'ignore. Oui, c'est bien son genre, mépriser les autres, même sa famille. Bah, tant mieux, elle ne m'approche pas au moins.

-Laisse, elle a peut-être des amis en-dehors de l'école, continue mon ami le lycanthrope.

-C'est elle qui t'a dit ça ? demande Sirius perplexe mais avec un ton morne cependant. Parce que ça sent la mauvaise excuse.

-Non, je ne lui ai jamais vraiment adressé la parole…

-Tant mieux pour toi, ça aurait été une perte de temps, tout le monde sait pourquoi elle n'a pas d'amis : elle est bizarre et elle ne rit jamais, je réplique. Faites comme les autres : ignorez-la !

J'ai l'impression d'avoir vu un léger mouvement du côté de la concernée mais lorsque je la regarde, elle est positionnée comme elle l'était il y a deux minutes : sombre, la tête penchée, seule…

Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas humaine, ça expliquerait pourquoi elle aime rester si seule… Dire qu'on partage le même sang. Peut être que c'est son côté hautain français qui la rend ainsi, même si elle n'a jamais vécu en France. Oui, ça doit venir de sa mère. Ca me rassure car ainsi je suis certain de n'avoir rien à craindre. D'un côté, quel gâchis quand on connait la classe de son père.

Franchement, elle pourrait avoir des amis si elle n'agissait pas ainsi, mais non, elle doit s'enfoncer toute seule dans sa solitude. Remus, par exemple, a vingt fois plus de raisons d'être seul, ou plutôt, une excellente raison d'être seul, mais on l'a adopté parce qu'il était sympathique. Bon, il faut bien avouer qu'au début, c'était surtout à cause de l'excitation que procurait l'idée d'être ami avec une bête féroce, mais depuis on s'est rendu compte qu'il était autre chose, qu'il était plus calme et moins impulsif que ce qu'on avait espéré mais aussi plus intéressant et ainsi, une véritable amitié s'est construite.

-Pourquoi tu ne cherches pas à l'aider ? me demande mon meilleur ami encouragé par un hochement de tête de notre loup-garou. Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que ça doit être dur de vivre sans amis.

Hein ?! Mon visage se contracte mais je tente de garder une attitude « cool ».

-Primo, ce n'est pas de ma faute si elle n'a pas d'amis ; deuxio, pourquoi est-ce que ce serait à moi de l'aider ? Tertio : tu es en train de tremper la manche de ta robe dans la potion.

Sirius retourne brusquement la tête vers le chaudron et remarque qu'en effet, sa manche vient de s'agrémenter de charmants trous ainsi que d'une couleur orange tout à fait ravissante. Il relève le bras violemment avec un cri de surprise et de panique, faisant rire toute la classe.

-Monsieur Black, veuillez cesser de danser ainsi et remettez vous à la préparation de votre potion ! déclare le professeur Slughorn, dissimulant tant bien que mal un sourire amusé sous sa moustache.

-Oui, pardon Monsieur, répond Sirius, en souriant et rigolant avec les autres.

Oui, le meilleur moyen de ne pas subir de honte ou de gêne est de rire, non ?

-Maintenant, je vais vous distribuer à chacun une lamelle de globe oculaire de sombral, cet ingrédient est particulièrement rare et dangereux, voilà pourquoi j'espère qu'aucun de vous n'en gâchera ou ne le touchera directement... Ou ne fera la rumba avec, fait Slughorn en jetant un regard à notre table.

Tandis que le professeur passe entre les chaudrons afin de déposer délicatement une sorte de tissu imbibé d'eau et dégoulinant à chaque bureau, je jette quelque coup d'œil arrogant à la manche détruite de mon meilleur ami tandis que Peter décide de s'occuper de la potion tout en hésitant longuement à ce qu'il doit faire, ne cessant de demander à Remus son approbation. Ca lui apprendra, à Sirius, à dire des bêtises sur ce que je dois faire ou pas. Il fixe son bras un moment, sous plusieurs angles, comme pour vérifier l'étendue des dégâts puis fait un mouvement d'épaule avant de se balancer sur sa chaise avec nonchalance, réalisant parfois un mouvement de la tête pour remettre une mèche en arrière. Je remarque quelques filles qui le regardent en pouffant entre elles. Je ne vois pas ce qu'elles lui trouvent exactement mais bon, il est toujours mieux que cet idiot de Servilus : au moins il a de l'humour, il est amical la plupart du temps et est un bon joueur de quidditch. Alors pourquoi Evans le fréquente lui et pas notre groupe ?! C'est ma tâche de la sauver des griffes de cette chose horrible mais peut être que mon meilleur ami y arriverait mieux…Hmmm…

-Sirius, aide nous à faire cette potion au lieu de dormir sur ta chaise, James, arrête de dévorer Sirius des yeux, lance Remus avec une expression tellement sérieuse qu'à elle toute seule, elle aurait suffi à nous faire rire.

Peter, Sirius et moi ne pouvons nous retenir et repartons dans de grands éclats de joie tandis que Lunard ne peut s'empêcher de rougir de fierté face à la réplique qu'il a trouvée et à la réaction obtenue. Nous nous lançons alors dans une séance d'auto-dérision qui fait glousser la plupart des filles autour de nous :

-James ! Je ne savais pas que tu ressentais de telles choses pour moi !

-Sirius, j'ai compris à quel point tu étais beau grâce à cette manche orange qui met tellement en valeur tes superbes yeux.

-Oh James, si tu savais à quel point cela me touche, mais sois discret, Peter nous entend, je ne veux pas qu'il apprenne qu'un autre homme pourrait m'avoir, il est si fragile...

-Hey ! s'exclame Peter, écarlate, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Jeunes gens ! Remettez vous à votre potion immédiatement, et j'enlève quinze points à Gryffondor.

On se jette un regard assuré : pas grave, il va en donner trente à Evans dans moins de vingt minutes, alors on a encore une marge de quinze points.

Alors qu'on commençait -enfin- à se mettre à notre travail, je remarque du coin de l'oeil que Rebbeca semble perdue et jette des regards autour d'elle, l'air paniqué. Peu de personnes l'ont vue : tout le monde est trop concentré à ne pas se faire exploser la potion à la figure. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive encore ? Tout en hachant mes racines de pissenlit, j'observe la scène qui se passe au premier rang : le professeur Slughorn vient de s'approcher d'elle, elle semble encore plus terrifiée et murmure des choses à toute vitesse. J'essaie de lire sur les lèvres du prof' mais sa moustache cache à moitié les choses. Je tends un peu plus l'oreille et j'arrive à discerner le mot « Rembourser »... Il la regarde d'un air sévère puis semble avoir pitié et ferme les yeux tout en lui donnant discrètement une deuxième lamelle blanchâtre.

Ah ! Elle a dû faire tomber la première par terre et elle ne la retrouve pas ! Ce n'est pas la première fois que ça lui arrive je crois, c'est pour ça que Slughorn a dû accepter si facilement. Elle pourrait être plus attentive, vraiment...

Avec nous ça ne se passe pas comme ça : ils savent tout de suite qu'on prépare un truc dans leur dos quand un ingrédient disparaît de notre table, donc on le paye très cher en point. Comme cette fois où on avait piqué quelques pétales de fleurs géantes dans la serre... Tout de suite on a eu le droit à une semaine de colle alors qu'on voulait juste rendre service ! Franchement, que les professeurs n'aillent pas nous dire qu'ils ne trouvent pas que les fleurs qui ont poussé sur les cheveux de Rogue n'étaient pas ravissantes ?! Est-ce que la condition d'enseignant altèrerait les sens ? Voilà une question que les Maraudeurs devront élucider lors d'un prochain événement... Si j'arrive à m'en rappeler.

Peut être qu'elle aussi réalise des potions dans le dos des professeurs en fait... Mais elle n'est pas très douée, et puis, les yeux de Sombrals ne sont que rarement utilisés dans les philtres employés régulièrement chez la plupart des êtres vivants.

-Jamesy-Wamesy, chantonne une voix derrière moi.

-Qu'y a-t-il Siri-chéri ?

-Tu me fais un bisou ? continue mon ami avec une voix ridiculement candide.

-T'es dég...

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase tandis que Sirius colle contre ma bouche une énorme limace aztèque tout en imitant le bruit de succion d'un baiser humide. Je lui donne un rigoureux coup de poing dans les côtes en repoussant l'abjecte chose visqueuse, mais le mal est fait : toute la classe s'est remis à rire face à l'effet qu'ont ces limaces sur les zones de peau plus fine.

Me voilà avec des lèvres vertes qui feraient pâlir d'envie le gazon de la reine.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers Evans qui rigole derrière sa main tandis que Rogue me fixe avec un air goguenard. Tss, même comme ça je vaux mieux que toi, imbécile, alors tu peux aller se faire voir avec ton tarin, mais Evans me déçoit tout de même, je l'imaginais un peu plus digne de notre maison.

Je décide alors, pour me venger et sauver mon honneur, d'essayer de poser un gros baiser baveux sur la joue de Sirius qui appelle à l'aide.

Après une vingtaine de points perdus, deux jolies heures de colle et un sort pour retrouver des lèvres présentables, nous sortons des cachots en direction du cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Voilà une semaine que nous avons repris l'école mais le professeur ne s'est présenté qu'hier au bureau de Dumbledore. Il a un sacré toupet de s'offrir une semaine de vacances de plus que nous, j'espère qu'il est cool, sinon, on lui fera payer son retard.

J'essaie de m'approcher de Lily qui s'est réfugiée derrière deux de ses amies de dortoir, la dernière étant Rebbeca et elle est devant la porte, toute seule, à attendre en serrant son bras gauche. Malheureusement pour Evans, l'une de ses amies semble tout particulièrement sensible à mes blagues : Pénélope Trafter, une grande brune plutôt belle, quoiqu'un peu hautaine. Le genre de fille qui parle tout le temps à ses copines mais ne fait que glousser avec les garçons et ne raconte rien de réellement fascinant Je commence à m'approcher d'elle et à lui faire la conversation de manière à ce qu'elle me laisse m'approcher de Lily, lui faisant comprendre élégamment qu'ainsi, je resterai avec elles un petit moment. La deuxième fille -Clemence Crawley- semble hésiter à me rembarrer afin d'aider sa camarade ou à se laisser aller. Je jette un regard vers Sirius, adossé au mur, qui regarde dans la direction opposée. S'il voulait bien m'aider un peu ça serait du gâteau, je suis certain que cette Crawley ne résisterait pas longtemps à son charme : elle faisait partie des filles qui gloussaient tout à l'heure. Soudain je me rends compte qu'il ne fixe pas le vide mais une personne. Non mais j'y crois pas...

Je fais une dernière blague à Pénélope avant de m'éloigner vers mon meilleur ami, tandis que celle-ci se retourne vers Evans, apparemment mécontente de sa froideur envers ma personne.

-Sirius...Pourquoi es-tu en train de fixer Re...-je me reprends-...Foist ? je murmure avec une touche de rancune.

-Ben, je ne sais pas. Ca me travaille ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure. Et puis, ce n'est pas sympa de la laisser à part, non ?

-Ce n'est pas nous qui la laissons à part, c'est elle qui s'est éloignée d'elle même. Alors arrête de parler d'elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as aujourd'hui ?

-Sirius a raison, approuve Remus, ca serait plus agréable d'avoir une amie en plus, non ?

Je jette un regard rempli de sous entendus à Remus qui rougit immédiatement.

-Une amie, hein ? Franchement, elle n'a rien d'intéressant et...

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais, tu ne lui as jamais parlé, réplique Sirius, qui suit Foist du regard tandis qu'elle rentre dans la classe.

Si je lui ai déjà parlé, mais non, je ne peux pas vous dire qu'elle et moi faisons partie de la même famille... Que dire ? Ah je sais.

-Je dis ça parce que je l'ai déjà entendue se vanter de son sang auprès de certains Serpentards, voilà pourquoi.

Cette phrase à l'effet d'un seau d'eau glacée sur Sirius qui tourne enfin la tête dans ma direction. Bon, j'ai un peu modifié la vérité : en fait, des Serpentards l'embêtaient et elle a prétexté avoir un sang de haut rang pour qu'ils la laissent tranquille. Ensuite, si elle en est vraiment fière, je n'en sais rien.

-Tu en penses quoi Peter ? demande Remus qui doute encore.

-Ben... Pour l'instant elle ne pourrit pas l'ambiance et elle nous laisse tranquille, donc pas la peine de chercher des problèmes là où il n'y en a pas... Si on voit qu'il y a un souci, on agira, termine-t-il avec un regard suppliant, hésitant sur ses propres paroles.

Remus et Sirius approuvent silencieusement avant de rentrer à leur tour dans la classe, faisant soupirer de soulagement Peter, tandis que je lève les yeux au ciel : mais pourquoi, Merlin, pourquoi j'ai eu la bêtise de parler de Foist tout à l'heure !? Heureusement, le sujet est rapidement balayé des esprits par le cours qui commence.

Un jeune homme au visage plutôt arrondi et souriant, arborant un nez droit, nous fait face, il est blond, grand et semble plutôt dynamique.

-Bonjour, commence-t-il avec énergie. Je suis Willfred Opieka votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Vous commencerez par m'appeler « Monsieur » puis « Maître » et enfin « Dieu ». Mais était-il vraiment nécessaire de le préciser ?

Quelques rires fusent dans les rangs et je ne peux m'empêcher d'afficher un sourire appréciateur : pour le moment, il fait bonne impression, mais saura-t-il conserver cette attitude face à nous ? En à peine deux phrases il s'est fait apprécier de toute la classe quand même. Il nous présente le programme que nous allons suivre cette année -rien de transcendant mais c'est correct.

-Bon, désolé de vous en parler, on a déjà dû vous le rabâcher pendant une semaine et ça va continuer mais l'administration est certaine que vous êtes victimes d'un sort d'Oubliette chronique donc je vous le répète : les B.U.S.E. vous attendent dans...Trente neuf semaines, vacances comprises. Soit à peu près trente trois semaines sans les vacances.

Quelques rires nerveux se font entendre et un bon nombre de sourcils se lèvent. Même moi je sens mon estomac se contracter légèrement : dit ainsi, ça met un peu plus la pression je dois l'avouer...

-Désolé, je n'ai pas encore compté les jours précisément. Bref, je vous dis ça parce que... Ben, pour vous encourager à travailler sérieusement en dehors de mes cours et même si votre futur travail ne nécessite pas un « optimal » dans ma matière, vous ne savez pas ce que la vie vous réserve et ça fait toujours meilleure impression d'avoir une bonne note. Voilà pourquoi je ne vais pas lâcher ceux qui sont, pour le moment, à un niveau moyen.

-Et ceux qui ont un niveau... Excellent ? se permet Sirius avec un air sûr de lui.

Le professeur lui jette un regard perçant avec un sourire mauvais.

-Pour ceux là, j'ai un entraînement tout spécial avec l'accord du concierge pour utiliser ses « ustensiles » à la moindre erreur : quand on se dit excellent, il faut l'assumer.

Quelques ricanements et des « ooooh » appréciateurs surgissent autour de nous. C'est un défi qu'il nous pose ou juste une menace en l'air ? Nous verrons bien. Enfin, le cours débute réellement et le professeur commence à nous décrire le comportement de certaines créatures obscures, telles que les détraqueurs, cependant, il reste souriant et n'hésite pas à placer quelques petites remarques plutôt sages mais amusantes pour conserver l'attention de ses élèves. La plupart l'écoutent attentivement : il n'a pas une voix extraordinaire, ni un cours captivant mais il est nouveau et le sujet est plutôt intéressant. Remus inscrit quelques notes sur son parchemin tout en restant attentif, Peter essaie de suivre le rythme tandis que Sirius se balance encore sur sa chaise en réajustant certaines de ses mèches. Je cherche Lily des yeux et la trouve un rang devant vers la gauche, souriant aux répliques du nouveau, à côté de sa copine Clemence, les coudes sur le bureau, buvant les paroles du professeur avec un sourire... Niais ? Le professeur lui plaît ? Je regarde un peu autour et remarque qu'elle ne semble pas être la seule à apprécier la vue : la plupart des filles le regardent en souriant et rougissant.

J'examine à nouveau le professeur : il a les cheveux plutôt bouclés et propres, mais ils ne sont pas soyeux ni particulièrement longs ou hors du commun, je remarque qu'il n'a pas dû se raser ce matin et il a les yeux marrons. Il ne semble pas spécialement musclé ni enrobé... Alors qu'est-ce qui les fait sourire ?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 : Perte d'ingrédients et gain de points**

On a parlé de moi dans mon dos, encore une fois… j'ai toujours l'impression qu'on parle de moi lorsque j'entends des chuchotements sur mon passage. J'ai parfois tort, parfois raison.

Là j'ai raison.

Mais je préfère ça plutôt qu'on me le dise devant, ça ne fait qu'aggraver les choses. J'ai déjà essayé de rire avec les autres des remarques blessantes qu'on me faisait, mais en réalité, au lieu de passer à autre chose, ça encourageait les gens à continuer, à y aller encore plus durement. Ca me blesse juste un peu de savoir que c'est James Potter qui a lancé cette critique... Si j'étais une hallucination, comme il le dit, la vie serait-elle plus paisible ? Je n'existerais pas mais on me verrait quand même, on chercherait à me détruire, à me supprimer malgré tout. C'est déjà le cas, non ? Alors il a peut-être raison.

J'entends à nouveau les garçons derrière moi murmurer des choses et je comprends qu'ils critiquent mon comportement, le fait que je suis toujours maussade. Pas étonnant d'un côté : je n'ai rien pour être heureuse dans cette école mis à part mes notes. Et une trace rouge sur un parchemin n'a pas un immense sens de l'humour.

J'aimerai suivre mes cours à la maison, avec un précepteur, mais d'un côté, j'aime voir les professeurs et les autres, j'ai toujours l'espoir ridicule qu'une personne va surgir de nulle part et montrer à tout le monde que je suis bien plus que ce qu'ils pensent, que mes talents en magie sont réels et que cette personne m'embellira à l'infini. Pas forcément un homme, n'importe qui conviendrait, quelqu'un de classe que tout le monde admirerait mais qui prendrait soin de moi, partagerait ses amis avec moi, comme ça, on me respectera et on m'appréciera enfin. Mais ça fait des années que j'attends et je sais que ce rêve est puéril.

J'entends du vacarme derrière et la classe qui se met à rire. D'un rapide coup d'oeil je juge la situation : Black gigote dans tous les sens, la manche de sa robe a changé d'aspect. Je retourne aussi rapidement la tête avec un petit sourire : il a dû la faire tremper dans la potion qui l'a rendue orange à cause des herbes d'argentine. La raison pour laquelle je détourne rapidement le regard c'est pour éviter que la personne concernée croie que je me moque d'elle et me le fasse payer. Quand tout le monde rit, souvent, la personne fait semblant d'être amusée elle même par la situation mais en réalité, elle est un peu gênée malgré tout. Et en me voyant rire avec les autres, certains m'ont déjà critiquée ouvertement en plein cours afin de rejeter ce malaise sur moi, ou sont venus me chercher dans un couloir pour me le faire payer.

Parfois j'arrive à me débrouiller toute seule contre eux : j'évite d'utiliser des sorts dans les couloirs vu que c'est interdit, même si beaucoup de monde le fait, parce que je veux conserver la confiance de mes seuls alliés : les professeurs. Non, mes défenses dépendent de mes agresseurs : face à certains sorciers qui jugent les gens en fonction du sang -et ce ne sont pas forcément des Serpentard- je fais valoir mon nom qui détient malgré tout une certaine influence, malheureusement, certains en font fi et je me retrouve recouverte d'encre ou la tête en bas. Contre les garçons en général, prétexter qu'un professeur va arriver les fait souvent fuir mais parfois non. Quant aux filles... J'ai, à une époque, essayé de les menacer mais ça se retournait presque toujours contre moi.

Bon, déposons ce morceau de globe oculaire avant que je n'oublie de... Il est où ?

Je me mets à bouger rapidement mais discrètement sur ma chaise -manquerait plus qu'on me remarque- afin de regarder partout sur ma table, sous ma chaise, dans mon sac -qui sait, peut être est-il tombé !- et je me mets à paniquer. Oh non, pas encore... Ne me dites pas que je l'ai perdu ! Je ne veux pas que Slughorn soit fâché contre moi. Je sens mes yeux qui commencent à picoter. C'est un ingrédient rare, il l'a dit, il va être furieux, je ne l'ai jamais vu furieux alors je vais sûrement éclater en sanglot devant toute la classe, je ne veux pas... Ils vont se moquer de moi, me traiter de voleuse ou d'empotée. Il faut que je me calme et que je le récupère…

Bon sang, je ne le trouve pas ! Où peut-il être ? Je suis sûre de ne pas l'avoir mis dans la potion, elle aurait dû obtenir une teinte rouge et elle est encore mauve. Calme toi, calme toi, regarde attentivement le bureau, tu l'as peut être vu sans t'en rendre compte... Je trie mes ingrédients mais ne trouve toujours pas ce que je cherche. Je regarde à nouveau par terre alors que j'ai bien vu qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre que mon sac mais peut être qu'avec un autre point de vue, en modifiant ma position... sans se faire voir par les Serpentard placés derrière moi.

Non, toujours pas.

Oh non, je l'ai vraiment perdu. Je n'ose pas regarder la table des élèves de derrière pour leur demander s'ils n'ont rien vu ou vérifier au cas où ce serait eux qui l'aurait -mais ça m'étonnerait, on me vole des ingrédients pratiques d'habitude, pas aussi rares et peu utilisables... A moins qu'ils n'aient fait ça pour que je me mette un professeur à dos ?

-Miss Foist, je pense qu'il est temps d'ajouter la lamelle que je vous ai donnée.

Je relève un regard suppliant vers le professeur Slughorn qui a parlé à voix basse. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, explique lui calmement...

-Qu'y a-t-il mademoiselle ? s'inquiète-t-il.

-Je suis désolée, je ne trouve plus l'ingrédient en question. J'ai cherché partout mais je ne le vois pas... Même par terre. Je vous jure que je ne l'ai pas subtilisé. Pardon.

-Vous avez vraiment cherché partout ?

-Deux fois.

Slughorn jette un rapide coup d'œil aux garçons derrière moi, lui aussi habitué à ce que je sois victime d'un vol.

-Vous m'assurez que vous ne l'avez pas pris ? demande-t-il, le regard étrangement grave.

-Oui... je ne sais vraiment pas où il est mais je suis prête à vous le rembourser s'il le faut…

Oui, comme ça je montre que je suis responsable... Ou peut être que je m'enfonce au contraire. J'ai peur.

-Le rembourser ?

Je hoche timidement la tête. Il me regarde avec froideur puis soupire en fermant les yeux et, d'un geste de sa baguette magique, m'offre une nouvelle lamelle.

-Ne vous faites pas tant de mouron pour un simple ingrédient. Et pas la peine de dédommager l'école.

Je remercie le professeur, sur un ton bas mais avec tout mon cœur, un immense sourire soulagé face à la nouvelle lamelle que je m'empresse de mettre dans le chaudron. N'empêche, je me demande ce qu'est devenue la précédente... Je vérifierai tout une nouvelle fois en rangeant à la fin du cours.

Soudain, de nouveaux cris suivis de grands éclats de rire surgissent derrière moi tandis que je me penche sur mon chaudron pour remuer la mixture visqueuse à souhait, de cette manière, je suis de profil, les gens croient que je ne les vois pas à cause de mes mèches mais en réalité, j'ai une très bonne perception de ce qui se passe : James Potter a les lèvres vertes et une limace Aztèque vient de faire un vol plané tandis que Black se protège des coups de son voisin de table.

Sont-ils réellement amis ? D'un côté, ils sont liés par le sang du côté de la mère de James et ils aiment juste faire des blagues ensemble sous le regard admirateur de Pettigrow et l'aide du préfet Lupin... Est-ce vraiment des amis ? Je m'offre le bénéfice du doute.

Une fois le cours terminé, je range rapidement mes affaires tandis que la plupart des élèves se lèvent pour rendre leur travail au professeur tout en bousculant mes affaires ou en donnant volontairement un coup de pied -pas trop fort pour que Slughorn ne voie rien- dans mon sac. Peut-être ne me voient-ils réellement pas... Je ne sais pas si ça me soulage ou au contraire si ça m'angoisse encore plus. Quelle bande d'imbéciles...

A mon tour, je laisse une fiole remplie de ma potion sur le bureau. Hmm, je n'ai pas très bien haché les racines de pissenlit et ça se ressent sur la couleur, je devrais avoir un A. Ca me rappelle quand j'étais encore le chien de Pénélope : elle me demandait toujours si j'avais réussi ou pas un devoir ou un contrôle, et à chaque fois, étant bien consciente de mes fautes, je paniquais et disait une note qui était forcément inférieure à celle que les professeurs -bien moins exigeants envers moi que moi même- me donnait une semaine plus tard, ce qui faisait qu'elle râlait encore plus sur le fait que je sois une lèche botte et que je fasse preuve d'une fausse modestie répugnante. Et lorsque ma note était justement moyenne, elle fanfaronnait, même si elle aussi avait eu une note faible, prétextant que si moi, j'avais un A, ça voulait dire que le contrôle était particulièrement difficile et donc que son D n'était pas si mal.

Si ce n'est pas contradictoire...

A chaque fois je me redis que c'est une bonne chose que nous ne soyons plus « proches » mais... J'en souffre toujours terriblement : dois-je vraiment subir ce genre de dévalorisations constantes pour avoir de la compagnie ?

Je vérifie une dernière fois sous le bureau, réalise même le sort Accio, au cas où, mais je ne trouve rien. Où est-il alors ? Quelqu'un l'aurait piétiné et il serait collé à sa chaussure ? D'un côté, pas mal de monde est passé près de ma table pour déposer les flacons... Oui, c'est une théorie plausible.

Le cœur un peu plus léger mais toujours avec un énorme sentiment de culpabilité, je sors de classe et me dirige rapidement vers la classe de défense contre les forces du Mal. J'espère que le nouveau professeur sera sympathique et compétent : celui de l'année dernière était plus que moyen et n'appréciait pas du tout qu'on pose des questions sur son cours. En fait, je me demande s'il ne faisait pas exprès de parler d'un tout autre sujet lorsqu'on l'interrogeait.

Je me souviens que Lupin lui a un jour demandé quels étaient les moyens de se défaire de l'emprise d'un maléfice d'entrave, il s'était alors mis à parler de l'utilisation des sorts incartables... A ce moment là, toute la classe était unie pour dire que ça n'avait rien à voir, même Crawley a même demandé mon avis pour renforcer ce point de vue, ce qui est extrêmement rare. Bon, c'est vrai que Crawley est gentille aussi, juste un peu trop influencée par Pénélope... Parfois, je me demande si ce n'est pas moi qui la diabolise, mais alors, ça voudrait dire qu'elle avait raison de me traiter comme une sous-humaine, et ça, ce serait trop dur à accepter. Je me sens mal... Mon estomac se tord encore dans tous les sens tandis que je double un groupe d'élèves qui ne me regardent qu'à moitié. Je me mets à serrer mon bras gauche d'une main.

Tandis que je grimpe les escaliers, quelques élèves me poussent des épaules et je me prends la rambarde dans le ventre ou les bras : j'aurai des bleus. Tant pis...Ils ne m'ont probablement pas vu, eux non plus...Je le mérite, et je leur ferai payer à ces ordures... Un jour… Peut être.

Dès que j'ai ce genre de pensées, un élan de dégoût m'envahit, alors tout me répugne : cette école, les professeurs qui ne font rien, qui sont lâches, ces horribles élèves, Pénélope qui m'a détruite et moi même. Je les hais tous, je me hais. Le monde est mauvais, on le voit par ses guerres, ses horreurs, partout, ici, en moi... J'aimerais que tout s'arrête... Mais ça leur ferait trop plaisir, ils deviendraient hypocrites en disant qu'ils avaient tenté de m'aider, qu'ils ne voulaient pas que ça arrive alors que ce sont eux qui m'y auraient poussée. Je resserre encore plus mon avant bras, jusqu'à ce que ça me fasse mal. Pourquoi je cherche à me faire du mal ? Je ne sais pas. Pour montrer que je souffre ? Mais personne ne le voit, dans les moments où j'ai besoin d'aide, je deviens invisible...Ou alors, c'est comme avec Pénélope : on me voit mais on m'ignore. Pour donner une réalité physique à ma douleur ? Pas la peine, elle est déjà assez présente comme ça, je n'ai pas besoin de la certifier avec des nerfs et des égratignures... Alors pourquoi ces traces fines et blanchâtres sur mon bras ?

Je ferme les yeux et fronce les sourcils en m'adossant au mur qui longe la salle de cours. Pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à toujours tout expliquer ? Peut être parce qu'il ne me reste que ça.

Maintenant que je suis exclue et rejetée, que je ne vis plus et qu'on ne veut pas de moi, je n'ai plus qu'à chercher un raisonnement à tout ce que je vois... Et j'en vois des choses, des choses qui feraient jaser, mais je ne dis rien, à personne... Pourtant, j'en connais qui donneraient beaucoup pour que je parle ou que je me taise. On ne me voit plus, mais moi, je les vois encore et j'arrive à comprendre ce que eux ignorent. C'est là l'un des seuls bénéfices de ma solitude imposée.

Par exemple je sais qu'une fille de septième année ment sur son âge, qu'un garçon de Serdaigle prend des photos dans les toilettes des filles du quatrième étage -que j'évite désormais-, que Lupin ne va pas voir sa mère tous les mois... Pourquoi ment-elle, que fait-il des photos, où va-t-il en réalité ? Je ne l'ai pas encore découvert, ça ne m'intéresse qu'à moitié. J'ai déjà pensé à dénoncer le pervers des toilettes mais finalement, je préfère attendre : qui sait, peut être qu'un jour, je pourrai lui faire du chantage et lui demander de me passer les photos de certaines filles qui m'auront humiliée et me venger d'elles...

Mais je n'ai pas cette force, je ne pourrais pas assumer, c'est moi qui me ferais traiter de perverse et on me renverrait. Et puis, la vengeance ne m'aiderait pas tant que ça... On continuerait à m'agresser verbalement et physiquement.

Je perçois des gloussements dans le rang...Est-ce que Pénélope se moquerait encore de moi.

Soudain j'entends la porte s'ouvrir à côté de moi et je vois le nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal me sourire et me faire signe d'entrer. Il est jeune, très jeune, je ne lui donne pas trente ans. En fait, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il n'en ait que vingt-cinq ! C'est super rare. Il a l'air plutôt gentil et chaleureux, c'est bien, j'espère juste qu'il saura tenir tranquille les imbéciles de cette classe. Je m'assois au premier rang et il m'offre un nouveau sourire qui me fait rougir : c'est étrange mais il m'inspire beaucoup de tendresse... Je suis toujours aussi sensible aux hommes adultes on dirait. J'espère qu'il ne me détestera pas, ça m'est déjà arrivé et c'est très dur à supporter un professeur qui ne nous apprécie pas, surtout quand on a eu un premier bon contact. Et qu'ensuite, il nous critique devant toute la classe.

Je me mets à sortir mes affaires et mon livre en le regardant derrière mes mèches : il a un physique banal, des yeux marron et un nez droit... Ce qui est un bon point pour les hommes mais pas pour les filles, j'en suis bien consciente vu que mon nez est ainsi. Il a des cheveux blonds et plutôt courts ce qui est un peu dommage mais lui donne un aspect assez propre et soucieux de son hygiène. Il a une légère barbe de deux jours ce qui accentue ses traits masculins malgré son visage arrondi.

Banal pour un homme qu'on croiserait dans la rue... Mais là, on le voit en tant que professeur et donc, avec un tel physique, il arrive à faire de l'effet.

Je sors lentement mes affaires et entends quelques rires dans mon dos... Bon, c'est idiot de penser que ces rires sont dus au simple fait que je sorte un livre et une plume mais les adolescents sont ainsi, toujours à l'affut d'un comportement pour en rire, un rien leur suffit, et je suis loin d'être un rien... Bon, peut être que ce n'est que la vue du professeur qui les amuse.

Une fois tous les élèves dans la classe, il se présente, déclenchant des éclats de rires dans toute la classe, même moi je n'arrive pas à me retenir de pouffer. Je remarque aussi que les élèves ne se sont pas entassés dans le fond contrairement à leur habitude... Le physique de cet homme aurait-il aussi trouvé grâce aux yeux d'autres filles ?

En tout cas, il a l'air d'être un bon enseignant : son programme est correct et il a su remettre Black à sa place, donc il saura s'occuper des imbécilités en tout genre que lui préparent les garçons de cette classe.

Puis il se met à énoncer le cours que je retranscris fidèlement, souriant à ses répliques et levant la tête lorsqu'il montre quelque chose au tableau. Je m'y connais un peu en détraqueurs mais, pour le moment, j'ai peur de la pratique : ce n'est pas de notre niveau le patronus, si ? Je sais qu'il faut un souvenir heureux mais je n'en ai pas en mémoire... En tout cas, pas d'assez puissants… Surtout à l'école. Il faudra que je cherche, mais à chaque fois que je m'enfonce dans mes souvenirs, je finis par pleurer grâce à mon pessimisme hors du commun.

-Bien entendu, le sort du patronus n'étant pas réclamé lors de l'examen pratique, on ne l'étudiera qu'en fin d'année si nous avons réussi à terminer le programme.

Je tente de retenir un soupir de soulagement tandis que des gémissements de déception se font entendre. J'ai l'impression qu'Opieka, le professeur, a remarqué mon apaisement mais il ne fait aucun commentaire à ce sujet. Il continue donc son cours en parlant des créatures que les détraqueurs craignent, telles que les licornes par leur pureté, et de celles qui leur sont familières.

-Qui peut me donner le nom d'un monstre qui, comme un détraqueur, peut affecter la psychologie d'un humain ? Oui... votre nom ?

-Evans, répond Lily. Le pitiponk ? Il trahit les gens en leur donnant un sentiment de confiance avec sa lampe.

-Presque mais malheureusement non : la lumière en générale créée cette impression et elle est d'autant plus forte dans un milieu marécageux, ce n'est en rien lié à la nature du pitiponk. Mais c'était bien essayé. Qui a une autre idée ?

Je jette des coups d'oeil discrets autour de moi pour vérifier si quelqu'un lève la main, puis, prenant tout mon courage à deux mains pour parler à voix haute devant un adulte, d'un coup, je redresse le bras afin d'être interrogée et que personne ne le fasse en même temps.

-Ah ? Trois en même temps ?

Trois !? Stupéfaite et terrifiée, je tourne légèrement la tête et vois James et Sirius qui ont eux aussi levé la main. Oh non... La honte. Je sens que je transpire bizarrement, mes mains deviennent moites et mes joues chauffent un peu trop.

-Bon, galanterie oblige, donnons la priorité à mademoiselle...?

-Foist -je le vois lever un sourcil étonné puis reprendre une expression bienveillante.

-Et qu'alliez vous proposer, Miss Foist ?

-Les povrebines : ils épuisent les voyageurs en leur insufflant un sentiment de désespoir jusqu'à ce que la personne s'effondre, moment où ils essayent de la dévorer.

-Excellente réponse, c'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre : les povrebines sont souvent considérés comme les « cousins » des détraqueurs, ils sont certes, moins terribles mais tout aussi efficaces si on ne les détecte pas à temps. Et ils savent se camoufler en cailloux, ce qui rend la tâche d'autant plus complexe. C'est ce que vous vouliez dire messieurs ? demande Opieka aux deux garçons.

Ces derniers secouent la tête et déclarent à l'unisson, faisant rire leurs voisins de table :

-Le phénix.

-Bonne réponse aussi, tout à fait l'opposé des détraqueurs et des povrebines certes, mais il est vrai que son chant influe réellement sur le moral d'une personne, et en bien. Eux aussi ont certaines caractéristiques les protégeant des détraqueurs d'ailleurs.

Ah oui, le phénix, le chant du phénix... D'un côté je ne l'ai jamais entendu mais on raconte que Dumbledore en a un avec lui alors qu'il est très difficile d'en apprivoiser. Peut être qu'ils ont pu l'entendre lors d'une de ces nombreuses fois où ils ont dû se rendre dans son bureau. Ca me met un coup au moral : dire que le professeur me félicitait de ma réponse, maintenant, il m'a complètement oubliée.

-Disons cinq points pour les jeunes gens du fond parce qu'ils ont eu une seule et même réponse et cinq pour Miss Foist.

Je relève la tête, écarlate mais ravie, bien que je me retienne de le montrer : youpi ! J'ai fait gagner des points, ce n'est pas très courant donc je suis super contente. J'espère juste que Potter et Black ne vont pas m'en vouloir d'avoir eu autant de points qu'eux deux réunis... Non, je ne crois pas, ils vont juste en profiter pour en perdre encore plus. Pfff... Pour une fois que j'étais plus forte qu'eux.

-Ce qui veut dire dix points pour Serdaigle.

La classe s'insurge et se met à huer le professeur qui affiche un regard pétillant, montrant bien qu'il a fait exprès de se tromper, ce qui m'étonne et m'amuse un peu : il ne devrait pas jouer à ça avec nous. Au bout de quelques secondes, il se reprend et donne les dix points à Gryffondor.

-On aurait aussi pu parler des vélanes mais leur pouvoir n'étant pas infaillible et ne fonctionnant que sur une seule partie de la population, je pense que nous pouvons les laisser à part, déclara le professeur, déclenchant quelques ricanements surtout chez la gente féminine.

Je lève les sourcils d'un air appréciateur avant de me remettre à la prise de notes, écrivant les réponses que moi et les deux garçons avons données. Le cours se passe sans encombre et tout le monde est trop intéressé par le nouveau professeur -bien que son cours ne soit pas si fascinant- pour ricaner dans mon dos. Je sais que ça ne durera pas, donc pas la peine de m'en réjouir si c'est pour tomber de haut. Mieux vaut rester à terre et ne pas se faire trop d'idées.

Une fois le cours terminé, je sors en premier en faisant un signe de tête au professeur ainsi qu'un léger sourire mais j'entends malgré tout les gloussements des filles de la classe et les éloges qu'elles font entre elles sur le nouvel enseignant. Voilà, c'est bien ce que je pensais, il est devenu la coqueluche des filles... Et moi qui l'appréciait, je vais devoir le renier désormais : je ne veux pas être comme elles, pas aussi superficielle. Je veux réussir en étant différente ! ... Réussir... C'est vite dit. J'ouvre mon sac pour y prendre un biscuit et y vois une tête de moineau... Mort, bien évidemment. Ca se saurait si on pouvait survivre à la décapitation, non ? Quand l'a-t-on mis là ? Je ne sais pas. Je l'enlèverai de mon sac tout à l'heure, sinon on va m'exclure de cours sous les exclamations dégoûtées... Et j'irai le mettre dehors…

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je reçois ce genre de présent mais je n'ai aucune idée de qui a pu le faire. Très peu de gens s'approchent de mon sac...

Et puis, pourquoi veulent-ils tellement que je souffre ? Que veulent-ils que je fasse ? Comment être acceptée ?

Une boule se forme dans ma gorge. Mon bras recommence à me faire mal.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5 : Agression dans les cachots**

-Il est trop cool !

-Non, il est mieux que ça !

-C'était trop drôle comment il s'est présenté !

-J'adore son visage ! Il a un air tellement calme et tendre ! s'exclame Clemence. Tu ne trouves pas, Lily ?

-Si, il a beau être blond -et dieu sait que je n'aime pas les blonds- il est plutôt agréable à regarder.

Toutes les filles se mettent à approuver en gloussant tandis que je serre le poing dans ma poche, enfonçant les ongles dans ma paume. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elles ont ? Il n'est pas si génial ce prof : son cours était banal, il n'est pas spécialement musclé -bon, il a l'air costaud mais pas tant que ça-, il n'a pas un visage élégant...En fait il est moyen de partout !

Je grogne pour moi même, recevant un regard surpris et piteux de Peter qui ne comprend pas mon humeur actuelle puis me rends d'un pas décisif vers la grande salle pour déjeuner.

Malheureusement, une fois arrivé, c'était pire : les filles ne murmuraient plus des compliments à son égard mais en parlaient à voix haute ! Elles faisaient même des plans pour aller lui parler, des questions à lui poser sur son cours afin de paraître intéressantes, elles conseillaient les filles des autres classes qui, à leur tour, se recoiffaient et remaquillaient pour ce crétin d'Opieka.

Et ça ne s'est pas arrêté là ! Durant le cours de Binns, on n'entendait même plus le professeur parler tellement les filles piaillaient, pour la première fois de ma vie je l'ai vu punir quelqu'un d'autre que nous, les Maraudeurs ! Si ce n'est pas hors du commun ! De mon côté, j'avais commencé un superbe dessin de ce satané nouveau prof en train de se faire écarteler par des hippogriffes et mangé par un loup garou. J'ai demandé à Remus si c'était ressemblant, il m'a frappé avec son livre d'histoire...J'ai pris ça pour un oui.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui leur plaît bon sang ! Je râle, une fois devant une assiette remplie de purée.

-A qui ?

-Aux filles ! Pourquoi elles adorent autant ce prof ? je grogne en frappant ma pauvre purée avec une fourchette.

-Il est marrant, elles doivent y être sensible, c'est tout, tente Remus, ne semblant croire à son hypothèse qu'à moitié. Et ne va pas me dire que la blague sur les dix points pour Serdaigles ne t'a pas fait rire.

Je tente de retenir un sourire puis me remet à râler.

-Slughorn est marrant, Dumbledore est super marrant, mais elles ne gloussent pas comme des dindes sur leur passage.

-Oui mais là, tes exemples sont super vieux.

-Lui aussi c'est un vieux pourtant !

-Euh, justement, les hommes plus âgés ont plus d'effet sur les filles, et vu qu'il semble encore jeune, il est mentalement « accessible », explique Peter.

Nous nous arrêtons tous de manger, bouche bée, avec une expression d'effarement face à l'explication du dernier Maraudeur qui baisse la tête en devenant écarlate. J'arrive même pas à traduire ce qu'il vient de dire...C'est comme quand Clemence Crawley m'expliquait la sensibilité d'Evans et son inconscient contradictoire, je ne comprenais pas un mot. Les filles ça parle un langage bizarre avec des mots trop abstraits...Elles réfléchissent trop.

Mais le problème c'est que là, c'est un garçon qui a parlé avec ce langage, un ami à moi en plus ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Devons nous l'exorciser ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de raconter là ? marmonne Sirius, son visage montrant un peu de crainte et surtout de l'incrédulité.

-J'ai lu ça dans un magazine de maman, un article qui disait pourquoi certains chanteurs plaisaient aux femmes et d'autres non...C'est tout.

-Alors ce serait ça ? Juste parce qu'il est plus vieux ? je m'étonne, en me penchant vers Peter qui semble être ragaillardi par l'intérêt que je porte soudainement à ses propos.

-Oui, ils parlaient d'un truc genre « complexe d'Oedipe » et de sentiment de réconfort.

Incroyable ! Nous avons un traducteur de la manière de penser féminine ! Dans mon groupe ! Il faut que je le garde et que personne d'autre ne le sache, on pourrait me le piquer.

Je commence alors à harceler Peter afin qu'il se souvienne de tout ce que disait l'article tandis que Remus me regarde avec un air vacillant entre l'exaspération et l'amusement. Je suis le seul de la bande qui cherche à plaire aux filles activement : Peter n'a pas assez confiance en lui et serait déjà ravi de réussir à avoir une conversation normale avec une camarade de classe, Remus évite de se faire des proches afin qu'on ne remarque que très peu ses absences et donc, avoir une copine -surtout possessive- serait bien trop dangereux, et Sirius...N'a pas besoin de ce genre de conseil. Beaucoup de filles se retournent sur son passage et la plupart le considèrent comme le plus beau garçon de l'école. Je le sais grâce à ma cape d'invisibilité et à la subtilisation de nombreux agendas -c'est fou ce que les filles discutent sur ces machins.

Je ne cherche pas à draguer spécifiquement Evans, je cherche plus à la débarrasser des mains du mollusque qui traîne avec elle, et pour cela, quoi de mieux que de la rendre folle de moi ?

Enfin, moi, contrairement à Sirius, je dois réaliser beaucoup d'effort pour qu'on me remarque, et surtout, qu'on me voie lorsque je suis à côté de lui. Pour le moment, mon travail porte ses fruits mais je sais que je ne dois pas me relâcher : je dois continuer de mettre en avant mon côté joueur de quidditch, de toujours avoir l'air cool, d'avoir de bonnes notes tout en me moquant des cours... Afin d'avoir de la reconnaissance et de l'admiration. Ce genre de sentiments inspire un immense réconfort et une fierté d'avoir su aller jusqu'au bout de son travail.

Je soupire en jalousant secrètement la facilité de Sirius à paraître élégant, ses cheveux qui sont rebelles mais qui peuvent être coiffés, sa peau sans véritables imperfections, son nez plus droit que le mien, avec moins de points noirs...

-Et puis le magazine disait qu'il était « un fait avéré » que les hommes qui ont les yeux bleus, même les plus laids, auront toujours plus de succès que les autres, continue Peter en levant les yeux vers le plafond magique dans un signe de réflexion.

Mes yeux sont marrons. Sirius a les yeux bleus. Pourquoi tant de haine et d'injustice !? Je suis prêt à échanger ma famille avec la sienne pour être plus beau...Enfin, non, peut être pas...juste un peu alors, quelques morceaux contre quelques défauts ? Ca marche ?

Sirius jette quelques coups d'oeil autour de lui tout en mâchonnant une côte de veau sans écouter ce que raconte Peter : il cherche quelqu'un ? Finalement nos regards se croisent.

-C'était quand même étrange qu'on soit trois à lever la main en même temps, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Oh non, ne me parle plus d'elle, s'il te plaît, j'en ai eu assez de Foist pour la journée.

-Je te parlais du cours là...Mais si tu veux que je te parle d'elle...

-C'est quoi en fait les Pauvrebiche ? demande Peter.

-Des « Povrebines », ce sont des petites créatures maléfiques originaires de Russie et qui se camouflent en petites pierres, répond Sirius avec un air las. C'est pas courant et peu cité dans les livres, étonnant qu'elle en connaisse l'existence, non ?

-Ce n'est pas faux...Mais il est bien plus étonnant de connaître l'effet du chant d'un oiseau extrêmement rare, réplique Remus.

-Bah, il suffit de noyer la table de Serpentards de vase malodorante pour entendre Fumsek, raconte mon meilleur ami, nous faisant tous rire au souvenir des élèves tentant de se dégager de vingt centimètres de fange.

-L'odeur avait duré trois jours, je me remémore avec bonheur.

-Et Evans t'en avait envoyé dans la figure, me rappelle Sirius, cassant en partie ma nostalgie.

J'allais répliquer quand, soudain, le professeur Opieka surgit dans la grande salle. Normalement, quand un professeur rentre, ça ne se remarque pas tant que ça...Mais là, on ne voit que lui, ou plutôt, on n'entend que les gloussements de la plupart des jeunes filles autour de nous. Je lui jette un regard noir mais il ne me voit pas, bien qu'il regarde à notre table avant de s'installer près de Slughorn et lui faire la conversation. Ils ont d'ailleurs l'air de bien s'entendre. J'entends encore les filles faire son éloge à propos de ses beaux cheveux, de son humour tellement génial...Moi aussi j'ai de l'humour mais on dirait qu'elles ont totalement oublié...Peut être parce que un professeur comique est assez rare.

Il faut que je trouve un moyen de le rendre moins beau aux yeux de ces idiotes.

-Vous croyez qu'il a fait ses études à Poudlard lui aussi ? demanda Remus.

-Peut être, et vu son âge, Slughorn devait déjà être professeur, remarque Sirius.

-Slughorn était le professeur de mon père, il a forcément été le professeur d'Opieka, je marmonne avec rancune tandis que Evans et Crawley regardent le jeune homme tout en murmurant à une vitesse folle des paroles que je ne comprends qu'à moitié.

Je jette un regard dégoûté vers mon assiette comme si elle venait de m'être servie par Opieka lui même...Quel nom pourri en plus ! On dirait un nom de fille. Potter c'est beaucoup plus classe, non ? Peut être que c'est la consonance étrangère qui leur plaît...C'est vrai que les étrangers ont leur charme...Surtout les filles du sud -un sourire rêveur s'étend sur mes lèvres-...Mais pas les pauvres types blonds, pas musclés, dont la vie est tellement pourrie qu'ils deviennent professeurs !

J'exagère peut être un petit peu.

Je repousse l'assiette comme si elle contenait que de la nourriture de basse qualité avant de poser les coudes sur la table et maintenir mon menton d'une main, l'air ennuyé.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas cette fois ? soupire Sirius.

-Rien, j'ai l'impression que rien ne me plaît alors que ça devrait.

-Tu veux aller faire du quidditch ?

-Euh, il est sept heures du soir les gars, précise Remus.

-Comme si ça nous dérangeait, réplique Sirius.

-Je ne m'inquiète pas trop pour vous mais pour les points de notre maison...

-Nan, il pleut, c'est pas cool quand il fait ce temps, je suis pas un chien moi : je n'aime pas la pluie...Pas aujourd'hui.

-Bon...Tu veux qu'on s'en prenne à Rogue ?

-Mouaif. Mais je n'ai vraiment pas d'idée et je suis fatigué. Non, laissez tomber, je vais me coucher, ça passera avec la nuit.

Je me lève et abandonne mes amis derrière moi, je sais que Sirius me suit du regard un moment : nous sommes pareils lui et moi, nous avons les mêmes réactions, c'est pour ça que nous sommes amis.

Etrangement, mon corps semble vouloir me faire tourner en bourrique car une fois le pied sur la première marche des escalier du hall, mon appétit revient en force mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de purée et j'ai la flemme de redescendre...Même si ce n'est que d'une marche. D'habitude je suis plutôt dynamique alors qu'est-ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ? C'est peut être l'effet Opieka sur les hommes ! Et le fait d'avoir eu moins de points que Rebbeca, proportionnellement parlant.

Je reste à peu près une minute à juger le pour et le contre puis je me retourne pour aller dans les cachots, en direction de la cuisine : je demanderai du gâteau au chocolat aux elfes, ça me fera du bien. Et peut être un peu de whisky pur feu, si ils acceptent, pour oublier cette journée...Oups, je parle comme un vieil alcoolique.

Cependant, alors que j'étais près à m'engouffrer dans le couloir aux peintures -dont celle qui dissimule la porte des cuisines-, j'entends une détonation particulièrement impressionnante suivie d'un lourd craquement résonner dans les couloirs. Je me dirige en courant vers l'origine du bruit : le bureau de Slughorn. Soudain, je percute de plein fouet une personne qui se hâtait dans le sens inverse, les bras apparemment chargés vu que j'ai cogné quelque chose de tout sauf mou. Alors que j'allais me redresser pour m'excuser brièvement et continuer ma course, l'autre personne m'envoie un violent coup de coude dans la tempe, me frappant le crâne contre le mur glacé du couloir. Je pousse un hurlement de douleur, les yeux toujours fermés : pourquoi il a fait ça ? Il est dingue ?! Je me relève douloureusement au bout de quelques secondes en jetant un stupéfix en direction de l'assaillant mais il tourne déjà vers une autre partie des cachots.

Bon sang, l'imbécile, j'ai super mal. J'entends quelques voix s'approcher tandis que je titube en me tenant au mur : pourquoi j'ai autant de mal à me tenir droit ? Ma tempe...Le fils de...

Je me frotte la tête, déclenchant une nouvelle vague de douleur particulièrement aiguë. Je fixe alors mes doigts et y voit un liquide rouge s'y étaler. Oh non...Je suis mal là. Non, je dois rester debout et avancer, il faut que quelqu'un me trouve rapidement...

Les voix se font de plus en plus distinctes et je discerne enfin Slughorn et Dumbledore se ruer dans ma direction. J'essaie d'être un homme -un vrai !- et de rester debout mais les forces de mon corps semblent s'enfuir, ainsi que celles de mon esprit. Je vois le sol se rapprocher dangereusement mais soudain, une pression se fait sur mon épaule, me retenant dans ma chute. Je sens des bras me soulever puis tout le reste devient flou. Je suis conscient mais mon cerveau semble bâcler le travail niveau traitement de l'information.

J'ai l'impression d'entendre quelqu'un qui m'appelle.

Je suis fatigué.

J'aimerais quelqu'un pour prendre soin de moi...

Pourquoi on ne protège jamais les garçons d'ailleurs ?

-On peut rentrer maintenant ?

-Non ! Il ne s'est pas encore réveillé !

-On ne va pas l'étouffer dans son sommeil, on veut juste voir comment il va !

-Il va mieux mais vous ne pouvez vous approcher, c'est un ordre de Dumbledore. Il a été victime d'une agression !

Je cligne des yeux, ébloui par trop de blanc : pourquoi ça reflète autant la lumière cette couleur ? Puis je me redresse rapidement sur mes coudes et regarde autour de moi : infirmerie. Enfin mon esprit semble retrouver totalement ses capacités et je comprends que dehors se trouve mon meilleur ami qui veut me voir.

-Je suis réveillé ! je lance à travers la porte.

-Ah ! Vous voyez ! Maintenant je peux rentrer ?

-Non ! Le professeur Dumbledore veut le voir avant. Sortez d'ici.

-Raaah ! Mais vous le faites exprès ?!

Héhé, j'aime quand Sirius s'indigne pour moi et il aime quand je le fais pour lui. Si l'un de nous ne peut pas réaliser quelque chose, l'autre le fera. C'est ça la confiance.

Dix minutes plus tard, mon lit est entouré non pas par mes amis mais par mes professeurs. Charmant...J'aurais préféré voir l'infirmière se pencher sur moi, elle est plutôt mignonne...Ou Mademoiselle Nisha, la professeur d'astronomie, elle est pas mal non plus. Mais non, j'ai le droit a un vieux barbu, un gros moustachu et McGonagall.

-Monsieur Potter, vous souvenez vous de ce qui s'est passé hier soir après que vous ayez quitté la grande Salle ? me demande le directeur d'une voix calme.

-Ouais : j'ai voulu monter au dortoir puis...-je dis la vérité ou pas ? Roh, après tout, c'est moi la victime !- Puis j'ai voulu manger un truc aux cuisines et j'ai entendu un bruit d'explosion donc je me suis dirigé vers l'endroit d'où ça venait.

-Et c'est tout ?

-Non, je suis rentré dans un type qui courrait dans le sens inverse. Au début je me suis dit que c'était juste une maladresse mais il m'a frappé la tête contre le mur en me donnant un violent coup de coude. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais il était déjà parti.

-La personne qui aurait forcé mon bureau serait donc un jeune homme ? S'exclama Slughorn, effaré, en me fixant avec intensité.

Alors c'était bien le bureau de Slughorn qui avait été l'origine de ce bruit. Attendez, il a dit « forcé » ?

-Euh...En fait je ne sais pas si c'était un garçon ou une fille, on s'est rentré dedans dans un tournant et il, ou elle, avait les bras chargés et tenait tout au niveau de son buste -je m'en souviens bien puisque c'est ça que je me suis pris en premier-, donc je ne peux rien dire sur son sexe. Et en plus, le coup a été porté par son coude et pas par une main que j'aurais pu différencier...

Slughorn semble inquiet et Dumbledore pensif. Mcgonagall me fixe avec la même sévérité qu'un juge.

-Je vous assure que je dis la vérité !

-Nous vous croyons Potter, répond ma directrice de maison, me soulageant. Vous n'avez aucune autre indication à nous fournir ?

-Ben, il, ou elle, s'est enfui vers la sortie des cachots qui mène au lac, à part ça...Je ne sais plus. Il était vêtu de la robe noire qui compose l'uniforme.

-Merci beaucoup pour votre aide et remettez vous bien de vos blessures, déclare Dumbledore.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je demande, bien décidé à savoir pourquoi on m'a interrogé ainsi.

Les professeurs se jettent un regard avant de me fixer. Seule ma directrice répond :

-La porte du bureau du professeur Slughorn a été forcée, ou plutôt détruite hier soir, nous avons tout d'abord pensé que c'était vous en vous voyant dans les cachots mais le coup que vous avez reçu vous sert d'alibi Potter, explique-t-elle sèchement. De plus, nous nous sommes permis de fouiller vos affaires et vous ne portiez aucun des objets volés.

-Le type qui m'a agressé a volé des ingrédients ?

-Non. Désormais, vous en savez assez. Pomfresh nous a assuré que vous serez sorti pour demain donc je vous veux à l'heure pour mon cours.

Je hoche la tête tandis que les adultes quittent ma chambre.

Quelle journée pas possible quand même. D'abord on me saoule avec Foist, ensuite ce professeur débile se démène pour que toutes les filles ne regardent que lui et m'oublient totalement et enfin, un fou psychopathe m'assomme dans les cachots.

...En tout cas, ce dernier point nécessite que les Maraudeurs mènent leur enquête.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 : Assistance à personne en danger...Et ses amis ?**

Toujours dans ma salle secrète, je lis un glossaire sur les créatures magiques. Demain, j'ai mes deux options : soins aux créatures magiques et étude des runes.

Je voulais aussi prendre étude moldu mais mon grand père m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il n'accepterait pas et mon père a approuvé. Mon père préfère ne pas avoir à faire aux moldus et considère vraiment les sorciers d'origine non « pure » comme moins puissants mais il les fréquente quand même pour affaires, c'est ce qui a fait la richesse de notre famille. Mon grand père, lui, est très influent dans notre famille et il n'aime pas du tout les non sorciers, au point qu'il n'en parle jamais, mais je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de rejoindre les rangs de Voldemort, en tout cas, pas volontairement.

Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me battre contre mes géniteurs à ce propos, mais bon, je suis bien consciente que ce n'est pas la vérité : Evans est plus douée que moi bien que ses parents soient des moldus. Et moi, je suis la risée de l'école, je me fais humilier par tout le monde malgré mon rang.

Mais bon, les matières que j'ai choisies ne sont pas si mal : mon grand père fait un élevage d'ethonan, de superbes chevaux à la robe brune et les spécimens que nous avons sont très réputés. Il a aussi deux trois gronians, de la même famille que les ethonan et les sombrals, mais ils sont plus utilisés pour nos trajets vu leur vitesse que pour leur beauté : ils sont gris, c'est plutôt moyen.

Bref, grand père m'a demandé de prendre cette matière pour pouvoir m'occuper de ses petits protégés lorsqu'il ne pourra plus le faire lui même. Ca fait deux étés qu'il me laisse en prendre soin et ce sont les seuls moments où il semble vraiment content que je sois là, le reste du temps, il est plutôt distant et sévère. C'est pour ça que je suis tellement contente d'étudier ce sujet là : ça me permet de me rapprocher d'une des seules personnes qui ne me rejette pas.

Quant à l'étude des runes, ça se révèle bénéfique pour mieux comprendre certains sorts et diagrammes de métamorphose, ou même certains faits de l'historie de la magie. En gros, c'est une matière qui apporte beaucoup de culture générale. Je n'y suis pas excellente mais mes notes sont plus que convenables.

Je regarde le livre puis croise les bras et me repose dessus. Je suis exténuée. J'ai profité de l'heure du repas pour enterrer le moineau. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient tué un animal ! Surtout pour me mettre aussi mal à l'aise ! Ils...Ca pourraient être elles, je n'en sais rien.

Je commence à avoir pitié de ce petit oiseau. Etait-ce un message qu'on a voulu me transmettre ? Une menace ? Ou voulait-on seulement me faire peur ou me dégoûter ? C'est réussi en tout cas, je n'ai rien mangé depuis ce matin...Bon, je ne mange jamais dans la grande salle vu le nombre de regards hautains, de murmures et de croche pieds que j'y reçois, quand ce n'est pas le contenu des assiettes, mais je n'ai même pas réussi à grignoter un de mes biscuits.

J'ai dû laver mon sac aussi, un peu de sang avait sali un poche intérieure.

Je pousse un soupir fatigué et ferme les yeux. Les événements de la journée me reviennent en mémoire : les ricanements de certaines filles ce matin quand je sortais de la salle de bain, leurs insultes à propos du fait que rien ne me rendrait moins hideuse, les murmures cruels en potion, le vol dont j'ai été victime et que je n'ai pu prouver, la tête d'oiseau mort dans le sac, la honte d'avoir levé la main avec Potter et Black et les représailles verbales des filles qui trouvaient ma réponse tout à fait « débile et tellement nulle par rapport à celle de Black » -simple prétexte pour montrer leur admiration en me critiquant-, les bousculades dans les escaliers, mes nouveaux bleus...

Je sais que je fais des malheurs avec de petits riens mais...J'ai du mal à relativiser.

Je serre à nouveau mon bras puis me redresse et relève ma manche gauche. Je sors ma baguette et la fait glisser le long de ma peau hésitant encore à le faire : ce n'est pas la première fois, et vu que ce n'est pas la partie où il y a les veines, je ne risque rien...La douleur est plus que supportable., personne ne le verra...Heureusement ou Malheureusement ?

Non, la vraie question est : où dois-je le faire, quelle longueur et combien ?

J'en ai marre, marre de tout, on sert à rien dans ce monde, autant mourir mais je ne veux pas mourir, pas maintenant...Après mes BUSE ou mes ASPIC ? Si c'est après mes BUSE, c'est donc dans quelques mois. Personne ne se rendra compte que j'ai disparu, on pensera que je suis partie dans une autre école...On m'oubliera...Ca ne changerait pas grand chose et ne mènerait à rien, il faut que j'arrête de penser de manière aussi puérile.

Je prends une grande bouffée d'air puis murmure :

-_Diffindo._

Je laisse s'échapper un petit gémissement de douleur avant de répéter la formule encore trois fois. Quatre suffiront ce soir.

Je contrôle mieux ce sort que quiconque dans cette école. Il est très pratique et j'arrive à la réaliser sans prononcer la formule par moments, un jour je l'ai même fait sans baguette mais il n'a réussit qu'à moitié, il est moins précis alors j'évite...Et ici, il doit être aussi méticuleux qu'une baguette de médicomage.

Je regarde calmement le sang apparaître des entailles de ma peau : il est rouge vermeille, l'une des rares choses ayant de l'éclat chez moi, il ne coule pas encore, peut être même coagulera-t-il avant d'être assez abondant pour déborder. La douleur me calme, elle est modérée mais présente ce qui me permet de refroidir mon esprit, de penser à autre chose que la pourriture intérieure des humains. Je ne cesse de penser à ça, il paraît que tous les adolescents le font mais alors pourquoi agissent-ils de manière aussi cruelle ? Pour montrer que c'est vrai ?

J'examine mon bras encore trente secondes puis rebaisse ma manche : c'est un peu douloureux mais ça va. Je me lève en me disant que ce soir, en me déshabillant, je pourrai voir si le sang s'est étalé ou non. Ce n'est pas un jeu, ni une adoration morbide. Je le fais comme certaines filles examinent leurs fourches ou se rongent les ongles. Ca ne sert à rien, j'en suis consciente, mis à part à montrer que je souffre. Mais le montrer à qui ? C'est amusant à quel point ce qui me touche le plus gravement, physiquement parlant, me blesse le moins psychologiquement.

Je range mon livre puis regarde l'heure : Sept heure vingt...Bon, il ne doit plus y avoir tant de monde en bas, en prenant en compte le temps que je mettrai pour atteindre le hall. Je prends mon sac et me dirige vers la grande salle, espérant ne rencontrer personne sur le chemin et que je pourrai manger tranquillement.

Quand je disais que je vivais dans la peur.

Alors que j'arrive au troisième étage, j'entends un vacarme dont l'origine avance dans ma direction et le bruit ne semble pas s'atténuer... Oh non, si ce sont des élèves surexcités je vais en baver. Le souvenir du jour où un groupe de garçons énervés au possible m'ont prise à part pour m'enfermer dans les toilettes les mains ligotées en troisième année me revient en mémoire...Beaucoup de monde m'avait vue mais ce n'est que lorsqu'un préfet est arrivé qu'on m'a aidée...Les gens en parlent encore par moments. Pitié, pas ça, pas encore... Je n'arrive jamais à chasser les mauvais souvenirs...On dit qu'on oublie que ce qu'on voudrait garder, pas le reste, et c'est vrai.

La vue du professeur Dumbledore et de Slughorn, soufflant comme un buffle, chasse toute mes craintes à propos d'une nouvelle humiliation mais un sentiment de terreur me frappe lorsque je vois ce que le directeur tient dans ses bras : James Potter, les yeux mi-clos, la bouche entrouverte, une horrible plaie à la tête...Et du sang, du sang qui coule, qui s'accumule dans ses cheveux, qui goutte de ses mèches foncées... je peux voir le mien mais celui d'un autre, celui de mon cousin surtout...me terrifie.

Dumbledore ne me jette même pas un regard, trop pressé de remettre le blessé à madame Pomfresh. De mon côté je me mets à courir à toute vitesse : je ne suis pas particulièrement sportive ni endurante, je cours d'une horrible manière, surtout avec tous les vêtements que je porte et mon sac sur le dos, et je ne vais pas vite. Mais je dois courir, je dois le dire. C'est comme si j'avais cessé de penser et de réfléchir...Et que je savais.

Une fois dans la grande salle, je me rue vers le préfet de notre classe : Remus Lupin. Je ne vois pas à qui d'autre je pourrais parler : soit ils ne me croiront pas, soit ils n'ont rien à voir avec le concerné. Puis une pensée surgit dans ma tête : et s'ils étaient au courant ? Tu aurais l'air fine et ils se moqueraient de toi, et s'ils étaient les coupables, ils s'en prendraient à toi, et pas d'une jolie manière...

Mais ils ont l'air calmes, alors je doute qu'ils sachent que...Et puis ça ne peut pas être eux qui ont fait ça. Même si je ne crois pas à l'amitié. Non, Dumbledore les aurait emmenés dans son bureau...

Et s'ils ne te croyaient pas ? Il faut leur dire quand même. Et s'ils te posent des questions ? Où étais-tu lorsqu'il a été blessé ? Je commence à oublier, c'est étrange...Je n'arrive plus à me souvenir, je doute de moi. J'étais dans cette sale abandonnée mais...Non, je ne sais plus...Non, il faut que j'arrête de me poser ces questions, tant pis pour la prudence, et que je me concentre sur le plus urgent.

J'arrive à leur hauteur, essoufflée comme un boeuf, rouge comme une tomate, les larmes aux yeux...J'espère qu'ils ne vont pas s'attarder sur ces détails. Ils me jettent un regard soupçonneux et peu amical tandis que je tente de leur parler, bégayant à cause de l'effort et de la gêne : c'est la première fois que je leur parle à eux tous. Bon, ne regardons que Lupin, il saura quoi faire sans s'en prendre à moi...

-C'e...-han-..C'est Ja..-han-...James.

-James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande avec brutalité Black.

J'aurais peut-être dû dire Potter... Idiote. En tout cas Black ne semble pas très content...Est-il inquiet ou n'apprécie-t-il pas que je parle de mon cousin ? Sait-il que nous somme cousins éloignés d'ailleurs ?

-Tu vas parler, oui ?

-Sirius ! fait Lupin sur un ton de reproche. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demande-t-il avec une politesse qui me semble hypocrite, peut être parce que je n'y suis pas habituée… Ou, comme les autres, cherche-t-il à obtenir les informations avant de m'oublier ou me rabaisser.

-James -fiou- J'ai vu James et blessé...A la tête.

-Quoi ? font les trois garçons en choeur.

-Il...Il saigne énormément, Dumbledore l'a...-ultime respiration avant ma mort-...Amené à l'infirmerie.

Je souffle une dernière fois alors que les trois élèves courent vers la sortie sans demander leur reste, le teint blafard. Je m'écroule alors sur le banc qu'ils viennent de laisser et reprends calmement ma respiration avant de me servir un grand verre d'eau. J'entends des murmures étonnés et curieux autour de moi. D'un rapide regard rendu discret par mes mèches, je comprends qu'on m'observe et qu'on se demande ce que j'ai pu leur dire pour les mettre dans un état pareil. Et surtout : comment se fait il que Foist parle aux garçons les plus populaires sans se prendre un sort ou une réplique cinglante en pleine figure ?

J'avale mon repas en un temps record -comme d'habitude en fait-, quoiqu'un peu dégoûtée par le souvenir de mon cousin ensanglanté puis je file vers la sortie avant que quelqu'un ne vienne me poser des questions...

Alors que j'arrive au niveau de l'infirmerie, je m'arrête, ne sachant que faire : les heures de visites sont terminées depuis un moment, et vu l'état dans lequel était Potter, il doit encore être en train de se faire soigner...Et puis, a-t-il seulement envie de me voir ? Moi ? Rebbeca Foist, la fille qui doit lui faire aussi honte que ses draps salis durant sa petite enfance.

Je décide de reprendre la direction de la tour des Gryffondor quand j'entends une porte s'ouvrir derrière moi et Remus Lupin en sortir. Nos regards se croisent puis, alors que je me remettais en marche...

-Foist !

Je me tends immédiatement, prête à sortir ma baguette et à lui asséner un maléfice au cas où il voudrait me jeter un sort d'amnésie. Je le fixe avec mon regard le plus indifférent voir un peu sombre.

-Hum...Me...Merci de nous avoir prévenus.

Je rougis. Je ne sais pas si je rougis parce qu'on me parle, parce qu'un garçon me parle, parce qu'on me remercie ou parce que je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Ou peut être parce qu'il a l'air sincère. C'est au moment où Black sort à son tour -probablement pour savoir ce que fiche Lupin- que j'ose répondre, avec un peu de retard, certes.

-De rien, je souffle avant de me retourner une nouvelle fois.

-Attends...Est-ce que tu pourrais...Eviter d'en parler ? Aux autres je veux dire, James ne voudrait pas que ça se sache je pense...

Black me fixe d'un air inquisiteur, comme pour juger ce que je vaux. Je jette un regard évident à Lupin.

-Je ne dirai rien à personne, je déclare sur un ton plus fataliste que prometteur.

Il semble surpris comme si il me voyait pour la première fois, puis il paraît gêné en marmonnant des mots que je ne comprends qu'à moitié.

-Oui, oui tu as raison, désolé de t'avoir demandé...

Je leur jette un dernier coup d'oeil : Lupin retourne dans l'infirmerie mais Black me regarde partir, les bras croisés. Lorsqu'il remarque que je l'ai vu, il me fait un petit signe de la main et...un sourire ? Non, c'est trop petit pour être un sourire...j'aurais mal vu ?

J'accélère le pas pour me retrouver en quelques minutes, à nouveau essoufflée, devant le portrait de la grosse dame. Je me sens faible, j'ai l'impression que ces années de souffrance n'ont servi à rien, que je ne me suis pas endurcie...

Ne pense rien, ne croit rien, il se moquait de toi, c'est certain. Je hoche la tête frénétiquement. Il m'a sûrement jeté un sort dans mon dos...Mais je n'ai rien...Alors...

-Pourquoi ce sourire ? Me demande la grosse dame.

-Je ne souris pas ! je m'exclame, furieuse contre moi même avant de me plaquer une main sur le visage, honteuse de ce débordement.

Non, je ne dois pas sourire, je ne dois pas être heureuse juste parce qu'il m'a fait un signe gentil, juste parce qu'on m'a remerciée.

J'ai rendu un service et on m'en a été reconnaissant. On m'a même souri. Pourquoi en suis-je si heureuse ?

C'est alors qu'une nouvelle pensée surgit et celle-ci détruit tout le bonheur que je venais de ressentir : le simple fait qu'on t'ait souri te ravit ? Alors que c'est un acte d'une banalité affligeante ?

Ca veut bien dire que tu es bien plus enfoncée dans ta douleur et tes humiliations que tu n'acceptais de le voir.

Oui, je me rends compte, par contraste avec la chaleur que m'a inspirée ce sourire, que je souffre tellement chaque jour. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point ma vie est horrible. Et je ne peux pas m'enfuir.

Je sens les larmes monter et je pars me réfugier dans un coin sombre pour pleurer : pourquoi suis-je si triste ? Pourquoi on m'embête ? Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ? Les gens m'insultent, ils se moquent de moi, mon grand père est distant, ma famille et les professeurs se fichent de ces problèmes, on s'amuse à tuer des animaux juste pour m'horrifier, personne ne me console. Personne ne me protège. Personne ne m'aide.

J'en ai marre !

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je retourne devant le portrait, les yeux gonflés mais secs.

-Encore vous ? Et vous ne semblez pas très en forme cette fois.

-Vison royal, je déclare pour la faire taire.

Je rentre dans la salle commune puis me réfugie dans mon dortoir avant de me rendre compte de mon erreur : tout le monde est encore réveillé à huit heures, j'aurais dû rester dehors un peu plus longtemps. Ainsi, je me retrouve devant Pénélope, les bras croisés, ses longues boucles brunes tombant sur ses épaules toujours en robe de sorcier. Clemence est assise sur son lit et me regarde aussi, d'un air moins cruel, plus curieux. Evans, elle, est allongée et lit un livre, ignorant totalement et avec le plus grand mépris ce que je vais subir.

Je prends un air détaché et me dirige vers mon lit afin de me mettre en pyjama mais Pénélope me barre la route d'un bras.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ?

Je vois Evans lever les yeux au ciel en poussant un soupir. Les filles sont si hypocrites entre elles...Elle se dit amie avec Pénélope mais chacune insulte et dénigre l'autre dans son dos...Tss.

-Tu entends des voix maintenant ? je souffle ne sachant si je désirais vraiment dire cette phrase ou non.

-Tout à l'heure, au repas, qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?

-Je ne parle pas quand je mange, ça s'appelle la politesse...Mais tu ne sembles pas connaître, je marmonne en essayant de passer de force.

Elle me repousse violemment d'une main, me tenant à l'écart de mon lit. Je vois qu'elle a sorti sa baguette et je sais que si je sors la mienne, elle dira que c'est moi qui aie commencé...Vu que je jette les sorts plus vite qu'elle en règle générale.

-Arrête de me prendre pour une idiote, je ne suis pas toi, Rebbecasse !

Je jette un regard sur le côté, un peu fatiguée. Quelle grande originalité. Rebecasse est l'un de mes charmants surnoms avec Rubbish Foist, Rebberka et « chien », mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au coeur et de me sentir nauséeuse.

-Dis moi pourquoi tu es allée voir les garçons tout à l'heure ? Tu veux qu'ils sortent avec toi ? Même Peter est trop bien pour toi alors ne va pas me faire croire qu'ils ont accepté.

Elle aime un peu trop ces garçons, mis à part Peter parce qu'il n'est pas populaire ou « puissant ». Superficielle au possible. Et en plus elle veut choisir qui a le droit de leur parler ou non ? Elle va finir folle...Je le souhaite en tout cas.

-Mes actions ne te concernent pas. Et ce n'est pas ça...

-Dis le tout de suite ou tu vas le regretter ! grogne-t-elle en me menaçant de sa baguette.

Je jette un regard à Evans mais elle l'évite, de même que Clemence. Donc elles ne vont pas intervenir ? Si je lui dis la vérité, elle sera contente, terminera sur une remarque à propos de sa supériorité en me traitant de chien puis me laissera tranquille. Mon honneur et mon humeur seront encore plus détruits mais pas mon corps.

Puis je me souviens de ce que m'a demandé Remus.

-Ils m'ont fait promettre de ne rien dire, je susurre, trop heureuse d'avoir une excuse extérieure et vraie.

Elle fronce encore plus les sourcils et le nez, ses yeux devenant meurtriers. Faites qu'elle ne me jette pas de sort, sinon je suis mal.

-Va les voir, ça te donnera une occasion de leur parler et ils te le diront bien que je n'ai le droit de rien dire...Mais peut être qu'ils te raconteront quand même.

J'ai bien envie de terminer sur une insulte mais je me retiens.

Evans lève un sourcil intrigué et me fixe. Je suis plutôt contente de cette phrase : comme ça, elle croit que je lui rends service, je l'éloigne du dortoir le temps de me changer, me laver et de me coucher derrière une bonne dizaine de sorts et en plus, elle verra que je dis la vérité.

Bon, j'espère juste que les garçons ne vont pas me contredire...Ils en seraient capables. Ils en sont tous capables.

Pénélope fait un demi-tour, regarde autour d'elle puis se dirige vers la porte derrière moi avant de descendre les escaliers, refusant de dire quoi que ce soit à Clemence qui l'interroge car elle dévoilerait alors qu'elle réalise exactement ce que je lui ai conseillé.

Je ne regarde pas Evans et prends mon pyjama -après avoir jeté quelques anti-sorts un peu partout très discrètement au cas ou- puis me rends dans la salle de bain pour me brosser les dents et me changer -je me rappelle du sang sur mon avant bras et remarque qu'il s'est étalé tout le long, pas grave ça se lave et personne ne l'a vu. De retour dans le dortoir, je remarque que Pénélope n'est toujours pas revenue...J'imagine qu'elle doit attendre les garçons qui, eux, sont toujours à l'infirmerie. Je m'allonge sur mon lit et au moment où j'allais refermer les rideaux, Clemence surgit dans mon champ de vision.

-Mais tu leur as dit quoi aux garçons..., demande-t-elle avec bien plus de politesse que son amie.

-Ils m'ont interdit de le répéter, c'est tout.

Puis, d'un geste brusque, je referme les rideaux et me cache sous la couverture.

Horrible journée...Si on oublie ce qui s'est passé devant l'infirmerie...Quoique vu combien j'étais angoissée, on peut prendre ça comme un mauvais point aussi.

Voilà plusieurs jours que je n'ai pas reparlé aux gens de ma classe directement. Pénélope était réellement allé voir les garçons qui ont soutenu ce que j'ai dit ce qui l'a mise vraiment en colère mais elle ne pouvait s'en prendre à moi. Elle tente de me faire cracher le morceau en étant condescendante, puis menaçante avant de piquer une crise et de m'insulter horriblement.

Ca commence avec un :

-Tu peux me le dire, on a été amies.

Puis elle se rend compte qu'elle a été odieuse et a honte d'avoir un jour été proche de moi donc elle continue avec des :

-Pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? Arrête d'agir de manière aussi méprisante !

Pour finir avec :

-T'es franchement la pire des garces ! Je me demande même pourquoi je suis venue te parler ! T'es lourde et c'est normal que tu n'aies pas d'amis vu à quel point t'es méprisante et laide !

J'ai beau la haïr, ça me blesse quand même. Donc je la fuis comme la peste, qu'elle est. Elle ne demande rien aux garçons car ils ont déjà été mécontents qu'elle se mêle de leurs affaires. Héhé. Je sais que c'est mal de se réjouir du malheur des autres mais c'est bon de savoir qu'elle a été remise à sa place. Surtout qu'elle était déjà trop peureuse avant pour aller leur parler tant que ce n'était pas en groupe...là, elle doit être traumatisée.

Ni Lupin ni Black ne m'ont parlé depuis. Ca ne me gêne pas : je sais que Potter va mieux vu qu'il est sorti de l'infirmerie et j'ai pu discrètement l'observer. Il a récupéré toutes ses forces. Par contre, étrangement, dès que nos regards se croisent il a l'air dégoûté et nerveux...Avant il me jetait un coup d'oeil glacial, c'est tout. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? C'est en lien avec Pénélope ? Ou avec ses amis à lui ?

En tous cas, à chaque fois que je passe près d'eux, Black et Lupin ricanent en regardant Potter...Je ne sais pas si c'est contre moi mais de toute façon, vu l'état dans lequel ça met mon cousin, je préfère les éviter eux aussi.

Autre chose étrange : Lupin me sourit lorsque nos regards se croisent. Il essai de me piéger ?

Je sais que ça peut paraître exagéré mais c'est exactement ce que Pénélope m'a fait. Il faut que je reste sur mes gardes.

Niveau faits divers, on m'a poussée dans les escaliers et je me suis foulé la cheville dans un couloir...En gros on m'a jeté un maléfice de croche pied pour mieux me bousculer ensuite.

-_Crochpat !_

Exactement comme celui là !...Mais il ne m'était pas destiné...Ne rangeons pas immédiatement la baguette pour autant. Je regarde au détour du couloir et remarque trois Serpentards qui me tournent le dos. L'un d'eux fait partie de notre promotion : Wilkes. Je décide de me faire discrète et de choisir un autre chemin : pas très gryffondorien mais je ne peux rien contre trois hommes toute seule, surtout que je suis une fille donc je risque vraiment gros, et puis, personne ne m'aide alors pourquoi j'aiderais un inconnu ?

Malheureusement, je ne pus m'empêcher d'entendre une de leurs remarques.

-Qu'est-ce qui te permet de parler comme ça à un être supérieur, Evans.

Bon...Je l'aide ou pas ? Si je l'aide elle dira peut être que c'est de ma faute, bien qu'elle soit plus du genre à m'ignorer qu'à m'attaquer...Partons, elle est douée en sort, alors tant qu'elle a sa baguette je peux partir l'esprit tranquille...

-_Expelliarmus_ ! N'essaye pas de jouer au plus malin avec nous, lance la voix tonitruante de Wilkes.

Euh...Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je commence à paniquer et à tourner dans tous les sens, ne sachant quelle décision prendre, chaque argument étant écrasé par un autre à l'instant même où il surgit.

-Malin ? Au moins vous êtes conscients que vous êtes du côté du mal, réplique ma camarade.

-La ferme ! _Diffi_-

-_IMPEDIMENTA_ ! je hurle en surgissant de mon couloir et en jetant le sort dans la direction du groupe.

Heureusement, je n'ai pas touché Evans mais celui qui venait de lever sa baguette : il se trouve immédiatement ralenti dans son geste qui devient alors inutile.

-Tiens ? Rubbish viens t'aider, sang de bourbe...Vous allez bien ensemble, fait remarquer un garçon qui, je crois, se nomme Gibbon.

Je lui jette un regard méprisant au possible en fronçant le nez, cachant le fait que ses paroles m'ont blessée bien plus que je ne l'aurais souhaité, puis parle avec détachement au troisième élève : Jugson, d'un an mon aîné et héritier d'une vieille famille.

-Je ne savais pas que tu traînais avec de la racaille, Jugson, je fais en désignant Gibbon d'un mouvement de tête.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? hurle le concerné en me pointant de sa baguette.

-Pourtant, tout le monde est au courant que son père n'est que moitié sorcier...Alors avant de faire le ménage dans l'école, ce serait bien que tu le fasses dans tes fréquentations.

Evans, par terre, me jette un regard effaré puis semble prête à me jeter un sort. Heureusement qu'elle est désarmée.

-En quoi mes fréquentations te concernent, Foist ? me répond Jugson avec le même ton. Et pourquoi défends-tu cette Sang de bourbe ?

-Je ne la défends pas et je ne veux en rien être liée à une enfant de moldus même si c'est dans une histoire d'agression, je protège mon nom, moi...Mais vous êtes sur mon chemin et justement, ça me concerne parce que nos parents font affaire ensemble et je serais triste que ton paternel n'ait plus le droit aux avantages que lui cédait le mien lorsqu'il en saura plus sur tes fréquentations...Et toute ta famille avec.

Jugson serre les dents, furieux, mais ne peut rien contre moi : j'ai fait appel à la famille, si il m'attaque, de quelque manière que ce soit, j'agirais et il le regrettera. Il le sait.

-Tu fais ça, je t'égorge vivante ! me menace-t-il.

J'ai un peu peur mais je garde une expression neutre comme à ma grande habitude : il ne fait qu'aboyer puisqu'il ne peut plus mordre. On se regarde puis il fait demi-tour en faisant signe à ses amis de le suivre.

Une fois hors de vue, je réalise un sort d'attraction pour récupérer la baguette d'Evans afin de la lui rendre et l'aide à se relever mais elle frappe la main que je lui tends, furieuse, crachant ses phrases comme du venin.

-Alors toi aussi tu...Tu me considères comme une...Pénélope avait raison quand elle disait que tu n'étais qu'une sale...

Je la coupe dans sa phrase mais suis blessée par sa déclaration muette et du fait que maintenant j'en suis certaine : Pénélope dit des choses dans mon dos et m'enfonce encore plus dans mon piège. Je retiens un soupir. Je hais l'injustice : je n'ai jamais été raciste, j'ai toujours fait attention à ne blesser personne...Et là, on me dit que tout le monde croit que je suis un monstre. Mon coeur souffre comme si il était transpercé par des aiguilles, comme lorsque je me rappelle de souvenirs d'enfance douloureux et de punitions imméritée.

-Je ne pensais pas un mot de ce que j'ai dit : je me fiche du sang, tu es bien plus puissante que moi, je l'ai remarqué tu sais, alors que tu es d'origine moldue et moi d'une vieille famille de sorciers...Je ne te considère pas comme eux le font. J'ai juste dû utiliser ma famille pour lui faire peur. Chez ce genre de sorciers c'est très efficace et je n'aurais pu gagner sur aucun un autre terrain, je lui explique, la tête basse et le ton morne. Ce n'est pas très courageux mais...C'était nécessaire pour qu'on s'en sorte toutes les deux...

Mes excuses sont vraies mais tellement peu crédibles et j'ai honte de ce que j'ai fait. De plus, j'ai agi avec les valeurs de la maison de Serpentard et non celles de Gryffondor, donc ma camarade de classe va encore me voir d'un très mauvais œil…Si ce n'est pas déjà le cas. De plus, désormais, Evans va faire circuler la rumeur que je suis raciste avec Pénélope. Super, ça m'apprendra à aider les gens.

-Tu me jures que tu ne prends pas ces critères en compte ? me demande-t-elle, suspicieuse.

-Je le jure, pour moi vous êtes tous pareils..., je marmonne en rangeant ma baguette et en reprenant mon chemin, laissant ma camarade derrière moi.

-C'est à dire ? demande-t-elle d'une voix forte.

-...Ligués contre moi, je murmure pour moi même.

Je ne me retourne pas, je ne sais pas si elle m'a entendue, je m'en fiche.

Je déteste dire ce genre de choses : ça donne un aspect concret à mon malheur, donc je ne peux plus faire comme si il n'existait pas.

J'ai envie de pleurer.

Je me retiens : à quoi ça me serait utile ?


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note d'auteur : **Avant toute chose : où avez vous lu que Lily était préfète ? JKR ne l'a jamais écris dans les livres et sur EHP on lit qu'elle a été préfète en chef. Or, le titre de préfète en chef n'est pas forcément dépendant de celui de préfet puisque James Potter aussi a été préfet en chef (tome 1, chapitre où Hagrid va chercher Harry) bien que ce soit Remus qui ait été nommé Préfet.

Le titre de préfet en chef est probablement un titre donné par les préfets en chef précédents aux élève ayant les meilleurs capacités par rapport aux autres (autant pour les regrouper que pour les matière scolaires), souvent il est donné à un préfet car il a eu l'occasion de prouver sa valeur grâce à son titre mais pas forcément.

Ensuite, pour "_c'est pas dans son caractère de Lily de ne pas aider les gens_"...Euh ...elle aide Severus car c'est son meilleur ami mais à part ça, pourquoi aiderait-elle quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle est colérique mais ce n'est pas Hermione (qui aide Neville, Pattenrond, les elfes...).

**Chapitre 7 : Suspicions préconçues**

Quelques minutes après le départ des professeurs de l'infirmerie, les maraudeurs s'incrustent grâce à ma cape d'invisibilité. Après quelques remarques sur mon état, Sirius commence à me bombarder de questions :

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ?

Je leur raconte mon aventure, en usant de termes grandiloquents afin d'augmenter le suspense et le combat que j'ai mené, bien que Peter soit le seul à être réellement mené en bateau. Remus y croit à moitié et Sirius sait exactement la valeur qu'a chacun de mes mots.

-Mais pourquoi avoir volé le bureau de Slughorn si ce n'est pour rien y prendre ? demande Peter.

-Le voleur, ou la voleuse, a prit quelque chose, j'ai vu qu'il avait les bras chargé, mais ce n'étaient pas des ingrédients, nuance, je précise. En plus, on le sait mieux que quiconque que ses réserves personnelles sont aussi bien gardées que l'or à Gringotts.

-Des livres ? propose Remus, les sourcils froncés sous la réflexion.

-Oui, ce serait le plus plausible : il doit sûrement y avoir des raretés dans les étagères de ce professeur. Tu en penses quoi Patmol ?

-Hein ? Ah, oui, je suis d'accord pour les livres, mais alors c'est quelque chose qui n'est pas présent dans la réserve : il est plus facile de subtiliser un ouvrage dans la bibliothèque que de forcer la porte protégée d'un enseignant.

-A quoi tu pensais au début ? Je l'interroge, curieux de son temps de réaction.

-Tu as dit que tu t'es précipité vers le bureau au moment où tu as entendu l'explosion. Le temps de parcourir la distance entre les cuisines et le dit bureau, en courant, ne dépasse pas les trois minutes, or, tu as percuté le voleur alors qu'il s'enfuyait lui aussi.

-Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à nous dire ? Demande Remus, un peu perdu.

-Le voleur a mis moins d'une minute pour réaliser son délit, je termine à la place de Sirius. Donc c'est quelqu'un qui savait exactement comment obtenir le ou les livres en questions, qui les avait déjà repérés mais qui ne savait pas comment ouvrir la porte du bureau sans faire de bruit.

-De plus, il savait exactement par où s'enfuir afin de ne pas perdre de temps, précise Sirius. Donc il connaît bien les cachots.

Remus semble réfléchir mais Peter parle le premier :

-C'est soit un septième année pour si bien connaître le château, soit un Serpentard puisque les cachots sont plus ou moins « leur territoire ». Et en plus, pour le septième année ça concorde d'autant plus parce qu'ainsi il aurait pu fouiller la réserve de la bibliothèque sans souci et se serait rendu compte que ce qu'il cherchait n'était pas là ! Et puis, pour connaître un sort de cette force...

-Oui, c'est vrai, approuva Remus.

Peter gonfla le torse, ragaillardi face à cet accord.

-Rogue aussi connaît des maléfices plutôt effrayants, je réplique.

-Rogue était dans la grande salle quand c'est arrivé, ça ne peut pas être lui, répond Sirius.

-Je voulais juste montrer qu'il ne fallait pas se baser sur l'âge.

-Peut être qu'il s'est enfui en balais une fois au niveau du lac...Mais alors on ne peut plus être sûr que c'est un Serpentard, rah je m'embrouille ! râle mon meilleur ami.

Moi même je commence à me perdre dans cette réflexion et, avec ma tempe douloureuse, je ne fais que me fatiguer inutilement.

-Pour quoi faire..., je murmure, fatigué.

Mes amis me fixent, ne comprenant pas ma phrase.

-Je viens de me demander : pour quelle raison a-t-il volé ces bouquins ?

-Ben pour une po..., commence Peter, mais je le coupe rapidement.

-Bon sang ! Réfléchis un peu Peter ! On a tous compris qu'il voulait faire une potion, mais pour quoi faire ? C'est forcément une potion issue de la magie noire pour qu'il ait dû aller chercher la préparation dans les affaires de Slughorn !

-Et ce ne doit pas être des moindres pour que les professeurs soient inquiets, rajoute Sirius, l'air sombre.

Remus regarde autour de lui, l'air inquiet puis murmure :

-J'imagine que je paraîtrais pour le plus grand des naïfs si j'émettais la possibilité que le voleur voulait juste élargir ses connaissances.

-Et prendre autant de risques ? je répond avec un rire jaune. Le voleur a l'intention de réaliser cette potion...

-Et sans connaître la nature de celle-ci, on ne peut comprendre les intentions du criminel.

-Vous croyez qu'il va empoisonner quelqu'un ? S'exclame Peter dans un petit cri aigu.

-C'est l'une des possibilités : empoisonner, corrompre, menacer, tuer...

-Espérons que ce ne soit que menacer, soupire Remus, ou revendre les affaires de Slughorn, ce serait plus sûr.

-Non, même cette possibilité serait dévastatrice, réponds Sirius. Non, ce qu'il faut espérer c'est que le voleur soit franchement nul en potion et que son chaudron lui explose à la figure !

Nous éclatons tous de rire en même temps, effaçant légèrement nos craintes et récupérant un peu de bonne humeur.

-Ca va mieux ta blessure ? demande Remus, changeant totalement de sujet.

-Pour une fois que ce n'est pas toi le blessé, je plaisante, le faisant rougir de gêne. D'ailleurs, ça fait combien de temps que vous attendez pour me voir ?

-James, ta tête gonfle, me précise Sirius.

-On t'a immédiatement rejoint lorsque tu as été emmené à l'infirmerie.

-Hein ? Vous êtes vous aussi descendus dans les cachots ?

-Non, on a rien entendu mais Slughorn a dû utiliser un sortilège d'alerte pour savoir que son bureau venait d'être fouillé et il s'est précipité avec Dumbledore en dehors de la grande salle. Ca a fait un sacré choc aux élèves mais personne ne s'est vraiment déplacé ou ne les a suivit. Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard qu'on a su que tu avais été agressé.

Remus jette en rougissant un regard à Sirius, comme pour savoir s'il devait continuer son explication. Sirius fixe un défaut sur le mur derrière moi tandis que Peter nous regarde à tour de rôle.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, réponds Lunard qui se met à regarder du côté opposé à Patmol.

-Toute l'école est au courant que j'ai été assommé par un fou psychopathe ? Ou la rumeur cours que je me suis évanouie comme une fille sans raison valable ?

-Non, on est les seuls et on a fait attention à ce que ça ne se sache pas. Les professeurs aussi font leur possible pour éviter toute fuite, tu imagines l'effet que ça aurait sur les élèves de savoir qu'un type se met à blesser gravement les gens sur son passage ! explique Lunard.

-Oui, on l'a même fait promettre à Foist ! s'exclame Peter avec engouement.

-Foist ? je m'exclame. Tu veux dire Rebbeca Foist ?

-Oui, elle...Pourquoi ? demande Peter qui se met à hésiter de ses propos.

-Pourquoi vous êtes allé lui dire que j'étais...

-Tu inverses les choses : Rebbeca a croisé Dumbledore au troisième étage alors qu'il t'amenait à l'infirmerie, je pense qu'elle a paniqué en voyant ton sang et s'est précipitée pour venir m'avertir que tu étais à l'infirmerie. Au début ça nous a surpris qu'elle nous parle puis on est monté et lorsqu'on l'a revue plus tard, on lui a demandé de ne rien dire à personne. Elle a accepté sans dire un mot avant de...s'enfuir.

Je fixe Remus de mon regard le plus noir, le plus meurtrier, le plus maléfique...Je veux lui faire peur en gros ! Bouh !

-Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? s'exclame-t-il avec indignation.

-Primo : tu as appelé Foist par son prénom...

-Mais elle est dans notre...

-Deuxio : pourquoi est-elle allée te voir toi ?

-Ah ! Cette question est plus intéressante je dois avouer, s'exclame Sirius, souriant à notre lycanthrope préféré.

-J'imagine que c'est...Parce qu'on est dans la même classe -donc pas les autres-, que je suis ami avec toi -donc pas les filles- et que je suis préfet -donc pas Sirius ni Peter-, elle voulait me mettre au courant. Il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. On a dû se parler deux fois dans notre vie et c'était juste pour une histoire de plume tombée par terre.

-Tu te souviens quand même de votre première discussion, remarque Sirius de plus en plus curieux.

-Pourquoi ça t'intéresse soudainement ? Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'approche d'elle ? réplique Remus.

-Ne fait pas de ton cas une généralité !

-LA FERME ! Je ne veux plus entendre parler d'elle ! je hurle.

Je reprends mon souffle, passablement énervé sous le regard étonné de mes amis. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont à toujours vouloir que l'autre soit amoureux d'une fille : c'est leur nouveau jeu ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je n'aime pas et ne participerai pas !

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Ca ne va pas James ? C'est le coup d'hier soir qui t'a fait perdre tes derniers neurones ?

-Non, c'est vous qui me saoulez avec cette idiote de Rebbeca, à vous dire amoureux d'elle ou non alors que c'est la dernière des mochetés et des imbéciles à moitié folle.

Remus et Sirius rougissent en fronçant les sourcils lorsque j'énonce le mot « amoureux ».

-T'es un peu cruel là : elle n'est pas très jolie mais elle n'est pas « moche » et elle ne montre pas de signe de folie, commence Remus, de plus en plus rouge.

-Tu as eu une mauvaise expérience avec elle ? me taquine Sirius, bien que je sente qu'il cherche réellement à connaître la vérité.

-Non, arrête.

-Tu es sortie avec elle ? Elle t'a plaqué ?

-Arrête, personne ne me plaquerait et surtout pas elle.

-Trompé ? Elle aime les filles ?

-Non non et non ! Tu vas te taire oui ?

-Tu as un problème avec le fait de sortir avec une fille non populaire ?

-SIRIUS ! C'EST MA COUSINE !

Le silence s'installe tandis que mes amis me fixent, bouche bée, alors que je sens le rouge me monter aux joues à mon tour.

-Tu comprends maintenant que je ne ressens rien pour elle mit à part de la honte de voir qu'elle n'a pas une once de courage ? je termine dans un souffle afin de mettre les choses au clair.

Et voilà, maintenant ils savent ce secret : Rebbeca Foist et James Potter sont cousins, la fille la moins aimée du collège fait partie de la même famille que le garçon le plus populaire, et ça, je ne peux pas le supporter.

Sirius, la bouche refermée, fait alors la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire : il se met à afficher une grimace et à contracter son visage en se retenant de glousser puis me tourne le dos afin de laisser un grand éclat de rire s'échapper.

J'en connais un qui va se retrouver en robe rose bonbon demain.

Voilà plusieurs jours que ma blessure a guéri et, ces temps ci, mes chers amis deviennent de plus en plus colorés, comme c'est étrange !

-Alors, on y va... « James Foist », me demande Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

PAF ! Un bleu en plus pour Sirius...Qu'est-ce que je disais ! De plus en plus colorés.

Je m'éloigne rapidement en faisant une moue boudeuse, suivit de près par Peter qui ne sait pas comment réagir.

-D'un côté, si tu fais partie de la famille de Foist, Sirius aussi, non ? pense-t-il à voix haute.

-HAHA ! je m'exclame en pointant mon meilleur ami d'un doigt vengeur. Ca t'apprendra à te moquer de moi ! Toi aussi tu es lié à cette fille !

Sirius a un sursaut de surprise face à mon geste brusque puis me fixe d'un air nonchalant.

-Ca ne me gêne pas du tout de faire partie de sa famille...on est un peu pareil d'un côté : on est la honte de nos familles…Et de nos cousins.

-Elle aime son sang contrairement à toi ! je m'exclame, effaré. Et elle rejette les autres, tu aimes être lié à une raciste solitaire et désagréable ?

-Je suis solitaire aussi...Mais c'est vrai que le reste ne me plaît pas trop, répond-il plus calmement avec un froncement de sourcils.

-Je ne l'ai jamais entendue tenir des propos raciste, déclare Remus, perplexe.

-Alors pourquoi elle ne traîne pas avec...Evans par exemple ?

-Ben...Elle n'a pas d'amis, c'est toi même qui l'a dit...

-Parce qu'elle est raciste ! je m'exclame.

-James...

-Quoi ?

-Toi même tu te rends compte que tu fais preuve de mauvaise foi, alors arrête de dire ça, déclare Sirius.

Je pousse un énorme soupir tandis qu'une petite voix dans ma tête approuve ce que viens de dire mon meilleur ami. Je la fais rapidement taire. Bon, c'est vrai, j'ai le droit de ne pas l'aimer mais c'est mal de juger les gens quand on ne sait pas. Cependant, maintenant j'ai un doute : elle pense quoi des moldus ? On n'en a jamais parlé...Enfin, on n'a jamais vraiment parlé elle et moi.

Tant mieux !

-D'accord, mais on peut arrêter de parler d'elle ?

-Ok. Désolé d'avoir imaginé que tu puisses sortir avec ta cousine, c'est franchement gore en fait, continue Remus.

Sirius arrête soudainement de rire, je sens qu'il pense à sa famille : ses parents sont cousins directs et il a toujours eu honte d'être né d'une relation aussi...Critiquable, sauf dans ce genre de famille. Tout ça à cause du sang.

-En fait c'est ma cousine au deuxième degré je crois. Nos pères sont eux même cousins.

-Ah ? Tu cherches des excuses pour pouvoir...

PAF.

Remus vient de se prendre mon poing dans le ventre. Peter a réalisé un bond sur le côté pour éviter toute attaque.

-J'ai dit on ne discute plus de ça ! Ou Cornedrue s'en ira le coeur guilleret et vous laissera vous débrouiller entre les griffes de Lunard tout seul la prochaine fois !

Les trois idiots acquiescent vivement et cessent enfin de me charrier.

Je ne supporte pas qu'on me parle d'elle. J'ai l'impression qu'ils veulent que je l'apprécie mais plus ils font ça, plus ils m'énervent et plus je vais la haïr. Quand vont-ils comprendre que je la déteste ?!

Elle et moi n'avons rien en commun : elle est fade, inintéressante, raciste -enfin je crois-, elle parle toute seule, elle n'aime personne et...Franchement, physiquement je vaux mieux qu'elle ! Elle ne fait pas de sports, ses cheveux sont plats, son visage trop masculin, elle fait tout le temps la tête, elle est tout le temps courbée, elle n'a pas de caractère, aucun humour...

On raconte plein de choses sur son dos...Je ne veux pas être lié à ça ! Ca me retomberait dessus. Je fais déjà tant d'effort pour être populaire et apprécié des filles qui me plaisent…Et qu'on n'aille pas me dire que c'est égoïste de se rendre plus agréable pour les gens qui nous semblent intéressants !

Quand on était petits, elle me suivait partout lors des repas de famille. On s'imaginait des aventures, on se faisait poursuivre par des dragons et des vampires, on battait de terribles sorciers maléfiques...Elle a toujours été moins active que moi mais au moins elle bougeait à cette époque. Maintenant, même une vieille goule empâtée serait plus dynamique qu'elle.

Bon, l'important c'est que personne d'autre que mes amis ne sache que nous faisons partie de la même famille...Ca m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir dire que c'est de sa faute. Peut être devrais-je aller la voir pour lui dire de ne rien dire à personne ? D'ailleurs, Pénélope Trafter est venue nous demander plusieurs fois pourquoi j'étais à l'infirmerie l'autre jour. Il paraît même qu'elle aurait réclamé une réponse à Rebbeca qui lui aurait répondu d'aller nous voir si elle voulait savoir. Hmm...J'espère que ce n'est qu'une coïncidence et que cette fille ne se doute de rien. D'un côté, maintenant qu'on l'a rejetée un peu plus froidement, elle a dû comprendre de ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres. Oui, ça devrait aller.

Et puis, demander à Rebbeca de se taire, c'est lui donner un moyen de me faire du chantage, et qui sait ce qu'elle pourrait me réclamer ! Non, il faut que je contrôle la situation tout seul sans rien dire à personne. Et si je la vois en parler à qui que ce soit, elle le regrettera.

D'ailleurs on a peut être été un peu dur avec Pénélope. Alors que si ça se trouve, c'est Rebbeca qui est allée la voir en se pavanant parce qu'elle savait quelque chose, attisant ainsi sa curiosité. Faudra qu'on soit plus sympa la prochaine fois qu'on la voit : avec ce genre de personne, pas la peine de se rabaisser à des excuses publiques, elles savent se satisfaire d'un comportement chaleureux...Enfin je crois. C'est compliquées les filles.

-Aïe ! Tu pourrais faire attention, espèce de folle ! s'exclame une voix féminine qui appartient justement à Pénélope.

Quand on parle du loup. Nous nous rapprochons avec curiosité du couloir d'où a surgit le cri et découvrons Pénélope qui ramasse ses affaires d'un geste de baguettes magique, son sac étant déchiré, tandis que Rebbeca reste par terre, à genoux, apparemment sonnée. Plus loin, quelques élèves de serdaigle courent avec empressement vers l'autre extrémité du couloir.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Sirius d'un air nonchalant.

Pénélope nous remarque enfin et passe machinalement une main dans ses cheveux noir et bouclés en affichant un air blessé.

-C'est cette idiote, elle a déchiré mon sac...Regardez : il n'arrive plus à se fermer maintenant...

-Bah, un _reparo_ et tout sera réglé, marmonne Remus, recevant un regard noir de la jeune fille.

Remus et son manque de tact avec la gente féminine...Moi au moins je fais des efforts !

-Oui mais ce n'est pas une raison de le faire !

-C'est vrai que tu pourrais t'excuser, Foist, je lâche sur un ton glacial, me recevant un sourire de Pénélope et un regard terne de ma cousine.

-Je l'ai fait, murmure-t-elle faiblement en se redressant lentement.

-Ah bon ? Je n'ai rien entendu...

-Tu n'étais tout simplement pas là, soupire-t-elle avec fatigue et mépris.

Je sors ma baguette magique et affiche un sourire mauvais. Pénélope semble ravie que quelqu'un prenne sa défense alors que Foist fixe alternativement ma baguette et mon visage, fronçant de plus en plus les sourcils.

-Alors répète-le, et ça sera fait.

-Je viens de te dire que j'ai déjà demandé pardon, donc...

-Ne me force pas à te...

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? demande une voix forte derrière moi.

Je me retourne vivement et croise le regard du professeur Opieka. D'un geste rapide je range ma baguette dans ma poche. Une fois à notre niveau, il nous fixe un à un puis répète sa question.

-C'est Foist qui a déchiré mon sac ! Elle m'est tombée dessus et l'a déchiré, regardez...

-Est-ce vrai ? demande-t-il en fixant Rebbeca.

-On m'a bousculée. J'ai essayé de me rattraper. C'est tout, lance-t-elle en regardant ses pieds, cachant son visage peu élégant entre de longues mèches.

-Arrête, ils t'ont à peine frôlée ! C'est nul comme excuse.

Opieka nous regarde, hésitant à nous demander ce qu'on faisait là, puis retourne son attention sur les deux filles.

-Bien, ce n'est pas la peine que vous restiez ici toute les deux. A l'avenir, faites attention Miss Foist. Quant à vous, Miss Trafter, montrez-moi ce sac afin que je le répare.

Quelques instants plus tard, Pénélope récupéra son sac qui semblait comme neuf et remercia en rougissant le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Foist était resté derrière eux, ne sachant si elle pouvait partir. Et moi, j'espérais qu'il la punisse, comme lorsque je fais une blague à Rogue et que grâce à une machination, les professeurs le croient coupable et non victime. D'ailleurs, c'est étrange d'habitude je ne ressens ce sentiment que pour lui.

-Vous allez retirer des points à Foist ? je demande, l'air de rien.

Vu que nous sommes tous de Gryffondor, il serait injuste de retirer des points, donc il se retrouve obligé de lui mettre une colle…Ca permettra de mettre un peu plus de distance entre nous, et ainsi, éviter tout soupçon sur le lien entre nous deux.

-Pourquoi donc ? C'est juste une maladresse de sa part. Si la gaucherie était punie, je ne serai pas professeur à Poudlard mais pensionnaire à Azkaban ! plaisante-t-il avant de nous conseiller de partir d'ici et de s'éloigner.

Pénélope part dans la même direction que nous et nous restons à ses côté tandis que Foist semble perdue et hésite sur quel chemin prendre par la suite.

-Ca m'énerve qu'il ne l'ait pas punie alors qu'elle m'a fait mal, se plaint notre camarade en frottant douloureusement son avant bras.

-Ouais, je marmonne. Tout ça parce qu'elle est la préférée des professeurs...

-Je ne dirais pas préférée, réplique Pénélope, mais chien-chien. Elle est juste lèche-botte, elle n'a rien d'intéressant.

Je ricane méchamment et d'une manière assez forte avec elle, étant certain que Foist, toujours dans le couloir a dû entendre.

Sirius me jette un regard sombre, presque étonné mais pas de la bonne manière...Serait-il déçu ? Peter reste un peu derrière et écoute attentivement la discussion, ne sachant quand il pourra prendre la parole et...Où est Remus ?

Je me retourne et remarque qu'il est allé rejoindre Foist. Celle-ci ne le regarde pas mais parle malgré tout, il fait quelques gestes, apparemment inquiet puis elle part dans la direction opposée à la nôtre avec sa démarche saccadée et désagréable à voir. Remus baisse les épaules en la regardant partir avant de venir nous rejoindre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec elle ? je lui demande, mon ton penchant plus sur le reproche que la question.

-Je voulais savoir qui l'avait bousculée..., murmure-t-il avant de se faire couper la parole par la jeune fille qui nous accompagne en direction de la salle commune.

-Personne ne l'a bousculée, un groupe est passé à côté de nous et ils l'ont à peine touché -qui voudrait la toucher d'ailleurs ?- qu'elle s'est jetée sur mon sac. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre moi, j'ai toujours été cool avec elle. J'ai même été amie avec elle alors que tout le monde la rejetait. Au moins, ça m'apprendra à vouloir l'aider.

Je hoche la tête mais remarque que Remus ne semble pas du même avis. Il fixe d'un regard inquisiteur Pénélope qui me parle de choses et d'autres. Puis je vois Sirius le tirer en arrière discrètement pour discuter avec lui. Je n'écoute que d'une oreille ce que me raconte la sorcière afin d'entendre ce que se disent mes amis.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? demande Sirius. Dit la vérité cette fois.

-Je voulais savoir si la personne qui l'a poussée n'était pas celle qui avait attaqué James, murmure Remus. Et...Je lui ai proposé d'aller à l'infirmerie.

-Pourquoi ?

-Tu n'as pas remarqué que le contour de son oeil s'assombrissait de secondes en seconde ? Je pense qu'on l'a plus que « bousculée ».

Sirius serre la mâchoire tandis que je m'occupe à nouveau de Pénélope, mes côtes semblant se tordre lentement.

Je veux que tout le monde voie que je ne l'aime pas, je veux qu'on comprenne que j'ai honte d'elle, que je la hais.

Quitte à être injuste, quitte à dire des mensonges, quitte à être cruel avec elle.

Alors pourquoi je me sens si mal de savoir qu'elle a été frappée ?

Sûrement des séquelles de ma blessure à la tête !

Espérons qu'elles s'en aillent rapidement.

Si ça se trouve, j'ai juste l'impression d'avoir l'exclusivité sur elle, être le seul à avoir le droit de lui montrer ce qu'elle est.

Euh...


	8. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 : Ecoute indiscrète**

-J'arrive Miss Crawley, soupire poliment Opieka en quittant l'estrade où se trouve son bureau afin de rejoindre les élèves en difficulté.

Enfin, les élèves...On pourrait dire « les filles », et la difficulté n'est que factice. Elles veulent juste lui parler, le voir de plus près et ce genre de choses. Ca ne me dérangerait pas en temps normal : je l'ignorerais comme tous les autres, éviterait les projectiles gluants des élèves qui m'embêtent et étudierait l'exercice donné dans mon coin...

Mais Opieka a décidé de me casser les pieds. De quelle manière ?

-Miss Foist, pourriez vous expliquer à Miss Crawley quels sont les effets secondaires du sortilège de jambencotton ?

...En m'appréciant.

J'ai déjà eu des professeurs qui me punissaient injustement, comme cette fois, l'année dernière, où le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal m'avait donné trois jours de colle pour rien. Ce souvenir me donne toujours la nausée et je sens mes yeux irrités par les larmes qui s'y installent quand j'y pense trop.

Des filles m'avaient prise à part dans les toilettes pour me faire payer de les avoir dénoncées -elles avaient volé un livre...J'ai juste dit à Pince que je les avais vues en sa possession lorsqu'elle râlait à voix haute derrière son bureau et il se trouve que le livre parlait de magie noire, elles ont donc été punies très sévèrement. Bref, elles m'ont vidé une poubelle placée dans l'une des cabines sur la tête avant de s'enfuir. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'elles avaient placé une bonne dose de pétards sous le seul robinet intact qui ont explosé au moment où je me nettoyais la figure.

Résultat, le bruit a alerté le professeur qui m'a tenue pour responsable de cet acte de vandalisme...J'ai essayé de lui prouver que ce n'était pas moi, que les pétard avaient même abîmé ma robe et brûlé légèrement mes cuisses mais j'avais « nettoyé » les preuves. Il avait donc pris cela pour de la mauvaise foi et s'énervait toujours plus. J'ai donc cessé de parler...De me défendre, et j'ai pris les trois soirs de colle sans broncher. Plus jamais.

Je hais l'injustice.

Opieka lui...Il m'enfonce d'une autre manière. Il ne cesse de me féliciter, de m'appeler, moi, plus que toutes les autres. Oh, il fait aussi appel aux garçons, comme Black, mais pour les filles, il a décidé de se concentrer sur moi, de me forcer à prendre la parole, à discuter avec moi même !

Et à cause de ça, les autres filles sont furieuses : elles n'apprécient pas que je leur donne la réponse comme dans le cas présent, elles détestent voir leur professeur adoré s'approcher d'une « bouse de dragon » comme moi mais le pire...C'est quand il veut parler avec moi ! Avec les autres professeurs, je suis plutôt contente, ça veut dire qu'ils trouvent ma discussion pas trop puérile...Mais lui...

Dès qu'il commence, toute les filles se rameutent autour de moi et ainsi commence le cauchemar : elles me coupent la parole, me bousculent et écrasent mes affaires. Parfois il le remarque mais elles me rejettent la faute, ou alors elles me collent des saletés dans les cheveux de manière discrète. Ensuite, elles profitent de ce que j'ai dit pour se moquer de moi plus tard ou me faire payer d'attirer son attention. J'ai bien essayé de le rembarrer comme un élève peut rembarrer un professeur : avec la plus grande indifférence et en fuyant son regard d'un air morne...Mais soit il est bête, soit il est obstiné ! Je soupçonne les deux.

Il est comme ça depuis notre deuxième cours ! C'est ma réponse sur les povrebines qui lui a plu tant que ça ? Ou il s'est rendu compte que j'avais des soucis ? Si c'est le cas, qu'il comprenne qu'il est en train d'empirer ma situation !

Bref, mon sac est dans un état pitoyable désormais, tous mes cours sont froissés et j'ai des bleus sur les épaules.

Enfin, c'est surtout le cas chez deux trois filles mais ça suffit largement pour faire de ce cours une horreur. J'ai cessé d'arriver en avance, je n'entre dans la salle qu'à la dernière minute et je pars la première à toute vitesse.

Etrangement...Je ne suis pas la seule. Enfin, si, la seule fille, mais à chaque départ, je vois que James aussi se dépêche, l'air furax. Et lui aussi arrive plus tard...En fait, il arrive presque tout le temps en retard, se moquant des points qu'il fait perdre à Gryffondor. J'aimerais avoir le même courage que lui à ce niveau mais je sais qu'on me ferait payer les points perdus : les gens trouvent ça « cool » qu'un garçon ose arriver en retard, c'est de la provocation par rapport au professeur...Mais moi, Rubbish, la fille qui fait honte à sa maison...Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur. Donc j'arrive à l'heure.

James n'aimerait pas Opieka ? Je ne connais pas trop l'avis des garçons sur lui...La plupart le trouve drôle d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre dans les couloirs.

Ou peut être que s'il est si en colère c'est parce que cet enseignant m'apprécie ?

C'est plus probable...Quoiqu'un peu égocentrique. Mais d'un côté, James rit beaucoup plus aux moqueries dans mon dos et en lance de plus en plus souvent. Il ne se cache même plus. Bon, il ne me le dit pas en face mais ça va finir par arriver, je le sens.

Pénélope fait de plus en plus de scènes elle aussi, apparemment encouragée par le comportement de mon cousin : elle me cherche sans arrêt des noises, se moque de moi à voix haute, me tire les cheveux devants d'autres élèves ou laisse des déchets tout bonnement répugnants ou des insultes gravées dans le bois sur ma table dans une classe, comme l'autre jour en cours d'étude de runes.

A peine arrivée, j'ai remarqué sur toute la première rangée -la mienne obligatoirement vu ma peur d'être entourée par ces personnes qui pourraient me faire du mal- des formes sombres et, à l'odeur, j'ai rapidement compris ce que c'était. Malheureusement, alors que je me dirigeais vers les bureaux, le professeur est arrivé et a été outré par cette vue.

-Miss Foist ! Pouvez-vous me dire ce que c'est que ces horreurs ? A-t-il alors hurlé.

-Je ne sais pas monsieur, je viens d'arriver, je vous le jure !

D'habitude ce professeur est plutôt calme et impartial mais là, avec l'odeur, la honte que cela se soit déroulé dans son cours et l'énervement de devoir arranger tout ça, il a...changé. Juste pour moi.

-Vous allez me nettoyer tout ça ! Et tant pis si cela doit prendre toute l'heure de ce cours !

-Mais je vous dis que c'était comme ça quand je suis arri...

-Pas de « mais » ! Faites le immédiatement ! M'a-t-il ordonné en faisant apparaître un seau et une éponge d'un geste de sa baguette.

J'ai donc dû nettoyer les tables en évitant de vomir à cause de l'odeur, de pleurer à cause de l'injustice et sous le regard de toute la classe puisque cela se passait au premier rang. Ca a duré un quart d'heure qui m'a semblé aussi long qu'un millénaire. A la fin de l'heure, le professeur semblait s'être calmé et avoir regretté de ne pas m'avoir écoutée, il faut aussi dire que je lui ai jeté mon regard le plus noir durant tout le cours et je n'ai répondu à aucune de ses questions même quand personne ne levait la main. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour lui montrer que j'étais furieuse. Il m'a remercié d'avoir tout nettoyé et donné quelques points mais je suis partie avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, trop enragée et déçue.

De quelle manière a-t-elle réussi ce tour là ? Je l'ignore. Certes, tous ses coups bas sont puérils mais il est difficile de se battre contre ça. Ca reste douloureux -surtout les cheveux- et humiliant devant les gens.

Elle pense qu'ainsi, en m'enfonçant, il la trouvera plus sympathique je pense. Surtout depuis l'épisode où j'ai malencontreusement déchiré son sac...

Mais ça ne lui donnait pas le droit de me mettre un coup de genoux dans la figure...Ca m'a fait un mal de chien ! Et ça aurait pu être grave ! Par contre, je suis fière de ne pas avoir pleuré, c'est très rare chez moi. Seul Lupin s'en est soucié et j'ai préféré m'éloigner rapidement avant que Pénélope décide d'envoyer les autres garçons contre moi ou de m'accuser de nouveau. Elle manque tellement de confiance en elle qu'elle fait tout pour plaire aux gens populaires...Et ainsi, elle perdra tout.

Enfin, je dis ça mais ici, celle qui n'a rien, c'est moi, et Pénélope est entourée « d'amies » qui s'insultent dans leur dos.

Et puis il y a Evans. Elle semble vouloir me dire quelque chose mais ne s'approche pas de moi. Elle me fixe avec un air grave et inquisiteur. Elle veut probablement me coincer pour être sûre que je suis raciste. Elle est très douée, autant en magie qu'en relation. Donc je la fuis, elle aussi.

Ah, si seulement je pouvais n'avoir que cours de métamorphose : tout irait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

La seule bonne nouvelle c'est que mon grand père m'envoie de plus en plus de lettres. Ce sont surtout des banalités : il demande si je vais bien -difficile à dire-, si mes notes sont toujours convenables -ça oui-, et si je m'entends toujours bien avec mes camarades -j'en éclaterais de rire si je n'avais pas envie de pleurer. Il m'a aussi dit d'être fière de ma famille et de le montrer.

Il me le dit souvent, à chaque fois en fait mais là, il l'a bien mis en valeur...Mais je ne comprends pas ce qu'il veut dire par là. Je ne vais pas les rejeter, il ne me reste qu'eux et ils me servent d'excuse contre certains sorciers qui jugent les gens sur leur sang -qu'ils soient à Serpentards, à Serdaigle, à Poufsouffle ou même à Gryffondor.

Mais ensuite, ça entraîne les mêmes problèmes qu'avec Evans qui me désormais comme si j'étais une bombe à retardement.

Je soupire alors que je me cache dans un coin reclus de la bibliothèque. Je commence à sortir mon devoir d'enchantements et une plume autonome : elle peut écrire sans avoir besoin d'encre...Par contre, c'est ma dernière et c'était un cadeau de mon père pour ma rentrée : il en a reçu de la part d'un client important. Et c'est tellement coûteux...Par contre ça m'a été très utile ! Finis les tâches et les flacons brisés dont l'encre s'étale sur mes affaires.

Je devrais peut être en redemander pour Noël et mon anniversaire...

Mon anniversaire c'est le cinq janvier...Mon père me raconte souvent que je suis née prématurée et qu'il a eu très peur pour moi parce que mon grand père refusait qu'il me voie avant que je n'aille mieux. Et que finalement, je m'en suis très bien sortie. Normalement, j'aurai du naître fin février. Mes parents s'étaient mariés l'année précédente, et ma mère est tombée enceinte très rapidement après leur union. D'ailleurs elle n'aime pas trop que mon père ressasse cette histoire. C'est vrai que ça a dû être dur pour elle, on dit que les accouchements prématurés sont bien plus pénible...Quoiqu'au fond, j'en sais rien.

Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai un petit ami ? Ce serait le rêve. Je ne serais pas comme ces filles superficielles, je ferais attention à lui tout en restant exigeante...J'aimerais bien qu'il soit plus vieux que moi...En septième année par exemple. Et qu'il me protège des autres d'une manière efficace...Qu'il prenne soin de moi. Je me fiche un peu qu'il soit beau ou non, je n'ai pas envie qu'on me le vole, c'est tout.

Enfin, il faudrait déjà que j'aie des soupirants...

Bon mettons nous au travail au lieu de broyer du noir. Après ça, je pourrai lire le nouveau roman d'aventure que je me suis acheté.

Malheureusement, le sort s'acharne contre moi : des gens viennent de débarquer de l'autre côté de l'étagère. Il n'y a que deux raisons pour lesquelles on peut choisir cet endroit : être seul ou faire du bruit. Moi c'est la première, eux c'est la deuxième.

Soudain, je reconnais le rire de Black...Très particulier ce rire, pour ne pas dire bizarre.

Je tente de faire abstraction de leur présence en me penchant un peu plus sur mon parchemin, réfléchissant aux sorts de superficie et d'état.

-Dites, vous avez entendu parler d'autres agressions ou non ? demande une voix inquiète.

Bien sûr : tous les jours j'en subis. Tu veux que je te donne les détails ?

-Non, le type a dû se rendre compte qu'il s'était fait remarquer et tente désormais d'être plus discret, ronchonne Sirius.

Un type ? Celui des toilettes du quatrième étage qui prend les photos de filles ? Je ne suis plus, là...Ecoutons discrètement : ça parle d'agressions, donc je peux en être victime. Je m'éloigne un peu de ma table pour écouter sans être vue.

-Ou alors il s'est rendu compte qu'en m'attaquant, moi, je ne le lâcherai plus et il a pris peur ! s'exclame la voix de mon cousin.

Agression de mon cousin ? Quand...Puis le souvenir de James inanimé dans les bras de Dumbledore, la tempe ouverte inondant ses cheveux de sang me revient en mémoire...C'est vrai que je n'ai pas entendu parler d'un quelconque renvoi, et ce ne devait pas être une blague ratée puisque ses amis n'étaient pas au courant...Donc la personne qui lui a fait ça court toujours ? Faites que je ne tombe pas sur lui...Vu ce qu'il fait aux garçons, j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me faire à moi !

-Ta tête gonfle Cornedrue, ricane Black.

Cornedrue ? C'est le surnom de James ? Ca ne lui va pas trop je trouve...C'est en relation avec ses cheveux ou son comportement ? Que c'est bête les surnoms.

-C'est étrange tout de même, commence le préfet, parce que la personne -fille ou garçon- a probablement volé des livres de potion, non ? Et si ils étaient aussi bien gardés dans le bureau de Slughorn, c'est que ça devait être des livres très dangereux...Donc il y a deux possibilités : soit il voulait réaliser une potion du livre, soit il voulait l'envoyer à quelqu'un de « l'extérieur ».

Hein ? Des livres portant sur la magie noire ont été volés ? Pourquoi personne n'a été mis au courant ? Pour piéger le voleur ou éviter la panique ? Les deux ? Ca me fait peur cette histoire. J'ai déjà assez de soucis comme ça alors...

-Ca ne peut pas être pour l'extérieur : il serait plus simple et moins périlleux de se procurer un livre de magie noire dans l'allée des Embrumes que d'envoyer un élève dans le bureau de Slughorn, non ? marmonne Black.

Parfaitement...Euh, ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle donc.

-Donc en ce moment même quelqu'un est en train de préparer une potion mortelle ? s'inquiète la voix de Pettigrow.

-Si ça se trouve c'était juste des livres coquins, marmonne James.

Un instant de silence s'étale puis le groupe éclate de rire tandis que je me mords la joue pour ne pas faire de même. J'imagine très bien Slughorn avec des livres agréablement illustrés de jeunes filles en fleur.

-On a tout de suite pensé aux potions parce qu'il est notre professeur dans cette matière mais c'est peut être des sorts ou des pratiques maléfiques...Les professeur auraient déjà trouvé l'agresseur si il préparait tranquillement une potion dans son coin, non ? déclare mon cousin.

-Peut être..., chuchote Lupin. Mais on peut aussi penser que les professeurs auraient remarqué que trois jeune garçon s'amusaient à s'entraîner pour devenir des...

-Moins fort ! Trafter arrive, s'exclame Black.

Ah ? Un secret ?...Bah, je m'en fiche, peut être qu'ils s'entraînent à devenir des Aurors...Ou des Mangemorts ? Euh...Black vient d'une famille sombre, il aurait pu entraîner James avec lui. Non, je ne crois pas, ils n'arrêtent pas de se battre contre les personnes ouvertement racistes donc ce ne doit pas être ça.

J'entends la voix de Pénélope qui salue les garçons sur un ton plus doux qu'à son habitude ainsi que celles de ses amies, chassant mes réflexions. Bon, les conversations intéressantes s'arrêtent là on dirait. Ils critiquent les professeurs et leur manière de parler ou de faire cours juste parce qu'ils leur ont retiré des points. C'est idiot de critiquer un enseignant je trouve. Surtout que cette année il n'y a pas trop d'incompétents.

Ils commencent alors à s'en prendre à Opieka. Il a beau m'embêter indirectement, je trouve leurs arguments plus qu'injustes...


	9. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 : Humiliation**

-Franchement il est lourd avec ses blagues à deux noises. Il essaie de se faire passer pour un professeur cool mais il n'arrête pas de nous retirer des points, râle James.

-D'un côté pourquoi as tu placé ce piranha dans son verre ? marmonne Lupin.

Bien dit, c'était idiot et dangereux comme blague.

-Mais pour qu'il lui dévore la langue voyons ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il le remarque...

-C'est vrai, et en plus retirer des points alors que la blague n'a pas marché, c'est injuste, renchérit Pénélope avec l'approbation de ses amies.

-Une tentative de meurtre ou de viol qui a échouée est punie par la loi pour protéger les personnes visées, alors ne te plains pas de cette manière de juger, marmonne Black déclenchant un silence lourd autour de lui.

J'approuve ! Elles sont bêtes de ne pas penser à ça ! Par contre, Black vient de monter dans mon estime : je le croyais coureur de jupon et là, il préfère faire la leçon aux filles, c'est bien. Je vais le retirer de la liste de personnes qui m'ont poussée à bout que je mettrai dans ma lettre d'adieu lors de mon suicide. Pénélope occupe la première place, juste pour information.

Mais d'un côté c'est mal de critiquer les gens pour ensuite fuir comme j'ai parfois l'intention de faire...D'ailleurs, cet acte auquel je pense...Est-ce réellement une fuite ? C'est ma seule issue possible en réalité. Je veux mourir et en même temps non. En fait, j'aimerai partir...Mais c'est impossible. L'autre jour j'ai demandé par lettre pourquoi je ne faisais pas mes études en France comme mon grand père et ma mère -jusqu'à ses quatorze ans- mon grand père m'a froidement déconseillé d'en reparler et qu'il était hors de question qu'ils s'en aillent. Donc je suis coincée ici, dans cet enfer.

-Bah, de toute façon, il n'avait pas à retirer tant de points à Gryffondor, ça réduit notre marge de manoeuvre, râle James comme si de rien n'était. Et puis pourquoi toutes ces filles gloussent-elles autour de lui ? Il est laid.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, on peut vraiment trouver mieux.

Pénélope tente de se rattraper à plusieurs reprises mais les garçons ignorent de plus en plus ses remarques. Les autres filles font de même. Elles suivent les garçons, comme Trafter, or là, elle se retrouve piégée car c'est elle la personne à ignorer. Quelle douce vengeance, je ne peux retenir un sourire mauvais de s'étaler sur mes lèvres.

En réalité, elle suit surtout James et Black pour leur popularité, elle s'en fiche de Lupin, elle me l'a déjà dit quand on était « amies », et elle se moque souvent de Pettigrow parce que comparé à ses amis, son physique paraît ingrat. Il n'est pas très beau, en fait il est tout à fait banal mais il me laisse tranquille donc je ne vais pas chercher les problèmes là où il n'y en a pas.

-Et puis il n'arrête pas d'avantager Foist...Il doit avoir pitié d'elle, marmonne-t-elle.

Oh non...Ca recommence. Et vu que ça me concerne, mon subconscient me force à écouter ce qu'ils disent sur moi alors que je sais que je vais en sortir blessée et que je n'aurais jamais le courage de les démentir.

-Ah bon ? s'étonne Lupin et James en même temps, quoique la voix de James contenait plus d'effarement.

-Oui ! s'exclame Pénélope, ravie d'avoir récupéré l'attention de Potter. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? fait-elle en exagérant son étonnement. Il n'arrête pas de lui poser des questions, de faire appel à elle pour une question d'un autre élève, et tout !

-C'est vrai ! renchérit une de ses « amies ». Il lui donne sans arrêt des points par-ci par-là...

-Alors que ses réponses sont complètement nulles !

-Je ne trouve pas, murmure Lupin mais elles l'ignorent royalement.

La phrase du préfet fait naître en moi un élan d'affection qui me réchauffe incroyablement mais qui se trouve vite refroidi par la déclaration de mon cousin :

-Je n'avais pas remarqué...A croire que les personnes qui me sont insupportable s'apprécient..., ronchonne James.

-Bientôt ils rallieront Servilus à leur groupe ? ricane une autre fille.

Sa phrase me blesse...Mon cousin vient de dire clairement qu'il ne m'aime pas du tout. Et c'est triste. J'avais beau le savoir, l'entendre reste très douloureux.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est aussi moche et bête que lui.

-Tu trouves ? demande Black avec un soupçon d'amertume que Pénélope n'a pas du entendre...

-Tu l'as vu ? Elle ne ressemble à rien ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de sa famille, tous des horreurs. Elle est totalement inutile, faudrait l'éliminer, non ?

J'entends un bruit sec, comme si quelqu'un venait de frapper sur la table de son poing ou avec un livre.

-Tais toi ! Tu commences à être lourde là ! râle James avec hargne.

Voilà, c'est ce qui arrive quand on laisse sa famille se faire insulter : ça nous retombe sur le coin de la figure. Au moins, Pénélope paye pour ce qu'elle a dit sur moi, bien que je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui ait rendu James aussi en colère...Peut être le fait d'avoir parlé de Rogue qui a réussit à retourner leur blague contre eux il y a trois jours ? Moi, je trouve qu'ils l'avaient bien mérité ! Quand on réalise une mauvaise action, elle revient toujours vers nous, et le fait que cette blague (comprenant des oeufs de doxys entre autre) se soit retourné contre les « créateurs » me satisfait dans ma recherche de justice en ce monde. Par contre, qu'ai-je fait pour subir autant de chose « horribles » ? Je devais probablement être une sorte de loup-garou qui a provoqués de nombreux massacres dans une autre vie...

Je me penche un peu plus sur l'étagère pour mieux entendre Pénélope qui a baissé la voix, par gêne.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui as commencé en disant...

-James a seulement dit qu'il n'aimait pas Opieka et Foist, toi tu les insultes injustement sur des critères puérils tel que le physique et on peut prendre ta phrase parlant de l'éliminer comme une menace, déclare Lupin. Mais si tu veux continuer, vas-y, mais préviens moi pour que je prépare ton heure de colle.

-Quoi !? Mais c'est injuste ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, on est...

-Je suis préfet, je peux.

-Espèce de sale...

-Tu veux que je rajoute le prétexte « insulte envers préfet » ?

-Va-t-en d'ici, râle Black, apparemment fatigué.

Pénélope fait un bruit offusqué et dit à ses amies de la suivre. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que j'entends les chaises racler le sol...Elles ont donc hésité. Haha ! Ca t'apprendra, sale peste !

Les garçons ne disent plus rien et je m'éloigne à mon tour.

Lupin a réellement pris ma défense...Peut-être pour aider James, peut-être juste parce que c'était un prétexte bidon mais en apparence il a pris ma défense ! Il a dit que les arguments utilisés étaient puérils !

Je suis trop contente ! Je n'arrête pas de sourire. Il faudra que je pense à lui rendre un service...Un jour, peut être. On ne peut pas dire que l'avertir que son ami est gravement blessé est un service. Peut être qu'en cherchant au niveau de ses absences je pourrais l'aider ? Lui permettre de mieux prendre ses cours ou autre... Faudra y penser.

Et puis Black à été froid avec Pénélope alors qu'elle l'adore, de même que James. Elle y réfléchira à deux fois cette idiote avant de suivre sans réfléchir l'avis des autres, car on finit toujours par en devenir invisible ou lourde ! Haha ! Quel plaisir !

Haha.

…

C'était trop beau pour durer.

Je me retrouve devant ma table ou mon devoir est recouvert d'immondices et de poussières...On a probablement vidé une poubelle sur mon parchemin...Pourquoi ai-je été assez bête pour y écrire mon nom tout en haut ? Ah oui, pour éviter qu'on ne me le vole comme ça a déjà été le cas...

Je pousse un long soupir, très fatiguée, reprenant ma vie normale : une vie terne, morne, sombre même. Une vie sans aucun soutien, juste des menaces autour de moi. Une vie où règne la peur.

Je jette quelques sorts pour nettoyer la table et la feuille mais des traces subsistes. Bon, je n'avais pas beaucoup écrit, je peux le recommencer. Cependant je ressens quand même cette horrible entaille dans la poitrine lorsque je suis victime d'une injustice. Je range lentement mes affaires et décide de me rendre dans la salle secrète en espérant croiser le moins de monde possible, toujours à cause de ma peur. Une fois là bas, j'aurais moins d'ouvrage pour m'aider mais plus de calme. Je me dirige vers Mrs Pince pour lui montrer les livres que j'emprunte puis sors de la bibliothèque.

J'utilise tout le temps des détours pour éviter certains couloirs trop pratiqués par les autres élèves. Malheureusement, il y a des chemins que je suis forcée d'emprunter pour aller à la salle commune ou dans mon repère.

C'est dans ce genre de chemin que je reçois le plus de coup bas, bien évidemment.

Mais aujourd'hui...Ce n'est pas un coup bas...C'est juste une de ses blagues odieuse et monstrueuse. Une blague qui fait rire tout le monde, une blague dont les gens parlent pendant plusieurs semaines, une blague qui me donne envie de me jeter de la tour d'astronomie, de réaliser un Diffindo ultime, qui me dégoûte des autres...et de moi même.

J'attends que le couloir soit moins encombré, je laisse passer plusieurs groupes puis me faufile rapidement à mon tour. C'est à ce moment que j'ai entendu un bruit de vent, comme un sort, au dessus de moi.

Et puis...c'est arrivé.

Lentement, rapidement...je ne sais pas. Je me souviens juste du choc : une vague vaseuse et putride venant d'en haut et s'écrasant sur moi. Je ferme les yeux par réflexe mais une odeur nauséabonde s'infiltre dans mes narines et me retourne l'estomac. Je mords mes lèvres pour ne pas vomir -il ne manquerait plus que ça. J'entends soudain d'immenses éclats de rires hystériques et des exclamations de dégoût. Osant finalement regarder, je comprends la cause de cette hilarité : je suis à moitié couverte d'une pâte marron et molle. L'odeur m'avait suffit pour la reconnaître mais...Dans un dernier souhait ridicule, j'avais osé espérer me tromper. Enfin, voilà. J'en suis certaine maintenant.

On vient de lâcher au moins cinq bombabouses sur moi. Dans un couloir bondé...Devant tout le monde. Qui rit de moi au lieu de m'aider ou de dénoncer les coupables. Non, il n'y a que les fayots qui dénoncent, les gens cools rigolent de ceux qui ne le sont pas. Je ne rigole pas, donc je ne suis pas cool...

Non.

Moi, je veux pleurer.

Je n'ai même pas envie de faire du sarcasme. Je sens que mon visage grimace, que les coins de ma bouche ne me répondent plus, mes yeux s'embrument tandis que je réalise un très rapide Evanesco, ne me nettoyant qu'à moitié sous les rires des autres élèves présents. Ils rient du fait que mon sort a à moitié échoué ou de ma situation ? Ou des deux ? Probablement. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit. Peu importe ma position de victime, ma maison de gryffondor ou ma crédibilité. Je me met à marcher en gardant le visage bas, fuyant les moqueries, tandis que les élèves se retournent sur moi avec une expression d'écoeurement...Au fond, ils l'ont toujours eu lorsqu'il s'agissait de moi. Cependant, j'ai beau penser que « ça ne change pas de d'habitude », je suis malgré tout bien plus blessée qu'à l'ordinaire. Certains ne disent rien et jettent des regards méprisant à ceux qui s'esclaffent mais ils me jettent quand même ce regard plein de répugnance, donc ils sont aussi pourris que les autres.

Puis, au fur et à mesure que les élèves se font rares, je me met à courir en direction de la porte que je connais si bien, je l'ouvre avec une telle violence que je me fais mal à la main, mais peu importe. Je la claque en me jetant contre elle, seule dans la pièce, les poings serrés, contre le battant, les yeux fermés. Je me met à renifler, l'odeur pestilentielle s'infiltrant toujours plus dans mon nez mais peu importe...Ca ne fait que renforcer mon sentiment de dégoût. C'est idiot mais dans ce genre de moment, j'aime me complaire dans mon malheur : c'est tout ce qu'il me reste au fond. Puis la pensée des « autres » me revient en tête, de leur réaction, de demain, de ce que je vais encore devoir supporter.

-...Non...S'i...S'il vous plaît...Non !...J'en ai marre...Ma-...Marre..., je geins en respirant difficilement entre mes pleurs.

Je sais que ça ne sert à rien mais je n'arrive pas à me retenir. Je sais que je suis faible, que je ne sers à rien. Que tout ce qui les amuse c'est de m'humilier encore plus, de me forcer à disparaître. Je me met à sangloter avec force en frappant les poings et les pieds contre la porte, sentant la douleur arriver de toute par, criant de désespoir, le visage inondé de larmes, mes cheveux salis tombant par paquets devant mes yeux, me dégoûtant un peu plus, me donnant une nausée que j'ai du mal à réprimer.

J'EN AI MARRE !

Pourquoi moi...

Et je vais devoir retourner en classe demain...

Non, je ne veux pas !...Mais personne ne prendra les cours pour moi. Il faut que j'y aille. Ce sont mes options...Donc en plus il faudra demander à des personnes différentes si je ne suis pas présente ! Et j'ai peur, peur d'aller les chercher, de voir leur regards dégoûté, leurs sourires méprisant et de faire face à des refus. Personne ne voudra m'aider, surtout pas après m'avoir vu ainsi. Ils auront encore plus honte de moi ou ne feront que me cracher des répliques cinglante à la figure comme si je n'en avais pas eu assez. Ils vont tous se moquer de moi, durant les cours, durant les repas, dans la salle commune. On va refuser que j'y rentre probablement...c'est déjà arrivé une fois. Il a avait fallu que j'aille voir un professeur pour rentrer. On m'avait enfermé dans un placard pendant trop longtemps et je n'avais pas pu me retenir...Ils ne voulaient pas qu'on assimile une honte pareille à leur maison.

A ce souvenir, les larmes reviennent en forces et coulent à nouveau sur mon visage salit tandis que des sanglots s'échappent de mes lèvres.

Cette fois encore, on va me rappeler cet épisode, on va me détruire psychologiquement, on va m'adresser la parole uniquement pour m'insulter, dire que mon surnoms de « Rubbish » me va à merveille, que je ne suis que de la fange ambulante. Ils vont s'y donner à coeur joie !

Je ne veux pas les affronter, je n'aurais pas cette force. J'ai trop peur ! Je veux rentrer à la maison ! Je ne veux plus les voir ! Plus jamais ! Je veux mourir !

Qui aurait la force de supporter toutes ces horreurs ?

…

En fait, nous l'avons tous.

Nous, les souffre douleurs.

J'ai envie de mourir.


	10. Chapitre 10

**Chapitre 10 : Discernement**

-Franchement il est lourd avec ses blagues à deux noises. Il essaie de se faire passer pour un professeur cool mais il n'arrête pas de nous retirer des points, je râle en faisant tourner ma baguette entre mes doigts.

-D'un côté pourquoi as tu placé ce piranha dans son verre ? marmonne Remus.

Pff, je n'aime pas quand il râle sur mes blagues, ça me met de mauvaise humeur et me donne l'impression d'être nul. Surtout quand il y a des filles autour.

-Mais pour qu'il lui dévore la langue voyons ! Mais non, il a fallu qu'il le remarque...

Je remarque que certaines amies de Pénélope ne peuvent s'empêcher de glousser tandis que d'autres semblent avoir pitié d'Opieka.

-C'est vrai, et en plus retirer des points alors que la blague n'a pas marché, c'est injuste, renchérit Pénélope avec l'approbation de ses amies.

-Une tentative de meurtre ou de viol qui a échoué est punie par la loi pour protéger les personnes visées, alors ne te plains pas de cette manière de juger, marmonne mon meilleur ami avec une expression de dégoût sur le visage, créant un malaise dans le groupe.

Rah ! Mais pourquoi il fait ça ! Bon, d'accord, il a raison, il a une grande idée de la justice idéale, je crois même qu'il aimerait rentrer dans le magenmagot mais il est en train de donner envie de partir aux filles ! Et ensuite elles vont aller dire à tout le monde que je ne suis qu'un idiot...Tout va me retomber dessus. Pénélope aurait dû réfléchir un peu plus à ce qu'elle disait. Elle est pas moche mais franchement, je connais mieux niveau réflexion. Bon, elle n'est pas méchante, c'est déjà ça. Je tente de récupérer la situation en prenant la parole.

-Bah, de toute façon, il n'avait pas à retirer tant de points à Gryffondor, ça réduit notre marge de manoeuvre, je râle comme si de rien n'était afin d'inciter les autres à en faire de même. Et puis pourquoi toutes ces filles gloussent-elles autour de lui ? Il est laid.

-Oui, je suis d'accord, on peut vraiment trouver mieux.

Je comprends que Trafter tente de s'excuser, ou en tout cas de réparer les dégâts en approuvant avec force tout ce que nous racontons mais elle n'apporte rien à la discussion en disant ça, même Peter ne le fait pas. Quand on parle, c'est pour faire rire ou apporter une nouvelle idée au débat...Elle est légèrement ennuyeuse sur ce point, un peu comme si on avait du pain beurré et qu'elle rajoutait encore plus de beurre plutôt que de tenter d'y mettre un peu de sel ou de confiture pour voir quel goût aurait la tartine, où même de la tremper dans une boisson comme un chocolat chaud...Certes tremper la tartine dans du jus d'orange doit être une mauvaise idée mais il faut quand même essayer...C'est ça que d'apporter son point de vue.

Ca me donne faim cette histoire de tartine.

Bon, soyons indulgent, la réaction de mon idiot d'ami l'a mise dans une situation un peu gênante.

Les autres filles aussi s'accordent avec nous...C'est agréable d'être mis sur un piédestal par de jolies -ou moins jolies- demoiselles mais je trouve leur comportement un peu lourd. Je préfère encore me prendre le bec avec Evans. Peut être parce qu'elle me voit différemment et pas comme je cherche à être...Ou plutôt qu'elle voit ce que je veux être mais me montre que ce n'est pas le cas -et ce, de la manière la moins agréable possible, ce qui est stupide de sa part. Alors que ces filles me voient comme elles souhaitent me voir et non pas comme je suis... Mais au fond, je suis quoi ? Un adolescent qui hésite sur quel chemin prendre à l'avenir, qui aime être avec ses amis...

Est-ce que j'irais mieux si j'arrêtais de faire tous ces efforts pour les autres ? Si je ne faisais que passer du temps avec mes amis, que j'arrêtais de prendre soin de mon apparence, de ne parler que de choses légère pour ne blesser personne mais aborder les sujets graves de notre époque, quitte à bousculer les mentalités...Que je m'en fichais du regard des autres ? Etrangement, cette idée me fait peur : le regard des autres a justement trop d'importance pour moi, je ne vis presque que pour qu'on m'accepte. Alors peut être que cette nouvelle vie serait synonyme de liberté mais j'ai peur qu'elle soit aussi liée à une grande solitude...Non, mes amis ne m'abandonnerait jamais. Et ma famille non plus.

J'aimerais être un grand homme, quelqu'un d'important...Mais j'ai de tout perdre ainsi : l'autre soir, après avoir vu Trafter et Rebbeca dans le couloir, Sirius a été furieux de mon comportement juste parce que je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit aider ma cousine...Il m'a même comparé à sa famille qui préfère perdre un fils plutôt que de laisser croire qu'ils acceptent les moldus. Tout s'est arrangé un peu plus tard -après avoir mis quelques rubans dans mes cheveux et minaudé autour de lui, ce vieux truc le fait toujours éclater de rire, c'est trop simple- mais ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me critique parce que j'ai fait quelque chose pour les gens extérieurs en blessant mes amis.

-Et puis il n'arrête pas d'avantager Foist...Il doit avoir pitié d'elle, marmonne Pénélope après une autre de mes remarques sur Opieka.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est le mois Foist ? On doit tous parler d'elle ? Les journaux vont se mettre à publier des articles sur son sujet et les animateurs radio en discuteront tous les matins ?...Attends, elle a bien dit que Rebbeca était la favorite d'Opieka ?

-Ah bon ? je m'étonne en même temps que Remus, quoique sa voix soit plus douce que la mienne.

On se jette un regard, surpris et amusés de notre coordination tandis que Sirius affiche un sourire.

-Oui ! s'exclame Pénélope, comme si elle sentait que toute l'attention était sur elle. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Il n'arrête pas de lui poser des questions, de faire appel à elle pour une question d'un autre élève !

Ben je ne fais pas trop attention...Mais maintenant qu'elle le dit...J'avais surtout l'impression que c'était moi qui me focalisait trop sur ces deux personnes qui m'énervent mais en réalité j'aurais vu juste ? Génial !

-C'est vrai ! renchérit une autre fille, de Serdaigle je crois. Il lui donne sans arrêt des points par-ci par-là.

-Alors que ses réponses sont complètement nulles !

-Je ne trouve pas, murmure Lunard mais elles ne le regardent pas et ne semblent pas l'écouter.

Les réponses de Rebbeca sont souvent justes...Pas transcendantes mais justes...Ca, je ne peux pas le nier vu qu'elle nous rapporte des points qu'on s'amuse à perdre ensuite. On est peut être irrespectueux des règles mais on est reconnaissant envers ceux qui nous le permettent...La preuve, on ne lui fait pas de mal alors que j'en ai envie. C'est bien la seule chose à laquelle elle est utile. Je décide de faire part de mon impression.

-Je n'avais pas remarqué...A croire que les personnes qui me sont insupportables s'apprécient...

Enfin, j'en ai surtout marre qu'on ne me parle que de ces deux là alors qu'ils sont inintéressants...Ce n'est pas tant de la haine. Rebbeca reste ma cousine, même si j'ai honte, même si je me moque d'elle. Je m'en suis rendu compte après avoir réfléchi à ce que Remus avait murmuré à propos de son oeil au beurre noir l'autre jour...

-Bientôt ils rallieront Servilus à leur groupe ? ricane une autre fille.

Je lève un sourcil mais on dirait que les filles sont parties dans leur discussion sans faire attention à nous. Je ne laisserai pas ce type s'approcher de ma famille ! aussi honteuse soit-elle !

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est aussi moche et bête que lui.

-Tu trouves ? demande Sirius avec un soupçon d'amertume que Pénélope n'a pas su remarquer...

Servilus est un imbécile mais il est rusé, donc dire qu'il est bête est assez culotté, de plus Rebbeca a de meilleures notes que Pénélope, son seul problème est son manque de caractère. Peut être que c'est ce qu'elle voulait dire...Je me frotte légèrement le front, un peu fatigué.

-Arrête, tu l'as vue ? Elle ne ressemble à rien ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de sa famille, tous des horreurs. Elle est totalement inutile, faudrait l'éliminer.

Je frappe soudainement la table de ma main et fixe Pénélope dans les yeux, sentant la fureur monter en moi. Là je craque : elle peut critiquer l'apparence de Rebbeca, elle peut l'insulter pour son manque de courage mais je ne lui permets pas d'attaquer notre famille toute entière et de dire ce genre de choses à une fille qui a partagé mon enfance.

- Tais-toi ! Tu commences à être lourde là ! Je grogne en tentant de retenir le flot d'insultes que Pénélope m'inspire soudainement afin de rester respectueux, contrairement à elle, et insi, mieux lui rabattre son clapet.

Celle-ci semble perdue, elle jette des regards à ses copines tout aussi étonnées, puis à mes amis qui gardent un visage grave. Je les remercie mentalement de prendre ma défense ainsi...Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose qu'ils sachent pour Rebbeca et moi.

-Quoi ? Mais c'est toi qui a commencé en disant...

-James a seulement dit qu'il n'aimait pas Opieka et Foist, toi tu les insultes injustement sur des critères puériles tel que le physique et on peut prendre ta phrase parlant de l'éliminer comme une menace, déclare Lunard. Mais si tu veux continuer, vas-y, mais préviens moi pour que je prépare ton heure de colle.

Bravo Remus ! Tu serais un parfait avocat dans le futur !

-Quoi !? Mais c'est injuste ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça, on est...

-Je suis préfet, je peux.

-Espèce de sale...

-Tu veux que je rajoute le prétexte « insulte envers préfet » ?

-Va-t-en d'ici, râle Sirius, apparemment fatigué.

Elle jette une exclamation offusquée et ridicule dans sa situation puis fait signe à ses amies de la suivre. Celles-ci semblent hésiter puis la rejoignent face à nos regards noirs. Ca lui apprendra à dire des bêtises aussi grosses qu'elle.

-Ca va ? me demande Peter avec politesse au bout d'un moment.

Je me tourne vers lui et lui sourit faiblement en ressentant un élan d'affection pour mes amis qui ont agit de concert avec moi sans hésiter un seul moment...Juste pour moi.

-Oui, c'est juste cette idiote qui m'a énervé. D'ailleurs, merci Remus pour la menace.

-De rien, moi aussi elle me tapait sur les nerfs à utiliser des arguments aussi ridicules.

Oui, critiquer une personne pour ce qu'elle ne peut changer, comme son physique ou sa famille, c'est horrible et injuste...Mes amis s'en rendent bien compte...Peut être est-ce aussi pour cela que je m'en prends à Rogue, parce que je sais que c'est blessant. Pas très glorieux de ma part, je le sais mais je ne m'en veux pas tant que ça.

-Et puis la famille de Rebbeca est loin d'être moche, je soupire en me balançant sur ma chaise.

-Tu l'appelles Re..., commence Remus avant de se prendre un violent coup de coude de mon ami.

Je l'en remercie mentalement, je n'ai pas envie de me jeter dans un débat sur elle une nouvelle fois.

-Comment ça « loin d'être moche » ?

-Sa mère est une véritable beauté et son père est super cool -normal, il est de la même famille que le mien. C'est étonnant qu'ils aient eu une fille comme elle.

-Une beauté ?

-Elle est grande, blonde et très gentille. Ca fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas revue d'ailleurs, je croise surtout Greil...Même mon père est jaloux de lui.

-Greil ?

-Le cousin de mon père est le père de Rebbeca. Il travail dans les affaires...Et il est vraiment super classe.

Remus semble réfléchir tandis que Sirius ignore à moitié ce que je raconte. Bah, tant pis pour lui...Je me vengerai en faisant un dessin de lui en train d'embrasser Servilo...Ces temps ci je suis très dessin.

-Est-ce qu'il ressemble beaucoup à sa fille ?

-Ca veut ire quoi « ressembler à sa fille » ? je grogne en prenant cela comme une insulte envers l'un de mes modèles.

-Ben...Je l'imagine un peu grand, costaud, et...J'arrête pas de penser à Opieka parce qu'ils ont presque le même nez, rigole faiblement Lunard. Mais seulement le visage...Et avec une barbe, et des cheveux comme les tiens...donc en fait, non, pas du tout Opieka.

-Hein ? Pas du tout ! Greil est grand, a les cheveux en épis mais bien coiffés en arrière et il est plutôt élancé...Et son nez est comme le mien. Je t'interdis de le comparer à ce sale Opiecaca !

-C'était petit, James...Et j'ai dit que finalement ça ne pouvait pas lui correspon...

-Petit comme celle d'Opieka ! je réplique en tentant de redorer l'insigne de mon humour sans faire attention aux soupirs de Remus.

-Tu deviens un peu paranoïaque par rapport à Opieka. Tu ne relies tout ce qu'on dit à sa personne, plaisante Peter.

Soudain, Sirius tape la paume de sa main avec son poing en émettant un cri de compréhension.

-Et s'il y avait un lien de parenté entre les Foist et les Opieka.

-Tu trouves ? Je marmonne, pas du tout convaincu. Ils ont des cheveux de couleur et de formes différentes, des yeux différents, pas le même visage du tout...

-On peut toujours s'amuser...

-Ca ne m'intéresse pas plus que ça...Bon on y va ?

-Haha ! En fait ça te gêne que tu puisses ressembler à Opieka ? ricane Sirius.

Non, ce qui me gêne c'est qu'on cherche une ressemblance entre famille, donc entre Rebbeca et moi, et ça, c'est impossible !

Non mais franchement, faire une recherche généalogique chez une famille telle que les Foist et les Monscure -la famille maternelle de Rebbeca- c'est une pure perte de temps...Et vu comment s'habille Opieka, je doute qu'il soit issu d'une famille de sorciers.

On se lève tranquillement tandis que Peter file emprunter le livre pour lequel on était venu. Alors que nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie, je remarque une corbeille renversée...Elle est vide, c'est une chance pour Pince et Rusard. Remus semble aussi l'avoir remarqué et murmure un sort pour la redresser.

-Maniaque.

-Quelqu'un aurait pu se la prendre dans les pieds et tomber, murmure-t-il sur un ton d'excuse.

-Tu es vraiment trop méticuleux Lunard...

-Disons que c'est pour faire un effet de balance avec les soirs où je deviens trop « désordonné ».

Nous rigolons tandis que Peter nous rejoint.

-Tu dis ça mais franchement, même dans ces moments là, tu es plus soigneux que Patmol ! je ricane, déclenchant d'autres rires.

-Franchement tu exagères, me sermonne mon meilleur ami bien qu'il soit celui qui rigole le plus fort.

-Non ! Pas du tout ! J'ai des contacts qui m'ont assuré que le prochain cyclone destructeur se fera surnommer « Patmol » !

-Whoua ! Je vais devenir célèbre ! Avant vous tous !

Nous rions de bon coeur jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne un couloir particulièrement bondé.

Et là...Le temps s'est arrêté. Je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que j'ai pensé. J'aurais pu agir, je suis assez rapide, j'aurais dû sortir ma baguette et créer un bouclier magique, ou me jeter sur Rebbeca pour qu'elle évite ce tas d'immondices.

Mais je n'ai rien fait : je ne voulais pas que l'on croie que je cherchais l'exclusivité des farces, je ne voulais pas me le prendre à sa place. Je ne voulais pas qu'on me voit avec elle bien que ce soit...Ma cousine.

J'aurais dû l'aider à se nettoyer, m'approcher d'elle pour voir si elle allait bien, la soutenir. Il est évident qu'elle n'a pas dû s'en sortir intacte. Elle n'a pas pu. Pas psychologiquement.

Mais je ne l'ai pas fait : je ne voulais pas qu'on me voie avec elle, ni que l'on croie que je l'apprécie.

Je suis resté là, les bras ballants, à regarder Rebbeca qui me tournait le dos. Sans rien faire. Pourquoi ne s'est-elle pas énervée ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas pleuré en publique ? Elle s'en fiche vraiment qu'on se moque d'elle ? Ca lui aurait évité tout ça mais...Elle semble intouchable, trop hautaine. Et pourtant, de dos, je ne vois pas son regard morne ou ses grimaces de dépit. Non, je vois des épaules affaissées, des mains qui tremblent, une tête basse.

Elle souffre. Elle doit souffrir ! Ce n'est pas possible autrement ! Et pourtant...Elle ne dit rien.

Puis elle s'en va.

Soudain, j'entends les éclats de rire des autres élèves et j'ai l'impression qu'ils se moquent de moi. Mes oreilles bourdonnent et je sens une rage qui m'était encore inconnue m'envahir.

J'ai envie de leur hurler de se la fermer, de leur jeter des maléfices, de leur faire subir ce que ma cousine a subi...

Mais j'ai été pire qu'eux : j'ai laissé faire, prétextant la mépriser tout ça pour devenir plus populaire, je l'ai reniée et maintenant j'apprends qu'elle subit ce genre de choses ? Est-ce la première fois ? Je n'en sais rien.

-J'ai été lâche, je marmonne dans un souffle, blessé par les rires et les moqueries comme si elles m'étaient destinées.

Je sens la main de Sirius se poser sur mon épaule puis je l'entends parler d'une voix forte et puissante, le ton impérieux. Je ne saisis pas tout ce qu'il dit, trop dégoûté par moi-même, mais je comprends qu'il cherche à les faire taire et qu'il leur déconseille de se moquer de Rebbeca ou de l'embêter de quelque manière que ce soit. Que ce qu'ils ont fait est immonde.

Remus renchérit en déclarant à voix haute que si il entend quelqu'un rire de la situation de celle-ci, il sera considéré comme organisateur de cette farce de très mauvais goût et qu'il devra rapporter cette information au directeur en personne.

Peter me regarde puis décide de nettoyer le reste de bombabouse qu'il y a dans le couloir. Je le fixe un moment, un peu perdu.

-J'ai maîtrisé ce sort depuis le coup de la fange chez les Serpentard, m'explique-t-il avec un sourire d'excuse.

Est-ce que je suis comme ces gens ? Moi aussi je me suis moqué de personnes uniquement pour faire rire la galerie...

Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Est-ce parce que je considère que Rebbeca est exclusivement réservée à mes sarcasmes ? Parce que je ne supporte pas de voir une personne de ma famille être la risée de toute l'école ? Parce que je rallie ça à moi, j'ai encore plus honte de faire partie de la même famille ?

Pourquoi ?

Ce que j'ai vu a créé un choc trop grand pour moi...je n'arrive plus à comprendre. On m'a forcé à ouvrir les yeux et je ne m'étais pas préparé à ça...Au contraire : j'avais tout fait pour le cacher.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, nous sommes installés dans la salle commune, à la table la plus proche de l'ouverture. C'est Remus qui a proposé ça afin que l'on puisse intervenir lorsque Rebbeca sera de retour, afin de vérifier que personne ne s'en prenne un peu plus à elle.

Sirius a acquiescé : toujours son désir de justice et il aime bien jouer au grand sauveur. Peter a suivi et moi je n'ai pas réfléchi, toujours perdu dans mes pensées.

-James...Ca va ? demande Sirius en se penchant sur moi.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens si mal...

-Elle fait partie de ta famille et...

-Tu crois que c'est juste un sentiment de honte ? Ce serait trop simple, je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

Sirius se relève, surpris puis hoche la tête d'un air sombre.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire...Tu vois...J'ai beau avoir honte du choix qu'a fait Regulus...Ca me fait quand même mal d'entendre des gens le critiquer à ce sujet. La famille peut se lancer des piques, mais on considère que lorsque ça vient de personnes extérieures...c'est cruel et qu'ils feraient mieux de s'occuper de leur oignions.

Alors ça me ferait mal juste parce qu'elle fait partie de ma famille ? Parce que je l'apprécie au fond ? C'est trop guimauve pour moi ! Je ne suis pas guimauve ! Remus est guimauve quand on parle de sa maladie, Peter est guimauve, Sirius est guimauve. Pas moi ! Moi je suis un homme ! Un vrai !

Et je dois protéger ma cousine...

-Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça ? Il n'y avait rien de drôle...

-Est-ce que tu crois que les victimes de ta blague de la fange dans la grande salle ont trouvé ça drôle ? Tu es une personne proche de la victime...Et tu t'es rendu compte de la cruauté de cette farce, m'explique Remus. Si la victime avait été quelqu'un que tu ne connaissais pas, tu aurais probablement ri de bon coeur toi aussi probablement.

-Pas du tout ! je m'exclame, furieux.

-Maintenant que tu as compris à quel point c'est moche, tu ne le feras sûrement plus jamais. C'est déjà ça de gagné, finit-il.

Je ne dis rien et réfléchis à sa supposition : si ça avait été un Serpentard, aurais-je ri de la même façon ? S'il le méritait, oui...Mais Rebbeca ne méritait pas ça. Elle est désagréable, fuyante, pas très jolie et ne convient pas à sa maison mais...Elle ne mérite pas ça...

Peut être que ceux qui ont fait la blague pensent que si. Ils vont le regretter amèrement.

-Ce que je me demande surtout c'est depuis quand ça dure..., soupire Remus.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, il y a toujours eu de mauvaises plaisanteries dans le dos de Foist mais des attaques d'une telle ampleur, je n'en ai pas entendu parler...Mais vu qu'on ne s'intéressait pas à elle avant peut être que...Ce n'est pas la première fois.

-J'ai déjà entendu un bruit de couloir à son sujet, avoue Peter en se triturant les doigts.

Nous nous tournons vers lui, attentifs.

-Ca...Ca disait qu'elle avait été enfermée il y a un an par des élèves...Au début je croyais que c'était une blague vu que ça se serait passé dans les toilette mais ils ont précisé qu'elle avait été entravée. Vu qu'ils en rigolaient j'ai cru que c'était juste une rumeur idiote ou que j'avais mal entendu, se précipite-t-il sous mon regard féroce.

Est-ce que ses parents sont au courant ? Jusqu'à quel point on l'a attaquée ? Pourquoi je n'ai rien entendu à ce sujet...Parce que je cherchais tellement l'éloigner de mon image que j'ai finit par rejeter toute discussion sur elle, que je refusais d'écouter les rumeurs à son propos afin que l'on ne pense pas à nous deux « ensemble » quelque soit la manière. Inconsciemment, je l'ai effacé totalement. Et là, je me rends compte qu'il y a un problème. Un vrai. Peut être...Je ne sais pas...J'avais raison d'agir ainsi mais…

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir, je m'embrouille trop. Il faut des actes.

-Je propose de mener une enquête, je déclare sur un ton qui montre que le premier qui refusera passera par la fenêtre.

-En plus de celle sur ton agresseur ?

-Peut être que ça se rejoint : les sang-purs sont tous liés, quelqu'un a peut être deviné mon lien avec Rebbeca.

-Ca me semble tiré par les cheveux mais j'accepte, déclare Remus.

-On vérifie juste si elle est une victime occasionnelle ou si c'est fréquent, précise Sirius. Pas la peine de perdre du temps alors qu'un type veut peut-être tuer un élève ou un professeur avec les bouquins de Slughorn. Par contre, si on voit qu'elle est sujette à de nombreuses attaques, là on peut approfondir le travail.

Nous acceptons d'un mouvement de tête.

Au fond de moi, je remercie mes amis : c'est une affaire de famille, c'est une fille tout sauf intéressante, on risque notre popularité à s'approcher d'elle...Et pourtant ils acceptent sans broncher de m'aider.

Une vague de chaleur m'envahit et je décide de parler de choses un peu plus badines pour alléger l'ambiance.

Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans mes amis...


	11. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Critiques et Rencontre**

C'est...Très bizarre.

Voilà trois jours que cet horrible événement s'est produit et je n'ai entendu que deux remarques à ce sujet, dont une de Pénélope bien évidemment. Personne n'en parle ! J'ai eu très peur le premier jour, j'évitais tout le monde, mais au fur et à mesure, je me suis rendu compte que personne ne me cherchait pour m'humilier encore plus comme ils le font d'habitude, il n'y a pas eu de blague à voix haute à ce sujet durant le dîner ou les cours...Pas de « souvenirs » oubliés dans mon sac, pas d'agression à part dans les couloirs...On ne m'asticote pas, on ne me martyrise pas. Lorsque j'avais été enfermée dans les toilettes, certains avaient tentés de recommencer et d'autres m'avait jeté de l'eau croupie à la figure au cas où j'aurai pu oublier ce souvenir, tandis que le reste de l'école riait sans se cacher sur mon passage.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Ca me met mal à l'aise. J'ai peur : au moins, je m'étais faite à l'idée de me faire une nouvelle fois humilier par toute l'école, mais là, j'ai peur de m'habituer à cette douceur et que l'on me fasse un coup en traître.

Il y a plusieurs suppositions : -je suis devenue sourde...mais j'entends toujours très -hum- trop bien les murmures dans mon dos à propos de ma laideur ou du fait que Opieka doit avoir pitié de moi donc non.

-Une potion dangereuse -peut être celle dont parlait Black l'autre jour- a dégagé d'immenses vapeur créant un oubliette collectif dans les couloirs au moment où j'étais dans ma salle secrète...Mais les professeurs auraient réagis, non ?

-Ils n'ont pas trouvé ça amusant...Cependant, vu comment ils riaient au moment où c'est arrivé, j'en doute.

…Toute l'école doit être au courant et pourtant, je n'entends rien à ce propos.

On me jette des regards mais à part ça, on me laisse plutôt tranquille, si on oublie le quotidien des boulettes gluantes durant les cours, des murmures désapprobateur et dégoûté sur mon passage et des croche-pieds dans les escaliers.

Aurai-je été épargnée ? Pour une fois dans ma vie ?

Ou est-ce ma bonne étoile qui fonctionne enfin ? Le travail est loin d'être complet mais si elle arrive à réaliser ce genre de miracle, je ne peux que la féliciter, non ?

Bonne étoile...Ou ange gardien : même le préfet de notre classe, Lupin, est venu me voir le lendemain avant un cours pour me parler.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait vu ce qui s'était passé la veille et qu'il était désolé de n'avoir rien pu faire. Je trouve ça hypocrite et mal placé de sa part mais il avait vraiment l'air perdu...Et ça m'a quand même touché. Si je ne l'ai pas vu c'est qu'il devait être trop loin, non ? Il m'a aussi demandé de le prévenir si quelqu'un me cherchait des ennuis à ce sujet ou à propos de quoique ce soit d'autre.

C'était...trop gentil. J'ai rougit, je le sais, puis je lui ai dit que ça allait avant de le remercier et d'aller en cours. Je ne vais pas dénoncer les gens, je ne suis pas comme ça...De toute façon, mis à part Pénélope et des filles jalouses de l'attention d'Opieka, personne ne s'en prend physiquement à moi...sauf dans de rare -ou moins rare- occasions. En tout cas Lupin semble faire un peu plus attention à moi et ça me rend toute chose. Bon, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de me faire des idées...Ce n'est jamais le moment de se faire des idées sur un prétendu soupirant lorsqu'on est un souffre-douleur.

Le même jour James m'a fait un signe de tête, le genre de signe qu'on fait pour saluer de loin par manque de temps mais démontrant une volonté de reconnaître l'autre malgré tout. J'étais tellement estomaquée que je ne lui ai pas répondu à temps. Je me suis sentie très bête à hocher la tête toute seule dans le couloir. J'espère que personne ne m'a vu.

D'ailleurs c'est étrange si on pense qu'i peine quelques jours, il riait publiquement de moi, et qu'il me dénonçait injustement. Est-ce parce que Pénélope a insulté notre famille qu'il a décidé de changer de comportement ? Il lui a fallu ça pour qu'il comprenne que la manière dont il me traitait était mal ? Pas terrible le temps de réaction. Mais je dois avouer que c'est assez violent comme transformation. Ah moins que ce ne soit un piège...Il veut endormir ma vigilance et ainsi, m'attaquer de la pire manière qui soit pour montrer la haine qu'il ressent envers le souffre-douleur que je suis.

Ah je sais ! Ce n'est pas une histoire d'ange gardien ! Il devait y avoir des gouttes de potion hallucinogène dans les bombabouses et donc maintenant je vois des choses qui n'existent pas !

Voilà, j'ai trouvé une réponse tout à fait logique.

Paf !

Encore plus logique désormais car je viens de recevoir un coin de quelque chose de dur dans le crâne alors que je suis debout, et non pas accroupi comme ça arrive le plus souvent. Je plaque une main contre la zone meurtrie, ressentant une douleur fraîche et aiguë bien particulière à ce genre de choc. En me retournant, je me trouve face à Pénélope qui me regarde de haut, un livre sous le bras...C'est donc avec ça qu'elle m'a cognée ?

-Tu as les réponses pour le devoir d'enchantement ?

Bonjour Pénélope, comment ça va ? Oh, tu es venu t'excuser pour ces années d'enfer ? Fallait pas, de toute façon je t'aurais craché à la figure...

Oui j'ai les réponses...Mais tu ne les auras pas.

-Pas sur moi.

-Donc tu les connais. Tu peux me les dire ? demande-t-elle en tentant de mettre un zeste de politesse dans sa voix mais avec une telle mauvaise foi qu'elle même n'oserait pas nier qu'elle me méprise.

-Non, je ne me souviens pas.

Ce serait plus rapide de les lui dire mais je ne suis plus son chien...J'obéis aux autres par peur mais elle, non, plus jamais. Ce n'est pas une rébellion, c'est juste de la haine : je la connais, elle m'a utilisée, donc je peux la haïr légitimement. Et je n'aime pas mentir, alors si je lui disais que des réponses fausses, elle s'en rendraient compte et me le ferait payer.

-Arrête, tu peux me les passer, à moi.

-A toi ? je répète en feignant la perplexité.

-Je te passais mes devoirs avant !

-Euh...Je crois que tu confonds avec ton amie imaginaire : tu n'as jamais aidé personne.

-Je t'ai aidée, tu n'avais aucune amie et j'ai accepté de te fréquenter alors que franchement tu...

-Je ?

Je hausse un sourcil méprisant, fière de la voir se contredire : elle voulait se faire passer pour la « gentille » mais elle vient juste de montrer qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote qui ne juge que sur les apparences.

Elle lève le visage en fronçant le nez et puis crache sa réplique.

-Alors que tu n'es qu'une sale bourge puante !

-Comme ça a du être dur pour une fille aussi superficielle -hum, pardon- superbe. Alors pourquoi tu viens me voir si je pue autant ? Ca te fait penser à toi ?

-La ferme.

-Ca te rappelle ta nature profonde et putride ?

Je me prends une claque. Je n'ai jamais su donner de gifle à qui que ce soit, pas assez rapide et je n'y pense jamais aux bons moments.

-A ta place, le chien-chien, je donnerais gentiment le devoir et les réponses avant que je ne m'énerve, siffle-t-elle.

Quand il y a du monde, elle me terrifie car elle symbolise toute les humiliations passées, mais toute seule, je sais qu'elle ne peut que porter des coups physiques ou verbaux ce que je peux endurer sans broncher.

-Ah oui ? Mais tu n'es pas à ma place, bien que tu sois une chienne.

Deuxième claque, bien plus forte. Je l'ai peut être méritée celle-là. Soudain je la sens m'arracher mon sac et le fouiller. J'attends patiemment, tentant d'afficher un sourire narquois mais la douleur aux joues m'en empêche. Je ne vais pas essayer de le lui arracher des mains, je me prendrais d'autre coup et je veux juste que tout ça se termine rapidement. Au bout d'un moment, elle comprend que le devoir n'est pas là et décide de jeter le sac à plusieurs mètres devant elle, contre une étagère. Un bruit de verre qui se brise éclate dans la pièce et je devine qu'un flacon d'encre doit désormais déverser son contenu sur mes parchemins. Quelle joie. Mon coeur se serre de dégoût face à la quantité de travail que je devrais reprendre.

-Ca t'apprendra, Rubbish, me murmure-t-elle, essoufflée, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres et une longue mèche bouclée tombant devant ses yeux.

Je lui jette mon regard le plus neutre tandis qu'elle s'en va, remettant ses cheveux en place d'un geste de la main. Une fois hors de vue, je me rue sur mon sac pour limiter les dégâts. Heureusement que j'ai caché le dit devoir dans mon roman d'aventure !

Au moment où je me penche pour le ramasser et jeter un sort de séchage, je remarque deux jeunes hommes apparemment de Serpentard qui semblent avoir un conflit. Dois-je m'éloigner ? Je ne vois pas comment ils pourraient s'en prendre à moi -en se rendant compte de ma présence ils s'arrêteraient ou me diraient de « dégager »- mais on ne sait jamais.

Puis je reconnais Jugson et...Le deuxième est en septième année, très grand, une aura très adulte, même pour son âge, renforcée par son bouc et une fine et très élégante moustache. Je ne sais plus comment il se nomme...

-Il m'en faut un de plus grande qualité ! Sinon je ne vais pas pouvoir réussir. Tu sais que c'est extrêmement important pour mon futur !

-Ca ne me concerne pas ! C'est ton devoir, c'est à toi de le faire...Alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais t'aider !

-Je pourrais te citer, plus tard...

Ils doivent parler d'une recherche pour un devoir de septième année. Il paraît que l'on doit faire nos propres recherches dans les matières principales -comme les potions ou la métamorphose- et laisser une étude sur un sujet aussi épais qu'un livre d'arithmancie. Ca fait peur. Par contre, on peut utiliser ces travaux pour notre futur et, s'ils sont réussis, ça aide énormément pour l'obtention d'un emploi, surtout dans le milieu de la recherche magique ! C'est mon grand père qui m'a raconté tout ça. Il aurait lui même développé de grandes théories à son époques ce qui lui a permis de bâtir une jolie fortune aujourd'hui.

-Et où pourrais-je en trouver ? Ca coûte une fortune ces trucs là ! Franchement, ne compte pas sur moi, Dolohov.

Dolohov ! Mais oui ! Je l'ai déjà rencontré à un repas de famille... Je devais avoir sept ans, il ne faisait pas attention à moi. Nos familles sont bien trop éloignées pour que l'on ai besoin de se parler...

Ce dernier tourne la tête comme pour chercher un autre argument à dire à Jugson tandis qu'il s'éloigne puis croise mon regard alors que je suis toujours à moitié accroupie, les mains tâchées d'encres, le sac dégoulinant.

Je m'attendais à un regard méprisant ou neutre. Je m'attendais à un sourire narquois ou une grimace de dégoût. Je m'attendais à un reniflement méprisant ou une remarque cinglante.

Cependant, Dolohov me fixe, moi, mon sac, mes parchemins, surpris. Puis il s'avance vers moi d'un pas sûr et grave, d'une manière très noble pour un homme, démontrant son excellente éducation. Je réalise un mouvement de recul malgré moi, relâchant quelques rouleaux par terre au moment où il sort sa baguette de sa poche. Parfois, les septième années aussi s'en prennent à moi. C'est rare mais d'autant plus terrible.

_-Purgo._

Hein ?

Soudain je sens un vent doux autour de mes mains qui sont désormais aussi propre que si je sortais d'un bain. Mes feuilles aussi sont redevenues intactes tout en conservant les notes inscrites quelques heures auparavant. Dolohov répète le sort sur mon sac qui se débarrasse de toute l'encre imbibé jusqu'alors et reprends un aspect convenable.

Toutes mes affaires sont intactes ! C'est comme si il n'y avait jamais eu de flacon d'encre !

-C'est quoi ce sort ? je ne peux m'empêcher de murmurer, plus pour moi même que pour le jeune homme.

Je me sens soudain très idiote d'avoir formulée ma question d'une manière aussi puérile. Surtout devant un septième année. Moi qui aimerais tant paraître plus mature que je ne le suis, mais Dolohov ne semble pas en tenir compte et m'explique son fonctionnement comme si j'étais un élève de sa maison, de sa classe, et non pas « Rebberka ».

-Le sort de purification : purgo. En y ajoutant un autre nom, la précision augmente. Il se réalise en bougeant le poignet ainsi -il réalise le geste sous mon regard attentif. Il a été découvert il y a seulement quelques années donc on ne l'étudie pas encore à l'école.

Je hoche la tête en signe de compréhension, fascinée par ce qu'il me raconte : voilà un sort qui me sera plus qu'utile. Je constate que son regard cherche à rencontrer le mien et dirige immédiatement mes yeux sur le bout de mes chaussures, mes joues tellement brûlante qu'une salamandre s'y installerait sans problème.

-Mer..., je commence à bégayer, gênée mais il me coupe dans ma phrase.

-Tu es Rebbeca Foist, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hoche la tête violemment. Il me reconnaît ?

…

Ah, non, ce doit juste être à cause de toutes ces humiliations et farces à mon encontre, je suis connue de cette manière désormais...

-On s'est vu il y a...Huit ans je crois...A un dîner familial chez les Yaxley, non ?

Je hoche à nouveau la tête, un sourire naissant sur mes lèvres contre ma volonté : il se rappelle de moi ! Il a une mémoire hors du commun ! Hihi.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas très polit de te demander cela alors que nous nous parlons pour la première fois mais...Ton père travaille bien dans les affaires avec l'étranger ?

-Oui..., je réponds précipitamment.

Je ne trouve pas du tout cela impoli ! Il m'aide à réparer les dégâts de l'autre idiote et m'apprends un nouveau sort...Et en plus il est gentil avec moi. Je suis au contraire ravie de pouvoir continuer la discussion !

-Vois-tu, j'ai une thèse à fournir au professeur Slughorn au sujet des différents philtres de l'esprit et je n'arrive pas à connaître parfaitement l'usage d'un des ingrédients clés dans la plupart de ces potions parce qu'il me fait défaut, ainsi que certains autres éléments, me raconte-t-il l'air contrit.

Punaise, le langage plus que parfait, c'est magnifique. Je me croirais dans un roman...STOP ! Pas de scénarios hâtifs et ridicules comportant de grandes déclarations enflammées !

-Tu voudrais que mon père te fournisse de quoi terminer ta thèse ? je réponds en hésitant sur les termes à employer.

-Je ne veux vraiment pas te forcer la main mais ça m'aiderait énormément. Je paierai les commissions et tout ce qu'il faut si ça le gêne, déclare-t-il d'un ton fort sans être ridicule, comme pour prouver sa détermination.

J'hésite un moment : s'il est si cher et si rare cet ingrédient, il ne doit pas être très utilisé, et peut-être même à la limite de la légalité. Mais si mon père peut l'obtenir, c'est peut être juste parce qu'il est rare en Grande Bretagne. De plus, Dolohov est charmant avec moi donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je refuserai de contacter mon père...Mais je ne veux pas le décevoir en cas de refus...J'ai une idée.

-Je...Je vais écrire une lettre de recommandation à mon père, comme ça, vous pourrez choisir vous mêmes des clauses de votre... « contrat ». Ca...te convient ? j'ose demander, pas très sûre de la manière dont je dois lui parler.

-C'est bien plus que je n'espérais, me répond-il avec un sourire rapide mais sincère. Tu m'aides bien plus que je ne l'espérais. Merci.

Je rougis violemment en faisant signe que non, que ce n'est pas encore fait...Et je n'arrive pas à retenir un sourire.

-Ca à l'air intéressant comme sujet de thèse, je déclare, cherchant à me rendre intéressante.

-C'est fascinant, renchérit Dolohov. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'en apprendre un peu plus à ce sujet.

-Ah ! No-Non, j-j-je ne veux pas te gê-gêner ! je réponds précipitamment.

-Ca ne me gênerait pas le moins du monde, finit-il alors que la sonnerie retentit, plongeant ses yeux dans le mien.

Je lui fais un rapide signe d'au revoir auquel il répond puis je m'enfuis en direction de mon antre.

Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu ! J'ai parlé à un septième année ! J'ai discuté avec un septième année ! Septième année !

Et il m'a demandé un service ! Et il a été super gentil avec moi ! Je suis trop contente !

Je devrais arrêter d'agir ainsi, je déteste les filles aussi frivoles alors je ne dois pas me comporter comme elles. Cependant, la vague de chaleur continue de m'inonder. On va sûrement se reparler...Il faut vite que j'écrive la lettre à mon père et que je l'envoie !

Je rentre dans ma salle avec une bonne humeur qui est aussi rare que les phénix et jette les sorts habituels -renforcés par ma bonne humeur- au povrebine. Je sors un parchemin est écrit de ma plus belle écriture, réfléchissant à chaque mot pour mieux amener mon père à exaucer le souhait de Dolohov, et ainsi, me permettre de le revoir. Je précise bien qu'il est plus que sérieux et m'a rendu de grands services -un seul mais...par rapport aux autres, c'est plus qu'énorme.


	12. Chapitre 12

**Chapitre 12 : Des groupes et des réactions**

Le lendemain, après de longues heures à déchirer mes brouillons, je termine enfin une lettre que je considère comme convenable et l'enroule avant de lui jeter un sort pour qu'un ruban mauve -couleur de notre emblème familial- maintienne parfaitement le parchemin en place.

Je range mes affaires puis hésite sur l'endroit où placer la lettre : dans la main on pourrait vouloir me l'arracher ou le brûler comme à chaque fois que je tiens quelques chose en publique. J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui réalise tous ces sorts... Superbe acharnement, si seulement il pouvait le réaliser dans leur travail et pas pour me faire souffrir. Voilà que je parle comme un professeur.

Je décide de la ranger dans mon sac sans qu'il ne puisse la plier par les pressions exercées sur les livres. Je sors en vitesse en direction de la volière afin d'emprunter un hibou à l'école.

Je n'ai aucun animal de compagnie : je reçois déjà des cadavres de moineau dans mon sac, je ne pourrais supporter d'avoir celui d'un chaton ou d'une chouette. Un élan nauséeux envahit ma poitrine mais je me retiens et souris en pensant à Dolohov qui m'a aidée i peine vingt-quatre heures. Je cherche un hibou assez élégant et choisis un moyen duc qui semble en pleine forme et prêt à affronter vents et marées pour aller... A l'ouest de Londres.

J'accroche la lettre à sa patte, le prends sur mon bras et l'amène à la fenêtre avec délicatesse. Je lui précise l'adresse et, dans un immense battement d'ailes frôlant ma joue et relevant légèrement mes mèches lourdes et sombres, l'oiseau s'envole. Je le regarde un moment s'éloigner tandis que le soleil commence à monter puis décide de retourner, le coeur guilleret, étudier. J'ai l'impression d'être invincible depuis que Dolohov m'a aidée. Je ne pense presque plus à cette histoire de bombabouses.

Il faudrait que j'apprenne à être moins réactive face aux hommes mûrs, mais bon, c'est amusant d'être aussi fébrile face à tant de bonheur. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que ça m'arrive.

Soudain, je sens mes bras et mes chevilles se serrer malgré moi et je bascule vers l'avant.

Sortilège du saucisson. Basique mais efficace. La peur m'envahit violemment et je tente de me redresser mais rien n'y fait, je suis coincée pour de bon.

Je vois des pieds m'entourer et des ricanements se font entendre. Je perçois quelques remarques sur ma maladresse et mon arrogance, comme quoi j'oserais sortir en publique même après avoir été recouverte de détritus et qu'ils allaient avoir besoin de nettoyer tout ça pour ne pas avoir la même odeur sur eux.

Je pense qu'il doit y avoir un ou deux garçons, et trois filles... Ils doivent être de sixième année, quoique j'ai l'impression que l'un d'eux a un an de moins que moi.

Je sens une douleur aiguë alors que quelqu'un me prend par les cheveux et tire ma tête en arrière mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche à cause du sort.

-Peut-être qu'on devrait la jeter dans le lac pour la laver de toute cette fange.

Ils n'en sont pas capables. Ce serait le renvoi pour eux. Mais la peur continue de m'étouffer malgré mon raisonnement.

-Non, ce genre de chose ça ne va pas au lac, mais dans les toilettes voyons ! déclare une fille déclenchant de grands éclats de rire.

Je sens les larmes poindre et ma gorge se serrer... Non, pas ça... C'est dégueulasse... Que quelqu'un arrive, qu'on les empêche... S'il vous plaît... Dolohov, McGonagall, Rusard même !

-Lâchez-là !cCrie une voix forte mais féminine.

Evans ?!

La personne qui me tirait les cheveux, surprise, me relâche immédiatement et je me prends le sol en pleine figure à cause du sort toujours efficace. Aïe, mon nez. Quoiqu'avec un peu de chance il sera cassé et je pourrai demander à Pomfresh de m'en faire un plus joli.

Mais qu'est-ce que fiche Evans ? Elle n'est pas préfète alors elle ne peut rien faire. Il faut qu'elle m'aide, qu'elle appelle un professeur... J'ai peur !

-Qui a fait ça ?

-Dégage Evans, fait l'une des filles avec mépris.

-C'est toi Rayson ? Tu me déçois...

-Tire-toi avant qu'on ne te fasse subir la même chose ! hurle un garçon avec hargne.

Je vois tant bien que mal les pieds de ma camarade qui ne bouge pas d'un centimètre. Soudain, une autre personne arrive.

-Lily ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ?

Pénélope. Allez ! Ramenez James et toute l'équipe sera au complet pour me trouver tous les défauts du monde ! J'ai peur, tellement peur. Je sens que les larmes coulent mais je ne peux pas les sécher.

-Allez, viens on s'en va, déclare Pénélope.

Je remarque que ses pieds s'éloignent tandis que ceux d'Evans exercent une pression sur le sol dans le sens inverse... Pénélope doit être en train d'essayer de la traîner avec elle.

-On ne peut pas la laisser ici !

-Je te dis qu'on y va, si on reste on va subir la même chose ! s'exclame Pénélope.

Et elle se dit plus digne de Gryffondor que moi ?

Quoique... S'ils font à Pénélope ce qu'ils me font... Non, je ne pourrais pas, je ne suis pas comme ça, pas comme elle. Je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir juste parce que je souffre moi aussi. Je ne veux pas devenir comme ça !

Evans ne dit plus rien et finit par se laisser embarquer par Pénélope au moment même où je sens des vibrations contre ma joue plaquée au sol.

Quelqu'un arrive et personne ne l'a entendu. Jusqu'à...

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? s'exclame une petite voix fluette.

Professeur Flitwick. J'ai honte de ma position, je continue de pleurer mais suis légèrement soulagée : on ne va pas m'enfoncer la tête dans les toilettes, on va me libérer et on va peut être même punir ceux qui m'ont fait ça. Ouf. La bonne étoile fonctionne à nouveau.

-C'est pas nous M'sieur ! On l'a trouvée comme ça et on allait la libérer !

-Vraiment ? demande-t-il, s'accordant apparemment le bénéfice du doute.

Ne les croyez pas, s'il vous plaît. Ne vous mettez pas de leur côté... Les professeurs sont mon seul et dernier soutien... S'il vous plaît, ne tombez pas dans leur jeu, ne faites pas fonctionner leur plan qui me pousse chaque jour à réaliser mon sort d'entaille un peu plus fort, un plus plus profondément...

Le petit professeur me libéra de mon emprise tandis que les autres élèves me fixaient avec attention. Mon premier geste fut de sécher mes larmes mais l'humidité qu'elles avaient créée mêlée à la poussière du sol marquait le chemin qu'elles avaient parcouru.

-Miss, comment vous êtes vous retrouvée dans une telle situation ? s'inquiéta Flitwick.

-Je... Je sortais de la volière et puis j'ai reçu un sortilège du saucisson qui m'a fait basculer en avant.

-Savez-vous qui l'a réalisé ?

Soit je les dénonce et je me prends les représailles avec, soit je me tais...

Tais-toi... Tais-toi... Tais-toi... Je sais qu'il faut les dénoncer mais j'ai peur, tellement peur, et je me sens si faible.

-Je...

… Non ! Dolohov pourra me protéger si je lui dis qu'ils m'en veulent. J'ai enfin du soutien, je peux agir ! Lupin m'a dit de dénoncer ceux qui m'embêtaient, tant pis si ce n'étaient que de belles paroles, je pourrais toujours faire jouer ma famille contre l'un et ses fausses sorties contre l'autre s'ils ne me soutiennent pas. Il me suffira juste d'un peu de temps pour trouver la vérité sur Lupin. Tant pis si je dois utiliser des manières aussi contraires à ma maison et trahir un ami de James mais j'en ai marre. J'en ai marre d'eux tous, je suis trop fatiguée pour mentir, tant pis pour les affaires qu'on me volera et les insultes qu'on m'enverra. En disant la vérité je serai vengée par une colle et des points, et s'ils se vengent, au moins... C'en sera fini de toute cette histoire. … Enfin.

- Les élèves ici présents.

-Quoi ? C'est faux Monsieur ! Elle a cru ça parce qu'ils se sont enfuit et qu'elle avait le visage contre le sol donc elle n'a pas pu voir que...

-Silence. En êtes-vous certaine mademoiselle ? continua le professeur.

Fallait pas mentir à mon sujet, imbécile, je déteste ça ! J'ai déjà subit trop d'injustice, on m'a déjà fait porter le chapeau d'un bon nombre de mes malheurs, on m'a trop souvent traitée d'idiote et d'attardée... Je sens une chaleur brûlante en moi qui me donne envie de tout détruire... Tout.

-Oui, ils se sont approchés et ont ri de ma situation puis alors que l'un d'entre eux m'a tirée les cheveux pour relever ma tête, ils ont décidé de...-trouve les mots, trouves les mots-... D'aller me faire réaliser un tour bien particulier des toilettes.

-C'est n'importe quoi ! On n'aurait jamais fait ça.

-Comment ça ?

-Ils ont dit que les « choses » dans mon genre devaient aller dans les toilettes. C'est cette fille précisément qui l'a dit, je déclare en montrant une blonde qui me regarde avec effarement et fureur.

Allez, quitte à être un vrai chouchou des professeurs, autant dénoncer tout le monde et bien profondément. C'est un peu injuste qu'ils paient également pour les autres mais c'est ce que je fais depuis des années. Mon comportement ne peut pas être excusé car je fais la même chose qu'eux mais je m'en fiche... Pour le moment.

-Puis ils ont relâché mes cheveux violemment pour que je me prenne à nouveau le sol.

Si j'embarque Evans et Pénélope dedans, elles nieront et je passerai pour la menteuse de service, alors que si je les épargne, elles pourront peut-être témoigner en ma faveur... Enfin, plus Evans que Trafter.

Le professeur Flitwick me regarde attentivement puis pose ses yeux gris sur mes joues et mes yeux gonflés. Je me mets à rougir de honte d'avoir pleuré.

-Miss, vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie, votre nez saigne. Vous pouvez partir, me dit-il avec un ton calme et paternel -créant en moi un élan d'affection- avant de le transformer en grondement menaçant. Quant à vous, jeunes gens, vous devriez avoir honte d'avoir eu un tel comportement ! Je retire trente points à chacune de vos maisons -oui, même à la mienne miss Rayson ! Par votre faute d'ailleurs- et vous pouvez être sûrs que ça ne s'arrêtera pas là !

Je m'éloigne lentement pour en entendre le plus possible puis me mets à sourire. Héhé, ça leur apprendra. Je sais que ce n'est pas très glorieux ni très fort de dénoncer les gens mais bon... A quoi sert la justice ou sinon ? Ca fait un tel bien quand les professeurs grondent les autres pour ce qu'ils m'ont fait... Je me sens même en sécurité car qui voudrait subir ça une nouvelle fois ? Je m'essuie le visage avec un mouchoir en soie avec mes initiales brodées dessus quand je remarque que le professeur disait vrai : je saigne du nez, et pas qu'un peu. Je me dirige vers l'infirmerie quand j'entends des voix dans une salle abandonnée, dont celle de Pénélope.

-Mais ce n'était pas une raison de te rallier de son côté ! Tu te souviens de ce qu'ils lui ont fait il y a trois jours ? Tu veux subir la même chose ? siffle Pénélope sur un ton menaçant.

-Mais je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner ! Éclata Evans. Tu n'as pas entendu ce qu'ils comptaient lui faire ! C'était...

-Peu importe, s'ils voulaient le faire, c'est qu'elle le méritait, non ?

-NON ! Personne ne mérite ça ! Tu ne...

-C'est toi qui ne comprends pas ! Elle le mérite ! Ce n'est qu'une petite peste qui fanfaronne avec ses bonnes notes uniquement parce que ses parents l'ont aidée ! En la supportant sans savoir ce qu'elle a fait, les gens vont penser que tu es d'accord avec elle et ils vont s'en prendre à toi !

-...

-Tu as envie qu'ils te rejettent en public ? De nous entraîner, Clemence et moi, dans cet enfer ? Il appartient à Foist car elle l'a cherché, mais toi tu ne dois pas y aller. Ca me décevrait de te voir te rallier à une horreur comme elle.

L'horreur ? Elle peut parler la pimbêche !

Evans ne répond rien mais j'entends un soupir. Elle est d'accord ? Mais je ne suis pas raciste ! Je n'ai pas mérité ce que je vis ! Bon sang, qui pourra le comprendre à la fin !

J'ai l'impression qu'elles vont sortir. Je déguerpis rapidement et silencieusement.

J'avance, à nouveau blessée intérieurement, vers l'infirmerie. Ces temps-ci j'ai l'impression que mon coeur vit dans un wagonnet de Gringotts : il subit trop d'émotions contraires à la fois et ça m'affaiblit.

-Foist ?

Je me retourne sur un garçon de Serpentard de mon année. Il est accompagné d'un camarade de la même maison que je ne reconnais pas et ils me jettent un regard dur. Je ne réponds pas mais les fixe de la même manière : s'ils m'ont interpellée peut-être qu'ils ne veulent pas m'embêter... Les coups dans le dos, c'est ce que je subis le plus non ?

-On voudrait te parler.

-Je suis occupée, je déclare en portant mon mouchoir à mon nez comme preuve.

-On doit te parler, grogne-t-il sur un ton beaucoup plus effrayant en s'approchant de moi.

Je suis à quelques mètres de l'infirmerie mais je sais qu'à ma gauche, il y a un couloir abandonné que personne n'emprunte. S'ils m'entraînent là, je suis fichue. L'autre garçon un peu caché derrière le premier met la main dans son sac ouvert... Il va sortir sa baguette ?

-Alors vous n'avez qu'à me suivre jusqu'à l'infirmerie et je vous écouterai, je déclare en leur tournant le dos et reprenant mon chemin avec une certaine hâte due à la peur.

S'ils me suivent, ils sont honnêtes et je n'ai pas à les craindre, sinon...

Je sens que l'un des garçons a intercepté mon bras et il me tire violemment en arrière.

-Tout de suite ! En privé !

J'essaie de me débattre, déchirant légèrement ma robe au niveau de l'épaule, et décide de sortir ma baguette, lui jetant un sort lui offrant l'impression que ses doigts brûlent. Il fait un violent mouvement en arrière en hurlant, cognant son comparse qui fait tomber quelques affaires de son sac qu'il tenait ouvert. Malheureusement, il tenait sa baguette dans l'autre main et il arrive à me désarmer en se servant de son compagnon comme de bouclier contre mes sorts. J'ai toujours tenté d'être forte, que ce soit magiquement ou psychologiquement, mais finalement, je me fais battre sur tous les points : je n'arrive pas à ignorer les critiques qu'on me lance, je leur donne trop d'importance, je ne sais pas être assez méprisante et j'ai encore besoin des professeurs pour m'aider... Et là, je ne peux vaincre ce garçon.

-On a dit : suis-nous !

Mince... Quelqu'un, vite.

-Remus ! appelle une voix inquiète et pressée derrière moi. Viens vite !

Pettigrow ? Je ne le vois pas mais je reconnais sa voix. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, à l'infirmerie ? Pourquoi il appelle le préfet ? Nous -les garçons et moi- ne sachons plus comment réagir mais au moment où l'un des deux allaient m'attraper à nouveau pour me traîner avec lui tandis que l'autre continuait de me pointer de sa baguette, Lupin surgit dans notre champ de vision et menace les garçons en sortant sa propre baguette magique, une fureur glaciale s'étalant sur son visage, d'autant plus renforcée par ses yeux cernés et sa pâleur maladive.

-Laissez-la tranquille ! grogne-t-il avec une force que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Toujours effrayée par ces récents événement et ce qui aurait pu se passer ainsi que l'aura destructive -et pas du tout naturelle- du préfet de ma maison, je décide d'oublier mon nez toujours ensanglanté et de m'enfuir en courant vers un lieu plus calme, serrant la manche de ma robe à moitié déchirée et cachant mon épaule : je ne veux pas qu'on voit mon corps, je ne l'aime pas.

Pas très courageux mais mon esprit n'arrive plus à accumuler toutes les informations que je reçois et je ne veux pas faire face à Lupin, ni a Pettigrow, je ne veux pas qu'ils voient ma faiblesse...

J'ai toujours voulu qu'on découvre mon état de détresse mais surtout pour la force que j'ai eu pour avoir su affronter tout cela aussi longtemps.

Pas que je me suis fait marcher sur les pieds, pas que j'étais une faible.

J'ai besoin d'aide mais... Je ne veux pas que l'on me voit comme une assistée, je ne veux pas d'une aide physique.

Mon coeur se serre douloureusement face à tant de sentiments paradoxaux. Je me sens mal.

Je veux du soutien. C'est tout.


	13. Chapitre 13

**Chapitre 13 : Premier contact**

-J'ai mal...Je suis courbaturé de partout.

-Il faut que tu fasses du sport un peu plus souvent pour éviter les courbatures, comme moi !

-Arrête, ne me dis pas que tu n'es pas endolori juste parce que tu cours tous les jours après Evans dans le seul but de l'éloigner de Servilus...

-Je te parlais de quidditch, je déclare calmement sous le regard dédaigneux de mon meilleur ami qui se masse les bras.

Sirius et moi avançons vers...

Hum. Ce début de phrase nécessite correction

J'avance en traînant Sirius qui rampe à cause de ses muscles souffrant de la pleine lune d'avant hier soir en direction de l'infirmerie. Peter y est allé plus tôt à notre demande. Remus devrait en sortir aujourd'hui et, comme à notre habitude, nous venons le chercher afin de rendre sa sortie moins précise. Les gens penseront que c'est tout notre groupe qui vient de se faire soigner, non pas une personne spécifique et encore moins Lunard. Ainsi, son secret est bien gardé.

Au détour d'un couloir, Sirius et moi réalisons un léger bond en arrière pour éviter une tornade qui voulait nous rentrer dedans. Je mets un petit moment à reconnaître ma cousine, cachée derrière ses cheveux sombres. Elle ne relève pas la tête, ne s'excuse pas, ne semble même pas nous avoir remarqués et continue sa course folle dans les couloirs, sous nos regards ébahi. Bien qu'elle ait gardé la tête basse, j'ai pu distinguer une trace sur son visage, semblable à du sang, et sa robe paraît en piteux état : on arrive à distinguer une ombre sur son épaule...une tâche de naissance ? Un bleu ?

Je me rappelle de mon désir de savoir si elle est victime d'agression ou non, et tente de courir après elle mais une main me tient par le col et m'étrangle dans mon élan.

-ARGL !

-Où tu vas comme ça, James ? me demande Remus d'une voix profonde, encore affectée par sa récente tranformation.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Remus ? Pourquoi elle courait comme ça ? demande Sirius, stupéfait.

-Des serpentards voulaient qu'elle les suive et la menaçaient avec leurs baguettes. Remus est intervenu et elle a pris la fuite, explique hâtivement Peter qui nous regarde tour à tour.

-Menacer, menacer, c'est vite dit, réplique Remus d'un ton peu convaincu. N'exagérons rien.

-Ils avaient leurs baguettes de sorties !

-Tout le monde garde sa baguette à la main ces temps-cis, et toi tu as paniqué pour ça ? fait Lunard, apparemment de mauvaise humeur. Et elle qui s'est mise à courir au lieu de les dénoncer...Tss.

-Elle doit être un peu sous le choc, murmure Peter, inquiet.

-On ira lui parler plus tard pour en savoir plus, décide mon meilleur ami.

-Rglgllmls !

-Hein ?

-Je pense qu'il a dit « Remus », précise Sirius en me regardant mourir par étranglement.

-Oups, pardon.

Lunard relâche enfin mon col et je respire de grandes bouffées d'air en essayant de lui mettre un coup de poing dans le bras en guise de vengeance.

-Les serpentards l'ont frappée ? je demande à Peter qui semblent en savoir plus que Remus.

-Non, je ne crois pas...Ils lui ont attrapé le bras à un moment après s'être bousculés mais..., explique-t-il en faisant une moue perplexe.

-Elle saignait, donc ils l'ont frappé ! je m'exclame, loin d'être ravi de ce fait.

Nous nous regardons un moment, ne sachant que faire. Remus semble gêné par sa réaction et le mépris qu'il a montré face à la fuite de Rebbeca.

-On ira lui parler au déjeuner, d'accord ? décide Sirius. Vous vous souvenez qui étaient les élèves qui...

-L'un d'entre eux était en sixième année mais je ne connais pas son nom, l'autre ne me dit rien du tout. Dites, vous croyez qu'ils ont un lien avec l'agression de James ? s'exclame Peter, ravi à l'idée d'avoir peut être découvert quelque chose.

-Pourquoi s'en prendre à Rebbeca ? je demande, pas convaincu.

-Ben vous êtes cousins alors...

-Vous êtes les seuls à le savoir. A moins que vous ne l'ayez dit à quelqu'un d'autre ?! je demande sur un ton qui se veut menaçant mais uqi trahot mon inquiétude.

Mes amis secouent la tête comme un seul homme. Bien. Je demande à ce qu'on retourne à la grande salle pour ne pas manquer Rebbeca au cas où elle s'y rendrait assez tôt.

-Dites, il faudrait que j'aille chercher mes affaires, précise Remus en ouvrant des yeux rond, comme si il venait tout juste de s'en rappeler. Je suis sorti à l'appel de Peter mais j'ai laissé mon sac à l'infirmerie.

-D'accord, on t'accompagne, je soupire.

Alors qu'il se précipite dans l'infirmerie, Peter, Sirius et moi attendons dans le couloir. Je remarque quelques objets éparpillés un peu plus loin dont une longue pierre violette qui me semble assez précieuse. Je m'en approche allégrement, ravi de ma trouvaille -si ça se trouve ça vaut cher ! Ou c'est pratique- et me penche pour la ramasser. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte de ma méprise : ce n'est pas une pierre précieuse, c'est une fiole. Une fine fiole de cristal dotée d'une élégante anse. Je la ramasse avec précaution et l'observe méticuleusement : le cristal est de grande qualité, la anse est fine et le bouchon est très ouvragé. Elle contient un liquide violet qui s'assombrit puis s'éclaircit au fil des mouvements que je provoque. C'est amusant...

-Tu fais quoi, Cornedrue ? s'exclame Sirius, plus loin, s'impatientant.

Je regarde autour de moi et ramasse les autres objets, plus communs -une gomme, deux plumes, quelques morceaux de papier- et retourne auprès de mes amis qui se dirigent vers le hall.

-Qu'est-ce que tu tiens ? demande mon meilleur ami, curieux.

-Je ne sais pas, je l'ai trouvé près du couloir condamné...On dirait une potion mais je n'arrive pas à la reconnaître.

-Fais voir, fait Sirius en me prenant la fiole des mains...Ca ressemble à un philtre de paix mais en plus foncé...et à la texture moins stable.

-Attends...tu l'as trouvé où exactement ? demande Remus qui vient de sortir, son sac sur le dos.

-Près de l'impasse, tu sais ? À côté de l'armure amputée...

Il regarde la fiole en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est là où Foist et les deux Serpentard ont eu leur querelle.

-Tu veux dire que ça lui appartient ? je m'étonne, en regardant l'étrange potion dans ma main.

Elle m'hypnotise...La potion, pas Rebbeca. Le cristal la rend comme merveilleuse. Je me demande quel est son effet. Serait-ce un philtre de paix avancé ? Une sorte de drogue ? Rebbeca aurait ce genre de chose ?

Son père a de nombreuses relations et il m'offre parfois quelques petits échantillons de produits super rares et très amusants quand il vient voir mon père, donc il doit en donner encore plus à sa fille. Il aime bien venir chez nous et il est vraiment super classe : ses cheveux sont comme les miens mais en plus ordonnés, il les met toujours en arrière et ils tiennent ! J'essaie de faire pareil mais bon, le résultat est plutôt mitigé. Il est grand, svelte et il a une très légère barbe qui affirme son visage et son côté masculin...J'aimerais lui ressembler plus tard !

Nous arrivons dans la grande salle où quelques élèves ont déjà commencé de manger. Nous nous installons à notre place habituelle puis attendons l'arrivée de ma cousine, calmement. Des personnes arrivent, s'installent, mange et discutent pour ensuite ressortir. Je remarque Evans et Rogue arriver ensemble mais manger à différentes table...Je les embêterai plus tard. Peter a déjà fini de manger, ainsi que Sirius. Remus prend tout son temps et moi, je détruis le contenu de mon assiette et en fais ensuite quelques sculpture sous les remarques du préfet assis à côté de moi, comme par exemple « Ne joue pas avec la nourriture ».

J'ai bien envie de l'appeler maman, ça lui casserait les pieds.

Je commence à jouer avec Sirius à nous faire des passes avec un gallions qui tourne sur lui même grâce à une succession de pichenettes. Ca peut paraître idiot mais qu'est-ce que c'est douloureux ! Un jeu d'homme je vous dis !

Peter nous regarde puis décide d'écrire son devoir d'enchantement pour la semaine qui arrive. Remus attend patiemment en regardant la trotteuse dans sa montre.

Je me demande pourquoi il est si intéressé par ma cousine...

-Bon, il est une heure et demie là, elle ne viendra pas, déclare-t-il en soupirant.

-Qui ça ? demande Sirius en se frottant le bout des doigts, qui semble avoir oublié la raison de sa présence ici. Ah ! Foist...ah oui...bon, on fait quoi ?

-On va la chercher ? De toute façon on doit lui rendre sa potion.

-Un peu ennuyeuse cette journée, ne peut s'empêcher de remarquer Peter.

Pas faux je dois dire.

Nous réfléchissons aux différents endroits où elle peut être puis remarquons que nous ne l'avons jamais vu nulle part. Ou alors elle est très très très discrète. Bizarre...

-Essayons d'abord la bibliothèque, son sac est toujours rempli, ce doit être à cause des livres, je propose. Au pire, on y trouvera une fille de son dortoir et on pourra lui demander de l'aide.

Mes amis acquiescent et nous remontons les escaliers. Une fois dans l'antre de Mrs Pince, nous tentons de nous faire discrets et cherchons Rebbeca du regard. Peter la remarque en premier et fonce vers elle, ravi. Celle ci, lève brièvement les yeux puis retourne à son livre, comme si de rien n'était, une boîte de biscuit à moitié entamée à côté d'elle... Nous rejoignons notre ami en face de la table où travaille ma cousine puis un silence fort dérangeant s'installe.

-Hum..., je commence, tentant de la forcer à me poser une question par politesse.

Mais elle ne parle pas : elle tourne une page de son livre et écrit l'effet d'un sortilège sur son parchemin.

-Ils te voulaient quoi les serpentards tout à l'heure ? demande Sirius avec froideur.

-Je ne sais pas, répond une voix derrière les longues mèches châtains.

Nouveau silence. Je sens que mon meilleur ami s'impatiente et moi aussi.

-Tu te fiches de nous ? Ils t'ont agressé alors ne va pas dire que tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait ça !

-Sirius, fait Remus sur un ton de reproche face à l'agressivité dans sa voix.

Elle pose un regard terne sur nous puis murmure :

-Ils ont dit vouloir me parler, j'ai refusé, ils ont tenté de me forcer. Voilà tout.

-Et tu ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont voulu te parler ? je demande. Les gens n'agissent pas sans raison.

Nos regards se croisent et je chasse rapidement la pensée que nous faisons parti de la même famille. Elle ouvre la bouche comme pour parler puis ses yeux se perdent dans le vide, sa réflexion étant apparemment happée par une autre pensée. Elle referme la bouche puis l'ouvre à nouveau.

-Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'ils voulaient me dire. Je ne les connais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'ils voulaient me parler d'ailleurs...Ou sinon ils auraient pu le faire dans le couloir...

J'ai la sensation qu'elle voulait en dire plus. Que sa phrase est restée en suspens, mais elle reste muette. Sirius commence à taper du pied, énervé par cette discussion sans intérêt et Peter semble n'écouter qu'à moitié.

-Mais pourquoi t'ont-ils frappé alors ? demande Remus.

-Hein ?

-Tu saignais du nez tout à l'heure...C'est bien eux qui t'ont fait ça, non ?

-Non, ce sont d'autres élèves.

Une fois encore sa phrase reste en suspens mais étrangement, elle se met à rougir, comme si elle avait honte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Quoi ? Tu t'es faite frapper par d'autres élèves ? Et tu ne t'es pas plainte ? je m'exclame, furieux de sa passivité qui en devient dangereuse.

-Le professeur Flitwick les a punis.

-Et tu ne crois pas que ce serait eux qui auraient pu demander aux Serpentards de se venger et...

-Mais ils sont à Serdaigle alors pourquoi...

-Hein ? Attends, tu racontes quoi là, ceux qui t'ont prit à parti étaient à Serdaigle ou à Serpentards ? demande Sirius, désorienté et de mauvaise humeur.

Rebbeca rougit puis explique qu'elle a été prise au piège par des Serdaigles qui l'ont fait saigner du nez à cause d'un choc puis que le professeur Flitwick est intervenu et lui a conseillé d'aller à l'infirmerie où elle a rencontré les deux garçons qui voulaient l'emmener plus loin.

Je la fixe un moment, puis un seul mot traverse mon esprit : pourquoi ? Pourquoi deux groupes différents s'en prennent à une seule personne : ma cousine ?

-Donc deux groupes qui n'ont rien à voir s'en sont pris à toi ce matin ? Et tu ne sais pas du tout pourquoi...

-Le premier c'était juste pour reparler de ce qui s'est passé il y a quatre jours, murmure Rebbeca, écarlate. Le deuxième...peut être qu'ils voulaient la même chose.

Mon coeur se serre au souvenir douloureux et presque tabou selon mon esprit.

-Ils te soutiennent tu veux dire ? demande Peter.

Elle lui jette un regard dédaigneux en relevant un sourcil.

-Non. Ils voulaient...Me remettre à ma place.

Sirius et moi nous jetons un regard : on remet à leur place les personnes arrogantes ou qui ont la grosse tête, qui friment dans les couloirs, pas une fille aussi fade qui ne parle jamais.

-C'est la première fois que ça t'arrive ? demande Sirius.

-Par rapport à ce qu'on m'a fait avec les bombabouses, mardi, oui.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre sa phrase mais elle ne me laisse pas en placer une et demande si nous avons quelque chose de plus précis à me demander, sous-entendant qu'elle veut être seule.

-Non...on a rien à..., commence Peter avant que je ne lui coupe la parole.

-Est-ce que ça t'appartient ? je demande en sortant la fiole. On t'a attendu dans la grande salle pour te la rendre mais on ne t'y a pas vu...Et on l'a trouvé à l'endroit où les Serpentards t'auraient interpellée.

Pourquoi je raconte tout ça ? Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues face à la gêne mais personne ne fait de commentaire. Rebbeca croise mon regard puis examine la fiole avec un peu plus d'intérêt.

-Je ne mange pas le midi, c'était donc inutile de m'attendre en bas, dit-elle simplement. Et cette fiole doit appartenir aux garçons de tout à l'heure : l'un d'eux a fait tomber deux trois objets de son sac...C'est bon ?

Je range la fiole en soupirant face à son mauvais caractère puis m'apprête à partir quand Evans et deux de ses amies arrivent. J'oublie immédiatement ma cousine et décide de divertir un peu mes amis.


	14. Chapitre 14

**Chapitre 14 : Des filles et des livres**

-Tiens, Evans ! Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ? Avoue que tu préfères rester près de moi plutôt qu'avec ton Serpentard hideux.

-Oh non, pas eux, murmure-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciels. Tu pourrais arrêter d'être aussi superficiel Potter ?

-Quoi « Pas eux » ? Ne me dis pas que tu trouve le physique de Servilus plus attirant que le mien ! je m'exclame. A moins que tu n'aies une passion cachée pour les serpillères ambulantes, je demande en feignant une curiosité enfantine.

Sirius et les filles ne peuvent s'empêcher de rire à ma remarque, rires qui gonflent un peu plus mon orgueil...Surtout ceux des filles bien sûr.

-Partons, déclare Evans en me tournant le dos.

-Pourquoi ? murmure l'une de ses amies, apparemment déçue de nous quitter si vite.

-Non, elle a raison, déclare l'autre, j'ai pas trop envie de rester près de Rubbish.

-Qui c'est que tu appelles « rubbish » ? grogne Sirius.

C'est Peter qu'elle appelle comme ça ? Ou Sirius parce qu'il ne suit pas les idéaux de sa famille ? Comment ose-t-elle nous traiter de déchets ?! Alors qu'on est bien plus populaires qu'elle. Elle semble étonnée, puis inquiète, et se confond en excuses.

-Oh, pardon, je ne voulais pas...Je ne parlais pas de vous ! Vous êtes cool et je n'ai rien contre vous...C'est Rebberka -hum- Rebbeca qui...C'est son surnom.

Un silence s'installe. Evans ne bouge plus et attend, la fille semble penser que nous lui pardonnons mais...

-Tu-re-dis-ça-une-seule-fois...Je fais de ta vie un enfer, je grogne contre la fille.

-Eh bien Evans, tu nous critiques parce que nous insultons tes fréquentations mais là, tu viens juste de nous offrir un argument à propos de leur intolérance, s'exclame Sirius qui pourtant la critique rarement. Belle image que tu nous montres ici.

-Arrête, Black, ne va pas me dire que vous n'étiez pas en train de l'embêter comme tous les autres ! Potter et toi adorez tellement voir les gens souffrir, elle doit être une de vos victimes favorites !

-Lily, t'en fais trop, et puis il faut dire que Rebberka le cherche, déclare l'autre amie.

-Je ne te permets pas de parler ainsi de ma cousine ! je lui hurle en pointant ma baguette vers son visage.

Evans et ses amies semblent surprises puis elle jette un coup d'œil derrière mon dos, là où se trouve Rebbeca.

-Ta cousine ? Vraiment ? Alors, si tu ne veux pas qu'on parle d'elle ainsi, pourquoi agis-tu de cette manière envers elle ? Tu ne fais qu'encourager les gens qui l'agressent, non ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand on attaque les gens sans aucun remords et avec encore moins de réflexion, Potter.

Puis elle me tourne une nouvelle fois le dos et s'en va pour de bon en traînant les deux autres filles derrière elle. J'inspire profondément, énervé au possible puis me retourne pour planter mon regard droit dans les yeux de Rebbeca...qui continue de lire son bouquin idiot.

-Hey ! Elles t'ont insultée et toi tu ne dis rien !?

-...

-Punaise, Rebbeca ! Pourquoi tu n'as rien fait ? Tu aurais pu...

-Ca ne sert à rien, murmure-t-elle.

Je reste muet, autant face à la réponse qu'au fait que je l'ai appelée par son prénom : je n'arrive plus à me rappeler la dernière fois que j'ai fait ça... mais Sirius prend la parole.

-Comment ça ? Si tu ne fais rien, ils vont continuer et...

-Et si je fais quelque chose, ça va les enflammer et là...Je ne pourrais rien faire et je vais subir...Comme il y a quatre jours, dit-elle, la voix saccadée.

-Donc tu les laisses t'insulter ? Te rabaisser de cette manière ? Tu sais où ça va te mener ?

Je comprends la rage de Sirius : il se bat tous les jours pour qu'on accepte de le voir non pas comme un Black mais comme un jeune homme tolérant et juste, que ce soit contre les élèves qui le jugent à son nom, sa famille qui prend ses idéaux pour des excentricités et qui le blâme pour cela, contre sa propre culpabilité envers son frère... Voir une fille de notre maison qui ne fait aucun effort pour se débattre, alors que lui subit quotidiennement les attaques morales et verbales de l'extérieur et qu'il les affronte, doit lui être insupportable.

Elle relève la tête complètement, rangeant ses cheveux derrière les oreilles. Etrangement, un sourire calme et doux s'étire sur ses lèvres.

-Oui. Ici même.

Elle semble heureuse de connaître la réponse et qu'on lui ait posé la question, comme si elle avait attendu à ce qu'on lui demande depuis longtemps. Cette joie me donne envie de lui jeter un sort, je ne sais pas pourquoi.

-Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Tant qu'on ne répond pas, ils s'ennuient et s'en vont, explique-t-elle calmement en fermant son livre.

-Et tu n'as pas l'intention de te battre contre ça ?

-Je... Ma simple présence est une provocation pour eux. Je suis dégoûtante, je suis sale, je suis ennuyeuse. Je ne dois pas être près d'eux, ou d'elles. Aller en cours est déjà difficile alors si en plus je devais me battre contre toute l'école...Bien sûr, j'aimerais leur faire voir..., murmure-t-elle dans un grondement avant de se reprendre et de marmonner avec son ton morne habituelle : Non, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Mais merci...Beaucoup.

Sa voix se fait plus aiguë mais elle garde le sourire. Elle se lève en rangeant ses affaires puis s'en va, la tête basse, sans un mot.

-C'était quoi ça ? s'exclame Sirius qui n'a rien compris.

Il n'est pas le seul.

-La description qu'elle a fait d'elle-même ressemblait beaucoup à celle de James, vous ne trouvez pas ? murmure Peter.

-J'ai dit ce genre de choses ? Moi ?

-Tout à fait, approuve Remus.

Evans aurait raison ? C'est à cause de la manière dont je la traite que les autres l'appellent comme ça ?

-En tout cas on sait plusieurs choses à propos de cette enquête, résume Remus. Elle subit des attaques plus souvent qu'on ne le voit, qu'on ne l'admet et elles ne viennent pas que d'un groupe.

-Mais elle ne cherche pas à se battre, pourquoi l'aider ? grogne Sirius, toujours à moitié énervé par les paroles de Foist.

-Elle pense que c'est perdu d'avance...On devrait peut être...

-Je refuse de me battre pour quelqu'un qui ne fait rien ! On n'a pas de temps à perdre pour ce genre d'idiots ! Pourquoi tu la soutiens, toi ?!

-Parce que j'ai vécu la même chose ! gronde Remus avec hargne, rappelant sa forme monstrueuse d'il y a peu de temps.

Nous sursautons comme un seul homme puis regardons le visage de Remus s'empourprer, autant à cause de la gêne que de la colère qui monte en lui.

-Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, on me rejetait comme elle parce que j'étais sombre et fatigué, on s'amusait à me voler mes chaussures, à me pousser contre les murs, à m'humilier en publique comme elle. Les élèves s'en prenaient à moi et je n'osais pas me battre parce que j'étais seul contre tous ! Cela ne faisait que me rendre encore plus triste et plus sombre, m'enfonçant dans mon problème. Rien ne pouvait m'aider au fond : les enseignants ne voyaient rien et on s'en prenait à moi même en dehors de l'école.

-Oui mais maintenant tu vas mieux, non ? Tu t'es battu et tu...

-Quand me suis-je battu exactement ? Je n'ai rien fait, je ne voulais pas qu'on me blesse, je restais loin des autres, c'est vous qui êtes venus à ma rencontre et c'est vous qui avez rendu mes soucis plus simples à gérer...Je n'ai jamais osé élever la voix et encore maintenant, j'ai peur que ça recommence, siffle-t-il avec douleur.

Nous restons muets un moment, désolés pour le passé de notre ami et mal à l'aise face à sa colère.

-C'est pour ça, parce que je sais ce que ça fait d'être rejeté, que je veux aider Foist.

Alors c'est pour cette raison qu'elle l'intéressait autant ? Ma poitrine est subitement soulagée d'un poids sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

-Mais ce n'est pas à nous d'agir, il faudrait déjà qu'elle montre qu'elle veut sortir de cette situation ! souffle Sirius, énervé, sa voix légèrement teinté de désarroi. Elle a l'air presque contente de...

-On va l'aider, je déclare sur un ton décisif.

Sirius me regarde, effaré et je devine ses pensées : il trouve courageux d'aider quelqu'un dans le besoin mais uniquement quand ce dernier tente de se défaire de ses problèmes or, là, Rebbeca est plutôt passive et je le comprends tout à fait. De son côté, Remus semble ravi de ma décision.

-Comme ça, Evans ne pourra plus rien dire contre moi ! Non mais elle va voir la chouchoute de Slughorn ! Je suis quelqu'un de respectueux, pas comme Servilus !

Remus pousse un soupir en levant les yeux au ciel mais garde un sourire en coin tandis que Sirius se frotte les yeux d'un air très fatigué.

-Bon ben voilà au moins une enquête de résolue, conclut Peter.

-Oui...

Soudain, le déclic surgit. Sirius et moi avons exactement le même geste : nous nous frappons le front avec la paume de la main.

-Mais bien sûr ! nous nous exclamons en chœur.

-Quoi ? demande Remus, un peu effrayé par notre comportement.

-La potion, elle appartenait aux Serpentard...commence Sirius.

-...Et elle nous est inconnue ! je continue.

-Et alors ? nous interroge Peter, un peu perdu.

-La potion a dû être créée à partir des livres que Slughorn a perdus ! nous déclarons d'une seule voix.

-On n'a rien trouvé d'intéressant..., murmure Sirius.

-Les mecs...

-Aucun livre ne parle de la couleur des potions dans la réserve, c'est idiot..., je rajoute.

-...vous pourriez...

-Comment on fait pour savoir si c'est un poison ou pas ?

-...retirer cette fichue cape ! siffle Remus alors qu'il prend un vieux grimoire d'une étagère.

Nous avons commencé immédiatement les recherches pour savoir ce que pourrait être cette étrange potion. Ne sachant si les effluves pouvaient être dangereux, et préférant prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires, nous avons décidé de chercher tout ce qui pourrait avoir un lien avec cette couleur mouvante.

Malheureusement nos recherches devront se limiter aux livres de première et deuxième année...Quel ennui ! Deux jours pour ça... du pur gâchis.

-Hey ! J'en ai trouvé trois autres qui pourraient nous être utiles...Ca parle de l'effet des ingrédients sur les potions ! s'exclame Peter en se dirigeant vers la table de Remus, les bras chargés.

La bibliothécaire lui jette son regard le plus noir, le faisant taire immédiatement. Sirius et moi restons sous la cape instinctivement malgré les soupirs exaspérés de nos amis. Nous décidons de regarder dans les étagères pour vérifier si aucun livre intitulé « potion violette dans fiole de cristal » y serait exposé. Malheureusement, notre recherche n'aboutit pas. Et dire que nous avons une colle avec Mcgonagall dans trois quarts d'heure...Tout ça pour une histoire de bureau hippie. On voulait juste vérifier si la perception des professeurs était la même que celle des élèves !

-Cornedrue, murmure Sirius en me donnant un coup de coude. Regarde...

Je tourne la tête et remarque ma cousine à quelques mètres de nous. Voilà plusieurs jours que je tente de la rendre populaire mais je ne sais comment faire et elle ne me facilite pas les choses en fuyant la foule. Et cela, tout en essayant de la garder « loin » de mon image, c'est compliqué. On pourrait croire qu'elle a peur des gens...quelle idée ridicule.

Je me rends soudainement compte qu'elle semble angoissée : elle tripote une lettre cachetée entre ses mains et jette des regards apeurés vers une table un peu plus loin. Une table où travaillent des Serpentards de septième année.

-Tu crois qu'ils lui font du chantage ? Elle a vraiment l'air d'avoir peur.

La curiosité m'envahit : s'ils lui font du chantage, je pourrais les faire virer, eux et leurs esprits obtus !

Continuant apparemment leurs recherches, surgissent à nos côtés Remus et Peter, et ce dernier se prend mon épaule dans la figure. Je plaque ma main sur sa bouche et le ramène sous ma cape ainsi que le loup garou. Nous voilà très serrés mais silencieux et Rebbeca ne nous a pas remarqués.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande Remus.

-On pense que les Serpentards ont fait pression sur Rebbeca, je déclare.

-D'un côté vu son laxisme, autant la laisser seule, ronchonne Sirius qui ne semble pas lui avoir pardonné son manque de combativité de l'autre fois. Attends...La lettre...tu reconnais le cachet ? me demande-t-il soudainement.

J'observe aussi bien que ma vue me le permet et remarque une sorte de pic sur le cachet de cire mauve.

-Ca provient de son grand père...Ce n'est pas la famille Foist donc, je marmonne, toute la curiosité en moi s'étant évanouie. Ce doit être une simple lettre de recommandations : bien qu'il s'occupe plus de ses chevaux que des humains, il est très pointilleux sur les fréquentations de sa famille, j'explique aux autres dans un souffle. Peut être veut-il pistonner sa petite fille auprès de certains sorciers pour l'inclure dans leurs familles.

-Tu veux dire que c'est pour un mariage arrangé ? s'exclame Peter.

Rebbeca se retourne violemment dans notre direction, les yeux grand-ouverts. Nous nous taisons immédiatement et évitons tout mouvement. Elle lève un pied comme pour s'approcher de nous, son regard nous trouvant par moments mais seulement pour quelques instants.

Soudain, une main se pose sur son épaule et elle ne peut empêcher un sursaut de surprise.

Dolohov se tient derrière elle, le visage dépourvu de la moindre expression...

Je fronce immédiatement les sourcils et attrape ma baguette dans ma poche : ce type est dangereux, il n'a pas intérêt à s'approcher de ma famille. Sirius pense la même chose que moi et serre le poing et les mâchoires. Etrangement, elle lui tend l'enveloppe d'un geste brusque, le feu aux joues, et lui dit en bégayant :

-Ti-Tiens ! Mon...Mon grand père et mon p-père ont répondu à ta re-requête. Il veut juste savoir comment se dérouleront tes recherches. Enfin...Ils ont dû tout t'expliquer dans ta lettre alors... J'avoue ne pas avoir compris tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit...Enfin...Bref.

Sirius et moi nous lançons un regard suspicieux et tendons l'oreille pour mieux entendre. Dolohov prend le parchemin d'un air grave.

-Merci, déclare-t-il avec un court sourire que je trouve affreusement hypocrite.

-De...De rien.

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est un service énorme que tu me rends ! J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider à mon tour...Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? Tu as un souci particulier ?

Rebbeca reste silencieuse un moment, fixant ses pieds. Son regard est vide mais sa bouche affiche une légère tristesse. Cependant, ses joues restent écarlates. Puis, je remarque que Sirius est de plus en plus en colère : il commence à froncer le nez, à montrer les dents et à lancer un regard meurtrier à Dolohov.

-Non, c'est comme d'habitude.

Là c'est Remus qui soupire à côté de moi. Rebbeca finit par s'échapper derrière le rayon « divination » et Dolohov reste planté là, à regarder l'endroit où elle a disparu, comme l'idiot qu'il est, puis retourne avec ses amis.

Désormais sûrs que personne ne nous remarque, nous retirons la cape d'invisibilité et respirons, prenant enfin une distance plus respectable que précédemment.

-Non Peter, les mariages arrangés ne se font plus dans nos familles...Enfin, presque plus...C'est plus des relations un peu « forcées » mais on n'oblige personne, je finis par déclarer au garçon qui a failli nous faire découvrir.

-En quoi la famille de Foist a-t-elle pu aider Dolohov ? Vous n'allez pas me dire que cette fille est tombée dans la magie noire ! s'inquiète Remus.

-Non...pas encore, grogne Sirius.

Nous nous retournons vers lui : il semble furieux et effrayé à la fois.

-Ca ne va pas ?

-C'est leur méthode. Ils parlent à quelqu'un, lui demande un rapide service particulièrement minime et accessible puis proposent d'aider de manière plus importante la personne.

-De qui parles-tu ? Et en quoi est-ce mal ?

-C'est la méthode des mangemorts ! Ils veulent embarquer ta cousine dans leurs manigances ! Ils savent qu'elle a des soucis et si on ne fait rien, c'est eux qui vont l'aider et elle se sentira redevable ! Elle ira dans leur camp !

-Voyons Sirius...je sais que la guerre est partout...Mais des élèves, marmonne Remus, peu convaincu.

De mon côté, les paroles de mon meilleur ami m'ont ébranlé : on chercherait à la mettre sur le terrain de la magie noire ? On voudrait qu'elle rejoigne les mangemorts ? J'ai déjà entendu ce genre d'histoires, où des personnes faibles se faisaient aider puis rejoignaient un camp juste en guise de remerciement, peu importe leurs principes et ce qu'on leur demandait de faire.

Et je ne connais rien des principes de ma cousine.

-Je te dis qu'ils cherchent à agir dans Poudlard !

-Tu délire Sirius, tu te rends compte que tu es en train de prendre Dolohov pour un criminel !? Je croyais que tu savais ce que cela faisait d'être jugé injustement...

-Bon sang, Remus ! Si on ne l'aide pas, en sortant de Poudlard, Foist rejoindra Dolohov car il a été le seul à la soutenir ! Il faut qu'on la ramène de notre côté !

Remus écarquille les yeux puis acquiesce, trop content d'avoir enfin pu obtenir le consentement de Sirius pour son projet d'aider Rebbeca. De mon côté je suis toujours sonné.

En parlant de ça, la sonnerie retentit dans la bibliothèque : il ne reste qu'une demi-heure avant notre colle à Sirius et moi.

-Bon, on va emprunter les livres ? déclare Peter, comprenant à son tour qu'il nous reste que peu de temps.

Nous acquiesçons puis nous dirigeons vers la pile qui nous attend : onze ouvrages...Beurk...Mais on doit trouver quelle est cette potion, ça devrait nous aider pour découvrir qui l'a faite...Avec beaucoup de chance.

Nous nous emparons chacun de trois livres sauf Sirius qui ne prend que les deux derniers puis nous nous dirigeons vers la bibliothécaire. Remus semble remarquer quelque chose plus loin et s'éloigne de nous un court instant. Cependant, à l'instant même où nous pénétrons le champ de vision de Mrs Pince, celle-ci siffle d'une voix perçante :

-Tut-tut-tut ! Vous deux ! fait-elle en me désignant moi et Sirius du doigt. Souvenez-vous que vous avez un mois d'interdiction d'emprunt alors allez immédiatement reposer ces livres !

-Mais...

-Pas de mais ! Tout de suite !

Nous soupirons en levant les yeux au ciel puis nous éloignons...Il n'y a quasiment plus personne dans la bibliothèque pour les emprunter à notre place -sauf des Serpentards mais on n'est pas idiots et on ne veut pas qu'ils devinent qu'on veut les coincer- et impossible de voler les livres : elle va vérifier si on les a bien rangés et dans le cas échéant, elle nous retrouvera.

Pourtant, il faut qu'on prenne ces livres ! Ils sont notre seule chance de découvrir la vérité à propos de cette potion !


	15. Chapitre 15

**Chapitre 15 : Des hommes et des études**

J'ai l'impression que James me suit...Et ça me fait peur.

Pendant quatre ans, il m'a ignorée, ensuite, il s'est mis à s'acharner sur moi et maintenant il me colle. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est une malédiction qui prend place à partir de la cinquième année ? Il se sent triste et veut se rapprocher de sa famille en ces temps sombres ? Ou il veut m'agresser ?

C'est vrai que beaucoup de monde tente de resserrer les liens, de peur d'avoir perdu du temps, de ne pas avoir pu être avec ceux qu'on aime depuis que les Mangemorts sont plus actifs. J'ai déjà utilisé ce prétexte pour tenter d'aller en France mais Grand-père dit qu'il n'y a rien à craindre puisque nous sommes des sorciers de haut-rang. Il est puissant et c'est un homme donc je comprends qu'il soit aussi courageux mais moi, j'ai peur, car on peut me faire bien pire puisque je suis une femme, enfin, une fille. Tous ces massacres, ces meurtres...

Je me demande comment doivent se sentir les enfants nés de parents Moldus comme Evans. D'ailleurs, pour en revenir au sujet de James qui me suit partout : Evans est ma meilleure arme de défense ! Ma méthode est la suivante : lorsque je m'aperçois que mon cousin est dans les parages, j'avance dans les couloirs d'un pas rapide, comme si je savais exactement où j'allais et je tente de croiser Evans. Ainsi, il m'oublie et décide de lui parler ou de se moquer d'elle et de Rogue. Ce dernier semble avoir compris mon petit jeu : il me regarde d'un œil soupçonneux quand j'arrive dans le même couloir ou la même salle. J'espère juste qu'il ne croit pas que je fais ça pour les voir se faire embêter. Evans, elle, ne tique toujours pas. Elle me regarde de plus en plus cependant, comme si elle n'arrivait plus à m'identifier, à se dire que je suis un être humain du sexe féminin...Elle me prend pour un alien ?

Et tout ça en à peine deux jours. Si ce n'est pas extraordinaire...Dans le mauvais sens du terme.

Enfin, de cette manière, les gens ne m'embêtent pas trop : James, et donc ses amis, sont toujours dans les parages. Tout ça depuis cet incident dans la bibliothèque.

En y repensant, un sentiment étrange m'envahit. Je suis blessée d'avoir été insultée par ces filles, que Black m'ait parlé sur un tel ton, d'avoir dû expliquer mes actes...Mais cette discussion m'a aussi étonnamment soulagée...

Je ne sais pas s'ils ont compris toutes mes nuances, probablement pas, ils ne sont pas Legilimens...Enfin j'espère. Mais ça m'a fait du bien de leur dire que je ne vais pas manger, de leur raconter un petit morceau de ma vie, de voir leur indignation face aux insultes qu'on me jette -même si c'était pour me rejeter la faute ensuite, ce qui m'a porté un coup au cœur-, d'essayer de leur dire que je suis déjà au bout du rouleau en expliquant que j'étais déjà arrivée à l'endroit où me mènerait ma passivité. Et puis entendre Lupin me demander si j'avais dénoncé les Serdaigle m'a rassurée dans ma position, désormais, je suis un peu plus confiante du soutien qu'il pourra m'apporter en tant que préfet. Sans compter le moment où James a fait taire les deux idiotes...J'avais presque envie de lui offrir un cadeau, mais je n'avais que ma boîte de biscuits à disposition. Et puis, il n'a fait ça que pour protéger son image devant Evans.

Je me demande s'il l'aime...Soit il veut juste sortir avec elle pour casser les pieds à Rogue et sortir avec une jolie fille, soit il est vraiment amoureux mais alors il est franchement pas doué et irrespectueux.

Enfin...J'ai pu parler à quelqu'un sans avoir à être sur la défensive, j'ai pu m'exprimer, on m'a posé des questions sans ironie, parfois un peu de colère ou d'effarement mais jamais de moquerie.

C'était bien.

Mais pourquoi James me suit-il bon sang !?

Ah ! Peut-être qu'il pense que les deux Serpentard vont encore s'en prendre à moi et comme ça il pourra savoir d'où vient cette fiole qu'il m'avait montrée. Elle était vraiment très jolie et très élégante, toute fine, avec une jolie anse...Je n'ai pas reconnu la potion mais bon, vu mon niveau, ce n'est pas étonnant.

Cependant, je pense que sa quête est peine perdue : des gens ont commencé à remarquer son comportement et on m'agresse moins, si ce n'est dans les escaliers, dans mon dos ou avec Opieka. Donc je doute que les deux garçons reviennent. De plus, j'ai examiné la table des Serpentard en passant rapidement devant la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner pour aller vers les serres...J'en ai reconnu un mais le deuxième est introuvable. Il s'est sûrement déguisé pour s'approcher de moi. Malin de sa part, très rusé, digne de sa maison...Mais ça me fait peur.

-Bonjour miss Foist ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ?

Oh non, pas lui...

-Bien professeur, je marmonne en m'immobilisant tandis qu'Opieka s'avance dans ma direction, accompagnée par deux ou trois filles plus âgées que moi.

Je tente l'impossible : prendre une expression polie mais montrant mon envie de partir et qu'il ne vienne plus jamais m'adresser la parole, sans pour autant le vexer car ce serait me mettre un professeur à dos ! S'il pouvait être Legilimens...On ne peut pas punir un élève pour ce qu'il pense, donc ça arrangerait les choses.

-Vous allez bien ? demande-t-il face à mon expression ridicule.

...J'abandonne. Reprenons un air morne et fade comme je sais si bien le faire.

-Oui oui, je repensais à un devoir du professeur Slughorn...

Joli mensonge.

-Ah, ce cher professeur ! Il ne changera probablement jamais...avant que je n'arrive à Poudlard pour mes études, mon père m'en avait déjà fait une description qui pourrait encore être considérée comme fidèle de cet homme !

Je ne nie pas que son discours est intéressant, j'aime bien connaître le passé des professeurs, je crois bien que Slughorn enseignait lorsque ma mère était au collège...Mais ce qui me dérange, ce sont ces filles autour de lui qui me font bien comprendre du regard que je ferais mieux de dégager dans la seconde. J'aimerais mais c'est impoli et on m'a mieux éduquée que ça ! Je tente de jeter des coups d'œil derrière le professeur afin qu'il remarque mon désir de m'en aller mais...il est bouché.

-Votre père aussi a été l'élève de Slughorn ? demande une des filles avec un ton mielleux en tripotant une de ses mèches.

-Ah non, il a été son collègue, il occupait le même poste que moi il y a seize ans !

J'ouvre grand les yeux, étonnée par la nouvelle en même temps que les autres filles qui s'exclament face à ce scoop en jetant des « Vraiments ? » « C'est fou ! » « Oooh ! Vous êtes nés pour être professeur »...Une partie de moi, la partie violente probablement, demande à ce qu'une armure lève sa hallebarde pour la mettre dans chacun de leurs petits minois sur-maquillés et les fasse taire, tandis que la partie plus raisonnée s'intéresse à ce que le professeur vient de dire. De peur de laisser la première partie prendre le dessus, je tousse discrètement et, par commodité, marmonne :

- Excusez-moi mais j'aimerais y aller...Mon devoir, vous comprenez ?

Opieka lève les sourcils et me fixe, apparemment déçu. Bon sang ! Tu as vingt-cinq ans ! Tu devrais avoir un peu plus de recul avec tes élèves, espèce d'insouciant ! Ne va pas me dire que ma phrase t'a blessé alors que tu devrais voir que les pimbêches à côté de toi me haïssent et que par ta faute, on m'embête encore plus ! Idiot...

On se calme...

-Vous en êtes certaine ? Pourquoi ne pas rester avec nous...Que diriez-vous de prendre un thé dans mon bureau ? me demande-t-il.

Cette fois je me retourne vivement et plante mon regard le plus noir dans ses yeux. Non mais ça ne va pas la tête ? Me demander ça ? À moi ? Devant tout le monde ! Déjà qu'on me prend pour la chouchoute des professeurs mais si en plus les autre filles détiennent une véritable raison pour m'attaquer...Et puis boire un thé avec elles fait partie non pas de mes objectifs futur mais de mes plus grandes craintes ! Elles seraient capables d'y mettre des cafards ou un poison !

Je prends une grande inspiration, prête à lui répondre je ne sais quoi mais je me fais doubler par une autre fille.

-Oooh ! On peut vraiment venir boire un thé avec vous ?!

-Hein ? s'étonne Opieka. Oh, j'adressais mon invitation uniquement à miss Foist, je ne veux pas vous embêter avec les propos ennuyants d'un vieillard comme moi, rigole-t-il sans remarquer l'immense déception du groupe de fille qui le suit.

Pourquoi moi ?! Pourquoi s'acharnent-ils tous sur moi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me collent ? Ça me rend nerveuse et grossière ! Il y en a marre !

-Pourquoi elle ? s'effare une fille, en écho à mes pensées, avec une expression de dégoût que ce bouché d'Opieka ne voit pas.

J'approuve tout à fait Mademoiselle-je-passe-tout-le-temps-la-main-dans-m es-cheveux-blonds : invite une autre fille ! Je préfère discuter avec des professeurs plus vieux et plus intelligents ! Pas un bellâtre dans ton genre ! Je n'aurais rien à te dire, que des reproches à te faire mais qui me seront impossible à énoncer car on m'a appris à être correcte avec les gens.

-Et bien, j'aimerais parler de ses devoirs, sa pertinence est assez rare et très intéressante et...je trouve que nous nous ressemblons ! déclare le professeur, cherchant probablement à paraître chaleureux avec son grand sourire qui disparaît la seconde suivante.

-QUOI ?! nous nous exclamons en chœur.

Les filles affichent un air de dégoût, d'effarement et de déception, comme s'il venait de leur révéler qu'il était homosexuel, de mon côté, je suis seulement effarée. Il ne va pas bien dans sa tête ! Lui et moi, nous ressembler ? Oui, bien sûr, on a les yeux marrons, mais la fille à sa droite aussi, alors qu'il l'invite elle ! On ne se ressemble pas du tout, autant sur le plan physique que social et intellectuel. Je suis plus raisonnée que lui...Et moins bouchée ! Ça, c'est sûr...

…

J'espère en tout cas.

Soudain, mon sauveur arrive : Payam !

Ca veut dire « message » en perse je crois...C'est le hibou de Grand-père ! C'est un hibou strié, il a une drôle de tête mais je trouve que ça le rend mignon...

Bref, je le vois rentrer par une fenêtre ouverte et se poser avec élégance sur la rambarde d'un escalier. Grâce à lui, je peux quitter sans aucun discours ni excuses compliquées la petite compagnie superficielle : un simple « Pardon, je dois y aller » suffit.

Je cours en direction de Payam qui a l'air de ne pas vraiment apprécier une telle agitation de ma part. Je le prends sur mon épaule puis m'éloigne dans la direction totalement opposée à celle d'Opieka et ses groupies, donc vers la bibliothèque.

Est-ce qu'il se rend compte que toutes ses filles l'adorent à un point presque immoral ? Ou peut-être qu'il les considère trop jeune pour qu'elles puissent être vues comme des partenaires...Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il me colle comme ça par contre...Ca m'énerve, ça me met dans des ennuis pas possibles mais...je dois avouer que je suis contente de voir à quel point cela déçoit ces filles. Ça vous apprendra bande d'idiotes frivoles !

Je sais que je devrais être plus mature, ne pas me vanter d'être jalousée, que c'est moche mais je ne cesse de me trouver des excuses. De me permettre ce genre de choses.

Payam me donne un coup de bec et je le regarde étonnée : je lui ai fait mal ?

Ah ! D'accord, je n'avais pas remarqué la lettre sur sa patte. Je pose Payam sur une rambarde, détache la lettre et lui donne un petit biscuit que je viens de sortir de mon sac...Il y a des miettes un peu partout à cause des différentes bousculades que j'ai subies mais ça ne le gêne pas du tout, bien au contraire.

Je m'attendais à voir le sceau de mon père mais c'est celui des Monscure qui a été utilisé, à mon grand étonnement : on ne l'utilise que dans de très rares occasions. Je le défais et une autre enveloppe tombe par terre.

Je la ramasse et lis la première lettre : C'est mon Grand-père qui écrit.

Et étonnamment...Il me félicite ! J'en reste muette de stupéfaction...mais ça ne se remarque pas, bien évidemment.

Il dit que j'ai bien fait de soutenir un élève de ce rang, que les relations que je forge en ce jour m'aideront plus tard et qu'il est fier que je sois en bons termes avec un sorcier d'une aussi grande lignée.

A le lire, on croirait qu'il veut nous marier...Tss. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en imaginant Dolohov me serrant dans ses bras imposants puis se penchant vers mon visage pour m'embrasser. Ce serait bien...Sortir avec un garçon plus vieux et respecté, toutes les autres en seraient vertes de jalousie, et puis, ça ne me déplairait pas du tout ! Il n'est franchement pas moche et il est très gentil. J'essaie d'effacer un sourire idiot qui cherchait à s'installer sur mes lèvres et chasse ses idées ridicules et improbables -je tente de m'en convaincre- de mon esprit.

Mon grand père continue en m'expliquant que lui et mon père ont accepté d'aider Dolohov dans son devoir à condition qu'il leur envoie un compte-rendu détaillé de son avancée et d'être crédité en cas de réussite...

J'imagine que le sujet en question doit être fructueux et que cela pourrait apporter un peu d'or à ma famille s'ils arrivent à avoir de l'avance, ils avaient déjà fait ça il y a quelques années avec un élève que je ne connaissais pas...Normal, je n'étais même pas à Poudlard à cette époque...Cette douce époque où tout allait bien. En tout cas, ils avaient reçu un joli tas d'or et on avait été invité à une réception pour fêter le brevet qu'avait obtenu l'ancien élève. Je m'en souviens parce qu'il y a encore la photo de nous tous sur la cheminée de mon salon.

Il continue en recommandations en tous genres que je ne lis qu'en diagonale. Donc la deuxième enveloppe est pour Dolohov ? Encore faut-il que je le trouve, et je n'ai pas envie d'aller dans les cachots, trop risqué -avec James qui s'y est fait assommer et les deux Serpentards qui me cherchent.

Bon, cherchons dans la bibliothèque, je trouverais peut être un Serpentard de sa classe à qui je pourrais demander où il se trouve. Ca devrait aller...Tu es une Gryffondor, il faut oser parler aux gens !

Je pénètre dans la salle où une odeur de vieux parchemin et de poussière règne. Je regarde à gauche puis à droite et me mets à chercher des élèves...Chose fort étrange de ma part si on prend en compte ma peur des autres...Mais Dolohov a besoin de moi ! C'est ma mission ! Je dois la remplir !

Un nouveau souffle remplit ma poitrine et je redresse la tête afin de mieux discerner les gens autour de moi : des élèves de seconde année, le professeur d'Etude des Moldus, Pince qui vérifie les registres...Je me faufile entre les étagères puis remarque une table où un groupe d'élève plus âgés que moi travaillent...Et ils sont tous à Serpentard.

Et Dolohov est avec eux.

Super ! J'ai trouvé.

Super ! J'ai peur.

Je commence à me balancer d'un pied sur l'autre, la lettre entre les mains. La peur m'envahit de plus en plus et j'imagine les pires scénarios : ils se moquent de moi, Dolohov nie avoir eu besoin de moi ou au contraire se fâche contre moi devant tout le monde...Que dois-je faire ?!

Je tente d'entendre ce qu'ils disent mais ils sont trop loin et je ne perçois qu'un faible murmure derrière moi...sûrement des élèves de l'autre côté de l'étagère...Quand pourrais-je lui donner cette fichue lettre...J'ai peur de l'embarrasser, qu'il ne veuille pas que ses amis soit au courant...Ils pourraient se faire des idées et poser des questions comme...

-Tu veux dire que c'est pour un mariage arrangé ? s'exclame une voix tout près de moi

Hein ?!

Je me retourne immédiatement, terrifiée : aurais-je pensé à voix haute ?

Cependant, il n'y a personne derrière moi et je n'entends plus rien. Je regarde tout autour, puis débute un mouvement pour m'approcher de l'endroit d'où est sortie la voix qu'il m'a semblée entendre, bien que je ne voie rien. Peut-être que la personne s'est cachée avec un sort et qu'il est tellement doué que je ne le vois pas...

Soudain, une main forte et large se pose sur mon épaule et je me retourne en sursautant une nouvelle fois. Je fais alors face à un torse muni du blason de Serpentard. En levant la tête, je reconnais Dolohov. Il est grand. Et nous sommes très proches l'un de l'autre. Trop proches ?

Je me mets à rougir à cause de mes pensées puis tends la lettre au Serpentard, ne sachant que dire.

-Ti-Tiens ! Mon...Mon grand père et mon p-père ont répondu à ta re-requête. Il veut juste savoir comment se dérouleront tes recherches. Enfin...Ils ont dû tout t'expliquer dans ta lettre alors...J'avoue ne pas avoir compris tout ce qu'ils m'ont dit...Enfin...Bref.

Pourquoi je bégaye !? J'ai l'air vraiment stupide ! Il va me prendre pour une faible et se demander pourquoi je reste plantée là au lieu de lui apporter tendre la lettre immédiatement. Dolohov ne semble pas s'en soucier et me prend l'enveloppe des mains. Alors que j'allais me sentir vexée par ce manque de réaction, me rendant compte que je n'étais qu'un messager pour lui, il me fit un de ses sourires rapides et très succincts, montrant qu'il ne donne que peu d'importance aux apparences et aux minauderies...Il est génial.

-Merci, déclare-t-il, faisant naître en moi un sentiment de fierté.

-De...De rien.

Je devrais arrêter de bégayer et montrer mon incroyable pertinence, ma supériorité et ma maturité, ce que voit ce bouché d'Opieka...Mais je me sens bête et je suis une véritable idiote...Les autres ont raison : je ne suis qu'un rebut.

-Ne dis pas ça, c'est un service énorme que tu me rends ! J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir t'aider à mon tour...y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? Tu as un souci particulier ?

Je ne sais que répondre. Je fixe mes pieds en pensant à tous mes soucis : les filles de mon dortoir qui m'insultent quotidiennement, surtout Pénélope qui entretient cette haine dans tout le château, Opieka qui m'ennuie et qui me met dans l'embarras, ces garçons de sa maison qui m'ont agressée, James qui a un comportement trop lunatique, ma peur des gens...

-Non, c'est comme d'habitude.

A moitié vrai, à moitié faux.

Je fais une rapide courbette à Dolohov avant de m'éloigner. Une fois dans le rayon « Alchimie », je me rappelle que la respiration est nécessaire à la vie. J'inspire d'immenses bouffées d'air, tentant de récupérer un rythme cardiaque stable et des joues pâles, et non pas cramoisies. Je regarde autour de moi, pour vérifier que personne ne me voit puis repense à ce qui vient de se passer.

Il s'est inquiété pour moi...Peut être était-ce par devoir ou par reconnaissance mais le geste reste le même, il voulait me rendre service, il ne m'a pas piégée du tout. Grâce à lui, Grand-père m'a complimentée -chose extrêmement rare- et parler à un septième année reste une expérience très...grisante.

Oh l'idiote ! J'aurais dû lui demander de m'expliquer son devoir, ainsi j'aurais pu rester avec lui, surtout que ça a l'air super intéressant ! Les philtres de l'esprit je crois...Bon, si une autre chance m'est donnée...Peut être grâce à une lettre de ma famille ou en disant que je veux vérifier que tout est « en règle » comme me l'a demandé Grand-père.

Pff...Avec ma timidité, ça va être difficile et puis il risque de me prendre pour une fouineuse.


	16. Chapitre 16

**Chapitre 16 : Des garçons et des grimoires**

Je me dirige lentement vers la sortie la plus proche, le visage bas, mes cheveux encadrant mon visage quand j'entends quelqu'un marcher dans ma direction. Je relève violemment la tête, dans l'espoir que ce soit Dolohov mais je me retrouve face à Lupin.

Ah.

Déception, quand tu nous tiens.

Je continue de marcher mais il lève la main en me fixant, signe qu'il veut me parler.

-Euh...Bonjour.

-Bonsoir, je réponds sur mon ton le plus morne.

Lupin regarde à sa gauche, l'air un peu gêné : oui, c'est toujours désagréable quand on vous signale que votre salutation est ratée.

-Dis, tu parlais bien avec Dolohov il y a cinq minutes...n'est-ce pas ?

-Pourquoi ?

Les amis de James sont connus pour haïr les Serpentard en général -quelle discrimination injuste : tous les Serpentard ne sont pas racistes !- et j'ai peur qu'ils prennent Dolohov pour cible...Bon, il sait se défendre mais s'ils s'en prennent à moi pour mes fréquentations comme ils le font pour Evans, je suis dans une mauvaise position.

-Euh...Je voulais savoir si...Il ne te voulait aucun mal ?

-Pas du tout. Je lui donnais juste une lettre de mon grand-père, je précise.

Mais pourquoi je lui raconte ça moi ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de raconter ma vie...Et pourtant j'ai ressenti le besoin de préciser ça...Comme pour nous disculper de tout soupçon.

-Ah, bon ben...Tant mieux. Alors comme ça vous...Vous faites partie de la même famille, marmonne-t-il en se noyant sous ses réponses toute faites.

-Famille lointaine, je précise à nouveau.

Nous nous sommes mis à marcher en direction de la sortie sans que je ne m'en rende compte. Soudain, nous croisons Black et James, qui me fait un rapide signe de tête auquel je réponds en rougissant, toujours gênée par son changement de comportement à mon égard. Black me jette un coup d'œil inquiet et se pince les lèvres, comme s'il brûlait d'envie de me prévenir que quelque chose allait se passer. Une farce ? La peur commence à me presser la poitrine mais je feins l'indifférence.

-Ca va ? me demande-t-il finalement.

-Oui.

Il continue de me regarder avec le même air tandis que je rougis. C'est la deuxième fois que le plus beau garçon de notre année me parle, et j'ai beau préférer les hommes plus vieux, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être chamboulée par ce fait.

-Fais attention s'il te plaît...

-Pardon ? je demande, étonnée. J'ai abîmé quelque chose ?

Je regarde autour de moi, au cas où j'aurai bousculé quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, reprend mon cousin, c'est juste qu'on t'a vu parler avec Dolohov et ce type n'est pas très...Enfin, il est de Serpentard et les garçons qui t'ont agressé l'autre jour étaient aussi de cette maison. Voilà, déclare-t-il trop rapidement pour que ce soit crédible.

Bon, mes soupçons étaient justes : ils n'aiment pas Dolohov.

-Vous avez pu emprunter vos livres alors ? demande Lupin.

-Non, il paraît qu'on a été interdit d'emprunt, je ne me souviens même plus pourquoi, répond James. Franchement, ça ne devait pas mériter un tel blâme !

Un petit silence se fait, tandis que Lupin hoche la tête d'exaspération et que les deux autres garçons se regardent comme pour tenter de se rappeler la raison de cette punition.

-Euh...Ce ne serait pas quand Black avait remplacé les livres destinés aux premières années par des romans coquins ? je murmure en espérant que personne ne m'ait entendue et ne se moque des termes que j'ai employés, comme d'habitude. Et que tu avais échangé les couvertures pour que les gens ne se rendent compte de rien ?

Les trois garçons me regardent avec étonnement tandis que je baisse les yeux, gênée de m'être incrustée dans une discussion qui n'est pas la mienne. En temps normal, dans ces moments là, on me jette un « occupe-toi de tes affaires ! » ou même « Qui t'a adressé la parole ? »...Mais ils sembleraient qu'aujourd'hui ce ne soit pas le cas. Non, au lieu de cela, ils ont eu de grands éclats de rire en se tapant le dos et se rappelant quelques détails que je ne connaissais pas, sans faire véritablement attention à ma personne.

Je sais que ce n'est pas vraiment moi qui les ai fait rire, alors pourquoi cet immense sentiment de fierté ?

-Bon, un peu de sérieux...Pour les livres, on attend pour les reprendre ou on les vole ? demande Black, un sourire en coin toujours sur les lèvres, lui donnant l'air un peu plus espiègle et séduisant qu'à la normale.

-Non, elle est capable de vérifier ce soir même si tous les livres sont bien là, et il faut prendre en compte que d'autres personnes pourraient les emprunter, peut-être même les mauvaises personnes, on n'a pas le temps d'attendre, réponds James en fronçant les sourcils.

Whoua ! Je ne savais pas qu'ils poussaient la réflexion jusqu'à ce point-là ! Ils remontent dans mon estime...Et James à l'air plus mature quand il prend cette expression. Il donne un peu plus confiance que lorsqu'il ricane en se moquant de Rogue… Ça lui va beaucoup mieux même.

-Rebbeca ! s'exclame James.

-Hein ? Quoi ? je demande, sortant de mes pensées, paniquant à moitié face à la lueur presque mauvaise dans ses yeux.

Ce n'est pas de la paranoïa, c'est juste de l'habitude.

-Tu pourrais emprunter ces livres pour nous ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, me rendant enfin compte qu'il m'a appelée par mon prénom pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une semaine...Qui m'appelle par mon prénom dans cette école ? Je chasse cette pensée sombre de mon esprit puis fixe les livres : Black en tient deux, James trois. Oui, je pourrais mais on m'a déjà fait de mauvais coup et...

-Euh...

-Allez, on en a vraiment besoin !

-Ben...Vous me promettez de me les rendre à l'heure et en bon état ?

-Bien sûr !

Je les examine un court moment, peu convaincue -on me l'a fait tant de fois cette promesse- puis soupire et prend les cinq livres dans mes bras. Ils m'ont défendue il y a deux jours quand on m'a insultée, je peux bien leur rendre ce petit service.

-J'espère que vous n'oublierez pas, je marmonne en baissant la tête et en me dirigeant vers Pince.

-Rebbeca ! On n'a pas encore décidé quels livres tu...commence James avant de se réfugier derrière une étagère de peur que la bibliothécaire le remarque et comprenne la supercherie.

Je remarque Pettigrow du coin de l'œil : il attend que James et Black le rejoignent, ce qu'ils font en feignant m'ignorer. Ils sortent calmement de la bibliothèque sous le regard soupçonneux de Pince qui inscrit dans ses registres quels livres j'ai emprunté en murmurant les différents titres...Ils parlent tous de potion ? Ils veulent faire une nouvelle farce ? Je ne veux pas y être mêlée et en plus je...Soudain, le souvenir de la fiole que James m'avait montrée me revient en mémoire...Je leur demanderai plus de précision en sortant...J'espère juste qu'ils ne vont pas m'arracher les livres des bras et s'enfuir avec. Lupin est derrière moi, lui aussi, les bras chargés de grimoires à ce propos.

-Merci, je fais à la bibliothécaire qui ne me jette pas un regard, fixant Lupin d'un air mauvais.

Ils sont vraiment peu aimés des adultes, ceux-là.

Je sors avec mes cinq ouvrages et me retrouve encerclée par mon cousin et ses deux amis. Un brusque sentiment de peur m'envahit, cette situation me rappelant tant d'autres dont le souvenir m'est très douloureux mais je tente de contrôler mes émotions.

-Comment tu as fais ? demande Pettigrow, à qui je parle pour la première fois. C'est parce que tu t'entends bien avec les professeurs qu'elle a accepté ?

Ah, le ragot comme quoi je serais la chouchoute des enseignants a aussi atteint leurs oreilles ? Super. Je tente de retenir une moue méprisante mais je conserve un regard terne et la tête baissée.

-Non, j'ai juste fait une demande pour emprunter plus de livres il y a un certain temps, je murmure en évitant leur regard.

-C'est cool ça ! s'exclame mon cousin avec un immense sourire sincère qui fait naître en moi une vague de chaleur.

Son regard un peu trop intense m'indique qu'il imagine probablement des coups bas à réaliser mais je n'ose l'arrêter. Nous restons là, quelques instants sans rien dire, puis je sens que c'est à moi d'agir.

-Vous me les rendez à temps, d'accord ? Et ce n'est pas pour une mauvaise blague...Je ne veux pas être mêlée à ça, je marmonne le feu aux joues.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on fait juste une recherche, me dit une voix calme derrière moi.

Lupin vient de sortir de la bibliothèque et je lui barre le passage.

-C'est pour la potion que vous m'avez montrée l'autre jour ? je demande, curieuse.

Black et Lupin se jettent un regard, comme s'ils hésitaient à m'en parler mais James ne fait pas attention à eux et me déclare que oui, c'est bien pour cela.

-Les gars, vous allez être en retard, votre colle est dans cinq minutes ! s'exclame Pettigrow.

-Oh nom d'un dragon sans cornes ! sursaute Black en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

-Bon, vous prenez ça et nous on y va ! se précipite James en jetant tous les livres entre les bras de Lupin déjà chargés.

-Grouille-toi Cornedrue ! hurle son ami.

Nous restons immobiles, à regarder l'endroit par lequel James s'est enfui. C'était amusant.

...En fait, c'était même drôle.

-Ils sont toujours comme ça ?

-C'est ton cousin, tu devrais le savoir, non ?

Je ne réponds pas, un peu attristée de connaître si peu « James Potter ». Il a l'air vraiment sympa finalement, j'aimerai lui parler plus souvent. Lupin semble comprendre mon silence et me sourit.

-Oui, « ils sont toujours comme ça », mais c'est un peu fatigant par moments.

Je souris par pure empathie puis fixe le préfet et Pettigrow qui tentent de garder leurs livres en équilibre dans les bras.

-Vous voulez de l'aide ? je propose.

-Ce ne serait pas de refus ! bafouille Pettigrow qui semble submergé par sa pile sous le regard inquiet du préfet.

Je m'approche d'eux et prends le surplus de livres avant de les suivre dans la salle commune. Sur le chemin nous parlons peu, ou plutôt, je ne réponds que par des phrases monosyllabiques. Cependant, au fur et à mesure, je me permets un peu plus de mots, de phrases...Pas au point d'afficher un avis trop tranché mais je ne me cache pas non plus. Etrangement, c'est Pettigrow qui parle le plus puisqu'il parle aussi bien à Lupin qu'à moi. Le préfet me pose un certain nombre de questions dissimulées sous de belles phrases. Lors d'un propos sur Evans je me rends compte que ce n'est pas totalement innocent.

-Elle est plutôt douée, en tout cas, je n'ai pas son talent en potion, déclare-t-il avec calme.

-Personne ne l'a, renchérit Pettigrow en rigolant.

-Elle est douée en tout, il y a des gens comme ça qui ont de la chance, je marmonne, un peu jalouse de l'admiration que mes camarades ont pour cette fille.

-Tu penses donc que c'est juste de la chance ? demande Lupin.

Ça sent la question piège.

-Ben...Oui. Elle étudie beaucoup, certes, mais il y a des points où elle réussit et où aucun travail ne peut apporter une telle réussite. Par exemple la puissance de ses sortilèges...

Je commence à m'embrouiller puis me tais brusquement considérant que je me suis assez ridiculisée ainsi et que je parle trop. Lupin me regarde puis me sourit à nouveau, comme si ma réponse le satisfaisait. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons devant la grosse dame. J'hésite, ne sachant si je dois leur rendre les livres immédiatement, au cas où ils ne voudraient pas être vus avec moi ou si je dois les suivre mais le préfet me fait un signe de tête, m'incitant à les suivre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, n'osant regarder les personnes présentes, je les suis jusqu'aux escaliers menant à leur dortoir, puis je m'arrête soudainement.

-Euh...Lupin ?

-Oui ? demande le concerné en se retournant alors qu'il avait posé un pied sur la première marche.

-Tu veux bien récupérer les livres ?

-Hein ?

Il me regarde, ne comprenant pas où je veux en venir puis ferme soudainement les yeux en hochant la tête, signe qu'il a saisi mon message. Je lui tends ce que je tiens dans les bras puis lui fait une rapide signe d'au revoir.

-A demain !

-A...A demain.

J'entends quelques murmures étonnés derrière moi mais tente de les ignorer. Je me retourne pour me diriger vers mon propre dortoir et attendre d'aller au dîner, un léger sentiment de bonheur et de fierté en moi quand soudain mon cerveau se met en marche : bon sang ! La question pour Evans c'était pour savoir si j'étais raciste ! Eux aussi ils pensent ça de moi ?

Le bien-être que j'avais ressenti disparaît immédiatement pour laisser place à une déception.

Pourquoi ils rangent les gens dans des boîtes systématiquement ? Je ne suis pas raciste ! Et Dolohov non plus...

Dolohov...Je me demande si ce n'est pas lui, cette personne que j'attendais tant, cette personne qui me sortirait de mon bourbier et qui me rendrait cool aux yeux des autres, qui me rendrait populaire et respectée en montrant ce que je suis vraiment, en affichant mes qualités tandis que je resterais modeste. Il est en septième année, il en a les capacités...

Pff, c'est beau de rêver.

Et puis, les amis de James peuvent être dangereux : ils font subir à Severus Rogue ce que Pénélope me fait, ils pourraient changer de comportement du jour au lendemain, surtout qu'ils sont plus amis avec elle qu'avec moi...Il faut que je fasse attention. Au moins, Dolohov est plus « sûr ».

-Foist ?

Je me retourne et regarde Evans qui semble un peu gênée, ses joues s'empourprent doucement, mais pas de mauvaise humeur. Elle m'a interpelée d'une voix calme et sans aucune agressivité.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? je demande, en tentant tant bien que mal de récupérer mon ton morne.

Zut, cette conversation avec Lupin a changé le timbre de ma voix ! J'ai trop parlé.

Evans me demande des réponses à certaines questions sur un sujet d'enchantement. Pourquoi moi ? Elle est super douée dans cette matière ! Je lui réponds le plus rapidement possible, cherchant à me débarrasser d'elle, au cas où Pénélope la rejoindrait et se moquerait de moi à voix haute dans la salle commune. Cette salle est dangereuse pour moi.

-J'ai écrit que le contre sort était la réponse « B » mais je ne suis pas sûre pour la question 7, je murmure afin qu'elle ne vienne pas me dire que je lui ai menti.

-La réponse c'est que le sort est inefficace sur les dérèglements mécaniques internes, c'est un piège parce que le sort en question est un sort de surface et donc, il ne peut pas agir en profondeur, me réponds Evans avec un petit sourire.

-Ah…, je fais en regardant à ma droite au cas où quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer avec un grand panneau lumineux pourquoi elle me demande des choses si elle sait déjà tout. Ben...Merci.

-Merci à toi aussi.

Je devrai dire « De rien »...ou « il n'y a pas de quoi »...Zut, j'ai loupé le bon moment, elle va trouver ça bizarre que je le dise que maintenant...Et puis pourquoi elle reste en face de moi à ne rien dire ?

-Est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service par rapport à Potter ? me demande-t-elle, révélant enfin le fond de sa pensée.

-Hein ? Pourquoi moi ?

-Il a bien dit que vous étiez cousins, non ? dit elle en levant un sourcil.

Ah bon ? il a osé en parler ?...Ah oui ! Durant cette altercation devant moi...Mais je reste une personne qui a peu d'influence sur lui, pour ne pas dire « aucune » !

-Ce n'était pas vrai ?

-Si si, mais je ne lui parle que très peu…

Enfin, de plus en plus mais...Bon, je n'ai qu'à arrêter de le fuir et je lui parlerai...Mais ça ne règle pas le problème !

-Ah…, marmonne Evans, un peu déçue.

-Dis toujours..., je soupire, un sourire pas très convaincant au coin des lèvres.

-Tu vois qui est Severus ?

-Tu voudrais qu'il arrête de t'embêter à son sujet ? je devine : leurs soucis sont tellement affichés par l'exubérance de mon cousin que toute l'école aurait pu connaître ce dont elle allait me parler.

-Exactement, -elle sourit d'un air triste- en agissant ainsi, il le braque encore plus avec ceux qui haïssent James et la plupart me haïssent moi aussi et les enfants Nés-Moldus, ces Serpentards comme ceux qui m'ont embêtée l'autre jour ou ceux plus vieux qui attirent bien plus Severus pour leur pouvoir…Comme Rowle ou Dolohov par exemple.

Je loupe un battement de cœur au nom qu'elle vient d'énoncer et écarquille les yeux au possible tandis que ma bouche ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

-Lui aussi il est comme ça ? Tu en es sûre ?

-Oui…Je l'ai déjà entendu dire des propos tout à fait immondes…, grogne Evans en serrant les poings face au souvenir qui semble l'assaillir.

-Pourtant il est plutôt gentil, je murmure, toujours déstabilisée.

Evans fronce les sourcils d'un air suspicieux et je me reprends immédiatement.

-Enfin, c'est peut être juste parce que je suis issue d'une famille de sorciers, je déclare, sans vraiment y croire, tout en espérant que ce soit faux. Cependant, mon petit bonheur se détruit. Mais bon, tu veux que je demande à James de ne plus vous embêter toi et Rogue, c'est ça ?

-Oui, à cause de ses agissements, beaucoup plus de monde se moque de Severus, et de moi aussi et donc…

Alors je devrais l'aider pour qu'elle ne subisse pas ce que je subis tous les jours ? Qui voit l'ironie dans cette situation ?

Je me mets à juger la situation : ça fait un peu prétentieux et c'est trop rapide pour demander un service de cet ordre à un garçon à qui j'ai dû parler quatre fois en cinq ans...On reprend : quatre ou cinq fois en un mois, même si c'est mon cousin. Autant chercher pourquoi il fait ça et essayer de l'en dissuader…Peut être en le braquant contre quelque chose d'autre. L'important est qu'il ne se braque pas contre moi justement ! J'ai peur ! Donc impossible d'utiliser la famille.

-J'essaierai mais je ne te garantis rien, je lui réponds sans grande conviction.

-Merci ! C'est déjà sympa d'essayer…Hum…tu veux que je fasse quelque chose en retour ?

-…

Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ces temps-ci ? Ils croient soudainement tous au Père Noël et au paradis et veulent faire de bonnes actions ?

Bon, pour une fois, donnons-nous le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'Evans pourrait faire pour moi. Ça ferait un peu de l'auto-victimisation que de lui demander d'éloigner Pénélope ou autre…Elle le prendrait mal même...Bon, donnons la réponse habituelle :

-Pas vraiment…

Elle me regarde et semble réfléchir.

-Ca te dirait de venir dans notre groupe à Clemence et moi en Botanique ? Pénélope va toujours avec ses copines de Poufsouffle et je pense que le professeur acceptera qu'on soit trois… Ça sera plus sympa, tu ne crois pas ?

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux ronds et soupçonneux : hein ?! Peut-être qu'elle veut que je fasse tout le travail ? Et puis, il y a cette fille, de notre classe -mais qui n'est pas dans le même dortoir- qui est plus proche d'elle...MacDonald, je crois...Alors pourquoi moi ?

Aurait-elle compris que Pénélope me gênait et était injuste, sans compter son attitude de peste prétentieuse et hautaine ? Une vague de chaleur m'envahit mais devient désagréable : ce n'est sûrement pas le cas.

La proposition est tentante cependant : ne pas être seule pour une fois...J'y prends trop vite goût. Et puis, c'est vrai que Clemence est moins cruelle que Pénélope mais elle la suit tout le temps…Moins que d'autres de ses amies de la classe mais bon…Argh ! Je me perds dans mes pensées ! Il faut que je m'éloigne de tous ces sentiments et que je juge la situation d'un œil plus objectif.

Je regarde les yeux émeraude d'Evans : son ton n'était pas condescendant et pourtant son sourire n'est pas spécialement chaleureux, il est même un peu triste. Pourquoi ? Elle réalise un mouvement d'épaule comme pour excuser son manque d'explication. Il y a quelque chose derrière ce geste de charité mais je ne sais pas quoi. Son regard semble se perdre à moitié dans le vide.

-Si tu veux, je finis par répondre, n'arrivant plus à réfléchir et ne voulant pas la froisser.

-Bon ben à demain alors…et n'oublie pas pour ton cousin !

-Oui…

C'est le deuxième « A demain » que je reçois en un jour. Vont-ils vraiment me saluer à nouveau demain ? Tous ?

Soudain Pénélope surgit à côté d'elle et me jette un regard glacial en fronçant le nez avant de s'éloigner avec son amie, frottant un mouchoir contre ses mains qui semblent un peu poisseuses pour je ne sais quelle raison.

-Tu faisais quoi encore avec elle !? Tu sais bien qu'elle est raciste et elle doit encore avoir de la bombabouse dans ses cheveux, vu son hygiène.

-Je lui demandais juste quelle était la réponse à une question du devoir de Flitwick…

-Mais je te l'avais donnée, tu ne me fais pas confiance ? fait-elle sur un ton rancunier que je connaissais très bien à chaque fois qu'elle niait une de mes déclarations qui se trouvait être totalement et volontairement fausse.

-Non, à chaque fois c'est la mauvaise réponse et tu écris autre chose sur ton devoir…

-C'est pour pas que le prof sache qu'on a triché !

-Mais oui, mais oui, c'est comme ça sauf avec mes réponses à moi. Oublions, ça ira plus vite, d'accord ?

Si elle n'avait pas dit ça, Pénélope se serait défendue en prétextant qu'il n'y a pas d'autre manière de reformuler ses réponses à elle…Elle m'avait tant de fois fait le coup.

Tout de même, je me demande pourquoi des gens sont amis avec cette peste hypocrite et pas avec moi. Si on me refuse moi, on devrait la refuser elle aussi !

Je serais encore moins bien que Trafter ? Ou c'était juste une histoire de physique avantageux ? Ce serait juste parce que je n'ai pas des jambes mises en valeur par des talons et des boucles brunes ? C'est vrai que mes cheveux plats sont loin d'être attirants mais c'est vraiment un raisonnement stupide ! Et comme toujours, si je me retrouvais à le dire en publique, on répondrait que « seule les moches disent ça »...

Soudain, alors que je montais les escalier pour tuer le temps avant le repas, je l'entends demander à Evans : «Mais c'est vrai qu'ils sont cousins alors ? » .

Une fois dans mon lit, je prie pour que la nouvelle ne fasse pas le tour de l'école...Ou que les élèves la trouvent inintéressante.

Peine perdue ?

Qu'en pensera James ?

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à le craindre ? Ça ne me blessera que d'avantage si je continue à me laisser aller avec lui... Est-ce à cause de notre passé commun ? Du fait que nous sommes cousins éloignés ?

Puis je repense aux derniers jours : beaucoup de monde me parle...C'est bizarre, tout mon être est perturbé. En bien ou en mal ? Je ne sais pas. On me demande des services mais ce n'est pas un travail à faire pour quelqu'un d'autre, juste des choses que moi seule peux faire. Je gonfle le torse à cette idée tandis qu'un sentiment d'honneur et de satisfaction m'envahit. De plus, les gens sont plutôt polis et attentionnés, ils me proposent de l'aide en échange... Bien que je ne sache pas quoi demander en retour... Ou que je n'ose pas.

Ça reste assez dérangeant, je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler avec d'autres personnes que ma famille... Même avec James je ressens un étrange malaise mais aussi une forme de satisfaction.

Seule la discussion avec Evans ne m'a pas dérangée... pour le moment : la requête qu'elle m'a demandée est plus que compliquée.

Je suis toute émoustillée.

…

Quelqu'un a mis une sorte de mélasse dans ma valise qui contient tous mes vêtements.

Pas difficile de deviner qui c'est.

Un grand vide se forme en moi tandis que je soupire. Comme j'aimerais me plaindre et que tout le monde critique Pénélope et la rejette comme on m'a rejetée...Mais ça ne se passerait pas ainsi, les gens trouveront sa blague amusante et la féliciteront. Tsss.


	17. Chapitre 17

**Chapitre 17 : Découvertes réduites mais il faut bien un début à tout**

-Alors... « Qui va lire le plus gros livre ? », demande Sirius avec l'expression d'un maître de cérémonie.

D'un geste du poignet, il fait tourner la fiole sur le plancher de notre dortoir Après quelques rotations, le bouchon pointe vers Sirius sous nos exclamations de joie.

-Mais non ! Je n'ai pas demandé qui était le plus génial d'entre nous !

-Les gars, c'est tout de même dangereux de jouer au « jeu de la bouteille » avec une fiole dont on ne connaît pas encore le contenu, marmonne Peter, jetant des regards inquiets vers l'objet mystérieux.

- « Qui Peter va-t-il embrasser ? », recommence Sirius avec un sourire mauvais sur les lèvres.

Nous éclatons de rire puis nous mettons finalement au travail. Oui, nous avons abandonné le jeu de la courte paille pour celui de la bouteille. C'est sympa, surtout que maintenant, on a toujours la fiole sur nous ce qui est très pratique... Et ce n'est pas si dangereux : le bouchon est très dur à enlever : sans le faire exprès, j'ai retourné mon sac sur mon lit l'autre jour en cherchant ma cape d'invisibilité pour que Peter puisse nous rapporter deux trois choses des cuisines et le flacon est tombé avec le reste sans s'ouvrir pour autant. En fait, je crois qu'il est impossible de l'ouvrir sans magie.

-Donc c'est de la magie noire, avait conclut Sirius. Et la résistance du contenant est issue d'un sortilège de renforcement.

Ce qui signifie que l'on n'a rien à craindre... Enfin, si, c'est grave, si c'est réellement de la magie noire, c'est mal mais on n'a pas à avoir peur de la bouteille.

Après une semaine de lecture intensive, nous n'avons pu déduire qu'une seule chose de cette fichue potion grâce à ces bouquins de première année : la raison pour laquelle il y a ces nuances est un mélange d'oeil de sombral et de venin de crotale. Hourra.

Suite à cela, nous avons décidé de faire des expériences : avec un tissu sur le visage pour éviter toute inhalation de vapeur, nous avons versé quelques gouttes sur différents objets comme une feuille d'arbre, un morceau de bois, de la nourriture... Aucun effet corrosif ou changement de couleur. Nous avons alors eu un grand débat sur la question « doit-on l'utiliser sur un animal ?». Par pitié, nous avons choisis un vieux rat dans un passage secret et lui avons offert un cracker avant l'expérience en guise de probable-dernier-repas. Et là... J'ai encore des frissons rien que d'y penser...

Peter, puisqu'il s'y connaissait le mieux pour ce genre d'animaux, tenait le rat avec ses gants qui lui servent pour le cours de botanique. Donc il avait du mal à forcer le rongeur à ouvrir la gueule à cause du manque de précision. J'ai ouvert la bouteille avec ma baguette magique et j'ai voulu verser une goutte dans sa bouche. Il l'a refermée avant que la goutte ne tombe, recevant cette dernière sur le museau en se débattant, s'échappant un moment de l'emprise de Queudver.

-Bon sang ! Reviens ici ! j'ai alors grogné, de frustration.

Je ne sais pas ce qui nous a le plus surpris : qu'il revienne ? Qu'il tremble ? Ou qu'au moment où je lui ai dit d'ouvrir la bouche...Il l'a fait.

La potion l'a rendu totalement servile. C'était étrange et amusant : on lui demandait de marcher sur les pattes arrières, il le faisait, chanter, pareil... Remus était un peu dérangé par le fait que c'était comme un imperium liquide, surtout que le rongeur tremblait toujours de plus en plus et se mettait parfois à couiner de peur.

Il avait tort.

C'était pire que ça.

Alors que Sirius lui avait demandé d'aller chercher un morceau de cracker qu'il lui avait jeté et de le ramener, le rat a foncé. Il a prit le cracker, est revenu vers Sirius qui était assis contre le mur, il a déposé l'objet désiré et a commencé à foncer vers le mur. Peter avait vérifié s'il était en bonne santé et c'était le cas, il n'était pas aveugle... mais il continuait de se prendre le mur de plein fouet. A plusieurs reprises. Patmol l'a pris dans ses mains, par crainte mais le rat a commencé à s'en prendre à son propre corps, à planter ses incisives dans sa chair, à la déchirer.

C'était...Horrible.

Remus a été le plus rapide : il l'a pétrifié puis lui a brisé la nuque pour abréger ses souffrances. J'ai encore envie de le remercier pour ce geste...

-Ce n'est pas un imperium liquide, a-t-il marmonné face au cadavre du rat.

-Il était tout obéissant... Puis... Il s'est tué, a répété Sirius comme s'il n'y croyait pas encore et qu'il voulait qu'on approuve.

En effet, cette potion nous a permis d'obtenir la servitude d'un animal pour ensuite qu'il se tue. Ce poison semble créer des pions, des kamikazes... De la chair à canon. Quelque chose que l'on n'utilisera qu'une fois pour ensuite la jeter. Ou plutôt : elle se s'autodétruira elle-même.

Encore maintenant, repenser à ce qui s'est passé ce soir là me donne envie de vomir. On a rangé la fiole dans mon sac pour que personne ne puisse nous la prendre. Trop, bien trop dangereux.

-N'empêche, j'avais bien fait de mettre des gants ! bafouille Peter avec un sourire sans joie tandis que nous sommes dans la grande salle devant des assiettes pleines mais à peine entamées, la nuit s'affichant encore plus tôt que la veille aux fenêtres.

Nous acquiesçons silencieusement.

-Si ça se trouve, ce n'était pas recherché, chuchote Remus comme pour se convaincre lui-même. Celui qui a fait la potion a fait une erreur alors qu'il voulait créer un simple philtre de paix.

Cette fois, nous n'avons aucune réaction : si seulement c'était vrai... Mais je n'y crois pas du tout.

Je sens Rebbeca s'asseoir à côté de moi. Voilà plus d'une semaine que nous lui parlons de plus en plus, elle commence enfin à oser venir manger avec nous quand nous sommes seuls mais en règle générale, elle reste à part. Ca ne me dérange pas plus que ça, en fait, j'aime bien, elle respecte nos désirs d'être seuls ou avec d'autres personnes. C'est bizarre que les autres filles ne saisissent pas ça alors qu'elle si. C'est probablement dû au fait qu'elle est ma cousine éloignée.

Rebbeca vient toujours s'asseoir à côté de moi, comme si elle avait peur de mes amis et que j'étais son seul bouclier. C'est mignon de sa part, c'est un peu comme si j'étais son grand frère, j'aime cette sensation. Par contre, elle ne me parle presque pas : elle préfère discuter avec Remus et Peter, ce qu'elle fait en ce moment même. On n'arrive pas encore à communiquer en partie à cause de notre sang et notre « situation sociale », il y a une forme de gêne entre nous. Et en même temps, ça ne me semble pas nécessaire : on n'a pas grand-chose à se raconter.

Soudain une vérité me frappe de plein fouet et je me penche vers mon meilleur ami pour lui confier mon doute :

- Dis-moi... Tu crois que... Qu'ils voulaient l'utiliser sur elle ? je murmure, la voix devenue rauque de frayeur.

-Les Serpentards ? demande Sirius, les yeux écarquillés par la stupeur. Mais ce serait de la folie... Un meurtre !

Je hausse les épaules puis me rassois convenablement en regardant ma cousine qui écoute Queudver raconter comment il a réussit à maîtriser son chaudron qui bouillait trop fort et qui allait exploser d'une minute à l'autre à la figure de Remus. Un sentiment de peur et de tristesse m'envahit : j'aurais pu la perdre ? Peut-être qu'ils ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal mais... Maintenant que je fais plus attention à elle, je me rends compte que beaucoup de monde l'agresse d'une manière ou d'une autre, d'une manière très injuste et cruelle... Et moi, j'ai laissé faire...

Non. J'ai encouragé cette situation.

Et à cause de cela, j'ai failli perdre un membre de ma famille !

Je ferme les yeux, en refoulant toute larme qui voudrait s'y incruster -les hommes ne pleurent pas !- puis pose une main compatissante sur la tête de Rebbeca, frottant ses cheveux foncés. Elle tourne la tête en me regardant comme si mon nez avait triplé de volume et s'était paré de fleurs violettes qui chantent un tube pop... Avec des yeux ronds, quoi !

Désormais c'est certain, nous devons faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit plus jamais seule. C'est notre devoir.

Alors que j'allais retirer ma main, un groupe d'élève passe à côté de nous.

-Tiens ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec ce gros tas, Potter ? me demande une fille en affichant un sourire incrédule et railleur en regardant Rebbeca.

-Tu veux bien fermer la bouche ? Il y a une odeur d'égout quand tu parles, réplique Sirius avec un rictus.

Je vois que Rebbeca fixe son assiette sans bouger. J'aurai voulu qu'elle réplique mais je saisis enfin un tremblement qui parcourt son corps. Elle a peur ? De quoi ? De ces remarques ? Je sens qu'elle veut partir mais j'appuie un peu plus fort ma main sur sa tête pour qu'elle ne bouge pas, ignorant le ridicule de cette position.

-Arrête, dis précipitamment une autre fille à son amie, tu n'es pas au courant ? Ils sont cousins !

-Quoi ? Rubbish et Potter ? Tu plaisantes !? s'exclame la première, extatique face à la nouvelle.

Je jette un regard surpris à ma cousine qui semble tout aussi étonnée.

-Qui est-ce qui vous a dit ça ? demande Sirius avec nonchalance.

-Trafter ! répond immédiatement la fille, ravie que mon meilleur ami lui ai adressé la parole.

Je sens Rebbeca, sous ma main, se tendre violemment et tourner la tête vers les filles de son dortoir qui discutent en bout de table.

-Parce qu'en plus c'est vrai ? s'étonne un garçon du groupe. Toi et Rubbish vous faites parti de la même...

-_Recurvite ! _je siffle en sortant ma baguette.

La bouche du garçon se remplit d'une mousse rose et il se met à cracher jusqu'à s'étrangler violemment... Les filles ont un mouvement de recul puis commencent à ricaner face à sa situation mais elles déchantent bien vite lorsque je les vise à leur tour.

-Oui, Rebbeca est ma cousine et, non, je ne laisserai personne parler d'elle de cette manière. Je suis même prêt à vous jeter des sorts bien que vous soyez des filles. Alors déguerpissez avant que je ne m'énerve pour de bon et que je vous défigure au point que même Mimi Geignarde paraîtra belle en comparaison.

J'ai parlé d'une voix tellement forte que plusieurs têtes se sont retournées vers nous. Les filles me regardent, surprises et apeurées puis partent en lançant des coups d'oeil venimeux à ma cousine. J'entends la voix de McGonagall qui retire des points à notre maison à cause de mon sortilège -cela fait un moment qu'elle ne se donne même plus la peine de venir nous voir pour le préciser. Ca me fendrait presque le coeur... Je plaisante.

Je m'installe à nouveau de manière convenable quand je remarque que Rebbeca voulait me dire quelque chose.

-Quoi ? je demande avec énervement.

-On...on n'est pas cousins..., murmure-t-elle en fixant ses genoux.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. J'aurai préféré qu'elle m'apprenne quelque chose : la raison pour laquelle elle était aussi tendue, si muette... Ou qu'Opieka venait de s'étouffer avec un brocoli et était en train de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances... Ce serait bien.

-Oui, je sais, ce sont nos pères qui le sont... mais bon... On peut dire que...

-James ! m'interrompt Trafter qui vient de surgir de nulle part, passant une main dans ses boucles brunes. C'était quoi ce raffut autour de toi il y a deux minutes ?

Je ferme la bouche un instant, prends une grande respiration puis jette mon regard le plus cruel à Pénélope Trafter.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il...

-Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as ressenti le besoin de raconter ma vie à tout le monde ? Tu ne t'es pas dit que c'était peut être... PRIVE ?

-Mais... Ce n'est pas moi...C'est Lily et Rub... Foist qui me l'ont dit et...

-Elle a entendu une discussion entre moi et Evans, murmure Rebbeca tandis que Pénélope la regardait d'un air mauvais, les sourcils froncés.

-Et alors ? Ce n'est pas une raison pour le répéter à tout le monde !

-Désolée, marmonne-t-elle en jetant des coups d'oeil à la recherche de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Je comprends que ce n'est pas très agréable que tout le monde sache que tu es lié à...

-La ferme ! Rebbeca n'a rien à voir dans cette histoire, le problème c'est que tu as dis à tout le monde quelque chose qui était privé ! Tu aimerais, toi, que je raconte tout ce que fait ta famille ?

Elle relève le menton d'un air indigné et me fixe sur un air de défi.

-Pas la peine James, déclare mon meilleur ami. Rien dans sa vie n'est intéressant, réplique-t-il avec un sourire en coin, devançant notre camarade de classe.

Elle jette un « oh » offusqué puis remet ses boucles en arrière avant de partir d'un pas qu'elle voulait sûrement digne mais qui est saccadé par son énervement.

-C'était méchant ça, murmure Rebbeca.

-Peut être, réponds mollement Sirius...Hey ! Pourquoi tu souris alors ?

-Je ne souris pas !

-C'est ça, et tes lèvres qui se relèvent dans le coin c'est quoi ? Une crispation des muscles faciaux ? plaisante-t-il en faisant rougir ma cousine.

-Franchement, par moment, elle m'énerve celle-là ! je m'exclame, furieux par toutes ces attaques qui se suivent. Et puis pourquoi tu n'as pas réagi : tu es à Gryffondor ! Tu dois être forte et courageuse, pas te laisser marcher sur les pieds de cette manière ! Remue-toi un peu !

-James... Elle est forte, marmonne Sirius.

Les joues de Rebbeca virent au cramoisi tandis que j'ouvre la bouche d'un air incrédule. Mais de quoi il parle ? C'est une blague ? Je n'ai pas saisi alors...

-Elle arrive à subir tout ça sans s'énerver, sans piquer de crise, sans avoir la possibilité de se ressourcer, m'explique-t-il face à mon expression avant de se retourner vers elle. J'imagine que c'est ta manière d'être forte. Et le courage vient du fait que chaque jour, tu viens en cours malgré ça. T'as vraiment les nerfs solides.

Elle tripote sa serviette, les yeux brillants tandis que j'essaie de comprendre ce que vient de dire mon meilleur ami...J'avoue que je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'il raconte.

-Pour la force peut-être, murmure Rebbeca d'une voix faible. Enfin, je ne sais pas...Mais pour le courage je ne crois pas : la seule raison pour laquelle je suis toujours à Poudlard c'est parce que mes parents refusent que j'aille ailleurs.

-Hein ? je m'exclame, abasourdi. Pourquoi tu voudrais aller ailleurs ? C'est génial Poudlard !

Ses yeux rencontrent les miens et j'y lis de la pitié... Ou un appel au secours.

-Je... Je n'aime pas Poudlard, je m'y sens mal... Pas à cause du château mais des élèves. Je n'ai pas d'amis, personne pour parler... Je voulais aller ailleurs, je pensais que ça pourrait m'aider. Mais de toute façon, je dois rester ici donc pas la peine d'en parler.

-Et on est quoi nous ? je demande en même temps que Sirius.

Elle nous regarde puis a un léger sourire en coin en retenant un rire. Elle hausse les épaules avant de nous quitter, sans répondre.

-Hein ? T'as déjà fini de manger ? s'exclame Peter.

Il faut dire que ça ne fait pas dix minutes qu'on est assis et qu'elle nous a rejoint que plus tard.

-Ben oui...

-Comment tu...

-J'ai pris l'habitude de manger vite.

Elle finit par s'en aller tandis que quelques élèves la suivent du regard, murmurant sur son passage... Probablement à cause de ma déclaration de tout à l'heure.

-Depuis quand tu la défends ainsi ? demande Remus qui n'a rien dit depuis un moment.

-Parce que c'est ma..., je commence avant de me rendre compte qu'il parlait à Sirius.

C'est vrai ça, depuis quand Sirius trouve tant de choses à dire sur elle ?

-Premièrement, parce que le fait qu'elle n'ait pas d'amis la rend plus simple à atteindre pour les Mangemorts.

-Oh non, pas encore cette histoire... Sirius, on est encore des élèves ! s'exclame Remus.

-Deuxièmement, continue Patmol sans se préoccuper du soupir de notre ami, je comprends sa situation.

-Comment ça ? je demande, perplexe. Parce que moi je comprends rien de ce qu'elle dit.

-J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu nous avais raconté l'autre jour dans la bibliothèque, Remus. Moi aussi je suis victime de remarques désagréables en public, de regards noirs et doit subir un rejet massif sans raison valable.

-Euh... Sirius... On est les mecs les plus populaires, les plus intelligents et les plus drôles de l'école et la plupart des filles te considèrent comme un canon, ce qui fait que sur un point -mais seulement un- tu me dépasses... Alors...

-Je te parle de ma famille, idiot. Ce que je subis à la maison, elle le subit ici.

-Oui, mais toi ça doit être plus dur parce que ce sont des gens plus proches, qui te connaissent, qui sont censé t'aimer qui te font souffrir, déclare Peter d'un air triste.

-Et elle, c'est toute une école, des gens qui ne la connaissent pas, qui jugent sans savoir, qui s'en prennent à elle, réplique Remus avant d'avaler une pomme de terre.

Je reste silencieux. J'ai compris ! Chaque année, Sirius a le courage de retourner chez lui, d'affronter les préjugés de sa famille, il subit sans se plaindre, il est obligé de rentrer dans cet enfer durant les vacances... Et Rebbeca c'est la même chose ! C'est pour ça qu'il disait qu'elle était forte !

Hey ! En fait il se jetait des roses indirectement le petit saligaud ! Haha !

Nous finissons nos assiettes puis sortons à notre tour de la grande salle. J'entends quelques murmures autour de nous et je lève la tête avec fierté. En y repensant, cette colère de tout à l'heure pourrait m'être bénéfique : les gens vont se dire que je protège ma famille, que je protège une fille peu populaire. Ca fait très Chevalier sauvant sa demoiselle en détresse, on va me considérer comme encore plus classe et vu que la demoiselle fait parti de ma famille, je reste accessible aux filles tout en feignant les ignorer !

Elles vont se ruer à mes pieds par centaines ! Hourra !

Bon, il faut que je continue d'aider Rebbeca alors. Que je me concentre sur ce point. Ca avait l'air lourd au début mais finalement ça va, elle manque juste de discussions. Elle n'ose même pas rigoler, elle est super bizarre, mais ça s'arrange avec le temps.

Une fois dans le dortoir, Peter trébuche sur un livre et tombe par terre sous nos éclats de rire. Remus, un vague sourire contrit aux lèvres, empile tous les ouvrages d'un geste de sa baguette magique puis les regarde en réfléchissant.

-On devrait peut être les rendre à Foist, non ?

-Tu l'appelles encore Foist ? Allez, dans un grand geste de magnanimité de ma part, je te donne la permission de l'appeler par son prénom, je réponds avec le ton d'un magistrat, en sortant mon pyjama de sous mon oreiller.

-La dernière fois que je l'ai appelé Rebbeca, on aurait dit que tu voulais me donner aux détraqueurs. Et puis, elle m'appelle Lupin, je l'appelle Foist.

-C'est vrai qu'il n'y a que pour toi qu'elle utilise le prénom, remarque Sirius. Moi aussi elle m'appelle Black.

J'écarquille les yeux puis sourit : ça veut dire qu'elle se sent encore proche de moi. Une vague de chaleur m'envahit. C'est gentil de sa part. Mais je ne devrais pas être aussi sensible face à ce simple geste... Stop !

Une fois dans mon lit je repense aux récents événements : je me suis fait agresser, Rebbeca aussi, le bureau de Slughorn a été forcé et une potion à l'effet terrible se retrouve chez nous. Et maintenant, je suis ami avec ma cousine. Bon ami, ami, c'est vite dit. Mais c'est cool quand elle est là... Elle est gentille et il n'y a pas cette façade à entretenir contrairement aux autres filles qui cherchent à séduire et être séduites. Avec elle, je ne veux pas paraître cool... je veux être quelqu'un de bien, je ne veux plus qu'elle soit agressée. Elle fait partie de ma famille... C'est bizarre d'ailleurs qu'elle ne cherche pas à draguer, elle devrait vouloir attirer le regard de Sirius au moins. Soit elle manque de confiance en elle -très probable- soit elle s'en fiche de lui... Ce que je souhaite.

Pour le moment, je suis le plus proche d'elle physiquement et je dois le rester, ça m'aide pour draguer les filles et elle y trouve son compte car je la protège. C'est assez flatteur pour l'égo je dois dire.

Le lendemain matin, nous descendons tous les livres pour les rendre à la bibliothécaire. Rebbeca nous attend dans un coin de la salle commune et récupère son propre lot en remerciant Remus. Et si c'était Remus qu'elle appréciait ? Elle lui parle souvent et rougit beaucoup avec lui, de plus c'est lui qui l'a aidé lors de son agression avec les deux Serpentards ! Il faut que je le surveille : pas question qu'il s'approche trop d'elle ou qu'il me vole le rôle de Chevalier protecteur.

-Au fait, vous avez réussi à savoir ce qu'était la potion ? nous demande Rebbeca en sortant de la bibliothèque.

On se jette un regard et nous nous comprenons immédiatement : pas la peine de tout lui raconter.

-Non, on n'a rien appris, je réponds en regardant dehors au travers d'une fenêtre, ressentant l'étrange sensation que je ne pourrai pas soutenir son regard.

-Ah... Et c'était les seuls livres qui pouvaient vous aider ? C'est dommage.

-Ouais...

-Vous avez essayé de l'utiliser sur des objets ? nous interroge-t-elle.

-Oui mais ça ne nous a pas aidé, je réponds succinctement, préférant lui cacher la vérité que de l'affoler.

-D'ailleurs, commence Remus, on devrait peut être chercher un autre endroit que le dortoir pour faire des expériences avec : si jamais il y a des vapeurs qui s'infiltrent dans les tissus et tout... Et puis, les professeurs font régulièrement des fouilles pour vérifier qu'on n'a rien caché. S'ils trouvent la fiole, on est mal, surtout toi James.

-Ah bon ? s'étonne Rebbeca. Je ne savais pas que les professeurs faisaient des...

-Ne t'imagine rien, c'est uniquement un traitement spécial réservé à nous quatre, je lui explique. Et en plus, tu te souviens de la fois où j'avais été amené à l'infirmerie par Dumbledore ?

Le regard de Rebbeca se fait vide, comme si elle avait du mal à s'en rappeler puis elle acquiesce.

-Oui ?

-Ce soir là, un type a forcé le bureau de Slughorn et a volé des livres.

-Ah oui je m'en souviens !

On la regarde, stupéfaite. Elle rougit violemment, embarrassée puis nous raconte qu'elle nous a entendus en parler un jour, dans la bibliothèque.

-Ah..., je murmure, un peu suspicieux. Bref, on pense que c'est aussi lui qui a pu créer la potion et la fournir aux garçons qui t'ont agressée l'autre fois. Or personne à part moi ne l'a vue, donc je suis un suspect idéal pour les professeurs.

Rebbeca acquiesce lentement.

-Pour en revenir au sujet, fait Peter en levant une main, où est-ce qu'on pourrait faire des recherches ? Si les lieux trop renfermés sont dangereux, on peut dire adieux aux passages secrets...

-Pourquoi pas la salle bleue du sixième étage ? Elle a une fenêtre et...

-Et Rusard la fouille tous les soirs, impossible, je réplique. Il n'y a pas une salle qu'il ne connaît pas, je soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Euh... Il ne les fouille pas toutes, murmure une petite voix qui appartient à ma cousine.

-Hein ?

-Je connais deux endroits où il ne va jamais bien qu'il connaisse leur emplacement. L'un des deux est une salle de classe abandonnée, au troisième étage...

-La classe avec les bureaux entassés les uns sur les autres ? demande Sirius.

-Oui, même les préfets n'y jette qu'un rapide coup d'oeil durant leurs rondes.

-Et le deuxième endroit c'est quoi ? demande Remus.

-Top secret, dit-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse contenant malgré tout un semblant de malice qui me fait sourire.

Héhé, dans les dents Remus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de passer une main dans mes cheveux, une forme de fierté m'envahissant. Elle a quand même un peu de Potter en elle.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la dite classe, Rebbeca nous suit pour je ne sais quelle raison mais ça ne me gêne pas. Elle aussi fait partie de cette histoire de fiole. Malheureusement, sa réponse n'a pas refroidi Lunard comme je l'avais souhaité mais a attisé sa curiosité, donc il ne cesse de lui poser des questions.

Eloigne-toi d'elle ou je te transforme en charpie et ouvre un commerce de manteau en fourrure de loup garou !

-Remus, lâche-la un peu, déclare Sirius avec un sourire.

Ah, mon frère, merci ! Remus rougit puis marmonne une remarque comme quoi ce n'est pas ce qu'ils croient. Rebbeca aussi rougit... Pourquoi ? C'est quoi cette main sur son épaule ? Et ce bras ?

-Sirius, si tu ne lâche pas ma cousine dans la seconde, je te castre.

-Arrête de jouer au grand frère protecteur ! réponds-il.

Malgré cela, Sirius retire immédiatement le bras qu'il avait mis autour des épaules de la jeune fille pour l'éloigner de Remus tandis que cette dernière rigole à ma réplique. Voilà, personne ne la touche désormais.

Une fois arrivé, nous examinons la pièce pour vérifier si elle nous convient... Et c'est le cas.

-Comment tu as su que les préfets ne vérifiaient pas ? Tu espionnes leurs itinéraires ? plaisante Sirius en s'adressant à Rebbeca.

Remus relève la tête pour écouter la réponse. Tandis que j'ouvre un pupitre qui ne contient qu'un doxy mort.

-Non, des garçons de sixième année à Gryffondor m'y avaient pétrifiée il y a deux ans. J'ai attendu et une préfète de Serdaigle m'a libérée en m'expliquant la chance que j'aie eue qu'elle tombe sur moi puisque normalement, aucun préfet ne prend la peine de vérifier cette classe. Comme ça, j'ai pu connaître les horaires des préfets.

Nous nous jetons un regard stupéfait, surpris de la nonchalance et de la légèreté avec laquelle Rebbeca en parle... Elle reste morne mais... Elle n'en souffre vraiment pas ? Comment des mecs ont-ils pu faire ça ? S'attaquer à une fille plus jeune qu'eux ! Ma cousine en plus ! Je sens une vague de fureur m'envahir rapidement.

Des sixièmes années... Ils ne doivent plus être dans l'école... Tant mieux pour eux, sinon, je leur aurais cassé la figure.

-Pourquoi ils ont fait ça ? demande Peter à ma place.

- Je ne sais pas... Ils devaient trouver ça amusant... Ca aurait pu être pire.

Je sens une vague de tristesse et de pitié pour ma cousine et ne peux m'empêcher de poser une main sur son épaule.

-Tu es sûre qu'il n'y en a pas un qui a redoublé ? Je lui fais regretter d'être né quand tu veux !

-Non, ils sont partis..., rigole-t-elle faiblement. Mais ton indignation me touche beaucoup... Quoique vous le faites vous aussi, avec ce garçon... Rogue je crois.

-Lui c'est différent, il nous attaque aussi ! Et il connait la magie noire !

Elle semble réfléchir à ce qu'elle doit répondre puis plante son regard dans le mien.

-S'il l'utilise, alors vous avez ma bénédiction pour vous en prendre à lui, sinon, laissez-le dans son coin, ce sera plus sympa pour tout le monde et...

Elle n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase quand, heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie retentit et elle file au cours runes après un rapide signe de main tandis que nous nous dirigeons vers le cours d'arithmancie.

-Pourquoi elle voulait qu'on arrête d'embêter Servilus ? demande Sirius.

-Elle traîne de plus en plus avec les filles de sa classe, surtout Evans : en botanique elles sont en groupe désormais. Donc peut-être qu'elle voulait lui rendre service, réponds Remus qui décide de nous accompagner encore un moment avant de rejoindre Rebbeca.

-Mais elle nous a dit qu'on pouvait le frapper s'il utilisait de la magie noire, déclare Peter, alors qu'Evans le défend en toutes circonstances.

-Oui... C'est vrai. Rebbeca est plus logique qu'Evans, j'approuve avec satisfaction.

Franchement, Evans est super jolie et a beaucoup de caractère mais pourquoi n'arrive-t-elle pas à comprendre que ce type est un monstre ? En sortant avec moi, elle le verrait et me remercierait de l'avoir « sauvée ». Tout ce que je veux c'est lui remettre les idées en place, et pour ça, je dois lui montrer qu'il y a mieux que ce garçon bizarre, lui montrer qu'un beau jeune homme lui est accessible. Et puis ce serait cool de sortir avec une aussi jolie fille. Ah ! Si ça se trouve, elle pense que je suis réellement amoureux d'elle et donc elle prend la grosse tête.

-Franchement, comment peut-on être ami avec ce sale type... Ils n'ont rien en commun en plus ! je m'exclame, outré par le manque de goût de ma camarade.

-Ben... Ils aiment les potions, tente de répondre Peter.

C'est vrai, ils ont tous les deux un talent en potions... Enfin, plus Evans que Rogue selon moi.

-Merlin !sS'exclame Sirius en se frappant le front de sa main.

-Quoi ? Nous demandons en choeur.

-On devrait demander à Lily de nous aider !

Sirius et Evans s'entendent assez bien...Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi...Peut-être parce qu'il est très beau. Alors moi aussi je pourrais me faire tout pardonner si j'avais ce physique ? Jalousie, quand tu nous tiens. Et si ce n'est pas une preuve que le discours d'Evans sur les « apparences » est contradictoire avec ses actes. Cette fille me casse les pieds avec ses leçons de morale.

-Nous aider pour quoi ? je demande. Pour taper sur Servilus ? Arrête, elle est complètement...

-Cornedrue, ici la Terre. Je te parle de nous aider pour la fiole, elle acceptera sûrement !

-Coincée comme elle est ?! Et puis qui nous dit que ce n'est pas son Servilo d'amour qui l'a préparée et qui m'a assommé dans les cachots ?

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle refuse de sortir avec toi qu'elle est coincée, c'est juste un signe de bon sens, rigole Sirius alors que nous arrivons enfin dans notre salle de cours. Et si on ne retrouve pas la potion intacte, ça voudra dire que Rogue est le coupable, donc on ne peut qu'avancer dans nos recherches !

Je me retiens de lui donner un coup de poing devant le professeur face à sa réplique mais acquiesce, à contre-coeur.

Quelques jours plus tard, n'ayant toujours pas avancé dans nos recherches, j'accepte la proposition de Sirius et l'envoie voir Evans dans la bibliothèque avec la fiole. Nous l'observons discuter un moment avec elle lorsque Rebbeca les rejoint. A ce moment, je remarque que son sac était déjà à côté d'Evans... Donc elles sont amies ? Ma cousine prend ses affaires -des plumes, un pot d'encre et une boîte de biscuits- puis s'éloigne au moment où Sirius tend la fiole à notre camarade de classe.

Evans se penche dessus puis la prend en acquiesçant : mission réussie !


	18. Chapitre 18

**Chapitre 18 : Des amis ? Le temps le dira.**

-Dites, quelqu'un a vu Sooty ?

-Non, pas depuis le petit déjeuner en tout cas, réponds Mary.

-Rebbeca, tu l'as vu ?

Je rougis et bafouille une réponse à toute vitesse :

-Oui, je l'ai vu marcher en direction du château il y a deux minutes.

Sooty est le chat noir d'Evans et il s'amuse souvent à se balader du côté de la forêt interdite au plus grand désespoir de sa maîtresse.

Voilà un peu plus d'une semaine qu'Evans m'a proposé de venir dans son groupe en botanique, ce que j'ai fait et l'expérience s'est révélée être amusante. En fait, pour chacune d'entre nous, c'était une nouveauté : je n'avais pas participé à un travail en commun depuis bien longtemps tandis que Crawley et Evans n'avaient plus eu de discussion avec moi après la seconde année. Résultat, on a passé l'heure à papoter, enfin, je les écoutais plus qu'autre chose, de peur de paraître ennuyante ou qu'on retienne ce que je dise pour l'utiliser contre moi -je retiens les leçons du passé-, ça semblait les rendre heureuse de pouvoir raconter des choses qu'elles ont du dire vingt fois avant mais puisque je n'avais jamais eu affaire avec elles, elles pouvaient se permettre de radoter sans paraître lourdes. De temps en temps elles me demandaient mon avis ou pouvaient aborder un autre sujet plus accessible et on a beaucoup rigolé en rempotant les géraniums dentus. Bref, ce fut un cours bien sympathique bien que concis. Mais je me permets d'espérer. En tout cas, on trouve chacune un bonheur en l'autre : pour moi c'est de la compagnie... Pour elles, peut-être une nouvelle amie mais surtout un moyen de s'approcher d'Opieka qui continue de m'inviter à prendre le thé dans son bureau Je n'ai accepté que si Lily et Mary venaient aussi, ce qu'elles ont fait à mon plus grand malheur. Elles étaient intenable et moi je m'ennuyais ferme. La discussion de ce professeur est sûrement sympa mais il ne parlait, malgré lui, qu'aux filles qui le harcelaient de questions. Je me demande tout de même pourquoi il m'aime autant.

Cette relation -avec Lily et Clemence- n'est peut être pas très pure mais pour le moment, je n'en souffre pas.

Pénélope a tout de suite rejoint les filles alors que je m'éloignais -autant par réflexe par rapport à cette dernière qui aurait pu vouloir me rabaisser devant elles, autant par simple habitude. Lily m'a retrouvée plus tard dans la journée et j'ai pu reparler avec elle. Clemence Crawley, elle, reste plus souvent avec Pénélope par souci d'équité... Je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle pense de moi : elle est très gentille quand on est ensemble mais vu comment elle suit Trafter, on peut se demander si ce n'est pas de la pure hypocrisie. J'aimerai qu'elle la rejette, qu'elle me donne de quoi lui faire du chantage... mais en pensant ainsi, je ne fais que devenir une peste comme Trafter.

En tout cas, j'ai pu rencontrer d'autres filles de ma promotion, comme Mary McDonald qui est tout à fait charmante. Je sens de temps en temps qu'il y a comme une gêne par rapport au passé, aux insultes que j'ai pu recevoir de leur part ou de la haine que je leur vouais, mais on arrive tout de même à surpasser ces étapes donc tout va bien. Je n'ai pas encore le courage d'aller vers elles de moi-même quand Pénélope est absente -quand elle est là, je n'y pense même pas- mais ça vient, doucement, tranquillement.

J'ai fini par apprendre que ces filles que je trouvais « superficielles » parce qu'elles faisaient très attention à leur physique et aux apparences n'était en réalité pas si frivoles que je le pensais : elles ont des avis intéressants sur certains points, elles sont toute tolérantes envers les sorciers d'origine moldue et si elles aiment se faire jolies c'était pour le simple plaisir de se sentir belle, pas pour draguer aveuglément comme je le croyais. Bon, j'ai encore du mal à les considérer comme autre choses que des pimbêches pour certaines mais ou sinon, ça va de mieux en mieux, on marche ensemble dans le parc, je me trouve de plus en plus souvent quelqu'un pour faire un duo en potion ou en botanique bien que cela me donne l'impression d'être encore plus exclue lorsque je me retrouve seule et j'ai quelqu'un à qui parler. Même si je n'aborde pas forcément les sujets qui me tiennent à coeur, craignant paraître agressive et pathétique, ça fait du bien de parler des profs ou des autres élèves avec quelqu'un d'autre...

Juste de parler et non plus de tout garder pour soi, même si ce ne sont pas des suejts existentiels. Ca ne nous rend pas plus idiotes pour autant, je m'en rends compte.

Par contre, je ne mange jamais avec Lily ou Clemence car Pénélope est toujours avec elles dans ces moments-là...

Et là encore, un autre petit miracle s'est produit : un soir, alors que j'avais attendu que la grande salle soit presque vide pour aller dîner, James et ses amis se sont assis à côté de moi. D'eux mêmes. Sans que je ne les regarde. Donc ils le voulaient ! Je les ai juste salués sans oser leur parler mais ils étaient trop occupés à manger pour prendre en compte ma timidité et mon impolitesse. Depuis, à presque tous les dîners, je mange avec eux, très tard. Lupin m'a expliqué que c'était à cause de leurs lectures qu'ils mangeaient seulement à cette heure-là et j'ai répondu que pour moi, c'était une habitude... Je me suis retenu de dire la suite, comme quoi je n'aimais pas quand il y avait du monde afin qu'ils ne me prennent pas pour une fille trop hautaine. En tout cas, depuis ce soir-là, ils mangent avec moi et ils racontent des bêtises qui me font rire. C'est sympa les garçons... Même quand on fait un truc « mal » ou pas très « cool », comme lorsque je leur parle un peu trop froidement parce qu'on m'a embêtée avant que je ne les rejoigne, ils l'oublient et préfèrent rester dans une ambiance amicale. L'important c'est de les écouter, ils aiment bien attirer l'attention, sans pour autant cacher son avis... Bien que je sois toujours timide, je tente malgré tout de dire -d'une manière très passive- ce que je pense... Quand j'ai assez de courage.

Je ne déjeune toujours pas mais peut-être que si j'arrive à trouver l'occasion, j'irai manger avec eux. Un jour.

Je n'ose pas vraiment parler à James : on fait partie de la même famille, je ne sais pas trop quoi lui raconter, et lui non plus ne m'adresse pas la parole. Pourtant, c'est celui avec qui je me sens le plus proche naturellement. Il ne saisit pas toujours tout ce que je raconte et moi-même j'ai un peu de mal à deviner pourquoi il agit d'une manière aussi idiote par moments mais on cherche à se comprendre et c'est déjà un bon début je pense. Je ne parle jamais à Black, craignant ses « amies » et surtout par timidité bien que de temps en temps il s'adresse à moi ou explique mon point de vue à mon cousin, me faisant rougir... On dirait qu'ils sont les seuls à se comprendre aussi bien l'un l'autre. C'est amusant à voir. Quant à Lupin et Pettigrow, ils sont sympathiques même si j'ai parfois du mal à interpréter le comportement du premier. Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi poli ?

Avec eux je me sens protégée, et quand il m'arrive de leur parler de certains de mes malheurs... La manière dont ils sont indignés ou voir qu'ils veulent me venger me touche beaucoup. C'est vraiment super. Je me sens enfin dans mon droit lorsque je hais et insulte mentalement ceux qui m'ennuient.

Et dans tout ça, j'essaye autant que possible d'éviter de m'imaginer des situations impossibles -comme celle que l'un de ces quatre garçons serait amoureux de moi- mais ils ne me rendent pas la tâche facile : je ne suis pas habituée aux contacts physiques et ils n'arrêtent pas de me prendre un bras ou d'entourer mes épaules. Sauf pour mon cousin, c'est le seul avec qui je ne suis pas mal à l'aise « physiquement ».

J'ai plus l'impression -et peur !- de dire des bêtises ou d'être lourde que de sembler moche en sa compagnie... Mais les autres, peut être qu'ils me voient comme...

Stop ! Il faut que j'arrête de me faire des idées. Aucun garçon n'est amoureux de toi, surtout pas les plus populaires de l'école : Sirius pourrait avoir toutes les filles qu'il veut et il a peut être une petite amie en plus... Même Rogue ne doit pas faire attention à toi. D'ailleurs, je ne lui ai jamais adressé la parole bien que je l'ai déjà vu parler à Lily il y a quelques jours quand on était à côté en classe. Il ne parle pas à beaucoup de monde...

En fait, il n'y a qu'avec Lily et certains Serpentard qu'il est souriant. Un peu comme moi avec les amis de James... Et je recommence à me faire des scénarios ridicules !

Non, je n'attire pas les garçons de mon âge : ils sont trop influencés par les « critères de beautés » qu'ils lisent dans les magasines. Il n'y a que les hommes mûrs qui ont leur propres désirs et ne sont pas influencés par les mannequins surfaits avec des potions et des sortilèges.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas un devoir à terminer sur les sortilèges d'accroissement en métamorphose ?

-Je vais à la bibliothèque, je déclare aux filles qui tournent la tête vers moi. Je dois finir le parchemin pour McGonagall.

-D'accord, répond Mary en me souriant.

-A plus tard ! fait Lily en agitant la main.

Je marche d'une allure qui pourrait sembler mécanique à cause de l'entrain que je tente de cacher... On ne s'en rend pas compte quand on a l'habitude mais, ce genre de petits gestes ou phrases, ou juste le fait que les gens soient intéressés par l'endroit où je vais est... Super. Ca me change de ce sentiment d'infériorité que je ressentais avant. Certes, on continue de me subtiliser des affaires de temps en temps, j'entends toujours des murmures et des ricanements sur mon passage, on ne me voit toujours que très peu, moi et ma situation, et il m'arrive encore de déprimer... Mais c'est un petit début. J'ai toujours la sensation qu'elles pourraient me laisser tomber à nouveau et que la chute serait terrible mais je continue de m'agripper de toutes mes forces à ce minuscule rayon de lumière.

Malheureusement, en agissant ainsi, je risque de sembler pesante... Et un jour, il y aura la confrontation avec Pénélope. Et là, j'ai bien peur que cela se passe comme je l'imagine. Non, pas le scénario où, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à m'insulter, James et Black arrive, la ridiculise devant tout le monde en me montrant comme étant une fille super cool avant que Lupin ne lui mette une retenue. Non. Je pense plus à celui où elle m'insulte devant toutes les filles qui, par peur d'être liée à un tel déchet, l'encourage ou prennent le relais... Et là, il y a deux sorties : soit, elles continuent d'être amies avec moi mais, puisqu'elles m'insulteraient régulièrement, je ne ferai que répéter le schéma que j'ai vécu avec Pénélope et je redeviendrai un chien-chien... Soit elles m'abandonnent complètement.

Alors que je m'assois sur une chaise dans la bibliothèque, je souffle de dépit.

-Quel gros soupir... Ca va ? me demande une voix posée derrière moi.

Je sursaute et me retourne, un léger sourire aux lèvres malgré moi, vers Dolohov. C'est bizarre, en y pensant, il me demande toujours si « ça va »... Et j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche sincèrement à me débarrasser de mes soucis.

-Oui, juste un peu fatiguée.

-L'hiver approche, les journées sont plus courtes et ça affecte notre corps donc fais attention à toi.

Je hoche la tête en souriant, sourire qui s'élargit alors qu'il s'assied à côté de moi, une main sur la table, l'autre pianotant sur sa jambe. Il est vraiment pas moche, surtout avec ce bouc très bien taillé, son visage fin et dur à la fois, son regard sans faille...

-Je voulais te remercier une nouvelle fois pour m'avoir permis d'écrire à ta famille. Jamais je n'aurais pu obtenir de telles informations sans eux. J'espère que ça ne vous gêne pas, sinon je peux arrêter immédiatement.

-Ce n'est rien ! Vraiment, tu ne nous déranges pas du tout, je réponds un peu trop rapidement, de peur qu'il s'éloigne sur le champ.

Et c'est la vérité, même si on oublie ma propre adoration pour lui : mon grand-père m'a encore envoyé des lettres me disant que Dolohov était un jeune homme sérieux et ambitieux, qu'il fallait que je reste dans ses connaissances et toutes sortes de choses dans ce genre. Ce que je tente de faire au maximum ! Je n'ai rien à craindre de lui en plus : il ne risque pas de vouloir s'allier aux plans de Pénélope, il est bien trop mature pour ça, donc tout va bien.

-Et donc... tes études avancent bien ? je demande en tentant de sembler intéressante.

Je dois avoir l'air pathétique avec mes cheveux ternes, mes joues écarlates et mes vêtements informes. Lui il est élégant, classe et il doit avoir beaucoup de prétendantes alors pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à attirer son attention ? C'est comme si je voulais séduire la bande de James...

Bon, je cherche à séduire la bande de James mais uniquement pour pouvoir rester avec eux car je me sens mieux en leur présence, je ne fais pas de minauderie, je veux juste paraître pertinente, c'est une forme de séduction non pas pour devenir amant mais amis, c'est la même que pour Lily et Mary, alors que Dolohov c'est plus... Charnel... Il m'envoûte complètement. Je me sens presque belle avec lui, son expression est froide mais son regard semble plus passionnel, comme s'il réfléchissait à des milliers de choses à la fois sans en dire un mot pour autant. Il me sourit -j'ai réussi à me rendre agréable ? Ou c'est juste de la politesse ?- et je fais de même sans m'en rendre compte.

-Oui, je devrais pouvoir réussir mon devoir dans quelques mois.

-Quelques mois ?! je ne peux me retenir sous la stupéfaction.

-Ca prend du temps, m'explique-t-il, il faut vérifier les effets pour chaque ingrédient, certains doivent être pris à certains moments ou laissé dans la potion pendant plusieurs semaines.

Je laisse échapper un « Whouaa » à moitié admiratif face à la complexité de la tâche.

-Et tu arrives à savoir tout ça ?

-Il y a des choses qui sont logiques, d'autre qu'il faut vérifier dans les livres. C'est assez difficile par moment mais il faut que je le fasse. C'est mon choix de faire ça, je ne peux pas reculer face aux difficultés.

Son sourire s'est légèrement effacé et son regard s'est raffermi et il fixe devant lui comme s'il voyait le chemin vers son futur. Il est très imposant avec cette expression... J'aimerais un peu qu'il pense à moi... Ce serait flatteur. J'ai peur de le déranger mais j'ai encore envie de lui parler.

-Tu as donc l'intention de te lancer dans la recherche de potions plus tard ?

-Pas exactement la recherche...J'aimerai plus les utiliser que les créer, voir les avancées sur les patients, bien sûr... Peut-être que le travail de médicomage pourrait me satisfaire.

Mariée à un médicomage, le pied...STOP ! On arrête d'imaginer des idioties.

-Et donc les potions que tu étudies...Les potions des esprits ?

-Les philtres de l'esprit, me corrige-t-il.

-Ah...Oui...Ca, je bafouille en rougissant. Mais ça concerne quoi exactement ?

Il me jette un regard, semblant hésiter sur les termes à employer puis répond :

-C'est compliqué ce que tu me demandes là, dit-il en rigolant, ce qui a le don de me mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Et bien...Par exemple tu as déjà dû réaliser des potions d'aiguise-méninge, non ?

-Oui, je réponds en ne me rappelant que vaguement le nom.

-Et bien c'est un philtre de l'esprit car il agit sur ton comportement et tes capacités. Enfin, plus sur les capacités donc ce n'est qu'à moitié... Je m'embrouille déjà, tu vois ! Je m'en excuse, j'aimerais vraiment répondre à ta question mais on dirait que je n'en ai pas les capacités, fait-il avec une politesse rarement vue chez un élève de dix huit ans.

Il décide alors de m'expliquer les bases de ce sujet : j'apprends que la plupart sont très complexes à réaliser, qu'ils peuvent servir à soigner des blessés graves en leur donnant confiance et courage, guérir des maux psychiques comme certaines formes de folies. Il me dit aussi que les philtres d'amours agissant non pas sur les phéromones mais sur les sensations sont des philtres d'esprits...

Est-il nécessaire de préciser que j'ai rougi jusqu'aux oreilles et que je me suis tortillée sur ma chaise en l'entendant murmurer ce genre de choses tandis que ses yeux fixaient les miens ?

Il m'explique également que ces potions sont à double sens, qu'il faut presque toujours connaître la composition du poison pour créer l'antidote.

-Et c'est assez compliqué car la manière dont les ingrédients ont été pris influe sur l'effet de la potion, fait-il avec passion en agitant les mains.

-Tu veux dire si on l'achète à l'apothicaire ou si on le prend soi-même ? je demande en tentant de plaisanter, un peu perdue malgré tout.

Je ne sais pas si je comprends autant qu'il le voudrait mais c'est assez passionnant...Et puis, c'est plus agréable quand c'est un jeune homme svelte et élégant qui nous l'explique que lorsque c'est Slughorn.

-Non... Le mieux est de prendre un exemple : imaginons que j'ai besoin d'une moustache de chat pour une potion. Si je la ramasse parce qu'elle est tombée naturellement et sans douleur pour l'animal, la potion aura un effet plus positif que négatif. Par contre, si je l'arrache, il y a des risque que je créé un poison. Bon, là c'est très exagéré mais c'est le principe. Et il faut prendre en compte l'ensemble de ces facteurs pour savoir si la potion est réussie ou non. Là est toute la nuance des ingrédients. Bien sûr, il y en a qui sont forcements mauvais : un coeur, un foie...Les organes en général puisqu'on ne peut pas les prendre sans faire du mal au corps de l'animal. Mais c'est parfois nécessaire.

Je hoche la tête, un peu déstabilisée par ce que je viens d'apprendre. C'est fascinant mais un peu immoral bien que, si c'est pour soigner une maladie grave, on est obligé comme il le dit.

-C'est un peu triste pour la bête... Je ne me sentirais pas capable de faire ça, de prendre...

-Tu n'as rien à craindre et puis, tu as le droit de faire ça puisque tu es une sorcière.

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre le sens de sa phrase : craindre quoi ? Le droit de quoi ? J'ai l'impression qu'il me parle d'autre chose. Je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise et croise le regard de Dolohov. Il me fixe sans rien dire, comme si il attendait une réponse ou un mouvement de ma part, comme s'il voulait savoir si j'étais digne ou non... Mais de quoi ?

Ou alors il veut m'embrasser.

Argh ! Pourquoi j'ai pensé ça ?! Voilà, je dois être cramoisie maintenant !

Oh grand Merlin ! Que dois-je faire ? Est-ce cela ? Nonononononon !...Si ? Je ne sais pas si je le veux ou pas...Je le veux mais...Aaaaah ! Je panique !

Par chance, la sonnerie retentit et je prétexte aller voir quelqu'un pour m'échapper de ce moment de malaise. Dolohov se lève lui aussi et m'accompagne jusqu'au quatrième étage où il a cours. Je ressens un sentiment de puissance et de sécurité tandis que nous croisons le élèves qui nous jettent des regards surpris : héhé, je suis avec un septième année, personne ne peut rien contre moi, j'ai la classe !

Hmm... Fréquenter James en très peu de temps peut être nuisible pour l'humilité.

Une fois arrivés, je lui fais un signe de la main auquel il répond, gonflant un peu plus mes chevilles et me faisant oublier la tension qui régnait entre nous il y a encore deux minutes. Finalement, je n'ai pas du tout travaillé sur mon devoir d'enchantements... Tant pis, j'ai passé un très bon moment.

Mais à peine a-t-il disparu de mon champ de vision que Lily surgit derrière moi, le visage sombre, comme si elle venait d'apprendre que j'avais torturé son chat. Ce que je n'ai pas fait, bien évidemment.

-Pourquoi tu parlais avec lui ? murmure-t-elle sur un ton qui ne présage rien de bon.

-Avec Dolohov ?

-Oui, tu sais qu'il est raciste et tu oses quand même le...

-Je... Je ne l'ai jamais entendu tenir des propos racistes !

-Mais...

-Bon peut être que toi oui, tu l'as déjà entendu, et je veux bien te croire mais le fait est que... Pénélope disait bien que j'étais raciste, non ? Et c'est faux ! Donc peut être que lui aussi il est victime de préjugés...

-Pénélope n'a..., commence Lily avant de s'interrompre, rougissant.

-Elle l'a dit...le jour où tu m'as trouvé plaquée par terre par les autres élèves... Plus tard, je vous ai entendues toutes les deux dans une salle de classe vide.

Lily reste silencieuse puis me répond :

-Je ne l'ai pas crue ! Je préfère voir les choses par moi-même, et là je te vois avec ce type !

-Et je suis aussi avec toi et Mary, je ne vous juge pas sur votre sang, surtout pas toi qui es la meilleure élève de l'école.

Lily rougit un peu sous la flatterie et je vois un sourire s'installer sur ses lèvres.

-Et de toute façon, il ne faisait que m'expliquer quelque chose à propos de potions, on n'a pas vraiment parlé d'autre chose que de chaudron et de température, je lui avoue avec un faible sourire.

Elle me fixe un petit moment puis soupire et me dit qu'elle me croit. Elle regarde autour d'elle puis me demande de l'accompagner aux toilettes ce que j'accepte avant de voir qu'elle se dirige vers celle juste à côté de nous : les toilettes du quatrième étage.

-Ah non ! Pas celles là ! je m'exclame avant de plaquer une main sur ma bouche.

-Pourquoi... Il y a un truc mal à propos de ces toilettes ? Elles ne te plaisent pas ? rigole Lily, perplexe.

-Et bien...

Je lui dis ou pas ? Si je ne lui dit pas et qu'elle le découvre plus tard, elle m'en voudra à mort ! De même pour ses amies... Elles me feront payer... J'ai encore un peu peur d'elles.

-Il y a un garçon qui...prend des photos dans ces toilettes...

-Ah bon ? Là en ce moment ? demande la jeune fille en jetant un regard curieux à la porte, comme si elle s'attendait à voir un flash en sortir.

-Non, en général...

-Hein ?

-Il...Il y a un pervers dans ces toilettes...Il prend les filles en photo.

Lily ouvre grand les yeux puis pâlit à l'extrême avant de devenir écarlate sous la fureur. Elle commence à me harceler, me posant mille questions sur le sujet et je tente de me rendre le moins coupable possible, disant que je l'ai appris à « mes dépends », sous entendant qu'il m'aurait pris en photo alors qu'en réalité, je l'avais vu un jour où j'avais eu mes règles un peu plus tôt. Elle me demande son nom, sa classe, puis écrit rapidement un message sur un parchemin avant de le coller à la porte.

-Faudra que j'en mette dans les salles communes de toutes les maisons.

Je m'approche de la porte. Sur le morceau de papier, on peut lire un message prévenant les filles de ne pas utiliser ces toilettes et dénonçant le coupable.

-Euh... Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt mais, comment dire ? J'avais un peu honte et je croyais que vous alliez vous moquer de moi.

Ou tenter de subtiliser les photos pour les mettre en publique pour m'humilier... Exactement comme j'avais souhaité le faire à une époque pour Pénélope ou d'autres.

-Je te comprends, ça a dû être dur.

Ah bon ? Ah oui, c'est vrai, je dois jouer la victime... C'est cool de jouer la comédie par moments, surtout quand on nous plaint. Je comprendrais presque Pénélope...

_Presque_.

-Mais ça va aller, les professeurs devront s'occuper de ce cas et avec ce parchemin, aucune fille -ni toi, ni moi- ne peut être vue comme complice ou victime. On garde un anonymat pour nous protéger.

Ah oui, c'est plutôt intelligent ça ! Elle est vraiment rusée cette fille !

-Pas bête, je réponds avec admiration tandis que nous descendons les escaliers pour nous diriger vers des toilettes plus sûres.

-Mais tu es sûre que Dolohov ne t'a jamais rien dit de raciste ? me demande Lily, une fois sortie de sa cabine, quelques minutes plus tard.

-Ben... Je ne sais pas en fait… Tout à l'heure il a dit une phrase que je n'ai pas bien compris. Je disais que ça me mettrait mal à l'aise de devoir prendre un organe à un animal -Lily affiche une grimace de dégoût- même pour un antidote et il a dit que... « J'avais le droit parce que j'étais une sorcière ».

-Ca veut dire quoi, ça ? s'étonne la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ben je ne sais pas trop... Soit ça veut dire que j'ai la permission naturelle de tuer des animaux car je suis humaine -mais je ne suis pas d'accord-, soit...

-Soit que les moldus n'ont pas le droit mais que les sorciers sont supérieurs, finit Lily en serrant le poing.

-Ne tirons pas de conclusions hâtives, peut-être qu'il voulait juste dire que puisque je voudrais créer un antidote -et que seul un être doté de magie le peut-, ce n'est pas une mauvaise action, je réponds avec gêne.

Je ne veux pas que Lily me déteste, mais je ne veux pas arrêter de fréquenter Dolohov, donc je dois le défendre... Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas aussi raciste qu'elle le dit. Il est peut-être même comme moi !

-Bon, fais attention quand même, marmonne-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais autour de nous comme si Dolohov allait surgir derrière un lavabo et nous agresser.

J'acquiesce, un sourire triste sur le visage en la suivant hors des toilettes des filles : quand est-ce que je ne fais pas attention ? On me demande de craindre l'une des seules personnes qui me respectent. C'est douloureux, je sens ma poitrine qui se sert.


	19. Chapitre 19

**Chapitre 19 : Le revers de la médaille**

-Salut les filles, fait une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je me retourne et reconnaît Black, son balai à la main...il doit être revenu de l'entraînement de quidditch, la saison a commencé et le premier match de Gryffondor est pour bientôt. Il est batteur et capitaine car il est le seul qui arrive à faire obéir James d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce qui le rend encore plus populaire et lui donne plus de notoriété. Mon cousin aussi est plutôt élégant et c'est un très bon joueur de quidditch... Mais les filles le regardent moins, bah, il ne doit pas en prendre ombrage vu à quel point il fanfaronne.

Et moi, j'évite la foule donc je ne vais jamais voir leurs entraînements et encore moins les matchs. C'est un peu dommage, j'adorerais mais... ma peur prend toujours le dessus, et puis, je finis toujours par connaître le résultat alors, même si c'est triste, ça va... à peu près.

-Bonjour Sirius, répond calmement Lily.

Elle est plus calme avec Black qu'avec James, je pense même qu'ils sont amis... Les gens beaux se réunissent à ce qu'il semble, et moi, je reste à part... Sauf depuis quelques temps. Je deviendrais belle ? Ce serait agréable. Je ne peux retenir un vague sourire rêveur.

-Vous parliez de Dolohov ? Tu continues de le voir ? me demande Black, l'air inquiet et suspicieux.

-Il m'a juste expliqué quelque chose à propos de potions tout à l'heure, dans la bibliothèque, je réponds avec un peu d'énervement malgré moi.

Ils n'ont pas à me dire qui je dois fréquenter ou non !

-En parlant de ça ! s'exclame Lily avant de fouiller dans son sac et d'en sortir la fiole de James, James qui marche dans notre direction, lui aussi un balai à la main. Ni Severus ni moi n'avons trouvé ce qu'était la fiole de Potter... Il devrait faire attention avec, dit-elle avec un peu plus de hargne à la vue de mon cousin.

C'est normal qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas vu les blagues qu'il lui fait subir à elle et son ami, Rogue. Je ne vais pas être assez hypocrite pour leur demander de bien s'entendre tous les deux : c'est comme si on me demandait de devenir amie avec Trafter.

HAHA !

Jamais.

Bon, concentrons-nous sur la discussion avant d'être complètement larguée.

-Rien du tout ? je m'étonne, pour rappeler ma présence.

Je ne m'y connais pas trop en potions mais tout de même, ils n'ont rien trouvé avec la couleur ou ce genre de choses ?

-Rien de nouveau à part ce que vous nous avez dit... Il y a eu usage de venin de crotale, d'oeil de sombral... Il y a sûrement aussi eu de la poudre d'écaille de dragon pour qu'elle ait une telle texture... La personne qui a du la faire à probablement dû ajouter des ingrédients pour la rendre méconnaissable, déclare-t-elle avec un air hautain du à la présence de mon cousin qui récupère la fiole en murmurant un « merci quand même ».

-A part le venin de crotale, aucun de ces ingrédients ne sont vendus librement !sS'exclame Black. Donc c'est forcément dans un but de créer de la magie noire et non pas une erreur, dit il au moment où Lupin et Pettigrow arrivent à leur tour.

Hein ? Pourquoi ces deux là arrivent après Black alors que... Je croise le regard exaspéré du préfet. Oh, je vois, James et son ami ont du revenir en balai pour faire la course, ils le font souvent, parfois même jusque dans le hall.

-On a bel et bien quelqu'un qui fait de la magie noire dans l'école, continue le capitaine de quidditch.

-Ou alors on se trompe complètement et en fait, il n'y a aucun de ces ingrédients mais un sort qui nous fait penser que si, c'est plus logique que la théorie qu'un élève se balade avec ce genre de choses, marmonne Lupin.

-Tu as dit quoi ? je demande brusquement à Lily, un souvenir surgissant dans ma mémoire.

-Que la personne a du changer volontairement la couleur pour que...

-Non, les ingrédients : qu'est-ce qui a été utilisé ? je demande, inquiète.

-Poudre d'écaille de dragon, venin de crotale et oeil de sombral.

-Pourquoi, tu connais une potion basée dessus ? s'intéresse vivement Black en s'approchant de moi, me faisant rougir tandis que James fronce les sourcils.

Quoi ? Pourquoi James n'est pas content ? Parce qu'il a perdu la course ? Euh... j'ai l'impression d'être à côté de la plaque. Et pourquoi je pense à ça alors qu'on vient de me poser une question ?! Pas étonnant qu'ensuite on me trouve lassante.

-Ben... L'oeil de sombral, oui... On en a fait une il y a un peu plus d'un mois avec Slughorn, je réponds comme si c'était une évidence.

-Et il avait bien fait attention à ce que personne ne puisse en voler : il en a donné une par personne, déclare Lily, donc ça ne peut pas...

-J'en ai eu deux : je croyais avoir perdu la première alors il m'en a donné une autre, je murmure en la coupant dans sa phrase.

Tout le monde me fixe, l'air un peu déstabilisé et très suspicieux.

-Tu « croyais » ?

-Ben, parfois... On me vole mes ingrédients juste pour m'emb... Pour rire... Mais là, je ne savais pas à quoi pouvait servir un oeil de sombral donc je me suis dit que je l'avais perdu... Mais peut être qu'en fait...

Je continue de me noyer dans ma gêne, ne sachant comment expliquer la posture dans laquelle j'étais. Lily et Black se jettent un regard mais James réagit le plus vite et me parle au moment où mon amie me jetait un coup d'oeil plein de pitié.

-Je m'en souviens ! Je t'avais vu parler avec le prof ! -je rougis du faits qu'il se souvienne d'un moment si insignifiant et surtout embarrassant- Et tu étais devant des Serpentard dans la classe : tout les désigne.

-Hein ? Qu'est-ce que les Serpentard viennent faire là ? s'exclame Lily dans un souci d'équité.

-Rien, mieux vaux que tu ne sois pas au courant, murmure Lupin, fixant ses pieds.

Lily est offusquée et s'en va, j'hésite un court moment mais alors que j'allais courir vers elle, une main sur mon épaule me retient.

-Dis, tu peux nous dire qui étaient les garçons qui t'ont embêtée, demande James qui rougit, se trouvant probablement idiot de ne pas avoir demandé avant.

D'un côté, je n'avais rien à dire.

-Le premier c'était ce garçon avec de l'acnée, Rocade je crois, mais ce n'est pas lui qui avait la potion... Le second n'a pas ouvert la bouche, ou plutôt, n'a pas parlé à voix haute. Et... Je crois qu'il restera introuvable, je réponds, gênée par l'attention que me porte les garçons et par le souvenir de cette journée assez pénible et douloureuse.

-Comment ça ? s'exclame Black qui semble à nouveau énervé face à mon fatalisme.

-J'ai observé les Serpentard... Il n'est nulle part : il a dû se déguiser.

-Tu te souviens de sa voix ? Sauf s'il a pris une potion Chanténor, sa voix doit être la même ! s'excite James, me pressant un peu plus l'épaule.

Ce contact me rassure mais les paroles me font un peu peur... Il faut dire que je n'aime pas trop parler en public.

-Euh... Il m'a sifflé des menaces... C'était une voix plutôt normale, ni grave, ni aiguë... Il doit avoir notre âge je pense. Ou un an de plus... Pas un septième année, c'est certain.

-Pourquoi « pas un septième année », demande Peter. C'est eux qui sont le plus apte à créer...

-Seuls les garçons de septième année ne m'embêtent pas, donc...voilà.

Ils se regardent, se demandant si ça se tient comme argument. J'avoue que ça peut sembler étrange mais c'est un fait.

-Bon d'un côté, ils disaient vouloir me parler, ce n'est qu'après qu'ils ont été violent donc... Peut-être qu'en fait ils ne me cherchaient pas d'ennuis, j'ai dû me faire des idées.

-Non, ils te voulaient vraiment du mal, me coupe James, le visage se teintant légèrement d'amertume.

-James, grogne son ami en fronçant les sourcils, comme s'il en avait trop dit.

-Quoi ? Elle a le droit de savoir ! C'est tout de même elle la première concernée.

-Avec toi vu que tu as été agressé par le créateur présumé de la potion, réplique Remus affichant un demi-sourire, inquiet.

-Euh... Si vous ne voulez rien me dire, ça me convient, vous savez ? je murmure, souhaitant à moitié que personne ne m'ait entendue tout en voulant partir mais la curiosité m'empêche de bouger.

-La... La potion est... Plus que dangereuse... Tu connais le sort d'Imperium ? me demande James, la main toujours sur mon épaule, me regardant avec une certaine tristesse.

J'acquiesce. Il se met alors à m'expliquer leurs dernières expériences et ce qui est arrivé au rat. Black et Lupin rajoutent parfois un ou deux détails mais conservent le silence le reste du temps, le visage sombre. Parfois nos regards se croisent et j'y vois naître de la pitié. Black fait un mouvement brusque des bras comme s'il voulait me donner une tape dans le dos pour me soutenir mais il se restreint aussitôt.

-Et... Et vous pensez que...Que c'est moi qui... Qu'ils voulaient l'utiliser sur moi ? je demande, terrifiée par ce que je viens d'apprendre.

Déjà qu'avant, les « farces » que je subissais n'étaient pas très drôle mais là... On aurait cherché à me tuer ? Je sens mes yeux me piquer et la panique m'envahir. Ca devient dangereux ! J'avais raison d'avoir peur ! Dois-je avertir mon grand-père ou mes parents ? Maman paniquerait et je n'ose imaginer l'état de mon père s'il apprenait qu'on voulait faire du mal à sa famille, qu'elle n'était pas aussi respectée qu'il le souhaiterait... Lui qui tiens tant à cette image pour laquelle il a tant travaillé. Il en deviendrait malade. Mais on a essayé de me transformer en pantin ? Pourquoi faire ? Abuser de moi ? Faire du mal aux autres ? J'ai peur ! Merlin, comme j'ai peur, je sens les larmes embuer mes yeux mais je les retiens en levant le regard.

-Peut-être. Quelle autre raison sinon, murmure James, dépité.

Il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi ?

C'est...Gentil.

Va-t-il me protéger ? Il est fort, doué, et on fait partie de la même famille. Mais peut-être que lui aussi on va chercher à le tuer ! Le souvenir de James, évanoui, le front ensanglanté me revient en mémoire et fait naître en moi une frayeur comme je n'en ai jamais connue auparavant. Je ne veux pas qu'on le blesse, il m'est trop important désormais...

-Donc on n'est pas sûr... Peut être qu'ils voulaient juste m'embêter sans utiliser la potion. Ou alors, ils voulaient que je l'envoie à leur place ou que je la dissimule quelque part. On m'a déjà demandée de faire ce genre de choses avant, je réponds précipitamment, toujours apeurée, cherchant du réconfort dans mes théories et priant pour que les garçons approuvent l'une d'elle.

-C'est aussi possible, et puis ton père a beaucoup de relations selon James, me dit Black avec un sourire et en me mettant une claque dans le dos pour me remonter le moral, ce qui fonctionne aussi bien qu'une plaque de chocolat et relance mon imagination un peu trop débordante. Peut être qu'ils cherchaient à ce qu'il les aide pour un ingrédient.

-C'est vrai. Dolohov lui même m'a demandé de le pistonner près de lui...oui, ça doit être ça, je réponds, soudainement soulagée.

Plus la peine de demander de l'aide à mes parents, ouf.

-Dolohov a demandé ça ? demande James suspicieux.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, je réponds trop rapidement et avec trop d'agressivité, ne voulant pas qu'on me critique encore à son sujet.

Je ferme soudainement la bouche, choquée par ce que je viens de dire puis jette un regard craintif aux garçons, espérant ne pas avoir été trop méchante. Etrangement, ils ne semblent pas m'en vouloir, James à l'air de bouder et Sirius réfléchit tandis que Lupin rigole légèrement de la réplique que j'ai lancée, gonflant encore plus mon orgueil. Il faut que je fasse attention, il gonfle trop souvent ces derniers temps.

-Enfin, j'espère que ton père aurait refusé pour ces deux-là, il est vraiment trop classe pour aller en prison, râle James. Et que ferait sa femme sans lui...

Je hausse les épaules : j'aime bien mon père malgré certaines de ses fréquentations. Pour lui, le plus important, c'est de conserver sa famille. Et puis il n'est pas moche du tout physiquement mais toute les filles doivent dire ça de leur parents j'imagine. Je devrai montrer une photo de lui à Mary et Clemence pour savoir ce qu'elles en pensent.

-Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas de l'aide aux professeurs ? Ils doivent sûrement en savoir plus que nous et...

-On veut régler ça nous-même, me coupe James, m'énervant un peu.

-Si les professeurs s'y mettent, le coupable va tout de suite arrêter ses agissements, tandis que si ce sont des élèves, il se dira qu'il n'a rien à craindre et on pourra le prendre en flagrant délit, explique Lupin.

-S'il continue d'agir, précise Peter, peu convaincu.

Ah... C'est étrange comme manière de voir les choses. Mais en tout cas je n'ai plus de frissons c'est déjà ça. Ils me rassurent, ils me font penser à autre chose qu'à ma situation, ils sont fascinants d'une manière...Je me sens vraiment mieux avec eux, comme si le passé n'avait jamais existé, comme si seul importait le futur, que les autres idiots ne m'ennuyaient pas, j'oublie tout le...

-Bonjour vous ! lance une fille derrière moi et dont j'entends le bruit des talons s'approcher.

Mon corps se fige, mon visage se tend, ma respiration se fait difficile, j'ai l'impression qu'on remplit ma poitrine d'eau glacée et j'entendrais presque sa main rejeter ses boucles en arrière. Non ce n'est pas un détraqueur... C'est pire, à mes yeux...

-Ah...Bonjour Pénélope, répond Peter mais elle ne lui jette même pas un regard.

Pénélope a toujours méprisé Peter pour son physique un peu moins agréable que les autres alors qu'en fait, il est dans la norme... C'est juste qu'il y a un contraste avec Black et James. Et si elle parle à Lupin, c'est juste parce qu'il est préfet. Pourtant j'aime bien Peter, on parle souvent ensemble et j'aime bien être avec lui, c'est moins tendu qu'avec les autres.

-Salut, répondent les trois autres sans aucune animosité.

J'aurai aimé qu'ils lui rappellent qu'elle avait dévoilé notre vie privée à James et moi, qu'elle était une peste et qu'ils la rejettent, qu'ils l'humilient en publique comme on me l'a fait... Mais non, ce qu'on m'a fait subir, on ne le fera pas à Pénélope. Non, elle ne le mérite pas. Non, ce n'était pas un mal qu'elle me traite comme un chien, qu'elle me méprise et se moque de moi pendant ces longues années. Non, elle, elle a le droit à l'erreur, elle restera toujours leur amie... Et moi...

Moi...

J'ai envie de pleurer tellement l'injustice me fait souffrir, à les voir parler entre eux gaiment, sans rancune. Ils s'en fichent qu'elle m'ait fait souffrir ? Qu'elle ait fait de ma vie un enfer ? Qu'elle m'ait trahie ?

-Alors, dit-elle d'une voix claire et forte en se tournant vers moi, Rebbeca... C'est bien que tu sois proche de ton cousin, ça te permet d'avoir des amis.

Sa phrase inondée d'hypocrisie me semble avoir été hurlée, et pourtant elle n'a fait que la susurrer. La tête baissée, je lui jette mon pire regard noir : je sais ce qu'elle essaye de faire, elle veut leur montrer que sans eux, je serais seule. C'est vrai, c'est la pure vérité. Mais je ne la laisserai pas dire ça de cette manière, elle veut faire croire aux garçons que je suis un poids.

-Evite juste de te comporter avec eux comme avec moi, murmure-t-elle à mon oreille tandis que James et Sirius parlent d'autre chose.

Quoi, être leur chien ? Leur servir de larbin ? Pour qu'ils me jettent ensuite ? Ils ne sont pas comme ça...

Malheureusement le doute s'insinue, rappelant l'imagination en renfort et je me vois, abandonnée de James et des autres, riant après qu'ils m'aient utilisée. Non... Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient comme ça.

Avant, j'aurais su répondre, mais maintenant qu'il y a des gens autour de moi, et le fait qu'on ne soit pas seules, me gêne, me paralyse. En face à face, je peux la vaincre, mais en public, elle est soutenue par les autres, pas moi, au contraire : puisque ce sera contre moi, des gens vont se regrouper...

De plus, je risque de passer pour la méchante et une folle paranoïaque en l'attaquant alors qu'elle pourra se défendre en disant qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal, comme pour le jour du sac... C'est vrai, on pensera que c'est moi qui ai imaginé l'hypocrisie dans ses paroles...

Juste avec ces paroles, Pénélope a su me terroriser et abuser de moi à nouveau, je suis redevenue sa chose.

J'appelle silencieusement à l'aide, je sens mes yeux me piquer, mais personne n'agit. Je lève un regard repli de crainte vers Black, Lupin, James et Peter...mais rien. Ils ne me regardent pas. Je suis redevenue invisible.

Je fais un pas en arrière marmonnant que j'ai un devoir à terminer puis m'enfuis.

Je parierai mon coffre à Gringotts qu'elle va encore dire que je parle toute seule ou que je suis méprisante avec elle alors que... Non... C'est faux... C'est elle...

Elle me fait peur ! C'est ridicule, en duel je pourrai la ratatiner, mais... Là...j'ai paniqué.

Alors que je marche rapidement dans les couloirs, je croise le professeur Opieka qui me sourit et s'apprête à me parler, mais à peine a-t-il ouvert la bouche que je me mets à courir le plus vite possible.

Je ne veux parler à personne, j'ai peur, j'ai peur des gens, je déteste ça, je me déteste.

J'arrive finalement à la bibliothèque, une nouvelle fois. J'imagine que Lily s'y trouve... Peut-être que Mary aussi y est, je pourrai leur en parler...leur demander de l'aide, leur expliquer que Pénélope me fait peur, que je crains que les amis de James m'abandonnent... Je n'ai jamais parlé de ce genre de choses avec elles mais elles m'écouteront. Elles sont gentilles.

J'entre doucement dans la salle et remarque immédiatement la chevelure auburn de ma camarade. Je me dirige rapidement vers sa table mais au lieu de voir McDonald, je me retrouve face à Rogue qui me jette un regard neutre.

-Tiens, tu es enfin là ? me demande Lily.

-Oui... Je les ai laissés, je réponds, comme si cela était nécessaire de préciser.

En y repensant, j'ai bien fait car ainsi, Rogue ne me prendra pas pour une de ces filles qui traînent autour de la bande de James mais quelqu'un d'indépendant. Pourquoi je cherche à mentir sur moi même ? Je deviens comme ces filles que je méprise... Je suis méprisable donc.

Je m'assois en lui faisant un petit signe de tête en guise de salut. Il y répond mais c'est presque imperceptible.

Je sors une nouvelle fois mes affaires et me mets sérieusement au travail. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, ayant terminé mon devoir grâce à l'aide précieuse de Lily, je me mêle à la discussion. Je ne parle jamais directement à Rogue au début puis je finis par m'adresser à lui poliment. Il reste très succinct dans ses réponses et je me rends compte que je fais la même chose depuis cinq ans, que je créé le même malaise : on ne sait pas quoi répondre à ça.

-Au fait Sev', qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur Dolohov ?

-Oh non, Lily, pas encore, je marmonne.

-Quoi ? Je veux juste savoir.

Je lui jette un regard que je veux sarcastique tandis qu'elle attend la réponse de son ami.

-Il est plus comme Macnair et tes autres amis qui critiquent les enfants nés de moldus ou il est différent ?

-Arrête de parler d'eux comme s'ils étaient la pire des racailles, soupire Rogue.

Apparemment, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle parle de ses amis de la sorte.

-Quant à Dolohov, il est plutôt... Bon élève. Je ne lui parle que très peu. Je pense qu'il a beaucoup d'ambition mais il reste assez renfermé bien que poli : il se consacre uniquement à son futur.

Oooh ! Comme moi ! Il est génial !

-Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé : est-ce qu'il juge sur le sang ou pas ? dit Lily, impatiente.

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

-Rebbeca et lui parlent de temps en temps et il y a une phrase qu'il a dit qui est assez ambiguë et on pense que c'est parce qu'il est raciste.

-C'est faux ! C'est toi qui penses ça, moi je crois qu'il pensait juste que les humains sont supérieurs aux animaux, je réplique sans réfléchir, de peur que Rogue aille tout répéter à Dolohov, avant de me taire brusquement, moi même étonnée par mon audace et mon impolitesse.

-Tu lui parles ? me demande Rogue, en levant un sourcil, comme si la chose était étonnante.

-Oui... Un jour il avait besoin de contacter mon père et mon grand-père et depuis... On discute de temps en temps.

-Parce que tu es une « sang-pur », grogna Lily.

-Mais non, parce qu'il est poli et que je lui ai rendu service, c'est tout ! je répète en rougissant.

Le Serpentard nous regarde nous chamailler comme si nous n'étions qu'un spectacle peu intéressant mais qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Lily finit par soupirer et se relever pour aller chercher un livre. Un petit silence s'installe et je me sens mal l'aise. Je n'ai plus rien à faire et je n'ose pas parler à ce garçon. Bon, il ne va pas me manger mais...Je n'ai jamais aimé parler aux gens.

Et c'est pour ça que tu as fui plutôt que de dire ses quatre vérités à Pénélope, c'est pour ça que les gens te rejettent, c'est pour ça qu'on te trouve lourde...

Je prends mon courage à deux mains et tente de sourire à Rogue en lui demandant :

-Vous vous êtes connus comment, toi et Lily ?

-On habite dans la même ville, me répond-il brusquement avant de laisser le silence s'installer à nouveau.

-C'est bien que vous soyez restés amis malgré les différentes maisons dans lesquelles vous avez été répartit, je marmonne par pure politesse.

-Il faut dire que ton cousin ne nous aide pas.

-Je sais, Lily m'a demandé d'arranger ça... Mais je ne lui parle que depuis deux mois alors...

Rogue lève à nouveau un sourcil, probablement surpris.

-Mais ces temps-cis il ne vous embête pas trop, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hm... Et toi ?

-Moi ?

-Comment ça se fait que Lily et toi ne vous parliez qu'après tant d'années ?

-Ah...ça. Et bien... Trafter nous a plus ou moins éloignées et... Il y a deux mois j'ai...

-Elle m'a aidée alors que ton ami Wilkes m'avait désarmée et me traitait de sang-de-bourbe, répond Lily qui vient de revenir, son livre sous la main. Et ce, avec deux autres de ses amis...Courageux, tes camarades racistes, n'est-ce pas ?

Rogue semble ne pas comprendre.

-Il a osé te traiter de quoi ?

-Tu m'as parfaitement entendue, de sang-de-bourbe ! Lui et deux de ses amis m'ont jeté un sort de croche-pied puis m'ont désarmée alors que j'étais seule. Alors tu ferais mieux de ne plus les fréquenter.

L'expression de notre camarade affiche le choc ressentit face à ce qu'il vient d'apprendre

-Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt ? J'aurai pu aller lui parler ou...

-Tu l'aurais protégé, comme toujours, comme tous ces gens qui insultent les sorciers comme moi. Et puis, je m'en suis sortie grâce à Rebbeca.

Il me jette un regard surpris et semble réfléchir.

-J'ai utilisé mon sang et le rang de mon père pour les faire partir, je réponds sur un ton d'excuse.

-Et tu vas me dire que c'est une bonne raison pour partir ? Non, tes amis sont juste des lâches qui se cachent derrière leur famille... Tu imagines ce qu'ils auraient pu me faire si Rebbeca n'était pas arrivée ?

Au moment où Rogue, plus pâle que jamais, allait répliquer, Pénélope surgit de nulle part et nous salut, cessant immédiatement la dispute.

Elle me jette un regard narquois, un sourire méprisant sur les lèvres. Elle me harcèle ou quoi ? C'est parce que je suis proche de Lily ? En tout cas son ami ne semble pas l'apprécier beaucoup plus que moi puisqu'il s'est tourné dans ma direction, les yeux aux ciels et une grimace sur le visage, affichant clairement qu'il se serait bien passé d'elle. Je sens alors un élan d'affection pour lui m'envahir et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui faire un sourire sans joie, juste compatissant. Cependant, Pénélope ne prend pas nos gestes de la même manière.

-Tiens, Rebbecasse, je comprends mieux pourquoi tu t'es enfuie tout à l'heure : tu voulais rejoindre ton chéri. J'ai toujours su que toi et Servilo vous finiriez ensemble, fait elle avec un ricanement désagréable.

-Pénélope ! fait Lily sur un ton de reproche mais nous jetant tout de même un regard curieux.

Je ne réponds pas, ayant trop peur et étant désolée pour Rogue car, par ma faute, Pénélope se moque aussi de lui. Cependant, ce dernier ne réplique pas mais jette un regard tellement mauvais et glacial que Pénélope s'arrête immédiatement de ricaner et décide de s'éloigner, râlant sur le fait qu'on est que deux gros « nases », trop « lourds », sans humour et particulièrement « hideux ».

Je me tourne alors vers Rogue, dépitée.

-Je suis désolée pour ça...

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses ? C'est cette petite peste qui nous casse les pieds ! crache-t-il en faisant un signe de tête vers l'endroit où est partie Pénélope.

-Severus ! Ne parle pas comme ça de mon amie ! D'accord, elle n'a pas été super sur ce point-là mais elle a des problèmes elle aussi figure-toi.

-Je ne voulais pas vous déranger..., je murmure en m'en allant.

La réponse de Severus était juste et m'a réconfortée : ce n'était pas à moi de m'excuser, de plus il a su rembarrer cette sale garce mais si je n'avais pas été là, elle ne l'aurait probablement pas critiqué. Je l'ai mêlé à nos affaires, à mon fardeau.

Depuis que j'ai des amis, j'ai l'impression d'avoir encore plus peur des autres et des attaques que je pourrais subir. Pénélope, l'agresseur de James, cette potion...

Les menaces augmentent à la même vitesse que mes nouvelles relations.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Chapitre 20 : les rancunes et le secret**

Je remarque Pénélope s'approcher de Peter et la vois froncer le nez tandis qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Elle n'a jamais beaucoup apprécié Peter... Peut-être parce qu'il est un peu lourd, c'est vrai mais bon : je n'aime pas que quelqu'un d'autre que moi traite ainsi Peter. C'était la même chose pour Rebbeca d'une certaine manière, avant, quand je...

Quand je l'embêtais aussi.

Peter lui fait un signe de la main dans sa direction et se prend un vent lorsqu'il tente de la saluer. Elle avance vers nous d'un pas incertain puis se plante devant Sirius, soudainement penaude, et en se tenant les mains. Je ne peux me retenir de passer une main dans mes cheveux, réflexe lorsque je suis en présence d'une fille ou d'une femme.

-Euh... Je peux vous parler ? nous demande-t-elle à moi et mon meilleur ami.

Je rebaisse le chef vers mon livre -emprunté il y a trois jours par Rebbeca, une nouvelle fois-, décidant de l'ignorer un moment : j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Et je lui en veux encore d'avoir été aussi hypocrite : lorsque Rebbeca s'est éloignée hier après-midi, elle a feint la déception mais n'a pu restreindre un sourire mauvais qui m'a énervé au possible. En y repensant, Rebbeca a semblé bizarre dès son arrivée, mais d'un côté, je l'ai averti qu'un psychopathe voulait peut-être sa mort, normal qu'elle soit perturbée.

Je me sens bête d'avoir été aussi brusque avec elle, j'aurai dû m'y prendre avec la délicatesse de Remus ou la chaleur de Sirius... Sirius qui la fait rougir toutes les trois secondes. Pourquoi je n'ai pas cet effet sur les filles moi ? J'aimerais bien qu'elles rosissent à ma simple vue et gloussent lorsque je les regarde moi aussi !

-Tu veux quoi ? demande-t-il à Pénélope, après avoir observé mon comportement afin d'agir sur la même longueur d'onde.

-Je voulais savoir... J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Vous m'en voulez ?

-Pourquoi tu demandes ça ? je réplique, le ton de ma voix inondée par le sarcasme.

-Ben...Vous êtes plus froids avec moi et je me demandais si...Voilà quoi, finit-elle.

Superbe phrase, sans début ni fin. Magnifique.

-C'est juste qu'on n'aime pas vraiment la manière dont tu t'es comportée ces derniers temps, avant t'étais beaucoup plus cool, j'explique, fatigué tout en la voyant rosir au compliment. Mais là t'as franchement été désagréable ! Bon on te pardonne si ça te fait plaisir, je termine afin d'éviter toute crise de larme et pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance.

-Tu ne pourrais pas être un peu plus sympa avec Rebbeca ? me coupe Remus.

D'où il sort lui ?

-Mais... Mais elle...

-Elle ?

-Elle n'a vraiment pas été sympa avec moi avant ! J'ai essayé d'être amie avec elle et elle me méprisait, me critiquait sans arrêt alors que je faisais tout pour qu'on s'entende bien ! Elle a même cherché à m'éloigner de mes amies ! Et je... Je n'aime pas comment elle parlait des moldus, elle était très raciste !

Nous échangeons un coup d'oeil puis observons à nouveau Pénélope.

-Raciste ? Elle fréquente Lily Evans et semble l'apprécier, réponds Remus en levant un sourcil, étonné.

Evans qui ne s'est approchée de ma cousine qu'après nous, une fois qu'elle était sûre que personne ne la prendrait en cible, tout comme elle... Plus courageuse que les autres mais moins que nous. Elle me déçoit un peu quand je pense ainsi.

-Et Dolohov ! réplique-t-elle. Et puis elle traîne avec Lily que pour avoir de meilleures notes !

-Et Mary MacDonald, qui elle aussi est une née moldue et n'a pas des notes faramineuses.

-Vous voyez, elle cherche encore à m'éloigner de mes amies... Je ne lui en veux pas, je comprends qu'elle doit souffrir d'être seule mais...

-Bon, on peut arrêter cette discussion ? je râle, fatigué. Pénélope, tu essayes de connaître un peu mieux Rebbeca avant de la juger, D'accord ?

-Je ne sais pas comment elle était avant mais la Rebbeca Foist que nous connaissons est gentille et attentive, donc soit un peu plus sympa avec elle, termine Sirius comme s'il lui demandait une faveur bien que je sais qu'il peut devenir agressif dans une fraction de seconde.

Je la vois se pincer les lèvres puis me jeter un regard pour savoir ce que je pense. J'agis comme si elle n'existait pas : bon sang, je déteste qu'on critique ma famille ! Et surtout qu'on la qualifie de raciste !

-Pourquoi vous traînez avec elle ? demande Pénélope à voix basse, dont le ton montre que la question la torturait depuis un moment.

-Hein ? nous demandons en choeur.

-Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Après tant d'années passées à l'avoir traité comme no... Comme les autres ?

-Tu vois ce qu'on veut dire ? C'est ce genre de choses qu'on ne supporte pas chez toi et qui nous met en rogne alors, maintenant, tu dégages ! s'exclame Sirius, soudainement énervé.

Je la vois froncer les sourcils puis rougir en fixant Patmol. Je devine qu'elle doit se faire des idées. Mais attends... Je me tourne à mon tour vers mon ami : elles sont fondées les idées ?

Pénélope finit par s'en aller en grommelant des paroles dont le sens nous est insaisissable.

-Tu penses vraiment que Rebbeca était comme ça avant ? demande Sirius à Remus tandis que je continue de grogner contre cette garce qui s'en prend à ma famille, dans mon coin en tournant les pages de mon livre qui parle des « Ingrédients Incongrus et Invisibles ».

-Je ne sais pas...

-Rebbeca n'est pas raciste ! je m'exclame, furieux.

-Oui, ça on le pense aussi, réponds Remus, ne t'en fais pas. Mais il est vrai qu'à une époque Rebbeca et Pénélope étaient amies et puis...Elles ont cessé de se voir d'un jour à l'autre.

-Bah, ce ne sont pas nos affaires : si elles ne s'entendent pas bien, c'est leur problème pas le nôtre, on n'a pas à disserter sur les ragots. Et c'est Pénélope qui critiquait ma cousine, donc je doute qu'elle soit tout à fait innocente.

-Peut-être qu'elle le fait parce qu'elle a été blessée justement, répond Peter en s'étirant à côté de moi.

Je lui jette un regard mauvais puis retourne à mon livre.

Je ne peux imaginer ma cousine fautive... Mais peut-être devrais-je lui en parler. D'ailleurs, je ne l'ai pas vue depuis la veille : ni au dîner, ni au petit déjeuner ce matin et pas dans la salle commune. Soudain je tombe sur une information assez déroutante en plein milieu d'une page de mon livre.

-Elle a parlé de la « traiter comme nous », donc elle aussi méprisait Rebbeca avant... Son histoire semble avoir des lacunes, murmure Remus, pensif.

-Plutôt que créer des ragots comme le fait Trafter, vous ne pourriez pas m'écouter un instant les gars ! je chuchote à toute vitesse.

Leur curiosité attisée par mon état de fébrilité, les trois autres maraudeurs se penchent immédiatement sur mon livre et je leur montre le passage le plus pertinent du doigt.

_« L'oeil de sombral garde sa plus grande utilité dans les soins contre l'amnésie et certaines paranoïas. En effet, comme le venin de serpent peut servir d'antidote à une morsure, l'oeil de sombral, après avoir été traité plusieurs semaines, peut aider les gens souffrant d'oubli chronique ou faire oublier la peur car il détient d'importantes capacités amnésique à l'effet plus ou moins durable dans l'esprit humain en cas de contact prolongé et non protégé. Il permet aussi la création de nombreuses potions ayant des effets sur le comportement et la perception et a longtemps été un ingrédient clé de poisons puissants et dévastateurs pour l'esprit lorsque les sorciers le laissent mariner dans du venin de crotale pendant un mois. »_

-C'est tout ? demande Sirius, déçu. On savait déjà que le poison était dangereux, merci.

-Ce n'est pas ce dont je parlais, idiot ! Au moins, maintenant on est sûr et certain que cet ingrédient est présent dans la potion ! L'auteur de la potion n'a pas pu cacher le cacher... Il ne nous reste plus qu'à vérifier chez les Serpentards de notre classe si l'un d'eux aurait pu voler la lamelle de Rebbeca !

-Et on sait aussi que la personne qui l'a créé a des troubles de la mémoire ou une forme de paranoïa, répète Peter en continuant de lire le paragraphe.

-Les gars, vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous dites ? Vous voulez chercher quelqu'un qui a probablement créé volontairement une potion terrible, qu'il l'avoue alors qu'il est possible qu'il ait tout oublié ? marmonne Remus, désespéré.

-D'un côté ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne fait rien pour récupérer la fiole alors qu'elle est passée de main en main, rigole Sirius.

Je regarde encore le livre puis me frappe le front, une expression de panique s'installant sur mon visage.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Cornedrue ? Me demande mon meilleur ami, surpris.

-On a découvert cette potion à peu près un mois après la rentrée, non ? C'était après que Rebbeca ne subisse cette blague débile dans le couloir puisqu'on lui avait montré la potion juste après...

-Oui et alors ? demande Remus.

-L'oeil de sombral, selon le livre, est resté un mois au moins dans le venin de crotale pour avoir de l'effet.

-Attends, tu veux dire que..., murmure Sirius, comprenant enfin la gravité de mes propos.

-L'ingrédient que Rebbeca a perdu n'est pas celui qui a servi à cette potion puisqu'elle ne l'a perdu qu'une semaine après la rentrée, fit Peter souriant, heureux d'avoir compris.

-Peter, c'est grave... Rebbeca n'a pas perdu cet ingrédient, elle vérifie sans arrêt si ses affaires sont bien en place, explique Remus.

-Tu veux dire que le créateur de la potion voulait en rajouter ? demande Queudver.

Sirius et moi nous jetons un regard grave.

-Non. Cette potion est terminée, et vu qu'il y a eu utilisation de venin de crotale, le but était réellement de créer un poison, je murmure sombrement.

-Je ne vous suis plus là, marmonne Peter, perdu.

-Cette potion a du être réalisée avant la rentrée... Cette fiole ne devait être qu'un échantillon, un test même, je continue en respirant lentement, fixant mon sac qui contient la potion.

-Et quelqu'un continue d'en fabriquer.

-Parce qu'il l'a perdue ! s'exclame Peter.

-Les dates ne collent pas, Queudver, grogne Sirius. Le type qui a fait ça a perdu la fiole un mois après la rentrée et a volé l'ingrédient clé trois semaines auparavant. Quelqu'un dans le château est en ce moment même en train de préparer tout un chaudron de cette potion. James a raison, cette fiole n'est qu'un test ! Le coupable, maintenant qu'il a de nouveau les ingrédients nécessaires pour recommencer le poison, s'est permis de la perdre. Il ne va pas la chercher puisqu'il recommence la procédure, s'exclame-t-il finalement.

Nous restons silencieux puis Peter ose demander :

-Mais alors pourquoi être allé voir Rebbeca ? Ils voulaient faire quoi ?

-Peut être que ça a un lien avec son père, qu'il manquait encore un ingrédient et qu'il aurait pu le fournir... Depuis le temps, ils ont dû trouver un autre moyen pour l'obtenir j'imagine, je souffle discrètement.

-Et..., commence Peter, toujours hésitant.

Nous l'observons alors qu'il bouge d'un pied sur l'autre, comme si il avait envie d'aller aux toilettes.

-Et ? s'impatiente Sirius.

-Pourquoi il ne l'utilise pas ? finit-il par avouer, rougissant de honte d'avoir posé une question aussi immorale.

Pourtant, il a raison... Pourquoi ne pas agir ? Le, ou la, coupable attends quelque chose, précisément ? Quel est son but ?

-Peut être qu'il compte la commercialiser, ricane Patmol.

-Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle : imagine qu'il, ou elle, l'utilise sur l'un de nous et qu'on finisse par agir comme le rat, ça te ferait rire ? le réprimande Remus.

-Hum hum ! fait une voix derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons sur Evans qui nous jette un regard suspicieux.

-Quoi ? je demande avec morosité.

Elle me jette un regard méprisant auquel je réponds par un sourire arrogant. Je n'aime pas comment elle me juge sans me connaître, elle m'insupporte chaque jour un peu plus. Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas cherché à la séduire mais ça ne me manque pas : ainsi, je vois moins Servilo, je peux m'occuper un peu plus de cette potion et protéger Rebbeca... Des autres et de Sirius et Remus qui se rapprochent un peu trop d'elle.

-Tu pourrais être poli, Potter !

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regrette que cette fille ne soit pas aussi agréable que ma cousine. D'un côté, c'est normal, on partage le même sang, donc il est tout à fait logique qu'on soit plus « cool » qu'Evans, c'est juste que Rebbeca n'utilise pas tout son potentiel. J'en suis sûr.

-Vous n'avez pas vu Rebbeca ? finit-elle par demander.

Je la regarde avec un peu plus d'intérêt.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben... Elle était avec nous hier après-midi, dans la bibliothèque et puis elle est partie... Et on ne l'a pas revue ! Même pas cette nuit, donc je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement...

Je me lève brutalement de ma chaise et quitte la salle commune sous le regard étonné d'Evans, me ruant dans le dortoir, à la recherche d'un de mes trésors : la carte des Maraudeurs. Je redescends tout aussi rapidement et sors dans les couloirs, suivi par mes amis.

-Ca ne va pas James ? demande Remus, en courant derrière moi.

-Elle s'est peut-être retrouvée une nouvelle fois piégée par des imbéciles ! Je devais la protéger, tu crois que ça peut aller ? je lui hurle, terriblement inquiet en me rappelant ses propos au sujet d'humiliations qu'elle avait déjà subies auparavant.

Je cherche au travers de la carte le nom de ma cousine : j'observe les toilettes des filles, les salles de classes abandonnées, les salles communes des autres maisons...Rien.

Soudain, un doigt appartenant à mon meilleur ami se pose sur le parchemin et pointe un nom.

-Rebbeca Foist, ici ! déclare Sirius, l'air grave, mon inquiétude semblant l'avoir gagné.

-Le bureau décrépit ? s'étonne Remus en reprenant sa respiration, l'air songeur comme si il était impossible qu'une fille y soit en ce moment même. Bon sang, James, attends !

Je me remets immédiatement à courir et sautes les marches des escaliers pour aller plus vite. Ma panique augmente d'autant plus que la salle est reculée et peu fréquentée...Qu'ont-ils pu lui faire cette fois ?

En cinq minutes, je me retrouve devant la porte du bureau et tente de l'écarter d'un violent mouvement du bras. Malheureusement la porte est verrouillée magiquement. Après plusieurs sorts, j'arrive enfin à l'ouvrir.

Une odeur de renfermé inonde mes narines et mes yeux prennent quelques secondes pour s'habituer à l'obscurité de la pièce. D'un mouvement de ma baguette, je créé cinq boules lumineuses qui se logent contre les murs. Soudain, au moment même où je me rendais compte de sa présence, Rebbeca relève la tête lourdement, comme si elle pesait des tonnes.

Elle se tourne doucement vers moi tandis que je m'approche d'elle, mes amis atteignant enfin le bureau et elle me fait un léger sourire sans joie, ni tristesse, juste trop fatiguée pour ressentir quoique ce soit. Elle s'était assoupie ici.

C'est tout.

-Tu fais quoi ici ? On t'y a enfermée ?

-C'est ma salle, répond-elle comme s'il était tout à fait idiot de demander une telle chose, trop endormie pour répondre convenablement. Personne ne s'en approche.

-James, est-ce que..., commence Peter, essoufflé.

-Tout va bien, je murmure, en examinant la pièce, soudain honteux de mon inquiétude un rien exagérée d'il y a deux minutes.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, demande ma cousine, apparemment embarrassée de voir Sirius et Remus.

Ou plutôt embarrassée que nous la voyons ainsi.

-Personne ne t'a vue depuis hier, on s'inquiétait, explique Remus avec un sourire, les joues rougies par la course, probablement.

-Surtout James qui a complètement paniqué, rigole Peter tandis que je relâche mon attention du povrebine coincé dans une cage de verre pour lui jeter un regard noir.

Elle rougit et marmonne un désolé et un merci en passant sa main dans ses cheveux sombres, gênée et toujours un peu endormie.

-Tu le tiens d'où ce povrebine ? je demande, pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

-Il vivait ici... Quand je viens, je le mets en cage pour pas qu'il me dévore, c'est to-, explique-t-elle cependant un bâillement l'empêche de terminer sa phrase, la forçant à plaquer sa main devant sa bouche.

Je continue d'observer le povrebine, pour cacher mes joues rougies par la honte quand un cri d'exclamation de Peter me fait sursauter.

-Rebbeca ! Tu saignes !

-Hein ? nous disons en choeur.

Ma cousine ne semble pas comprendre au début de quoi on parle car elle regarde ses vêtements comme si elle allait y trouver une énorme plaie béante. Soudain, elle sursaute et rebaisse sa manche brutalement mais nous avons tous eu le temps de voir de large tâches de sang.

-Fais voir, demande Remus, inquiet.

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis blessée en attaquant le povrebine... J'ai cassé la cage et j'ai du la réparer. Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je saignais, déclare-t-elle précipitamment.

Un peu trop précipitamment. Remus tente d'insister mais elle refuse de pus en plus violemment.

-Bon sang, Rebbeca ! Il faut que tu fasses soigner ça ! Tu as peut être une infection si ça vient du povrebine !

-Je n'ai rien ! Je t'assure... Pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça. Je vais bien, déclare-t-elle avec empressement, comme si elle n'arrivait pas à dire plus de trois mots à la suite.

-Tu n'en sais rien, je m'exclame à mon tour, énervé, en lui attrapant le poignet. Surtout que tu es restée dans cette salle et que l'infection peut provenir de n'importe où et...

Soudain je me rends compte des traces présentes sur les joues de ma cousine.

-Tu as pleuré ?

Rebbeca ouvre les yeux, comme si je la terrifiais puis s'enfuit de mon emprise d'un brusque mouvement d'épaule et s'écarte de moi, jetant de rapides coups d'oeil autour d'elle, comme si nous allions lui sauter dessus pour la massacrer. Elle serre son bras contre elle et murmure des paroles sans queue ni tête.

-C'est quelqu'un qui t'a fait du mal ? demande Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils, augmentant un peu plus mon inquiétude.

-...

-Réponds ! Si tu ne dis rien, personne n'agira lorsque quelqu'un s'en prendra à toi ! continue-t-il.

-...Je...

-Si tu ne dénonces personne, les gens vont croire que tu t'es fais..., s'énerve mon ami avant de se taire brusquement, comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

Remus ouvre à son tour la bouche et laisse un « Aaah » de compréhension s'échapper de ses lèvres. De mon côté, je ne comprends rien, tout ce que je vois c'est que Rebbeca a saigné et qu'elle est au bord des larmes, et que la panique recommence à gagner mon esprit.

Remus force ma cousine à lui faire face en la prenant par les épaules.

-Rebbeca, demande-t-il doucement, ses doigts caressant ses cheveux, ce qui me déplaît. C'est toi... N'est-ce pas ?

De quoi c'est elle ? Bien sûr que c'est elle ! Ce n'est pas un Serpentard qui a pris du polynectar.

Et puis j'aimerais bien qu'il ne touche pas ma cousine de cette manière. Sirius lui même a changé d'expression en le regardant, apparemment très intéressé par la situation mais pas ravi pour autant.

-C'est toi qui as fais ça ? Tu t'es mutilée...?

Rebbeca ne bouge plus d'un cil, ses joues ont perdue toute leur couleur et pour un peu, on penserait avoir à faire à une poupée de cire. Soudain, la phrase de Remus prend enfin un sens dans mon esprit.

-Rebbeca... S'il te plaît...

-LA FERME ! hurle-t-elle, ses yeux devenant brillants.

C'est la première fois que je la vois hurler. Et ça me fait mal au coeur.

- Lâchez-moi, ça ne vous concerne pas ! C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux ! siffle-t-elle avec hargne, comme si nous venions de lui demander de devenir un Mangemort.

Etrangement...je ne suis pas du tout d'accord avec ce qu'elle vient de dire et je sens la colère monter en moi.


	21. Chapitre 21

**Chapitre 21 : Enfin démasquée**

J'ai peur qu'on me haïsse...En réalité, j'ai toujours eu peur de ça...C'est peut-être pour cette raison que les gens me terrifient, parce que je sais qu'ils ne vont pas m'aimer.

A cause de Pénélope...Par sa faute, j'ai dû m'éloigner de James et ses amis mais aussi j'ai embarrassé Rogue. Ce dernier me pardonnera difficilement si je lui reparle un jour et les garçons finiront par sentir ma peur et en profiter comme tous les autres...

Je n'ose plus retourner dans le dortoir. J'ai passé la nuit dans la salle secrète avec le povrebine tellement je me sentais mal. Le mépris que Pénélope m'a jeté à la figure m'a terrorisée. Je me sens fébrile, faible et en danger. J'ai honte de moi car je n'ai pas su éviter ce genre de scène aux gens que j'apprécie désormais et parce qu'elle avait raison... Non, elle a tort... C'est elle qui a tort, si tu dis qu'elle a raison, elle gagne le combat et te détruit complètement.

Je dois devenir plus forte.

Je dois devenir plus distante.

Je dois devenir plus froide.

Mais je me sens tellement mal... J'aimerais que James soit là et pose une nouvelle fois sa main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter, que Sirius me tape le dos pour me faire signe d'avancer sans crainte, que Remus m'écoute attentivement en me souriant, que Peter me parle sans aucun mépris ni dédain, juste parce qu'il aime bien me parler. Je me sens... Je me sentais bien avec eux, mieux qu'avec les filles où je craignais toujours qu'elles me rejettent une nouvelle fois, que Pénélope arrive et détruise tous mes efforts.

Pourquoi personne ne voit qu'elle est odieuse ? Soit ils sont aveugles et ne se rendent compte de rien, soit c'est bien vu d'isoler une fille volontairement ? Non... Il doit bien y avoir des gens qui ne sont pas d'accord... Des gens qui veulent m'aider.

Pourquoi m'aider ? Par pitié ?

Pour quelle raison James et ses amis m'aident ? Parce que je leur ai rendu un service ? Non, ils tentaient déjà de me parler avant... Parce que je les ai avertis que James était assommé l'autre jour ? Peut être, mais après ce soir-là, il m'avait semblé plus cruel qu'avant.

Je n'arrive pas à être distante sur mon propre cas, à prendre le recul nécessaire pour voir la vérité. Pour cela il faudrait que je renie mes convictions, mon avis sur moi-même et les autres... Et penser que, peut-être, ce qui m'arrive est tout à fait normal.

Je sens mes joues s'affaisser et mes lèvres trembler. Je prends de longues inspirations puis sort ma baguette de ma poche, j'ai un reniflement entre le mépris et le défaitisme : qu'est-ce que ça fait que je me fasse cela ou pas ? Pour une fois que je décide moi-même quand souffrir... Ce n'est vraiment pas un mal.

Deux minutes plus tard je repose ma tête sur mon bras droit replié, fixant le gauche, les larmes coulant sur mes joues suites à mes pensées obscures et aussi par la douleur : cette fois, j'y suis allée un peu plus fort. Lentement, le sommeil m'envahit à nouveau bien que nous soyons le matin et je ferme doucement mes paupières : la nuit n'a pas été assez confortable assise sur cette chaise, j'ai encore besoin de repos...J'ai besoin de beaucoup de repos. Un sentiment étrange m'envahit, comme si je venais de mentir...Bizarre.

Mon grand-père me dit de faire mes devoirs avec Dolohov, mais il lui manque un ingrédient. Heureusement, j'ai une tête de chat fraîchement décapité dans mon sac et je la lui donne. Il m'en remercie sans me regarder, jetant l'ingrédient dans sa tasse de thé tandis que le professeur Opieka arrive et me prend contre son torse pour m'emmener plus loin malgré ma gêne et mes plaintes. Je frappe contre son buste, embarrassée par notre proximité et il finit par me relâcher violemment et se met à cogner sa tête contre le mur. Plutôt que d'avoir pitié, je me rends compte qu'il fait comme le rat dont James m'a parlé, je me tourne vers celui-ci pour lui montrer mais il est trop occupé à caresser les cheveux bouclés de Pénélope tandis que Black et elles s'embrassent à pleine bouche. Je suis offusquée par un tel comportement, et aussi blessée qu'ils s'occupent d'elle et non de moi. J'ai envie de pleurer. Je décide alors de récupérer Opieka, à moitié mort, pour le montrer à Remus et Peter.

Je me retrouve donc devant un examinateur de BUSE pour un oral :

-Voici Opieka, spécimen fort original de la race humaine, je me met à répéter comme une leçon apprise par coeur. Point positif : il attire la gent féminine, moi mise à part. Point négatif : Il est attiré par moi et non par la gent féminine en général. Résultat : un meurtre.*

Toutes les personnes dans la salle se lèvent et m'applaudissent quand soudain Pénélope dit que j'ai triché. Tout le monde se tait et l'angoisse m'envahit : c'est faux...Je n'ai pas triché ! Je ne veux pas être éliminée ! Considèrent-ils la recherche de James sur le rat comme de la triche vu que c'est moi qui en parle ? Comment me défendre alors ? L'examinateur tape du poing sur sa table en bois, le bruit me fait sursauter et je commence à paniquer quand un grand bruit surgit derrière moi et que de la lumière envahit la pièce, me faisant particulièrement mal aux yeux.

Pourquoi je me suis endormie ? L'examinateur va me punir et me mettre un T à la demande de Trafter !

Je relève lourdement la tête, ne me rendant pas immédiatement compte que je suis en position de faiblesse si la personne qui vient d'arriver me veut du mal...

Lorsque je distingue les cheveux ébouriffés de James, j'ai un sourire, comprenant enfin que ce n'était qu'un rêve : je ne suis pas devant un examinateur, personne ne pense que j'ai triché -je pense que ce cauchemar devait être issu du harcèlement moral des professeurs au sujet des examens-...Et mon cousin et Sirius ne tripotent pas Pénélope. Etrangement, cette pensée me soulage bien plus que celle me disant qu'Opieka n'est pas mort.

-Tu fais quoi ici ? On t'y a enfermée ? me demande James avec empressement.

-C'est ma salle, je réponds calmement. Personne ne s'en approche.

Qui voudrait y venir ? C'est sale et moche. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là d'ailleurs ? Bizarrement, je suis contente de le voir au réveil.

Je suis encore à moitié dans les nimbes on dirait...

-James, est-ce que..., commence la voix de Peter qui surgit dans l'encadrement de la porte, à bout de souffle.

James répond mais j'ai du mal à écouter, toujours trop engourdie. Je remarque juste qu'il rougit et ça me fait sourire. Suis-je heureuse qu'il ait honte ou est-ce juste parce que je le vois dans cette position, lui qui est si imbu de sa personne ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? je finis par demander, gênée lorsque Sirius Black et Remus arrivent, tentant de me recoiffer rapidement.

-Personne ne t'a vue depuis hier, on s'inquiétait, me dit Remus, les joues rouges.

Ces paroles me réchauffent le coeur au point que j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras, surtout James qui est arrivé le premier...Bon, j'ai toujours envie de les serrer dans mes bras : j'aimerais bien avoir des câlins de garçons dans les moments difficiles, mais là, c'est plus en guise de remerciement. Pourquoi Remus rougit ?...Non, Rebbeca ! Pas de scénarios hâtifs ! Tu vas encore être déçue ou te rendre ridicule.

-Surtout James qui a complètement paniqué, fait Peter sur un ton joyeux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire : ils ne s'inquiéteraient pas pour moi s'il ne m'appréciait pas un minimum...non ? C'est assez merveilleux comme sensation. Je murmure un léger merci en tentant d'y mettre tous mes sentiments afin qu'ils comprennent ce que je ressens, passant une main dans mes cheveux, encore gênée d'avoir été trouvée dans une telle situation. Je n'arrive toujours pas à quitter mon état niais à moitié endormi.

James semble mécontent...Il a honte qu'on raconte qu'il s'est inquiété pour moi ? Agréable...

-Tu le tiens d'où ce povrebine ? me demande-t-il avec une légèreté dans laquelle je décèle une note de mépris.

-Il vivait ici...Quand je viens, je le met en cage pour pas qu'il me dévore, c'est to-, je tente d'expliquer avant de me mettre à bâiller à m'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Je jette un regard à Sirius et Remus qui observent la salle, me gênant un peu plus...C'est un peu comme s'ils fouillaient ma chambre...Sans les affiches et les vêtements sales.

-Rebbeca ! Tu saignes ! s'écrie Peter.

-Hein ? je réponds avec les trois autres garçons.

Je ne ressens pourtant aucune douleur. Je me jette un coup d'oeil mais ce n'est que lorsque Sirius se met à fixer mon avant-bras que je comprends. Je rabaisse rapidement ma manche par réflexe mais le mal est fait. Le sang s'est étalé... Le jour où il ne fallait pas... Devant les personnes qu'il ne fallait pas.

-Fais voir, demande Remus en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

-Ce n'est rien, je me suis blessée en attaquant le povrebine...J'ai cassé la cage et j'ai du la réparer...Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que je saignais, je réponds avec vitesse, le suppliant intérieurement de rester loin de moi.

Pour une fois que je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient, qu'ils se préoccupent de moi.

-Bon sang, Rebbeca ! Il faut que tu fasses soigner ça ! Tu as peut être une infection si ça vient du povrebine ! déclare James énervé, ce qui me met encore plus de mauvaise humeur.

-Je n'ai rien ! Je t'assure... Pas la peine de t'en faire pour ça, je marmonne en vitesse.

J'ai l'impression qu'à chaque mot, mes poumons se vident et mon coeur cesse de battre. J'ai peur, je ne veux pas qu'ils me voient, je veux quelqu'un pour qu'ils me laissent seule !

-Tu n'en sais rien, surtout que tu es restée dans cette salle et que l'infection peut provenir de n'importe où et..., commence mon cousin avant de s'arrêter brusquement dans sa tirade, m'observant comme si mon visage avait totalement changé. Tu as pleuré ?

J'ouvre grands les yeux, j'ai envie de lui mettre une baffe, qu'il se taise... Pourquoi l'a-t-il dit à voix haute ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il remarqué ?

D'un agile mouvement des épaules, je me dégage de sa poigne -quand a-t-il mis sa main sur mon poignet ?- et m'éloigne du groupe de garçons, jetant des coups d'oeil au cas où quelqu'un d'autre arriverait...Ou si je pourrais fuir.

-C'est quelqu'un qui t'a fait du mal ? Demande Sirius, en fronçant les sourcils.

-...

Oui, on me fait du mal, mais c'est moi qui ai fait ça ! Pitié ! Essayez de comprendre !

-Réponds ! Si tu ne dis rien, personne n'agira lorsque quelqu'un s'en prendra à toi ! Continue-t-il.

-...Je...

Vous ne pourrez pas saisir le sens de ce geste ! Vous me considérerez comme une folle !

-Si tu ne dénonces personne, les gens vont croire que tu t'es fait..., s'énerve Sirius, ce qui me fait de plus en plus peur, puis il s'arrête soudainement.

Ce brusque silence me terrifie encore plus que les cris. Je vois Remus bouger et s'approcher de moi et me prendre par les épaules, frôlant par moment mes cheveux de ses doigts.

-Rebbeca, demande-t-il faiblement comme si les autres ne pouvaient pas nous entendre. C'est toi...n'est-ce pas ?

Non...Tu ne comprends pas...Ce n'est pas moi ! C'est eux ! Pénélope, les Serdaigle de sixième année, les humiliations...Je suis la cause mais pas la raison de ces entailles !

-C'est toi qui as fait ça ? Tu t'es mutilée...?

Comprenez-moi !

Je me rends compte que ma bouche reste close, mes lèvres refusent de s'ouvrir ne serait-ce que pour m'aider à respirer, aucun son ne veut sortir de ma gorge. Mes yeux commencent à me piquer mais je garde la main sur ma manche.

J'ai tellement peur. Et un autre sentiment angoissant m'envahit...Je n'arrive pas à saisir ce que c'est.

-Rebbeca...S'il te plaît...

-LA FERME ! je finis par hurler, me sentant au bord des larmes.

Tous les garçons se figent sous la surprise. Ils vont rire ? S'énerver ?

J'ai peur... Mais enfin je comprends quelque chose : je veux savoir ce qu'ils pensent de ça, du fait que je me mutile. Même après des années de rejet, j'espère qu'on m'acceptera bien que je fasse quelque chose d'aussi laid.

Cependant, je continue de crier, inquiète que cette curiosité malsaine ne m'apporte que du malheur, n'arrivant plus à me contrôler. Ils vont me juger sur quelque chose qui m'appartient...

- Lâchez-moi, ça ne vous concerne pas ! C'est mon corps, j'en fais ce que je veux ! Je m'écrie d'une voix un peu trop aiguë.

Remus ouvre la bouche mais je lui hurle de se taire à chaque fois...à moins d'adorer se faire crier dessus par une fille comme moi, il va finir par me haïr.

-Reb...

-NON !

-S'il te plaît écou...

- TAIS-TOI !

Alors que le préfet allait faire une troisième tentative, James s'approche violemment de moi, saisit mon bras intact puis me traîne vers la sortie. Je tente de rester dans la pièce en appuyant de toutes mes forces sur mes jambes mais Sirius empoigne mon épaule gauche et, à deux contre une, ils arrivent à me faire sortir.

Zut.

-Vous m'emmenez où ? je demande, inquiète.

Ils ne se sont même pas échangés un regard et pourtant ils agissent de concert comme si ils en avaient parlé pendant des heures, préparé chaque geste, chaque pas.

-A l'infirmerie, pour te soigner, répond Sirius sur un ton qui montre bien qu'il n'acceptera aucune réponse et encore moins de refus.

James ne montre aucune expression mis à part de l'énervement...Il est d'accord ? Ils se sont envoyés des messages télépathiques ? Mais ça n'existe pas !

-Lâchez-moi ! Je n'ai pas besoin de soins...

-Si, réponds ferment mon cousin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais !? je continue de piailler. Tu ne sais rien du...

-_Je sais que tu es triste !_ hurle-t-il, s'arrêtant brusquement dans le couloir pour se retourner vers moi en plantant son regard dans le mien. Et c'est pour ça que tu te fais du mal... Mais ça ne sert à rien ! Et il faut soi...

Il se tait brusquement, me fixant comme s'il venait de commettre un crime horrible avant de jeter des coups d'oeil paniqués à ses amis qui haussent les épaules.

Je le fixe moi aussi, de la terreur dans le regard probablement... Mais surtout des larmes coulant sur mes joues.

Je suis triste. Ce n'est pas moi qui l'imagine, ce n'est pas de l'auto-apitoiement, je ne suis pas folle, je ne suis pas hautaine et méprisante... je suis juste triste. Depuis tout ce temps. Et quelqu'un l'a remarqué.

Le fait qu'il l'ait dit m'a sauvée en même temps qu'il m'a condamnée.

Il l'a clairement dit, personne ne peut le nier maintenant, on ne peut pas effacer les paroles du passé.

Je rentre encore plus ma tête entre mes épaules : quelqu'un a finalement vu mon état de détresse, il a vu que j'allais mal... _Enfin_ ! Après tant d'années, on se rend finalement compte que je suis malheureuse. Enfin quelqu'un m'entend, quelqu'un sait... N'ignore plus l'évidence.

Quelqu'un a finalement pensé à ce que je pouvais ressentir. Ressentir face à toute cette violence, cette cruauté, cette haine.

Et les larmes continuent de couler. La main de Sirius se fait plus insistante sur mon épaule, comme pour me demander de me remettre de mes émotions puis James passe un bras autour de moi et me serre contre lui. Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse ou pas. On vient de mettre un mot sur mes sentiments, ce qui les rend justifiables mais aussi indéniables, je ne peux plus me leurrer moi-même, me dire que je peux ignorer ça, faire la forte que je n'ai jamais été.

Cependant, en cet instant... Je vais mieux. J'ai une étrange sensation de légèreté presque terrifiante, comme si James avait déballé mon sac pour moi. Comme s'il avait soulevé le poids sur mes épaules. Je me dis que je peux enfin me reposer sur d'autres personnes... Mes problèmes sont toujours là et me semblent toujours aussi insurmontables mais le soutien que je reçois en cet instant a comme regonflé mon courage épuisé par ces années.

La gratitude naît en moi mais je ne me sens pas redevable, ce n'est pas un poids... Juste une preuve de mon soulagement.

La chaleur du corps de James me met légèrement mal à l'aise, l'air que je souffle est le même que celui que je respire, m'étouffant légèrement, la laine me pique un peu le visage et son odeur est plus marquée que celles que j'ai l'habitude de sentir, la transpiration probablement... C'est assez bizarre mais je finis par m'y habituer. Et malgré tout cela, je veux rester dans cette position, avec la main de Black sur mon épaule... Ca me calme.

Je respire lentement puis déclare :

-Fneu fheuh pfas ahé ha vfa...Fi fouflé.

C'est dur de parler contre un pull-over. Je me sens un peu ridicule tandis que les garçons rigolent et que je m'éloigne du buste de mon cousin afin de répéter ma phrase.

-Je ne veux pas allez à l'infirmerie. S'il vous plaît. J'aimerai que ça reste...Secret, je marmonne en sortant mon mouchoir brodé pour essuyer mes larmes.

-Bon sang, tu comprends qu'on ne..., commence Sirius avant que je ne l'interrompe, décidant d'utiliser une autre tactique que les hurlements puérils.

-Je n'ai jamais rien dit à qui que ce soit pour vos secrets ! Je vous ai même aidés parfois !

-Mais...

-Je n'ai rien dit aux professeurs à propos de la fiole alors que j'aurais dû, j'ai emprunté des tas de livres pour vous, je n'ai jamais dit à personne que les absences de Remus n'étaient pas dues à sa mère ! Alors vous pouvez le faire aussi !

Tiens ? J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont terrifiés. Enfin ils ne me considèrent plus comme une pauvre petite chose faible et inoffensive. Je viens de leur montrer que j'ai de quoi les faire chanter... Bien que je ne le ferais jamais. Par peur qu'ils se vengent. Et je ne suis pas ce genre de personne.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais au sujet des absences de Remus exactement ? souffle Sirius tandis que le concerné devient pâle comme un linge.

-Ben... Qu'il ne va pas voir sa mère. Rien de plus. Pourquoi ?

Les garçons se jettent un regard rapide et Sirius fait un signe négatif de la tête.

-C'est privé. Extrêmement privé. Bon, on accepte de ne pas t'emmener à l'infirmerie si tu me jures que tu ne dis rien à personne à ce sujet.

-C'est bon, j'avais compris ça avant que tu me le demandes, je réplique.

Je ne suis pas peu fière de cette réponse qui est...un gros mensonge : je ne savais pas que c'était si important à leurs yeux.

-Mais vous non plus vous ne parlez de personne de... mon bras.

Ils acquiescent et je soupire de soulagement. Bon, le marché est clairement à mon désavantage mais je ne veux pas aller à l'infirmerie : des gens risqueraient de voir ce que j'ai et ça fera le tour de l'école.

-Ah, et je ne veux plus que tu nous espionnes, c'est compris ? continue mon cousin.

Il se fiche de moi ?

Les nerfs à fleur de peau suite aux différentes crises de larmes, ma timidité s'inhibe encore un peu plus et je me mets à râler sur James, augmentant le ton à chaque mot.

-Je ne vous espionne pas ! Faudrait que tu dégonfles un peu ta tête et que tu cesses de croire que tout le monde veut tout savoir de ta vie ! Bon sang ! Vous n'avez juste pas été discret DU TOUT ! Tu comprends ça ? Les absences de Lupin étaient trop étranges et il était évident que son excuse ne tenait pas donc j'ai vérifié, c'est tout ! Par contre, toi, je m'en fous royalement de ta vie ! Et tu n'as pas à me donner d'ordre !

Ce n'est pas très vrai mais là, je suis en colère. Je vais me faire passer pour une schizophrène mais... Cinq ans que je retiens tout ça en moi, pas de chance, ça tombe sur lui.

-Pas à te donner d'ordre ? Alors que tu fréquentes des types comme Rogue ou Dolohov ? Tu te fous de moi ? Ils cherchent tous les deux à découvrir ce que fait Remus juste pour nous faire renvoyer, nous quatre !

-Ha ! Encore une fois il faut que le sujet revienne à ta petite personne ! Arrête d'être aussi nombriliste, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ! Et tente un peu de les connaître, ces « types » ! Ils sont bien mieux que ce que tu racontes !

-Non mais tu as vu comment ils traitent les sorciers qui sont issus de familles moldues ?

-Et toi tu n'essaies pas de leur expliquer que ça fait souffrir des gens, non, TOI, tu leur imposes ton point de vue, tu penses qu'il n'y a que du noir ou du blanc !

-Tu peux parler pour toi ! grogne-t-il avec haine.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'ils sont parfois odieux : ce n'est pas contre Mary ou Lily, non, c'est pour montrer qu'ils te haïssent, toi et tes manières !

-N'importe quoi...

-Si..., j'inspire profondément, récupérant mon calme aussi brusquement que je l'avais perdu, mes joues toujours cramoisies de honte d'avoir autant hurlé. Si tu les laissais, si tu ne les agressais pas... Rogue, par exemple, pourrait voir les choses autrement. Il n'assimilerait plus la tolérance à ton comportement et... Ca fera un allié de moins pour ceux qui sont racistes.

Fiou, ça m'a donné chaud cette crise !

Je me sens gênée, honteuse, bête, puérile d'avoir crié autant, de les avoir critiqués et presque insulté alors que ce sont les seuls à avoir compris mon problème.

Mais je ne pleure plus.

Je me sens même beaucoup mieux.


	22. Chapitre 22

**Chapitre 22 : Vers le dortoir !**

C'est la première fois que je vois une fille autre que Evans passer les nerfs sur moi... Et encore, Evans ne fait que m'insulter lorsque je la taquine. Rebbeca, elle... Etait dans une situation différente. Et au lieu de me critiquer purement et simplement, elle a montré un autre chemin possible.

Elle est écarlate; elle respire bruyamment, reniflant par moment mais au moins elle ne pleure plus. La voir dans cet état m'a terrorisé, je ne savais vraiment pas du tout quoi faire. Et vu les expressions de mes amis, je n'étais pas le seul à me sentir aussi mal à l'aise.

C'est comme si une montagne calme et verte, sans aucune particularité venait d'exploser et de montrer qu'elle était en réalité un volcan.

Ma cousine est un volcan.

…

Et je la préfère vraiment comme ça.

Je rejette cette pensée au fond de ma tête, un peu embarrassé. D'un côté c'est normal que je la préfère comme ça que lorsqu'elle se fait marcher dessus ! C'est mieux de la voir combative et enflammée que défaitiste et éteinte. Elle remonte dans mon estime et je commence à ressentir une certaine fierté... Il ne reste plus qu'à ce qu'elle reste ainsi, tous les jours.

Au moment où je me décidais enfin à parler, Sirius me double et déclare :

-Bon, tout le monde est d'accord pour ne pas divulguer les secrets des autres, fait-il en jetant un rapide coup d'oeil à Remus qui observe ma cousine en se tenant l'épaule, mal à l'aise. Mais il faut vraiment soigner ces plaies.

Rebbeca réalise un pas en arrière, serrant son bras là où le sang doit couler probablement, et je ne peux réprimer un frisson en me disant que ce simple geste doit la faire souffrir bien que son visage ne montre aucun signe de douleur. Ca ne me rassure pas pour autant. Face à ce geste, Lunard s'approche à nouveau d'elle, hésitant mais elle ne recule pas cette fois. Aurait-elle reculé face à moi ? Enfin, je me pose cette question alors qu'elle vient de déverser toute sa colère sur ma personne. A cette pensée, mon coeur se serre.

-Il faut soigner ça... Ne serait-ce que pour que d'autres que nous ne le voit pas.

Ma cousine ouvre grand les yeux et fixe mon ami tandis que je comprends qu'il utilise des arguments qu'il voudrait entendre s'il était dans une telle situation. Je n'ai pas ces capacités moi, je sais charmer en improvisant, pas rassurer ceux qui en ont besoin. Et encore moins cette fille à qui je tiens... beaucoup plus que je ne l'aurais pensé il y a moins d'un mois.

Elle jette des coups d'oeil par la fenêtre, comme si la pluie dehors pouvait lui donner une réponse, puis acquiesce imperceptiblement. Je sens que Remus hésite mais je l'empêche de faire le moindre geste d'accueil et le repousse légèrement en tendant un bras vers ma cousine, lui barrant le chemin, pour qu'elle nous suive. Elle ne semble pas remarquer le regard étonné de Lunard, ni le mien, plus désapprobateur : qu'il ne joue pas l'innocent avec moi. C'est comme cette fois où il avait volé mes biscuits de chez Honeydukes, il faisait la même expression...

Alors que Rebbeca fait quelques pas, j'enroule mon bras tendu autour de ses épaules, comme pour l'empêcher de fuir à nouveau... Et la garder près de moi. Je la vois rougir face à ce geste et je ne sais si je suis amusé par son embarras face au fait qu'un garçon la touche de cette manière ou blessé qu'elle soit gêné parce que c'est moi et qu'elle aurait peut être préféré quelqu'un d'autre...

-Mais vous savez soigner des plaies ? demande Rebbeca sur un ton que nous connaissons très bien puisque c'est celui qu'on utilise pour discréditer les professeurs et ainsi, s'enfuir lorsqu'ils nous demande de réaliser une tâche.

Sirius affiche un sourire en coin, comprenant lui aussi l'objectif de la jeune fille.

-On ne sait pas mais on a le matériel nécessaire, et vu que tes blessures semblent « superficielles » il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème, déclare-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Rebbeca le fixe un instant puis baisse violemment le regard, plus rouge que jamais. Maintenant que j'y pense, la boîte des biscuits de Honeydukes que j'avais perdu -et pour laquelle j'avais soupçonné Remus d'être un voleur- avait été retrouvée parmi les affaire de Patmol. Hmmm... Que penser ? Bah, je volerai leurs chocolats de Noël à tous les deux, ça règlera l'affaire.

Etrangement, une petite voix dans ma tête me traite d'idiot et me dit que je ferais mieux de réfléchir un peu plus... Mais je l'ignore.

Une fois devant le tableau de la salle commune, notre camarade se remet à pousser sur ses jambes, ne voulant plus avancer.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? demande Peter, inquiété par ce mouvement.

-Vous m'aviez dit que personne ne saurait... Et la salle commune doit être pleine à craquer avec le temps qu'il fait dehors, alors panser mes plaies devant tout ce monde reviendrait à..., chuchote-t-elle sans terminer sa phrase.

Sirius et moi nous jetons un regard puis comprenons le malentendu.

-Ne t'en fais pas ! rigole Sirius en donnant une nouvelle claque dans le dos de Rebbeca qui l'observe attentivement. Les onguents se trouvent dans le dortoir, on ne veut pas que tout le monde sache qu'on a ce genre de choses.

Il s'interrompt un peu brutalement, jetant un coup d'oeil inquiet et contrit à Remus, qui le fixe gravement puisqu'il est le premier à avoir besoin de ces soins, puis reprend la parole.

-On t'emmène dans la chambre, personne ne verra rien, promis, finit-il avec un sourire calme et mature, cherchant peut être à faire craquer ma cousine.

Etrangement, celle-ci s'échappe de mon bras brusquement, une expression entre la panique et la gravité s'affichant sur son visage. Elle nous regarde à tour de rôle, comme si elle voulait nous montrer que ce qu'on venait de lui dire était pire que tout.

Je suis surpris puis soudain pense qu'un nouveau quiproquo a pu avoir lieu mais c'est Remus qui parle.

-Ne te méprends pas ! On ne va pas te faire de choses douteuses, on te le ju...

Rebbeca éclate d'un rire qui s'affaiblit aussi vite qu'il est apparu, puisqu'elle reprend contenance, gênée sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi. Je me sens éteint face à cette retenue constante chez elle, autant face aux désarrois qu'à la joie.

-Pardon. Ce n'est pas du tout ça, dit-elle précipitamment avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Je me doute bien que vous ne vouliez pas me toucher ou me faire ce genre de choses, vous avez bien mieux autour de vous.

Là, avec une fille normale, cela aurait signifié « faites-moi un compliment, démentez ce que j'ai dit »... Mais avec Rebbeca, je me demande si elle le pense sincèrement. De plus, elle continue de parler, sans nous donner le temps de dire quoique ce soit, preuve qu'elle ne s'attend pas à une réaction de notre part. Donc elle le pense vraiment ? C'est un peu vrai, certes mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se rabaisser de la sorte.

Cependant, je remarque une petite amélioration : plus elle parle, moins elle baisse la tête ou semble renfermée. Elle s'ouvre doucement à nous...

-Non, ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'en m'amenant dans votre dortoir... Devant tout le monde... Vous signez mon arrêt de mort.

-Je ne te suis pas là, réponds Sirius.

-Je... Tout le monde va me voir monter puis redescendre de votre dortoir sans « problème » et... Ce n'est pas normal que moi, la fille la moins populaire de l'école -j'en suis consciente, ne vous en faites pas-, puisse aller dans votre chambre. Certaines vont être jalouses puis il y aura des bruits de couloirs odieux, j'imagine ça d'ici.

-Tu exagères là, je murmure avec un sourire en coin, amusé.

Rebbeca me jette un regard noir et blessé qui me met de mauvaise humeur -pourquoi elle réagit comme ça ? J'essayais juste de la faire rire...Rabat-joie !-, puis fixe ses pieds, préférant probablement ne pas s'énerver une nouvelle fois contre les seules personnes qui connaissent son secret.

-Un jour, des gens ont appris que j'appréciais un garçon... Si vous allez dans les toilettes du premier étage, vous pourrez voir quelles ont été les choses qu'on disait sur moi juste à cause de ça... Et ce n'était pas le pire.

Une subite envie de vérifier les dires de ma cousine m'envahit mais par pure politesse, je me retiens et reste devant le tableau de la grosse dame au lieu de courir voir ce qu'il y a d'écrit dans ces toilettes. Remus semble soucieux et Sirius me regarde, pensivement. Soudain, une autre question surgit dans ma tête : c'était qui le type qu'elle « appréciait » ?

-Et si on utilisait ta cape ? propose Peter en me regardant.

Nous nous retournons immédiatement sur lui, moi furieux qu'il parle aussi inconsciemment de mon trésor familial mais mes autres amis semblent apprécier l'idée... On voit que ce n'est pas _leur _cape d'invisibilité. Rebbeca, elle, ne semble pas comprendre.

-C'est une super idée, murmure Sirius. Remus, tu veux bien aller la chercher ?

-Mais je n'ai pas envie que tout le monde sache que j'ai ça, je siffle entre mes dents en jetant un regard en coin à Rebbeca qui ne sait comment agir.

-Oh, ça va, c'est ta cousine, continu Patmol en poussant Remus -indécis- dans la salle commune. Lunard n'aura qu'à faire attention à ne pas se faire voir avec.

-Mais on n'est pas vraiment cousin, murmure Rebbeca.

-On sait, nous déclarons en choeur face à son énième tentative d'explication.

Je continue de maugréer dans mon coin tandis que Rebbeca fixe ses mains, n'osant poser aucune question. Sirius nous regarde tour à tour, avec un sourire s'élargissant toujours un peu plus et c'est à ce moment que la peur que l'on me lie à elle revient : je veux l'aider mais je ne veux pas que les gens voient une ressemblance entre nous deux ! Surtout pas ! Elle est gentille mais... Je ne veux pas qu'on pense que je suis comme elle ! Je veux rester populaire.

Je m'éloigne discrètement d'elle, furieux face à cette pensée. Soudain, le tableau s'écarte à nouveau puis se referme et Remus enlève finalement la cape avant de me la tendre. Je lui jette un regard perplexe face à ce geste : ce n'est pas moi qui dois me cacher bon sang, qu'il la donne à Rebbeca et qu'on en finisse.

-Euh...Tu ne veux pas aller sous la cape avec elle ?

-Pourquoi ça ? je demande, partiellement horrifié face aux sous-entendus que m'inspire cette question.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma cousine qui semble elle aussi un peu étonnée mais préfère se remettre à la contemplation de ma cape avec des yeux émerveillés.

-Eh bien, vu qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on la soigne, si on la rend invisible elle en profitera pour s'échapper, me murmure Sirius en observant Rebbeca qui tend les doigts pour frôler l'étoffe comme si c'était un petit animal qu'elle craignait de réveiller. Ou faire n'importe quoi, comme toi, sourit-il.

-Je ne suis pas comme elle ! je m'exclame avec dégoût.

Un silence gênant s'installe et je me rends compte de la bourde que je viens de faire. C'était un simple réflexe, pour éloigner tout malentendu, comme je le faisais avant. Mais ils ne semblent pas comprendre. Rebbeca feint l'indifférence mais ne peut retenir une moue déçue et blessée, sans me regarder. Remus et Sirius nous fixent tour à tour sans avoir comment réagir.

-C'est un compliment ou une critique ? finit par plaisanter Sirius, tentant d'alléger l'ambiance.

-Bon, Rebbeca, tu ferais mieux de mettre la cape, si on continue d'attendre, tu va finir par te vider de ton sang, renchérit Peter.

Je trouve la blague de mauvais goût mais elle a le mérite de faire pouffer ma cousine qui acquiesce en adressant un sourire à Queudver. Remus me jette un dernier regard ou j'y discerne du reproche avant de s'approcher de la jeune fille et d'étendre la cape autour d'eux.

-On va rester comme ça : on ne m'a pas vu descendre donc il vaut mieux que les élèves présents ne me voient pas monter une deuxième fois, explique la voix de Remus sans que je sache s'il nous parle à nous ou à ma cousine.

En tout cas, celle-ci ne dit plus un mot. Elle m'en veut ?

Bon sang, bien sûr qu'ell et'en veut abruti : tu viens de lui dire qu'elle est triste d'être rejettée et même pas dix minutes plus tard tu la repousses à nouveau.

-Bon et bien.. Avancez devant nous, je murmure, la tête basse, contrit.

Je me sens mal à l'aise. Je n'aurai pas du dire ça, surtout après avoir vu ce qu'elle se faisait par tristesse. Je suis nul.

Sirius pose une main compatissante sur mon épaule tandis que j'avance dans le passage ouvert par le tableau.

Deux minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons dans le dortoir et Lunard retire la cape. Je remarque que les joues de ma cousine sont rougies et je me demande si mon ami n'aurait pas profité de cette proximité pour... Pour la toucher à certains endroits. Bon, c'est Lunard mais tout de même, je préfèrerais avoir la certitude qu'il n'a rien fait. Je tente de croiser le regard de Rebbeca, avec l'espoir d'y voir une réponse mais lorsque nos yeux se rencontrent, elle tourne vivement la tête.

Elle m'en veut vraiment pour tout à l'heure.

Remus jette la cape sur mon lit tandis que Sirius cherche les baumes cachés dans sa table de chevet puis invite Rebbeca à s'asseoir sur son lit. Celle-ci hésite un court instant puis s'installe timidement, les mains sur les genoux, toujours écarlate. C'est au moment où Sirius relève délicatement sa manche que je finis par réagir.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de la soigner tout de même... C'est mon travail en tant que cousin, je siffle avec un rictus.

-Oh, Cornedrue, tu es peut être doué pour plein de choses mais il y en a deux qui font exception : les soins et les filles.

Rebbeca regarde ailleurs mais ses joues deviennent aussi rouges que son bras et elle tente de restreindre un sourire. Bon sang, ne me dites pas qu'elle aussi est sensible au charme de mon meilleur ami !? Pourquoi ce n'est pas aussi simple pour moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a que je n'ai pas ? Je fais pourtant bien plus attention à mon image que lui !

Mais pas à mes paroles... Zut de zut.

-Je ne vois pas du tout ce qui te fais dire ça : je ne connais aucune fille qui me résiste et...

- Hum-Evans-hum..., tousse Peter en faisant ricaner Sirius et Remus tout en m'interrompant.

-Elle ça ne compte pas ! Si je le voulais vraiment, elle serait à mes pieds mais je ne me donne pas à fond, pas pour elle en tout cas.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? me demande ma cousine, l'air surpris.

Je fronce les sourcils en plantant mon regard dans le sien, elle semble étonnée mais que légèrement. Ne me dites pas qu'on croit que j'aime cette furie d'Evans !

-Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire croire ça ?

-Ben... Tu lui demandes sans arrêt si elle veut sortir avec toi, murmure-t-elle avec un air sarcastique sur le visage.

-C'est différent, je marmonne, l'air sombre.

C'est pourtant clair non ? Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle ! Je veux juste l'éloigner de Servilo... Mais mieux vaut ne pas aborder ce sujet avec Rebbeca vu le regard légèrement dégoûté qu'elle vient de m'envoyer.

-Tu vois Rebbeca, il fait compliqué quand on peut faire simple, sourit Sirius qui hésite à nettoyer le bras avant d'appliquer les onguents. Hmm... Ca te gênerait d'aller laver tout ce sang parce que je n'arrive même pas à différencier les plaies du reste et je préfère éviter le Récurvite, ça gênerait l'effet des soins, finit-il par demander avec une moue perplexe.

Elle lui jette un rapide regard, puis redescend les yeux sur son avant bras ensanglanté et sort sa baguette.

-On vient de te dire que le sort de Récurvite ne va pas..., je commence à râler en m'approchant d'elle pour éviter qu'elle réalise l'incantation mais elle m'interrompt.

-_Purgo_.

Sous nos yeux ébahis, le sang se détache de la peau et disparaît telle une brume écarlate. Elle observe nos réactions et je perçois une forme de fierté face à la surprise qu'elle a su créer chez nous. Je reprends immédiatement un air détaché et hautain afin de ne pas lui donner cette satisfaction.

-C'était quoi ? demande Peter avec intérêt.

-Un sort que m'a appris... Quelqu'un. Il paraît que sa découverte est assez récente donc peu de gens le connaissent. C'est très pratique pour les tâches d'encres ou de sang... Et ça ne touche pas le reste.

-Comment ça ? demande poliment Sirius en étalant délicatement une pâte blanchâtre sur la peau de ma cousine sous mon regard furieux.

C'est lorsqu'il parle de cette manière que je vois la différence de notre éducation, sa facilité à maintenir une discussion par simple politesse... Mais pourquoi il la touche ? Il ne pouvait pas s'occuper d'une autre fille ? Non, il fallait que ce soit ma cousine. J'ai beau le considérer comme un frère la plupart du temps, là je vois surtout un mâle en train de tripoter une fille trop proche de moi pour que cela passe comme un hibou à la fenêtre ! J'aimerai bien lui donner un coup de pied pour l'écarter et faire ça à sa place. Peut-être qu'ainsi Rebbeca me pardonnera ma remarque de tout à l'heure. Mais pour le moment, elle continue de m'ignorer.

-Par exemple, sur un cours, ça efface les tâches d'encres mais pas ce qu'on a écrit, et ça n'a aucun effet secondaire comme de l'humidité ou une apparence altérée contrairement au Récurvite.

-Plutôt pratique, répond Peter avec un sourire enthousiaste.

-Comment l'as-tu appris ? s'étonne Remus au moment où Sirius applique une nouvelle couche sur une entaille bien plus profonde que les autres.

Rebbeca sursaute et Sirius retire immédiatement ses doigts, de peur de lui faire mal mais elle lui fait signe que ça va.

Est-ce que ce sursaut était réellement dû à la douleur ?


	23. Chapitre 23

**Chapitre 23 : Soin physique et troubles émotionnels**

Devant le tableau de la grosse dame, avec James et ses amis, nous attendons quelque chose. Quoi ? Je n'en sais rien. Ils ont parlé d'une cape mais je ne vois pas en quoi me cacher sous une cape m'aiderait, au contraire, on me verra encore plus. Bref, j'attends, je suis mieux ici que dans la salle commune de toute façon. Je sens le tissu de ma manche frotter contre l'une des entailles. Quelle idée de les avoir fait aussi profondes ! Mais j'étais triste... Et maintenant, quelqu'un le sait. Je ne sais pas si tout va s'arranger d'un coup mais, désormais, je perçois un peu mieux l'avenir, il est moins sombre. J'espère juste ne pas faire d'erreur... ne plus faire d'erreur.

Soudain, le tableau s'écarte et... Je ne vois personne de l'autre côté. Quelqu'un a dit le mot de passe ? Je n'ai rien entendu. Puis, je vois apparaître la tête de Remus, son buste et enfin ses jambes tandis qu'il retire une étoffe sous mes yeux ébahis.

Ouah !

Une cape d'invisibilité !

D'invisibilité !

Une vraie !

Je reste muette -ce qui ne doit pas vraiment se faire remarquer chez moi- face au trésor que j'ai sous les yeux. La grande classe ! Ce doit être le pied d'en avoir une ! Et si j'ai bien compris, elle appartient à James. Quel veinard celui-là.

-Euh... Tu ne veux pas aller sous la cape avec elle ? demande doucement Remus, comme s'il avait peur de la réaction de mon cousin, me rappelant à la réalité.

C'est quoi cette question ? Etrangement, les sous-entendus m'échappent complètement, mon esprit étant trop absorbée par l'étoffe merveilleuse. Oooooh... Il paraît qu'elles ont une texture hors du commun...

-Pourquoi ça ? s'exclame James avec une hargne qui me blesse légèrement.

Je comprends qu'il n'a pas envie d'aller en dessous avec moi -surtout suite aux rumeurs ayant pour sujet mon odeur après le coup des bombabouses- mais quand même...C'est un peu vexant après le réconfort qu'il m'a apporté. Il garderait toujours une forme de dédain envers moi ? Il veut m'aider mais ne pas être proche ? C'est bizarre... Bah, ne lui en tenons pas rigueur : si j'arrive à ne pas le mettre en colère contre moi, peut-être que je pourrais utiliser sa cape ! Ca devrait être sympa : on ne me verrait plus du tout, on ne m'embêterait plus. Je pourrais même embêter ceux qui me martyrisent et les faire passer pour des fous, leur rendre la pareille...Non, mieux : jeter la valise de Pénélope avec toutes ses affaires dans le lac ! Whoua ! Ca serait trop cool ! Il me faut cette cape !

De son côté, Sirius murmure quelque chose à James en m'observant. J'ai peur que ce soient des méchancetés mais je préfère l'ignorer, bien que mon coeur se serre à cette pensée. Au moment où j'allais toucher la cape, mon cousin a un mouvement de recul et s'exclame :

-Je ne suis pas comme elle !

Ah. C'est gentil.

Je... Je me sens à nouveau mal. Le coeur qui se serre, les entrailles qui remuent. Un silence vient de s'installer et je sens qu'on me regarde, qu'on attend une réaction de ma part. Mais que devrais-je dire ? Il a raison, nous sommes différents mais la manière dont il a craché cette phrase, comme si... Comme les autres en réalité. Comme tous ces autres qui me haïssent, qui me méprisent et qui ont ce regard rempli de dégoût à ma vue. Comme Pénélope aussi. Lui aussi, il n'y a pas longtemps, me traitait comme si je ne méritais pas de vivre... Pourquoi a-t-il changé de tout au tout ? Ou plutôt, pourquoi aurait-il changé ? Je devrais me méfier de lui.

Je tente de garder une expression neutre mais je sens les coins de ma bouche se rebeller. Ca m'a blessée, le fait que lui, James Potter, le dise devant tous les autres. C'est comme une nouvelle humiliation. Et je ne sais pas comment réagir, comment me battre.

-C'est un compliment ou une critique ? finit par plaisanter Sirius.

Je retiens un petit sourire, autant par la blague que pour le remercier : d'une certaine manière, il vient de sauver mon honneur.

-Bon, Rebbeca, tu ferais mieux de mettre la cape, si on continue d'attendre, tu vas finir par te vider de ton sang, renchérit Peter.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer à cette plaisanterie et acquiesce en souriant. J'ai un drôle d'humour, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute. Et puis, si Peter a réussi à dire ça, ça veut dire que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer ce genre de plaisanterie. Et c'est... réconfortant qu'il ait plaisanté de ce sujet, un sujet grave pour certains mais grâce à cette blague, il est devenu moins sérieux, moins tabou. C'est vraiment gentil de sa part.

Avant que je n'aie pu faire le moindre mouvement, Remus réalise un grand geste du bras et nous nous retrouvons tous les deux sous la cape, sa main près de mon épaule. Il me fait un signe de tête pour que je tienne en place le pan de la cape qui se trouve en face de moi et maintenir ainsi l'étoffe sur nous. Je peux continuer de voir James et les autres qui semblent un peu déstabilisés d'ailleurs, et c'est amusant. Eux ne me voient plus. Hihi. Je pourrais les embêter, ils ne me trouveraient pas. Je comprends pourquoi ils font des blagues : c'est comme si la cape elle-même nous donnait l'imagination nécessaire pour mettre Poudlard sens dessus dessous.

-On va rester comme ça, me dit Remus avant de tourner la tête vers ses amis. On ne m'a pas vu descendre donc il vaut mieux que les élèves présents ne me voient pas monter une deuxième fois.

Je ne trouve rien à redire. Je suis un peu gênée par la proximité, je suis embarassée par le fait que nous ne nous connaissons pas si bien, que je lui ai crié dessus tout à l'heure, qu'il n'a pas su quoi dire quand j'avais besoin d'un refus strict mais aussi de réconfort et je commence à regretter que James ait refusé d'être avec moi sous cette cape. Je me serais sentie mieux avec lui, ça ne me gênait pas trop quand il avait le bras autour de mes épaules... Mais sa phrase me revient en tête. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux puis hoche la tête pour approuver le préfet à côté de moi.

Dommage...

Je sens mon coeur se serrer à nouveau.

-Bon et bien... avancez devant nous, murmure James, la tête basse et affichant une légère moue.

Il est triste ? Pourquoi ? Il n'aurait pas voulu que je connaisse l'existence de la cape ?

Je ne peux le regarder plus longtemps, Remus me pousse légèrement et nous avançons tant bien que mal dans le passage du tableau : ce n'est pas aisé de marcher à deux sous une cape, surtout quand on est très timide et qu'on est à côté d'un garçon.

Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivons enfin dans le dortoir. J'avoue que je suis un peu excitée à l'idée de savoir que c'est celui des garçons : je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Remus retire enfin la cape et je suis un peu soulagée que cette mini-aventure se termine mais aussi déçue, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Ca avait son charme d'être près d'un jeune homme qui...STOP ! Pas de scénarios !

J'observe autour de moi discrètement : ils ont les mêmes lits -c'est un peu logique mais je n'y avais jamais réfléchi alors- et la disposition des meubles est semblable à celle de notre dortoir. Par contre, l'ambiance est totalement différente : il y a des affiches montrant des filles aux formes plutôt généreuses et des équipes de Quidditch, il y a des dessins un peu idiots collés aux murs, des vêtements près de certains lits, des balais de Quidditch à côté de tables de chevet inondées par des papiers de bonbons qui doivent probablement appartenir à Sirius et James.

James dont je croise le regard. « _Je ne suis pas comme elle_ ». Je baisse immédiatement la tête, de peur de lire dans ses yeux de la haine ou du dégoût.

Les garçons s'affairent autour de moi et c'est amusant : ils ne ressentent aucune gêne à ce que je voie leurs chaussettes sales et ces affiches un peu osées ? Je me demande comment sont leurs toilettes. Je retiens un sourire.

-Assieds-toi, déclare Sirius en se désignant un lit proche d'un balais de course, probablement le sien.

Je m'approche doucement, un peu hésitante puis m'installe sur le matelas avec une telle angoisse que j'aurais été plus à l'aise debout, sur un pied, trois livres dans chaque main.

Je retiens à nouveau un sourire -mais cette fois plus mauvais- quand je me rends compte que, moi, Rebbeca Foist, suis assise sur le lit de Sirius Black parce qu'il me l'a demandé, et ce, après avoir passé un moment dans les bras de James Potter qui s'inquiétait pour moi.

Un dilemme Cornélien me fait alors face : soit je ne dis rien à personne... soit je vais tout raconter à Pénélope pour la faire souffrir à souhait. Ce serait excellent, j'imagine d'ici sa tête et toute la rage et la jalousie qu'elle ressentirait mais j'aurai ensuite droit aux rumeurs odieuses. Dommage.

Sirius relève délicatement le bord de ma manche et je le laisse faire, touchée par la délicatesse de son geste et aussi heureuse de me faire...dorloter ? Par le plus beau garçon de Poudlard ?

Je ne tente même plus d'empêcher mes joues de rougir : c'est un combat perdu d'avance.

-Tu n'as pas l'intention de la soigner tout de même...C'est mon travail en tant que cousin, siffle soudainement James avec une grimace en fixant son ami et je décide de poser mon regard sur autre chose que le visage de Sirius.

Je n'écoute pas la réponse de ce dernier puisque j'ai eu le malheur de remarquer un paquet de mouchoirs coincé entre le matelas et la table de chevet. Pendant un quart de seconde je me suis demandée si Black était malade -non- ou s'il pleurait souvent, comme moi... Puis je me suis rappelée d'une chose que font les garçons et qui nécessitent... Quelque chose pour… Nettoyer ? Je détourne vivement les yeux mais je sens mes joues devenir brûlantes. Je me mords la joue pour ne pas sourire ni éclater de rire. J'imaginais mal Sirius faire ça... Il a tellement de succès qu'il ne devrait pas avoir besoin de se... Il faut que je pense à autre chose où ils vont voir ce que je regarde et je ne pense pas pouvoir faire face à leur embarras ou leurs répliques salaces.

J'entends Peter murmurer le nom de Lily entre deux éternuements ce qui fait rire Sirius et Remus. James, lui, semble plutôt mécontent. Zut, je n'ai pas suivi la discussion. Ils parlent de quoi ?

-Elle ça ne compte pas ! Si je le voulais vraiment, elle serait à mes pieds mais je ne me donne pas à fond, pas pour elle en tout cas, déclare mon cousin.

Je comprends qu'il parle de sortir avec elle mais je suis assez étonné par les termes qu'il emploie : ce n'est pas très respectueux et encore moins amoureux. Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une petite peine à la pensée qu'ils parlent d'une autre fille que moi alors que je suis toujours blessée. J'aime bien quand ils s'occupent de moi, je me sens bien.

-Tu ne l'aimes pas ? j'ose demander faiblement.

Il fronce les sourcils et me fixe un moment, je tente de garder une expression neutre et de ne pas me rappeler de sa réplique d'il y a quelques minutes.

-Bien sûr que non ! Qu'est-ce qui peux bien te faire croire ça ?

-Ben...tu lui demandes sans arrêt si elle veut sortir avec toi...

-C'est différent, marmonne-t-il.

Ah ? Vraiment? Et quand on aime quelqu'un, on fait quoi si ce n'est pas lui demander de sortir avec nous ? Pff, pas étonnant que je sois mise à part si on n'a pas les mêmes valeurs.

-Tu vois Rebbeca, il fait compliqué quand on peut faire simple, sourit Sirius qui fixe mon bras sous différente couture. Hmm. Ca te gênerait d'aller laver tout ce sang parce que je n'arrive même pas à différencier les plaies du reste et je préfère éviter le récurvite, ça gênerait l'effet des soins, me demande-t-il.

Je le regarde un instant puis baisse les yeux sur mon bras, comme pour me rendre compte de l'étendue des dégâts. Je sors automatiquement ma baguette tandis que James s'avance vers moi en râlant mais je ne l'écoute pas, me concentrant sur mon sort.

-_Purgo_.

Le sang se détache de ma peau et disparaît immédiatement. Je regarde les garçons qui semblent ébahis et je ressens une forme de fierté : réussir à épater quelqu'un, c'est déjà agréable, mais eux, c'est encore mieux. James est le premier à se reprendre, comme par hasard. J'aurai aimé qu'il me trouve un peu plus intéressante grâce à ça... Moins désagréable, mais on dirait que c'est fichu.

-C'était quoi ? demande Peter avec intérêt.

-Un sort que m'a appris...-je le dis ou pas ? Non, je ne veux pas me battre une nouvelle fois contre eux à ce sujet- Quelqu'un.

Je commence à expliquer tout ce que je sais sur ce sort tandis que Sirius applique des onguents sur mes plaies, me donnant de légers frissons de douleur mais j'arrive à maîtriser mes expressions. J'ai un peu peur qu'ils me trouvent lourde lorsque je parle mais Peter me rassure par sa déclaration lorsque j'ai fini mon discours.

-Plutôt pratique.

Héhé, je sens ma tête gonfler de satisfaction : je suis intéressante.

-Comment l'as-tu appris ? s'étonne Remus.

Je sursaute, craignant cette question et Sirius retire ses mains de mon bras, peut être de peur ou de surprise. Je lui fais signe que ce n'est pas de sa faute avant de fixer mes genoux. Que dois-je répondre ?

-Quelqu'un...-évite de dire le nom !- Quelqu'un m'a aidée un jour où j'ai retrouvé mes cours complètement saccagés.

-Saccagés ? s'étonne James en fronçant les sourcils, à nouveau.

-Ben...il y avait de l'encre et tout un tas de détritus dessus. C'était juste après...Vous avez du l'apprendre, non ? Des gens ont...Ils ont attendu que je passe dans un couloir pour me jeter des n'en avez jamais entendu parler ? je murmure avec une grimace, les yeux baissés.

J'ai honte de parler de ça... D'ailleurs, ils doivent être au courant puisque le lendemain Lupin était venu pour me dire de me plaindre à la moindre occasion. Je relève un peu la tête et remarque qu'ils se jettent des regards gênés. Voilà, je les mets mal à l'aise maintenant.

-On l'a vu... On est arrivé juste au moment où ça s'est produit, murmure James tandis que ses amis l'observent.

Je baisse la tête et ma gorge se serre : ah, là c'est plus simple de ne pas se faire d'idées sur leurs sentiments puisqu'ils m'ont vue... Ainsi... Couverte de...

J'ai envie de pleurer. J'aurais aimé qu'ils me trouvent jolie, mignonne... Pas que ce ne soit que de la pitié. Mais c'était un rêve.

-Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu faire en sorte que... Tu ne subisses pas ça, murmure James, la voix un peu brisée.

C'est gentil de dire ça. Je sens mon coeur se gonfler un peu plus et une chaleur se répandre en moi.

-Ca va, ce n'est pas toi qui l'a fait, et puis non seulement vous m'aidez maintenant -je remarque qu'il se redresse un peu et retient un sourire, fier- mais en plus ce n'était pas la première fois, je rigole doucement.

Je ne savais pas que cette reconnaissance le rendrait si heureux : il a beau cacher son sourire il dégage une aura de fierté qui me ferait presque rire. C'est si simple de le complimenter ? Maintenant je le saurais.

-Pas la première fois ? demande Remus, l'air sombre.

-Oh, les bombabouses c'est la première fois mais... Ca m'arrive assez fréquemment ce genre de « spectacle », je murmure avec un sourire qui se veut détaché bien que ma gorge se serre à nouveau.

Ca me fait mal de devoir rire de moi-même alors que j'ai tellement souffert de ces évènements... Mais je dois paraître détachée, cool, sympa. Je ne dois pas montrer que je m'apitoie sur mon sort.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide autour de toi ? demande Peter. Je peux comprendre que tu ne voulais pas passer pour une rapporteuse en allant voir les professeurs mais… Tu aurais pu demander à Evans ou d'autres filles de ton dortoir, non ?

Je suis contente qu'il m'ait trouvé une excuse même si elle n'est pas totalement vraie.

-Je ne suis proche de Lily que depuis peu... En fait, que depuis que vous me parlez -James renifle avec mépris, ça le gêne que je dise qu'on se parle ?- alors...avant, les filles... Comment dire ? Elles ne m'appréciaient pas plus que les autres, et m'aider les aurait fait passer pour mes amies.

-Où est le problème ? murmure Sirius en continuant ses soins.

-Ben, toutes les personnes qui s'approchent de moi... Risquent de subir la même chose. Par exemple, vous embêtez Jugson et ses amis car il est raciste et vous considérez que les gens qui l'entourent sont pareils, n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien je suis Jugson, et les gens qui sont proches de moi risquent d'être traités comme moi : de se faire humilier et martyriser.

Sans me rendre compte, j'ai enfin réussi à dire ces mots. J'ai enfin réussi à expliquer ma situation. Peut-être par un détour mais je l'ai fait, en évitant le conflit grâce à l'exemple de Jugson bien qu'au début je voulais parler de Rogue. Et j'ai envie de pleurer à nouveau. Ils semblent un peu perdus mais pas spécialement mécontent ou suspicieux. Donc ils me croient un petit peu ? Mon coeur me fait mal.

-Mais Pénélope, elle était amie avec toi à une époque, non ? Il ne lui est rien arrivé à elle, si j'en crois mes souvenirs, marmonne Remus en fixant sa baguette.

Je déglutis difficilement et tente d'afficher un sourire qui tend plus vers la grimace d'effroi. Je sens que mes poumons ont du mal à suivre comme je le souhaiterais. Dois-je leur dire ? Paraître pour une fille qui casse du sucre sur le dos des autres ?

-Rebbeca ? Ca ne va pas ? demande James en s'approchant de moi, me forçant à relever le menton.

Je me rends compte que je suffoque presque, ma vision se trouble. J'ai besoin de le dire. Je ressens l'envie de frotter ma joue contre la main de mon cousin, à la recherche de courage mais je me retiens.

-Pénélope... A été... Elle n'était pas..., je peine à trouver les mots justes, ce que je pense, ce que je ressens.

-Vous étiez amies ou pas ? s'impatiente James.

-J'étais son chien, je révèle à toute vitesse.

Je prie un moment, espérant qu'ils n'ont pas entendu ou mal compris, qu'ils me demandent de répéter, ainsi, je pourrais dire autre chose. Malheureusement, ils ont compris.

Au moins, ils ne rient pas.

-Son chien ? répète Sirius avec une expression mi-amusée mi-consternée.

-Elle... Me méprisait, m'insultait, m'obligeait à tout faire à sa place pour les devoirs ou autre.

A chaque mot, j'augmente le débit de mes paroles, comme si j'avais peur qu'on m'empêche d'aller plus loin. Peur que Pénélope arrive et me contredise, alors, je ne pourrais plus rien faire... Car je suis lâche.

-M'ordonnait de l'accompagner partout mais pas quand elle allait voir les autres filles, se moquait de moi avec les autres quand j'avais un souci, s'acharnait parfois... Et elle me traitait réellement de chien-chien.

Et elle continue. Mais dois-je leur dire ? Je relève les yeux, pour prendre connaissance de leur jugement. Ils semblent plus perdus qu'en colère.

-Je ne comprends pas, avoue Remus. Pourquoi elle restait avec toi si elle te... Et toi ? Pourquoi être avec elle ?

-Par peur d'être seule. Elle a fini par me lâcher quand elle a été certaine que ses autres amies ne l'abandonneraient pas. Et moi je suis restée seule. Et voilà.

-Mais Pénélope a dit que c'était toi qui la critiquais, m'informe Peter.

J'ouvre grand les yeux et serre la couverture sous moi entre mes poings.

Non... Non ! Elle avait déjà pris ses dispositions avec eux. Elle leur a menti pour me faire porter le chapeau, encore une fois. Elle a parlé la première, j'ai pris des gants, elle non, c'est elle qu'ils vont croire...Non...Ce n'est pas possible.

Respire, respire...Il doit y avoir une faille, tu dois la trouver ! Maintenant, pas plus tard dans ton lit en y repensant, tu dois réfléchir maintenant ! Reprends ses termes et vois où tu peux attaquer.

-Je n'aurais jamais pu faire ça, j'avais bien trop peur de me retrouver toute seule, c'était ma seule camarade proche... Elle n'arrêtait pas de me critiquer...alors je faisais tout...trop pour qu'elle m'accepte.

-Rebbeca, m'interrompt Remus avec froideur alors que ma voix est de plus en plus aiguë, Pénélope a dit exactement la même chose de toi. Elle a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais éloignée des autres filles.

Il emploie un ton dur et sans appel. Il ne me croit pas. C'est le premier à lancer la guerre de la propagande qui gagne. Un élan d'animosité pour Remus m'envahit et je n'arrive pas à rester neutre.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'elle se moquait de moi quotidiennement ? Qu'elle encourageait les autres à m'insulter ? L'autre jour encore elle s'est moqué de moi juste devant Lily pour que celle-ci m'abandonne, elle... Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais elle me traite comme une sous-humaine, elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler Rubbish ou Berka, elle me cherche toujours des ennuis quand elle voit que je vous parle, elle me menace, elle fait croire au gens que je suis raciste, elle me frappe ou me met dans des postures gênantes devant les professeurs dès qu'elle le peut, elle m'accuse de tout... C'est par sa faute si j'ai aussi peur de...Peur...

Je n'ose pas dire la suite, trop honteuse. J'ai sifflé toute cette tirade sans hausser la voix, faiblement même... Gênée, terrifiée, encore. Je sais bien que je n'ai pas de preuves, que c'est ma parole contre la sienne, et ça me donne envie de disparaître sous terre.

-Ca doit vous paraître exagéré mais c'est la vérité, je murmure, la voix à nouveau désarégablement aiguë, la tête basse. Croyez-moi, je finis dans un souffle.

Le silence s'installe pour quelques secondes. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable. Je ferais mieux de partir immédiatement, avant d'empirer mon cas. Je pense que je ne pourrais pas supporter leurs rires.

-Je te crois.

Je relève la tête et plante mon regard dans les yeux de mon cousin qui essuie lentement ses lunettes. Il me croit ? Ce n'est pas une blague ? J'ai bien entendu ?

Il reprend la parole avec calme et maturité. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi adulte en réalité et c'est assez impressionnant. Je comprends enfin pourquoi les gens l'apprécient et le suivent : il a l'aura d'un meneur.

-Ca pourrait paraître exagéré mais... Pour la plupart des choses que tu as dites il y a des preuves. Je me souviens très clairement de certaines choses que Trafter a racontées à ton sujet et ce n'était franchement pas très amical. Donc je pense que c'est toi qui dis la vérité.

James ! Mon héros !

Je te pardonne ta remarque de tout à l'heure et ton comportement un peu illogique ! Merci !

Merci de me croire.


	24. Chapitre 24

**Chapitre 24 : Révélations**

-Rebbeca, l'interrompt Remus, Pénélope a dit exactement la même chose de toi. Elle a dit que c'était toi qui l'avais éloignée des autres filles.

Je n'apprécie pas beaucoup le voir employer ce ton avec ma cousine, comme s'il était supérieur à elle. Bon, Remus n'est pas comme ça mais il la met dans une position gênante ainsi. Je comprends qu'il souhaite connaître toute la vérité, savoir qui a dit vrai et qui a mentit mais là, il va lui faire croire qu'il l'accuse. Je me retourne vers Rebbeca, souhaitant lui montrer qu'on ne l'accuse de rien mais je n'arrive pas à émettre le moindre son. Cependant, le volcan qui loge dans le corps de Rebbeca explose une nouvelle fois. C'est moins violent mais... Ca résonne en moi, ou plutôt, les souvenirs remontent à la surface tandis qu'elle semble désemparée et parle, parle, comme apeurée, terrifiée.

-Est-ce que tu te rends compte qu'elle se moquait de moi quotidiennement ?

_-Je ne dirais pas préférée, réplique Pénélope, mais chien-chien. Elle est juste lèche-botte, elle n'a rien d'intéressant._

-Qu'elle encourageait les autres à m'insulter ?

_-Il doit avoir pitié d'elle._

L'autre jour encore elle s'est moquée de moi juste devant Lily pour que celle-ci m'abandonne, elle...

_-Oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est aussi moche et bête que lui._

_-Tu l'as vue ? Elle ne ressemble à rien ! Je n'ose même pas imaginer la tête de sa famille, tous des horreurs. Elle est totalement inutile, faudrait l'éliminer._

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut mais elle me traite comme une sous-humaine, elle n'arrête pas de m'appeler Rubbish ou Berka, elle me cherche toujours des ennuis quand elle voit que je vous parle, elle me menace...

_-Je comprends que ce n'est pas très agréable que tout le monde sache que tu es liée à..._

-Elle fait croire au gens que je suis raciste, elle me frappe ou me met dans des postures gênantes devant les professeurs dès qu'elle le peut...

_-Elle n'a vraiment pas été sympa avec moi avant ! J'ai essayé d'être amie avec elle et elle me méprisait, me critiquait sans arrêt alors que je faisais tout pour qu'on s'entende bien ! Elle a même cherché à m'éloigner de mes amies ! Et je... Je n'aime pas comment elle parlait des moldus, elle était très raciste !_

_-Pourquoi seulement maintenant ? Après tant d'années à l'avoir traité comme no...Comme les autres ?_

-Elle m'accuse de tout...C'est par sa faute si j'ai aussi peur de...Peur...

_-...Ils l'ont à peine touchée -qui voudrait la toucher d'ailleurs ?- qu'elle s'est jetée sur mon sac. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre moi, j'ai toujours été cool avec elle. J'ai même été amie avec elle alors que tout le monde la rejetait. Au moins, ça m'apprendra à vouloir l'aider._

-Ca doit vous paraître exagéré mais c'est la vérité, murmure Rebbeca, la tête basse. Croyez-moi.

J'ai du mal à la regarder. J'ai honte, honte d'avoir cru Pénélope, honte d'avoir abandonné, honte d'avoir été lâche... Honte de m'en rendre compte maintenant. Et toute cette honte tente de se transformer en haine contre ma cousine : c'est de sa faute d'un côté si j'ai aussi honte, mais je sais que je ne dois pas penser ainsi, que je dois être fort, affronter cette humiliation et aider Rebbeca pour oser la regarder dans les yeux sans avoir honte. Plus jamais.

-Je te crois.

Je dois être droit et fort, avouer avoir pu être dupé par une fille, pour enfin protéger ma cousine. Pendant un moment, je vais devoir cesser d'être fier et orgueilleux pour rassurer Rebbeca, la réconforter et m'assurer que plus personne ne peut lui faire de mal, que ce soit Pénélope, les Serpentard ou n'importe qui d'autre. Je dois lui dire la vérité,...

-Ca pourrait paraître exagéré mais... Pour la plupart des choses que tu as dites il y a des preuves. Je me souviens très clairement de certaines phrases que Trafter a dites à ton sujet et ce n'était franchement pas très amical. Donc je pense que c'est toi qui dis la vérité.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux et me fixe un moment, entrouvre légèrement les lèvres tandis que ses yeux se remettent à briller, signe que les eaux montent. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise mais elle ne pleure pas, à mon plus grand soulagement. Elle baisse juste la tête, referme la bouche et acquiesce. Je ne comprends pas ce que ça veut dire mais je pense que c'est bon signe.

-Mais c'est pour ça que tu... te mutilais ? demande Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

Il a prononcé le dernier mot avec une drôle d'intonation mais je le comprends : c'est difficile de parler de ça et c'est la première fois qu'on y est confronté au travers d'un proche -Lunard ne compte pas puisqu'il est intenable durant la pleine lune.

Et c'est bizarre mais, au lieu de ressentir de la sympathie pour elle, face à ce geste... Je lui en veux terriblement. Je suis outré, dégoûté et par-dessus tout, je ressens une vague de mépris face à cette faiblesse : se faire du mal, à quoi ça rime ?! C'est faible, lâche...

Mais c'est ma cousine ! Je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que je dois penser. Je ressens, c'est tout.

Rebbeca rougit et repose la main sur son avant-bras. Elle penche la tête sur le côté et semble réfléchir.

-Pas vraiment. Ce n'est pas que de sa faute... Elle a juste aggravé la situation. J'étais déjà peu... Pas très populaire… Du tout même… Et quand les gens ont vu la manière dont elle me traitait, ils ont commencé à faire pareil. Ils ont commencé à...

Rebbeca commence à nous raconter différents comportements qu'elle a rencontrés, ses réactions, les humiliations qu'elle a vécues... Elle termine souvent sans raconter la fin et à chaque nouvelle anecdote, un nouvel élan de rage m'envahit et j'ai envie de sortir ma baguette pour casser la figure à tous ces imbéciles qui s'en sont pris à elle. Mais le pire, c'est quand elle raconte comment l'indifférence des gens et l'absence d'aide l'a blessée. Or, je fais partie de ces gens-là. J'ai envie de les défendre mais je veux entendre la suite de son récit.

-J'étais seule... Exclue... J'avais mal, vraiment très mal. Mais personne ne le voyait. Et j'avais peur de le dire, peur qu'ils s'en prennent encore plus contre moi. Même là, en vous racontant ça, j'ai peur que, plus tard, je vous retrouve en train d'en rire.

-On ne ferait jamais ça ! On n'est pas des lâches, nous nous exclamons, Sirius et moi.

Elle nous regarde, sans curiosité ni inquiétude, juste de la manière dont on regarde un tableau ou une sculpture. Puis elle affiche un petit sourire qui semble happée dans son néant intérieur.

-Peut être. Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas savoir finalement. Certes, ces temps-cis ça se calme mais... J'ai peur de m'y habituer. La chute serait trop terrible.

-Mais il n'y aura pas de chute, on ne t'abandonnera pas, promis ! je déclare solennellement tandis que Peter acquiesce avec confiance et que Sirius lève la main pour afficher son accord.

-Ca devrait aller mieux si tu restes près de nous, comme ça, si quelqu'un approche, on le tabasse, fait-il.

Je sais que ce sont des paroles en l'air, on ne tabasse pas les gens comme ça, sans raison -avec Rogue, il y a toujours une raison- mais au moins, c'est efficace : ma cousine rougit à nouveau et tente de retenir un sourire. Je remarque que Remus fronce les sourcils. Il reste sur son lit, tenant un coin dans sa main, puis il relève la tête et demande :

-Tu parlais de peur... De quoi s'agit-il ?

Rebbeca regarde autour d'elle, comme pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un pour répondre à sa place puis prend une grande inspiration.

-J'ai peur des gens... Je me sens mal à l'aise en classe, je crains la foule et les regroupements. C'est idiot n'est-ce pas ? finit-elle en rigolant d'elle-même faiblement.

Idiot ? Je ne sais pas... C'est surtout bizarre. Et triste.

-J'ai l'impression qu'on me juge à chacun de mes gestes, qu'on rit de moi, qu'on murmure des choses dans mon dos. Je ne supporte pas le regard des autres. Je suis terrorisée à chaque fois que je dois sortir, dit-elle, en parlant à chaque fois de plus en plus vite.

-Non... Moi aussi j'ai eu une période comme ça, répond Remus. Je n'osais pas sortir, de peur d'être jugé ou de voir le dégoût dans le regard des autres.

Ca me fait toujours bizarre d'entendre Remus parler de cette période de sa vie. Je n'arrive pas à savoir si, désormais, il est vraiment aussi heureux qu'il nous le dit. Je doute de moi-même, de nos capacités...

-Et puis j'ai rencontré les trois imbéciles qui nous entourent et depuis, je me dis qu'il ne peut pas y avoir pire.

Remus se reçoit le coussin de Peter en pleine poire sous nos rires. Rebbeca a un sourire triste mais baisse la tête.

-Mais, l'autre jour, tu disais ne pas vouloir changer les choses... Ne pas vouloir te battre, se rappelle Sirius. Pourquoi ?

-Je...je ne voulais pas me battre car ça aurait été du suicide. Tu imagines Severus hurler, tout seul, dans la grande salle qu'il en a marre, qu'il veut que vous le lâchiez, que vous n'avez aucune raison de lui faire subir tout ça ? Ca te ferait rire, non ? Et tu aurais encore plus envie de l'embêter pour te moquer de cette crise de nerfs. Il perdrait encore plus de crédibilité. Moi, c'est pareil, si je me mettais à crier que j'en ai marre d'être victime d'humiliations et d'être le souffre douleur, les gens se moqueront ou me diront que je dramatise, que je suis paranoïaque, que tout ça est faux. Puis... Ils recommenceront. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas me débattre seule.

-Mais toi c'est bien plus grave que Snape ! s'exclame Peter en donnant un coup de poing dans sa jambe.

-Oui mais... Qui le sait ? Ceux qui me font subir ce que je vous ai raconté ne s'en rendent même pas compte eux-mêmes, ils ne me considèrent pas comme un être humain doté de sentiments, ou alors, ils aiment voir quelqu'un souffrir pour se sentir mieux. Et les autres ne voient pas ce qui m'arrive, ou juste un fragment d'une journée, donc ils se disent que ce n'est pas si grave...

Je n'arrive plus à regarder ma cousine et baisse brusquement les yeux de honte : j'ai l'impression qu'elle parle de moi. Et pire, elle a enfin mis le mot que je craignais sur sa situation : souffre-douleur.

-C'est vraiment bête comme réaction de leur part, je marmonne, comme pour tenter de me faire pardonner via un mea culpa.

Rebbeca lève la tête vers moi et m'offre un sourire gratifiant et acquiesce, le visage rayonnant, me soulageant légèrement de mon sentiment de culpabilité.

Hey, on dirait que j'ai dit exactement ce qu'il fallait ! La classe.

Je regarde la réaction de mes amis et suis étonné par l'expression toujours très sombre de Remus qui semble ne pas vouloir sortir de ses réflexions. Rebbeca continue de jeter des coups d'oeil autour d'elle, n'osant probablement pas nous déranger. Sirius semble aussi avoir remarqué l'attention que porte ma cousine sur notre dortoir.

-Dis, votre dortoir est pareil chez les filles où il y a des différences ? demande-t-il en s'installant nonchalamment contre mon lit.

Rebbeca jette à nouveau un rapide regard circulaire comme pour vérifier puis répond, la voix plus claire qu'à l'accoutumée :

-Et bien... La disposition des lits est différente mais à part ça c'est identique... Si on oublie certains détails, termine-t-elle en rougissant, avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Je comprends immédiatement qu'elle doit parler de certains posters assez osés qui s'étalent sur les murs. Je souris à sa blague et...

Soudain, mon cerveau dévie brusquement de mes pensées initiales : c'est la première fois que je vois Rebbeca sourire comme ça et nous parler avec une certaine bonne humeur. Même durant ces dernières semaines, elle semblait toujours triste, faible, presque maladive... Là elle est souriante, pas joyeuse mais détendue et surtout, elle parle sans aucune retenue -ni mépris, ni crainte.

Je me mets à la fixer, voulant vérifier si elle n'allait pas encore une fois évoluer sous mes yeux quand Remus m'interrompt.

-Tu devrais peut être y aller, non ? Les gens vont finir par se poser des questions. Lily te cherchait tout à l'heure, je crois.

Rebbeca sursaute, et ne peut s'empêcher d'afficher une légère colère qu'elle cache à Lunard.

Voulait-elle rester ? Ca veut dire qu'elle aime bien être avec nous ? Ou trouve-t-elle que Remus manque totalement de politesse ? C'est vrai que c'était un peu brutal.

Je fronce les sourcils en le regardant mais il ne m'adresse pas un regard : j'aurais bien aimé qu'elle reste, moi ! Peut-être a-t-il repensé au fait qu'elle savait qu'il mentait sur ses absences et que désormais, elle lui fait peur ?

Sirius semble contrarié lui aussi mais finit par acquiescer en changeant d'expression.

Nous décidons de réutiliser la cape -Rebbeca n'a pu retenir une exclamation de joie qui a fait sursauter Peter- et c'est moi qui la raccompagne -là, elle a eu une petite moue déçue mais a finalement sourit- afin que ça ne semble pas trop étrange qu'on rentre ensemble dans la salle commune... Vu que désormais, tout le monde sait qu'on est cousin.

Une fois sous la cape, nous amorçons la difficile avancée « invisible avec une débutante ». Le plus dur passé -les escaliers- je ne peux retenir un soupir de fatigue puis regarde ma cousine s'efforcer d'adopter un rythme semblable au mien. Elle est écarlate, pourtant la cape ne tient pas trop chaud. Peut être est-elle gênée d'être à nouveau contre moi...

Je me pose trop de questions. Au moins elle sourit.

J'enroule un bras autour de sa taille pour l'empêcher d'avancer alors qu'un petit groupe de troisième année rentre par l'ouverture du tableau puis nous nous faufilons à notre tour. Nous continuons de marcher sur quelques mètres afin d'être sûrs que personne ne nous verra retirer la cape. Rebbeca ne semble pas du tout s'en formaliser, apparemment ravie de la situation. Par moment elle me jette des regards en souriant puis baisse immédiatement la tête.

J'ai l'impression qu'on est redevenu comme avant, quand on était petit... Sauf qu'avant, je n'avais pas autant envie de la protéger des autres.

Je sens une pression en moi qui m'empêche de respirer convenablement. Pourquoi en sommes-nous arrivés là ?

Nous finissons par retirer la cape d'invisibilité. Ma cousine regarde l'étoffe disparaître dans mon sac. Je comprends qu'elle aurait aimé l'utiliser un peu plus.

-Si on l'a utilisée c'était surtout pour qu'Evans ne te voit pas descendre de chez nous : elle serait allé voir les profs et on aurait eut le droit à la même punition qu'au pervers des toilettes des filles, je lui explique sur un ton autoritaire.

Elle affiche un air gêné et moi aussi, à cette anecdote : il paraît qu'un mec prenait des photos dans les toilettes des filles. Il a été collé jusqu'aux vacances de Noël et renvoyé pour trois jours courant janvier. L'horreur. Je remarque que Rebbeca rougit bizarrement...Oh non, ne me dites pas que...

-Il t'a... Enfin... Ce sale type t'a aussi...

-Hein ? Oh, ne t'en fais pas, il ne m'a jamais eue. En fait, c'est moi qui ai découvert... Ce qu'il faisait.

Je soupire de soulagement : comme si elle n'en avait pas vécu assez.

Je regarde une nouvelle fois autour de nous, sans savoir pourquoi, puis lève la main et lui tapote le sommet du crâne : on a le même âge mais je la dépasse d'une tête. C'est amusant.

Elle rougit un peu plus mais sourit au geste.

Je me sens mieux. J'aime la relation que nous avons désormais. Et pourtant, c'est si récent.

Je finis par lui tourner le dos et me diriger vers le tableau quand Rebbeca m'interpelle :

-James !

Je me retourne brusquement et regarde ma cousine avec une légère inquiétude. Celle-ci se tient les mains.

-Je... Merci. Merci beaucoup pour aujourd'hui.

On se regarde un court moment puis je lui souris en levant le pouce, ne sachant que dire avant de continuer ma route vers le tableau.

Une fois hors de sa vue, je dois me faire souffrance pour ne pas bondir dans tous les sens : j'ai réussi ! J'ai aidé ma cousine en détresse. Elle l'a vu, elle l'a compris. J'ai racheté mes erreurs passées.

Bon, je dois encore la protéger mais ça devrait être facile : quand les gens verront qu'elle traine avec nous, tout ira mieux !

Enfin, c'est ce que je me disais avant de me retrouver face à Remus et son :

-Il faudra faire attention désormais : en nous voyant avec elle, ceux qui ont créé la potion nous prendront peut-être pour cibles. Déjà que James a été touché, je n'ai pas trop envie qu'on se retrouve tous à l'infirmerie.

Comment plomber ma bonne humeur en deux phrases.

-Mais James n'était pas visé finalement, fit remarquer Peter. Il était juste au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment.

-Peut-être mais Rebbeca, elle, l'était, et celui qui a volé les livres va peut être croire que Cornedrue voulait l'arrêter ou même... qu'il l'a reconnu, marmonna Sirius.

-Mais il l'aurait attaqué une nouvelle fois, non ?

-L'oeil de Sombral peut causer des oublis, peut-être qu'il a oublié que je l'avais peut être vu.

-Punaise, ça devient compliqué cette histoire. On ne sait même pas s'ils sont plusieurs ou un seul, se plaignit Peter.

-C'est vrai ça, si ça se trouve, le voleur, les deux Serpentards et le créateur de la potion sont tous différents, fit sombrement Patmol.

Je reste silencieux : Rebbeca est en danger. Il faut à tout prix qu'elle reste près de nous, encore plus maintenant qu'avant : personne n'oserait l'agresser si on est avec elle. Mais on ne le sera pas toujours. J'espère que ses nouvelles amies sauront être là quand il le faudra.

Dire qu'avant je croyais qu'elle méritait ce qu'elle vivait. Je ne savais rien en réalité : ni ce qu'elle subissait, ni qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Tout ça n'est que de la méchanceté gratuite. Et je n'aime pas la manière dont je me dégoûte par sa faute.

-Dites, vous croyez qu'on devrait prévenir la famille de Rebbeca ? Au sujet de tout ce qu'elle nous a dit ?

-Non, c'est à elle de le dire, pas à nous. Faire le travail à sa place ne l'aidera pas, murmure Remus en fermant les yeux.

-Et ça risque surtout de fâcher son grand père, je précise avec une moue.

Sous les regards interrogateurs, je précise :

-Il n'aime pas trop notre côté de la famille, bien qu'il s'entende bien avec Greil, son gendre. D'un côté, qu ne l'aime pas ? Enfin, selon le vieux, on est trop tolérant, pas assez sérieux et ambitieux. Surtout moi. Et en plus...

En plus je n'ai pas envie de voir Rebbeca quitter Poudlard.

-... On a besoin de Rebbeca pour l'enquête vu qu'elle peut emprunter des tas de livres. S'il l'envoyait dans une autre école, ce ne serait pas une bonne chose.

Mais quelle excuse bidon ! Je remarque que Sirius lève un sourcil mais ne fait pas de commentaires puis acquiesce, signe qu'il a compris ce qu'il en était vraiment mais qu'il approuve ce que je ressens. J'ignore si ça me soulage.

-Tu as l'air de mieux t'entendre avec ton oncle -si on peut l'appeler comme ça- qu'avec ta cousine, rigole Peter.

-Normal, il est génial ! Un jour je vous le montrerai, vous serez sidérés, c'est le type le plus cool de la planète, si j'avais une photo, vous pourriez voir.

-Quoi ? Un autre membre de ta famille qui ne prend soin que de son apparence ? ricane Sirius.

-Arrête, il n'y a que les jaloux qui disent ça de lui parce qu'ils n'ont rien à lui reprocher... Son seul défaut c'est qu'il est un peu trop possessif envers sa fille.

-C'est peut être ça la cause de sa timidité, remarque Remus.

-Peut-être mais faut le comprendre aussi : Rebbeca a eu des problèmes à la naissance, d'après ce que m'a raconté mon père. Elle a longtemps été tenue à l'écart car elle est née prématurée et avait apparemment des problèmes de santé. On peut comprendre qu'ensuite, son père ai toujours un peu peur pour elle, il a beaucoup fait pour elle et Blanche -sa femme.

-Ouais, ben en attendant, il a surtout raison de s'inquiéter au cas où quelqu'un voudrait balancer de cette potion sur sa fille... Ou lui. On ne sait toujours pas ce que voulaient les deux imbéciles vu qu'on ne retrouve pas le plus important des deux, grogne Sirius.

L'inquiétude m'envahit : dois-je avertir Greil ? Il pensera que c'est une blague... Ou il retirera Rebbeca de l'école dans la seconde.

Non, je veux terminer ma tâche : découvrir qui est derrière tout ça et aider Rebbeca !


	25. Chapitre 25

**Chapitre 25 : La destruction des convictions**

-Hey, ça va ? me demande mon camarade en me regardant me frotter les yeux.

-Oui, oui, ça va, je réponds rapidement.

Ca va mieux.

Voilà presque deux semaines que j'ai pu déballer mon sac.

...Voilà presque deux semaines que, tous les soirs, je me mets à pleurer dans mon lit tellement le soulagement est brutal.

Je n'entends presque plus aucun murmure sur mon passage et ne reçois aucun projectile en cours. Je mange toujours avec les amis de James ou de Lily au dîner, ainsi qu'au petit déjeuner. Personne ne vient m'embêter ou abîmer mes affaires.

Tout va si étrangement bien.

C'est bizarre. Je ne connais pas du tout ce genre de situation : être avec des gens mais que rien de mal ne se réalise. Et c'est peut-être ça qui me fait pleurer ? Que je n'avais jamais eu le droit à cette paix ?

Certes, j'ai toujours peur des gens, de leur réaction mais j'avance à petits pas. Au moins je peux me reposer sur mes nouveaux amis.

Lorsque j'ai pleuré contre James, c'était parce que pour la première fois, quelqu'un voyait que j'allais mal et montrait clairement que c'était vrai, ce qui m'a violemment secouée. Et même si je n'ai pas apprécié les paroles de James au début, au sujet de ma manière de montrer mon mal-être, au sujet de mes entailles, quand il me disait que ça ne servait à rien, maintenant, en y repensant... Je comprends un peu mieux. Il avait raison : je ne voulais le montrer à personne, et ça ne m'aurait jamais rendue crédible aux yeux de qui que ce soit, bien au contraire.

Cependant je sais que je ne l'aurai pas compris avant que l'on m'ait acceptée.

En ce moment même je suis en train de manger avec Remus –qui est incroyablement tendu étrangement- et je me sens vraiment bien, à ma place. Il faut aussi préciser que sa situation de préfet y est pour beaucoup : personne ne peut me faire du mal en sa présence car il peut donner des colles. Cette protection supplémentaire est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je lui ai pardonné -sans jamais lui dire que je lui en voulais- sa remarque d'il y a quelques jours, comme quoi je serais la menteuse et Pénélope la victime. Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne envie de lui jeter le contenu de mon assiette dans la figure. Mais moi aussi j'aurais douté dans sa position. Pour autant, je n'arrive pas à me défaire de cette rancune. C'est idiot et puéril, je le sais, mais je suis humaine avant tout, et je cherche à défendre mon intérêt et mon intégrité quitte à renier les autres.

Et puis, il y a peu, il m'a raconté que lui aussi avait vécu ce rejet. Il était plus jeune que moi alors mais c'était à peu près la même chose.

Je me demande ce qui est le plus douloureux : à mon âge ou le sien ? Moi, je suis plus mûre et je peux me débrouiller, mais lui n'était alors pas dans une école en pension complète, le soir, il pouvait rentrer chez lui, feindre une maladie pour y rester. Pas moi.

Pourquoi est-ce que je cherche à savoir qui de nous deux a le plus souffert ? C'est stupide et je finis par perdre l'essentiel : nous avons souffert et nous devons éviter à tout prix de retomber dans cette solitude.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Tu vas à pré-au-Lard avec James et les autres ou..., hésite Remus qui se lève de table après avoir avalé sa dernière bouchée de bacon.

-Non, je vais partir avec les filles.

-D'accord, il jette un regard vers le hall, semblant étonnamment pressé de partir et un peu angoissé, ce qui me blesse. Bon ben, à plus tard alors.

-Oui, à plus tard, je réponds faiblement en lui faisant un timide signe de main avant de le suivre du regard.

C'est peut-être cette peine commune qui nous rapproche et qui fait que je me sens pas trop agressé avec lui malgré ses faux pas par moment. Car si on prend Sirius -qui vient de l'attraper par les épaules pour le traîner avec lui- en comparaison... Non, c'est impossible, ils sont incomparables.

Remus est quelqu'un de pas trop mauvais, il est propre, calme et poli... Sirius, lui, est tout simplement magnifique. Physiquement parlant, il est objectivement beau ! Personne ne peut le nier. Et il n'a même pas l'air d'y faire attention alors qu'on ne voit que ça. De loin, je le savais déjà, de près, ça m'en fait presque peur ! Et quand il est là, je suis tendue au possible, impossible de parler sans rougir. C'est insupportable et génial à la fois. Mais je n'arrive presque pas à être naturelle avec lui, je lui parle à peine, et pourtant il est drôle, courtois et compréhensif bien qu'il soit un peu cru au sujet de ma passivité : je sais bien que c'est mon plus gros problème mais il ne m'aide pas en me critiquant aussi violemment et en me jugeant.

Bref, avec Sirius, c'est d'un extrême à l'autre... Mais c'est bien le seul qui donne la priorité à mon avis plutôt qu'à celui de Pénélope et qui est le plus froid avec elle, donc, pour ça, je ne lui en voudrai probablement jamais bien longtemps.

Bref, passer dix minutes avec Sirius Black, c'est comme passer deux heures de course intensive : j'en ressors haletante, transpirante et écarlate. Et ça me gêne un peu. J'aimerai pouvoir être plus cool, plus normale avec lui, une vraie amie... Mais je n'y arrive pas donc je me déçois moi-même. Et quand je le vois avec d'autre fille, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'il fiche à parler avec un cageot dans mon genre, je me mets à avoir des doutes sur ses intentions : veut-il m'humilier à son tour ? Bref, sa simple présence m'épuise et me dévalorise. Pourtant je sais qu'il est sincère, au moins en partie. C'est dommage...

Au moins, avec Peter et James, ça va, je sens que je peux être moi-même, que je peux donner mon avis, bien que James n'écoute pas toujours. Leur gros défaut par contre est qu'ils sont tous les deux très conciliants avec Pénélope. Oui, encore elle. A croire qu'elle restera le plus gros problème de ma vie.

Et je ne supporte pas de les voir lui sourire, la faire rire ou parler gentiment avec elle pour qu'elle se sente bien. Peut-être ai-je cru que tout cela me serait réservé, peut-être m'attendais-je à ce qu'ils la haïssent après ce que je leur ai raconté mais non... C'était impossible : ils ne pouvaient trahir une amie, même elle. Ils ne pouvaient juger son passé... Soit disant parce qu'ils avaient fait pareil. Mais alors, sans s'en rendre compte probablement, à mes yeux, ils créditent ses actes.

J'ai peur qu'ils soient amoureux d'elle. Et elle doit penser la même chose car elle me jette sans arrêt ces regards méprisants et hautains. Au fond, je sais bien qu'elle est belle, aussi belle qu'elle est laide. Et ils ne voient que sa beauté, n'ayant pas vécu sa haine. Et ce dont j'ai le plus peur, c'est qu'ils ne la vivent jamais... Et l'aiment toujours. Je suis jalouse d'elle. Terriblement jalouse.

Au moins, nous ne nous parlons jamais. C'est déjà ça. La confrontation que je craignais semble ne pas arriver. Peut être était-ce un simple nuage noir que je voyais au loin mais qui ne s'est pas dirigé vers moi. D'une manière, je suis soulagée bien que j'aurais voulu renforcer mon idée que mes nouveaux amis ne m'abandonneraient pas même en cas de problème à travers cette crise.

Je leur en demande probablement trop.

Bref, ces temps-ci, il n'y a que Dolohov qui soit parfait : il ne doit même pas connaître Pénélope Trafter -rien que pour ça, je l'adore !- et il est toujours très attentif à ce que je lui raconte. Il m'aide parfois pour mes devoirs de sortilège et me raconte des anecdotes de leçons de septième année -comme ça à l'air difficile, déjà que j'ai parfois du mal en cinquième année.

Et il reste près de moi. Il n'a aucun geste de recul. Il est toujours calme et posé. Un peu comme mon père quand on parle de choses importantes ou quand il travaille. En fait ils se ressemblent beaucoup : on dirait que chacun de leur geste est calculé au millimètre près. Je sais que mon père fait très attention à ce que son apparence et son comportement soient irréprochables, autant pour son emploi que pour lui-même, et je trouve ça honorable et très responsable de voir un élève agir de la même manière. Pour un adulte, c'est juste un peu dur : il est trop raide pour subir la critique... C'est dangereux.

Mais pour en revenir au sujet du Serpentard, si je continue de fréquenter Sirius et James, il risque d'y avoir un problème. Je ne sais pas ce que Dolohov pense d'eux mais eux ne l'aiment pas ! J'ai peur qu'ils fassent comme Pénélope, qu'ils m'éloignent de ceux qui pourraient être mes vrais amis. De la même manière, à les entendre, je ne devrais pas traîner avec Rogue, qui est pourtanttout ce qu'il y a de plus banal tant qu'il n'est pas avec ses « autres » amis comme le dit Lily. Je n'arrive plus à savoir qui croire.

Au moins, quand j'étais rejetée, c'était simple : tout le monde était mon ennemi. Maintenant, je suis bien plus heureuse mais je me rends compte que ce petit bonheur peut se briser à chaque seconde, au moindre mauvais choix. Et ça me paralyse.

Et puis, Remus et Sirius n'arrangent pas les choses à me coller depuis les soins qu'ils m'ont prodigués dans leur dortoir. D'accord, Remus m'a avouée avoir un point commun avec moi, ce qui explique sa proximité, je ne comprends pas ce que Sirius peut me trouver.

Oui, je me fais encore des scénarios avec de belles déclarations enflammées et je devrais arrêter rapidement. Mais il faut avouer que son comportement est ambigu ! Il ne cesse de m'observer.

-Rebbeca ! Tu viens ? me demande Mary qui vient de surgir dans mon dos.

J'acquiesce vivement en attrapant mon sac puis me lève de table à mon tour.

Aujourd'hui nous allons à Pré-au-Lard. Certes, ce n'est pas la première fois mais pour moi, c'est tout de même une grande chose : j'ai beau y avoir été avec mes parents avant même notre troisième année -papa voulait me montrer la poste magique et d'autres endroits assez sympa-, c'est la première fois que j'y vais en toute sécurité.

Au début, je croyais que ces excursions allaient être une forme d'échappatoire mais j'ai eu tort : il n'y avait plus de professeurs pour nous surveiller et bien plus d'endroits sombres et de choses dangereuses à faire. Ou à me faire réaliser. Malgré moi. C'est pourquoi je n'y suis que rarement allée durant ma scolarité.

Mais cette fois, j'y vais avec Mary, Lily et quelques unes de leurs copines. Elles sont plutôt gentilles avec moi, par pure politesse bien évidemment. Elles me posent surtout des questions au sujet de mon cousin et moi, ce genre de choses. Je me demande s'il y a des rumeurs qui circulent ? Des rumeurs comme quoi je serais en couple avec l'un d'eux ?

Bah, peu importe.

J'écoute poliment les filles devant moi qui discutent de sujets tels que les cours et les récents évènements. J'ai toujours peur de parler, de faire valoir mon avis, et quand je pense à un truc à dire, c'est toujours trop tard mais j'arrive à maîtriser cette crainte et à me... « Socialiser » si on peut le dire ainsi : je ris mais toujours derrière ma main, je parle que lorsque personne d'autre ne le fait mais c'est déjà ça, et je donne mon avis franchement quand on me le demande. J'arrive aussi parfois à relancer la discussion en prenant des thèmes qui semblent les inspirer et que je retiens dans un coin de ma tête pour paraître pas trop inintéressante -tels que le pervers des toilettes des filles ou Opieka qui m'invite à prendre le thé dans son bureau et que je refuse toujours.

-Mais pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? me demande une énième fois Clemence qui marche à côté de moi.

Elle, c'est mon exact opposé par rapport à Opieka. Par exemple, aujourd'hui elle a l'intention de lui acheter un cadeau pour Noël... Ou son anniversaire si elle arrive à en connaître la date exacte.

-C'est pas vraiment que je ne l'aime pas mais... Je ne sais pas exactement, il me dégoûte un peu. Pourtant la première fois que je l'ai vu, il me semblait sympa. Mais sa manière d'agir, de parler, de me parler, tout ça me met mal à l'aise désormais.

-Tu penses qu'il est gay ? glousse Mary, devant nous.

Clemence fronce les sourcils et Lily cache son sourire.

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas... Je n'en sais rien.

-Dis, ça te gênerait de lui demander sa date d'anniversaire ? me demande-t-elle, les yeux remplis d'étoiles.

Je ne peux retenir une grimace de dégoût. Je sais ce qui va se passer si je lui demande : il va croire que c'est ma propre initiative, que je l'apprécie et il me harcèlera encore plus ! BEURK! Mais je ne peux décevoir Clemence : elle est extrêmement gentille avec moi. Bien qu'elle traîne toujours beaucoup avec Pénélope, elle m'écoute avec beaucoup d'attention et semble la plus à même de me comprendre.

Je ne réponds pas à temps à Clemence car quelqu'un vient dans notre direction et sa manière de me regarder ne présage rien de bon...Vous connaissez l'expression « quand on parle du loup » ? Moi je la préfère en anglais, elle lui colle beaucoup mieux à la peau qu'en français : Speak of the Devil and he appears.

Oui, Pénélope est là.

Nous ralentissons l'allure et regardons la superbe brune, un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres, se planter devant nous... Ou plutôt devant moi. J'ai envie de regarder Lily et les autres, comme pour un appel au secour mais j'ai peur.

Voilà, ça recommence. La peur m'envahit juste à la voir, la voir ainsi, si fière, si droite... Je n'espère même plus pouvoir m'en sortir intact, c'est impossible. J'ai envie de fuir, de m'enfoncer sous terre, d'appeler mon père pour qu'il m'aide... Ou James.

-Tiens ? Tu n'es pas avec Sirius et James cette fois ? C'est gentil de ta part, me dit-elle en remettant ses longues boucles brunes dans son dos d'un geste de la main.

Où veut-elle en venir ? Si je ne réponds pas je vais passer pour la méchante... Et si je la critique, je risque de m'attirer les foudres de mes toutes récentes amies... Donc je dois faire attention. Mais j'ai envie de lui rabattre son clapet à cette pimbêche.

-Ils m'ont proposée de les accompagner mais j'ai préféré les laisser « entre hommes » pour une fois.

Je vois son sourire se crisper une fraction de seconde tandis que je lui offre mon regard le plus détaché possible : NA ! Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui montre qu'ils tiennent à moi. Enfin, peut-être pas mais bon, au moins, ils ne me haïssent pas et xc'est toujours ça de gagné.

-Ils sont très polis, c'est vrai... Ils n'arrivent même pas à te faire remarquer que tu les colles un peu trop.

-Vraiment ? On parle des mêmes personnes, là ? Les garçons les plus exubérants de toute l'école ?

Lily soupire en acquiesçant légèrement, approuvant ainsi mes dires. Aucune des filles ne fait de remarque pour l'instant. Je sens qu'on est en train de se donner en spectacle mais elles n'agissent pas.

-Avec la fille la plus sombre et la plus fade de toute l'école... Ils ont pitié de toi, et j'imagine que tu as dû demander à ta famille de forcer James à te parler.

-Je n'ai pas eu besoin de ça pour qu'ils viennent vers moi.

-Mais bien sûr, et tu vas aussi nous dire qu'ils sont complètement amoureux de toi et de ta sale tête ? ricana Pénélope qui ne semble pas la même.

J'entends un pouffement sur ma droite et remarque une des filles sourire.

Ca recommence... Elles rient de moi. A cause de Pénélope.

-Ils ont pitié de toi parce que tu n'as pas d'amis ! Personne ne s'approcherait de toi spontanément.

-Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

-Mais enfin, soit un peu réaliste petite gourde, siffle-t-elle avec condescendance tout en étirant ses lèvres dans un sourire mauvais. Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Les garçons ont pitié de toi mais ils ne t'apprécient pas, ils en ont même marre de toi : rends-toi à l'évidence, tu n'as pas de sujet intéressant de conversation, tu es lourde et tu ne ressembles à rien...Ou peut-être qu'ils veulent juste t'utiliser pour arriver à leurs fins, mais c'est moins probable vu ton inutilité.

Je jette un coup d'oeil autour de moi en feignant l'indifférence afin de lui montrer que je suis malgré tout entourée de personnes qui se disent être mes amies. Cependant, ce qu'elle me dit me fait mal. Certes, les garçons m'ont déjà demandée plusieurs services. Et la plupart du temps, c'est moi qui vais vers eux...

Et c'est leur devoir de me protéger si je suis en danger... Car je peux leur permettre de tabasser des Serpentard, ou Dolohov. Ils veulent juste m'utiliser ? Ils me surveillent mais peut-être que c'est uniquement pour ça. Peut-être qu'ils ne me considèrent pas comme une amie. C'est vrai, ils ne me sourient pas comme ils sourient aux autres filles qui les entourent, ils ne cherchent pas à me séduire du tout... Ils ne m'incrustent pas dans leur secrets non plus comme ils le font entre eux.

Serais-je redevenu ce que je craignais ?

Un chien ?

-Pourquoi crois-tu forcément qu'il y a une raison à cette amitié ? je grogne en plissant les yeux.

-Probablement parce que c'est le cas avec les autres : tu crois que Clemence te fréquenterait si tu n'étais pas la chouchoutte d'Opieka ? Quant à Mary et Kathy, tout ce qu'elles veulent c'est s'approcher de Sirius à travers toi, elles l'aiment et sont déterminées à être leur amie...Quitte à parler à un cageot dans ton genre, finit Pénélope en jetant un regard dégoûté à ma tenue.

Je suis simplement en uniforme et avec une cape épaisse... Et quelques pulls pour me tenir chaud. Je ne suis pas spécialement élégante aujourd'hui, c'est un fait. Sans compter que mes cheveux sont décoiffés à cause du vent qui vient de derrière. Les filles ne parlent plus... Elles ne nient même pas ?! Ne serait-ce que pour l'honneur ?

-Tu restes un chien-chien, quoiqu'il arrive.

-Et c'est par ta faute... Tu n'as donc que ça à faire ? Tout essayer pour qu'on me rejette ? Je murmure en baissant la tête, honteuse tandis que j'entends des murmures autour de moi.

-Non : pour que tu saches où est ta place.

Je deviens comme sourde. Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne du groupe à grand pas sans voir ni écouter ce qui se passe.

Salopes... Salopes... Punaise, mais pourquoi ces garces m'ont abandonnée !? Je les insultes mais je sais qu'au fond j'aurai adoré être vraiment proche d'elle, ou même acquérir un minimum de respct, que notre relation soit courtoise ne me dérangerait pas. Mais je les insultes dans ma tête pour me protéger de ce coup en traître, comme pour me convaincre que je vaux mieux qu'elles.

Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à avoir de vrais amis ? Comme dans les livres... Des personnes qui me défendraient contre vents et marées, et contre cette garce.

Non, il fallait qu'elles la laissent me démolir une nouvelle fois, en publique, sans rien dire. Elles doivent bien s'amuser, ensemble, désormais. Tss. A rire de ma réaction, de ma naïveté... C'est sûr que sur ce point-là, j'ai été parfaitement MINABLE !

Mais je n'arrive toujours pas à croire ce que Pénélope a dit au sujet des garçons : encore les filles, je l'admets, elles ont dû bien m'utiliser, mais eux... Ils m'ont promis de ne pas m'abandonner. Alors je ne dis pas douter d'eux. Et puis il y a Dolohov aussi, lui il ne...

Lui il t'utilise pour son devoir pour Slughorn.

Oui mais il me parle de temps en temps, il me respecte et m'aide aussi... Mais peut-être que c'est juste pour se faire bien voir de ma famille et avoir des coups de pouce un peu plus importants puisque sa famille est moins noble que la mienne ?

Non ! Je dois arrêter de penser à ça ! Les traîtresses sont les filles, uniquement, elles se sont moquées de moi !


	26. Chapitre 26

_Le chapitre ou on voit que Pénélope est une fille comme les autres...avec un peu plus de courage...(oui oui, elle ose les voir malgré certains actes froid, contrairement à Rebbeca qui se renferme tout de suite)._

_Et où tout le monde voudra la tuer ^^_

_Pauvre « Pénésalope ». (pourquoi tout le monde la qualifie de salope ? D'ailleurs, ce surnom est issu de Lalouisablack, félicitation à elle)_

**Chapitre 26 : L'égarement **

Nous nous préparons pour aller à Pré-au-Lard dans notre dortoir. Quoique quand je dis « nous » c'est moi...tout seul. Remus reste à Poudlard pour ses problèmes de fourrure, Peter est encore indécis à rester ou venir et Sirius a tout bonnement disparu. Une nouvelle copine ? Je croyais pourtant que ça marchait avec sa chérie de sixième année.

Je regarde Lunard enfiler une paire de chaussettes propres, mes pensées consacrées à l'itinéraire que je vais probablement suivre une fois dans le village sorcier quand la réalité me rattrape.

-Pourquoi tu t'habilles maintenant si c'est pour rester au lit toute la matinée ? je demande.

-J'avais l'intention d'aller à la bibliothèque ce matin pour prendre de l'avance vu que je ne pourrai pas travailler pendant quelques jours et...-il lace ses chaussures sans dire un mot avant de reprendre- Et j'ai promis à Rebbeca de petit-déjeuner avec elle.

Ah. La première excuse, j'accepte, la deuxième...

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? répond-il en soupirant.

J'affiche une mine perplexe et un peu énervée face au sourire en coin de Remus. Il va encore croire des choses fausses alors que je cherche juste à savoir ce qu'il en est. Ca m'intéresse l'avis de mes amis sur ma famille.

-Pourquoi tu lui as promis de..., je commence avant qu'il ne m'interrompe.

-J'avais envie d'être avec elle, c'est tout.

-C'est tout ? Excuse-moi mais, ça mérite un peu plus d'explications à mon goût ! s'exclame Sirius qui vient de surgir dans le dortoir, replaçant quelques mèches d'un geste de la main.

-Tout à fait mon cher Patmol, j'ai bien l'impression que Monsieur Lunard nous cache quelque chose.

-Si vous vous demandez quelle relation nous entretenons sachez que c'est purement amical alors cessez de radoter comme des fillettes de treize ans.

-Mais c'est vrai que tu sembles bien l'apprécier, marmonne Peter en sortant de la salle de bain, un peu de dentifrice au coin des lèvres.

Sirius et moi acquiesçons avec force. J'aime bien quand nous sommes parfaitement synchro lui et moi... Bien que, là, je ne comprends pas ce qui l'intéresse dans cette discussion, lui qui d'habitude fuit ce genre de papotages qu'il considère comme « niaiseux ».

-Elle est plutôt agréable quand elle ne se cache pas derrière ses mèches et... Elle me rappelle moi, avant. J'ai envie de la protéger de ce que j'ai subi.

-Ca c'est mon rôle, je déclare, les bras croisés.

-Et voilà, Cornedrue se prend pour un grand frère protecteur maintenant, soupire Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Je tente de lui jeter un regard noir mais il détourne la tête, amusé.

-Certes, mais il n'empêche qu'on a cette sorte de passé en commun. J'ai l'impression de me revoir en elle. Mais à mon tour...

-Quoi ? demande Peter, curieux, en enfilant la manche gauche de sa chemise.

-Je commence à être comme les autres... A avoir peur d'elle, du fait qu'elle pourrait me faire replonger. Et en plus, elle sait que mes excuses pour mes absences sont fausses et je n'ai pas envie de voir la liste des personnes connaissant mon secret s'allonger encore.

-Mouai, je marmonne peu convaincu.

Je jette un regard vers Sirius qui semble boire les paroles de Remus. Personnellement, je n'aime pas les voir si proches de Rebbeca sans raison. Ils auraient fait un pari à son sujet ? Non, Sirius me l'aurait dit ou aurait agi différemment. Mais ils ne peuvent tout de même pas... « l'apprécier »... Si ?

J'ai peur qu'ils fassent un amalgame d'elle et moi et qu'ils s'éloignent. Ou plutôt, j'ai peur de m'éloigner d'eux car je ne la vois pas comme eux la perçoivent.

J'entends un bruit particulier dans mon dos et me retourne vers Peter qui me fixe en ricanant.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? je demande avec une once d'agressivité, sentant que tout cela ne va pas me plaire.

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'approche de ta cousine mais il y a encore peu, tu la disais « laide ». Tu as changé James, déclare-t-il en feignant écraser une larme de nostalgie.

-C'est vrai que tu faisais preuve d'une magnifique mauvaise foi, réplique Lunard.

Je leur tire la langue en sentant mes joues chauffer tandis que Sirius se dépêche pour retrouver ses affaires et de quoi payer quelques achats.

-Tu étais passé où, au fait ? je lui demande tandis que Remus descends les escaliers pour aller manger avec ma cousine.

-J'étais... partis préciser deux trois choses avec quelqu'un.

-Préciser ?

-Mettre les points sur les i si tu préfères.

En gros, il est allé remettre quelqu'un à sa place, mais qui ?

Patmol semble lire ma question dans mes yeux car il détourne le regard et fronce légèrement les sourcils en murmurant :

-Pénélope.

-Quoi ?!

-Et on aurait dû le faire dès le début ! déclare-t-il aussitôt, enflammé par mon exclamation. Elle nous a menti à nous, au sujet de ta cousine et c'est à cause d'elle qu'elle se... qu'elle se faisait ça !

Sirius et son sens de la justice... A cette allure, ce n'est pas dans un cabinet d'avocat qu'il va se trouver mais devant un juge !

-Ce n'est pas que de SA faute ! Si tu te sens mal par rapport à Rebbeca, pas la peine de rejeter tout ça sur Pénélope...

-Mais tu l'as entendue, non ? Rebbeca a dit que c'était Pénélope qui était le début de tout et...

-C'est un peu trop simpliste comme vision, se permet Peter en fixant son oreiller. Certes, Trafter à sa part de responsabilités mais... C'est trop simple de l'accuser de tout.

-Exactement ! Bravo Peter ! je m'exclame. Ce n'est pas Pénélope qui lui a entaillé sur le bras. Peut être qu'elle l'a enfermée dans sa solitude mais ce n'est pas elle qui l'humiliait publiquement. Il faut savoir faire la part des choses.

Peter semble un peu plus sûr de lui mais Sirius continue de bougonner.

-Je n'ai pas dit que je l'avais accusée de tout, je lui ai juste demandé de ne plus jouer à son petit jeu avec nous.

-Franchement, avec nous elle est sympa... C'est juste que..., je tente de m'expliquer mais je n'arrive pas à trouver la fin de ma phrase.

-Elle insulte ta cousine et tu lui trouves des excuses ?

Je ne réponds pas. Bien évidemment qu'à chaque fois je lui pardonne. Je ne suis pas particulièrement rancunier. Je préfère avoir plein d'amis quitte à fermer les yeux sur certains défauts. Pour Remus c'est sa maladie, pour Sirius sa famille, pour Pénélope c'est certaines de ses remarques. Elle n'est pas spécialement méchante.

-Bon, on y va ? je finis par proposer, mettant fin à la discussion.

Sirius acquiesce en comprenant que je cherche à éviter les querelles inutiles.

Une demi-heure plus tard nous marchons tous les deux dans l'allée principale -Peter étant resté avec Remus au cas où il aurait besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Suite à un signe de Sirius, nous nous arrêtons à hauteur d'une épicerie magique qui vante les mérites de sa tourte à la mandragore. Il prétexte devoir acheter un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Andromeda, sa cousine. Nous décidons de nous retrouver à Derviche&Bang. Quoiqu'on fasse, il y a toujours de quoi s'occuper là-bas.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la boutique, je soupire d'aise : plus de vent, de la chaleur, le bonheur.

Je regarde autour de moi et me dirige vers un nouvel arrivage de réveils magiques : ils se mettent à bondir sur la tête de leur propriétaire lorsqu'il met plus d'une minute à se lever du lit. Ils me font sourire rien qu'à les regarder bienq u'ils soient inanimés. Ca devrait être marrant comme cadeau de Noël. J'examine les différents modèles quand, soudain, une main fraîche se pose doucement sur mon poignet. Je sursaute et me tourne pour faire face à Pénélope, les yeux rougis et humides. Je sens une boule me monter à la gorge : je ne suis pas très doué pour ce qui est des crises de larmes et là, ça sent la crise de larmes. En fait, je suis complètement désarçonné.

-Euh... Bonjour Pénélope, je marmonne en jetant un regard vers les réveils en souhaitant qu'ils se mettent tous à bondir et fassent oublier son chagrin à la fille devant moi. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Ouille, c'était peut-être trop indélicat comme question, on m'a élevé mieux que ça. Pénélope tient une de ses longues mèches bouclées entre ses doigts et garde la bouche entrouverte. Elle est plutôt jolie mais je préfère les filles avec un peu plus de caractère. Enfin, c'est peut-être pour ça que je lui pardonne tout : parce qu'elle est belle. On dit que les beaux visages réunissent les gens et je suis d'accord.

-Je voulais savoir... Est-ce que vous... Vous m'en voulez ? Pour...

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase.

Hein ? Je n'arrive pas à comprendre quand soudain je me rappelle que Sirius a du être plutôt brusque avec elle au sujet de Rebbeca.

-Mais non, pas du tout ! je m'exclame un peu trop précipitamment en posant ma main sur son épaule pour la réconforter -c'est ce que je fais avec mes potes alors les filles ça doit être un peu pareil. Ne t'en fais pas pour ce que Sirius a dit, tu sais, il est un peu « sanguin », il ne faut pas prendre tout ce qu'il raconte au premier degré.

Un remord m'assaille : je ne devrais pas parler à la place de mon meilleur ami. Mais c'est ça ou la crise de larmes. Le choix est vite fait.

Pénélope relève doucement la tête et m'offre un sourire auquel je réponds, soulagé. Tiens, si elle s'en veut, ça veut donc dire qu'elle va arrêter d'embêter Rebbeca, non ? C'est super, comme ça, je reste ami avec tout le monde et tout va mieux.

-C'est vrai qu'il est assez fonceur, répond Pénélope, mais cette fois... Il avait l'air tellement énervé que j'ai eu peur que...

-C'est rien, on est tous un peu stressé à cause de différents sujets, je lui avoue.

Elle plante son regard dans le mien, semblant chercher dans mes yeux de quoi je parle.

-Rebbeca en est un ? demande-t-elle si faiblement que je dois me baisser pour bien entendre.

Un problème, ma cousine ? Vu qu'elle risque chaque jour de se faire attaquer par des Serpentard qui ont dû recommencer cette potion monstrueuse, que l'on vit dans cette crainte désormais...

-Oui.

Je la vois acquiescer en prenant un air mi-tendu, mi-triste. Euh... elle a compris ? C'est vrai que la manière dont je l'ai dit, on pourrait croire que Rebbeca est un problème pour moi alors que ce n'est pas ça du tout. En tout cas pas directement. Je me mords les lèvres, n'osant reprendre la parole : Pénélope pourrait croire que je la prends pour une idiote et je risque surtout de m'enfoncer en explications vaseuses... Ou avouer l'existence de la fiole. Cherchons à être clair.

-En fait, on doit la protéger. C'est pour ça qu'on reste près d'elle ces temps-ci.

-C'est très noble de votre part, me répond ma camarade ce qui fait gonfler mon égo comme un ballon de baudruche. Rebbeca devrait mieux vous remercier plutôt que de rester aussi indifférente.

-Oh, ça va... Ce n'est pas comme si elle l'avait décidée.

-Presque quand même ! Elle devient un souci pour vous et elle reste renfrognée, c'est plutôt irrespectueux.

-Moui, je marmonne, à moitié pour clore la discussion, et l'autre moitié convaincue par le discours de Pénélope.

C'est vrai qu'elle pourrait faire plus attention de son côté... Et vanter mes mérites dans le dortoir des filles. Ce serait cool ça. C'est vrai qu'on se met aussi en danger pour elle. Il faudra que je lui en parle.

Je ressens une pression sur mon avant-bras et j'y remarque la main de Pénélope.

…

C'est bizarre, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'elle était si proche de moi. Physiquement parlant.

-James..., murmure-t-elle en s'approchant encore un peu plus.

Je n'ose répondre. Tout ce que je pourrais dire c'est un « euh » des plus ridicules donc gardons notre contenance : les filles aiment ça d'après mone xpérience. Mais ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça !... Ou peut-être bien que oui ? Je ne sais pas comment réagir. Non pas que je n'aie jamais eu de petite amie mais... Mais... Je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ses lèvres.

Ohoh... Elle va le dire...

-Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ?

Je reste muet un court moment sans regarder autre chose que le visage de Pénélope qui attend. Ses joues rougissent mais elle n'a plus aucune trace de remord ou de tristesse. Elle attend, presque avec fermeté.

-Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Enfin, tu sais, on ne peut pas dire que...

Ca, c'est ce qui s'appelle de l'explication mon cher. Idiot ! Mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je veux : sortir avec elle ou non ? Il y a Rebbeca que je dois surveiller et Remus, ce soir, puis il y a le quidditch avec le match de demain, la fiole, les examens...

-S'il te plaît, murmure-t-elle.

Une petite-amie ce serait cool mais je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça ces temps-ci. Mais elle est belle...

Ca me détendra un peu... Ca ne peut que me faire du bien.

J'ouvre la bouche avec un petit sourire quand soudain, Sirius débarque en défonçant à moitié la porte. Nous sursautons et je le vois se ruer sur moi, m'attraper en tirant sur ma cape et jeter un regard mauvais à Pénélope.

Je lui fais signe que je lui répondrai plus tard avant qu'elle ne disparaisse de mon champ de vision.

Deux rues plus loin, Sirius accepte enfin de me relâcher et se tourne vers moi.

-Bon sang mais tu n'aurais pas pu arriver deux minutes plus tard !

-Oh non, au contraire, je suis ravi d'être arrivé au bon moment.

-Je ne détruis pas tes réponses, moi.

-Je m'en voudrai seulement si tu allais dire « non ».

Je ne réponds pas, remettant le col de ma robe en place, sans regarder mon meilleur ami, faisant une moue entre la colère et le dégoût.

-Alors ?

-Quoi ? je réponds avec mauvaise humeur.

Sirius ouvre la bouche d'effarement puis s'exclame :

-Tu allais accepter de sortir avec elle ?! Mais ça ne va pas bien ? Je ne pense pas que Rebbeca apprécie que…

-Bon sang, vous allez arrêter avec Rebbeca !? Ca ne la concerne pas avec qui je sors et elle le sait. Et qu'est-ce qui te prend à penser à elle avant moi ?

-Peut-être parce que tu es directement lié à elle, et je ne te parle pas de lien familiaux mais de notre enquête ! Si jamais on relâche un peu notre attention, qui sait si les cachots ne deviendront pas ta tombe ! s'écrie Sirius.

Sa phrase me refroidit d'un seul coup. Il s'inquiétait donc uniquement pour moi. C'est gentil. Et je me sens bête d'avoir douté de mon frère.

J'acquiesce afin qu'il voie que j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait me dire. C'est vrai, je ne dois pas relâcher ma vigilance.

-C'est vrai que Pénélope et Rebbeca ne risquent pas de redevenir amies rapidement donc sortir avec elle m'éloignerait de mon point d'observation, j'avoue.

-Tout à fait.

-Mais tu peux me faire confiance ! J'ai promis à Rebbeca de ne pas l'abandonner, et je tiendrai ma promesse. Petite amie ou pas. On arrive bien à gérer Lunard ! Et puis je n'ai pas envie que ma famille devienne une prison qui m'empêche d'être avec les personnes que j'apprécie. Tu peux me comprendre, n'est-ce pas ?

Sirius fait une moue dubitative mais je sais très bien que ce genre d'arguments fonctionne à merveille sur lui. Et il sait que je suis en train de jouer avec ses convictions. Un sourire amusé s'étale sur son visage et il me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule en guise de vengeance.

-Allez, n'en parlons plus. Dis, tu as une idée de cadeau pour ma mère ? demande-t-il avec un rictus.

J'affiche un sourire en coin en marchant en direction de Zonko.

En y repensant, j'ai promis à Rebbeca de ne pas l'abandonner et je pense qu'une fille comme Pénélope doit être assez exclusive et jalouse bien qu'elle ne doit pas être du genre à l'avouer. Bon, dommage, je ne sortirais pas avec elle... J'espère qu'elle comprendra. Et que Rebbeca saura m'en être reconnaissante.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous retournons en direction de notre dortoir -mon meilleur ami voulant rejoindre sa petite amie- quand un membre de l'équipe de quidditch marche dans notre direction avec apparemment, l'intention de me parler. Je fais signe à Sirius de continuer sans moi -bien qu'il soit le capitaine de l'équipe- et retourne mon attention sur Verpey qui semble embarrassé par le départ de Sirius. C'est à lui qu'il devait parler ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? McGonagall n'est pas contente que Sirius ait supprimé l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui ? je demande, peu rassuré.

Le match étant demain, c'était une chance de pouvoir aller à Pré-au-Lard tout à l'heure.

-Non, en fait c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle : notre match contre Serdaigle est annulé car leur gardien a eu un problème au cours de potions, il paraît qu'il s'est retrouvé recouvert de poils...

-Ah bon ? Mais alors on a tout le week-end de libre ! je m'exclame avec joie.

-Malheureusement non car finalement ce sont les Poufsouffle qu'on va affronter demain, mais vu qu'ils n'étaient pas aussi stressés que nous, ils se sont moins entraînés donc la victoire ne devrait pas être très difficile. Tu pourras prévenir le capitaine de ce changement ? Comme d'habitude, il est le dernier au parfum..., rigole Verpey bien que son sourire soit un peu crispé.

J'acquiesce en pensant à autre chose. Oh, dommage pour le week-end. Enfin, ça me fait une victoire de plus à mon palmarès. Par contre Sirius risque d'être un peu sur les nerfs avec ce changement inattendu.

-D'accord, je le ferai. Merci de m'avoir mis au courant.

-De rien. Au fait, ta cousine... Vous l'avez intégrée à votre groupe ou c'est... ? demande-t-il, apparemment gêné d'aborder ce sujet.

-A peu près, pourquoi ? je répond, sans savoir moi-même si je dis la vérité.

-Ah, d'accord, soupire Verpey, visiblement soulagé. Non, c'est juste que des gens l'ont vu avec Rogue et je ne savais pas s'ils étaient amis alors que vous... Enfin, si elle est dans votre groupe, c'est pour une blague, n'est-ce pas ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux puis fronce les sourcils et me mets à détaler dans l'autre sens à la recherche de ma cousine.

Mais elle est malade ou quoi ?! On fait tout pour la protéger et l'éloigner de ceux qui lui veulent du mal et elle, la seule chose qu'elle trouve à faire c'est se jeter dans la gueule du loup ? Elle est complètement folle ma parole.

Je sens ma colère monter en moi et je n'arrive plus à me retenir. Je sais que je vais être blessant, personne n'est là pour me retenir, ni Sirius ni Remus mais, franchement, là, elle l'a cherché. Depuis le début...

J'arrive au troisième étage et j'y trouve Dolohov qui s'éloigne de Rebbeca. Cette simple vision me rend fou de rage. Et moi qui fais tout les sacrifices pour l'aider...

Je serre les dents, croise les bras et interpelle ma cousine.


	27. Chapitre 27

** Chapitre 27 : Bienveillances Troublées**

Je monte les marches menant au Hall rapidement puis me dirige vers les escaliers du premier étage, la tête toujours baissée, maugréant de sombres pensées au sujet de la fatalité qui me touche avant de rentrer dans un élève.

-Pardon ! Je suis désolée, je m'exclame, confuse et encore plus vexée de moi-même face à cette maladresse.

Je reconnais Severus Rogue qui me jette un regard hautain. Je fais de même par automatisme.

-Tu n'es pas avec Lily ? me demande-t-il en regardant autour de moi.

Je retiens un reniflement et répond :

-Non, elle est avec Pénélope.

Je voulais dire ça avec détachement et dégoût mais il semblerait que ma voix ne m'obéit plus car à la place, je grogne et n'arrive pas à retenir ma déception. Severus fronce le nez de mépris en regardant autre part, signe que lui non plus n'apprécie toujours pas cette sale pimbêche. Je souris à cette pensée : au moins, je ne suis pas la seule à voir sa véritable nature.

-Tu penses qu'elle va rester avec ce troll à boucles ?

Je pouffe et penche la tête sur le côté en réfléchissant. Cela plus les groupes qui passent autour de nous en nous regardant d'un air plus ou moins mauvais me ramène doucement à la réalité : oui, elles doivent bien rire de moi en ce moment.

-Très probablement vu comment elle leur a montré à quel point ma personne pouvait être drôle, je marmonne, à nouveau triste.

Severus lève un sourcil interrogateur mais je préfère ne pas lui parler de tout ça. Je comprends James d'un côté : comment lui et Lily peuvent être amis ? Il est sombre et ami avec des gens qui n'aiment pas les enfants de moldus, mais elle... Finalement, elle est aussi superficielle et lâche que Pénélope. Pfff... Une partie de moi se dit qu'il doit être plus facile de changer des convictions racistes qu'un comportement répugnant.

Il baisse légèrement la tête en regardant derrière lui : l'entrée des cachots. Moi-même je jette des coups d'oeil à l'escalier, prévoyant d'aller à la bibliothèque apprendre un nouveau maléfice pour me soulager en m'imaginant le jeter à Trafter.

Je lui fais un signe de main sans dire un mot et monte les marches deux à deux, Severus semble se satisfaire de mon absence de paroles et part en direction de la salle commune des Serpentards.

Je comprends qu'il avait eu l'intention d'aller à Pré-au-Lard uniquement si Lily pouvait traîner avec lui... C'est bizarre : il a d'autres amis pourtant... Ou peut être qu'il s'est mis à les éviter depuis ce qu'ils ont failli faire à Lily dans les escaliers. Ou alors ce ne sont pas de très bons amis non plus.

Je ne le saurai probablement jamais.

Je continue de monter quand je vois plus loin Remus et Peter qui descendent d'un autre escalier.

_-Les garçons ont pitié de toi mais ils ne t'apprécient pas..._

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête refusant de donner du crédit à cette remarque ridicule, mais malgré moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de douter. Je jette un coup d'oeil aux garçons qui ne m'ont pas aperçue et décide de revenir sur mes pas pour aller les saluer. Juste comme ça... Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. Je veux juste... Vérifier.

-Les garçons ! j'ose m'exclamer en faisant un geste de la main tout en courant vers eux.

Je sais qu'en temps normal je n'aurais jamais eu le courage de parler aussi fort dans les couloirs, par peur qu'on me remarque. Je viens uniquement de me prouver à moi même que je ne suis pas naturelle du tout, que je joue la comédie... Pour savoir.

Peter se retourne mais ne me sourit pas, bizarrement. A la place il lance un regard à Remus qui me tourne le dos, les poings serrés.

Aurais-je dû lire l'horoscope ? Capricorne : ne sortez pas, la position de la lune joue en défaveur dans vos relations.

Enfin, je dis ça, je ne dis rien, j'ai jamais fait de divination : trop peu ont ce don pour qu'il soit nécessaire de l'étudier. C'est grand père qui m'a dit ça et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec lui.

-Ca ne va pas ? je demande faiblement, mon masque s'effritant de seconde en seconde.

-On allait à l'infirmerie Remus et moi, commence Peter avec un léger sourire gêné en jetant sans cesse un regard vers le préfet.

-Vous vous sentez mal ? je demande en tentant avec insistance de croiser le regard de Remus. Vous voulez que je vous accom...

-Fiche nous la paix ! s'exclame Remus.

Sa voix semble bien plus profonde que d'habitude, presque rauque. Je me retiens de faire un bond en arrière de peur mais je ne peux empêcher mon visage de montrer que je suis blessée et... Déçue.

-Je voulais juste vous... Enfin, être...

-Il y en a marre que tu sois tout le temps sur notre dos !

Je regarde Peter qui fixe son ami, les bras ballants, sans essayer de faire quoique ce soit. Ni de me défendre, ni d'interrompre Remus. Il semble avoir pitié de lui alors que c'est moi qui me fais crier dessus une nouvelle fois ! Je sens ma récente bonne humeur faner en moi.

-Mais...je...

-T'as pas compris qu'on voulait être seul, grogne-t-il en plissant les yeux et contractant la mâchoire, les poings serrés. Ce qu'on fait ne te regarde pas alors mêle-toi de tes affaires pour une fois !

Mais c'est eux mes seules « affaires ». Ils le savent pourtant. Ils avaient promis... Certes, j'avais dit que je n'allais pas les espionner mais là, c'était de la politesse. C'est tout.

Je sens mon nez qui commence à me démanger, signe que je vais bientôt devoir renifler, et je n'arrive plus qu'à fixer mes pieds.

-Franchement, tu n'as pas d'autres choses à faire ? grogne-t-il en regardant dans la direction opposée, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il cherche à quitter ma compagnie au plus vite.

J'écarquille les yeux et me mets à trembler. J'ai envie de l'insulter, de le frapper, de lui jeter des sorts. Je veux qu'il souffre.

Cette phrase me rappelle tellement de mauvais souvenirs. Quand Pénélope me disait de dégager pour ensuite se moquer de moi parce que je n'avais personne d'autre à voir, quand les autres élèves me fuyaient pour ne pas être en groupe avec moi. Quand on riait du fait que je n'avais personne avec qui parler.

Je tourne les talons alors que Peter semble vouloir me dire quelque chose. Je ne veux pas entendre ses excuses, et encore moins ses critiques. Je me remets en direction de la bibliothèque, essuyant avec ma manche les larmes qui perlent à mes yeux et en reniflant bruyamment.

C'était lâche de m'attaquer sur un tel sujet ! Lâche !

Je ne cesse d'injurier Lupin dans ma tête, essuie une dernière fois mes yeux, renifle un grand coup et lève la main pour pousser la porte de la bibliothèque. Soudain, celle-ci s'ouvre sans que je n'aie à la toucher.

Aurais-je fait de la magie sans baguette ?!

Ah non, en fait c'est juste un groupe de Serpentard qui sort. C'est malin, ils m'ont fait peur.

La plupart ne me regardent même pas mais certains me toisent d'une façon particulièrement hautaine. Est-ce parce que je suis plus ou moins amie avec Sirius ? Et James ? Ou...

-Tu veux voir Dolohov ? me demande une voix que je crois reconnaître.

Je me tourne vers l'élève qui referme la porte : Jugson. Il me fixe avec dégoût mais son ton reste poli. Je me rappelle que je l'ai fait chanter il n'y a pas si longtemps, peut-être est-ce pour cela qu'il est moins agressif que la dernière fois. Ou parce qu'il m'aurait vu parler à Severus ? Bah, peu importe la raison.

-Euh...

-Il est dans la salle d'étude à côté, dit le jeune homme sans attendre ma réponse.

Il semble me jauger du regard. Je n'arrive pas très bien à savoir ce que cela signifie mais je lui fais un signe de tête et le remercie rapidement avant de prendre la fuite une nouvelle fois.

En me retournant brièvement, je remarque que Jugson est toujours adossé au mur et qu'il continue de me fixer. Afin de ne pas paraître trop bizarre, je vais effectivement à la salle d'étude.

Il me juge sur quoi exactement ? Mon corps ou... Ce que je représente ? Je ne sais pas si je suis heureuse ou en colère. C'est assez angoissant, désagréable ou plutôt déplacé.

A peine ai-je fait la moitié du chemin que Dolohov, toujours aussi grand et séduisant par son calme, surgit devant moi. Je regarde à nouveau derrière moi et remarque que Jugson a disparu. Bizarre. Mais ça me soulage, comme ça, je peux être seule avec mon septième année préféré et oublier les malheurs qui me sont arrivés aujourd'hui.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répond-il avec son habituelle froideur qui me semble plus blessante en cette matinée difficile. J'ai envoyé le courrier pour ta famille, ce n'était pas la peine de venir me voir.

J'affiche un sourire incertain : j'ai envie de lui raconter que j'ai eu un début de journée monstrueux mais je me retiens. On n'est pas encore assez proche pour ça. Alors que j'allais lui demander pourquoi il n'allait pas à Pré-au-lard -tout en espérant secrètement qu'il m'y invite ce qui panserait mon petit coeur meurtri-, Dolohov s'arrête brusquement, les sourcils froncés.

-Dis moi, on m'a rapporté t'avoir vu avec Evans et McDonald... Est-ce vrai ? me demande-t-il en me fixant du haut de son probable mètre quatre-vingt cinq.

C'est un interrogatoire ? Quel problème y a-t-il à ce que je fréquente ces filles ? Enfin, « fréquentais ».

-Un peu... Avant, j'avoue sur un ton froid bien que je me sens honteuse.

-Tu sais pourtant qu'elles sont d'origines moldues et tu traînes avec elles ? dit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

-Ca va, ça va, je ronchonne en secouant la main comme pour chasser une mouche. De toute façon, je ne les fréquente plus.

-J'espère bien. Ca me désolerait de voir une nouvelle famille de sang-pur se pervertir...

-C'est bon ! Qu'est-ce qui te permet de juger mes fréquentations de cette manière ?! Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais me marier avec elles, bon sang ! je m'énerve en fuyant son regard.

-Je pensais juste que tu ne voudrais pas que ta famille soit déçue par ton comportement, réplique-t-il avec une telle austérité qu'il me rappelle mon grand-père.

-Justement, ma famille ne concerne que moi ! je lui fais remarquer en me rappelant les paroles de Remus d'il y a dix minutes. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai accepté de t'aider à la contacter que je vais te laisser t'y incruster pour y semer la zizanie ! je m'exclame en pointant mon index sur son torse.

Il ne répond que par un reniflement méprisant et un rictus puis s'éloigne sans me jeter un regard.

Je sens les remords m'envahir immédiatement après. Oh non, je me suis défoulée sur la seule personne qui m'appréciait de manière presque spontanée.

C'est la journée de l'abandon ? Toute les personnes que je vais rencontrer vont m'abandonner ? Ou alors ça signifie que les paroles de Pénélope étaient une malédiction. Tout est de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas insinué le doute en moi, je n'aurais jamais cherché à embêter Remus et il aurait continué à être poli avec moi, même si c'est hypocrite, et il en aurait été de même pour Dolohov.

Il vaudrait mieux alors que je me cache rapidement sous mes couettes ou dans la forêt interdite pour ne plus rencontrer personne... Quoique, je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon. Je n'ai plus d'amis à décevoir.

-Rebbeca, me fait une voix glaciale derrière moi.

Sauf un.

Je me retourne avec lassitude, les épaules et le visage bas et jette un regard inquiet vers mon cousin. Il a les bras croisés sur son buste et me regarde d'un air mauvais derrière ses lunettes rondes.

-Quoi encore ?

James fronce le nez face à ma réponse. Il a l'air de très mauvaise humeur. J'aurais aimé qu'il me prenne dans ses bras comme l'autre fois, qu'il me console... C'était bien. A ce souvenir, je sens ma gorge se serrer et mes lèvres trembler.

Aujourd'hui, je suis maudite, à nouveau...

Je redeviens peu à peu celle d'avant. Ou plutôt, je cesse la métamorphose pour revenir à l'état initial. Rebbeca Rubbish Foist.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ? murmure-t-il avec tellement de mépris que j'aurais préféré qu'il me frappe : au moins j'aurais eu une preuve qu'il me blesse.

-Quoi donc ? je demande, l'énervement prenant également le dessus.

S'il me reprend la tête au sujet de Dolohov et compagnie, je m'en vais sans un mot. Ca ira plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec lui encore !?

Et voilà ! Je serre les dents et les poings, prends mon courage et mon culot à deux mains puis fais demi-tour pour m'en aller. Alors que je commençais à peine de me féliciter pour ce geste très classe, une main se referme sur mon bras et me tire violemment en arrière.

-Aïe ! Punaise, tu ne pourrais pas faire attention !? je gémis à mon cousin en tentant de me défaire de l'emprise.

-Moi ? Faire attention ? Excuse-moi mais ce n'est pas moi qui parle avec Dolohov alors qu'il veut juste se débarrasser de tous les « sang-impurs ».

-Arrête de dire ça, tu n'en sais rien.

Oui, je sais m'inspirer de Pénélope en matière de mauvaise foi. Je sais que Dolohov n'est pas très ouvert, il vient de me le prouver à l'instant même mais... Bon sang, je ne veux pas en parler aujourd'hui. Je suis trop fatiguée.

-Mais bien sûr, je ne sais rien du tout, ni sur lui ni sur Rogue ! Ca ne va pas la tête de parler avec ces types-là ?!

Comment il a su pour Rogue ? Bon, il y avait des gens dans le hall mais...

-Ca te pose un problème que je parle à d'autres personnes que toi ? Je te ferais dire qu'ils ont été bien plus agréables avec moi ces cinq dernières années que toi et ta bande ! je réplique en grimaçant, cherchant à le blesser.

-C'est ça, tu sembles oublier qu'ils sont à Serpentard et... Attends... C'est qui déjà qui a voulu essayer une potion mortelle sur toi ? Ah oui... DES SERPENTARD ! Espèce de folle.

L'insulte me blesse plus que le reste, me ramenant à nouveau à l'époque où je l'entendais souvent... Trop souvent. La rumeur comme quoi je parlais toute seule, quand j'avais du mal à prononcer des phrases audibles, quand j'étais trop renfermée.

-On n'en est pas sûr, alors arrête d'accuser tous ceux que tu n'apprécies pas !

-C'est vrai, peut-être qu'il voulait juste t'humilier... Ou qu'en réalité, tu nous caches que c'est toi qui avais réclamé cette potion pour te tuer.

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi..., je grogne.

Voilà, maintenant qu'il sait pour ma mutilation, il s'en sert comme moyen pour me blesser. C'est facile, ça...

-Finalement, peut-être qu'on aurait dû te la rendre, une idiote de moins sur terre.

Je sens quelque chose se briser en moi. Comment peut-il parler de ça avec autant de mépris ? Comment peut-il mépriser mon malheur à ce point ?!

-Comment oses-tu ? C'est lâche et répugnant ce que tu dis...

-Et toi tu es une traîtresse ! On fait tout notre possible pour découvrir qui a voulu faire cette potion et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu files voir l'ennemi ! Tu me déçois, si j'avais su, franchement...,

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase, ce qui me blesse d'autant plus. Aucun de nous ne continue la dispute. Je sens que je vais me mettre à pleurer.

-Dégage, je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu me dégoûtes à fréquenter des types pareils !

Je reste un instant à fixer les pieds de James puis murmure :

-Elles sont belles tes promesses, connard.

Puis, je le dépasse en courant.


	28. Chapitre 28

**Chapitre 28 : Les abandonnés**

Le lendemain, tandis que je marche seule dans les couloirs, je croise des élèves de Poufsouffle plutôt grognons. D'un geste rapide, je cache le blason de ma maison grâce à l'anse de mon sac et passe à côté d'eux la tête basse alors qu'ils ressassent les erreurs de l'arbitre -Mr. Waldfogel, un homme d'une quarantaine d'année qui semble dynamique mais qui, en réalité, est plutôt mollasson.

Je les trouve un peu mauvais perdant mais je les comprends : i peine trente minute, notre équipe les a massacrés d'après ce que j'ai pu entendre. Et puis, ils n'étaient pas préparés à jouer si rapidement, ça s'est fait à la dernière minute... Mais s'ils n'étaient pas prêts, ils n'avaient qu'à pas accepter de remplacer les Serdaigle.

Enfin, je dis ça mais je ne suis pas allée voir le match. J'ai hésité, je me suis même rendu au stade un peu en retard pour éviter la foule -par peur et par honte- puis... Je me suis dit que personne ne voulait de moi. James m'a bien fait comprendre que j'étais plus une gêne qu'autre chose... Que toutes ses promesses n'étaient que de pures bêtises.

C'est bizarre. J'avais toujours cru que celui qui me ferait le plus de mal dans ce groupe serait Sirius puisqu'il est déjà sorti avec beaucoup de demoiselles d'après ce que j'ai entendu et que je le considérais comme un coureur de jupons et donc irrespectueux envers les filles comme moi, les filles renfermées et prudes en apparences. Et finalement, c'est probablement le moins cruel avec moi. Certes, il ne me parle pas beaucoup, mais au moins, il ne me fait pas rêver pour ensuite mieux me briser ! Et puis ses critiques sur ma passivité étaient justifiées. Contrairement à Remus et James. Peter lui n'a rien fait mais je lui en veux justement pour ça.

Si ça se trouve je me trompe et c'est Sirius qui a tout manigancé mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait fait ça. Il est plutôt franc comme garçon, même un peu trop parfois.

Je me rappelle son sourire presque taquin qu'il m'avait adressé le jour où James avait été amené à l'infirmerie, une blessure à la tempe...

Je ferme les yeux et secoue la tête pour chasser ces images de mon esprit. Mais il est trop tard : je recommence à avoir peur. Avec eux, je ne craignais rien, mais désormais, que se passerait-il si ces Serpentard me retrouvaient et qu'ils aient créé une nouvelle potion identique à celle que gardent les garçons ? D'ailleurs, vont-ils m'accuser ? C'est ce qu'a fait James hier alors pourquoi pas !?

Je sens une vague de haine et d'injustice m'envahir et je respire profondément pour ne pas m'énerver toute seule dans ce couloir et encore moins pleurer.

-Miss Foist ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être en train de fêter la victoire de votre équipe ?

Nouvelle grande inspiration.

Opieka, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Lâche-moi et va t'occuper de tes greluches.

Je me retourne lentement et regarde le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal : il reste planté là, a deux mètres de moi, les bras ballants. Comme quoi, un physique avantageux peut être réduit à néant par une posture négligée. Et c'est moi qui dis ça...

-Non, je n'aime pas trop le bruit...

… Surtout lorsque je suis totalement exclue de la fête, que je fuis ceux qui m'ont trahie et que je vois ma pire ennemie se frotter à mon cousin. Le traître... Alors qu'il savait ce qu'elle m'a fait subir... Alors que je lui avais dit... Je fronce les sourcils et tente de ne pas afficher une mine trop dégoûtée. Mes entrailles se tordent comme des serpents rien qu'à les imaginer ensemble, s'embrasser et se caresser. Je croyais ne plus pouvoir être touchée mais là, ils m'ont bien eue. Tous les deux. Ils doivent bien rigoler de moi maintenant qu'ils sont réunis.

J'ai envie de frapper dans un mur tandis que les larmes montent à nouveau.

-Vous êtes sûre que ça va ? me demande Opieka.

Mais qu'il est bête.

Je grimace en tentant d'émettre un son mais finalement, j'abandonne. Etrangement, je n'ai pas non plus la force de partir. J'aimerais rester là, seule, où qu'un superbe garçon vienne me réconforter et humilier James et Pénélope.

Le professeur reste devant moi, sans dire un mot puis fait un geste de la main.

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?

Je rougis. Ca ressemble à ce que dirait un dragueur de bas étage. Sauf que là, c'est un enseignant à un élève.

Je hausse les épaules mais le suis en traînant les pieds, ayant trop peur de me le mettre à dos en refusant. Manquerait plus que ça : que même les professeurs m'en veuillent.

Nous arrivons finalement dans son bureau. Ce n'est pas la première fois que j'y rentre mais d'habitude, il y a Lily ou Clemence avec moi. Les murs sont surchargés d'aquariums et de bibelots en tous genres. J'en reconnais la grande majorité, soit pour les avoir étudiés durant les années précédentes, soit pour les avoir vus avec mon père... Et je sais que la plupart de ceux-là ne sont accessibles qu'avec de nombreuses démarches administratives. Par exemple, il y a une étoffe de tissu flottant dans les airs, qui permet de retrouver quelque chose ou quelqu'un, mais le ministère fait très attention à ce que peu de gens en aient pour éviter que leurs espions se fassent repérer. Je le sais, c'est mon père qui s'est chargé de les ramener de Chine pour le ministère justement.

Mais il faut préciser que ce n'est pas infaillible non plus. Et puis, il faut connaître l'incantation pour permettre au tissu de se mouvoir et de retrouver la personne.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cet artefact a dû être vendu dans une boutique douteuse, ainsi que la plupart des autres babioles que j'observe, ou doivent être de la contrefaçon... Ou les deux.

Sinon pourquoi les mettre autant en évidence ? A moins que justement, on ne soupçonne pas ce qu'on voit mais ce qu'on ne voit pas...

Je remarque qu'il y a plusieurs piles de copies entassées et je me demande s'il a du retard dans son travail. Je tente de déchiffrer les noms des premiers parchemins, au cas où j'en reconnaîtrais mais Opieka est plus rapide que moi et, d'un coup de baguette, les range dans un tiroir de son bureau. Il n'est pas très rangé et je ne sais pas si ça me plaît ou non.

Je m'assois sur la chaise qui lui fait face et acquiesce lorsqu'il me propose un thé puis prend délicatement la tasse fumante entre mes doigts. C'est dans ces moments-là que j'apprécie le plus mon éducation, quand ma courtoisie dépasse celle de la personne qui m'a invitée. Ca fait du bien de se sentir supérieure de temps en temps, surtout quand on vit ce que je vis.

-Vous ne semblez pas particulièrement ravie que votre équipe ait remporté son premier match, remarque le professeur. Vous n'aimez pas le quidditch ?

-Si, j'aime bien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas trop la tête à ça, et puis ce n'est pas si surprenant comme victoire, je réponds poliment avant de souffler sans bruit, chassant la vapeur qui s'échappe de ma tasse.

-Il est vrai que si l'on avait prévenu l'équipe de Poufsouffle à l'avance, le match aurait probablement été plus serré. Ou peut-être même que l'issue de celui-ci aurait été complètement différente.

Je ne peux retenir un sourire en coin à cette phrase, me remémorant ce que je pensais il y a dix minutes des gens qui maintenaient ce discours. Tss...

-Vous étiez donc à Poufsouffle lorsque vous étiez élève, je réplique doucement, sans savoir vraiment si je viens d'énoncer une question ou une affirmation. Et je pense que cette équipe aurait dû prendre en compte son manque d'entraînement avant d'accepter de participer.

J'avais presque déjà deviné qu'il avait été dans cette maison et ce qu'il vient de dire ne fait que valider mes soupçons.

Je vois Opieka afficher un immense sourire tandis que j'avale une gorgée de thé. Il attend que j'ai reposé ma tasse pour reprendre la parole.

-J'étais à Serdaigle.

J'ouvre la bouche d'étonnement et affiche une expression d'incrédulité qui doit être assez blessante vu la mine perplexe qu'il affiche.

Ah... ah je comprends mieux pourquoi il a attendu que ma tasse soit posée, j'aurais pu la lâcher.

-Pa... Pardon, excusez-moi, je ne vous voyais pas du tout dans cette maison, je balbutie sous son regard amusé.

C'est vrai quoi, il est plutôt simplet et ne me paraît pas super pertinent en cours... Alors qu'il soit dans la maison des « intellects », ça m'étonne.

-Et pourtant, répond-il avant de changer de sujet. Vous semblez avoir vraiment confiance en votre équipe on dirait. Vous êtes amie avec leur meilleur poursuiveur, James Potter, si je ne m'abuse...

-Etait, je marmonne, me renfrognant à la mention de mon cousin.

Et oui, même sa dispute ne l'a pas empêché de marquer des tas de buts devant sa belle. Je ne le perturbe pas du tout. Il s'en fiche de moi, que je sois absente l'arrange même on dirait. Il peut s'envoyer en l'air avec qui il veut désormais et faire la fête sans souci, sans moi.

-Ah ? Vous avez eu une querelle ?

-On peut dire ça ainsi... Disons que j'ai fait confiance à la mauvaise personne.

Encore une fois.

-Je croyais qu'on pourrait être ami mais il ne me supporte pas.

Pourquoi je raconte ça à Opieka ?

Peut-être parce que j'ai besoin d'en parler, peut-être parce que j'ai besoin d'avoir un avis, du réconfort... Et peut-être parce que malgré toute ma mauvaise foi, j'apprécie ce professeur jeune et sympathique. Je suis juste jalouse qu'il s'occupe d'autres filles que de moi. Parce que d'autres le veulent, je sais que son attention se détournera et je préfère le haïr avant d'être blessée.

Je suis lâche en plus de tout le reste. Et il ne se passe plus un jour sans que je ne me le prouve à moi-même.

-Ne vous en faites pas : les garçons font rarement la tête très longtemps. Et au pire, si cela persiste, sachez qu'un simple gâteau vous ramènera leur affection. On est bien plus simple et bien moins rancunier que vous, raconte-t-il avec une expression plutôt gênée mais chaleureuse.

Je lui souris en réponse. Je verrai.

Sa phrase m'a réconforté et je me sens revivre de l'intérieur. J'ai presque envie de l'en remercier.

-Et sinon, à part ça, tout va bien ?

Tiens ? C'était le dernier qui ne m'avait pas encore posé la question.

Maintenant que je lui ai confié mon problème avec James, j'ai envie de tout lui déballer : comme quoi je me trouve moche, que James sort avec une garce, que je me sens mal dans ma peau, que les autres rient de moi, que je n'aurai jamais de petit-ami...

Mais on ne parle pas de ça à un professeur, aussi gentil et affable soit-il.

-Ca va, je réponds doucement en serrant la tasse entre mes mains. Puis-je vous poser une question un peu personnelle ? je demande avec une curiosité polie.

-Quelle est-elle ? demande-t-il, surpris.

Oui, il n'a pas trop l'habitude que je cherche à relancer la conversation. Normalement, je fais tout pour écourter la visite et m'enfuir le plus loin possible, à la limite de l'irrespect.

-Savez-vous si votre père a été le professeur de ma mère ? Elle se prénommait Blanche, elle était à Poudlard de ses quatorze ans à ses dix-sept ans.

-Blanche Foist vous dites ? Ca ne m'évoque rien.

-Ah non, son nom de jeune fille était Monscure.

Opieka hausse les sourcils de politesse en me fixant dans les yeux. Je baisse le regard, trop gênée.

-Drôle de nom, remarque-t-il.

-Oui, ma famille maternelle était française avant de venir au Royaume-Uni, je précise.

Désormais il fronce les sourcils sous la réflexion et lance des regards furtifs vers son bureau avant de revenir vers moi.

-Comme ça, je ne peux pas vous répondre... Durant quelles années a-t-elle été élève ici ?

-Euh...-je calcule en bougeant lentement les lèvres et en pressant les doigts contre ma tasse presque vide-... Je pense que ce devait être de 1955 et 1959 environ.

Ouah ! C'est vieux, dit ainsi ! Ils étaient à peine sortis de la guerre contre Grindelwald les pauvres.

Et dire qu'on replonge dans une nouvelle période sombre. Quel gâchis.

-Mon père était professeur à cette époque, c'est vrai. D'ailleurs, maintenant que vous le dites... Ca me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

-Peut-être avez-vous entendu ce nom pour d'autres raisons : mon grand père est très présent dans le monde des affaires, je précise laissant traîner mon regard sur certains objets magique.

J'en parle fréquemment mais au fond je n'en suis pas si sûre, il ne fait que seconder mon père j'ai l'impression.

Opieka ne semble pas percuter ni même remarquer mon regard. Il garde les sourcils froncés jusqu'à ce que je toussote légèrement malgré moi -la salive avalée de travers, c'est toujours désagréable- et comme s'il venait de se réveiller, il se redresse brusquementsur son siège, toute réflexion effacée de son visage, les yeux ronds, ses traits redevenu parfaitement lisse... Si on oublie sa barbe de trois jours. Je décide d'écourter le sujet : je n'ai pas envie de passer les deux prochaines heures à le voir réfléchir.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à demander à votre père la prochaine fois que vous le verrez, je propose avec un petit sourire pour lui faire signe que je mets fin à cette conversation.

Il écarquille très légèrement les yeux puis me regarde avec tendresse, comme un adulte regarde un enfant qui aurait demandé qu'on envoie sa lettre au Père Noël.

Je n'ai jamais cru au Père Noël : à peine avais-je l'âge de comprendre quel était ce concept que j'ai vu les elfes emporter les cadeaux qui avaient été cachés dans la chambre d'amis. Ca ne m'a jamais vraiment gênée ni blessée, au contraire, j'étais vraiment fière de connaître la vérité contrairement aux autres enfants et mes parents étaient heureux que je puisse remercier les personnes m'ayant offert des jouets ou des robes.

-Mon père n'est plus.

J'attends la suite de la phrase avant de comprendre qu'il n'y aura pas de suite justement. Parfois je me sens tellement bête... Souvent en fait.

-Oh, je suis vraiment désolée, je regrette sincèrement de vous avoir rappelé ce... Toutes mes condoléances.

-Ca va, ne vous en faites pas. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant. Je devais avoir sept ans à l'époque.

Je reste mitigée : perdre son père à cet âge, ce devait tout de même être très douloureux. Moi j'aime bien mon père. On a du mal à se comprendre, à se parler même mais il est gentil quand il est avec moi... Surtout quand on est en public en fait. Toujours pour son image mais moi, j'en profite un peu aussi car il me protège des autres.

Soudain je fronce les sourcils : attendez, si Opieka avait sept ans, et qu'il a moins de vingt-cinq ans, ça veut dire que son père est mort...

Je lève les yeux vers Opieka qui affiche un air sombre et pourtant bienveillant, comprenant que je calcule.

-Il est mort alors qu'il enseignait ici, affirme-t-il face à mon regard interrogateur.

Je baisse immédiatement la tête de honte en marmonnant de rapides excuses : c'est quelque chose de privé, je n'aurai pas dû lui montrer que je cherchais à en savoir plus. Maman ne m'a jamais parlé d'un professeur mort durant ses études... Donc il a dû décéder après ses ASPIC.

Cependant, il continue de parler de son père. Peut être que ça lui fait du bien, ou qu'il veut que je comprenne la chance que j'ai d'avoir ma famille.

-Je le voyais souvent puisque nous n'habitions pas très loin d'ici, un peu au sud de Pré-au-Lard mais un jour...Il a disparu. On n'a jamais retrouvé son corps bien que c'était avant que la malédiction du poste ne commence, alors que Vous-Savez-Qui était encore inconnu... Peut-être n'est-il pas vraiment mort mais je n'espère plus.

Je garde la tête baissée, attristée pour ce professeur qui semblait si jovial, si innocent, et qui a vécu des choses difficiles si tôt. Moi au moins, j'ai vu ma petite enfance épargnée de tout problème si on oublie les fessées.

Et surtout, le doute... Ce doit être horrible. Il ne sait même pas s'il existe une sépulture sur laquelle il pourrait pleurer ou si son père l'a abandonné. Quelle horreur. En secret, je prie pour que son père revienne et que tout cela ne soit qu'un affreux concours de circonstances.

Puis sa remarque sur la malédiction de son travail me revient en tête : Voldemort... Il est difficile de se dire qu'il a un jour été inconnu : tous les jours, tous les journaux en parlent et ramènent une nouvelle liste de décès et de disparitions... J'ai de la chance d'être née d'une famille de sorciers...

Je finis ma tasse en silence, remercie le professeur en inclinant un peu plus la tête puis me lève de ma chaise.

Au moment où j'allais partir, il me demande en prenant une plume d'oie :

-Blanche Monscure vous avez dit ? répète-t-il en écrivant probablement son nom sur un morceau de parchemin.

-Oui, ma mère est Française, elle n'est venue à Poudlard que lorsqu'elle avait 14 ans, je précise à nouveau.

Opieka ne semble pas réfléchir car son visage n'est pas assez tendu, ses sourcils ne sont pas froncés, mais son regard est dans le vide, comme si le fait d'avoir parlé de son père l'avait éloigné de la réalité. Je sens un pincement de culpabilité pour cet homme et hésite à aller le réconforter... Mais ce serait ridicule.

-J'essaierai de chercher dans ses affaires, peut-être que j'y trouverai une vieille copie corrigée ou un commentaire à son sujet... Je vous le ferai parvenir.

-Ne vous forcez pas, ce n'est pas très important, vous savez, je réponds précipitamment.

Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse trop d'efforts qui pourraient se révéler douloureux juste pour de la curiosité mal placée.

Il me remercie et me salue avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

Peut-être que c'est de ça dont il voulait parler quand il a dit que je lui ressemblais : tous les deux, nous souffrons et n'avons personne vers qui nous réfugier sans paraître ridicules ou naïfs. On aimerait rejoindre notre famille mais on ne peut pas.

Finalement, il avait saisi ma détresse...

Ca me touche.

Un détail me frappe tandis que je marche sans but précis dans les couloirs : il a encore les archives de son père ? D'un côté, c'est vrai qu'il doit tout garder précieusement... Les dernières affaires de son père. Au cas où il y aurait un indice.

Il n'empêche qu'il a l'air bien plus intéressant quand il est seul... On peut parler de choses plus intimes, plus proches de nous. En tout cas, il est remonté dans mon estime puisqu'il m'a remonté le moral à propos de...

James.

Et voilà, je recommence à déprimer. J'aimerais tant qu'on se réconcilie, mais ni lui ni moi ne ferons le premier pas. Surtout pas lui : il n'a rien à demander, c'est moi qui suis dans le besoin.

Je réfléchis deux minutes puis décide de me rendre à la grande salle : il est très tôt, ce qui est contraire à mes habitudes... Enfin, celles que j'ai lorsque je suis seule mais presque toute la maison de Gryffondor doit encore être en train de faire la fête donc je devrais être au calme.

En m'asseyant à table, je remarque que certains élèves me jettent des coups d'oeil furtifs puis murmurent entre eux. Automatiquement, je baisse la tête pour mieux me cacher derrière mes longues mèches, de peur d'être vue ou de voir qu'on se moque de moi.

Je sais que je suis peut-être paranoïaque mais je n'y peux rien. Ca me fait bien trop peur, les gens me terrifient, et ce qu'ils disent me détruit.

J'avale mon dîner en quelques minutes puis me lève et part, la tête basse. A peine sortie, quelqu'un me pousse avec son épaule. Je titube mais arrive à rester debout, cependant je n'arrive pas à rattraper mon sac qui vient de glisser et d'étaler son contenu par terre, faisant rire les quelques élèves présent dans le hall à ce moment-là.

-Pousse toi, la grosse, grogne l'élève avant de continuer sa route en râlant à voix haute contre les lents d'esprits.

Je ne sais même pas dans quelle maison il est, ni quel âge il a. Mais c'est peut être le fait qu'il me soit inconnu et qu'il m'insulte malgré tout qui me blesse. Peut-être était-il juste de mauvaise humeur, mais ça, les murmures, les regards, les ricanements...

La solitude.

Je tente de sourire pour me moquer de ma situation mais mes muscles refusent de mentir.

Ce havre de paix n'aura pas duré longtemps. Et à peine vient-il de faner que je me retrouve à la case départ. Je lève le regard en sortant ma baguette, pour vérifier si quelqu'un avait l'intention de m'aider et je remarque Rayson, la fille de Serdaigle qui voulait me faire faire un tour des toilettes, et quelques unes de ses amies, en train de m'observer, un sourire mauvais. Elles doivent être ravies.

Je suis à nouveau le souffre douleur.

Je tente de ramasser mes affaires par magie mais je tremble tellement de peur que je rate les deux premières fois. La troisième fois, j'y arrive à moitié et ramasse mon sac avant de m'enfuir dans les escaliers.

Je garde mes bras contre mon buste, comme si cela pouvait me protéger ou empêcher mon coeur de me faire mal. Je ne sais pas vraiment où je me dirige, ou plutôt, je ne réfléchis plus.

J'ai envie que James soit là, qu'il me protège, que lui et Sirius aillent ridiculiser Rayson et les autres, que Remus les punissent... Mais ils sont avec eux, avec Trafter, ils me haïssent, ils en ont marre de moi.

James ne me fait plus confiance, il croit que je suis du côté de ceux qui ont fait cette potion monstrueuse tandis que Remus ne me supporte plus et ne m'a probablement jamais supportée. Ca explique pourquoi il a pris la défense de Trafter l'autre jour.

Sirius pourrait... Mais non, il va rester avec James... C'était le dernier qui pouvait m'aider, le dernier qui aurait eu ce courage, cette force. Il se fiche du regard des autres et les gens l'admirent.

Moi je crains cette opinion et on me hait...

Ironique.

Ne pouvant plus me rendre à la salle commune, ayant trop peur de devoir affronter Trafter qui se pavanera devant moi parce qu'elle sort avec mon cousin et ne voulant pas voir les filles, de peur de retomber dans leur piège, je décide de me rendre dans ma salle secrète.

Alors que j'arrivais à l'escalier menant au quatrième étage, j'entends une exclamation dans mon dos :

-Rebbeca !

Je me retourne, mon coeur vacillant entre la peur et l'espoir et j'aperçois Dolohov qui descend d'un escalier plus loin. Je ne bouge plus tandis qu'il court dans ma direction et je ressens une forme de chaleur dans mon corps à cette vue. Pourtant je devrais me méfier. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut, lui aussi m'a jugée finalement, lui aussi ne voulait plus me voir. Au moins, ça prouve qu'il n'a rien à voir avec la potion puisque sinon, il serait resté près de moi. Mais pourquoi m'avoir appelée ? Pour mettre un terme au lien qu'il entretient avec Papa et Grand père ?

Il ne faut surtout pas ! Ils vont me punir ! Dire que je suis la honte de ma famille... Non !

Je commence à paniquer et à me demander s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que je m'enfuie lorsque Dolohov se met à monter les quelques marches que j'ai déjà grimpées.

C'est assez romantique comme situation : il reste plus bas, j'ai une forme de supériorité et il ne manquerait plus qu'il me tende le bras pour que j'ai l'impression d'aller à un bal avec le Prince Charmant.

Mais là, il risque surtout de me faire recevoir quelques beuglantes.


	29. Chapitre 29

**Chapitre 29 : La petite-amie et le sac (mais c'est presque une insulte !)**

-Allez ! Pour Gryffondor : Hip hip hip...

-HOURRA ! hurle la moitié de la salle commune en levant la main -qui contient soit un verre à moitié rempli soit un drapeau rouge et or.

Et oui, Gryffondor a massacré Poufsouffle : 260-70. on a eu un match tout bonnement magnifique...

Et pourtant, je trouve que cette victoire a un goût amer.

Les gens parlent et rient, me claquent le dos afin de me féliciter pour ensuite me demander pourquoi je fais la tête.

Je ne fais pas la tête, je ne suis juste pas super content... Je suis fier d'avoir fait gagner mon équipe malgré ma quasi nuit blanche dans la forêt interdite sous forme de cerf et tout mais... Je n'arrive pas à oublier mes problèmes.

-Ca ne va pas ? me demande Pénélope pour la dixième fois de la journée, inquiète. Tu es sûr que...

-Oui, oui, ça va, ne t'en fais pas, je réponds sans conviction.

Elle me sourit et approche son visage du mien. Je l'embrasse, à moitié pour ne pas la vexer, l'autre moitié cherchant du réconfort dans un contact physique mais j'en tire plus de gêne que de bonheur.

Elle s'appuie contre mon épaule et regarde les élèves de notre maison fêter notre victoire. Je remarque Lily et Clemence du coin de l'oeil qui nous jette un regard terrible. Elle n'aime pas que je sorte avec leur amie ? Lily n'est jamais contente, ça c'est un fait mais Clemence est plutôt gentille d'habitude...

Ou alors elles m'en veulent d'avoir passé mes nerfs sur Rebbeca. Rebbeca que je n'ai pas revue depuis hier, Rebbeca qui n'a pas assisté au match, Rebbeca qui est encore absente de la salle commune.

-Hey, Cornedrue, tu vas arrêter de broyer du noir ?

-Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas envie que je détruise ta famille Sirius ? je tente de plaisanter mais ma blague tombe à plat.

Je déteste quand je rate une blague mais là, je ne suis pas d'humeur du tout. Il suffit que je pense au fait que Rebbeca est peut-être en train de se faire du mal ou de pleurer pour que j'aie envie de cacher ma tête entre mes genoux. Certes, elle m'a promis de ne plus le faire mais... Elle a dit que je ne tenais pas mes promesses et elle m'a insulté -ce que je n'ai pas supporté d'ailleurs-... Elle me déteste désormais. Elle n'a plus rien à me devoir. Peut être même qu'elle s'est encore fait attaquer.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Peter, un verre de bièraubeurre à la main. Tu as été grandiose dans ce match.

-Je sais mais... C'est quand même une victoire facile : les Poufsouffle n'étaient pas prêt, ils n'ont pas eu le bon entraînement...

-Ne sois pas si modeste, me susurre Pénélope en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

Je sais qu'elle veut uniquement être gentille, et peut-être le pense-t-elle sincèrement, mais ce qu'elle vient de me dire ne fait que m'énerver un peu plus car elle ne sait pas de quoi elle parle.

-D'habitude ça ne te dérange pas, remarque Sirius avant d'avaler un patacitrouille.

-Et bien là ça me dérange, je réponds en me renfrognant un peu plus.

-Et ça n'a rien à voir avec ta dispute d'hier ? Et qu'il manquait certaines personnes durant le match ?

Pénélope fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Elle ne parle plus à Sirius, en tout cas, plus directement. Je pense qu'elle a peur qu'il me ligue contre elle.

Mais il a raison cette fois-ci. Pourquoi Remus n'était pas là quand je m'en suis pris à ma cousine ? Il aurait pu me modérer, me calmer... Mais non, il fallait qu'il soit malade.

Si j'ai fait gagner tous ces points, c'était pour montrer à Evans que je valais bien plus que son horrible Servilus à cause de qui je me suis pris le bec avec Rebbeca. Et Rebbeca... J'aurais voulu qu'elle m'admire et qu'en me voyant aussi génial elle oublie sa colère.

Est-elle triste ou en colère ? Je ne le sais même pas.

Je soupire et repose mon verre sur une table avant de m'éloigner : je suis fatigué et je commence à en avoir assez de tout ce bruit. Peter me regarde, assez attristé, Pénélope ne sait comment réagir et Sirius ne m'observe pas mais baisse les yeux, me comprenant, comme toujours... Mais à quel point ? Moi même je ne sais plus où j'en suis.

Je le vois se lever en recevant des claques dans le dos pour avoir fait gagner notre équipe et rejoindre sa petite amie -Claire Whateabout, en sixième année, elle est sympa- tandis que je monte les escaliers du dortoir avant de me jeter sur mon lit. Mes lunettes me font mal mais je ne les enlève pas.

Je suis nul.

Le lendemain, ni Remus ni elle ne se présentent au petit déjeuner. Encore, pour Lunard, c'est compréhensible mais elle... Elle nous avait expliqué qu'elle ne venait jamais déjeuner mais là, c'est le matin ! Je cherche à la piéger en potions mais je me retrouve coincé par mes amis : Pénélope se met avec moi tandis que Peter et Sirius se mettent en groupe.

Je n'ai pas envie de blesser Pénélope -et surtout pas de créer des ricanements chez les Serpentard lorsqu'ils verront que notre couple n'est pas parfait.

-Pourquoi tu ne vas pas avec les autres filles ? D'habitude, Slughorn accepte, non ? je demande, curieux.

-C'est à cause de Rebbeca, elle les a liguées contre moi au sujet d'une altercation qu'on a eu.

-Ah, je réponds totalement perdu.

J'observe ma cousine et les filles de notre classe... Qui ne pourraient pas être plus éloignées les unes des autres. Elles n'ont plus l'air de se parler elles non plus alors je trouve ça bizarre qu'elle ait pu les monter contre ma petite-amie. Enfin, je ne connais pas les putschs qui prennent place dans le dortoir des filles.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je tente de ranger aussi vite que possible mes affaires alors que ma potion n'est pas encore terminée pour attraper Rebbeca au passage mais à peine ai-je mis mon livre dans mon sac que Rebbeca a rangé ses affaires, déposé sa potion sur le bureau du professeur, nettoyé son chaudron et fuit vers la porte.

…

Je reste sans voix.

Je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point elle pouvait être rapide. Mais sa démarche me rappelle celle qu'elle adoptait lorsque nous n'étions pas en très bons termes.

Je me lève à moitié, faisant tomber ma plume par terre pour essayer de l'intercepter mais elle est déjà partie.

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais lui dire ? me demande Pénélope, suspicieuse.

-Je voulais juste qu'on se parle comme avant...

Et m'excuser, mais ça, je ne veux pas l'admettre en publique ! Surtout avec des Serpentard à côté.

-Je ne pense pas que tu sois en tort, me dit-elle en se rapprochant de moi. C'est à elle de venir te voir... Tu n'as pas besoin d'elle. Alors qu'elle, si, si elle ne veut pas être à nouveau humiliée et insultée.

Etrangement, ce qu'elle me dit me réchauffe le coeur mais je sais que ça ne fera pas avancer les choses.

Une seconde. Si elle dit ça, ça veut dire qu'elle est à nouveau sans amies ? Mais alors, cette histoire avec les filles, c'était...

-Jeunes gens ! nous interpelle Slughorn. Votre échantillon s'il vous plaît.

Nous acquiesçons et apportons la fiole contenant notre potion. Elle aurait du être noire mais elle aborde une charmante couleur groseille. Je n'ai pas fait attention durant tout le long du cours et Pénélope bougonne comme quoi elle pensait qu'en se mettant avec moi, elle aurait pu avoir une meilleure note.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part de faire plonger sa moyenne mais une petite voix dans ma tête me murmure que c'est bien fait pour elle, qu'elle n'avait qu'à me laisser rejoindre ma cousine en début de cours.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal et Pénélope tente de me prendre la main mais je la range vite fait dans ma poche : je n'ai pas envie de m'afficher de cette manière. Je n'ai rien à prouver de toute façon : je ne sors pas avec elle pour parader -ça pourrait même la mettre en danger si c'est moi qu'on vise- mais pour avoir du réconfort. Une fois arrivés, nous attendons près de la porte et ma petite-amie. Je vois que Peter et Sirius restent un peu à l'écart de notre couple, par respect ou par antipathie : je sais que Peter est plutôt content pour moi vu que Pénélope est assez jolie mais l'avis de Sirius semble bien plus instable, je pense que c'est mitigé. Il doit être partagé entre son rôle à jouer suite à sa « remise au point » d'il y a quelques jours mais aussi avec celui d'ami.

Pénélope se blottit contre mon torse et je l'embrasse légèrement en passant ma main dans ses cheveux.

J'observe du coin de l'oeil les filles de la classe. Elles semblent chercher quelque chose ou quelqu'un du regard.

Rebbeca n'est pas là.

Au bout de quelques instants, j'entends la porte s'ouvrir et Opieka nous invite à rentrer. Je m'éloigne un peu brusquement de Pénélope qui semble un peu perdue : Rebbeca vient de surgir dans le couloir. Et elle a un petit sourire et les joues rosies, peut-être est-ce bon signe. Mais à peine nous voit-elle qu'elle reprend son air las et morne. Je remarque que Lily tente de lui parler mais je ne perçois pas la réponse de ma cousine qui ne leur adresse pas même un regard avant de s'engouffrer dans la classe.

Une fois à l'intérieur une certitude me frappe : elle est juste devant le bureau d'Opieka, qu'elle déteste d'après ce qu'elle nous avait dit ces dernières semaines. Elle préfère être devant ce sale bellâtre plutôt qu'à côté de moi ? Non pas qu'il m'est physiquement impossible de m'asseoir volontairement devant le bureau d'un professeur mais j'y passe tellement de temps sous les punitions que si j'y allais de mon propre chef, cela serait vu comme un signe de maladie... Ou de farce.

Je vois Opieka offrir un sourire tendre à ma cousine qui le salue d'un mouvement de tête et ma baguette me démange terriblement. Ca faisait un petit moment que j'avais décidé de l'oublier mais là, il me cherche encore plus que d'habitude et j'ai bien envie de jeter mes bonnes résolutions au feu.

Avec lui.

-Ouvrez votre livre page 142 et lisez le paragraphe sur l'instauration de protections contre les géants du Royaume-Uni, déclare-t-il avant de s'asseoir.

Tout le monde obéit et le silence se fait. J'entends quelques filles murmurer au sujet du professeur, Sirius soupirer d'ennui, ma plume griffonner sur mon parchemin tandis que je dessine un géant marcher sur la tête d'Opieka. Haha ! Ce serait drôle à voir ! Au revoir les jolies boucles blondes, bonjour le sang et la cervelle !

J'essaie de me concentrer sur mon livre quand je perçois la voix Opieka murmurer quelque chose.

Je lève la tête, pour voir quel élève a besoin d'aide et remarque le professeur assis de travers, appuyé sur son coude, se penchant pour indiquer quelques détails à ma cousine sur son livre avant de lui offrir un autre de ses sourires débiles !

Et Rebbeca lui sourit aussi ! Traîtresse !

Je sens mon estomac tomber dans ma poitrine. Alors je passe même après lui ? Elle le préfère à moi ?

Je regarde autour de moi et m'aperçois que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir remarqué les messes basses du professeur et de ma cousine : la plupart des filles observent la scène en chuchotant toujours un peu plus fort, certaines froncent les sourcils ou me jette des coups d'oeil. Je feins l'indifférence et me retourne à moitié pour voir comment va Sirius. On dirait qu'il fait une bataille de boules de gomme contre Peter.

A la fin du cours, j'essaie à nouveau de rejoindre Rebbeca qui, cette fois, est forcée de me voir vu que j'ai failli lui attraper la manche. Elle fuit mon regard avant de partir en courant.

Je lui fais peur ?

-James ! s'exclame Pénélope juste derrière moi. On ne devait pas manger ensemble aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tu t'en vas si vite ?

-Si, si... Désolé, je me reprends.

Finalement, si elle me fuit, c'est peut-être parce que Pénélope a raison : elle ne veut plus avoir besoin de moi.

Je me sens soudainement faible et inutile. Je serre ma petite amie à la taille, comme pour me nourrir de sa chaleur. J'entends un gloussement de sa part. Au moins, si je n'arrive pas à rendre Rebbeca heureuse, j'y arrive avec Pénélope.

Au déjeuner, je ne trouve pas l'appétit et suis presque pris de nausées face au gratin de pommes de terre. Je prétexte à Pénélope avoir envie de profiter des couloirs vides avec elle pour fuir ce supplice et elle accepte en souriant. Je lui en suis reconnaissant : je n'avais pas le coeur à être seul ni à rester devant tous ces mets.

Au deuxième étage, je perçois deux élèves en train de discuter, tout deux adossés au mur. N'ayant pas l'obligation de prendre ce couloir, je décide d'emmener ma petite amie au travers d'un passage secret plus si secret : la moitié des élèves le connaissent et un groupe en sort à l'instant.

A peine ai-je pris la main de cette dernière afin qu'elle me suive que je me rends compte que ce duo contre le mur n'est autre que Rebbeca et Dolohov, encore une fois. A croire qu'elle n'a rien écouté.

J'amorce un mouvement pour la rejoindre et la mettre hors de portée de ce sale type puis je me rappelle qu'elle ne me doit plus rien.

Et si j'avais eu raison ? Si elle était plus impliquée dans cette potion qu'elle nous l'admettait ? Si elle était contre nous ? Mais on n'a jamais rien fait de mal contre elle... Enfin, si... avant... Avant le moment où la première potion a été trouvée.

Non... C'est impossible.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma cousine, attristé, et je la vois se rapprocher imperceptiblement du septième année dont les mains semblent plus proches d'elle que je ne peux l'accepter. Soudain, il prend sa main dans la sienne et je saisis immédiatement ma baguette dans l'intention de lui jeter un maléfice. Soudain, je sens quelqu'un me tirer en arrière en saisissant mon poignet. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire « Ne la touche pas ! », je me retrouve dans le passage secret avec Pénélope qui lâche enfin ma main pour m'embrasser. Elle aussi a dû les voir...

Au début, je reste trop énervé et perdu pour répondre correctement à ses attentes puis, rapidement, je décide de me venger et embrasse ma petite-amie avec beaucoup plus de fougue. Si Rebbeca la hait tant, ça devrait la faire souffrir de me voir avec elle, si ce n'est pas le cas, c'est que je n'ai aucune raison de m'inquiéter pour elle.

Bien que je mette plus de coeur à l'ouvrage, je finis par en avoir marre rapidement. Autant par la vision de Dolohov et Rebbeca qui me hante que par Pénélope. Elle embrasse mieux quand c'est léger et gentil que dans les moments passionnels... D'ailleurs, je me demande si je suis son premier petit ami.

Je me retire de notre étreinte puis fait signe que je m'en vais, ne voulant pas la heurter à ma mauvaise humeur.

-James ! s'exclame-t-elle, blessée probablement. Pourquoi tu pars déjà ?

Je soupire d'agacement : je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Bon sang, je viens de voir ma cousine se faire draguer par un des pires Serpentards ! Ce n'est pas rien... Et tout ce que je cherche à faire c'est la tourmenter. A nouveau.

Rebbeca...

-J'ai des problèmes, je grogne en plongeant mes mains dans mes poches.

-C'est Rebbeca, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-elle avec tant de dégoût dans la voix que j'ai envie de lui jeter un sort.

Je m'énerve de plus en plus, à cause du bruit, de sa voix trop haute, de Dolohov, de ma fatigue, du dégoût, de ma propre trahison...

-Oui, c'est elle, je réponds immédiatement avec un sourire carnassier, cherchant à la rendre folle de rage.

J'entends Pénélope jurer, ce qui est loin d'être charmant de la part d'une fille. Je me retourne pour la toiser d'un regard méprisant. Je ne vois plus la belle jeune femme mais plutôt une idiote superficielle et égoïste. Je sais que dans quelques heures je vais penser autre chose, mais en cet instant, tandis que la rage déforme ses traits et qu'elle fronce le nez, je ne peux que la considérer comme énervante et désagréable à voir.

-Tu m'énerves ! Il y en a marre que tout ne concerne que cette sale petite peste ! A ce que je sache, c'est _moi_ ta petite amie !

-C'est tout à fait normal qu'elle passe avant toi : c'est ma _famille_ !

-Ne joue pas à ça avec moi... Il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça, tu te moquais d'elle et l'accusais devant les professeurs ! Tu es dégueulasse...

Le souvenir de mon accusation infondée le jour où le sac de Trafter avait été déchiré me revient en mémoire, et je ne supporte pas d'être accusé car je n'ai rien pour me défendre... Car je me dégoûte moi-même. Car je suis abjecte mais je ne veux pas le voir, pas l'admettre. Je ne suis pas comme ça !

Et que pour rien au monde je n'avouerai que Pénélope a raison. La famille proche a de la valeur pour moi... Mais le reste, c'est comme les inconnus... Donc Rebbeca ne devrait pas être un sujet aussi grave pour moi.

-Tais-toi ! j'ordonne. Arrête de me prendre la tête avec ça...

Je tourne les talons et m'éloigne. Une fois dans le couloir, j'avance d'un pas rageur mais ne retrouve ni Dolohov ni Rebbeca.

Toujours énervé, je me rends dans la salle commune, préférant sécher les cours. Tant pis pour les points perdus... J'ai bien gagné un match, ça équilibrera la balance.

Une fois le soir arrivé, j'entends Sirius et Peter monter les escaliers. Sirius me lance un regard bref tandis que je reste allongé sur mon lit à fixer le plafond. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de parler... J'ai plutôt envie de me défouler sur quelque chose... Ou quelqu'un... Rogue ferait bien l'affaire !

Je prie intérieurement pour que Sirius ne me propose pas de discuter... Ce ne serait pas son genre de toute façon mais aujourd'hui tout le monde semble se lier pour me casser les pieds... Donc s'il me demandait, je risquerais d'être violent et agressif et je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille.

-Tu viens ? On va chercher Remus, me propose-t-il.

Je cesse de froncer les sourcils et regarde mes amis qui attendent dans l'encadrement de la porte. Normalement on aurait dû y aller demain matin... Puis je comprends : ils veulent m'aérer les idées.

Ca, ce sont des amis.

Nous descendons calmement les escaliers et je remarque Lily et Pénélope se crêper le chignon. Je ne ressens pas la moindre envie de me prendre la tête avec ces deux là ce soir donc je les ignore royalement.

Nous sortons de la salle commune puis marchons dans les couloirs assombris par les soirées de novembre. J'imagine qu'ils ont dû préparer leur plan et par là même, prévenir Remus. J'apprécie leur effort et leur en suis reconnaissant. Je reste silencieux mais je me détends et m'ouvre à nouveau, oubliant un moment Pénélope, Dolohov et...

-Mais qu'elle boulet cette Rebberka ! Incapable de réaliser un sort sans bafouiller, fais une jeune fille de Serdaigle à ses amis tandis que nous les croisons.

-Et la manière dont elle est restée là, plantée devant son sac complètement ouvert... Elle doit vraiment être attardée.

-N'est-ce pas ? Faudrait franchement que quelqu'un la remette à sa place une bonne fois pour toute. Pourquoi plus personne ne lui fait de blague ? Elle ne traîne pourtant plus avec la bande de Black d'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Une seconde plus tard, nous entendons un grand cri de peur suivi d'un choc sourd.

Comme c'est bizarre, leurs lacets se sont emmêlés avec ceux des chaussures voisines. Voilà qui n'est pas très pratique... Qui a bien pu faire ça ?

Je marche un peu plus vite, laissant les idiotes à leurs lamentations, Sirius me suit de près puis pose sa main sur mon épaule, sans dire un mot, alors que nous arrivons à l'étage de l'infirmerie.

-Je croyais que c'était terminé. Pourquoi ils recommencent maintenant ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas de problèmes lorsqu'on traînait avec elle.

Peter jette un coup d'oeil vers Sirius, qui ne répond rien mais ne semble pas surpris le moins du monde, puis se met à marmonner en se tordant les doigts.

-En fait... Ta dispute a fait le tour de l'école...

-Quoi ?! je m'exclame, furieux.

-Tu sais comment sont les rumeurs à Poudlard ! se précipite Peter comme pour se retirer de toute responsabilité. Je l'ai appris alors que j'étais allé chercher des bouteilles de bièraubeurre après ta victoire... Des filles en discutaient, je te jure que je n'en ai parlé à personne !

-C'est bon Peter, je te crois, je sais bien que tu n'aurais pas été raconter nos secrets, je grogne en me frottant les yeux.

Queudver reste un moment à se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre puis murmure :

-Bref, vu que tu l'as rejetée...

-Je ne l'ai pas...

-Je sais, je sais ! me coupe Peter, un peu énervé que je l'interrompe sans arrêt. Donc, je disais que vu qu'ils pensent que tu ne veux plus la voir, ils se sont dits que tu avais une bonne raison et... Je crois qu'ils ont parlé de vengeance aussi.

-Vengeance ? s'exclame Sirius. C'était des Serpentard ? Parce qu'ils ont peut-être un lien avec la potion !

-Non, j'ai bien fait attention, reprend Peter en fronçant les sourcils, les yeux dans le vide. C'étaient des Serdaigle.

Nous levons les sourcils : des Serdaigle ? Mais pourquoi des Serdaigle voudrait se venger sur elle ? Ca fait un moment qu'on ne leur a pas fait de blagues et ils n'ont aucune raison de s'en prendre à elle... Enfin, pas plus que le reste de l'école.

-Pourquoi feraient-ils ça ? je demande à voix haute.

-Parce que Rebbeca les a envoyés en retenue avec Flitwick il y a un moment déjà, nous fait une voix rauque et enrouée derrière nous.

Nous nous retournons et faisons face à Remus, exténué, les yeux mi-clos, le teint blafard et un sourire sans joie sur les lèvres. Il a l'air encore plus cadavérique que le Baron Sanglant.

-Remus ! Ton teint de mort-vivant est tout bonnement charmant ! Surtout que tu as la posture qui va avec, je m'exclame avec ironie pour bien lui faire comprendre mon reproche.

-Je sais, je sais, j'aurais dû vous attendre mais vous mettiez trop de temps.

-Pomfresh a ses problèmes féminins ? demande Sirius avec un sourire un peu trop grand pour son visage. Tu n'avais plus rien à faire avec elle ?

-Arrête avec ça ! s'insurge Remus en rougissant jusqu'au oreilles, ce qui nous fait éclater de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que tu disais à propos de Flitwick ? demande Peter, les sourcils toujours froncés.

Remus soupira puis souffla :

-Au moins un qui m'écoute. Vous vous souvenez du jour où on a trouvé la fiole ?

Nous hochons la tête.

-Eh bien ce jour-là, nous sommes allés voir Rebbeca pour lui parler deux minutes, n'est-ce pas ? Et elle nous a raconté que des Serdaigle s'en étaient pris à elle et que Flitwick les avait punis.

Nous laissons échapper un « Oooooh » de compréhension et d'admiration qui fait sourire Remus un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu lui-même vu que tout de suite après, il baisse la tête d'embarras.

Finalement il a raison à son sujet : il est vraiment instable psychologiquement.

-Bon alors on fait quoi, nous ? demande Sirius avec un rictus.

-Si tu sous-entends vouloir les piéger, je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure idée. Leur haine grandira un peu plus et Rebbeca sera toujours la victime parfaite, marmonne Remus en me regardant.

Je détourne le regard mais la culpabilité me pèse encore plus que les yeux de Lunard.

C'est donc de ma faute ? Encore une fois ? Est-ce aussi le cas pour Dolohov ? J'aurais dû me contenir... J'aurais dû respecter ma promesse...

Bon sang, ça ne sert à rien de ressasser le passé. Bouge-toi un peu !

-On n'a qu'à partir directement à sa recherche. En nous voyant à ses côtés, les Serdaigle seront tellement lâches qu'ils préfèreront ne pas s'approcher d'elle ! je déclare en levant le poing.

Sirius hausse les épaules, un peu déçu de ne pas pouvoir faire de farce cette fois-ci, Peter acquiesce et Remus sourit à ma réaction.

Nous nous séparons en groupes de deux -autant ne pas se retrouver seul au cas où on tomberait sur le voleur de livres des cachots- puis nous nous dirigeons dans différentes directions : Peter et Remus vont voir dans la grande Salle et parler aux filles -avec qui leurs relations restent aucun obstacle contrairement à Sirius et moi- tandis que nous vérifions la salle de Rebbeca et du povrebine ainsi que la bibliothèque.

Nous mettons un moment à monter jusqu'à la dite salle mais n'y trouvons rien d'autre que la sombre créature maléfique. Nous refermons immédiatement la porte avant que celle-ci ne cherche à aspirer nos souvenirs puis repartons vers la bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivés, nous cherchons silencieusement ma cousine en jetant des coups d'oeils entre les imposantes étagères. Au bout de cinq minutes et de multiples moues contrariées, j'aperçois entre deux livres d'arithmancie penchés l'un sur l'autre, plus loin, un sac qui m'est familier posé contre une petite table en bois. Certes Rebbeca a un sac particulièrement banal mais quand celui-ci laisse dépasser une boîte de ses biscuits préférés, on peut être certain qu'il lui appartient.

Je fais signe à Sirius qu'il n'y a plus besoin de chercher et décide de contourner l'étagère pour attendre Rebbeca près de son sac quand mon meilleur ami me tire violemment par le col. Je manque de m'étrangler avec ma propre salive et lui envoie un regard noir accompagné d'un coup de poing qu'il évite aisément avant de pointer le sac du doigt, les sourcils froncés.

Je reste silencieux et regarde avec lui, derrière les livres d'arithmancie : quelqu'un s'est approché de la table... Et ce n'est pas Rebbeca. J'ai du mal à voir sa tête mais je sais que c'est une fille.

-Les Serdaigle tu crois ? je demande à Patmol dans un souffle.

Si c'est le cas, on les surprend en flagrant délit ! Ce serait génial !

Mais Sirius secoue lentement la tête en plissant les yeux. J'essaye de trouver un meilleur angle de vue -et moins fatigant pour mes genoux- quand l'inconnue sors un petit mouchoir en papier qui semble tâché de sa poche, le déplie et s'agenouille près du sac en jetant furtivement des coups d'oeil autour d'elle, offrant à notre champ de vision ses longues boucles brunes et une partie de son visage.

Pénélope.

Nous serrons les poings et observons ma petite amie s'affairer sur le sac de ma cousine puis elle finit par se relever, fait disparaître le mouchoir d'un coup de baguette magique, vérifie les alentours sans nous remarquer et finit par s'éloigner.

Sirius et moi attendons cinq longues secondes avant de nous regarder et d'acquiescer. Nous nous levons comme un seul homme et nous dirigeons discrètement vers la besace de Rebbeca. Elle semble intacte... Sirius vérifie malgré tout s'il n'y a pas de sorts qui pourraient nous faire pousser des cloques sur les doigts ou autre mais rien n'est détecté. Je me penche et agrandit doucement l'ouverture de mes mains puis fouille légèrement parmi ses affaires.

J'y trouve la boîte de biscuits, quelques plumes et un pot d'encre à moitié vide. J'écarte un peu les plumes et trouve ce que Pénélope a laissé. Je pointe l'objet de l'index pour que Sirius puisse voir par lui-même ma trouvaille.

Un mulot mort.

Je fais disparaître le pauvre animal d'un mouvement de baguette -on vient de finir l'apprentissage de ce sort en métamorphose-, referme le sac, me relève et observe Sirius.

Il se frotte les mains et affiche un sourire cruel. Nous murmurons alors en choeur :

-Vengeance.


	30. Chapitre 30

**Chapitre 30 : Dérobades physiques et intellectuelles**

-Dolohov, je murmure en lui faisant un signe de tête en guise de salut.

Il monte la dernière marche nous séparant puis me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Je voulais te voir... Au sujet d'hier..., dit-il, légèrement essoufflé.

Je ne réponds pas. J'ai un peu peur. Si on considère bien sûr que « un peu » est un adjectif adéquat pour la taille d'Hagrid.

J'ai du mal à réfléchir et je sens mes joues rougir. Je me comporte toujours bizarrement en sa présence donc mieux vaut ne pas bouger pour le moment. Surtout que vu mon état d'énervement, je risquerais de dire quelque chose que je ne pense pas ou qui le blesserait... Ou me le mettrait à dos.

-Je... Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai dit.

Embrasse-moi. Tu es tout pardonné. Serre-moi dans tes bras. Je veux frimer moi aussi.

Parfois, le fait de ne pas dire ce qu'on pense peut être une bonne chose.

-Je n'ai pas le droit de chercher à m'incruster ainsi dans ta vie privée. Tu avais parfaitement raison d'être en colère, finit-il avec un petit sourire qui serait presque taquin s'il n'affichait pas une mine aussi contrite.

Je me sens rougir un peu plus, gênée de m'être emportée. Je n'étais pourtant pas si en colère !... Je rêve ou il se moque de moi ?

-Ca va, je... Je te pardonne, je réponds en faisant des gestes avec les mains pour qu'il comprenne que je ne sais pas ce que je dois dire.

-Sache que je voulais juste m'assurer que tu n'aurais pas eu de problèmes avec ta famille comme Black, continue-t-il en approchant doucement sa main de mon bras.

Je fixe la main en question en me demandant ce qu'il veut faire avec, mais une nouvelle fois, mon cerveau refuse de réfléchir et n'arrive même pas à se décider quel comportement adopter.

Et puis, de quoi il parle avec Black ? Il a des problèmes familiaux ? Je ne suis pas au courant.

Je crois que son petit frère est dans l'école mais je n'en sais pas plus.

Peut-être que Dolohov avait surtout peur de ne plus pouvoir obtenir de l'aide de ma famille... Oui, ce doit être pour ça qu'il en parle.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je marmonne en fuyant son regard un peu trop insistant. Tu resteras toujours bien vu dans ma famille. Mon grand-père t'apprécie beaucoup d'après les lettres qu'il m'envoie, il n'a presque plus que ton nom à la bouche.

Le septième année affiche un mine un peu surprise puis me parle si doucement que je dois tendre l'oreille pour bien saisir ce qu'il raconte.

-Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour ça... Ce n'est pas ta famille que je cherche à fréquenter mais toi.

…

Oh mon dieu !

Si je n'affiche pas un immense sourire en ce moment même, cela signifie que mes muscles ont lâché.

-Euh... merci. Mais n'en parlons plus, d'accord ?

Oh, je suis fière de cette remarque ! J'ai rarement les bonnes phrases en tête alors pour une fois que j'y arrive, je suis contente.

Et puis je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu la force de continuer sur cette lancée bien longtemps.

Dolohov acquiesce puis nous ne parlons plus du tout ce qui est assez embarrassant. Je prends mon courage à deux mains -et surtout, sentant une envie pressante à cause du thé de chez Opieka, du repas et de toutes ces émotions trop fortes- et décide de me lancer.

-Euh... Dolohov ?

Son regard qui s'était perdu tandis qu'il réfléchissait se focalise à nouveau sur moi.

-Tu as autre chose à me dire ou..., je marmonne en faisant signe du doigt que j'aimerais partir.

La tension est un peu trop grande quand il est là. Ca serait presque désagréable s'il n'était pas aussi beau et respectueux.

-Oh, non. Désolée de te retenir.

-Ca va..., je murmure en fixant mes pieds.

Retiens-moi un peu plus ! Je ne veux pas rentrer dans la salle commune... Ca me rend trop triste, alors qu'avec toi, je vais bien.

-Bon, ben... Bonne soirée !

-Bonne soirée, me répond-il.

A peine ai-je monté deux marches que je l'entends m'interpeller à nouveau.

-Au fait, Rebbeca !

-Oui ? je demande en me retournant avec un peu trop de hâte.

-Arrête de dire Dolohov et appelle-moi Antonin, déclare-t-il avec un sourire chaleureux.

Je reste muette tandis qu'il me fait un signe de la main avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une minute qui me sembla aussi longue que courte -étrange caprice du temps- que je me rendis compte que j'avais la bouche ouverte.

C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire ainsi, lui qui d'habitude est si peu expansif. Peut-être est-il réellement heureux que nous nous soyons réconciliés...

En tout cas, j'ai eu la preuve que, même s'il n'est pas très ouvert, il est tolérant ! Il accepte que j'aie des amis d'une autre classe sociale. Il suffira juste de lui montrer qu'ils sont comme lui et moi pour qu'il devienne parfait.

Petit problème : je n'ai plus d'amis, mis à part lui et je déteste les filles pour ce qu'elles m'ont fait.

Après un tour dans les toilettes des filles, je décide de me cacher dans ma pièce secrète pour repenser aux évènements de la journée, glousser librement et sourire comme une idiote mais aussi pour attendre que les filles de mon dortoir soient endormie pour y aller.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce qui était prévu, mais je sens le sommeil alourdir mes paupières.

Bon, je n'ai qu'à me reposer et comme ça, le temps passera plus vite et je pourrai retourner à mon dortoir.

Je ferme doucement les yeux, m'imaginant au bras de Dol... Antonin.

Grand-père me demande et je vais le voir. Il me dit de faire attention et qu'il n'est pas très content. Il me renie mais je ne peux plus aller voir Lily car elle se moque de moi avec Pénélope.

Je reste donc assise dehors jusqu'à ce que Papa arrive et se mette dans la même position que moi. Je ne l'ai vu ainsi qu'une seule fois et ça m'a choqué puisque juste après, il s'est tellement énervé que le vaisselier a éclaté en mille morceaux. Il avait été refusé pour une mission en Inde soit disant parce qu'il n'était pas au goût des clients.

-Il ne faut jamais critiquer ton père sur son image, jamais, me marmonne Peter avec sagesse, tandis qu'il passait par là.

Je suis heureuse qu'il connaisse mon père. Je me lève et tente de leur parler mais je ne suis plus dehors... Enfin, si, mais pas le même dehors. Ca ne me choque pas mais je suis tout de même gênée. On est dans une forêt. Je sais qu'on est plusieurs. Je ne vois pas tout le monde mais on est là, pas la peine d'en savoir plus. Je remarque James qui semble serein. Je m'approche de lui pour lui murmurer à l'oreille que nous allons essayer de rentrer. Il ne me regarde pas mais sourit avec une forme de gêne et d'humilité, ses joues rougissent.

-Tu sens bon, murmure-t-il.

Je suis ravie de ce qu'il dit et me mets à sourire moi aussi, touchée. Je me sens toute chose puis fais quelques pas en compagnie, Payam sur l'épaule -unique héritage que mon grand-père m'ait laissée. Je me retourne et remarque que James m'observe en souriant.

J'attends... Je veux voir ce qu'il va se passer... Je...

Je me réveille.

Il fait nuit noire et même le povrebine s'est endormi. J'agite ma baguette pour illuminer doucement la salle -mes yeux pourraient souffrir d'une lumière trop vive si tôt- puis réalise un sort affichant une petite horloge composée de fumée.

Quatre heures du matin.

Punaise !

J'hésite entre me rendormir sur le bureau ou retourner au dortoir pour prendre une douche.

D'un côté, ma nuque et mon dos sont douloureux d'avoir passé la nuit dans cette position qui est tout sauf confortable. Mais retourner au dortoir comprend le risque de me faire attraper par un professeur ou le concierge.

J'observe le povrebine qui se réveille doucement et tente de casser la vitre de sa cage. Et si je restais ici ? A sept heures moins dix je pourrais aller chercher mes affaires pour la journée puis j'irais manger avant de me rendre dans une salle de travail pour attendre le début des cours.

Oui, c'est une bonne idée.

Je m'étire, fais quelques pas pour me dégourdir les jambes puis m'assois à nouveau sur le fauteuil magiquement restauré afin d'étudier tranquillement mes cours de métamorphose pour demain.

C'est fou ce que le temps passe lentement : j'arrive enfin à réaliser tous les sorts étudiés depuis le début de l'année sans aucun problème et il n'est que six heures et demie ! Berk. Il ne me reste plus qu'à continuer d'étudier ce que j'ai dans mon sac.

Finalement, au bout de longues heures à travailler sans comprendre ce que je lisais, je finis par quitter ma chambre d'une nuit pour me retrouver devant la salle de potions. J'entends James derrière moi en compagnie de Pénélope et leur voix suffit à me donner le bourdon. Je tente de me remémorer la discussion que j'ai eue avec Antonin afin de chasser la tristesse et la rancoeur qui m'envahit à nouveau.

Une fois dans la salle, et surtout à l'opposé de l'endroit où se trouvent les filles de la classe, je jette un rapide coup d'oeil et vois James se mettre à la table de sa nouvelle petite-amie.

Lupin n'est pas là, c'est pour ça... Je m'attendais à quoi finalement ? Que mon cousin vienne me voir et me demande pardon ? Il est trop fier pour ça et de toute façon, vu avec qui il sort, je doute qu'il veuille s'approcher de moi. J'ai bien fait d'éviter la salle commune : ainsi, je n'ai pas eu à subir ces hypocrites, et peut-être même des remarques humiliantes en publique.

Et s'il avait cherché à être en ma compagnie juste pour sortir avec Trafter ?

Une soudaine envie d'hurler et de frapper mon chaudron me prend mais je me retiens.

Je suis bien bête. Je ne cesse de les critiquer et de dire que je me fiche de leur point de vue mais en réalité... Je meurs d'envie qu'on me voie, qu'on m'aime...J'ai envie de redevenir amie avec Lily et Clemence, qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble... Tant pis si elles font ça pour être avec Opieka ou pour que je cherche à améliorer leur relation avec les garçons, finalement, ce n'est pas si mal de leur part. Ce ne sont pas d'aussi mauvaises motivations, bien au contraire. Ce n'est même pas de la pitié ! Moi-même je cherche quelque chose en elles. Je veux juste être avec quelqu'un en cours. Avoir quelqu'un à mes côtés.

Et si j'allais leur parler ?

Non, j'ai trop peur qu'elles me rejettent devant tout le monde et qu'ils rient de moi. Elles doivent être au courant que je ne suis plus dans les petits papiers de James et Sirius donc pourquoi m'apprécieraient-elles encore ?

Je soupire et, à ce moment précis je sens quelque chose de tiède humidifier ma culotte. Je suis vraiment maudite.

Lupin me fuit et me le dit tout haut. James sort avec Pénélope et me hait. Les filles m'utilisent et je ne peux plus être avec elles.

Et j'ai mes règles.

Zut.

Je finis ma potion en avance -et la bâcle légèrement pour cela-, range mes affaires et prends une fiole en cristal pour laisser un échantillon au professeur Slughorn. Au moment où la sonnerie retentit, je jette un sort à mon chaudron afin qu'il se nettoie et me rue sur le bureau du professeur pour lui laisser ma potion. Ce dernier ne semble que moyennement surpris de mon empressement. La seconde suivante, je fonce vers la porte de la classe, j'ai l'impression que James s'est levé pour moi mais il ne m'a pas suivie... J'ai dû me tromper. Encore. Je suis dois avoir l'air d'une idiote et mes espoirs prennent le dessus sur ma raison.

Quelques minutes plus tard, je m'engouffre dans une cabine aux toilettes et nettoie les dégâts grâce au Purgo que m'a appris Antonin... S'il savait à quoi me sert ce sort !

Je rougis à cette pensée et me mords les lèvres pour ne pas rire : on me prendrait pour une folle, encore, à glousser toute seule dans une cabine sale.

Après les applications nécessaires à ce genre de problème, je sors dans le couloir et me dépêche d'arriver à l'heure au cours d'Opieka. Je me demande si notre discussion d'hier changera son comportement envers moi. Soit il sera plus intime... Enfin, encore plus. Soit il sera distant car j'en sais un peu trop sur lui. J'appréhende légèrement la rencontre mais le stress créé par mes menstruations inhibe cette peur du futur.

Comme quoi, un mal peut nous être bénéfique.

Je souris à cette ironie quand j'arrive dans le couloir où se trouve la salle de classe de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

Et j'aperçois James en train d'embrasser Pénélope en lui caressant les cheveux.

Une étrange impression de déjà vu s'impose à moi tandis que toute expression s'efface de mon visage. C'est comme si un trou noir venait de naître en moi et de tout avaler. L'envie de repartir, de sécher les cours et de rentrer chez moi m'envahit mais je sais bien que c'est impossible. Et puis je n'oserais jamais, je suis bien trop « fayotte » pour ça.

Je détourne les yeux du couple qui vient de s'écarter légèrement, probablement pour rentrer en cours vu qu'Opieka a ouvert la porte. J'ai peur de lire du mépris dans leur regard ou de voir le sourire conquérant de Trafter.

Alors que j'allais rentrer la première -à croire que les autres élèves de la classe attendent que je sois dans la salle pour y aller ensuite- Lily m'interpelle en tentant de m'attraper par la manche.

-Rebbeca ! Où étais-tu passée hier soir ? On s'est...

-Nulle part..., je marmonne sans lui jeter un regard et en me dégageant de son emprise.

Quelle superbe réponse.

Je garde la tête baissée et m'installe, jetant un coup d'oeil à Opieka qui m'observe et m'offre un sourire tendre. Ca me rassure et je lui fai un signe de tête en guise de salut... J'ai envie de prendre ma place habituelle mais finalement, je me mets juste devant le bureau du professeur. Ainsi, je n'entendrai pas James et Pénélope se moquer de moi et je suis sûre que si quelqu'un tente de m'embêter ou de me parler, Opieka le remettra à sa place.

-Ouvrez vos livres page 142 et lisez le paragraphe sur l'instauration de protections contre les géants du Royaume Uni, déclare ce dernier avant de s'asseoir en face de moi.

Tous les livres s'ouvrent et je fais de même. J'ai déjà lu ce passage lors d'une heure libre : j'aime bien feuilleter les livres d'écoles, comme ça, je sais à peu près ce qu'on va étudier. Rapidement, je commence à m'ennuyer.

Je regarde autour de moi et croise les yeux sombres de mon professeur, assis de travers, accoudé à son bureau. Etrangement, il me semble bien plus sympathique dans cette position pourtant incorrecte.

-Fini ? me murmure-t-il en penchant la tête.

J'acquiesce sans faire de bruit.

-Vous avez compris ce qu'était le Gurg ? demande-t-il pour s'assurer que j'ai tout compris.

-C'est plus ou moins le chef dans les groupes... Il ne fait rien et les autres lui obéissent, je marmonne tout doucement en regardant rapidement le texte qui s'étale sous mes yeux.

Opieka hoche la tête.

-Exact. Je voulais m'assurer que c'était clair car un élève de sixième année m'a assuré que le Gurg était une boisson pour vampires.

Je souris en imaginant des vampires festoyant autour d'une table. Assez effrayant.

-Où est-il allé chercher ça ?

Auparavant, je n'aurais jamais osé poser cette question mais avec la discussion de la veille, Opieka me semble plus proche.

-Je me le demande, répond-il en prenant une mine effarée. Parfois j'ai l'impression que la logique des élèves est différente de celle du reste du monde. D'ailleurs, vous pourriez dire à Miss Trafter que les vampires ne mangent pas d'oignons pour se protéger de l'odeur de l'ail ? Elle ne cesse de me le ressortir à chaque devoir. C'est assez gênant, me dit-il sur le ton de la confession.

Je retiens un éclat de rire qui se transforme en une petite toux tandis qu'un sourire hilare étire mes lèvres.

Je commence à vraiment aimer ce professeur.

Alors que la fin du cours approche et que les élèves écrivent leurs devoirs pour la semaine prochaine, Opieka me demande :

-Dites-moi... Vous avez des problèmes avec vos camarades ?

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement et je sens mes joues chauffer si fort qu'on pourrait y faire cuire un oeuf. Je réfléchis deux secondes puis décide de fuir la question :

-Ne vous en faites pas, avec ce que vous m'avez dit sur Trafter, je n'ai plus rien à craindre.

-Oh ! s'exclame Opieka, feignant l'indignation. J'aurais dû me taire alors !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bien que sa phrase m'ait touchée un peu trop profondément : ainsi donc... Il a vu. Il est le premier à voir par lui-même, aussi rapidement, que... Je suis seule.

La sonnerie marque la fin du cours et je m'éloigne rapidement à nouveau. Cependant, James arrive à ma hauteur et manque de peu mon poignet. Je me demande ce qu'il me veut -peut-être se réconcilier avec moi, comme Antonin- mais à peine ai-je levé les yeux que je remarque Pénélope qui el suit de près.

Mon instinct prend le dessus et je m'enfuis, ne voulant les affronter tous les deux.

Je n'ai pas envie de manger. J'ai faim et j'ai envie d'un repas chaud pour me consoler mais bon... J'ai ma boîte de biscuit, je saurai m'en contenter.

Je descends un étage pour me trouver un coin tranquille et propre -donc pas ma salle secrète- en entamant les cookies. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me retrouve face à Antonin qui sort tout juste de son cours d'enchantement -en tout cas, il sort de la classe de Flitwick. Il semble surpris mais moins que moi et finalement me sourit rapidement. Je finis rapidement de mâcher ma bouchée et de l'avaler pour le saluer en mettant mes cheveux en arrière, juste pour être plus présentable.

Sans savoir comment, au bout de cinq minutes, je me retrouve à discuter avec lui contre le mur qui longe la classe dont il sort. Il m'explique les sorts sans baguettes qu'ils étudient depuis près d'une semaine désormais et je l'écoute, fascinée : ce que j'aimerais pouvoir en être capable. J'essaye pour m'amuser mais échoue tandis qu'Antonin me donne quelques conseils pour que j'y arrive.

-Mieux vaut commencer avec des sorts simples, comme la lévitation par exemple. Le plus difficile en réalité n'est pas tant la réalisation mais le dosage, me précise-t-il.

-Tiens, ça me rappelle... Je crois que j'ai fait un diffindo sans baguette un jour... Mais il a été d'une inefficacité affligeante, je précise en riant de moi-même face au regard dubitatif du septième année.

Nous continuons de discuter des cours puis, après un silence où je n'arrive plus à soutenir son regard, il me dit :

-Je te remercie.

-Pourquoi ? je m'étonne en tournant la tête vers lui, mes joues reprenant des couleurs un peu trop vives à mon goût.

-Eh bien... Je me suis rendu compte que j'aurais pu te blesser l'autre jour mais malgré cela, tu m'as pardonné, et pourtant tu aurais pu m'évincer complètement vu l'influence de ta famille dans la société.

-Ca... Ce n'est pas si incroyable, je marmonne en baissant les yeux, flattée.

-Pour moi ça l'est. Et puis tu ne médis pas sur les gens -ah bon ?-, tu vas directement à l'essentiel contrairement aux autres filles qui nous cassent les oreilles avec leurs voix perçantes et leurs propos sans utilités... C'est vraiment beaucoup plus agréable de parler avec toi.

C'est surtout que je n'ose pas parler. Mais pour une fois que quelqu'un arrive à apprécier la valeur de mes actes, je suis ravie !

Et en plus il a dit que ma voix était mature. C'est vrai qu'elle est un peu plus profonde que celle des autre filles mais je ne savais pas que c'était un bien, ça me faisait complexer avant. Quoique maintenant qu'il le dit, je me rends compte que ça a son charme.

-Ca, c'est surtout grâce à mes parents je pense, donc c'est inutile de me remercier.

-Merci de me le rappeler, fait brusquement le jeune homme en ouvrant son sac et en sortant une enveloppe. Voici un autre compte rendu pour ton père et ton grand-père.

Je lève les yeux vers le parchemin et le prends afin de le ranger dans mon sac en remerciant Antonin. Je lui demande comment avancent ses études et il me raconte qu'il obtient de bons résultats malgré les hauts et les bas, en me souriant. Alors que je lui demandais quand est-ce que tout cela se terminera, je remarque qu'à quelques mètres derrière lui se trouvent James et Pénélope, main dans la main.

Une colère sans nom m'envahit et, sans chercher à comprendre pourquoi, je me rapproche ostensiblement d'Antonin tandis que James, qui n'a pas l'air très heureux, nous regarde. J'ai envie qu'il souffre. Je sais qu'il s'en fiche de savoir comment je vais mais peut-être que me voir en compagnie d'un Serpentard le mettra en rogne comme pour Lily et Rogue.

Me demandera-t-il de sortir avec lui ? J'en doute fort ! Et ce serait bien trop embarrassant. Donc il risque de le faire juste pour m'humilier, comme il le fait pour Lily.

Je n'écoute qu'à moitié la réponse du septième année -qui me parle de tests, de contacts-, trop occupée à réfléchir à ce que peut ressentir James en ce moment et en me trouvant aussi discrète qu'un abraxans dans un troupeau de niffleurs. Je souris à Antonin, écoutant à nouveau ce qu'il me raconte.

-...Ensuite, il ne me restera plus qu'à confier ces résultats aux personnes qu'il faut et tout se passera bien pour nous.

Je lui souris en acquiesçant et me sent soudainement mal à l'aise de notre proximité. Je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui et je ne veux pas qu'il croie ça... Je ne veux que personne ne le croie.

D'affreux souvenir me remontent en mémoire, les moqueries et les injures quand j'avais treize ans, les regards froids...

-Bien... Euh... Je pense que je vais y aller, je marmonne, pressée et angoissée.

Antonin semble légèrement surpris mais reprend immédiatement son air calme et mature avant d'attraper ma main.

La sienne est chaude et forte, plus grande aussi. Je n'arrive plus à savoir ce que je dois faire. Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. J'ai l'impression que mon âme s'est séparée de mon corps mais le vois toujours à travers mes yeux. Antonin se penche légèrement en tirant mon bras un peu plus près de son visage. Je sens son bouc caresser mes doigts tandis qu'il pose ses lèvres sur ma main.

Il relève la tête, me sourit, les yeux sombres et mi-clos puis s'en va vers la grande salle. Je m'aperçois que James n'est plus là.

Je me tourne immédiatement vers les escaliers les plus proches et file vers la bibliothèque sans demander mon reste.

Je suis extatique. Dingue. Folle. Hahahaha !

Cependant... je me sens bien trop bizarre pour que cela soit parfait. Je me sens même un peu mal. J'ai adoré ce baisemain, c'était si classe, si charmant... Génial ! Rien que d'y penser je souris et j'ai envie de bondir dans tous les sens... Mais en même temps, ça m'a laissé un arrière-goût de trahison. Comme si je faisais quelque chose de mal.

Peut-être que Antonin est amoureux de moi et que je le laisse espérer !

…

Mais bien sûr, un jeune homme de dix-sept ans, séduisant et talentueux, calme et élégant, amoureux de Rebberka. Et puis j'ai beau dire que je le laisserai espérer, je ne pense pas que je pourrais lui dire non s'il me demandait de sortir avec lui...

Ou peut-être... Si James me le demandait poliment. Il est plus important à mes yeux que Antonin. Lui et ses amis. S'il acceptait de redevenir ami avec moi.

Peut-être parce que le Serpentard quittera l'école dès l'année prochaine. Peut-être parce que James fait partie de ma famille.

Puis je me rends compte de la véritable raison : pour mes blessures. James l'a appris et il m'a accepté malgré tout. C'est pour ça que son avis est plus important. D'une manière, je suis déçue et soulagée qu'il n'ait pas vu ce qui s'est passé : déçue car j'aurais voulu voir sa réaction, j'aurais voulu qu'il souffre autant qu'il me fait souffrir en me trahissant et en sortant avec cette garce...

Mais soulagée car il croit déjà que je suis avec ceux qui ont fait la potion et qui ont essayé de me faire du mal alors que c'est faux... J'ai failli aggraver son opinion de moi. Et je ne voulais surtout pas l'énerver encore plus. Je voulais juste qu'il me regarde et voir dans ses yeux que j'ai encore de l'importance pour lui.

Je soupire.

C'est beau de rêver Rebbeca, mais ils t'ont abandonnée. C'était pourtant évident que tout cela allait se réaliser : Pénélope est très belle et adore James et Sirius. Ces deux là semblent adorer s'afficher avec des filles. Tu aurais dû le savoir depuis le début.

Je ne me sens pas le courage de travailler et me dis en guise d'excuse que je l'ai déjà fait ce matin avant de me promettre de retourner à la bibliothèque ce soir... Afin d'éviter les filles.

Encore une fois.


	31. Chapitre 31

**Chapitre 31 : Punition en guise d'excuse**

Cette nuit je suis finalement retournée dans le dortoir. Lily m'y attendait de pied ferme tandis que Clemence s'était déjà endormie. Elle a voulu me parler et j'ai hésité à l'écouter mais Pénélope a surgi de la salle de bain et je me suis tout de suite détournée vers mon lit pour me réfugier sous les couvertures. Je les ai entendues dire quelques mots mais je n'en ai pas bien saisi le sens.

Ce matin je suis partie à l'aube et j'ai recommencé mon manège, sauf que cette fois je n'ai pas eu à fuir James, seulement les filles. Il semblait trop occupé avec ses amis. Hier après-midi il a même séché les cours. Peut-être qu'ils préparent une nouvelle blague, mais tout cela ne me concerne plus.

D'ailleurs, Pénélope semblait très mal à l'aise. Je me demande pourquoi. Elle restait près d'eux mais semblait... Comment dire... Gênée. Et James ne lui a pas accordé un regard. Enfin, c'est peut-être moi qui me créée des illusions pour me protéger. C'est ridicule. Elle était à côté de lui en cours de métamorphose, je ne vois pas pourquoi il se serait fâché. A moins qu'il lui ait fait du mal.

Je reste perplexe face à mon biscuit à moitié entamé : je ne peux pas imaginer James faire du mal à une fille, en tout cas, pas de la manière à laquelle je pensais il y a cinq secondes.

Et je ne sais pas si ça me ferait vraiment plaisir que Trafter souffre de cette manière.

Je veux une justice, pas une vengeance brutale. Je veux qu'elle comprenne, qu'elle souffre comme j'ai souffert, pas d'une autre manière. Ce serait différent. Elle ne saisirait pas le message et continuerait ou même s'acharnerait encore plus.

J'entends de plus en plus d'élèves marcher dans les couloirs, signe qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. C'est l'heure d'aller dans le parc pour mon cours avec le professeur Brûlopot.

La semaine dernière on a étudié les niffleurs. J'ai regretté que Trafter ne soit pas là -elle a pris étude des moldus et arithmancie, seul moment de ma vie où je ne l'ai pas suivie comme un chien- : je suis certaine que j'aurais pu faire en sorte que l'une des bestioles les attaque, elle et ses bijoux.

D'ailleurs, elle n'est pas très douée dans ses options. Elle se donne des excuses comme quoi c'est dur, que ce sont les faibles qui prennent l'option soins aux créatures magiques mais ça ne l'empêche pas d'avoir peur du moindre botruc. Bon, je peux me moquer d'elle mais en attendant, c'est moi qui vais dehors, sous la pluie, en novembre.

Et ce n'est vraiment pas glorieux de se moquer de la peur des autres. SUrtotu quand on a peur des autres justement.

Après ça, j'aurais étude de runes... Le devoir que je dois rendre aujourd'hui n'est pas très complet et je pense que si j'ai un E, ça ne sera que grâce à la chance.

Je crains légèrement l'arrivée au cours de soins aux créatures magiques car Sirius et James ont pris cette option en plus d'arithmancie mais je remarque qu'ils ne sont pas là. Ils doivent probablement sécher une nouvelle fois à cause de cette fichue pluie. C'est que ça fait mal de se recevoir des gouttes grosses comme des cailloux sur le sommet du crâne. Je suis un peu attristée : j'aurais peut-être pu faire la paix avec eux vu que Pénélope n'est pas là. La semaine dernière on a beaucoup ri quand ils les ont fait grimper sur eux en utilisant leurs montres comme appât... Bon, j'avoue, ce que j'ai réellement adoré, c'était pouvoir les observer eux sans paraître indiscrète plutôt que la course folle des animaux. Je n'y peux rien, ils sont vraiment très beaux, surtout Sirius, et... Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'adore les regarder tous les deux. Peut-être pour leur physique ou leur amitié... Qui me fait envie.

Ce qui est sympathique avec la pluie c'est que dans ces moments-là, tout le monde est uni face à l'adversité. Personne ne se moque des tenues, des comportements, personne ne critique ou n'insulte. On est bien trop occupé à relever péniblement les pieds pour ne pas trop s'enfoncer dans la gadoue ou à protéger nos notes avec un sort.

Le professeur Brûlopot lui est un guerrier, un vrai : il a déjà perdu un bras -en plusieurs fois- et quelques orteils durant ses cours, donc ce n'est pas une petite pluie qui le détournera de son devoir de professeur.

Nous étudions donc comment manipuler un niffleur sans qu'il ne nous échappe ni qu'il ne nous blesse. Pour vérifier si nous le tenons bien -ce qui est assez difficile vu la pluie qui rend nos mains tremblantes et leur pelage glissant-, le professeur passe devant chacun d'entre nous avec un petit porte-clés d'où pendent trois petits cristaux lumineux. Plusieurs élèves se sont pris des coups de pattes dans la figure. J'ai eu de la chance car le mien n'aimait pas du tout la pluie et se réfugiait sans arrêt contre moi pour se cacher dans ma cape, quitte à renier l'accessoire aux reflets chatoyants. C'était mignon. Et j'étais si fière d'avoir enfin de la chance ! Rien que pour ça je l'ai laissé jouer avec la boucle argentée de mon manteau !

Par contre je n'ose imaginer les dégâts qu'il serait capable de faire à la maison. Il pourrait même s'attaquer à ma mère : elle porte tout le temps des broches incrustées de pierres ou des bijoux somptueux. Des cadeaux de mon père qui veut qu'elle soit aussi parfaite que lui. Ca l'amuse semble-t-il donc elle accepte de les porter quotidiennement bien qu'elle n'y porte pas autant d'attention quand mon père n'est pas là. Je ne pense pas avoir un jour l'élégance nécessaire pour porter ne serait-ce qu'une épingle à cheveux. Encore faudrait-il que j'apprenne comment attacher mes cheveux.

Une fois l'heure terminée, la classe rentre vers le château sans un mot et sans courir -trop de risques de glisser dans la boue, je suis la première à le savoir- puis nous dirigeons vers notre seconde option en grelottant.

Cette fois, je la partage avec Lupin. Ce dernier est revenu en cours et rien qu'à le voir on se demande pourquoi : on a l'impression qu'il va s'effondrer au milieu du couloir, autant qu'il garde le lit. Je le regarde discrètement : je me demande pourquoi il ne voulait pas que je sache où il allait en réalité lors de ces absences. S'il était si inquiet, c'est évident que ce n'était pas l'infirmerie. Je me demande si cette fois aussi il est allé... « autre part ». James semble être au courant donc ce ne doit pas être aussi dangereux que je l'imagine. Peut-être que c'est un problème familial... Comme un procès ! Il y en a beaucoup à notre époque.

Je serais presque triste pour lui si sa colère de samedi ne me taraudait pas l'esprit. Il a été odieux avec moi, il s'en est pris à des sujets sensibles exprès et encore maintenant ça me fait mal d'y repenser.

Je remarque qu'il décolle lentement la tête du mur auquel il s'était adossé pour profiter de quelques instants de répit puis il ouvre les yeux avec beaucoup difficulté. Je ne peux empêcher la pitié de m'envahir et l'envie de le raccompagner à l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne pose finalement ses yeux sur moi.

Je détourne immédiatement la tête et fais quelques pas vers la porte, ce qui ne paraît pas étrange aux yeux des autres élèves vu que je reste la lèche-botte des professeurs pour eux.

J'entends quelques murmures et des froissements de robes et me demande si ce n'est pas le préfet qui se rapproche de moi. J'en ai envie et en même temps, s'il faisait ça, je serais furieuse.

Je rentre dans la salle de classe sans regarder ni le professeur ni les autres élèves. Je m'approche du premier rang et tire une chaise pour m'y asseoir quand une main qui ne m'appartient pas rentre dans mon champ de vision et pose un sac sur la table juste à côté de la mienne.

Le sac appartient à Lupin. Sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, je range la chaise et m'éloigne de quelques tables. Je sais que je dois avoir l'air parfaitement ridicule mais je n'y peux rien. Je retire quelques mèches de derrière mes oreilles et les laisse retomber le long de mon visage afin qu'elles me cachent et surtout pour que je ne le voie pas. Ainsi, aucune chance qu'il tente de me parler et je ne serai pas perturbée par ses agissements.

Peut-être que je me condamne moi-même à cette abjecte solitude mais là, j'ai de bonnes raisons.

Je suis encore trop en colère contre lui. Et puis il disait savoir ce que j'endurais et finalement il a été presque pire que les autres. Enfin, il n'atteint pas le sommet d'hypocrisie de James qui fait parti de ma famille, critique les Serpentard et finalement, sort avec cette bécasse de Trafter.

Je me sens bien misérable. Comment pourrais-je recommencer à lui parler ? J'ai envie de revenir vers lui mais ai-je ce courage ?

Peut-être que Lupin voulait faire la paix par son geste ! Je suis bête, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant de m'éloigner. Je jette un coup d'oeil sur le côté, entre mes mèches qui retombent mollement devant mon visage pour observer Remus. Je n'arrive pas à croiser son regard. Il n'a pas l'air en colère, ni malheureux face à mon esquive. Juste très fatigué. Et il fixe le professeur qui nous parle des principales erreurs de nos devoirs réalisés la semaine dernière. Pour ce travail, j'avais eu besoin du dictionnaire de Lupin pour conjuguer deux verbes et trouver le pluriel du mot « poulet ».

Le professeur Bullard n'est pas très strict -voir même un peu laxiste- mais il lui arrive d'avoir de sacrés coups de colère de temps à autres sans qu'on en sache la raison, ce qui nous surprend tous et brise un peu de sa crédibilité.

Ce dernier finit par nous dire que l'on peut venir chercher les copies à son bureau tandis qu'il prépare la correction au tableau. Un élève près de Lupin se lève à moitié et attrape le paquet de feuilles pour y chercher sa copie et celle de son voisin avant de le faire passer entre les rangs. J'avais l'intention de me lever -bien que je l'aurais fait après les autres par peur- mais leur système est plutôt judicieux.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je pensais au début. Ils ont fait tourner le paquet puis ont reposé une seule feuille sur le bureau du professeur.

Très drôle.

C'est incroyable l'énergie qu'ils dépensent pour me casser les pieds. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai beau les mépriser, ça me blesse malgré tout. Enormément. A grands renforts d'inspiration très profonde, j'arrive à ravaler ma colère et empêcher toute humidification de mes yeux. Je perçois quelques ricanements, un ou deux soupirs et autre murmures. J'entends Mary McDonald souffler « C'est vraiment débile » et je ressens un élan d'affection pour elle... Mais elle ne fait rien car elle est presque au fond de la salle.

Je me lève doucement, les yeux baissés vers ma plume posée sur mon parchemin encore vierge quand j'entends sur ma gauche une chaise racler le sol en pierre. Je tourne brutalement la tête et vois Lupin se pencher dangereusement vers le bureau par-dessus sa table avec pour seul appui sa main gauche tandis qu'il étend le bras droit. Ses doigts frôlent de peu mon devoir et finissent par l'attraper et le ramener vers lui au moment même où le professeur termine d'inscrire les réponses aux questions qui étaient posées. Malheureusement, les doigts du préfet ne semblent pas avoir une emprise suffisante car il finit par lâcher le parchemin. Sans réfléchir, nous nous jetons tous les deux sous nos tables pour le ramasser avec des gestes fébriles afin que Bullard ne nous fasse pas de remarque. J'hésite toujours à jeter un regard à Lupin mais n'y arrive jamais complètement. Nous finissons par nous relever à moitié et je marmonne un « merci » en lui tournant le dos après avoir récupéré mes affaires.

-Retournez à vos place jeunes gens, nous sermonne le professeur avec un léger froncement de sourcil. Bon, si j'ai oublié un point quelque part dans vos copies, faites le moi savoir. Et je veux que vous recopiiez tous la conjugaison du verbe « Devenir » au futur prophétique et au subjonctif pendant que je ramasse les devoirs de cette semaine.

Je m'assieds à ma place en essayant tant bien que mal de retenir un sourire : je prends son geste comme un signe de paix. La manière dont il m'a hurlée dessus me fait toujours grincer des dents mais il faut que moi aussi je fasse des concessions. J'en ai trop faite pour Pénélope, j'en suis bien consciente, mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que je ne dois pas laisser une chance aux autres.

Avec un peu de chance, à travers lui, je pourrai me remettre à parler avec Sirius, Peter et James.

Une bulle d'espoir gonfle en moi tout le long du cours et je jette de rapides coups d'oeil au préfet de temps en temps. J'ai l'impression d'avoir croisé son regard lorsqu'il a tourné la tête pour regarder un élève que Bullard interrogeait mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

J'attends avec impatience la fin du cours -ce qui reste assez rare chez moi vu que les cours sont souvent mes seules protections- afin de savoir ce qui va se passer ensuite. Je ne sais pas comment il pourrait me rapprocher de ses amis, surtout avec Pénélope dans les parages.

Peut-être est-ce un piège ! Bon sang, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt. Si ça se trouve, ils veulent juste me faire croire qu'ils veulent faire la paix pour ensuite se moquer de moi tous ensembles. Ou alors Pénélope leur a dit des choses sur moi où des mauvais coups qu'elle m'a fait et ils veulent essayer, à leur tour ! Ils ne se gênaient pas pour Rogue alors moi...

Lupin était gentil avant de me hurler dessus, là il recommence alors peut être veut-il m'achever ?

La sonnerie me fait presque sursauter et je sens ma panique intérieure monter d'un cran. Le professeur nous fait signe que nous pouvons quitter sa classe et j'hésite au l'attitude à adopter. Fuir ? Encore ? Ne serai-je donc jamais digne de Gryffondor ?

Le préfet me lance un regard puis s'éloigne vers la porte avant de s'appuyer contre le mur d'en face, dans le couloir. Je suis piégée.

A moins que j'aille assez vite : il ne semble vraiment pas en forme... Mais je ne suis pas particulièrement rapide non plus.

Je baisse la tête afin d'éviter de croiser un regard ou de voir le mépris sur le visage des gens quand une chose froide et douce touche mon bras. Je fais un bond sous la surprise et me retourne, terrifiée malgré moi. Face à moi, Mary.

-Rebbeca, je... Je pourrais te parler deux minutes au sujet de l'autre jour ? me demande-t-elle, l'air presque grave.

-Euh je..., j'hésite en tournant brièvement la tête vers Remus qui nous regarde désormais. Oui, d'accord, je finis par répondre en indiquant la sortie de la main.

Mary m'offre un petit sourire appréciateur. Peut-être craignait-elle que je la rejette... Ou que j'agisse comme une enfant en lui faisant la tête. Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que la raison pour laquelle j'accepte est justement ma couardise. Avec elle, je pourrai rembarrer Remus s'il cherche à me parler.

Par Merlin, si ça se trouve Mary veut justement me prévenir qu'ils veulent m'embêter. Mary n'est pas une fille extraordinairement gentille comme on peut en trouver dans les livres et elle n'est pas particulièrement courageuse non plus mais elle n'est pas mauvaise et elle a son caractère bien à elle. Ca veut donc dire deux choses : si elle vient me parler, c'est pour mettre les choses au clair, que ce soit pour une éventuelle réconciliation ou une séparation complète, mais aussi ça veut dire que c'est un effort de sa part et qu'il est de mon devoir d'être respectable en retour.

Ce qui est peut-être différent de Remus... Car je ne le connais pas assez.

Nous avançons vers la sortie, laissant passer quelques élèves apparemment pressés et je sens mon appréhension fondre comme neige au soleil. Au moment même où nous franchissons la porte, Remus relève la tête et regarde Mary, surpris, avant de tourner la tête vers moi mais je lève la main pour l'arrêter dans son élan et m'apprête à lui dire que je suis occupée quand ma camarade me tire la manche avec fébrilité puis me montre quelque chose au bout du couloir.

-Rebbeca, regarde, me murmure-t-elle, la voix tremblant sous la nervosité.

J'obéis, étrangement ravie qu'elle me parle normalement, comme si rien ne s'était passé samedi et j'aperçois quelque chose qui me glace jusqu'au sang.

Elle s'approche de nous d'un pas encore plus dur et décisif que d'habitude et ses sourcils sont froncés. Elle regarde dans notre direction et les élèves qu'elle croise se retournent sur son passage ou s'écartent d'un bond pour éviter la collision et sa colère.

Je fais un rapide constat des lieux. Mary semble aussi surprise que moi et ne dit pas un mot, la mâchoire serrée et le dos droit -conséquence directe de l'aura de ce professeur, de peur qu'elle nous demande de nous tenir correctement- et Remus feint chercher quelque chose dans son sac mais je vois ses joues rougir.

Il serait au courant de quelque...

-Miss Foist, suivez-moi dans mon bureau immédiatement, m'ordonne le professeur McGonagall.

Je ne réponds pas, je n'oserai jamais de toute façon. Après avoir échangé un regard incrédule avec Mary, je suis le professeur qui vient de tourner les talons. J'entends quelqu'un dans mon dos se mettre à courir et les élèves autour de nous se murmurent des paroles étonnées -qu'est-ce que la chouchoute des professeurs a bien pu faire ?!- tandis que je vois ma vie défiler devant mes yeux.

Je n'ai rien fait de mal à ce que je sache. Enfin, pas à l'école -et McGonagall ne pourrait pas m'en vouloir d'avoir un jour laissé la porte de l'enclos des ethonans ouverte... Surtout que je me suis prise une énorme correction ce jour-là et que tous les spécimens évadés sont revenus à la nuit tombée.

Que va-t-il m'arriver d'ailleurs ? Est-ce un coup monté ?

Soudain, la potion de James me revient en mémoire. Il ne m'aurait tout de même pas accusé de ça uniquement parce que je suis amie avec « Dolohov » !? Si ?

D'un côté, avec Pénélope qui crie sur les toits que je suis raciste, ça a dû lui faire croire que j'étais la suspecte idéale.

Mais est-ce que j'ai au moins de quoi me défendre ? J'espère...

Le professeur ouvre la porte et s'installe derrière son bureau. Je remarque qu'une personne est assise en face d'elle, à renifler bruyamment et je la reconnais immédiatement à ses longues boucles brunes.

L'étau dans lequel était piégé mon coeur se desserre légèrement : quelqu'un l'aurait dénoncée au sujet de toutes les crasses qu'elle me fait ? Je serais ici pour entendre des excuses de sa part ?

Il existerait donc une jus...

-Miss Foist, Miss Trafter vous accuse d'avoir mis des immondices dans son sac.

...tice.

Je reste muette sous le choc : c'est une blague ?

-Des immondices ? je ne peux m'empêcher de répéter, comme pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas mal entendu.

-Des déjections et un cadavre de mulot. Etes-vous à l'origine de cet acte inqualifiable ?

Je jette un coup d'oeil à Trafter qui essaie de retenir ses larmes et lui offre mon regard le plus méprisant possible. Elle me dégoûte mais je ressens malgré tout une certaine forme de joie particulièrement malsaine à savoir que celui qui s'amusait à mettre des animaux morts dans mon sac s'en prend désormais à cette sale garce, et en pire ! Enfin, si c'est le même. J'essaie d'effacer ce sentiment : je ne suis pas comme elle, je ne me réjouis pas du malheur des autres !

J'espère juste qu'elle ne va pas aller se plaindre auprès de James. Entre ça et le rat-cobaye, il finira par croire réellement que j'ai réalisé cette fichue potion !

Et si... Et si c'était pour ça que Remus m'attendait tout à l'heure ? Non, il avait l'air gentil... Un piège alors ?

Je tourne en rond. Et le temps me manque horriblement. J'ai l'impression que les minutes sont des secondes !

-Non, professeur, je réponds en tentant en vain de soutenir le regard d'acier de notre directrice de maison.

McGonagall fronce un peu plus les sourcils, réfléchissant probablement à la façon de découvrir la vérité.

Ce ne serait tout de même pas une machination de Trafter... Non... Elle n'oserait pas toucher des déjections pour les mettre dans son sac.

-Je sais que c'est elle ! s'écrit alors cette dernière, les poings serrés contre son buste. Je l'ai vue avec le cadavre dans son sac ! Elle a tout détruit ! Il y avait des cadeaux... De mes parents...

Sa voix devient de plus en plus aiguë et je dois me retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel ni avoir de rictus méprisant. Si ce ne sont que des saletés, ça doit être récupérable, non ?

D'ailleurs, comment elle a pu voir un cadavre dans mon sac ? Je n'en ai pas eu ces temps-ci. Peut-être qu'elle parle du passé... Donc elle savait ? Elle a probablement dû croire que j'étais encore plus bizarre au lieu d'aller avertir les professeurs. Et maintenant, ça se retourne contre elle ! Na !

-Miss Foist, que trouvez-vous à dire face à cette accusation ? me demande McGonagall, ses yeux se plissant un peu plus derrière ses lunettes carrées.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai fait ça ! je déclare mais ma voix commence à perdre de la force et la panique prend le dessus. Il est vrai que parfois, je trouve un cadavre d'animal dans mon sac mais je ne sais pas du tout qui les met là...

-Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais dit aux professeurs ?

Je baisse les yeux au sol.

Et voilà, parce que je suis trop lâche, trop passive, je me retrouve punie un peu plus. Comme si ces horreurs n'avaient pas suffi.

-Je n'avais aucune preuve contre la personne... Et...

Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. J'aurais eu l'air d'une idiote et personne n'aurait pu faire quoique ce soit à ce que je sache. C'était sale.

-Combien de fois cela est-il arrivé ? demande le professeur qui semble accepter donner un peu de crédit à mes paroles.

-Euh...-j'essaie de me remémorer-...Au moins quatre fois.

-Professeur ! s'exclame Pénélope qui a cessé de pleurer mais dont les joues restent écarlates. Vous ne voyez pas que c'est un mensonge ? Elle cherche à faire oublier qu'elle est coupable en se faisant passer pour une victime !

-Je vous jure que ce n'est pas moi ! je m'écrie à nouveau paniquée face au regard un peu plus insistant que vient de poser sur moi notre directrice de maison.

Elle nous regarde lentement. Elle doit se douter que je ne suis pas la coupable vu qu'elle a déjà fait des remarques à Trafter quand elle se moquait de moi. Mais peut-être que justement, elle va croire que c'est une vengeance !

Trafter a la preuve qu'elle est une victime de cet acte et moi non.

J'ai l'étrange sensation que tout s'assombrit autour de moi, que les coins de mes lèvres sont entraînés vers le sol et je n'arrive pas à soutenir le regard perçant de notre interrogatrice.

-C'est votre parole contre la sienne, Miss Foist, explique McGonagall, signe que j'ai perdu la bataille.

J'ai soudainement envie de crier et de pleurer, de leur dire que ce n'est pas moi, que je n'en peux plus. Je jette un regard vers Pénélope qui semble toujours en colère mais a relevé le menton. Je la hais. Le professeur de métamorphose continue de son côté :

-Je me trouve dans l'obligation de...

A cet instant précis, un bruit sec et répété l'interrompt. Nous nous retournons toutes vers la porte comme un seul homme, surprises. McGonagall fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant probablement pas être coupée dans ses paroles.

-Entrez.

La poignée tourne et je me demande qui peut bien venir pour prolonger l'horreur dans laquelle je suis.

L'instant qui suit, Sirius et James rentrent dans le bureau, un air sérieux sur le visage. Qu'est-ce qu'ils sont venus faire ? Un professeur les a envoyés ici ?

-Qu'y a-t-il messieurs ? demande McGonagall.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir entendu une once de fatigue dans sa voix. C'est vrai que ces deux-là sont surtout connus auprès de tous pour être des fauteurs de troubles.

-Nous sommes venus vous dire que nous savions qui a mit ces détritus dans le sac de Pénélope, déclare James.

J'affiche des yeux ronds et Pénélope les regarde comme s'ils venaient la sauver d'un basilic. Je tente de croiser leur regard mais ils fixent le professeur McGonagall qui garde les sourcils froncés, apparemment perplexe.

Soudain, je me rends compte que, vu que je ne suis pas coupable, ils ne peuvent que m'aider dans ma situation actuelle ! Super !

Puis je reporte mes yeux sur Trafter qui se met à avoir un petit sourire et une vérité me frappe de plein fouet : c'est elle la petite amie de James. Et moi je suis celle qui fréquente le « Serpentard Dolohov ».

Oh non.


	32. Chapitre 32

**Chapitre 32 : Le plan**

Jouer la comédie ne m'a jamais semblé aussi difficile.

-James, tu es sûr que ça va ? me demande Pénélope pour la trentième fois de la journée, la mine confuse.

-Oui, ça va, je soupire.

Sirius ne cesse de me jeter des regards perçants. Il a peur que je fasse tomber le plan à l'eau, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Il a fallu que je retourne voir Pénélope malgré ce qu'elle a voulu faire à ma cousine et ma colère envers elle. J'ai dû jouer le rôle du gentil petit ami et -grande crainte de Sirius- je ne dois pas lui pardonner ce qu'elle a fait juste pour ses beaux yeux ou ses formes agréables. Et le pire, c'est que j'ai failli craquer à ce sujet.

Mais la simple pensée de ce qu'elle a pu faire subir à Rebbeca et à la colère de celle-ci m'a redonné le contrôle total de mes actes. Avec de la chance, elle comprendra la leçon et nous pardonnera... Peut-être... Avec beaucoup de chance.

-Tu ne m'en veux plus pour hier ? demande ma petite amie, toujours inquiète face à mon manque de loquacité et de gestes affectueux.

-Mais non, je ne t'en veux plus, je murmure en fixant mes oeufs brouillés, posant une main sur son épaule, à contrecoeur.

J'espère que Rebbeca me pardonnera de lui avoir hurlé dessus grâce à cette vengeance. Surtout que nous risquons gros, Sirius et moi. Remus m'a dit que j'avais vraiment manqué de tact en sortant avec Pénélope. Pourtant Rebbeca n'a pas montré de véritable désaccord face à ça, si ? Bon, je n'ai pas parlé avec elle depuis bientôt quatre jours et ça ne me plaît pas de ne pas savoir.

Sirius dit qu'en s'éloignant d'elle, on donne plus d'approche pour les mangemorts, dont Dolohov. Plus j'y pense, plus je me dis que c'est peut-être vrai. Déjà qu'elle est déjà enfoncée jusqu'au cou dans cette historie de fiole, je n'ai fait qu'aggraver la situation. Mais ce doute m'assaille : elle semble vraiment bien s'entendre avec ce sale type... Mais Rebbeca ne ferait pas un truc aussi horrible. Elle a beaucoup de rancoeur et elle connaît des sorts assez rares mais... Non, Greil ne la laisserait jamais se mettre aussi en danger ! Greil est un mec bien, il ne chercherait pas à se mettre du côté des mangemorts.

Peut-être qu'ils -Servilus, Dolohov et les autres- comptent prendre Rebbeca en otage pour le faire chanter ! C'est vrai qu'il est puissant et influent ! Il faut vite que je répare tout ça.

Je me lève et me tourne vers Peter qui s'éloigne de la table, oubliant momentanément et volontairement Pénélope.

-Dis, tu crois vraiment que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal en sortant avec elle ? je marmonne à mon ami en désignant Pénélope, stupéfaite d'être laissée toute seule à table.

Peter jette un coup d'oeil à ma petite amie puis semble réfléchir.

-Ben, elle est belle, c'est sûr... Mais si tu parles de Rebbeca, c'est vrai qu'elle ne devait pas être très contente de te voir fréquenter une fille qui l'aurait soit disant insultée pendant de longues années et à cause de qui elle se faisait du mal.

Rien que de repenser à ça, ça me dégoûte : comment pouvait-elle avoir recours à un acte aussi répugnant ? J'ai beau me poser cette question sans arrêts, je ne trouve pas de réponse. Dans ces moments-là, je me demande si on est vraiment de la même famille. C'est sale et lâche. Je ne comprends pas.

-On ne peut pas tout rejeter sur Pénélope... Même si vu ce qu'elle faisait, il n'est pas si étonnant que Rebbeca ait eu recours à ces moyens.

-Oui, mais voir une fille qu'elle déteste avec toi n'a pas pu lui faire très plaisir, reprends Peter. Elle tient beaucoup à toi je crois, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit quand on parlait encore... Enfin, elle tenait. Maintenant, je ne sais plus du tout, s'embrouille-t-il.

Je ne l'écoute plus se noyer dans des explications vaseuses. Mes pensées sont toutes tournées vers une seule phrase.

Rebbeca tient à moi.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle est jalouse ? je m'exclame avec un peu trop d'enthousiasme.

-Ben... Peut-être... Bon, c'est ta cousine éloignée donc ça n'a rien à voir avec l'amour mais c'est possible. Jalouse à sa manière, comme pour la famille, réponds Peter, de moins en moins sûr de lui face à ma réaction particulièrement brusque.

-James ! Tu pourrais m'attendre, se plaint Pénélope derrière moi tandis que nous montons les escaliers du hall.

Sirius la suit quelques mètres derrière, en compagnie de Remus, tout en évitant de la regarder. De mon côté, je suis de très bonne humeur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? me demande Lunard.

-Oh ? Rien, c'est juste qu'il fait beau aujourd'hui.

Sirius, Remus et Peter tournent la tête vers une fenêtre noire, mitraillée par la pluie glaciale de ce mois de novembre tandis que Pénélope nous regarde comme si je venais de faire une blague qu'elle ne pouvait pas comprendre.

Mes amis semblent trouver préférable de ne rien répondre et je reste dans mon état second jusqu'à ce que j'entende Remus s'excuser pour aller aux toilettes. A ce moment-là, je reprends une forme de contenance et m'approche un peu plus de Pénélope. Celle-ci semble ravie mais son sourire s'efface quand elle remarque que je garde mes mains dans les poches de ma robe de sorcier. Elle se colle un peu plus à moi, passant son bras au-dessus du mien. J'ai brusquement envie de me défaire de ce contact mais un énième regard de Sirius me retient.

Remus finit par nous rejoindre au moment même où le professeur McGonagall nous fait rentrer dans la salle et cette fois je me défais violemment de l'étreinte de Pénélope sans lui adresser un regard. Nous nous installons et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui jeter un coup d'oeil assez énervé tandis qu'elle s'assied à côté de moi : je voulais discuter avec les autres...

Sirius semble lui aussi de mauvaise humeur mais arrive à arranger la situation rapidement.

-Remus, tu as fait tes devoirs ce matin ?

Vive le langage codé. Peter ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner à cette phrase tandis que j'affiche un sourire amusé. Ma petite amie semble perdue, à nouveau.

-Tout à fait, je pense en avoir fait une quantité suffisante. Et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas tué à la tâche j'espère.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai chargé un vieil ami de s'occuper de mes obligations.

Remus semble surpris tandis que Peter écrit ce que récite McGonagall, tout en nous écoutant parler.

-Quel vieil ami ? demande Lunard.

-Oh, tu sais, un mec noir à l'oreille percée...

-Oooh ! Je me rappelle de lui, je m'exclame avec un air nostalgique. Il t'a déjà rendu visite il y a deux ans, tu ne te souviens pas, Remus ?

Remus secoue la tête de dépit mais garde un sourire coupable sur les lèvres. Ce personnage dont nous parlons est en réalité Sooty, le chat d'Evans. Peut-être est-ce justement la proximité du félin avec Patmol qui lui permet d'être ami avec cette furie.

Pénélope quant à elle s'est finalement rendue compte que nous faisions exprès de l'exclure de notre discussion et semble particulièrement mal à l'aise puisqu'elle ne peut rien dire mais continue malgré tout de nous écouter... Sans comprendre. Elle l'a cherché !

-Et quand devrons nous rendre ce devoir, d'ailleurs ? demande Peter, feignant l'inquiétude de l'élève sérieux, sous nos regards rieurs.

-Après ce cours ? propose Remus, qui commence à ployer sous la fatigue.

-Non, pas le temps d'aller chercher nos copies et le professeur pourrait perdre volontairement nos devoirs, réponds Sirius avec une expression mauvaise sur le visage.

Je réfléchis en regardant la pluie tomber dehors.

-Durant le cours de soins aux créatures magiques : au moins on évitera de se faire mouiller par la pluie en restant à l'intérieur... Et le professeur devra aller en cours juste après, donc il sera obligé d'avoir nos copies avec lui.

Remus ne répond que par un bâillement, Sirius acquiesce avec un air appréciateur, Peter hausse les épaules et Pénélope semble comprendre que nous préparons une blague. Elle tente de me sourire pour m'encourager quand nos regards se croisent et je lui rends son sourire au centuple. Si tu savais...

Je me détourne aussi rapidement avec un rictus sur les lèvres mais je crois qu'elle l'a aperçu : elle gigote sur sa chaise et ne cesse de remettre ses affaires en place ou de défroisser ses vêtements, comme si elle se forçait à s'occuper l'esprit autrement.

Nous continuons de discuter de choses et d'autres mais toujours de manière à ce que personne ne puisse comprendre le sens exact de nos propos.

A midi, je reste -sous les demandes de Sirius, encore une fois, je commence à me demander si il ne fait pas ça pour me punir ou se moquer de moi- avec Pénélope : il ne manquerait plus qu'elle nous échappe. Nous restons donc plusieurs heures, collés l'un à l'autre mais je n'arrive même plus à la regarder dans les yeux : soit cela m'énerve trop et le désir de m'en aller me taraude, soit une soudaine envie de rire, vu ce qui l'attend, me prend. Ce n'est pas très malin d'éclater de rire devant sa petite amie lorsqu'on prévoit une vengeance contre elle.

Je remarque que Rebbeca ne mange pas à notre table... Ni nulle part ailleurs.

Profiterait-elle de ses pauses pour faire cette potion ? Non, je dois me méprendre. Je suis en train de répéter une erreur : je la crois coupable alors qu'elle est probablement la victime principale !

Je dois la protéger, et pour ça, je dois éliminer Pénélope Trafter ! Ainsi, elle se sentira mieux et se montrera encore plus reconnaissante à mon égard. Parce qu'au fond c'est moi qui ai eu toute l'idée... Enfin, c'est grâce à Remus qu'on a pu découvrir les mauvais tours de Trafter car il nous a envoyé cherché Rebbeca, et Sirius qui m'a dit d'attendre au moment clé, et Peter qui a eu l'idée de la vengeance... Mais c'est moi quand même !

Je me demande comment je vais lui expliquer tout ça, comment nous avons tout découvert. Je pourrais en profiter pour faire passer ma relation avec Trafter pour une étape du plan ? Est-ce que ça plairait à Rebbeca ? Bah, elle devrait être ravie et trouver la blague hilarante. Elle s'excusera de m'avoir insulté, me pardonnera de lui avoir hurlée dessus et on redeviendra comme avant, sauf qu'elle sera encore plus admirative face à moi et m'adorera complètement...

Hmmm...

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? me demande ma petite-amie avec curiosité.  
-Hein ? Ah, euh... Je pensais à...

Bon sang, une réponse, vite ! Du coin de l'oeil je vois Sirius avoir un sourire en coin face à ma gêne. Merci, sympa l'ami. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je me suis fait surprendre à sourire bêtement alors que je pensais à...

Ma cousine.

Enfin, pas vraiment cousine, cousine éloignée ! Et en plus, je pensais surtout à la vengeance... Un peu cruelle quand on y pense.

Soudain, une arrivée me permet de faire diversion : Opieka vient de rentrer dans la salle commune, l'air concentré.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ? je demande avec un ton hautain en le désignant d'un geste du menton.

-Je sais pas, répond Pénélope.

Quelle aide précieuse. Certes, elle est belle mais savoir qu'elle tue des animaux -ou qu'elle ramasse des cadavres- pour les mettre dans le sac de Rebbeca atténue étrangement son charme.

Je continue de fixer notre professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal qui échange quelques mots avec Dumbledore sans pour autant le regarder. Les professeurs McGonagall et Nisha -qui enseigne l'astronomie, elle est sympa- les regardent avec curiosité. Il n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette.

Bah, ça lui apprendra à rire avec...

Pensons à autre chose.

-Peut-être qu'il a eu une mauvaise nouvelle, propose Peter qui nous écoutait.

-Ou qu'il s'est fait plaqué par son mec, je ricane méchamment.

-Il n'est pas gay, il a déjà parlé d'une de ses ex un jour, fait remarqué Trafter.

-Je plaisantais, je soupire avec fatigue.

Elle m'énerve.

De plus en plus d'élèves se lèvent de table et sortent de la grande salle, signe que les cours vont bientôt reprendre. Pénélope tente de m'embrasser mais j'esquive ses lèvres et lui déclare que je vais l'accompagner jusqu'à sa classe. Son visage passe alors de la déception au ravissement : elle doit probablement penser que je sèche une heure de cours juste pour passer plus de temps avec elle... A moins qu'elle s'attende à voir la blague... J'espère qu'elle ne s'en rappelle pas !

Nous nous levons ensemble, Sirius reste avec Remus et Peter qui n'ont pas cours à cette heure-ci.

J'accepte de prendre la main de ma petite amie mais uniquement par pitié, et aussi par machiavélisme. Comme c'est bon de voir qu'elle marche complètement dans notre plan.

Arrivée devant la porte, j'hésite un moment et cède une légère bise à ma camarade de classe. J'espère qu'elle en a bien profité.

Je lui fais un petit signe de main tandis qu'elle rentre dans la classe et je feins de m'éloigner dans le couloir. Cependant, une fois tous les élèves à l'intérieur, j'entends quelqu'un arriver au pas de course, je sors ma cape d'invisibilité -au cas où ce serait un retardataire- puis sourit en voyant mon meilleur ami arriver en tenant un sac d'où sort une odeur immonde. Je lui fais signe de venir près de moi pour nous dissimuler sous l'étoffe magique, nous plaçons un tissu sur nos visage -les mêmes que pour les essais sur la fiole violette, bien qu'on n'a pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de faire des tests ces temps-ci- pour soulager notre odorat puis attendons.

La première partie du plan -récupérer les éléments nécessaires- est réussie. La deuxième consiste à retarder un élève du cours d'étude des Moldus -c'est le travail de Peter.

Deux minutes plus tard, arrive en courant un élève avec une coupe au bol respirant bruyamment, peut-être à cause de son allure ou de son énervement. Je me demande rapidement ce qu'a fait Queudver mais au moins, ça a marché. L'élève ouvre la porte de la classe et nous nous faufilons derrière lui. Il reste un moment dans l'encadrement et s'excuse auprès du professeur puis referme la porte derrière lui tandis que nous nous faufilons tant bien que mal dans la classe. Le garçon a froncé le nez lorsque nous sommes passés près de lui... S'il savait ce qu'on endurait à cause de l'odeur sous la cape.

Je sens que je vais bientôt rendre mon déjeuner si on ne s'en débarrasse pas rapidement.

Nous nous approchons doucement de la place de Pénélope qui écoute à moitié le cours, observant de temps en temps Clemence qui ne s'est pas mise à côté d'elle étrangement. Je croyais qu'elle était sa meilleure amie... Peut-être est-ce leur professeur qui choisit leurs places, comme Slughorn, parfois. Dans ces moments-là, tout le monde prie pour deux choses : pas de mélange entre maison -quelle horreur !- et ne pas se mettre avec Remus -question de survie face à ses capacités de destruction massive en matière de potion.

Nous devons désormais agir vite : si on reste trop longtemps, quelqu'un va finir par se rendre compte de l'odeur et porter son attention sur l'origine et ainsi, découvrir la blague trop tôt. Je sors ma baguette et fais tomber les parchemins et les plumes de notre camarade de l'autre côté du bureau. Celle-ci se penche pour voir l'étendu des dégâts et j'en profite pour faire sortir sa baguette de sa poche, qui après sa chute se met à rouler -toujours sous mes ordres- quelques centimètres plus loin.

Le professeur -je crois qu'il se nomme Monsieur Jean Ceigne, un français- fronce les sourcils à cause du bruit perpétré et des murmures qui suivent obligatoirement la naissance d'un bruit incongru dans un cours puis fait signe à Pénélope de ramasser ça rapidement - « et silencccieusement ! »- tandis qu'il retourne à sa leçon, jetant un regard désapprobateur à ceux qui restent distraits par les mésaventures de Trafter.

Celle-ci s'agenouille par terre pour récupérer sa baguette qui est à un mètre d'elle. Sirius profite de ce moment d'inattention -puisqu'elle nous tourne le dos- pour ouvrir rapidement le sac en essayant d'éviter toute nuisance sonore qui dévoilerait notre présence. Tiens ? C'est le même que celui qu'avait réparé Opieka il y a plusieurs mois... Amusant... Et pour lequel Rebbeca avait été accusé. Je ferme douloureusement les yeux en serrant la mâchoire, me forçant à penser à autre chose : je viens tout juste de me rappeler que je l'avais moi aussi accusée, probablement à tort, et ça me dérange.

C'est ce que je déteste le plus chez Rebbeca : qu'elle me fasse sentir si abominable. Et ça se transforme en cercle vicieux.

Patmol finit par ouvrir sa propre besace et immédiatement nous affichons une grimace de dégoût en fronçant le nez malgré nos foulards. Remus n'y a pas été de main morte. Se vengerait-il des tortionnaires de sa petite enfance au travers de Pénélope ? Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il est si prompt à attaquer quand il s'agit de Rebbeca. En tout cas, j'espère.

J'observe Sirius s'affairer aussi vite que possible à tout mettre dans le sac de Pénélope puis il sort un petit animal qui se trouve être un mulot mort et le pose sur le tas d'immondices. C'est lui qui a eu l'idée de « signer » la blague... « Afin qu'elle comprenne pourquoi on a fait ça », a-t-il dit.

C'est vrai qu'elle ne semblait pas comprendre ce qu'on lui disait avant ce jour vu qu'elle continuait d'embêter... Ma cousine éloignée.

Sirius aussi est très réactif quand il s'agit d'embêter Trafter afin d'aider Rebbeca. Peut-être est-ce à cause du fait qu'il vit ça aussi avec sa famille. Ou de la pure cruauté ?

Non, il n'est pas comme ça. Mais alors pourquoi une telle férocité dans ces moments-là ? Une forme de rancune qu'il ne pourrait pas évacuer autrement ? Oui, probablement. Et on en revient au sujet de sa famille.

Il doit vouloir épargner à Rebbeca ce qu'il vit de son côté. Sans compter le fait que selon lui, par la faute de Trafter, ma cousine se fait piéger par les Mangemorts. Dans ces moments-là, il doit penser à son petit frère.

Pour eux deux, j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Je l'espère sincèrement.

Et je doute de plus en plus.

Je dois la protéger.

Mon meilleur ami me fait signe qu'il a terminé après avoir posé un parchemin au-dessus du tas de déjections pour le cacher légèrement et refermé à moitié le sac. Nous nous relevons rapidement au moment où Pénélope s'assit à nouveau sur sa chaise, puis récupère rapidement le retard qu'elle a pris dans son cours.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la sortie et je regarde ma montre : nous n'en somme mêmes pas à la moitié de l'heure. Je jette un regard par la fenêtre où l'on peut voir la pluie tomber et je me demande si Rebbeca est en cours de soins aux créatures magique. La pauvre, sous cette averse ce ne doit pas être très agréable. Je n'aurais malheureusement pas le temps de vérifier si elle va bien. Bah, de toute façon, il vaut mieux attendre qu'elle apprenne la blague par elle-même, ainsi c'est elle qui viendra me voir.

Quoique vu sa timidité... Bon, si elle ne vient pas, je viendrais la voir et elle sera encore plus reconnaissante et m'admirera. Ouais, ça va se dérouler comme ça.

Je me demande de quelle manière elle me remerciera.

Hmm.

Aouch !

Sirius vient de me donner un horrible coup de coude dans le ventre -on est trop serré et il ne pouvait atteindre mes côtes- en me montrant un élève qui s'est levé pour aller aux toilettes. J'imagine que c'est mon ami qui lui a lancé un sort. On n'a pas encore découvert de maléfice qui créé une forme d'incontinence malgré nos recherches -surtout pour Servilus- par contre, on s'est rendu compte que certains bruits particuliers -dont certains réalisés avec l'aide d'une baguette- pouvaient créer une envie pressante.

Toujours bon à savoir.

Nous suivons l'élève en question, l'empêchant de fermer la porte aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait souhaité, créant une expression de surprise sur son visage puis nous nous éloignons.

-Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? je demande à Sirius tandis que nous retirons la cape de nos épaules.

-Je ne sais pas : j'imagine qu'elle va découvrir le pot aux roses -je ricane face à l'expression fort bien utilisée- en sortant de son cours... Donc on n'a rien à prévoir pour le cours d'arithmancie qui vient. Il ne nous reste qu'à rejoindre Lunard et Queudver.

J'acquiesce sans dire un mot : j'aurais aimé qu'il propose de rejoindre Rebbeca mais il est trop tard... Et j'imagine que lui non plus n'a pas trop envie d'aller sous la pluie glaciale.

Nous nous rendons dans la salle commune où nous attendent nos deux amis en train de jouer aux échecs.

-Alors ? nous demande Peter.

-Ca a marché comme sur des roulettes : au moment où elle va ranger ses affaires, elle regrettera de s'en être prise à Rebbeca, déclare Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup aimé la manière dont il a dit le prénom de ma cousine éloignée.

Je jette un regard à Remus qui soupire de dépit. Il y a un problème ?

-Tu regrettes ? je demande, presque offusqué.

-Pas du tout... Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment la meilleure manière de faire mais malgré ça, je vous soutiens dans cette vengeance, dit-il en fixant un point invisible avec détermination.

J'imagine qu'il se remémore des souvenirs douloureux, sur les rejets qu'il a vécus et la solitude.

Mais grâce à nous, il va mieux ! Enfin, j'aime penser ça.

-Alors pourquoi tu boudes ? demande Sirius.

-Je ne boude pas ! s'exclame Remus en rougissant sous nos sourires moqueurs. C'est juste que... Bon sang ! Je suis préfet ! Vous séchez les cours, faites une blague répréhensible à une camarade et moi, tout ce que je fais c'est vous approuver ! Je dois être le pire préfet de toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Nous éclatons tous de rire face à la mine mi-dépité, mi-amusée de Remus. C'est sûr qu'il n'est pas vraiment un préfet parfait, mais on l'aime pour ça ! Et même si parfois, il n'aime pas trop nos blagues, il lui arrive souvent d'y trouver son compte, comme aujourd'hui ou pour nos transformations.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus nous fait signe qu'il est bientôt l'heure d'aller en cours. Peter, Sirius et moi nous levons pour aller en arithmancie tandis que notre préfet préféré prépare ses affaires pour se rendre en étude de runes, lentement, toujours très fatigué par sa récente pleine lune.

Ce n'est qu'une fois séparé que je me rends compte que Remus sera le premier à avoir l'occasion de se retrouver avec Rebbeca et de lui parler de la blague. J'espère qu'il ne va pas se tirer toute la couverture pour lui ! Certes, Remus n'est pas comme ça mais il aime être aimé et apprécie cette blague... Argh ! Je commence à stresser ! Et si elle croyait que c'était une initiative de Remus ? Et si elle le remerciait lui ?

Je passe tout le cours d'arithmancie à me ronger les ongles et à gamberger, de manière à ce que quand le professeur m'interroge, je ne l'entends même pas et fait perdre cinq points à ma maison, sous les ricanements de certains élèves d'autres maisons et le soupir bien casse-pied d'Evans. Je remarque que Pénélope n'est pas là... Je me demande si elle est en train de pleurer dans les toilettes ou si elle est allée voir un professeur. Trafter n'est pas vraiment une balance mais qui sait : si c'est elle la victime, son comportement peut changer... Je me demande combien d'heures de colle on va se prendre... Bon, je ne pense pas qu'on en mérite autant que le pervers des toilettes des filles mais tout de même, plus j'y pense, plus je me demande.

L'heure me semble interminable. Pourquoi il y a autant de secondes et de minutes ?

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et je me redresse en balançant d'un geste du bras toutes mes affaires dans mon sac quand le professeur -une femme d'une cinquantaine d'année assez stricte aux cheveux gris et tressés en une simple natte- nous demande de rester quelques minutes de plus le temps de marquer les devoirs.

Noooon !

Lorsqu'elle daigne enfin de nous laisser sortir, je me rue dehors en renversant à moitié les affaires d'un Serdaigle qui avait rigolé lors de la perte de points -tant mieux ! Ca lui apprendra- puis, au moment même où je tournais dans le couloir, un cri m'interpelle.

-James !

Et étrangement, il ne vient pas de derrière, dans la classe, mais devant moi. Je tends le cou et aperçoit Remus courir aussi vite que ses forces – passablement réduites- lui permettent. Il est livide et sa respiration est sifflante. Quelle idée aussi de courir après une pleine lune ! Même nous on est fatigué et on évite de faire trop de sport -ma victoire au match de quidditch était un exploit ! Les Poufsouffle devraient arrêter de râler- alors lui...Surtout qu'il a quitté l'infirmerie plus tôt que d'habitude, malgré le fait qu'on adore tous l'infirmière.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? je demande avec force en allant à sa rencontre.

-Maaa... McGonagal... Elle est allée... Rebbeca..., répond mon ami dans un râle entre l'épuisement et la suffocation, les mains sur les genoux.

-Reprends ton souffle ! Je ne comprends pas un mot de ce que tu dis !

J'entends des pas derrière moi qui s'accélèrent et reconnaît sans aucun problème, juste au son, Sirius qui, une fraction de seconde plus tard, surgit à mes côté.

-Il y a un problème ? demande-t-il, à moitié étonné et inquiet face à l'état d'agonie de Lunard.

-McGonagall est allée chercher Rebbeca... Dans son bureau. Elle n'était pas contente... Du tout.

Avant même que Remus n'ait eu le temps de se laisser glisser le long d'un mur, mort d'épuisement, Sirius et moi partons à toute vitesse en direction du bureau de notre directrice de maison.

Soudain une idée s'infiltre dans mon esprit : et si on accusait Rebbeca et ainsi, on lui ferait comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas se dresser contre nous et encore moins fréquenter des types comme Dolohov ?

Dois-je prendre le risque d'être à nouveau désagréable avec elle ?

Ce serait quitte ou double.

Comment réagirait Rebbeca ?


	33. Chapitre 33

**Chapitre 33 : Retour en avant**

L'ambiance est terriblement lourde, en tout cas à mon goût. Entre McGonagall qui ne dit plus un mot mais garde les sourcils froncés devant les deux garçons, Pénélope qui affiche des yeux ronds -et un peu rougis à cause des larmes- et moi... Avec cette épée de Damoclès au-dessus de la tête. Les deux garçons donnent l'air d'être en décalages par rapport aux autres, avec leur sourire et leur air fier.

Je vais finalement savoir si Sirius Black est réellement le coureur de jupon que l'on dit : va-t-il protéger Pénélope alors qu'au fond, ils ne savent rien lui et James...

Enfin, je crois. Quoiqu'ils aient l'air de faire des enquêtes dans le dos de tout le monde -comme pour la fiole- donc peut être qu'ils ont une idée... Mais j'espère qu'ils ont des preuves !

En tout cas, ils ont l'air très confiant, contrairement à nous.

-Vous savez qui a fait cette mauvaise blague ? demande McGonagall en plissant un peu plus les yeux, tout en insistant sur l'avant dernier mot.

Je serais déjà en train de trembler comme une feuille si elle me regardait comme ça, mais James et Sirius continuent de sourire, l'air fier d'eux et de leur secret. Comment font-ils ? Est-ce de la force ou de l'inconscience ? Peut-être que c'est ça justement, ils ne réfléchissent pas autant que moi... Peut-être que je réfléchis trop, ce qui m'empêche d'être heureuse... Mais je préfère réfléchir plutôt que de voir ce que la vie m'offre : des souffrances.

Je tente de croiser le regard de James mais celui-ci fixe notre directrice de maison et ses lunettes m'empêchent de voir parfaitement son expression. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. Que je sache si tu vas me condamner ou me sauver. Ne pas pouvoir réaliser ce simple échange me blesse... Il a tant fait pour moi, je devrais lui être reconnaissante. Et on s'est disputé bêtement. Il doit m'en vouloir. Lui n'a pas besoin de moi probablement, alors que je... Qu'il m'est vital. Même après ce choix de sortir avec Pénélope.

Faites qu'il ne m'accuse pas, faites qu'il ne mente pas. J'ai peur... Encore.

-Exact, réponds James en ayant un léger mouvement de la tête, puisque c'est nous.

…

Ma bouche s'ouvre légèrement et je regarde James comme si j'avais du mal à le distinguer. Pénélope laisse sa mâchoire pendre dans le vide et affiche un air incrédule tandis que le professeur McGonagall a une légère moue blasée.

Il dit la vérité ?

Que ce soit le cas ou non, c'est idiot de s'accuser soi-même ! Mais...

Je suis innocentée !

Je fixe un peu plus intensément James qui refuse toujours de croiser mes yeux : il m'en veut encore ? Mais alors pourquoi me retirer de ce pétrin ? C'est juste pour avoir la conscience tranquille ? Sirius et lui continuent de fixer notre professeur qui semble chercher à voir à travers eux la raison de cette auto-dénonciation.

-C'est vous qui avez fait ça ? murmure-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux pour se les frotter. J'avoue ne pas comprendre qui vous cherchez à protéger, ni la raison de cette blague mais vous ne pouvez prendre l'entière responsabilité de cet acte odieux et répugnant : tout désigne Miss Foist. Donc vous serez tout trois punis.

Hein ?! Non ! C'est injuste !

Pénélope nous jette des regards, apparemment soulagée du fait que je serais punie mais choquée par les paroles de James, probablement jalouse qu'il me protège moi en disant lui avoir fait du mal volontairement. Peut-être même s'attend-elle à ce qu'ils disent qu'ils me visaient moi, et pas elle. Est-ce le cas ?

-Nous acceptons que trois personnes soient punies mais Rebbeca n'est pas coupable dans cette histoire, déclare James en levant l'index tel un professeur qui voudrait préciser un point dans son cours.

Le professeur semble blasée et presque désespérée face à cette mascarade. Cependant sa phrase créé en moi un déferlement d'émotions qui me font sourire sans que je n'arrive à contrôler quoique ce soit. Rapidement, je tente de retenir mes expressions, cherchant à faire taire cette joie en me disant que je serais probablement punie malgré tout car plus aucun professeur ne croit James et Sirius.

Pourtant... L'entendre dire que je ne suis pas coupable... L'entendre me défendre devant les professeurs... Devant Pénélope... Entendre la vérité, à nouveau, celle qui me protège, qui me sauve, dans la bouche de James.

Rien n'est comparable à ça.

-Vraiment ? s'intéresse McGonagall. Et quelles preuves avez-vous à ce sujet ?

Sa dernière phrase m'a fait un peu mal au coeur mais je vois bien qu'elle a changé d'expression : elle ne paraît plus ennuyée ou fatiguée mais réellement attentive. Elle acceptera ce que disent les garçons. Je me demande si c'est par impartialité ou si c'est parce qu'elle m'apprécie plus que d'autres élèves... Enfin, je me fais peut être des idées.

-Tout à fait, réponds Sirius. Rebbeca et Pénélope n'ont cours ensemble que le matin, le mardi... lors de votre cours justement. Et à ce moment, et même durant le repas, il n'y avait rien dans le sac de cette dernière. Or, j'imagine qu'elle est venue vous voir peu de temps après son cours d'étude des moldus tandis que Rebbeca était en soins aux créatures magiques où nous étions absents. J'ai raison ? finit-il par demander en affichant un sourire charmeur, sachant pertinemment que cette question était inutile.

Je tourne la tête vers McGonagall qui ne cille pas. Comment fait-elle pour rester de marbre face à un tel sourire ? Même moi je ne pourrais rien contre... CA ! Et pourtant je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. Sirius Black est vraiment un peu trop beau. Parfois, on pourrait croire qu'il a déjà vingt ans.

En tout cas, Pénélope semble avoir été frappée par la foudre. Elle ne referme toujours pas la mâchoire et je crois qu'elle va se mettre à pleurer. Je trouve ça désagréable mais je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir un certain contentement. Ca lui apprendra à accuser les gens à tort et à travers. Peut-être qu'ils ont fait ça pour venger tout ce qu'elle me faisait subir... Bien que ce soit un peu cruel comme farce. Non, en fait c'est écoeurant mais la satisfaction m'empêche de critiquer cet acte objectivement... Que j'ai pourtant vécu si souvent. Je suis moche mais je préfère ne pas y penser.

-C'est exact, réponds le professeur McGonagall. Donc Miss Foist est pleinement innocentée...

Youhouuuu ! Je suis liiibre ! Bon, pas exactement, mais je suis ravie. Finalement je ne serai pas punie, mes parents ne vont pas m'envoyer de beuglante ! Je ne perds pas la confiance des professeurs.

James... Et les autres...

Ils ne m'ont pas abandonnée.

-Et qui dois-je punir avec vous ? Monsieur Pettigrow ou Lupin ?

-Pénélope Trafter, répond James avec un sourire presque mauvais.

-QUOI ? s'exclame celle-ci, son visage affichant encore plus d'effarement qu'auparavant, ce que j'avais cru impossible.

Haha ! Pas mal comme blague, ce serait amusant, en effet. Mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi McGonagall la punirait et là, ils tirent le bouchon un peu trop loin.

-Et pourquoi ça ? demande notre professeur.

Elle lève les sourcils pour montrer sa perplexité et semble bien moins encline à prendre pour argent comptant les paroles des deux fauteurs de troubles. Ce n'était pas une blague de leur part ? Ou alors elle n'est pas terminée ? Ils devraient faire attention : il y a aussi mon innocence en jeu !

D'ailleurs, lorsque James sortait avec Pénélope, cela faisait-il partit de leur plan pour me venger ? D'ailleurs, font-ils ça pour me venger ? Est-ce que je me fais encore des scénarios idiots ?

Oui, peut être voulaient-ils juste avoir la conscience tranquille. Mais sortir avec une fille pour lui faire ça... Comment peut-on avoir la conscience tranquille après ça ?

-Eh bien... Ce que nous avons fait est une simple vengeance : Pénélope avait un comportement horrible envers Rebbeca, l'insultait sans arrêt, la méprisait et médisait dans son dos...

-C'est faux ! s'insurge Trafter, écarlate et les larmes s'incrustant à nouveau dans ses yeux.

Ouuuuh, ça doit être dur de se faire critiquer par les deux mecs les plus cool de tout Poudlard. De mon côté, la vie est belle : c'était donc réellement une vengeance, ou en tout cas, ils font passer leurs agissements comme tels, donc même si c'est faux, toute l'école se dira qu'en s'en prenant à moi, ils devront faire face à eux. Et en plus, ils accusent Trafter de tout ce qu'elle m'a fait devant un professeur. Je n'aurais jamais cru ça possible. C'est comme si tous mes rêves devenaient réalités. Mais je ressens une forme de culpabilité envers mon ancienne « amie », je voulais qu'elle comprenne, pas qu'elle subisse ce genre d'horreur. Quant aux garçons ils ne me jettent toujours pas un regard. Peut-être qu'après ça, ils diront n'avoir plus rien à faire avec moi... Je ne sais pas.

-Quand bien même cela serait vrai, fait McGonagall en élevant légèrement la voix pour faire taire tout le monde, ce n'est pas à vous de faire justice. Et ce que vous avez fait est tout bonnement immonde donc vous serez les seuls à être punis. Et vous pouvez être sûr que cette punition sure exemplaire : j'ai honte de voir que de tels agissements aient lieu dans ma maison ! siffla McGonagall avec dégoût.

Je remarque que James et Sirius ont tous deux eut une crispation au coin des lèvres, et je sais exactement pourquoi : ils ont voulu dire « pour d'autre maison -donc Serpentard- c'est moins grave ?»... Moi-même j'ai pensé ça en entendant les paroles de McGonagall.

Je me demande s'ils seront renvoyés -provisoirement- à cause de ça. Maintenant, leurs paroles ne sonnent plus comme juste et belles à mes oreilles mais comme une menace : il est possible qu'ils rejettent leur punition sur moi !

Non... Ils ne feraient pas ça... Justement parce qu'ils sont du genre à se venger. Chercheront-ils à me punir, moi, de la même manière que pour Pénélope ? Je ne les ai forcés à rien. Que diront Peter et Remus ? M'en veut-il encore d'ailleurs ? J'aimerais me rapprocher d'eux tous mais accepteront-ils avec la punition qui les attend ?

-Il y a une circonstance atténuante malgré tout, professeur, reprit Sirius en prenant un visage sérieux et presque dur qui lui donne à ma grande surprise une immense crédibilité.

-Il n'y a rien qui puisse minimiser ce que vous avez fait à Miss Trafter ! Si elle agissait mal, vous auriez dû en parler immédiatement à un professeur. Je suis réellement désolée pour ce qui arrive à Miss Foist, mais c'est ainsi.

Je sens mon coeur se serrer : alors les professeurs savaient ? Peut-être que Flitwick a parlé de ce qu'il a vu il y a plusieurs mois, ou qu'ils voyaient les regards mauvais qu'on me lançait. Ils savaient. Et ils ne pouvaient rien faire car je n'agissais pas. J'aurais dû agir. Je ne me souviens plus pourquoi je n'osais pas. C'était réellement que de ma faute ?

Pénélope semble en colère mais sa respiration s'est calmée et elle acquiesce presque, ce que notre directrice de maison remarque car elle lui déclare ensuite :

-Ne soyez pas si fière de vous, vous serez également punie à la seconde même où je demanderais à Miss Foist si tout ce qu'ils ont dit était vrai.

Interrogez-moi ! Maintenant ! S'il vous plaît !

C'est amusant, je pense la même chose quand je lève la main. En tout cas le visage de Pénélope s'est décomposé pour ensuite me fixer d'un air mauvais et furieux. Je l'ignore autant que possible, fixant le chignon de notre professeur qui commence à se défaire sous la colère. Je me rends soudainement compte que je souris pour de bon mais aussi que je ne saurais pas quoi répondre si elle m'interrogeait réellement.

J'en rigolerais si la situation n'était pas si grave. Je plains McGonagall qui devra punir tout ce petit monde. En tout cas, je n'en fais plus partie. Héhé. Mais j'aimerais qu'elle épargne aussi les garçons... Afin qu'ils n'aient aucune raison de m'en vouloir malgré l'horreur de leur blague. Grâce à eux, Pénélope sera finalement punie... Et je veux redevenir amie avec eux. Peut-être même est-ce eux qui ont demandé à Remus de s'approcher de moi ? Cette idée me plaît. J'aimerais que James et moi nous réconcilions.

-Professeur, ce que nous cherchons à vous dire depuis un moment c'est que hier soir, Pénélope Trafter a elle aussi mit des immondices dans le sac de Rebbeca... Un cadavre de mulot. Nous n'avons fait qu'imiter son geste, déclare James d'une voix forte, les sourcils froncés.

-QUOI ? je m'exclame à mon tour en tournant violemment la tête dans sa direction.

-On a retiré ce qu'elle avait mis avant que tu ne récupères ton sac, m'explique-t-il en me jetant un rapide coup d'oeil.

Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre et je conserve la bouche entrouverte, à fixer les yeux marrons de James derrière ses lunettes, sans me rendre compte que c'est la première fois qu'on s'adresse la parole depuis notre dispute. Alors c'était elle ? C'était cette... Garce ? C'est elle qui mettait ça dans mon sac toutes les fois précédentes ? Toute la pitié et l'empathie que je ressentais pour Pénélope qui venait de subir une humiliation répugnante s'envole, laissant place à une colère noire et à une cruauté que je n'aurais jamais deviné chez moi.

Je tourne la tête vers Pénélope, livide et les yeux grands comme des soucoupes -mais conservant les sourcils froncés-, et lui jette un regard meurtrier. Je suis comme enragée et j'ai envie de saisir ma baguette pour lui jeter un sort particulièrement douloureux et embarrassant. Mais la voix du professeur McGonagall me rappelle à l'ordre.

-Silence ! Mr Black, est-ce que Mr Potter dit vrai ? demande-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

-Tout à fait, répond-il avec la même expression, comme s'il était à un véritable procès.

La sous-directrice nous tourne le dos un moment et semble se frotter les yeux, ou remettre ses lunettes en place. En tout cas, lorsqu'elle nous fait face à nouveau, son regard est d'autant plus dur et elle avait récupéré son calme et sa froideur.

-Bien. Je retire soixante-quinze points à la maison de Gryffondor...

Pénélope et moi affichons un air ahuri face à la punition : c'est énorme ! Les garçons semblent au contraire agréablement surpris.

-Si je n'en retire pas plus c'est bien parce que la véritable victime de cette mascarade dégoûtante est de notre maison elle aussi.

Oui ! Vive moi !

Précise-t-elle ça uniquement pour me protéger des vengeances possibles ? C'est gentil de sa part.

Je vois Sirius et James afficher un petit sourire en coin. M'apprécient-ils ? James jette un coup d'oeil vers moi et je lui souris timidement. Il me fait un signe de tête.

On est de nouveau amis ?

Je baisse la tête en rougissant.

-Ensuite, Miss Trafter, vous serez collée jusqu'à la fin du mois tous les mardis, jeudis et vendredis de la semaine car je devine que les fois précédentes énoncées par Miss Foist étaient aussi de vous. Je vous donnerai la nature de vos retenues ce soir, dans mon bureau, à huit heures.

Héhé ! Dire qu'on est au début de novembre ! Touuut le mois. C'est fou ce que ça fait du bien la justice !

-Quant à vous, messieurs, vous serez également en retenue mais les lundis, mercredis et samedis pour toute la matinée non seulement pour votre farce infecte mais aussi pour avoir séché plusieurs cours. Pas de problèmes avec le quidditch, Mr Potter, car le prochain match de Gryffondor sera pour décembre. Maintenant, sortez tous de mon bureau, finit-elle sur un ton sans réplique face à Trafter qui avait ouvert la bouche pour protester.

Pénélope se lève de sa chaise tandis que Sirius et James ouvrent la porte. Je fais un petit signe de tête au professeur mais elle ne répond pas. Hm ? Soit elle n'a pas vu, soit elle en a assez. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en tiendra pas rigueur durant les cours.

Etrangement, comme si notre nature d'élève prenait le dessus sur nos différents et notre caractère propre, nous nous dirigeons tous dans la même direction : vers l'escalier nous menant à l'étage inférieur.

J'ai survécu à une convocation chez McGonagall ! Je suis une grande guerrière ! Rare sont ceux qui en sont sortis vivant. Et j'en suis sortie sans la moindre punition !

A ce moment, j'entends Pénélope siffler des insultes derrière moi. La curiosité l'emporte -avec l'encouragement de l'orgueil voulant à tout prix lui montrer ma victoire- et je me retourne pour voir une Trafter grimaçante, humiliée par la punition et détruite par son petit-ami. Je me rends alors compte que toute sa tristesse me met dans un drôle d'état : je ressens une forme de pitié mais aussi une joie cruelle à la voir ainsi. De la pitié car je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur que James se comporte ainsi avec moi aussi, qu'il me trahisse d'une telle manière.

Au fond, il est cruel avec ceux qu'il n'aime pas. Terriblement cruel. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de l'apprécier pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi.


	34. Chapitre 34

**Chapitre 34 : Règlement de Compte**

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me fixes comme une idiote ?

-Pourquoi mettais-tu ces horreurs dans mon sac ? je demande, choquée.

C'est vrai quoi : les insultes, tout le monde le fait, même entre amis, les coups physiques, je comprends également. Les humiliations publiques, c'est pour faire rire les autres au détriment des victimes qui ne s'en remettent pas. Tout cela était horrible pour moi et le fait de les justifier étaient presque pire car je me rabaissais moi-même. Mais ça, je n'y voyais même pas de raison. Etait-ce une menace ? Me prenait-on pour une poubelle ? Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

-Pourquoi, ça te faisait peur ? demande-t-elle avec une telle colère que son rictus ressemble à une moue. Tu le méritais ! J'en ai marre de toi, de te supporter, chaque jour, tout le temps, toi et ta débilité congénitale ! Marre qu'on te traite comme si tu valais mieux que nous alors que tu n'es qu'une minable ! Ca servait à te remettre à ta place ! Et maintenant, c'est moi qui suis punie !

Elle crie une insulte à mon encontre, je ne dis pas un mot, ce qui semble l'énerver encore plus, puis elle fait un mouvement d'épaule qui, je l'ai cru au début, semblait montrer qu'elle allait tourner les talons.

SCHLAK !

Je reste sonnée un instant puis la fixe à nouveau avec incrédulité tandis que ma joue me brûle. Elle m'a giflée ! Comme ça !

Je n'arrive jamais à être assez rapide, pour frapper ou esquiver mais là... Pénélope m'a giflée !

J'hésite à en faire de même mais heureusement -pour moi plus que pour elle : je me serais probablement ridiculisée- je sens une main me presser l'épaule et me tirer en arrière, contre quelque chose... Ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Je lève les yeux et vois le visage de James qui affiche une expression dure et grave. Il ne me jette pas un regard bien que sa main reste sur moi. J'ai l'étrange impression que je ne dois pas dire un mot et attendre de voir ce qu'il se passe, comme une spectatrice.

-Je t'interdis de la toucher ! Tu n'as vraiment rien compris à la leçon ! déclare-t-il apparemment énervé, sa voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude, sa main serrant de plus en plus mon épaule.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires ! crie Trafter, sa voix de plus en plus aiguë.

-Si, ce sont mes affaires ! Si on a fait ça c'est justement pour te faire comprendre à quel point ce que tu faisais était répugnant !

-La ferme ! Tu es sorti avec moi juste pour ça ! Je te faisais confiance et toi tu m'as trahi et...

-Faux, je suis sorti avec toi parce que je t'appréciais et je voulais te laisser une chance. J'ai eu tort, ça c'est sûr.

Trafter semble vouloir répondre mais Sirius s'avance d'un pas et lui ordonne de partir. Elle rougit, ses yeux semblent plus brillants puis elle nous tourne le dos et s'enfuit en courant. Je crois percevoir une légère plainte mais peut-être ai-je rêvé.

J'entends James soupirer à côté de moi et son souffle fait voleter une de mes mèches à cause de notre proximité.

-Tu crois qu'elle a compris cette fois ? marmonne-t-il.

J'ai bien envie de faire remarquer que je ne saisis pas le sens de sa question mais Sirius m'interrompt dans mon élan. Ah, ce n'était pas à moi qu'on parlait. La honte.

-En ce moment elle doit surtout nous maudire... Mais peut-être qu'avec le temps, elle saisira le sens de tes paroles.

La main de James commence à réellement me faire mal et je me mets à grimacer sous la douleur. N'osant dire un mot, ou plutôt ne sachant comment aborder la discussion, je saisis ses doigts pour desserrer son emprise puis éloigne sa main de mon épaule.

Tandis que je trouvais sa main particulièrement sèche, je me rends compte que mon geste peut être pris pour un rejet. La peur qu'ils puissent me laisser tomber à nouveau et pour de bon compresse ma cage thoracique. A cause de moi, ils ont eu beaucoup de retenues. Je baisse les yeux par terre, gênée, puis demande :

-Comment vous... Euh...

Je n'arrive pas à trouver de question crédible, me noyant un peu plus dans mon embarras.

-Quand avez-vous vu Pénélope mettre le...

Sirius devine ma question et me répond le premier :

-Hier soir, à la bibliothèque.

-On a voulu lui montrer ce que ça faisait, c'est pour ça qu'on a préféré la revanche plutôt qu'en parler aux professeurs, déclare précipitamment James, les bras croisés et en tournant la tête vers le mur.

-Mais il y a un truc que je n'ai pas compris : on a retiré le mulot mort... Et pourtant tu as dit qu'elle en avait mis un dans ton sac ?

Je rougis brutalement puis devient livide –je penseque c'est le cas puisque mes joues deviennent glacées- je marmonne deux-trois choses inintelligibles avant de prendre une grande inspiration : je peux leur faire confiance. Je leur explique alors que j'avais déjà reçu ce genre de cadeau, avant. Au fur et à mesure, je lance de brefs regards aux garçons pour voir leur réaction : Sirius semble plutôt incrédule et dégoûté tandis que James est tout simplement furieux.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une fille autre que ma cousine Bellatrix puisse faire ça.

Je ne vois pas de qui il parle mais je préfère ne pas lui demander quoique ce soit. Les paroles d'Antonin au sujet des problèmes de famille des Black me reviennent en mémoire.

-Moi je me demande surtout pourquoi faisait-elle cela, je marmonne, pour essayer d'éviter ce sujet délicat.

Bizarrement, mes paroles ont eu l'effet inverse de celui escompté : l'ambiance semble être devenue encore plus lourde. Sirius jette des regards à James qui fixe ses chaussures, l'air maussade.

-Trafter a probablement eu une contrariété hier et a décidé de se venger sur toi, murmure Sirius, fixant toujours son meilleur ami.

Ah. La certitude que le véritable sens de cette phrase m'échappe est particulièrement désagréable. Je remarque alors que Sirius m'observe, une drôle d'expression sur le visage puis lever lentement le bras pour poser doucement ses doigts sur ma joue.

-Ca va ? Elle t'a frappée comme une brute...

Je n'arrive plus à comprendre ce qu'il raconte. Sirius Black, le plus beau garçon de toute l'école, me caresse la joue ! Hahahahahahaahahahahahaha. Je deviens nerveuse. Sa main est moins sèche que celle de James. Je sens que je deviens encore plus écarlate et qu'un sourire naît sur mes lèvres. Je tente de me retirer de cette situation.

Au même moment, James repousse violemment le bras de son meilleur ami en lui jetant un regard insistant que je ne comprends pas.

-Oui oui, ça va, je pense que je la méritais d'une certaine manière, je marmonne, sans savoir si je dis la vérité ou non. Je préfère ça au reste, je précise face aux regards étonnés.

Ma dernière phrase semble les convaincre puis un nouveau silence s'installe entre nous. J'aimerais parler à James afin de savoir si on peut redevenir amis ou si c'est définitivement terminé.

-Mais c'est lequel de vous deux qui a fait cette... Blague ?

James semble enfin se réveiller et m'adresse finalement la parole pour m'expliquer tous les détails et les secrets de cette « vengeance », comme il l'appelle. Comment ils ont découvert le mulot, comment ils ont décidé la manière de répondre à cet acte -en plus de tout ce que j'avais dit, précise-t-il avec force. Qui a dû se charger de quoi -je grimace face à la tâche de Remus et celle de Sirius-, et la manière dont ils ont réalisé leur blague. « Puisque tu connais la cape, pas besoin de te le cacher » a-t-il déclaré en se passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Je l'écoute attentivement, tente de réagir à ce qui me semble être les bons moments et pose les questions qu'il veut entendre afin qu'il continue de parler et je le vois se détendre et sourire toujours un peu plus. Moi-même je me sens mieux de voir qu'il peut à nouveau me parler normalement.

-Mais quand tu es sorti avec Pénélope, ça faisait donc parti du plan ? je demande, cette question me tenant vraiment à coeur.

Je ne peux pas croire que James puisse être tombé dans le piège de cette pimbêche. Il est populaire et voit beaucoup de filles, donc il doit être plus futé que ça. Il l'a déjà plus ou moins sous-entendu devant Trafter mais je veux juste l'entendre dire clairement.

-Eh bien..., commence-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils et son sourire se crispant, ses yeux m'évitant.

-Pas du tout, déclare Sirius en levant les mains au ciel et en soupirant. Il est complètement tombé dans le panneau alors que je l'avais prévenu.

-Hey ! Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu pour ça... C'était au sujet de la fiole, pas de Rebbeca !

-Donc ce n'était pas pour le plan ? je demande, cherchant à cacher ma déception.

Malheureusement, celle-ci se fait malgré tout entendre dans ma question. James semble embarrassé et murmure des prétextes à toute vitesse, apparemment nerveux, tout en me jetant des regards un peu agacés.

-Pas vraiment... Ca a servi et tout... Disons que je voulais juste... Que j'avais besoin de la voir et elle voulait... Bref, c'est surtout elle qui voulait sortir avec moi, je n'ai fait qu'accepter.

Sirius lève les yeux en secouant la tête tandis que je baisse les yeux sur mes pieds : c'est nul comme excuse.

Ainsi donc il n'était pas vraiment amoureux d'elle, ça me soulage un peu, cependant je reste blessée : non seulement James appréciait Trafter et cherchait sa présence plus que la mienne mais en plus elle a réussi à embobiner mon cousin. Quelle sera la prochaine étape ? Dolohov ? Ma famille ? Les professeurs ?

-Au moins ça t'apprendra à ne pas te fier aux apparences, déclare Sirius, mais plutôt sur ce que tu sais d'elle.

Je hoche doucement la tête tandis que James explique qu'il souhaitait qu'ainsi elle et moi serions en de meilleurs termes. Je n'y crois pas vraiment et je veux changer de discussion. Heureusement, c'est Sirius qui se charge de parler d'autre chose... En nous quittant !

-Je dois y aller, Claire doit m'attendre, fait-il en nous faisant un signe de la main.

Nous lui répondons avec le même geste avant de rester seuls, dans ce couloir. Je n'ose plus rien dire et cherche un sujet sur lequel parler lui et moi mais je n'y arrive pas. J'ai envie de demander qui est cette fille dont a parlé Sirius mais j'ai l'impression que ce serait impoli et qu'il y a un trop grand risque de méprise.

-Dis, tu pourrais nous passer le cours de Soin aux Créatures magique de cet après-midi ? me demande James, fixant toujours l'endroit où est parti son ami. Vu qu'on l'a loupé...

-Ah, oui, bien sûr, je marmonne en fouillant dans mon sac.

Je pousse la boîte de biscuits puis lui tend le parchemin passablement froissé par l'empressement avec lequel je l'ai mis entre mes livres à cause de la pluie. En relevant la tête, je vois que James sourit en levant les sourcils, les yeux mi-clos.

-Tu as toujours cette boîte de biscuits on dirait... Elle ne se termine jamais ?

-J'en ai à peu près une par semaine... Et c'est ma mère qui me les envoie.

Je réfléchis deux secondes en regardant la boite rectangulaire dans mon sac puis décide de prendre une initiative.

-Tu en veux un ?

-Je peux ? répond James avec un immense sourire.

-Disons que c'est la rémunération pour la vengeance, je rigole faiblement en rougissant.

-Ah bon ? Alors j'en prends deux ! dit-il en se servant.

-Hey !

Il fait mine de s'enfuir avec les deux biscuits mais se laisse rattraper. Je n'aime pas du tout courir, me sentant trop lourde et empotée mais ça m'a fait rire quand même. Nous finissons par nous rendre à notre tour dans la salle commune en échangeant quelques mots. Je me rends compte que je me sens plus naturelle et moins tendue quand Sirius n'est pas là.

Lorsque j'ose enfin demander qui est « Claire », James m'observe suspicieusement puis répond avec un air détaché :

-La copine de Sirius. Ca fait un bon moment qu'ils sont ensemble.

Sirius a une petite-amie ? Mais alors quand il m'a caressé la joue, c'était quoi ? On aurait dit un flirt mais peut-être que c'est encore moi qui me fais des idées... C'est un peu décevant mais ça me rassure également. Quand j'étais seule je croyais vouloir être séduite par des garçons mais finalement, ce n'est pas si plaisant que ça.

Alors le baisemain de Dolohov aussi ne serait qu'une illusion de ma part ? Le monde n'est plus ce qu'il était... Ou alors c'est moi qui fais trop confiance aux livres d'aventures.

-Dis, pour Dolohov et Serv...Rogue..., déclare James sans me regarder, fixant le tableau de la Grosse Dame devant lequel nous sommes.

-Oui ? je demande avec précaution.

Je sens que nous abordons le sujet sensible.

-Je pense sincèrement que tu ne devrais pas les voir...

-Je fréquente qui je veux. La dernière personne qui me donnait des ordres, déquisés en conseils, de ce genre croit aujourd'hui que les vampires mangent des oignons pour éviter l'odeur de l'ail.

-Hein ? C'est qui ? demande-t-il sans comprendre un mot de ce que je raconte.

-Trafter, je réponds avec un sourire mauvais, et face à son regard interrogateur je précise : C'est Mr Opieka qui me l'a dit.

Un sourire amusé s'affiche sur son visage mais se transforme rapidement en moue perplexe.

-Je ne veux pas t'éloigner de tes amis mais c'est plus... Pour nous que je te dis ça, réplique-t-il en jetant des coups d'oeil autour de lui.

-Comment ça ?

-La fiole, le vol de livre chez Slughorn, ton agression... Et la mienne. Tout ça a un lien avec les Serpentard et si jamais ils apprenaient qu'on a leur potion... Ce que je veux dire c'est que selon ce que tu dis ou fais, nous aussi on risque de payer.

Cette excuse semble idiote et pourtant, le souvenir de James inconscient, dans les bras de Dumbledore, le front en sang accorde une importance inouïe à ses paroles dans mon esprit.

J'acquiesce alors en lui promettant de faire attention à ce que je dirai.

-Donc je dois moi aussi vous protéger ?

-Oui... Enfin, non ! On te protège et on surveille tes arrières mais reste prudente, c'est tout, déclare précipitamment James, écarlate.

Face à sa gêne due à ma taquinerie je me mets à pouffer derrière ma main.

-Mais pour Dolohov, il n'y a rien à craindre. Il respecte trop ma famille et il a besoin de moi pour ses recherches, je déclare, cherchant à me rendre un peu intéressante.

Je me sens ridicule à faire ça.

-Ses recherches ?

-Oui, mais ne t'en fais pas, mon père et mon grand-père surveillent tout ça car c'est plus ou moins eux qui le soutiennent, et ils ont déjà fait ce genre de choses avec d'autres élèves.

-Ah, soupire James, de soulagement mais aussi de déception on dirait.

Nous rentrons finalement dans la salle commune où nous attendent non seulement Remus et Peter mais aussi Lily, Mary et d'autres filles de nos dortoirs. Je me rappelle alors que Mary voulait me parler de quelque chose... Etait-ce de la blague de Pénélope ?

Malgré moi, je n'arrive pas à quitter James qui m'entraîne vers ses amis pour leur raconter ce qui s'est passé. J'écoute donc le récit que je viens de vivre en précisant plusieurs détails -comme quoi ce n'était pas la première fois que Pénélope me faisait ce coup-là, ce qu'a dit McGonagall avant que James et Sirius ne rentrent dans le bureau- et je me sens comme mise en valeur.

Au moment où Peter a demandé à James s'il quittait Trafter, celui-ci a répondu « Bien évidemment ! Je ne pourrais pas sortir avec une fille comme ça ! Ce fut l'erreur de ma vie probablement. » J'ai l'impression que la dernière phrase était là uniquement pour me faire plaisir ou juste pour amuser la galerie mais ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'après, je n'ai pas arrêté de sourire au point que j'ai essayé de me mordre les deux joues pour que cela ne se voie pas trop.

Ca t'apprendra Trafter ! Les gens finissent par voir ta véritable nature ! Il ne fallait pas jouer autant la comédie. Une justice arrive enfin.

Au bout d'un moment, James se lève pour rejoindre son équipe de quidditch afin de les prévenir de ses retenues. Je me sens gênée par le nouveau silence mais cette fois, je décide de prendre les devant, bien que ma voix reste particulièrement faible. Cependant, je me rends compte d'une avancée en moi : j'ose les regarder droit dans les yeux. Je dois être écarlate, les cheveux en pétards à cause de la pluie de tout à l'heure mais j'ose.

-Remus, à propos de samedi... Je voulais juste vous parler, je t'ass...

-Je te crois, ne t'en fais pas... C'est à moi de m'excuser de t'avoir hurlé dessus de cette manière. Je n'aurais pas dû, dit-il en faisant un léger signe de la tête en guise de pardon. J'étais vraiment très malade et je ne supportais plus rien. Ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi du tout.

Peter approuve à son tour et me fait un sourire qui me rassure : nous sommes donc à nouveau amis. J'acquiesce face à leurs explications bien que je ne sois qu'à moitié convaincue. Je suis peut-être trop méfiante mais je ne crois pas à cette version : la douleur rend mauvais mais à ce point... Pour qu'il soit retourné en cours aussi rapidement, ça ne doit pas être si grave donc ça ne colle pas. Peut-être que le préfet ne m'aime pas beaucoup ou qu'il en a eu marre de moi ce jour-là. Mais il est poli et a fait ses excuses. Je lui laisse une chance puisqu'il m'en a donnée une le jour où je leur ai tous hurlé dessus... Et c'est lui qui m'a dit que je pouvais dénoncer qui je voulais.

En tout cas, Peter semble sincère. Peut-être cherche-t-il surtout à protéger son ami mais, ça, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je peux juste être jalouse.

Finalement, je me lève à mon tour et me dirige vers le dortoir des filles. Celles-ci sont attablées un peu plus loin et me jettent quelques regards plus ou moins discrets. J'hésite... Peut-être que Pénélope leur a déjà donné sa version des faits et qu'elles me haïssent encore plus, qu'elles ne veulent plus me parler.

Je jette un coup d'oeil et vois le dos de Mary qui semble lire ce que Lily écrit sur un carnet rouge. Je regarde mes chaussures : peut-être que les mains tendues qui me semblaient hypocrites n'étaient que de la politesse maladroite, qui ne savait pas mieux s'exprimer que moi. Je les ai critiquées, prétextant aimer ma solitude... Qui me tuait car elle m'était imposée.

Je me dirige alors vers elles.

-Tu voulais me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure ? je demande timidement tandis que Mary se retourne et me fixe avec de grands yeux surpris.

Elle lance un regard aux autres filles qui nous fixent à tour de rôle puis repose les yeux sur moi, acquiesce avec un petit sourire poli et écarte une chaise de la table pour que je puisse m'y asseoir.


	35. Chapitre 35

**Chapitre 35 : L'appui Précaire**

-...Et donc, elles ne m'avaient pas du tout abandonnée en se moquant de moi. Elles avaient ri de Pénélope qui se ridiculisait à me mettre tout sur le dos ! Et ça les écoeurait de la voir agir ainsi, elles n'étaient pas d'accord avec cette dernière. Et elles le lui ont dit, lundi, qu'elles l'avaient trouvée « décevante ». Et en plus, on a discuté sur mon cas et elles m'ont avouée qu'elles aussi elles avaient vécu ça ! Lily par exemple, c'était avant le collège, comme toi Remus. Maintenant je m'en veux de les avoir critiquées, murmure Rebbeca avant de reprendre son discours de plus belle.

Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû lui demander ce qui se passait entre les filles et Pénélope...

Elle ne s'arrête plus de parler.

-...Ensuite quand on est retournées dans le dortoir, Pénélope a surgi dans les escaliers et a dit que je lui faisais subir la même chose désormais, mais les filles ont pris ma défense et elles lui ont répondu qu'ainsi elle pouvait comprendre ce que ça faisait d'être humiliée et isolée, que pour elle c'était plus que justifié vu ce qu'elle m'a fait subir. Je leur ai raconté le truc des cadavres et ça les a dégoûtées... Mais elles trouvent toutes que votre vengeance était un peu trop cruelle... Bien qu'elles ont approuvé le fait qu'elle était en partie méritée...

C'est comme si elle avait emmagasiné toutes ces prises de paroles et que maintenant qu'on lui posait une question « ouverte », elle relâchait tout d'un seul coup pour respecter son quota de mots des dernières années.

Enfin, elle a l'air ravie de ce qui se passe avec Evans et les autres depuis quelques semaines : elle sourit souvent et nous parle toujours un peu plus librement, bien qu'elle conserve toujours cette espèce de distance, n'osant pas être totalement naturelle.

C'est peut-être ça justement, la nature de Rebbeca : toujours paraître un peu gênée, polie, retenir ses éclats ou s'excuser.

-Je vous ennuie, n'est-ce pas ? me demande Rebbeca avec un sourire mi-gêné, mi-amusé.

-Un peu, je réponds franchement.

Elle affiche une mine désolée qui me fait éclater de rire tandis qu'elle se tient les mains, embarrassée.

-Sérieusement, James, tu devrais apprendre la notion de tact, marmonne Remus qui n'écoutait que d'une oreille, préférant visiblement se concentrer sur sa partie de cartes contre Peter.

J'ai gagné le premier et Rebbeca n'est arrivée que plus tard donc n'a pas intégrée la partie.

J'essaie encore de lui montrer à quel point mon rôle a été grand dans cette vengeance mais je crois que je n'atteindrai pas ce que je souhaitais : qu'elle soit admirative et reconnaissante à souhait. Certes, nous sommes réconciliés mais elle n'est pas particulièrement différente d'avant par rapport à moi. Plus ouverte peut-être mais elle ne m'adore pas plus. J'ai même l'impression qu'elle s'est rapprochée des autres Maraudeurs. Elle agit bizarrement avec Sirius par exemple. Et il n'y a qu'avec Peter qu'elle est parfaitement détendue. Ca me rend un peu en colère de voir qu'elle ne me traite pas ainsi et je ressens une forme de haine envers elle. Minime, certes, mais elle est là.

Soudain, Sirius apparaît dans l'encadrement de la porte -la fiole l'a désigné pour aller rendre les livres à la bibliothèque. Rebbeca écarquille les yeux à sa vue puis tourne vivement la tête en rougissant légèrement. J'ignore si Patmol l'a remarqué mais si c'est le cas, il feint ne pas l'avoir vu.

-Tu n'as pas trouvé d'autres livres susceptibles de nous aider, remarque Peter, déçu et blasé en voyant les mains vides de mon meilleur ami.

-Non. On avait déjà fait une bonne épuration de la bibliothèque pour...

Il s'interrompt et fronce les sourcils, se retenant visiblement de regarder Rebbeca ou Remus.

Oui, nous avons déjà lu beaucoup de livres lors de nos recherches pour devenir des animagis. Et il serait mieux d'éviter ce sujet en présence de Rebbeca.

-Enfin bref... Je n'arrive plus à trouver quoique ce soit qui pourrait nous donner un indice sur le genre de potion dont il s'agit. Il faudrait fouiller la réserve pour voir les potions de magie noire mais on n'aura plus autant de liberté puisqu'on ne peut pas y voler les livres, soupire mon meilleur ami.

-Et vous avez regardé dans les philtres d'esprit ? demande Rebbeca en se tenant les mains jetant des coups d'oeil de droite à gauche.

-Les quoi ? nous répondons en choeur.

Rebbeca semble hésiter en se mordant la lèvre puis nous explique que « Antonin » -à l'entendre prononcer ce nom, je serre les dents et affiche mon dégoût, me rappelant le moment où il lui avait pris la main- lui en a parlé un jour au sujet de ses cours.

-Normalement ça sert pour les soins mais si c'est mal réalisé, ils peuvent devenir les pires des poisons je crois, finit-elle en fronçant les sourcils et en fixant ses doigts. Et je trouve que ça pourrait coller avec ce qu'a fait le rat.

J'ai rapidement envie de faire une remarque au sujet de Dolohov mais un plissement d'yeux de la part de Remus me retient.

C'est vrai, il faut que j'évite une nouvelle dispute. Mais je reste furieux.

-Ca doit être rare malgré tout, marmonne Peter ce qui fait baisser encore plus la tête de Rebbeca.

-Et si on cherchait du côté des potions qui rendent amnésique ? fait remarquer Remus. On ne pouvait pas voir ce genre d'effet chez le rat, on n'a rien vérifié mais si ça se trouve, ça joue un rôle important !

-Bonne idée... mais c'est votre tour, nous on a une retenue dans une heure, déclare Sirius en soupirant.

Oui, toujours nos retenues pour le coup du sac de Pénélope.

-C'est quoi cette histoire d'amnésie ? demande Rebbeca avec curiosité.

Comme d'habitude nous nous regardons, ne sachant si nous devons lui dire ou non. Ca se répète de plus en plus souvent ce genre de scène : elle a acquis une importance dans notre groupe uniquement parce qu'elle est ma cousine -donc mes amis sont un peu plus « bavards » avec elle- alors que je n'ai rien demandé ou ordonné du tout ! C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Parfois, je me demande si elle ne risque pas de chercher à en profiter...

Mais jusque là, le seul moment où elle a abusé de son pouvoir, c'était pour déjeuner avec nous -ou plutôt Peter et Remus, en les faisant culpabiliser. Les femmes sont dangereuses ! Soyons prudents.

-Vous savez, vous pouvez me répondre « ça ne te concerne pas », déclare-t-elle, habituée, elle aussi, à nos craintes.

-C'est bon, mais tu évites de tout rapporter à qui que ce soit, je déclare en la pointant du doigt, pensant tout particulièrement à Dolohov et aussi pour la contredire.

Elle a dû deviner vu son regard blasé.

-Bon, commence Remus en me jetant un regard pas très sûr de lui, en fait, l'oeil de Sombral a pour effet secondaire des problèmes de mémoire et une légère paranoïa de temps en temps. On a découvert ça il y a quelques semaines.

Rebbeca l'écoute attentivement comme s'il était un professeur qui lui apprenait un nouveau sort très utile mais fort complexe. Je les regarde sans crainte : Lunard n'est pas du genre à trop en dévoiler vu ses propres secrets.

Remus n'est pas du genre à parler beaucoup en règle générale de toute façon. A tel point que la plupart des élèves de Poudlard croient qu'il a mué en douceur et n'a pas subi la gêne des voix aux surprises aiguë et incontrôlables alors qu'en réalité, il en a probablement souffert plus que nous. C'est juste qu'il ne prenait jamais la parole en public. Il n'a pas su nous dire si sa forme de loup-garou en subissait aussi les effets. Ou peut-être qu'il n'a tout simplement pas voulu. Dommage, ça aurait été drôle. Bon, ce n'est pas joli de dire ça.

Lorsqu'il a terminé, Rebbeca siffle en signe d'étonnement, la mine peu convaincue : oui, c'est dur de chercher quelqu'un qui a peut-être tout oublié.

Soudain, une voix légèrement aiguë appartenant à une fille de notre classe surgit à quelques pas de notre table :

-Becky !

Rebbeca se lève en me frôlant -oui, j'étais juste à côté d'elle- et fronce les sourcils en rougissant, probablement embarrassée. Elle nous salue tandis que Sirius et moi remuons doucement les lèvres pour murmurer « Becky » avec un sourire en coin, tout en haussant les sourcils pour la taquiner, ce qui nous offre un joli regard noir de ma cousine qui ne peut malgré tout s'empêcher de sourire. Et oui, même Rebbeca Foist ne peut résister à l'humour des Maraudeurs !

Je la vois se diriger vers Kathy, une autre attrapeuse de l'équipe. Je les observe s'éloigner puis disparaître au niveau du tableau de la grosse dame.

-Dis-moi, tu ne jouerais pas un tout petit peu trop au grand-frère possessif ? me demande Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

-Pas du tout, je réplique en prenant un ton détaché qui devient hautain malgré moi. Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

La question fut posée avec une curiosité et une inquiétude que j'aurais voulu omettre. Je déteste quand mon corps ne m'obéit pas. Sirius, quant à lui, ne fait que hausser les épaules en regardant la porte par laquelle Rebbeca est sortie. Que dois-je en penser ?

Je me sens étrangement mal à l'aise face au fait que Sirius ait une nouvelle fois découvert ce que je pensais alors que je mettais tous les efforts possibles afin que cela reste discret. Non pas que ça me dérange, au contraire, je suis fier que notre amitié permette ce genre de choses mais... Ca me montre qu'il y a plus à perdre, plus de chances que l'on s'éloigne l'un de l'autre. Je regarde à mon tour l'endroit où ma cousine éloignée est partie et me demande si elle n'en sera pas la cause : Sirius et Remus sont très proches d'elle, et je vois bien qu'elle agit différemment en leur présence. Je n'ai pas très envie que mon frère sorte avec elle, ça pourrait créer un malaise entre lui et moi et ça, je ne veux pas. A mes yeux, il est plus important que Rebbeca, et je préfèrerais cesser tout contact avec elle plutôt que de risquer notre amitié.

Mais bon, pour le moment... Tout à l'air d'aller bien, non ?

-Il faut dire que c'est assez dur de vous protéger tous les deux, déclare Sirius en fermant les yeux, un sourire aux lèvres.

-Hey ! Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

Remus et Peter rigolent légèrement face à notre discussion, délaissant leur partie.

-Alors si en plus tu la confortes dans sa passivité, ça ne va pas m'aider.

Sirius ouvre les yeux et plante son regard dans le mien, toute forme de plaisanterie s'étant enfuie de son visage.

-Tu ne devrais pas agir ainsi : elle va bientôt être adulte. Il faut qu'elle apprenne à se défendre toute seule. Plus j'y repense, plus je me rends compte que cette vengeance que nous avons fait... Ca aurait dû être à elle de la réaliser. On ne l'aide pas, au contraire : le jour où ne nous serons pas là, elle sera perdue... Pour de bon.

Je continue de le regarder un instant avant de baisser les yeux pour réfléchir.

Il a raison, comme d'habitude. Dès que nous ne sommes plus là, elle va voir Dolohov et Rogue... On ne sera pas toujours près d'elle. Mais comment lui dire ? Comment l'aider ?

-Je pense que tu as en partie raison mais en partie tort : Rebbeca était réellement perdue. On l'a aidée à retrouver des repères. Maintenant, elle a de bonnes bases et elle arrive à se débrouiller plus ou moins seule : on ne l'a en rien aidée pour ses problèmes avec Mary ou Lily, fait remarquer Remus.

-C'est vrai qu'à t'entendre, on croirait qu'on devrait agir comme les lions qui jettent leur petits d'en haut d'une falaise pour qu'ils s'endurcissent ! rigole Peter, probablement amusé par le clin d'oeil à notre maison.

Sirius laisse s'échapper un pouffement avant de décroiser les bras et de s'approcher du feu pour y jeter deux trois vieux morceaux de papier qui traînaient dans ses poches.

De mon côté, je reste perdu dans mes pensées : j'aime me dire que j'ai servi à Rebbeca, mais je ne supporte pas de penser que je suis désormais un fléau pour elle. Je veux continuer à être utile tout en la gardant à l'oeil. Mais comment ?

Puisque c'est Sirius qui l'a dit, ses paroles sonnent en moi comme celles de la raison mais elles ne me plaisent étrangement pas. Probablement parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver la manière pour les respecter.

Finalement, au bout de longues minutes, nous nous rendons en direction des cachots. Retenue du jour : nettoyer les chaudrons de Slughorn.

A hauteur de la bibliothèque, nous croisons Evans et son Servilus. J'hésite à aller vers eux pour les provoquer mais je me contente d'un petit ricanement et d'un regard méprisant que tous deux remarquent et me rendent. Qu'ils sont bêtes. Sirius ne les remarque pas, trop absorbés par une dispute entre le portrait d'un célèbre Duc et d'une poule qui a quitté son tableau. Alors que nous évitions le bombardement de boulette de gomme de Peeves dans le hall, je me rends compte que cela fait un petit moment que nous n'avons pas eu de véritable confrontation avec Servilus. Bien évidemment, on l'insulte toujours assez régulièrement mais... Pas grand-chose de plus. De ce fait, j'ai l'impression qu'Evans cherche de plus en plus à le fréquenter. C'est bien ce que je pensais : grâce à nous, elle l'évitait, elle aurait dû nous en être reconnaissante. Mais vu qu'elle est trop entêtée et qu'elle s'est à nouveau jetée dans la gueule du loup, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de l'aider à nouveau. Au moins, lui semble avoir compris la leçon et l'évite un peu ses derniers temps.

Je sais que je vaux plus que ce sale type. Et j'ai d'autres choses à faire en plus, des choses bien plus importantes que ces deux-là, des choses qui concernent ma famille.

Etrangement, je suis heureux qu'eux non plus ne viennent pas me chercher en public.

Une fois dans les cachots, Slughorn nous indique les rangées de chaudrons crasseux à souhait. Fiouuu, ça va être ennuyant et fatigant.

Nous nous dirigeons vers ceux qui sont proches des bancs afin de pouvoir nous asseoir. Au bout d'un long moment, alors que nous sommes agenouillés -et je sens que lorsque je me relèverais, ma jambe gauche sera toute engourdie- quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Slughorn lève la tête de ses copies et invite la personne à rentrer.

Je feins ignorer ce qui se passe en continuant d'astiquer mon cinquième chaudron mais au moment où je reconnais Dolohov, mon corps n'arrive plus à bouger. Il examine rapidement la pièce, ne changeant pas d'expression lorsqu'il dévie son regard des chaudrons infects à nous deux. Sirius et moi lui jetons le même regard hautain en fronçant le nez mais il ne fait plus attention à nous. Comment un mec aussi insupportable, aussi horrible avec ses petits airs suffisants et son bouc ridicule, peut-il fréquenter ma cousine ? Je suis sûre qu'il joue la comédie face à elle alors que nous voyons tous ce qu'il est réellement.

Dolohov s'approche du bureau de son directeur de maison et le salue, Slughorn semble l'apprécier vu le sourire qu'il affiche et le dynamisme avec lequel il lui adresse la parole. Ils se mettent alors à parler d'une certaine thèse et des précautions à prendre avec certains ingrédients. Leur conversation m'endort et je trouve les grumeaux jaunâtres collés dans mon chaudron bien plus fascinants.

Sirius semble écouter à moitié, ou plutôt, est en train de jouer avec une éponge plutôt que de faire ce pourquoi il a été convoqué ici.

-... Pour les racines de pissenlit, rien n'a encore été prouvé. Elles servent dans certaines potions qui sont pour la plupart inutiles mais elles n'ont encore jamais démontré la moindre utilité dans les philtres d'esprit. Ensuite, c'est à vous de décider comment gérer votre temps, déclare Slughorn.

Dolohov acquiesce tandis que Sirius et moi redressons la tête : ils ont parlé de « philtres d'esprit » ? Rebbeca a parlé de ça, mais je n'avais pas compris que c'était justement le sujet de thèse de ce sale type, et peut-être que lui -ou un ami à lui- s'en est servi pour créer cette fiole ! Nous hochons légèrement la tête puis attendons que le Serpentard ait quitté la pièce pour nous adresser à Slughorn.


	36. Chapitre 36

**Chapitre 36 : Les Livres de Slughorn**

-Quels sont ces philtres d'esprit dont vous parliez, professeur ? demande Sirius avec une politesse presque exagérée.

Parfois, je me dis qu'à force de trop comprendre les filles, il se comporte comme elles.

Cependant, sa ruse fonctionne : Slughorn semble apprécier notre curiosité et nous donne la définition des philtres d'esprits ainsi que quelques exemples de potions célèbres qui rentrent dans cette catégorie.

-Et vous ne pensez pas que ce pourrait être Dolohov qui a volé vos livres pour faire des recherches plus poussées ? je m'exclame.

Le visage de Slughorn devient encore plus joufflu et se teinte de rouge face à ma remarque.

-Jeune homme, je ne vous permets pas de vous en prendre ainsi à Monsieur Dolohov ! Sa famille est fort respectable et son sérieux est exemplaire. Ce qui n'est pas votre cas, finit-il en levant le menton.

-Mais les livres, continue Sirius en cherchant à réparer ma maladresse, ne traitaient-ils pas ce sujet ?

Nous voyons le professeur de potion froncer les sourcils sous la réflexion, comme si quelque chose venait de surgir dans son esprit. On avait donc raison. Je ne peux retenir un sourire victorieux de s'étaler sur mon visage.

Slughorn cligne des yeux comme s'il venait de nous remarquer puis nous répond :

-Sur le fond oui : les philtres d'esprits sont utilisés comme des soins magiques la plupart du temps. Mais mes livres parlaient de baumes et antidotes, pas de soins contre les maladies naturelles ou magiques, contrairement au sujet sur lequel travaille Dolohov ! C'est une toute autre catégorie de potions ! Alors cessez de dire des bêtises et remettez-vous au travail !

Sirius et moi baissons la tête en soupirant puis nous reprenons nos éponges et brosses pour nettoyer les éclaboussures et les restes de potions ratées.

Dommage, on y était presque. A croire que Dolohov n'a vraiment rien à voir avec cette histoire de fiole. Dommage. Enfin, d'un côté c'est mieux, il y a moins de risque pour Rebbeca et Greil qui le fréquentent mais j'aurais voulu montrer à Rebbeca qu'il était pourri.

Finalement, il ne l'est pas sur ce point-là.

Une heure plus tard, Slughorn daigne nous relâcher et nous décidons de faire un rapide détour par les cuisines pour ramener des vivres à nos amis -ou juste pour nous. J'hésite à prendre quelque chose pour Rebbeca mais je ne pense pas la croiser d'ici demain. Tant pis.

-Dis, si ça ne parlait que de soins, et non pas de magie noire comme nous l'avions cru... Pourquoi les professeurs étaient-ils inquiets au sujet de ce vol ? demande Sirius en mâchonnant son sandwich au poulet et à la moutarde.

-Ben c'est mal de voler, je réponds, sans savoir ce qu'il attend comme réaction. Et puis j'ai été assommé.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça... Au point d'appeler Dumbledore et McGonagall... Dumbledore t'a trouvé mais il pouvait laisser le reste à McGonagall et pourtant il a attendu que tu te réveilles.

Je réfléchis en regardant le muffin aux myrtilles que je tiens dans la main.

-Peut-être ont-ils eut peur que quelqu'un ait besoin des soins indiqués dans ces livres, je murmure lentement, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Peut-être que ces soins sont pour des choses graves. Ou alors... Ils avaient peur que le voleur ait besoin de ces « antidotes » à l'avenir.

Sirius tourne la tête vers moi et nous nous regardons un moment, sans faire un pas de plus.

-La mort du rat n'était pas désirée, résume mon meilleur ami à ma place.

-La probabilité que quelqu'un soit en train de recommencer cette potion est devenue une certitude. Toutes les dates correspondent : le vol, l'oeil de sombral, l'agression... On ne sait toujours pas où, qui et pourquoi mais on sait que ça se passe, je murmure à toute vitesse tandis que nous nous somme réfugiés dans le passage secret derrière un grand miroir.

Les murs ne sont que des roches grossièrement taillées et il arrive fréquemment que l'on se reçoive des petits morceaux de terre dans les cheveux. C'est un miracle que ce passage soit encore praticable.

Voilà quelques jours que Sirius et moi avons fait cette découverte mais nous n'avions pas trouvé le moment idéal pour en faire part à nos amis : il y avait toujours trop de monde, pas assez de temps.

-Est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas être un simple antidote à part ? demande Peter, regardant les murs avec dégoût et inquiétude. Je veux dire : un antidote pour la potion mais pas une nouvelle potion plus élaborée...

-C'est possible, je réponds. Mais c'est tout de même peu probable car il serait difficile de l'administrer à une personne ayant été atteint par l'autre potion.

-Je commence à penser qu'il faudrait prévenir les professeurs, marmonne Remus, les sourcils froncés.

-Non ! je m'exclame. Au début, c'est vrai qu'on voulait découvrir le coupable nous-même mais... Si on dit quelque chose, ce sera Rebbeca qui sera dénoncée : on n'a toujours pas retrouvé le Serpentard qui avait la fiole à l'origine, personne ne l'a vu agresser ma cousine. Et que tout ça tourne autour de Rebbeca et moi n'arrange pas les choses. Peut-être que Dumbledore nous croira mais... Ca reste trop risqué, je termine, le visage crispé.

Beaucoup trop risqué pour Rebbeca. Elle a plusieurs mobiles, telles que sa haine et sa rancoeurs, mais aucun d'alibi.

Je la protège en secret. Dois-je lui dire ? J'en ai envie mais... Je dois être fort : moins elle en sait, mieux cela vaudra pour elle. Je crois.

-Dites... Au sujet des Serpentard... Plus j'y pense et plus je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas ceux que l'on croit, marmonne Peter.

-Comment ça ?

-Ben on a passé la fiole à Lily, qui l'a étudiée avec Servilus probablement. Or on l'a récupéré intacte. N'aurait-il pas été plus judicieux de la part de Rogue de la remettre à ses amis ?

Nous réfléchissons à cette hypothèse : c'est vrai que ça ne colle pas...

-C'est vrai que j'ai du mal à comprendre leur logique... Ou c'est peut être Servilus qui est un véritable imbécile ! s'exclame Sirius avant d'éclater de son rire si particulier.

J'aime moi aussi critiquer Servilus mais là, ça ne colle pas. Il est malin, roublard... Il faut rester objectif : un jugement trop subjectif et hâtif pourrait nous mener à notre perte. Ou à celle de Rebbeca.

Et si c'était un plan ?

-Les gars, je murmure dans un souffle, terrorisé. Je crois qu'on s'est fait piéger.

-Hein ?! s'exclament mes trois meilleurs amis.

-On n'aurait pas dû montrer cette fiole à Lily et Severus. Maintenant, des gens nous ont vus en sa possession, et savent qu'elle est dangereuse. Si ça se trouve, les coupables vont l'utiliser puis nous faire porter le chapeau !

Les visages de mes camarades perdent toute leur couleur et leurs yeux s'agrandissent. Je vois les épaules de Remus qui tremblent légèrement, Peter qui tripote le bout de son pull un peu abimé et Sirius qui serre la mâchoire, furieux de s'être fait avoir.

-On est dans une course contre la montre : soit on les trouve avant qu'ils n'agissent, soit on est vraiment mal, je résume.

-Alors nous devons chercher dans les cachots ? demande Peter d'une voix blanche. Ce n'est pas trop risqué vu l'arme qu'ils ont et qu'ils pourraient essayer sur nous ?

J'ai envie de proposer d'y aller en animagus mais vu que nous-même avons réalisé des expériences sur un rat, je préfère éviter cela à Queuvder, et la cape de mes ancêtres n'est pas infaillible -la preuve : notre carte.

-Je ne sais pas, Peter. Je ne sais pas du tout...

-Il ne faut surtout pas que les professeurs nous voient avec, fait remarquer Remus.

-Sans blague ? s'énerve Sirius.

-Laisse-moi finir, idiot. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'avec la guerre, les fouilles sont obligatoires lorsqu'on va entrer et sortir du château, or, nous partons tous durant les vacances. Donc même si personnes ne sait ce qu'est cette potion, le simple fait de l'avoir vu sur nous est une preuve contre nous.

-Je saisis... donc on doit la cacher ! déclare Queudver en fronçant les sourcils

-Et si on la mettait dans la salle qu'on utilise pour l'étudier...Vous savez ? Celle que nous a montrée Rebbeca pour qu'on fasse nos expériences, propose Sirius.

-Mais comment la cacher des regards un peu trop insistants ?

Mes trois amis tournent la tête vers moi.

-Oh non ! Vous n'utiliserez pas ma cape !

-James, c'est ça ou la prison.

Je bougonne plusieurs minutes mais Sirius finit par me faire accepter. On ira donc la cacher demain.

Au bout de quelques secondes sans rien dire, je me relève, suivit de mes amis.

Ce silence me désole : cela veut dire que nous sommes à court d'idées pour nous sortir de ce traquenard, et je déteste être à court d'idées. Patmol garde les mains dans les poches et rentre la tête dans les épaules de mécontentement. Lui non plus n'apprécie pas ce manque d'action face au danger qui nous guette.

Nous décidons de passer par le troisième étage, suite à une proposition de ma part afin de chercher si un livre pourrait nous indiquer les conditions nécessaires pour la réalisation d'un philtre d'esprit -Peter a acquiescé, Sirius s'est frappé le front face à son manque de réflexion et Remus n'a rien compris puisque ça parle de potions.

Soudain, à côté de nous, une porte s'ouvre grand. Nous sursautons pour laisser sortir la personne qui s'y trouvait.

-Bonne soirée, professeur.

-Bonne soirée à vous aussi Miss Foist.

Nous nous retrouvons donc face à Rebbeca qui vient de sortir du bureau d'Opieka. Ce qui n'arrange pas mon humeur. Lorsqu'elle remarque notre présence elle s'arrête mais ne réalise aucun geste, que ce soit pour nous aborder ou se cacher. D'ailleurs, je viens de m'en rendre compte mais... Son visage est plus dégagé. Elle a cessé de se dissimuler derrière ses longues mèches. Elle a l'air moins morne comme ça. Par contre elle garde une tête bizarre.

Ou c'est moi qui me fais des idées.

-J'étais chez Opieka, se sent-elle obligée de préciser, en pointant le pouce par-dessus son épaule afin d'indiquer la porte qui s'est refermée.

-On avait compris, Becky, déclare Sirius avec un sourire moqueur.

Rebbeca fait mine l'ignorer, probablement à cause du surnom.

-Il t'a convoquée pour quoi ? je demande, curieux.

-Il ne m'a pas convoquée, déclare précipitamment Rebbeca, comme si elle avait peur que je la sermonne. Il m'a invitée à prendre le thé.

Hein ?! Il a pris le thé avec elle ? Je jette un regard furibond à la porte comme si elle représentait le professeur.

-Pourquoi faire ? s'étonne Peter.

-Oui ! Pourquoi ? je m'exclame.

Merlin, faites que ma cousine ne soit pas une de ces idiotes qui glousse sur son passage !

-Ben... Deux fois par mois je vais prendre le thé chez lui alors... Il n'y a plus de raison. On parle surtout des cours, de nos familles respectives et des nouvelles dans le journal.

Mais pourquoi un professeur inviterait-il une élève à prendre le thé si ce n'est pour lui parler de ses résultats ?!

Ca m'énerve !

-Il n'a pas un comportement déplacé j'espère ! je demande avec force attrapant ma cousine par les épaules.

Celle-ci rougit et fait non de la tête, tétanisé à cause de mon comportement.

-Au début, moi aussi je le trouvais louche et tout. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter...

-C'est bien.

-Mais en fait... Je pense que... Il se sent seul, finit-elle plus sur le ton d'une question que d'autre chose.

-Mais non ! Ca c'est une excuse que donnent les dragueurs de bas étage ! Ne le crois pas ! Sirius l'utilise sans arrêt. Montre lui, Patmol ! je m'exclame en lâchant ma cousine afin de me tourner vers mon meilleur ami.

Celui-ci croise les bras et me jette un regard dédaigneux avant de prendre une mine piteuse et de s'approcher de moi.

-Oh, James, je me sens si triste et si seul, minaude-t-il en entourant une de ses mèches autour de son doigt.

-Tu vois ! je déclare en me retournant vers ma cousine.

-Arrête de t'occuper de Becky ! Je suis si superbe et je sais que tu aimes mes longs cheveux noirs ! S'il te plaît, fais-moi un gros bisou ! continue mon meilleur ami, probablement en train de chercher à imiter Pénélope.

Rebbeca se plaque une main sur la bouche pour s'empêcher d'éclater de rire mais Remus et Peter ne se donnent pas cette peine tandis que Sirius s'agrippe à mon bras pour essayer de poser sa bouche sur ma joue. Je l'éloigne de toutes mes forces, avec un rictus légèrement dégoûté.

Voilà, maintenant cette histoire les fait rire.

-Je vais y aller, soupire Rebbeca, conservant un sourire sur les lèvres tout en regardant du côté des escaliers. Oh, avant ça, James, tu es au courant pour Noël ?

-Ils ont changé la date ? C'est plus tôt ou plus tard ? je demande en feignant la surprise.

-Arrête de dire des bêtises, siffle-t-elle sans pouvoir effacer son amusement malgré tout. Tes parents ne te l'ont pas dit ? Mon père m'a envoyée un hibou pour m'avertir qu'on allait déjeuner chez toi, m'annonce-t-elle avec une mine surprise.

-Quoi ? Mais je n'ai rien reçu du...

-Ah ! Ca me revient ! déclare Sirius qui continuait de minauder autour de nous jusqu'alors avant de plonger sa main dans son sac pour en ressortir une lettre. Tu l'as reçu ce matin mais c'était au moment où Remus a fait tomber tes lunettes dans ton porridge !

-Ce n'était pas moi ! C'est un deuxième année qui l'a bousculé ! se défend celui-ci.

Je lève les yeux au ciel puis lance un regard noir vers Sirius qui semble plutôt amusé d'avoir oublié de me rendre mon courrier.

Le cachet est bien celui de ma famille. Je tourne la tête vers Rebbeca puis acquiesce sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Celle-ci réalise le même geste puis fait signe de partir.

-Bon, alors à plus tard !

-A plus ! nous répondons en choeur.

Je la vois s'éloigner pour retourner à la salle commune tandis que nous reprenons notre chemin pour aller à la bibliothèque.

-Tu as encore tenté de l'étouffer dans le giron familial, murmure mon meilleur ami sur le ton du reproche, malgré son expression amusée.

-Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais le faire à ma place ? je réponds sur le même ton.

-Oh, ça non ! Claire ne l'accepterait pas, et puis entre sermonner Rebbeca et m'occuper de ma petite amie, le choix est vite fait ! déclare-t-il en levant les mains au ciel et en secouant la tête.

Nous rigolons face à sa remarque qui me soulage un peu : j'ai moins peur des effets qu'a Claire sur notre amitié que Rebbeca. Elle ne tente pas de s'incruster donc je l'aime bien. Et puis, au moins, je suis désormais certain que Sirius ne cherche pas à séduire Rebbeca, ce qui risquait, si ça avait été le cas, de mettre une sale ambiance dans le groupe. Je me demande d'ailleurs s'il n'a jamais cherché à séduire qui que ce soit à part les professeurs et notre infirmière préférée. Les filles se sont toujours présentées à lui.

Je remarque alors qu'il semble étonnamment triste. Je le fixe un moment, cherchant à l'encourager à dire ce qu'il a sur le coeur.

-Alors vous allez passer un Noël en famille on dirait, soupire-t-il.

-Toi aussi, à ce que je vois, je réplique en posant une main sur son épaule en prenant une expression compatissante.

-Je ne sais vraiment pas si je vais tenir. Je me sens de mieux en mieux loin d'eux et... De pire en pire en leur présence.

-Si tu craques, tu n'auras qu'à te réfugier chez moi durant les vacances ! Comme ça on pourra même fêter ton anniversaire, et peut-être que vous pourrez venir ! je déclare avec enthousiasme en me tournant vers mes deux autres amis.

Peter semble tenté par l'idée mais Remus lève la main en signe de refus et secoue la tête.

-Pleine lune.

-Ah... Dommage. Bon ben on pensera à toi et on t'enverra une part de gâteau !

Remus sourit et semble malgré tout touché par cette attention. Sirius quant à lui semble avoir regagné du poil de la bête et est devenu beaucoup plus joyeux d'un coup.

-Ce sera cool ! J'espère que je ne gênerai pas tes parents.

-Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Ma mère t'adore alors...

-Si ça se trouve, elle quittera ton père pour Sirius, ricane Peter.

-Hey !

Je ne trouve pas cette blague à mon goût du tout !

-Allez, pour te remercier, je vais t'offrir un bisou ! chantonne Patmol avant d'approcher son visage de mes joues à nouveaux.

-Je t'interdis d'agir de la sorte lorsque Greil sera là ! Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit accompagné d'une limace amoureuse ! Non, pour être sûr que tu ne me fasses pas la honte, je t'enfermerai dans la cave ! Avec un seul os et une gamelle d'eau !

Mes amis éclatent de rire tandis que je souris à l'idée de revoir Greil Foist.

J'ai hâte.


	37. Chapitre 37

**Chapitre 37 : Les cartes de Voeux**

Voilà trois jours que les cours ont pris fin. Je suis rentrée à la maison, enfin, et j'ai pu profiter du calme habituel si l'on oublie les devoirs de vacances et mes parents qui me demandent sans arrêt mille et un services.

Etrangement, cette fois, j'ai extrêmement hâte de retourner à l'école !

Maintenant que j'ai des amis, je me sens bien là-bas, peut-être pas « mieux » qu'ici mais... Vraiment bien. J'ai même déjà écrit des lettres à certains ! Et j'ai eu des réponses !

Ca peut paraître ridicule mais, c'est tellement bon de recevoir du courrier, de continuer de discuter avec ses amis. J'ai donc écrit à Kathy, Peter et James, entre autres. Lily nous a prévenus qu'il vallait mieux éviter les hiboux dans sa famille car sa soeur déteste tout ce qui touche à la magie. J'ignorais que les hiboux étaient quelque chose de « notre monde » uniquement. Je lui ai demandé comment ils faisaient pour garder contact et elle m'a parlé d'une poste « moldue » gérée uniquement par des humains -ça doit être encombré- et d'un truc qui permet de se parler de vive voix mais sans se voir. J'ai pas tout saisi mais je lui ai demandé de me montrer ça un jour si l'occasion se présente.

Quoique je doute que mes parents acceptent de me laisser aller chez des moldus. Surtout qu'en ce moment, mon grand-père est de plus en plus critique envers eux. Je me demande si ce n'est pas lui qui influe le jugement d'Antonin. Je devrais faire attention et peut-être chercher à les éloigner mais... Ca m'obligerait soit à freiner les études de ce dernier, soit à m'éloigner de lui... Ou les deux !

Bref, c'est sûr que grand-père ne voudra jamais que j'aille chez les moldus. Dommage, ça aurait pu être amusant. Il y a des tas de choses tellement bizarres chez eux !

Peut-être qu'en demandant uniquement à mon père et en préparant de bons arguments... Ou alors je me rends chez une autre amie qui est moitié moldue et elle aussi pourra me montrer ces choses-là. Oui, dans ce cas là grand-père acceptera.

Ma mère elle... Je pense que ce sera comme d'habitude : elle s'inquiétera et voudra me garder près d'elle. C'est saoulant. C'est probablement parce que je suis une fille : je ne crois pas que les parents de James agissent de la sorte malgré tout ce qu'il peut dire à leur sujet. En tout cas, je suis certaine que c'est exactement comùe je le crois pour ceux de Sirius.

-Mademoiselle, murmure une voix aiguë derrière moi.

Je soupire en regardant par la fenêtre et rebaisse la tête sur mon roman de Soulein Trigg tout en répondant à l'elfe de maison, Louky, probablement venu me dire que ma mère en a marre que je reste cloîtrée dans ma chambre à longueur de journée bien que ça ne concerne que moi. C'est une elfe femelle : ma mère préfère ça et mon père n'y a pas vu d'inconvénient. En fait, il dit que c'est même mieux de voir une femelle près d'une sorcière plutôt qu'un mâle donc il demande toujours à Louky de rester près de ma mère lors des réceptions et lorsqu'elle n'a pas trop de travail.

Mon grand-père s'en fiche complètement : pour lui, un elfe est un elfe.

-Quoi ?

-Madame m'a demandée de vous prévenir que le repas serait prêt dans dix minutes.

-Je sais, je sais, je ronchonne.

Je déteste qu'on me dérange dans ma lecture ou mes rêveries pour ce genre de broutilles.

-Et vous avez du courrier.

-Vraiment !?

Je bondis et me précipite vers les enveloppes que Louky a posées sur une étagère avant de faire une courbette puis de quitter ma chambre.

Je regarde avidement les tailles et les couleurs différentes de mes enveloppes. Je retourne près de mon bureau pour prendre un ouvre-lettre que m'a offert mon père après un de ses nombreux voyages d'affaire. Il ressemble à une petite épée en argent incrustée de grenat. C'est étrange mais j'ai finis par l'aimer... Bien que je le laisse à la maison. Je n'ose dire à mes parents que c'est parce qu'on me vole souvent mes affaires et que, ce bijou, je suis certaine de ne jamais le retrouver.

Et puis ça ferait trop « fille de riche » et je n'ai pas envie qu'on me range à nouveau dans une catégorie trop « fermée ».

La première enveloppe vient de Clemence qui me souhaite de Joyeuses fêtes avec une très jolie carte de voeux. Je la pose immédiatement sur mon bureau et l'observe avec joie pendant quelques secondes. La deuxième vient de Peter, lui aussi m'envoie une carte qui rejoint la première.

Il faudra que j'en envoie à tout le monde moi aussi. Devrais-je en envoyer une à Remus ? Je ne sais toujours pas s'il me déteste mais fait des efforts pour le cacher ou s'il m'apprécie. Son excuse pour la dispute était vraiment nulle, cependant, il est incontestablement gentil avec moi. Il ne m'évite que rarement -sauf ce jour, début décembre où il a eu un début de grippe et qu'il a préféré rester au lit mais ça, c'est vrai puisque c'est James qui me l'a dit.

Bon, je vais essayer de faire confiance aux gens, et avec un peu de chance, cette lettre le rendra un peu plus amical avec moi.

J'ouvre une nouvelle enveloppe qui contient une longue lettre de James et une carte de voeux. J'écarquille les yeux : d'habitude il ne m'écrit pas autant.

«_ Salut Rebbeca !_

_Ca va ? J'ai bien reçu ta dernière lettre et je pense pouvoir me débrouiller pour les cadeaux de ta famille avec tes conseils -bien que réduits ! Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup !_

_De mon côté, c'est moins tranquille : ma mère refuse toujours que je fasse du quidditch avec des cognards sous la neige mais je pense que je vais finir par la faire craquer. Mais ce qui rend les choses moins tranquilles, c'est Sirius ! Il est arrivé hier soir !_

_Normalement, il aurait dû venir après Noël, on s'était mis d'accord à ce sujet pour ne pas embêter Greil mais maintenant, c'est fichu. Je suis certain qu'il va tout faire pour me mettre la honte devant lui donc tu pourras m'aider à tenir ton père éloigné de cet énergumène ?_

_Bon, si Sirius est là c'est à cause d'un grave problème familial et je préfèrerais que cela reste privé. Non pas que je ne te fasse pas confiance mais avec tous ces problèmes de hiboux et... Bref. Je t'expliquerai ça dès qu'on pourra se voir. Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il va rester chez moi jusqu'à la fin des vacances scolaires... Voir plus._

_En tout cas, c'est sympa de l'avoir à la maison : on a fait jouer des gnomes sur des balais ! Ils ne tenaient pas longtemps mais c'était marrant !_

_... »_

La lettre continue de narrer les exploits qu'ils réalisent ensemble et je ressens une pointe de jalousie : il pourrait me demander d'autres nouvelles ou me dire que je leur manque.

En fait, j'aurais surtout voulu être avec eux mais je pense que j'aurais été bien trop embarrassée pour agir. Je reste timide.

La lettre se termine par la signature de James qui me dit qu'il a hâte de tous nous voir à Noël et un postscriptum de Sirius qui dément tout ce qui a été dit précédemment.

Je rigole doucement et range la lettre avec les autres dans un tiroir de ma table de chevet. Je regarde rapidement la carte de voeux signé par les deux compères avec un sourire avant d'ouvrir les trois dernières enveloppes.

L'une d'elle provient d'Antonin qui s'excuse de ne pas m'avoir écrit plus tôt et qui m'embrasse fort. Je glousse quelques secondes en tenant la carte dans mes mains avant de me sentir ridicule. J'hésite à la mettre avec les autres cartes ou avec les lettres.

Je choisis de la poser elle aussi sur le bureau puis regarde une enveloppe parfaitement blanche avec mon adresse et un drôle de rectangle coloré au côté découpé étrangement.

Je l'observe une seconde et remarque que ça représente un petit sapin avec des gens autour et un chiffre en tout petit. Je me demande ce que c'est. Peut-être un petit autocollant. Dommage qu'il ait été tamponné.

Elle vient de Mary qui s'inquiète si je vais bien recevoir sa lettre car elle a été envoyée par la poste moldue -elle n'a pas de hibou à sa disposition. Elle ne savait pas non plus combien de « timbres » mettre, en précisant qu'il s'agit du petit rectangle coloré aux contours crénelés.

C'est bizarre mais je trouve ça super amusant de recevoir du courrier moldu pour les fêtes ! Il faudra que je la remercie.

Finalement, j'ouvre la dernière enveloppe qui contient elle aussi une carte de voeux : je suis gâtée aujourd'hui ! J'affiche un grand sourire amusé. Ce doit être la première fois que des amis de l'école m'envoient ce genre de choses ! J'en avais, des « amis », durant mes deux premières années mais on ne s'envoyait rien, pareil pour Pénélope après.

Je regarde l'illustration qui représente des rennes dans un paysage enneigés puis la retourne pour lire. L'écriture me semble familière.

_« Je vous souhaite un très Joyeux Noël et une excellente année ! _

_Que celle-ci efface les soucis de ces derniers mois et qu'elle vous apporte bien du bonheur... Et vos B.U.S.E. !_

_Avec toute ma sympathie._

_xxx_

_Willfred. »_

Je regarde un moment le prénom et les petites croix représentant des « bises » sans comprendre puis cherche à me rappeler qui peut bien être ce...

Merlin !

Faites que je ne sois pas la seule qui ait reçu une carte d'Opieka !

J'éclate de rire, toute seule dans ma chambre puis me ressaisis immédiatement. Wouah ! Une carte d'un professeur, c'est la grande classe ! Je me demande si je vais réussir à attendre la rentrée pour le dire à tout le monde. Bon, je suis sûre que ce ne sera pas si fantastique et que ça n'aura pas le succès escompté, surtout si d'autres en ont reçu mais j'ai besoin de le dire.

Et il me souhaite de réussir mes examens, c'est amusant.

Je n'arrive pas à voir si cette carte est « personnelle » ou s'il a pu envoyer la même à tous ses élèves. Bah, je demanderai à Clemence, elle le connaît probablement mieux que moi.

L'elfe apparaît à nouveau dans ma chambre pour me signaler que le repas est servi. J'acquiesce, mécontente de me voir séparée de mes jolies cartes. Je pose celle d'Opieka avec les autres en me demandant si j'en recevrai d'autres puis descends les escaliers rapidement.

Une fois à table, Louky me sert en filet mignon puis remplit le verre de mon grand-père en vin.

Je regarde autour de moi rapidement en commençant à couper ma viande.

-_Où est Daddy_ ?

Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais quand nous ne sommes que tous les trois, nous parlons français, peut-être pour conserver la culture du côté maternel ? En tout cas, ça amuse mon père lorsqu'il nous surprend en train de parler dans cette langue.

-_Un de ses collègues a eu un problème et il s'est précipité pour l'aider_, me répond ma mère. _Tiens-toi droite s'il te plaît._

Je retiens un soupir mais uniquement parce que celui-ci m'aurait valu d'autres remarques de ce genre. Je me demande si mon père y est allé pour avoir une prime ou juste pour le prestige d'avoir aidé un collègue. Dans tous les cas, je trouve ça respectable de sa part, même si on ne peut pas manger avec lui.

-_Rebbeca, tu as reçu du courrier moldu on dirait_, fait remarquer mon grand père en reposant son verre après avoir bu une gorgée de vin.

J'ai l'impression que ma mère a eu un moment d'absence mais lorsque je la regarde, elle continue de manger délicatement les pommes de terre qui sont dans son assiette.

-_Oui, cela provient d'une am... Camarade de classe qui n'avait pas de hibou à sa disposition_, je réponds en tentant de conserver un ton calme.

Je n'ai pas honte de Mary... C'est juste que je n'ai pas envie de me faire sermonner par mon grand-père.

_-J'imagine que ses parents ne sont pas des sorciers pour qu'elle utilise ce moyen de communication,_ continue mon grand-père, ses couverts à la main sans les utiliser pour autant.

_-Je pense, oui._

Je suis lâche mais bon, ça ne sert à rien de chercher le combat ici alors que Mary n'entend rien et que, moi-même, je m'en fiche.

_-Tu devrais éviter ce genre de personnes, tu le sais._

_-Nous sommes dans la même classe et la même maison, je la salue et parfois on s'aide pour les devoirs, ça ne va pas plus loin._

_-A quoi peuvent bien servir ces « maisons » si on mélange les sorciers ainsi ! _soupire grand-père.

-_C'est une tradition comme une autre je pense, et ça permet l'émulation : les élèves sont plus motivés à avoir de bons résultats ainsi,_ répond ma mère, sans nous regarder.

C'est vrai qu'elle aussi a été à Poudlard à un moment -d'ailleurs, Opieka n'a rien trouvé au sujet de ma mère, donc elle n'a pas dû avoir son père comme professeur.

Je me demande si Antonin a dit quelque chose au sujet de mes amis à ma famille. Mais oui ! Faisons diversion !

-_J'ai aussi reçu une carte d'Antonin Dolohov, mais il ne m'a rien dit au sujet de ses études. Tout va bien à ce sujet ?_

_-Oui, il n'y a aucun problème._

_-De quoi parlez-vous ?_ demande ma mère, étonnée.

-_Ton mari et moi aidons un élève à réaliser sa thèse de dernière année._

_-A quel sujet ?_

_-Cela ne te concerne pas, _déclare mon grand-père sur un ton bien plus ferme.

Nous ne disons plus un mot et l'ambiance me paraît terriblement pesante. Je n'ose même pas demander le sel bien que mes pommes de terre en auraient bien besoin. Pourquoi Louky ne les a pas salées avant ? Pfff...

Mais j'ignorais que ma mère n'était au courant de rien. Elle semble contrariée et d'assez mauvaise humeur. Je comprends : moi-même je n'aimerais pas qu'on me traite de cette façon. Bah, ce doit être vraiment privé.

Tout ce que j'espère c'est que la colère de ma mère ne me retombera pas dessus et qu'elle ne piquera pas une nouvelle crise au sujet de mon « enfermement ».

Lorsque je sors de table, mon grand-père m'adresse à nouveau la parole -ce qui me fait sursauter à cause de toute la tension qui a précédé- et me demande si je voudrais m'occuper des chevaux cet après-midi avec lui. J'accepte puis retourne dans ma chambre pour continuer mon roman pendant quelques heures avant de le rejoindre dans l'écurie. Je regarde à nouveau les cartes et plus précisément celle d'Antonin, perplexe.

Une heure et demie plus tard, alors que j'étais bien installée dans mon lit et que le héros allait devoir se battre contre un loup-garou afin de sauver sa peau et pouvoir avertir ses amis qu'un terrible complot se tramait dans leur dos depuis plusieurs mois, j'entends quelqu'un frapper à ma porte et après avoir répondu par un son inintelligible, je vois ma mère rentrer.

Je reste sous ma couverture, le livre dans les mains, ne sachant si cela va durer. Si elle n'a pas envoyé l'elfe c'est probablement parce que c'est privé mais avec elle, tout est privé. Même ce qui ne l'est pas.

Elle jette un coup d'oeil à mes cartes avant de m'adresser la parole.

_-Tu as reçu beaucoup de courrier aujourd'hui._

_-Oui, surtout des cartes de voeux._

Eh oui, après plusieurs années sans rien... Me voilà avec plein de lettres d'un seul coup. Ca doit l'étonner elle aussi, mais je n'ai pas envie de lui raconter ce qui se passe à l'école.

Elle regarde un moment la carte de Mary en souriant puis tourne la tête vers moi en s'asseyant sur la chaise de mon bureau.

_-Ne t'en fais pas pour ce que ton grand-père a dit au sujet des enfants de moldus, je suis ravie de voir que tu as des amis de tous les milieux. C'est vraiment une bonne chose._

J'acquiesce sans savoir où elle veut en venir. Je savais que ma mère n'était pas aussi conservatrice que mon grand-père mais j'ignorais qu'elle appréciait le fait que je fréquent des nés-moldus.

Elle tripote légèrement un pendentif composé d'un saphir qu'elle porte autour du cou et qui s'accorde parfaitement à la broche qu'elle porte dans les cheveux. Parfois je me demande pourquoi elle prend tant d'attention à s'habiller même les jours où l'on ne voit personne...

Pour mon père ? Pour lui montrer qu'il a raison de faire aussi attention à sa personne peut-être : il fait des efforts alors elle aussi ?

-_Ce Dolohov... Il est gentil ?_

Je me sens rougir mais fronce les sourcils comme pour compenser l'effet, pour faire croire que je ne « l'apprécie » pas.

_-Oui. Il m'aide assez souvent._

_-Et tu sais quel est son sujet de thèse ?_

Ah, alors c'est ça qu'elle voulait savoir. Je lance un regard vers la fenêtre comme si mon grand-père allait en surgir ce qui est tout à fait idiot. J'hésite un moment à répondre mais bon, quel que soit mon choix, je me ferais probablement gronder, alors autant retarder en disant ce que je sais à ma mère.

-_Ben... Il étudie des potions pour soigner des maladies graves._

_-Des potions ?_ répète ma mère en fronçant à son tour les sourcils.

_-Oui, les philtres d'esprits._

Elle semble réfléchir un moment et je commence à m'impatienter : j'aimerais bien qu'elle quitte ma chambre pour que je me remette à mes occupations tranquillement.

_-C'est un ami de James ? _demande-t-elle.

Je n'ai pas très envie de répondre à cette question.

_-Pas vraiment : il est dans une autre année, une autre maison... Je suis la seule à lui parler fréquemment dans notre classe._

-_Ah. Sois prudente, alors_.

Elle se relève et quitte ma chambre. Bon, je comprends qu'elle a peur pour sa fille car elle fréquente un garçon plus vieux mais je le trouve moins « pervers » que ceux de ma classe, franchement.

Ca m'étonne qu'elle m'ait parlé de James. Bon, je leur ai parlé de lui un peu plus souvent dans mes lettres mais tout de même. C'est peut-être parce qu'il fait partie de la famille...

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais je dois finir ce combat contre le loup-garou, rejoindre grand-pères aux écuries... Puis envoyer des cartes de voeux à mon tour.


	38. Chapitre 38

**Chapitre 38 : L'arrivée des Foist**

-Quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ?! je m'exclame en collant à nouveau mon nez à la fenêtre de notre salon.

-Du calme James, soupire mon père en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez, le journal du soir dans les mains. Ils arriveront à sept heures et demie. Il reste encore un quart d'heure.

-Bon sang ! Calme-toi ! s'étonne mon meilleur ami.

Au début il était amusé et excité par ma propre impatience mais maintenant il a peur on dirait. Maman est allée se préparer dans sa chambre pour les recevoir et moi, je suis prêt. J'ai fait super attention à mes vêtements, à mes dents, à mes lunettes, à ma coiffure que j'ai bien mise en arrière -Sirius s'est moqué de moi puis s'est reçu un chausson dans la figure, na ! Il sera moins beau comme ça- et je sens que je transpire bizarrement.

-Ca te rend si heureux de voir Rebbeca ?

-Cesse de dire des bêtises, on s'est écrit et ça suffit largement. C'est Greil qu'on va voir !

Une petite voix semble vouloir me corriger mais je la fais taire. J'entends mon père soupirer à nouveau. Il est jaloux ? Il y a de quoi : Greil est trop cool ! Mais vraiment ! C'est impossible d'atteindre son niveau.

-On aurait dû t'envoyer fêter Noël chez eux et te remplacer par Sirius ! rigole-t-il finalement.

-Moi j'accepte, répond le concerné, amusé.

Mes parents s'entendent parfaitement bien avec mon meilleur ami, ce qui est plutôt pas mal la plupart du temps, ne serait-ce que pour l'ambiance ou pour tirer quelques avantages mais par moment, j'aimerais qu'il soit plus de mon côté que du leur.

Et je n'aurais pas aimé passer Noël chez les Foist.

-Je préfèrerais éviter Alaric, de mon côté. Et si on allait faire du camping avec Greil cet été, Papa ! Ca te dit ?

-On verra James, mais ça risque d'être assez compromis, répond mon père avec un sourire sans joie.

Je vois qu'il pense à la guerre. C'est vrai que les vacances se font rares à cause de Voldemort et c'est assez douloureux. Ca paraît puéril de dire ça mais... C'est ce genre de petites choses qui plombent le moral des troupes.

Et puis papa n'est pas vraiment quelqu'un de très intéressé par le camping. Il n'est pas aussi grand et dynamique que Greil, ni en aussi bonne forme. Il est plutôt du genre à profiter de son petit confort. C'est un homme bien, je ne le dément pas... Mais Greil est tout simplement génial.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Rebbeca et moi n'échangeons pas de père. Je suis sûre qu'elle se sentirait mieux avec Papa, il sait remonter le moral des gens.

-Qui est Alaric ? demande Sirius.

Nous le regardons un moment, étonnés, puis nous rappelons qu'il ne fait pas exactement partie de la famille.

Sirius s'est réfugié chez nous dès le début des vacances suite à une dispute particulièrement virulente dans sa famille. Il m'a surtout tracé les grandes lignes et j'ai su qu'il ne fallait pas trop lui en demander vu le ton de sa voix qui laissait entendre qu'il risquait soit de devenir fou, soit de pleurer. Je n'ai vu Sirius pleurer que trois fois de toute ma vie : un jour où un cognard lui avait cassé le coude en deuxième année, lorsqu'il a appris que sa cousine Andromeda avait été bannie de sa famille et qu'il ne pourrait plus la voir et un jour où on s'amusait avec des oignons.

Bref, désormais, il vit avec nous -et a bien l'intention de reprendre contact avec sa cousine. Au début il avait même été chercher de l'or dans son coffre pour s'acheter une tente et vivre dans le jardin mais vu les quinze centimètres de neige, maman l'a forcé à prendre une chambre d'ami au moins pour les vacances de Noël.

Tout le monde a été ravi de l'accueillir ici. Et je suis sûr qu'il s'entendra à merveille avec Greil... J'espère juste qu'il ne m'éclipsera pas devant lui.

-Alaric est le grand-père de Rebbeca, explique mon père à Sirius, qui écoute attentivement.

Je pense que chacun prend trop de plaisir à jouer au père et au fils : mon meilleur ami aime se sentir aimé et dorloté en étant lui-même et mon père aime retrouver une oreille attentive à ses histoires de vieux. Pff...

-C'est le père de sa mère. Il est suisse et -je sens une hésitation dans sa voix- il est un peu vieux jeu au sujet des moldus.

Je vois le visage de Patmol se rembrunir : oui, même dans ma famille on a le droit à ce genre de choses.

J'entends des bruits secs dans les escaliers et ma mère surgit dans l'encadrement de la porte, perchée sur des chaussures à talons, les cheveux accrochés par une broche en or et sa robe ocre qu'elle met assez fréquemment durant les fêtes.

-Vous êtes très belle, Mrs Potter ! fait remarquer Sirius avec un immense sourire.

Ma mère rigole au compliment en remerciant mon ami tandis que mon père et moi levons les yeux au ciel. Sirius aime jouer au gentleman bien que son objectif dans la vie ne soit pas les filles. Etonnant. Il m'a dit un jour préféré réussir dans le milieu du Droit plutôt qu'en amour tant qu'il a ses amis. Ca m'a touché mais aussi étonné : moi j'aimerais avoir une vie douillette avec celle que j'aime et des enfants... Mais bien plus tard !

-Vous êtes tous prêts ? nous demande ma mère en jetant autour d'elle. Ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. James, ne m'oblige pas à t'attacher avec une laisse, soupire-t-elle.

Je la regarde alors que je venais encore une fois de courir vers la fenêtre : elle sourit. Ha-Ha. Très drôle. J'entends Sirius éclater de rire tandis que je tends à nouveau le cou vers l'horloge du salon. Dans deux minutes.

Je commence à avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes...

-Bon, je vais rapidement...

-Ils sont là, murmure mon père qui s'est rapproché de moi pour regarder à son tour par la fenêtre.

Je jette un regard dans la cheminée puis retourne mon attention sur mon père pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ment mais il continue de fixer le ciel. Je regarde à mon tour et arrive à distinguer quatre formes s'approcher.

Des gronians.

-ILS SONT LA ! je hurle en n'osant détourner le regard de la fenêtre.

-James, on est à côté, fait remarquer Sirius qui lui aussi observe le spectacle avec un sourire appréciateur.

Quelques secondes plus tard, les chevaux atterrissent dans notre jardin avant de rabattre leurs ailes sur leurs flancs. Punaise c'est rapide ces bêtes-là !

Un des cavaliers descend de sa monture d'un mouvement vif et élégant avant de tendre la main à un autre qui porte un long manteau blanc, pour l'aider.

C'est forcément Greil ! Il n'y a que lui qui peut avoir autant de classe à cheval. Il faut qu'il m'apprenne ça aussi !

J'ai du mal à percevoir leur visage mais je devine que la personne qui tient les chevaux est sûrement Alaric et Rebbeca doit être celle qui regarde alternativement le couple et le vieil homme qui attache les gronians à la clôture tout en serrant son manteau pourpre. Finalement, suite à un geste de Greil, tous se dirigent vers la porte d'entrée.

Je me rue hors du salon mais Sirius me devance et touche la porte avant moi. Je suis sûr qu'il fait ça juste comme un challenge... Ou pour m'énerver... Ou les deux !

Mes parents nous rejoignent alors que nous avions commencé à nous bagarer et mon père touche la poignée au moment même où on entend trois coups francs et secs.

Je pousse Sirius qui évite de se retrouver par terre sur les fesses grâce à une pirouette et repasse une main dans mes cheveux pour qu'ils restent bien en arrière.

Mon père finit par nous tirer en arrière afin d'ouvrir la porte.

-Arthur ! Comment ça va ! s'exclame Greil en ouvrant grand les bras pour l'embrasser, écartant ainsi son grand manteau de fourrure.

-Bonsoir, Greil, répond mon père avec un sourire.

Greil s'écarte légèrement mais garde un moment les mains sur les épaules de mon père pour lui sourire avant de tourner la tête vers nous. Je sens que mes zygomatiques me font mal mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire et de passer une main dans mes cheveux.

Il est très grand, les cheveux brun coiffé en arrière, les yeux noisette de la famille -mais sans la myopie-, un visage élégant et viril grâce à une légère barbe. Bref, il a toutes les particularités de la famille... Sans les défauts. Il porte une robe de soirée incroyable mais sans extravagance.

-Hey ! James ! Bon sang, comment arrives-tu à avoir du temps pour nous avec un physique pareil ? Elles doivent toutes être à tes pieds !

J'aime cet homme.

Il me tend la main pour une poignée vive et franche et j'ai l'impression d'être traité comme un homme adulte. Le pied !

-Greil, voici Sirius, mon meilleur ami ! je déclare en montrant Patmol.

-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, Mr Foist, répond mon meilleur ami en tendant lui aussi la main.

-Pas de ça avec moi, appelle-moi Greil. Dis... Tu ne serais pas mon fils caché ? murmure-t-il en feignant l'inquiétude.

Mon meilleur ami et moi éclatons de rire puis répondons que malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas, ce qui fait d'autant plus sourire mon idole. Maintenant, je suis certain que Patmol l'adore aussi : il adore qu'on renie sa famille d'une manière ou d'une autre, alors entendre ça a dû lui faire très plaisir.

-Sirius comment ? demande une voix encore plus grave derrière lui.

Je lève les yeux puis salue Alaric Monscure qui vient de retirer lui aussi son manteau. Il marche en s'appuyant sue une canne au pommeau composé d'ivoire et j'ai l'impression qu'il a encore moins de cheveux que la dernière fois... Et plus de rides. Cependant, je me sens soudainement mal à l'aise en sa présence, comme si on venait de me mettre face à un détraqueur. Je préfère vraiment Greil.

-Sirius Black, réponds l'intéressé.

-Oh, je vois, répond-il avec un peu moins de force dans la voix. Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, Mr. Black.

Sirius fait une grimace mais heureusement Alaric s'est détourné pour saluer ma mère tandis que Greil range les différents manteaux appartenant aux membres de sa famille. Il est drôle, cool, pertinent, classe et c'est un bon père de famille. Je dois être comme lui !

-Bonjour, James.

Je détourne mon regard puis reçoit une bise sur la joue de la part de Blanche. Je la salue à mon tour tout en sentant mes joues rougir légèrement tandis qu'elle répète le même geste avec Sirius. Elle porte une longue robe bleu nuit avec une superbe parure.

-Cela ne vous ennuie pas de passer les fêtes loin de votre famille ? demande-t-elle à mon ami.

-Pas du tout, je suis ravi d'être ici. Sincèrement, répond-il en insistant sur le dernier mot.

Blanche sourit puis se tourne, comme si elle attendait quelque chose.

Quelque chose qui se trouve être Rebbeca qui vient nous voir après avoir salué mes parents et nous fait un rapide signe de tête en marmonnant un salut. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut éviter de nous regarder. Ou alors, elle ne peut nous regarder sérieusement dans ses tenues. Elle peut parler ! Nous non plus on n'a pas l'habitude de la voir dans ce genre de robe. On doit tous avoir l'air emprunté j'imagine.

J'ai l'impression d'être revenu à mes sept ans, lorsqu'on se sentait trop serré dans des tenues qu'on haïssait mais qu'on devait porter pour voir la famille.

-Salut Becky ! lance Sirius qui se reçoit un regard noir.

-Salut, marmonne-t-elle.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous embrasses pas ?

J'avale de travers tandis que Rebbeca devient de la même couleur que sa robe et son manteau.

Ce n'était pas une aussi bonne idée de l'accepter pour les fêtes, celui-là. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde ne regarde que nous.

-Excuse-moi mais j'ai été élevée comme une anglaise donc je me comporte comme une anglaise.

-Bien dit ! réplique Greil avec un grand sourire en posant une main sur l'épaule de sa fille.

Je rigole doucement, heureux de voir que la gêne est partie et que Greil soit plus attaché à notre pays plutôt qu'à celui de sa femme. Cependant, une petite voix continue de me harceler en disant que c'est dommage et que ça aurait pu être marrant que Rebbeca...

Je secoue la tête pour ne plus l'entendre puis croise le regard perplexe de Sirius. Je dois avoir l'air idiot.

-Votre voyage s'est bien passé ? demande ma mère avec politesse.

-Eh bien mis à part un léger contretemps à cause de Tondra, tout s'est déroulé à merveille, répondit Greil.

-Tondra ? je demande à l'oreille de Rebbeca.

-Le gronian que je montais : elle refusait d'avancer. Elle est plus têtue qu'un hippogriffe.

Je hoche la tête pour montrer que je comprends mais n'ose faire part du fait que le problème venait peut-être d'elle et non pas de la monture.

-Pourquoi vous êtes venus par les airs ? demande Sirius par pure politesse.

-Il est impossible de transplaner dans nos deux maisons, et nous ne sommes pas adeptes de la poudre de cheminette, répond Alaric.

-D'ailleurs, le permis de transplanage, c'est bientôt pour vous, n'est-ce pas ? fait remarquer Greil en me donnant une claque dans le dos.

Je l'adore.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons tous assis dans des canapés ou des fauteuils, à boire une coupe de champagne ou de bièrraubeurre, quelques amuse-gueules à la main.

J'ai voulu être le plus près de Greil mais maintenant, je me rends compte que j'aurai dû réfléchir avant : j'ai laissé Sirius et Rebbeca ensemble et apparemment, je ne suis pas le seul à remarquer qu'ainsi, ils ressemblent à un couple. Un couple un peu ridicule et peu crédible à mes yeux mais un couple quand même.

J'espère que ça ne les dérange pas trop. Je sais que Sirius saura se débrouiller mais c'est bien ce qui m'inquiète. Et je m'en veux un peu d'avoir abandonné Rebbeca à côté de cet énergumène sans l'y avoir préparée.

Je les rejoindrai plus tard.

**Chapitre 39 : Le repas de famille**

Ca me fait bizarre d'être ici, avec Sirius et James. Au début j'aurais cru que la présence du premier aurait été une cause d'embarras, mais finalement, je crois que sans lui, James et moi n'aurions pas eu beaucoup de discussions au milieu de notre famille : c'est comme s'il terminait un triangle qui faisait comprendre aux parents que nos sujets de discussions ne concernent que nous.

Mais je garde cette étrange impression de présenter mes amis à ma famille... Alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Ou peut-être un peu.

Mon verre glisse un peu entre mes doigts tellement mes mains sont moites, et je sens que je ne serais pas capable d'aligner plus de trois mots clairement. Heureusement, la famille de James s'intéresse plus à mes parents et eux n'ont d'yeux que pour Sirius et James. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là semblent pendus aux lèvres de mon père, ce qui est amusant mais un peu vexant : j'aimerais bien qu'ils fassent attention à moi.

-Personnellement, je comprends que cela puisse choquer et même blesser certains mais je te soutiens dans ta quête d'indépendance ! C'est un grand pas que tu as fait là et c'est ainsi qu'on devient un homme ! déclare mon père.

Sirius acquiesce avec force, le torse gonflé et répond qu'il est ravi de voir quelqu'un de son côté avant de se recevoir un coup de poing de James. Aaah, les garçons. Et pourquoi ça me fait sourire ?

J'ai donc appris pourquoi le meilleur ami de mon cousin passe Noël avec nous : il a quitté sa maison parce qu'il ne voulait pas suivre la voix que lui imposait sa famille. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'a pas tout dit... Peut-être pour ne pas nous déranger.

Ma mère ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui d'ailleurs, vu qu'il n'a plus sa famille et son foyer d'origine. Si elle savait : je ne lui parle que depuis un ou deux mois mais je sais qu'il peut très bien se débrouiller seul. Et puis, il est avec James.

Il a quelqu'un avec lui. C'est le plus important, maintenant, je le sais.

Je me rapproche d'eux pour écouter un peu mieux ce que se racontent les garçons. Je remarque que ma mère nous observe avec attention et je lui jette un regard interrogateur.

-Vous êtes amis tous les deux ? finit-elle par me demander.

-Oui, on est dans la même classe, je réponds comme si c'était une évidence.

Certes, Pénélope et moi sommes dans la même classe sans être particulièrement amies mais c'est une autre histoire.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

Le sang remonte violemment à mes joues et l'énervement gronde en moi. De quoi elle se mêle ?

-Non, je grogne en détournant la tête.

Je croise le regard de mes deux amis et je me sens rougir encore plus face à leur mine amusée. Très drôle, on voit que ça ne les gêne pas, eux.

-Tu vois, dans ma famille, on a bon goût, Sirius, ricane James. On ne sort qu'avec les gens sensés.

-Et tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, j'imagine, réplique-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Face à l'expression perplexe de James, je lui murmure :

-C'est vrai que tu es sorti avec Pénélope.

-Ca c'était une erreur de jeunesse ! ronchonne-t-il sous nos rires.

Sirius quitte la pièce pour se rendre aux toilettes tandis que je m'installe un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé où James est assis. J'entends mon grand-père marmonner quelques paroles et me tourne vers lui pour savoir ce qui se passe.

-Sa famille ne semble pas l'apprécier, chuchote-t-il. J'ai déjà entendu des choses sur l'aîné des Black et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne deviennes pas trop proche de lui...

-Grand-père, il n'y a pas de problèmes vu que je ne sors pas avec lui, je soupire, exaspérée.

Il me regarde un moment et je me demande s'il ne va pas me faire la leçon parce que je l'ai interrompu. Finalement il redresse le menton et ferme les yeux, l'air serein, semblant confiant en l'avenir.

-D'ailleurs, comment vont les choses avec Dolohov ? Vous vous entendez toujours bien ?

Un rapide souvenir de notre dispute me revient en tête mais je l'ignore face à un problème bien plus important : je rougis encore !

-Oui, ça va. Tout va bien, je marmonne en évitant le regard de James.

Je ne sais pas s'il me regarde ou non mais je me sens atrocement mal à l'aise alors que je ne devrais pas. J'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux... Mais je ne veux pas me fâcher avec lui le soir de Noël. Et voilà Sirius qui revient vers nous pour écouter le massacre. Génial.

-Parce que j'accepterais que tu sois avec lui, finit par dire mon grand-père, l'air serein avant de reprendre face à mon expression incrédule. Je suis sérieux : je sais que je peux lui faire confiance et il est brillant. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour toi si tu devais être près de lui.

-Grand-père ! je grogne dans l'espoir ridicule que personne ne l'entende.

-Haha ! Alors ce serait pour cette raison que vous restez avec votre fille : vous n'avez pas confiance en Greil ? plaisante Arthur.

Je sens comme une décharge traverser mon corps qui se raidit immédiatement. Même ma mère s'est figée dans son geste. Mon père, quant à lui, serre les poings et les mâchoires, rendant son sourire un peu plus crispé.

Heureusement, mon grand-père répond immédiatement avec un air très naturel et sûr de lui :

-Pas du tout. Si je reste avec Blanche, c'est pour profiter de ma dernière famille et surtout des contacts dans la haute société et les affaires grâce à mon gendre.

Ma mère et moi nous détendons de manière identique et je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement tandis que mon père souris face à l'éloge. Soudain, une main tire mon bras en arrière.

-C'était quoi, ça ? me demande Sirius, choqué tandis que James nous rejoint, quelques canapés à la main.

-Mon père est... Comment dire ? Très sensible aux critiques et au regard des autres : il fait une montagne d'efforts pour être parfait mais à la moindre attaque, il lui arrive de devenir particulièrement sombre. Et je pèse mes mots, je murmure en hochant doucement la tête.

Je n'allais tout de même pas dire à un type que je connais depuis deux mois à peine que mon père en a déjà fait une dépression ! Bon, Sirius est comme James, il inspire la confiance mais... Je préfèrerais avoir l'avis de mon cousin à ce sujet avant toute chose. Ce dernier mâchonne ses canapés avec une mine perplexe, perdu dans ses pensées.

J'hésite un moment puis lui touche le bras du bout des doigts pour le ramener à notre conversation.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? demande-t-il, peu convaincu.

Je sens une pointe de vexation surgir en moi.

-Pas du tout. Je sais de quoi je parle, je réplique avec un peu plus de froideur que normalement.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas critiquer ta famille, s'excuse-t-il -et il semble vraiment contrit. C'est juste qu'il a l'air tellement... Tu vois quoi.

-Je sais, mais justement, je réponds, en espérant qu'ils comprennent ce que je veux dire. C'est un peu pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu leur dire quoique ce soit à propos de... vous savez, je murmure en baissant la tête.

J'entends un drôle de bruit derrière puis sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête et vois Sirius qui lève les bras et les yeux au ciel tandis que James lui jette un regard noir avant de croiser le mien et de rougir légèrement, tout en retirant finalement sa main.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans mon dos mais je suis un peu triste de quitter ce contact réconfortant aussi rapidement.

Nous finissons par passer à table. Je décide de rester près de James car je ne veux pas être coupée de mes amis en étant entourée par ma famille mais aussi parce que je me sentirais gênée de me retrouver à côté d'Arthur ou de Mary, sa femme.

Tout le monde se met alors à manger en discutant des dernières tombées de neige, des affaires, du travail, de nos notes ou de projet de décoration ou construction dans les maisons, chacun rajoutant son avis, son expérience, des anecdotes. Je remarque que tout le monde préfère éviter le sujet de la guerre.

C'est lâche mais je ne peux que les remercier : je n'ai pas envie de pourrir cette soirée de Noël.

Mais si nous n'en parlons pas maintenant... Alors quand ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux une grande dispute que de faire semblant ? Allais-je mieux quand je mentais aux gens ? Quand je gardais tout pour moi ? Si on ne parle pas des problèmes, on les ignore, on n'arrange rien. Et ça s'envenime.

Est-ce pareil pour cette famille ? Pour le monde sorcier ?

Doivent-ils se mettre à hurler comme je l'ai fait sur James cette année ?

D'ailleurs la nouvelle année approche. Je pense que mes résolutions sont prises : perdre du poids, mais ça je le dis à chaque fois, réussir mes B.U.S.E., ça fera au moins plaisir à Opieka, et... Rester amie avec les gens de ma classe. Au moins James. Dolohov finira par partir alors je doute garder un contact avec lui, quoique ça me ferait quand même plaisir.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour mon cousin : en cherchant à ne pas le perdre, je risque justement d'embêter James... Mais il faut que je trouve une solution. N'importe quoi. Il ne faut plus que je sois seule. Plus jamais.

C'est trop dangereux.

Et je ne parle pas des humiliations ou des agressions mystérieuses.

Non.

Je parle de moi-même. Je suis dangereuse car je suis trop sombre et pessimiste toute seule, je creuse ma propre tombe. Il ne faut plus jamais que je redevienne cette Rebbeca. Ou plutôt, il faut que je m'en sépare définitivement car je suis encore piégée dans cette enveloppe, cette carapace que je m'étais forgée mais qui finalement m'entrave, m'empêche de dire ce que je pense, m'empêche d'exploser, de profiter de ce que m'offre la vie.

-Dites-moi Alaric, demande la mère de James. Vous parliez d'un ami de Rebbeca. Qui est-ce ?

Je vois Sirius et James tendre l'oreille tout en continuant de manger le contenu de leur assiette. J'ai peur de la réponse de mon grand-père. Il a toujours été très concis et ne met jamais sa famille mal à l'aise en publique -sinon mon père serait déjà parti depuis bien longtemps- mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Peut-être parce que moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment qui est Antonin. Un ami ? Un camarade ? Un garçon qui avait besoin de ma famille ? Ou plus que ça ?

-C'est un jeune homme qui a réclamé notre aide pour une étude sur des antidotes. Nous le soutenons et en compensation, il nous versera une partie des gains, répond-il en se tournant vers Mary.

-Des antidotes ? J'avoue ne pas trop aimer admettre le fait qu'on peut chercher à se faire des bénéfices sur la maladie des autres mais je suis ravie de voir que des jeunes s'attellent à ce genre de tâches, déclara-t-elle.

-C'est très honorable de sa part d'aider la communauté sorcière, rajouta Arthur.

Mes parents acquiescent... Enfin excepté ma mère qui regarde son verre de vin comme s'il contenait du poison. Elle doit encore avoir la querelle de l'autre jour en travers de la gorge. Surtout qu'ils acceptent d'en parler à d'autres personnes mais pas à elle, ou plutôt, ils ont oublié, mais bon. Ce n'est pas si important.

-Peut-être devrions-nous inviter ce jeune homme pour le nouvel an, qu'en pensez-vous ? propose mon grand-père en se tournant vers les membres de sa famille.

Je vois que mon père allait acquiescer mais ma mère fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée : cela pourrait embarrasser Rebbeca -je me sens rougir de colère face à cet argument véritable mais me ridiculisant- et, de plus, il doit avoir beaucoup de travail puisqu'il est en septième année.

-Blanche a raison, déclare mon père avec un sourire. Mieux vaut le laisser en famille pour les fêtes.

Mon grand-père ne semble pas parfaitement satisfait vu le regard perçant qu'il jette à sa fille mais ne dit plus rien à ce sujet tandis que ma mère offre un sourire gratifiant à mon père qui le lui rend en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Je sais bien que c'est une chance d'avoir des parents qui s'aiment, que j'ai quinze ans et bientôt seize, que je devrais être plus mature mais cette vision reste dérangeante pour moi.

Même si j'aimerais bien qu'un garçon fasse la même chose : qu'il m'approuve puis me caresse la main. Qu'on soit complices et tendres.

Un jour, peut-être.

Ma mère se met finalement à discuter avec Arthur qui ne cesse de rire.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à James qui semble calme mais à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ca va ?

-Moui... Je ne savais pas que toute ta famille était si proche de Dolohov.

-Je te l'avais pourtant dit. Mais je dois t'avouer que ça me gêne un peu qu'ils en parlent autant. Et je suis bien contente qu'il ne vienne pas pour les vacances.

Bon, j'ai un peu exagéré mais James semble apprécier cette réponse et se remet à participer aux discussions en souriant.

C'est amusant de jouer avec l'humeur d'un garçon.

-Mr Foist ? Vous avez été à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? demande Sirius.

-Exact.

-Vous avez été dans dans la même classe qu'Arthur ?

Je vois James se taire et attendre la réponse avec avidité. Qu'est-ce que ça a de si intéressant ? Il est bizarre.

De son côté, mon père rigole.

-Pas du tout : j'ai dix ans de plus que mon cousin, jeune homme ! Et j'étais à Serdaigle ! répond mon père.

James laisse échapper un « Oooh » de déception tandis que Sirius semble choqué : oui, mon père fait plutôt jeune à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Vous ne faites vraiment pas votre âge ! s'exclame-t-il.

-Merci ! Ca fait plaisir à entendre. Mais toi non plus tu ne fais pas ton âge : si James ne t'avait pas présenté, j'aurais cru que tu étais déjà majeur et sorti de Poudlard.

Sirius remercie mon père avec un immense sourire.

Se rend-il compte que cela aussi est un effort de mon père : tout faire pour se rendre agréable et être apprécié ? Fuir ce qui pourrait blesser son image ? C'est bizarre. Quand je n'avais personne à qui le dire, je trouvais ça respectable, honorable même, mais maintenant que j'en ai parlé, que je l'ai dit à voix haute... Je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux dans cette histoire.

-Et vous, Blanche ? demande James pour continuer la discussion.

Ma mère semble surprise puis sourit à mon voisin de table. Je crois qu'elle l'aime vraiment bien, surtout en repensant à la discussion qu'on a eue dans ma chambre.

Moi, je me demande surtout comment mes deux camarades arrivent à parler aussi aisément à des adultes. Moi qui croyais en être capable aussi... Voilà une belle désillusion.

-Je ne suis arrivée à Poudlard qu'en quatrième année, vous savez. Les maisons n'avaient pas autant d'importance pour moi que pour les autres élèves. Mais, pour vous répondre, j'étais à Poufsouffle.

James semble à nouveau déçu et légèrement étonné.

-En effet, reprend le père de ce dernier. Elle était la fierté de sa maison : belle, intelligente et le charme des françaises ! Le professeur Brûlopot, déjà au poste à cette époque, était le directeur de la maison et il ne cessait de s'en vanter.

-Vous étiez dans la même classe ? je demande, étonnée.

-Non, répond-il, un peu surpris que je ne le sache pas. J'avais un an de plus, mais nous nous parlions de temps en temps malgré tout.

Je regarde brièvement mon père qui a reposé sa main sur celle de ma mère. Elle était donc amie avec Arthur avant de rencontrer son mari ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a l'air de si bien s'entendre avec James. Et c'est peut-être grâce à lui que mes parents se sont rencontrés...

-Mais parlons d'autres choses, on ne va tout de même pas passer la soirée à radoter des souvenirs à ces jeunes gens, plaisante-t-elle.

Les adultes acquiescent pour dévier sur les récentes enchères mettant en vente des biens qui auraient appartenu à Hesper Starkey, une sorcière qui a apparemment passé une grande partie de sa vie à étudier les potions.

-Tu as vraiment trop de chance d'avoir des parents aussi cool, soupire Sirius, la mine renfrognée.

-Ne crois pas ça : ils ne se comportent pas de cette manière à la maison. Ils sont assez stricts avec moi et même « envahissant » quelque fois.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que ta mère ait été à Poufsouffle. En fait, j'aurais imaginé Greil à Gryffondor, ta mère à Serdaigle et toi à Poufsouffle, me murmure James avant de se mordre les lèvres et de se corriger. Non pas que je ne te crois pas digne de Gryffondor mais... Tu es... Enfin...

-Ca va, ça va. Moi-même j'ai souvent regretté de ne pas avoir choisi cette maison. Ca aurait peut-être été plus sympa qu'à Gryffondor, je murmure bien que légèrement blessée par ses paroles malgré tout.

Je vois James froncer les sourcils, mécontent : visiblement, je l'ai blessé. C'est lui qui a commencé !

-En tout cas moi non plus je ne l'imaginais pas à Poufsouffle, je murmure en regardant mon assiette encore à moitié pleine.

J'attends une réponse ou une réplique mais personne ne réagit. Je relève le regard et remarque mon cousin et son meilleur ami se regarder avec des yeux ronds.

Aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Vous savez, on ne parle pas beaucoup de Poudlard, j'explique en omettant mes propres raisons, de peur de les lasser à force de les répéter. Ma mère n'y a été que quatre ans, il est très probable que pour elle, cette histoire de maison n'était pas essentielle. Et mon père nous parle surtout de ses voyages.

Mes deux amis acquiescent en signe de compréhension avant de changer de sujet.

-Pas trop déçue que Dolohov ne vienne pas à votre réveillon du nouvel an ? me demande mon cousin en jouant avec sa fourchette.

Je pensais lui avoir déjà dit mon avis à ce sujet. On dirait que cette histoire n'arrive pas à lui sortir de la tête.

-Pas du tout. Ca m'aurait embarrassé de le voir en-dehors de l'école. Il est adulte et tout mais... C'est peut-être ça justement qui me gêne. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire. Déjà que j'ai mis une heure à lui écrire une carte de voeux pas trop « banale »...

-Tu lui as écrit une carte ? s'étonne James.

-Et bien oui puisqu'il m'en avait envoyée une en premier.

Je vois Sirius froncer les sourcils en me regardant mais il ne dit rien... Probablement parce qu'il a la bouche pleine.


	39. Chapitre 39

**Chapitre 39 : Le repas de famille**

Ca me fait bizarre d'être ici, avec Sirius et James. Au début j'aurais cru que la présence du premier aurait été une cause d'embarras, mais finalement, je crois que sans lui, James et moi n'aurions pas eu beaucoup de discussions au milieu de notre famille : c'est comme s'il terminait un triangle qui faisait comprendre aux parents que nos sujets de discussions ne concernent que nous.

Mais je garde cette étrange impression de présenter mes amis à ma famille... Alors que ce n'est pas le cas. Ou peut-être un peu.

Mon verre glisse un peu entre mes doigts tellement mes mains sont moites, et je sens que je ne serais pas capable d'aligner plus de trois mots clairement. Heureusement, la famille de James s'intéresse plus à mes parents et eux n'ont d'yeux que pour Sirius et James. D'ailleurs, ces deux-là semblent pendus aux lèvres de mon père, ce qui est amusant mais un peu vexant : j'aimerais bien qu'ils fassent attention à moi.

-Personnellement, je comprends que cela puisse choquer et même blesser certains mais je te soutiens dans ta quête d'indépendance ! C'est un grand pas que tu as fait là et c'est ainsi qu'on devient un homme ! déclare mon père.

Sirius acquiesce avec force, le torse gonflé et répond qu'il est ravi de voir quelqu'un de son côté avant de se recevoir un coup de poing de James. Aaah, les garçons. Et pourquoi ça me fait sourire ?

J'ai donc appris pourquoi le meilleur ami de mon cousin passe Noël avec nous : il a quitté sa maison parce qu'il ne voulait pas suivre la voix que lui imposait sa famille. J'ai bien l'impression qu'il n'a pas tout dit... Peut-être pour ne pas nous déranger.

Ma mère ne cesse de s'inquiéter pour lui d'ailleurs, vu qu'il n'a plus sa famille et son foyer d'origine. Si elle savait : je ne lui parle que depuis un ou deux mois mais je sais qu'il peut très bien se débrouiller seul. Et puis, il est avec James.

Il a quelqu'un avec lui. C'est le plus important, maintenant, je le sais.

Je me rapproche d'eux pour écouter un peu mieux ce que se racontent les garçons. Je remarque que ma mère nous observe avec attention et je lui jette un regard interrogateur.

-Vous êtes amis tous les deux ? finit-elle par me demander.

-Oui, on est dans la même classe, je réponds comme si c'était une évidence.

Certes, Pénélope et moi sommes dans la même classe sans être particulièrement amies mais c'est une autre histoire.

-Vous sortez ensemble ?

Le sang remonte violemment à mes joues et l'énervement gronde en moi. De quoi elle se mêle ?

-Non, je grogne en détournant la tête.

Je croise le regard de mes deux amis et je me sens rougir encore plus face à leur mine amusée. Très drôle, on voit que ça ne les gêne pas, eux.

-Tu vois, dans ma famille, on a bon goût, Sirius, ricane James. On ne sort qu'avec les gens sensés.

-Et tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle, j'imagine, réplique-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Face à l'expression perplexe de James, je lui murmure :

-C'est vrai que tu es sorti avec Pénélope.

-Ca c'était une erreur de jeunesse ! ronchonne-t-il sous nos rires.

Sirius quitte la pièce pour se rendre aux toilettes tandis que je m'installe un peu plus confortablement sur le canapé où James est assis. J'entends mon grand-père marmonner quelques paroles et me tourne vers lui pour savoir ce qui se passe.

-Sa famille ne semble pas l'apprécier, chuchote-t-il. J'ai déjà entendu des choses sur l'aîné des Black et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu ne deviennes pas trop proche de lui...

-Grand-père, il n'y a pas de problèmes vu que je ne sors pas avec lui, je soupire, exaspérée.

Il me regarde un moment et je me demande s'il ne va pas me faire la leçon parce que je l'ai interrompu. Finalement il redresse le menton et ferme les yeux, l'air serein, semblant confiant en l'avenir.

-D'ailleurs, comment vont les choses avec Dolohov ? Vous vous entendez toujours bien ?

Un rapide souvenir de notre dispute me revient en tête mais je l'ignore face à un problème bien plus important : je rougis encore !

-Oui, ça va. Tout va bien, je marmonne en évitant le regard de James.

Je ne sais pas s'il me regarde ou non mais je me sens atrocement mal à l'aise alors que je ne devrais pas. J'ai le droit de fréquenter qui je veux... Mais je ne veux pas me fâcher avec lui le soir de Noël. Et voilà Sirius qui revient vers nous pour écouter le massacre. Génial.

-Parce que j'accepterais que tu sois avec lui, finit par dire mon grand-père, l'air serein avant de reprendre face à mon expression incrédule. Je suis sérieux : je sais que je peux lui faire confiance et il est brillant. Je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour toi si tu devais être près de lui.

-Grand-père ! je grogne dans l'espoir ridicule que personne ne l'entende.

-Haha ! Alors ce serait pour cette raison que vous restez avec votre fille : vous n'avez pas confiance en Greil ? plaisante Arthur.

Je sens comme une décharge traverser mon corps qui se raidit immédiatement. Même ma mère s'est figée dans son geste. Mon père, quant à lui, serre les poings et les mâchoires, rendant son sourire un peu plus crispé.

Heureusement, mon grand-père répond immédiatement avec un air très naturel et sûr de lui :

-Pas du tout. Si je reste avec Blanche, c'est pour profiter de ma dernière famille et surtout des contacts dans la haute société et les affaires grâce à mon gendre.

Ma mère et moi nous détendons de manière identique et je ne peux retenir un soupir de soulagement tandis que mon père souris face à l'éloge. Soudain, une main tire mon bras en arrière.

-C'était quoi, ça ? me demande Sirius, choqué tandis que James nous rejoint, quelques canapés à la main.

-Mon père est... Comment dire ? Très sensible aux critiques et au regard des autres : il fait une montagne d'efforts pour être parfait mais à la moindre attaque, il lui arrive de devenir particulièrement sombre. Et je pèse mes mots, je murmure en hochant doucement la tête.

Je n'allais tout de même pas dire à un type que je connais depuis deux mois à peine que mon père en a déjà fait une dépression ! Bon, Sirius est comme James, il inspire la confiance mais... Je préfèrerais avoir l'avis de mon cousin à ce sujet avant toute chose. Ce dernier mâchonne ses canapés avec une mine perplexe, perdu dans ses pensées.

J'hésite un moment puis lui touche le bras du bout des doigts pour le ramener à notre conversation.

-Tu n'exagères pas un peu ? demande-t-il, peu convaincu.

Je sens une pointe de vexation surgir en moi.

-Pas du tout. Je sais de quoi je parle, je réplique avec un peu plus de froideur que normalement.

-Désolé, je ne voulais pas critiquer ta famille, s'excuse-t-il -et il semble vraiment contrit. C'est juste qu'il a l'air tellement... Tu vois quoi.

-Je sais, mais justement, je réponds, en espérant qu'ils comprennent ce que je veux dire. C'est un peu pour ça que je n'ai jamais pu leur dire quoique ce soit à propos de... vous savez, je murmure en baissant la tête.

J'entends un drôle de bruit derrière puis sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je relève la tête et vois Sirius qui lève les bras et les yeux au ciel tandis que James lui jette un regard noir avant de croiser le mien et de rougir légèrement, tout en retirant finalement sa main.

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans mon dos mais je suis un peu triste de quitter ce contact réconfortant aussi rapidement.

Nous finissons par passer à table. Je décide de rester près de James car je ne veux pas être coupée de mes amis en étant entourée par ma famille mais aussi parce que je me sentirais gênée de me retrouver à côté d'Arthur ou de Mary, sa femme.

Tout le monde se met alors à manger en discutant des dernières tombées de neige, des affaires, du travail, de nos notes ou de projet de décoration ou construction dans les maisons, chacun rajoutant son avis, son expérience, des anecdotes. Je remarque que tout le monde préfère éviter le sujet de la guerre.

C'est lâche mais je ne peux que les remercier : je n'ai pas envie de pourrir cette soirée de Noël.

Mais si nous n'en parlons pas maintenant... Alors quand ? Ne vaut-il pas mieux une grande dispute que de faire semblant ? Allais-je mieux quand je mentais aux gens ? Quand je gardais tout pour moi ? Si on ne parle pas des problèmes, on les ignore, on n'arrange rien. Et ça s'envenime.

Est-ce pareil pour cette famille ? Pour le monde sorcier ?

Doivent-ils se mettre à hurler comme je l'ai fait sur James cette année ?

D'ailleurs la nouvelle année approche. Je pense que mes résolutions sont prises : perdre du poids, mais ça je le dis à chaque fois, réussir mes B.U.S.E., ça fera au moins plaisir à Opieka, et... Rester amie avec les gens de ma classe. Au moins James. Dolohov finira par partir alors je doute garder un contact avec lui, quoique ça me ferait quand même plaisir.

Je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour mon cousin : en cherchant à ne pas le perdre, je risque justement d'embêter James... Mais il faut que je trouve une solution. N'importe quoi. Il ne faut plus que je sois seule. Plus jamais.

C'est trop dangereux.

Et je ne parle pas des humiliations ou des agressions mystérieuses.

Non.

Je parle de moi-même. Je suis dangereuse car je suis trop sombre et pessimiste toute seule, je creuse ma propre tombe. Il ne faut plus jamais que je redevienne cette Rebbeca. Ou plutôt, il faut que je m'en sépare définitivement car je suis encore piégée dans cette enveloppe, cette carapace que je m'étais forgée mais qui finalement m'entrave, m'empêche de dire ce que je pense, m'empêche d'exploser, de profiter de ce que m'offre la vie.

-Dites-moi Alaric, demande la mère de James. Vous parliez d'un ami de Rebbeca. Qui est-ce ?

Je vois Sirius et James tendre l'oreille tout en continuant de manger le contenu de leur assiette. J'ai peur de la réponse de mon grand-père. Il a toujours été très concis et ne met jamais sa famille mal à l'aise en publique -sinon mon père serait déjà parti depuis bien longtemps- mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir peur.

Peut-être parce que moi-même je ne sais pas vraiment qui est Antonin. Un ami ? Un camarade ? Un garçon qui avait besoin de ma famille ? Ou plus que ça ?

-C'est un jeune homme qui a réclamé notre aide pour une étude sur des antidotes. Nous le soutenons et en compensation, il nous versera une partie des gains, répond-il en se tournant vers Mary.

-Des antidotes ? J'avoue ne pas trop aimer admettre le fait qu'on peut chercher à se faire des bénéfices sur la maladie des autres mais je suis ravie de voir que des jeunes s'attellent à ce genre de tâches, déclara-t-elle.

-C'est très honorable de sa part d'aider la communauté sorcière, rajouta Arthur.

Mes parents acquiescent... Enfin excepté ma mère qui regarde son verre de vin comme s'il contenait du poison. Elle doit encore avoir la querelle de l'autre jour en travers de la gorge. Surtout qu'ils acceptent d'en parler à d'autres personnes mais pas à elle, ou plutôt, ils ont oublié, mais bon. Ce n'est pas si important.

-Peut-être devrions-nous inviter ce jeune homme pour le nouvel an, qu'en pensez-vous ? propose mon grand-père en se tournant vers les membres de sa famille.

Je vois que mon père allait acquiescer mais ma mère fronce les sourcils et secoue la tête.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée : cela pourrait embarrasser Rebbeca -je me sens rougir de colère face à cet argument véritable mais me ridiculisant- et, de plus, il doit avoir beaucoup de travail puisqu'il est en septième année.

-Blanche a raison, déclare mon père avec un sourire. Mieux vaut le laisser en famille pour les fêtes.

Mon grand-père ne semble pas parfaitement satisfait vu le regard perçant qu'il jette à sa fille mais ne dit plus rien à ce sujet tandis que ma mère offre un sourire gratifiant à mon père qui le lui rend en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Je sais bien que c'est une chance d'avoir des parents qui s'aiment, que j'ai quinze ans et bientôt seize, que je devrais être plus mature mais cette vision reste dérangeante pour moi.

Même si j'aimerais bien qu'un garçon fasse la même chose : qu'il m'approuve puis me caresse la main. Qu'on soit complices et tendres.

Un jour, peut-être.

Ma mère se met finalement à discuter avec Arthur qui ne cesse de rire.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à James qui semble calme mais à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées.

-Ca va ?

-Moui... Je ne savais pas que toute ta famille était si proche de Dolohov.

-Je te l'avais pourtant dit. Mais je dois t'avouer que ça me gêne un peu qu'ils en parlent autant. Et je suis bien contente qu'il ne vienne pas pour les vacances.

Bon, j'ai un peu exagéré mais James semble apprécier cette réponse et se remet à participer aux discussions en souriant.

C'est amusant de jouer avec l'humeur d'un garçon.

-Mr Foist ? Vous avez été à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas ? demande Sirius.

-Exact.

-Vous avez été dans dans la même classe qu'Arthur ?

Je vois James se taire et attendre la réponse avec avidité. Qu'est-ce que ça a de si intéressant ? Il est bizarre.

De son côté, mon père rigole.

-Pas du tout : j'ai dix ans de plus que mon cousin, jeune homme ! Et j'étais à Serdaigle ! répond mon père.

James laisse échapper un « Oooh » de déception tandis que Sirius semble choqué : oui, mon père fait plutôt jeune à ce qu'on m'a dit.

-Vous ne faites vraiment pas votre âge ! s'exclame-t-il.

-Merci ! Ca fait plaisir à entendre. Mais toi non plus tu ne fais pas ton âge : si James ne t'avait pas présenté, j'aurais cru que tu étais déjà majeur et sorti de Poudlard.

Sirius remercie mon père avec un immense sourire.

Se rend-il compte que cela aussi est un effort de mon père : tout faire pour se rendre agréable et être apprécié ? Fuir ce qui pourrait blesser son image ? C'est bizarre. Quand je n'avais personne à qui le dire, je trouvais ça respectable, honorable même, mais maintenant que j'en ai parlé, que je l'ai dit à voix haute... Je me rends compte qu'il y a quelque chose qui sonne faux dans cette histoire.

-Et vous, Blanche ? demande James pour continuer la discussion.

Ma mère semble surprise puis sourit à mon voisin de table. Je crois qu'elle l'aime vraiment bien, surtout en repensant à la discussion qu'on a eue dans ma chambre.

Moi, je me demande surtout comment mes deux camarades arrivent à parler aussi aisément à des adultes. Moi qui croyais en être capable aussi... Voilà une belle désillusion.

-Je ne suis arrivée à Poudlard qu'en quatrième année, vous savez. Les maisons n'avaient pas autant d'importance pour moi que pour les autres élèves. Mais, pour vous répondre, j'étais à Poufsouffle.

James semble à nouveau déçu et légèrement étonné.

-En effet, reprend le père de ce dernier. Elle était la fierté de sa maison : belle, intelligente et le charme des françaises ! Le professeur Brûlopot, déjà au poste à cette époque, était le directeur de la maison et il ne cessait de s'en vanter.

-Vous étiez dans la même classe ? je demande, étonnée.

-Non, répond-il, un peu surpris que je ne le sache pas. J'avais un an de plus, mais nous nous parlions de temps en temps malgré tout.

Je regarde brièvement mon père qui a reposé sa main sur celle de ma mère. Elle était donc amie avec Arthur avant de rencontrer son mari ? C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a l'air de si bien s'entendre avec James. Et c'est peut-être grâce à lui que mes parents se sont rencontrés...

-Mais parlons d'autres choses, on ne va tout de même pas passer la soirée à radoter des souvenirs à ces jeunes gens, plaisante-t-elle.

Les adultes acquiescent pour dévier sur les récentes enchères mettant en vente des biens qui auraient appartenu à Hesper Starkey, une sorcière qui a apparemment passé une grande partie de sa vie à étudier les potions.

-Tu as vraiment trop de chance d'avoir des parents aussi cool, soupire Sirius, la mine renfrognée.

-Ne crois pas ça : ils ne se comportent pas de cette manière à la maison. Ils sont assez stricts avec moi et même « envahissant » quelque fois.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru que ta mère ait été à Poufsouffle. En fait, j'aurais imaginé Greil à Gryffondor, ta mère à Serdaigle et toi à Poufsouffle, me murmure James avant de se mordre les lèvres et de se corriger. Non pas que je ne te crois pas digne de Gryffondor mais... Tu es... Enfin...

-Ca va, ça va. Moi-même j'ai souvent regretté de ne pas avoir choisi cette maison. Ca aurait peut-être été plus sympa qu'à Gryffondor, je murmure bien que légèrement blessée par ses paroles malgré tout.

Je vois James froncer les sourcils, mécontent : visiblement, je l'ai blessé. C'est lui qui a commencé !

-En tout cas moi non plus je ne l'imaginais pas à Poufsouffle, je murmure en regardant mon assiette encore à moitié pleine.

J'attends une réponse ou une réplique mais personne ne réagit. Je relève le regard et remarque mon cousin et son meilleur ami se regarder avec des yeux ronds.

Aurais-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

-Vous savez, on ne parle pas beaucoup de Poudlard, j'explique en omettant mes propres raisons, de peur de les lasser à force de les répéter. Ma mère n'y a été que quatre ans, il est très probable que pour elle, cette histoire de maison n'était pas essentielle. Et mon père nous parle surtout de ses voyages.

Mes deux amis acquiescent en signe de compréhension avant de changer de sujet.

-Pas trop déçue que Dolohov ne vienne pas à votre réveillon du nouvel an ? me demande mon cousin en jouant avec sa fourchette.

Je pensais lui avoir déjà dit mon avis à ce sujet. On dirait que cette histoire n'arrive pas à lui sortir de la tête.

-Pas du tout. Ca m'aurait embarrassé de le voir en-dehors de l'école. Il est adulte et tout mais... C'est peut-être ça justement qui me gêne. Je n'aurais pas su quoi lui dire. Déjà que j'ai mis une heure à lui écrire une carte de voeux pas trop « banale »...

-Tu lui as écrit une carte ? s'étonne James.

-Et bien oui puisqu'il m'en avait envoyée une en premier.

Je vois Sirius froncer les sourcils en me regardant mais il ne dit rien... Probablement parce qu'il a la bouche pleine.


	40. Chapitre 40

**Chapitre 40 : Le récit du père**

Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Cet abruti de Dolohov cherche encore à se rapprocher de ma cousine ! La prochaine fois que je le vois il va regretter de s'en être pris à ma famille.

-Tu ne sors pas avec lui tout de même ? je siffle en me rapprochant d'elle afin qu'aucun de nos parents ne puisse m'entendre.

Je vois Rebbeca rougir et fuir soudainement mon regard en bafouillant.

-Mais... Non, on ne sort pas ensemble. On ne fait que parler de cours et il me passe les comptes-rendus qu'il doit envoyer à ma famille.

Je suis peu convaincu par cette réponse.

-Pourtant l'autre jour, je vous ai vus dans un couloir et il te tenait la main.

-Il...C'était..., bégaye Rebbeca qui n'arrive plus à trouver ses mots mais, pire que tout, sourit malgré elle. C'est tout. Il m'a tenu la main un moment pour me rendre une lettre, rien de plus.

J'entends Sirius avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche puis s'incruster dans la conversation.

-Excuse-moi Becky mais je peux t'assurer qu'on ne tient pas la main d'une fille pour rien, déclare-t-il. Alors soit il cherche à te faire marcher soit il veut te séduire.

-Ne m'appelle pas Becky, râle-t-elle mais son ton est trop doux pour être convaincant et je remarque que son sourire est de plus en plus marqué.

-Rebbeca, il faut que tu fasses gaffe ! Je te l'ai déjà dit... Et puis un mec de dix-sept ans qui te fais du charme, je ne pense pas que ce qu'il ait derrière la tête soit très moral.

-Parce que chez les autres c'est différent ? réplique-t-elle avec un rictus.

J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais n'y arrive pas. Elle m'énerve à me contredire ! Ce type est une ordure et elle ne s'en rend pas compte, et je sais que si je lui dis, elle va encore m'en vouloir. Je suis coincé.

-Mais tu es si proche de lui qu'il t'envoie du courrier ? demande Sirius, suspicieux.

-Non, c'était juste la carte dont je vous ai parlé, marmonne Rebbeca en baissant les yeux.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est déçue que ce ne soit que ça ou ennuyée par cette discussion.

-Je pense que c'était plus pour être poli qu'autre chose. James, je te jure que je fais attention et que je n'ai pas l'intention de...

Ma mère l'interrompt en nous annonçant le dessert, ce qui détourne momentanément notre attention. Je ne sais plus trop quoi penser : d'un côté, j'ai la preuve que Dolohov n'a rien à voir avec la potion puisqu'il est réellement en contact avec Greil, de l'autre je ne peux m'empêcher de le soupçonner.

Je veux que ce soit lui. Je veux qu'il soit mauvais, cruel, malin. Mais alors, je risquerais de mettre Rebbeca en danger, et ça, je préfèrerais éviter. Ce serait monstrueux.

Je la regarde se servir en crème puis me tendre le pot avec un sourire. Est-elle en danger ? Cette potion que nous avons cachée, risque-t-elle de la mettre en péril ? Et si c'était à cause de nous ? Est-ce elle qui représente une menace pour nos recherches et notre innocence ? Volontairement ?

Chaque jour, nous devons redoubler d'attention et je me demande qui craquera en premier : le clan ennemi ou nous ? Devons-nous rendre la potion aux professeurs ? Et puis, il serait plus facile d'ignorer Rebbeca mais je ne pourrais pas la protéger. Mais la protéger de quoi si elle n'est pas en danger ? Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle soit de l'autre côté : elle a réellement perdu cette lamelle d'oeil de sombral, et puis elle s'est faite agresser... Ou en tout cas, c'est ce qu'on croit. Si elle n'est pas en danger à cause de la fiole, alors elle-même ne le sait pas et il faut éviter de lui parler de cette supposition. Ainsi, nous la gardons de notre côté.

Bon, le danger, c'est Dolohov puisqu'il essaie de l'attirer à elle. Et ça, elle ne s'en rend même pas compte. Ou alors ça ne la gêne pas. J'espère que la deuxième supposition n'est pas vraie.

Le dessert se passe plus calmement et nous discutons à nouveau avec les adultes. Puis arrive la fin du repas. Je remarque que Rebbeca est de plus en plus chaleureuse avec nous, moins apeurée, moins sur la défensive. C'est bien, je trouve. J'aime voir la manière dont elle évolue, et j'aime encore plus me dire que c'est grâce à moi. Et surtout avec moi : elle redevient proche malgré toutes ces années d'éloignement et d'ignorance mutuelle. C'est ce qui rend notre relation plus spéciale. Plus qu'entre elle et Sirius, Remus, Peter ou les autres filles. J'espère.

Après plusieurs coupes de champagne, Greil annonce qu'ils doivent partir. Je me sens un peu vide et fatigué, je suis heureux de voir que l'on va bientôt pouvoir dormir mais je ne veux pas qu'ils s'en aillent. J'ai envie de continuer de discuter avec eux.

Alaric acquiesce et remercie ma mère pour ce repas. Geil me serre la main, Blanche nous salue puis lance un regard à Rebbeca pour lui faire signe de la suivre.

-Bon ben, à la rentrée j'imagine.

-Exact. Tu ne nous embrasses toujours pas ? demande Sirius avec un immense sourire.

Je vois Rebbeca ouvrir la bouche, froncer les sourcils en fixant mon meilleur ami, puis sourire en secouant la tête.

Ah ? Elle a hésité cette fois, mais elle voulait le faire pour nous contredire ou juste pour Sirius ?

-Bon, si jamais Dolohov ou un de ses potes essaie de te contacter, cherche à éviter discrètement, d'accord ? Peut-être qu'on croit que c'est toi qui a encore cette fiole, si Servilus n'a rien dit, je lui murmure afin que nos parents ne nous entendent pas. Donc évite à tout prix les gens douteux.

Rebbeca fronce les sourcils à l'entente du surnom de Rogue mais à ma dernière phrase, je la vois afficher un petit sourire.

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? je lui demande, un peu énervé et très curieux.

Soudain, Blanche appelle sa fille pour qu'elle mette son manteau. Par la fenêtre, on peut voir Alaric détacher les gronians, l'un deux semble vouloir n'en faire qu'à sa tête. Probablement « Tondra », si je me souviens bien.

Rebbeca lui répond qu'elle arrive puis se retourne vers nous, l'air amusée mais elle parle en bégayant légèrement, comme si elle hésitait sur les termes à employer.

-Eh bien... Considères-tu Willfred comme quelqu'un de douteux ? Car il m'a écrit lui aussi.

Sirius ricane en me regardant mais je ne comprends pas de qui elle parle. Je fronce les sourcils tandis qu'elle nous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes avant de filer vers l'entrée et de sortir. Mon meilleur ami se dirige vers la fenêtre pour voir le départ des gronians mais je l'attrape par le bras.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de drôle ? je lui demande, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir saisis la blague.

-Tu ne te souviens pas du nom de famille de « Willfred » ? s'étonne-t-il avec un sourire.

Je me mets à réfléchir en regardant par la fenêtre : Greil est déjà sur sa monture et s'approche de celle de Rebbeca qui s'installe en amazone. Son gronian semble vouloir aller dans la direction opposée. Alaric fait un signe avant de s'élancer dans le ciel, suivit de Blanche puis de Rebbeca. Greil suit sa fille de près.

Je regarde le ciel complètement noir dans lequel ont disparu les Foist sans me rappeler de ce Willfred dont a parlé ma cousine. Ca me dit quelque chose...

Un ancien cousin ? Un Serpentard ? Ce n'est pas Rogue, ni Dolohov, alors qui ?

Me voyant toujours plongé dans mes pensées, Sirius me donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Je retiens une exclamation de douleur avant de lui rendre son geste.

-Tu n'as toujours pas compris ? Ca commence par O...

-Opieka ! je hurle en crispant les doigts, comme si sa tête se retrouvait entre mes mains.

Ce n'est pas possible... Pas lui ! Pas ce sale professeur incompétent et fanfaron ! Face au sourire satisfait de mon meilleur ami, tous mes doutes s'effondrent.

-Mais c'est un pervers ! Il écrit à Rebbeca ! Il faudrait le faire virer ! Sur-le-champs !

-Ca va les garçons ? demande mon père en revenant dans le salon. Je vous ai entendus hurler.

En ces temps de guerre, le moindre cri ou grognement alerte les alentours. Chez nous il n'y a pas grand-chose à craindre mais mon père préfère rester prudent.

-Papa ! Il y a un professeur pervers dans l'école, il faut à tout prix que tu écrives une lettre à Dumbledore afin qu'il le renvoie ! je m'exclame, effaré.

-Il t'a fait quelques chose ? demande mon père, sans savoir si c'est une plaisanterie ou non.

-Il a juste écrit une lettre à Rebbeca. Sauf si tu parles de Slughorn, dans quel cas on peut réellement parler de pervers, rigole Sirius.

-Juste ? Juste ? Il l'invite tout le temps dans son bureau, il n'arrête pas de la garder près de lui sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi ! Elle est fragile et isolée, il doit se dire qu'elle est la cible parfaite, je souffle, terrifié.

-Tu en fais trop.

-Que veux-tu dire par fragile et isolée ? demande mon père qui me regarde en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius et moi nous jetons un regard puis décidons d'expliquer le comportement de l'école envers Rebbeca. Les farces cruelles ou les mauvais coups de Pénélope, le fait que ma cousine ne cesse de se réfugier et de fuir. Sur ce point, Sirius s'est montré assez impitoyable.

-Et vous ? Que faites-vous dans tout ça ? demande mon père, les sourcils froncés, semblant très concernés par le sujet.

Je sens un sentiment de honte qui essaye de s'installer dans ma poitrine mais je le repousse grâce à la fierté de pouvoir dire qu'on a décidé de la protéger.

Mon père semble songeur et regarde la table à laquelle nous étions installés il y a quelques minutes encore.

-Et qu'en disent ses parents ? demande-t-il, la voix plus rauque.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas. Elle a déjà demandé de changer d'école mais ils ont refusé.

-Ca crève les yeux qu'elle ne leur en a pas réellement parlé, poursuit Sirius en haussant les épaules, employant le ton de l'évidence.

Je vois mon père soupirer.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien. Je me disais juste que c'est bien que vous l'aidez. Mais qui est ce professeur dont tu parlais à l'instant ?

Il change de sujet mais je ne peux laisser s'échapper cette occasion.

-Notre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il s'appelle Opieka.

-Darnell Opieka ?! s'exclame mon père en sursautant. Il est revenu ? C'est impossible !

-Willfred Opieka, murmure Sirius, comme apeuré de devoir le contredire.

Son visage laisse alors deviner une grande déception.

-Ils ont peut-être un lien de parenté, dis-je en tentant de combler le silence qui s'est installé. Il a tout juste la vingtaine.

-Alors ce doit être son fils. C'est amusant, Darnell a été mon professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal pendant plusieurs années de suite. Il était très apprécié des élèves malgré son statut d'enseignant. Il parlait souvent de sa famille ce qui changeait des cours habituels.

Oh non, pas un récit de souvenirs ridicules et inutiles ! Bon, je dois essayer de l'interrompre en le critiquant.

-Et c'était un pervers, lui aussi ? je lâche en grinçant des dents.

-Eh bien non. Il était très respectueux. Quoiqu'assez partial mais ce n'était pas seulement avec les filles. Si un élève l'amusait ou lui était sympathique, il était probable qu'il soit beaucoup plus indulgent... Ces élèves-là devenaient immédiatement populaires car ils permettaient aux autres de ne pas se faire coller.

-Mais par sympathique, que voulez-vous dire exactement ? demande Sirius.

-Patmol ! je siffle pour le gronder. Ne lui tends pas de perche ! J'en ai marre de son histoire soporifique. Franchement, j'ai déjà la nausée avec un Opieka, alors deux, merci bien.

Mon père affiche un sourire amusé avant de répondre à mon meilleur ami.

-Eh bien je me souviens d'un garçon dans notre classe qui portait le prénom de son père à lui. Ou un autre qui adorait la même équipe de Quidditch -ce qui empêchait régulièrement notre professeur de faire cours correctement. Blanche aussi a fait partie de ses favoris : on raconte qu'il l'interrogeait sans arrêt juste pour entendre son accent français, dès qu'il la voyait dans un couloir il venait lui parler, rigole mon père en se remémorant ses souvenirs. Elle m'avait confié que c'était assez casse-pied car elle en avait honte.

-Ah ! Les Opieka sont des casse-pieds ! Blanche a bien raison. Il n'y a que Rebbeca pour devenir amie avec un professeur.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Sirius me jette un regard hautain et mon père fronce les sourcils. Je sais bien que c'était bête et méchant mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de montrer que Rebbeca était... Qu'elle n'est pas dans son droit quand elle fréquente Opieka. Et aussi... Je voulais qu'on croit que je me moque d'elle.

Elle n'est pas une lèche-botte, elle est assez pertinente quand elle ose parler. Mais je ne voulais pas le dire. Je voulais la critiquer.

Faire croire que je ne l'aime pas tant que ça.

Parce que j'ai peur qu'on le pense.

-Moi aussi je m'entendais bien avec lui. Mais un peu moins d'un an après mon départ, lors du mariage de Blanche et Greil, j'ai appris d'une amie qui avait été invitée et qui étudiait encore à Poudlard, qu'il avait disparu sans laisser de trace.

-Il est mort ? souffle Sirius, étonné.

-Non. Il est parti juste avant les vacances de Pâques durant lesquelles se déroulait le mariage et les élèves avaient alors reçu une lettre du directeur Dippet annonçant qu'ils devaient acheter un autre livre car ils auraient un autre professeur. J'ai demandé à d'autres amis : personne ne sait ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-Il est peut-être juste rentré chez lui, je ronchonne.

-Non, quand je parlais d'autres amis, je faisais référence à Dumbledore en personne. Il m'a avoué que l'école avait étouffé l'affaire mais que sa femme non plus ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment, finit mon père, le regard sombre et une moue déçue sur les lèvres.

Cette histoire est un peu triste. Franchement, les Opieka sont des ordures : laisser tomber ses proches ainsi... Je sais que pour certain la famille a moins de valeur mais au point de ne laisser aucune nouvelle. Surtout à sa femme !

J'imagine d'ici la réponse au mystère : il s'est tiré avec une autre fille. Oui, ça colle bien à Opieka. Faudra que je pense à le dire à Rebbeca.

Soudain un détail qui n'a rien à voir avec cette histoire me revient à l'esprit.

-Blanche avait un an de moins que toi... Elle a fait sa septième année à Poudlard ?

-Oui, pourquoi ?

-Elle s'est mariée alors qu'elle n'était qu'une élève ? je m'exclame, consterné.

-Ca t'étonne ? me répond Sirius. Dois-je te rappeler que ma cousine Bella s'est elle aussi mariée avant de sortir de Poudlard ? Ainsi qu'Andromeda ? Quoique, elle, c'était pour fuir notre famille justement.

-Elles n'étaient pas juste fiancées ? je demande, toujours sous le choc. Je croyais qu'elles... Que le...

-Bella s'est mariée à Noël et Andromeda à Pâques, mais durant sa sixième année car elle et Ted étaient déjà majeurs. Je croyais que tu le savais.

Je ne réponds rien. C'est bizarre ! J'ai du mal à me dire qu'à mes dix-sept ans je serai marié. Non, je veux profiter de la vie. Bien sûr j'aimerais épouser une fille pas trop tard mais... J'ai le temps !

-Bref, les enfants -je grogne à cette appellation- pour en revenir à Rebbeca, faites attention. Pour elle mais aussi pour Greil. Son assurance reste une façade, il souffre énormément des défauts qu'il tente de supprimer chaque jour, il a peur de faillir, de ne pas être parfait.

-Ce qui est tout à fait admirable ! je l'interromps.

-Pas tant que ça. Il prend ça trop à coeur et s'il venait à savoir ce qui arrive à Rebbeca, je ne sais pas comment il réagirait. Il prendrait ça comme une insulte personnelle. Et ce que tu ne sembles pas voir, James, c'est que Blanche et Rebbeca en souffrent. C'est peut-être à cause de cette attention, de ce devoir constant que Rebbeca a des problèmes : peut-être a-t-elle peur de faire du mal à l'image de son père et donc à Greil lui-même... Donc elle se tait. Et parce qu'elle se tait, personne ne sait qu'elle souffre.

A cette phrase, le souvenir de Rebbeca en larme contre moi me revient en mémoire. Un élan d'affection m'envahit et j'ai envie de la rappeler pour la réconforter à nouveau. Ou de serrer Sirius dans mes bras.

On va éviter.

De son côté, mon père continue de parler du passé. Ce n'est pas inintéressant mais j'ai mieux à faire.

-Moi-même j'ai beaucoup souffert de l'adoration que créait Greil autour de lui, dans la famille... J'étais un piètre sorcier en comparaison. Mais la réalité n'était pas ce qui semblait être un fait indéniable : c'est parce que je me sentais mal, que je n'avais pas confiance en moi que je n'arrivais pas à grand-chose. C'est à Poudlard que j'ai compris ça. Au bout de quelques années, Dumbledore m'a expliqué que l'affirmation de soi mais aussi l'humilité, connaître ses points forts mais aussi admettre ses faiblesses était la clé de la puissance et du talent magique. En cessant de me comparer à lui, de me rabaisser, j'ai fini par m'apprendre et je n'avais plus de véritables problèmes en cours... Ni autre part. C'est aussi comme ça que j'ai réussi à conquérir le coeur de ta mère !

J'affiche une grimace de dégoût -c'est honteux que les parents osent parler de ce genre de choses devant les enfants- avant de m'éloigner pour manger les restes de dessert avec Sirius.


	41. Chapitre 41

**Chapitre 41 : Les ressentiments **

Les vacances sont terminées. Je suis un peu triste de devoir retourner à l'école, devoir me lever à sept heures tous les matins et surtout devoir subir à nouveaux les regards méprisants ou les chuchotements dans mon dos mais... Ca devrait aller. Je ne suis pas encore assez forte et stable pour faire en sorte que ça aille uniquement grâce à mon comportement, je vais probablement immédiatement me cacher auprès de mes amis, mais c'est déjà ça. J'espère.

J'ai juste peur que James ou les filles aient totalement oublié qu'on était devenus amis l'année précédente. Ou que Pénélope ait réussi à les retourner à nouveau contre moi. Une petite voix en moi me dit que c'est ridicule mais l'expérience acquise lors de ces dernières années rend cette hypothèse plus que probable !

J'hésite entre attendre sur le quai avec mon père que quelqu'un vienne me parler et me rendre immédiatement dans le train et me trouver un compartiment vide le plus vite possible.

Je jette un regard autour de moi : il n'y a pas beaucoup de monde et peu de gens me regardent. Ca ne durera pas. Bientôt le quai sera bondé et on me bousculera, on ricanera dans mon dos et je ne veux pas que mon père me voie ainsi. Je me sens forte à ses côtés mais c'est parce qu'il n'y a pas de menace, je me dis que personne n'oserait s'en prendre à moi alors que je suis avec un parent, surtout comme lui : irréprochable. Mais si jamais quelqu'un osait...

Je ne veux pas lui faire honte. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre à cause de moi et soit déçu de mon comportement. Je me sentirais trop mal par rapport à lui, et j'ai peur qu'il me gronde pour ça alors que je souffre déjà assez.

-Bon, je vais y aller, j'indique à mon père en me retournant à moitié pour saisir ma valise plus fermement.

-Tu as encore un peu de temps, tu sais ? me précise-t-il en regardant la montre qu'il porte au poignet. Tu es sûre de vouloir y aller dès maintenant ?

-Oui, je préfère prendre de l'avance.

Ce dialogue est le même depuis que Pénélope m'a complètement abandonnée. Mon père me sourit puis me fait une bise sur la joue avant de m'accompagner jusqu'à la locomotive pour me dire au revoir. On se fait un signe de main et je force un sourire tandis que lui semble fier de voir sa fille aller à Poudlard.

-Bon courage ! Et fais-nous honneur !

-Oui oui...

C'est gênant les parents, surtout quand ils font aussi attention à leur apparences, mais ça reste mes parents, je ne peux pas les changer en un claquement de doigts. J'aurais juste aimé ressembler un peu plus à ma mère qu'à mon père : je me dis que ça m'aurait aidé à être plus populaire. J'ai les yeux et les cheveux marron, comme lui, quoique les miens sont légèrement plus clairs, sûrement grâce à la blondeur de ma mère.

Enfin, cette fois au moins, je n'ai pas eu à leur mentir complètement au sujet de mes amis, j'ai même pu leur dire que je m'éloignais de Trafter -mais j'ai préféré ne pas parler de la blague de James, ni lui ni mes parents n'auraient apprécié.

Et peut-être qu'en revenant pour les vacances de Pâques ou d'été, je pourrais inviter quelqu'un. J'ai peur que ça se passe comme pour Sirius et James : que mon père attire toute l'attention. L'image d'Antonin s'impose dans ma tête et un frisson me parcourt. Je me sens mal à l'aise rien que d'y penser. James m'en voudrait mais si, là, maintenant, je voyais Antonin, je sais que je ne pourrais rien lui refuser.

Je me retourne vivement, au cas où il serait juste derrière moi mais il n'y a qu'une élève de septième année que je ne connais pas qui ne m'accorde qu'un regard blasé.

Peut-être est-il resté à Poudlard durant les vacances... Je dévie rapidement le regard et, par la fenêtre, je vois mon père, souriant, serrer vigoureusement la main à un homme qui porte une barbe plus épaisse et dont les sourcils semblent constamment froncés. Je remarque un garçon à ses côtés qui doit avoir à peu près mon âge. Puis je sursaute lorsque son regard se dirige dans ma direction et me précipite dans d'autre wagon : Jugson.

Non pas que j'aie peur de lui... Enfin, si, un peu, mais la raison principale de mon départ est que je n'ai pas très envie de lui parler. Il ne m'inspire pas beaucoup de sympathie et ce ne serait qu'ajouter de l'huile sur le feu dans ma relation avec James.

Je ne crois pas qu'il soit déjà arrivé lui non plus. Je n'ai pas très envie de le rejoindre sachant qu'il sera surtout avec ses amis et j'ai toujours l'impression d'être « de trop » quand ils sont tous ensemble. Je préfère aller voir les filles.

Je m'arrête brusquement face à un compartiment vide... Et si je ne les collais pas ? Je ne veux pas répéter les erreurs passées. Au moment où je tendais la main vers la poignée, j'entends quelqu'un m'interpeller. Je tourne brusquement la tête et fais face à Lily qui semble assez énervée vu la couleur de ses joues. Elle tient une grosse valise et un panier en osier d'où sortent des miaulements presque hystériques : Sooty ne semble pas aimer être enfermé.

-Euh... Salut, je marmonne un peu sur la défensive.

J'ai peur qu'elle m'en veuille pour quelque chose. Je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi -peut-être qu'elle a considéré la blague de James et Sirius contre Pénélope comme trop dégoûtante ?- mais j'ai peur... A nouveau.

-Je viens de croiser cet imbécile de Jugson... Tu sais, celui qui m'avait embêtée en début d'année. Il est venu se vanter comme quoi il avait eu la meilleure note de toute la promotion en Sortilèges et Enchantements, grogne-t-elle sans me laisser en placer une.

Lily a longtemps été la meilleure au cours de Flitwick donc je comprends à moitié sa colère, bien que je la trouve un peu exagérée. Enfin, je peux parler : je suis atrocement jalouse d'elle. Elle est jolie, elle est acceptée malgré sa famille et son caractère, elle a des notes miranbolantes, elle est amie aussi bien avec des Serpentard que des Gryffondor et personne ne la déteste vraiment.

Et James ne cesse de lui proposer de sortir avec elle.

Je me mords la joue et fuit le regard de ma camarade, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle puisse voir mes pensées et se moquer de moi. Je ne veux pas qu'elle me haïsse car je suis jalouse d'elle.

-... Et donc je lui ai répliqué que j'avais eu les meilleures notes en potions ET en métamorphose. D'ailleurs, je suis bien contente d'avoir vaincu Potter sur ce point pour une fois ! raconte-t-elle en traversant les wagons.

Je ne sais pas trop où elle va mais je me suis mise à la suivre automatiquement, jetant parfois des coups d'oeils au panier d'où sort des feulements furieux. Je sens que je joue à un jeu dangereux, obéir et laisser faire, comme avec Pénélope, avant. Je décide donc de changer de sujet afin... de m'imposer ?

-Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas reçu une carte de voeux d'un professeur ? je lui demande, peu sûre de moi.

-Ben... Non. Slughorn m'a invitée pour sa petite soirée de Noël mais il ne m'envoie pas de cartes, pourquoi ?

Je suis également envieuse de ces soirées « mondaines » : j'aimerais rencontrer des gens importants ou célèbres pour montrer aux élèves que je sais être agréable en compagnie d'adultes. Enfin, peut-être que je me trompe, peut-être que je serais ridicule. Et puis je n'aime pas trop certaines célébrités.

J'hésite à répondre. Le problème c'est que Pénélope avait l'habitude du fait que parfois je ne répondais pas, ou elle prenait mes questions pour une interrogation saugrenue donc elle n'attendait pas un retour de ma part. Ou alors elle l'ignorait. Sauf que là, ce n'est pas Pénélope mais Lily, et la question est tellement étrange que sa curiosité a été piquée au vif. Elle a cessé de marcher et s'est retournée avec une telle vigueur que j'ai cru entendre Sooty se cogner dans sa cage. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Ben… euh... J'ai reçu une carte d'un professeur et je me demandais si j'étais la seule ou pas. Mais peut-être que Clemence ou Mary en auront eu une aussi, je déclare avec espoir.

Je ne veux pas être la seule à avoir reçu la carte d'Opieka ! Enfin, si, mais ce serait embarrassant, surtout que maintenant que je l'ai dit à Lily, ça va se savoir dans toute l'école !

-De qui ? demande-t-elle, de plus en plus intéressée.

Je me sens à la fois mal à l'aise mais aussi très flattée de voir que toute son attention se pose sur moi. Avant, je cherchais toujours à ce que les autres me trouvent fascinante, géniale... Je voulais tellement qu'on s'intéresse à moi. Et c'est ce qui m'a perdu : j'ai ennuyé les gens, j'ai colporté des rumeurs quand je n'avais plus que ça. En regardant ma situation avec du recul, je me rends compte que j'ai mérité certaines choses que j'ai subies. Mais certainement pas la majorité d'entre elles.

-Opieka.

Lily pousse une exclamation de surprise avant d'éclater de rire. Je suis contente qu'elle ne soit pas dégoûtée ni jalouse... Enfin, je crois.

-Il est vraiment épris de toi on dirait ! me souffle-t-elle avec un immense sourire.

-Arrête, je trouve ça bizarre, je lui réponds en cherchant mes mots afin de en pas paraître trop râleuse ni trop vantarde.

-Quand Clemence va apprendre ça, elle en sera verte de jalousie la pauvre, remarque ma camarade avec un sourire désolé.

A ce moment-là, Lily s'arrête et regarde dans un compartiment avant de s'y installer. Mary y est déjà, avec une fille de Serdaigle qui semble plus jeune que nous. Elles nous sourient toutes les deux et j'évite de regarder l'inconnue dans les yeux par réflexe. Pourtant elle est plus petite, je ne devrais pas avoir peur d'elle... Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si une fille d'un an de moins parle avec des gens comme nous, ça veut dire qu'elle est populaire, et cette rancoeur, cette haine envers ces personnes lorsqu'elles ont à peu près mon âge m'empêche d'agir de manière détachée. Encore une fois, ce n'est que de la jalousie, je m'en rends bien compte -avec honte- mais je n'arrive pas à m'en défaire : c'est moi qui en avais besoin, je l'ai tant voulu, être acceptée par les grands, et je n'y suis jamais arrivé...

Lily s'installe tandis que je range ma valise près de la sienne. Lorsque je veux m'asseoir, un miaulement grave proteste et les filles éclatent de rire : ah, je n'avais pas vu que Sooty s'était installé sur ma place. Je tente de rire avec elle, amusée par le chat mais aussi embarrassée par la situation tandis que Mary prend le matou dans ses mains afin de libérer la banquette. Ca peut paraître idiot mais j'aime beaucoup Mary pour ce genre de gestes. Avec elle, j'ai cette sensation d'être acceptée, qu'on veut ma présence... Plus qu'avec les garçons même. C'est probablement la fille que je préfère dans la classe !

Lily jette des coups d'oeil autour d'elle puis demande finalement :

-Où est Clemence ? On a quelque chose à lui raconter.

-Elle est restée avec Pénélope, répond Mary d'un ton détaché.

J'ai envie de demander pourquoi elle continue de la fréquenter mais je ne dis rien. Ces nouvelles relations m'ont permis de voir à quel point l'envie me hante : j'aurais voulu que, même rejetée, une fille reste avec moi... Sans me traiter de chien. J'aurais voulu qu'on parle de moi pas trop méchamment, qu'on me comprenne.

Malheureusement, j'ai été le souffre-douleur de ma classe durant les années où leur empathie était toujours endormie. Désormais, nous devenons adultes, ils comprennent certaines choses et font des efforts.

Désormais, je dois faire taire cette jalousie. Elle a toujours été présente et c'est probablement l'une des nombreuses causes de ma solitude : en étant exclue, j'ai commencé à envier certaines personnes, et à les haïr, ce qui m'a probablement rendue désagréable avec elles. Je boudais d'une certaine manière. Et ce genre de choses fait fuir les éventuels amis.

Bien évidemment, je me convaincs que ce n'est qu'une raison minime de ce que j'ai vécu et qu'il reste une grande part d'injustice, que je suis une victime. Mais je ne dois pas non plus me leurrer. J'ai ma part de responsabilité dans tout ça. Désormais je suis plus mûre, plus adulte, je dois affronter les choses. James et les autres ont su me sortir la tête de l'enfer dans lequel je vivais. Sans eux, je serais restée qu'une ombre sans vie et remplie d'aversion et de tristesse. Maintenant, je dois continuer le travail toute seule, m'ouvrir, sortir de la carapace qui était censé me protéger et qui finalement m'étouffait.

Je risque de me blesser en agissant de la sorte, c'est vrai... Mais rien ne peut être pire que ce que j'ai vécu ces dernières années !

J'écoute Lily raconter à Mary et sa copine -qui s'appelle Blair et serait la « protégée » de notre amie mais je n'en suis pas sûre- que Opieka m'a envoyé une carte de voeux. Celles-ci semblent amusée par la situation et pouffe légèrement quand j'explique qu'il m'a surtout souhaité de réussir mes examens.

-Oh, c'est décevant ! soupire Mary tout en gardant un sourire en coin.

-Comment ça ? je demande, un peu inquiète.

-Ce n'est pas croustillant du tout. Il aurait pu dire des choses plus personnelles, je ne sais pas...

Je dévie le regard, repensant à ses « souhaits » par rapport à mes problèmes. C'est personnel.

-Je pense qu'il m'a parlé de mes soucis de ces derniers mois avec les autres mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

Les filles me comprennent quand je parle de cette manière. Je ne peux pas dire Pénélope car cela ne se limite pas qu'à elle, mais parler des élèves en général serait aussi une erreur. Je suis reconnaissante de voir qu'elles ne me font pas de remarque. Seule Blair fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas exactement où je veux en venir. Les filles n'attendent pas qu'un silence s'installe pour changer de sujet et discutent de leurs résultats lors des derniers examens, donnant une chance à Lily de remettre le sujet « Jugson » sur le tapis.

-Franchement, ne fais pas attention à lui, ce n'est qu'un petit imbécile prétentieux qui ne supporte pas que des enfants de Moldus obtiennent de meilleures notes que lui.

-Je le sais bien mais ça me met en rogne malgré tout. Et penser que Severus fréquente ce genre de type me consterne au plus haut point ! s'effare-t-elle en baissant les épaules, les yeux ronds et le regard dans le vide, comme si elle voyait les deux garçons en train de rire ensemble.

-Laisse tomber Severus une bonne fois pour toutes ! s'exclame Mary, en fermant les yeux et fronçant les sourcils d'agacement. Il est trop bizarre comme garçon, il est sale et il traîne avec des idiots.

Lily soupire et on dirait qu'elle n'arrive pas à contredire les arguments de son amie. Blair et moi restons silencieuses et je ressens un élan de sympathie pour cette fille qui se trouve dans le même embarras que moi. Je dois dire que j'admire un peu la franchise de Mary : je n'oserai jamais afficher mon avis de manière aussi abrupte.

Et puis, je les comprends toutes les deux : Severus est quelqu'un de bizarre, pas très propre et même un peu effrayant quand il est avec certaines personnes, qu'elles soient de sa maison ou non. Cependant, lorsqu'il est seul, il n'est pas méchant. Juste un peu froid. Il n'a pas été cruel envers moi comme les autres donc malgré ce que disent James et Sirius, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une forme d'amitié pour lui. Je ne lui écris pas, on ne se parle pas, mais on se jette des regards et... On se comprend, je pense. Lui et moi ne sommes pas si différents.

-Dis, Lily, tu m'avais raconté qu'en éloignant James de lui, il serait moins collé aux gens peu fréquentables que tu craignais. Ca n'a pas marché ? je demande, trouvant ma phrase un peu bancale.

Je n'ai pas l'habitude de discuter, de trouver les bons mots... Je me suis toujours cru intéressante « dans le fond » et que personne ne pouvait le voir, qu'en réalité j'avais de la discussion et de la répartie. Mais ce n'est pas vrai. Je n'ai rien de tout ça, car il faut parler et communiquer pour développer ce genre de capacités, et chez moi, elles sont atrophiées.

-Oh, ça... Disons que n'a pas fonctionné comme prévu. C'est bizarre je trouve. Peut-être que je me suis trompée, dit-elle, la mine déconfite.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, j'avais dit que s'il fréquentait Jugson et les autres, c'était probablement par esprit de contradiction suite aux agressions de James...

Je trouve le mot « agression » un peu fort mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'approuver : malgré tout ce que m'a apporté James, je ne peux le protéger contre ce genre de critique. J'aimerais, bien évidemment, j'aimerais trouver une excuse, une raison... Mais les gens ne comprendraient pas. James pense faire le bien en montrant aux autres ce qu'il faut ou ne faut pas faire, il n'est pas mauvais, juste très maladroit et un peu égoïste...

Comment montrer aux autres la manière dont je le vois moi ?

-... Mais si ça se trouve, le but de ce même esprit de contradiction n'était pas Jugson mais moi : pour enquiquiner ton cousin, il me fréquentait. Ca a commencé à s'effriter au début de l'année mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Cependant, ça n'a fait qu'empirer... Depuis quelques temps il s'est éloigné de moi, on se parle moins, il est de plus en plus fourré avec les autres. On n'a même pas révisé ensemble avant les examens et il a à peine répondu à mes lettres durant les vacances. La dernière fois qu'on a travaillé conjointement c'est quand il a eu ce problème avec Pénélope... D'ailleurs tu étais là toi aussi. Tu te souviens ? Après ça, presque plus rien, soupire-t-elle, dépitée.

-Ne te fais pas tant de soucis, je suis sûr qu'il avait la tête ailleurs et qu'il s'est dit qu'il devait éviter les « divertissements » avant les examens, je lui souffle en essayant de lui offrir un sourire chaleureux bien que je ne sache pas du tout de quoi je parle.

-Becky a raison, Lily, il a juste dû penser aux révisions avant tout le reste. Il ne s'éloignerait jamais : il est dingue de toi, déclare Mary avec un petit rire.

Je vois Lily froncer les sourcils et rougir en se redressant tandis que je relève doucement le regard vers Mary qui lève les yeux aux ciels : c'est vrai ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Alors non seulement James veut sortir avec elle mais il ne serait pas le seul ?

Une bulle de haine et d'envie éclate en moi et je serre les mâchoires.

Bon, James m'a affirmé qu'il n'était pas amoureux, qu'il faisait ça pour l'éloigner de Rogue, justement, mais avec moi, que ce soit pour Antonin ou d'autres, il n'agit pas comme ça donc peut-être qu'il m'a menti.

Je sens mon coeur se serrer à cette idée et une boule se loger dans ma gorge. Je ne me sens pas très bien.

-Arrête de dire ça ! Ensuite il y a des bruits de couloirs et Severus finit par croire que je veux sortir avec lui et donc il s'éloigne un peu plus de moi car il est embarrassé ! On ne s'est pas parlé pendant trois mois l'année dernière à cause de ce genre d'idioties !

-Voyons, Lily ! Tu es la seule fille qu'il fréquente ! C'est évident qu'il est fou de toi...

-C'est faux : il parle parfois à Becky. Il l'aime bien elle aussi

Je rougis immédiatement quand elle prononce mon nom : qu'est-ce que je viens faire dans cette histoire ? J'aimerais qu'elles changent immédiatement de sujet, là. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans un conflit. Surtout que j'ai dû parler à Rogue quelque chose comme...Trois fois dans ma vie ?

-Euh, on ne se connaît pas vraiment et... Je ne sais pas si on peut parler de « bien aimer ». Non pas que je le déteste mais je le connais à peine.

-Le peu de fois où il m'a parlé ces derniers mois, à chaque fois, il a cité ton nom. Il dit apprécier les efforts que tu fais pour éloigner James. J'ai souvent l'impression que par-là il me reproche quelque chose, grogne-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis tu traînes avec Dolohov, ça doit surtout être ça qui te rend intéressante à ses yeux.

Mary hausse les épaules puis décide de demander à Blair ce que les quatrième année pensent d'Opieka. La jeune fille répond immédiatement avec un immense sourire, rapportant tous les propos de ses propres camarades de classe. Lily regarde par la fenêtre, le menton dans une main. De mon côté, je retire quelques mèches de derrières mes oreilles, pour me cacher légèrement et lui jette quelques brefs coup d'oeil puis fronce les sourcils face au ton qu'elle a employé : je n'ai pu m'empêcher de me dire que cela ressemblait étonnamment à celui de Pénélope lorsqu'elle m'accusait d'être une lèche-botte et que c'était pour ça que j'avais de bonnes notes. Dire qu'à une époque, je tentais de lui faire comprendre que non... J'ai mis du temps avant de comprendre que c'était de la pure jalousie et qu'il était impossible que je lui fasse entendre raison toute seule.

Alors que, bien plus tard, je regarde Mary et Blair s'amuser à faire de minuscules dessins sur leurs ongles avec leurs baguettes comme les filles adorent en faire, une pensée surgit dans mon cerveau.

Mais je doute que cela puisse être possible. Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai... Et puis de toute façon, ça n'aurait pas de raison de l'être !

Je tourne légèrement la tête vers Lily qui continue de regarder le paysage, l'air mélancolique en ignorant son chat sur ses genoux.

Elle n'aimerait pas le fait que Severus m'apprécie alors qu'il s'éloigne d'elle ?

Lily Evans serait jalouse de moi ?

Un sentiment de joie m'envahit en même temps que l'inquiétude entrave mes poumons.

Il y a quelque chose que moi, Rebbeca Foist, j'ai obtenu grâce à mes actes et que les autres voudraient avoir ?


	42. Chapitre 42

**Chapitre 42 : Farces et Comédie**

Je ne savais pas où était Rebbeca, je n'avais même pas vu qui l'avait amenée à la gare mais je ne m'en plaignais pas. Certes, j'aimais bien sa compagnie mais se retrouver entre hommes de temps en temps était un plaisir que je n'allais pas sacrifier pour « Becky ».

Peter est resté trois jours à la maison juste avant la rentrée, c'était sympa de se voir en-dehors de l'école, c'est juste dommage que Remus n'ait pas pu venir. D'un côté, je n'ai jamais dit à mes parents que je fréquentais un loup garou. Enfin, ces moments ensemble sans ma cousine se font rares depuis quelques mois.

Ca peut paraître hypocrite vu que je me suis tout de même demandé où elle se trouvait et j'ai cherché un très court moment mais finalement, je suis content qu'elle ne soit pas là : on peut parler librement de nous, des filles, sans avoir à faire attention. Il y a toujours cette peur de la blesser ou de dévoiler un secret en sa présence et ça devient pesant par moments... Même souvent quand j'y pense.

Je m'étire sur la banquette en souriant, écoutant Sirius parler de ses projets lorsqu'il aura terminé l'école. Il a toujours la ferme intention de rentrer dans la justice magique, j'ai même l'impression que ce qui s'est passé dans sa famille n'a fait que réaffirmer ses ambitions.

-...Et je jugerais tous les imbéciles qui méprisent les moldus... Et Servilus pour affront à la pudeur à cause de son nez, ajoute-t-il en se tenant le menton entre les doigts, l'air songeur.

Nous éclatons de rire et je me frappe la cuisse avant d'encourager mon meilleur ami dans cette voie.

-Sinon, comment se porte Claire, Patmol ? demande Peter, après avoir essuyé quelques larmes de ses yeux.

Sirius affiche une moue désabusée et l'absence de réponse immédiate semble attirer le regard de Remus. C'est vrai qu'il est plus spontané d'habitude mais je comprends : il était bien avec elle et, ces temps-ci, ils traversent une mauvaise passe.

-Le mot qui conviendrait le mieux à notre relation est « moyen », en ce moment. Je ne l'ai pas prévenue immédiatement lors de ma fuite, trop occupé et j'ai préféré mettre la priorité sur ma vraie famille -Andromeda entre autres- donc elle m'a envoyé des lettres que je n'ai pas reçues et auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu. Et puis elle trouve que ma « fugue » est « puérile ». Elle ne comprend pas, grogne-t-il de mécontentement. Bref, elle me casse un peu les pieds ces temps-ci.

Pfeuh, les filles, toujours à croire qu'elles savent mieux que nous : Claire qui ne comprend pas que Sirius vient réellement de tourner une page de sa vie, Evans qui s'obstine à croire que Servilus n'a aucune idée derrière la tête -que ce soit en matière de magie noire ou à son sujet à elle- et Rebbeca qui méprise mes avertissement au sujet de Opieka et Dolohov... Un jour, elle se trouvera dans une mauvaise passe à cause de ces deux-là et je l'aurais prévenue !

Je ressens un sentiment d'énervement face au mépris de ma cousine envers mes paroles et une soudaine envie de lui jeter une remarque blessante et sarcastique me prend. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas là, et tout ce que je peux faire, c'est serrer le poing et afficher une mine insatisfaite.

-Tu comptes rompre prochainement ? s'étonne Peter.

-J'en sais rien, soupire Sirius avec fatigue et un début d'énervement.

Peter rentre la tête entre les épaules, de peur d'avoir froissé Sirius. Lunard, lui a déjà détourné le regard vers les paysages enneigés que l'on peut voir de la fenêtre, s'étant désintéressé de la conversation.

Remus ne parle jamais lors des discussions au sujet des filles. Enfin, de celles qui sont désirables et à notre portée. Je pense qu'il a peur de nous, peur qu'on soit contrarié face à son avis ou ses envies. Peur qu'on s'éloigne. D'un côté ça veut dire qu'il ne trouve pas Rebbeca intéressante physiquement vu qu'il en parle sans aucune gêne... Mais qui la trouve attirante ? Cet imbécile de Dolohov ? Non, je suis certain qu'il la fréquente uniquement par intérêt. Je ne vois pas du tout ce qu'un homme pourrait lui trouver sans la connaître un minimum, or, il ne la connaît pas.

Pour en revenir à Remus, il reste toujours très vague dans ses opinions. Lorsque je me suis ramené un jour avec des magazines de charmes, il a été le moins curieux et ne les a presque pas regardés les pages qu'on lui tendait. Pourtant il ne cessait de leur jeter des coups d'oeil. Un jour j'ai osé lui demandé quel genre de filles il « préférait » et il s'est soudainement mis en colère.

Je sais pourtant qu'il aime bien notre infirmière, Mrs. Pomfresh : l'année dernière, Sirius lui a même offert une photo d'elle prise en cachette pour rigoler, et je l'ai déjà vu regarder avec un peu trop d'insistance Rosmerta, comme tous les garçons de l'école. Mais il lui arrive souvent d'être désagréable avec les filles qu'il ne connaît pas bien.

Je l'observe discrètement et remarque qu'il a les yeux dans le vide mais que son expression trahit une forme de tristesse.

C'est alors, je comprends. Enfin. Il a peur. Peur des filles, peur qu'elles le rejettent, peur d'être blessé une nouvelle fois à cause d'une chose qu'il n'a pas voulu. Il s'interdit même d'y penser.

Un brusque sentiment de pitié m'envahit mais je le repousse avec vigueur : Remus n'accepterait pas qu'on ressente de la pitié pour lui. Ce serait un manque de respect ! On est des hommes bon sang, on n'a pas besoin de pitié. Greil lui, même dans les moments durs, il n'accepterait pas ce genre de bassesse. Soudain, le discours de mon père au sujet des faiblesses de Greil ressurgit dans ma mémoire. Quel tissu de niaiseries. Greil est fort et l'importance qu'il accorde à son image et à celle de sa famille est honorable.

Une secousse nous avertit que le train ralentit. Au bout de quelques minutes, nous nous levons et sortons de notre compartiment, les mains dans les poches, autant par nonchalance que pour se protéger du froid de janvier.

Brrr, l'Ecosse, c'est sympa mais parfois j'aimerais que Poudlard se trouve en Cornouailles ! On remplacerait les hiboux par des mouettes, ce serait drôle à voir !

Je sens ma mâchoire trembler et mes muscles frissonner dans une misérable tentative de réchauffement. Sans avoir eu le besoin de parler, nous marchons d'un pas rapide, pressés de rejoindre notre salle commune douillette et le feu qui s'y trouve. Je reconnais Pénélope à quelques mètres. Nos regards se croisent mais elle nous tourne immédiatement les talons pour s'éloigner avec rage. Un léger sentiment de culpabilité me pince le coeur : je n'ai pas été très juste avec elle, je dois l'admettre. J'aurais dû refuser que l'on sorte ensemble. Je regrette d'avoir perdu une amie...

Au bout de quelques minutes où le froid a eu le temps de geler nos oreilles, au point qu'elles deviennent douloureuses, et d'immobiliser les articulations de nos doigts, nous finissons par pénétrer dans le hall du château. Vu que la porte est ouverte afin de laisser passer les élèves, la différence de température n'est pas bien grande mais l'absence de vent et de neige nous fait tout de même soupirer d'aise. Je me retourne pour vérifier que tous mes amis vont bien : Sirius prend la posture d'un troll qui aurait mal au ventre et il en a même la tête, Peter semble avoir voulu se déguiser en momie tellement son écharpe lui recouvre le visage et Remus ne montre aucune faiblesse... Enfin, c'est surtout parce qu'il est en train de se moucher et que le tissu cache plus de la moitié de son visage.

Nous prenons le temps de regarder où en est la course à la coupe des quatre maisons : Poufsouffle mène, suivie de Serpentard mais nous sommes troisièmes -malgré notre punition de novembre- qu'à cause d'une différence de dix points grâce au match de quidditch joué contre Serdaigle en décembre. Donc ça devrait aller. Il suffit juste de gagner le match contre Serpentard et ensuite de rattraper Poufsouffle. Ca se fera sans trop de problèmes.

Je tente de faire un signe du bras pour que les autres Maraudeurs me suivent mais Patmol me donne un coup de coude puis montre d'un mouvement de tête une personne qui descend les escaliers.

Un sourire s'étend sur mes lèvres et je sors immédiatement ma baguette.

Malheureusement, Rogue semble nous avoir remarqués en premier et il nous jette au même moment un sortilège, je l'évite sans problème mais un cri derrière moi me rappelle que Remus, lui, n'avait pas été prévenu que la bagarre commençait... Et qu'il se trouvait dans mon dos.

-Sale veracrasse... Tu vas prendre cher, grogne Sirius en lançant un maléfice du saucisson.

Je lui fais confiance pour protéger mes arrières et m'offre une seconde d'inattention afin de vérifier l'état de notre ami : il se tient la mâchoire d'où coule un peu de sang. Queudver a lui aussi sorti sa baguette et s'occupe de Remus. Je peux retourner au combat sans crainte : Peter n'est pas mauvais en contre-sorts et pour les soins, je pense même qu'avec un peu d'effort, il pourrait devenir médicomage.

Je me retourne en lançant un Levicorpus en direction de notre ennemi, suivit par Sirius qui jette un sortilège de babillage. L'effet obtenu est satisfaisant : à cause des escaliers, Rogue trébuche en tentant d'esquiver mais se prend finalement les deux maléfices en pleine figure.

Quelques élèves qui venaient de rentrer et avaient assisté au combat sifflent et applaudissent. Je me sens sourire malgré mon envie de paraître humble, derrière moi, j'entends Peter et Remus échanger quelques mots :

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire... Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie malgré tout.

-Merchi Peter, ché déjà beaujou.

Lunard doit probablement être victime d'un maléfice de Morlangue ou alors il s'est fait fracasser la mâchoire. Je redirige mon attention sur mon prisonnier. Il tente de se débattre et arrive finalement à lancer un contre-sort malgré toute la bave qui envahit sa bouche. Il retombe lourdement sur les escaliers et nous continuons de pointer nos baguettes sur lui.

-Bien joué Sirius, je déclare d'une voix forte afin que tout le monde nous entende. Avec toute cette bave et ses cheveux, il fera une excellente serpillère pour Rusard !

Quelques éclats de rire se font entendre et je bombe légèrement le torse de fierté.

-Peut-être devrions-nous nettoyer le sol dès maintenant ? me propose Sirius.

Mon sourire s'élargit tandis que je lève le bras afin de lancer un nouveau sort à Rogue qui se noie à moitié dans sa propre salive.

-POTTER !

Je tourne rapidement les yeux avant de me reconcentrer sur mon objectif : je n'ai pas l'intention de manquer ma chance et d'obéir à la simple voix d'Evans.

_-Mobili..._

_-Expelliarmus !_

Le sort me frappe dans le dos et je suis projeté contre les escaliers. Je me relève péniblement, une douleur à l'épaule où se formera probablement un bleu, en jetant un regard furieux à Evans qui pointe sa propre baguette sur moi. Elle ne l'utilise pas souvent en dehors des cours mais quand elle le fait, c'est rarement douillet.

Quelle peste de me faire ça à moi, devant tout ce monde. A ses côté, je vois Mary qui nous regarde tour à tour, incertaine et Rebbeca qui a ramené sa main vers sa bouche, comme si elle avait peur. Une autre fille que je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà rencontré regarde Rogue puis Evans, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

-Tu ne vois pas que j'étais occupée, je grogne en récupérant ma baguette.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a permis de l'attaquer ? hurle-t-elle.

Bon sang, elle n'est vraiment pas terrible quand elle fait cette tête. C'est moche une fille hystérique. Je croise le regard de Rebbeca : je ne sais pas si elle va prendre ma défense ou non. Elle détourne les yeux rapidement en fronçant les sourcils, l'air embarrassée. Je vois, elle ne va pas m'aider malgré ce que je lui ai apporté ces derniers moi... Quelle lâche.

-Il nous barrait le passage à moi et à mes amis, je réponds sur un ton doucereux. Et il a été le premier à lancer un sort.

-Ce n'est pas une raison ! continue-t-elle de crier, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'elle perd en crédibilité de cette manière.

J'affiche un sourire mauvais pour la rendre encore plus folle de rage.

Je veux la blesser pour ce qu'elle m'a fait, je veux lui montrer qu'elle a tort, je veux qu'elle admette que je suis mieux que ce Servilus sale et faible. Et surtout, je veux voir la réaction de Rebbeca : va-t-elle encore penser que je suis amoureux d'Evans, cette petite idiote ?

-Franchement, Evans, tu devrais te calmer. Je comprends bien que ça doit être une honte terrible de sortir avec une serpillère mais il te suffit d'un seul mot pour t'en débarrasser. Sors avec moi et tu n'auras plus jamais à le supporter.

J'entends Sirius renifler d'amusement et de mépris face à ma comédie.

Cependant, je n'en tiens pas compte : je me sens soudainement très mal à l'aise. Une boule s'est logée dans ma gorge et des épines me transpercent le thorax. Ma bouche commence à produire trop de salive et... Je suis terrifié. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi mais je suis terriblement contrit et j'appréhende la réponse de ma camarade de classe.

J'ai fait une bêtise ? Mais quoi donc ?

Je n'ose pas regarder Sirius, ni Rebbeca et j'ai du mal à soutenir le regard d'Evans. Celle-ci est écarlate et s'apprête à me répondre quand le professeur Nisha surgit dans le hall et met fin à toute la mascarade.

-Tout le monde rejoint sa salle commune ! Vous deux, dit-elle en nous désignant du doigt, à peine de retour de vacances et vous faites déjà ce genre d'idioties ? Vous me décevez.

Sirius et moi baissons la tête. Le professeur Nisha est sympathique et même assez mignonne, en plus elle est jeune donc la voir aussi en colère contre nous est assez désagréable.

-Je retire trente points à Gryffondor !

-Mais madame ! C'est lui qui a commencé le premier ! je m'exclame, outré par l'injustice.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel mais Peter traîne Remus par le bras pour lui montrer les dégâts. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle affiche une mine perplexe puis reprend :

-Bon alors je retire aussi quinze point à Serpentard pour le sortilège de Severus. Maintenant, je ne veux plus vous voir ensemble ou alors je devrais augmenter la sanction.

Tout le monde acquiesce en affichant une expression honteuse, même les filles -personne n'aime mettre Nisha en colère-, et nous nous dispersons. Cependant, notre professeur d'astronomie demande à Lunard et Queudver de rester avec elle un moment.

Rogue semble avoir pris la poudre d'escampette car il n'est plus dans le hall. Quel lâche. Sirius et moi nous éloignons lentement afin d'attendre de manière discrète nos deux amis. Evans passe à côté de nous sans nous accorder un regard, mais ses sourcils sont tellement froncés, sa respiration si forte et sa démarche si rageuse qu'il est évident qu'elle se sent frustrée de ne pas avoir eu l'occasion de répondre à ma provocation. Elle est puérile malgré ce qu'elle tente de faire croire aux autres. Je ressens un intense dégoût envers elle et moi-même : les gens croient-ils vraiment que je voudrais sortir avec ça ? Ne comprennent-ils pas que c'est une blague ?

L'instant d'après, Mary, la fille qui était à côté d'elle et Rebbeca nous doublent. Je tourne la tête vers Rebbeca, espérant qu'un simple coup d'oeil nous permettra de nous comprendre, qu'elle saisira que ce n'était qu'une farce et que je n'ai rien contre elle ou ses amies, je tente même de faire un minuscule sourire afin d'être discret mais elle ne m'accorde pas un seul regard et semble même détourner la tête quand elle arrive à ma hauteur, lui donnant un air un peu idiot.

Non mais pour qui elle se prend, celle-là ? On est amis et tout et voilà qu'elle se comporte comme une bêcheuse. C'est l'effet Evans ?

Je renifle de mépris en enfonçant les poings dans les poches. Qu'est-ce qu'elles sont bêtes les filles de notre âge.

Sirius semble comprendre mon état d'esprit et me donne une claque dans le dos pour me remonter le moral. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je me sens si mal, pourquoi je suis si en colère contre tout mais son geste me met du baume au coeur. Je pousse un soupir pour montrer que ça va mieux tandis que nos deux amis nous rejoignent, Remus se frottant encore un peu la mâchoire par moments.

-Nisha a dit que mon sort était excellent pour un élève de cinquième année, s'extasie Peter, les joues encore rouges. Elle m'a donné dix points !

Hey, elle est vraiment sympa finalement comme professeur. Je retiens un ricanement en voyant Peter afficher un grand sourire, les yeux fixant un point invisible. C'est vrai qu'elle est super mignonne en plus : elle est plus petite que nous et a une apparence assez « gourmande ». Je me demande si elle a quelqu'un dans sa vie.


	43. chapitre 43

**Chapitre 43 : Les convictions rivales**

Je prends mon petit déjeuner avec les filles. Seulement, j'ai déjà terminé d'avaler mes céréales et mon jus d'orange qu'elles n'ont pas fini de tartiner leurs toasts. J'ai gardé mes anciennes habitudes dont la rapidité durant les repas et je n'ai rien à raconter. J'écoute alors leurs conversations, mon menton dans une main, regardant les hiboux qui rentrent et déposent le courrier devant leurs destinataires.

Je commence à m'impatienter quand finalement, Lily termine son bol de lait tout en saisissant son sac. Je me lève immédiatement et attend qu'elle fasse de même afin d'aller en potion. Nous discutons mais je sens une forme de retenue chez elle. Elle me trouve pesante ? Ou elle m'en veut de ne pas avoir pris la défense de Rogue, hier ? J'aurais voulu mais je ne tenais pas spécialement à me mettre James à dos. Surtout après tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi. Malheureusement, c'est ce comportement passif qui me créé des ennuis la plupart du temps.

-Il y a un problème ? je demande timidement tandis que nous nous adossons au mur du cachot, en attendant le professeur Slughorn.

-Non, pas vraiment... C'est encore Sev' qui m'inquiète. J'ai essayé de le voir hier soir mais il m'a renvoyé un hibou déclarant qu'il n'avait pas le temps. Il était très sec dans son message. Je me demande si je ne suis pas en train de le perdre définitivement, soupire-t-elle. Peut-être que je l'ai blessé, hier, en voulant l'aider. J'aurai dû démentir Potter... Pourquoi les garçons refusent toujours de l'aide ? finit-elle par s'énerver.

-Je pense qu'il était peut-être embarrassé hier. Essaye de te mettre avec lui pour ce cours. S'il refuse ta présence et ton soutien, alors... Tu devras peut-être penser à t'éloigner de lui, je murmure faiblement, comme si je regrettais de dire cette phrase.

-Peut-être... Mais ça fait si longtemps qu'on est amis. Je ne veux pas le perdre sans savoir pourquoi ! Surtout qu'il est bien plus gentil avec moi depuis quelques temps, juste moins présent. Et il a réussi à éloigner ceux qui m'embêtaient... Je ne sais pas comment il s'y est pris mais il l'a fait... Ce serait du gâchis de renier cette amitié.

Je hausse les épaules en regardant dans le vide.

Et moi ? Est-ce que James m'en veut pour hier ? Ne se rend-il pas compte que le manque de respect qu'il a montré envers Rogue et Lily m'ont humiliée, moi ?

J'avais promis à mon amie de faire en sorte que ce genre d'évènements n'ait plus lieu. Elle ne m'en a pas tenue pour responsable mais je me sens atrocement mal malgré tout. Et le fait qu'il lui demande de sortir avec elle alors qu'il a dit ne pas l'aimer... Ses sentiments auraient changé ? Ou il continue de jouer avec les filles ?

C'est vrai que d'un côté il est sorti avec Pénélope pour ensuite lui faire une blague affreuse, et il ne cesse d'embêter Lily... Alors si en plus il dit qu'il n'est pas sérieux, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

Je commence à ressentir de la crainte pour mon futur : j'adore James, je le trouve vraiment super mais le voir aussi odieux m'a fait l'effet d'une douche glacée. Pourquoi se comporte-t-il de la sorte ? Dois-je moi aussi m'éloigner de lui ? Mais je ne veux pas !

Mais à qui en parler ? Lily le déteste, Mary et Clemence ne peuvent pas être objective et Remus... Je me sens toujours un peu mal à l'aise avec lui. Peter ne serait pas très franc non plus, il est tout dans la politesse et la courtoisie, c'est un garçon charmant mais ça ne me permettrait que d'affirmer mes doutes. Sirius, peut-être ? Lui, on peut être sûr qu'il est franc mais est-ce qu'il ne m'en voudra pas de douter de son meilleur ami qui, en plus, l'héberge ? Il m'a déjà fait comprendre assez crument que je devais me débrouiller toute seule si je voulais arranger les choses... Est-ce qu'il penserait de manière identique face à mes tourments au sujet de James ?

Nous attendons en silence, des Serpentard nous rejoignent, puis James et ses amis. Je lui fait un petit signe de tête mais il ne répond pas et se contente de me fixer avant de détourner la tête vers Sirius et lui dire quelque chose que je n'entends pas. Finalement, les filles nous retrouvent et le professeur Slughorn nous ouvre la porte de la classe pour nous laisser entrer.

Lily me tire alors la manche pour me murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Je vais essayer de m'asseoir avec Sev', ça ne te gêne pas d'être toute seule ?

Je secoue la tête et lui souhaite rapidement bonne chance mais je ne sais pas si elle a bien entendu ma phrase vu la vitesse à laquelle elle s'est enfuie. Cependant, malgré mon accord, je ressens une forme de contrariété : j'ai l'impression de recommencer le jeu d'il y a quelques années. De me retrouver seule à nouveau. Je me doute que Lily ne voudrait pas me faire ça, son amitié avec Rogue est bien plus importante et je le comprends tout à fait mais une forme de colère sourde continue de me ronger de l'intérieur. Moi j'ai bien été distante avec James pour eux deux ! Elle pourrait au moins rester avec moi.

Je m'assieds à ma table habituelle, seule, à nouveau, et n'ose jeter un regard vers Trafter de peur de voir son air victorieux et vengeur. Je ne veux pas qu'elle ait raison, je ne veux plus être seule.

Soudain, la chaise à côté de la mienne racle le sol et je vois James s'installer à côté de moi. Je ne peux retenir un immense sourire auquel il répond cette fois. Je suis contente de voir que ça va toujours entre nous. Il vient à nouveau de me sauver la mise, et en public cette fois.

-Merci, je lui murmure tandis qu'il sort sa balance et ses ustensiles. Encore une fois.

-De rien. Comment se sont passées tes vacances ?

Je lui réponds tranquillement, à voix basse afin que le professeur ne nous entende pas. Je lui retourne la question et nous commençons un philtre de Clairvision calmement. L'aide de James me permet de mieux réussir que d'habitude et j'en suis ravie.

-Et sinon, pourquoi tu ne t'es pas assise avec les filles ?

-Lily voulait s'asseoir avec Rogue.

-Ah ? Elle t'a abandonnée pour lui alors que tu es restée près d'elle hier ? C'est assez culotté de sa part, non ? dit-il de manière détachée en fixant la couleur bleue que prend la mixture dans son chaudron.

Je me sens un peu gênée d'aborder ce sujet. Je sens que je ne dois pas râler, c'est à cause de ça que personne ne voulait de moi avant.

-Ce n'est pas très grave. Elle avait vraiment besoin de savoir si Rogue était toujours son ami ou non.

-Je vois... Il agit avec elle un peu comme toi tu agis avec moi, répond sèchement James.

Je me retourne et il plante son regard dans le mien. Il n'a plus l'air chaleureux du tout.

-Qu'est-ce que...

-Je t'aide car tu es mon amie mais toi, la seule chose que tu trouves à faire c'est m'ignorer et me prendre de haut.

-Je ne t'ai jamais pris de haut, je souffle en jetant un regard du côté de Slughorn pour m'assurer qu'il ne nous entend pas.

-Ah oui ? Alors pourquoi hier tu n'as pas pris ma défense ?

-Tu te moques de moi ? Ce que tu faisais, je l'ai...

-Monsieur Potter ! Miss Foist ! Veuillez-vous taire et continuer votre potion sans bruit. Je retire cinq points à Gryffondor à cause de vos bavardages.

James ramène son attention sur son chaudron, l'air de rien mais moi, je me sens mal : non seulement j'ai fait perdre des points à ma maison mais en plus James m'en veux alors que... Je ne sais pas comment me défendre mais je ne vois pas en quoi j'aurais fait quelque chose de mal. Je me mets immédiatement à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais dire pour ma défense.

Lorsque la sonnerie annonce la fin du cours, je me lève, toujours perdue dans mes réflexions. Je remarque alors un détail : personne ne marche sur mon sac, personne ne me bouscule violemment. J'observe discrètement la classe : personne ne me jette de regard haineux ou ne ricane lorsqu'ils croisent mon regard. Depuis quand ? Je regarde James qui rebouche la fiole contenant un peu de son philtre. Non, tout n'est pas seulement grâce à lui. Certes, il m'a aidée, les filles m'ont aidée... Mais James est haï par les Serpentard à cause de ce qu'il fait à Rogue. Alors ils devraient tous m'embêter encore plus.

C'est très étrange mais mon cerveau refuse de pousser la réflexion : c'est quelque chose de bien, pourquoi y trouver forcément une raison ? Ne voyons pas le mal partout !

Je balance mon sac sur mes épaules d'un geste nonchalant puis nous sortons de la classe tout en continuant d'argumenter sur la raison de mon absence de soutien cependant, je n'écoute qu'à moitié ce que me raconte mon cousin, trop occupée à regarder les gens autour de moi. Et je réalise que cela fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas murmuré dans mon dos, ou qu'on ne m'a pas insultée en publique. Les boulettes de papiers ont cessé aussi. On ne m'embête plus. Je réfléchis quelques secondes en fronçant les sourcils. Quelques élèves m'envoient des regards méprisants mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Mon coeur me paraît plus léger mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose dans ce combat.

C'est fini ? Définitivement ?

Non, jamais définitivement. Il faut que je fasse attention, que je continue mes efforts, que je sois plus souriante, moins râleuse et morne. Que je me montre un peu plus afin qu'on ne m'écrase pas sans que personne ne le voit ou ne réagisse. Les efforts seront durs mais ils sont vitaux.

-Hey ! Je te parle ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Je sursaute et me retourne vers James avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

-Je te suis reconnaissante pour l'aide que tu m'as apportée, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit de me demander de renier mes valeurs, je réplique sèchement.

Je suis assez contente de ma phrase pour une fois par contre je sens que je deviens écarlate car les quatre garçons me regardent -et Sirius a un petit sourire amusé.

Pour mettre un terme à cette dispute et fuir l'embarras je tourne les talons et décide de me rendre dans le parc. Très mauvaise idée vu la température négative. Mon corps tout entier frissonne mais je me force à marcher vers la forêt interdite. Une fois à la lisière, je me sens parfaitement idiote : je fais quoi ? J'ai faim et il fait froid mais je ne peux pas me rendre toute seule dans la Grande Salle !...

-Becky !

Je me retourne en frottant mes bras, un regard mauvais en direction de Sirius qui s'avance vers moi.

-Tu as l'intention de faire une balade dans la forêt ? me demande-t-il comme si cela était parfaitement naturel.

-C'est interdit, je réponds en faisant une grimace.

-Et alors ?

Je fronce les sourcils puis secoue la tête : il s'y est déjà retrouvé plusieurs fois à ce qu'on raconte mais moi, je ne veux pas y aller. Ce n'est pas sûr du tout là-dedans et je ne veux pas me retrouver avec une heure de colle !

Nous restons là, à piétiner la neige afin qu'elle ne rentre pas dans nos chaussures et je cherche comment relancer la conversation mais je ne trouve rien de pertinent. Puis une pensée me traverse l'esprit.

-Je l'ai souvent dit à James mais jamais à toi et aux autres... Mais merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi.

-J'ai rien fait du tout et je ne voulais rien faire, si tu veux tout savoir, répond-il en reniflant.

Pas très chaleureux comme garçon. Mais je sais que c'est sa franchise qui s'exprime, que je ne dois pas me recroqueviller immédiatement dans ma carapace mais au contraire lui montrer que j'ai évolué.

-Peut-être mais rien qu'être resté près de moi m'a aidé à sortir la tête de mon... Monde et de cet enfer.

Je le vois lever un sourcil face à l'expression mais il ne dit rien et je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Je ressens comme le besoin de lui expliquer tout ce que je ressens. Qu'il comprenne, comme James. J'ai besoin de me confier à quelqu'un d'autre pour vérifier que je ne me trompe pas de chemin. Ca me rassure.

Et on m'écoute.

-Ca m'a permis de mieux comprendre certaines choses et... Voir que tu avais raison sur un point : c'est à moi de me battre pour qu'on m'accepte et qu'on cesse de me... De m'opprimer.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait avant ? demande-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans la neige.

-Je ne le savais aps et… Je ne pouvais pas, je réponds, les yeux dans le vide, absorbée par mes propres paroles. Physiquement ça m'était impossible. Je n'avais rien pour me raccrocher, je considérais ça comme un suicide. Je ne voyais même pas que j'avais presque plus rien à perdre. Mais avec James, vous et les filles... d'un coup j'ai eu un objectif. Ne pas vous perdre.

Sirius regarde ailleurs. Il est plus grand que moi et je ressens une gêne à être en présence d'un aussi beau jeune homme et d'avoir utilisé le mot suicide bien que ce n'était pas pour décrire mon avenir. Son visage est élégant, ses cheveux sont soyeux et son corps est très séduisant même avec sa cape. Je me trouve idiote d'être aussi sensible à son charme alors que je ne ressens rien pour lui. Enfin, je crois. Il faut dire que s'il me proposait quoique ce soit, il saurait y mettre les formes pour que je ne puisse pas dire non. Il est vraiment très très beau. Je pousse un petit soupir qu'il n'entend pas grâce au vent qui nous gèle les oreilles.

-Donc tu dis que maintenant, tu fais des efforts ?

-Je pense. Ce n'est pas aussi facile que tu le prétends, je lui fais remarquer avec un peu de hargne, comme pour me venger de son ton et de l'effet qu'il a sur moi. Je suis encore terrifiée par les élèves autour de moi mais je me bats pour paraître plus sociable, pour m'ouvrir aux autres. Sauf que je n'ai pas de conversation du tout, je termine en tentant de plaisanter.

-Bon ben on n'a qu'à faire ça à la manière forte, déclare-t-il avec un immense sourire.

-Hein ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? Me forcer à discuter avec des gens que je ne connais pas ? Ou sortir avec moi ? Non, ça j'en doute... Mais avec lui, je me mets immédiatement à penser des choses de ce genre.

-Tu restes toute seule jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Tu ne dois ne parler à aucun de nous ni aux filles ! Si tu y arrives, j'admettrai que tu fais des efforts.

-Quoi ?! je m'exclame, tétanisée.

Mais il s'éloigne déjà avec un immense sourire et me fait un signe de la main. Main dans laquelle il tient quelque chose.

-Et bon appétit, Becky ! hurle-t-il pour être sûr que je l'entende malgré les bourrasques.

Je reste pantoise, les bras ballants -et tremblotant- dans le froid, consternée face au défi impossible qu'il m'impose. Bon, c'est vrai que ce serait une bonne chose mais je ne peux pas le faire, sérieusement !

Et puis je n'ai rien à lui prouver !

Je soupire en réajustant mon sac sur l'épaule par automatisme quand j'entends quelqu'un marcher dans ma direction : Hagrid, emmitouflé dans son énorme manteau de fourrure.

Beaucoup d'élèves de ma classe sociale ne l'apprécient pas, moi je ne sais pas ce que je pense de lui. Il n'a jamais été méchant avec moi et même si son rang est moins important que celui d'un professeur, je le respecte quand même, autant par sécurité que par réflexe face aux adultes. En plus, les rares fois où il m'a parlé, il voulait surtout m'aider. Et il nous assiste parfois dans les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Pénélope se moquait de moi lorsqu'elle apprenait qu'il m'avait dictée les gestes à réaliser pour certains animaux que nous maîtrisions en cours et je rougissais de honte mais il connaît vraiment bien ce sujet. Il n'a pas les diplômes mais il a l'expérience. Ce n'est pas plus ni moins respectable.

-Miss, qu'est-ce que vous faites ici par ce froid ? Rentrez immédiatement au château avant de tomber malade : notre infirmière a assez de travail comme ça.

J'acquiesce et il me suit jusqu'à la porte du hall d'entrée ce qui est assez embarrassant. Je lui fais un signe de tête tandis qu'il se dirige vers la Grande Salle.

-Vous n'allez pas manger ? me demande-t-il en époussetant sa barbe qui a accumulé les flocons durant le trajet.

-Non, je ne pense pas...

Sirius a probablement prévenu ses amis de son petit jeu et ils risquent donc de m'éviter durant le repas, et je ne veux pas prendre le risque de manger toute seule. Je me contenterais donc de mes cookies.

-Vous devriez : par ce temps, on n'a jamais trop de force.

Je lui souris en approuvant mais ne change pas d'avis pour autant : c'est assez gênant de parler ainsi avec un adulte finalement, surtout lorsque l'on ne suit pas ses directives. Je me sens idiote. Par chance, Hagrid ne semble pas s'en soucier et continue d'avancer avant de se retourner à nouveau, les yeux écarquillés.

-Au fait, vous ne l'avez peut-être pas remarqué mais votre sac est ouvert !

-Ah bon ? je m'étonne, avec la peur d'avoir perdu quelque chose dans la neige.

Je me vois mal chercher des plumes d'oie dans toute cette poudreuse !

Le sac entre les mains, je m'aperçois qu'en effet, la boucle s'est défaite et le poids des livres agrandit l'ouverture de manière inquiétante. J'espère que tout est bien en place ! Je me demande quand cela a pu se produire. J'étais pourtant certaine de l'avoir refermé après le cours de potions.

Mes bouteilles d'encres sont toujours en place et bien fermées...

Est-ce que ce serait James qui aurait défait la boucle avec un sort pour me faire payer ma remarque ? Il me ferait ça ? J'en doute...

J'ai bien mes plumes...

Mais si ce n'est pas James, qui cela pourrait-il être ?

Mes devoirs sont là aussi...

Oh non !

Sirius m'a volée ma boîte de biscuits !


	44. Chapitre 44

**Chapitre 44 : Les bonnes résolutions forcées**

-Excuse-moi, je marmonne, sentant mon courage fondre comme neige au soleil.

Le jeune homme de Poufsouffle se retourne et me fait face, les sourcils froncés, se demandant probablement pourquoi on le dérange dans sa lecture. Et puis il faut dire que c'est la première fois que je lui adresse la parole. J'ai décidé de lui demander car les garçons semblent moins rapporter les ragots et il n'a pas l'air pas méchant... Ni trop entouré.

-J'ai perdu mon livre de défense contre les forces du Mal et... Je voulais savoir si tu voudrais bien me passer le tien. Il n'y en a plus dans la bibliothèque et j'ai cours dans vingt minutes...

Oui, Sirius s'est aussi amusé à subtiliser mes livres de cours et ceux de rechange de la bibliothèque, ou alors c'est une incroyable coïncidence à laquelle je ne crois pas... Enfin, si, un peu malgré tout. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas vu depuis notre discussion dans la neige. Comment a-t-il fait ? Je ne cesse de perdre quelque chose et lorsque je la récupère -en retard- un autre bien m'a été volé. Et pourtant je fais attention. Utiliserait-il la cape d'invisibilité de James ? Pour des bêtises pareilles ?

En tout cas, dès que je mets la main sur lui... Non, je n'oserai rien faire. Bon, ben je lui en voudrai et serai très froide avec lui. Et je ne lui parlerai pas. Et je parlerai à Dolohov ! Na ! Ca c'est une bonne idée. Ca me donnera l'occasion de le voir.

Le garçon de Poufsouffle me jette un regard perplexe puis plonge la main dans son sac et me tend son livre. J'affiche un immense sourire : j'avais peur qu'il ne l'ait pas.

-Merci beaucoup ! je m'exclame avant de me taire brusquement.

Ce n'est pas très intelligent de parler aussi fort dans la bibliothèque.

-Tu me le rends ce soir, d'accord ?

-Euh... Ca me va. Tu t'appelles comment ? Au cas où je ne te trouverais pas, je précise précipitamment en rougissant.

Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que c'est une tentative de séduction, tout de même. Bon, c'est sûrement moi qui suis paranoïaque vu que plein de filles parlent à des garçons sans qu'ils ne pensent rien de douteux mais moi, vu que je ne parle à personne... On peut se faire des idées. Non ?

En tout cas, j'espère que Sirius aura une mauvaise note dans les prochains jours pour ce qu'il m'a fait, ou un truc pas sympa, ça lui apprendra. Bon, ça ne risque pas de lui arriver cependant.

-Thomas Scones.

-D'accord. Encore merci !

Je le salue puis m'éloigne en tenant le livre entre les mains. Drôle de nom mais il n'est vraiment pas méchant, juste un peu renfrogné : accepter de me prêter ses affaires aussi simplement, c'est vraiment gentil de sa part.

Je quitte la bibliothèque, un léger sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Je suis assez fière de moi pour ce coup-là... Par contre, je ne le dirai jamais de peur que Sirius revienne me voir pour se vanter de sa méthode et dire qu'il a bien fait de me voler mes affaires pour qu'ensuite je me trimballe à travers tout le château, à embêter d'autres élèves. Et ça, pas question !

C'est assez étrange tout de même. Avant, quand j'oubliais mes affaires, j'avais une peur bleue d'aller réclamer de l'aide, ou même de le dire au professeur. De plus, on me refusait souvent de me les prêter ou alors ce n'était qu'à contrecoeur. J'ignore si c'était parce que j'étais le souffre-douleur et que je créais du dégoût chez les autres, ou s'ils avaient peur que leurs affaires soient abîmés car c'est moi qui les détenait.

Par contre, aujourd'hui, ça va. Les gens me regardent avec étonnement et parfois un peu de suspicion -c'est ça de traîner avec la bande de James- mais finissent par m'accorder ce que je leur réclame. Il faut aussi dire que je parle plus clairement et que j'essaie d'être plus souriante. Ca doit aider.

Mais Sirius... Lui... Se rend-il compte qu'il fait exactement ce que d'autres s'amusaient à me faire pendant des années ? Me voler mes affaires pour me casser les pieds ? Juste pour « s'amuser » ? Ne voit-il pas à quel point c'est cruel et embarrassant ? Soi-disant pour m'aider mais cette peur passée m'envahit à nouveau comme si on se moquait de moi, encore, comme avant. Et tout ça, c'est uniquement quand je pense à lui. Si seulement je pouvais trouver une vengeance adéquate.

Je devrais peut-être aller voir James pour lui demander de dire à son meilleur ami de cesser son jeu ridicule ?

Et si jamais il se moquait de moi, lui aussi, ou qu'il me dise de me débrouiller toute seule ? Je me sens soudainement fébrile face à cette idée. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du froid mais je sens tout mon corps frissonner et mes jambes trembler.

Soudain, une main tient mon bras gauche et le frotte légèrement. Je sursaute en poussant une légère exclamation tandis que Dol... Antonin surgit à ma droite tout en gardant son bras autour de moi.

-Oh, bonjour ! je marmonne, gênée et sentant mes joues chauffer brusquement.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, demande-t-il, les sourcils légèrement froncés sous l'inquiétude.

-Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai juste...

Je m'interromps et regarde ailleurs. Dois-je lui dire ? Je lui fais confiance mais on n'a jamais réellement parlé de... Ca.

Je relève les yeux et croise son regard. Son visage est proche et il continue de me caresser légèrement le dos comme pour me réconforter.

Je lui souris légèrement.

Je peux lui faire confiance.

-J'ai juste eu une sorte de frisson à cause d'un très mauvais souvenir, j'avoue en regardant ailleurs. Mais ça va mieux maintenant. Merci.

-Tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas faire un tour à l'infirmerie ? Je peux t'accompagner si tu ne te sens pas en forme, me propose-t-il poliment, sa main exerçant une pression un peu plus forte contre mon dos.

Je rougis un peu plus et me sent flattée de cette attention mais je suis pressée et le cours va bientôt commencer. Ce sera un miracle si je peux parler à James avant désormais.

-Ca ira, je t'assure. Et j'ai un cours de défense contre les forces du Mal dans quinze minutes alors ça me gênerait de le rater, j'explique rapidement en évitant son regard.

Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise : j'apprécie son attention mais je ne veux pas être en retard. Cependant, j'ai peur de l'avoir blessé.

Je le vois ouvrir la bouche puis la refermer en fronçant un peu plus les sourcils et il semble lui aussi gêné. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je le vois ainsi, lui, toujours si calme et concentré.

-Je... Je vais te laisser alors. Mais si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à me demander, finit-il en reprenant un air posé et un petit sourire serein et adulte.

-D'accord, je réponds avec joie.

Il est beau quand son visage se détend, et tellement attentif sans être étouffant, contrairement à James.

Tiens ? Je viens de remarquer quelque chose... C'est étrange, d'habitude, quand on se croise, il m'accompagne pour aller à la bibliothèque, en cours ou à la Grande Salle, et aujourd'hui, cela le dérangerait de marcher avec moi jusqu'à la salle de cours? Pourquoi ? J'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit quelque chose de mal. Ou mon grand-père qui lui a demandé quelque chose d'embarrassant et maintenant, il ne sait pas quoi faire.

Les paroles de ce dernier à Noël me reviennent en mémoire et je sens une boule monter dans ma gorge. Pourvu qu'il n'ait fait aucun sous-entendu au sujet d'une hypothétique relation entre Antonin et moi dans ses lettres ! Quelle honte ce serait. Sans réfléchir je me mords la lèvre inférieure, d'angoisse.

Non, je dois me tromper, il doit lui aussi avoir cours, c'est tout. Ou beaucoup de travail.

Je remarque alors que ni lui ni moi n'avons bougé d'un pouce depuis un moment alors que nous avions décidé de nous éloigner.

-Bon, je vais y aller alors, je répète en haussant les épaules sans savoir pourquoi.

-Oui...

Soudain, sa main quitte mon épaule et remonte doucement le long de mon cou, me donnant un frisson et une sensation semblable à celle des chatouillements. Ses doigts finissent par frôler mon visage et les quelques mèches qui l'entourent. Son pouce se met à caresser ma joue. Je sens ma respiration devenir difficile et ma tête devenir brûlante. Je l'observe et remarque que ses yeux ont du mal à fixer les miens comme il le fait d'habitude.

J'ai envie de dire quelque chose mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit et il semble dans le même état que moi puisque lui aussi a entrouvert la bouche et doucement remué les lèvres. Il penche alors doucement la tête, sa main longeant mon visage et...

-Ahaa ! Je vous retrouve enfin, scélérat !

Je sursaute et tourne la tête vers celui qui vient de nous interrompre, provoquant ainsi la fin du contact. Il semblerait que le Chevalier du Catogan ait des comptes à régler avec Antonin puisqu'il tient son épée à deux mains, bien décidé à en découdre... Sauf que l'épée n'a pas été dégainée du fourreau.

Antonin me jette un regard avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux au ciel pour répondre à la peinture avec mépris :

-Vous devez vous tromper de personne.

-Oh, ça non. Jamais je n'oublierai un tel visage et une telle allure et un... Euh...

Le Chevalier semble chercher une réplique mais ne la trouve pas. Les tableaux de Poudlard sont souvent intéressants mais lui est assez inutile. Peut-être est-il là pour faire rire. Ou alors c'est un don que l'école n'a pu refuser ?

- Bref. Retirez l'insulte que vous avez portée à mon rang ou je serai obligé de nettoyer mon nom avec votre sang ! déclare le tableau avec véhémence.

Il réalise un grand geste avec son épée mais le fourreau glisse à moitié et finit par cogner le casque de son propriétaire, aveuglant à moitié ce dernier.

-J'y vais, je murmure à Antonin tout en ignorant le flot de jurons du chevalier.

Il me jette un regard qui semble déçu -ou peut-être est-ce juste la fatigue dû au tableau ridicule- puis me fait un léger sourire avant de me saluer.

Je m'éloigne à grand pas, sachant que la sonnerie va retentir d'une minute à l'autre, les cris indignés du Chevalier s'étouffant au fil des couloirs quand soudain, la crainte du retard s'estompe pour laisser une petite place dans mon esprit à ce qui vient de se produire.

A cet instant, toutes mes articulations se bloquent et je ne bouge plus d'un poil.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il me caressait le bras, puis la joue... Il fixait mes lèvres...

Je porte ma main à ma bouche, comme pour m'assurer qu'il n'y ait rien dessus, comme des miettes ou je ne sais quoi.

Impossibel puisque je n'ai pas pu mangé suite au vol de ma boîte de cookies.

Mon cerveau semble refuser de suivre une logique évidente et pourtant, il voit de la séduction partout.

Parce que ce qu'Antonin a fait, c'était bien « différent » d'un acte parfaitement amical, non ? Ou alors je suis resté trop longtemps dans mon petit monde exclu et ne sait rien de ce genre de choses ? Pourtant, de là où j'étais, avant, dans ma solitude imposée, j'avais une très bonne vue, je devinais le comportement des uns et des autres. Alors pourquoi, lorsque c'est moi, ça ne fonctionne plus ?

A moins que lui aussi, comme James, ne se prenne pour un « protecteur ». Il ressent peut-être juste une affection fraternelle. C'est légèrement vexant mais une vague de chaleur m'envahit face à cette idée : ça me rassure. Oui, c'est probablement ça : il me voit comme une cadette, quelqu'un à protéger. Etrangement, quand ça vient de lui ce n'est pas aussi casse-pied que lorsque c'est James.

Au même moment, la sonnerie retentit et je sursaute tellement violemment que je suis presque certaine d'avoir fait un bond de plus de trente centimètres de haut. Je me mets alors à courir comme une folle, retenant une lanière de mon sac avec mes deux mains afin qu'il ne parte pas valdinguer au milieu de ma course.

Je finis par arriver en retard de quelques minutes au cours d'Opieka, décoiffée, essoufflée et écarlate. Au moins, personne ne soupçonnera quoique ce soit au sujet de ce qui vient de se passer avec Antonin tout à l'heure en regardant uniquement mon visage vu l'état dans le quel je me retrouve.

Opieka me jette un coup d'oeil qui me semble assez froid tandis que je rentre dans la classe en m'excusant et il me fait signe de m'installer d'un mouvement de tête. Je sais que c'est un peu décevant de ma part que d'être en retard mais je le trouve tout de même un peu... Distant par rapport à d'habitude.

Je m'avance entre les tables, croisant le regard de Mary et Clemence et cherchant à leur faire comprendre d'un pincement de lèvre que je ne leur raconterai pas maintenant ce qui m'a retenu dehors à cause du professeur. J'entends aussi quelques murmures et ricanements dans le fond de la classe et comprend que James et sa bande semblent apprécier l'évènement. Une vive colère naît en moi et je me mets à regretter que Antonin n'ait pas terminé son geste -en tout cas, si c'était bien ce que je croyais...

J'inspire profondément tandis que je m'assieds à ma place, face au bureau du professeur, sans jeter un regard aux garçons. Je me demande s'ils me regardent. En réalité, je l'espère, comme ça, ils seront blessés de mon mépris.

Evitant donc tout geste pouvant faire croire à James que je cherche à le regarder, je me mets à fixer stupidement le tableau et le professeur alors même qu'il n'y a rien d'écrit sur l'un et que l'autre reste assis à lire une copie. C'est à ce moment que je remarque que non seulement Opieka est un peu froid mais surtout, il a un comportement étrange par rapport à d'habitude : il a souvent des crispations au coin des lèvres, comme s'il était en colère, il ne cesse de tripoter sa baguette ou ses parchemins, il fronce constamment les sourcils. Peut-être que la classe précédente -celle de Thomas Scones ?- l'a mis de mauvaise humeur.

Mais surtout, il ne me jette pas un seul regard et ne pose aucune question à la classe. J'entends quelques murmures derrière moi et on dirait que les autres élèves aussi se sont aperçus du changement radical de comportement de notre professeur. Le cours passe donc très lentement et lorsque la sonnerie retentit, tout le monde range ses affaires sans faire de bruit et cherche à se précipiter vers la sortie tout en conservant une allure « naturelle », comme si nous étions en présence d'un prédateur et que le moindre comportement suspect signerait notre fin à tous.

-Miss Foist, restez ici un instant je vous prie.

Je me raidis puis me retourne lentement vers le tableau tandis que quelques élèves me jettent des regards surpris et plein de pitié. C'est gentil de leur part, bien que ça ne m'aide pas véritablement. L'union face à l'adversité... C'est réconfortant.

Une fois devant le tableau, je sens mes mains devenir moites et une envie de gigoter m'envahir. Le professeur Opieka semble un peu plus énervé que d'habitude et range ses affaires avec des gestes plus brusques avant de m'adresser la parole sans me jeter un regard. Ses phrases sont courtes, sèches et surtout, il semble avoir du mal à les terminer.

-C'est au sujet de... A propos de votre... Le sujet dont nous avons parlé. Sur les anciens élèves de... Mon père.

Je hoche la tête sans oser dire un mot. Je comprends que ce sujet est difficile à aborder mais ça m'étonne tout de même qu'il agisse de la sorte : la première fois, il avait l'air plus serein.

-J'ai une question... Enfin, un doute...

Il s'emmêle de plus en plus dans ses explications et j'ai un peu de mal à suivre ses paroles.

-Quel est le prénom de votre grand-père ? finit-il par dire si abruptement qu'une vague de panique éclate en moi durant une fraction de seconde avant de disparaître tout aussi rapidement.

-Euh... Je vous demande pardon ?

J'ai eu envie de lui demander pourquoi il me demandait ça mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il me hurle dessus -surtout que c'est un adulte, un professeur et quelqu'un qui m'appréciait à une époque- que j'ai préféré user la carte de la politesse.

-Comment dire... J'ai retrouvé des affaires de mon père et je pense que l'une des fiches des élèves pourrait être celle de votre mère. Sauf que l'humidité et la vétusté du lieu où elle était gardée l'a rendu à moitié illisible. Je n'ai pu discerner que quelques mots... Et donc...

Il se perd à nouveau dans ses marmonnements et me lance un regard dur. Ah, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est de mauvaise humeur ? Il a retrouvé des affaires de son père disparu et peut-être que cela à fait ressurgir de mauvais souvenirs, de la rancune... Enfin, j'espère que c'est cette découverte, la cause de sa mauvaise humeur et non pas moi.

-Euh... Mon grand-père s'appelle Alaric.

-Alaric Monscure ? répète-t-il si rapidement que mon cerveau a dû deviner ce qu'il disait plutôt que de se fier à ce que mes oreilles lui ont rapporté.

Son regard se fait de plus en plus mauvais et sombre. Je détourne les yeux, un peu inquiète et contrite, malgré moi.

-Exact.

-Bien, merci. Je... Je revérifierai, déclare-t-il en retournant son attention sur son bureau. Vous pouvez y aller.

J'incline légèrement la tête puis me dirige vers la porte à grand pas, trop pressée de quitter la pièce pour réfléchir à ce qui vient de se passer. Tandis que je tire la poignée de la porte, j'ose vérifier ce que fait le professeur et remarque qu'il s'est remis à m'observer. Cependant, maintenant, ce n'est plus de la fermeté et de la colère que l'on peut lire sur ses traits mais plus une hésitation, ou une déception.

-Au revoir, je murmure.

-Passez une bonne journée, Miss Foist, dit-il, la voix à moitié éteinte.

Je referme la porte derrière moi et fixe la poignée un court instant. Il avait l'air soudainement triste.

Ces affaires appartenant à son père qu'il a trouvées doivent vraiment l'avoir bouleversé.

En me retournant, je me retrouve face à toutes mes amies et même quelques filles à qui je n'ai jamais adressé la parole en train de me regarder avec des yeux ronds en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? demande Mary. Il t'a punie pour ton retard ?

-Il avait l'air de très mauvaise humeur, dit une autre fille, aux cheveux blonds tirant sur le roux, connue pour sa maladresse. Ca a été ?

-Euh, oui. Oui, ça a été, je réponds, étonné qu'une inconnue me parle. Il voulait juste me poser une question au sujet de... De ma famille pour une fiche d'élève... Un truc mal écrit.

Je n'ai pas envie de tout raconter. Ca a son charme de garder ses secrets. Et je n'ennuie pas les autres, au contraire !

Soudain, je me rappelle une nouvelle fois la raison de mon retard et ressens une envie intense de tout raconter à mon nouvel auditoire mais me retiens à la dernière seconde. Ce n'est pas une si bonne idée d'en parler à tant de monde alors que j'ignore ce que voulait faire Antonin.

J'en parlerai aux filles du dortoir plus tard, au repas si j'y pense...

En faisant en sorte que James entende bien tout.

Quelques heures plus tard, à l'heure du dîner, je me dirige vers la grande salle, seule. J'ai dû faire un détour par la salle commune des Poufsouffle afin de rendre son livre à Thomas Scones. Il m'a remerciée poliment et on a échangé quelques mots au sujet du cours. Il semblerait que les Gryffondor aient un léger retard par rapport aux autres. Ca me donnera un sujet de conversation en plus avec les filles qui doivent déjà être en train de manger.

Au final, je termine cette première journée de cours de l'année 1976 assez fière de moi. J'ai des amis à qui parler, j'ai osé demander des fournitures à d'autres personnes, toutes mes affaires sont revenues sans que je ne sache comment et surtout j'ai surpassé ma peur des autres.

Et puis il y a le truc avec Antonin qui s'inquiétait pour moi et qui m'a caressé la joue.

C'est très embarrassant mais je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire malgré tout. J'ai envie qu'il me trouve agréable, même séduisante -je me sens idiote de penser ça alors qu'il est évident que je suis fade à souhaits-, que ce qu'il a dit l'autre jour sur ma voix et mon comportement soit vrai... Mais en même temps, ça me rebute. Je n'ai pas très envie d'être tout le temps avec lui; James et Lily ne me le pardonneraient pas et en plus, je trouverais ça trop bizarre.

Alors que je suis dans les escaliers, je remarque quelqu'un se diriger vers les cachots et reconnaît la tignasse de James. Il ne prend pas la peine de regarder autour de lui et ne m'aperçoit même pas avant de s'engouffrer dans les couloirs souterrains.

Je descends les dernières marches, un peu vexée qu'il ne m'ait pas vue puis me rappelle que je dois lui faire la tête car il ne m'a pas parlé de la journée sauf pour me critiquer... Et son meilleur ami m'a cassé les pieds !

Tout ça à cause d'une histoire de Serpentard...

Brusquement, mon esprit coince sur un souvenir. James, inconscient, le front ensanglanté.

Je me tourne vers les cachots, l'inquiétude écrasant toutes mes autres pensées puis cours à sa recherche, sans penser à aller chercher quelqu'un d'autre. S'il n'a rien, j'aurais l'air idiote... Je n'aurais qu'à lui parler de ce qu'a fait Sirius ou autre chose...

S'il n'a rien.

Je cours au travers des couloirs puis ralentis, fatiguée et à l'affût du moindre son. J'ai cru reconnaître une voix mais ce n'était que Peeves qui s'amusait à recouvrir les poignées de porte des classes de boue. J'avance un peu plus puis me rends compte que j'ai dû prendre le mauvais chemin : je ne trouve pas James. Où a-t-il bien pu passer ?

On raconte que les cuisines se trouveraient sous le château et tout le monde sait que mon cousin éloigné et ses amis y volent souvent des vivres. Or, j'ignore totalement où se trouvent les dites cuisines ! Quelle empotée !

Je soupire, énervée et déçue, puis retourne sur mes pas. Enfin, j'essaye.

Il faut aussi dire que je ne vais jamais dans les cachots en dehors des cours de Slughorn qui ont toujours eu lieu dans la même pièce.

Je regarde une intersection sans la reconnaître, la panique grandissant en moi.

Je suis perdue.

La peur de ne pas retrouver son chemin, de faire une mauvaise rencontre -l'image de James inanimé ne cesse de me revenir en tête- et aussi de la honte de s'être égarée dans sa propre école ne me permettent pas de mettre mes idées au clair. Je marche avec un air nonchalant, espérant que si quelqu'un me voit, il ne pense pas du tout que je n'aie aucune idée de l'endroit où je me trouve. Et qu'il me laisse tranquille. Et aussi qu'il me laisse le suivre.

Paradoxal.

Une boule grossit dans ma gorge et j'ai envie de pleurer bien que mes yeux soient secs. Quelle gamine ! Je ne dois pas pleurer, je ne dois pas pleurer...

Je me retrouve dans une impasse et ne comprends pas comment cela est possible vu qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul chemin si ma mémoire est bonne.

Je suis fichue.

Je grimace et me retourne, serrant et desserrant les poings pour me calmer. Si on me trouve ici, je suis cuite, que ce soit un professeur, un préfet ou l'élève qui aurait agressé mon cousin il y a plusieurs mois maintenant.

-Rebbeca ?

Je sursaute et pousse un cri de terreur étouffé à cause de ma gorge serrée sous le sentiment d'inquiétude.

Je me retourne en saisissant ma baguette et distingue deux silhouettes.

-_Lumos_.

Un rayon de lumière vive m'aveugle un court instant puis je reconnais Antonin et Rogue, côte à côte. Rogue garde son air froid et suspicieux mais Antonin lui, semble surpris de me voir ici.

-Euh... Bonsoir. Vous ne sauriez pas comment atteindre la sortie des cachots, par hasard ? J'avoue m'être égarée, je déclare, piteusement tout en affichant un sourire qui se veut paisible.

Je n'avais pas envie de rire de moi ni de me montrer froide, les sentiments trop forts de ces dernières minutes m'ont épuisée et en plus, Antonin a dit qu'il n'aimait pas trop les filles qui gloussaient pour un rien. Je suis ce genre de fille au fond mais je préfère qu'il l'ignore. Alors je choisis de tout avouer.

Et puis, je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre de ces deux-là : Dolohov est ami avec ma famille et je suis la seule de ma classe à lui adresser la parole, et puis Rogue ne fréquente plus beaucoup Lily donc je doute qu'il lui parle de moi la prochaine fois... Quoiqu'elle avait dit qu'il ne faisait que ça. Je lui jette un regard suspicieux auquel il répond de manière identique.

-Je vois. C'est vrai que tu ne dois pas avoir l'habitude de te balader par ici, répond Antonin en refermant la porte par laquelle il venait de surgir, l'air nonchalant.

D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas vu cette porte. Elle est difficile à cerner dans l'obscurité.

Mais je suis contente qu'il me trouve une excuse. Il me sourit et commence à parler du labyrinthe que forment les cachots avant de se reprendre, la mine contrariée.

-Je... Je te prie de m'excuser mais j'ai beaucoup à faire. Rogue, veux-tu bien la ramener à la Grande Salle ? Je voudrais être certain qu'elle n'ait aucun ennui.

Rogue tourne à peine le visage vers son camarade de maison mais ce dernier semble prendre ça comme une réponse affirmative.

-Bon, à bientôt j'espère, me dit-il alors en me fixant avec le même regard que cette après-midi.

-A bientôt, je lui réponds avec un signe de la main avant de courir à moitié afin de rattraper Severus qui s'est déjà mis en marche.

Nous n'échangeons aucune parole pendant quelques minutes puis, finalement, il me demande :

-Que faisais-tu dans les cachots à cette heure de la soirée ?

-Je...

Je ne peux sérieusement pas dire que je suivais James parce que j'avais peur qu'il se fasse agresser ! Je connais un peu les garçons malgré ma grande période de solitude : ils détestent qu'on parle d'un moment de faiblesse devant d'autres garçons... Surtout des rivaux. En tout cas, dans les livres de Soulein Trigg, c'est comme ça ! Le héros en veut à sa meilleure amie d'avoir avoué à ses camarades qu'il avait eu un malaise... Qu'il est bête, il ne se rend même pas compte qu'elle cherchait à obtenir des informations sur qui avait bien pu provoquer ce malaise.

Et puis, James m'a dit de faire attention. Bon, je fais confiance en Antonin et Lily est amie avec Rogue depuis toujours, donc je n'ai rien à craindre mais il ne serait malgré tout pas très content de savoir que je leur ai parlé de cet événement.

Ils me cassent un peu les pieds à toujours devoir diriger ma vie, lui et Sirius.

-Je cherchais Sooty... Je l'ai vu entrer dans les cachots et Lily m'avait dit qu'il avait déjà eu des petits problèmes là-bas donc je l'ai suivi. Mais il m'a semée.

Une excuse bien nulle mais invérifiable donc irréfutable donc ça m'arrange. Il faut vite que je change la conversation pour être sûre de ne pas m'empêtrer dans mon mensonge.

-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lily, elle est un peu triste de te voir s'éloigner d'elle.

Son visage affiche une sorte d'étonnement, mais l'obscurité m'a peut-être joué un tour car la seconde suivante, il est redevenu sombre et froid.

-Tout comme Dolohov te protège, moi je couvre Lily, c'est tout. En m'éloignant d'elle, les élèves comme Jugson ou Goyle ne la verront plus et ne feront plus attention à elle.

Est-ce vraiment la meilleure manière de faire ? S'éloigner pour protéger ? Comment être sûr que la personne en question est vraiment heureuse ainsi ? Par exemple, là, en m'éloignant de James, Remus, Sirius et Peter, on me protège des vengeances de certains mais... Je préfèrerais rester avec eux.

-Dolohov me protège ? je répète à voix haute, à moitié surprise.

-Il a fait comprendre aux Serpentard que l'on ne devait pas te toucher. Et là, il m'envoie pour être sûr que tu ne subiras aucune attaque, donc oui, il te protège, réplique Rogue avec une sorte de mépris.

Ca va, je n'avais pas compris, pas la peine d'être désagréable. Mais c'est vrai que ça fait un moment qu'aucun Serpentard ne m'a cherché de noises. Ce serait grâce à lui ? Je ressens un élan d'affection pour Antonin et tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi depuis le début de l'année. Il m'apprend des choses, il est devenu mon ami, me protège et ma famille est fière de moi désormais.

Nous arrivons enfin dans le hall et je le remercie avec un petit sourire tandis qu'il retourne dans les cachots. Pas très bavard comme garçon mais j'avoue que ça m'arrange.

Je remarque que Lily se trouve à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et me fixe sans ciller. Je déglutis et me sens gênée étrangement, comme si j'avais fait quelque chose de mal. J'avance vers elle et elle en fait de même.

-Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Severus ? me demande-t-elle avec un ton impérieux.

-J'avais essayé de suivre James pour lui parler d'un... D'une blague que Sirius m'a faite mais je me suis perdue, j'avoue.

Je préfère éviter de lui mentir au cas où elle me démasquerait et ne me ferait plus confiance. Je lui raconte alors la discussion que nous avons eue à son sujet et Lily m'écoute attentivement. Lorsque je termine mon discours elle ferme les yeux, fronce les sourcils et hoche la tête.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Je m'en doutais... Je savais qu'il faisait ça pour me protéger. Mais ça ne me plaît pas comme solution, s'énerve-t-elle alors. Il ne pourrait pas juste arrêter de fréquenter ces sales types ?

-Il s'est peut-être trop investi dans cette nouvelle amitié, je marmonne. Il a peur de les perdre, même si ça ne serait pas un mal.

Je comprends Severus, bien que moi je n'avais personne à protéger et que lui ne semble pas encore se rendre compte de la nocivité de ses amis. C'est comme moi et Pénélope. Je n'ai compris qu'après qu'elle m'ait abandonnée.

Severus est en train de courir après deux lapins et il risque de tout perdre. Comme moi.

Je marche aux côté de Lily, qui râle sur les fréquentations de son ami et je n'écoute qu'à moitié puis une interrogation s'insinue dans mon esprit occupé à réfléchir sur ce que je pourrais faire pour remercier Antonin et aider Rogue.

Je ne peux alors m'empêcher de me retourner pour regarder la porte des cachots.

Que faisaient Antonin et Rogue ensemble ?


	45. Chapitre 45

**Chapitre 45 : L'éloignement Imperceptible**

-Qui est le fou qui vous demande de vous entraîner par ce temps ? marmonne Rebbeca, le nez dans son livre, un petit rictus apparaissant entre ses longues mèches.

Nous rentrons tout juste d'une séance de quidditch et c'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas été une partie de plaisir à cause de la neige qui tombe sans fin et du vent glacé.

-Le fou fera gagner son équipe, réplique Sirius.

-En leur faisant attraper une pneumonie ? Drôle de technique.

-Mes techniques se sont toujours révélées très efficaces, et toi-même tu le sais, alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde et laisse faire les pros.

Et voilà, il lui a rabattu son clapet. Rebbeca répond par une grimace avant de se replonger dans son livre tandis que nous nous installons un peu plus loin, trempés par la neige fondue et approchant du foyer de la cheminée nos mains presque bleues. Aucun membre de l'équipe ne se permet un commentaire mais ce que Rebbeca ignore -et que nous savons tous- c'est que Sirius et Claire ont rompu et qu'il cherche à s'occuper l'esprit de toutes les manières possibles. Les entraînements infernaux en font partie malheureusement. Je me demande comment il fait pour bouger autant alors que la nuit dernière, nous gambadions gaiement dans le parc de Poudlard avec un loup-garou.

Voilà plusieurs semaines que les cours ont repris. Le château reste glacial mais on arrive à s'y adapter. En fait, on reste surtout dans la salle commune, près du feu et on ne sort que pour les cours. Résultat : ça fait un moment que nous n'avons pas fait de grande farce aux habitants de Poudlard.

La seule chose un peu divertissante qui s'est passée est l'espèce de défi de Sirius envers Rebbeca. Il s'est amusé à lui subtiliser plusieurs de ses affaires comme des livres ou des plumes pour la forcer à s'extérioriser, selon lui.

J'étais particulièrement enchanté par cette idée mais finalement, elle n'a pas été si gratifiante que ça. Non seulement je m'attendais à ce qu'elle vienne nous parler, et alors j'aurais pu lui dire que si elle s'excusait pour son manque de soutien, je pourrais demander à Sirius de lui rendre ses affaires -ce qu'elle n'a pas fait-, mais en plus, désormais, elle nous boude.

Elle ne semble plus du tout avoir besoin de nous !

Alors, d'accord, on dirait que la vague d'agression est passée depuis un moment, je n'ai pas à la protéger et j'étais même plutôt content qu'elle nous laisse respirer un peu mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle nous abandonne complètement, oubliant tout ce qu'on a fait pour elle.

Elle me casse les pieds de plus en plus celle-là. Bon, je sais que ce n'était pas très sympa de lui voler ses livres et qu'elle l'a déjà subi dans le passé mais après que Remus nous en ai fait la remarque, on les lui a rendus ! Et elle n'a perdu aucun point lors de son retard avec Opieka, bien qu'il l'ait convoqué par la suite mais elle a refusé de me dire pourquoi en prenant son air de peste ce qui m'a donné envie de lui jeter un cognard en pleine figure.

Et à chaque fois que je lui explique que je n'y suis presque pour rien dans cette histoire de vol, elle hoche la tête avec impatience et dit qu'elle comprend, qu'elle ne veut juste plus en parler mais je sens que ça ne va pas. Et ça m'énerve ! J'aimerais qu'elle saisisse que... Qu'elle devrait être plus sympa, plus chaleureuse.

Certes on se parle encore mais moins qu'avant malgré tout, je sens qu'elle n'est plus aussi contente de nous voir que lors des derniers mois. Elle a dû prendre notre blague trop au sérieux. D'accord, Sirius voulait l'éloigner un peu de nous, que je cesse de la surprotéger et j'étais moi-même assez content d'avoir de l'air mais ce n'est pas une raison pour s'éloigner autant ! Surtout que finalement, puisqu'elle cherche à clouer le bec de Sirius pour se venger, elle continue de lui parler, à lui ! Alors que c'est lui le coupable !

Et qu'il ne culpabilise pas du tout, au contraire : je lui ai demandé de s'expliquer et il a répliqué que c'était inutile et qu'il ne s'en voulait pas le moins du monde. Je sais que c'est dans sa nature de ne rien regretter ni de mentir mais là j'aimerais qu'il mette ses valeurs de côtés, juste pour moi.

-Salut les mecs, salut Becky. Dis, tu pourrais me rendre mon journal d'hier ? demande Peter qui vient de descendre les escaliers.

-Tu en as besoin maintenant ou ça peut attendre ce soir ? demande-t-elle, inquiète.

-Ca peut attendre ce soir mais le plus tôt sera le mieux.

-Je vais le chercher dès que je finis ce chapitre, sourit-elle en montrant son livre.

Peter lui sourit en réponse avant de s'asseoir à côté de nous. Je rentre le menton et fronce les sourcils. Ils m'ennuient à parler de choses aussi inintéressantes.

J'ai comme l'impression qu'ils cherchent tous à me montrer qu'en réalité, il n'y a qu'à moi qu'elle ne parle presque plus.

Par exemple, pour son anniversaire, elle m'a remercié pour le cadeau que je lui ai fait puis est partie le reste de la journée avec les filles. En fait, je suis sûr qu'elle cherche à retourner la situation pour que ce soit moi qui m'excuse à nouveau. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Alors je ne le ferai pas.

Mais pire que tout, l'autre jour, je l'ai vu sortir des cachots en souriant avec Servilus. J'étais allé chercher de quoi nous faire un petit en-cas, le dîner consistant en un gratin de choux, or il existe des mets bien plus appétissants dans les cuisines, et je l'ai vu, avec ce sale type, côte à côte, en train de discuter. Je n'ai pas pu entendre un seul mot de ce qu'ils disaient mais ça ne me plaît pas.

Enfin, ce n'est que Servilus. Je sais que Rebbeca a des goûts étranges et un peu bas de gamme, il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle s'habille et qui elle fréquente -Dolohov- pour le comprendre mais elle ne sortirait pas avec lui... Je crois. Lui, par contre, je suis certain que c'est le genre de garçon à tomber amoureux de n'importe quelle fille par défaut.

Un claquement me fait relever la tête et je vois Rebbeca prendre son sac et se préparer à quitter la salle commune.

-Tu vas où ? je demande avec froideur, afin qu'elle comprenne bien que ce sera à elle de faire le premier pas pour qu'on redevienne proche.

-Chercher le journal de Peter. Je l'ai prêté à un ami, répond-elle avec un ton acerbe, comme si c'était une évidence.

-On t'accompagne ! s'exclame Sirius avant que je ne puis répliquer quoique ce soit. On doit aller chercher Remus à l'infirmerie.

Rebbeca semble surprise mais ne dis rien tandis que je maudis Sirius intérieurement de parler aussi fort du problème de notre ami mais aussi de faire croire à ma cousine qu'on veut rester avec elle. Et plus profondément en moi, je le remercie pour la même raison, bien que je sache parfaitement qu'il cherche une nouvelle fois à s'occuper pour ne pas penser à Claire.

Je soupire, attristé de devoir quitter mon confortable petit canapé et la chaleur de la salle commune pour retourner dans les couloirs remplis de courant d'air.

-Et c'est qui, « ton ami » ? j'interroge Rebbeca en mettant le plus d'ironie possible dans ma voix.

-Un garçon de Poufsouffle qui m'a aidée le jour où vous avez décidé de me voler mes affaires, répond-elle, le menton haut et le regard dédaigneux.

-Hey ! Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'avais rien avoir avec...

-Je sais, je sais, m'interromps-t-elle, apparemment agacée.

Ca m'énerve ! C'est moi qui suis agacé alors qu'elle ne prenne pas ce petit air supérieur insupportable.

Elle ne fait qu'envenimer la situation... Et je sens que ça ne s'arrangera pas si elle n'y met pas du sien. Or, je ne crois pas que ce soit son genre.

Nous passons près du couloir où Rebbeca nous avait indiqué une pièce dans laquelle sont désormais cachées la fiole et ma cape d'invisibilité. Sirius avait hésité à aller la chercher pour le défi de ma cousine mais finalement, il y avait trop de monde et on a réussi à lui subtiliser ses affaires sans trop de soucis. Ce qui fait que je n'ai toujours pas récupéré l'héritage de mes ancêtres. J'espère que personne ne l'a trouvée. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passerait si c'était le cas. Quelle horreur !

-Et on le connaît, ce garçon ? demande Sirius, pour continuer la conversation.

-Probablement. Il s'appelle Thomas Scones et est à Poufsouffle, même année que nous.

J'émets un ricanement mauvais à l'entente du nom de famille ridicule mais Rebbeca ne daigne même pas me jeter un regard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être gonflante quand elle boude.

-Ah oui, Scones ! Il était attrapeur l'année dernière. Il a préféré arrêter cette année pour les BUSE, et pourtant c'était probablement le meilleur élément de l'équipe, raconte Patmol.

Alors que nous allions descendre l'escalier pour arriver à l'infirmerie puis à la salle commune des Poufsouffle pour Rebbeca, cette dernière tourne le regard puis se met à courir en direction d'un petit groupe d'élève près d'une salle de travail. Nous la regardons s'éloigner, un peu étonné pour ma part. Avant, elle nous alertait et prenait son temps avant de partir et désormais, elle nous oublie complètement. Bonjour la politesse. Je la vois échanger quelques mots avec un garçon que je reconnais vaguement : nous devons avoir à peu près la même taille et il a des cheveux châtain un peu trop long pour avoir l'air sérieux et un peu trop court pour être élégant. Bref, pas terrible comme physique. Au bout d'un moment, il sort quelque chose de son sac, le tend devant lui et montre une porte à Rebbeca qui acquiesce en prenant ce qui semble être un parchemin avant de revenir vers nous.

-Tiens Peter, voilà ton journal, dit-elle, essoufflée.

-Merci, fait celui-ci en récupérant son bien avec une esxpression légèrement étonnée.

-Bon, je vais y aller, déclare-t-elle en montrant la salle que lui avait indiquée Scones. Salut.

On la salut à notre tour et je fais de mon mieux pour paraître totalement détaché, cependant, la colère bouillonne en moi avant de laisser place à une certaine tristesse. Pourquoi s'éloigne-t-elle si simplement de nous ? Nous n'étions qu'une passade ? Pas de vrais amis ?

Je pousse un soupir de déception et d'amertume. Ce serait donc terminé. Nous devons passer à autre chose.

Tout cela depuis cette altercation avec Rogue, l'autre jour.

D'ailleurs, je pense avoir compris pourquoi je me suis sentit si mal ce jour-là, par rapport à moi-même et à ceux qui m'entouraient. J'agissais de la même manière avec Servilo que certains élèves le faisaient avec Rebbeca. Donc, un sentiment de culpabilité a dû surgir en moi, et il a été renforcé par la présence de cette dernière. Il n'y a aucune autre explication. Ah, et aussi probablement parce que Rogue pourrait ensuite nous dénoncer au sujet de la fiole.

Bon sang, sans lui, je serais encore ami avec ma cousine éloignée et je pourrais la taquiner et l'embêter sans craindre de la voir partir en courant vers d'autres personnes. Maintenant, je suis constamment sur le fil du rasoir avec elle juste pour ne pas la mettre en colère ou la blesser. Qu'elle choisisse son camp une bonne fois pour toute : soit elle est forte et je peux jouer franc-jeu avec elle, soit elle est encore fragile et qu'elle cesse de faire sa bêcheuse !

La petite voix dans am tête qui ressemble beaucoup à celle de Sirius m'accuse d'en vouloir à Rebbeca d'être indépendante. Bien sûr c'est malsain de vouloir conserver un contrôle sur quelqu'un : Rebbeca disait que Pénélope agissait ainsi avec elle. Mais… Ca me plaisait.

Et ça m'énervait également. Peut-être que mon mépris envers Becky venait de là justement : de ce sentiment de supériorité qui s'effondre désormais.

Une fois dans l'infirmerie, nous rejoignons Remus à côté de son lit et attendons qu'il termine de s'habiller.

-Dites, ça vous tente d'aller boire un verre aux Trois Balais ? demande Sirius au bout de quelques minutes, se balançant sur sa chaise, les bras derrière la tête.

Remus soupire et je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Patmol, ton hyperactivité commence à devenir assez fatigante par moment, je soupire.

Sirius ricane d'un air mauvais avant de reprendre une position stable.

-Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas envie d'aller voir Rosmerta, me taquine-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

J'affiche malgré moi un sourire appréciateur en repensant à la toute jeune barmaid du pub de Pré-au-Lard. Un petit verre me détendrait des récentes déceptions et une jolie vue ne se refuse pas.

-Bon, c'est vrai que ça me changerait les idées, j'avoue en m'étirant, mon sourire s'élargissant un peu plus.

-Voilà le James que j'aime ! s'exclame Sirius, ravi. Et vous deux, vous nous suivez ?

-Pas de problème pour moi, répond Peter, rayonnant.

Remus me jette un regard avant de passer une main sur ses vêtements, la mine un peu fatiguée et énervée.

-Sirius, je viens de rater plusieurs jours de cours et j'ai un retard assez important dans mes devoirs. Je ne peux pas me permettre de sortir pour aller m'amuser dans les pubs, grince-t-il.

-Ca va, pas la peine de te mettre dans cet état, râle mon meilleur ami en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il recommence alors à mettre sa chaise en équilibre sous les soupirs las de Lunard. L'ambiance n'est pas au beau fixe mais je m'en fiche un peu : là, je me demande surtout où est ma bourse.

-Qui a de l'argent à me prêter ? Je crois que j'ai oublié le mien dans ma valise.

Tous mes amis secouent la tête en signe de négation.

-Bon, je dois aller chercher ma bourse dans le dortoir, tu veux que je prenne la tienne au passage ? me demande Peter.

-Oui, ce serait sympa de ta part, je soupire de soulagement.

-D'accord, mais ça te coûtera un verre ! précise-t-il avant de partir en courant.

Il ne perd pas le nord, lui.

Je m'assieds un peu plus confortablement. Remus vient de terminer de se rhabiller mais je n'ai pas envie de quitter cette chaise. J'aimerais même qu'elle se déplace toute seule jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.

-Dis-moi, Patmol, pourquoi as-tu décidé d'aider Becky alors que tu avais justement dit qu'on devait la laisser tomber ? je marmonne, les yeux fermés.

J'ai envie de les ouvrir pour regarder mon meilleur ami mais je me dis qu'il vaut mieux avoir l'air détaché et me force donc à garder les paupières closes. Cette question me turlupine depuis quelques temps. Sirius n'est pas du genre à se contredire sauf lorsqu'il a une excellente raison. Il a une ligne de conduite et il la respecte.

-Ton père a dit qu'on devait la surveiller et, en plus, en agissant de la sorte, je permets à Becky de s'éloigner d'elle-même. Je fais d'une pierre deux coups ! se vante-t-il.

Ca se tient.

Je me sens un peu vide face à la soudaine absence de ma cousine mais je sais que ça passera. Je dois juste m'y habituer. En fait, je ne sais même pas si je veux la revoir, ne serait-ce que lors des réunions de famille car je sais qu'elle s'éloignera à nouveau. Et ça me fatigue d'avance.

Puisqu'elle a été importante pour moi, j'ai du mal à me dire qu'elle ne sera qu'une de mes très nombreuses connaissances. Je pense que ce ne sera plus jamais pareil entre elle et moi. On se saluera parfois mais de moins en moins, et nous nous oublierons avec le temps.

Remus ne semble pas dérangé par mon absence d'activité. Au contraire, il est assez content que nous restions encore un peu avec lui à discuter de ce qui s'est passé lors des derniers jours et remémorons la sortie nocturne avec nos formes animales. Sirius lui passe les cours qu'il a manqués et il les lits calmement tout en écoutant nos discussions au sujet de l'entraînement ou des professeurs.

A ce sujet, Opieka semble toujours apprécier Becky mais son comportement a changé. Il semble plus tendu mais aussi plus obsédé par elle. Enfin, ce n'est plus mon problème... Les types de cette famille sont des ordures et il serait peut-être sage de lui raconter ce que mon père m'a dit à Noël mais ça peut attendre. Je dois juste garder un oeil sur lui.

Je tourne la tête vers la porte et remarque que Peter met du temps à revenir. Peut-être a-t-il du mal à trouver l'argent... Ou c'est mon ennui qui fausse ma perception du temps.

J'espère qu'il n'oubliera pas de prendre la carte du Maraudeur ! Ce serait bête de l'oublier.

-Bon, si on gagnait du temps en allant chercher la cape ? je propose. On récupèrera probablement Peter sur le chemin.

Sirius accepte avec plaisir d'aller se dégourdir les jambes -toujours pour la même raison que les fois précédentes- et Remus hausse les épaules, signe qu'il nous suit. Je me doute qu'il retournera à la salle commune dès qu'on aura la cape et ne nous suivra pas jusqu'à la statue de la sorcière borgne. Il n'en a pas les forces ni l'envie, ça se voit.

Nous nous mettons donc en marche vers la salle où est restée ma cape durant les vacances. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas pleine de poussière, je déteste ça. A ce sujet, je suis bien content de prendre la forme d'un cerf, je n'aurais pas supporté d'être comme Peter : le nez toujours dans les tapis vétustes de la cabane hurlante. Brrr !

Une fois arrivée à l'intersection qui nous mène soit à la tour des Gryffondor soit à la salle d'expérience, Remus décide de nous quitter.

-Si tu croise Queudver, dis-lui qu'on l'attend au passage habituel, je crie tandis qu'il s'éloigne.

-Et qu'il se dépêche ! rajoute Sirius, un peu plus fort encore.

Remus répond par un signe de la main sans se retourner. Nous prenons la direction opposée et ouvrons la porte grâce à un sortilège puis nous allumons les lampes de la salle afin de mieux discerner le mobilier.

La lumière n'est pas assez vive pour que l'on puisse discerner les détails mais aucun meuble n'a été déplacé, donc il y a peu de possibilité que quelqu'un se soit incrusté ici. Je tends ma baguette et murmure « _Lumos_ » afin de retrouver l'emplacement exact de ma cape d'invisibilité.

On l'avait laissée derrière l'armoire à moitié brisée si je me souviens bien. Je m'accroupis près de celle-ci et tend la main lorsque je reconnais le tissu à quelques centimètres de ma baguette.

-Elle est là, je murmure à Patmol.

Celui-ci s'approche de moi tandis que je ressens un immense soulagement de voir qu'elle n'a pas été volée.

Cependant, le soulagement est immédiatement détruit par une nouvelle crainte.

Je vois la cape.

Je ne devrais pas !

Elle était censée être « utilisée » !

Je la tire violemment et écarte l'étagère d'un geste de ma baguette.

Je commence à paniquer et tâte le sol avec peur, murmurant des mots qui n'ont aucun sens, je m'en rends bien compte.

Oooh non... Oh non ! Pas ça !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? me demande Sirius, inquiet de me voir dans cet état.

Tout mon corps tremble et je suis terrifié. Je plaque une main contre ma bouche puis l'écarte légèrement en fixant le tapis découvert.

-La fiole n'est plus là.


	46. Chapitre 46

**Chapitre 46 : La course contre la montre**

-Tu plaisantes, répond Sirius, la voix plus rauque que jamais.

-J'ai l'air de plaisanter ! je crie en montrant le sol avec ma baguette.

A son tour, Sirius s'accroupit en posant hasardeusement les mains sur le sol et se met à chercher le moindre objet.

-J'ai déjà cherché ! Elle n'y est pas ! je peste, énervé, bien qu'espérant silencieusement qu'il la trouve malgré tout.

Et moi qui me réjouissais de l'absence d'agression ces derniers temps, voilà ce qui nous tombe dessus ! On nous a volé la fiole ! Quand cela s'est-il passé ?

Et on risque d'être les principaux suspects malgré tout. Bon sang, on est vraiment mal !

Mon meilleur ami se retourne vers moi, les sourcils froncés et une grimace furieuse lui déformant le visage. Il se relève et après avoir échangé un regard, nous nous précipitons vers la sortie.

De nouveau à l'intersection, Sirius regarde partout, de plus en plus énervé.

-On fait quoi ? grogne-t-il.

-J'en sais rien... Récupérons d'abord Remus, il aura peut-être une idée.

Sirius pousse un reniflement méprisant face à cette solution bien ridicule et je lui lance un regard noir. Je sais que c'est stupide mais c'est notre seul choix, et là, mon cerveau ne peut pas réfléchir correctement. La fiole est quelque part, probablement entre de mauvaises mains et on risque de se faire renvoyer !

Nous courrons sans nous arrêter jusqu'au tableau de la grosse Dame, grand ouvert. Nous avons été si rapides que Remus n'a même pas eu le temps de le franchir. D'un côté, après ses pleines lunes, il marche lentement et prend son temps.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? nous demande-t-il, stupéfait, tandis que nous l'agrippons par le bras pour nous éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes.

Une fois un peu à l'écart je lui fais un rapide résumé de la situation. Les yeux de Lunard s'agrandissent de seconde en seconde et à la fin de mon court récit, il se met à trembler et à jeter des coups d'oeil inquiets tout autour de lui.

-On aurait dû en parler à un professeur... Le confier à quelqu'un..., murmure-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour nous.

-Ca ne sert à rien de dire ça maintenant ! rugit Sirius en poussant l'épaule de Remus avec la main afin qu'il se ressaisisse. Il faut retrouver cette fichue fiole le plus vite possible sinon on est bon pour le renvoi définitif !

Remus affiche un regard blessé et légèrement irrité mais comprend que ce n'est pas le moment de parler de la manière d'agir de mon meilleur ami.

-Peut-être que c'est un Gryffondor qui l'a trouvée, ou qui nous a vu la mettre là-bas... Evans sait que nous avions la fiole, peut-être qu'elle a une idée.

Sans prendre le temps d'acquiescer, nous nous ruons dans la salle commune et cherchons les filles de notre année mais n'en trouvons aucune. De rage, Sirius décide de prendre les devants et parle d'une voix puissante à tous les élèves qui se tournent immédiatement vers lui :

-Avez-vous vu ou trouvé une fiole contenant une potion mauve ? C'est très important !

Les quelques élèves présents se jettent des regards étonnés puis font non de la tête en nous observant. Nous les examinons tous rapidement et aucun ne semble avoir un comportement particulier ou suspect. Sirius décide alors de faire le tour des dortoirs pour s'assurer que tout le monde soit au courant de ce qu'on cherche.

C'est alors que quelqu'un descend les escaliers du dortoir des filles et je reconnais Pénélope.

Je cours vers elle, ignorant nos derniers mois de haine mutuelle et la saisit par les deux épaules. Elle se dégage avec dégoût et peur tandis que je lui demande si elle n'aurait pas vu la fiole que nous cherchons.

-Elle est jolie, mauve et très travaillée... Tu ne sais pas où elle pourrait être ? je précise, avec empressement.

-Je n'en ai aucune idée, répond-elle sèchement, me regardant comme si j'étais un fou échappé de l'asile.

Je jure de déception, les mâchoires serrées puis Remus prend la relève.

-Et tu sais où est Evans en ce moment ?

-Elle est allée chercher Rogue pour lui parler je crois, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner, la tête haute.

Je vois qu'elle nous regarde suspicieusement avant de traverser le trou caché par le tableau de la Grosse Dame mais je n'en tiens pas compte. Sirius redescend des dortoirs.

-Alors ?

-Rien du tout, et vous ?

-Lily est avec Rogue, dans les cachots probablement. On ferait mieux d'aller les chercher immédiatement !

Au moment de nous remettre à courir, Remus nous tire en arrière et propose :

-On ne devrait pas demander à Peter de nous aider ? On sera plus efficace à quatre, non ?

-Ben, je ne sais pas... Il n'était pas dans les dortoirs ? je demande à Sirius.

-Je ne l'ai pas vu...

Je fronce les sourcils puis comprends le raisonnement de notre ami absent :

-Il a dû penser qu'on devait se retrouver à la statue de la sorcière borgne.

-Oui mais là, on n'a pas le temps ! tempête Patmol qui ne tient plus sur place. Si on ne se presse pas, on va nous dénoncer et on peut directement faire nos valises !

J'approuve les paroles de mon meilleur ami et sors de la salle commune. Une rapide réflexion me signale que j'aurais peut-être dû prendre la carte du Maraudeur mais elle n'aurait été d'aucune utilité : on ne sait pas qui a la fiole et elle ne repère que les humains et les animaux, pas les objets. Bon, ça aurait pu nous aider pour trouver Evans mais maintenant, c'est trop tard. Chaque seconde devient inestimable.

Nous décidons de prendre un raccourci un peu risqué grâce à un passage secret du quatrième étage qui nous mène directement dans un placard à balais au premier étage. En fait, c'est risqué car il faut passer par les toits, à l'extérieur, et qu'il est très facile de tomber, mais là, le temps nous manque et on ne peut pas faire les fines bouches.

Remus déglutit au moment de sauter d'un toit à l'autre avant de se laisser glisser le long de l'un d'eux, n'ayant pas l'habitude de faire de la haute voltige mais nous lui rappelons ce qui risque de nous arriver -quitter Poudlard et peut-être même aller en prison- s'il ne se dépêche pas. Finalement, nous arrivons au premier étage en un temps record et descendons les derniers escaliers pour atteindre le hall et enfin pénétrer les cachots.

J'entends Lunard s'essouffler rapidement et perdre de l'allure, ayant apparemment un point de côté mais je ne me donne pas le luxe de l'attendre.

-Là ! Evans ! crie Sirius en pointant une élève au bout du couloir.

Elle sursaute et nous regarde avec effarement et dureté. C'est bel et bien Lily Evans. Je la vois plonger sa main dans sa poche et sortir sa baguette alors que nous arrivons près d'elle. Nos expressions doivent vraiment être inquiétantes mais il y a de quoi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? crache-t-elle avec froideur.

Je ne prends même pas le temps de lui faire remarquer son manque de politesse et le fait que nous soyons dans une situation très urgente donc qu'elle ferait mieux de se la boucler.

-Où est Rogue ? aboie Sirius.

Elle lui jette un regard hautain et affiche une moue dédaigneuse. En temps normal, elle et Sirius s'entendent plutôt bien, mais là, elle doit probablement se dire qu'on veut juste casser la figure de Servilus.

Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux.

-La fiole, tu t'en souviens ? Celle qu'on t'avait demandé d'examiner, je lui explique en parlant très rapidement. Est-ce que tu l'as vue ?

-Pas depuis le jour où je vous l'ai rendue, répond-elle, toujours avec ce mépris ridicule de sa part.

-Elle a disparu... Et seuls toi et Rogue connaissiez son existence ! En plus, elle provenait de deux Serpentard, donc il doit savoir quelque chose.

Evans fronce les sourcils et ouvre la bouche, probablement dans l'intention de défendre son ami puis se retient en poussant un soupir et levant les yeux au ciel.

-Il est dans sa salle commune. Et il n'a pas accepté de me parler, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi ils vous laisseraient entrer. Mais la prochaine fois que vous voudrez me demander quelque chose, pas la peine de me hurler... Hey ! Où allez-vous ?

Nous repartons déjà dans notre course folle. Si les élèves ne veulent pas nous ouvrir, alors pas de temps à perdre : il suffit d'aller voir Slughorn. Après quelques secondes, nous arrivons devant son bureau, par contre nous avons définitivement perdu Remus. Pas important.

-Professeur, il faut qu'on aille dans la salle commune des Serpentard ! s'exclame Sirius en ouvrant violemment la porte.

-Je vous demande pardon ? Et qui vous a permis d'entrer dans mon bureau ? s'indigne celui-ci.

Bien qu'à mes yeux, on n'ait pas le temps pour ça, Sirius commence alors à lui expliquer les raisons de notre besoin, comme quoi le voleur de ses livres serait probablement à Serpentard, qu'il est nécessaire d'y aller. Slughorn fronce les sourcils mais refuse malgré tout de nous donner le mot de passe de la salle commune de sa maison.

En ce moment même, un élève est probablement en train de travailler sur la fiole... Ou peut-être même l'utilise-t-il ! Non, si le créateur l'a, on a deviné qu'il ne fallait pas l'utiliser, donc il ne recommencera pas...

J'ai l'horrible impression qu'il y a une faille dans cette histoire.

-Vous ne comprenez pas ! je m'exclame, terrifié et paniqué. C'est vraiment dangereux !

-Je vous ordonne de sortir de mon bureau, et je retire dix points à chacun de vous ! gronde le professeur.

Nous sortons de son bureau, dépité et de plus en plus apeuré. Remus nous a rejoint et ne cesse d'enfoncer ses doigts dans son bras et de se mordre les lèvres un peu plus. Je crois même qu'on peut voir de la chair à vif.

-Dites, on avait pensé au fait que le créateur de la potion en fasse une nouvelle.

-Et alors ? s'impatiente Remus qui n'aime pas trop parler de cette matière, surtout dans une situation aussi grave.

-Oui, on avait pensé ça parce que les dates ne concordaient pas, approuve Sirius, attentif à mon raisonnement.

Je crois être le seul sorcier au monde capable de calmer Sirius avec une seule phrase dans une telle situation.

-Or on sait aussi que la potion était probablement ratée, que la mort du rat n'était pas désirée et que c'est pour ça que le voleur a subtilisé des livres d'antidotes chez Slughorn.

-Tu crois qu'il est en train de changer la potion en ce moment-même ? souffle Remus, effaré.

Je ne réponds rien. On ne peut plus rien faire. On ne sait même pas pourquoi cette potion a été créée. Les seules personnes qui pouvaient nous aider sont inaccessibles ou on ne peut rien leur dire sans risquer notre scolarité. Les gens sont de nouveau en danger à cause de cette fichue potion... Et aucun moyen de les protéger...

Protéger...

Potion...

-Rebbeca ! je hurle pour moi-même.

Mes deux amis tournent la tête vers moi, perplexe.

-Tu crois que ce serait elle qui aurait volé la fiole ? demande Lunard. C'est vrai qu'elle connaissait l'emplacement mais...

-Hein ? Non, mais elle est en danger ! C'est elle que les deux Serpentard avaient abordée, c'est elle à qui on a volé des ingrédients... Et elle qui devait être celle en possession de la fiole ! Peut-être que le voleur a cru qu'elle l'avait toujours et a décidé de... D'effacer les preuves ! Il faut qu'on la retrouve !

Je me précipite hors des cachots mais les paroles de Remus m'interpellent. Elle savait où on l'avait caché, elle connaissait son existence, elle fréquente Dolohov et connaît les philtres d'esprit... Non, c'est impossible. Je me souviens de son visage quand on lui avait expliqué l'effet de la fiole et elle avait l'air affolée, épouvantée. Ca ne peut pas être elle.

Soudain, une main m'attrape par l'épaule et me tire brusquement en arrière. J'évite de peu la chute grâce à quelques moulinets des bras et me retourne, furieux.

-James, je crois que là, Remus a raison, me dit Sirius, la mine déconfite.

Non... Ne me dites pas que lui aussi soupçonne ma cousine ! Elle est innocente ! C'est elle la victime ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle souffre...

-On doit en parler aux professeurs. C'est trop gros pour nous désormais, trop dangereux... On doit leur reléguer la tâche. Avec de la chance, ils comprendront. On aurait dû faire ça depuis le début.

Je fixe mon meilleur ami et me retient de le prendre dans mes bras pour le remercier.

Oui, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut faire, ainsi, personne ne craindra rien.

-Allons voir Dumbledore... Il saura quoi faire, je décide.

Remus et Sirius acquiescent et nous marchons rapidement vers son bureau. Sur le chemin, j'hésite à faire un détour par les salles de travail où Rebbeca doit être en train d'étudier, juste pour m'assurer qu'elle n'a rien, mais je n'ai même pas à réfléchir à cette éventualité puisque quelqu'un nous arrête au milieu du deuxième étage.

En effet, le professeur McGonagall se trouve droit devant nous, raide comme jamais et aussi pâle qu'un fantôme. Nous l'observons, inquiet, alors qu'elle nous fixe d'un regard que je ne lui connaissais pas. Elle semble être triste, ou avoir pitié.

J'espère qu'elle n'est pas sous l'influence de la fiole au moins.

-Messieurs, dit-elle la voix chevrotante. J'ai une terrible nouvelle pour vous, déclare-t-elle avec détermination bien que sa voix tremble un peu. Veuillez me suivre.

Nous ne disons plus un mot mais obéissons. Que se passe-t-il ? On va être renvoyé pour de bon ? Ou aller en prison ? Qu'est-ce qui peut bien mettre Minerva McGonagall dans un tel état ?

Mon inquiétude grandit lorsque je me rends compte qu'elle ne nous emmène pas à son bureau mais à celui de Dumbledore. Peut-être est-ce une chance, nous aurons la possibilité de nous défendre, mais c'est également très mauvais signe.

Il n'y a que les choses graves qui méritent d'obtenir l'attention du directeur de Poudlard.

Je n'arrive même plus à déglutir et je sens mes lèvres former une moue désespérée. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer. Je ne sais rien. J'ai tellement peur ! Je dois protéger Rebbeca, mes amis, et moi-même... Comment le ferais-je si je ne suis plus dans cette école ?

Nous montons les marches de l'escalier puis arrivons dans le bureau où personne ne nous attend, mis à part les tableaux qui semblent moins endormis que d'ordinaire. A moins que ce ne soit ma panique qui me fasse voir des choses.

Même le phénix est absent.

-Que se passe-t-il ? demande finalement Sirius.

Je sens dans sa voix une once de fatalisme et peut-être même de l'ironie. Je ne sais pas où il trouve un tel courage -ou une telle témérité- pour parler alors que je n'arrive même plus à desserrer mes mâchoires.

Le professeur McGonagall nous jette un regard attristé puis déclare :

-Votre camarade a été agressé et torturé. Le professeur Dumbledore a désiré vous entretenir à ce sujet bien qu'il soit en ce moment même avec l'infirmière et fait tout son possible pour rétablir son état mais...

Elle ne termine pas sa phrase. Son regard se fait vide puis elle ferme la bouche et pose à nouveau ses yeux légèrement brillants sur nous.

-Sachez que nous sommes de tout coeur avec vous, souffle-t-elle, apparemment sous l'émotion elle aussi.

Je ne dis rien.

Je ne peux rien dire. J'ai l'impression que mon âme est morte.

McGonagall nous regarde avec pitié avant de partir, pensant probablement que notre silence est dû au choc de la nouvelle.

Si elle savait à quel point elle se trompe !

J'osais m'inquiéter de mon renvoi alors que l'un de nos amis était en train de se faire torturer ? Probablement par cette satanée fiole ? Je me dégoûte ! Comment ai-je pu être aussi répugnant ?!

La culpabilité vient de s'effondrer sur mes épaules et je comprends qu'il en est de même pour Sirius et Remus : voilà le résultat de notre arrogance, de notre vanité et de nos mensonges. On s'est cru assez fort pour se battre contre quelque chose qui nous était totalement inconnu... Tout ça juste pour embêter d'autres élèves. On aurait dû comprendre depuis le début, depuis l'agression de Rebbeca, que les choses étaient bien trop graves pour des gamins de quinze ans !

A cause de ces désirs futiles, un ami est en train de mourir.

On aurait dû avouer, dû montrer qu'on était faible. Ne pas jouer aux plus forts avec une personne qui avait créé un tel instrument de torture.

Remus cache son visage et ses épaules tremblent mais je peux voir qu'il ne pleure pas. Par contre, il mord ses lèvres avec force. Il émet une sorte de petit gémissement, comme s'il voulait parler, mais les sons qui sortent de sa bouche n'ont aucun sens alors il s'arrête et ne dit plus rien.

Sirius, de son côté, grogne avant de pousser un hurlement de rage en donnant un violant coup de pied dans une chaise qui s'écrase plus loin, un pied cassé. Il jette un regard circulaire, cherchant à projeter sa rage sur d'autres objets, et ne trouve d'autre alternative que de frapper le mur avec le poing.

Et moi, je reste là, sans bouger, à regarder mes amis, perdus, par ma faute... Et j'ai envie de vomir. Je me donne envie de vomir.

Je suis un monstre.

Qui risque sa vie en ce moment par notre faute ? Qui a dû subir l'enfer à cause de quatre crétins ?

Elle a dit un camarade, et si elle nous a convoqué, c'est que c'est un proche...

Donc cela peut aussi bien être Rebbeca que Peter ! Tout deux étaient à l'extérieur de la salle commune... Tout deux sont... En danger.

Je me laisse glisser par terre et serre mes genoux contre moi, comme un enfant, tentant misérablement de recréer une bulle de sécurité par ce geste.

Je ne peux plus prétendre être sûr de moi ou confiant après ce que j'ai fait. Je suis un faible, pourquoi mentir au travers de gestes prétentieux alors...

J'ai bien trop peur.

Je mérite d'être renvoyé, même d'être jeté en prison et de voir les détraqueurs. Je ne voulais pas blesser mes amis... Ni les entraîner dans ce cauchemar. Je m'en veux tellement et je ne peux rien faire.

Je me mets alors à prier pour que tout aille bien, n'ayant plus que cette unique alternative.

Je ne veux perdre personne.

Personne.

Faites qu'on s'en sorte tous.

Je ne pourrai pas vivre sans eux.

Je deviendrais fou.


	47. Chapitre 47

**Chapitre 47 : Le supplice**

Je m'éloigne des garçons qui me font un signe de la main, James étant le premier à se détourner. J'ai un léger pincement au coeur mais je sens qu'il n'est que minime et qu'il s'estompe avec le temps. Lui et moi, nous nous éloignons pour de bon.

C'est un peu triste, et j'avoue que la crainte de sombrer à nouveau dans la solitude imposée n'a de cesse de revenir en moi mais je me sens déjà plus stable, moins fragile qu'auparavant. Il faut que je continue sur cette voie...

Est-ce que c'est pour cette raison que James ne veux plus me parler ? Il n'apprécie pas celle que je suis devenue ? Il voudrait que je m'intéresse plus à lui ? Mais il n'est jamais venu s'excuser pour sa blague idiote à la rentrée. Non, la seule chose qu'il a trouvé bon de faire c'est tout mettre sur le dos de Sirius.

Je sais bien qu'il n'était pas le cerveau de cette opération mais tout de même, tout rejeter ainsi sur son meilleur ami juste pour être innocenté, ce n'est pas très glorieux, surtout qu'il n'a rien fait pour « punir » ce dernier donc c'est très hypocrite !

Ca peut paraître idiot de vouloir une peine pour Sirius mais c'est très important pour moi. Ca m'a vraiment mise en rogne ce qu'il a fait...

Et puis, j'aime lui faire la tête. C'est ridicule mais j'ai envie de le voir me demander pardon. Et tant qu'il ne l'aura pas fait, je continuerai. Ca aussi, ça risque d'entraîner la perte d'un ami, et des autres puisqu'ils n'auront plus de raison de venir me parler, mais je préfère le perdre plutôt que de me traîner à ses pieds et faire comme si de rien n'était, comme pour Pénélope. En plus, il est agaçant à toujours vouloir tout savoir de ma vie, tout réguler.

Bien évidemment je serais triste si nous devions ne plus nous parler du tout mais dès que je pense à sa possessivité ridicule envers Opieka et Antonin, je ressens une telle contrariété que je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que ce sera bien mieux sans lui.

-Ca va ? Tu as l'air furieuse... Tes amis ont dit quelque chose qui ne te plaît pas ? me demande Thomas, un peu étonné mais dédaigneux malgré tout.

-Hein ? Ah, non, ça va...

Il hausse les épaules en détournant le regard. C'est un garçon assez bizarre : il est présent mais toujours un peu acerbe. Il comprend vite les choses, les sentiments et pourtant, il n'est pas avenant pour autant. Au contraire.

Je ne sais pas vraiment comment on est devenu amis. Parfois il venait me voir et d'autre fois c'est moi qui faisais le premier pas. On parle un peu de quidditch et des professeurs surtout. Mes autres amies semblent trouver sa présence plus « confortable » que celle de James et ses compagnons. J'ignore s'il ressent la moindre chose pour moi : pourquoi viendrait-il me parler si souvent sans raison si ce n'était pas le cas ? Mais parfois, il m'ignore aussi. Par contre, il parle très peu aux filles. Il n'adresse la parole qu'à moi, et à de rares occasions à Mary car c'est la plus ouverte de notre groupe avec les garçons mais ça ne va pas très loin non plus. Peut-être ne sait-il pas quel sujet aborder.

En tout cas, ses amis à lui semblent plutôt sympas. Ils passent presque tout leur temps à jouer aux bavboules et ont pourtant des points de vus intéressant sur la situation politique en ce moment. Lily et Mary aussi sont très calées dessus et j'arrive de plus en plus à comprendre qu'on peut avoir une vision différente de la mienne et pourtant juste malgré tout. Et j'essaye de faire comprendre ça à ceux parmi nous qui restent encore trop butés.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de Lily, celle-ci me jette de plus en plus de regards soupçonneux à cause de ce qu'elle a vu l'autre jour. Mais je suis certaine qu'il n'y a rien entre Rogue et moi. Je lui ai même rapporté ce qu'il m'avait dit, comme quoi c'était uniquement à cause d'Antonin qu'il me supportait mais ça à l'air de l'avoir mis de plus mauvaise humeur encore !

Clemence m'a expliquée que c'était parce que ça lui rappelait que Rogue obéissait aux gens sur des questions de sang et donc qu'il délaissait encore plus Lily pour un prétexte raciste. Je comprends un peu... Mais maintenant, je me demande comment fait Mary pour penser qu'il est amoureux de cette dernière.

On s'installe à une table vide, commençons à écrire nos devoirs et lisons les livres de cours. Cependant, après quelques minutes à survoler un paragraphe de méthodologie dans un de mes manuels je remarque que j'ai oublié la première partie de ma dissertation sur les guerres contre les géants. Je fouille mon sac fébrilement mais je ne le trouve toujours pas.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demande un ami de Thomas qui, je crois, s'appelle Rhys.

-J'ai oublié le début de mon devoir... J'ai dû le laisser sur ma table de chevet, je murmure, les sourcils froncés. Je vais aller le chercher, je déclare en remettant mon sac sur mon dos.

J'aurais pu le laisser là mais j'ai fini par apprendre qu'il valait mieux que je l'aie toujours avec moi, _grâce_ à Sirius et à un grand nombre d'élèves de Poudlard. J'affiche une grimace à cette pensée : c'est étrange comme sensation. Un ami qui me fait subir la même chose que mes ennemis. C'est presque identique à ce que j'ai ressentit lorsque j'ai vu James s'en prendre à Rogue. C'est très désagréable et un peu... inquiétant. On nous retire un peu de notre sécurité.

Mieux vaut ne pas trop y penser.

Je sors en courant et à l'instant où j'aperçois les escaliers me menant un étage plus haut, un cri à glacer le sang résonne dans les couloirs.

Je plaque ma main contre ma bouche puis reste immobile, terrifiée.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

Mes jambes tremblent légèrement et la crainte augmente en moi tandis que j'entends des gémissements venir de plus haut. La peur me force à prendre ma baguette et la curiosité à avancer.

Soudain, un geignement se distingue parmi les autres, plus sûr, plus fort, puis...

-JE VEUX MOURIR !

Mon coeur se serre et ce n'est que grâce à la terreur que j'arrive à rester debout.

Que se passe-t-il ? Je m'approche rapidement en tentant de rester silencieuse, de l'origine de ces sons plus terribles les uns que les autres. C'est un garçon qui parle. Pas un petit en tout cas.

Je monte doucement les escaliers et là, je reconnais Antonin qui me tourne le dos. Il m'empêche de voir qui se trouve face à lui mais reçoit un grand coup : l'élève semble avoir réalisé un mouvement brusque avec le bras. Il ressemble à un zombie dans sa posture, le dos voûté, les bras ballant quand il ne frappe pas ou qu'il ne se prend pas la tête entre les mains. Il semble faire ma taille mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer son visage.

Alors qu'il se rue sur Antonin, les deux bras en avant, je finis par reconnaître le garçon.

-Peter ! je crie.

Antonin tombe en arrière sous le choc malgré leur différence de force et de taille et se rattrape difficilement en relâchant ce qu'il tenait jusqu'alors dans les mains. Peter tourne rapidement les yeux vers mois puis recommence à se prendre la tête entre les mains, la secouant si brusquement que je m'étonne qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur.

-Qu'est-ce qui se...

-MOURIR ! hurle à nouveau Peter en se griffant les joues.

Sa peau s'ouvre sous ses ongles et laisse échapper des gouttes de sang. Horrifiée, j'essaie de m'approcher de lui afin qu'il cesse mais Antonin se relève et tend un bras pour m'empêcher d'avancer. Il fixe avec terreur mon camarade de classe qui recommence à gémir, le sang se faisant plus abondant désormais, coulant le long de son cou et disparaissant dans le col de sa robe de sorcier.

J'ai l'impression de vivre un cauchemar et si je ne me suis pas encore mise à pleurer, c'est uniquement parce que je suis bien trop choquée.

C'est alors que je me rends compte que les objets qu'Antonin a lâchés étaient deux fioles... Dont une contenant un liquide mauve.

Un nouveau cri détourne mon attention et je vois Peter commencer à se frapper la tête avec une violence atroce contre le coin d'un mur tout en essayant de se ronger les poignets.

Je crie de terreur puis mon cerveau ne trouve qu'une seule chose à faire, faisant mouvoir les membres de mon corps sans que je ne m'en rende compte :

-STUPEFIX !

Peter cesse soudainement de se mutiler et tombe lourdement face contre terre. J'ai l'impression que ses muscles arrivent encore à tressauter sous sa folie mais au moins, maintenant, il ne peut plus se faire de mal.

Je sens les larmes s'immiscer dans mes yeux tandis que j'observe la blessure béante de mon ami au crâne. Il s'est ouvert la tête pour de bon...

-Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça..., murmure Antonin, pâle comme la mort, fixant lui aussi mon ami, une main sur les lèvres.

Il semble aussi terrifié que moi mais ma peur se transforme en une colère furibonde et je me jette sur lui, essayant de le ruer de coups de poings.

-Comment as-tu pu ?! Je croyais que... Je t'ai défendu et toi, tu l'a... Tu as essayé de le torturer ! De le tuer ! Tu es un monstre !

Comment ? Moi qui lui faisais confiance. Moi qui croyais en lui... Il m'avait aidée et semblait juste, droit. La déception est si intense que je n'arrive plus à prononcer des phrases correctes.

Antonin saisit mes poignets et les rapproche, alors je me mets à lui donner des coups de pieds, toujours trop en colère, sans penser que je suis peut-être moi aussi en danger.

-Non, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je voulais l'aider !

-Cette fiole torture les gens ! Je le sais ! je crie, ma voix partant dans les aiguë et me donnant probablement un air d'hystérique mais je m'en fiche.

-L'autre fiole était un soin. Ca devait annuler les effets de la première ! Je te le jure. Rebbeca, crois-moi.

Je cesse doucement de lui donner des coups et remarque qu'en effet, une seconde fiole contenant une potion couleur ivoire gît à côté de Peter.

-J'ai voulu le sauver... J'avais créé un antidote pour éviter ce problème... J'avais changé la manière de récolter les ingrédients... Mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, murmure Antonin.

Pour la première fois de toute ma vie, j'entends sa voix trembler de peur.

Alors il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal ?

-Pourquoi avoir essayé la première ? je demande, prenant un air suspicieux afin qu'il ne croie pas que je lui fais déjà confiance.

En fait, je veux lui pardonner, lui donner les moyens de s'excuser... Je l'apprécie malgré tout.

J'arrive à dégager mes poignets mais hésite à récupérer ma baguette : il est plus fort et plus doué, et s'il me prend pour une ennemie, je suis fichue... Et je ne suis même pas sûre de vouloir l'attaquer.

-Je voulais m'assurer... Mais ce n'est plus la question maintenant... Je vais... Je dois partir.

Ces derniers mots résonnent dans mon esprit comme un écho. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre et je ne veux pas. J'aimerai que ce soit à moi de choisir ! A moi de décider ce qui se passera ensuite !

-Mais... Pourquoi ?

Ma voix laisse transparaître ma tristesse. Malgré tout, Antonin a été le premier à m'aider. Il m'a tant donné, tant offert. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en aille. Bien évidemment il faut qu'il soit puni, mais pas qu'il parte !

-Je serai renvoyé de toute façon, murmure-t-il, l'air sombre. Et... Il vaut mieux que ce soit ainsi... Une fuite en avant... Un gain de temps...

Il serre les poings et les mâchoires tandis que son visage se renfrogne pour se ressaisir mais je vois bien à sa pâleur qu'il est encore fébrile à cause de la frayeur que nous a faite Peter. Il jette un rapide coup d'oeil au corps immobile de mon camarade puis à moi, comme s'il regrettait de partir. Il semble désolé et je compatis : il doit quitter Poudlard à contrecoeur et on ne se reverra probablement plus. Il n'y a pas d'autre choix mais ce départ me rend pourtant très triste. Cependant il est juste. Il doit s'en aller après ce qu'il a fait.

Antonin prend une grande inspiration puis me tourne le dos avant d'amorcer un pas en avant.

Mais, à ma grande surprise, il se retourne brusquement, me saisit par les épaules avec force avant de coller ses lèvres aux miennes.

L'instant d'après, il s'écarte à nouveau, me regarde droit dans les yeux, une expression atterrée sur le visage.

-Je t'aime.

Puis il se retourne à nouveau, se met à courir et disparaît dans les escaliers.

Je reste immobile un moment, les yeux dans le vide, sans comprendre, mon esprit ayant disparu momentanément. Puis je sursaute me rendant compte qu'il y a urgence et retourne mon regard vers Peter, dont le crâne laisse couler un flot de sang impressionnant formant une mare autour de sa tête, avant de partir dans la direction opposée à celle d'Antonin, par réflexe.

Au bout d'une course effrénée et sans logique, les larmes aux yeux à cause de tous les sentiments qui se bousculent en moi, tels que la panique, la peur, l'incertitude et la tristesse, je finis par rentrer dans quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir.

-Rebbeca ! Faites attention s'il vous plaît ! me gronde le professeur Nisha, apparemment mécontente.

Je la fixe un moment puis les émotions prennent le dessus. Alors, je me laisse submerger par une crise de nerfs.

Je me mets alors à crier tout en éclatant en sanglot :

-Peter ! Il essaye de se tuer ! Il... Il a subi... Torture... S'il vous plaît ! C'est urgent ! Il est blessé !

Le professeur Nisha me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds à cause de l'incompréhension puis me demande de m'expliquer tandis que je continue de pleurer en gémissant, criant presque à certains moment. Je saisis sa manche pour la tirer et lui indique où se trouve Peter en ce moment même, entre deux sanglots, malgré le fait que mes jambes ne semblent plus avoir la force de m'amener où que ce soit. Elle me saisit par le bras et me traîne presque pour que je l'accompagne jusqu'à l'endroit dont je parle.

Nous courons à travers les couloirs tandis que je continue de pleurer, une main sur le visage pour essuyer mes larmes et en reniflant.

J'ai tellement peur !

Faites qu'on s'en sorte tous.


	48. Chapitre 48

**Chapitre 48 : L'interrogatoire chez Dumbledore**

Nous tournons la tête brusquement vers la porte au moment où la poignée tourne et je remarque à peine les traces d'ongles dans les joues blafardes de Remus.

Je me redresse doucement, terrifié par ce qui peut arriver : bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ?

La porte s'ouvre lentement, comme pour augmenter notre supplice et finalement, le professeur Nisha rentre en poussant légèrement une élève.

Rebbeca.

Je me lève d'un coup, suivi par Remus et Sirius et me précipite sur elle pour la serrer contre moi avec force. J'ai l'impression que si ce contact cesse, elle va mourir... Ou alors ce sera moi. Je l'embrasse sur le front, sur les joues, sur les tempes et perçoit un goût salé. Je comprends qu'elle a pleuré. Je sens que je tremble un peu et décide de rendre mon étreinte un peu plus ferme encore pour me ressaisir.

Je l'entends gémir doucement, les poings serrés contre mon torse.

-Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? Bon sang, j'avais peur... Peur que ce soit toi qui... Que tu aies été agressé... On t'a fait quelque chose ? je lui murmure, précipitamment.

Elle semble aller bien, en tout cas physiquement si on oublie ses yeux rouges et gonflés ainsi que les traces de larmes sur ses joues, mais elle semble sur le point de s'évanouir.

Je croise le regard de Sirius qui m'offre un faible sourire avant de nous donner de grandes claques dans le dos à moi et Rebbeca, signe qu'il partage notre soulagement. Remus me tapote légèrement l'épaule et offre un mouchoir à ma cousine qui s'éloigne un peu de moi en se remettant à pleurnicher. Elle le prend tandis que mon meilleur ami se tourne vers notre professeur d'astronomie qui nous regarde sans parler.

-Que... Alors..., bafouille Sirius, ne trouvant pas ses mots, chose exceptionnelle.

-Le professeur Dumbledore arrivera dans quelques instants. Vous ne devez quitter son bureau sous aucun prétexte. Rebbeca en particulier, déclare-t-elle avec une expression dure et inquiète.

Nous ne prenons même pas la peine d'acquiescer. On n'oserait pas s'enfuir. On veut savoir ce qui s'est passé, même si cela signifie être puni.

Nisha sort du bureau immédiatement et la salle redevient silencieuse si l'on oublie les faibles sanglots de ma cousine. Remus lui tient l'épaule et lui frotte le dos doucement.

-Je suis désolée... Pardon... C'est ma faute, murmure-t-elle faiblement, laissant les larmes couler sur ses joues.

Sa voix est étrangement calme lorsque l'on considère qu'elle est en train de pleurer.

-Rebbeca, est-ce que c'est toi qui as été agressée ? murmure Remus.

Elle ouvre la bouche puis la referme tandis que les larmes se font plus abondantes mais elle ne tremble pas et semble dans les nuages paradoxalement.

-Peter... C'est... Il a essayé de se tuer, répond-elle sur un drôle de ton.

J'ai l'impression que mon âme vient de mourir. Je vois la main de Lunard serrer convulsivement l'épaule de ma cousine. Sirius se précipite alors pour en savoir plus.

-Quand ça ? Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi es-tu au courant et pas nous ?! s'énerve-t-il. Et pourquoi tu ne viens que maintenant ?

Je vois dans son regard qu'il est détruit et que seule cette agressivité lui permet de rester sain, de ne pas rediriger sa violence contre lui-même. Je le comprends et n'arrive même pas à lui en vouloir d'agir de la sorte bien que je n'apprécie pas que l'on soit aussi brusque avec ma cousine alors qu'elle semble si faible.

Rebbeca a un mouvement de recul, une lueur de peur apparaissant dans ses yeux mais elle retombe dans son état second immédiatement.

-Je l'ai trouvé... Il hurlait. Il a voulu... Il s'est ouvert le crâne. Je l'ai arrêté et... J'ai demandé de l'aide à un professeur. J'avais si peur ! gémit-elle. Il y avait tellement de sang. Je suis désolée... C'est ma faute. J'aurais dû être plus rapide. Je l'ai suivi à l'infirmerie. J'étais terrifiée.

Ses paroles me font froid dans le dos mais elle ne semble pas capable pour le moment d'en dire plus. Remus enroule un bras autour d'elle, les yeux dans le vide, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle racontait. Peut-être que cela lui rappelle le jour où il a été mordu.

Quelle horreur... Toute cette souffrance omniprésente autour de nous et... On en cause encore plus !

J'aimerais serrer à nouveau Rebbeca contre moi, pour la réconforter et la sentir près de moi, sentir un peu de chaleur, un contact dans ce moment si terrible mais Lunard finit par lui tendre un siège où elle s'assied après de longues secondes d'hésitation en continuant de demander pardon.

-C'est à nous de te demander pardon, Becky. On n'aurait pas dû jouer aux plus forts mais rendre la potion immédiatement, je lui murmure en m'agenouillant près d'elle.

Elle me jette un regard vide. Je lui caresse légèrement la main et elle répond à mon geste ce qui me touche.

-Rebbeca, tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air bien..., déclare Remus.

Sirius ne dit pas un mot mais acquiesce avec force. C'est vrai qu'elle est encore plus pâle que d'habitude, elle semble déconnectée du monde, sans parler de ses propos sont décousus.

-Je... J'ai fait une crise de nerfs. Je n'arrivais plus à m'en remettre. Je ne peux pas m'en remettre. Alors on m'a donné une potion de Paix Intérieure. Une potion...

Les larmes se remettent à couler de plus belle mais elle ne fait rien pour les arrêter, le regard dans le vide. Je me tourne vers Remus qui lui essuie doucement les joues. J'aurais voulu qu'il me donne le mouchoir qu'il utilise mais bon, ce n'est pas le plus important.

Peter a essayé de se tuer. Peter a été victime de la fiole ! On ne sait même pas s'il s'en est sorti. Et Rebbeca est complètement traumatisée par ce qu'elle a vu. Je vois Sirius se tenir les bras, lui aussi frustré de devoir attendre à nouveau. Bon sang, un de nos amis va peut-être... Mourir. C'est impossible et pourtant, cette hypothèse s'approche de plus en plus de la réalité. Comment ferons-nous sans lui ? C'est notre ami ! Il ne peut pas disparaître comme ça... A cause de nous !

Par réflexe, je serre à nouveau la main de Rebbeca et l'approche de mon visage avant de reposer mon front contre ses doigts gelés.

Peter... Que lui est-il arrivé ? Comment cela s'est-il passé ?

Quelques minutes, ou heures, ou je ne sais pas quoi, plus tard, la porte s'ouvre à nouveau. Cette fois c'est le professeur Dumbledore qui rentre, droit et sans un sourire.

Nous nous levons tous par respect, Rebbeca semble vouloir nous imiter mais elle vacille légèrement et j'appuie sur son épaule pour lui intimer de rester assise. Je croise le regard bleu de notre directeur qui acquiesce légèrement pour approuver mon geste, me rassurant légèrement : je ne veux pas augmenter les problèmes de ma cousine éloignée.

Il s'avance jusqu'à son bureau et, avant même de s'asseoir, nous regarde droit dans les yeux, tour à tour avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de déclarer :

-Votre ami Peter Pettigrow est hors de danger.

...

OUAAH !

J'ai l'impression que je vais m'évanouir et me mettre à flotter en même temps. Le soulagement est si brutal que j'ai à nouveau envie de pleurer et je sens un léger sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres.

Peter est vivant ! C'est fantastique ! Je savais qu'il allait survivre, c'est un Maraudeur ! Mais malgré tout, je suis comme bouleversé.

Je vois Remus fermer les yeux et respirer profondément, lui aussi sous le choc... A nouveau. Sirius quant à lui affiche un immense sourire puis me donne quelques coups de poings dans l'épaule pour me faire part de sa joie, ne pouvant apparemment pas prononcer le moindre mot sensé puis cesse immédiatement, se rappelant probablement que nous sommes dans le bureau du directeur. De son côté, Rebbeca affaisse les épaules et a cessé de pleurer. Par contre elle tremble un peu et remue doucement les lèvres. Je serre un peu son épaule en lui souriant. Elle me jette un regard inquiet puis rebaisse les yeux sur ses genoux, rejoint ses mains et acquiesce faiblement.

Dumbledore nous accorde un sourire avant de tourner la tête vers la chaise brisée qui gît de l'autre côté de la pièce. D'un geste de sa baguette, il la répare et la ramène en face de son bureau.

-Madame Pomfresh m'a cependant ordonné de vous dire de ne pas vous donner la peine d'entrer dans son infirmerie avant demain après-midi, Monsieur Pettigrow a besoin de beaucoup de repos. Désormais, veuillez-vous asseoir, demande-t-il, calmement.

Nous obéissons avec plus ou moins de précipitations. On aborde la partie moins agréable mais ce n'est pas si grave. Je sens qu'on va être puni mais j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus, et je sais qu'il en est de même pour Sirius. Remus, lui, continue de respirer profondément, comme s'il allait tourner de l'oeil d'un instant à l'autre, ne se remettant pas de ses émotions.

-Votre camarade a été victime d'une agression qui lui a causé de graves troubles mentaux. D'après ce qu'a pu nous raconter Miss Foist, il semblerait que tout soit dû à une potion que vous possédiez. Elle assure avoir vu la potion près de Monsieur Pettigrow alors que ce dernier tentait de mettre fin à ses jours de manière très violente.

Nous nous jetons un regard, et je ressens une pointe de vexation que Rebbeca nous ai dénoncé si rapidement bien qu'elle avait raison de le faire.

-Ca concorde avec ce qu'on sait. On avait la potion jusqu'à il y a peu et on l'avait caché avant les vacances de Noël... Mais aujourd'hui, elle n'était plus là où on l'avait mise, on nous l'a volé. Je sais que ça paraît totalement ridicule mais c'est la vérité !

Nous lui expliquons à quelle heure nous avons découvert la disparition de la potion et quand Peter nous a quitté. Dumbledore nous écoute attentivement tandis que nous expliquons qui nous avons vu pour tenter de la retrouver.

-Est-ce vous qui avez créé cette potion ?

Je vois Rebbeca secouer la tête de gauche à droite, le regard toujours baissé sur ses mains.

-Non, ce n'est pas nous. On l'a trouvé alors que Rebbeca s'était fait aborder un peu violemment par des garçons de Serpentard. L'un d'eux a fait tomber de leur sac une fiole qui contenait une potion violette..., raconte Remus.

-On n'a jamais retrouvé l'élève en question et on pense qu'il s'était déguisé, précise Sirius.

-On a décidé de la garder pour voir... Et on a fini par comprendre quels effets elle avait.

-De quelle manière ?

Nous nous mettons alors à lui raconter l'expérience avec le vieux rat, légèrement embarrassé à cause de la fin, puis les recherches qui n'ont abouti à presque rien sauf à une possible amnésie du créateur. Dumbledore nous écoute patiemment jusqu'au bout.

-En réalité, l'amnésie a touché Mr Pettigrow. Mais notre infirmière, aidée par le professeur Slughorn et moi-même, a trouvé le moyen d'y remédier.

Je reste muet face à cette déclaration.

Vive Pomfresh ! Elle mérite une carte de chocogrenouille ! Je tourne la tête vers Remus qui ne semble pas du tout surpris par les capacités de celle-ci. C'est vrai que lui a l'habitude.

-Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas parlé de cette potion à un professeur ? demande le directeur, sa voix soudainement plus grave

Nous baissons tous la tête avec culpabilité.

-Au début on ne savait pas que ce serait si grave. Puis... On a décidé de s'en charger nous-même. Surtout qu'on se disait que James avait dû être agressé par celui qui avait fait cette potion. On croyait en être capable... Et au moment où on a compris que c'était trop grave pour nous... On a compris qu'on avait été piégé : plusieurs élèves -dont certains de Serpentard- nous ont vus avec cette potion, donc on deviendrait les suspects principaux, même en rendant la première potion, explique Remus.

-Première ? répète Dumbledore, fronçant les sourcils pour afficher sa perplexité.

Je vois Rebbeca remuer sur sa chaise et se courber un peu plus.

-En fait, on a calculé le temps de repos des ingrédients et Rebbeca nous a dit qu'un jour, on lui avait volé des ingrédients précieux au milieu du cours de potion, alors on a compris qu'ils cherchaient à faire une nouvelle potion, plus élaborée... Où le sujet ne finirait pas par mourir probablement. Surtout que les livres volés parlaient d'antidote, j'explique précipitamment, ne voulant pas mettre Rebbeca dans l'embarras, ni la forcer à parler alors qu'elle semble si fébrile.

Dumbledore fixe ma cousine pendant un long moment avant de retourner son attention vers nous.

-On dirait que vous avez mené une grande enquête. Dommage que vous n'ayez pas compris qu'il fallait nous rendre cette potion avant que l'un de vos amis ne subisse une telle torture.

Je ferme les yeux et grimace sous la culpabilité. Bien évidemment qu'il devait nous faire la morale... Mais s'il savait à quel point on se sent mal.

-Et que la fiole mystérieuse ait disparu.

Nous relevons tous brusquement la tête, même Rebbeca quitte finalement l'observation de ses genoux pour regarder le directeur.

-Comment ça ? demande-t-elle, effarée.

-Nous avons procédé à des recherches dans le couloir où se trouvait le corps de monsieur Pettigrow. Il n'y avait qu'une seule fiole qui contenait bel et bien ce qui semblait être un antidote totalement inutile mais pas de potion violette. Sans le témoignage de vos amis, Miss Foist, il n'y aurait eu aucune preuve que ce poison ait bel et bien existé.

Rebbeca semble avoir été foudroyée sur place et je la comprends. Elle jette des regards apeurés autour d'elle, comme si le contenu de la fiole allait lui tomber dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Le directeur nous demande de vider nos poches et nous obéissons sans réfléchir, je lui montre même ma cape d'invisibilité qu'il observe attentivement. Au bout de quelques minutes, il nous laisse récupérer nos biens, voyant clairement qu'aucun de nous cachons la fiole mauve.

-Donc on ne sait toujours pas qui a cette potion ? murmura Remus.

-Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez nous en parler. Miss Foist, avez-vous vu quelqu'un d'autre dans ce couloir ?

Ma cousine fixe à nouveau ses genoux, comme perdue dans ses pensées puis secoue doucement la tête en signe de négation. Dumbledore la scrute longuement.

-Vous nous aviez parlé du poison mais pas de l'antidote, l'aviez-vous aperçu ?

Elle répète à nouveau le même geste, cette fois avec un peu plus de vigueur. Le directeur finit par détourner son attention vers nous.

-Et vous, messieurs, avez-vous la moindre idée de qui pourrait avoir cette potion en sa possession ?

Je fronce les sourcils en réfléchissant. Un Serpentard, c'est évident. Mais peut-être que non finalement, ils l'ont créée mais pas utilisée...

-On est presque sûr que c'est un Serpentard qui l'a fabriqué. Mais on ne sait pas qui nous l'a volé, répond Sirius avec un air sombre.

Dumbledore acquiesce, semblant apprécier le fait que nous ne concluons pas trop hâtivement.

-Nous demanderons à Monsieur Pettigrow lorsqu'il aura repris ses esprits alors. Je dois malheureusement vous priver de sortie à Pré-au-Lard et vous retirer cent points pour avoir mis la vie de vos camarades en danger juste pour une histoire de vengeance entre adolescents. Et vous irez tous en retenue pendant la semaine prochaine. Je laisserai le professeur McGonagall choisir de l'objet de celles-ci. En ce moment, elle prévient la mère de votre ami de ce qui lui est arrivé.

Nous acquiesçons sans dire un mot. La punition est plutôt légère finalement mais au fond, nous sommes innocents en partie. Dumbledore doit se dire que les professeurs ont leur part de responsabilité : cette fiole n'aurait jamais dû exister au sein de Poudlard. La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi Rebbeca est punie malgré tout... D'accord, elle savait mais Evans et Rogue aussi, et on le lui a expliqué, à Dumbledore.

Cependant, ma cousine semble accepter la sentence tout aussi bien que nous. Elle doit se sentir coupable face à ce qu'elle a vu.

-Vous pouvez y aller. Je pense que nous ne pouvons pas en savoir d'avantage en vous retenant dans ce bureau, sauf si vous avez quelque chose à me dire.

Nous nous regardons mais ne trouvons rien à ajouter. Rebbeca garde la tête basse et je remarque qu'on peut voir un bout de ses oreilles dépasser entre ses mèches ce qui, étrangement, m'émeut.

Dumbledore nous fait signe de partir et nous obéissons, mais au moment où Sirius ouvre la porte, il déclare :

-Miss Foist, votre retenue sera réduite de moitié et je donne vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir stupéfixié votre ami afin de l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Cela n'a pas stoppé l'effet de la potion dans son esprit mais le sort l'a grandement ralenti. Considérez que vous lui avez bel et bien sauvé la vie.

Rebbeca qui avait relevé les yeux détourne le visage rapidement, une moue sur le visage. Elle devrait être contente ! Et je suis tout à fait d'accord avec Dumbledore. Non, en fait, je lui aurais donné encore plus de points !

Je regarde ma cousine avec une nouvelle inquiétude : elle semble... Eteinte. Que lui arrive-t-il donc ?

-Et n'oubliez pas, si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose... Ma porte reste ouverte.

Nous acquiesçons avant de sortir du bureau en silence.

Une fois les escaliers descendus, Sirius se tourne vers ma cousine.

-Est-ce que tu veux bien nous dire ce qui t'arrive ?

Ah ? Alors je n'étais pas le seul à me rendre compte que son comportement clochait.

Rebbeca lève son regard toujours un peu vitreux puis fronce les sourcils et se met à crier. Sa voix est trop faible pour maintenir un tel ton mais je n'arrive même pas à en rire.

-J'ai vu Peter hurler qu'il voulait mourir ! Tu crois que ça pourrait aller après ça ?! Il s'est déchiré les joues et s'est frappé le crâne contre le coin d'un mur ! Sa tête s'est ouverte ! Il y avait du sang partout ! Tu comprends ça ?! J'étais terrifiée et j'ai vu la fiole ! Je t'assure que je l'ai vue ! Et là... elle a à nouveau disparu ! Elle y était encore lorsque je suis partie chercher de l'aide. Et... Elle n'est plus là... On risque encore... Les gens vont croire que c'est moi...

Je sens dans sa voix que les sanglots recommencent et que la potion de Paix Intérieure n'agit plus. Je frotte alors le dos de ma cousine.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore a bien vu que tu ne l'avais pas sur toi.

-Il va croire que je l'ai cachée, on va penser que j'ai voulu tuer Peter... Que j'étais complice !

-Rebbeca, tu penses bien qu'ils ont fouillé les alentours. Et ils sont doués pour ça. Quelqu'un l'a peut-être prise avec lui et la rendra aux professeurs. Je suis certain que Dumbledore fera une annonce au dîner à ce sujet, murmure Remus, tout près de son visage.

Rebbeca renifle bruyamment avant d'acquiescer. J'espère moi aussi qu'il a raison. J'enroule un bras autour des épaules de ma cousine et la rapproche de moi. Je me sens faible.

Vivement que Peter se réveille pour que tout cela devienne clair.

Nous retournons dans la salle commune et Rebbeca part dormir dans sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, Clemence et Lily viennent nous demander pourquoi elle pleure et refuse de parler et je sens mon coeur se serrer face au mal être de Becky. Sirius leur explique alors ce qui est arrivé à Peter et comment Rebbeca l'a retrouvé. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute la salle commune est au courant et j'imagine que l'histoire va se répandre dans toute l'école.

Les filles semblent désarçonnées et restent en petit groupe, la plupart ont les yeux brillants. Nous prions tous pour que Peter n'ait aucune séquelle et que tout aille mieux.

Plus tard dans la soirée, le professeur McGonagall est rentrée dans la salle commune et nous a avertis qu'un élève avait disparu. Un silence de mort s'est abattu dans la pièce et lorsqu'elle a prononcé le nom, je n'arrivais pas à savoir si j'étais heureux ou inquiet.

Est-ce volontaire ou une nouvelle agression ?

Car l'élève en question, c'est Antonin Dolohov.


	49. Chapitre 49

**Chapitre 49 : Culpabilité**

Je n'arrive pas à relever la tête. Je sais que c'est mal et je ne fais que détruire ma crédibilité mais...

C'est la toute première fois que je suis dans le bureau de Dumbledore et pourtant, je sais que je ne serai pas capable de mentir en le regardant dans les yeux.

Je suis monstrueuse. Peter a failli mourir mais moi, j'ose malgré tout couvrir les actes d'Antonin alors que j'avoue tout ce que je sais au sujet de mes amis... Mais eux, je sais qu'ils sont innocents, ils sauront se défaire des accusations !

J'aurais envie qu'Antonin se dénonce lui-même, comme l'ont fait Sirius et James lorsque Pénélope m'avait accusée mais là, il risquait le renvoi. C'est exactement pour ça qu'il a pris la fuite. Cependant, maintenant, c'est moi qui risque d'être la principale suspecte.

Surtout que la fiole a disparue.

Ou peut-elle être désormais... je suis certaine que ce n'est pas Antonin qui l'avait puisque nous sommes tous deux partis de notre côté. Il serait revenu sur ses pas ? Non, il a dit que les deux potions ne servaient à rien donc ce ne peut pas être lui. Il était bien trop pressé... Même s'il a trouvé le temps de me...

Je fronce les sourcils et tourne les yeux vers la droite, mon cousin se trouvant à ma gauche. Je n'arrive plus à le regarder. J'ai tellement honte. J'ai peur qu'il me déteste pour ce que j'ai fait, pour ce qu'il m'a fait... Je le mériterais peut-être mais je ne veux pas. Je suis trop lâche pour dire la vérité. On me prendrait pour une complice.

Non. Je suis une complice. Antonin ne m'a pas dit pourquoi il avait utilisé la potion mauve sur Peter et non pas sur un animal comme l'avaient fait les garçons. James avait raison, je n'aurais jamais dû fréquenter ce type. Mais il m'a aidée. Il m'a soutenue. Je l'adorais. Sans lui, je serais peut-être encore haïe par toute l'école, sans lui, James ne m'aurait probablement jamais adressé la parole, le sang coulerait encore sur mon bras et j'en tirerais une satisfaction tragique...

Le professeur Dumbledore nous annonce que nous pouvons quitter son bureau ; je ne sais pas si ça me soulage ou si je m'en veux encore plus. Je suis les garçons, la tête baissée quand le directeur m'interpelle.

-Votre retenue sera réduite de moitié et je donne vingt points à Gryffondor pour avoir stupéfixié votre ami afin de l'empêcher de se faire du mal. Cela n'a pas stoppé l'effet de la potion dans son esprit mais le sort l'a largement ralenti. Considérez que vous lui avez bel et bien sauvé la vie.

Je le regarde, effrayée puis détourne la tête. Non ! Ce n'est pas bien ! Je la méritais cette punition ! Je devais la subir. Peter a failli mourir par ma faute... Je n'ai dit à personne qui l'avait torturé. Peut-être que c'est aussi de ma faute si la fiole a disparu ! Je ne veux pas de ces points, ni de ces remerciements. Ce n'est pas juste !

-Et n'oubliez pas, si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose... Ma porte reste ouverte.

Je sens la peur grandir en moi.

Alors c'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'il est si puissant ? Il aurait compris ? Il saurait que je cache quelque chose ? C'est pour ça qu'il m'a donné des points, pour faire en sorte que je sois mal à l'aise et que j'avoue tout ? Désormais je devrai vivre dans la honte ou être renvoyée. Je ne peux pas me décider ! Ma famille ne me le pardonnerait jamais et je ne verrais plus James et les autres. Surtout James. Il me haïra !

Nous descendons les escaliers sans dire un mot. J'ai envie de tout leur dire mais je sais qu'ils ne me pardonneront pas si facilement. Pourtant j'ai besoin de leur avouer tout ce que je sais...

Peut-être qu'ils pourront me rassurer et que je ne serais pas renvoyée, peut-être que...

-Est-ce que tu veux bien nous dire ce qui t'arrive ? déclare Sirius avec agressivité en se retournant vers moi.

Il semble furieux et je comprends que j'ai dû agir un peu trop bizarrement. Aussi, cela fait quelques minutes que la potion que m'a donnée le professeur Slughorn -Madame Pomfresh était trop occupée avec Peter- ne fonctionne plus. Elle m'avait mise dans un état second très reposant mais pas euphorique pour autant.

Je fixe Sirius et réalise que je ne pourrai rien leur dire, qu'ils ne comprendront pas, qu'ils seront trop heureux d'avoir une coupable et rejetteront toute la responsabilité de l'événement sur moi avec la même cruauté qu'ils avaient pour Pénélope. Ces pensées font naître en moi de la colère mais aussi une si grande tristesse que je n'arrive pas à crier franchement.

-J'ai vu Peter hurler qu'il voulait mourir ! Tu crois que ça pourrait aller après ça ?! Il s'est déchiré les joues et s'est frappé le crâne contre le coin d'un mur ! Sa tête s'est ouverte ! Il y avait du sang partout ! Tu comprends ça ?! J'étais terrifiée et j'ai vu la fiole ! Je t'assure que je l'ai vue ! Et là... elle a à nouveau disparu ! Elle y était encore lorsque je suis partie chercher de l'aide. Et... Elle n'est plus là... On risque encore... Les gens vont croire que c'est moi...

Ma voix faiblit et je sens que je manquerais rapidement d'argument.

S'il vous plaît, comprenez que j'ai une responsabilité dans cette histoire.

Comprenez ce que je tente de vous dire ! J'ai vu qui a fait ça... Je l'ai vu... Mais je n'ose pas le dire ! J'ai trop peur, je l'apprécie encore, je ne peux rien faire.

James pose une main dans mon dos et me caresse un peu vigoureusement. Pas super agréable mais toujours ça de gagné.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Dumbledore a bien vu que tu ne l'avais pas sur toi.

C'est vrai. Au moins, il sait que je ne l'ai pas volée... Mais peut-être qu'il va penser que je l'ai dissimulée ou confiée à quelqu'un !

-Il va croire que je l'ai cachée, on va penser que j'ai voulu tuer Peter... Que j'étais complice !

-Rebbeca, tu penses bien qu'ils ont fouillé les alentours. Et ils sont doués pour ça. Quelqu'un l'a peut-être prise avec lui et la rendra aux professeurs. Je suis certain que Dumbledore fera une annonce au dîner à ce sujet, murmure Remus, son souffle caressant mes joues.

Je renifle et me rends compte qu'il a raison. Ils ont fouillé. J'étais autre part. Et puis, quand les garçons l'ont perdue, j'étais avec Thomas et ses copains. Donc il n'y a rien à craindre pour moi. Sauf si on leur a volé la fiole plus tôt. Mais c'est une autre histoire.

J'acquiesce, légèrement rassurée et suis les garçons jusqu'à la salle commune.

Je monte rapidement les escaliers pour aller me reposer. J'ai peur de faire des cauchemars et j'aurais aimé passer la soirée avec les garçons mais je sens que je n'en serais pas non plus capable. Je voudrais tout leur avouer. Je remarque que les filles sont présentes dans le dortoir et elles s'aperçoivent que j'ai pleuré. Je ne leur adresse pas la parole et me réfugie derrière mes rideaux à baldaquins.

-Becky ? Ca ne va pas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? me demande doucement Mary.

Je ne réponds rien et me cache sous mes couvertures. Je sens que je vais encore fondre en larme. J'aimerais tout raconter à quelqu'un. N'importe qui. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai plus le droit. Désormais, c'est trop tard.

Les filles continuent un moment d'essayer de me faire parler mais je tente de rester silencieuse malgré quelques reniflements et des sanglots... J'entends finalement des élèves descendre les escaliers et seule Mary semble être encore là, à me demander si tout va bien. Finalement, elle s'éloigne elle aussi et je commence à somnoler.

Que se passera-t-il demain ? Antonin est-il parti ?

Et Peter...

Il a perdu la mémoire mais Madame Pomfresh l'a soigné... Donc de quoi se souvient-il exactement ? D'Antonin ? De moi ?

Va-t-il nous dénoncer ?

Le réveil finit par sonner.

Je ne me souviens pas m'être endormie et j'ai l'impression de n'avoir fermé les yeux qu'une seconde. J'ai un mal fou à me lever et quitte tristement mon lit, désirant y retourner au plus tôt.

Une nouvelle fois, j'ai l'impression de n'avoir mis qu'une petite minute pour me lever mais en réalité, j'en ai mis quarante. Que se passe-t-il ? Le temps s'accélère pour me punir ? Mais à cette allure il sera le soir avant que je ne m'habille !

Je vais devoir affronter mes amis, leur mentir à nouveau. Je respire profondément et descends les escaliers. Les gens murmurent sur mon passage et me jettent des regards inquiets. Je devine aisément que ce n'est pas ma tête décomposée qui doit être la cause de tout ce remue-ménage bien que je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'elle est également à l'origine de certaines messes-basses. Au moment de sortir, le tableau s'ouvre sur Lily et Mary. Cette dernière tient une serviette remplie de toast et elle me les tend.

-Merci, je murmure, un peu perdue.

-Ce n'est rien. Je...

-On devrait aller faire un tour, propose précipitamment Lily sans aucune joie.

Je fronce les sourcils et me demande si elles ne me tendent pas un piège. Ou alors elles veulent savoir ce qui s'est passé hier.

Je les suis malgré tout et nous allons dans le parc en dépit du froid matinal.

-Euh... Becky... on n'a pas osé te réveiller hier. Tu avais l'air épuisée et les garçons nous ont raconté ce qui s'est passé à propos de Peter, explique Mary.

Je ne réponds rien, revoyant mon ami s'ouvrir le crâne sous mes yeux, et ceux d'Antonin.

Je n'ai pas faim mais je mords malgré tout dans un toast, chose que je regrette immédiatement. Je n'arrive pas à avaler et le pain se fait horriblement pâteux dans ma bouche. Je ne peux tout de même pas le recracher.

-Est-ce que ça va, d'ailleurs ? Tu te sens un peu mieux ?

Je hausse les épaules.

Je ne suis pas renvoyée, je suis punie, je n'ai pas dit la vérité mais Peter va mieux. Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais.

Et je ne peux même pas leur parler de ce qu'a fait Antonin... Ou si ? Si Peter se rappelle de qui lui a fait ça, on va croire que je suis de son côté et donc, je serai fichue.

-Bref, hier soir, le professeur McGonagall est venue dans la salle commune et... On craint qu'une autre agression ait eu lieu.

Je fixe mes deux amies, terrifiées. J'aurais dû prendre la fiole ! Quelle idiote ! Quelqu'un est peut-être devenu fou à cause de ma distraction. Je suis dégoûtante.

Et je n'arrive toujours pas à avaler cette bouchée de pain répugnante.

-Qui ? j'arrive à murmurer malgré ce que contient ma bouche.

Mary et Lily échangent un regard inquiet avant de me répondre :

-Dolohov.

Je les regarde, sans dire un mot. Et finit par avaler la mixture infecte qu'il y avait dans ma bouche.

Antonin ?

Les filles semblent prendre mon silence comme le fruit du choc créé en moi alors qu'il n'est dû qu'à une réflexion intense.

-Il a disparu depuis hier soir et personne ne l'a revu. On n'est encore sûr de rien mais c'est bizarre car certaines de ses affaires ont été volées. Et il n'avait pas de problèmes scolaires alors ça ne peut pas être un départ dû à de mauvaises notes.

Je ne réponds rien.

Je suis donc la seule dans cette école à savoir qu'il a pris la fuite ? Dois-je le dire ? Si je ne dis rien, aucun soupçon ne pèsera sur moi mais l'enquête sur le détenteur de la fiole risquerait de suivre de fausses pistes. On dirait que mon dilemme s'aggrave de plus en plus.

D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'Antonin a fui pour de bon... Je me retrouve seule ! Si je l'accuse, on me tiendra moi mais pas lui...

Donc le choix est fait. Je dois garder le silence.

-Ca devrait aller, je murmure. Antonin a dix-sept ans et est assez fort. Il est peut-être juste parti boire un verre et n'est pas encore rentré, je suppose face au regard interrogateur de mes amies.

Celles-ci semblent peu convaincues et je les comprends mais ne dis rien de plus. Je suis déjà contente qu'elle ne trouve pas bizarre de ma part d'être aussi confiante à ce sujet.

Après une heure et demie de ballade dans le parc enneigé, à se demander si Peter s'en sortira et de la désormais certitude que nous n'aurons pas la coupe des quatre maisons cette année, nous décidons de retourner au château. Il semblerait que ce soit l'heure du repas mais je n'ai toujours pas d'apétit et décide de retourner dans mon lit. Je n'ai pas envie de subir le regard des autres ni de répondre à leur question : je serais capable de vendre la mèche malgré moi. Et puis, je n'ai pas faim bien que je n'aie pas mangé hier soir et seulement quelques toasts ce matin.

Je monte les escaliers et me couche sous les couvertures, cherchant à me réchauffer. Je m'en veux encore énormément, surtout envers James. Je lui avais assuré qu'il avait tort au sujet d'Antonin, qu'il n'avait rien à voir avec la fiole, qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal... Et finalement, par sa lâcheté, je me retrouve dans une situation infernale. Et pourtant, je ne lui en veux pas.

Je me remémore ses paroles avant qu'il ne prenne la fuite et rougit de gêne. Il a dit qu'il m'aimait. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Peut-être a-t-il dit ça pour être sûr que je me taise... Mais j'ai la certitude qu'il disait la vérité. Pourquoi mentir sur un tel sujet ?

Je me retourne sur le ventre et m'enroule un peu mieux dans mes draps.

Et moi ? Non, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui. J'aurais été ravie de sortir avec lui mais... Non, ça me dégoûte désormais. Peut-être même avant, ça m'aurait répugné. Au moins, sa fuite m'évitera à faire un choix à ce sujet. Mon silence n'en est pas un, justement, mais un service que je lui rends pour tous ceux qu'il m'a offerts.

Dire qu'il m'a embrassée. J'ai embrassé un garçon... A seize ans. C'est bizarre. Mais le pire, c'est que je ne peux le dire à personne ! J'ai besoin de le raconter aux filles, d'avoir leur avis, de savoir ce qu'elles en pensent. Mais je suis condamnée à vivre avec ce secret.

Je m'endors légèrement et me réveille finalement quelques heures plus tard, la bouche entre-ouverte et la gorge un peu enrouée. Je regarde autour de moi et décide d'aller à la bibliothèque. Le dimanche après-midi, il n'y a pas trop de monde, les élèves préférant rester dans leur salle commune. Je me rappelle alors que la fiole est toujours introuvable et un frisson me saisit.

Non, je ne peux pas vivre dans la peur. Je vais aller à la bibliothèque et faire mes devoirs pour les prêter à Peter une fois qu'il sera réveillé. C'est le moins que je puisse faire.

Je descends les étages sans la moindre hâte jusqu'à ce que je croise le professeur Opieka. Il me jette un drôle de regard puis me demande comment je vais. Je ne fais que hausser les épaules et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas me faire de remarque au sujet de mon manque de politesse.

-Avez-vous prévenu votre famille des récents événements ? me demande-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh... Je ne pensais pas que cela serait nécessaire. Et j'avoue avoir eu la tête ailleurs.

Opieka me regarde un moment, suspicieux puis me sourit, compatissant. Il est bizarre.

-On m'a raconté que des élèves vous auraient agressé avec la potion il y a quelques mois... Auriez-vous une idée de leur mobile ?

Je fronce les sourcils, me demandant brièvement pourquoi il me pose cette question puis je finis par répondre :

-Soit c'était par pure cruauté, soit c'était pour m'utiliser.

-Vous utiliser ? répète Opieka avec politesse.

-Ma famille a de nombreux amis haut placés et selon James et Sirius, il aurait été possible que les garçons en question aient voulu entrer en contact avec eux... Mais ce serait étrange de me demander ça à moi. Peut-être pour que ma famille accepte plus facilement...

Opieka me regarde en fronçant les sourcils, semblant peu convaincu lorsque le professeur McGonagall surgit dans le couloir et s'avance vers nous et semble étrangement de bonne humeur. En fait, voir ce professeur-là d'aussi bonne humeur est tout bonnement perturbant.

-Bonjour, dit-elle avec énergie. Miss Foist je viens vous apprendre que monsieur Pettigrow s'est réveillé et il va bien.

Je la fixe, bouche-bée tandis qu'elle me sourit, apparemment heureuse pour moi.

Heureuse ? Heureuse ?! Toutes mes interrogations viennent de ressurgir dans ma tête, mon innocence est en péril, l'affection de mes amis aussi...

Mais malgré tout, je le suis, heureuse : je suis soulagée de savoir que Peter s'en est remis. Il ne méritait vraiment pas ça.

Je me tourne vers Opieka, comme s'il pouvait me donner un conseil sur le comportement à adopter. Peut-être que je lui fais confiance parce qu'il est jeune, ou qu'il m'apprécie malgré son comportement taciturne ces derniers temps.

-C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller, me dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

Quoi ? De quoi parle-t-il ?

-Ah ! Euh... oui. Merci professeur, je lui réponds en faisant une légère courbette. Merci à vous aussi, je répète en me tournant vers le professeur McGonagall.

Celle-ci me fait un signe de tête, toujours avec un sourire tandis que je me dirige vers les étages inférieurs. Je tente de courir pour donner le change mais je n'y arrive pas, c'est comme si l'infirmerie était entourée d'un sortilège gazeux qui me repoussait, et chaque pas dans sa direction m'est un peu plus difficile. Peut-êter aurai-je du en profiter pour me rendre ailleurs mais il est possible que les professeurs demandent à l'infirmière qui ont été les visiteurs de Peter… Et une partie de moi veut affronter la vérité. La justice ne doit pas seulement s'appliquer à ceux qui me blessent mais également à ma personne. Autant que faire se peut. Ainsi j'aurai plus confiance en ce monde.

Mais pourquoi Opieka pensait-il que je devais avertir ma famille ?

Etait-il également au courant de l'union entre elle et Antonin au sujet de sa thèse ?

D'ailleurs… Antonin aurait-il mentit à ma famille à ce sujet ?

Finalement, une fois devant l'infirmerie, mes tourments me quittent pour laisser place à une peur sans début ni fin, comme si j'étais dans un monde vide, sans présent ni futur, et que je ne pouvais rien faire, rien envisager, rien essayer. Je finis par poser ma main sur la poignée et à pousser la porte. Je pénètre dans la salle aux murs peints de couleurs clairs mais personne ne m'y attend. Par contre, il y a des murmures qui proviennent d'une chambre formée uniquement par des rideaux blancs.

Je m'en approche lentement, repensant à ce que je risque : si Peter ne se souvient de rien, tout va bien mais je devrai mentir pour le restant de mes jours. Or, je ne suis pas une bonne menteuse, je sais que la vérité finira par s'échapper de mes lèvres, que je ressentirai le besoin de la révéler aux filles ou à James et ses amis.

Si Peter se souvient, alors c'est quitte ou double. Soit, il ne se souvient que de moi et je suis tout simplement fichue puisque je n'ai aucune preuve contre Dolohov qui s'est enfui. Soit il se souvient d'Antonin et alors, ma peine sera allégée avec de la chance, on comprendra que je ne savais pas. Ou peut-être que non, peut-être qu'en étant la seule coupable présente, ils tenteront de faire chanter Antonin en m'utilisant. Il a dit m'aimer mais viendra-t-il à mon secours, maintenant que mes problèmes sont d'une toute autre ampleur et qu'il est loin ?

Avant, ce n'était qu'affronter des élèves. Désormais... C'est la justice magique.

Le rideau s'ouvre alors que je n'avais pas encore décidé de si je me jetais dans la gueule du loup ou non et l'ironie du sort veut que ce soit Dumbledore qui surgisse devant moi. Je rougis violemment et baisse le regard.

-Ah, Miss Foist ! Nous vous attendions tous ! Monsieur Pettigrow a de grandes révélations à nous faire ! déclare-t-il avec force et bonne humeur.

Ses paroles qui semblaient vouloir être réconfortantes sonnent dans mes oreilles comme étant les pires menaces au monde.


	50. Chapitre 50

**Chapitre 50 : La mésaventure de Queudver **

Voilà plusieurs heures que nous restons dans le couloir de l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh nous a formellement interdits de rentrer, prétextant que Peter avait besoin de beaucoup de soins et qu'il n'était pas question qu'on la déconcentre.

Et face à de tels arguments, nous ne pouvions qu'obéir. C'est pourquoi nous avions décidé d'aller lire un peu à la bibliothèque -on n'avait vraiment pas le coeur à faire du quidditch- mais aucun de nous trois n'arrivait à se concentrer sur ses manuels. Sirius a fini par avoir la bonne idée d'aller acheter des choses à Honeydukes, bien qu'on nous l'ai interdit hier, pour le réveil de Peter et ça nous a remonté le moral de nous bouger pour lui, en pensant à ce qui lui ferait plaisir lorsqu'il se réveillera. Cela nous forçait à avoir une vision optimiste ! Mais maintenant, on est de retour devant l'infirmerie or avec l'attente, l'inquiétude et la morosité sont elles aussi revenues.

Rebbeca n'est pas redescendue tôt ce matin. Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour dormir autant, peut-être le contrecoup de la potion et de sa crise de nerfs comme elle l'a dit. De mon côté, j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir fermé l'oeil de la nuit... Et je crois que je ne suis pas le seul vu les têtes que font Remus et Sirius. Même ce dernier a quitté son état d'hyperactivité. Je crois que la situation est devenue trop grave pour qu'il tente de chercher quelque chose pour se divertir. Ne serait-ce que par respect.

Bien évidemment, le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que Peter était sorti d'affaires mais il y a des risques de séquelles ! Au niveau de la mémoire, des capacités physiques et mentales...

J'ai peur de ne pas retrouver le Queudver qui nous accompagnait partout.

A un moment, Sirius a dit qu'on devait aller chercher la potion, voir qui pouvait la garder en sa possession, mais Remus n'était vraiment pas d'humeur et moi non plus. Je pense qu'on a fait assez de dégâts ainsi et je n'ai pas envie de mettre mes amis à nouveau en danger. Ces arguments ont eu le mérite de convaincre Patmol bien qu'il ait boudé un moment.

Je cherche ainsi à faire comprendre à celui ou celle qui détient la fiole en ce moment que nous ne piétinerons plus sur son territoire pendant un certain temps. Bien évidemment, j'ai envie de tuer celui qui a osé s'en prendre à l'un de nous mais désormais, les professeurs se chargent de l'affaire et on est déjà dans leur ligne de mire. Pas la peine de tenter le diable.

Et puis, quand Peter se réveillera, on aura probablement plus d'informations et alors, on pourra relancer l'enquête !

D'ailleurs, Dolohov est toujours porté disparu. On raconte que certaines de ses affaires personnelles manqueraient mais on ignore si c'est un départ précipité ou une fausse piste créée volontairement par l'agresseur. J'ai demandé aux filles d'avertir Rebbeca à ce sujet puisque je ne l'ai pas encore vue.

Je m'inquiète un peu pour elle. Comment réagira-t-elle en apprenant la disparition d'un autre de ses amis ? Est-elle la prochaine cible ? Elle qui n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de proche, voilà qu'on les lui supprime les uns après les autres.

C'est assez effrayant comme elle est le centre de toute cette affaire : mon agression durant le vol des livres alors que je suis son cousin, les Serpentard qui viennent la voir avec la fiole, la lamelle qu'on lui a volée, Peter qui se fait attaquer, elle qui le retrouve, Dolohov qui s'évanouit dans la nature peu de temps après le début de leur amitié, elle a été la dernière à voir la fiole...

Mais ce qui me terrifie encore plus c'est que d'autre pourraient le penser. Malgré cela, j'ai besoin d'en parler :

-Dites, les gars... D'après vous, pourquoi toute cette histoire tourne autour de Becky ?

Sirius et Remus relèvent la tête et me fixent un moment, d'abord surpris puis songeur.

-C'est vrai que, maintenant que tu le dis, tout semble la concerner, murmure Lunard après quelques longues secondes.

Je grimace : ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit coupable, déclare Sirius avec force, ce qui me réchauffe le coeur. Elle nous a bien aidés pour les livres quand on menait nos recherches. Elle nous a même indiqué une salle où cacher la fiole, donc...

-Salle où la fiole a été volée, l'interromps Remus.

-Cette salle n'était pas si secrète...

-Et Rebbeca connaissait l'existence de la cape...

Mais il va se taire le loup-garou ?! Rebbeca n'est pas une adepte de la magie noire ! Elle a trop souffert, on l'a vu se faire du mal juste par tristesse, alors elle ne peut pas avoir créé un moyen de torturer les autres !

L'envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure brûle en moi et je me relève, cependant, au même moment, la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvre sur une Madame Pomfresh épuisée, son chignon à moitié défait mais souriante malgré tout. Elle nous regarde avant de nous murmurer :

-Vous pouvez rentrer. Il vient de reprendre connaissance.

Nous savons à quel point elle est à cheval sur le besoin de repos de ses patients, le privilège qu'elle nous offre est donc apprécié à sa juste valeur tandis que nous nous ruons dans l'infirmerie.

Avant de traverser les rideaux, nous prenons tous une grande inspiration, comme intimidés de ce qui nous attend au-delà de ce voile, mais la jeune infirmière nous pousse doucement le dos et nous finissons par rejoindre le lit de Peter.

Avant toute chose, nous apercevons une masse pourpre au chevet de notre ami : Mrs Pettigrow. Ses cheveux châtain sont complètement défaits et ses yeux si gonflés qu'on a du mal à voir leur couleur. Elle tient un mouchoir contre son visage et continue de pousser quelques sanglots. Un chapeau est posé par terre et vu l'angle, il a dû tomber.

Dans le lit se trouve Peter qui nous sourit avec gêne, rougissant de honte face aux excès de sa mère.

Sa tête est enroulée d'un immense bandage, comme un gros oeuf de Pâques. Je remarque sur ses joues quelques petites plaies et de fines cicatrices avant de me rappeler les paroles de Rebbeca : il se les est déchirées. Je ressens une forme de crainte et de pitié face à cette vision. Et malgré tout ce qu'il a pu vivre, il continue de nous sourire. Heureux de nous voir.

Nous nous approchons avec pudeur à cause de la présence de sa mère et nous nous asseyons de l'autre côté du lit. Aucun de nous n'ose dire un mot.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça, voyons. Vous allez me faire rougir, finit-il par dire.

Nous rigolons tous plus ou moins faiblement, même Mrs Pettigrow laisse échapper un pouffement avant de repartir dans un sanglot bruyant. Peter nous fait un sourire d'excuse avant de regarder dans le vide.

-Queudver ? Ca va ? murmure Sirius, perplexe.

-Hein ? Pardon, vous disiez ? demande-t-il.

-Tu..., je commence avant d'être interrompu par la mère de notre ami.

-L'infirmière a dit que ça allait arriver assez fréquemment. Il a parfois des absences mais ça s'estompera avec le temps.

Nous hochons la tête en signe de compréhension puis Remus décide de sortir les friandises de nos sac pour les disposer autours des très nombreuses fioles laissées sur la table de chevet. Peter semble ravi du cadeau et nous remercie chaleureusement en saisissant un petit bonbon doré tandis que l'infirmière revient, en compagnie du professeur Dumbledore.

-Bonjour Mrs Pettigrow, bonjour messieurs. Mr Pettigrow, je suis ravi de vous voir de retour parmi nous.

Tiens, il n'a fait aucune remarque au sujet des friandises issues d'une boutique de Pré-au-Lard alors qu'on n'a pas le droit d'y aller. J'imagine qu'il nous pardonne pour cette occasion... et de toute façon, on pourrait toujours dire qu'elles proviennent de nos réserves personnelles.

Peter ne répond pas, ne sachant probablement pas quoi dire, surtout avec un bonbon dans la bouche. Sa mère par contre jette un regard noir au directeur et je la comprends un peu : son fils s'est fait agressé dans son école.

-Je suis désolée de vous importuner dans un moment de retrouvailles mais j'ai besoin de poser quelques questions à votre fils, déclare Dumbledore. Bien évidemment vous pouvez tous rester.

Mrs Pettigrow croise les bras et a une expression qui laisse entendre que même sans son accord, elle serait restée. De notre côté, nous sommes assez contents de pouvoir assister à cet interrogatoire. Peter, quant à lui, semble à nouveau dans les étoiles. J'espère vraiment que ça passera vite car c'est assez inquiétant pour ceux autour de lui.

-Bien, Monsieur Pettigrow, s'il vous plaît ? -Peter secoue sa tête emballée puis pose son regard sur le directeur. Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé hier après votre départ de l'infirmerie ?

-Euh... Eh bien je devais aller à la salle commune pour chercher...

Notre ami s'interrompt semblant craindre les représailles de toutes part : sa mère pouvant le gronder, Dumbledore qui aurait de quoi le punir et nous qui pourrions lui en vouloir.

Le directeur semble comprendre ce qui gêne Queudver.

-Ne vous en faites pas, rien de ce que vous direz ici ne débouchera sur une retenue ou un retrait de points. Vous pouvez parler sans crainte.

Peter fronce les sourcils et serre les lèvres en acquiesçant, semblant plus sûr de lui et reprend son récit.

-Je devais aller au dortoir pour chercher de l'argent mais j'avais à peine monté les escaliers du troisième étage que... Que je me suis senti bizarre. Il y a eu comme... Comme si je flottais. C'était comme dans un rêve mais je ne dormais pas. Puis je me suis dit que je devais aller chercher la fiole, enfin, une fiole que nous avions trouvé il y a quelques mois et qui... Qui...

-Ne vous en faites pas, vos camarades m'ont déjà raconté tout ce qu'ils savaient à ce sujet. Ne parlez que de ce que vous avez fait, précisa Dumbledore avec un geste de la main pour le détendre.

-D'accord. Donc je voulais aller chercher la fiole, je ne sais pas pourquoi. Normalement je n'aurais jamais fait ça, je n'y pensais même plus à la potion, mais à ce moment-là j'ai voulu le faire, j'étais heureux de le faire. Donc je l'ai fait, et alors... C'était bizarre mais j'ai voulu la donner à quelqu'un. Je me suis dit que non, c'était un secret dangereux. La sensation de rêve s'est peu à peu évanouit alors que je serrais la fiole dans ma main et j'ai fini par comprendre qu'on me manipulait. Je vous assure, je ne sais pas comment mais c'était quelqu'un qui me manipulait !

Nous fronçons tous les sourcils. Il a dit que c'était lui qui l'avait voulu... Où est la manipulation dans cette histoire ? Il n'a rien bu ni...

-Imperium, répond Dumbledore.

-Je vous demande pardon ? s'offusque Mrs Pettigrow.

-Je pense que votre fils a été victime du sortilège de l'Imperium. La description y correspond en tout cas.

Peter semble avoir perdu toutes les couleurs de son visage et pourrait être pris pour un caméléon dans tout ce blanc.

-On m'a lancé un sortilège impardonnable ? souffle-t-il, effaré.

-J'en ai bien peur.

-C'est inacceptable ! s'exclame la mère de notre ami, nous faisant tous sursauter et Peter semble encore plus gêné. Nous laissons nos enfants dans cette école en espérant qu'ils évitent la guerre et ses horreurs et on leur fait subir des sortilèges dignes des pires crapules pour les retrouver au bord de la mort ! Je vais porter plainte contre vous et...

-Mrs Pettigrow, je vous en prie, veuillez-vous rasseoir et écoutons la suite du récit de votre fils, répond poliment Dumbledore en posant une main sur le bras dodu de la femme.

Celle-ci semble prise au dépourvu puis se rassoit avec une moue perplexe.

-Vous disiez donc que vous deviez donner cette potion à quelqu'un. Qui exactement ?

Peter regarde l'ombre des rideaux. Je lui touche l'épaule puis indique le directeur d'un signe de tête. Il s'est encore laissé distraire on dirait. Ca serait presque drôle si cela n'était pas dû au supplice qu'il a vécu.

-Pardon, vous disiez ? demande-t-il.

On dirait que c'est automatique chez lui.

-Vous nous racontiez qu'après avoir pris la fiole contenant la potion que vous aviez trouvée il y a quelques mois de cela, vous aviez envie de la donner à quelqu'un, reprend Dumbledore avec patience. Qui était cette personne ?

-Ah, oui. Euh... Je n'ai pas voulu la lui donner en fait. J'ai commencé à me débattre pour sortir de cet état un peu bizarre, comme un rêve.

Se rend-il compte qu'il se répète ? J'échange un regard avec Sirius qui semble lui aussi inquiet.

-Et finalement, on m'a arraché la fiole des mains et à cet instant précis, je suis redevenu conscient de mes actes et je l'ai vu... Retirer le bouchon de deux fioles, dont celle qu'il venait de me prendre... J'ai voulu fuir mais... je n'ai pas eu le temps. J'ai sentit le liquide gicler dans ma nuque et là...

Ses yeux se font vides et ses mains tremblent. L'expérience était-elle si traumatisante ?

-Tout est devenu brusquement noir. Comme si on m'enfermait pour toujours dans une pièce avec trop peu d'air, dont les murs se rapprocheraient doucement de moi. Et je l'entendais me parler. C'était ma seule chance de m'en sortir. Je devais faire ce qu'il me disait mais plus je bougeais, plus les murs accéléraient leur course. Je savais que des choses étaient proches de moi mais je ne les voyais plus ! J'entendais des hurlements terrifiant, je ne voyais plus rien, j'avais l'impression que... Que je n'étais rien. Que quoique je fasse, on ne me verrait pas mourir, malgré mes hurlements et... Et la douleur a commencé à se faire plus importante. J'avais l'impression que ma peau me brûlait et que les murs m'écrasaient doucement. Je voulais... J'ai eu envie de...

Il n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase bien que nous connaissons tous la fin grâce aux paroles de Rebbeca. Il tremble de tout son corps, les mâchoires et les poings serrés. J'aperçois une larme tomber sur ses draps et je détourne le regard, par pudeur, tandis que Mrs Pettigrow sers son fils dans ses bras.

Dumbledore attend patiemment que Peter se remette de ses émotions avant de répéter sa question :

-Vous avez donc vu celui qui vous a agressé ?

Peter acquiesce violemment, des larmes coulant toujours sur ses joues. Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son ne sort. Il la referme, déglutit et renifle puis l'ouvre à nouveau et, au bout de quelques seconde, il finit par prononcer :

-Dolohov.

Le silence s'abat dans la salle.

Dolohov. Antonin Dolohov. Je force mes neurones à fonctionner à nouveau afin de comprendre la clé de l'énigme. Dumbledore fronce doucement les sourcils puis acquiesce.

-Monsieur... Est-ce que ça voudrait dire..., commence Sirius.

Il comprend toujours plus rapidement que moi, lui. C'est pour ça que je sais qu'il sera doué en tant que juge. Mais ça m'énerve quand même un peu, à chaque fois.

-Oui, Mr Black. Mr Dolohov n'a pas disparu. Il a bel et bien pris la fuite. Nous pouvons au moins avoir la certitude qu'il ne recommencera pas.

Je comprends qu'il dise ça pour rassurer la mère de Peter mais... La fiole ? Qui l'a en ce moment ? Dolohov ou quelqu'un d'autre ?

Je regarde attentivement Dumbledore en espérant qu'il apporte d'avantage de réponse mais ce dernier se lève soudainement sans prévenir et se tourne vers les rideaux puis les écarte. Derrière ceux-ci se trouve Rebbeca, la main à moitié tendue. Je reste stupéfait face à l'apparition de celle-ci tandis que le directeur l'invite à rentrer dans la chambre.

Elle obéit, la tête basse puis relève les yeux vers nous puis sur Mrs Pettigrow, chacune semblant un peu étonnée de la présence de l'autre. C'est vrai qu'elles ne se sont jamais rencontrées. Puis son regard se pose sur Peter et je la vois se mettre à trembler et ses lèvres s'étirer en une grimace. Ca doit être dur pour elle de le revoir alors que la dernière fois, il gisait dans une mare de sang, le crâne ouvert. J'essaye de me relever mais je suis collé entre la chaise de Sirius et le lit. De son côté, Dumbledore invoque un nouveau siège pour ma cousine.

Celle-ci hésite avant de s'asseoir à côté de la seule femme adulte présente.

-Mrs Pettigrow, je vous présente Rebbeca Foist. Votre fils ne semble pas s'en rappeler mais c'est elle qui l'a immobilisé pour l'empêcher de se faire plus de mal et qui a prévenu les professeurs, nous permettant de le guérir à temps.

La mère de Peter ouvre de grands yeux puis fixe Rebbeca avant de la prendre violemment dans ses bras tandis que ma cousine semble perdue et terriblement gênée par la situation. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et remarque que Sirius en fait de même. Je la plaindrais presque mais je suis assez heureux pour elle malgré tout.

-Merci... Merci mille fois pour ce que vous avez fait. Pour avoir sauvé mon fils. Que Merlin vous protège, vous et votre famille. Oooh, encore merci. Si jamais vous avez le moindre problème, vous pouvez compter sur les Pettigrow désormais ! Promesse de sorciers ! assure Mrs Pettigrow avec force.

-Euh... De rien, tente désespérément Rebbeca en se rasseyant convenablement. Je... Il fallait le faire. C'était ce qu'il fallait faire, murmure-t-elle, comme si elle cherchait elle-même les termes à employer.

-De nos jours, les gens n'agissent plus comme il le faudrait justement. Vous êtes quelqu'un de bien, Rebbeca !

Celle-ci répond par des mouvements de tête, n'ayant apparemment aucune idée de ce qu'elle doit répondre à ces compliments. La pauvre, elle est complètement perdue à cause de cette bonne femme, bien que j'approuve tout à fait ses dires : Rebbeca est la digne fille de Greil et désormais, je dirais partout qu'elle et moi sommes cousins ! Enfin, cousins éloignés.

Peter finit par sourire à Rebbeca et la remercie tandis que celle-ci secoue la tête de gauche à droite. Je ne comprends pas : elle lui a sauvé la vie. Ce qu'elle a vu était si terrible pour lui ôter toute forme de fierté ? Ou alors est elle est bien trop humble. Elle devrait comprendre que ça finit par gêner les autres.

-Tu te sens mieux ? demande-t-elle finalement avec une voix faible.

-Oui, ça va. Je me distrais assez facilement mais je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je n'ai même plus mal ! Sauf quand je secoue la tête comme ça, précise Queudver en se balançant de gauche à droite.

Nous lui ordonnons tous de cesser immédiatement avant de rigoler. J'hésite un instant puis me tourne vers ma cousine afin de lui avouer la vérité.

-C'est Dolohov qui a fait ça. C'est lui qui a subtilisé la fiole.

Ce n'est aps sorti exactement comme je l'aurais souhaité. Je m'en veux de manquer autant de tact dans une telle situation mais c'est comme si ma bouche ne voulait plus m'obéir.

Elle me fixe avec des yeux ronds, sans dire un mot puis se tourne successivement vers Peter puis vers Dumbledore. Chacun la fixe sans dire un mot mais Queudver approuve mes paroles d'un geste de la tête.

Rebbeca baisse alors les yeux vers le lit et pose une main sur ses lèvres devenues livides qui remuent sans laisser échapper un son pour autant.

-Mais... Elle était par terre quand je suis allée chercher un professeur, murmure-t-elle, déconcertée.

Elle semble toujours obsédée par cette histoire de fiole on dirait. Ou alors elle tente de protéger Dolohov ?

-Il est possible qu'il soit revenu sur ses pas pour la récupérer, présume Dumbledore en fixant Rebbeca.

Ou qu'un autre élève l'ait en sa possession. Mais ça, il ne le dira pas en présence d'un parent d'élève. Rebbeca ne dit plus rien et semble perdue dans ses pensées. Au bout d'un long moment, Dumbledore nous annonce son départ, devant retrouver à tout prix Dolohov et nous laisse en compagnie de Mrs Pettigrow.

Peter propose quelques friandises à Becky qui refuse, prétextant qu'elle n'a pas très faim.

-Mais j'aimerais te remercier...

-Ca ira... Je t'assure. Pour le moment c'est surtout cette histoire de potion qui m'inquiète, dit-elle, un sourire crispé par l'embarras.

Nous nous mettons alors à expliquer les dernières révélations au sujet de la première et deuxième fiole à Peter, en omettant bien évidemment de parler de la disparition de la première devant la mère de celui-ci en même temps que nous expliquons ce qu'il a vécu à Becky.

-On avait craint qu'ils veuillent faire une potion plus élaborée mais on dirait qu'en fait, les ingrédients auraient servi à l'antidote uniquement, résume Sirius au sujet du philtre à la couleur ivoire.

Peter affiche une mine ébahie, un peu sonné par toutes ces informations si peu de temps après son coma. Rebbeca reste muette et Remus la fixe intensément. Mrs Pettigrow s'éloigne un moment pour aller aux toilettes et Lunard en profite pour parler :

-Est-ce que tu sais quelque chose en plus ?

Rebbeca ouvre la bouche, les yeux dans le vide, l'air accablé mais n'arrive pas à dire quoique ce soit. Sirius fronce les sourcils puis parle avec un peu plus de force :

-Si tu as un truc à nous dire, dis-le tout de suite.

-Je vous demande pardon.

-Pardon ? nous répétons en choeur.

-Vous aviez raison au sujet d'Antonin. C'est lui... Tu me l'avais dit, James. Les philtres d'esprits, les Serpentard, ton agression, les livres... Mais moi, je n'y ai pas cru. Je l'ai défendu et...

Alors c'est ça qui l'accable tant ? Je jette un regard mauvais à Remus et Sirius qui tournent la tête pour l'éviter avant de me rapprocher de ma cousine.

-Ca ira. Tu n'y pouvais rien. Maintenant, on le sait et il en subira les conséquences. Il t'a trompée, toi aussi.

Je la vois trembler et me demande si elle ressent quelque chose pour ce sale type.

Non, c'est impossible. Il n'y a qu'à voir comment elle réagit lorsqu'elle regarde les pansements de Peter.

Il ne mérite pas ses sentiments.


	51. Chapitre 51

**Chapitre 51 : Les Monscure et les Serpentard**

Bon sang, cette visite il y a quelques jours aurait dû me rassurer mais elle me fait sentir encore plus moche !

Je n'ose même plus aller voir Peter malgré les propositions fréquentes de James. Je n'ose plus le regarder dans les yeux. Comment peuvent-ils tous être aussi fier de moi ? Me remercier autant ? Et sa mère qui me serrait dans ses bras... Sait-elle que je leur ai mentis, à tous ?

Non, ils ignorent que j'ai vu Antonin agir, ils ignorent qu'il m'a embrassée, ils ignorent tous que je le couvre !

Elle m'a même envoyé un cadeau par hibou : des petits accessoires de beauté. C'était gentil de sa part bien que je ne sache pas utiliser la plupart d'entre eux. Il faudra que je demande aux filles.

J'ai l'impression que Sirius et Remus ont compris quelque chose. Surtout Remus, il me regarde bizarrement et ça ne me plaît pas. Il me fait peur. Il a toujours eu cette aura bizarre mais là, c'est pire que tout, il est de moins en moins agréable. Toujours très poli mais pas du tout... Sympathique. Surtout avec moi. Peut-être qu'avec moi.

J'ai commandé différents cadeaux pour Peter : des livres que j'aime bien, des friandises de luxe et quelques gadgets magiques rigolos, payés avec mon argent de poche. J'ai demandé à Sirius et James de les lui donner en prétextant ne pas supporter la vue des blessures chez d'autres personnes que moi. C'est un peu vrai au fond, j'ai juste exagéré la chose.

J'évite aussi les filles. En fait, j'évite tout le monde. Il semblerait que tous soient au courant du fait que je sois celle qui a « sauvé Pettigrow » et on me regarde bizarrement, James ne cesse d'essayer de me mettre en valeur, les filles me félicitent, les professeurs me donnent des points et plus personne ne m'embête. Il y a peu, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour avoir ça, mais là, ce n'est pas bien. Il ne faut pas. Pourtant, ma participation est presque nulle dans cette histoire de torture, je n'y suis pour rien. Mais garder ces secrets en moi est invivable.

Donc je reste dans ma salle plus si secrète que ça, je traîne avec Rhys ou Thomas qui ne me posent pas trop de questions -ils ont compris que j'étais chamboulée et je leur en suis très reconnaissante- ou je me ballade près de la forêt interdite, comme en ce moment. Au moins, admirer les arbres me fait penser à autre chose : j'essaye de repérer une créature magique et de trouver son nom pour ensuite en chercher une autre sans jamais oser regarder de trop près.

J'entends alors un battement d'ailes et dirige mon regard vers un sapin où s'est perché Payam, le hibou de mon grand-père. Je lui tends le bras pour qu'il s'installe sur moi et détache l'enveloppe de sa patte.

Elle provient de mes parents, ce qui est tout à fait logique, mais je ressens une boule dans l'estomac : eux aussi faisaient confiance à Antonin... Eux aussi ont été trompés. Et c'est ma faute, c'est moi qui les ait présentés d'une certaine manière. Ou alors ils vont me féliciter ? Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit qu'elle avait prévenu mes parents de ce que j'avais fait.

Je défais le ruban mauve qui entoure le parchemin et déroule ce dernier pour y découvrir une lettre écrite par mon grand-père... En Français, ce qui m'étonne un peu : ce n'est pas la première fois mais ça reste assez rare.

« _Rebbeca_

_Nous avons été avertis des récents événements qui ont eu lieu dans ton école et nous voulions tout d'abord t'assurer que si tu n'en as pas été retirée immédiatement, c'est parce que tu ne risquais rien._

_Nous te remercions aussi de ne pas avoir divulgué le lien qui existait entre nous et le jeune Dolohov à tes professeurs. Cela, nous le savons grâce à certains contacts, ne te pose pas de questions inutiles._

_Je suis fier de voir que tu as à coeur le renom de ta famille._

_Sache qu'Antonin est en sécurité là où il est et il te remercie chaleureusement de l'avoir couvert bien que le garçon ayant été touché par la potion l'ait dénoncé très peu de temps après. Le temps que tu lui as fait gagner a été précieux et utilisé à bon escient._

_Il nous a aussi expliqué qu'il t'avait tenue en dehors de toute cette affaire le plus longtemps possible comme nous lui avions demandé et je te dois désormais certaines explications. Malheureusement, je ne peux te les confier par écrit au cas où le courrier serait intercepté._

_Tout ce que tu dois savoir c'est que tu n'as rien à craindre. Personne ne portera la main ou la baguette sur toi, Antonin en a fait un point d'honneur. En cas de problème, il te demande de t'adresser à son « camarade de couloir ». Il assure que tu comprendras._

_Ne pose pas de questions et agit en digne héritière des Foist et des Monscure._

_Tes efforts seront bientôt récompensés._

_Alaric O. Monscure »_

Je fixe l'enveloppe avec encore plus de peur que si c'était la potion mauve elle-même qui se déversait sur mes mains.

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Mon grand-père était au courant de tout ça ? Et il m'a laissée fréquenter quelqu'un qui pratiquait la magie noire ? Il... Il voulait que les choses se passent ainsi ? Non, il doit y avoir une erreur, c'est impossible. On n'a jamais pratiqué la magie noire dans ma famille. On est des sorciers justes et droits !

Et il sait ce qui se passe à Poudlard... Il sait tout sur la potion ? Dois-je le dire à quelqu'un ?

Je dois prévenir Dumbledore ! Mais alors, on s'en prendra à ma famille... Et moi avec. On dira que je suis une Mangemort, on me haïra, on me fera subir toute cette haine, alors que je n'ai rien à voir dedans ! Que je n'ai jamais voulu avoir affaire avec eux.

Et Dolohov... « En sécurité ». Ca veut dire chez nous ? Il y a un type dangereux chez moi ? Dans ma maison ? Ma mère et mon père sont en danger ! Est-ce qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte du risque qu'ils prennent tous ?!

Mais mère ne semblait pas être au courant justement. Peut-être que mon grand-père a voulu la tenir éloigner de toute connaissance, afin qu'elle ne subisse pas le poids du secret ou qu'on ne la fasse pas chanter. Mais j'aurais aimé être au courant ! J'aurais refusé ! J'aurais tout refusé !

Mais alors je n'aurais jamais été amie avec qui que ce soit.

Je regarde autour de moi, fébrile, cherchant de l'aide mais ne trouvant personne. Même Payam s'est envolé.

Mon père, lui, sait-il à quel point la potion est monstrueuse ? Pourquoi s'est-il joint à cette idéologie ? Ma famille n'est pas liée aux Mangemorts pourtant. Je sais que Grand-père est vieux jeu, très puissant et attiré par les hommes de pouvoir mais pas à ce point. Et je ne peux même pas les supplier de fuir tout cela car je risquerais de me les mettre à dos... Et de subir la potion à mon tour.

Que se passe-t-il donc autour de moi ? Pourquoi tout change ? J'ai l'impression que mon univers s'est modifié... Ou que j'ai évolué dans un monde à part. Je ne reconnais plus rien.

Antonin... Pourquoi fait-il tout ça ? S'il est parti, ça veut dire que ça n'a plus rien à voir avec ses études.

Et si ce ne sont pas les études qui le forcent à chercher dans la magie noire, c'est quelqu'un.

Cet homme dont on parle dans tous les journaux. Dont on craint même de prononcer le nom à voix haute tellement il est synonyme de désastre et désespoir.

Antonin, comment as-tu pu devenir ainsi ?

Et moi, que vais-je faire ? Je ne peux pas montrer cette lettre, elle ne fait qu'aggraver mon cas, on croirait que j'ai couvert ma famille et Antonin volontairement mais c'est faux ! Et je mets ma famille en danger, ça, je ne le veux pas. Cependant, lui aussi est un danger pour mes proches... Lequel est le plus terrible ?

Mais alors, cet été, je vais rentrer chez moi... Et rien ne sera plus comme avant !

Je vais rentrer dans une maison où un garçon qui pratique la magie noire vit. Et il a dit être amoureux de moi.

Je me sens rougir en imaginant les différents scénarios possibles. On sera sous le même toit. Il se passera forcément des choses. Et Grand-père est pour notre union.

Oh non... Et s'il réagissait mal face à mon refus ? Je ne peux plus rentrer chez moi ! Et aller chez James ne fera que retarder les choses.

Les paroles de Mrs Pettigrow me reviennent en tête : peut-être acceptera-t-elle de m'offrir l'hospitalité. On verra bien cet été. Jusque-là, j'ai le temps. Les choses peuvent changer.

Bon Sang ! Comment est-ce que je peux oser penser à de telles futilités alors que ma mère et mon père sont peut-être en danger de mort !

Je regarde le parchemin froissé dans ma main.

« _En cas de problème, il te demande de t'adresser à son « camarade de couloir »... »_

Je réfléchis puis comprend de qui il s'agit. Severus Rogue. Je n'ai pas d'autre choix que demander son aide à lui. Il doit être au courant de tout, ou en tout cas, de plus que moi. Je cours vers le château, un point de côté se fait rapidement sentir vu mon manque d'entraînement et mon mauvais souffle mais il y a plus important. Une fois dans le hall, je me repose un moment en hésitant où aller. Soit je me rends dans les cachots mais alors, je risque de crédibiliser encore plus le fait que je suis complice de Dolohov. Soit je vais chercher Lily et lui demande de m'arranger une discussion avec Severus. Oui, ainsi, elle comprendra que je suis innocente !

Je me précipite vers les étages et décide tout d'abord de fouiller la bibliothèque. Je vois des amis de Thomas Scones ainsi que Pénélope et quelques Serdaigle en train de travailler le devoir que Flitwick nous a demandé pour demain. Malheureusement, Lily n'est pas dans mon champ de vision mais je dois continuer de chercher. Je croise le regard de mon ancienne amie-tortionnaire et regrette la façon dont les choses se sont déroulées. Peut-être que nous devons attendre avant de pouvoir nous parler à nouveau. Ou alors c'est la situation dans laquelle je suis qui me fait regretter le passé ? Sous le regard perçant de Mrs Pince, je tente de calmer mon souffle et feint m'installer à une table en y posant mon sac. C'est alors que j'aperçois Severus Rogue, debout, en train de prendre un livre dans le rayon « Défense contre les forces du Mal ». Je le comprends, quand on voit ce qui nous entoure... Lui était bien mieux informé que moi en tout cas !

Finalement, je ne prouverai pas mon innocence aux yeux de Lily mais bon, rien n'était moins sûr et au moins, j'agis vite.

J'arrive au niveau de Rogue et touche rapidement son épaule. Il se retourne vers moi et fronce les sourcils à tel point qu'ils semblent se toucher. Je pense qu'il a compris de quoi je voulais lui parler. Il regarde autour de nous puis me fait un signe de la tête pour qu'on se rende dans un coin plus sombre et plus éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes. J'hésite puis le suis sans dire un mot, me rappelant qu'aucun Serpentard ne me fera jamais de mal. C'est un avantage non négligeable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? crache-t-il en jetant sans arrêt de brefs coups d'oeil autour de lui.

-Tu sais où es la potion ?

-Non... Franchement, Dumbledore est inutile à faire des annonces dans la grande Salle. On savait tous qu'il était déjà trop tard. Et ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons. Tu as été vraiment idiote de la laisser là.

-Tais-toi ! Tu n'as pas vu ce que...

Rogue renifle de mépris mais semble malgré tout intéressé par ce que j'ai à dire.

-Mais Lily et toi, vous l'aviez étudiée, non ?

-Cette potion était un échec. C'est pour ça que Dolohov a tenu qu'on fasse un antidote. Mais ça n'a servi à rien, on dirait.

Je ne réponds rien, repensant à ce que raconte la lettre : ils savent que la potion ne sera pas utilisée sur moi et que je n'ai rien à craindre, mais ce ne sont pas les camarades d'Antonin qui l'ont, et ça aussi ils doivent le savoir... Alors de quoi parlaient-ils à travers ces termes ? A moins que les Serpentard leur aient mentit ! Qu'ils font croire à ma famille qu'ils l'ont afin d'obtenir quelques avantages ou éviter les punitions. S'ils sont réellement liés à Voldemort, je comprends leur comportement.

Severus me fixe quelques instants avant de s'éloigner.

-Et tu n'as pas peur que la prochaine victime ce soit toi ou Lily ?

Je doute toujours de l'hypothèse de Mary mais je n'ai qu'elle alors autant l'utiliser.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, comme Dolohov te protège, je protège Lily, siffle-t-il en ne tournant la tête qu'à moitié.

Puis il s'éloigne définitivement.

C'est alors que mes neurones se mettent à fonctionner correctement. Soit mon grand-père sait qui a la potion et Severus me ment, soit...

Non, Severus ou Dolohov me l'auraient dit. Et la première était ratée, ainsi que l'antidote.

Ils n'ont pas pu réussir.

Pas encore.

Non, le danger serait trop grand.

J'hésite à aller voir Dumbledore pour lui dire que je suis innocente et dénoncer Severus Rogue mais je me doute que celui-ci a déjà dû préparer un scénario pour me faire plonger avec lui... ou sans lui. Je devrais faire de même.

Et vite, si je ne veux pas que James apprenne que ma famille et moi-même protégeons Dolohov.

Je reste un long moment, dans ce coin sombre, à réfléchir sur la manière dont je pourrais me protéger, la manière de mentir et créer une autre version des faits me retirant toute responsabilité sans rien trouver.

C'est uniquement lorsque je vois un élève de troisième année venir près de mes rayons pour y chercher un livre que je me décide à récupérer mes affaires.

Je balance mes fournitures dans mon sac qui était resté près de la table puis le mets sur mes épaules avant de retourner dans la salle commune.

Au moment où je franchis la porte, j'entends de grandes exclamations suivit de « chuuuut ! ». Je reste étonnée puis vois pas mal d'élèves autour d'un fauteuil tandis que Sirius leur fait signe de s'éloigner. James tourne la tête vers moi et bondit dans ma direction.

-Peter est enfin sorti de l'infirmerie ! C'est génial, non ?

Je le regarde et ferme les yeux.

Je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste, je ne veux pas le dégoûter. Je veux que tout continue comme avant.

Alors je ne dois rien dire et continuer ainsi.

Avec le temps, ils finiront par oublier, et moi aussi.

Je rouvre les yeux et lui offre un sourire doux.

-Oui, c'est génial.


	52. Chapitre 52

**Chapitre 52 : Découverte irréfléchie **

Voilà à peine une heure que Peter est de retour parmi nous mais on a déjà du mal à éloigner les curieux !

En temps normal, ça nous aurait plu d'être le centre de l'attention mais Madame Pomfresh nous a clairement dit qu'il devait éviter les stimulations trop fortes et rester au calme. Donc on lui obéit : il est évident qu'après ce qu'a vécu Queudver, il doit être encore un peu fragile.

Malgré cela, je sens que Sirius est dans le même état que moi : il a envie de profiter du retour de notre ami pour faire encore plus la fête et un maximum de bêtises qui risqueraient de nous apporter de nombreuses retenues. Remus quant à lui jette des regards désapprobateurs aux élèves trop indiscrets tout en leur demandant de se taire.

Et enfin, Peter rigole de la situation tout en nous montrant les différentes potions qu'il devra peut-être boire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Il prend ça avec le sourire et c'est sa force. Personnellement, je ne supporterai pas d'avoir une telle contrainte. Et ce n'est rien comparé au problème de Remus !

Je me retourne lorsque j'entends le portrait s'ouvrir et sourit en voyant Rebbeca pénétrer dans la salle commune : je voulais être le premier à lui annoncer la nouvelle !

Je me dirige dans sa direction en cherchant à prendre un air détaché et m'exclame :

-Peter est enfin sorti de l'infirmerie ! C'est génial, non ?

Elle me regarde sans répondre, la bouche entre-ouverte. Je me sens alors comme séparé de mon corps, comme si mon esprit lui-même était engourdi par la tristesse et la déception. Puis elle ferme les yeux, prend une inspiration avant d'écarter les paupières et de me sourire.

-Oui, c'est génial.

Je lui rends son sourire et lui donne une tape dans le dos pour l'inciter à nous rejoindre. Sirius, toujours surexcité, pousse une grande exclamation en la voyant mais se fait rapidement réprimander par Remus tandis que Peter lui murmure que ce n'est pas si grave avant de se tourner à son tour vers ma cousine... Enfin, cousine éloignée.

Celle-ci dépose son sac près des nôtres et regarde notre ami avec inquiétude après l'avoir salué d'un signe de tête. Puis elle se met à fixer ses genoux, comme elle le faisait il y a quelques mois encore.

-Ca ne va pas ? demande Remus, étonné.

-Euh... Je ne sais pas... Je n'arrête pas de repenser au jour où... Vous savez.

-Ca va maintenant, ce n'est pas comme si... je te montrais ma cicatrice ! déclare Peter en écartant quelques mèches de cheveux pour laisser voir une belle balafre.

Rebbeca laisse échapper un petit cri d'horreur tandis que nous observons la cicatrice de notre ami avec admiration et dégoût. Vu la taille, ce qu'a vu ma cousine ne devait pas être très ragoûtant.

-Arrête ça ! s'écrie-t-elle en cachant son visage dans ses mains

-Oh, ça va, ce n'est rien, rigole Queudver, amusé par la réaction qu'il a su créer.

-Allez, arrête : Becky en a assez vu je crois, murmure Sirius avec un sourire en coin.

Peter hausse les épaules et remet ses cheveux en place tandis que Rebbeca reste dans la même position, comme terrorisée. J'oublie toujours à quel point elle en a été traumatisée. Je tapote son bras du bout de l'index plusieurs fois afin qu'elle sorte le visage de ses mains.

-C'est bizarre : il y a encore peu tu... Enfin, je veux dire que je croyais que tu savais supporter la vue du sang, je marmonne, un peu embarrassé et me remémorant avec dégoût les pratiques qu'elle avait.

-Mon sang, ça va... Et en plus je contrôlais la chose. Alors que là... Non. Pas du tout.

C'est étonnant comme elle parle de ça avec calme alors qu'elle panique à la simple énonciation du nom de « Peter Pettigrow ».

-Mais maintenant je vais mieux ! réplique Peter en gonflant le torse. Sauf si on oublie ces fichues potions mais ça ira, la plupart sont bon marché. C'est juste embêtant de devoir les boire sans arrêt.

Remus détourne le visage et je comprends qu'il est jaloux que Peter ait de quoi se soigner mais pas lui, cependant je ne dis rien. Rebbeca, elle, jette un regard vers les différentes bouteilles et semble encore plus pâle qu'avant.

Peut-être est-elle encore perturbée que ce soit Antonin qui ait été le coupable de cette histoire. La culpabilité doit la ronger. Je me souviens encore de la sensation de destruction qui m'avait envahie lorsque McGonagall nous avait appris qu'un de nos amis avait failli mourir par notre faute. Pour elle, ce doit être encore pire.

Pourtant, il n'y a aucune raison. Elle lui faisait confiance à ce sale type ! Bon sang, si je le trouvais, je lui ferais payer cher... D'ailleurs, on en sait d'avantage à ce sujet.

-Tu es au courant pour Valentin Rocade ?

-Qui ça ? demande-t-elle, se détournant brutalement vers moi.

Elle me regarde avec insistance, comme si elle souhaitait quelque chose de moi. J'aimerais accepter, pour lui faire plaisir et afin qu'elle sache qu'elle peut me faire confiance mais je ne sais pas ce qu'elle veut. Ou peut-être cherchait-elle uniquement à ne plus avoir Peter et ses potions, preuve de son tourment passé, sous les yeux.

-C'était l'un des deux Serpentard qui avaient la fiole, tu sais ? Celui qu'on avait identifié, contrairement à l'autre.

Rebbeca semble à nouveau inquiète et même un peu déçue. Je m'en veux de lui parler de ça alors qu'elle doit en avoir plus qu'assez mais elle doit savoir.

-Et alors ?

-Dumbledore l'a convoqué dans son bureau. Comme on l'avait deviné, il n'était qu'un simple sbire, ou en tout cas c'est ce qu'il a dit au directeur car il n'a fait perdre que quelques points à sa maison. Il ne connaissait pas le garçon qui l'accompagnait mais lui a obéi car il aurait été soi-disant menacé par Dolohov.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de prononcer son nom avec une forme de tristesse. Mais quel imbécile ! Pourquoi ramener ça sur le tapis ? Elle va croire que tu la harcèles !

Je regarde Becky baisser les yeux à nouveau. Je ressens un brusque sentiment de pitié et me penche vers elle tout en posant ma main sur son épaule. Je la vois sourire furtivement mais elle récupère immédiatement un air sombre, celui qu'elle avait pourtant abandonné ces derniers mois.

-Hey, tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir. C'est fini. Tu n'y pouvais rien. On en savait probablement plus que toi d'ailleurs... Tu as fait tout ce que tu devais faire.

Je vois ma cousine ouvrir un peu la bouche et froncer les sourcils, en quête de force. Elle lève la main pour attraper mes doigts puis, avant d'avoir pu me frôler, la plaque contre sa bouche, terrifiée.

Je la regarde, perplexe. A quoi ça rime ? Puis je comprends que ça dépasse la culpabilité.

Rebbeca va réellement mal. On s'inquiétait tous pour Peter mais elle ne se sent pas bien.

Je l'éloigne un peu du fauteuil de Peter afin d'obtenir plus d'intimité et de calme.

-Rebbeca, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Elle secoue la tête, le regard baissé mais son visage trahit sa peur. Que craint-elle autant ? Etre à nouveau une cible de cette fiole ? C'est vrai qu'elle en a vu les effets et désormais, elle doit être terrorisée...

-Becky, je t'assure que tant qu'on sera là, personne ne posera la main sur toi, je te le promets.

-Non..., murmure-t-elle, sa voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Non ?

-Ce n'est pas ça... Je... Je ne... Je ne serai pas la prochaine mais c'est que... Que...

Elle finit par se taire à nouveau. Elle ne sera pas la prochaine ? Comment peut-elle en être aussi certaine ?

-Tu sais quelque chose ?

Elle jette un coup d'oeil sur le côté.

-Rebbeca, si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois le dire ! On a bien vu que garder des secrets était trop dangereux. Et puis, Dumbledore est tolérant, il ne t'en voudra pas de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt. Au pire, il te mettra une retenue équivalente à la nôtre, je tente de plaisanter en tenant désormais ma cousine par les deux épaules.

Celle-ci s'est mise à trembler et elle ne cesse de remuer les lèvres, hésitant sur les termes à employer.

Dois-je l'amener directement dans le bureau du Directeur ? Non, j'ai envie qu'elle se confie à moi avant, je veux avoir la preuve qu'elle a confiance en moi.

Soudain, je finis par entendre le début d'une phrase sortir de sa bouche lorsque Sirius râle haut et fort :

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne l'ait pas puni plus que ça ! On devrait trouver tous les complices de Dolohov sur le champ et les sanctionner comme il se doit. Il y a des lois à ce sujet.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de relever la tête et d'approuver avec les quelques élèves, dont les filles de la classe, qui ont entendu. Je sens un tissu me glisser entre les doigts tandis que Rebbeca murmure quelque chose au sujet de Clemence ou de Sooty. Je la regarde s'éloigner et disparaître dans les escaliers menant au dortoir des filles. L'instant d'après, une forme de déception me pince le coeur mais je me console en me promettant de lui redemander plus tard.

Je m'installe à nouveau près de mes amis, l'esprit un peu embrumé : que voulait dire Rebbeca ? Est-ce important ? Et où est Dolohov ? Comment peut-on être assez fou pour créer une telle potion ? Est-ce que la théorie de Sirius sur les Mangemorts qui embaucheraient parmi les élèves est véridique ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. Voldemort ne peut pas pénétrer cette école, sous aucune forme... Alors les Mangemorts non plus.

Je m'appuie contre le dossier de mon fauteuil, soupirant de fatigue avant de fixer le vide devant moi : pourquoi tant de problèmes ? Tout ça depuis que nous nous sommes rapprochés de ma cousine éloignée, justement... Mais ce n'est pas de sa faute, j'en suis certain. Au contraire, elle est une victime, comme Peter. Je ne regrette en rien de l'avoir récupérée, je suis même content que Dolohov ne soit plus là. Ainsi, elle n'est plus intéressée par...

-Ca va Queudver ? s'inquiète Remus.

Le concerné se tient la tête entre les mains et je me redresse brusquement : qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

-Désolé, vous disiez ?... J'ai juste eu un petit moment de vide, encore une fois.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu as failli tomber en avant ! fait remarquer Sirius, perplexe.

-Je vous assure, je vais bien.

-Tu ne veux pas prendre une de tes potions ? Elles servent à ça justement, propose Lunard.

-Non, ça ira, répond Peter en commençant à s'énerver. Je suis juste...

Il semble vaciller puis reprendre le contrôle de son corps, cependant, son visage est très pâle.

-Bon, tu vas prendre une potion, s'impatiente Sirius et regardant les différentes étiquettes collées aux bouteilles pour trouver la bonne.

-J'ai dit non.

-Tu manques de forces, c'est évident. Il faut y remédier, j'insiste en me rapprochant de lui. Tu ne tiendras pas sinon.

Remus nous avait prévenus que Peter n'apprécierait probablement pas le fait d'être désormais dépendant de soins. Cependant, je ne m'étais pas douté qu'il allait être aussi têtu. On s'inquiète mais il refuse notre aide. Que faire?

-Et quelque chose à manger ? Ca peut faire l'affaire tu crois ? demande Remus.

Queudver grimace puis acquiesce, semblant trouver la nourriture moins péjorative que les potions. Je jette de brefs coups d'oeil autour de moi et mon regard se pose sur le tas formé de besaces et de capes.

-Rebbeca a laissé son sac ! je m'exclame, ravi d'avoir trouvé le premier ce qu'il nous fallait. On n'a qu'à lui prendre de ses biscuits. Vu comment elle s'inquiète pour toi, elle acceptera donc on n'a pas à s'en faire !

Peter acquiesce avec un sourire légèrement crispé tandis que Remus continue de lui tenir l'épaule.

J'ouvre alors le sac de Becky.

J'écarte les livres et quelques plumes avant de tomber sur une boîte de cookies au chocolat. Je souris à cette vision et saisit l'objet de mes recherches avant de me pétrifier d'horreur.

La fiole.

Elle était cachée sous la boîte.

Dans le sac de Rebbeca.

Je sens que je dois faire quelque chose. Mon cerveau me hurle d'agir mais je ne sais pas comment obéir. Je ne sais plus.

Sirius, intrigué, finit par regarder par-dessus mon épaule et ne bouge plus, à son tour. Je comprends qu'il attend ma réaction. J'ai encore une chance. Une chance de quoi ? Que dois-je faire ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Puis Remus, à son tour, se demande quel est la cause de cette absence de mouvement et aperçoit la fiole. Alors je comprends qu'il est trop tard, sans savoir quel comportement j'aurais dû adopter.

-Comment... Dumbledore nous avait fouillés et il l'aurait su si elle avait caché la fiole.., murmure Lunard, apparemment désarçonné.

Je n'arrive plus à répondre. Je ne veux pas que Peter voit ça. C'est faux. C'est impossible. Sirius se penche et prend la fiole dans ses mains.

-Mais d'un autre côté... C'est elle que les Serpentard étaient allé voir, j'ai cru qu'ils l'embêtaient mais je me suis peut-être trompé, se reprend Remus. Et puis elle était au courant pour le vol des livres de Slughorn, elle a prétendu qu'elle l'a su en nous écoutant mais peut-être qu'en réalité...

Non, ne commence pas sur cette pente. Arrête !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, les garçons ? demande Lily qui s'approche de nous. On dirait que vous avez-vu un... Ce ne serait pas la fiole que vous cherchiez l'autre jour ?

Je lui jette un regard haineux mais elle a déjà compris. Elle a fait le lien entre la fiole, Rebbeca et Peter. Peter qui reste muet d'horreur face à la potion mauve. Sa sauveuse serait-elle sincère ? Revit-il son cauchemar ?

-Alors ce serait Rebbeca qui aurait... Mais elle n'a jamais eu un comportement bizarre, elle n'a pas cherché à me la voler quand je l'avais, murmure-t-elle. Mais ce serait pour ça que les Serpentard lui obéissaient ?

-Comment ça ? grogne Sirius.

-Eh bien... Severus l'appréciait et elle m'a expliquée que c'est parce que Dolohov leur avait demandé de ne pas l'embêter. Je trouvais ça exagéré comme excuse mais désormais, c'est logique. Et puis, on n'a aucune preuve qu'on lui a bel et bien volé sa lamelle d'oeil de sombral.

-C'est vrai, approuve Remus.

-Rebbeca ne ferait pas ça... Pas elle... Elle appréciait Peter, je murmure faiblement mais ma voix sort remplie de haine.

-Elle a été amie avec Pénélope avant de vous demander de faire une blague répugnante... C'est le même gabarit à mes yeux, réplique Evans en fronçant le nez.

Comment ose-t-elle !? Sale petite peste...

-Elle ne nous avait rien demandé. C'est nous qui avons...

-Cette histoire n'a rien à faire là, nous interrompt Remus. Le fait est qu'elle fréquentait énormément Dolohov, elle connaissait la cachette de la fiole et de ta... ton secret, James. Et c'est elle qui a trouvé Peter. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a pas trouvé en réalité, peut-être que c'est elle qui l'a cherché.

-Mais pourquoi ?! Elle n'avait aucune raison de faire ça ! Elle était contente avec nous et...

-La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, nous interrompt Sirius.

-Hein ?

-Tu te souviens au début de l'année ? Elle nous a dit qu'elle voulait « leur faire payer », aux élèves qui l'embêtaient. Dolohov lui a donné cette opportunité.

-Et elle est tout le temps si craintive, rappelle Evans. Or, l'un des effets secondaire de l'oeil de sombral est la paranoïa. Et lorsqu'on lui a parlé de la disparition de Dolohov, elle était confiante pour lui... Pas du tout inquiète... Elle devait savoir.

Non... Non... Ce n'est pas possible !

Soudain, des pas dans l'escalier derrière moi me font tourner la tête et je vois Rebbeca redescendre dans la salle commune.

-Lily, tu n'aurais pas vu Clemence ? Elle n'est pas dans...

Soudain, elle se tait et fixe la fiole avec la même abomination que si c'était un épouvantard.

-Où... Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? murmure-t-elle dans un souffle rauque.

Je tiens toujours son sac entre les mains et je n'ose jeter un regard qu'à Sirius qui tient encore la maudite fiole. Il fixe ma cousine, l'air sombre.

-C'est toi qui l'avais depuis tout ce temps ? l'interroge Remus, la déception teintant sa voix.

-Pardon ?

-On l'a trouvée dans ton sac, lâche Sirius en grimaçant.

Rebbeca baisse à nouveau le regard vers moi, toujours accroupi, puis semble paniquée.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Dumbledore nous a fouillés. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

-Tu voulais te venger de toutes ces années, murmure Lunard, comme pour l'excuser.

-C'est faux ! Je m'en fiche désormais, je n'aurais jamais... Ce n'est pas à moi.

-Dolohov t'appréciait énormément... Et les Serpentard te respectaient bien pour une raison, non ? fait remarquer Lily.

Je vois ma cousine rougir puis secouer la tête.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça : je suis issue d'une famille de sorciers. Il appréciait ma famille, c'est tout. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas à moi !

J'entends Sirius marmonner dans sa barbe :

-Peut-être que tu penses dire la vérité mais... On a lu que l'oeil de sombral pouvait altérer la mémoire.

Je le vois relever un regard dur et perplexe sur Rebbeca qui remue les mains dans une vaine tentative de défense. Se défendre contre quoi ?

Nos regards se croisent et je perçois son inquiétude. J'ai envie de lui dire que c'est faux. Je veux la croire. Mais mes amis... Je ne veux pas les perdre. Je leur fais confiance à eux aussi. L'espace d'un instant, j'ai l'impression de voir son visage se raffermir mais cela devait être une impression car elle le cache immédiatement entre ses mains, quelques sanglots s'échappant tandis qu'elle se courbe, comme sous le poids de la culpabilité.

-Je vous en prie... Croyez-moi... Je n'ai pas fait ça... Je vous en supplie..., pleure-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Non... Ca ne peut pas être vrai. Becky... Je ne veux pas qu'on l'éloigne ! Je sais qu'elle est innocente ! C'est impossible autrement !

J'entends quelques soupirs derrière moi et voit Evans s'approcher doucement de ma cousine, hésitant à chaque pas.

-Tu devrais te ren...

Soudain, Rebbeca se redresse, son visage ne montrant aucun signe de tristesse, pas même la moindre larme mais uniquement une rage glaciale, ayant profité de sa posture pour saisir discrètement sa baguette. A peine nous avons le temps d'empoigner les nôtres qu'elle hurle une incantation provoquant une sorte de nuage de sable très épais et collant entre nous, surprenant les quelques élèves qui n'avaient pas entendu notre dispute.

Nous réalisons quelques sorts pour éclaircir notre champ de vision, bien que je ne cherche même pas à retenir ma cousine avec un maléfice d'entrave lorsque nous entendons le portrait s'ouvrir et la Grosse Dame s'offusquer.

Finalement, le nuage finit par tomber : les mouvements ne faisaient qu'empirer la chose et nous nous retrouvons recouverts de crasse.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? s'exclame Peter entre deux quinte de toux.

-Ca, c'est toute la saleté qu'elle a dû faire disparaître au fil du temps avec sa baguette..., soupire Evans, une expression dégoûtée en époussetant ses cheveux.

-Tu veux dire qu'elle nous a tout rebalancé dessus ?

-En effet, répond Sirius avec un petit sourire amusé, regardant la nouvelle décoration de la salle commune.

Ce sourire me réconforte et je tourne à nouveau la tête vers le portrait, heureux malgré moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je suis soulagé quoiqu'un peu triste.

Rebbeca a pris la fuite.

Je me redresse, les idées à nouveau en place et me tourne vers Sirius.

-On doit prouver l'innocence de Becky !


	53. Chapitre 53

**Chapitre 53 : Secrets Découverts**

A l'énonciation de Dolohov, la boule dans ma gorge semble grossir un peu plus. C'est comme s'ils savaient tous et qu'ils cherchaient à me faire avouer, que je me dénonce moi-même, à travers ce harcèlement.

Et pourtant, je continue de mentir. Je ne savais pas que ce serait si difficile.

La main de mon cousin sur mon épaule me semble aussi réconfortante qu'insupportable. J'aimerais presque qu'il me frappe. Quel étrange sentiment.

-Hey, tu n'as plus à t'en vouloir. C'est fini. Tu n'y pouvais rien. On en savait probablement plus que toi d'ailleurs... Tu as fait tout ce que tu devais faire.

James ne comprend pas. Ca me soulage car cela signifie qu'il ne sait rien mais aussi... Je m'en veux, je m'en veux horriblement. J'aimerais tout lui avouer, me blottir contre lui, qu'il me pardonne et me protège.

Je tente de lui dire que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans cette histoire mais je me retiens, en fronçant les sourcils. Comment le dire sans qu'il ne m'en veuille ? Quels termes employer ? Dois-je réellement dire quoique ce soit ?

Je lève la main vers la sienne, comme si ce contact pouvait me rendre de la force et me permettre de lui dire... Lui dire que j'ai vu Dolohov agir... Lui dire qu'il est probablement sous les ordres de Voldemort... Lui dire que ma famille aussi est... Non !

Je plaque immédiatement ma main contre ma bouche, comme pour m'assurer qu'aucune parole n'en sortira.

James semble surpris et intrigué puis m'éloigne un peu de ses amis. J'ignore la raison de son geste mais je lui en suis reconnaissant : la présence de Peter est presque insupportable, me rappelant toujours mon crime...

-Rebbeca, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Je secoue la tête pour lui faire signe qu'il n'y a rien mais j'ai peur... J'ai peur car il a compris que je me comportais bizarrement. J'en suis ravie : il arrive à deviner ce que je ressens, j'ai l'impression d'être d'autant plus proche de lui désormais, ça me rassure aussi car peut-être comprendra-t-il alors que je suis innocente. Mais... Peut-être pas. Il est possible qu'il devine ma complicité avec Antonin et qu'il croie que c'est moi qui lui ai dit d'aller se réfugier dans ma famille. Je ne veux pas qu'il pense ça de moi ! Il doit me protéger ! Aujourd'hui, je suis en danger, plus que je ne l'ai probablement jamais été...

James, sauve-moi ! Ma famille, l'école, tous peuvent me réduire à néant... Désormais, je ne peux plus faire face aux événements seule.

Et je dois empêcher les autres de lui faire du mal. J'en sais d'avantage et... Il risque tellement !

-Becky, je t'assure que tant qu'on sera là, personne ne posera la main sur toi, je te le promets.

-Non..., je murmure, ne contrôlant pas parfaitement le timbre de ma voix.

Bien sûr que je ne risque rien ici. Il ne fait que répéter les propos de mon grand-père. Mais lui, ses amis... Et ma famille, ils sont tous en danger ! A cause de mon silence, certes, mais parler peut aussi les condamner ! Ils protègent quelqu'un qui est probablement sous les ordres de Voldemort ! La justice magique sera ravie de trouver des « coupables » et s'acharnera sur eux. Mais ils sont aussi innocents que moi : ils ne savaient pas et ont été manipulés !

Je suis coincée !

Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est cesser de mentir. Pas forcément dire tout ce que je sais mais... Rassurer James afin que ses priorités se redirigent sur lui et ma famille. Il doit comprendre que je ne suis pour le moment pas la première cible.

-Non ?

-Ce n'est pas ça... Je... Je ne... Je ne serai pas la prochaine mais c'est que... Que...

Comment lui avouer que mon grand-père protège Dolohov alors qu'il dit que c'est grâce à moi bien que je n'étais au courant de rien ?

Je n'arrive plus à réfléchir. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

-Tu sais quelque chose ? me demande James.

J'évite son regard, comme si je craignais qu'il lise toute ma responsabilité dans ce qui est arrivé à Peter juste en observant mes yeux trembler. Je ne veux pas lui mentir. Il est bien trop important pour moi... Je ne veux pas le décevoir. Jamais. Je sens que les forces de mon corps s'évanouissent peu à peu et la seule chose qui me tient encore debout, c'est la peur qu'on découvre tous mes secrets. Ainsi que la main de mon cousin sur mon épaule.

-Rebbeca, si tu sais quelque chose, tu dois le dire ! On a bien vu que garder des secrets était trop dangereux. Et puis, Dumbledore est tolérant, il ne t'en voudra pas de ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt. Au pire, il te mettra une retenue équivalente à la nôtre, me confie-t-il avec un faible sourire qui me rassure.

Je dois lui dire.

Il comprendra ! Il me pardonnera ! Il a bien compris que j'étais triste il y a quelques mois. Il devinera que j'étais manipulée... Il ne m'en voudra pas...

Je n'ai plus la force de lui cacher quoique ce soit. Tant pis s'il me hait, au moins, ce sera pour la vérité.

Accepte, James je t'en prie, accepte !

-J'étais là lorsque...

Malheureusement, au moment même où je commence ma phrase, Sirius m'interrompt, comme pour m'empêcher de trouver la paix que je recherche. Je ne la mérite peut-être pas.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on ne l'ait pas puni plus que ça ! On devrait trouver tous les complices de Dolohov sur le champ et les sanctionner comme il se doit. Il y a des lois à ce sujet.

Cette condamnation me terrifie et voir mon cousin acquiescer détruit tout mon courage. Je décide alors de m'esquiver, ne pouvant plus supporter leurs présence à eux tous, ni ce sujet de conversation. Je prétexte devoir parler à Clemence et grimpe les escaliers rapidement avant de me laisser tomber sur mon lit, épuisée.

Qu'est-ce que je m'apprêtais à faire ? J'allais tout avouer, tout, depuis le début. Dire que j'avais vu Antonin en possession des deux philtres devant Peter qui se torturait, que je l'avais laissé fuir, que mon grand-père le gardait en sécurité, qu'il me demandait de ne rien faire...

Je veux lui dire ! Je veux qu'il le sache ! Il n'y a que James qui pourrait l'accepter : c'est notre famille ! Jusque-là, il m'a toujours acceptée, il m'a pardonnée mes erreurs et moi les siennes, il adore mon père... On s'entend bien...

Il m'apprécie malgré tout. Alors, peut-être qu'avec de la chance, il continuera de m'aimer après que je lui ai tout dit...

Peut-être...

James !

Je me frotte les yeux du bout des doigts, éreintée par ce dilemme intérieur. Je dois me faire une raison. C'est devenu mon fardeau. Je dois vivre avec.

Pourtant, j'aurais aimé que quelqu'un me comprenne, que quelqu'un m'accepte.

Comme lorsque j'étais seule.

Je respire profondément, réfléchissant à nouveau à un discours pour me protéger d'une possible dénonciation, qu'elle provienne de moi, de Rogue ou de qui que ce soit d'autre. Je devrais peut-être me préparer à l'éventualité d'une fuite, comme Antonin, au cas où je n'aurais pas le choix...

J'entends Sooty faire ses griffes sur le tapis puis se mettre à miauler à la porte du dortoir que j'ai refermée derrière moi. Je reste immobile pour lui faire croire que je ne peux pas l'entendre et donc que je ne lui obéirai pas mais personne n'agit. Je décide donc de mettre un terme au concert de miaulement et de libérer le matou tandis que je regarde autour de moi : où est Clemence ?

J'avais dit à James que je devais la voir... Je cherche une excuse puis mon regard tombe sur le cadeau de Mrs Pettigrow. Bon, je n'aurais qu'à dire que je voulais qu'elle m'explique comment utiliser tout ça.

Je me dirige d'abord vers la salle de bain mais elle est complètement vide. Je décide alors de descendre les escaliers pour demander à Lily où se trouve notre amie.

-Lily, tu n'aurais pas vu Clemence ? je demande, en dévalant les dernières marches qui mènent à la salle commune, me permettant de l'apercevoir en compagnie des garçons. Elle n'est pas dans...

Mon regard tombe sur un objet à la couleur mauve. Et je n'ai même pas le temps d'avoir des doutes que les certitudes tombent sur moi : la fiole. J'ai l'impression que le monde vient de s'effondrer autour de moi tandis que les hurlements de Peter résonnent encore à mes oreilles.

Sirius tiens la fiole entre ses doigts, et tous me fixent avec gravité. Je remarque que James est accroupi, mon sac entre ses mains.

-Où... Où l'avez-vous trouvée ? je murmure, ayant un très mauvais pressentiment.

Cette fiole ne m'apporte que des problèmes. A l'origine, elle m'avait permis de devenir plus proche des garçons mais désormais... A chaque fois que je la vois, il se passe quelque chose de terrible. D'un côté, quoi de plus normal lorsque l'on sait qu'elle est issue de la magie noire la plus terrible. Une magie noire voulue par celui qui détruit le monde magique en prétextant vouloir l'améliorer.

-C'est toi qui l'avais depuis tout ce temps ? demande Remus bien que la timbre de sa voix transforme ce qui devrait être une question en affirmation.

-Pardon ?

De quoi parle-t-il ? Aurais-je mal entendu ? Je ne savais rien...

-On l'a trouvé dans ton sac, lâche Sirius en crispant les muscles de son visage, faisant disparaître momentanément toute élégance de celui-ci.

Je jette un coup d'oeil à James, m'attendant presque à ce qu'il prenne ma défense et leur dise que c'est ridicule. Absurde. Qu'est-ce que la potion d'Antonin ferait dans mon sac ? Il était bien là, avec nous, dans le bureau du directeur quand il nous a demandé de déballer nos affaires !

Ce n'est pas moi qui avais la fiole !

Je suis peut-être responsable de pas mal de choses mais pas de ça !

-Mais ce n'est pas moi ! Dumbledore nous a fouillés. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça !

-Tu voulais te venger de toutes ces années, murmure Remus avec condescendance.

Mais c'est ridicule ! Bien sûr que j'allais mal mais c'était il y a longtemps ! Et je n'aurais jamais voulu faire subir de telles choses aux autres. Ou plutôt, c'était avant. Maintenant je ne sais pas…

-C'est faux ! Je m'en fiche désormais, je n'aurais jamais... Ce n'est pas à moi.

-Dolohov t'appréciait énormément... Et les Serpentard te respectaient bien pour une raison, non ? fait remarquer Lily.

Il m'appréciait. Il m'apprécie encore. Non, en fait... Il m'aime. Mais le dire ne ferait qu'aggraver ma situation actuelle. Pourquoi ne comprennent-ils pas ? Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai jamais touché à cette fiole de toute ma vie ! Jamais. Est-ce une machination ? Comment auraient-ils pu la trouver dans mon sac ?

C'est une injustice ! Encore ! Non, pas ça... je ne veux pas. Pourquoi m'accuse-t-on d'un délit que je n'ai pas commis ? Je n'y suis pour rien.

Je dois leur expliquer...

Au moins un minimum.

-Non, ce n'est pas pour ça : je suis issue d'une famille de sorciers. Il appréciait ma famille, c'est tout. Je vous jure que ce n'est pas à moi !

-Peut-être que tu penses dire la vérité mais... On a lu que l'oeil de sombral pouvait altérer la mémoire, murmure Sirius en jetant un regard soupçonneux à la fiole qu'il serre dans sa main avant de plonger ses yeux dans les miens.

C'est une blague. Ce n'est pas possible. Tout joue contre moi. Bien évidemment que la fiole a des effets sur la mémoire et donc on peut accuser n'importe qui. Je cherche à leur montrer le fil de ma réflexion mais aucun mot ne sort de ma bouche.

Je ne peux plus rien faire. Il n'y a aucun argument assez convaincant. Je n'en trouve aucun. J'ai besoin de temps... Or, là, je n'en ai pas... Ils sont tous persuadés que c'est moi qui ai torturé Peter.

Tous ?

Je baisse le regard vers James, toujours accroupi. Sa bouche est entre-ouverte et il semble aussi perdu que moi. Est-il déçu ? Croit-il lui aussi que j'ai voulu la mort de Peter ?

Il ne me défend pas.

Je n'ai plus personne pour m'aider ici.

Alors je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

Je prends une grande inspiration : il semblerait que je doive appliquer mon plan de secours dès maintenant.

Je cache mon visage entre mes mains et simule quelques sanglots en courbant le dos et en pliant les jambes. J'ai peur de paraître exagérée mais je dois jouer le jeu. J'ai réussi à leur faire croire que j'ignorais tout au sujet de Dolohov, que j'allais bien lorsque j'étais seule, que Pénélope était mon amie. Cette fois, je dois jouer la comédie volontairement...

C'est ma dernière chance.

-Je vous en prie... Croyez-moi... Je n'ai pas fait ça... Je vous en supplie..., je déclare, l'inquiétude rendant ma voix plus profonde que d'habitude.

Je plaque une main contre mon visage, de longues mèches tombant autour, et glisse l'autre le long de mon bras, feignant vouloir contrôler mes tremblements alors que je saisis doucement ma baguette magique.

Mes cheveux me garantissant une dissimulation partielle, je me permets d'ouvrir faiblement les yeux et regarde la situation. James semble accablé mais ce n'est pas le plus important.

Lily vient de s'avancer, en tendant la main. A-t-elle deviné mon stratagème ?

-Tu devrais te ren...

Je dois agir vite.

Je me redresse, terriblement en colère contre eux tous. Eux qui se disaient mes amis et qui m'accablent d'accusation infondées. Eux qui croient m'avoir devinée alors qu'ils ne font que des conclusions hâtives. Eux qui disaient m'avoir sauvée mais qui viennent de montrer leur hypocrisie répugnante. La colère me fait hurler l'incantation permettant de faire réapparaître ce que j'ai fait disparaître par le passé.

Un épais nuage de poussière et de crasse s'étend devant moi tandis que je longe les murs pour sortir le plus vite possible de la salle commune, n'ayant aucune idée précise de ce que je ferais après. J'ouvre violemment le tableau tandis que son occupante s'exclame de surprise avant de râler sur le manque de politesse de la jeune génération.

Enfin, je me mets à courir dans le couloir comme une folle à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

Où dois-je me rendre ? Je ne connais aucun passage secret.

Je réfléchis un moment puis me dis que les Serpentard, ou plutôt Rogue, pourrait peut-être m'aider. Cependant, à peine ai-je descendu les escaliers du quatrième étage que j'entends le professeur McGonagall...

Je ne dois pas être vue. Il faut que je gagne du temps, comme Antonin. Si elle me voit dans un tel état, elle se doutera de quelque chose. Pour le moment, personne ne sait où je suis et il faut continuer ainsi.

La réflexion est presque douloureuse tellement la panique rend le temps précieux. Mon instinct prend alors le dessus, malheureusement, et je cours me réfugier dans ma salle secrète.

Une fois la porte refermée je m'avance de quelques pas avant de m'écrouler contre le mur et de poser ma tête contre le rebord du buffet. Mais quelle sombre idiote ! Je suis fichue ! C'est bien le premier endroit qu'ils iront voir, comme la fois où je n'avais pas dormi dans le dortoir...

Ils m'ont trouvée immédiatement... Donc ils ont pensé à cette salle, forcément.

Mais ils ne la connaissaient pas à l'époque... Alors comment ont-ils fait ?

Ce n'est pas important. Tu es fichue : la fiole a été trouvée dans ton sac sans que tu ne saches pourquoi.

Si ça se trouve, ils ont raison : ma mémoire n'est pas complète. C'est peut-être ce que voulait dire mon grand-père lorsqu'il parlait du fait qu'Antonin m'ait gardée éloignée de cette affaire. Il aurait effacé ma mémoire ? Je ressens un profond sentiment de rage et d'incrédulité : comment savoir ? Comment en être sûr ? Ne suis-je qu'une simple marionnette ?

Je jette un regard blasé au povrebine et ne prend même pas la force de le remettre dans sa cage. Ce dernier m'observe un instant : il doit être étonné par cette absence de magie. Il se camoufle alors en caillou mais je sens qu'il commence à agir sur moi. Peu importe.

Les mauvais souvenirs, l'absence de soutien de James, la sensation d'abandon, la trahison, tout cela ressurgit dans ma mémoire sans aucun moyen d'y échapper.

J'ai envie de dire que je m'en fiche de mourir mais... C'est faux. J'ai promis à James de ne plus toucher à mon bras, j'avais des amis. Je pouvais vivre ! Enfin.

Les larmes se mettent à couler sur mes joues tandis que j'appuie ma tête un peu plus sur le buffet, sans sangloter pour autant : pas la peine de faciliter la tâche à ceux qui me cherchent.

Je dois m'échapper. Je dois partir. Mais comment ? Je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'Antonin. Je ne sais même pas transplaner. Devrais-je chercher un gronian ou un ethonan dans la forêt interdite ? Je ne sais même pas s'il y en a...

Le passage des cachots ? Et après ? Je me vois mal nager dans le lac jusqu'à la rive opposée.

Réfléchis, bon sang, réfléchis ! Je dois trouver un moyen. N'importe lequel.

Mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

On me retrouvera, on m'accusera, j'essaierai de leur dire la vérité mais ça ne fera qu'aggraver mon cas. Je serais renvoyée... Ou alors j'irai en prison, si ça concerne bel et bien Voldemort. Et peut-être que ma famille aussi sera condamnée. Par ma faute.

Les larmes jaillisse, toujours plus nombreuses, tandis que j'entends le bruit de la pluie, dehors.

Je cligne des yeux, une fatigue provoquée par mon fatalisme mais également à cause du povrebine, m'assommant légèrement, tandis que je regarde autour de moi : il n'y a pas de fenêtre. Et à cette époque de l'année, il neige, il ne pleut pas... Ou alors, on ne l'entend pas à cause de la neige justement.

Non, en fait il faisait même beau tout à l'heure puisque je me baladais près de la forêt quand Payam est arrivé. Peut-être est-ce de la neige qui fond ?

Je tends l'oreille et perçoit pourtant un bruit de goutte. Ce n'est pas très fort mais j'en suis sûre.

Il n'y a aucune ouverture dans cette pièce sauf la cheminée qui n'est pas condamnée donc ne créé pas de résonnance à l'intérieur du conduit. Donc ce n'est pas normal. Je ferme les yeux, cherchant à ignorer les mauvais souvenirs inspirés par le povrebine et remarque que le son provient du buffet. Je l'ouvre grand mais il n'y a que quelques araignées et un doxy mort.

Je fronce les sourcils puis ferme les yeux à nouveau. Le buffet ouvert donne de l'écho à ce mystérieux bruit d'eau. Je comprends alors l'origine de ce dernier : il est derrière.

N'ayant aucun échappatoire par rapport à la fiole et à Antonin, la moindre curiosité me semble être un signe pour m'aider. Je pousse alors le meuble mais il refuse de bouger. Après quelques sorts à moitié raté, je finis par réussir à le déplacer et à découvrir une ouverture dans le trou !

Je suis peut-être sauvée !

Je m'accroupis et passe la tête dedans... Il semblerait qu'un couloir très fin mais très haut ait été creusé entre les murs de deux salles.

Je n'ai aucune idée où ce passage peut me mener mais même si ce n'est qu'une impasse, il pourra peut-être me cacher assez longtemps pour qu'à la nuit tombée, je puisse prendre la fuite, ou qu'un élément en ma faveur surgisse de nul part. Ce qui n'arrivera pas.

Et si il y a une sortie, je pourrais demander à Dolohov d'intervenir, de mettre les choses aux clair. Ou juste de fuir autre part encore.

Le remord m'envahit et je jette un coup d'oeil à la porte, comme si j'espérais voir Mary ou James l'ouvrir violemment et m'empêcher d'agir. Ou alors que le professeur Dumbledore me dise qu'il a deviné que j'étais innocente et que je ne serais pas renvoyée.

Etrangement, imaginer Dolohov arriver me fait plus peur qu'autre chose puisque je sais désormais qu'il pratique réellement la magie noire.

Mais personne n'arrive. Il n'y a que le povrebine qui continue de m'enfoncer dans mon pessimisme.

C'est ma seule chance. Je mourrai peut-être enfermée dans les murs de Poudlard. Tant pis.

Je dois fuir.

Je ne reverrais probablement plus jamais James et les autres.

Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément : de toute façon, ils doivent me haïr désormais.

Je me glisse dans le trou et me retourne. Je regarde une dernière fois la petite créature obscure dans la salle abandonnée puis replace le buffet à l'aide de ma baguette pour dissimuler l'ouverture afin que personne ne me suive.

Que personne ne me retrouve.


	54. Chapitre 54

**Chapitre 54 : Manipulations de toutes parts**

-J'ai dit non !

-Mais James, on doit la retrouver! Elle est peut-être allée voir les complices de Dolohov !

Je jette un regard noir à Remus et lève le poing pour lui ordonner de se taire. Je vois dans ses yeux qu'il n'apprécie pas mes décisions mais cesse de parler, en se mordant les lèvres, l'air contrit.

-On n'utilisera pas la carte du Maraudeur tant qu'on n'aura pas compris ce qui se passe. Rebbeca n'avait pas la fiole lorsque Dumbledore nous a fouillés et là, d'un coup, on la découvre. Il y a quelque chose qui cloche et je veux savoir ce que c'est !

Nous sommes tous réunis dans le dortoir. Je crois qu'Evans est allée tout dire aux professeurs, j'ai tenté de la retenir mais elle n'a rien écouté et est partie avec la potion au bout de longues minutes de débats, disputes et menaces de sorts.

Je ne cesse de répéter que Rebbeca est innocente mais le doute m'a envahi. Et si je me trompais ? Et si elle n'était pas celle que je croyais connaître ? M'a-t-elle utilisée depuis le début ?

En fait, je veux savoir ce qui se passe exactement. Si jamais nous découvrons comment elle a pu cacher la fiole à Dumbledore, alors j'accepterais qu'on la cherche pour la ramener aux professeurs. Mais avant cela, je veux gagner un maximum de temps. Il y a encore une chance, une infime chance que Rebbeca soit innocente.

Je jette un regard vers Peter qui fronce les sourcils.

-Je suis d'accord. C'est Dolohov qui m'a jeté la fiole dessus et elle qui m'a pétrifié. Je lui dois quelque chose au final. Peu importe le reste, dit-il avec détermination mais aussi une certaine crainte face aux réactions de Remus.

Je n'arrive pas à sourire bien que ses paroles m'inspirent un élan d'espoir. J'aimerais le remercier : je ne suis désormais plus le seul à devoir aider Becky. Sirius et moi échangeons un regard.

-Je te suis : je veux savoir ce qu'il en est vraiment. Je n'ai pas complètement confiance en Becky mais si tu la crois, alors elle devrait pouvoir prouver son innocence.

Je lui fais un signe de tête en guise de remerciement avant de saisir la carte pour la mettre dans la poche de ma robe. Je sais qu'il fait ça uniquement pour moi malgré ses doutes et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Je partais furieux à cause de l'absence de soutien dans ma quête et désormais que j'ai des amis pour m'épauler, je suis rassuré. Même si j'échoue, ils seront là.

Au départ, lorsque j'ai déclaré qu'on devait prouver l'innocence de Rebbeca, c'était parce que j'y croyais de toute mon âme. Sa riposte avait été étonnante et originale, j'étais admiratif et fier d'elle : comme je l'avais déjà dit, elle est semblable à un volcan endormi. Dès qu'elle se réveille, plus rien ne l'arrête. Je voulais qu'elle n'ait aucun lien avec cette histoire afin de pouvoir montrer son talent, pouvoir être heureux pour elle. Avec elle.

Mais désormais, cette fuite me paraît comme un aveu, une trahison et l'hypothèse qu'elle puisse réellement être une complice de Dolohov s'impose lentement à moi.

Je suis dégoûté, par elle mais également par mon propre comportement. D'avoir laissé Evans aller la dénoncer.

-Elle était choquée de ce qui arrivait au rat, je répète inlassablement, ce pauvre élément étant la seule preuve de son innocence, et pourtant, une preuve si importante à mes yeux. Et elle appréciait Queudver. Ca ne peut pas être elle.

Je vois que Lunard hésite et je le fixe jusqu'à ce qu'il dévoile sa pensée :

-On avait deviné que l'effet n'était pas désiré. Peut-être n'était-elle pas au courant de tous les détails. Ou alors elle avait peur parce que la potion était ratée justement.

Je jette un regard vers Sirius qui semble perdu dans ses pensées : j'aimerais son avis à lui et surtout qu'il dise à Remus de se taire pour de bon.

-Vous croyez qu'on peut la considérer comme coupable même si elle a tout oublié ? demande notre préfet, cherchant une solution à mon problème.

Je comprends qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner ce qu'il a dit tout à l'heure, ayant compris le trouble dans lequel je suis à cause de cette situation. Il est comme ça, Lunard : il préfère caresser les gens dans le sens du poil lorsqu'ils sont ses amis, comme s'il avait peur de nous perdre sinon.

J'admets que je préfère ce comportement en ce moment, n'étant pas du tout de bonne humeur, cependant, c'est une réflexion inutile.

-Non, je réponds. Si elle a aidé, c'est qu'elle était consciente et consentante.

-Mais Dolohov connaît le maléfice de l'Imperium, réplique Peter. Ca mêlé à l'amnésie...

-Peut-être..., je murmure.

Je dois avouer que ce serait la solution la plus simple mais aussi la plus difficile à prouver. Et qui sait, peut-être l'a-t-il forcée à faire d'autres choses.

Je serre les poings de rage puis me dirige vers les escaliers, préférant me mettre à la recherche d'un indice plutôt que de penser à cette ordure.

J'ignore où est le bien et où est le mal et cela m'est insupportable. Je ne sais pas qui je dois frapper. Je ne supporte pas d'entendre des accusations au sujet de Rebbeca mais elles sont fondées pour la plupart.

Je décide donc de me rendre vers les cachots après avoir mis ma cape dans mon sac, bien que le couvre-feu ne tardera pas, suivit de mes amis. Cependant, au moment même où j'allais franchir le portrait de la Grosse Dame, Mary et Clemence surgissent de nulle part et nous empêche d'avancer.

-C'est vrai cette histoire ? demande la première.

-Quelle histoire ? je grogne, en colère tandis que je vois Evans rentrer dans la salle commune.

-Rebbeca aurait été celle qui voulait tuer Peter ?

Nous fronçons tous les sourcils, perdus. Même Evans s'est arrêtée pour écouter la suite.

-C'est Dolohov, le coupable, répond Sirius, suspicieux, pesant chaque mot.

-Qui en a parlé ? demande Remus en jetant un regard circulaire comme si le responsable était là avec panneau l'indiquant.

Je remarque que Peter est resté au dortoir : il sort tout juste de l'infirmerie d'un côté. J'imagine que c'est Lunard qui l'a obligé à prendre du repos. Je jette alors un regard noir à Evans.

-Pas la peine de me faire cette tête, je n'ai rien dit à personne sauf aux professeurs, râle-t-elle.

-Ah oui ? Pourtant tu t'es bien empressée de faire des conclusions hâtives au sujet de Rebbeca donc je ne vois pas pourquoi crier sur tous les toits te dérangerait d'avantage.

-Ce n'est pas le moment, nous interrompt Sirius afin de m'empêcher de dévoiler plus de choses en public avant de se tourner vers Clemence. Qui vous a dit que Rebbeca avait voulu tuer Peter ?

-Ben, on se demandait pourquoi vous faisiez tous ces têtes d'enterrement et Pénélope nous a dit que Rebbeca vous avait trahis en s'en prenant à l'un d'entre vous, répond celle-ci avec une mine étonnée.

J'écarquille les yeux puis sent la rage monter en moi.

-C'est toi qui est allé dire ça à Trafter ? je hurle en me retournant vers l'amie de Servilus.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je n'en ai parlé à personne ! répond-elle sur le même ton.

Je sens la main de Sirius atterrir sur mon épaule et je me retourne tandis qu'il me fait signe de sortir. Je comprends alors ce qu'il veut faire. Nous nous mettons à courir tandis que je sors la carte de ma poche et dévoile les couloirs du château, à la recherche du nom de Trafter. Une partie de moi meurt d'envie de chercher le nom de Rebbeca mais j'arrive à la retenir. Je trouve mon ex petite amie près des toilettes du quatrième étage et j'efface la carte tandis qu'Evans court derrière nous en tentant de nous suivre. Elle doit croire qu'on veut lui cacher des choses. Qu'elle s'occupe de ses affaires une bonne fois pour toute. Elle n'a rien fait pour Rebbeca, elle a récolté les fruits de mon travail quant à sa solitude et se permet toujours de fréquenter Rogue alors qu'il peut nous faire du chantage.

En quelques minutes, nous arrivons devant Pénélope qui sort des toilettes des filles.

-Comment vous saviez qu'elle était là ? demande Lily à Remus, l'un aussi essoufflé que l'autre.

Pas très sportifs, les pauvres. Pénélope, quant à elle, nous jette des regards surpris et douteux, comme à son habitude depuis notre rupture.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je sens la fureur gronder en moi mais Remus m'empêche de parler. Il est calme, presque doux dans ses propos.

-Comment as-tu su que Foist avait tenté de tuer Peter ?

J'écarquille les yeux face à sa question : il approuve ce qu'elle dit ? Alors qu'on doit protéger ma cousine, il en parle déjà comme si c'était une paria ?

-Ben j'ai deviné après l'annonce de Dumbledore : je l'avais vu en possession de la fiole que les professeurs cherchaient, déclare-t-elle en faisant un petit geste de la main, comme si c'était évident.

-Pourquoi avoir attendu ? s'étonne Remus.

Tiens, c'est vrai ça, pourquoi ? J'en oublie ma colère et attends la réponse.

-On ne m'avait rien demandé et j'avais deviné que la fiole devait être dangereuse vu la manière dont vous vous inquiétiez à ce sujet, le jour où Pettigrow a été envoyé à l'infirmerie, répond-elle, embarrassée. Alors j'ai eu peur moi aussi... Puis les filles m'ont posée des questions et je me suis dit que ça pourrait me protéger si d'autres le savaient finalement.

Je fronce les sourcils, comprenant la réaction de Pénélope mais n'appréciant pas du tout cette version. Alors Rebbeca serait...

-En effet, la fiole est issue de magie noire..., avoue Remus avec la mine sombre. Mais tu as donc vu Rebbeca en sa possession avant que Dumbledore ne fasse son annonce ? Pourtant elle a disparu le même jour !

Euh, ça on n'en sait rien, j'aimerais dire. On nous a peut-être volé la fiole avant qu'on ne le découvre... Rebbeca connaissait la planque...

Ah mais non, Peter a dit l'avoir volé, donc ça ne peut pas être avant.

Je sors de mes réflexions lorsque Pénélope répond :

-Je l'ai vue près de Pettigrow, inanimé. Elle s'est penché et a pris la fiole, celle aux reflets pour la mettre dans son sac avant de prendre la fuite.

-Tu as une bonne vue pour savoir qu'elle a des reflets, murmure Remus.

Sirius laisse échapper un « oooh » appréciateur tandis qu'Evans écarquille les yeux.

Pénélope semble perdue puis se mord les lèvres en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle s'est vendue !

-Et Dumbledore nous a fouillés ce jour-là, je déclare à voix haute.

Je ne souris même pas. Je fixe Pénélope qui devient livide et l'envie de lui jeter tous les maléfices que je connais m'envahi. Remus se retourne vers moi avec un petit mouvement d'épaule. Je comprends alors qu'il voulait payer sa dette. Il culpabilisait peut-être d'avoir accusé ma cousine trop hâtivement...

Je le remercierai plus tard. Le temps presse : Rebbeca a pris la fuite et les professeurs croient désormais qu'elle est la complice de Dolohov !

-C'est toi ? C'est toi qui as utilisé la fiole ?

-Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais utilisée ! C'est Rebbeca qui...

-Silence ! Tu as accusé Rebbeca alors qu'elle était innocente ? Comment se fait-il que tu savais qu'elle détenait la potion alors qu'elle ne l'avait pas le jour où on a été convoqué chez Dumbledore ? grogne Sirius en se rapprochant d'elle, sa baguette à la main.

Trafter ouvre plusieurs fois la bouche mais n'arrive pas à prononcer quelque chose de sensé.

-Réponds !

-Je l'ai vu avec Dolohov devant le corps inerte de Pettigrow ! Elle a laissé la fiole dans le couloir alors que c'était à elle... Que c'était elle la coupable ! Alors je l'ai prise et l'ai remis dans son sac tout à l'heure.

Evans pousse une exclamation de surprise face à l'aveu tandis que Sirius murmure un juron. De mon côté, je ne sais plus quoi penser : elle était avec Dolohov ? Mais elle n'avait pas la fiole. Son histoire ne correspond qu'à moitié avec le témoignage de ma cousine éloignée.

-On doit aller voir Dumbledore ! je m'exclame en me tournant vers Patmol. Vous deux, vous l'amenez chez McGonagall, j'ordonne en jetant un regard plein de dégoût à Trafter.

Pénélope m'insulte, assurant qu'on peut toujours rêver pour qu'elle nous obéisse, tandis qu'Evans fronce les sourcils, n'appréciant pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, tandis que nous nous précipitons vers le bureau du directeur.

Arrivés à mi-chemin, Sirius et moi entendons un bruit de pas hâtif et par réflexe, nous nous cachons dans un placard. Au bout de quelques secondes, nous voyons le professeur McGonagall se précipiter dans le couloir, revenant visiblement de la salle commune des Gryffondors. Dans sa main se trouve le sac de Rebbeca.

Nous échangeons un regard et je sors la cape de mon sac puis nous nous mettons à suivre tant bien que mal le professeur de métamorphose. Etrangement, celle-ci se dirige vers la salle de défense contre les forces du Mal. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ouvre la porte que nous comprenons son comportement puisqu'elle s'exclame alors :

-Monsieur le directeur ! Il y a de nouvelles informations qui changent ce que nous croyions savoir au sujet de l'agression de Mr Pettigrow.

En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, nous nous infiltrons dans la classe où se trouve Dumbledore, McGonagall et Opieka.

-Comme vous le saviez, Miss Evans était venue m'avertir du fait qu'ils avaient retrouvé la mystérieuse potion dans les affaires de Miss Foist.

-Oui, j'en parlais justement avec Willfred, murmure le directeur.

-Je me suis donc permise d'approfondir les fouilles et voici ce que j'ai trouvé dans son sac !

Le professeur de métamorphose tend alors un parchemin aux deux hommes qui la lisent attentivement. Nous nous retenons à grande peine de nous approcher pour lire à notre tour mais nous devons rester discrets.

-Si l'on en croit cette lettre, Miss Foist n'était au courant de rien.

-Ah bon ? murmure le nouveau professeur, gardant les yeux fixés sur un endroit précis de la lettre.

-Vous ne comprenez pas le français ? s'étonne notre directrice.

Les deux hommes secouent la tête et McGonagall soupire avant de leur faire un rapide résumé. Merlin ! Nos professeurs sont idiots ! Enfin, je ne parle pas le français non plus mais je comprends quelques mots au moins.

Sirius et moi écoutons attentivement ce que raconte notre directrice de maison et chaque mot semble me porter un coup. Ainsi donc, Alaric était au courant de ce que mijotait Dolohov mais chacun avait tenu à ce que Rebbeca ne sache rien ? Elle est totalement innocente ?

Mais elle les a couverts ! Je ne comprends pas où débute sa responsabilité dans cette histoire...

-Eh bien, vos compétences me surprendront toujours, Minerva, déclare Dumbledore avec un sourire.

-Ainsi donc, la petite Foist ne serait qu'une marionnette perdue dans un concours de circonstance à cause de son grand-père, murmure Opieka.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Alaric aussi semble être manipulé. On sait que Dolohov peut utiliser l'Imperium ! Bon Alaric est très puissant mais s'il a sous-estimé cette ordure, il est possible qu'il se soit fait avoir, comme nous tous.

Le professeur McGonagall semble perdue, elle aussi, tandis que Dumbledore redirige toute son attention sur lui.

-Vous voulez dire que votre enquête a porté ses fruits ?

-Pour celle-ci, oui... Je pense que le « O » de « Alaric O. Monscure » n'est pas un deuxième prénom mais son vrai nom.

Je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant plus rien : ma cousine est innocente, est-ce que c'est vraiment important de savoir qui est son grand-père ? Certes, il dit protéger Dolohov mais là, toute ma famille est en danger par sa faute ! Il faut rassurer Becky !

D'ailleurs, si elle a lu cette lettre... Qu'en pense-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-elle pas parlé ? Elle ne peut pas être du côté de Dolohov, tout de même... Si ?

-_Odenwald_, murmure en choeur Opieka et Dumbledore.

-Alors sans le savoir, elle leur a permis d'atteindre certains de leurs objectifs, soupire le plus jeune professeur. Est-il trop tard ?

-Je ne pense pas, répond le directeur. Nous avons la potion bien qu'ils aient Dolohov de leur côté qui, lui, détient la recette. Disons que nous sommes désormais dans une course contre la montre, or, j'ai les moyens de les ralentir. Minerva, veuillez chercher la jeune Foist et amenez-la à mon bureau, j'ai quelques questions à lui poser.

-Monsieur, il y a un autre problème justement : lorsque ses camarades ont découvert la fiole dans son sac, Miss Foist a, semble-t-il, pris la fuite. Personne ne l'a vu depuis un long moment, ni dans la salle commune ni dans les couloirs. J'ai demandé au concierge de mener des recherches mais pour le moment, nous n'avons aucune trace d'elle.

Dumbledore semble contrarié et murmure qu'ils doivent la retrouver en vitesse. Il donne des indications claires aux deux professeurs et tous quittent la salle, Dumbledore le dernier, prenant étrangement soin de la laisser grande ouverte.

Savait-il que nous étions là ?

Peu importe !

-Rebbeca a réussi à disparaître égalemnet ? murmure Sirius, étonné. Et c'est quoi cette histoire avec son grand-père, me demande-t-il.

-J'en sais rien du tout mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Quelqu'un s'en est peut-être pris à elle. On doit la retrouver au plus vite !

-Mais elle s'est probablement juste cachée... Ou peut-être a-t-elle fui...

Je vois les yeux de mon meilleur ami s'agrandir sous la compréhension et l'effarement.

-Si elle rejoint sa famille alors que Dolohov y est, on ne peut plus rien pour elle !

-D'accord, on doit la chercher ! déclare Sirius avec force, en serrant le poing.

Je fixe l'endroit où se trouvaient nos professeurs il y a encore quelques instants.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu avais raison : Dolohov était réellement en train d'utiliser Rebbeca pour... Voldemort.

-On n'est pas encore sûr que c'est pour lui : si ça se trouve c'est juste son grand-père qui est pris d'une lubie soudaine, s'exclame Patmol.

Je n'arrive pas à m'y faire : ma famille serait adepte de magie noire ? Non, c'est impossible.

Je sens la main de Sirius sur mon épaule et je relève les yeux pour croiser son regard.

-On ne sait rien pour le moment : peut-être que ce n'est qu'une histoire d'argent ou que cet Alaric ne sait même pas ce qu'il fait.

Oui, peut-être. Il est probablement plus calé à ce sujet que moi et je comprends qu'il tente de me rassurer. Je me ressaisis et fronce les sourcils de détermination.

-Tu as raison. Nous devons avant tout récupérer Becky afin qu'elle s'explique pour de bon au sujet de Dolohov !

-Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il y a cette histoire-là aussi, se rappelle mon meilleur ami avec un rire jaune.

Je pousse une exclamation désespérée avant de sortir la carte. Je remarque un petit groupe et distingue Remus avec les deux filles qui se dirigent vers le bureau du professeur McGonagall. Pénélope semble ralentir le mouvement mais j'aperçois un petit point représentant notre directrice de maison et je ne m'inquiète plus à ce sujet.

Je me mets alors à chercher Rebbeca. Qu'a-t-elle pu ressentir lorsqu'on lui a appris qu'elle a été manipulée ? Et nous qui l'avons accusée alors qu'elle était innocente... Ou en tout cas, qu'elle ne nous avait pas menti au sujet de la fiole.

Et cette histoire de couverture pour Dolohov, est-ce vrai ?

L'image du bras ensanglanté de ma cousine éloignée me revient en mémoire et je serre la mâchoire. Elle a désormais des ennemis partout, surtout du côté de ces proches si l'on en croit cette fichue lettre. En est-elle consciente ? A-t-elle saisi toute la gravité de la situation ?

Si ce n'est pas le cas, elle risque de se jeter dans la gueule du loup...

Mais sinon, elle doit être au bord du gouffre.

Je ferme les yeux en pliant la carte, n'ayant rien trouvé : j'ai peur. Peur de la retrouver blessée ou qu'elle ait fait une bêtise.

Non.

Elle m'a promis de ne plus toucher à ça.

Et moi je lui avais promis de ne pas l'abandonner.

Et c'est la deuxième fois que je brise cette promesse.

Je serre un peu plus la mâchoire, dégoûté par moi-même et les événements, puis fait signe à Sirius de me suivre en dehors de la classe...


	55. Chapitre 55

**Chapitre 55 : Le tunnel**

-Aouch ! je m'exclame alors que mon pied butte contre un nouveau rocher.

Je m'arrête un court moment, en me mordant les lèvres et crispant les doigts face à l'élan de douleur qui m'envahit. Il faut dire que cogner sa jambe sans arrêt n'est pas la meilleure chose à faire lorsqu'on a une cheville à moitié tordue. Mais je n'arrive pas non plus à marcher correctement.

Le passage secret dans les murs du château m'a menée à une sorte de long toboggan auquel je ne m'attendais pas du tout, j'ai glissé et ma chute n'a pas été très réussie, ma cheville ayant mal encaissé la réception. J'avais tellement mal que j'ai voulu remonter chercher de l'aide, ne pensant plus à Dolohov, à la fiole ou à mes amis qui me haïssent : je voulais juste ne plus avoir mal. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à remonter la pente : bien trop abrupte. Je n'ai donc plus qu'un pied valide.

J'ai alors décidé de me traîner le long du tunnel dans lequel j'ai atterri dans l'espoir de trouver une sortie, m'appuyant au mur, ma baguette diffusant un rayon de lumière assez important pour que je puisse voir ce qui m'entoure.

Le tunnel est tout en terre et semble assez boueux par endroits. Le bas de ma robe est à moitié trempé et déchiré jusqu'aux genoux mais ça va malgré tout. Il ne fait pas particulièrement froid puisque j'ai gardé un pull sous ma robe mais j'aurais cependant aimé avoir ma cape pour plus de confort. Il n'y a aucun animal : je m'attendais à voir des chauves-souris ou des insectes mais non, rien. Pas même des squelettes de petits rongeurs.

Peut-être que le lieu est très bien abrité. Mais justement, ça devrait attirer les créatures avides de sécurités ainsi que leurs prédateurs naturels !

J'espère vraiment que je ne vais pas me retrouver en pleine montagne, j'ai besoin d'aide pour ma cheville. Je me vois mal emprunter un chemin escarpé par ce froid et dans cet état.

Une autre hypothèse me vient à l'esprit mais elle est bien moins réconfortante : il n'y aurait aucune ouverture ?

J'avance doucement et la seule chose qui m'agace réellement est ma cheville endolorie qui me force à me salir les mains, me mettre de la boue sous les ongles et à marcher aussi lentement.

Je pensais que je serais sur les nerfs, à piquer une crise comme cet après-midi où j'ai trouvé Peter en train d'essayer de mettre fin à ses jours... Mais non, je ne deviens pas folle de rage ou de tristesse. On dirait bien que je me suis fait une raison.

Toutes les minutes, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder derrière moi et d'attendre quelques secondes, mais il n'y a rien à part l'obscurité et la boue. Je rêve qu'on me suive, qu'on me courre après pour s'excuser, pour me récupérer. J'aimerais être importante. Qu'on m'aime et qu'on ne puisse plus se passer de moi.

La réalité n'est pas mon rêve : je suis toujours seule dans ce tunnel.

Etre ici, en ce moment, c'est un peu comme quand j'étais à Poudlard ces dernières années d'une certaine manière, maintenant que j'y pense. Seule, perdue, peut-être même en danger mais ignorée de tous. Je sens ma gorge se serrer et les forces me manquer. Je ferme les yeux et respire profondément : je dois continuer de marcher, ne serait-ce que pour trouver de l'aide pour ma cheville.

Si je ne fais rien, il est certain que personne ne pourra plus me trouver cette fois.

-Je dois avancer, je murmure pour moi-même.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai presque tout perdu en si peu de temps. Aussi rapidement que je l'avais gagné en réalité.

Dolohov m'avait vue et avait fait cesser les mesquineries des autres.

James m'avait trouvée et sortie de ma carapace.

James...

Je croyais qu'il m'avait finalement comprise.

Je soupire, le tourment de mes pensées m'exaspérant légèrement, puis me force à penser à autre chose.

A ma famille proche. Que penseront-ils lorsque je serais de retour à la maison, en pleine période scolaire ? J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne me gronderont pas. Tout est de leur faute au fond, qu'ils prennent leurs responsabilités ! J'ai été accusée parce que j'ai refusé de les dénoncer, je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus en présence de cette potion maléfique qu'ils avaient décidé de créer, ou qu'en tout cas, dont ils avaient soutenu le projet. Tous mes amis me haïssent parce que je me suis sacrifiée pour eux. Mes parents seraient culottés de me faire la morale. Bon, je pense qu'ils me passeront un savon, c'est inévitable, mais après ils ne pourront pas me renvoyer à Poudlard, pas après ce qui vient de se passer... Sauf s'ils ont une excuse en béton pour cette histoire de fiole dans mon sac, mais vu que j'ai fui, ça sera compliqué. Et de toute façon, je refuserai. J'ai fui une fois, je peux bien recommencer : je sais désormais que je suis assez dégourdie et je me suis améliorée en sortilège... Il faut juste guérir ma cheville.

Et si tout ça n'était qu'une machination ? Si James et les autres n'avaient pas réellement trouvé la fiole dans mon sac ? Non, ils ne peuvent pas plaisanter dessus alors que j'ai vu Peter s'ouvrir le crâne à cause de ça !

Si ?

J'entends un léger gargouillement sortir de mon ventre, accompagnée par un sentiment de faim. Et ma boîte de biscuit est dans mon sac, mon sac était entre les mains de mon cousin...

C'est vraiment génial ! Vivement la sortie. Et si je ne sors jamais, ils s'en voudront. C'est idiot de penser ainsi mais c'est tout ce qu'il me reste. Je vois bien Pénélope faire un commentaire à ce sujet et finalement, elle prendrait « ma place », celle de l'ancien souffre-douleur. Ou alors les gens verraient combien elle est mauvaise. Cependant, je n'arrive même pas à souhaiter qu'elle vive ce que j'ai vécu.

Je ne veux juste plus jamais la voir : elle continue de me faire peur, je ne sais pas comment agir en sa présence.

-Bah, pas la peine d'y penser. Je ne serais bientôt plus à Poudlard, je déclare avec force pour me donner du courage.

Plus jamais.

Faut que j'arrête de parler toute seule.

L'eau s'infiltre dans mes chaussures et mes chaussettes créent un drôle de bruit, ce qui est d'autant plus désagréable que je n'aime pas avoir les pieds mouillés. Brr ! Je les retirerais bien s'il n'y avait pas toute cette boue... Et qui sait ce qu'il peut y avoir en dessous : une cheville tordue est bien assez handicapante comme ça, pas la peine de me couper l'autre pied ou de le coincer dans un trou ou un piège.

Je fronce les sourcils alors que je m'approche d'un mur. Une impasse ? Je l'examine brièvement sans pour autant le toucher -il a peut-être un maléfice caché et je n'ai pas subi des années de solitude dans cette école pour me faire avoir si simplement- et je remarque, malgré la boue du plafond qui a coulé au fil des ans, qu'il est fait de briques. Je me place au centre et donne quelques coups de baguette : il n'est pas près de s'effondrer. Je tends ma baguette magique et réalise un sort de répulsion mais aucune brique ne veut bouger. Reculant un peu et m'appuyant sur la paroi gauche du tunnel tout en concentrant toutes mes forces, je lève ma baguette magique.

-_Fracta_ !

Une lumière bleue envahit la pièce un court instant, me forçant à fermer les yeux et à placer une main sur mes paupières. Au moment où je me permets de regarder ce qui s'est passé, je reste muette.

J'ai déjà vu mon père faire ce sort un jour où un petit éboulement avait eu lieu dans l'escalier menant à la cave à vin : ma maison est assez ancienne et si elle tient encore, c'est grâce aux nombreux sortilèges de mes parents. En tout cas, j'ai le souvenir qu'il y avait eu un bruit phénoménal. J'ai peut-être exagéré la chose, étant assez petite à cet âge-là, mais...

Face au mur de brique toujours intact et qui n'a produit aucun son, je me pose des questions.

J'ai pourtant réussi ce sort : il y a eu de la lumière. C'est un sort très simple mais peu utilisé car très difficile à doser : même un première année arriverait à le créer mais sûrment pas à le contrôler. J'y ai mis une certaine puissance, me doutant bien que ce mur devait être là pour résister aux intrusions, mais tout de même...

Ca doit être à cause de ça qu'il n'y a aucun animal... Peut-être que d'anciens directeurs ont découvert ce passage et ont décidé de le condamner pour éviter que des intrus pénètrent le château.

Donc c'est un combat entre moi et les « anciens ». Je soupire d'agacement et de dépit : je suis coincée là ! J'ai une cheville tordue, la moitié de Poudlard doit désormais penser que je suis une Mangemort et un fichu mur m'empêche d'avancer. J'en ai marre. Et si je ne me dépêche pas, on va me retrouver ici... Peut-être morte ! Un nouvel élan de panique m'envahit : il faut vraiment que je me dépêche !

Je regarde à nouveau le mur, avec tristesse, comme si celui-ci allait me prendre en pitié et décider de s'effondrer, mais il reste de marbre.

Que dois-je faire ?

Je réfléchis : dans un des livres de Soulein Trigg, un polar assez angoissant d'ailleurs, l'héroïne se retrouve face à une porte qui, lorsqu'elle frappe quelques coups, affiche une énigme.

Je relève à nouveau les yeux vers les briques : peut-être qu'il y a une énigme là aussi. C'est un peu simplet, et qui sait si je pourrais trouver la solution mais ce serait déjà ça de gagné. Certains mages adorent se casser la tête... Mais si ce sont les anciens directeurs, est-ce qu'ils auraient fait ça ?

Mon esprit semble assez optimiste puisque je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre affirmativement à ma propre question : si ça se trouve, une entrée secrète peut aussi être une issue de secours. Donc ils auraient laissé un moyen de débloquer le passage.

Je sens les forces me revenir et l'espoir avec, je serre les poings puis pose ma baguette contre le mur.

-Révèle-toi !

…

Rien.

Je décide de frapper trois coups du bout de ma baguette, un peu moins légèrement que je ne l'aurais voulu à cause de mon équilibre précaire mais le mur reste intact.

Idiot ! Il faut que je passe, que je rentre chez moi en vitesse, ne serait-ce que pour protéger ma famille... Et peut-être James, même s'il ne le mérite pas.

En tout cas, l'hypothèse de l'énigme était fausse.

Je me frapperais bien la tête contre le mur, juste pour nous faire du mal à nous deux. Je continue cependant de le fixer, comme si nous étions en plein dans un de ces jeux enfantins où le premier qui détourne le regard a perdu.

...

J'ai perdu.

Je serre la mâchoire et ferme les yeux : qu'est-ce que je risque ? Si on me retrouve ici, je ne pourrais probablement plus fuir... Et qui sait, peut-être que toucher ce mur me transportera quelque part : dans un bureau ou un cachot, et là, j'aurai gagné du temps, à condition qu'il n'y ait personne. A moins que ça n'alerte la moitié de Poudlard que je suis là. J'aurais l'air maligne... Et je ne veux pas qu'on m'accuse encore plus. Je hais l'injustice et je ne leur donnerai pas l'occasion d'en causer une nouvelle.

Je décide de retourner sur mes pas : peut-être qu'il fallait aller de l'autre côté, cependant je ne me souviens pas qu'il y ait eu un autre côté. Bien évidemment, en me retournant, j'oublie à nouveau mon pied qui traîne et le frappe contre un petit amoncellement de terre.

C'est fou comme quelque chose d'aussi ridicule peut créer une telle douleur.

J'agite à nouveau les mains comme pour faire sortir la souffrance de mon corps, ma baguette créant un faisceau de lumière un peu plus vif à cause des mouvements brusques de mon poignet.

-Aïe !

Je viens de me cogner le petit doigt au mur. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour de chance et j'en ai plus qu'assez ! J'ai tellement mal. Je fixe mon doigt qui semble intact alors que je m'attendais à voir l'os à moitié sorti ou ma main complètement gonflée. Mais non, je n'ai rien. Comment est-ce possible ? Mon corps n'a aucune logique.

Je me tourne la tête vers le mur : peut-être qu'il y avait bel et bien un maléfice dessus qui fait souffrir énormément ?

-Aaah ! je ne peux m'empêcher de crier face au vide.

Le mur n'est plus là.

Je fronce les sourcils, autant par souffrance que par perplexité : il fallait se faire mal dessus pour l'ouvrir ? Quel sort cruel et idiot.

J'ai encore du mal à y croire mais le bruit d'une goutte tombant du plafond me rappelle à la réalité et je me remets en route, faisant cette fois très attention à mon pied. Au bout de trois mètres, je me retourne et remarque que le mur ne réapparaît pas. Je l'aurais fait disparaître définitivement ? Alors ça sera plus simple de me rattraper !

Je dois me dépêcher.

Je tente d'accélérer le pas malgré mon handicap, la baguette devant moi.

Je ne sais même pas si je suis au nord ou au sud de Poudlard. Le mieux serait le sud, bien évidemment, mais ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais choisir. Et comment Antonin a-t-il fait pour fuir si simplement de Poudlard sans être retrouvé immédiatement ?

Si je rentre chez moi... Il sera là ? Est-ce qu'il m'aime encore ? Peut-être qu'il s'est rendu compte que non. Ou pas.

Et moi ? Est-ce que je voudrais de lui ? Il attendra probablement une réponse ou une réaction, et je ne veux pas le blesser, ni le mettre contre moi alors qu'on sera sous le même toit. Que faire ?

Je suis presque certaine de ne pas être amoureuse de lui...

Et puis c'est sa faute si je dois fuir, si je dois quitter mon école. Il n'a pas à me demander quoique ce soit, je n'ai pas à me justifier. Mais c'est lâche. Et voilà où ma lâcheté m'a menée : dans ce tunnel vaseux.

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais peut-être accepté de sortir avec lui : si nous aurions tous les deux pu rester à Poudlard, qu'il s'était déclaré plus tôt,...

Qui sait, peut-être qu'en le voyant, je penserai autrement et voudrai être avec lui : on a vécu presque la même chose. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je lui ferai part calmement de mon refus. Je n'ai pas à culpabiliser : ça n'a rien à voir avec les services rendus. De toute façon, je pense avoir suffisamment payé.

Il a eu mon premier baiser, je pense que je peux lui accorder une chance... A condition qu'il n'apprécie pas Voldemort. Oui, il doit être manipulé ou on lui fait du chantage : ce n'est qu'un adolescent au fond !

Et je m'en fiche de ce que pourront penser James, Remus, Sirius, Peter ou Lily si on se met en couple. Ils m'ont abandonnée après tout ce que j'ai fait pour eux. Ils m'ont accusée alors que je les ai toujours soutenus autant que je pouvais pour découvrir les secrets de cette potion. Je les ai aidés, informés, et même sauvés pour certains...

Je les déteste.

Je sens mes lèvres faire la moue et mes yeux s'humidifier.

J'étais tellement heureuse d'avoir des amis...

Je les hais !

J'aurais dû m'en douter qu'ils se fichaient de moi, qu'ils voulaient juste m'utiliser. On peut presque dire qu'ils m'ont chassée de l'école. Ils en auront attendu du temps pour le faire.

Et pourtant... J'espère encore. J'aimerais qu'ils regrettent. Qu'ils m'aiment.

Soudain, une pensée surgit dans mon esprit et m'angoisse au point de tordre mes entrailles : que dira mon père ? Il ne supporterait pas une telle déchéance !

Il doit être manipulé par Voldemort ou ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, ou en tout cas, il a su tout garder secret pour garder la face et voilà qu'à cause de moi, tout ce travail tombe à l'eau.

A quel point m'en voudra-t-il ? Dans quel état vais-je le retrouver ? Je n'ose pas imaginer sa réaction… Elle sera probablement plus terrible que celle de grand-père.

Une goutte d'eau tombe sur le bout de mon nez et je sens mes pieds s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la vase. Je penche la baguette, étonnée et un peu dégoûtée puis remarque que le chemin monte légèrement. La boue a dû glisser doucement jusqu'ici et former un tas dans lequel je patauge. Je ne peux malheureusement pas faire de grandes enjambées donc j'essaie de sauter à cloche pied mais les éclaboussures me dissuadent bien vite de continuer ainsi. Une fois sur un sol un peu plus dur, je soupire et tente quelques Recurvite sur ma robe. Ce n'est pas très réussi car je vise assez mal dans le noir et ma baguette ne peut pas faire deux choses en même temps mais le résultat est tout de même visible : mes chaussures sont sèches, ma robe aussi et il n'y a plus de boue sur mes genoux.

Je lève la tête et ma baguette qui émet à nouveau de la lumière et fixe le chemin devant moi, ayant un peu plus confiance en l'avenir : j'ai réussi à franchir ce mur cruel et un tas de boue gênant, je pense que je peux continuer.

Au bout de longues minutes à me trainer au mur pour monter, je m'aperçois que la fin du couloir est à quelques mètres devant moi. Ce n'est pas encore très clair mais un mur renvoie quelques reflets. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux distinguer ce qu'il y a mais rien n'y fait, je suis trop loin. Je continue alors d'avancer, avec un peu plus d'entrain encore et fixe à nouveau le mur.

C'est alors que je saisis une différence de texture sur le mur : il y a quelque chose. Une porte ? Ca m'a l'air trop petit pour ça, ou alors c'est pour un chien. Une trappe peut-être. Oui, ça en a tout l'air, même si une trappe dans un mur, c'est assez particulier. Peut-être est-ce une porte dissimulée sous des gravats. Il faudra donc que je creuse.

J'avance à nouveau et comprend mon erreur : ce n'était pas dans le mur mais contre le mur. Je suis toujours trop loin pour bien distinguer ce que c'est mais ça ne doit pas m'arriver au bassin. On dirait une espèce de pilier avec des reflets. Peut-être qu'il est en marbre et la boue l'a sali, tout simplement.

Un portoloin ? Mais pour aller où ? Bah, peu importe tant que je sors d'ici.

Si ça se trouve, ce tunnel a vraiment une fonction de sortie de secours ! Ce serait génial.

J'avance un peu plus et mon pied glisse légèrement. Je baisse les yeux et remarque un morceau de tissu embourbé sous ma chaussure. Je fronce les sourcils et redresse doucement la tête.

Je lève alors ma baguette, étant désormais à trois mètres du mur marquant la fin du tunnel.

Et j'identifie ce qu'il y a contre celui-ci.

Adossé, comme s'il était assis, un bras traîne par terre à ses côtés tandis que sa cape déchirée recouverte de boue laisse transparaître sa cage thoracique. Son crâne presque entièrement dévoilé malgré quelques lambeaux de peaux encore accrochés me fixe malgré l'absence d'yeux.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de hurler, comme si quelqu'un pouvait m'entendre, me sauver, me sortir de là. Par réflexe, je porte mes mains à mon visage, oubliant un instant que je tenais ma baguette magique qui met alors fin au faisceau lumineux. J'entends le bruit sec du bois tomber par terre et je la devine rouler le long de la pente mais je n'ose pas aller la chercher.

Je ne veux pas rester ici. Pas avec ça. Dans le noir. J'ai peur !

Tandis que ma voix s'éteint, je sens mes larmes couler et je me laisse glisser par terre, ma jambe refusant de me soutenir plus longtemps.

Je ne veux pas être ici...

Avec un cadavre.


	56. Chapitre 56

**Chapitre 56 : Pistage**

Une pensée ne cesse de me harceler : celle d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise. Rebbeca est introuvable et peut-être vient-elle de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je dois réfléchir rapidement et avec raison mais cette peur ne cesse de revenir.

Et puis, m'en voudra-t-elle ?

Si j'arrive à la sauver du danger qui la menace, danger dont elle a forcément dû prendre conscience en lisant la lettre de son grand-père, elle ne pourra pas trop m'en vouloir. Je sais que je suis horrible à penser de cette manière mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Je sais bien que je mériterais sa haine. C'est juste que je ne veux pas. Je rêve qu'elle me pardonne et qu'on redevienne amis.

Et si, pour elle, ce danger n'était pas le même pour nous ? Si elle était du côté de Voldemort ? Si elle partageait ce genre d'idée ? Elle est plus proche de personnes qui ont la même origine sociale, moi, Sirius, Dolohov...

Non, elle traîne aussi avec Peter et, avant, avec Pénélope.

Cependant, pour elle ce n'était plus une histoire de choix, elle nous l'a tant rabâché. Quant à Queudver... Je ne comprends plus, je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire.

Je me retourne vers Sirius qui semble lui aussi réfléchir en se dirigeant vers les différents passages secrets menant en dehors de Poudlard : en temps normal, lorsque le doute m'assaille, je rejoins son opinion, sauf qu'aujourd'hui, il en recherche une justement.

Après avoir regardé derrière le miroir dont le couloir mène à la gare de Pré-au-Lard afin de vérifier si quelqu'un l'avait emprunté, je soupire une énième fois et serre la carte dans ma poche : elle n'a rien pu nous apprendre.

Elle semble avoir quitté le château. Pour de bon. J'imagine bien que Dumbledore a dû alerter pas mal de monde dans les environs mais... L'impression que je ne la reverrai plus ne me quitte pas.

-Où est-ce qu'elle a bien pu se cacher ? Pas à l'infirmerie tout de même ? râle Sirius qui ne semble plus savoir où donner de la tête.

Je me tourne vers lui en fronçant les sourcils : elle n'a pas pris les passages secrets inconnus du corps professoral et on a entendu le directeur dire à Opieka de fouiller les cachots avec Slughorn. Soudain, je fixe Sirius avec insistance, une réflexion s'imposant dans mon esprit. Mon meilleur ami finit par s'en rendre compte et lève un sourcil, perplexe. Je me mets à l'examiner de haut en bas et il semble saisir mon idée.

-Oooh non ! Je ne ferais pas ça !

-Patmol, on est dans un cas d'urgence et...

-Je t'ai dit non, et puis, de toute façon est-ce que tu as quelque chose qui sent comme elle ? Non, alors pas question que je joue le Niffleur pour toi.

Quel rabat-joie ! Elle sert à quoi sa transformation d'animagus si ce n'est pas à flairer les gens disparus ?

-Et si tu reniflais la poussière ?

-James, ton intelligence m'éblouit chaque jour un peu plus. Je risque sérieusement de devenir aveugle par ta faute.

Je soupire, énervé par ses réactions peu constructives mais aussi par la formulation de ma phrase.

-Réfléchis une seconde : elle a forcément été touchée par le nuage, et celui-ci avait malgré tout une odeur particulière... Donc grâce à ça...

-James, je ne vais pas prendre le risque de me transformer en Patmol et me balader dans les couloirs sous le nez des professeurs.

-Mais je trouverai une excuse !

Je ne veux pas me défaire si facilement de la seule chance de retrouver Rebbeca !

Sirius semble comprendre que je suis vraiment désespéré puisqu'il soupire, jette un coup d'oeil autour de lui et finit par fermer les yeux. L'instant d'après, un énorme chien noir a pris sa place. Je lance une exclamation de joie, ravi qu'il ait accepté puis l'observe attentivement. Ce dernier lève doucement le museau comme pour humecter l'air puis le baisse immédiatement, le collant presque au sol du couloir dans lequel nous sommes. Il renifle un instant le même endroit puis fais une sorte de large cercle en continuant de sentir les pierres.

L'instant d'après, il jappe en me regardant et je le suis dans un placard, étonné.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Rebbeca n'est tout de même pas dedans !

Le placard ne contient que trois seaux, un balai, une serpillère et quelque chose qui semble avoir été un manche mais ce n'est pas sûr. Sirius se transforme une fois qu'il est certain qu'on ne puisse pas le voir et me jette un regard blasé.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Si Rebbeca a été « touchée » par son nuage, nous, on a nagé dedans ! J'étais en train de me pister moi-même !

Il semble assez énervé mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il m'en veut. Ce n'est pas de ma faute tout de même. Le ridicule peut-être...

-Ben il suffit de te mettre du parfum et...

-Et après je trouverais Peter, commence à râler Sirius en prenant une voix haut perchée. Puis Remus, puis Evans, puis toi, puis on devra nettoyer touuuus les couloirs empruntés et...

-D'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. On abandonne cette idée, je bougonne en agitant la main pour le faire taire.

Nous restons muet un moment, chacun affichant un air mécontent. Puis je fronce un peu plus les sourcils : où se rendrait-elle si elle avait peur ? Un endroit qui la rassure, où elle va souvent... Il n'y a rien, elle disait elle-même ne pas aimer Poudlard et les élèves, au point de se mutiler à une époque.

-La salle du povrebine ! je m'exclame.

Sirius sursaute puis me regarde comme si je venais de transplaner à côté de lui avant d'écarquiller encore plus les yeux et d'acquiescer.

Nous grimpons alors les escaliers à toute vitesse puis nous courons dans les couloirs jusqu'à atteindre la salle en question. Sans chercher à réfléchir pourquoi, je sors ma baguette et je remarque du coin de l'oeil que Sirius a réalisé le même geste au même moment. J'applique ma main sur la poignée et la fait tourner délicatement, tentant d'éviter un déclic trop bruyant avant d'ouvrir brusquement la porte.

PAF !

Je vise immédiatement l'endroit d'où provient le son : j'ai frappé quelque chose avec le battant. A première vue, il n'y a rien puis j'identifie le povrebine qui a du se prendre un sacré coup. J'ose à peine jeter un regard derrière moi et croiser l'air moqueur de mon meilleur ami. Je suis déjà assez heureux de ne pas l'entendre me faire de commentaire à ce sujet.

La sombre créature semble effrayée par mon acte de violence et ne prend même pas la peine de nous agresser : elle file en direction du buffet.

Qu'est-ce que c'est bête : il est collé au sol donc il ne peut pas se glisser dessous.

Nous allumons quelques bougies presque entièrement fondues et regardons autour de nous. Il n'y a rien. Pas de traces de Rebbeca. Personne.

Je soupire de déception et m'appuie au mur derrière moi. C'était ma seule idée, c'était l'endroit idéal. Si elle n'est pas là, je ne vois vraiment pas où elle peut être !

Le bruit que provoque le povrebine ne fait qu'agresser un peu plus mes oreilles, m'agaçant et me fatigant d'avantage.

Je regarde Sirius qui continue d'examiner la salle mais avec beaucoup moins d'intérêt.

-Et ici ? Tu ne penses pas qu'il pourrait y avoir l'odeur de Rebbeca ?

-Tu parles comme si elle avait l'odeur d'une carcasse faisandée, ricane Patmol avant de s'interrompre face à ma mine lugubre.

Il fait une grimace de dépit puis se transforme à nouveau en chien et se met à renifler. Il fait le tour du bureau, sent la chaise où nous avions retrouvée Rebbeca endormie il y a quelques mois... Le bras en sang. Je ferme les yeux avec force en réprimant un frisson de dégoût. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre qu'elle puisse avoir recours à de tels actes alors comment pourrais-je tenter de deviner où la retrouver ? Serions-nous si différent ? Lorsque je les rouvres, l'énorme chien noir continue d'inspecter minutieusement la salle. Je lui suis reconnaissant des efforts qu'il fournit... Bien qu'ils semblent vains.

Et pourtant, je continue d'espérer.

Sirius relève le museau et s'assied. Lorsque nos regards se croisent, ses oreilles se penchent en arrière et il baisse la tête en couinant.

C'est un non.

Il relève le chef et tourne la tête vers le povrebine qui tente encore de se cacher derrière le buffet puis pousse deux aboiements pas trop puissants mais assez forts pour faire sursauter la petite créature maléfique qui se met à gratter encore plus rapidement. Sirius remue la queue, apparemment fier de lui avant de se transformer à nouveau.

-Bon, on fait quoi désormais ? me demande-t-il.

-Il n'y avait pas la moindre petite trace de Rebbeca ?

-Un peu mais elle est trop faible pour que je la distingue vraiment. Elle a souvent été dans cette pièce, c'est certain... Mais une fois dehors, je ne pourrais pas la retrouver.

Je soupire puis jette un regard furieux au povrebine qui continue de faire du bruit : il ne peut pas arrêter bon sang ?

Je tends ma baguette dans sa direction, le fait léviter malgré sa réticence évidente puis ouvre la porte du buffet pour le jeter dedans et refermer derrière lui. Voilà, une bonne chose de faite : comme ça, il se sentira protégé et nous, on aura la paix.

-Tu crois qu'elle aurait pu se rendre dans la Forêt Interdite ? je demande.

-Non, une fois je me suis baladé avec elle près de la lisière et elle semblait ne s'y être jamais rendue. Ce serait du suicide d'y aller par une nuit de février, toute seule, sans connaître les lieux.

Je hausse les épaules : est-ce que nous la connaissons vraiment ? Ne serait-elle pas justement capable de ce genre de chose ? Au fond, elle nous a démontré plus d'une fois qu'elle avait des capacités assez pratiques et insoupçonnées : elle peut emprunter plus de livres, elle se cache dans des lieux où personne ne va voir, elle a une bonne pratique des sorts basiques pour se protéger et attaquer… Sans même utiliser des sortilèges de défense contre les forces du Mal !

Et puis, elle est appliquée, puisqu'elle se tranchait la peau sans s'amputer d'un bras.

Et qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait avec Sirius près de la forêt ?

Je m'inquiète, et l'inquiétude me rend nerveux. Très nerveux. Il faut que j'agisse sinon je vais exploser.

-Je propose qu'on aille tout de même voir... Je t'accompagnerai sous la forme de Corne...

Soudain, le bruit de grattage revient en force à mes oreilles.

-Bon sang, elle peut pas s'arrêter cette sale bête !? je me mets à hurler.

-Il a peut-être peur du noir, rigole Sirius.

Je serre les poings tandis que mon meilleur ami ouvre les portes pour libérer le povrebine... qui ne sort pas. Mais quelle créature stupide ! Même un gnome de jardin a plus de cervelle que ça.

-Il veut aller dans le mur, m'explique Sirius qui a passé la tête dans le buffet.

-Super ! Tu peux l'aider ? Avec de la chance, ça l'assommera !

Je n'obtiens pas de réponse. Je regarde le postérieur de Sirius qui dépasse du buffet avec une envie de lui mettre un coup de pied juste pour rigoler.

-Bon on y...

-Tais-toi.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit, tais-toi ! m'ordonne Patmol.

Je fronce les sourcils mais obéis. Dans ce silence, le bruit des pattes du povrebine se fait plus intense. Soudain, j'entends un autre grattement et je remarque que Sirius ne tiens plus que sur deux jambes et un bras... Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Au fur et à mesure, il finit par taper contre le bois et produire des sons différents. Super, de la musique, on n'avait que ça à faire. Ma cousine, en danger de mort entre sa famille et Voldemort, peut bien attendre !

Ils continuent tous les deux jusqu'à ce que je m'impatiente.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches à la fin !? Je te rappelle que Becky est...

-C'est vide.

-Ta boîte crânienne ? Je l'avais compris.

-Non. Il y a un trou derrière ce buffet.

-De quoi tu parles ? je demande en m'approchant de lui et en passant également la tête à l'intérieur du meuble.

-Ecoute, quand tu tapes ici... Et désormais, quand on change d'endroit -il déplace sa main vers la droite- ça sonne creux.

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils : c'est vrai, ça fait pas le même son.

Nous nous redressons tous les deux et regardons le buffet.

-Tu crois qu'il y a un truc derrière ?

-Rebbeca aurait très bien pu nous le cacher.

-Mais on l'aurait trouvé... Avec la carte, lors des recherches, je marmonne, légèrement indigné qu'on ait pu manquer un passage.

Sirius me jette un regard éloquent : ah, c'est vrai, il y a plus urgent que notre titre de plus grands connaisseurs de Poudlard. Rebbeca est en danger, la menace de Voldemort plane au-dessus d'elle par le biais de sa famille.

Mon meilleur ami longe le buffet puis prend un peu d'élan avant de se mettre à le pousser de toute la force de ses bras, ses jambes créant un mouvement semblable à une marche contre un vent violent. Je le rejoins mais rien n'y fait, pourtant ce n'est pas pour rien que Sirius est batteur et capitaine de notre équipe de quidditch.

Un peu échevelé, nous nous redressons en respirant profondément : il est fixé par la magie. Nous sortons nos baguettes et les pointons sur le meuble.

-_Reducto !_

Le meuble ne change pas d'apparence. Plus il résiste, plus nous forcerons car c'est la preuve même qu'il cache un grand secret. Qui aurait cru qu'un simple meuble à moitié moisi pouvait détenir un si grand rôle. Quoique nous ne savons pas encore quoi.

Sirius finit par s'impatienter et jette un « Fracta » un peu plus dévastateur. Le meuble se brise en deux, laissant découvrir une sorte de trou dans le mur assez grand pour y passer à quatre pattes.

Le sort de mon meilleur ami semble avoir aussi brisé celui qui collait le buffet au mur car nous pouvons désormais le pousser sans trop de peine si l'on oublie le poids considérable de la chose.

Je regarde l'autre côté de la salle, où le povrebine s'est réfugié une fois que nous avons commencé à utiliser la magie, puis je détourne le regard vers cette nouvelle entrée.

Où mène-t-elle ?

Sirius s'y introduit le premier, évitant de sourire par politesse pour ma situation mais je vois qu'il est extatique face à cette découverte. Je le suis rapidement, ne pensant même pas à la nécessité d'alerter quelqu'un.

-Tu crois qu'elle est passée par là ? me demande Sirius en fixant le plafond haut de ce couloir creusé entre les murs.

Je reste derrière lui : le lieu est bien trop étroit pour y tenir côte à côte.

-Peut-être : elle n'est pas mauvaise en enchantements donc elle a bien pu réussir à décoller le buffet avant nous. Et le recoller après.

Sirius tourne la tête et me juge du regard. Je me sens assez mal à l'aise mais il ne fait aucune remaruqe.

Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Nous avançons calmement dans ce couloir, ayant chacun invoqué de la lumière au bout de nos baguettes. Soudain je rentre dans Sirius qui s'est arrêté sans prévenir. J'attends une explication de sa part mais il ne me fait que montrer ce qu'il a devant lui. L'obscurité du lieu m'oblige à me pencher avec ma baguette et je remarque que le couloir se termine sur une sorte de toboggan.

Il fallait le deviner. Heureusement qu'on a l'habitude de ce genre de chose désormais.

Mon meilleur ami me jette un regard avant de se jeter dessus avec un cri de guerrier. Je souris puis le suis quelques secondes plus tard en prenant une exclamation plus virile que la sienne à mes yeux.

La descente dure moins d'une minute mais elle est assez raide et ce n'est que grâce à l'exclamation de Sirius que je peux juger le moment où je devrais amortir la chute. C'est ainsi que je tombe à pied joint dans une flaque de boue.

-Quel endroit charmant, murmure Patmol, sa baguette illuminant les murs vaseux autour de nous de reflets brillants.

Je reste muet un court moment avant de faire l'inverse et d'éclairer le sol. Je fais quelque pas puis pousse une exclamation de joie.

-LA ! Patmol, viens voir !

Sirius se précipite comme il peut, ses pieds ayant quelques difficultés à se décoller de la boue puis se penche sur l'endroit que je lui indique.

Dans la terre molle se trouve une emprunte de pas. Et je n'ai même pas besoin de comparer avec mon propre pied pour voir que la taille est bien différente.

-Becky est bel et bien passé par là ! je déclare, ne me sentant plus.

Nous l'avons finalement retrouvée ! Je répare mon erreur ! Je suis si rassuré, c'est incroyable. Presque autant que lorsque Dumbledore nous a appris que Peter allait s'en sortir.

Je commence à me précipiter en continuant de regarder le sol, chaque empreinte créant une vague de chaleur en moi quand Sirius m'attrape l'épaule.

-Elle croit qu'on pense qu'elle est coupable... La salle avait un povrebine et le buffet était protégé. Ce serait étrange qu'il n'y ait aucune barrière dans ce tunnel.

Je me calme et prend un air sérieux : en effet, je dois être prudent. Mais le povrebine n'était pas à elle… Cependant, qui l'aurait mis là alors ? Bon, ce n'est pas le moment de se poser ce genre de questions.

Nous marchons, regardant tout d'abord avec attention ce qui nous entoure mais nous nous ennuyons rapidement : ce n'est que de la terre, de la terre et de la terre.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Becky ai pu emprunter ce passage, moi qui la voyais comme une fille de bonne famille, trop précieuse pour toucher autre chose que ses gronians et ses cheveux. Finalement, elle arrive à m'étonner et semble avoir sa propre force.

-Tu crois qu'on est en dessous de Poudlard ? demande Sirius.

-Probablement. Mais si on continue comme ça...-je réalise un sort de « Pointeaunord »-... On va finir à Pré-au-Lard.

-Je ne pense pas que ce passage soit ouvert : des gens l'auraient trouvé et puis, il n'y a aucune créature vivante ou preuve qu'il y en ait eue.

-En effet. Peut-être que ça débouche sur une trappe.

Nous continuons d'énumérer des hypothèses quant à l'utilité de ce passage secret, autant par curiosité que pour nous rassurer et penser à autre chose.

Les pas de Rebbeca vont parfois dans le sens inverse mais un plus grand nombre vont dans la direction que nous prenons, comme si elle avait voulu revenir en arrière. Et je remarque également que la distance entre chaque pas est très réduite... En fait, elle traîne un pied tout du long. Se serait-elle fait mal ? Je grimace, sentant la culpabilité mais aussi l'inquiétude revenir au galop et j'accélère légèrement le pas.

-Tiens ? C'est bizarre.

-Quoi donc ? me demande Patmol.

-Ben... Elle continue tout droit mais on dirait qu'elle a fait les cents pas ici.

Je fronce les sourcils et relève la tête : il n'y a rien. Strictement rien à part l'obscurité ambiante, les murs, le sol et le plafond. Sirius et moi réalisons quelques sorts de détections mais aucun piège ne semble être présent. Mon ami se transforme puis traverse le premier, prudent... Et il continue, indemne. Je le suis en haussant les épaules.

Peut-être a-t-elle simplement hésité ou s'est-elle reposée un instant.

Je regarde Patmol avancer devant moi, remuant la queue, le museau en l'air. Il ne se fie même plus à la lumière, seulement à son odorat, et je sais que dès qu'il découvrira l'odeur de ma cousine éloignée, il se retransformera. En attendant, nous marchons, tel un maître et son chien.

Et ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques minutes qu'il reprend sa forme humaine. Je lève la baguette mais ne voit rien à part sa silhouette. Il soulève les épaules et je l'entends respirer profondément.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Elle est là ? je demande, impatient.

J'ai envie de crier son nom pour qu'elle me réponde mais Sirius secoue la tête.

-Non... Il y a eu une odeur... C'était vraiment dégoûtant. Ce n'était pas fort mais je n'ai pas aimé. Vraiment pas.

-Quel genre d'odeur.

-De la viande avariée ?... Non, pire. C'était plus qu'une odeur : c'était une sensation, murmure Sirius en plissant les yeux.

Nos regards se croisent et nous comprenons : de la magie noire. Les animaux y sont plus sensibles et n'apprécient pas du tout celle-ci. C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien alors que la forme animale de mon ami en a été déboussolée.

Il continue de parler, comme pour se rassurer lui-même... Pour s'expliquer ce qui se passait.

-C'était très faible... Ca m'a frappé mais c'était vraiment très faible. C'est bizarre. Je ne comprends pas. Comment ça pouvait être si indéniable et pourtant si fragile. Peut-être que ça date... Oui, ça doit être ça. Le maléfice est usé.

Je ne sais pas si j'apprécie : certes, je veux comprendre mais il m'inquiète plus qu'autre chose.

Est-ce Rebbeca qui aurait utilisé la magie noire ?

Baguettes levées, nous continuons d'avancer dans le noir quand soudain, je sens quelque chose sous mon pied. Quelque chose de dur mais ce n'est pas un caillou.

Je m'arrête et me penche puis plonge la main dans la gadoue pour en ressortir un bout de bois...

Je le nettoie et reconnaît la baguette de Becky.

-Entre les traces de pas et ça, on peut dire que niveau infiltration, elle n'est pas au point ta Miss, fait remarquer Sirius.

-Elle est innocente et avait d'autre chose à faire que penser à ça...

J'ai dit ça automatiquement mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Les professeurs ont dit qu'elle était victime d'une machination mais son grand-père la remerciait d'avoir couvert Dolohov. Etait-ce pour des faits plus anciens ?

Que dira-t-elle ? La vérité cette fois ?

Et pourquoi sa baguette est-elle là ? Un sorcier ne quitte jamais sa baguette ! Elle aurait été attaquée ? Je déglutis difficilement puis me remets en marche. C'est alors que je me rends compte que nous commençons à monter une pente.

-Ah ? Sortirons-nous dans les montagnes ou à Pré-au-Lard alors ? plaisante Sirius dans un murmure.

Je ne souris même pas, trop angoissé pour ma cousine éloignée. Bon sang, je suis mort d'inquiétude en fait ! Comment vais-je la retrouver ? M'en voudra-t-elle ? Sera-t-elle déjà sous l'emprise de Dolohov et Voldemort ? Pire ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

Sirius tend le bras pour me faire signe d'arrêter. Il porte un doigt à sa bouche puis à son oreille et j'écoute.

Au début, je ne perçois rien à part les battements de mon propre coeur puis je finis par percevoir un petit bruit. Une voix.

Cette fois-ci, je n'y tiens plus et je me mets à courir, suivit par Sirius.

La voix devient plus distincte...

-S... Supplie... Je ne veux pas...

-Rebbeca ! je hurle, ma voix tellement rauque qu'elle me surprend moi-même.

Je n'entends plus rien mais continue d'avancer. Finalement, je vois quelque chose bouger devant moi, vers la gauche. Je me précipite dans sa direction et la revois enfin.

Rebbeca est recroquevillée contre le mur et son bras barre son visage qui affiche une légère grimace, probablement aveuglée par la lumière. Elle finit par s'accrocher au mur et tente de se relever : il est désormais certain qu'elle a mal... Ou qu'elle est épuisée.

Ses yeux s'écarquillent légèrement en me regardant et j'écarte ma baguette de mon visage pour lui faciliter la tâche.

-J... James...

Elle semble au bord de l'évanouissement mais se détache du mur pour amorcer un pas vers moi. Soudain, elle trébuche en poussant une exclamation de douleur. Je me précipite vers elle et la retient de tomber par terre en remerciant mes réflexes. Je sens ses mains agripper mes vêtements, apparemment trop faibles pour tenir mes bras correctement, et elle se met à murmurer des paroles sans queue ni tête.

-Je suis désolée. J'avais peur ! J'avais tellement peur ! Ce n'est pas moi... On n'allait pas me retrouver... J'étais coincée... Personne ne savait.

Je comprends alors qu'elle est en train de pleurer.

-Ce n'est rien. On te croit maintenant. On sait que ce n'est pas toi qui avais la fiole. Je suis désolé, je lui explique en tentant de lui sourire.

Je suis tellement soulagée de la voir ici, encore parmi nous. La voir qui s'excuse pour nous, la preuve qu'elle n'est pas du côté de Voldemort. Pour le moment, ça me suffit amplement. Je sais bien que j'en demanderai plus une fois sortis de ce tunnel mais là... Non. Là je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Etre avec elle.

Je me sens tellement minable d'être resté sans rien faire alors que nous détruisions son monde. Elle a l'air si atteinte par ce qui vient de lui arriver.

-On aurait fini par te retrouver de toute manière, se vante Sirius que je n'ai pas entendu arriver. Quoique ce n'était pas facile de découvrir ce trou. Tu le connais depuis combien de temps ?

-Morte... Personne ne m'aurait retrouvée parce que je n'ai pas dit la vérité... Antonin et Peter... Morte... Comme lui..., murmure Rebbeca, tremblotante.

-Ca va, c'est fini, je murmure, m'inquiétant un peu de son état psychologique.

-Ce n'est pas si terrible. Il ne fallait juste pas perdre ta baguette, soupire Sirius.

Je me rappelle alors que c'est moi qui l'ait et la lui rends elle s'y accroche comme si sa vie en dépendait, les yeux clos et ne tient debout finalement que grâce à moi, qui lui tiens les coudes.

-J'avais peur...

J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle n'arrive pas à assimiler ce qu'on lui raconte.

-Mais...

-Tu as peur du noir ? demande Sirius, légèrement méprisant et presque effaré.

Rebbeca secoue la tête.

-Non... De lui...

Elle tend un bras tremblant vers sa gauche puis murmure un faible Lumos, gardant les yeux fermés. Je la regarde un instant puis tourne les yeux vers l'endroit qu'elle nous indique.

-AAAAH ! nous hurlons en choeur, Patmol et moi.

Mon ami plaque sa main libre sur sa bouche tandis que je reste muet d'effroi, serrant ma cousine un peu plus contre moi : là, c'est moi qui ai besoin de réconfort.

Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, trop absorbé par Rebbeca, mais... A côté de nous... Il y a un cadavre.

Il a encore des morceaux de peau bien qu'une grande partie de son squelette soit visible et que sa robe, pourtant déchirée, permette de deviner que c'était un homme.

-Je ne voulais pas rester ici... Mais il faisait noir. J'ai perdu ma baguette en le voyant. J'avais peur !

Soudain, les paroles de Rebbeca prennent un sens. C'est ça dont elle nous parlait depuis le début. De lui. Il lui faisait peur, elle ne voyait rien mais savait qu'il était là. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit effondrée. Je pose une main derrière sa tête et la serre contre moi afin de m'assurer qu'elle ne voit pas ce spectacle plus longtemps. Je la sous-estime peut-être mais je veux la protéger. Elle se laisse faire docilement et semble se calmer. La lumière doit probablement la réconforter.

Sirius continue de fixer le cadavre, en remuant les lèvres mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

-Nous ferions mieux de quitter les lieux. Rester en présence d'un mort ne peut pas nous faire du bien, je déclare avec force, pour sortir mon ami de ses réflexions.

Celui-ci relève la tête et acquiesce avec force. Je lui en suis reconnaissant car je me sens horriblement mal à l'aise avec ce corps sans vie. On ne peut même pas savoir qui c'est.

Je serre un peu plus Rebbeca contre moi puis lui fait signe qu'on y va.

Celle-ci croise enfin mon regard et je ne vois aucune folie ou peur dans ses yeux. Elle s'est calmée. Mais elle hésite.

-On doit retourner à Poudlard, Becky...

-Je... Je ne...

-C'est bon, on sait que tu es innocente. Je te l'ai déjà dit...

-Bon, si on en parlait sur le chemin ? s'impatiente Sirius. Je n'arrive plus à supporter le...

Rebbeca finit par céder. Quoi de plus normal : qui voudrait rester ici ?

Elle se retourne une dernière fois. La lumière de nos baguettes ne permet plus de distinguer le squelette mais on perçoit encore quelques reflets de son crâne.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire pour...

-On verra... Dumbledore s'en chargera. Ce ne sont plus nos affaires, je murmure.

Nous tentons de nous éloigner mais ma cousine nous ralentit considérablement et ne peut marcher sans se tenir aux murs. Entre deux plaintes, elle nous explique qu'elle a fait une mauvaise chute et sa cheville la fait souffrir. Je la regarde un instant puis décide de prendre mes responsabilités.

Je ne me suis pas occupée d'elle pendant quatre ans, j'ai préféré sa pire ennemie alors qu'elle venait tout juste de m'accorder sa confiance, je l'ai abandonnée au moment où elle recevait une menace de Voldemort... Je ne dois pas me venger sur les autres. Ca n'arrangera rien. Non, je dois réparer les dégâts et la soutenir.

Je me mets face à elle puis lui tourne le dos et m'agenouille.

-Monte, je vais te porter.

Rebbeca n'agit pas.

-Je n'ai pas toute la journée ! je râle, m'impatientant et le regard amusé de Sirius semblant peser aussi lourd que du plomb.

Finalement je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, puis une jambe glisser doucement contre mon flanc. Je la saisis fermement puis prend un peu d'élan pour me redresser complètement. Rebebca laisse échapper un petit bruit craintif mais se laisse faire. Sa jambe endolorie pend misérablement tandis que l'autre tente de s'enrouler autour de mon ventre. La boue sur ses vêtements touche les miens, elle pèse son poids et la posture n'est pas très confortable mais je dois le faire.

C'est mon devoir. Et je ne veux pas que ce soit Sirius qui le fasse.

Ainsi, je me sentirais peut-être un peu mieux envers elle... Et envers moi-même.

Je me mets alors à avancer cherchant à ne pas ralentir l'allure, de peur de ne plus avoir d'élan pour marcher. J'entends ma cousine murmurer une excuse puis tenter de se rehausser.

Sirius me regarde un moment avant de se décider à parler. Je ne lui offre que des réponses monosyllabiques, cherchant à éviter qu'il voit que je peine tandis que Rebbeca écoute attentivement.

-... Et donc, Remus a voulu se racheter et a réussi à faire avouer à Pénélope que c'était elle qui avait mis la fiole dans ton sac.

Rebbeca laisse échapper une insulte à l'encontre de sa pire ennemie. Pas très joli mais elle a le droit aujourd'hui.

-Alors quand ce ne sont pas des cadavres, ce sont des poisons qu'elle met dans mon sac ?

-Oui.

-Une sale manie peut-être, marmonne Sirius.

-Mais comme a-t-elle pu avoir la potion ?

Je replace mes mains autour des cuisses de Rebbeca afin de la maintenir en place et continue de marcher sans oser répondre.

-Elle t'a vu avec Dolohov quand il a tenté de tuer Peter.

Rebbeca ne répond pas immédiatement.

-Je vois.

Un silence s'installe puis elle reprend.

-Il n'a pas tenté de le tuer. Ou peut-être. Non. Il a été cruel mais il ne voulait pas le tuer.

Sa voix est posée, je sens qu'elle est faible mais son sang-froid est revenu. Peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas quitté mais que c'est notre arrivée qui l'a chamboulée.

-J'ai vu la fiole tomber, ainsi qu'une autre. Ce devait être l'antidote, m'a-t-il dit. Il n'a pas fonctionné et ça a dégénéré.

-Donc tu es bien sa complice ? grogne Sirius en raffermissant sa poigne autour de sa baguette.

-Non, je suis arrivée alors que Peter venait de hurler qu'il voulait se tuer avant d'essayer d'attaquer Antonin. Il m'a expliquée... Ce que je viens de vous dire, puis il m'a dit qu'il devait partir. Je ne l'ai pas retenu. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. J'aurais dû mais... Il avait dix-sept ans, j'en ai tout juste seize, Peter était en train de se vider de son sang. Et le danger voulait partir, j'ai donc pensé qu'il y avait d'autres priorités.

Un silence suit son discours. Ses raisons sont peu valables mais nous n'étions pas là. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce que nous aurions fait à sa place.

-J'ai voulu le dire, mais j'ai pris peur, il était déjà trop tard : j'étais l'unique témoin et on risquait de me prendre pour une complice justement...

Je sens la culpabilité inonder mon esprit et je tente de me concentrer sur une manière de tenir Rebbeca sans qu'elle ne me fasse mal. Ou à un autre détail situé juste entre mes omoplates.

-… Et puis tout s'est aggravé : plus je gardais le silence, plus je m'enfonçai.

-C'est donc ça que ton grand père entendait par couverture ? Ton silence ? demande Sirius. Ce n'est pas nous mais les professeurs qui ont fouillé ton sac donc pas la peine de me jeter ce regard.

Ah ? J'aurais bien aimé voir sa tête moi. Je me tords à moitié le cou pour essayer de la regarder mais elle m'observe désormais. Je la fixe un moment puis me sens à nouveau mal à l'aise et décide de me concentrer sur l'endroit où je pose mes pieds.

-Mon grand-père... Je ne comprends plus. Je n'aurais jamais deviné. Je voulais fuir Poudlard quand vous m'avez accusée mais je ne voulais pas rentrer chez moi alors que Vous-savez-qui y a mis son étendard. Je ne peux pas croire que ce soit volontaire de la part de grand-père. Antonin aussi a dû être manipulé, ce n'est pas possible autrement...

Sirius détourne le regard et je sais ce qu'il pense... Mais moi, tout comme Rebbeca, je doute.

Je resserre l'emprise que j'ai sur les jambes de ma cousine éloignée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Greil saura quoi faire !

Rebbeca ne répond pas immédiatement.

-Je ne sais pas, murmure-t-elle dans mon oreille en serrant ses bras un peu plus fort, augmentant la pression de son corps contre le mien.

-Je suis d'accord avec James, et puis de toute façon les actes de ta famille ne sont pas les tiens, et si des imbéciles ne comprennent pas ça, je me chargerai d'eux et ils s'en mordront les doigts... Au sens propre, précise-t-il en prenant une mine hautaine.

Rebbeca et moi rigolons à sa blague tandis que nous nous rapprochons du toboggan.

J'aurais finalement réussi à la porter jusqu'au bout ! Je peux être fier de moi... Mais vu la manière dont mes bras me brûlent, j'aurais des courbatures demain matin.


	57. Chapitre 57

**Chapitre 57 : Repos entre amis **

Je me réinstalle un peu plus confortablement dans les coussins que m'ont apportés mes amis.

Je suis à l'infirmerie depuis hier soir, quand James et Sirius m'ont ramenée. Etrangement, je ne leur suis pas plus reconnaissante que ça : je les ai remerciés de m'avoir aidé à remonter le toboggan malgré ma cheville tordue et aussi de m'avoir portée, ce qui était gênant mais aussi un peu flatteur. Cependant vu que c'est eux qui m'ont « envoyé » dans ce tunnel en m'accusant hâtivement, je pense que... On est quitte.

Madame Pomfresh m'a guérie en un mouvement de baguette mais elle a tenue à ce que je passe la nuit à l'infirmerie car j'avais subi un grave choc. Elle m'a jeté quelques sorts de nettoyage car j'étais vraiment recouverte de boue... Je ne devais pas être très jolie à regarder et ça me gêne un peu de savoir qu'on m'ait vue dans un tel état mais après cette histoire de squelette et de fiole, j'ai été moins atteinte qu'avant. Les garçons sont restés un moment en attendant les professeurs et on a pu réchapper aux sermons en déclarant précipitamment qu'il y avait un cadavre dans Poudlard. Ce sont les professeurs McGonagall et Flitwick qui étaient là donc la première est restée pour me parler tandis que le second a déclaré qu'il allait prévenir Dumbledore et que l'un des deux garçons devait l'accompagner pour lui montrer le chemin. James est donc resté à mon chevet tandis que Mcgonagall m'expliquait plus clairement les derniers événements.

Il semblerait donc que je suis innocentée. A peine m'avait-on dénoncée que la vraie coupable a été trouvée. Trafter a été punie paraît-il et désormais, je dois juste rester à l'infirmerie pour attendre que le directeur vienne me parler. Je sais bien que c'est une manière d'avoir toujours un oeil sur moi mais puisque je sais qu'on ne me croit plus responsable de quoique ce soit, ça ne me dérange pas trop. Par contre, j'espère que quelqu'un pensera à prendre les cours de potion et de défense contre les forces du Mal pour moi !

Et mon esprit s'embrouille : dois-je pardonner à ceux qui m'ont accusée d'être complice ? Ou leur en vouloir et risquer d'être seule à nouveau ? Mais si j'accepte trop vite, ils me prendront pour une cruche...

Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple qu'avec James. Il fait toujours tout pour se faire pardonner donc je n'ai pas à me poser de questions. Je me demande s'il l'a compris lorsque je l'ai serré quand j'étais sur son dos… Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en pensant à ce moment : c'était plaisant d'être portée ainsi. Et au moins, il ne me voyait pas.

Et puis, que va me demander Dumbledore ? Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir, je me suis rapidement endormie une fois que James est parti avec le professeur McGonagall. Je ne sais même pas s'il est venu entre temps. La directrice de ma maison m'a bien dit qu'il voudrait me parler. Mais pourquoi me fait-il attendre ? Il y a plus important ?

Oui, c'est vrai : le cadavre... Qui était-ce ? Que faisait-il là ? Vu que le tunnel était une impasse, cela signifie que soit il est mort de faim là-bas, soit il y a été déposé…

Je me demande si j'aurai l'occasion d'en savoir plus à ce sujet.

Cette image du corps contre le mur, me fixant, me revient sans arrêt en tête et me donne des frissons, sans compter les hypothèses plus morbides les unes que les autres que je peux faire à son sujet. Cependant, savoir qu'il aura désormais le droit à une sépulture me rassure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir… Fait quelque chose de bien.

Il peut reposer en paix.

J'imagine aussi qu'ils ont dû s'occuper du povrebine. Bien que je n'ai jamais ressentit d'affection particulière pour cette petite bête, je suis assez triste de me dire qu'elle ne sera plus là désormais.

J'entends du bruit derrière les rideaux qui forment les murs de ma chambre et espère que ce sera James ou Sirius qui me donneront plus d'informations. Malheureusement, ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre.

C'est Thomas Scones, Rhys McLeod son meilleur ami, Mary et Clemence. Je me rappelle alors des paroles de Sirius sur la manière dont Remus et les autres ont découvert mon innocence : elles avaient cherché à en savoir plus à mon sujet…

D'un côté, je me trouve dans la même situation désormais car elles peuvent m'informer sur pas mal de détails –comme sur Pénélope, ce qui se passe en-dehors de l'infirmerie ou au sujet du cadavre si on en a parlé.

Après quelques salutations, tous m'offrent quelques friandises et petits présents pour mon séjour à l'infirmerie, sauf Thomas qui dit avoir « participé avec Mary à me trouver un cadeau »… Cette dernière a levé les yeux au ciel et ça m'a fait rire. Quelle tête de mule ! J'ai beau savoir que c'est superficiel, peut-être même un simple acte de politesse, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être profondément touchée par ce geste, surtout après ces récents événements et les accusations dont j'ai été victime, et les remercie comme je peux, ne ressentant plus la moindre rancune envers eux.

Serais-je si frivole ?

-Lily n'est pas venue car elle se demandait si tu voulais encore la voir…, m'explique Clemence.

Je fronce les sourcils : ah, c'est vrai, il y a encore ce problème. Mon cœur se serre tandis qu'une vague de dégoût m'envahit. Elle m'a accusée du pire alors qu'elle n'avait qu'une seule preuve… Elle a suivi le chemin que Pénélope voulait lui faire prendre. Encore une fois.

Bien évidemment, la rejeter n'amènerait rien de bon mais l'accepter ne serait qu'une preuve de faiblesse.

C'est étrange : Pénélope me dégoûte également et m'enrage mais ces sentiments, sans pour autant diminuer ma peur de cette fille, la rationnalise. Je ressens désormais autre chose donc je peux jouer dessus.

Et là, tout le monde attend ma réponse alors que je cogite sur un autre sujet.

-Si elle veut s'excuser, qu'elle vienne le faire elle-même. Je préfère que ce soit fait de vive voix plutôt que par des intermédiaires, je déclare sombrement malgré moi.

Je me rends soudainement compte que mes propos auraient pu être blessants pour mes amies mais elles semblent satisfaites de la réponse et acquiescent. Thomas à l'air de s'y intéresser autant qu'à une thèse sur les veracrasse et Rhys demande à Clemence plus d'information à ce sujet. Je me tourne alors vers Mary pour satisfaire ma propre curiosité :

-Dites, il s'est passé quoi depuis hier soir ?

-Eh bien Pénélope a été punie : un nouveau mois de retenue et elle a même été convoquée chez Dumbledore. Cette potion était si grave ?

-Oui… C'est de la magie noire pure. Et on pense que c'est Dolohov qui l'aurait faite.

-Mais tu le savais depuis quand ?

-Que c'était Dolohov qui l'avait confectionnée ? Depuis le jour où Peter a été envoyé à l'infirmerie. Je l'avais vu mais j'avais peur de le dénoncer… Car ma famille y a été mêlée.

Je vois mes amis se jeter des regards inquiets et suspicieux. Il faut que je fasse attention à ne pas trop en dire ou ça pourrait bien se retourner à nouveau contre moi.

-S'il vous plaît, vous pourriez éviter de le dire aux autres ? Moi-même je suis perdue dans cette histoire et… J'aimerais être sûre qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit qui court à ce sujet alors qu'on ne sait pas encore tout.

Ils acceptent. Je ne sais pas s'ils tiendront paroles mais ça me rassure.

-Dis-moi, demande Thomas, c'est vrai cette histoire de mort ?

La délicatesse et le tact en personne.

-Ah oui ! reprend Mary qui était juste à côté de lui. Des élèves auraient vu Hagrid creuser une tombe dans le cimetière et les professeurs y enterrer quelqu'un ! Il y avait même des gens externes à Poudlard et on n'a pas eu cours de la matinée !

-Mais on nous a forcé de rester en salle de travail malgré tout…, soupire Rhys ce qui me fait sourire.

-Tout le monde raconte que c'est toi qui l'aurais découvert, reprend Thomas, avide de nouvelles informations.

Je fronce les sourcils au souvenir de ce corps pourri et au crâne qui me fixait dans l'obscurité… Le temps que j'ai passé à côté de lui, terrifiée.

Il a désormais une vraie tombe. Et si des gens sont venus, ça veut dire que c'étaient ses proches. Ce doit être un soulagement pour eux.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de contentement à savoir cela.

-Oui. Quand on m'a accusée d'avoir tenté de tuer Peter, vu que tout jouait contre moi, j'ai décidé de prendre la fuite et peut-être de retrouver Dolohov pour qu'il s'explique. Par un concours de circonstance j'ai… Trouvé un passage secret dans une salle. J'ai marché un peu et j'ai trouvé le corps.

Les filles grimacent de dégoût tandis que les garçons ouvrent des yeux curieux et insatiable.

-Tu sais qui c'était ? me demande Rhys. Enfin, si ça ne te gêne pas d'en parler.

Je souris doucement à sa politesse. Il n'est pas très vif mais il fait attention aux autres, je l'apprécie plus que Thomas d'ailleurs.

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne peux même pas vous dire à quoi il ressemblait… On voyait son crâne.

Nouvelle exclamation de dégoût chez les filles et chez les garçons aussi cette fois.

-Tout ce que je sais, à la vue des vêtements, c'est que c'était un homme. Le reste… Je l'ignore. Il y avait qui à son enterrement ?

-Ben ceux qui l'ont vu ont raconté qu'il y avait Dumbledore, McGonagall, Opieka, Binns, des fantômes et d'autres personnes qu'ils n'ont pas pu bien voir, m'explique Rhys avec une expression contrite.

-Ca ne nous donne pas trop d'indice, déclare sombrement Thomas.

J'acquiesce sans dire un mot.

-Dumbledore est censé me voir plus tard, j'essaierai de lui demander… Si je trouve l'occasion.

Mes amis semblent satisfaits de ma déclaration. Cependant, je me demande si j'aurais l'audace de lui demander. D'un côté, c'est moi qui l'ai retrouvé, j'ai bien le droit de savoir, non ?

Je n'ai jamais lu l'histoire de Poudlard mais je doute qu'ils recensent toutes les personnes disparues… On ne sait même pas s'il c'était quelqu'un de Poudlard. Sûrement pas car il n'avait pas d'uniforme. Sauf si c'est un professeur.

Le rideau s'écarte à nouveau et les personnes présentes se serrent un peu pour laisser entrer les nouveaux venus. Je remarque rapidement que Thomas et Mary se jettent un regard en souriant tandis qu'ils se collent un peu plus qu'il n'était nécessaire.

Mon attention est rapidement détournée par l'arrivée de James, Peter, Sirius et Lupin. Ils ont eux aussi apportés leur dose de ravitaillement en friandises et je les remercie une nouvelle fois. Je suis volontairement un peu moins chaleureuse avec le préfet qui semble s'en rendre compte.

Je sais que c'est un peu grâce à lui qu'ils ont découvert la machination de Trafter mais les paroles qu'il a tenues l'autre soir restent gravées dans ma mémoire… Je croyais pouvoir lui faire confiance et il m'a vraiment blessée. Ca ressemblait tellement aux insultes acerbes de mon passé. Ca me rend triste moi-même d'agir comme ça car je l'apprécie vraiment, il n'est pas méchant et j'aimerais être capable de passer à autre chose… C'est juste que… Non. Je ne peux pas.

Je tourne mon regard vers James qui fixe Thomas, mécontent. Celui-ci l'ignore totalement.

C'est une ancienne rivalité dû au quidditch qui ressort ? Où il n'aime pas la manière dont il se colle à Mary ?

-Vous savez qui était le mort, vous ? demande Clemence, brisant finalement le silence qui s'installait.

-Non, les professeurs n'ont rien voulu nous dire et Rusard m'a attrapé alors que je tentais de me rendre au cimetière.

-Tu as encore fait perdre des points ? soupire Mary.

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, après ce que nous a retiré Pénélope, il est impossible qu'on ait la coupe, même en gagnant au quidditch et en sauvant la vie de Dumbledore, déclare James.

Les deux Poufsouffle présents les raillent alors sur leur future victoire, provoquant une sorte de petite guerre à l'intérieur de ma chambre. D'un côté on a James et Sirius qui leur rappelle leur défaite en novembre contre leur propre équipe de quidditch, de l'autre on a Thomas et Rhys qui se vantent d'avoir malgré tout pu rester en tête de la course pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons.

Ils ne cessent même pas leur querelle quand un nouvel arrivant pénètre ma chambre, mais lorsqu'ils le reconnaissent, ils finissent par se taire immédiatement.

-On est serré ici, fait remarquer le professeur Opieka.

En même temps, il est probablement celui qui prend le plus de place : il est plus grand que Sirius et si costaud qu'il doit faire le double du volume de Rhys ou James qui sont plutôt frêles comme garçons, même s'ils ont une constitution plutôt normale pour leur âge.

Les filles gloussent à sa remarquent et s'assoient sur mon lit, me forçant à serrer mes jambes contre mon buste. Je remarque alors que Thomas et James jettent le même regard au nouveau venu : haineux.

Opieka n'aurait pas la côte avec les garçons ?

Vu notre proximité, j'arrive à remarquer qu'il a de grandes cernes sous les yeux, cependant, il est mieux rasé que d'habitude.

Tandis que Rhys tente d'en savoir plus quant à l'enterrement de la matinée, je croise le regard de Remus. Celui-ci fronce les sourcils puis fait un léger coup de tête vers Opieka avant de secouer la tête de gauche à droite.

Ca veut dire quoi ? Il ne faut pas que je lui parle ? Je détourne mon attention, contrariée mais aussi dans une réaction puérile, voulant faire ce qu'on m'interdit. Et puis de quoi il se mêle le Préfet qui m'accuse sans savoir ?

C'est alors que je croise le regard de Sirius qui fait le même geste.

Cette fois, réellement perdue, je mets ma rancune de côté et me tourne vers Remus, le plus proche de moi, pour lui demander ce qui se passe, les autres élèves trop occupées à parler avec le professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal, trouvant cela probablement très cool de discuter avec un adulte. Ce dernier se laisse surmener… Ce qui fait qu'on ne sait pas pourquoi il est venu ici.

Ca me donne un peu de temps pour en savoir plus auprès des garçons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je murmure.

J'ai l'impression que ma voix n'a même pas été digne d'un souffle et pourtant, Remus semble avoir compris la question…

Il a dû lire sur mes lèvres, ou la deviner. Il se penche vers moi et chuchote à mon oreille :

-On te le dira après. Juste… Ne parle pas trop en sa présence.

-Pourquoi ?

-Après, répète-t-il avant de détourner le regard et de rougir.

Tout le monde nous regarde avec de grands yeux. Pourquoi ? Ils ont entendu ?

Puisque personne ne semble vouloir briser le silence, je me tourne vers Opieka qui n'a toujours pas décroché un mot sur l'identité du mort ou quoique ce soit d'autre, prétextant que c'est « privé », « pas vos affaires », et qu'on « devrait plutôt réviser plutôt que de jouer les commères ».

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à l'infirmerie, professeur ?

Les garçons de Poufsouffle semblent surpris par mon ton poli mais les autres ont fini par avoir l'habitude.

-Ah oui ! Où avais-je la tête ? Le professeur Dumbledore vous a convoquée dans son bureau.

Si les regards pouvaient parler, il y aurait le même vacarme que durant la finale de la coupe du monde de quidditch : tout le monde se jette des coups d'œil intrigués et pleins de sens. De mon côté, je sens qu'une énorme responsabilité vient d'atterrir sur mes épaules : je dois essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible sur ma famille et sur ce cadavre durant l'entretien.

Vais-je en être capable sans donner l'impression de passer du hibou au centaure ?

Je prends une grande inspiration et commence à sortir mes jambes des draps sous lesquels je suis, étant déjà habillée –j'avais froid donc je me suis mise dans le lit en attendant.

Alors que je me coinçais le pied dans la couverture, les rideaux s'ouvrent à nouveau.

-Ah non, là on est trop. Revenez plus tard ! déclare Sirius d'une voix claire et forte ce qui fait rire tout le monde.

Le rideau s'écarte pour laisser paraître un homme qui ne prend même pas la peine, forte inutile, de mettre un pied dans la chambre : Sirius a raison, c'est tout simplement impossible. C'est alors que James s'exclame :

-Papa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Quelle manière de parler à ses parents. Moi je me serais prise un savon pour moins que ça.

-Je suis venu à l'…

Il s'interrompt lorsque son regard se pose sur le professeur présent avant d'arriver sur moi.

-Tiens, bonjour Rebbeca. Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il sur un tout autre ton.

-Ca va, je murmure, en tentant à nouveau de décoincer mon pied. Je suis convoquée chez le directeur.

-James ! gronde-t-il comme s'il était coupable de tout.

-C'est pas moi ! répond immédiatement mon cousin éloigné avec une expression offusquée sur le visage.

Tout le monde éclate de rire à nouveau tandis que Remus décide de m'aider à défaire les draps pour me libérer. Je l'en remercie, comprenant qu'il cherche à se faire pardonner par tous les moyens, et je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux. Comme si j'avais peur qu'il m'en veuille à son tour, ou que je le pardonne trop vite. On peut vraiment me manipuler si simplement ? Serais-je si stupide ?

Je rougis et croise le regard de Clemence qui affiche un petit sourire.

Je retourne mon attention sur Arthur. C'est bizarre que le père de James soit là. Il serait venu pour les funérailles du cadavre ?

Je me redresse totalement et me tourne vers Opieka qui me fixait sans ciller. Une fois qu'il me voit prête, il fait un geste de la main qui ne cogne personne –vu sa carrure et le nombre de sorciers dans cette chambre, ça tient du miracle- avant de passer par l'ouverture maintenue par Arthur.

-Monsieur, salue Opieka en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Arthur fait de même mais ne dit pas un mot. Il fléchit juste légèrement la tête. Son regard se pose alors sur moi et je n'arrive pas à le décrypter.

Il est en colère par rapport à ma fuite d'hier ? Ou il s'inquiète pour ma présence dans l'infirmerie ?

D'ailleurs, pourquoi le père de James est là mais pas ma famille ?

Serait-ce à cause de ce que disait la lettre de mon grand-père ?

Je sens mon cœur se serrer et mon corps devenir faible. Alors désormais ma propre famille m'évite tant que je suis à Poudlard ? Malgré la présence de mes amis et de James, cette absence reste douloureuse.

Je ferme les yeux en suivant sagement Opieka, devant moi, dans les couloirs du château.


	58. Chapitre 58

**Chapitre 58 : Les doutes et des réponses**

Le professeur McGonagall m'accompagne jusqu'à l'escalier de mon dortoir sous le regard intrigué des rares élèves qui sont restés debout : qu'elle me ramène à la salle commune n'est pas si extraordinaire mais pour qu'elle s'assure que j'aille me coucher, ça doit les étonner. Je monte lentement les marches, entendant notre directrice de maison conseiller aux autres de ne pas trop tarder.

Quelle nuit !

Entre la découverte de la fiole, puis celle que Rebbeca n'était pas coupable, que sa famille l'a trahie, le passage secret et surtout ce mort. Quelle horreur.

Je me demande comment elle a fait pour tout supporter depuis le début : Dolohov, les secrets, son grand-père, Voldemort même, nous qui l'avons accusée de quelque chose qui la tourmentait… Et elle a passé un moment en compagnie d'un cadavre.

Et malgré tout, lorsque j'étais avec elle à l'infirmerie, elle semblait heureuse. Serait-ce le fait qu'elle ait de nouveau notre confiance qui la rende d'aussi bonne humeur ? Ou peut-être est-ce le fait d'avoir déballé son sac. Ou parce que je suis resté avec elle.

J'avoue avoir voulu suivre Sirius pour montrer le passage secret mais ils avaient demandé un seul élève et Rebbeca semblait encore faible. Je voulais être là, qu'elle voie que j'étais à ses côtés. Que je ne l'abandonnais pas.

Le professeur McGonagall lui a expliqué ce qui s'était passé et moi j'ai tenté de la rassurer sur le fait que sa famille n'avait rien à voir avec Voldemort. Mais j'ai peut-être tort, peut-être que c'est Sirius qui a raison : sa famille serait du côté de la magie noire ? Je n'arrive pas à y croire mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter non plus.

Je pousse la porte de mon dortoir et ne suis même pas étonné de voir toutes les lumières allumées. Peter et Remus sont en pyjama tandis que Sirius se déshabille pour aller se coucher.

-Alors ? me demande-t-il lorsqu'il me remarque.

-Elle est fatiguée mais pour ce qu'elle a vécu, je trouve qu'elle ne s'en sort pas trop mal.

-Ce n'est que le premier soir, il faudra faire attention au fur et à mesure, me fait remarquer Remus.

-Et toi tu ferais bien de préparer tes excuses vu qu'elle était parfaitement innocente, je bougonne en m'affalant sur mon lit.

Je suis trop fatigué pour me changer mais j'ai malgré tout besoin de parler. Remus ne répond pas à ma remarque mais j'espère qu'il se sent un minimum contrit. Moi, j'ai commencé à rembourser ma dette, bien que ce ne soit pas encore terminé.

J'ai peur que des gens montent Rebbeca contre moi, qu'ils lui montrent à quel point j'ai manqué de discernement, qu'ils la séduisent, qu'elle aille du côté de la magie noire. Ou qu'elle m'en veuille d'avantage car je suis de sa famille justement.

-Tu leur as tout raconté ? je demande à Sirius.

-Oui.

Je sens mon estomac se contracter.

-Même pour son grand-père ?

-Aussi.

Je m'en serais passé : c'est quelque chose de privé, bon sang ! Je n'ai pas envie de connaître l'avis des autres mais en même temps, la peur qu'ils rejettent Rebbeca m'envahit et j'ai besoin de me rassurer.

-Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

-Et bien… En apparence, on pourrait croire qu'elle est du côté de Dolohov mais… Non, maintenant on sait que tout ça n'est qu'un concours de circonstance, surtout dû à Trafter.

Je ferme les yeux : Trafter… Se rend-elle compte qu'elle est en train de jouer avec une histoire bien trop importante pour nous tous ? Que par sa faute, j'ai douté de Rebbeca ? Qu'une innocente a failli être accusée de tentative de meurtre ? J'espère que les professeurs l'ont punie convenablement.

-Moi, je pense qu'elle n'a rien à voir dedans, déclare hâtivement Peter. En tout cas, pour la fiole. Vous vous souvenez ? Au début on disait que si les garçons de Serpentard lui avaient parlé, c'était pour sa famille, et bien là on en a la preuve. Et je suis certain que c'est Dolohov et uniquement lui qui a… Enfin, qui a essayé de…

-Ouais, on sait, l'interrompt Sirius pour lui éviter de s'embourber dans sa gêne.

C'est vrai, mis ainsi, les éléments concordent.

-Tu as pu en savoir plus sur le mort ? je demande à mon meilleur ami.

-Rien du tout. Une fois arrivé, Dumbledore a demandé au professeur Flitwick de s'assurer que je regagne le dortoir.

-Pareil pour moi. Je crois qu'ils savent qu'on cherchera des informations à son sujet.

-Donc on ressort ? demande Peter. Je reviens tout juste de l'infirmerie alors je ne sais pas si…

-Non, on reste ce soir. Les professeurs ont accepté de ne pas nous punir probablement à cause de tous ces événements et de leur propre erreur. Si jamais on les provoquait, on pourrait faire nos valises.

Je décide de me mettre sous les couvertures et je suis imité par mes amis.

Je repense à Rebbeca… Demain, il faudra que j'aille lui chercher des friandises. J'espère que je ne me tromperai pas, cette fois. Que fait-elle en ce moment ? Repense-t-elle au cadavre ? A nos accusations ? Combien d'efforts faudra-t-il que je fasse pour qu'elle accepte de ne plus m'en vouloir ?

Elle n'a pas l'air très rancunière mais j'ai senti qu'elle était redevenue un peu distante avec moi et ça, je ne le veux pas.

Je m'endors rapidement.

Le lendemain, j'ai du mal à me lever et il faut que Sirius retire les couvertures de mon lit pour que je daigne ouvrir un œil. Je me sens lourd, j'ai la bouche pâteuse et j'ai mal au dos !

Je me redresse en bougonnant et prépare mes affaires tandis que mes amis déclarent tout haut le planning du jour.

-Bon, il faut passer par Honeydukes pour avoir des friandises pour Rebbeca : elle sera la première interrogée par Dumbledore et il faut qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle doit apprendre, déclare Sirius.

-Et on pourrait aussi se faire pardonner ainsi, précise Remus.

-On devrait éviter de sécher, on a atteint les limites cette fois donc on ira juste après le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal…

-Ou Remus peut se faire virer du cours de potion ! propose Peter.

-Merci bien mais non, répond le concerné.

-Euh, les gars, je marmonne après avoir enfilé ma chemise à l'envers. Au sujet d'Opieka… Il espionnait bien Rebbeca, non ?

-Ah oui, cette histoire d'Odenwald ! se rappelle Sirius.

Bon sang, il parle trop fort et trop vite, je dors encore à moitié, moi. Et j'ai la flemme de remettre ma chemise à l'endroit : j'ai des courbatures aux bras et au dos.

-Il faudra en demander plus à Rebbeca et tenter de l'avertir au sujet d'Opieka.

Comment j'ai fait pour avoir aussi mal ?

-Et pour le corps, on fait comment ? demande Remus.

-Dumbledore doit savoir et vu que c'est Rebbeca qui l'a trouvé, elle devrait avoir le droit de demander.

Le dernier entraînement de quidditch était mercredi dernier et on est lundi.

-Tu crois qu'elle osera ?

Soudain je me rappelle de la nuit passée : j'ai porté Rebbeca sur mon dos ! C'est pour ça !

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en sentant la douloureuse brûlure au niveau des muscles. C'est comme une preuve de ma force. J'ai pu porter Rebbeca tout le long du tunnel.

-James ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

-Hein ? je demande tout en tentant de reprendre une expression neutre. Rien, rien... Pour Odenwald, on devrait chercher à la bibliothèque ou alors je pourrais demander à mon père.

-Bonne idée ! Arthur saura être discret et il doit être le mieux placé pour savoir ce genre de choses.

Après avoir préparé nos affaires, nous descendons jusqu'à la grande salle. C'est alors que Verpey nous accoste à notre table.

-Vous savez qu'on n'a pas cours de la matinée ? s'exclame-t-il, apparemment ravi.

-Vous avez de la chance, nous on a deux heures de potions et…, râle Remus, trop heureux de pouvoir se plaindre de Slughorn mais notre coéquipier l'interrompt.

-Non, tu n'y es pas du tout : personne n'a cours ! C'est un préfet en chef qui m'a dit ça, il faut faire passer le message à tout le monde !

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Peter, curieux.

Je jette un regard à Sirius qui fronce les sourcils. On pense la même chose : ça doit être à cause du cadavre.

-Ben, je ne sais pas trop. C'est nul parce qu'on doit rester en salle d'étude et travailler mais au moins, je n'aurais pas à rendre ce devoir d'enchantement que je n'avais pas terminé ! s'exclame Verpey, heureux.

Nous mangeons calmement notre petit-déjeuner, intrigués par la nouvelle et écoutant attentivement les murmures autour de nous. Je remarque alors la présence d'Evans à la table. J'évite son regard, trop furieux contre elle. J'espère qu'elle culpabilise pour ce qu'elle a fait. Nous nous levons avec mes amis et marchons un peu vers la sortie lorsque je remarque que notre sablier a perdu quelques rubis.

-C'est moi ou on a moins de cent points ? je marmonne, les mains dans les poches.

-On ne te l'a pas dit ? Pénélope s'est vue retirer cinquante points hier soir et elle a été collée tout le mois.

Je pousse un reniflement dédaigneux tandis que de minuscules élèves de première année sont ramenés de force par le concierge dans le hall.

-Interdiction de sortir du château avant ce midi ! Le professeur Dumbledore l'a annoncé clairement ce matin alors n'essayez pas de jouer aux plus roublards.

Rusard se tourne vers nous et nous jette un regard des plus mauvais.

-Ca vaut aussi pour vous, bande de vauriens.

Je lui lance mon regard le plus ennuyé et ne bouge pas d'un pouce tandis que je le regarde s'éloigner.

-Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de sortir ? murmure Remus.

-J'en sais fichtrement rien, répond Sirius.

-C'est parce qu'il va y avoir un enterrement ! s'exclame l'un des deux élèves de première année.

-Comment vous savez ça ? demande Sirius.

Les deux gamins bombent le torse, fiers d'attirer l'attention d'élèves bien plus vieux et du capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor.

-On a vu Hagrid creuser un trou dans le cimetière ! s'exclame le plus petit des deux.

-Et il y avait des gens qu'on n'a jamais vus à Poudlard en plus de professeurs.

-Vous savez qui on va enterrer ? je demande.

-Non, on a voulu demander à Hagrid mais le concierge nous a attrapés avant, répond piteusement notre informateur.

On les remercie puis décidons de monter les étages : il suffit de trouver une fenêtre donnant sur le cimetière et le tour est joué !

Nous dépassons l'infirmerie mais je reviens sur mes pas, hésitant à y aller juste avant les cours, ou plutôt les heures d'études, pour voir une des patientes. On n'a plus beaucoup de temps mais… Je veux juste m'assurer qu'elle va bien. Qu'elle sache que je m'inquiète pour elle.

Alors que j'allais poser la main sur la poignée, la porte s'ouvre sur le professeur McGonagall. Elle tient une cape noire à la main et l'enfile en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Elle se rend à l'enterrement et sait que j'ai compris.

-Miss Foist doit se reposer pour le moment mais vous pourrez lui rendre visite dès ce midi. Désormais, veuillez-vous rendre dans la salle où vous avez cours.

-Mais on n'a pas…

-Chaque classe doit se rendre là où elle devrait avoir cours normalement et un membre du corps professoral sera là pour vous surveiller, déclare-t-elle sèchement avant de partir.

Je me tourne vers mes amis qui ont tout entendu.

-Bon ben on n'a plus le choix, fait remarquer Peter.

Je hausse les épaules et redescend vers les cachots.

Quatre longues heures plus tard à mépriser Servilus et Evans, à jeter des coups d'oeils par la fenêtre, à gribouiller des petites bêtes à longues dents et à réfléchir à ce que je pourrais voler à Honeydukes, la sonnerie finit par retentir.

Tous les élèves étaient surexcités : la rumeur de l'enterrement a fait le tour du château et tout le monde tentait d'en savoir d'avantage. C'est le professeur Nisha qui nous a surveillés pendant tout ce temps et elle aussi semblait peu concentrée, voir même plutôt inquiète.

Une fois sortis, je me suis précipité le premier vers la statue de la sorcière borgne et en moins d'une demie heure, à courir comme un fou, j'ai fini par trouver assez de sucreries pour nous tous. Remus voulait à tout prix se faire pardonner, Peter lui rendre la pareille car elle lui a offert de superbes cadeaux quand il était à l'infirmerie et moi je tenais à ce que ce soit un cadeau commun parce que… Ca aurait fait bizarre que je sois le seul à lui donner quelque chose. Mais ça aurait mis mon cadeau en valeur.

D'ailleurs, au sujet de Peter, je me demande pourquoi elle lui faisait tant de cadeau. Sirius m'a assuré que c'était probablement pour ce qu'elle avait vu et parce qu'elle s'inquiétait mais je ne sais pas.

Ce serait à cause du secret qu'elle a gardé tout ce temps ? Elle s'en voudrait d'avoir aidé le coupable ?

Non, quand même pas. Elle n'aurait rien à lui devoir. Ca me dérange car c'est le seul qui ne l'ait pas accusée et elle s'entend bien avec lui donc je suis un peu jaloux de son statut d'intouchable dans l'estime de Rebbeca.

Punaise, ça me travaille un peu trop à mon goût cette histoire. Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose que l'avis de Rebbeca sur moi ?

Je partage le butin puis nous nous rendons à l'infirmerie tandis que Sirius répète tout ce qu'on doit demander à ma cousine éloignée. J'ai bien envie de lui dire que si on va la voir, ce n'est pas pour en savoir plus ou l'interroger, c'est pour se faire pardonner mais il ne semble pas comprendre. Est-ce qu'il culpabilise ? Ou doute-il encore ?

Peter me murmure qu'il a tenté de sortir vers le cimetière pendant que j'étais allé chercher les provisions mais que Rusard l'a rattrapé. Donc aucune nouvelle information.

Nous écartons les rideaux qui forment la chambre de Rebbeca et pénétrons celle-ci. Les filles de notre classe se serrent à deux garçons afin de nous laisser de la place. C'est alors que je reconnais les deux garçons. Enfin, pas le roux frêle avec un air rêveur mais Thomas Scones. Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Je comprends que son ami l'ait suivi mais lui n'a rien à faire là. J'ai l'impression qu'on cherche à nous comparer lui et moi : même si j'ai du mal à l'admettre, je sais qu'on se ressemble et ça m'énerve à un point inimaginable.

Je dépose les friandises sur la table de chevet de Rebbeca. Celle-ci semble bien se porter et nous remercie chaleureusement… Enfin, sauf avec Remus qui est le dernier à déposer son cadeau et donc reste le plus proche d'elle. Ce dernier baisse la tête et, bien que je sais qu'il ne devrait pas, qu'il devrait rappeler que c'est grâce à lui qu'on a pu démasquer Pénélope, je ressens un certain soulagement à savoir qu'il y a pire que moi dans l'estime de ma cousine.

Mais que pense-t-elle de Scones ? Je tourne mon attention vers lui et tente d'engager une sorte de combat de regard mais il s'obstine à fixer les cheveux de Mary McDonald. C'est ça, fuis tant que tu le peux… Fais semblant de t'intéresser à quelqu'un d'autre.

Soudain, je sors de mes pensées lorsque Clemence nous demande si on en sait d'avantage sur l'identité du mort. Je jette un coup d'œil rapide vers Rebbeca, inquiet, mais celle-ci semble plus curieuse que gênée. Elle s'en est remise ?

-Les professeurs n'ont rien voulu nous dire et Rusard m'a attrapé alors que je tentais de me rendre au cimetière.

-Tu as encore fait perdre des points ? soupire Mary.

Elle râle sur nous alors que c'est une de ses amies qui en a fait perdre le plus ?

-Ne te fais pas d'illusions, après ce que nous a retiré Pénélope, il est impossible qu'on ait la coupe, même en gagnant au quidditch et en sauvant la vie de Dumbledore, je lui rappelle.

-Donc Gryffondor est dégagé de la course on dirait, raille Thomas Scones.

-Tu peux parler, on a quand même massacré votre équipe en novembre, je réplique brusquement, trop heureux de combattre contre ce petit imbécile arrogant.

Nous continuons de nous quereller avec nos meilleurs amis comme renforts, faisant fi du fait que les rideaux se soient à nouveau écartés. Cependant, dès que la voix du nouvel arrivant retentit, nous cessons immédiatement de parler.

-On est serré ici, fait remarquer le professeur Opieka.

C'est ta faute, espèce d'ogre. Voilà, je suis énervé et je n'ai pas pu ratatiner ce Scones en publique. Ca m'énerve encore plus !

Je remarque, à mon plus grand déplaisir, que Clemence et Mary rient et rougissent face à l'arrivée de notre professeur. Il a l'air d'un grand bêta avec plus de muscle que de jugeote, comment peuvent-elles l'apprécier ? Elles sont vraiment incompréhensible…

Et en plus il a le culot de s'asseoir sur le lit de Becky ! Mais c'est un détraqué celui-là ! Depuis quand les professeurs font ça ? D'accord, on n'a pas de place mais c'est sa faute à lui !

Je regarde furtivement Rebbeca et ressent un certain soulagement à ce que ma cousine éloignée n'agisse pas comme ses amies. En tournant la tête, je vois que Scones non plus ne semblent pas apprécier la présence d'Opieka et mon ancien adversaire monte doucement dans mon estime. Au moins un qui a dû voir que c'était un benêt.

L'ami de Scones, il s'appelle McLeod je crois, engage la conversation avec le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde. Apparemment, il est plus mature que ce que laisse deviner sa carrure frêle et son air d'enfant de chœur. Opieka évite la question. Les filles, Peter et Scones s'y mettent à leur tour et je ne peux résister à la curiosité donc je commence moi aussi à tenter de piéger notre professeur mais rien ne semble marcher et il ne répond que par des phrases passe-partout telles que « C'est privé » ou « Occupez-vous de vos oignons ». Mary et Clemence semblent adorer ce petit jeu en tout cas.

Soudain, je perçois un murmure du côté de Rebbeca et détourne immédiatement mon attention : Remus est penchée vers elle, s'appuyant sur le lit pour ne pas tomber à la renverse et lui chuchote quelque chose à l'oreille. De quoi parlent-ils ?

Nos regards se croisent et Lunard s'éloigne d'elle en rougissant, l'air mal à l'aise. C'est alors que je me rends compte que non seulement je fronce les sourcils mais en plus, il n'y a plus un bruit dans la chambre. Rebbeca ne semble pas embarrassée le moins du monde par ce silence dont j'ignore la raison mais qui étrangement me déplaît assez.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu à l'infirmerie, professeur ? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Opieka.

Sa politesse est la preuve de son éducation et ce n'est pas la première fois que je la vois agir ainsi, surtout avec les professeurs, mais il semblerait que Scones et McLeod n'y soient pas habitués. Je ricane intérieurement, appréciant le fait que je suis probablement celui qui la connaît le mieux dans cette pièce.

-Ah oui ! Où avais-je la tête ? s'exclame le professeur tandis que je me mords les lèvres pour m'empêcher de lancer une réponse insultante mais très cocasse. Le professeur Dumbledore vous a convoquée dans son bureau.

Sirius et moi échangeons immédiatement un regard et je sens tous mes muscles se tendre d'impatience. Ainsi donc, elle n'y était pas encore allée ! Ce qui est assez dommage c'est que nous ne puissions pas lui dire ce qu'elle doit faire et comment se comporter. J'espère qu'elle saura se débrouiller malgré tout…

J'ignore si elle sait s'y prendre avec les professeurs : lorsqu'on l'a retrouvée avec McGonagall, elle était plus qu'empêtrée dans les problèmes mais avec Slughorn et Opieka, elle semble plutôt bien s'entendre. Donc difficile de se faire une idée.

Je remarque alors que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à être tendus et à regarder les autres. En fait, mis à part Opieka lui-même, tout le monde semble au bord de la crise cardiaque.

Rebbeca évite mon regard et respire profondément avant de sortir de son lit, déjà toute habillée. Soudain, les rideaux s'ouvrent à nouveau mais il y a un problème car c'est Sirius et moi qui bloquons l'entrée et il est impossible qu'on se serre un peu plus tout en laissant ma cousine éloignée se mettre debout.

-Ah non, là on est trop. Revenez plus tard ! déclare Sirius comme s'il était gérant d'un pub ce qui fait éclater de rire toutes les personnes autour de nous.

Le nouveau venu écarte malgré tout les rideaux sans pouvoir mettre un pied dans la chambre et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'exclamer :

-Papa ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ?

Dumbledore lui a envoyé une lettre d'avertissement à mon sujet ? Je ne crois pas…

-Je suis venu à l'…

Mon père s'interrompt lorsqu'il aperçoit Opieka et ma cousine éloignée.

-Tiens, bonjour Rebbeca. Comment vas-tu ? demande-t-il sur un tout autre ton.

Il est vraiment nul lorsqu'il s'agit de jouer la comédie. Et comment peut-il demander à quelqu'un qui est à l'infirmerie si « ça va » ? Surtout que cette personne a été trahie par sa famille, rejetée par ses amis et a passé un moment avec un cadavre dans un tunnel sombre et boueux.

-Ca va, murmure-t-elle bravement, un pied toujours dans le lit. Je suis convoquée chez le directeur, dit-elle avec un timbre un peu plus grave que d'habitude.

Cet événement ne semble pas la rassurer. J'espère que tout ira bien pour elle. Dumbledore ne serait pas assez idiot pour la punir, si ?

-James ! gronde soudainement mon père.

-C'est pas moi ! je réplique immédiatement.

C'est un réflexe désormais.

Tout le monde éclate de rire à nouveau et j'observe Lunard tirer sur les draps du lit de Rebbeca pour qu'elle puisse retirer son pied.

Elle tourne la tête vers ses amies puis se redresse totalement avant de faire face au professeur Opieka qui la fixe depuis quelques secondes. Ce dernier lui fait signe de la suivre et passe devant mon père. Je me mets à prier pour qu'il lui fasse un croche-pied mais malheureusement, mon père n'est pas ce genre d'homme.

Je suis sûr que Greil aurait su quoi dire, une sorte de mot poli mais menaçant malgré tout, comme quoi il n'avait pas intérêt à toucher sa fille.

Ouais, exactement ce genre de choses.

-Monsieur.

Mon père fléchit la tête en le laissant passer et suit Rebbeca des yeux. Une fois ces deux-là sortis, un silence gêné s'installe. McLeod trouve une excuse pour s'en aller lui aussi et Scones le suit avec une subtilité digne d'un troll. Les filles saluent mon père poliment avant de signaler leur départ, Mary prétextant devoir aider Clemence pour son devoir en étude des moldus, puis elles s'éloignent à leur tour en faisant des petits pas précipités.

-James, je pourrais te parler une minute ? C'est important, murmure mon père avec un air sombre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Il jette un coup d'œil à mes trois autres amis et je comprends que c'est privé. Mais d'un côté, il devrait aussi se douter que dès qu'il partira, je leur répéterai tout.

-C'est plutôt grave et j'aimerai en parler uniquement avec toi.

Je m'apprête à râler mais Remus m'interrompt et me dit qu'il comptait s'en aller de toute façon. Il nous fait un signe de la main avant de dire à Peter de les suivre.

Ce dernier est à nouveau dans son monde.

-Peter ?

-Pardon, vous disiez ? répète-t-il en secouant la tête.

-On y va, dit calmement Lunard bien que je vois dans ses yeux qu'il s'inquiète face aux effets de la potion, moins fréquents mais toujours présents.

-Où ça ? demande Queudver, un peu perdu, fixant mon père comme si ce dernier surgissait de nulle part.

-Je te le dirais une fois dehors.

Sirius me regarde, moi, puis mon père, met ses mains dans ses poches avant de traîner des pieds.

-Sirius, tu peux rester aussi, je pense que tu seras apte à comprendre, murmure mon père au moment où il allait franchir le rideau.

Mon meilleur se retourne brusquement et ne prend même pas la peine de cacher son sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit qu'occupait Rebbeca il y a encore quelques minutes.

-C'est au sujet de ta cousine…

-Eloignée, je murmure.

Sirius me jette un regard en biais mais ne dit rien.

-Sa famille est…

Mon père semble avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Sirius et moi nous regardons puis décidons de dire ce que nous savons. Au pire, on l'informe, au mieux, on partage des informations.

-Ils sont du côté de Voldemort, je soupire faiblement.

Je fixe mon père : je veux qu'il me contredise. Greil ne peut pas être de leur côté ! Je ne veux pas qu'ils embrigadent Rebbeca avec eux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle devienne une ennemie. Ni elle ni les autres. C'est ma famille ! Je ne veux pas que ça s'approche de moi.

-Qui vous a dit ça ? souffle mon père en fronçant les sourcils.

-Rebbeca a reçu une lettre de son grand-père qui était assez explicite, répond Sirius.

-Je vois… Et elle ? Qu'en pense-t-elle ?

-Elle a peur, je déclare précipitamment avant que Patmol ne puisse émettre ses doutes. Elle a été manipulée par un Serpentard pour servir d'intermédiaire et maintenant, elle est piégée.

Mon père reste silencieux un moment avant de relever la tête et de nous regarder tour à tour.

-Son grand-père est bel et bien du côté de Voldemort, et c'est justement pour ça que je vous en parle. Vous devez faire attention pour elle.

Sirius fronce les sourcils et je fais de même : « pour elle » ? Pas « à elle » ?

-Si elle se retrouve seule, elle suivra son grand-père rapidement, qu'elle le souhaite ou non. Par contre, si vous la soutenez, tout ira bien pour elle.

-Je suis d'accord que sur la période scolaire : on peut l'aider en effet mais en dehors, elle finira par être exposée à la magie noire, fait remarquer Sirius.

Et à Dolohov, me murmure une petite voix dans ma tête. Je serre les poings et sent l'inquiétude me broyer les côtes. Tiens, c'est étrange mais ce discours, Sirius l'avait tenu le jour même où pour la première fois on avait vu Rebbeca et Dolohov discuter dans la bibliothèque : elle était seule et donc une proie facile.

-Ca, c'est une autre histoire. Tout ce qu'on vous demande c'est de faire attention à ce que personne ne l'accuse ou ne la blesse à ce sujet car sinon, il est possible qu'elle veuille suivre Alaric juste pour se venger.

-Mais après, on fera quoi ? je m'exclame. Il semble puissant et dangereux, et il a déjà un Mangemort chez lui donc…

-J'ai entendu parler de cette histoire au sujet du jeune Dolohov, ne vous en faites pas, il ne se trouve pas exactement chez les Foist, j'en suis certain, nous rassure mon père avec un petit sourire.

-Tu as été fouiller chez eux ?

-Ca aurait été trop dangereux voyons.

Je reste perdu face à mon père qui baisse la voix et nous nous penchons pour mieux l'entendre :

-C'est Greil qui s'en est chargé. Il a essayé de m'avertir le plus rapidement possible de ce qui se passait dès que Dolohov s'est rendu chez lui.

-Tu veux dire qu'il se bat avec nous ?! je m'exclame, trop heureux de voir mes doutes s'envoler.

-En effet, il ne peut pas contacter Dumbledore personnellement, il risquerait d'être démasqué, et puis il en fait une affaire personnelle et donc ne se doute même pas que je suis là, ça ne lui ferai pas plaisir vu son image de l'honneur. Cependant Blanche m'a demandé d'aider sa fille.

Donc Blanche non plus n'est pas de leur côté ! Je le savais ! Et Greil se bat seul contre Voldemort pour sa famille… Je l'admire encore plus si c'est possible. Je savais que c'était un héros.

Je sens une vague de joie et de confiance déferler en moi et j'ai l'impression que l'avenir me sourit à nouveau.

-Elle m'a même avoué que Greil et elle avaient réussi à convaincre Alaric de changer Rebbeca d'école à la rentrée prochaine pour la protéger de la guerre, me confie mon père avec un sourire.

Le mien s'efface immédiatement.

Quoi ?

Rebbeca va partir ?

Je ne la verrais plus ? Mais ce n'est pas possible !

Je reste muet de stupéfaction, laissant à Sirius l'occasion de poser ses questions.

-Dites-moi, connaissez-vous un certain Odenwald ?

Mon père se tourne vers Patmol tandis que je baisse la tête : ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça ! Rebbeca va partir… Il faut leur dire que ce n'est pas la bonne solution. Leur demander qu'elle reste. N'importe quoi.

-Alaric Odenwald Monscure, rajoute Sirius face au regard suspicieux de mon père. On l'a deviné grâce à la lettre qu'il a envoyée.

Il s'offre les mérites d'un autre mais ce n'est pas important.

-Je vois. Je préfère vous le dire moi-même plutôt que vous l'appreniez de la bouche d'un autre : Odenwald est le vrai nom de famille d'Alaric. Monscure n'est qu'une couverture car il a été sous les ordres de Grindelwald il y a des années.

-Quoi ? nous nous exclamons en chœur.

Je n'aurais jamais pu l'imaginer. Je voyais bel et bien Alaric comme un homme puissant et fort mais pas comme le serviteur d'un mage noir ! Il a participé à ces massacres ?

-J'ignore à quel point il s'est investi car j'ai découvert ce secret par hasard quand Blanche et moi étions à Poudlard.

-C'est pour ça qu'ils ont changé de pays ?

-Beaucoup de ceux qui ont été soumis à l'Imperium ont dû fuir comme eux. Après la guerre, l'indulgence n'existe pas envers les criminels et leurs proches. Donc je ne voulais pas les juger trop vite… Quoique maintenant, pour Alaric, on est sûr.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau puis je relève la tête.

-Mais Alaric sait que tu es ici ?

-Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'il se doute de ma vraie motivation. J'ai prétendu venir à l'enterrement.

Mon meilleur ami et moi écarquillons les yeux puis nous bondissons vers mon père en hurlant en chœur :

-C'est qui ?


	59. Chapitre 59

**Chapitre 59 : Rebbeca et le directeur**

Je marche derrière le professeur Opieka, fixant mes pieds afin de mieux me concentrer sur ce que je dois dire, demander…

Par contre je pense que je ne mentirai pas. Je ne peux plus mentir, c'est trop m'en demander et j'ai encore le souvenir d'où ça m'a mené. Je lui dirai la vérité !

Toute la vérité ?

J'aurais aimé avoir plus de temps, mais je ne sais pas si j'aurais finalement trouvé une réponse même après des mois. J'espère que le professeur Dumbledore sera aussi indulgent que la dernière fois… Il n'a jamais renvoyé les garçons malgré leurs nombreuses retenues ou farces parfois de mauvais goût. Peut-être que moi aussi je serai épargnée.

Non, je pense que j'aurai encore des retenues. Et puis voudra-t-il garder la fille d'une famille qui s'est tourné vers la magie noire ? Je suis la seule et dernière suspecte, je n'ai plus beaucoup le choix. Que va-t-il m'arriver ? Je sens mes jambes perdre leur force et mon estomac se tordre. Je suis terrifiée.

Mais je n'ai plus le choix. Et puis, je dois au moins le faire pour moi, afin de vider mon sac. Oui, je dois voir ça comme une occasion de me sentir mieux. Et si possible, sans crier, pleurer ou faire une crise…

Ca risque d'être difficile. Mais je dois être forte !

Nous arrivons devant la goule qui bloque le passage vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

-Juke-box, déclare le professeur Opieka.

Je ne comprends pas son charabia mais devine qu'il s'agit du mot de passe. Ca parle d'une boîte ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler. Peut-être un sort ou un objet vétuste. Ou un mot étranger.

Je suis le professeur sur les escaliers qui montent jusqu'à la porte du bureau du directeur. Opieka frappe quelques coups secs et la voix de Dumbledore nous invite à l'intérieur.

Le bureau n'a pas beaucoup changé en un mois à peine : c'est toujours rangé et le phénix est encore à sa place, à se nettoyer les plumes. Dumbledore est assis derrière son bureau et réunit quelques parchemins avant de les faire disparaître d'un mouvement de sa baguette magique.

-Merci beaucoup, Willfred, dit-il avec un sourire.

Opieka ne répond pas et semble perdu dans ses réflexions : il a les sourcils froncés et me jette parfois des coups d'œil. Finalement, il se détourne assez rapidement et s'en va sans dire un mot.

Euh… Ca veut dire quoi ce cirque ?

-Miss Foist, si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, je pense que nous beaucoup de choses à nous dire, dit calmement Dumbledore.

Je sens mon cœur s'affoler, pire encore que les fois où je me fâchais avec mes parents ou qu'on m'humiliait en publique. Je déglutis difficilement avant de m'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du directeur, mes mains moites collées à mes cuisses. Je n'ose pas le regarder dans les yeux mais je ne veux pas non plus être trop impolie à fixer mes genoux tout du long comme la dernière fois.

Cette phrase est peut-être plus terrifiante encore que le cadavre avec lequel j'ai passé un bout de la nuit dernière. Et pourtant, il n'y avait aucune méchanceté dans le ton du directeur… C'est juste que ça sonnait comme le glas.

Un petit silence s'installe et je finis par comprendre que c'est à moi de parler. C'est ma seule chance de montrer que je suis innocente. Ce n'est pas une preuve irréfutable mais ça sera toujours ça pour ma défense.

-Je… Je suis désolée de ne pas vous avoir dit que… J'étais là quand Dolohov a pris la fuite. Et de ne pas vous avoir dit dès le début que c'était lui qui avait utilisé la potion sur Peter. J'avais trop peur que… Qu'on me punisse. Vous ou… Les autres.

Tous les autres. James, Sirius, Clemence, Mary, Severus, Antonin, ma famille… Tous auraient pu le faire.

-Les autres ?

-Mes amis, ceux de Dolohov et aussi ma famille. Ils ont été en liaison avec lui et après ça, je me suis mise à douter.

-En liaison ?

J'ouvre la bouche, m'apprêtant à répondre quand je repense à un détail et la peur laisse une petite place à la colère.

-Vous avez la lettre que mon grand-père m'a envoyée, vous savez probablement mieux que moi ce qui se passe.

Et puis de quel droit se permet-il de fouiller dans ma vie privée ? Bon, c'est censé être une preuve d'innocence mais quand même…

-En effet, répond-il avec sérénité. Mais il y prend la peine et le risque de vous y expliquer de nombreuses choses et d'après ce qu'il écrit, elle a été envoyée après la fuite de M. Dolohov. Pouvez-vous m'en dire d'avantage sur ce que vous saviez avant cela ?

-Je l'ai reçue hier, dans l'après-midi… Et s'il y précise la raison de son soutien envers Antonin, c'est parce qu'à l'origine, je croyais qu'il voulait juste subventionner un élève pour tirer quelques bénéfices de ses recherches. Il l'a déjà fait avant, je commence à m'emporter, paniquée, et…

-Vous n'étiez donc au courant de rien du tout ?

Je fronce les sourcils en tentant de me rappeler de tout ce que je savais et en me mordant la joue : je n'aurais pas dû dire « Antonin ».

-Je savais ce que James savait. Parfois Dolohov me parlait de ses recherches mais ça ne parlait pas de… Enfin, je n'avais pas fait le lien entre la potion et ses recherches, j'avoue piteusement.

J'aurais dû.

-Et désormais que vous en savez d'avantage, y a-t-il des choses que vous voulez nous dire ?

-Euh… La fiole qui contenait l'antidote a probablement été créée avec la lamelle de sombral qu'on m'a volée en début d'année. Il m'avait expliquée que selon la manière dont on acquérait un ingrédient, on pouvait créer un poison ou un antidote justement. Or la potion mauve était un poison composée d'œil de Sombral.

-En effet, cette théorie se tient.

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues : il a approuvé ce que j'ai dit, super !

-Rien d'autre ?

Je reste muette un moment. Qu'est-ce que Dolohov a fait qui pourrait être utile ? Est-ce que Dumbledore est au courant pour Severus ? Dois-je le dénoncer ? Il est dans la même position que moi et j'ai ce doute. Cet horrible doute. Mais si j'en parle, j'ai peur de ce qui pourra advenir de moi. Peur que l'on me le reproche… Et peur que ce soit vrai !

-Mademoiselle, insiste Dumbledore avec une voix plus grave ce qui me fait sursauter tandis que je sens mes côtes se tordre.

Je sens qu'il n'est pas content. Son visage est dénué d'expression mais l'ambiance est devenu beaucoup plus terrible et j'ai très envie de pleurer et de me réfugier chez moi ou avec mes amis et James.

-Je… Il avait un complice. Au moins un. En tout cas j'en connais un. Mais je ne sais pas si… Il a probablement fait en sorte qu'on ne puisse pas le dénoncer.

-Qui est-ce ?

J'hésite un instant puis décide de dire la vérité : Severus savait ce qui se passait et ne m'a pas mise en garde. Bon, on ne se parlait pas trop et peut-être croyait-il que je savais tout mais quand même… Et puis, peut-être que lui aussi est en danger.

-Severus Rogue. Dans la lettre que mon grand-père m'a envoyée, il parle d'un garçon à aller voir. Je l'ai déjà vu avec Dolohov et... J'ai presque la certitude qu'il l'a aidé à faire cette potion. Mais peut-être que comme Valentin Rocade, peut-être qu'il va dire qu'il a été menacé.

-Ce qui a probablement été le cas, mademoiselle.

Je relève les yeux. Notre directeur est si crédule que ça ? Pas étonnant que James et les autres n'aient jamais subi de renvois alors !

-C'est Voldemort –je frissonne en entendant le nom et lui jette un regard outré- qui leur a demandé cette fiole. Ce ne sont que des adolescents… Et tout comme vous, ils ont pris peur et ont obéit à leur famille et leurs proches en voulant les protéger.

Je sens une boule de plomb se former dans mon ventre, une sorte de culpabilité et d'amertume. D'accord, on a réagi de la même manière. Mais moi, j'ignorais ce qui se passait. Si eux ont fait la potion…

Non, peut-être que Rocade a juste été menacé et qu'il s'est dit que ce n'était pas si grave de me demander quelque chose. Peut-être que Severus ignorait la nature de cette potion. Mais Dolohov ?

-Et par-dessus tout, il semblerait qu'ils aient échoué car ils ont perdu la potion maléfique sur laquelle ils travaillaient qui est désormais en notre possession. Quant à l'antidote qu'ils avaient tenté de créer, il ne sert à rien. Or Voldemort n'accepte pas l'échec.

Je frissonne à nouveau : pourquoi il dit son nom ? Ce n'est vraiment pas agréable.

-Donc, désormais, ils sont en grand danger.

A cette phrase, je ressens une grande sympathie pour ces garçons car moi-même, j'ai ma famille dans cette situation.

Cependant, il y a toujours cette possibilité que tout recommence…

-Monsieur… Excusez-moi mais… J'ai tout de même quelques réserves quant à leur innocence à tous.

-Dites-moi lesquelles ?

-Ils… Ceux qui ont réclamé ce poison savent que nous avons la potion car Dolohov a fui sans. Cependant, quand j'ai reçu la lettre, personne sauf Trafter…

-Mademoiselle Trafter, me corrige Dumbledore dans un souci de politesse.

Je jurerais entendre mon grand-père. Ca doit être de leur âge. Est-ce que je ferais la même chose plus tard ? J'en doute.

-Oui, désolée. Donc personne à part Mademoiselle Trafter ne savait où était la potion en question. Sauf que mon grand-père m'a assurée que je n'avais rien à craindre. Et… Euh… Je ne sais pas comment dire mais…

C'est difficile de s'exprimer. J'ai un doute mais il refuse de sortir de ma bouche !

-Vous pensez qu'il y a un autre danger.

-Oui. Une autre potion. Ils l'ont peut-être recommencée.

Dumbledore me fixe un instant puis sourit.

-En effet, cette hypothèse est excellente, Mademoiselle, acquiesce le directeur. Surtout lorsqu'on pense que les livres du professeur Slughorn qui portent sur les antidotes n'ont toujours pas été retrouvés, donc soit c'est Monsieur Dolohov qui les a emportés avec lui dans sa fuite précipitée, soit ce sont ses camarades qui les gardent précieusement. Tout comme votre cousin, vous avez une excellente logique, dommage que vous ne vous tourniez pas plus souvent vers les autres afin qu'elle soit utile.

Il me reproche d'être sans amis ? Ou de ne pas avoir dit tout ça plus tôt ?

-Dans un cas normal, votre idée serait probablement véridique mais je connais Voldemort. Il n'aime pas l'échec et le rejette souvent sur d'autre que lui. Toujours les autres. D'où le danger que courent vos camarades en ce moment. Cependant, Voldemort ne retente jamais d'atteindre ses objectifs de la même manière si celle-ci a déjà échoué. Il est assez intelligent pour savoir qu'en retentant le même plan, il sera facilement entravé par ses adversaires qui auront réfléchi à comment déjouer ses ruses. Je pense qu'avec cette potion, il cherchait à contrôler plus facilement les sorciers réticents. Son but n'a pas changé, mais il emploiera désormais d'autres méthodes.

Je baisse un peu les yeux et fronce les sourcils. Je ne sais pas vraiment s'il a raison mais il semble bien connaître les habitudes de Voldemort. On raconte que ce dernier aurait été élève à Poudlard mais on n'enseigne pas la magie noire ici donc c'est difficile à croire. Dumbledore l'aurait connu personnellement ?

-D'ailleurs, j'apprécierais que vous ne parliez pas trop de Monsieur Rogue et ses amis à vos proches : la haine envers les alliés de Voldemort est très forte, même un peu trop. Ils risqueraient de se retrouver dans une impasse où la seule solution serait de véritablement se tourner vers la magie noire.

Je comprends ce qu'il me raconte mais je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable.

-De même que nous éviterons de dénoncer votre grand-père afin que vous ne subissiez pas cette haine.

Ah, c'est vrai que moi aussi je suis dans le même panier. La peur m'envahit à nouveau… Ce serait une rage impossible à gérer. Même mes amis m'ont accusée pour ça, alors les autres, je n'ose imaginer.

Non, l'important c'est que James me croie, rien d'autre.

Je veux voir James ! Juste pour être sûre qu'il me fait confiance. Qu'il sera là.

Je hoche la tête sans dire un mot.

-Monsieur… A propos de mon grand-père… Vous croyez qu'il est vraiment du côté de Vous-Savez-Qui ? je murmure, espérant presque qu'il n'entende pas ma question.

On dit de Dumbledore qu'il est très puissant. Peut-être qu'il pourra aider ma famille. Je sais qu'il a des problèmes probablement plus urgent mais… J'ai besoin d'un espoir. Le directeur me fixe un court instant puis ferme les yeux de dépit.

-Je pense que oui, malheureusement. Ce n'est pas de votre faute, il l'était probablement déjà avant ses marchés avec Monsieur Dolohov.

-Mais on ne peut rien faire ? On devrait peut-être essayer de les séparer ou de leur dire qu'ils se trompent et…

-Mademoiselle, ils sont adultes et dangereux. Dans, une autre situation j'aurai volontiers considéré un débat ou une mise en garde mais ce n'est plus la priorité. Seule la justice peut les punir désormais. Et je ne vous laisserai pas tenter quoique ce soit, cela vous mettrait trop en danger, vous tous. Voldemort y verrait une mutinerie et vous risqueriez de perdre votre famille. Donc je vous prierai de faire comme si de rien n'était dans vos futures lettres. C'est en principal pour cette raison que je vous ai convoquée dans mon bureau.

-Alors on ne peut plus rien pour ma famille ?

-Pour Alaric, j'en ai bien peur, mais vos parents ne sont pas forcément de son côté. Sachez cependant que le plus important ce n'est plus leur destinée mais la votre. C'est à vous, désormais, de choisir ce que vous allez devenir. Si vous voulez suivre votre famille ou prendre un autre chemin.

Je reste silencieuse. Si je n'ai pas ma famille, je suis seule. Mes amis m'ont déjà abandonnée plusieurs fois. Mais je ne peux pas suivre des gens qui ont fait des choses aussi horribles. Le souvenir de Peter gisant dans une mare de sang me revient à l'esprit. J'imagine très bien que si je n'avais pas vécu ce cauchemar, si on me l'avait juste rapporté, j'aurai été tentée de rejoindre Antonin et mon grand-père.

-Je pense que nous pouvons désormais parler de votre punition.

C'est vraiment le moment ? Je ne veux pas de punition. J'en ai assez eu comme ça. Je sais que tout à l'heure je disais l'inverse mais là je suis épuisée.

-Bon, je pense que puisque vous n'étiez pas véritablement complice et seulement cru en la bonté de vos amis je ne peux pas vous en vouloir à ce sujet. De plus, vous avez été manipulée depuis le début. Enfin on dit qu'il vaut mieux être déçu que décevoir, et vous avez suivi cette ligne de conduite au suejt de vos proches. Donc, vous serez punie pour ne pas avoir dit ce que vous saviez plus tôt et aussi pour avoir été trouvée en dehors des dortoirs après le couvre-feu hier soir.

C'est un peu idiot dit ainsi. Ca sous-entend qu'il cherche des prétextes mais aussi que si je n'avais pas été trouvée, je n'aurais pas été punie ? Et puis on est allé se dénoncer ! Et on a aidé le cadavre à être reconnu.

-Donc, vous aviez fait la moitié de la punition de Messieurs Potter, Lupin et Black… Vous ferez aussi l'autre moitié et je retire dix points à Gryffondor.

Ah, ça va. Ce n'est pas si terrible finalement. Juste des heures de colle. Ca me mine un peu le moral mais après ce que j'ai vécu, ce n'est pas si terrible. J'aurais juste besoin de réconfort. L'aurais-je ?

C'est étrange comme je relativise aujourd'hui alors que la dernière fois que je m'étais retrouvée ici, j'étais paniquée… Bon, il faut aussi dire que j'étais chamboulée et maintenant, j'ai pu vider mon sac.

Ca ne soulage pas contrairement à ce que beaucoup disent mais ça empêche d'avoir une crise de nerfs.

-Maintenant que cela est réglé… J'aimerais que nous discutions de votre balade d'hier soir, reprend-il en mettant joignant ses doigts devant son visage.

Je pince les lèvres : balade ? J'avais la cheville tordue et j'étais couverte de boue. Quelle honte. C'était plus une tentative de fuite. Encore plus honteux.

-Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'avais peur, je me suis cachée dans un endroit isolé et… J'ai découvert un passage secret et donc…

-Vous ne le connaissiez pas auparavant ?

-Ben, non. C'est parce que j'étais contre le buffet que j'ai entendu comme un écho, d'habitude je reste devant le bureau.

-Est-ce vous qui avez apporté ce povrebine dans l'enceinte de l'école ?

Ca, ça sent la punition. Il ne va quand même pas me mettre ça sur le dos !

-Non ! Il était déjà là quand j'ai découvert cette pièce.

-Cette salle a été fouillée de fond en comble il y a quelques années, et personne n'a vu ni le passage ni la créature. Je veux bien admettre qu'un sort ait pu détourner l'attention du trou dans le mur, ou le dissimuler, et coller le buffet à ce dernier, laissant croire à un sortilège de colle perpétuelle mais la créature…

-Je vous assure qu'elle était là. Quand je l'ai découverte je ne savais même pas ce que c'était. J'ai pris peur. Ensuite, j'ai décidé de m'en servir pour éloigner les autres.

Je croise le regard perçant du directeur et comprend que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. J'aurais dû dire aux professeurs qu'il y avait une créature obscure dans les murs de l'école mais bon.

-Peut-être que la personne qui a collé le buffet s'est aussi chargé de dissimuler le povrebine, je murmure. Ils ont déjà un talent de camouflage, un sort de désillusion assez puissant et le tour est joué.

-C'est possible, en effet, mais pour que cela dure si longtemps, c'est assez étonnant.

Je hausse les épaules, un peu perdue puis redresse la tête, me rappelant qu'on parle de moi.

-Mais ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai amené.

-Je veux bien vous croire.

Je soupire de soulagement mais garde les sourcils froncés, sous la réflexion.

-Euh, vous aviez fouillé le bureau ? Pourquoi ?

-Nous cherchions l'homme que vous avez retrouvé. Il avait disparu sans laisser le moindre message et ce bureau avait été le sien.

-Ah, d'accord.

Je repense à ce corps dans le tunnel. Alors si cette personne avait un bureau, ça veut dire que c'était un professeur ? Qui avait disparu ?

Soudain mon esprit s'éclaircit.

-Le père d'Opieka ?

-Du professeur Opieka, me corrige à nouveau le directeur. En effet, la dépouille que vous avez trouvée est celle de Darnell Opieka, qui a disparu il y a dix-sept ans de cela.

Berk. Presque deux décennies qu'il pourrissait ici. Le pauvre !

Et donc Opieka… Il a finalement retrouvé son père. Je l'ai retrouvé pour lui ? C'est à ça qu'il pensait ? C'est pour son enterrement qu'il s'est rasé d'aussi près ? Serait-ce également la raison de la venue d'Arthur : l'enterrement. Oui, probablement.

-J'aimerais que vous ne dispersiez pas cette information. Informez ceux qui le savent déjà mais pas plus. C'est au professeur Opieka de décider s'il veut en parler ou non.

J'acquiesce vivement, comprenant parfaitement que je dois respecter l'intimité de notre professeur.

-Et aussi, il y a un criminel à trouver donc mieux vaut ne pas laisser les informations que nous détenons traîner dans les oreilles indiscrètes.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. Bon, d'un autre côté c'était il y a plus de quinze ans alors le criminel doit être loin depuis… Mais j'aurais le droit d'en parler à Sirius et James ? Ils m'ont aidée, surtout James. Et puis, je ne veux pas tout leur cacher non plus.

-Bien évidemment, vous pouvez en parler à vos amis cependant, à conditions qu'ils sachent se taire, déclare Dumbledore avec un petit sourire.

Je rougis en me demandant s'il a deviné ce que je pensais.

-Voilà. Je pense que vous pouvez y aller.

Je me lève puis m'arrête immédiatement dans mon mouvement.

-Monsieur… Dans le tunnel… Il y avait un mur.

-Un mur ? répète calmement le directeur.

-Oui, un mur en brique, ce qui contrastait avec les parois en terre. Il m'a bloqué le passage. J'ai essayé un sort assez puissant pour le briser et continuer d'avancer mais ça n'a pas marché.

-Et comment êtes-vous arrivé jusqu'au bout du tunnel ?

-Et bien… J'ai cru qu'il y avait une énigme mais… Ce n'était pas ça non plus. J'ai touché le mur, ou plutôt je me suis fait mal dessus et il s'est volatilisé.

Dumbledore lèves les sourcils d'étonnement.

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je déclare précipitamment. Peut-être qu'avec le sort je l'ai affaibli mais je n'en avais pas l'impression. Enfin, je tenais à vous le dire pour que… Peut-être que ça vous aiderait.

Dumbledore fronce les sourcils en me fixant droit dans les yeux et je me sens très mal à l'aise. Il m'en veut d'avoir détruit la seule preuve qui pouvait les aider ? Je sais bien que mes paroles n'ont pas beaucoup de sens mais je devais le dire !

-Avez-vous laissé de votre sang sur ce mur ?

-Non, j'ai juste eu très mal mais je n'ai pas saigné, je réponds, un peu étonnée.

-Donc soit le sortilège a été affaibli par votre attaque, comme vous le dites… Soit c'est parce que c'était vous.

-Moi ? je demande en réfléchissant. Parce que je suis une « sang-pur » ?

-Peut-être... En tout cas, je vous remercie pour cette information. Vous pouvez rejoindre vos amis désormais.

Je suis un peu perdue et incertaine de ce que je dois faire. Me prend-il au sérieux ? J'aurais bien aimé qu'il me dise le fond de sa pensée…

Je me lève et le salue avant de sortir du bureau, la terreur que j'avais lorsque j'y étais rentré ayant été remplacée par l'amertume.

Je veux revoir James et parler avec lui.


	60. Chapitre 60

**Chapitre 60 : Un autre genre de Cousins**

-Tu es courant pour l'enterrement ?

-Oui, il paraît que c'est Rubbish qui l'a trouvé…

-On raconte que ce serait aussi elle qui aurait envoyé Pettigrow à l'infirmerie.

-Ce serait pour ça que les Gryffondor ont perdu tous leurs points ?

Je marche les mains dans les poches et le moral dans les chaussettes, tentant de faire des croche-pieds à tous ces minables qui prennent un véritable plaisir à casser du sucre sur le dos de Rebbeca. Est-ce qu'ils se rendent compte qu'il y a de la magie noire autour de nous ? Que Peter a été torturé, que Rebbeca est piégée et qu'ils ne font qu'empirer les choses ?

Surtout que s'ils se mettent à la haïr encore plus, ça ne fera que la braquer comme l'a dit mon père.

Il est reparti juste après nous avoir fait promettre de ne pas rejeter Rebbeca à cause des penchants de sa famille. Sirius s'est indigné de devoir faire un tel serment puisque ça lui paraissait naturel. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a pu rester pour écouter : mon père savait qu'il comprendrait…

Ils sont dans la même situation lui et Becky.

Cependant, il n'a pas voulu nous dire qui était le mort, même quand on lui a raconté que c'est nous qui l'avions trouvé. Comme Opieka, il a déclaré « Ce ne sont pas vos affaires ». Pff… Sans nous, personne ne l'aurait découvert !

Enfin, Sirius est allé expliquer la situation à Remus et Peter et moi, j'ai décidé d'aller chercher Rebbeca. J'ai ramassé toutes les friandises qu'elle avait oubliées sur sa table de chevet puis je suis parti. Mais le regard des autres, leurs murmures étaient tellement insupportables que j'ai voulu leur faire payer. Donc je me suis cachée sous ma cape d'invisibilité et je leur lance des sortilèges ou les fais tomber.

Est-ce ce genre d'ambiance que subissait Becky quand on n'était pas avec elle ? Non, ça ne devait pas être si grave. Pas si important.

Même si elle se mutilait.

…

Ca l'était ?

Je ressens du dégoût envers tout ce qui m'entoure et surtout envers moi-même, mais aussi une certaine colère contre elle. Je lui en veux de nous avoir empêtrés là-dedans, je lui en veux de ne pas s'être battue, je lui en veux de ne pas avoir demandé de l'aide.

Pourquoi ne m'a-t-elle rien dit ? Pourquoi m'a-t-elle évitée toutes ces années ? Certes, je le faisais aussi mais je ne savais pas qu'elle avait ces problèmes… La seule personne qui s'en est rendue compte, c'est Remus et c'est uniquement parce qu'il connaissait cette situation. Et là encore, elle s'est remise dans le pétrin car elle ne nous a rien dit. Elle aurait dû ! Tout aurait été si simple !

Et maintenant je m'en veux de tout lui mettre sur le dos.

Je soupire en m'adossant à côté de la gargouille qui garde le bureau de Dumbledore. Pourquoi est-ce aussi compliqué ?

-Tu sais, Rubbish, la fille aux bombabouses, on raconte qu'elle utiliserait la magie noire !

-Ca m'étonne pas, tu as vu sa tête ?

Je sens la colère gronder en moi et je lève ma baguette quand une voix détourne mon attention.

-C'est toujours mieux que la tienne ! s'exclame Rhys McLeod.

Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? Et je ne savais pas qu'il avait ce répondant, lui qui a toujours l'air si calme.

Les deux élèves, probablement de troisième année, lui jettent un regard mauvais avant de marmonner quelques insultes.

-T'es du côté de ce monstre malgré ce qu'on raconte ?

-Ce n'est pas un monstre, en tout cas surtout pas comparé à toi ! réplique une voix féminine derrière Rhys. Alors maintenant tu te tais si tu ne veux pas et que je te colle. Et si je vous reprends à dire ce genre d'horreur, je vous embarque chez le directeur !

J'ouvre de grands yeux en reconnaissant Claire, l'ex de Sirius. Elle s'est un peu coupée les cheveux depuis leur rupture. Elle reste un petit moment et passe un savon aux deux élèves de troisième année. Ben ça alors, je ne la connaissais pas ainsi. J'observe le spectacle avec un sourire satisfait, regrettant presque que mon meilleur ami et elle se soient séparés.

Mais… C'est moi qui aurais dû agir ainsi. J'aurais dû avoir le courage d'affronter ces morveux et de clamer haut et fort que personne n'a le droit de critiquer Rebbeca.

Je me cache discrètement pour retirer ma cape et décide d'intervenir, cependant, les sales gamins ont déjà déguerpi.

-Salut Claire.

-Ah, salut James… Ca va ? demande celle-ci en rougissant légèrement, à moins que ce ne soit à cause de sa colère.

-Oui, si on veut. Euh… Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour… Rebbeca.

Elle se passe une main dans les cheveux pour ranger quelques mèches folles derrière ses oreilles.

-Oh, ce n'est rien. Sirius avait souvent ce genre de problèmes à cause de sa famille donc je pense que je peux comprendre pour Foist. Et je sais comment répondre ! dit-elle avec fierté.

Sirius, je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous avez rompu. Dès que je te vois, je te tape !

-Et puis, c'est une amie de Rhys…, continue-t-elle en souriant.

Je me tourne vers le concerné qui remercie lui aussi Claire. Que veut-elle dire ? Ils se connaissent ? Ils sont ensemble ? Il fait trop jeune pour elle…

McLeod saisit mon regard et répond à ma question silencieuse :

-On est cousins.

-Ah, d'accord ! je m'exclame avec un peu trop de joie.

Nous restons devant la gargouille un petit instant puis Claire décide de partir.

-Bon, passe le bonjour à Sirius, et bonne chance pour ta cousine !

-Eloignée, je rajoute.

-Pardon ?

-On est cousins éloignés.

-Ah, d'accord. Pardon. Alors salut !

Je lui fais un sourire et un signe de la main puis me tourne vers Rhys.

-Ah, oui, je marmonne avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme. Merci à toi aussi d'avoir protégée Becky.

-Il n'y a pas de quoi, répond-il poliment. Je ne sais pas si elle s'en est aperçue mais tu pourras lui assurer qu'elle peut compter sur nous ?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Merci. Bon, je vais y aller moi aussi, les cours reprennent, dit-il avec un petit sourire triste qui me fait penser immédiatement à Remus.

Je le regarde s'éloigner, étonné de ces découvertes : Rhys et Claire sont cousins et ils sont supers ! Comment ça se fait que je ne l'avais pas vu auparavant ? Bon, je m'intéressais surtout à moi mais j'étais un gamin, c'est normal, je ne pouvais pas tout voir, tout savoir.

En tout cas, je dois avouer que je suis rassuré. Nous ne sommes pas seuls. Sirius a enfin totalement accepté Rebbeca car il la comprend, Claire, Rhys et ses amis sont de notre côté et Greil fait son possible pour protéger sa famille.

Et voilà, mon moral replonge.

Rebbeca va partir. Si tout va bien Rebbeca ne sera plus là l'année prochaine. Comment empêcher ça ? Si Alaric se fait arrêter, tout le monde saura que c'est le grand père de Becky et elle devra partir. S'il reste, elle sera encore en danger. Et si on changeait son nom ? Ou qu'on niait son lien avec Alaric ? Au fond, ils n'ont pas la même identité !

Mais des gens le sauront, Greil est mêlé à tout ça malgré son combat, ça finira par faire le tour de l'école et on considèrera Rebbeca comme une fidèle de Voldemort.

Je me frotte le visage, épuisé par ses réflexions et ma nuit un peu trop courte. Et en plus, j'ai encore mes courbatures. Enfin, c'est la preuve que j'ai bien fait. Je ne dois plus l'abandonner. Plus jamais. Avant je considérais ça comme une devoir, une peur que ça retombe sur moi parce qu'on était de la même famille. Maintenant je le désire sincèrement et je suis prêt à me battre pour ça. Je croyais que ce serait simple, que les gens accepteraient et nous laisseraient tranquille mais non, il faut que je me batte, comme Sirius, Rhys, Claire et les autres… Et peut-être qu'elle prendra exemple sur moi.

Est-ce que j'y arriverai ?

-James ?

Je sursaute et me tourne vers la gargouille qui s'est écartée pour laisser sortir Rebbeca. Cette dernière me fixe un moment, apparemment étonnée.

-Tu as été convoqué toi aussi ? demande-t-elle, inquiète.

-Non ! Non... J'étais venu te chercher.

Je me rends compte que ma phrase est un peu vide et je remue un peu les bras, embarrassé. Cependant, elle semble convenir à Rebbeca qui me sourit. Elle semble touchée… Ou avoir pitié de moi.

Je dois avoir l'air d'un abruti.

-Merci. Ca me fait très plaisir.

J'hésite sur le comportement à adopter. Dois-je la prendre à nouveau contre moi comme hier soir ? Ou ne rien faire ?

Je décide de faire un compromis et je lui tapote l'épaule en signe de soutien.

-Ce n'est rien… Et puis je devais te rapporter les cadeaux que tu as oubliés à l'infirmerie.

J'ouvre mon sac et lui tends le tas de friandises afin qu'elle le prenne.

-Merci beaucoup.

Je la regarde enfourner les sachets multicolores dans son sac avec plus ou moins d'aisance.

-Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec le directeur ?

-Eh bien, rit-elle faiblement, un peu gênée, ça s'est passé comme tu l'avais prédit : il a ajusté ma punition à la vôtre. Donc plus de sorties et pas mal d'heure de colles. Ah, il m'a aussi retiré dix points.

-On pourrait essayer d'aller dans les négatifs maintenant, je tente de plaisanter.

Elle fronce les sourcils mais continue de sourire en me donnant un coup de coude que je lui renvoi. C'est bête mais ça me fait rire.

Nous nous mettons à marcher pour retourner dans la salle commune tandis qu'elle m'explique comment s'est déroulé l'entretien. Etrangement, dès que nous croisons d'autres élèves, elle hausse le ton.

-Et donc il m'a dit de faire comme si de rien n'était au sujet de la lettre que j'avais reçu, dit-elle d'une voix forte tandis que nous frôlons un groupe de sixième année de Gryffondor.

-Tu devrais peut-être éviter de parler si fort, je lui murmure. Il y a déjà pas mal de bruits de couloirs à ton sujet…

Elle s'arrête et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Son visage semble vouloir exprimer sa peine mais elle ne semble pas blessée… Comme si elle était déjà au courant déjà.

Elle ne peut pas être aussi blasée ! Je ne veux pas !

-Je le sais bien. C'est pour ça que je parle fort. Pour ne pas les entendre.

Je reste muet face à elle, sentant mon cœur se faire douloureux. Alors… On ne peut rien faire ?

Ou alors est-ce que ça veut dire qu'elle aussi sait qu'elle n'aura plus à supporter ça encore longtemps ? Dumbledore serait donc au courant de son futur départ ?

-D'une manière, c'est une avancée de ma part car je ne veux plus les écouter, les laisser m'atteindre, mais je ne pouvais pas le faire sans avoir des amis ! rigole-t-elle.

Je tente de faire de même mais je n'y arrive pas complètement. Bon, essayons de prendre ça comme un compliment : elle me remercie d'une certaine façon.

-Au fait, j'ai plusieurs choses à te dire au sujet d'Opieka et de ma famille.

-Ah bon ? je demande, à moitié étonné avant de me rappeler ce que m'a dit mon père. Ah oui ! Moi aussi je dois t'en parler !

Je fronce les sourcils : on ne peut décemment pas en parler dans les couloirs ni la salle commune… je relève le regard pour croiser celui de ma cousine, perplexe, se demandant pourquoi je ne me remets pas à marcher.

-On va faire comme la dernière fois, je marmonne en ouvrant mon sac à dos et en sortant ma cape d'invisibilité.

Les yeux de Rebbeca s'illuminent face à mon trésor et elle ne retient même pas un sourire quand je la lui tends.

-Ca ne te dérange pas de retourner dans notre dortoir ?

Elle secoue la tête fébrilement, apparemment impatiente d'aller sous la cape.

-Bon alors mets-là, par contre reste toujours derrière-moi et n'essaye pas de t'échapper une nouvelle fois.

-Oui, oui ! répond-elle en disparaissant sous l'étoffe magique.

Je me retrouve alors seul, en apparence, dans ce couloir. Je me demande si je devrais lui dire de toucher mon épaule ou autre chose pour être sûr qu'elle soit encore là mais finalement je me ravise au dernier moment : on pourrait voir un pli bizarre sur ma robe ou elle pourrait avoir du mal à esquiver certains élèves.

Et puis ça ferait excuse à deux noises…

J'avance les mains dans les poches jusqu'au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Après avoir prononcé le mot de passe, je rentre dans la salle commune et tente d'éviter de croiser des regards pour ne pas avoir à parler à qui que ce soit. Malheureusement, Clemence se précipite sur moi et me coince juste à côté du tableau d'affichage. Donc Rebbeca ne peut pas bouger.

-James ! Tu n'aurais pas vu Lily sur le chemin ? demande-t-elle, essoufflée.

-Euh… Non, je réponds précipitamment, cherchant à éviter de prolonger la conversation.

-Je la cherche depuis que je suis rentrée : on a un devoir en étude Moldue sur les divertissements non-magiques, continue-t-elle de se plaindre en regardant autour d'elle, au cas où Evans apparaîtrait de nulle part.

-Ah…

Elle ne peut pas me lâcher ? J'essaye au minimum de m'éclipser, ça pourrait mettre Rebbeca dans une mauvaise situation.

-Je crois qu'elle était allée voir Rebbeca donc je me disais que tu l'aurais peut-être aperçue en chemin…

-Ben, non. Peut-être qu'elle est allée parler à Servilus, je déclare précipitamment.

D'ailleurs, a-t-il un rôle dans toute cette histoire ?

Par chance, Clemence semble se désintéresser de moi et part en direction du tableau. Je soupire et me retiens de demander à Rebbeca si elle va bien.

J'avance plus rapidement vers les escaliers et les monte, entendant le pas régulier de ma cousine éloignée derrière moi.

Devant la porte, j'hésite un moment à frapper puis décide qu'il serait amusant qu'on les surprenne dans une position embarrassante. Je tourne la poignée et pousse le battant.

Sirius, Remus et Peter sont tous assis sur leurs lits et semblent discuter. Lorsqu'ils se rendent compte de ma présence ils tournent tous la tête vers moi.

-Tu sais comment ça s'est passé pour Becky ? demande Sirius.

Je me tourne pour voir où se cache la concernée qui finit par retirer la cape et répondre à mon meilleur ami en expliquant la sentence reçue.

-Donc Peter est le seul à avoir encore le droit de sortir à Pré-au-lard on dirait, je fais remarquer.

-En effet mais je me vois mal y aller seul, répond Queudver.

-On te suivra avec la cape, réplique Patmol.

-Au risque de me répéter, pour le moment on devrait se faire discret, je déclare. On a eu assez de soucis comme ça et Dumbledore a été très indulgent avec nous.

Rebbeca nous écoute attentivement, en gardant la cape entre ses mains, contre sa poitrine. Je tends la main pour la récupérer et elle hésite un instant avant de me la rendre, l'air légèrement déçue.

Non mais c'est MA cape !

-Au fait, on devait te dire deux-trois choses sur Opieka, rappelle Lunard en levant les yeux vers Rebbeca.

Celle-ci acquiesce en évitant son regard. Je remarque que Remus semble légèrement blessé mais ne détourne pas son attention d'elle. C'est quoi ce malaise ?

-En fait on pense qu'il t'espionne.

-Quoi ? s'exclame la concernée.

Nous lui racontons ce que nous avons vu et entendu la veille, comme quoi Opieka avait parlé de plusieurs enquêtes et qu'il avait dû faire des recherches pour découvrir que le nom de famille d'Alaric était Odenwald et non pas Monscure. Rebbeca fronce les sourcils et porte doucement sa main à la bouche, semblant perdu dans ses réflexions.

-Un jour il m'a dit… il m'a demandé quel était le nom de jeune fille de ma mère… Mais Je croyais qu'il faisait ça uniquement pour savoir si elle avait été dans la classe de son père.

-Et bien on dirait qu'il n'a pas fait que ça, réplique amèrement Sirius. Tu savais, toi, que ton grand-père s'appelait Odenwald ? demande-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

-Non. C'est la première fois que j'entends ce nom. Même Dumbledore ne me l'a pas dit alors qu'il a parlé de lui.

-D'après mon père, c'était un mage au service de Grindelwald.

Rebbeca pousse une exclamation entre l'indignation et l'inquiétude.

-Attends, je n'ai pas dit qu'il était vraiment de son côté… Mais il aurait dû fuir après la guerre et changer de nom. D'où le « Monscure ».

-Mais pourquoi Opieka ferait-il une enquête sur lui ?

-Peut-être Dumbledore qui lui a demandé…, murmure Remus, incertain.

-Peter… Héhoo, Peter ! Tu en penses quoi ?

Peter semble revenir sur terre et nous regarde un moment.

-On parlait de l'enquête d'Opieka, rappelle Lunard.

-Laquelle ?

-Comment ça laquelle ? s'énerve Sirius. Il n'y en a qu'une !

-Ben, non, vu que vous aviez raconté qu'il avait dit « au moins celle-là », donc il y en a plusieurs.

Nous restons muets d'étonnement face à la déduction de notre ami : comment n'y avions-nous pas pensé !?

-Je pense savoir quelle était l'autre enquête, murmure Rebbeca en fixant ses pieds.

-Ah bon ? s'étonne Remus.

C'est moi ou il en rajoute pour la flatter afin qu'elle ne lui en veuille plus ?

-Son père a disparu alors qu'il était professeur à Poudlard, enfin, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit…

-Ah oui, ton père nous l'avait raconté, James, l'interrompt Sirius.

J'acquiesce en me rappelant du récit que nous avions écouté Noël passé au sujet de « Darnell Opieka ».

-Je pense qu'il devait chercher des indices sur sa disparition… C'était ça son enquête, résume Rebbeca.

-Pfeuh, franchement, entre le père qui abandonne femme et enfants et le fils qui s'introduit dans la vie privée des élèves…, je commence à râler.

-Tu te trompes James, me coupe ma cousine éloignée.

Je me tourne vers elle en fronçant les sourcils : je trouve cette phrase très irritante !

-Il n'a pas abandonné sa famille… La salle où j'allais, c'était son ancien bureau. Et le cadavre qui a été enterré aujourd'hui…

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux et étrangement, mon cerveau refuse de compléter sa phrase avant elle.

-C'était Darnell Opieka.

Je ne peux retenir une grimace de dégoût en me rappelant l'état du corps. Alors pendant toutes ces années, il était là ? Sous le nez de tous les professeurs ? Ce n'était pas un lâche finalement ?

-Dumbledore a accepté que je vous le dise mais à condition que vous ne le répétiez à personne, dit-elle précipitamment.

-C'est promis, je réponds faiblement, l'horreur m'envahissant lentement, tel un brouillard immobilisant mes membres.

-Mais comment est-il arrivé là ? demande Peter d'une voix forte.

-On l'a tué, répond Sirius.

Nous tournons tous la tête vers lui.

-C'est ça, n'est-ce pas ? demande-t-il à Rebbeca.

-Oui. On doit éviter de disperser les informations selon le directeur justement pour attraper le meurtrier.

-Comment as-tu deviné ? demande Remus à mon meilleur ami.

-Je vous avais dit que j'avais senti que ça puait la magie noire lorsqu'on était dans le tunnel ! rappelle Sirius avant de s'interrompre un peu brutalement.

Mais quel imbécile ! Il ne doit pas parler de sa transformation animagus devant ma cousine ! Celle-ci le regarde avec une mine perplexe.

-Tiens, ça me fait penser, je déclare d'une voix forte.

Je me tourne vers Sirius et le frappe sur la tête.

-Aouch ! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

-Ca, c'est pour avoir rompu avec Claire. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure alors qu'elle passait un savon à des gamins. Et bien je peux te dire que non seulement elle a du répondant mais en plus elle comprend ta situation et celle de Rebbeca par rapport à vos familles !

Sirius soupire en marmonnant un « je le sais bien ».

-Tu savais qu'elle était cousine avec Rhys McLeod ?

-Oui, aussi.

Rebbeca écoute attentivement en rougissant. Comprend elle que des gens soient de son côté ? Faudra que je lui transmette le message de Rhys mais pas maintenant… Ca ferait trop niais et puis… J'aimerais être le premier à le faire mais qu'une fois seuls.

Nous finissons par parler de la position de Greil par rapport à Alaric. Rebbeca semble prendre la nouvelle de manière mitigée : le fait que son père se batte contre Voldemort l'inquiète plus qu'autre chose. Je n'ose pas lui parler du fait qu'elle devra peut-être partir l'année prochaine. Je ne veux pas en parler.

Profitons plutôt du moment présent.

Je me demande tout de même pourquoi ma relation avec elle ne paraît pas aussi simple que celle entre Rhys et Claire. Ils semblent complices mais pas aussi gêné l'un envers l'autre. Je me rends compte que notre relation vient d'évoluer mais j'aimerais que ce soit plus… Que ce soit mieux.

Peut-être que c'est parce que nous avons passé des années à nous ignorer, ou qu'on a le même âge.

Ou encore à cause des épreuves que nous vivons en ce moment.

Ou parce que nous ne sommes pas de vrais cousins ?

Je ne sais pas si ça me blesse ou non. Peut-être les deux.

Je devrais en parler à Claire ou McLeod…


	61. Chapitre 61

**Chapitre 61 : Soutiens et Entraînement**

-Dis, tu sais quelque chose sur les divertissements moldus ? me demande Clemence, les sourcils froncés sur son parchemin qui n'affiche pour le moment que le titre de son devoir.

-Euh… Non. Mais ce n'est pas un peu vaste comme sujet de dissertation? je demande, au cas où je pourrais l'aider malgré tout.

C'est étrange mais cette petite balade en cape d'invisibilité m'a rassurée. J'ai pu voir le monde en étant certaine qu'il ne me voyait pas. J'ai été libre pendant quelques minutes. Et puis, entendre Clemence parler de moi sans aucune amertume ni rien… Ca m'a fait du bien. Peut-être que ce n'est pas toujours le cas mais il ne faut pas que je pense qu'on me casse toujours du sucre sur le dos quand je ne suis pas là.

Je me sens mieux.

-En fait on peut faire sur ce qu'on veut mais tout ce dont on a parlé depuis le début de l'année, ce sont des métiers et de leur moyen de communications.

-Ils utilisent quoi pour communiquer ? je demande, curieuse.

Comment peut-on transmettre des messages sans hibou ni magie ?

-Un truc appelé le… Té-lé-phone… Pas facile à dire, rigole-t-elle. C'est comme la cheminée mais on ne voit pas la personne et ils utilisent un drôle de machin sur lequel ils composent des chiffres pour savoir qui ils contactent. Sinon ils ont leur propre poste et la radio.

-Ouah ! Ca à l'air compliqué.

Je me demande comment avec de simples chiffres, ce machin peut permettre de parler à quelqu'un d'autre.

-Et à la radio, ils ont aussi des chansons ?

-Oui, leur propre chansons à eux, où la magie semble extraordinaire justement. C'est bizarre mais ça a un rythme assez sympa pour certaines.

J'écoute mon amie, étonnée par ses connaissances. On m'a toujours dit qu'on était fondamentalement différents des moldus mais ces derniers ont leur propre poudre de cheminette et la radio. J'aurais dû prendre cette matière !

Tout ça parce que mon grand-père ne voulait pas. Maintenant, je sais pourquoi.

Je sens l'amertume m'envahir doucement. Même ce détail me rappelle ma situation actuelle et je commence à avoir des regrets pour trop de choses. Est-ce que ma voie est tracée depuis le début ou je peux… Recommencer ?

Me rediriger ?

-Tu n'as qu'à parler de leurs chansons à eux, s'ils considèrent ça comme un divertissement.

-C'est un peu court, non ? Ah, sauf si je parle aussi de leurs danses… Tu crois qu'ils dansent quoi ?

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Demande à Lily ou Mary.

-Ah mais oui ! Mary ! Depuis l'autre jour, dès que je cherche Lily, elle est presque introuvable. Je pense qu'elle ne cesse de voir Rogue, mais ce n'est pas la seule à avoir des origines moldus.

Je fais un signe de tête, me rappelant de la réponse de James. Oui, c'est probable qu'elle aille voir Severus et je n'irai pas la chercher : je n'ai pas très envie de me retrouver face à ceux que j'ai dénoncé même si Dumbledore assure qu'il doit les protéger.

-Bon, je vais voir les garçons, moi… Bonne chance pour ton devoir !

-Merci, répond Clemence avec un petit sourire poli.

Elle se tourne vers les escaliers du dortoir des filles tandis que j'avance en direction du tableau de la Grosse Dame lorsqu'elle me rattrape à nouveau.

-Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire… En fait, lorsque tu étais à l'infirmerie l'autre jour, c'est Lily qui a nettoyé la salle commune. C'est vrai que c'est toi qui avais tout sali ?

-Euh… Oui, c'est moi. Enfin, j'ai juste fait apparaître de la poussière, c'est tout, je marmonne en rougissant de honte.

-Bref, je ne sais pas si elle tenait à te le dire mais sache-le, elle veut vraiment que tu lui pardonnes, insiste Clemence.

J'acquiesce mais mes pensées restes incertaines : je ressens quelque chose de pas très joli. C'est comme si je regrettais de ne pas avoir le droit de lui faire la tête. Elle a cru Pénélope si souvent, s'est ralliée à son jugement, m'en a voulu parce que j'étais proche de son ami…

Peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'elle fait tant d'efforts : elle sait qu'elle a tort. Mais au final, je suis moi aussi dans une impasse et suis obligée de faire la paix. J'ai la désagréable impression qu'on me force la main.

Mais rien que de penser que j'aurais pu être celle qui aurait dû nettoyer cette salle… Sous le regard des autres ! Non, ça je ne peux plus le vivre. Donc je ferai un effort envers Lily.

Allez, aucun ami n'est de trop en cette période, et si les gens me voient avec des nés-moldus, ça devrait calmer les rumeurs et éviter les problèmes.

Donc, si je la croise, j'essaierai de le faire comprendre qu'il n'y a plus de problèmes. Je soupire tandis que je franchis le tableau, les mains dans les poches. Mes doigts rencontrent un ruban : je l'ai reçu hier, c'est Mrs Pettigrow qui me l'a envoyé lorsque Peter lui a appris que j'étais à l'infirmerie. Elle est vraiment très gentille même si tant d'affection d'une personne presque étrangère me gêne. Probablement mon éducation : on m'a toujours appris à être présentable et je ne vois pas les débordements sentimentaux comme élégant. Pourtant… J'aime bien qu'on prenne soin de moi.

Bref, je devrais demander à quelqu'un de m'apprendre comment le mettre… ou juste l'accrocher à mon sac. Mais j'ai encore peur qu'on me le subtilise. Quoique peut-être que ça ira, maintenant…

C'est étrange mais depuis que je suis sortie du tunnel, les gens me regardent différemment. Déjà ils me regardent : d'habitude, ils évitaient de poser les yeux sur moi, maintenant, ils font attention. Ensuite, je pense qu'ils ont peur de moi. Ce n'est pas aussi agréable que je l'aurais imaginé car je sais que c'est injustifié. A croire que je ne serais jamais contente.

Alors que j'arrive au hall d'entrée, les garçons étant à l'entraînement de quidditch, les choses recommencent… Ou presque.

-Expelliarmus !

-Protego ! je m'exclame en me retournant brusquement.

Le sort est dévié tandis que je fixe d'un air mauvais mon adversaire qui fronce les sourcils, probablement déçue d'avoir raté son sort contre moi. C'est vrai que c'est plutôt rare de me voir répliquer avec ma baguette. D'habitude, je subi sans rien dire.

Ce qu'ils ignorent c'est que depuis la lettre de mon grand-père reçue il y a quelques jorus désormais, je suis sur le qui-vive. Comme d'habitude, me murmure une petite voix dans ma tête. Peut-être, mais au moins cette fois, contrairement aux années précédentes où l'école était contre moi, où les élèves étaient coupables mais aussi innocents, je sais comment me battre et contre quoi. Je sais qu'en me battant, je n'aggraverai pas trop ma situation, on ne se moquera pas de moi. Et James devrait être plutôt fier.

La situation est plus grave qu'avant mais moins difficile à gérer paradoxalement.

Résultat, ayant peur qu'on m'attaque à cause de mon lien avec Voldemort, je réplique uniquement par la magie. Ne rien faire ne m'a jamais rien apporté de bon. Si James et les autres m'ont vue, ont remarqué mes problèmes, c'est uniquement par chance… Et je ne peux pas me reposer constamment sur la chance.

J'ai la tête basse mais mon regard ne fuit plus. Je n'ai pas le droit. Je veux être forte, savoir me battre sans blesser pour autant. J'ai l'impression de connaître la fille qui a tenté de m'envoyer valser de l'autre côté du hall. Soudain, je me rappelle : Rayson, élève de Serdaigle Elle avait voulu me faire un tour des toilettes après l'épisode des bombabouses.

Ces souvenirs me compressent la poitrine et je commence à avoir du mal à respirer, la peur inondant mes poumons comme de l'eau glacée.

Je dois me battre, je dois me battre, je dois me battre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore à Poudlard ? me dit-elle d'une voix forte qui attire les regards des autres élèves autour de nous. Tu pues la magie noire et on n'en veut pas ici !

Les élèves se tournent vers moi et je sais que je dois répondre. Allez, trouve une réponse ! Un truc pertinent comme Sirius ou James…

Et bien sûr il faut que je me rappelle uniquement de leurs blagues à deux noises.

-Tu te trompes, je ne pue pas. C'est toi qui as le nez trop près de ta bouche, je réponds en tentant de me détendre.

Mais c'est nul ! Je ne démens même pas ce qu'elle a dit au sujet de la magie noire et…

Et des gens rigolent ? Je laisse une expression étonnée occuper mon visage tandis que Rayson fronce le nez en me regardant. Elle ouvre la bouche pour répliquer mais le professeur Opieka surgit dans le hall. Il semble un peu plus pâle que d'habitude et vu qu'il vient de dehors, je me doute qu'il est allé voir la tombe de son père. Rayson referme la bouche puis s'en va sans dire un mot tandis qu'Opieka me fixe.

Nos regards se croisent un cours instant avant que je ne tourne la tête, furieuse. En cours, je ne prends plus la parole et ne me mets plus au premier rang. Clemence s'en charge. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

James et Sirius l'ont entendu dire qu'il m'espionnait. C'est pour ça qu'il était gentil avec moi ? Pour accabler ma famille de problèmes ? Elle en a largement assez comme ça !

Alors quand il prétendait chercher si ma mère avait été une élève de son défunt père, c'était un mensonge. Il voulait juste en savoir plus sur mon grand-père.

Je me dirige vers le parc d'un pas rageur et lorsque je dépasse le professeur, je l'ignore complètement, regardant de l'autre côté. Une fois les marches descendues, je me tourne vers l'entrée pour voir ce que fait Opieka et je remarque qu'il baisse la tête.

Je n'ai peut-être pas agi comme il faut. Au fond, il vient d'enterrer son père. Et voilà, je m'en veux. Super.

Mais je ne veux pas lui parler non plus ! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Dire que mon père à moi risque lui aussi sa vie pour nous protéger ! Mais est-ce qu'il s'en sort ? Il ne supporte pas qu'on s'en prenne à son image ou à celle de notre famille, et voilà que grand-père s'est tourné vers des extrémistes violents. Il aime maman donc je ne pense pas qu'il divorcera, ça serait un coup trop dur pour sa réputation en plus… Mais a-t-il réellement la force de s'attaquer à Voldemort en personne ? Ca a beau être mon père, je sais qu'il est fragile. C'est pour ça qu'il me comprend et que j'aime bien ses conseils, même si je n'arrive pas à les appliquer, ce qui est assez agaçant. Il sait ce que ça fait d'avoir peur, du poids du regard des autres, de ne pas être toujours parfait. Mais lui, il se bat quand même contre tout ça. Et il prétend ne pas avoir de faiblesse, même devant nous, bien qu'il en souffre. Comme moi.

Ma mère, elle, semble intouchable par rapport à ça, ce qui la rend réellement invincible. Et ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir faire pareil. En fait, moi, je suis blessée même si je ne le montre pas.

J'arrive au stade de quidditch, toutes mes pensées dirigées vers ma famille. Que va-t-on devenir ? Est-ce que le professeur Dumbledore va réellement réussir à éviter que la haine commune contre les Mangemorts ne s'abatte sur nous ?

Je gravis les marches et retrouve Remus et Peter sur les gradins. Je leur fais un signe de la main tandis que je regarde le ciel. Sirius envoie un cognard à James qui l'évite aisément avant de se faire voler son souafle par Kathy.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire là ? me demande Remus.

Il tente toujours de se faire pardonner pour la fois où il m'a accusé, tout comme Lily d'ailleurs, mais il continue de manquer de tact. Il est un peu trop agressif dans ses propos lorsqu'il m'adresse la parole, contrairement aux autres, et je me demande pourquoi.

-J'étais venue…

Je fronce les sourcils en continuant de triturer le ruban dans ma poche. Pourquoi suis-je venue jusqu'ici ? Pourquoi avoir traversé tout le château, subi ces murmures, ces regards et même les insultes de Rayson ?

Parce qu'en ce moment, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a que James qui peut me rassurer. Seul lui a encore une totale confiance en mon père, même moi je n'ai pas beaucoup d'espoir. Je crains de voir arriver un jour une enveloppe scellée de cire noire pour m'annoncer un décès. Chaque matin, lorsque les hiboux rentrent dans la Grande Salle, je cesse toute activité et attends, sans dire un mot.

-Tu peux t'asseoir, tu sais ? me fait remarquer Peter, comprenant visiblement que je ne vais pas répondre.

Il est gentil bien qu'il ne m'aide pas beaucoup. En même temps, il me connaît moins que James et n'a pas la même situation familiale…

-Quand vont-ils arrêter ? je finis par demander en indiquant les joueurs d'un mouvement de tête.

-Je pense que ça devrait se terminer d'une minute à l'autre sauf pour James, rigole Remus.

-Pourquoi ça ? je demande en tentant de cacher mon indignation.

Je venais justement lui parler.

-Il est arrivé en retard.

Je fronce les sourcils : il est pourtant sortit de la salle commune avant les autres… Comment ça se fait ? Un sifflement me sort de mes réflexions et je vois l'équipe au complet descendre vers le sol et se diriger vers les vestiaires…

Sauf Sirius et James qui décident de voler vers nous.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? me demande James, à moitié étonné.

-La question c'est qu'est-ce que tu fais là, _toi_ ? Je t'ai dit de continuer pendant quinze minutes, grogne Sirius en jetant un regard mauvais à mon cousin éloigné.

J'ai envie de m'interposer mais finalement cette petite scène me fait penser à autre chose donc je ne dis rien. James geint quelques excuses mais finit malgré tout par obéir à son capitaine.

Ce dernier descend de son balai avec aisance et s'installe à côté de moi.

Comment il fait pour transpirer alors qu'on est en mars ?

-J'ai l'impression de passer plus de temps à lui répéter mes ordres qu'à entraîner le reste de l'équipe, soupire-t-il en s'affalant un peu plus.

Je ne réponds pas car je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je fixe James qui continue de jeter le souafle à travers les cerceaux d'or sous différents angles et à différentes distances.

-Fais attention Patmol, on jurerait entendre un professeur, rigole Peter.

Sirius lui tire la langue en guise de réponse. Patmol… Quel surnom bizarre tout de même. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je les entends s'appeler ainsi mais je ne comprends pas le sens de leurs surnoms. Je préfère feindre l'indifférence. Ce n'est pas comme si mon destin allait dépendre de l'origine de ces noms farfelus.

-Tu sais pourquoi il était en retard ? je demande à Sirius tout en continuant de fixer James.

Lorsque James n'est pas avec moi, j'ai du mal à regarder Sirius dans les yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'il profite toujours de l'absence de son ami pour me taquiner ou s'amuser à avoir un comportement étrange avec moi. Ou c'est peut-être moi qui suis trop sur la défensive. Le problème est qu'il est beau, très beau et… On ne s'entend pas trop mal au fond, donc je me mets à penser trop de choses.

Surtout depuis que je sais qu'un élève de septième année peut… Tomber amoureux de moi.

Je rougis toute seule en pensant cela : ça fait bizarre dit ainsi. J'ai à nouveau du mal à y croire mais le souvenir du baiser est là. Et puisqu'il est mêlé à un moment terrible, je ne peux oublier aucun détail. J'aimerai tellement en parler à quelqu'un. Mais à qui ?

-Il discutait avec Claire, me répond Sirius en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

Mon mal être change immédiatement de nature : Claire ? Encore ? Cela fait plusieurs jours que James parle avec Claire et ça me gêne car elle est sortie avec Sirius avant ça. Est-ce que ça l'embarrasserait de sortir avec James ? Non pas que je veux l'accaparer mais… J'ai besoin de lui en ce moment, avec nos problèmes familiaux. Mais justement, il en a peut-être marre de moi, de ma mauvaise humeur, de ma tristesse. Pourtant je fais des efforts pour être plus agréable, plus souriante malgré les événements. Je profite mieux de la vie et ce uniquement pour moi et non pas pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un, jusqu'au jour où ça cessera...

Je devrais tenter de m'en sortir seule ? Peut-être.

J'ai l'étrange impression qu'à chaque fois qu'il se rapproche d'une fille, un aspect de ma vie plonge : que ce soit avec Pénélope, Lily… Et maintenant elle ?

Une vague d'amertume m'envahit et je rejette la faute sur la fille de sixième année. Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius qui lui non plus ne semble pas de très bonne humeur.

-Dis-moi… Qu'est-ce que tu en penses franchement de cette situation ?

-Laquelle ? marmonne-t-il avec dédain.

-Celle de mon père… Par rapport à Tu-sais-qui.

-Voldemort ? Tu devrais dire son nom, tu sais ?

Je sursaute à l'énonciation du nom du mage noir. Je savais que Sirius était présomptueux et qu'il dit ce qu'il pense, peu importe la situation –et c'est justement pour ça que je l'ai interrogé- mais pas à ce point ! Se rend-il compte de ce qu'il fait ?

-Il risque de tuer toute ma famille…

-Justement, tu vas continuer à lui faire plaisir en ayant peur de lui ?

J'ouvre la bouche pour expliquer ma peur avant de la refermer, mon esprit ayant inconsciemment remplacé Voldemort par Trafter. Mon cœur se serre et je sens mes yeux s'humidifier.

Merlin.

Je… J'ai mis tant de temps à comprendre. Et une seule phrase de Sirius m'a… A brisé… Mon comportement. Alors c'était ça, depuis le début ? Je faisais plaisir aux gens parce que j'avais peur, c'est pour ça qu'ils m'agressaient malgré la cruauté évidente de leurs actes : parce que j'avais peur, ce qui les rendait heureux. Leur donnait un sentiment de puissance. C'est ça qui a pourri ma relation avec Pénélope.

J'ai l'impression qu'une partie de ma vie vient d'être à moitié gâchée par cette réalisation. Je me frotte le visage bien que je ne pleure pas puis secoue la tête.

-Tu… Tu as raison. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, je fais remarquer avec un peu plus d'agressivité pour ne pas lui faire trop plaisir.

Sirius lève un sourcil puis fixe le ciel.

-Ca ne va pas te faire plaisir mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

En effet, ça ne me fait pas plaisir.

-Enfin, que ton père soit contre Voldemort, ça je le crois. Quand je l'ai vu à Noël, il m'a paru évident qu'il ne le soutenait pas. Il ne voulait pas t'embêter avec Dolohov, ce genre de choses, or les adeptes de Voldemort cherchent toujours à se réunir, ça je le sais…

Oui mais je me demande encore si Dolohov lui-même ne subit pas les même menaces que moi. Je me demande comment il va depuis tout ce temps. Quoique ça ne fait qu'un peu plus d'un mois.

-Mais qu'il se batte… J'en doute un peu. J'ai l'impression qu'il dit ça pour garder la face.

-En effet, je soupire.

-Pardon ? Tu veux dire que…

-Je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est vraiment mais je suis presque certaine qu'il fera tout pour rester admirable. Cependant je ne sais pas si, cette fois, il sera capable d'agir comme il prétend le faire.

-Pour autant vje pense que c'est un peu idiot de trop se morfondre : l'important c'est qu'il ne l'aide pas. Ton grand-père est déjà avec Voldemort et s'il commence à rallier le reste de ta famille, tu vas vivre l'enfer, je peux te l'assurer.

Je croise son regard, curieuse. Comment peut-il en être si certain ?

-Les Black sont tous derrière Voldemort. Une de mes cousines aurait même rejoint ses rangs dit-on. La magie noire est malsaine et contagieuse. Si j'ai su m'en échapper pendant seize ans, c'est uniquement par chance. Pour Voldemort, je ne devais pas avoir d'amis au sang impur, pour Voldemort, je devais rejoindre ses rangs, pour Voldemort je devais choisir une épouse digne de mon sang. Je n'avais plus le droit d'avoir des choix, je n'étais plus Sirius, j'étais le pion de Voldemort. Et c'est ça qui est horrible, plus aucune liberté.

Je me tais pendant un moment. Alors ces bruits de couloirs au sujet des Black étaient vrais ? Et son frère, Regulus je crois, il en pense quoi ?

Je comprends un peu ce qu'il veut dire… Ces dernières années à Poudlard ont été vécue dans la peur des autres et l'impossibilité de faire ce que je voulais réellement. Mais d'un autre côté, lui, a su se battre pour sa cause.

-C'est pour ça que je suis parti vivre chez James à Noël. J'ai renié ma famille… Et elle en a fait de même.

Je sens toutes mes forces me quitter à cette phrase : je ne veux pas ça. Je ne veux pas quitter ma famille.

Le froid me semble plus intense et je commence à trembler.

-Enfin, ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne se bat pas contre Voldemort personnellement que ton père ne pourra pas vous aider, fait remarquer Remus en me frottant le dos dans une tentative de réconfort.

-L'important c'est qu'il ne sombre pas de son côté. Parce qu'à ce moment-là, tu seras fichue, continue Sirius.

Il est obligé de prendre des mots aussi blessants ? Car c'est terriblement vrai mais là… J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir bouger. Que je ne peux plus rien faire…

-Greil ne tombera jamais dans la magie noire ! s'exclame une voix à côté de nous.

Je me retourne et vois James, droit, les sourcils froncés, tenant son balai et la malle qui doit contenir les balles de quidditch. Etrangement, sa présence me rassure : je n'ai plus à rester sur le qui-vive désormais, et aucune chance que Sirius ne me taquine trop. C'est bon, je peux me reposer.

-Tiens ? Tu es sûr que ça fait quinze minutes ? demande ce dernier avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je n'avais que trois minutes de retard ! râle James en balançant la malle à côté de Sirius.

-Oui mais ça t'apprendra à parler avec mon ex alors qu'on a rompu.

-On parlait de Becky justement, et elle a été super pour la protéger l'autre jour alors que des sales mômes l'insultaient dans son dos, donc je n'ai rien à me reprocher, réplique mon cousin éloigné en s'asseyant entre Remus et moi, forçant ce dernier à retirer sa main de mon dos.

Je reste silencieuse : elle m'a soutenue ? C'est gentil de sa part. Ca me réchauffe un peu le cœur bien que je conserve ce sentiment un peu amère de la voir me voler James.

-Et puis elle et Rhys nous soutiennent…

-Oui mais moi j'ai rompu avec elle et tu me la remets sous le nez, l'interrompt Sirius dans un grognement.

James se tait mais ne semble pas choqué. Non, il a plutôt l'air de réfléchir.

-Bon, d'accord, j'essaierai d'éviter de lui parler.

C'est bien, je comprends tout à fait la réaction de Sirius et je le soutiens : c'est comme si on me mettait Antonin sous le nez. Je ressens un élan d'affection pour le capitaine de notre équipe.

-Mais tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas retourner avec elle ? Elle est vraiment faite pour toi cette fille-là.

-Non, c'est gentil mais… C'est du passé. Je ne veux plus trop en entendre parler. Tu peux la prendre si tu veux, à condition de ne pas me la montrer sans arrêt et d'être à l'heure pour l'entraînement ! rigole-t-il.

-Ah, non merci. Je trouverais ça bien trop répugnant de sortir avec l'ex-petite amie de mon meilleur ami, répond James avec une grimace.

Je rougis tandis que Peter les critique parce qu'ils font les difficiles. Curieusement, je me sens bien mieux qu'en arrivant.

Je tourne la tête et m'aperçois que Sirius me regarde avec un petit sourire. Je sens mes joues me brûler et mes côtes se tortiller mais j'ignore pourquoi.

-Bon, on peut garder la malle pendant combien de temps encore ? demande James.

-Pourquoi ? je demande, curieuse.

-Pour Peter et toi, répond-il avec force, comme si c'était une évidence.

Nous levons la tête, perdus. On ne joue pas au quidditch !


	62. Chapitre 62

**Chapitre 62 : Le Match**

Le match va bientôt commencer et je suis en retard ! Bon, c'est un simple match Serpentard contre Serdaigle mais malgré tout, il faut que je sois là. Sirius et Remus ont déjà emmené Rebbeca et Peter avec eux et ils doivent se demander où je suis.

Enfin, j'espère !

… J'ai déjà été attaqué ! J'aimerais bien qu'ils s'inquiètent pour moi !

Je croise Claire Whateabout et lui fait un salut de la main.

-Tu ne vas pas voir le match ? je demande avec force.

-Non, quand ce n'est pas Gryffondor qui joue, ça ne m'intéresse pas, répond-elle avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Et j'ai des devoirs.

Je rigole par sympathie avant d'accélérer le pas. Ces derniers temps j'ai essayé de discuter avec elle de ma situation avec Rebbeca mais je n'avais pas le droit de parler de ses problèmes familiaux, par respect. Et puis… Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi j'ai trouvé ça un peu embarrassant de parler d'elle. Pourtant une fois lancé, ça me soulageait. Claire a été très attentive et m'a donné toute sorte de conseils qui m'ont rassuré, comme quoi je ne devais pas être trop exigeant avec moi-même, que le simple fait d'essayer de soutenir Rebbeca était une énorme contribution à sa cause et que le simple fait de traîner avec elle l'aidait et la protégeait en général. Au début j'étais dubitatif mais quand Claire m'a fait remarquer que depuis Noël, elle n'a pas subi la moindre humiliation ou qu'en tout cas, personne n'en parle, ça m'a mis du baume au cœur.

Bon, il semblerait qu'un petit groupe de Serdaigle l'ait pris en grippe mais ça, c'est réglé…

Hinhin.

Même si je sentais que la plupart de ces conseils étaient assez banals, ça m'a fait du bien de parler à Claire. Cependant, Sirius m'a bien fait comprendre que je devais arrêter. Je saisis tout à fait le message qu'il veut me dire mais malgré tout, c'est gênant car il l'a fait devant Rebbeca en sous-entendant que je draguais Claire. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle pense de telles choses. Et le pire c'est que je suis sûr qu'il l'a fait exprès ! C'est bien son genre…

Peut-être a-t-il agi de la sorte justement pour que je ne puisse pas refuser. C'est un peu brutal, surtout que je ne lui refuse presque rien vu que c'est mon meilleur ami.

J'avoue ne pas comprendre parfaitement sa manière d'agir et ça m'agace profondément. La plupart du temps, on se comprend d'un regard ou juste en faisant une expression particulière mais par moments sa manière de penser m'échappe. Et je finis par me casser la tête à ce sujet.

En parlant de se casser la tête, Peter n'arrête pas de faire des efforts terribles pour tenter de se rappeler ce qui s'est passé lors de son agression mais rien ne semble lui revenir en mémoire. C'est dommage mais il faut éviter : la dernière fois il a tellement tenté de se remémorer, de revivre ce jour là, qu'il a failli vomir son petit déjeuner…

C'est la première fois que je vois des souvenirs torturer quelqu'un physiquement à ce point-là. J'ai déjà lu ce genre de choses dans les journaux ou les livres mais je croyais que c'était exagéré, ou seulement dans la tête et donc que c'était plus facile à gérer qu'ils voulaient nous le faire croire. Mais maintenant qu'un ami le vit, c'est différent. Est-ce que c'était la même chose pour Rebbeca quand elle se mutilait ? Non, elle c'était volontaire et réfléchi. C'est dégoûtant.

Depuis quelques jours, on tente d'en savoir plus sur Darnell Opieka mais c'est assez compliqué : Rebbeca refuse de parler à Opieka et mon père ne dit rien d'intéressant dans ces lettres quand je le lui demande. Il ne fait que répondre que ce ne sont pas mes affaires et que je ferais mieux de me faire discret après tous les problèmes que j'ai causés.

D'habitude il n'est pas si acariâtre… C'est parce qu'on parle d'un mort qu'il est sur les nerfs ?

-En tout cas, ce type a dû être mortellement blessé, a fait remarquer Sirius après que Becky soit sortie de notre dortoir suite à sa convocation chez Dumbledore.

On lui a demandé ce qui lui faisait penser ça.

-Je n'ai jamais entendu dire que les animaux « sentaient » des présences d'Avada Kedavra et pourtant, ce que j'ai ressenti hier, c'était de la magie noire sans aucun doute possible, a-t-il alors expliqué.

-Mais alors la personne ayant lancé le sort ne voulait pas tuer le père du professeur Opieka ? a demandé Remus, perdu.

-Peut-être qu'il s'est déchaîné et qu'il a pris la fuite ! s'est exclamé Peter. Il a dû s'en prendre à lui, se laisser emporter… Alors j'imagine que, terrifié par son propre geste, il a fui.

-C'est une idée, je murmure, assez convaincu.

Un malaise nous prend tandis que nous pensons à cet homme qui a probablement agonisé en attendant des secours qui ne sont venus que bien trop tard... Peut-être en pensant à sa famille.

-Ou alors le criminel voulait le tuer ainsi, a proposé Sirius.

-Je ne pense pas. Pour que tu sentes cette magie plus d'une dizaine d'années plus tard, le sort devait être sacrément balèze. Et si le criminel est si puissant, pourquoi ne pas faire un simple Avada Kedavra ? C'est plus rapide et plus sûr, j'ai répondu.

-Sauf s'il voulait le faire souffrir, a sombrement murmuré Remus.

-Qui est assez malade pour faire ça ? s'est exclamé Peter.

-Les sorciers qui utilisent la magie noire, a conclu Sirius.

Malgré cette discussion, je pense que la théorie de Peter est la plus crédible et je suis presque certain que Remus rejoint mon avis. Sirius a décidé d'attendre pour en savoir plus mais sincèrement, je me demande si on va un jour accepter de nous dire ce qui s'est réellement passé : cette histoire ne nous concerne plus.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi en penser… Je n'arrête pas de me dire que Rebbeca au moins devrait être mise au parfum. Mais si Opieka ne veut rien dire, c'est également son droit. Je me demande si sa mère est encore en vie et ce qu'elle pense de tout ça. Ca ne doit pas être facile pour elle.

Pourquoi je me soucie de tout ça alors que nous avons déjà tant de problèmes sur le dos ? Entre Dolohov qui est protégé par Alaric, ce dernier qui est sous les ordres de Voldemort, Greil qui se bat contre lui et Rebbeca qui doute… Ca m'étonne tout de même qu'elle doute ainsi de son père. Elle le connaît peut-être mieux que moi mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr c'est que Greil est un sorcier honorable. On peut lui faire confiance !

Même si l'objectif final est d'éloigner Rebbeca… Et je ne pourrais probablement pas la voir pour sa sécurité. Or ce détail me donne envie de vomir. Pourquoi est-ce à nous de payer pour les crimes commis par ces ordures ?

Et cette histoire de Rebbeca qui a protégé Dolohov… La manière dont elle en parle est toujours trop gentille à mon goût et ça m'inquiète… J'ai peur qu'elle aille vers eux. Lorsque je me rappelle du comportement que ce sale monstre avait envers elle je me demande comment j'ai fait pour ne pas voir plus tôt ce qu'il voulait. Pourquoi n'ai-je pas agi ? Et malgré ce qu'il a fait à Peter, l'apprécie-t-elle encore ? C'est impossible : pour s'amuser, Sirius lui montre parfois la cicatrice de Queudver et elle a des réactions qui indiquent clairement que ça l'a profondément marquée.

Pourquoi s'est-elle laissée approchée ainsi ? Parce qu'elle était seule ? Parce qu'il était plus vieux ? J'ai peur que d'autres pensent la même chose et se mettent à la soupçonner. Pour le moment, Dumbledore garde farouchement toutes les informations mais les rumeurs à Poudlard vont vite… Et plus d'une fois j'ai à mon tour subi des regards de travers, des murmures dans mon dos et je sais ce qui se passe : les gens doutent donc ils comblent les vides avec ce qu'ils ont.

C'est dégueulasse.

Parfois je me surprends à regretter l'époque où tout était si simple. Ou je n'avais à me soucier que de mes capacités au Quidditch et à ne pas me faire attraper par les professeurs lorsque je violais le règlement.

A regretter celui que j'étais avant. Pourtant, je vois bien que depuis, j'ai mûri, j'ai compris certaines choses, mais elles sont si douloureuses que… Je me raccroche à celui que j'étais.

Une fois dans le parc, je me mets à courir à toutes jambes vers le terrain de Quidditch d'où jaillit déjà un vacarme assez conséquent : le match a déjà probablement commencé ! Si Serdaigle gagne, la coupe est quasiment assurée pour Gryffondor tandis que si Serpentard remporte la victoire, tout peut encore changer. Mais sincèrement, aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas vraiment l'issue du match qui m'intéresse.

Je monte dans les gradins quand j'entends Sirius siffler avec ses doigts. Je tourne la tête puis finit par apercevoir mes amis et Becky assis tous ensemble. Je les rejoins rapidement en enjambant quelques bancs et en m'excusant auprès des élèves que je bouscule.

-Salut ! Désolé pour le retard, je déclare en criant presque pour qu'ils comprennent malgré les hurlements de la foule.

-Pourquoi t'as mis tant de temps ? s'étonne Peter.

Je vois Sirius m'examiner de haut en bas tandis que je passe une main dans mes cheveux. J'évite son regard, devinant sans problème qu'il sait pourquoi et je ne veux pas le voir se moquer de moi parce que… J'ai pris du temps pour choisir mes vêtements. Je ne trouvais plus ceux que j'avais préparé hier soir et je suis presque certains que c'est à cause de mon meilleur ami justement.

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vouliez que je vienne ? soupire Rebbeca après m'avoir fait un salut de la main.

Eh bien, recevoir un éloge pour mes soins vestimentaires n'est pas gagné… Enfin, on verra ça à la fin du match.

-Parce que c'est cool le Quidditch ! rigole Sirius.

-Je ne suis pas venue voir un match depuis le début de ma troisième année alors si c'est pour en voir un qui ne concerne même pas mon équipe, quel intérêt ?

-Quoi ? Ca fait presque trois ans que tu n'es pas venue ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne viens jamais me voir, moi, ton cousin préféré ? je m'exclame en tentant de me montrer exagérément outré pour la faire rire bien que je suis assez vexé qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas à ce que je fais.

-Non… Je… Je n'aime pas… Je n'aimais pas trop la foule.

Elle détourne le regard en rougissant et je comprends ce qu'elle veut dire. Depuis si longtemps… Et moi j'étais aveugle. Mais si ça se trouve, ça veut dire que l'autre fois, quand elle n'est pas venue, ce n'était pas forcément à cause du fait que je sortais avec Pénélope !

Bon, elle me faisait la tête quand même mais ça me soulage un peu.

En tout cas, c'est amusant qu'elle en parle au passé. Elle s'ouvre et c'est une bonne chose !

-Ce match est spécial, et toi et Peter devez le voir car il vous est dédié, hurle Sirius tandis que les supporters de Serdaigle hurlent de joie suite à un but marqué par leurs poursuiveurs.

Je regarde le ciel, toujours debout, tentant de vérifier si tout se passe comme prévu.

-Ca a commencé ?

Ma cousine éloignée affiche une mine effarée face à ma question qui semble assez idiote mais… Elle comprendra rapidement.

-Non mais c'est pour bientôt ! râle Sirius. Dépêche-toi de t'asseoir !

-De quoi parlez-vous ? demande lentement Rebbeca en nous jetant des regards suspicieux.

Je lui fais un grand sourire et elle abandonne son expression inquiète pour une un peu plus aimable lorsque mon regard croise le sien. Ca me fait plaisir de voir qu'on se comprend un peu mieux. Ou en tout cas, qu'elle me fait confiance.

Je jette un regard sur les bancs et remarque que la seule place libre est à sa gauche de Sirius tandis qu'il est collé à ma cousine éloignée et qu'à côté de celle-ci se trouve Remus.

Je m'assieds donc à côté de mon meilleur ami, tentant de ne pas afficher une certaine déception : voilà, ça va être comme pour la fois où on a fait cette blague, un peu cruelle mais méritée selon moi, à Pénélope : tout le mérite va à nouveau tomber sur Remus et Sirius. Bon, ce n'était pas ça mais ça a failli et là, j'ai sérieusement l'impression que ça va se faire pour de bon.

Je me demande si un jour je cesserai d'être jaloux de Sirius et de sa facilité à se comporter avec les filles… Peut-être lorsque je serai comme Greil !

On voit un poursuiveur de Serdaigle lever le souafle qu'il tient dans la main afin de le lancer dans les cerceaux d'or. Soudain, la balle semble glisser et lui frapper la figure. Les supporters de Serpentard hurlent de joie tandis qu'un membre de leur équipe récupère la balle en la tenant fermement contre son ventre.

-Ca, ça va faire mal, je marmonne à Sirius qui affiche un grand sourire.

Le poursuiveur en question cesse immédiatement sa course et s'immobilise dans les airs à la surprise de tout le monde.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demande Becky, incertaine.

-Douleur masculine, probablement, répond Sirius.

Elle fronce les sourcils et je jette un coup d'œil à Peter qui semble comprendre ce qui se passe, bien qu'encore incertain. Les Serdaigle en ont profité pour tenter de récupérer la balle tandis que le pauvre poursuiveur de Serpentard reste immobile, bien qu'à moitié penché sur son manche et les mains trop près de son corps. Je ne peux pas voir son expression mais je peux aisément l'imaginer. Et la partie continue ainsi : des buts ratés avec ridicule, des poursuiveurs de plus en plus endoloris et même le vif d'or s'y est mis et a réussi à faire basculer un batteur un peu trop en équilibre sur son balai, laissant ainsi un cognard s'occuper de l'attrapeur.

-Euh… il y a un problème avec les balles, non ? demande lentement Rebbeca, encore incertaine.

-Ah bon ? nous demandons innocemment en chœur, Sirius et moi.

-Ah… Je vois, soupire Rebbeca. Sortilège d'agressivité ?

-Bravo, je déclare sur un ton admirateur pour la flatter. Enfin, uniquement pour le vif d'or. Charme de projection également pour le souafle : dès qu'ils tentent de le frapper, le balancer ou qu'ils ont un mouvement brusque, ce dernier renvoie exactement la même charge… Contre l'origine.

-Pourquoi ne pas avoir touché aux cognards ? demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

-Assez chargés en magie comme ça, et puis, ils font déjà du très bon boulot, marmonne Sirius avant d'applaudir tandis face au gardien de Serpentard qui a réussi à tomber à la renverse lorsqu'il a tenté de lancer le souafle qui a décidé de se « venger ».

Nous continuons de regarder les balles s'attaquer aux différents membres des joueurs qui, par frustration, deviennent plus violents et reçoivent ainsi beaucoup plus de coups. J'entends quelqu'un s'approcher de nous et je vois une main féminine se poser sur l'épaule de Sirius. Nous nous retournons et faisons face à Katherine, ou plutôt « Kathy », une coéquipière.

-C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle en tentant de prendre un air fatigué malgré son sourire amusé.

-On ne voit pas du tout de quoi tu parles, je réponds en redirigeant mon regard vers le terrain.

-Et vous ne pensez pas qu'on risque de se faire exclure du tournoi pour ça ?

-Ce n'est pas si important, et franchement, je pense qu'au mieux ils referont le match ou nous mettront un malus, je soupire.

-Et puis, il faut déjà prouver qu'il y a eu modification des balles, or celles-ci semblent particulièrement calmes en présence des personnes responsables.

Kathy relève la tête : le capitaine des Serdaigle a réclamé un temps mort et tends le souafle à l'arbitre, sauf qu'en sa présence, ou plutôt, en présence de baguette magique, la balle rouge devient aussi sage qu'un veracrasse repu. Vu qu'aucun joueur n'a de baguette… Le jeu peut continuer !

Notre coéquipière hausse les épaules et décide de s'éloigner… Mais son absence est rapidement comblée par une autre fille.

-Franchement, vous ne trouvez pas que ne plus avoir de points est déjà assez humiliant comme ça ? s'exclame une voix derrière nous.

Oh non, pas elle.

-Rejoins Servilus, Evans, il a sûrement tout plein de potions maléfiques à utiliser sur les nés-moldus, je soupire en évitant de la regarder.

Je sais que c'est petit vu que je doute que Servilo ait été complice dans cette affaire. Il est peut-être assez idiot pour aimer la magie noire mais il n'a pas l'intelligence nécessaire pour créer une telle monstruosité. Cependant, depuis quelques temps Evans est toujours avec lui et ça nous avait fait des vacances, même si je m'inquiète également de ce qu'elle peut lui dire. Je suis sûre qu'elle lui raconte tout et qu'il va tout répéter aux autres.

Il faut vraiment l'éloigner de ce sale type.

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Severus n'a rien à voir avec ces histoires de potions, n'est-ce pas Becky ?

Je tourne la tête vers ma cousine et m'aperçoit que celle-ci fixe ses genoux. Face à l'absence de réponse, Sirius, Remus et Peter se mettent eux aussi à l'observer.

-Becky ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Evans sur un ton plus doux mais surtout beaucoup plus inquiet.

-Rogue est mêlé à cette histoire ? s'effare Sirius, sa voix plus rauque que d'habitude.

-Pas vraiment… Enfin… Malgré lui, précise-t-elle précipitamment. Je pense, murmure-t-elle sur un ton plus bas.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? je m'exclame.

-Dumbledore m'a demandé de me taire à ce sujet. Il pense que, comme moi, Severus a dû être manipulé ou en tout cas, plus ou moins menacé.

Non mais c'est ridicule ! Comment peuvent-ils croire ça ? Rebbeca n'est pas dans la magie noire donc c'est normal qu'elle soit innocente mais Servilo, lui, est plongé dedans ! Et pourquoi elle l'appelle par son prénom ? C'est son ami ? Elle va se comporter comme Evans maintenant ?

-Mais tu comprends que c'est grave ! murmure Remus en se rapprochant d'elle, inquiet. Il faut que…

-Dumbledore a dit de ne plus en parler, on n'en parle plus. On risque surtout de mettre beaucoup de monde en danger en propageant des informations encore incertaines, déclare Rebbeca si rapidement que j'ai du mal à comprendre l'ensemble de sa phrase.

Il faut en parler ! Il faut balancer cette ordure de Rogue. Pourquoi n'est-elle pas d'accord ?

-Ca nous concerne et on peut-être mit en danger, tu comprends ? je m'emporte en prenant un ton plus agressif pour lui montrer l'importance de cette décision.

Par chance, la foule hue le gardien qui, en voulant jeter le souafle, se l'est pris dans le ventre et a traversé le cerceau avec.

-Et si les professeurs ne font rien, c'est à nous de….

-Tu veux dire comme pour la fiole ? grogne Rebbeca en me lançant un regard mauvais. Et faire un autre Peter ?

Je me tais, pris de court. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à m'interrompre de la sorte ? Surtout pour me faire un coup aussi bas ! Je lui retourne son regard sans dire un mot.

Je sens une vague de colère m'envahir mais je la retiens en serrant les poings. Elle m'énerve.


	63. Chapitre 63

**Chapitre 63 : Musique Moldue et Sport Sorcier**

Je reste allongée dans mon lit, perdue dans mes pensées tandis que Mary et Clemence parlent des divertissements musicaux chez les moldus. Bon, elles n'arrêtent pas de digresser vers d'autres sujets mais c'est amusant.

Depuis la fameuse lettre de mon grand-père, je n'ai plus reçu de courrier. Ni de lui, ni de mes parents. Je sais bien qu'ils sont probablement surveillés par tout le monde, Aurors et Voldemort, mais tout de même, ils pourraient au moins m'envoyer une lettre ! Juste pour m'assurer qu'ils sont encore bien vivants !

J'en viens même à avoir envie que Dolohov me contacte. J'ai bien réfléchi à ce que disait Dumbledore et ça me semble probable : lui et ses complices devaient avoir été embobinés ou menacé pour avoir fait ça. Je me souviens encore du visage horrifié d'Antonin lorsqu'il a vu que l'antidote ne marchait pas. Bien sûr, il a été cruel mais s'il avait si peur que ça rate, cela signifie qu'il craignait quelque chose. Je ne pardonne pas ses actes mais je tente de les comprendre. Il faut le juger comme il se doit, par le ministère ou l'école, pas par Voldemort.

Maintenant j'ose dire son nom… Enfin, je me force peu à peu à le dire quand je suis en présence des garçons. En règle générale, on évite d'en parler avec les filles. Avant c'était pour ne pas mettre le moral à zéro dans le dortoir mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression que c'est pour moi. Est-ce que les gens se doutent de quelque chose ? Rayson m'a bel et bien agressée en prétendant que j'étais une adepte de la magie noire. Il y avait des gens autour et peut-être que ça va continuer.

Je ne dois pas me concentrer dessus, il faut que je pense uniquement à ce que j'ai : James et ses amis, les filles et même Rhys, Thomas et Claire. Bon, Thomas ne semble pas avoir d'avis particulier à mon sujet mais c'est apaisant. Quand il est avec moi, je n'ai pas à faire attention à ce que je dis.

J'essaye aussi de passer plus de temps avec Rhys McLeod, il est gentil quoiqu'un peu simplet par moment. C'est un peu l'inverse de Lily. Elle est toujours un peu brusque avec moi mais je comprends que c'est la gêne… Et puis je la vois moins qu'avant car elle est presque toujours avec Rogue.

Bref, tant que j'ai de la compagnie, je n'ai rien à craindre. Les gens finiront par oublier… J'espère.

Je redirige mon attention vers Mary et Clemence qui continuent d'essayer de travailler le devoir de cette dernière.

-Mais je ne comprends pas la différence entre radio et Jus de bois, soupire Clemence.

Je lève les sourcils, étonné :

-Le jus de bois ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un truc qui fait de la musique, répond Clemence.

Mary se tape le front avec la main sous notre regard surpris. Je me demande comment une boisson peut faire du bruit. Peut-être que c'est en lien avec le bois, donc des percussions.

-Ce n'est pas « jus de bois » mais Juke-box ! Et c'est une machine qui arrive au niveau de la taille et on peut y sélectionner une chanson parmi celles proposées alors que la radio c'est aléatoire, s'exclame Mary.

-La machine te propose des chansons ? je répète.

-Il y a une liste de titre écris dessus et tu peux choisir. Par contre, la plupart du temps, faut payer.

-D'accord, je murmure, en fronçant les sourcils.

Pourquoi ce mot me dit quelque chose ?

-Comment tu écris « Joue Box » ? demande Clemence, une plume à la main.

Mary soupire à nouveau avant d'épeler le mot.

-Juke Box, je répète pour moi-même. Juke… Opieka !

-Quoi ? demande Clemence, se détournant immédiatement de son parchemin au nom de son professeur favori.

-C'est Opieka qui l'a dit. Enfin, le jour où j'ai dû aller chez Dumbledore après mon escapade, le mot de passe c'était Juke-box ! C'est pour ça que ça me disait quelque chose.

-Et bien maintenant on connaît le mot de passe pour s'infiltrer chez lui, rigole Mary.

-Tu parles, se rendre chez le directeur, c'est le renvoi assuré. Et ce n'est pas très bon signe non plus de s'y rendre en règle générale, je marmonne en me remémorant des deux fois où l'on m'y a conduite.

-Peut-être qu'il a les sujets des BUSE avant tout le monde ! Ca pourrait être pratique ! s'exclame Clemence.

Nous nous mettons à parler des examens qui approchent, malgré tout. Au départ je m'inquiétais énormément pour la partie « pratique » mais depuis peu de temps, je me suis bien améliorée. Peut-être est-ce grâce à James vu qu'il ne cesse d'utiliser des sortilèges, donc j'ai un exemple. En tout cas, ça me rassure.

-Becky ? appelle Lily avant de se tourner vers mon lit où je suis toujours allongée.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Il y a Sirius qui te cherche. Il dit que tu devais le voir ce matin et il voulait savoir si tu avais oublié, dit-elle avec un air suspicieux, comme si elle craignait une blague de la part des garçons.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi et bien évidemment, je suis écarlate. Est-ce qu'un jour je saurais contrôler cet afflux sanguin ? Je devrais peut-être chercher un sort pour ça.

Enfin, je suis probablement la seule à croire que les autres peuvent penser que c'est un rendez-vous. Il faut vraiment que je cesse de faire des scénarios ridicules dans ma tête.

-Euh… Oui, j'y vais, je marmonne en me levant de mon lit avant de saisir mon sac.

-Bien. Mais tu n'aurais pas un truc à acheter chez un apothicaire ?

-Euh, non pourquoi ? je demande, prise de court face à cette question.

Je pense que j'ai mon compte en matière de potions.

-Ben vu que je suis une assez bonne cliente, ils me font une commande gratuite alors je cherche à en faire profiter d'autres.

-Toute une commande ? s'exclame Mary.

-En même temps, tu aurais dû voir le prix du nécessaire à potions de voyage que j'ai offert à Severus pour son anniversaire et le nombre de lianes argentées que je leur achète pour mes cheveux, rigole faiblement Lily.

Je reste un moment à les regarder parler de cosmétiques, me demandant pourquoi Lily fait elle-même ses shampooings avant de me rendre compte qu'elle n'a peut-être pas autant d'argent que moi. Ou alors elle préfère le fait-maison.

Je salue les filles qui se sont remises à parler de « Juke-Box » puis descend les escaliers en tentant de ne pas me précipiter, me rappelant que Sirius m'attend. Est-ce que c'est normal d'être aussi proche des garçons ? J'ai cette impression qu'ils aiment bien être avec moi mais je ne sais jamais si c'est à cause de leur doute, juste parce qu'ils sont très sociables ou… Autre chose ?

Non, je me fais probablement des idées encore une fois. Ou alors je transforme mes souhaits en soupçons.

J'entends quelqu'un monter les escaliers et je me pousse par politesse avant de reconnaître la personne en face de moi : Pénélope.

Je ne dis pas un mot mais me force à ne pas baisser la tête et à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il faut que je cesse de lui montrer que j'ai peur d'elle, même si c'est la seule à qui j'osais répondre il y a encore peu. Si je lui montre ma crainte, ça lui fera plaisir, comme l'a dit Sirius. Elle me remarque et tourne la tête, ses longues boucles brunes recouvrant ses épaules, son visage se crispant imperceptiblement. Je sens que mon corps, lui, est tendu à l'extrême mais je n'arrive plus à penser à quoique ce soit.

Au moment où elle arrive à mon niveau, je remarque alors quelque chose.

Pénélope est plus petite que moi.

Je sens mes yeux s'écarquiller tandis qu'elle s'éloigne.

Depuis quand ?

Elle m'avait toujours paru si grande, si élancée, si insurmontable ! Et finalement… Je la dépasse ? Je fronce les sourcils, n'arrivant pas à comprendre puis me remet à descendre doucement les marches. C'est fou comme un si petit détail me perturbe. Mais ça veut dire que j'ai été dominée par quelqu'un de plus petit ? Que j'aurais peut-être pu m'en sortir plus tôt ? Ou alors j'ai grandi durant ces derniers mois ?

Pourtant mes vêtements sont toujours à ma taille, enfin, toujours trop larges mais la longueur n'a pas changé.

Soudain je finis par comprendre : c'est parce que je me courbais ? Comme pour répondre à cette question, je me redresse d'avantage.

Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir un sourire triste : alors ça aussi, c'était de ma faute ? A croire qu'au final, les gens avaient raison. Non, c'est faux ! Peut-être que je méritais ces critiques sur mon apparence parce que je faisais la tête, que je cachais mon visage et que je ressemblais à une bossue mais la cruauté avec laquelle ils me traitaient n'était pas légitime !

J'étais peut-être moche mais ce n'est pas une raison pour m'humilier.

Désormais, je fais des efforts, je dégage mon visage, tente de sourire malgré les événements et je dois tenter d'être droite le plus souvent possible. Afin que tout cela cesse pour de bon ! Je pourrais même peut-être séduire quelqu'un… J'ai autant de chances qu'une autre, non ? Encore faudrait-il que je sache comment faire !

Une fois en bas des escaliers, je remarque Sirius, Remus et Peter à moitié affalés dans un canapé. Je les rejoins en pressant un peu le pas. Pourquoi James n'est pas là ? C'est dommage.

-Tu en as mis du temps ! râle Sirius.

-Désolée, je… J'avais oublié, je déclare, légèrement refroidie par sa remarque.

-Bon, on y va maintenant, le match ne va pas tarder ! dit-il en se redressant et en s'étirant.

Bon, je ne serais jamais aussi grande que lui, ça c'est certain. C'est pourtant tellement sympa d'être grand.

-On va où ? je demande à Peter, restant à côté de lui.

-Au match de quidditch je crois, répond-il, sa voix trahissant son incertitude.

-Quoi ?

Je jette un regard à Sirius qui sourit avec fierté puis à Remus qui semble légèrement inquiet.

-On est obligé ? je demande doucement.

-Oui.

Je soupire puis fronce les sourcils. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas le quidditch mais ça fait si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu un match… J'avais bien trop peur de me mêler à la foule et de subir des croche-pieds dans les gradins. Enfin, si c'est pour voir James, je peux bien accepter vu que j'ai raté les deux précédents, l'un à cause de Pénélope et l'autre par habitude…

Soudain je réalise que Sirius ne devrait pas être avec nous si c'était un match de Gryffondor ! C'est le capitaine de l'équipe tout de même.

-C'est quelles maisons qui vont s'affronter aujourd'hui ? je murmure à Remus faiblement pour éviter que d'autres m'entendent.

-Serdaigle contre Serpentard. Tu n'as pas lu le panneau d'affichage ?

Je ne réponds pas : depuis que j'ai été privée de sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec les autres, je ne lis plus le panneau d'affichage car ça ne me sert à rien.

-Tu ne suis pas le tournoi de Quidditch ? s'étonne Remus.

-Pas du tout, je réponds immédiatement avec une expression blasée. Pourquoi on va assister à un match qui ne concerne pas Gryffondor ?

-Tu verras ! déclare Sirius avec force.

Remus hausse les épaules avant de me lancer un regard compatissant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, pour la première fois depuis des années, je me retrouve dans les gradins du stade de quidditch à chercher une place convenable. Ca me semble moins grand qu'avant mais c'est normal. Il faut aussi dire que mon père m'a souvent emmenée voir des matchs avec lui dans des stades plus impressionnants que ça. Et voilà, je me remets à penser à ma famille. Dans l'espoir d'aérer mes idées, je me concentre sur Remus qui se trouve devant moi et j'essaye de ne pas tomber à cause des élèves déjà assis.

Nous finissons par nous installer et je soupire, déjà fatiguée. Sirius se met à parler des chances de Serpentard face à Serdaigle et de leur prochain match. Je l'écoute à moitié, observant les gens autour de nous.

-Salut ! fait Sirius d'une voix chaude.

Je me retourne, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il me dit ça avant de saisir ce qui se passait : il venait de saluer une fille un peu plus loin. Cette dernière le regarde, puis mois avant de tourner la tête sans répondre.

Remus et Peter éclatent de rire tandis que je reste muette face à la réaction de la demoiselle. Elle lui en veut ?

-Voilà la preuve que tu n'es pas si adoré que ça, Sirius, ricane Remus.

-Tu voulais la…, je commence avant d'être interrompue.

-Ne crois pas qu'elle m'intéresse. Je voulais juste vérifier si une de mes hypothèses était vraie. Je n'ai donc pas eu d'échec mais une réussite, sussure-t-il narquoisement au préfet.

-C'est ça, dis ce que tu veux : elle t'a mis un vent, soupire Peter en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Pas du tout. Ca fait presque plus d'un mois que j'ai rompu avec Claire et aucune fille ne me parle désormais.

-Peut-être te prennent-elles pour un Don Juan, je murmure en prenant une expression à moitié dégoûtée.

Je n'ai pas envie qu'il prenne ce que je viens de dire pour un compliment ! Or, presque à chaque fois que je lui adresse la parole, il s'amuse à me taquiner.

-Non, en fait elles ont peur de toi je crois. Elle t'a regardée avant. Depuis que je traîne avec toi, on m'associe à ton image et plus aucune fille ne veut s'approcher de moi.

-N'importe quoi, je réponds précipitamment.

-Si, c'est vrai. Tu détruis ma vie sociale ! continue-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

-Laisse-la tranquille, tu veux ? murmure Remus.

Je lui suis reconnaissante pour son intervention mais malheureusement, Sirius ne lui obéit pas et continue de m'embêter. Le pire c'est que je ne sais pas s'il se moque de moi ou s'il est sérieux ! Ca me gêne ! Je tente de m'éloigner de lui mais je suis coincé avec Remus à côté de moi. Même quand l'arbitre siffle le début du match, il ne s'arrête pas.

-James est là ! finit par déclarer Remus, faisant immédiatement tourner la tête de Sirius de l'autre côté.

J'agis de même, ayant hâte de voir James puisqu'en sa présence, Sirius me taquine moins. J'entends alors la voix rauque du préfet me chuchoter à l'oreille : « C'est le meilleur moyen de le calmer ».

Je rougis de honte, comprenant que Remus avait voulu m'aider et que j'ai finalement eu la même réaction idiote que son ami. Je me tourne vers lui et le remercie tandis que j'entends Sirius siffler avec ses doigts.

James finit par nous rejoindre et nous le saluons. Je regrette un peu de m'être mise entre Sirius et Remus mais je tenais à entendre ce que les garçons racontaient et à ne pas me retrouver à côté d'un inconnu. Je remarque que les vêtements de mon cousin éloigné sont un peu différents de d'habitude. C'est sa tenue spéciale pour les matchs ? Ou c'est parce qu'il y a du monde ? Oui, probablement.

Enfin, maintenant qu'ils sont tous là, peut-être qu'ils accepteront de répondre à ma question :

-Vous pouvez m'expliquer pourquoi vous vouliez que je vienne ? je soupire, commençant à m'impatienter.

-Parce que c'est cool le Quidditch ! rigole Sirius.

Je retiens un second soupir.

-Je ne suis pas venue voir un match depuis le début de ma troisième année alors si c'est pour en voir un qui ne concerne même pas mon équipe, quel intérêt ? je finis par avouer.

-Quoi ? Ca fait presque trois ans que tu n'es pas venue ici ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu ne viens jamais me voir, moi, ton cousin préféré ? s'exclame James en exagérant le ton pour faire rire la galerie.

Ca m'aurait amusée si je n'avais pas autant honte. Je me demande s'il m'en veut ou s'il me trouve bizarre.

-Non… Je… Je n'aime pas… Je n'aimais pas trop la foule, je marmonne en détournant le regard.

Je dois faire attention aux termes que j'emploie. Je ne veux pas le vexer ni qu'il me trouve trop hautaine.

-Ce match est spécial, et toi et Peter devez le voir car il vous est dédié, crie Sirius tandis que les supporters de Serdaigle hurlent de joie suite à un but marqué par leurs poursuiveurs.

-Ca a commencé ? demande James, le nez en l'air.

Dites-moi que c'est une blague. Il n'est pas assez idiot ! Ou alors ça veut dire qu'il attend autre chose ?

-Non mais c'est pour bientôt ! râle Sirius. Dépêche-toi de t'asseoir !

-De quoi parlez-vous ? je demande lentement, craignant la réponse.

Je reçois uniquement un grand sourire de James et je ne peux m'empêcher d'y répondre bien que je tente de me retenir. Je dois avoir l'air un peu bête et j'ai dû perdre toute crédibilité ou maturité avec ce geste. Idiote !


	64. Chapitre 64

**Chapitre 64 : Les raisons d'Antonin Dolohov **

Je reporte mon regard sur le match, à moitié intéressé, jusqu'à ce que d'étranges phénomènes se produisent : les poursuiveurs n'arrivent plus à utiliser correctement le souafle et le vif d'or semble se prendre pour un cognard. Et lorsque je demande à Sirius ce qui se passe, il répond par une énigme. Génial.

Au bout d'un moment, je finis par deviner une partie du mystère.

-Euh… il y a un problème avec les balles, non ?

-Ah bon ? répondent Sirius et James en chœur.

D'accord, j'ai saisi le truc. C'est une de leurs fameuses blagues. Je ressens un étrange bonheur d'être mise dans la confidence. Et c'est alors que je comprends qu'ils ont fait ça pour nous venger, moi et Peter, des actes des Serpentard et des Serdaigle. Je ressens une immense complicité mais je ne sais pas comment l'extérioriser donc je décide de ne pas les sermonner mais plutôt de continuer la conversation sur les sorts utilisés sur les balles… Et ainsi montrer un peu ma culture en même temps.

Kathy, une camarade de Gryffondor finit par nous rejoindre et discuter avec James. Je feins regarder le match mais tente en réalité d'écouter ce qu'ils racontent. Malheureusement, entre les cris des supporters et les exclamations faces aux balles déchaînées sur les joueurs, je n'entends pas un mot. J'entends Sirius parler du jeu mais je ne comprends pas tout. Kathy finit par s'éloigner mais elle est immédiatement remplacée par Lily. Elle est venue encourager Serpentard ou elle m'a suivie, soupçonnant la blague ?

-Franchement, vous ne trouvez pas que ne plus avoir de points est déjà assez humiliant comme ça ? s'exclame une voix derrière nous.

-Rejoins Servilus, Evans, il a sûrement tout plein de potions maléfiques à utiliser sur les nés-moldus, déclare mon cousin éloigné.

Je baisse la tête. Je ne devrais pas, mais je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir face à l'agressivité de James envers Rogue. Est-elle légitime ? M'en voudra-t-il comme pour le jour de la rentrée si je ne me mets pas de son côté ?

-Comment oses-tu dire ça ? Severus n'a rien à voir avec ces histoires de potions, n'est-ce pas Becky ?

Oh non ! Pourquoi il fallait qu'on m'incruste à cette histoire ? Qu'est-ce que je dois dire ? Je n'aurais jamais dû pardonner à Lily le fait de m'avoir accusée, ainsi elle ne serait pas venue me parler aujourd'hui. C'est un peu lâche de penser ça cependant. Et un peu trop cruel également.

Et maintenant tout le monde attend ma réponse. Zut. Dois-je dire ce que je sais ? Comment vont-ils le prendre ? Mal, probablement.

-Becky ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Lily avec une certaine inquiétude.

-Rogue est mêlé à cette histoire ? s'exclame Sirius, sa voix plus rauque.

Je dois parler avant qu'il n'y ait des malentendus !

-Pas vraiment… Enfin… Malgré lui, je précise précipitamment de peur qu'on me comprenne mal. Je pense.

-Pourquoi tu ne nous a rien dit ? demande James avec force et cette question me brise le coeur.

Parce qu'on m'aurait haï ? Il va croire que je ne lui fais pas confiance.

-Dumbledore m'a demandée de me taire à ce sujet. Il pense que, comme moi, Severus a dû être manipulé ou en tout cas, plus ou moins menacé.

Pourquoi je commence sur l'énonciation d'une promesse si c'est pour la détruire juste après ? Et est-ce qu'ils vont me croire ?

-Mais tu comprends que c'est grave ! murmure Remus en se rapprochant de moi comme pour me toucher le dos. Il faut que…

-Dumbledore a dit de ne plus en parler, on n'en parle plus. On risque surtout de mettre beaucoup de monde en danger en propageant des informations encore incertaines, je déclare précipitamment, de peur d'avoir fait une bêtise et légèrement agacée par leur incompréhension.

Parce qu'au fond, s'ils s'en prennent à Rogue, il n'y aura pas de raison pour que je sois épargnée… Et même les Serpentard pourraient s'en prendre à moi, me dénoncer et ma famille pourrait en pâtir.

-Ca nous concerne et on peut être mit en danger, tu comprends ? s'exclame James avec tellement d'agressivité que je me braque, déjà terrifiée par leur réaction. Et si les professeurs ne font rien, c'est à nous de….

-Nous en charger ? Tu veux dire comme pour la fiole ? je grogne, cherchant volontairement à le faire culpabiliser pour lui faire payer de m'avoir parlé sur un ton si blessant. Et faire un autre Peter ?

James ne répond pas mais me jette un regard terrible et je sais que j'ai commis une erreur. Je m'en veux mais je ne cherche pas non plus à me faire pardonner.

-Antonin… Avait peur. J'en suis désormais certaine, je déclare avant de croiser le regard furieux de mon cousin éloigné. Non, il ne m'a pas recontactée depuis, mais ses actes envers moi, quand j'y repense, étaient presque tous dirigés par la peur.

-Comment ça ? demande Lily à voix basse après s'être agenouillée près de nous. Tu m'avais dit qu'il faisait ça pour ton rang social, dit-elle avec amertume.

-C'est lié. Mais il a préféré me garder en dehors de cette affaire pour qu'on ne puisse pas s'en prendre à moi tout en…

« Me laissant des contacts de peur que je me retrouve coincée comme la dernière fois ». Non, ça ne je ne peux pas le dire.

-Tout en continuant de profiter de ma situation pour se protéger. Il était menacé, s'il échouait il allait devoir payer et il en était de même pour Severus.

J'entends Sirius et James pousser un même reniflement méprisant mais je préfère tourner la tête vers Remus et Peter qui me regarde avec effarement.

-C'est franchement n'importe quoi, marmonne Lily. Tu as été épargnée, autant du côté des professeurs que de Dolohov et ses amis, juste pour ton sang ? C'est aussi pour ça que Jugson m'a laissée tranquille l'autre fois !

Je la regarde, perdue : quel lien avec le sujet ? Puis je comprends : Lily est jalouse de ce sang qui m'assure presque une vie tranquille à ses yeux de née-moldue, de victime de la guerre.

Mais je trouve qu'elle a du toupet vu que moi-même j'ai été victime de ce genre d'agressions.

-Oui et c'est aussi à cause de ça que j'ai été mêlée à cette histoire donc je ne sus pas sûre que ce soit un si grand avantage. Mais pour en revenir à Antonin, il avait vraiment peur. D'autres personnes auraient pu l'aider mais ma famille étant plus influente, il s'est comme… Réfugié auprès de moi.

-Becky, ce type a essayé de tuer Peter, me rappelle Sirius sombrement.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Peter qui semble pâle mais aussi de mauvaise humeur. C'est vrai que je défends celui qui a employé des Impardonnables sur lui. Je crois que je risque de perdre un ami comme ça.

-Non, il a failli. Le jour où je l'ai surpris, il était terrifié. Je ne pardonne pas ce qu'il a fait, loin de là, il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser cette fiole maléfique ! je déclare précipitamment face à l'expression effarée de James. Mais il avait créé un antidote et ce dernier avait été inefficace. Je me souviens très bien de son regard quand il a compris qu'il avait échoué… Et ce n'est que grâce aux paroles de Dumbledore que j'en ai saisi l'envergure. Ce qu'il allait devoir subir, lui, ses proches et ses complices, dont Severus, pour ne pas avoir réussi ce qui leur avait été demandé.

Je n'ai pas envie de citer Voldemort, je ne sais pas si Lily a saisi toute l'importance du sujet mais elle se tait et je préfère ça. Elle n'est pas bête mais qu'elle ne dise rien me permet au moins de ne pas être celle qui met plus de monde en danger.

Oui, Severus, Antonin, et tous les autres… Ils ressentent désormais la même peur que moi : lorsque l'école sera finie, qu'adviendra-t-il ? Où irons-nous en vacances ? Aurons-nous encore une maison ?

Antonin était désespéré, il n'avait plus rien à perdre, il a préféré fuir en avant.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il…, je murmure tout bas, les yeux dans le vide.

-Quoi donc ? demande Lily.

Je la regarde puis me rends compte qu'il faut que je termine ma phrase. Oups… D'un côté, j'ai peur qu'ils se moquent tous de moi ou qu'ils me prennent encore plus pour une complice mais si je ne dis rien, ils vont se faire des idées et je vais encore me retrouver seule.

Et puis j'aimerais bien avoir leur avis… Et connaître leurs réactions.

Savoir ce qu'ils en pensent.

-Euh … Juste avant de fuir, je chuchote si bas que même Lily doit se pencher dans ma direction, il a… Comment dire ? Il m'a avoué que s'il me protégeait, ce n'était pas pour mon sang, on va dire.

Bon, il n'a jamais dit ça mais j'espère qu'au moins Lily va comprendre… Et qu'elle sera la seule ! Finalement je n'ai plus très envie de connaître la réaction des autres. Et voilà, je rougis encore.

-Comment ça ? demandent-ils tous en chœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là ? rajoute Peter.

-Il n'a pas dit ça mais en gros…, je prends une grande inspiration puis déclare à toute vitesse : je pense qu'il se disait qu'il n'allait pas vivre encore longtemps et risquais de me perdre donc il a préféré être franc avec lui-même et dire qu'il m'aimait, voilà.

Malgré mon petit discours lancé d'une traite, je ne prends pas la peine de reprendre mon souffle.

Ils savent. C'est fait.

Et je regarde fixement l'autre côté du stade.

-Il a dit ça pour que tu ne le vendes pas et idiote comme tu es, tu as suivi ses plans, crache James avec dégoût.

Je tourne la tête vers lui. Bien sûr que j'y avais pensé mais… Dit ainsi, avec autant de mépris, ça me donne envie de me cacher dans un trou pour mourir de honte. Je m'attendais à une réaction plus compréhensive.

Et puis, je ne suis pas aussi sûre que ce soit faux.

-Je ne pense pas, répond posément Lily. Il restait toujours avec elle et semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Severus m'a dit que Dolohov n'avait pas beaucoup de proches ce qui renforçait le respect de leur maison envers Becky. Donc même si ça pouvait l'aider, je pense qu'il a pu être amoureux d'elle.

Ouah ! Elle a dit les mots. Je me sens faible mais en même temps sur les nerfs. On parle de ma vie amoureuse et je ne sais pas quoi raconter.

-C'est n'importe quoi, râle James. Il faisait ça pour ne pas paraître soupçonneux aux yeux de Becky, c'est tout.

-Mais il la rendait suspecte elle et sa famille avec qui il avait des liens, réplique Lily avec agacement.

-C'est vrai, de plus, Rebbeca savait qu'on avait la fiole et j'imagine que Severus avait dû le dire à Dolohov, n'est-ce pas ? demande Peter à Lily qui préfère ne pas répondre. Donc en s'approchant d'elle, il se rendait presque en territoire ennemi vu qu'il se rapprochait également de nous.

-Oui et moi j'ai fini par deviner que c'était lui qui était mêlé à tout ça ! Mais toi, s'énerve James en se tournant dans ma direction, tu as préféré ignorer ce que je disais pour rester avec lui et lui offrir encore plus de moyen pour nous attaquer !

Je reste muette : je sais que j'ai ma part de responsabilités dans cette histoire, mais dit aussi franchement… Je ne serais donc pas capable de supporter la moindre critique ? James me voit malgré tout comme une complice ? Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû parler des sentiments de Dolohov. C'est vrai qu'il m'avait déjà vue en sa compagnie.

-Pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur elle ! s'exclame Lily. Elle n'a aucune responsabilité dans cette histoire. J'étais proche de Severus qui était finalement complice malgré lui, j'en suis certaine et Becky elle-même l'a dit, or je n'ai rien vu venir. Et vous étiez en possession de cette potion, or ce n'est pas Becky qui l'a donnée à Dolohov ou qui l'a versée sur Peter à ce que je sache !

La fougue de Lily détruit tous mes ressentiments envers elle, cependant une petite voix dans ma tête la supplie d'arrêter. Je ne veux pas braquer James, qu'il me voit comme une ennemie.

Ce dernier s'apprête à répondre mais il finit par regarder ses amis avant de partir d'un pas rageur.

-Lily, malgré tout j'ai mes responsabilités : j'aurais dû me poser des questions au sujet de ce lien avec ma famille et aussi ne pas le laisser fuir.

-Oui mais en essayant de le retenir, tu aurais perdu du temps et Peter ne serait pas avec nous aujourd'hui à regarder les équipes de Serdaigle et Serpentard se faire casser la figure, déclare Remus en posant une main sur mon épaule pour me réconforter.

Peter éclate de rire et m'offre un sourire pour me faire signe que ça va.

-Par contre, ne défend plus jamais ce sale type, précise-t-il avec un air grave.

-Promis, je réponds immédiatement, comprenant ce qu'il peut ressentir.

-Tu ne ressens rien pour lui ? demande Lily, en penchant la tête.

-Non. Rien du tout à part un peu de tristesse pour sa situation.

Je regarde Sirius qui observe les joueurs dans le ciel. Il semble morose. Je baisse les yeux, comprenant qu'il m'en veut pour James. Est-ce que ça va paraître bizarre si je pars maintenant à sa recherche ? Que vont-ils penser, tous ? En une autre époque, je l'aurais laissé partir, ruminant qu'il ne me comprend pas et qu'il ne se fie qu'aux apparences pour me trouver des excuses mais… C'est faux. Les gens ne peuvent pas tout deviner, tout comprendre du premier coup, moi la première. Et je dois faire des efforts si je ne veux pas le perdre.

Je fixe Lily puis trouve une idée. Elle n'est pas brillante mais c'est tout ce que j'ai.

-Tu veux ma place ? je lui demande, en me levant puis continue de parler avant de la laisser répondre. Je dois dire un truc à James.

Lily fronce les sourcils puis accepte sans dire un mot. Je les salue d'un signe de la main avant de m'éloigner. Je tourne la tête et remarque que seul Sirius me regarde fixement, avec un visage impassible.

Pourquoi ?

Je descends rapidement les gradins avant de me mettre à marcher rapidement dans le parc. Une fois que je suis sûre que personne ne peut me voir, je me mets à courir. J'aperçois rapidement la silhouette de James mais j'hésite à crier : je n'ai pas de souffle, un début de point de côté et j'ai peur qu'en m'entendant, il accélère le pas. Or il est bien plus rapide que moi.

Je me rapproche peu à peu bien que j'ai l'impression que même en courant, je suis trop lente. Il finit par tourner la tête, m'ayant probablement entendu. Je commence immédiatement à ralentir, je dois avoir l'air ridicule à courir ainsi et puis je suis à bout de force. Je n'ai franchement aucune endurance. De son côté, il n'avance plus mais ne va pas non plus à ma rencontre. Ca m'agace un peu et je peux voir qu'il est lui-même d'assez mauvaise humeur.

Une fois à sa hauteur, je me rends compte que je ne sais même pas de quoi parler. Je suis venue uniquement parce que je ne voulais pas qu'il soit fâché mais… Pourquoi ?

-Tu es lente.

Je ne prends même pas la peine de répondre à cette remarque, mon souffle encore trop instable et mon point de côté toujours présent.

-Dolohov… C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas dénoncé dès le départ.

-C'est faux ! je répond avec hargne, ma voix rendue stridente par ma fatigue.

-Alors ça voudrait dire que tu es encore plus idiote que ce que je pensais ! finit-il par crier. Depuis le début je t'avais dit de faire attention à lui et même lorsque tu as eu la preuve qu'il était un monstre, même maintenant tu continues de le protéger et de suivre les plans de ton grand-père ! Alors ne mens pas !

-Non, je ne voulais pas. Je ne savais même pas que ma famille y était mêlée avant de recevoir la lettre de mon grand-père, je raconte en élevant la voix.

-Oui, et lorsque tu as su, tu as décidé de continuer de tout faire pour éviter qu'on les découvre !

-Je n'ai jamais voulu les protéger eux ! Ceux que je voulais préserver de toute cette haine c'étaient mes parents ! je hurle à mon tour.

Et sa famille, mais je refuse de lui dire, ça lui ferait trop plaisir et là, je ne veux que me mettre encore plus en colère.

-N'importe quoi…, soupire-t-il avec mépris avant de me tourner le dos, ce qui m'enrage.

-C'est ça, pars ! Antonin au moins a tout fait pour m'éloigner de cette histoire, pour me protéger.

Je suis peut-être en train de mentir mais je m'en fiche.

-Toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est me mettre en danger en remuant trop de choses qui me concernent directement !

-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai laissé fuir un type qui a failli tuer un ami juste parce qu'il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait ! parodie James, me blessant.

Je sais que c'est bête mais cette déclaration m'a tout de même aidé à avoir plus confiance en moi. Or il la ridiculise.

-On se connaissait, on se parlait souvent et on s'appréciait ! Et franchement, il n'embrasserait pas une fille qu'il n'aime pas ! Tu es le seul qui fait ça pour ensuite les humilier…

Il se retourne et me jette un regard dégoûté. C'est moche de ressortir le sujet Trafter sur le tapis mais malgré tout, ça me travaille encore. Cette facette de lui, celle qui est sortie avec Pénélope pour ensuite lui faire cette farce… Elle me fait encore peur.

-Pff… En fait tu as juste peur de ton image, déclare-t-il.

-Tu peux parler, je ronchonne.

-Pas la peine de te prendre la tête : tu ne seras bientôt plus à Poudlard et on t'oubliera ! déclare-t-il en levant le nez avant de se retourner à nouveau.

… De quoi parle-t-il ?

-Pardon ?

James m'ignore.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je ne serais plus à Poudlard » ? je demande, ma voix trahissant mon inquiétude.

Il va me dénoncer à toute l'école ? Ou ce sont de simples menaces ?

-Ton père a dû te le dire, non ? fini par lâcher James.

-Je n'ai pas reçu de courrier de ma famille depuis la lettre de mon grand-père, je crie pour qu'il m'entende. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Il se retourne enfin vers moi, l'air incrédule mais les sourcils froncés.

-Tu… Tu ne sais pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Mon père… L'autre jour. Il m'a dit que… Que Greil prévoyait de te faire quitter Poudlard.

Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. C'est une blague ?

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Il veut t'envoyer à l'étranger pour te protéger toi et ta mère de Voldemort.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais ?

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Je croyais que tu savais et que Dumbledore et toi en aviez parlé l'autre jour, m'explique-t-il.

Ce n'est pas possible.

-Non. Il n'a rien dit. Mais par quitter… Tu as dit « bientôt »… Quand ça ?

James me fixe puis soupire tandis que sa bouche se tord légèrement en une grimace.

-A la fin de l'année scolaire.

Je reste un court moment sans rien dire. Je comprends la décision de mon père : ainsi je serai non seulement hors de portée de Voldemort mais également des rumeurs et de la haine contre les sorciers liés à ce dernier. Cependant, ça ne me plaît pas du tout ! Mais… Il n'y a pas d'autre choix.

-Mais… Non. Je ne veux pas… Pas maintenant.

Je lève les yeux vers James qui me fixe à travers ses lunettes. Il y a encore quelques mois, j'aurais sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle. C'était mon rêve de quitter Poudlard.

Mais… Désormais…

-James…

Aide-moi.

James semble indécis puis sors ses mains de ses poches et se rapproche de moi avant de me serrer contre lui.

Je me sens vide. Son geste me réconforte mais ça ne change pas la situation.

Je veux rester dans ses bras encore un moment.

Car, comme il l'a dit, bientôt… Je devrais partir.


	65. Chapitre 65

**Chapitre 65 : L'avis et les devoirs de James**

Je ne trouve rien à dire face à la réplique de Rebbeca et je la laisse parler, cherchant à toute vitesse une phrase, une remarque qui pourrait la détruire elle et ses hypothèses ridicules sur Dolohov et Rogue.

-Antonin… Avait peur. J'en suis désormais certaine, dit-elle lorsque nos regards se croise.

Comment ça « désormais » ? Je sens une vague de colère surgir en moi mais elle me devance.

-Non, il ne m'a pas recontactée depuis, mais ses actes envers moi, quand j'y repense, étaient presque tous dirigés par la peur.

Comment a-t-elle fait pour deviner ce que j'allais demander ? Ca m'énerve encore plus ! Je déteste ne pas pouvoir me défouler et j'aurais voulu lui hurler dessus, remuer encore plus les choses comme elle aime si bien le dire. Mais d'autres pourraient nous entendre. Est-ce que quelqu'un se rend compte des efforts que je fais ?

-Comment ça ? demande Evans, agenouillée. Tu m'avais dit qu'il faisait ça pour ton rang social, précise-t-elle avec amertume.

-C'est lié. Mais il a préféré me garder en dehors de cette affaire pour qu'on ne puisse pas s'en prendre à moi tout en…, murmure Rebbeca avant de s'interrompre et de reprendre. Tout en continuant de profiter de ma situation pour se protéger. Il était menacé, s'il échouait il allait devoir payer et il en était de même pour Severus.

Avec Sirius, nous poussons un reniflement plein de mépris en pensant à la couardise de Servilo. Ca aurait été bien fait qu'ils payent tous ! Ils s'en sont pris à notre ami et ont failli le tuer ! De plus, ça ne leur aurait pas fait de mal de comprendre dans quoi ils s'étaient embarqués. Bien sûr je ne veux la mort de personne mais… J'aimerais qu'ils souffrent ! Est-ce qu'elle comprend qu'elle défend les types qui ont torturé Peter ?

Et puis franchement, un mec qui se protège derrière une fille, ce n'est pas glorieux ! Comment Rebbeca peut-elle les garder en estime ? Pff…

Franchement, j'en ai marre, elle cherche plus à comprendre Dolohov qui l'a trahie et mise en danger que moi qui veut la protéger.

-C'est franchement n'importe quoi, ronchonne Evans comme à son habitude. Tu as été épargnée, autant du côté des professeurs que de Dolohov et ses amis, juste pour ton sang ? C'est aussi pour ça que Jugson m'a laissée tranquille l'autre fois !

Mais de quoi elle parle, celle-là ? Qu'est-ce que ça à avoir avec la fiole ? Et puis, franchement, si elle ne voulait pas avoir de problèmes avec ce genre de types, elle n'avait qu'à faire attention à ses fréquentations !

-Oui mais c'est aussi à cause de ça que j'ai été mêlée à cette histoire. Mais pour en revenir à Antonin, il avait vraiment peur. D'autres personnes auraient pu l'aider mais ma famille étant plus influente, il s'est comme… Réfugié près de moi.

En mettant en danger toute ta famille, pauvre idiote !

Dolohov par-ci, Dolohov par-là. A-t-elle déjà oublié que Peter a encore des séquelles par sa faute ? Qu'il prend chaque matin et chaque soir des tas de potions ? Non, elle ne le voit pas, ça ! Imbécile. Elle préfère parler de ce qu'elle a pu faire, de ceux qu'elle a pu protéger au lieu de remercier ceux qui l'ont mise en garde ! Quelle gloire d'avoir protégé un lâche.

Je me rends compte que, au fond, elle a été juste, qu'elle s'est comportée de manière objective et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qui se tramait dans son dos. Mais… Ce sont les autres qui ont abusé d'elle et c'est comme si c'est moi qui payais à leur place. Je les hais !

-Becky, ce type a essayé de tuer Peter, fait remarquer mon meilleur ami avec gravité.

Enfin ! Un élan d'affection m'envahit et je me retiens de lui mettre une tape dans le dos. Ca me fait tellement plaisir de le voir rappeler à ma cousine éloignée les faits cruels qu'a commis Dolohov ! Comme quoi, ça rassure de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul à penser ça. Et je suis aussi content qu'il l'ait dit à ma place car sinon, je suis presque certains qu'ils auraient mis ça sur le compte de ma mauvaise humeur.

Rebbeca tourne la tête vers Peter. Elle est lente mais elle semble prendre en compte la douleur de ce dernier. Tant mieux.

Il faut qu'elle avance.

Même si ce n'est pas grâce à moi…

Je ne dois plus la considérer comme une ingrate : si je ne dis rien, elle ne peut pas deviner.

-Non, il a failli.

Etrangement, au lieu d'être à nouveau furieux, je suis intrigué : qu'est-ce qu'elle veut dire ? Où se trouve la nuance ?

- Le jour où je l'ai surpris, il était terrifié. Je ne pardonne pas ce qu'il a fait, loin de là, il n'aurait jamais dû utiliser cette fiole maléfique ! déclare rapidement Rebbeca en me regardant droit dans les yeux comme pour m'assurer qu'elle est sincère… Et je la crois, bêtement. Mais il avait créé un antidote et ce dernier avait été inefficace. Je me souviens très bien de son regard quand il a compris qu'il avait échoué… Et ce n'est que grâce aux paroles de Dumbledore que j'en ai saisi l'envergure. Ce qu'il allait devoir subir, lui, ses proches et ses complices, dont Severus, pour ne pas avoir réussi ce qui leur avait été demandé de faire.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi arrive-t-elle à me convaincre ? Pourquoi suis-je si facile à berner ?! Je hais Rogue, je déteste entendre son prénom dans la bouche de ma cousine, ce type est une ordure et il serait si simple de le détester, de l'accuser. Mais je comprends malgré tout où Rebbeca veut en venir Rebbeca… Et cela m'empêche d'anéantir mon ennemi. Tout ça pour avoir bonne conscience.

En attendant, mes tripes me torturent.

Mais le plus important ne réside plus dans mes soucis d'adolescent. Ils restent présents et je ne vais pas les renier mais… Désormais… Malgré nous, nous rentrons dans le monde des adultes et devons faire face à plus grave encore. Voldemort.

Et si je veux être juste, il faut que je reste objectif… Au moins à son sujet. Que je l'empêche de faire plus de morts, même si c'est Dolohov et Rogue.

Ca a beau me rendre amer, être contre mes envies, contredire mes actes passés et mes objectifs, je ressens une étrange sensation de légèreté. Je ne me sens pas si mal.

Je fais quelque chose de bien.

Je retiens un soupir : ce n'est pas si facile… Et je n'admettrai à personne que j'en suis finalement assez satisfait.

Comme quoi, se battre contre quelqu'un, s'afficher, faire de grandes déclaration contre la magie noire n'est pas toujours de l'héroïsme. Affronter ses propres envies, ses passions, sa haine envers les mages noirs est aussi utile.

Je crois que je commence à comprendre ce que voulait dire mon père au sujet de Greil à Noël. Comme quoi, se montrer si digne n'était pas incroyable. Au moins, ma famille à moi ne me met pas autant en danger que celle de Rebbeca.

Ma rancœur et ma colère envers elle se sont finalement envolées. C'est un peu dommage qu'elle ne me comprenne pas autant que je le souhaiterais mais on pourra toujours en parler, et au moins, je ne lui ferai pas de mal.

-C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il…, reprend cette dernière sur un tout autre ton, les yeux rêveur, comme perdue dans ses pensées.

-Quoi donc ? demande Evans.

Rebbeca cligne des yeux comme si elle venait de sortir de sa bulle. Je remarque que ses joues perdre toutes leurs couleurs avant de devenir écarlates. Est-ce qu'elle n'a pas tout dit à sa camarade ? Nous, elle nous a mis au courant de tout vu qu'on l'a aidée et qu'on était bien investit dans l'affaire, surtout moi vu que je suis de sa famille.

Franchement, Evans pourrait se mêler de ce qui la regarde. J'hésite à prendre la défense de Rebbeca mais celle-ci finit par parler.

-Euh … Juste avant de fuir, chuchote Becky si faiblement que nous nous penchons tous pour mieux l'entendre dans ce brouhaha, il a… Comment dire ? Il m'a avoué que s'il me protégeait, ce n'était pas pour mon sang, on va dire.

Becky évite nos regards en fixant ce qui se passe de l'autre côté du stade.

Et moi j'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle a dit. Voilà qu'elle se met à parler comme les autres filles : en sous-entendus. C'est nul ! S'il ne la protégeait pas pour son sang, c'est pour sa famille, mais c'est la même chose, non ?

-Comment ça ? nous demandons en chœur.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là ? rajoute Peter, apparemment aussi perdu que moi.

Je suis heureux de ne pas être le dernier à comprendre.

-Il n'a pas dit ça mais en gros…, elle s'arrête puis prend une grande inspiration. Je pense qu'il se disait qu'il n'allait pas vivre encore longtemps et risquais de me perdre donc il a préféré être franc avec lui-même et dire qu'il m'aimait, voilà.

Au moment même où je comprenais pourquoi Dolohov pensait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui, elle a dit les trois derniers mots, et là, mon cerveau a bloqué.

Elle n'est pas sérieuse ? C'est une blague ?

Ca ne peut pas être vrai ! Dolohov est une ordure, il n'a pas le droit de lui dire CA !

-Il a dit ça pour que tu ne le vendes pas et idiote comme tu es, tu as suivi ses plan, je lui fais comprendre en mettant autant d'animosité que je peux dans ma voix.

Il ne faut pas qu'elle le croie ! Je ne veux pas qu'elle le croie. Il faut qu'elle le haïsse et si elle commence à prendre en compte ses sentiments, ça ne va pas être possible. Il faut qu'elle se moque de lui mais malheureusement, Becky n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne se moque pas des sentiments des autres : elle les respecte. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce monstre ait pu lui dire une telle chose. Et même si elle n'y croit pas une seconde, qu'elle en rit, l'idée qu'il ait fait ça me donne envie de vomir.

Je ne veux pas que ce soit vrai. Même si ces souvenirs me reviennent en mémoire, les suspicions que j'avais à son sujet, ces gestes envers ma Rebbeca, sa manière de la regarder.

Je sens mon visage se tordre en une grimace ainsi qu'une furieuse envie de mettre le feu au stade.

-Je ne pense pas, répond Evans et j'ai l'impression d'entendre du mépris dans sa voix. Il restait toujours avec elle et semblait beaucoup l'apprécier. Severus m'a dit que Dolohov n'avait pas beaucoup de proches ce qui renforçait le respect de leur maison envers Becky. Donc même si ça pouvait l'aider, je pense qu'il a pu être amoureux d'elle.

La ferme ! Tu ne peux jamais te taire, sale gêneuse de première ? Tu veux vraiment que Becky croie ce sale type et aille le rejoindre ? Je sais qu'elle n'est pas mauvaise mais elle nous a déjà dit qu'elle avait tendance à suivre les seuls qui l'acceptaient, et si jamais il y avait un problème, elle foncera dans les bras de Dolohov. Elle sera fichue !

Il faut que je trouve quelque chose à dire, vite !

-C'est n'importe quoi, je réplique en ronchonnant plus que je ne le voudrais. Il faisait ça pour ne pas paraître soupçonneux aux yeux de Becky, c'est tout.

-Mais il la rendait douteuse elle et sa famille avec qui il avait des liens, réplique la fouineuse.

-C'est vrai, de plus, Rebbeca savait qu'on avait la fiole et j'imagine que Severus avait dû le dire à Dolohov, n'est-ce pas ? demande Peter à Evans qui ne répond pas, pour une fois. Donc en s'approchant d'elle, il se rendait presque en territoire ennemi vu qu'il se rapprochait également de nous.

Ils ne comprennent donc rien à ce que j'essaie de faire ? Oui, Dolohov est un idiot, bien sûr qu'il était amoureux d'elle mais Rebbeca ne doit rien savoir ! Il faut détruire toute éventualité que ce dernier l'accepte ! Ou sinon… Ca n'ira pas. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais ça n'ira vraiment pas.

Je le sens de l'intérieur, ça va mal aller si on ne fait rien ! Pourquoi n'arrivent-ils pas à deviner ce que je tente de faire, faute de pouvoir le dire ?

-Oui et moi j'ai fini par deviner que c'était lui qui était mêlé à tout ça ! Mais toi, je râle de plus en plus fort en me retournant vers Rebbeca , tu as préféré ignorer ce que je disais pour rester avec lui et lui donner encore plus de moyen de nous attaquer !

C'est peut-être bas, que de la mauvaise foi mais c'est la seule façone d'être sûr qu'elle ne cherchera plus de le voir. J'ai été agressé par lui ou un de ses complices, or il semble qu'elle soit sensible à la vue du sang. Vu qu'elle a trouvé une sorte d'excuse pour Peter, autant utiliser ma propre agression, tant pis pour mon honneur… Je fais ça pour elle !

-Pas la peine de passer tes nerfs sur elle ! s'énerve Evans. Elle n'a aucune responsabilité dans cette histoire. J'étais proche de Severus qui était finalement complice malgré lui, j'en suis certaine et Becky elle-même l'a dit, or je n'ai rien vu venir. Et vous étiez en possession de cette potion, or ce n'est pas Becky qui l'a donnée à Dolohov ou qui l'a versée sur Peter à ce que je sache !

Je n'arrive pas à répondre. Je ne voulais pas dire qu'elle était fautive mais qu'elle devait faire attention ! Elle est vraiment trop bête celle-là ! Et voilà que maintenant, elle tente de m'accuser pour des choses que je n'ai pas dites. Je tente de protéger Rebbeca de Dolohov et elle veut à tout prix les jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Elle ne comprend vraiment rien. Et Rebbeca qui ne m'aide pas… Elle est de quel côté ? Que pense-t-elle réellement de Dolohov ?

Pourquoi n'a-t-elle rien dit ?

J'en ai marre, marre de m'enfoncer en voulant aider, marre des non-dits de Rebbeca, marre des crises d'Evans, marre de tout !

Je serre les poings et décide de partir, furieux et épuisé à la fois. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me demande de rester, ce serait juste par politesse ou pour mieux me critiquer, mais paradoxalement ça me froisse de voir qu'aucun d'entre eux ne me retient.

Je bouscule sans m'excuser les spectateurs assis sur les gradins puis redescend dans le parc. Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil que je souhaite discret et ne voit personne. Cette fois je n'ai même plus d'agacement en réserve. Juste une grande lassitude.

D'ailleurs, j'espère que Rebbeca ne croit pas que je suis parti à cause d'Evans. Déjà qu'elle me soupçonnait d'avoir des sentiments pour elle ! J'ai même fini par craindre que cette dernière croie réellement que je voulais sortir avec elle donc j'ai cessé toute demande ridicule depuis la rentrée. Au fond… J'ai compris que ce jour-là, si j'avais eu cette drôle de sensation, c'est parce que j'avais eu peur qu'elle accepte… Peur de recommencer une relation sans sentiments avec une camarade de classe, comme pour Pénélope.

Bon, je vais rentrer au château… Et jeter un sort au premier élève que je croiserai. J'ai envie de rien et en même temps je veux bouger. Et le stade de quidditch est pris donc impossible de voler pour me détendre.

Je marche rapidement quand, au bout de quelques minutes, à peine, j'entends un bruit derrière moi. Quelqu'un qui cours.

Dite- moi que c'est un de mes amis, s'il vous plaît !

Je tourne la tête et voit Rebbeca courir dans ma direction. Dès qu'elle remarque que je l'ai vue, elle ralentit le pas mais je ne vais pas lui faire le plaisir de l'attendre, pas après qu'elle ait défendu Dolohov et qu'elle n'ait rien dit qui nous assure que ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques.

Bon, finalement la curiosité me force à m'arrêter et j'attends. Elle a les joues rouges, elle est essoufflée par une toute petite course et ses cheveux sont un peu emmêlés. Et pourtant ce tableau me touche : elle a fait un effort pour moi, pour me rejoindre. Bon, elle n'est pas rapide mais on dit que c'est l'intention qui compte et j'avoue que c'est assez agréable vu tout ce que je tente de faire pour son bien-être à elle.

Cependant, elle n'est pas non plus pardonnée ! Je la regarde puis décide de l'embêter, juste pour me venger.

-Tu es lente, je fais remarquer avec un ton détaché.

Elle ne répond pas et ça me fatigue un peu. Elle continue de respirer avec force tandis que je prends la résolution de mettre tout ça au clair :

-Dolohov… C'est pour ça que tu ne l'as pas dénoncé dès le départ, je marmonne.

Je voulais poser une question mais malgré moi, ma phrase s'est transformée en déclaration. Ca me semble si évident mais en même temps, je ne veux pas le croire. Si ce n'est pas ça, je ne comprends rien du tout.

-C'est faux ! s'exclame ma cousine éloignée.

-Alors ça voudrait dire que tu es encore plus idiote que ce que je pensais ! je crie, épuisé moralement, perdu dans mes convictions. Depuis le début je t'avais dit de faire attention à lui et même lorsque tu as eu la preuve qu'il était un monstre, même maintenant tu continues de le protéger et de suivre les plans de ton grand-père ! Alors ne mens pas !

J'aimerais qu'elle trouve des arguments infaillibles pour démentir, qu'elle détruise mes doutes et me montre que je n'avais pas tort de l'apprécier, de la soutenir. Que je ne me suis pas trompé ! Je l'ai soutenue tellement longtemps et contre tant de personnes mais là… Je n'y arrive plus. Les actes, les enquêtes, les sorts, les potions, les élèves, les professeurs… Je peux me battre contre eux. Mais la famille et les sentiments non. Je ne sais pas faire. Or c'est justement de ça dont on parle.

Au fond, elle a toujours respecté son grand-père, Dolohov est plus vieux, plus grand, et plus charismatique. Alors comment la retenir ? Comment l'empêcher de devenir une ennemie ?

Parce que je ne veux pas la haïr.

-Non, je ne voulais pas. Je ne savais même pas que ma famille y était mêlée avant de recevoir la lettre de mon grand-père, m'avoue-t-elle en commençant à s'énerver.

Elle évite de me dire ce qu'elle ressent pour lui. Je ne lui ai pas posé la question clairement par pudeur mais c'était évident, non ? Je dois peut-être essayer de lui faire un peu mieux comprendre.

-Oui, et lorsque tu as su, tu as décidé de continuer de tout faire pour éviter qu'on les découvre !

-Je n'ai jamais voulu les protéger eux ! Ceux que je voulais préserver de toute cette haine c'étaient mes parents ! se met-elle à hurler.

En quoi ses parents avaient besoin d'aide ? On sait que Greil se bat contre Voldemort ! Bon, elle n'était pas encore au courant mais franchement… Quelqu'un de normal ferait attention à soi-même et à ses amis avant tout.

Je ne la comprends pas… Et je refuse de l'admettre.

-N'importe quoi…, je soupire, fatigué et voulant mettre un terme à cette dispute en reprenant ma marche vers le château.

-C'est ça, pars ! Antonin, lui au moins, a tout fait pour m'éloigner de cette histoire, pour me protéger.

Et voilà qu'elle recommence à l'appeler par son prénom. Alors c'est ça ? Elle lui en est reconnaissante ? A ses yeux il a fait plus que moi ? Il est mieux que moi ? Ce type qui a failli tuer Peter est mieux que moi ?

Je sens mes entrailles se nouer et du désespoir se mêler à ma colère.

-Toi, tout ce que tu fais, c'est me mettre en danger en remuant trop de choses qui me concernent directement ! continue-t-elle.

Elle ne voit donc rien ? Tout ce que je fais pour elle ? Tous mes efforts ? A quel point j'ai changé pour sa protection ? Depuis le début ?

Dois-je abandonner ? Retourner à une vie plus normale, cesser de mettre mes amis en danger ?

Ne plus être avec elle ?

-Bien sûr, c'est moi qui ai laissé fuir un type qui a failli tuer un ami juste parce qu'il m'a fait croire qu'il m'aimait ! je fais remarquer avec sarcasme.

Est-ce que je vais regretter cette décision ? De toute façon Greil a pris la sienne : Rebbeca… Partira.

Peut-être vaut-il mieux que toute cette mascarade cesse maintenant.

-On se connaissait, on se parlait souvent et on s'appréciait ! Et franchement, il n'embrasserait pas une fille qu'il n'aime pas ! Tu es le seul qui fait ça pour ensuite les humilier…

Je me retourne et lui jette un regard mauvais avant de comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Qu'elle s'en prenne à moi au sujet de Trafter, libre à elle, j'ai fait une erreur et désormais, je peux l'assumer… Mais… Elle a parlé d'embrasser. Ils seraient sortis ensemble ?

-Pff… En fait tu as juste peur de ton image, je déclare.

Oui, ça doit être ça, elle ne veut pas se faire passer pour celle qui a été utilisée…

-Tu peux parler.

Je la regarde avec mépris avant de décider de mettre un terme à tout ça. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette histoire d'embrasser mais… Je ne veux pas lui donner satisfaction. Je ne veux plus avoir de raison de lui parler.

Je veux que tout se termine ainsi… Ca sera plus simple. N'est-ce pas ?

-Pas la peine de te prendre la tête : tu ne seras bientôt plus à Poudlard et on t'oubliera ! je lui rappelle avant de partir.

-Pardon ?

Je ne réponds pas. Je ne dois plus lui parler.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « je ne serais plus à Poudlard » ?

Cette fois, l'anxiété dans sa voix brise ma résolution et je finis par lui répondre…

-Ton père a dû te le dire, non ? je lui fais remarquer, en voulant éviter d'aller plus loin.

-Je n'ai pas reçu de courrier de ma famille depuis la lettre de mon grand-père, crie-t-elle. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Je me retourne. Il y a d'autres secrets ?

Et comment ça se fait qu'elle n'ait pas reçu de courrier ? Ce serait à cause de Voldemort ? Vu que lui et Dumbledore doivent surveiller la maison des Foist…

Le doute m'envahit.

-Tu… Tu ne sais pas ?

-Quoi donc ?

-Mon père… L'autre jour. Il m'a dit que… Que Greil prévoyait de te faire quitter Poudlard.

-Tu te moques de moi ?

-Il veut t'envoyer à l'étranger pour te protéger toi et ta mère de Voldemort, je rajoute.

-Ce n'est pas drôle, tu sais ?

Elle… Elle n'était pas au courant ? Et moi qui croyais qu'elle s'y préparait déjà. Mais alors… est-ce qu'elle désire ce départ ou non ?

-Ce n'est pas une plaisanterie. Je croyais que tu savais et que Dumbledore et toi en aviez parlé l'autre jour.

Malgré moi, je sens une bulle d'espoir surgir en moi. Rien n'est gagné mais… Au moins Rebbeca n'était pas indifférente face à cette nouvelle : elle n'était juste pas au courant.

-Non. Il n'a rien dit. Mais par quitter… Tu as dit « bientôt »… Quand ça ? demande-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Même si elle ne le veut pas c'est pour son bien. Et nous n'avons… Plus beaucoup de temps. L'espoir n'était que minime, ne concernait que ses réactions. Le reste est déjà décidé depuis un moment et malgré tout ce que je pourrais en dire, je sais que c'est la meilleure solution.

-A la fin de l'année scolaire, je réponds, sentant l'air se coincer dans mes poumons et m'empêcher de parler davantage.

Nous restons plantés là, pendant un court moment, l'un en face de l'autre, dans le parc. Dans quatre mois, elle quittera Poudlard.

-Mais… Non. Je ne veux pas… Pas maintenant.

Sa déclaration me réchauffe autant qu'elle me glace. Je ne savais pas que c'était possible. Elle ne veut pas partir. Je commence à regretter mon ignorance. Parce que maintenant, ce sera encore plus dur.

-James…, murmure-t-elle sur un ton suppliant.

Je la fixe, ne sachant pas ce que je dois faire. Je m'étais juré de la protéger, d'aider ma famille, d'être avec elle. Mais là… Tout est contradictoire.

Je finis par sortir doucement mes mains de mes poches, craignant la voir fuir face à mon initiative puis la prend dans mes bras. Par chance, elle répond à mon étreinte.

Je la serre un peu plus fort, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'on allait se voir. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'elle ne le savait pas avant que je ne le lui dise.

Tout ça parce qu'elle m'a provoqué au sujet de Dolohov.

Mes doutes ressurgissent et je me mets à gigoter.

-Dis… Lorsque tu as parlé d'embrasser…

Je n'ose pas m'écarter d'elle, de peur qu'elle me voie rougir ou qu'elle s'en aille, énervée.

-Tu… Tu voulais dire quoi exactement ?

Je la sens se tendre entre mes bras et elle marmonne quelques mots sans aucun sens avant de reprendre ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Il… Il m'a embrassée, voilà tout, dit-elle après une grande inspiration.

Je serre mes mains autour de ses épaules avec la certitude que je dois faire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Mes entrailles se tortillent et mon cerveau ne cesse de les imaginer ensemble et ça me donne envie de frapper quelqu'un, si possible Dolohov mais il n'est plus là.

J'étreins Rebbeca avec un peu plus de force et bouge la tête, comme pour éviter ses cheveux bien qu'ils ne me gênent pas réellement. Que dois-je faire ? C'est comme si… je savais sans en être conscient mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

Et si je lui passais un savon sur les lèvres ?

Je la sens se reposer doucement contre moi.

-Tu as… Enfin, tu ressens quoi pour lui ?

-Il me fait peur.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de pouffer tandis qu'elle râle sur mon manque de soutien. Celle-là, je ne m'y attendais pas.

-Je ne l'aime pas. Je le déteste presque. Il me fait pitié mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Je me sens revigoré et me moque mentalement de Dolohov.

Je regarde le parc autour de nous, ou plutôt la partie que la tête de Becky ne me cache pas et commence à me sentir un peu idiot à être là, dans ses bras. Mais d'un autre, ça ne me gêne pas tant que ça. Est-ce que ça me gênerais qu'on me voie ainsi ?

Au fond, c'est ma cousine éloignée… Cousine mais éloignée.

-Bon, on n'a qu'à dire qu'on est quitte, je fini pas déclarer en m'éloignant d'elle.

-Comment ça ? demande-t-elle en rougissant un peu et en fuyant parfois mon regard.

-J'ai embrassé Trafter, tu as embrassé Dolohov et Evans embrasse Servilo.

Oui, c'est aussi pour ça que je ne veux pas demander à Evans de sortir avec moi pour le moment : je ne saurais refuser si elle acceptait sans paraître pour un goujat. Rebbeca soupire en levant les yeux au ciel mais son sourire montre que ça la fait tout de même rire.

-Ils ne sont pas ensemble, tu sais ?

Elle dit ça mais quand on voit le temps qu'ils passent ensemble, on peut se poser des questions. Surtout depuis quelques semaines : ils ne se quittent presque plus.

-Peut-être qu'ils disent ça pour la sécurité d'Evans… Ou celle de Rogue ! je murmure en feignant confier une information top secrète.

Becky rigole doucement. J'espère qu'elle a compris ce que je voulais lui dire : je ne m'attaquerais pas à Rogue sur ce sujet, parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

Plus tard dans la journée, nous nous rendons à la volière avec Sirius. Je lui ai parlé au sujet de l'absence de courrier des Foist et nous avons décidé d'écrire une lettre à mon père : ainsi, on évite de mettre qui que ce soit en danger et on insiste à nouveau sur le rôle d'Opieka dans cette histoire. Autant on peut comprendre que Greil a trop à faire, qu'Alaric se doute de quelque chose pour Dumbledore et a compris que sa petite-fille ne le rejoindra pas mais l'absence de réaction de Blanche, c'est étrange.

Je n'ai aucun doute quant à l'honnêteté de sa famille mais si Becky s'inquiète, je dois m'assurer pour elle que tout va bien.

-Tu fais passer Becky avant tes propres convictions maintenant ? m'a fait remarquer Sirius lorsqu'on est revenu à la salle commune.

Je n'ai pas su quoi répondre. C'est normal, non ?

Maintenant, on est assis à la table où se trouvent Rebbeca et Peter, à discuter de nos sortilèges sur les balles de quidditch. Remus est parti se coucher.

-On a envoyé la lettre, je murmure à l'oreille de ma cousine qui semble un peu perdue dans ses pensées, une expression incertaine sur son visage. Ca va aller ? je m'inquiète.

Elle cligne des yeux puis fixe les miens avant de me sourire.

-Oui. Je te fais confiance.

Je n'ai rien répliqué. Il n'y avait rien à redire.

C'est exactement ce que je voulais entendre depuis plus de cinq mois !

Heureusement, mon sourire est passé inaperçu, les autres croyant que j'étais fier de la blague contre l'équipe de Serpentard et de Serdaigle.

Cependant, une fois dans mon lit, en reposant mes lunettes sur ma table de chevet, j'ai eu une étrange impression d'insatisfaction. Pourtant, c'est tout ce que je voulais, la protéger et qu'elle croie en moi afin que je me sente mieux avec moi-même.

Est-ce que c'est l'idée de son départ qui me gêne ?

Pourquoi est-ce que je veux encore plus ?


	66. Chapitre 66

**Chapitre 66 : Mauvaise foi**

Voilà plusieurs jours que James a envoyé une lettre à son père pour en savoir davantage sur la situation de ma famille. Au départ, j'avais trouvé cette idée excellente puisqu'elle ne mettait pas mes parents en danger et pouvait difficilement être interceptée par le ministère ou Voldemort mais… Plus le temps passe, plus je m'inquiète. Et on dirait que c'est contagieux.

James devient de plus en plus irritable. Sirius m'a dit que c'était en partie à cause de moi avant de m'expliquer qu'il craignait que son père ne soit également trop impliqué ou que la lettre l'ait mis dans une situation embarrassante.

-On aurait dû demander directement à Dumbledore, a-t-il rajouté.

Je doute qu'il n'ait que ça à faire, répondre aux inquiétudes de la petite fille d'un collaborateur de Grindelwald. Mais j'ai fini par comprendre comment fonctionnait Sirius… Enfin, par rapport à moi en tout cas : il dit les choses telles qu'elles sont, telles qu'il les voit. Il ne va pas chercher à me mettre en confiance ou à me rassurer. C'est pour ça que souvent, il me demande ce que je vais faire une fois les cours terminés sans aucun effort pour éviter de me faire penser à mon futur départ.

Peut-être cherche-t-il à me faire pleurer pour de bon… Pourtant, il m'a assurée que c'était parce qu'il était curieux, lui-même ayant une famille semblable à la mienne. Mais avec lui, on ne sait jamais à quel point ce qu'il dit est sérieux ou non. Le problème c'est qu'il me taquine si souvent que je suis toujours sur les nerfs et puisque James est lui aussi angoissé, impossible de se détendre.

Je soupire en lisant pour la douzième fois consécutive la même phrase de mon livre d'astronomie. Il faut que je termine ce devoir sinon Nisha risque de me mettre une retenue. Elle est un peu moins sympathique ces temps-cis et on pense que c'est parce qu'elle craint d'avoir été trop laxiste auparavant alors que les examens sont dans moins de quatre mois.

En gros, elle nous met la pression.

J'entends un petit craquement à ma gauche et tourne la tête vers Lily qui est assise à côté de moi, son parchemin et ses mains pleines d'encre noire.

Sa plume s'est cassée, probablement trop usée.

J'affiche un petit sourire compatissant avant de sortir ma baguette : je suis de plus en plus douée en Enchantements et Défense contre les forces du Mal ! J'ai de moins en moins peur de rater mes sortilèges et on dirait que ça forme un cercle vertueux. Il y a eu comme un déblocage. Par exemple hier, en étudiant avec Rhys et Thomas qui tentaient de faire des Patronus, j'ai voulu les imiter et j'ai presque réussi. Enfin, il y avait beaucoup de fumée blanche et ça ressemblait à un mammifère vu que ça avait quatre pattes. Rhys a réussi le premier mais il s'était déjà entraîné : son patronus est un ours. Il a cependant refusé de nous dire quel était son souvenir le plus heureux.

On l'a taquiné à ce sujet pendant dix bonnes minutes. Pour ces choses là, Thomas et moi devenons incroyablement complices.

-_Purgo_, je murmure sans réfléchir, assez faiblement pour que la bibliothécaire ne m'entende pas.

L'encre s'évapore et Lily me remercie avant de chercher une autre plume dans son sac. Soudain, je me rappelle de la manière dont j'ai connu ce sort.

Antonin. On était dans la bibliothèque justement. Pénélope avait jeté mon sac et un pot d'encre s'était brisé… Puis il était arrivé et m'avait aidée.

Je me mords les lèvres, sentant mes entrailles se tordre. C'est horrible de se dire qu'une personne qu'on trouvait si sympathique a réalisé des actes de magie noire, même à son insu ou contre sa volonté. Je fixe ma baguette puis décide de ne plus jamais utiliser ce sort. Jamais.

-Becky, souffle Lily en se redressant.

-Quoi ?

-Tu n'aurais pas une plume ? me demande-t-elle, la mine contrite.

-Euh, si bien sûr.

Je me plonge ma main dans mon sac et en sort une plume encore toute neuve.

-Tu as oublié les tiennes ?

Une ruse pour m'assurer qu'elle me la rendra un jour… Une vieille habitude que j'ai prise quand on m'empruntait mes affaires pour ne jamais me les rendre. Je retiens une grimace à ce souvenir déplaisant.

-Je n'en ai plus aucune. Je peux la garder ? Je te rembourserai, promis, il faut juste attendre que mes parents me renvoient un peu d'argent.

Je la fixe sans dire un mot, un peu suspicieuse.

-Comment ça se fait ? je murmure en baissant à nouveau la voix tandis que je regarde Mrs Pince ranger des livres sur les étagères un peu plus loin.

-Sev' a perdu un livre de la bibliothèque et il n'avait pas assez pour rembourser, murmure-t-elle en fuyant mon regard lorsqu'elle prononce les derniers mots. Alors je l'ai un peu avancé… Or ça plus son cadeau…

-Le kit de potion de voyage ?

-Oui, c'est ça, il le voulait tellement. Bref, ça m'a coûté assez cher et maintenant, je n'ai plus d'argent sur moi. Mais promis je te rembourse.

Je ne dis rien et fixe mon parchemin : je me doute bien que Severus Rogue doit être pauvre et le comportement de Lily ne fait que renforcer cette opinion. Mais j'ai la désagréable impression de rater quelque chose. James ne cesse de me rappeler qu'il faut que je soupçonne tout le monde et surtout Rogue et j'ai l'impression que je commence moi aussi à chercher les ennuis un peu partout. Peut-être qu'il a subtilisé ce livre pour Dolohov puisqu'il n'y en avait pas ailleurs et le kit de potion a été utilisé pour la fabrication du filtre d'esprit maléfique. Bon, si je me mets à le soupçonner, Lily va s'énerver et je ne reverrai jamais ma plume… Alors ne disons rien.

-Ca m'énerve, continue-t-elle. Surtout que d'habitude, Sev' est plutôt près de ses affaires.

Mais James serait très content si j'obtenais d'avantage de preuves contre Severus et que je les lui rapportais. J'abandonne ma plume ! J'en volerai une à James.

-C'était quoi comme livre ? je demande en tentant de prendre un ton détaché.

-Un manuel de métamorphose, il a des lacunes dans cette matière.

Raté. Si ça avait été sur des potions, ça aurait collé parfaitement. Et puis, même s'il aurait fait quelque chose de ce genre, ça aurait probablement été sous la menace.

De plus, Lily n'a sûrement rien à voir avec ça… Elle protège Severus, m'a accusée et connaissait l'existence de la fiole mais elle a un argument indéniable : elle ne peut pas soutenir Voldemort alors qu'elle est une née moldue. Sauf si ce dernier lui a fait comprendre qu'il l'épargnerait…

Non, je ne pense pas. La preuve : elle n'aimait pas du tout Dolohov et voulait que je l'évite. Ou peut-être que justement, elle cherchait à ce que je sois en sécurité ?

Je deviens complètement paranoïaque. Lily ne peut pas être comme ça. Elle est bien trop impulsive.

Je regarde à nouveau mon livre puis décide de bâcler mon devoir. Tant pis si j'ai moins que A, j'ai d'autres choses qui me travaillent l'esprit. Je serais attentive durant la correction et ça suffira pour les BUSE, or je suis de plus en plus forte dans les devoirs pratiques de sortilèges donc ça compensera.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je referme mon livre et me lève. Lily me fait signe de l'attendre et range à son tour ses affaires.

Une fois sortie de la bibliothèque, nous croisons Pénélope. Immédiatement, je me dresse un peu plus et fais comme si de rien n'était. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur le côté et de remarquer avec satisfaction que je ne me trompais pas : je suis bel et bien plus grande qu'elle. Alors peut-être que je ne suis pas si laide qu'on voulait me le faire croire. J'ai bien réussi pour Dolohov alors qu'il était en septième année. Certes, il y avait d'autres élément que mon physique qui rentraient en compte mais… Je ne le dégoûtais pas.

Lui par contre me terrifie désormais. J'ai dit à James que je n'avais que pitié de lui mais c'est faux, je voulais juste paraître courageuse et amusante. Parce qu'en réalité, sous la peur, Antonin a préféré mettre la vie d'un autre en danger et ça me glace le sang.

Et il s'est rapproché de ma famille, elle le garde en sécurité…

Parfois je parle de ce sujet avec James et ça l'énerve encore plus. Il m'a avoué il y a peu que c'était parce qu'il ignorait ce que Greil pensait d'Antonin :

-Et ton grand-père est pour votre union, a-t-il rajouté avec dégoût.

Et cette phrase m'a bouleversée : James comprenait mes craintes mais cela voulait aussi dire qu'il était conscient qu'une telle union puisse se produire. Qu'il était dégoûté de ce que je risquais de devenir. Enfin, je ne pense pas que ma mère acceptera ça aussi facilement. Elle est forte et têtue. Elle me protégera en prétextant vouloir attendre la fin de mes études pour un mariage. Cependant, elle obéit toujours à son père en apparence et elle s'est mariée en fin de septième année. Je pourrais peut-être utiliser cet élément pour ma défense, pour retarder l'échéance. Puis fuir…

Mais où ?

Les paroles de Mrs Pettigrow me reviennent en mémoire. Elle m'a dit que si j'avais besoin d'aide, elle serait là… Est-ce qu'elle accepterait de m'héberger ? Ce serait terriblement embarrassant et impoli de ma part ! Mais d'un côté, je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix. Et vivre chez James serait trop évident si on cherchait à me retrouver. Pourtant ce serait la meilleure solution, je le sais bien. J'ai même essayé d'en parler à James une fois mais il a fui le sujet… Peut-être qu'il ne veut pas, ou il n'aime pas parler de ce sujet. Et puis, il y a déjà Sirius qui vit chez lui.

Je soupire en continuant de marcher.

-Je ne pense pas que ça ira mieux entre vous un jour, marmonne Lily.

Hein ? Oh, elle a dû prendre mon soupir comme une déception par rapport à Trafter.

-Ce n'est pas comme si on voulait que ça aille mieux. On se déteste et je ne lui pardonnerai jamais ce qu'elle a fait.

-Oui, je te comprends, mais elle dit la même chose que toi d'après ce que m'a raconté Clemence. Elle t'en veut énormément d'avoir fait d'elle la paria de notre maison.

Parce qu'elle a fait quoi ces dernières années, elle ? Je retiens ma langue derrière mes lèvres et hausse les épaules.

-Mais d'un côté, elle devrait se considérer comme chanceuse, selon Severus elle aurait dû être exclue temporairement.

-Tu lui en as parlé ? je demande en levant les sourcils.

-Un peu. Je lui ai surtout expliqué que si on avait perdu presque tous nos points, c'est parce que Pénélope avait caché la potion qui avait failli tuer Peter puis t'avais fait accusée.

-Et qu'a-t-il dit à mon sujet ?

Lily s'arrête et me regarde droit dans les yeux en fronçant les sourcils, comme incertaine et suspicieuse.

Je vais finir par me mettre d'accord avec James à son sujet : elle se fait des idées.

-Il a… été soulagé pour toi. Que tu ne sois plus suspectée.

Normal : il devait se dire que j'aurais tout mis en œuvre pour le faire plonger avec moi. Mais je vais éviter de le dire à Lily. Celle-ci me regarde avec insistance, comme si elle voulait connaître ma réaction mais je ne lui dirai rien.

D'ailleurs, comment a-t-il pris le fait que je l'ai dénoncé ?

-Euh… Tu lui as dit que Dumbledore savait pour son lien avec Dolohov ? je murmure, peu certaine des mots à employer.

-Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis le match or je ne l'ai appris qu'à ce moment-là. Il se fait de plus en plus distant, il m'évite même durant les cours de potions, répond-elle, sa voix laissant paraître sa morosité.

Est-ce bon signe ? Ils étaient amis depuis longtemps si je me souviens bien. Il m'en veut ? Où est-ce parce qu'ils sont proches et justement il a peur pour elle, peur qu'elle soit assimilée à cette histoire ? Je me rappelle de notre discussion le jour où j'ai reçu la fameuse lettre de mon grand-père : Rogue m'a dit qu'il protégeait Lily comme Dolohov me protégeait moi.

Il veut la garder en dehors de tout ça !

Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils puis fixe mon amie.

-Il faudrait que je parle à Severus. Tu peux m'arranger ça ?

Lily rougit légèrement puis affiche une mine grave. Elle hésite un moment avant de répondre :

-J'accepte mais à condition que je puisse rester.

A mon tour je me mets à réfléchir : est-ce vraiment raisonnable ? Ce serait mettre quelqu'un d'autre dans la confidence. Certes, elle en sait déjà pas mal mais ça reste dangereux.

Je croise son regard puis je prends ma décision.

-Si tu n'en parles à personne, c'est bon.

Au moins ça me fera un témoin si jamais il veut se venger.

Une heure plus tard, je ne suis toujours pas de retour dans la salle commune : Lily m'a demandée d'attendre dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde. Parfois, je me demande quelle est l'histoire de ce fantôme, mais elle est si bruyante et à fleur de peau que je n'ai jamais réussi à savoir comment lui adresser la parole poliment. Une fois j'ai bien essayé mais des filles sont arrivées et ont fini par la faire pleurer en nous comparant l'une à l'autre, afin de m'insulter moi. Résultat : les toilettes ont été inondées.

Par chance, je n'ai pas été punie contrairement à la fois où des filles m'avaient fait accuser d'avoir fait exploser les toilettes alors qu'elles avaient tout manigancé.

Je me regarde dans le miroir au-dessus du lavabo. Je tente différentes positions pour voir celle qui me met le plus en valeur et essaye de mettre de l'ordre dans mes cheveux. Je souris une ou deux fois pour me rassurer et je me surprends à être satisfaite de mon image. Je ne suis pas belle mais je pense que je suis plus présentable.

Peut-être devrais sérieusement penser à utiliser les accessoires que mes camarades de dortoir et Mrs Pettigrow m'ont offerts…

-Becky ?

Je sursaute et me retourne en rougissant, de peur que les nouveaux arrivants m'aient vu jouer les mannequins devant la glace.

Lily me fait face et derrière elle, Severus Rogue qui me jette des coups d'oeils suspicieux pour ensuite détourner le regard vers le sol, apparemment de mauvaise humeur.

J'espère qu'on ne va pas avoir de problèmes pour avoir emmené un garçon dans les toilettes des filles…

Ou pire encore : qu'il y ait des rumeurs à ce sujet ! Quoique ça ferait peut-être taire les précédentes… Ou les aggraver.

Ca sent le roussi tout ça.

-Euh… Salut.

Rogue fronce le nez en signe de réponse puis affiche une moue avant d'afficher une expression moins méprisante :

-Salut, dit-il amèrement.

Agit-il ainsi avec tout le monde ou est-ce seulement avec moi ? Et d'ailleurs, s'il s'est corrigé dans son expression, c'était par respect ou pour son image ?

Je me tourne vers Lily qui a croisé les bras et attend. Bon, elle ne partira pas, ça c'est sûr. Et vu la promesse que j'ai faite au directeur, il vaut mieux prendre des précautions et ne pas dire de choses trop importantes. En plus, Mimi pourrait nous entendre et tout répéter.

-Je voulais te parler au sujet de Dolohov. Il s'est enfui et semble avoir gardé contact avec ma famille à cause de… La raison pour laquelle vous avez fait cette potion. Et il se trouve que j'ai parlé de votre… De ton implication dans ce projet à Dumbledore.

Rogue me jette un regard sombre puis hausse les épaules en prenant un ton presque hautain en plongeant les mains dans ses poches.

-Je ne vois pas de quelle participation tu parles. Je n'ai aucun lien avec Dolohov et si je lui obéissais, c'était pour éviter d'avoir des problèmes vu que tout le monde le faisait.

Je fronce les sourcils : me serais-je trop avancée ? D'un côté, je ne l'ai vu en compagnie d'Antonin qu'une seule fois. Certes, il savait que ce dernier tentait de me protéger mais peut-être qu'il avait juste fait une mise au point avec ses camarades et Severus aurait été mêlé à ce groupe.

Alors il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et agissait uniquement sous la menace ? Il a fait cette potion sans réfléchir ?

Je tente alors de me rappeler de ce qu'il a dit au sujet de cette dernière le jour où je suis allée le voir après avoir reçu la lettre de mon grand-père.

« _Cette potion était un échec. C'est pour ça que Dolohov a tenu qu'on fasse un antidote. Mais ça n'a servi à rien, on dirait._ »

Il semblait plus investi… Alors comment pouvait-il réellement ignorer ce qui se passait ?

Je cligne des yeux avant d'afficher un certain mécontentement : il ment. Et bien en plus. Je devrais peut-être lui demander de me donner des cours vu mes lacunes en la matière.

Et dire que je me suis laissée avoir par ses paroles.

Severus en sait donc plus qu'il ne le prétend. Mais je ne dois pas le braquer… Comme l'a dit Dumbledore, s'il commence à avoir peur de nous, il finira réellement par rejoindre Voldemort.

-Je comprends, je réponds lentement. Sache en tout cas que le professeur Dumbledore tente de vous protéger, toi et les autres, de Voldemort. Ce dernier est bien plus proche que vous ne pouvez le croire…

Severus a une grimace et me lance un regard noir suite à l'énonciation du nom. Ai-je bien fait de le prononcer ?

-Non, vraiment ? réplique-t-il avec sarcasme.

J'essaye de l'aider et voilà qu'il se moque de moi. Ca m'énerve ! Je sens mes muscles se tendre tandis que je fais mon possible pour ne pas laisser paraître mes émotions. Il n'est pas question que je lui fasse ce plaisir.

Sans compter que ce sujet est important.

-Ce que je tente de te faire comprendre c'est que tu ferais mieux de dire ce que tu sais à Dumbledore. Avec un maximum d'informations, il pourra probablement nous aider et il vous a déjà pardonné.

-Comme si j'avais besoin de lui. Il n'a même pas vu qu'un poison était fabriqué en secret à Poudlard. Et la seule marionnette qu'il a, c'est toi.

Il me casse vraiment les pieds là ! Je ne suis pas la marionnette de Dumbledore. Si j'agis, c'est pour ma sécurité et celle de mes proches.

Reprend tes esprits, Rebbeca, il faut que tu lui fasses comprendre l'importance de ce message. La rage ne te mènera à rien.

-Justement, si on lui avait parlé de la potion, Peter n'aurait jamais risqué sa vie. En lui donnant davantage d'informations, vous avez une chance de quitter l'école sans craindre de représailles.

Rogue pousse une exclamation qui ressemble à un début de rire avant de prendre une expression dure et glaciale.

-Tu t'écoutes parler parfois ? Premièrement, je n'ai rien à voir avec cette histoire, deuxièmement je n'ai rien à craindre et troisièmement, si on me voit parler à Dumbledore, on va croire que je lui transmets des informations confidentielles et là, je subirais les représailles ! Utilise ton cerveau, bon sang.

-Je sais très bien que tu en sais beaucoup plus que tu ne le dis ! Tu l'as dit toi même que tu es de leur côté ! Si tu y restes, tu finiras par avoir des problèmes ! je crie, oubliant la nécessité de garder mon sang froid.

-Si je ne désobéis pas aux ordres c'est justement pour éviter les ennuis, idiote ! Je ne fais rien de mal, par contre, je respecte autant que je peux ce qu'on me dit de faire afin qu'on me laisse tranquille moi et…, il s'interrompt, rougit un peu puis reprend la parole. Avant, je ne faisais rien, je les ignorais et personne ne me supportait, ne me soutenait lorsque j'avais des problèmes. Désormais, on respecte mes choix, ce que je réclame en échange…

Qu'a-t-il demandé ? Lily, qui a écouté attentivement tout ce que Severus a dit, et moi fronçons les sourcils puis je me rappelle d'une de ses phrases : il protège Lily comme Dolohov me protège moi.

-Je te ferais dire que si c'est tombé sur Peter, ce n'est pas parce que c'était un ennemi commun, quelqu'un que tu n'aimais pas. Ils n'ont pas fait ça pour ta petite personne mais parce qu'il était dans les couloirs, rien d'autre !

-Tu n'as rien compris, ils ont fait ça pour vous menacer. Vous mettre en garde de ne plus vous mêler de leurs affaires, siffle Rogue.

- Tout le monde savait que j'étais ami avec lui, or j'étais également très proche d'Antonin. Et malgré son amour, il l'a agressé. Alors ça aurait très bien pu tomber sur Lily ! Surtout que toi, tu n'es qu'un camarade pour eux… Tu…

Je n'arrive pas à compléter ma phrase, les émotions se déchaînant en moi : la tristesse dû à ce souvenir, la peur, la terreur également, l'incompréhension et la colère. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil à Lily puis décide de sortir des toilettes.

Je dépasse Severus puis me précipite dans les couloirs.

Au bout d'une ou deux minutes, à peine, je m'arrête et reprend mon souffle difficilement. Je me retourne et soupire : personne ne m'a suivie. C'est probablement mieux ainsi mais ça reste vexant.

Je me remets en marche avec morosité. J'aimerais discuter avec quelqu'un. Je suis énervée. Je n'aurais pas dû parler de la sorte à Rogue mais il m'a mise dans un état aussi ! C'est bizarre que j'aie craqué si facilement…

Ou au contraire : que j'aie finalement réussi à dire ce que je pensais. En temps normal, je me serais contentée de baisser la tête, de transmettre mon message le plus succinctement possible puis je serais partie en courant. Là j'ai défendu mon avis. Ce n'est pas une avancée de se mettre en colère mais… Je me remue un peu. J'ai moins peur qu'on m'en veuille pour ce que je dis. Je prends mes responsabilités.

Je remarque Katherine au bout du couloir. Elle discute avec un garçon de l'équipe… Verpey je crois. Je fixe mes pieds un petit moment puis décide de me mettre à l'épreuve. Juste pour voir.

Je relève le regard et marche un peu plus rapidement dans leur direction.

-Hum… Salut ! je déclare en essayant de ne pas paraître trop bizarre.

-Salut, répondent-ils automatiquement en me fixant un moment.

Je dois garder le contact, ne pas baisser les yeux. Non, ils ne me voient pas comme une créature farfelue. Ils se demandent juste pourquoi je leur adresse la parole…

…

Vite ! Un sujet !

-Vous savez où je peux trouver James ? je demande un peu trop précipitamment.

-Oui, il est dans la salle commune avec Sirius. En tout cas, il y était quand je suis partie, répond Kathy avec un sourire.

-Merci beaucoup ! A plus tard alors.

Ils me saluent à leur tour puis reprennent leur conversation. Je respire profondément : j'ai réussi ! J'arrive à parler sans me ratatiner sur place ni prendre la fuite. Bon, c'était un coup facile vu que je suis une camarade de Kathy mais quand même, je me suis forcée à la déranger !

Sans en avoir réellement besoin, contrairement au jour où Sirius m'avait volée mes affaires.

Je marche rapidement vers la tour des Gryffondor et donne le mot de passe au tableau. Une fois à l'intérieure, je tourne la tête de gauche à droite puis remarque James et son meilleur ami près d'une fenêtre. J'avance vers eux avec un sourire sur les lèvres, toujours fière de ma nouvelle réussite. D'un côté, c'est grâce à eux : leur soutien m'a beaucoup aidée et les idées de Sirius m'ont endurcie. Et puis, depuis ma balade dans le souterrain boueux, je pense que je relativise beaucoup plus mes craintes passées.

-Salut Becky, en forme ? demande Sirius.

-Hmm, oui, je réponds, préférant ne pas parler de la discussion avec Rogue.

Je n'ai pas envie d'avouer qu'il m'a énervée et ainsi donner raison à James.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? demande mon cousin éloigné en détournant son attention de ce qu'il tient à la main.

Je remarque alors qu'ils tiennent chacun un miroir. Sont-ils si soucieux de leur apparence ? Je me retiens de pouffer avant de trouver une réponse à leur question : je ne peux décemment pas dire que j'ai répété l'expérience de Sirius, ce serait ridicule.

-Disons que je m'améliore en sortilèges. Ca a mis du temps mais j'ai comme eu un déclic il y a peu. Je suis contente que ça arrive avant les BUSE.

James me regarde puis me demande quand exactement a eu lieu ce « déclic ».

-Euh… Il y a quelques mois à peine… Pourquoi ?

-Mon père a une théorie comme quoi la puissance d'un sorcier dépend beaucoup de son état d'esprit. S'il est confiant ou non par exemple, explique-t-il

-Ah oui, je m'en rappelle, rajoute Sirius. D'ailleurs, on a reçu sa réponse pour la lettre, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne lui fais même pas de remarque sur mon espace personnel tant cette information me semble importante.

-Alors ? Que dit-il ?

Les garçons échangent un regard avant de me répondre :

-Ben, il nous dit de laisser faire Dumbledore, soupire James, visiblement déçu. Autant pour ta famille qu'au sujet d'Opieka, rajoute-t-il avec encore plus d'amertume dans la voix. Au moins ta famille n'a rien.

Je baisse les yeux vers les deux miroirs. Je vois. On ne peut rien faire donc. C'est frustrant mais aussi rassurant : ce ne sont pas nos responsabilités.


	67. Chapitre 67

**Chapitre 67 : Courrier et Confidences**

« … _C'est pourquoi il vaudrait mieux que vous laissiez cette affaire de côté. Vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de perspicacité mais cette fois, le problème est trop important et les conséquences trop dangereuses. Donc ne tentez rien et attendez de votre côté._

_Vous pouvez bien évidemment rassurer Rebbeca en lui rapportant que ses parents se portent bien, cependant il serait plus prudent pour elle et sa famille qu'elles évitent les contacts._

_Et il serait probablement plus sage pour nous de faire de même._

_Quant à la curiosité de votre professeur, je pense que, comme précédemment, Dumbledore sait ce qu'il fait. Tant qu'il ne menace pas Rebbeca ou ne tente pas de l'attirer dans des plans douteux, ne vous en faites pas et laissez les faire. Je ne pense pas qu'il cherche à manipuler celle-ci mais à en savoir davantage sur ses racines. Or c'est fait et Dumbledore a mis les choses au clair selon votre dernière lettre donc il n'y a plus rien à craindre._

_C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. _

_Rappelez-vous : éviter de nous envoyer du courrier et attendez des contacts de notre part._

_Arthur_

_P.S. : Bon courage pour les révisions._ »

Je relis encore une fois la lettre : beaucoup de parchemin pour rien en gros. On ne doit rien faire, on ne peut rien faire et on laisse Opieka mener ses petites enquêtes en dépit de notre vie privée. Génial.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer en m'allongeant sur mon lit. Il n'y a rien de plus insupportable que de ne rien faire alors que nos proches sont en danger. Ca me rappelle le jour où nous devions attendre dans le bureau de Dumbledore alors que la vie de Peter était en péril.

D'ailleurs, là, il est parti voir l'infirmière pour se refaire un stock de potions. Même s'il refuse de les prendre aussi souvent qu'il le faudrait, il en utilise un sacré nombre. Madame Pomfresh nous a dit qu'il finirait par baisser sa consommation au fur et à mesure mais je me demande combien de temps cette cure va prendre.

Peut-être qu'avec de la chance, un type trouvera une potion plus efficace ou réunissant plusieurs effets et ça l'aidera.

-Salut, dit Patmol qui rentre dans le dortoir avec nonchalance. Quoi de neuf ?

-J'ai reçu la réponse de mon père, je marmonne, toujours allongé sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête.

-Vraiment ? demande-t-il avec force en se précipitant sur mon lit.

Je lui tends la lettre et lui laisse quelques secondes pour la lire. Il ne dit pas un mot mais fronce les sourcils au fur et à mesure.

-On ne peut rien faire, on dirait, je souffle avec encore moins d'énergie.

Sirius affiche une moue déçue en reposant le parchemin sur ma table de chevet puis pars s'asseoir sur son lit.

-C'est n'importe quoi : tu te fais assommer dans les cachots, Peter a échappé de justesse à la mort, Rebbeca se fait manipuler et on devrait juste laisser faire ? Même Servilo doit en savoir plus que nous, et ça m'énerve ! grogne-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans son matelas.

Cette pensée me donne envie de vomir. On est tous victimes mais on n'a aucun moyen de se battre.

Soudain, une idée surgit dans ma tête.

-On devrait trouver un moyen de se défendre !

-Tu veux dire : en plus de nos baguettes, de la cape et de la carte ? On a probablement plus de matériel que tous les autres élèves de Poudlard réunis alors…, soupire Sirius sans terminer sa phrase.

-C'est vrai mais ça nous permet uniquement de surveiller les allées et venues des autres, et dès qu'ils sortent de l'enceinte de Poudlard, on n'a plus la moindre information. Notre point faible c'est qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce que font les autres. Si on avait contacté Peter l'autre jour, on l'aurait peut-être sauvé !

-On pourrait s'entraîner à faire des Patronus corporels, propose mon meilleur ami.

Je réfléchis : il faut beaucoup d'énergie pour en faire un… Mais je ne vois pas d'autres moyens.

-Ca ne permet que d'envoyer un message à sens unique.

-Oui mais c'est toujours plus rapide que les hiboux et à notre disposition, sauf si on se voit retirer notre baguette.

-Mais si jamais le cas de Peter se répétait, que l'un de nous était sous l'emprise de l'Imperium ? je m'inquiète en me redressant.

-Là c'est plus compliqué vu qu'il faudrait utiliser un moyen de vérifier l'état de l'autre. On pourrait tous se balader avec une infirmière au bras ! déclare Patmol avant d'éclater de rire.

-Arrête, je suis sérieux, je le réprimande bien qu'ayant moi-même un sourire sur les lèvres.

Je continue de réfléchir : on a bien réussi à créer la carte du Maraudeur qui permet de connaître les noms et les déplacements de toute personne se trouvant à Poudlard, alors pourquoi ne réussirait-on pas à créer un moyen de communication ?

-Il faudrait créer un truc comme la poudre de cheminette, soupire Sirius. Afin de se voir et de se parler en cas de problème.

-Exactement ! je m'exclame, ravi qu'il ait compris ce que je voulais. Mais comment faire pour que ce ne soit pas trop encombrant ?

-Pour faire quoi ? demande Remus qui rentre d'un pas pressé dans le dortoir.

-On cherche un moyen de voir ce qui se passe autre part juste en le disant, comme…

-Le miroir de la Belle et la Bête ?

-… La poudre de cheminette, termine Sirius. C'est quoi cette histoire d'animaux ?

-Un conte moldu… Enfin, je l'ai jamais lu mais un moldu français que mon père adore en a fait un film et je le regardais avec lui, il voulait me rassurer je pense. C'est… C'est une histoire comme une autre, termine Lunard en baissant la tête avant de se mettre à fouiller ses affaires.

On se tait : vu le titre il y a une créature et peut-être que c'est pour ça que le père de Remus lui a montré ce conte. Mais en quoi un conte avec un monstre pourrait le rassurer ?

-Et quel lien avec notre problème ? demande Sirius avec dédain.

-Il y a un des objets magiques de la Bête qui permet de voir ce qu'on veut voir. Un miroir : il suffit de demander et il le montre.

-Comment ça ?

Remus soupire, apparemment agacé, en se relevant, quelques livres dans les bras.

-Par exemple si je demande « Montre-moi ce que fait Mrs Pince » je verrai la bibliothécaire derrière son bureau qui attend que je lui rende ces livres ! dit-il en montrant ce qu'il tient dans les mains. Donc je dois y aller !

Puis il quitte la chambre sans dire un mot de plus.

-On sent que la pleine lune se rapproche, je déclare.

-En effet. Mais cette histoire de miroir m'intéresse. Sauf que ce n'est pas logique : on ne peut pas voir ce qui se passe quelque part s'il n'y a pas un élément pour en être témoin justement.

-Tu as raison… Pour la pensine c'est l'humain, pour la poudre de cheminette, c'est l'autre cheminée… Il faudrait coller des miroirs partout ? je propose avec un sourire jaune.

-Et voir des reflets de Servilo partout, merci bien ! Par contre, si on n'utilise qu'un seul miroir… Je veux dire, un miroir chacun… On peut réussir. Et puis, c'est plutôt commun comme objet alors il n'y aura aucun doute à ce qu'on en ait un dans nos sac.

-Super, on va se faire passer pour des filles maintenant, je m'exaspère avant d'éclater de rire avec mon meilleur ami.

Nous nous mettons alors au travail, cherchant en premier lieu deux miroirs. Sirius arrive à en acheter à une troisième année mais il a tout de même le culot de me faire payer la moitié. Radin !

Relier les deux miroirs n'est pas si compliqué. C'est à se demander pourquoi personne ne l'a fait avant nous. Cependant, on finit par être bloqué dès l'étape suivante : on n'arrive pas à changer le reflet du miroir pour celui de l'autre. Puis mon meilleur ami relève la tête et je suis son regard : Rebbeca arrive, un sourire sur les lèvres.

-Salut Becky, en forme ?

-Hmm, oui, répond-elle sur un ton détaché.

-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureuse ? je demande, curieux, en reposant mon miroir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le regard de Becky se dirige vers nos nouveaux accessoires mais elle ne fait aucune remarque. J'aurais aimé qu'elle nous demande ce que c'est pour l'asticoter un peu mais finalement, elle semble savoir qu'on ne lui dira rien de toute manière.

Ou alors ça ne l'intéresse pas du tout et elle croit qu'on joue aux midinettes…

C'est tout de suite moins flatteur.

-Disons que je m'améliore en sortilèges. Ca a mis du temps mais j'ai comme eu un déclic il y a pas longtemps. Je suis contente que ça arrive avant les BUSE, dit-elle, ravie.

Je la fixe un petit moment, sa phrase faisant travailler ma mémoire. Puis je me rappelle ce que mon père nous a raconté à Noël quant à l'aisance magique qui serait liée à la confiance en soi.

-Quand as-tu eu ce « déclic » ?

-Euh… Il y a quelques mois à peine… Pourquoi ?

-Mon père a une théorie comme quoi la puissance d'un sorcier dépend beaucoup de son état d'esprit. S'il est confiant ou non par exemple, je lui raconte.

-Ah oui, je m'en rappelle, rajoute Sirius. D'ailleurs, on a reçu sa réponse pour la lettre, lui murmure-t-il en se penchant vers son oreille qui dépasse légèrement de ses mèches.

Il est obligé de faire ça ? Et puis c'est moi qui aurais dû lui dire : il s'agit de mon père ! Et ma cousine éloignée !

Je n'aime pas qu'il se comporte ainsi avec elle.

-Alors ? Que dit-il ?

J'échange un regard avec Sirius avant de répondre.

-Ben, il nous dit de laisser faire Dumbledore, autant pour ta famille qu'au sujet d'Opieka. Au moins ta famille n'a rien, je précise, de peur de la déprimer un peu plus.

Becky détourne lentement le regard et semble perdue dans ses pensées.

Sirius pose une main contre son bras.

-Pas de nouvelles, bonne nouvelle. Il ne faut pas que tu te concentres sur ça, on a assez de problèmes à l'intérieur de Poudlard.

Ce n'est pas super sympa : c'est normal qu'elle s'inquiète pour sa famille… Mais Sirius est différent, il dit ce qu'il pense, ne s'encombre pas de sentiments qu'il considère comme inutiles. Bien sûr, l'objectivité est la qualité la plus importante pour son métier futur, juge, mais bon, l'empathie reste nécessaire. Non ?

Rebbeca ne répond rien et regarde ailleurs avant de cligner des yeux et nous sourire à nouveau.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison.

Je m'attendais à une autre réaction. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier car elle mûrit et ne fait pas la tête à mon meilleur ami mais d'un autre côté, je me demande si… Ce n'est pas à cause de lui justement.

De plus en plus, Sirius se rapproche de Becky. Il y a encore quelques mois, il la supportait à peine et voulait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule. ASns compter qu' en règle générale, il déteste tout ce qui a un rapport de près ou de loin avec la magie noire, et même si Rebbeca n'y est pas mêlée, elle traîne dans une sale histoire malgré tout.

Or il continue de lui parler, de chercher la petite bête avec elle. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle a changé justement. Elle a renié son grand-père et Dolohov, elle devient plus autonome, s'ouvre un peu plus aux gens… comme il le souhaitait.

Et en plus leurs situations familiales se ressemblent chaque jour un peu plus.

J'ai un peu peur que la raison pour laquelle Sirius ne veuille plus sortir avec Claire soit justement ma cousine éloignée. Que se passerait-il si Rebbeca se mettait à prendre trop d'importance dans sa vie ?

Et moi, je ne change pas ? Je croyais avoir évolué, avoir été plus adulte, plus ouvert d'esprit. Et si je me trompais ? Rebbeca a bien dit qu'elle me faisait confiance mais… J'ai peur. Peur qu'elle me trouve nul maintenant qu'elle a tant mûri.

-En tout cas, tout ça veut dire que Greil se débrouille à merveille. Tu vois que tu n'avais aucune raison de t'alarmer à son sujet, je déclare avec un peu trop d'engouement pour briser le silence.

-Peut-être bien. Ca m'étonne mais tu as raison on dirait : je ne dois plus me tracasser. Bon, je vais rejoindre les filles, salut !

Elle nous fait un petit signe de la main avant de monter les escaliers menant à son dortoir.

C'est moi ou ma phrase n'a eu aucun effet ?

Quelle honte.

-Bon, je vais aller chercher des livres qui pourraient nous aider à la bibliothèque, je déclare précipitamment pour éviter une réplique moqueuse de mon meilleur ami. Tu veux bien remballer tout ça au dortoir ?

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et sors de la salle commune, très agacé.

Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à être naturel avec elle ? Parce qu'elle va bientôt partir ? Je ne sais pas quel comportement adopter ?

Ca m'énerve et je ne peux rien faire du tout ! J'aimerai qu'elle reste. Il y a bien des choses que je _voudrais_ faire mais ça ne servirait à rien. Ca ne la retiendrait pas.

Et si la raison pour laquelle elle serait si joyeuse était justement son départ ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, elle semblait bien trop bouleversée lorsque je le lui ai appris et, en plus, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait plus partir.

Ou alors, c'est l'effet inverse : elle cherche à en profiter un maximum tant qu'elle est là.

Elle s'est fait une raison.

Pourquoi ne se bat-elle pas ? Pourquoi abandonne-t-elle aussi rapidement ? Ce serait à moi de ne plus me tourmenter ? D'agir comme si de rien n'était ?

Je donne un coup de pied à une armure qui résiste mais émet malgré tout des grincements menaçants.

-Potter ? demande une voix derrière moi.

Je sursaute et me retourne pour faire face à Rhys McLeod. Ce dernier me regarde avec un air étonné.

-Euh… qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? La salle commune des Poufsouffle est plus bas, non ?

-J'étais venu chercher un livre que Bones m'avait emprunté, et il est à Serdaigle alors voilà, dit-il en me montrant le volume qu'il tient à la main.

Je ne réponds pas immédiatement.

-Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

J'hésite à lui dire.

-C'est à propos de Rebbeca ? demande-t-il sur un ton doux et chaleureux à la fois.

Comment il sait !?

-Claire m'a dit que tu ne parlais presque que d'elle et que tu t'inquiétais à son sujet, répond-il à ma question silencieuse avec un sourire réconfortant.

Je le fixe en écarquillant les yeux : il lit dans mes pensées ? Je pourrais presque dire qu'il est terrifiant s'il n'était pas si calme et avenant. Maintenant que j'y pense je ne l'ai jamais vu énervé, comme Rebebca avant qu'elle ne nous déballe ses problèmes à un détail près : il a toujours l'air bienheureux. Je me demande comment il fait pour ne jamais laisser paraître ses passions.

Et depuis quand les gens disent que je ne parle que de Becky ? C'est totalement faux !

-Non, il n'y a rien… Enfin, elle a ses problèmes et on ne peut rien faire, je soupire.

Bon, d'accord, je viens de parler d'elle mais c'est différent !

-C'est pour ça que tu es toujours sur la défensive avec elle ? Parce que tu ne peux rien faire ?

-Oui, exactement, je déclare avec joie, heureux que quelqu'un me comprenne avant de m'interrompre. Comment ça « je suis sur la défensive » ?

-Ben l'autre jour, Rebbeca nous a expliqué que depuis quelques temps tu étais un peu plus froid avec elle et que tu étais plus brusque également.

Je fixe Rhys, son air angélique, ses grand yeux noisette, ses cheveux fins et roux… Depuis quand il a ce franc-parler ?

-Excuse-moi si je t'ai brusqué, ajoute-t-il face à mon silence. Mais… Disons que je m'inquiète pour vous deux.

Je rougis légèrement, embarrassé : c'est vraiment un garçon ce type ? Comment il fait pour deviner aussi bien mes sentiments et, en même temps, chercher à arranger les choses ?

-Vous faites partie de la même famille et c'est triste de s'éloigner de ses proches.

Ah, finalement il n'a pas tout compris en fait. Je soupire, de dépit ou de soulagement, je l'ignore, puis me remet à marcher avec lui.

-En fait, je ne sais pas trop où j'en suis… Ni elle d'ailleurs. Elle a tellement de problèmes avec sa famille et l'école que son père a décidé que..., je cesse de parler mais Rhys ne prends pas la parole et attends que je termine ma phrase. Disons qu'elle partira dans pas longtemps.

Rhys acquiesce lentement avant de regarder devant lui, l'air songeur.

-Donc elle va quitter l'école.

-Oui.

-Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais profiter du temps qu'il vous reste ensemble ?

Quelle manière de le dire ! Je lui jette un regard effaré mais il ne semble pas saisir le message. Alors soit il est vraiment niais, soit il se moque de moi.

-J'hésite. Je n'arrête pas de me dire que je vais en souffrir, ma famille également, si on me voit trop avec elle vu ses problèmes actuels. Ne serait-il pas mieux que je m'éloigne progressivement ?

J'ai beau dire ça, je n'arrive jamais à tenir mes résolutions. Il suffit que je la voie pour que je les oublie et me remette à lui parler. Puis elles reviennent, alors je tente d'être moins agréable, de la repousser. Résultat, elle doit me prendre pour un fou lunatique.

-Franchement, Potter, tu…

-Tu peux m'appeler James, je l'interromps avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Haha ! Merci. Donc, je voulais dire que…

-RHYS !

Nous sursautons en même temps et nous retournons : Mary fonce vers nous en courant, elle s'arrête à notre hauteur et reprend son souffle. Elle est un peu plus rondelette que Becky donc elle est encore moins sportive qu'elle. Elle écarte ses longues mèches brunes de son visage rendu écarlate par sa course et nous fait un salut de la main.

-Tu sais où est Thomas ? demande-t-elle.

-Au stade de Quidditch je pense.

-Pourquoi il y va alors qu'il a arrêté de jouer pour votre équipe ? dit-elle sur un ton aussi incrédule et qu'agacé.

-Parce que c'est sympa, je réplique.

-Pfeuh !

-Pourquoi tu le cherches ?

-Pour Pré-au-Lard… On a une sortie le week-end prochain. Bon, je vais y aller vu tous les étages que j'ai à descendre… Quel casse-pied celui-là !

Je me retiens de l'approuver : Thomas Scones a vraiment un don pour agacer les gens. Mais d'un côté, pourquoi elle et Rebbeca restent amies avec lui ? Je ne les comprends pas.

-Au fait James, si tu croises Lily, tu pourras lui dire que Sooty a encore ramené un mulot et qu'elle a intérêt à tout nettoyer avant mon retour, déclare-t-elle sur un ton sans appel avant de disparaître dans les escaliers.

Rhys ne peut s'empêcher de rire derrière sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien, je me disais juste qu'on aurait dit ma mère : « dis à ta sœur de ranger sa chambre sinon ça va barder ! »

Je rigole avec lui en approuvant sa pertinente remarque.

-Dis-moi, tu sais si Scones a des vues sur une fille ?

-Quelle importance ? réplique Rhys avec calme.

-Non mais dis ! J'aimerais savoir !

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires en plus d'être privé, donc je n'ai aucune raison de te dire si c'est le cas ou non.

-Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ?

Rhys soupire et je continue de le harceler sur tout le chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque où on se sépare.

J'aurais bien voulu lui arracher un mot mais il est devenu plus muet qu'une tombe.

Bah, au moins ça veut dire qu'il ne dit rien non plus sur les soucis de Rebbeca. Je peux lui faire confiance.

Je regarde autour de moi avant de me rappeler la raison de ma venue : chercher des livres pour améliorer les performances des miroirs.

J'aurais dû en parler à Becky : c'est probablement elle qui en a le plus besoin. Quoique maintenant que Dolohov est parti, elle n'a plus grand-chose à craindre.

Mais une fois qu'elle quittera Poudlard, avec ces accessoires, on pourra peut-être continuer de se parler.

Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais c'est tout ce qu'on a.


	68. Chapitre 68

**Chapitre 68 : Deux Lettres, Deux Pères**

Sooty s'applique à s'incruster entre mon livre et moi alors que je suis assise et en train d'essayer d'étudier ! Il reste sur l'accoudoir et ne cesse de pousser sa tête contre mes mains ou à se glisser sous mes bras pour s'installer. Au début je trouvais ça mignon, j'avais l'impression qu'il m'appréciait mais là il fait preuve d'un peu trop d'insistance.

Je m'installe différemment, les genoux contre ma poitrine, les pieds sur le fauteuil et le livre contre mes cuisses. Comme ça, impossible qu'il s'immisce : il n'y a plus de place.

J'ignore Sooty afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il peut partir, il ne gagnera pas cette bataille. Malheureusement, ce dernier pose sa patte sur ma poitrine légèrement rehaussée grâce à la position et y plante légèrement les griffes pour gagner en stabilité. Je tente de le chasser mais il continue d'avancer.

Au bout de dix secondes de combat acharné, Sooty est confortablement allongé, tel le Sphinx géant de Gizeh transformé en pierre par une Gorgone du désert, sur mes seins… Donc entre mon visage et le livre.

Très pratique. Moi j'aimerai bien étudier les sorts informulés et sans baguette ! J'ai presque réussi une fois, il y a plusieurs mois. Alors si ce que dit James est vrai et que ma puissance a augmenté, je devrais m'être améliorée !

Même si ça me rappelle Dolohov.

Je tente de prendre une grande inspiration pour ensuite soupirer de fatigue mais les poils du chat me rentrent dans le nez. Rah !

-File !

Je lâche mon livre et prend le chat pour le jeter un peu plus loin mais il revient à l'attaque. Dois-je battre en retraite ?

-Rebbeca ?

Je tourne la tête et voit Remus avancer vers moi.

-Oui ?

-Hum…

Il semble avoir du mal à trouver ses mots. Il me jette quelques regards gênés et se tord les mains.

Il veut me demander un service ? Quoi donc ? Encore emprunter des livres pour eux ?

-C'est Mary… Il y a eu un problème, déclare le préfet sur un ton grave.

-Comment ça ? je demande, inquiète.

Je ne pense pas qu'il prendrait toutes ces précautions si ce n'était pas grave.

-Elle a été agressée.

Je ne dis plus un mot et lui non plus, ce qui me donne l'impression que le silence s'est réellement « abattu » sur nous et qu'il pèse plusieurs tonnes.

Agressée ? Mary ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle est une sorcière issue d'une famille moldue ?

Ou est-ce que ça a un lien avec la fiole ? Pourtant elle ne sait quasiment rien !

-Comment ça ? Quand ça ?

-Tout à l'heure. C'est ton ami, Scones, qui l'a retrouvée dans les couloirs, inanimée. Elle est à l'infirmerie.

Je me redresse immédiatement de mon fauteuil et range mon livre dans mon sac.

-Tu viens avec moi ? je demande à Remus.

Je veux aller la voir, savoir ce qui s'est passé, comment elle va… Et je ne veux pas être seule. Je veux que Remus soit là, au cas où. Je ne sais même pas où est James et je ne veux pas que trop de monde soit au courant. De toute façon, ça finira par se savoir mais là… vu que le seul présent est Remus, je veux que ce soit lui.

Ce dernier me regarde en hésitant puis acquiesce.

Nous nous précipitons hors de la salle commune et marchons rapidement en direction de l'infirmerie. Je n'ai pas envie de courir pour plusieurs raisons : je ne veux pas me ridiculiser devant le préfet, j'ai peur qu'il soit plus rapide que moi, je ne veux alerter personne et surtout j'ai un peu peur d'arriver à destination.

Au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivons devant la porte de l'infirmerie. J'hésite un court instant et Remus semble le remarquer car il pose sa main sur mon épaule pour m'encourager. J'ai l'impression que ce geste va me clouer au sol, ce qui m'importune légèrement et je me mets à avancer.

Dans le couloir formé par les rideaux des chambres, je reconnais Thomas et Rhys assis sur un banc. Je me dirige vers eux. Thomas est très pâle et tremble légèrement, cependant, son visage exprime une colère qui me fait un peu peur. Rhys de son côté tente de le rassurer.

-Que s'est-il passé ? je demande sans prendre la peine de les saluer.

-J'ai retrouvée Mary par terre, dans un couloir, ses vêtements abimés et elle avait des bleus sur les bras, les jambes et le visage, m'explique brièvement Thomas.

Je ne dis rien : toute remarque serait inutile et ridicule.

-Le professeur McGonagall a été prévenue ? je demande à Remus.

-Oui, James revenait de la bibliothèque avec moi quand on a croisé Thomas qui portait Mary et il a foncé avertir les professeurs en m'ordonnant de te prévenir.

Je baisse la tête : pourquoi ai-je l'horrible impression que c'est de ma faute ?

-On peut la voir en ce moment ?

-Non, Madame Pomfresh pratique quelques examens pour savoir…, m'informe Rhys.

Je ne dis rien mais grimace. Personne n'a besoin de dire un mot en plus, on sait tous quels sont ses examens.

-Ca s'est passé quand ?

-On ne sait pas trop. Il y a plus d'une heure, j'étais avec James et on a croisé Mary qui cherchait Thomas. Plus tard, je l'ai rejoint.

-Et Mary n'était pas venue me voir au stade de Quidditch malgré ce que m'a raconté Rhys. Je me suis posé des questions et on a fini par la trouver dans un couloir qui n'était pas du tout sur son chemin.

Je fixe Thomas un petit moment. Il s'est inquiété pour si peu ? D'un côté tant mieux, il avait raison : il s'est bel et bien passé quelque chose mais… Il y avait bien plus de possibilités qu'elle se soit juste détournée de son objectif premier.

Ou alors…

Soudain, l'infirmière sort de la chambre avec un plateau supportant quelques fioles à moitié pleines disposées en petites rangées.

-Alors ? demande Thomas avec force en se relevant.

-Elle n'a que des bleus. Il n'y a eu aucune autre agression physique que des coups, nous rassure Madame Pomfresh.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer tandis que Rhys donne quelques tapes dans le dos de son ami dont les épaules s'affaissent. Quel soulagement ! Elle n'a rien !

-Mais alors… Pourquoi ? demande Thomas d'une voix blanche.

-Ca, ce sera plus difficile à savoir, répond la jeune femme sur un ton plus sombre. Il semblerait qu'on ait effectué un sortilège d'oublie sur elle.

-Comment savez-vous cela ? je m'étonne.

-Quand miss Macdonald s'est réveillée il y a peu, je lui ai demandé ce qui s'était passé. Elle se souvient avoir été accostée par plusieurs garçons d'une autre classe et qu'ils ont commencé à la menacer puis à la frapper… Puis plus rien.

Je me tourne vers Remus et croise son regard : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Ils ne l'ont pas violée mais ils ont tout de même effacé une partie de l'agression ? Pourquoi ça ?

-Mary est réveillée ? s'exclame Thomas.

-Elle se repose et je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'elle parle de cette agression à un professeur avant de vous voir.

Thomas baisse la tête, visiblement déçu et pas du tout convaincu par l'infirmière.

-Mais je lui ai dit que c'était vous qui l'avais ramené et elle vous en remercie, rajoute Pomfresh avec un sourire.

Immédiatement, mon ami semble reprendre du poil de la bête et se tourne vers Rhys et moi pour débattre d'avantage de ce qu'il pourrait faire pour arranger la situation tandis que l'infirmière s'éloigne.

Avant que je ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Lily et Clemence débarquent dans la salle et se ruent sur nous. Clemence a les yeux brillants et s'accroche à moi ce qui me dérange un peu, n'ayant pas l'habitude du contact avec les filles, mais je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

On leur explique alors ce qu'on a appris sur les récents événements.

-Qui vous a prévenu ? demande Rhys.

-James, il est parti chercher Sirius et Peter, explique Lily.

-Pas la peine de rameuter tant de monde, fait remarquer Thomas, ennuyé.

Personne ne parle mais je croise à nouveau le regard de Remus et on se comprend : ça a peut-être un lien avec nous, avec la fiole, avec Voldemort. C'est pour ça que James alerte ses amis.

-Lily, tu peux venir une seconde ? je murmure à l'oreille de ma camarade.

Elle obéit sans faire d'histoire et je l'éloigne du groupe.

-C'est la troisième agression du genre… Après James, Peter… Quatrième si on considère la tienne également. A chaque fois ça a été des Serpentard qui les ont commises.

-On ne sait pas pour James ! s'offusque Lily.

-Même Dumbledore pense que c'était Dolohov, je soupire, blasée par mes erreurs.

Elle ne répond rien.

-Est-ce que tu pourrais chercher à en savoir plus de ton côté ? Avec Severus ?

Elle écarquille les yeux puis acquiesce avec force avant de partir en courant. A la porte, elle croise James et les autres qui rentrent tandis que je retourne vers le groupe de Thomas.

Je suis heureuse que Lily ait accepté et je ne peux cacher mon sourire de soulagement tandis que je discute avec les Poufsouffle.

Remus, quant à lui, se dirige vers ses compagnons de dortoir pour leur expliquer la situation.

Rapidement Thomas et Rhys s'en vont et je reste un peu avec Clemence.

-Il semble vraiment très concerné par Mary, je déclare, en voulant à tout prix écarter Clemence de toute information concernant les motifs possibles de l'agression.

-Sans blague, répond-elle avec un petit sourire, ses yeux encore humides.

Nous nous regardons et j'affiche mon incompréhension.

-Tu n'es pas au courant ? Mary ne fait que parler de ça !

-Ben, ils sont amis, non ?

-Tu parles ! s'exclame Clemence. Ils passent leur temps ensemble, sont tout le temps collés l'un à l'autre… N'arrêtent pas de se toucher ! Je te parie que dès que Mary sera de retour, il y aura enfin le déclic.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Ils s'aiment ? D'un côté ça expliquerait pourquoi Thomas est toujours fourré avec elle et son comportement face à son agression mais…

Ca voudrait surtout dire que je me trompe depuis le début ! Moi qui me faisais encore des scénarios à son sujet ! La honte ! Et ça me rend un peu triste de me dire qu'il n'est pas amoureux de moi. Bon, ça me soulage plus qu'autre chose mais… C'est comme si ça blessait mon honneur de ne pas avoir correctement interprété les gestes et les regards.

Je baisse la tête en me redirigeant vers les garçons, Clemence me faisant un signe de la main avant de partir.

-De quoi parliez-vous ? me demande James, soupçonneux.

-De Thomas.

James lève les sourcils et renifle avec mépris.

-Il paraît qu'il est…

-Amoureux de Mary, terminent Peter et Sirius sur le même ton.

James et moi sursautons et nous retournons vers les deux autres.

-Comment vous savez ça ? nous demandons en chœur.

-Ben, c'est évident, non ? demande Peter avec une once de dédain et en gonflant le torse, assez fier d'être plus au courant que nous.

Nous ne répondons rien : ça ne l'était pas du tout pour moi et pour James non plus on dirait !

-Et je pense que c'est réciproque, rajoute Sirius.

-Pff, comment on peut avoir le mauvais goût d'apprécier un type pareil ? Après Lily et Becky, voilà Mary qui se met à apprécier les nuls.

-Hey ! Depuis quand j'apprécie les nuls ? je m'offusque en serrant les poings.

-Rien, rien…, marmonne James en agitant la main comme s'il cherchait à éloigner une mouche.

Son comportement m'agace : je n'aime pas qu'il me méprise de la sorte !

Et en plus, malgré le fait que Thomas n'ai aucune raison de s'intéresser à moi pour une raison ou pour une autre, il continue de ne pas l'apprécier et ça m'énerve… Je n'aime pas qu'il parle ainsi de mes amis, surtout lorsqu'au final, ce n'est que pour une histoire de rivalité entre maison.

Ca me déçoit aussi un peu que ce ne soit que ça.

Je suis bête de penser de telles choses au sujet de mon cousin, même éloigné.

-Bon pour en revenir à l'agression de Mary, murmure Remus, vous pensez que c'est pour quoi ?

-Peut-être juste de la cruauté, murmure Sirius, blasé.

Ouah ! On dirait que pour lui c'est normal… Est-ce qu'il pense à sa famille quand il dit ça ?

-Il est possible qu'ils l'aient juste… Touchée… Sans la violer, je veux dire, marmonne Peter avec une expression dégoûté que je partage.

-Becky, est-ce que tu as dit quoique ce soit au sujet de la fiole à Mary ?

Je leur réponds par la négative et en profite pour leur parler de mes soupçons sur les Serpentard.

-Pas difficile à deviner, réplique James en levant les yeux au ciel.

Nous continuons de débattre sur les motifs de cette agression tandis que l'infirmière revient dans le couloir.

-Bon, je sais que vous êtes tous des patients réguliers mais j'aimerais avoir le champ libre pour travailler ! Sortez tous d'ici immédiatement ! s'exclame Madame Pomfresh, les poings sur les hanches.

Nous sortons la tête basse, toujours perdus dans nos pensées. Je me surprends à avoir envie de retourner dans la salle du povrebine mais je me reprends. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de voir du monde ou de parler. Ca m'énerve d'en savoir si peu, de n'avoir que ces questions. Et cette culpabilité : est-ce que c'est encore de ma faute ? Comme pour Peter et James ?

Je décide alors de me rendre à la bibliothèque : lire me changera peut-être les idées. Je signale mon intention aux garçons qui me regardent d'un air incertain.

-Je t'accompagne, déclare Remus.

Je hausse les épaules et salue les autres de la main avant de m'éloigner en compagnie du préfet tandis que le reste du groupe retourne à la salle commune.

Nous rentrons dans la bibliothèque et je choisis quelques livres sur l'astronomie : exactement ceux que j'avais rangé il y a quelques heures, en présence de Lily. Je ne peux pas me permettre d'abandonner une matière à cause de mauvaises notes et non pas par choix.

On s'installe à une table et je remarque que Remus ne fait que feuilleter vaguement les ouvrages que je n'utilise pas pour le moment.

-Tu n'es pas venu pour étudier ? je lui murmure pour éviter que Pince ne nous jette dehors.

-Pas vraiment. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai croisé Thomas Scones en revenant d'ici.

-Mais alors pourquoi tu m'as accompagnée ? je demande, perdue.

-Mieux vaut ne pas se balader seuls dans les couloirs de Poudlard par les temps qui courent, répond-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je reste immobile un petit moment avant de ramener mon regard sur un paragraphe au sujet des lunes de Jupiter. Je sens mes joues chauffer légèrement : je ne comprends pas très bien et j'ai peur de lui poser plus de questions.

Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Pour s'assurer que rien ne m'arrive ? Parce qu'il pense que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule ?

D'un côté, je trouve ça particulièrement gentil de sa part de s'inquiéter pour moi… Plus que James on dirait. Mais ça me gêne également : je ne sais pas comment répondre. Pourquoi tant d'efforts ?

Non, il ne faut pas que je me remette à faire des scénarios. Si ça se trouve, il continue de me soupçonner, rien d'autre !

Nous travaillons jusqu'à l'heure du repas. Je me suis interdite de trop lui parler ou de relancer la conversation. Je n'ose même plus le regarder dans les yeux. Et puis il fallait bien que je me concentre sur mon travail !

Je finis par ranger mes affaires pour aller manger. Cette fois je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'observer et je remarque qu'il me fixe. Il semble hésitant puis se met à son tour à trier les livres pour les remettre à leur place. De mon côté je vais enregistrer ceux que j'emprunte.

Une fois de retour, Remus m'attend en tenant mon sac à la main. Je me précipite dessus et le récupère assez violemment ce qui le surprend.

-Désolée, ce n'est pas contre toi mais… J'ai eu tellement de problèmes avec les gens qui s'approchaient de ce sac que… Je n'apprécie plus du tout qu'on y touche, je lui explique en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

-Je comprends tout à fait, murmure-t-il.

Est-ce que je l'ai blessé ? J'en ai bien peur : il fixe ses pieds. Ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais insulté ou dit qu'il était indigne de toucher mon sac ! Alors pourquoi prendre ce geste autant à cœur ?

A peine ai-je posé ma main sur la poignée qu'il récupère l'usage de la parole.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, je soupire.

-Non, pas pour ton sac… Pour l'autre jour, quand je t'ai accusée au sujet de la fiole qu'on avait retrouvée.

Je me retourne. Remus me regarde droit dans les yeux, à nouveau, les bras ballants, l'air contrit.

-Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de te présenter clairement mes excuses. Je n'en voyais pas l'utilité mais finalement… J'y ai réfléchi et j'ai pensé que, à ta place, j'aurai peut-être apprécié. Surtout que tu n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça en plus à ce moment-là.

-Mmh…

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. C'est bien de sa part mais je n'ai rien à rajouter.

-Donc voilà. Je voulais te demander pardon de t'avoir accusée trop rapidement, c'est aussi pour ça que je suis resté avec toi.

Je me sens rougir à nouveau.

-C'est du passé maintenant. Et j'accepte tes excuses. Je pense qu'on n'a plus à s'attarder sur ce sujet désormais : il y a plus important.

Remus hoche la tête tandis que je tourne la poignée de la porte.

Nous parcourons les couloirs puis il s'excuse pour aller aux toilettes des garçons tandis que je continue mon chemin. J'entends un bruit de pas derrière moi ainsi que quelques voix. Ayant gardé mes réflexes de quand j'étais un souffre-douleur, je glisse doucement ma main dans ma poche mais tente de ne pas trop me courber comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire.

Comme quoi, je peux accomplir tous les efforts du monde, la peur persistera.

-Hey ! La Mangemort !

J'ignore l'interpellation, bien que je sois quasiment certaine qu'elle me soit adressée.

-_Expelliarmus_ !

Je sens un choc brutal m'envoyer vers l'avant tandis que ma baguette s'échappe de ma main. Je me redresse tant bien que mal, fatiguée et à moitié paniquée : pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on s'en prenne à moi quand je suis seule ?

Quelle question idiote.

En relevant le regard, je remarque que je ne connais aucun de mes agresseurs. Ils sont quatre et deux d'entre eux semblent même plus jeunes que moi.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? je demande, exaspérée.

-Que tu quittes Poudlard. On ne veut pas qu'une adoratrice de magie noire et de Tu-sais-qui reste ici, réplique un jeune homme qui doit bien faire vingt centimètres de plus que moi.

-Je déteste la magie noire et Voldemort, alors arrêtez de dire ce genre d'ânerie, je m'énerve.

Bon sang ! Je suis menacée par ce mage noir et voilà qu'on m'associe à lui ! Je déteste l'injustice !

-Tu es folle ! s'exclame le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il ne faut pas dire son nom !

Je pousse une exclamation de dédain mais le plus grand reprend :

-Pas besoin de se demander pourquoi tous ceux qui t'approchent finissent à l'infirmerie ! On sait que c'est de ta faute !

J'ouvre la bouche, indignée mais ne trouve rien à répondre. Oui, c'est à cause de moi que tous mes amis se sont fait agresser.

Mais de toute façon, je vais bientôt quitter Poudlard… Mais si je leur dis ça, ça ne va que les encourager et augmenter leur violence, j'en suis presque sûre.

-Les monstres comme toi, on doit leur faire payer, grogne l'un des garçons.

-Que faites-vous là ?

Je relève le regard tandis que le groupe se retourne : je ne vois pas qui arrive mais je reconnais sa voix. Remus est de retour et commence à menacer les élèves de leur mettre des retenues jusqu'aux prochaines vacances s'ils ne me rendent pas immédiatement ma baguette. Ils la jettent à mes pieds avant de déguerpir rapidement.

-Ca va ? s'inquiète le préfet.

-Oui, ça va. Merci de m'avoir aidée.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je leur mettrai réellement des retenues.

-Ce n'est pas la peine, je marmonne en me baissant pour ramasser ma baguette.

-Comment ça ?

Je croise son regard puis me relève en lui tournant le dos. Je ne veux pas qu'il croie que ça m'atteigne.

-Toute l'école pense ça. Et c'est vrai : tous ceux qui sont devenus mes amis récemment finissent à l'infirmerie. Tu devrais faire attention à toi, je tente de plaisanter mais ma voix ne m'obéit pas et finit sur un ton amer et dur.

-Je ne me laisserais pas agresser comme ça. Et de toute façon, j'ai une nature assez fragile et je tombe souvent malade alors j'y suis déjà allé à l'infirmerie, pas d'inquiétude !

Je soupire : ses paroles me réconfortent car je n'ai pas à me soucier de lui selon ses dires mais… Il ne dément pas non plus.

Nous ne parlons plus de ce sujet durant la soirée, d'ailleurs je ne vois plus les garçons de notre classe après le repas… Peut-être sont-ils partis faire une blague à quelqu'un. Je me demande cependant si Remus va en parler aux autres ? Est-ce que je le veux ?

De retour au dortoir, j'apprends de la bouche de Clemence que Mary ne sortira pas avant deux jours.

Le lendemain matin, je m'installe assez tôt à la table des Gryffondor. Après avoir avalé mon jus de citrouille et un toast, j'entends les garçons arriver dans ma direction.

Je me retourne et leur souris, remarquant cependant l'absence de Remus. Soudain, le battement d'ailes des hiboux arrive à mes oreilles et je me fige.

Je ne peux plus penser à rien d'autre qu'au courrier. J'aimerais en savoir plus, être au courant de ce qui se passe mais en même temps, je suis terrifiée à l'idée de recevoir une enveloppe cachetée de cire noire.

Je fixe mes genoux en attendant que ce calvaire se termine.

Puis le malheur s'abat sur moi. Je relève les yeux et voit un hibou qui m'est familier en face de moi. Cependant ce n'est pas Payam, le hibou de mon grand-père. Je sens mes mains trembler tandis que je saisis la lettre accrochée à sa patte : l'oiseau ne semble pas pressé de reprendre son envol avec la pluie qu'il y a. J'ai l'impression que j'ai des vertiges.

Je serre l'enveloppe et la retourne lentement.

…

Rien.

Ce n'est pas un décès. Je soupire légèrement : on a déjà évité le pire. Je retourne plusieurs fois l'enveloppe sans reconnaître l'écriture. Je finis par sortir la lettre qui se trouve être qu'un morceau de parchemin sur lequel un message semble avoir été écrit à la hâte.

« _Rebbeca,_

_Je suis désolé de te prévenir d'une manière aussi peu convenable mais il faut que tu sois mise au courant : _

_Ta mère est à l'hôpital Ste-Mangouste._

_Il y a eu des problèmes chez toi. Je ne peux en dire d'avantage. Pardon._

_Surtout, n'essaye pas d'aller la voir !_

_Arthur_ »

Je sens la présence de James derrière moi et je devine qu'il lit par-dessus mon épaule.

Ma mère… A l'hôpital ?

Des problèmes ?

Je reste figée devant ce ridicule morceau de parchemin : qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi m'avertir si c'est pour ne rien m'expliquer ?

Mais alors… Je suis seule ?

Je me lève, abandonnant les restes de mon petit-déjeuner, puis marche rapidement en direction du hall. J'ai l'impression d'être entourée par le vide mais, en même temps, la présence des autres m'oppresse. Tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il me suive… Qu'il comprenne.

Peut-être va-t-il prendre le temps d'en parler à ses amis, ou il n'a pas lu la lettre. Mais je ne veux pas.

J'entends des chaussures claquer sur le sol en pierre et se diriger vers moi. Ce bruit me satisfait mais m'irrite tout autant. J'ai envie de jeter toute ma colère sur lui, j'en ignore la raison et je sais bien qu'ensuite je regretterai mais ça ne fait que m'énerver davantage !

Sans savoir si je fais ça pour m'éloigner des autres ou pour m'assurer qu'il me suivra jusqu'au bout, je sors précipitamment du hall et me retrouve dehors sous la pluie.

-Becky !

Je ne me retourne pas mais une main se pose sur mon épaule et tente de me tirer en arrière, perturbant mon équilibre. Je glisse sur les marches, échappant à l'emprise de James et je réussi à rester debout malgré tout avant de continuer d'avancer.

-Attend !

-Attendre quoi ? Voilà ce que ça a fait d'attendre : ma mère est à l'hôpital, et si ton père me prévient ça veut dire deux choses : premièrement, mon père est dans l'incapacité de me contacter, moi, sa fille ! je crie, ma voix partant dans les aigus. Deuxièmement… Ca signifie que… Ce n'est pas négligeable. Que ça a un lien avec Voldemort. ENCORE ! Tu comprends, ça ?!

-Je le sais bien mais…

James tourne la tête d'un côté et de l'autre mais n'arrive pas à terminer sa phrase. J'attends quelques secondes avant de pousser une exclamation dédaigneuse et de me remettre à marcher, chaque goutte d'eau qui tombe sur mon crâne augmente ma mauvaise humeur.

-Attends, Becky, il faut obéir à mon père !

-Lui obéir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? En fait, je crois même qu'il n'a pas été mis au courant…

-Pour ta mère ?

-POUR TOI !

Malgré ses lunettes où coulent quelques gouttes, j'arrive à le voir cligner des yeux.

-S'il savait que toi aussi tu avais été agressé, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de me dire de rester sagement à Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

-TOUT LE MONDE ! Toutes les personnes proches de moi ont été agressées !

-Ne dis pas…

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi : il y a d'abord eu toi dans les cachots, Lily par Jugson, Peter par Dolohov, Mary hier après-midi et maintenant… Ma mère… On ne sait même pas quand ni pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! s'exclame James.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? je crie, sentant mon corps abandonner toute force.

Je n'y comprends rien. Je doute que Voldemort me connaisse, je n'ai jamais rien fait pour ou contre lui. Alors pourquoi eux tous ?

-Ce n'est pas autour de toi que les agressions ont lieu mais autour de la fiole ! Toutes les personnes ayant approché de près ou de loin cette maudite fiole ! Quant à Mary et Lily, elles sont nées-moldues et les agressions se sont juste fait un peu plus virulentes à causes des déclarations de certaines personnes qui ne se rendent pas compte de la violence qu'ils déchaînent. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Maintenant que ma famille est mêlée à ces histoires de Mangemort, j'ai des doutes.

Malgré cela… Le fait que James prenne ma défense m'enlève un poids des épaules. Je sens ma colère s'évanouir pour laisser place au désarroi.

-Ma mère… n'est même plus là. C'était la dernière personne de ma famille à laquelle je pouvais me rattacher. La dernière à réellement me protéger. Mon Grand-père est du côté de Voldemort et mon père… On ne sait pas s'il est encore en vie.

-On nous l'aurait dit s'il avait disparu. Je pense que Dumbledore doit surveiller ta famille et il t'aurait prévenu, m'assure James en se rapprochant de moi.

-Si j'avais dénoncé Dolohov, peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé… Mais il avait été le premier à m'aider, à me soutenir. Il restait avec moi et… Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Et ensuite j'ai eu peur, peur de ce qui arriverait quand je rentrerais à la maison.

James ne répond pas. Je n'entends que le bruit de la pluie. Je me sens faible.

-J'aurais dû le dénoncer dès le premier jour. Il n'aurait pas pu se réfugier chez moi et…

-Et Voldemort t'aurait prise pour cible. Toi avec ta famille.

-Je n'ai fait que gagner du temps… Et si Dolohov avait été arrêté avant, Voldemort n'en aurait rien su !

-C'est faux.

Je relève le visage vers James. Il a retiré ses lunettes trempées. Son visage semble tellement différent. Il a une expression dure mais pas en colère… Il fait très adulte ainsi. J'ai presque du mal à le reconnaître.

Sa voix est ferme et calme.

-On sait que d'autres Serpentard l'aidaient, ils auraient prévenu Voldemort s'ils avaient vu que Dolohov avait été convoqué. Et tu aurais payé. Tu n'aurais pas découvert le père d'Opieka en plus. Et je doute qu'avec leur fille morte, tes parents auraient fait quoique ce soit. Mais tu es là et… On continue de se battre, finit-il avec un sourire.

Je ne sais pas quand les larmes ont commencé à couler mais je finis par éclater en sanglots, encore une fois. James s'approche de moi et je finis par me blottir contre lui avant qu'il n'ait pu faire un autre geste. Ses vêtements sont trempés et glacés mais j'en ai besoin.

-Je ne peux même plus rentrer à la maison ! Tu as dit que mon père voulait nous éloigner moi et ma mère mais si elle n'est plus là… Et lui…

La pensée d'avoir perdu mon foyer m'écoeure jusqu'au plus profond de moi-même.

-Je suis certain que Greil va bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, me rassure James en mettant ses bras autour de moi. Et puis, tu n'es pas seule pour autant. Nous aussi on est là.

Je renifle plusieurs fois. La pluie se calme légèrement mais continue de tomber. James, après avoir essuyé ses lunettes et les avoir remises sur son nez, finit par me raccompagner jusqu'au dortoir et me promet d'expliquer la situation aux professeurs.

-Tu veux que j'évite d'en parler à Sirius et aux autres ?

Je réfléchis une seconde : Sirius comprend ma situation mieux que quiconque, Remus cherche à se faire pardonner donc il n'ira pas m'embêter avec ça et pourrait même m'aider vu qu'il est préfet. Quant à Peter, il est comme moi : une victime manipulée dans toute cette histoire… Je lui dois bien ça. Et puis, peut-être que sa famille pourra m'aider.

-Seulement à eux… Pour les filles tu dis que c'est un problème familial.

Il acquiesce en guise de réponse avant de s'éloigner.

-Euh… James ?

-Oui ? demande-t-il en se retournant.

-Merci… Et ça te va bien d'être sans lunettes, je déclare un peu précipitamment.

James semble un peu surpris puis me sourit avant de me faire un signe de la main et partir pour de bon.

De mon côté, je me prends la tête entre les mains : mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ? Pourquoi j'ai un comportement pareil avec lui ? Bien sûr il est génial mais… J'ai l'air d'une idiote !

Etrangement, je ressens une difficulté à relever la tête. Je crois que je suis fiévreuse. Je me dirige vers mon dortoir d'un pas lourd, change mes vêtements puis m'effondre sur mon lit. Je me cache dans les couvertures et tente de réfléchir à tout ça.

On ne sait pas pourquoi ma mère a été envoyée à Ste-Mangouste… Mais c'est probablement à cause de Voldemort ou ses Mangemorts ! Cette idée me fait frissonner. Dans quel état est-elle ? Et mon père ? A-t-il été découvert ? Ca m'étonne que mon grand-père n'ait rien fait pour protéger sa propre fille ! C'est bizarre cette histoire. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Et malgré tout ça, James reste avec moi. Je dois le fatiguer… Mais il reste. Et c'est… super.

Mais maintenant j'ai peur qu'il soit à nouveau agressé.

Ma tête est tellement lourde. Je ferme les yeux quelques instant pour me reposer.

-Meooow !

Qui est l'imbécile qui a enfermé Sooty dans le dortoir ? Et voilà qu'il gratte à la porte.

Me relever de mon lit chaud et douillet requiert une quantité d'efforts et de volonté surprenante ! Je regarde autour de moi puis ouvre la porte au chat noir qui s'en va, la queue en forme de cane, puis je me rappelle de la raison pour laquelle je suis ici. Je jette un coup d'œil au réveil de Clemence qui indique trois heures de l'après-midi.

Ils doivent tous être encore en cours d'Enchantements.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Dès que je pense à ce qui vient de se produire autour de moi, je me sens pourrir de l'intérieur, c'est horrible, c'est comme si c'était à moi que ça arrivais… Et c'est un peu le cas ! Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'empathie pouvait devenir un tel fardeau.

J'ai l'impression qu'on m'isole et ce au moment même où j'arrive enfin à me faire de vrais amis…

Je me frotte le visage puis décide de sortir du dortoir : il faut que je trouve quelque chose pour me changer les idées, ou au moins me divertir un moment.

J'abandonne mon sac, je n'ai pas envie d'aller en cours non plus : on me posera des questions et je cherche justement à m'empêcher de trop cogiter. Allons plutôt à la bibliothèque. Ou à l'infirmerie, voir Mary : elle n'est au courant de rien, elle… Et je pourrais m'assurer que son agression n'avait rien à voir avec moi !

C'est ainsi que je me retrouve à marcher calmement dans les couloirs : avoir un objectif me permet de réfléchir à autre chose que ma famille.

Au moment où j'arrive dans le couloir, j'aperçois un jeune homme aux cheveux roux et vaporeux.

-Rhys !

-Tiens, salut ! Tu es venue voir Mary, toi aussi ? me demande-t-il avec un sourire.

Je suis heureuse qu'il ne se doute pas que je suis en train de sécher les cours. D'ailleurs, il n'est pas préfet ? J'ai comme un doute, là. En tout cas il ne porte pas son insigne si c'est le cas.

-Exact.

-A ta place, je reviendrais plus tard : là, elle est avec Thomas et je pense qu'il vaut mieux les laisser seuls, me chuchote-t-il en rougissant.

-Ah, tu veux dire qu'ils sont en train de…

-Ils ne font rien mais justement… Peut-être qu'il saisira sa chance.

J'acquiesce en sentant mes joues chauffer aussi. Thomas et Mary. J'ai encore un peu de mal à y croire mais s'ils le souhaitent tous les deux, pourquoi pas. D'une certaine manière, c'est grâce à moi qu'ils ont commencé à se parler. Et c'est un peu de bonheur en plus dans ce monde, ça me rend heureuse également.

-Donc il ne s'est pas encore déclaré ?

-Non mais il n'arrête pas de me harceler pour savoir ce qu'il faut faire ou pas.

Je cligne des yeux puis fixe Rhys.

-Tu as déjà eu une petite amie ?

Il rougit mais garde son sourire.

-Pas exactement : on ne se voit que durant les vacances.

-Elle est plus vieille que toi ? je m'exclame.

Je ne savais pas qu'un garçon aussi timide et discret pouvait sortir avec une femme.

-Pas du tout ! Elle a même un an de moins mais… Elle est moldue.

-Aaah ! D'accord !... Ca ne doit pas être facile pour vous deux alors, d'être aussi éloigné, je marmonne.

Franchement je ne comprends pas ceux qui sont contre les relations entre moldus et sorciers : je trouve ça à la fois terriblement romantique et si plein d'espoir, quitte à paraître pour une cruche ! Si deux personnes si différentes peuvent s'aimer, c'est bien la preuve que les choses peuvent aller mieux pour l'humanité toute entière.

-On fait ce qu'on peut. Le plus difficile est de lui expliquer pourquoi je ne peux pas lui téléphoner. Euh, tu sais ce qu'est un téléphone, n'est-ce pas ?

-A peu près, je réponds. Mais tu n'as pas peur que…

-Elle est dans un pensionnat pour jeunes filles durant la période scolaire donc non, elle ne peut pas me tromper, répond-il avec un sourire un peu moins innocent que d'habitude.

J'éclate de rire face à sa réponse mais cesse immédiatement lorsque mes yeux se posent sur la fenêtre derrière Rhys.

Payam.

Je me précipite pour ouvrir la fenêtre et prendre le pauvre hibou trempé par la pluie dans mes mains.

-Tu connais ce hibou ? me demande Rhys.

-C'est celui de… Ma famille.

Je sens que je tremble à nouveau. Je pose Payam qui me fixe sans bouger sur une rampe puis détache le morceau de parchemin qu'il tient. Mes doigts ont du mal à défaire la ficelle qui le maintient enroulé.

Qui me l'a envoyé ? Grand-père ? Papa ? Ou Maman à l'hôpital ? Un si petit morceau ne peut pas contenir des informations…

J'arrive finalement à faire tomber la ficelle et déroule la lettre.

« _J'ai des choses à te dire._

_Je t'attends dans la forêt interdite. Viens immédiatement._

_Greil Foist _»

Je reste immobile face à la lettre : malgré l'humidité, je reconnais l'écriture de mon père. Ca ne peut-être que lui. Surtout qu'il a utilisé Payam.

Ce doit être grave vu le ton qu'il emploie. Mais il pourra m'expliquer ! Tout me raconter !

Et ça veut aussi dire qu'il va bien !

-Je dois y aller… Salut ! je déclare précipitamment.

-Hein ? Mais le hibou, j'en fais quoi ? demande Rhys, perdu.

Je ne réponds pas et cours dans les escaliers le plus vite possible : il faut que je le voie avant que quiconque ne soit mis au courant ! Je ne veux pas qu'on sache que mon père est venu, qu'il y ait des bruits à son sujet. Il est évident qu'il a déjà assez de mal comme ça, il n'en supporterait pas plus j'en suis sûre.

Dans le hall, je rentre malencontreusement dans une personne. Je m'excuse précipitamment puis reconnait Severus Rogue. Il me regarde comme si j'étais devenue folle.

Est-ce que je dois lui dire ce qui m'arrive ? Mon père combat Voldemort, il a peut-être les capacités pour aider Severus.

Mais d'un autre côté, je risque aussi de le dénoncer.

L'élève de Serpentard fronce les sourcils et je remarque que j'ouvre et ferme la bouche depuis quelques secondes. Je reprends mes esprits et ma course également, abandonnant Rogue dans le hall.

Personne n'a à être prévenu pour cette histoire de toute façon.

J'aperçois l'orée de la forêt. La pluie a totalement cessé mais la terre reste glissante, ralentissant légèrement ma course. J'ai du mal à respirer, je suis encore faible à cause de ma fièvre et j'ai mal dans ma poitrine à cause de mon souffle inadapté à la course mais ce n'est pas grave. Peu importe que je doive aller dans ce lieu censé être interdit.

Il faut que je sache.

Mon père m'y attend.


	69. Chapitre 69

**Chapitre 69 : Violences injustifiées **

-Tu étais vraiment obligé de faire hurler ce livre ? soupire Remus tandis que nous sortons de la bibliothèque sous les cris indignés de Mrs Pince.

-Je m'ennuyais et tu m'ignorais, il fallait bien que j'attire ton attention ! je réplique avec un petit sourire.

-Oui mais tu as frôlé l'exclusion définitive de la bibliothèque ! Si tu continues comme ça, tu seras séquestré à vie dans le dortoir vu qu'on te refusera l'accès au reste du château.

-Ce serait génial ! je m'exclame, m'imaginant passer mes journées dans mon lit tandis que les autres travailleraient.

Remus soupire mais j'aperçois malgré tout un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Je devrais peut-être lui être reconnaissant de m'avoir défendu devant la bibliothécaire : il a prétendu que ce livre nous avait semblé suspect et qu'il devait avoir été sorti de la réserve. Elle ne nous a pas cru, bien évidemment mais elle n'a rien pu prouver donc elle a finalement classé le livre dans la réserve ! Alors que c'était seulement la Cinquième Encyclopédie des Créatures Curieuses.

Bon, maintenant c'est une encyclopédie qui hurle à la mort à chaque fois qu'on l'ouvre, grâce à moi.

Je ne pense pas que ça gênera qui que ce soit dans le futur alors ce n'était pas la peine de nous chasser de la bibliothèque de la sorte.

Nous relevons la tête tandis que nos oreilles perçoivent un véritable vacarme dans les escaliers. Curieux, je m'arrête et attend de voir qui est à l'origine de ce bruit.

La seconde d'après, Rhys et Scones surgissent dans notre couloir, quelque chose d'assez encombrant dans les bras. Tandis que le premier semble essoufflé, le second donne l'impression d'avoir vu le Sinistros : il est pâle comme la mort et transpire à grosse goutte.

C'est alors que je reconnais ce qu'il tient : Mary.

Sa robe de sorcière et partiellement déchirée au niveau des jambes, du col et des épaules, laissant découvrir des hématomes sur sa peau claire. Rhys maintient sa tête en place mais il est évident qu'elle est inconsciente.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? nous nous exclamons en choeur, Remus et moi.

-On l'a retrouvée dans cet état dans un couloir, répond Scones avec force, ne quittant pas le visage de Mary des yeux. On n'arrive pas à la réanimer ! Il faut qu'on aille à l'infirmerie !

Des élèves s'en seraient pris à Mary ? Bien sûr il y a toujours des malades qui pensent qu'elle vaut moins qu'eux parce qu'elle est d'origine moldue mais ils ne sont pas si violent d'habitude.

Et si ce n'était pas lié à son sang mais à ses relations ?

Je me mords la lèvre en suivant Scones qui continue sa route. Il est assez costaud pour porter une fille de quinze ans dans ses bras sur tout ce chemin, mais je le comprends : la panique lui fait oublier la fatigue et la douleur.

-Lunard, je vais avertir McGonagall, de ton côté, prévient Rebbeca !

-Pardon ?

-Fais ce que je te dis ! je hurle tandis que je fais demi-tour.

Je cours le plus vite possible en direction du bureau de notre directrice de maison. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Qu'est-ce que Mary vient faire dans cette histoire ?

Elle n'aurait pas subit la fiole tout de même !?

Non, elle ne semblait pas en danger de mort et c'est Dumbledore qui conserve ce poison dans son bureau. Mais que s'est-il passé alors ?

Une fois arrivé, je rue la porte de coups.

-Monsieur Potter ? Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend à la fin ? Ca ne va pas de faire un tel boucan ? s'exclame McGonagall en ouvrant la porte.

-Professeur ! C'est Mary ! Elle a été agressée !

-Comment ? demande-t-elle, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Scones et McLeod l'ont retrouvée inanimée dans les couloirs ! Ils l'emmènent à l'infirmerie.

Le professeur McGonagall écarquille un peu plus les yeux sans défroncer les sourcils. Même si elle sait que je mens souvent pour faire des blagues, elle arrive tout de même à comprendre lorsque je suis sincère et que c'est grave.

-Je vois. S'il vous plaît, monsieur Potter, allez prévenir ses amies tandis que je vais voir le directeur.

J'acquiesce puis me précipite à nouveau dans les couloirs de Poudlard, cette fois en direction de la salle commune.

C'est étrange qu'elle me confie cette tâche : c'est une femme très loyale et fière, donc je comprends qu'elle trouve nécessaire d'avertir les amies de Mary mais… Pourquoi moi ?

Je pense que, comme Dumbledore, elle est trop indulgente avec moi parfois. Pour le directeur, c'est normal, il est sympathique et donne toujours une deuxième chance aux gens mais elle, qui est si droite, pourquoi ? Ca aurait été plus logique de demander ça à un préfet, et je ne suis pas préfet, merci Merlin !

Je me retrouve devant la grosse Dame et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne hurle pas le mot de passe est parce que je suis à bout de souffle. Je pénètre la salle commune puis cherche mes camarades du regard. Il y a pas mal de monde mais je ne vois aucun élève de ma classe.

A moitié paniqué, je me jette sur une fillette qui doit être en deuxième année et lui demande d'aller voir s'il y a des filles dans le dortoir des cinquième années et de leur dire que James Potter a une information urgente pour elles. La gamine semble un peu terrorisée mais elle obéit sans faire d'histoire.

J'attends en faisant les cent pas, me remémorant l'état dans lequel se trouvait notre camarade de classe et en me demandant quel lien tout cela peut avoir avec nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en suis presque certain : cette agression a un lien avec notre enquête.

D'ailleurs, je n'ai pas vu Becky ni Remus… Ils doivent déjà être à l'infirmerie.

-Tu as quelque chose à nous dire, Potter ?

Je me retourne pour faire face à Evans et Crawley, dans son dos, qui me jette des regards curieux. On ne se parle pas souvent elle et moi il faut dire.

-C'est Mary ! Scones l'a retrouvée blessée et inconsciente dans les couloirs !

-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? s'exclame Evans, abandonnant son expression dure pour une plus inquiète.

-On ne sait pas. On pense qu'elle a été agressée. McGonagall m'a demandé de vous prévenir.

Les deux jeunes filles se jettent un regard puis Evans attrape le poignet de son amie avant de courir en direction de la sortie.

J'entends Clemence demander :

-Mais… Et Pénélope ?

Je n'entends pas la réponse qu'elle a obtenue tandis que la petite fille de deuxième année redescend les escaliers, la mine contrite.

-Euh… La fille aux longs cheveux bruns n'a pas voulu descendre. Elle ne veut pas te voir, c'est ce qu'elle a dit, m'explique-t-elle précipitamment, comme pour se décharger de toute responsabilité.

Je fronce les sourcils puis comprend les raisons de Pénélope. Quelle idiote ! C'est du passé cette histoire, et malgré cela, elle préfère rester derrière alors qu'une de ses amies est à l'infirmerie.

Je me rends compte que la petite est toujours devant moi.

-Euh, oui… Ce n'est pas très grave. Merci.

Je n'attends pas sa réponse et fonce dans le dortoir des garçons : même si on n'a aucun véritable lien avec Mary –sauf cette histoire de l'année dernière, quand elle voulait sortir avec Sirius- il faut que je leur dise ce qui s'est passé. Ils pourront peut-être m'aider à trouver une réponse. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau ne réagit plus correctement, qu'il n'arrive pas à se débrouiller tout seul.

-Les gars ! Mary est à l'infirmerie ! je hurle en défonçant à moitié la porte de notre dortoir. On l'a retrouvée dans les couloirs et elle avait reçu des coups !

Peter se lève immédiatement mais Sirius reste sur son lit.

-Tu penses que ça a un lien avec nous ?

-L'inverse m'étonnerait, je réplique.

Patmol me jette un regard puis acquiesce en se relevant. Nous nous mettons alors en marche vers l'infirmerie. Une fois arrivé, nous croisons Evans qui s'en va. Ca m'étonne un peu qu'elle parte aussi rapidement mais bon, elle fait ce qu'elle veut. Si ça se trouve, elle va avertir Pénélope qu'elle a été une idiote de mépriser ce que j'avais à leur dire !

Rebbeca est déjà là mais elle se tourne vers Clemence et les Poufsouffles tandis que Remus nous rejoint.

-Alors ? nous demandons, impatient.

-Pas de viol, on en est sûr, nous rapporte Lunard avec un sourire réconfortant.

Je cligne des yeux avant de me rendre compte que, en effet, c'était une possibilité. Et ça ne m'avait même pas effleuré l'esprit.

-Mais alors c'est juste une bagarre ? s'étonne Sirius, à moitié déçu.

-Non, Pomfresh dit qu'il y a eu recourt à un sortilège pour lui effacer la mémoire. Donc on n'en sait pas d'avantage. Au moins, Mary est presque intacte si on oublie ses bleus.

J'acquiesce mais reste insatisfait.

-Donc on ne sait pas qui l'a agressée.

Etrangement, Remus affiche une mine contrite et inquiète.

-En fait... Si, on sait. Ou plutôt, elle sait. Elle se souvient de ses agresseurs et des coups mais rien de ce qui s'est passé après.

-Après ? Elle se souvient de tout, tu viens de le dire, s'étonne Peter.

-Justement, c'est bizarre : ils ont effacés un morceau de sa mémoire…

-Donc soit ils ne sont vraiment pas doués, murmure Sirius.

-…Soit ce qui suit était pire, je termine sur un ton sombre.

-Mais elle n'a rien, répond Peter, perdu.

En effet, elle n'a rien. Tout ça n'a aucune logique ! Mary n'a rien à voir avec nous, elle ne nous fréquente pas, elle ne sait rien sur Dolohov et elle se fait agresser pour… Rien ?

Il manque un élément, un seul : la raison de cette violence.

Clemence finit par quitter à son tour l'infirmerie et Rebbeca nous rejoint, calmement. Alors comme ça on n'est que des remplaçants ?

-De quoi parliez-vous ? je demande, toujours perdu dans mes réflexions sans queue ni tête.

-De Thomas.

Alors pendant qu'on se casse la tête à chercher le motif des agresseurs, elles s'amusent à s'échanger des ragots ? Je renifle pour montrer mon désaccord.

-Il paraît qu'il est…, murmure lentement Rebbeca en fixant le sol, les joues rouges.

-Amoureux de Mary, l'interrompent Peter et Sirius en chœur.

Je sursaute en même temps que Becky et fixe mes deux amis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils racontent ?

Après quelques explications, je finis par avoir la certitude que les filles ont mauvais goût.

-Pff, comment on peut avoir le mauvais goût d'apprécier un type pareil ? Après Lily et Becky, voilà Mary qui se met à apprécier les nuls.

-Hey ! Depuis quand j'apprécie les nuls ? s'exclame Rebbeca en serrant les poings.

Héhé, c'est amusant de chercher la petite bête. Et au moins elle réagit !

-Rien, rien…, je réponde en agitant négligemment la main pour l'énerver d'avantage.

Lunard nous ramène sur le sujet principal, provoquant une réaction assez attendue de la part de Patmol : selon lui, c'est de la pure cruauté. C'est un peu dur, malheureusement pour l'instant c'est lui qui semble le plus proche de la vérité. Queudver en rajoute en énonçant une possibilité d'agression sexuelle mais cette théorie me semble fausse. Trop artificielle.

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que c'est plus proche de nous que ce qu'ils prétendent.

Je finis par demander à Rebbeca si elle a dit quelque chose à ses amies : je sais que les filles se racontent toute sorte de secrets donc peut-être qu'elle lui a dit deux-trois trucs sur la fiole ou Dolohov finalement.

Elle répond par la négative mais me prévient qu'elle a envoyé Evans mener une enquête du côté des Serpentard. Je n'y avais même pas pensé, à Servilo. Enfin, je suis content de savoir que Becky n'est pas assez idiote pour raconter des secrets qui ne concernent que nos familles et Dumbledore à tout le monde.

-C'est peut-être juste contre une née-moldue et pas contre toi, fait remarquer Sirius après que Rebbeca ait énoncé ses doutes.

-J'y ai pensé mais… Cette histoire de sortilège d'oublie me perturbe, ça veut dire qu'ils ont voulu lui faire oublier quelque chose de plus grave que les coups. Ou de plus important.

Plus important… Je n'y avais pas pensé. Mais ils risquent déjà le renvoi pour avoir agressé une fille…

Ca veut dire que la menace qui les a forcés à agir de la sorte était pire. Encore une fois ça rejoint Voldemort. Mais ça me paraît tiré par les cheveux. Elle ne savait rien au fond. Peut-être qu'ils croyaient qu'elle était au courant de quelque chose.

Ou alors ils étaient juste mauvais en sortilège et n'ont pas réussi à lui faire oublie l'agression.

Oui, c'est probablement ça.

-Bon, je sais que vous êtes tous des patients réguliers mais j'aimerais avoir le champ libre pour travailler ! Sortez tous d'ici immédiatement ! s'exclame Madame Pomfresh qui vient de surgir derrière moi, les poings sur les hanches.

Nous sortons sans dire un mot : pas la peine d'en rajouter. Ca n'a vraiment pas l'air de nous concerner. Rebbeca nous informe qu'elle compte se rendre à la bibliothèque et je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Il y a de plus en plus de violence et je n'ai pas très envie de la laisser y aller, mais Pince m'a interdit de revenir dans son « antre » avant une semaine à cause du grimmoire hurleur !

-Je t'accompagne, déclare Remus.

Je fixe mon ami et lui suis reconnaissant de son initiative. Nous nous saluons avant de nous séparer.

Sur le chemin, nous croisons le professeur McGonagall dont le chignon menace de tomber tellement ses gestes sont brusques. J'hésite un instant puis décide d'aller lui parler, suivit de Sirius et Peter, un peu moins confiants face à la colère évidente de notre directrice de maison.

-Professeur ! Vous êtes allée voir Dumbledore alors ?

-Ah, Potter…, dit-elle en me remarquant. J'en reviens justement, s'énerve-t-elle à nouveau. Il ne veut pas prévenir sa famille ! Le professeur Dumbledore a décidé qu'il valait mieux attendre d'en savoir plus !

Nous restons muets face à sa fureur : c'est rare de voir un professeur mettre en doute les paroles du directeur. Or là, c'est McGonagall !

-Vous savez, Madame Pomfresh nous a assuré que Mary n'avait reçu que quelques coups et un sortilège d'oubli, je l'informe.

-Peut être mais depuis le début de l'année c'est la folie : vous, Monsieur Potter, Miss Trafter, Monsieur Pettigrow, le pervers des toilettes, Miss Foist et maintenant Miss MacDonald ! Tous mes élèves se font agresser et il n'y a même pas de renvoi ! Pire encore, on en vient même à nous retirer des points !

-On nous a encore retiré des points ? je m'exclame.

-Non, pas cette fois, ça aurait été un comble, répond notre professeur en reprenant ses esprits. D'ailleurs, je vous donne dix points pour m'avoir avertit à temps… Et dix points à Poufsouffle pour avoir aidé une de nos élèves, rajoute-t-elle, son regard se posant sur un pont invisible. Oh et puis trente point à Miss Evans pour avoir dénoncer cet horrible malotru des toilettes des filles.

Tiens, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'elle cherche un moyen de nous donner des points. Mais c'est sympa. D'un autre côté, ça montre aussi qu'elle en a plus que ras-le-bol !

Nous la remercions pour les points puis reprenons notre chemin, laissant notre professeur fulminante marmonner des malédictions contre ce système trop laxiste.

-Depuis quand tu joue au petit chien de McGonagall ? me demande Sirius avec un sourire mauvais.

-Je ne suis pas son petit chien ! Elle m'a laissée vous avertir et puis elle nous a donné des points, c'est tout.

-Ouais, c'est ça !

Je lui tire la langue tandis que nous rentrons dans la salle commune.

Plus tard dans la soirée, après le repas, juste avant de partir pour la cabane hurlante, Remus m'apprend que Rebbeca a été à nouveau interpellée par des élèves qui avaient réussi à lui voler sa baguette.

-Et tu n'as rien fait ?! je m'exclame, furieux.

-Je leur ai dit de partir… Je suis juste arrivé un peu en retard, m'explique-t-il comme pour s'excuser.

-Ce n'est pas si grave. Elle s'en est sortie, c'est l'essentiel, fais remarquer Sirius.

Malgré ça, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en vouloir à Remus et ce dernier semble également assez contrit. Au fond, ce n'est pas de sa faute, et lorsque mon meilleur ami me fait remarquer je commence à faire passer Becky avant mes amis, je me reprends et rassure Lunard. Elle n'est pas en sucre et sait se débrouiller, on l'a vu plus d'une fois ! Et puis on sait que sa famille est derrière elle !

En ce moment, je dois me concentrer sur la pleine lune qui va se lever et ma transformation.

Enfin, ça, c'est ce que je me disais jusqu'au lendemain matin.

En entrant dans la Grande Salle, courbaturé de partout à cause de la nuit passée à gambader dans le parc avec un loup-garou, je remarque Rebbeca qui nous sourit et sans réfléchir, je m'avance dans sa direction tandis que les hiboux volent au-dessus de nos têtes, à la recherche de leurs destinataires. Soudain, un hibou moyen-duc atterrit devant ma cousine éloignée et je le reconnais immédiatement : c'est celui de mon père !

Rebbeca saisit l'enveloppe calmement tandis que j'avance un peu plus rapidement, pour savoir ce qui se passe : pourquoi mon père enverrait du courrier à Becky ?

Une fois dans son dos, je lis par-dessus son épaule. Il semble avoir écrit la lettre avec précipitation.

Je reste stupéfait face à la nouvelle qui a le même effet sur moi qu'une douche froide : Blanche est à l'hôpital ? Comment ça se fait ?

Je suis sûr qu'Alaric a les moyens d'appeler un médicomage à domicile alors pourquoi prendre le risque de l'éloigner de chez elle ?

Rebbeca se relève brusquement, me faisant sursauter, puis quitte précipitamment la Grande Salle. J'hésite un court instant puis jette un regard dur à mes amis en pointant la table du doigt pour leur faire comprendre qu'ils ne doivent pas me suivre, que c'est une histoire de famille. Sirius acquiesce avec Peter, tous deux à moitiés endormis.

Je me mets alors à marcher rapidement pour rejoindre ma cousine éloignée. Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi mais je crains un peu qu'elle n'obéisse pas à mon père, qu'elle aille voir sa mère. C'est impossible mais… Cette peur ne réagit pas face à la raison.

Elle sort du hall alors qu'il pleut dehors, augmentant mes craintes.

-Becky !

C'est impossible qu'elle ne m'ait pas entendu, nous sommes trop proches l'un de l'autre. Je tente de lui attraper l'épaule pour qu'elle se retourne mais elle glisse à moitié sur les marches et m'ignore.

-Attend !

-Attendre quoi ? répond-elle finalement, visiblement très agacée. Voilà ce que ça a fait d'attendre : ma mère est à l'hôpital, et si ton père me prévient ça veut dire deux choses : premièrement, mon père est dans l'incapacité de me contacter, moi, sa fille ! je crie, ma voix partant dans les aigus. Deuxièmement… Ca signifie que… Ce n'est pas négligeable. Que ça a un lien avec Voldemort. ENCORE ! Tu comprends, ça ?!

Je n'y avais pas réfléchi, je l'admets. Cependant, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle compte faire. Tout ce qu'elle vient de me dire montre qu'elle s'est posée ces questions, qu'elle a peur, qu'elle est perdue et inquiète.

L'image de son bras en sang me revient en mémoire et je réprime un frisson.

-Je le sais bien mais…

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. Je l'ai juste suivie sans réfléchir, sans me demander ce qu'il fallait faire. Je ne sais même pas quels sont ses objectifs donc j'ai peur de la froisser une nouvelle fois. Elle est assez sensible en règle général et là, ses nerfs semblent à fleur de peau.

Elle pousse une exclamation pleine de dédain qui m'énerve légèrement et me vexe également.

-Attends, Becky, il faut obéir à mon père ! je finis par lui ordonner.

-Lui obéir ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il en sait ? En fait, je crois même qu'il n'a pas été mis au courant…

Je n'aime pas qu'elle s'en prenne à mon père vu tout le soutien et l'admiration que j'ai pour sa famille. C'est comme si ça montrait que nous somme différent, et en plus… Qu'elle s'en fiche de moi. On n'est pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

Cependant, je ne comprends pas non plus de quoi elle parle.

-Pour ta mère ?

-POUR TOI !

Je cligne des yeux, surpris. J'ai du mal à voir Rebbeca à cause des gouttes sur les verres de mes lunettes.

-S'il savait que toi aussi tu avais été agressé, il y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de me dire de rester sagement à Poudlard.

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? je demande.

-TOUT LE MONDE ! Toutes les personnes proches de moi ont été agressées ! finit-elle par hurler.

Je fronce les sourcils. C'est ça qui la tracasse autant ? Mais c'est faux ! Elle est bête ou quoi ?

-Ne dis pas…

-Tu le sais aussi bien que moi : il y a d'abord eu toi dans les cachots, Lily par Jugson, Peter par Dolohov, Mary hier après-midi et maintenant… Ma mère… On ne sait même pas quand ni pourquoi.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute ! je m'exclame, furieux qu'elle puisse penser de telles choses.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi eux ? continue-t-elle de crier en affaissant les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas autour de toi que les agressions ont lieux mais autour de la fiole ! Toutes les personnes ayant approché de près ou de loin cette maudite fiole ! Quant à Mary et Lily, elles sont nées-moldues et les agressions se sont juste fait un peu plus virulentes à causes des déclarations de certaines personnes qui ne se rendent pas compte de la violence qu'ils déchaînent. Ca n'a rien à voir avec toi.

Rebbeca ne réagit pas immédiatement, son regard semble perdu.

-Ma mère… N'est même plus là. C'était la dernière personne de ma famille à laquelle je pouvais me rattacher. La dernière à réellement me protéger. Mon Grand-père est du côté de Voldemort et mon père… On ne sait pas s'il est encore en vie.

Je comprends un peu sa détresse mais ça me blesse qu'elle ne me considère pas comme une personne de sa famille qui veut la protéger. Qui peut la protéger. Surtout qu'elle semble si désespérée… Et elle ne voit pas les mains tendues vers elle.

-On nous l'aurait dit s'il avait disparu. Je pense que Dumbledore doit surveiller ta famille et il t'aurait prévenu, je tente de la rassurer en me rapprochant.

-Si j'avais dénoncé Dolohov, peut-être que tout ça ne serait pas arrivé… Mais il avait été le premier à m'aider, à me soutenir. Il restait avec moi et… Il avait dit qu'il m'aimait. Et ensuite j'ai eu peur, peur de ce qui arriverait quand je rentrerais à la maison.

Alors à ses yeux, c'était lui le premier ? J'ai pourtant changé pour elle… Et elle n'a rien vu. Ou plutôt, qu'après Dolohov.

Mais je ne dois pas l'accabler avec ce genre de problème : il est évident qu'elle s'en veut et elle est bien assez isolée comme ça pour que je lui balance mes caprices à la figure.

Je finis par retirer mes lunettes trempées et me frotter les yeux. Je dois l'aider et non pas me laisser submerger par mes sentiments.

-J'aurais dû le dénoncer dès le premier jour. Il n'aurait pas pu se réfugier chez moi et…

-Et Voldemort t'aurait prise pour cible. Toi avec ta famille, je lui fais remarquer afin de montrer son incohérence.

-Je n'ai fait que gagner du temps… Et si Dolohov aurait été arrêté avant, Voldemort n'en aurait rien su !

-C'est faux, je déclare avec calme.

Je vois la silhouette floue de Becky se retourner vers moi. Je n'arrive pas à reconnaitre son expression sans mes lunettes mais elle ne parle pas.

-On sait que d'autres Serpentard l'aidaient, ils auraient prévenu Voldemort s'ils avaient vu que Dolohov avait été convoqué. Et tu aurais payé. Tu n'aurais pas découvert le père d'Opieka en plus. Et je doute qu'avec leur fille morte, tes parents auraient fait quoique ce soit. Mais tu es là et… On continue de se battre, je termine en souriant.

Je veux qu'elle comprenne qu'elle est importante. Qu'elle cesse de se dénigrer.

A cause de ma vue, je ne vois pas sa réaction immédiatement mais je finis par l'entendre sangloter légèrement. Je m'inquiète : est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

Alors que je commence un mouvement pour la rassurer, elle se jette contre moi et s'agrippe à mes vêtements. Je suis un peu perdu entre ses pleurs, les récents événements, toutes ses questions qui se posent dans ma tête mais… aussi…

Très touché.

C'est comme si elle venait de me donner la véritable preuve qu'elle me faisait confiance, qu'elle comptait sur moi. Et qu'elle veut continuer également.

-Je ne peux même plus rentrer à la maison ! sanglote-t-elle. Tu as dit que mon père voulait nous éloigner moi et ma mère mais si elle n'est plus là… Et lui…

-Je suis certain que Greil va bien. Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, me je lui murmure, en passant mes bras autour d'elle pour la calmer, mes lunettes toujours dans mes mains. Et puis, tu n'es pas seule pour autant. Nous aussi on est là.

J'aurais aimé dire « moi » mais c'est faux. Il faut lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a pas qu'une seule personne qui veut l'aider mais plusieurs !

Au bout de quelques minutes, Rebbeca finit par s'éloigner un peu de mois et j'essuie mes lunettes pour les remettre. Ses yeux sont rouges et elle semble fatiguée. Sans réfléchir, je la raccompagne jusqu'à la salle commune afin de m'assurer que personne ne l'embête alors qu'elle a assez de problèmes comme ça. Nous ne parlons pas durant tout le trajet mais une fois devant son dortoir, je finis par lui demander si elle préfère que j'en parle à quelqu'un ou non.

A ma grande surprise, elle accepte que j'explique la situation à mes amis mais pas aux filles. Je ne discute pas et acquiesce avant de m'éloigner.

-Euh… James ?

-Oui ? je demande en me retournant.

Rebbeca est toujours au même endroit, les yeux brillant, les paupières lourdes et les joues un peu rouges.

-Merci… Et ça te va bien d'être sans lunettes, déclare-t-elle rapidement.

Je reste muet et n'arrive pas à trouver une réponse adéquate. Je me contente de sourire et lui faire un signe de la main avant de m'échapper par le trou derrière le tableau.

Je fronce les sourcils dans une misérable tentative pour reprendre contenance mais n'arrive pas à me défaire de mon sourire : elle a dit que ça m'allait bien.

Mais est-ce que ça veut dire qu'avec mes lunettes je suis moche ? Ou cherchait-elle juste à me faire un compliment pour me faire plaisir ?

Par un mystérieux stratagème, mon esprit décide de se débarrasser de toutes ces questions et je conserve uniquement la fierté d'avoir été complimenté sur mon apparence. Ca veut aussi dire que Rebbeca fait attention à mon physique.

Malheureusement, la dure réalité revient rapidement lorsque je dois expliquer aux professeurs la raison de son absence et envoyer paître les curieux. A peine le premier cours est terminé que des rumeurs circulent déjà assurant que Rebebca a elle aussi été agressée de la même manière que Mary. Cette dernière est restée à l'infirmerie une journée de plus d'ailleurs.

J'explique rapidement la situation à mes amis durant la pause déjeuner et aucun de nous n'arrive à trouver une explication satisfaisante. Surtout que les énigmes sont nombreuses : pourquoi Blanche est à l'hôpital ? Pourquoi est-ce mon père et non pas Greil qui a averti Becky ? Et pourquoi cette dernière ne doit-elle pas aller voir sa mère ?

On pense tous que ça a un lien avec Voldemort, donc Greil ne pouvait pas agir directement en face de ce dernier pour protéger sa femme… Ou alors, il est réellement blessé mais ça voudrait dire que j'ai mentit à Rebbeca en lui assurant qu'il allait bien. Quelle horreur.

Mais pourquoi Voldemort s'en prendrait à Blanche ? Pour « punir » Greil ?

Durant le cours d'Enchantement, Flitwick nous demande à moi et Sirius de sortir de cours et de nous calmer dans le couloir puisque nous ne cessons d'élaborer des hypothèses quant à ce qui s'est passé chez les Foist.

Nous obéissons, assez content finalement de pouvoir en parler plus librement dehors.

A peine deux minutes plus tard, Rhys McLeod surgit à nos côté, un hibou sur l'épaule.

-James ! Je te cherchais ! Où étais-tu ?

-En cours, pourquoi ?

-Ah bon ? s'étonne-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant Becky est venu à l'infirmerie pour voir Mary.

-Elle a eu une journée de repos pour… Problèmes familiaux, je réponds avec morosité, sûr qu'il ne croira pas un mot de ce que je dis.

A ma grande surprise, le visage de Rhys rayonne.

-D'accord ! Tout s'explique ! Parce que tout à l'heure on parlait et elle a reçu un message avec ce hibou et elle disait que c'était de sa famille. Ca doit être pour la même raison.

J'écarquille les yeux et fixe le hibou : c'est celui de son grand-père ! Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne nouvelle ! Peut-être qu'il lui a tout expliqué…

Je sens que mon cœur s'affaiblit et la peur m'envahit de seconde en seconde.

-Que disait le mot ?

-Je ne sais pas mais elle m'a laissée le hibou avant de partir en courant vers les étages inférieurs. D'ailleurs, tu peux le récupérer ? Je ne sais pas quoi en faire, déclare piteusement Rhys.

Je me tourne vers Sirius et nous hochons la tête en même temps avant de courir à notre tour vers le hall. Patmol sort un parchemin de sa poche arrière : la carte du Maraudeur.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, murmure-t-il précipitamment.

La carte affiche alors les couloirs et nous cherchons hâtivement le nom de Rebbeca Foist dans les environs.

-Elle n'est pas dans les cachots, murmure rapidement Sirius. Ni au premier.

Je fronce les sourcils, sans rien dire, fouillant la carte du regard. Mon cœur manque un battement lorsque je reconnais le nom de ma cousine éloignée.

-LA ! Près de la forêt !

Je suis rassuré : elle est encore dans Poudlard.

-James, murmure Sirius d'une voix blanche.

-Quoi ?

Je fixe mon ami qui est plus pâle que d'habitude. Ce dernier pointe du doigt un petit point à la lisière de la forêt. Je lis l'étiquette qui y est liée…

« _Antonin Dolohov_ »


	70. Chapitre 70

**Chapitre 70 : Retrouvailles**

Une fois devant la forêt, je ralentis : où exactement dois-je me rendre ? Je n'y suis jamais allée et mon père ne m'a donnée aucune indication.

Je tourne la tête à gauche puis à droite et aperçois comme un petit sentier à quelques mètres de la cabane d'Hagrid. J'hésite un court instant puis décide d'emprunter ce chemin : je n'ai pas beaucoup de choix d'un autre côté.

Après un dernier coup d'œil pour m'assurer que Hagrid ne peut pas me voir, je me lance sur le chemin : les rideaux de la cabane étaient tirés et son chien dort devant sa porte donc le champ est libre. J'essaye de courir mais en même temps, ce lieu m'est totalement inconnu et mon souffle n'est pas suffisant. La fièvre due à la pluie de ce matin revient assommer mon esprit à moitié tandis que j'appuie une main contre ma taille pour atténuer la douleur d'un point de côté.

J'ignore si c'est la fatigue à cause de l'averse puis de la sieste ou si ce sont les émotions mais je sens que ma vue faiblit et j'ai comme des petits vertiges mais j'arrive encore à me tenir debout et à marcher d'un bon rythme. De plus, l'air frais me fait du bien. Je regarde autour de moi, clignant souvent des yeux pour maintenir une visibilité convenable : à part quelques bruissement dans les branches ou les buissons, je n'ai vu encore aucun quintaped ni loup-garou. C'est une bonne chose. Tout le monde raconte que cette forêt est remplie de monstres terribles mais pour l'instant, je m'en sors plutôt bien.

Je lève la tête, cherchant mon père.

-Papa ? je tente d'appeler, ma voix restant assez faible.

Je dois avouer que j'ai honte de l'appeler ainsi, sans savoir où il est. Je dois avoir l'air idiote mais… Il doit être là ! Il me l'a dit ! Et puis il n'y a personne d'autre que moi ici, et le ridicule n'existe que quand il y a des témoins.

Encouragée par cette pensée, j'arrive à mettre plus de force dans ma voix :

-Papa ! Où es-tu ?

Je tends l'oreille mais je n'entends rien. Je continue de marcher, de moins en moins confiante : j'ai peur de me perdre et j'ignore où est mon père.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit sur ma droite et je tourne la tête. Plus loin j'aperçois une grande silhouette qui me semble humaine. Elle est probablement trop éloignée pour m'avoir entendue, surtout qu'on a toujours l'impression de parler fort alors qu'on est tout juste audible.

Sans faire attention où je mets les pieds, et malgré mon souffle encore instable, je me précipite hors du chemin pour rejoindre mon père. Quelle chance de l'avoir trouvé.

Entendant mes pas précipités, il se tourne vers moi et se met à marcher dans ma direction d'un pas vif. Je suis tellement soulagée de le revoir ! Il va enfin pouvoir m'expliquer tout ce qui…

Alors qu'il est à moins de cinq mètres de moi, je me fige : Je sais que j'ai grandi mais mon père reste un homme très grand. Or…

Je fixe la personne qui avance vers moi, essayant de voir son visage sous sa capuche.

-Pa..Papa ? C'est…, je murmure, incertaine.

L'homme ne ralentit pas son allure, je fais quelques pas en arrière puis sors ma baguette.

Soudain, une main gantée sort de la cape et me tord le poignet. Je pousse un cri de douleur mais réussi à maintenir ma baguette dans ma main. Je tente de crier à l'aide mais mon assaillant arrive à me faire une clé de bras tout en plaçant son autre main à moitié dans ma bouche.

-Mmpfffhh ! est la seule chose que j'arrive à dire et répéter, terrifiée.

Je me débats autant que je peux, faisant de larges mouvements de jambe, tentant de mordre la main protégée par le cuir sombre, secouant la tête dans tous les sens, hurlant autant que je peux malgré la peur et le tissu étouffant mes plaintes. Je sens ma tête chauffer désagréablement : la fièvre me regagne et mêlée à la peur, elle me fait perdre mes moyens… Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment.

Qu'est-ce qu'il veut me faire ? M'agresser ? Me tuer ? Où est mon père ? Il veut le piéger lui ? A l'aide !

La personne qui me tient en otage commence à se mettre en marche dans la forêt. Je fais mon possible pour l'empêcher mais il ne réagit pas et continue son chemin, avec moi. Soudain, je me rends compte que ma baguette est toujours dans ma main, celle-ci contre le buste de l'homme. Je me concentre de toutes mes forces, tentant de chasser les brumes de mon esprit créées par la fièvre et la fatigue. Un simple sortilège cuisant… On vient de l'apprendre en Défense contre les forces du Mal…

Je n'y arrive pas.

Mon assaillant continue de me traîner, m'éloignant toujours un peu plus du chemin. La peur finit par faire naître des larmes dans mes yeux.

Vite ! Un sort que je maîtrise parfaitement…

Je réfléchis à toute vitesse tout en continuant de me débattre avec le peu de forces qui me reste. Je ne cesse de gesticuler d'avant en arrière, de bas en haut, pour chercher de me défaire de son emprise, de lui donner des coups de talons dans les tibias, d'essayer d'écraser ses pieds, de le griffer avec mes ongles, de tirer sur ses vêtements, de tenter d'atteindre son visage avec ma main libre mais il ne réagit pas et marche, semblant connaître par cœur le chemin à emprunter dans cette forêt où tous les arbres se ressemblent à mes yeux.

Finalement, une idée finit par surgir dans ma tête : il y a un sort que j'ai un jour presque réussi à réaliser sans baguette… Je devrais être capable de le faire avec baguette mais sans voix !

Je me concentre de toutes mes forces sur la formule, cherchant à mettre la dose maximum : l'absence de parole diminuera la puissance de toute façon, et puis je veux fuir : ce type est un fou !

_Diffindo ! _Il faut que je m'échappe !_ Diffindo !_ J'ai peur !_ Diffindo ! _Ilva m'attaquer !

_DIFFINDO !_

Je sens quelque chose frôler mon dos et je devine que j'ai également dû déchirer ma robe. Mais je m'en fiche complètement, sans m'en rendre compte un terrible vide s'insinue en moi : mon agresseur n'a même pas bougé d'un poil, pas émit le moindre son.

Je l'ai raté ? Oh non ! Je n'arrive même pas à me sauver ! Je suis lamentable.

Inutile.

La panique commence à rendre toute mes idées confuses, mes gestes inutiles et je gaspille mon énergie, ce qui m'effraie davantage. Je ne sais pas du tout quoi faire !

Faites que quelqu'un arrive ! Qu'on me sorte de là !

J'essaye de lui planter la baguette dans les côtes mais rien n'y fait, il continue de me traîner tandis que je fais mon possible pour me coincer les pieds dans des racines et le ralentir. Mes forces m'abandonnent et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à bouger, cependant en tournant la tête pour retirer cette main de ma bouche, je reçois quelque chose d'humide sur la joue.

Une larme ?

Je cligne des yeux avant de voir une deuxième goutte me tomber dessus.

Du sang !

Je l'ai réellement touché alors ! Et ça a même atteint son visage !

Et il a résisté à la douleur. Il n'a même pas ralenti ou gémi… Ce type est un monstre. Cette pensée me fait perdre tout espoir de pouvoir le vaincre par la magie : il est plus puissant, plus grand, plus costaud aussi et bien plus résistant alors que je suis malade, fatiguée et immobilisée.

Je suis fichue.

Une dernière fois, avec ma main libre, je cesse de lui griffer son bras et tente de l'agresser au visage : si j'arrive à atteindre sa blessure, ça lui fera mal ! Désormais, même si c'est répugnant, je m'en fiche : je dois me sortir de là ! Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie !

J'arrive à toucher son visage du bout des ongles, malgré l'angle que je dois prendre et la douleur que m'inflige sa prise dans mon autre épaule. Malheureusement, il reste impassible. Malgré moi, mes ongles se coincent dans sa capuche et arrive à la tirer à moitié. Je continue de me débattre, gémissant parfois de douleur ou m'étranglant à moitié à cause de la main quand finalement, la capuche tombe.

A ce moment-là, je ne fais plus un geste. Une longue trace rouge longe son menton assombri par une barbe naissante, laissant couler du sang sur sa gorge, ses yeux fixe un point devant lui et m'ignorent complètement, ses cheveux ont poussé et son visage n'affiche aucune expression.

Antonin.

Je me laisse traîner sans rien dire, cherchant à comprendre : de toute façon, j'ai bien vu que je n'arrivais pas à me débattre. C'est trop tard maintenant. Il va me tuer ? Mais il était menacé et ma famille le protégeait alors pourquoi s'en prendre à moi…

Et il avait dit m'aimer. C'était un mensonge au final ?

Que va-t-il me faire ? Il n'a plus la fiole avec lui, mais d'un autre côté, il sait utiliser l'Imperium.

Un frisson me traverse le corps et je me sens nauséeuse tandis que j'imagine tout ce qu'il peut me faire. Il a laissé Peter s'ouvrir le crâne… Je doute qu'il ait le moindre doute à abuser de moi. J'ai peur ! Je n'en peux plus ! Je suis épuisée !

Pourquoi je n'ai pas dit à Rhys d'avertir les professeurs ? Pourquoi ne suis-je pas restée avec James et les autres ? Est-ce qu'on va me retrouver ? Est-ce qu'on va me forcer à rejoindre les forces de Voldemort ? Personne ne me croira lorsque je dirai que j'étais sous Imperium !

Je sais qu'il faudrait que je pense au présent plus qu'à un avenir hypothétique mais… Le présent n'a plus rien à m'offrir.

Soudain, Antonin s'arrête. Je l'observe : il reste impassible et continue de fixer droit devant lui. Qu'attend-il ?

Dans un dernier espoir, je recommence à me débattre, hésitant à réaliser un deuxième diffindo. Je ne sais pas si j'en ai la force, et puis… Mieux vaut que je fasse des réserves si j'arrive à trouver un moyen de m'enfuir.

Je ressens une sorte de léger soulagement face au fait qu'Antonin ne fasse rien d'autre que m'immobiliser : il ne me touche pas, ne me frappe pas… Bon, sa prise me fait mal et sa main m'étouffe à moitié mais ça pourrait être pire. S'il me voulait vraiment du mal… Il l'aurait déjà fait. A moins qu'il ne s'attende à ce que quelqu'un d'autre ne le fasse à sa place ? Quelqu'un de plus puissant ? J'ai du mal à y croire.

Pourquoi fait-il ça ?

Toute cette histoire ne rime à rien.

Je tente de créer un contact visuel avec lui en gémissant mais il m'ignore. Je ne comprends plus rien ! Pourquoi m'a-t-il enlevée ? Je n'ai rien à voir dans cette histoire, je suis juste un témoin… Et il fut un temps où il me respectait pour mon rang plus élevé !

Ou alors il a appris que je l'avais trahi ? C'est pour ça qu'il agit de la sorte ?

Au bout de longues secondes à tenter de parler malgré le gant, et à sentir des gouttes tomber sur mes cheveux, j'entends un bruit de feuilles et des brindilles craquer. Quelqu'un approche.

Au moment où j'allais me remettre à geindre et me débattre, je remarque qu'Antonin ne se retourne même pas pour voir qui arrive… Ce qui signifie qu'il sait : il a dû l'entendre lui aussi.

Donc c'est un autre ennemi…

-Ah, te voilà enfin, soupire la personne derrière nous.

Papa !

Mon père est là ! Tout va s'arranger ! Mais pourquoi Antonin ne me relâche-t-il pas ? Veut-il faire chanter mon père en m'utilisant comme otage ? Non… Mon père est plus puissant que lui, ça ira ! Il faut juste l'avertir de ma situation.

-Mmpfh ! Mmmpfffh ! je gémit en tentant de crier à l'aide.

-J'ai placé quelques sorts pour m'assurer que personne ne vienne sans qu'on le sache… Et j'ai envoyé tes messages.

Je ne dois pas crier assez fort. Fichu gant en cuir ! Et fichue fatigue ! D'ailleurs, pourquoi mon père a-t-il amené Dolohov avec lui ? Il faut que mon père m'aide ! A moins que ce ne soit un plan pour éviter que je me fasse repérer ? Mais là je suis terrorisée, j'ai besoin d'air, je suis complètement paniquée !

-J'arrive toujours à ressortir des pires épreuves que m'inflige le destin, un peu plus resplendissant à chaque fois, soupire mon père avec une forme de nostalgie.

De quoi parle-t-il ? Je l'entends se rapprocher de nous et finalement me faire face. Il tient sa baguette à la main, ses gants aussi noirs que ceux de Dolohov, tandis qu'une épaisse cape recouvre ses épaules. Il fixe l'homme derrière moi en souriant.

-C'est bien, tu as fait du bon travail.

Antonin ne répond rien tandis que je fixe mon père, stupéfaite. Qu'est-ce qu'il attend ?

Il finit par baisser les yeux sur moi et je le supplie du regard de m'aider. Il me fixe un moment et je remarque que son sourire a disparu.

SLACK !

Je sens ma joue me brûler et une larme couler jusqu'à mon menton. La main d'Antonin dans ma bouche m'a empêché d'éviter la gifle mais je ne l'avais même pas prévue !

Mon père vient de me gifler… Ce n'est pas la toute première fois mais là… Pourquoi ? Pour les avoir dénoncés à Dumbledore ? Pour avoir sali l'image de la famille ?

Je me sens minable mais relève malgré tout les yeux vers le visage de mon père, déformé par la rage.

-Sale… Garce.

SLACK !

Je cligne des yeux, ne comprenant plus ce qui se passe. Pourquoi une autre baffe ?

-Comment as-tu pu croire un seul instant que je resterais sans rien faire !?

Il me saisit par le col mais la clé de bras de Dolohov me tire en même temps en arrière, créant un élan de douleur au travers de mon épaule.

-Toi et ta traînée de mère ! Vous croyez vraiment que j'allais vous laisser vous moquer de moi de la sorte ? Dire que je vous ai laissées profiter de mon argent et de ma demeure. Vous êtes répugnantes.

Je sens les larmes couler sur mes joues sans pouvoir les arrêter : je ne sais pas si la douleur a un lien avec ça mais je suis certaine que les insultes en sont la raison principale. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dit-il tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? De quoi parle-t-il ? Comment ose-t-il ?

Dans une autre situation, je lui aurai déjà répondu, avec plus de verve que de sagesse certes, mais là… Je ne comprends plus rien.

Une autre gifle me fouette le visage et je commence à abandonner tout moyen de le raisonner : je ne peux rien faire, je suis immobilisée !

-Des opportunistes qui n'en voulaient qu'à mon argent. Qui ont ri de moi ! Vous vouliez détruire mon image… Vous m'avez fait croire tout ça mais en fait, vous me méprisiez, souffle-t-il avec haine, son visage livide et ses sourcils plus froncés que jamais. Mais c'est moi qui domine malgré vos tentatives, ça a toujours été le cas, dit-il en levant sa baguette, et tout ce qui peut m'atteindre je le…

Un bruit perçant atteint nos oreilles, interrompant ses paroles. Je n'arrive même plus à relever la tête de moi-même et ce n'est que la main d'Antonin qui me maintient droite. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il insulté de la sorte ? De quel droit ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal !?

Pourquoi mon père croit-il à ce point que je me suis moquée de lui ? Je n'aurais jamais fait ça, je sais à quel point il est sensible au sujet de son image, fragile même…

Est-ce qu'il considère qu'on ne l'a pas assez aidé contre Voldemort ?

Je ne comprends rien !

-Attends ici… Je reviens après m'être occupé de lui, déclare mon père à Dolohov.

L'entendre s'être calmé me rassure légèrement, peut-être qu'il m'expliquera ce qui se passe, mais je m'inquiète légèrement pour la personne qui a déclenché ce bruit vu ses dernières paroles : probablement un sort pour détecter les allées et venues.

Qu'est-il arrivé à ma famille pendant que j'étais à Poudlard ? Ma mère est à l'hôpital et mon père est dans une colère noire contre moi. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Est-ce que ça a un lien ? Est-ce que la raison pour laquelle ma mère se retrouve alitée serait dû à une erreur de mon père, que Voldemort les aurait puni ? Donc son image aurait été brisée et il en serait malade de dégoût ?

C'est possible… Et ce serait aussi pour ça qu'il m'en veut ? Parce que sans moi, il n'aurait jamais eu à confronter Voldemort ?

Ca me semble la seule explication plausible.

Mais alors… Tout est de ma faute !

Je sens les larmes inonder mes yeux une nouvelle fois tandis que la fièvre, la fatigue et le désespoir embrument mon esprit.

L'absence de réaction chez Dolohov ainsi que sa sa présence dans mon dos ne fait qu'augmenter ma frustration : j'aimerais qu'il fasse quelque chose ! N'importe quoi ! Qu'il m'explique, qu'il se moque… Ou qu'il me prenne dans ses bras…

Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?


	71. Chapitre 71

**Chapitre 71 : Duels dans la forêt**

-On doit avertir un professeur ! s'exclame Sirius.  
-Mais on est deux, et trois avec Becky ! On est censé être capable de se débrouiller !

Sirius tire sur ma manche avec toute la force dont il est capable et je sens les coutures de ma robe se défaire lentement. Il reste le meilleur batteur de notre équipe et a la force qui va avec il faut dire.

-On est en train de perdre du temps ! je m'exclame, effaré.  
-Et on va perdre notre santé mentale si on y va seul ! réplique-t-il. Si tu avais accepté dès le départ, on serait déjà dans la forêt avec du renfort !

Oui, et s'il ne m'avait pas retenu, la vie et probablement l'âme de Rebbeca ne seraient déjà plus en danger !  
Je fronce un peu plus les sourcils puis décide, à contrecœur, de donner un coup de pied dans le tibia de mon meilleur ami. Celui-ci pousse une exclamation de surprise et de douleur tout en maintenant sa main autour de mon poignet. Par chance, son étreinte n'est plus aussi forte et j'arrive à ramener mon bras contre moi. Sirius tente de me rattraper mais j'esquive sa main et me précipite vers la sortie du château : on a assez perdu de temps comme ça !  
Je cours aussi vite que possible, poursuivi par mon meilleur ami. Heureusement, je reste le plus rapide de nous deux.

Une fois dans le parc, je me rue vers la forêt interdite à l'endroit où devrait se trouver Rebbeca. Bien évidemment, elle a continué sa route pendant que Sirius me retardait ! Ce dernier arrive derrière moi et je lui jette un regard noir. Il tourne la tête pour m'ignorer mais reste à mes côtés sans dire un mot, signe qu'il ne cherchera plus à prévenir d'autres personnes bien qu'il n'approuve pas complètement mon comportement. Il est également évident qu'il me fera payer ce coup de pied.  
Tandis que je continue de regarder autour de moi, Patmol se met à longer la forêt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? je lui demande, énervé.  
-Dolohov se trouvait par là…  
-Il a dû bouger depuis ! je grogne en tapant du pied.

J'espère qu'il a compris que je voulais rajouter « à cause de toi ».  
Dans un dernier espoir, je sors à nouveau la carte et regarde les alentours. Malheureusement, il n'y a personne dans les environs, sauf Hagrid, dans sa cabane et quelques élèves qui sortent du château pour se balader dans le parc. Je sens une main se refermer sur mon cœur : on aurait dû surveiller cette fichue carte sans relâche depuis le début !  
Et on ne peut même pas se transformer pour la pister à cause du risque de se faire voir : on est en plein jour et il y a des gens dans le parc ou le château qui peuvent nous voir !

Je serre les dents puis m'avance dans la forêt. Sirius me rejoint et je le vois ouvrir la bouche pour me faire une remarque, probablement comme quoi on devrait au moins demander à Hagrid de venir ou qu'on devrait suivre le sentier vu que Rebbeca a sûrement fait ça, mais je lui lance un regard venimeux afin qu'il ne prenne même pas la peine d'émettre un son. Il hausse les épaules et me suit.  
A cause de toute cette peur et cette colère, je ressens comme un besoin vital de me défouler, et marcher au travers de cette forêt me fera peut-être du bien. Je ne sais pas où est Becky mais on la trouvera… Il le faut. On ne peut pas sortir de Poudlard aussi simplement, on le sait mieux que quiconque !

Par contre, dans quel état la retrouvera-t-on ?

L'image du cadavre dans le tunnel me revient en mémoire tandis que j'enjambe un tronc tombé par terre et un frisson me parcourt le corps. Elle sait comment s'en sortir, elle est pleine de ressources… Elle a juste besoin de moi.

J'entends Sirius sauter par-dessus le même tronc d'arbre…

CRAC !

Je sursaute et me retourne immédiatement, les yeux écarquillés. Sirius reste figé dans son mouvement, lui donnant un drôle d'air, comme s'il imitait un héron perché sur une patte. A peine ai-je ouvert la bouche qu'il secoue la tête de gauche à droite et qu'un autre bruit peu commun arrive jusqu'à nous. Je regarde autour de moi… C'est peut-être des centaures qui chassent ou qui marchent en débattant mais ça ne leur ressemble pas d'être aussi peu discret.  
D'autres sons semblables se font rapidement entendre, Sirius et moi relevons la tête : c'est plus loin devant nous !

Et ce sont très probablement des sortilèges !

Nous nous précipitons aussi rapidement que nous le permettent les obstacles de la forêt. J'aurais été sous ma forme animale, ça aurait été une partie de plaisir mais mes jambes ne sont pas aussi grandes, pas aussi agiles…  
Mais il vaut mieux que je conserve mes capacités humaines : au moins j'ai ma baguette dans ma poche !  
Tandis que je cours, je ressens l'anxiété monter en moi : Rebbeca n'est pas tellement le genre de fille à se jeter dans la bataille, loin de là… Et c'est justement ça qui m'inquiète parce que s'il y a des sorts, ça veut dire qu'elle a été menée à bout ou alors, qu'elle ne fait rien mais ce serait surprenant. Malgré ce raisonnement, la peur fait légèrement trembler mes doigts donc je me mets à serrer les poings tandis qu'une boule se loge dans ma gorge.

Sirius me suit sans prendre trop de retard mais en étant assez bruyant. Je me retiens de lui faire la remarque : on pourrait nous entendre mais si je parle, on saura parfaitement que c'est nous ! Or il vaut mieux garder un effet de surprise pour piéger Dolohov !

Les bruits se font de plus en plus distincts et je comprends alors que Rebbeca n'est pas là : c'est un duel sorcier… Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et range plus discrètement la carte sous ma robe, dans ma ceinture puis fais un signe à Sirius de me suivre bien qu'il soit juste à côté de moi.

Nous nous glissons discrètement entre les arbres puis finissons par arriver à un endroit où nous pouvons distinguer les deux rivaux. Je reste bouche-bée face au spectacle devant moi, et Sirius semble dans le même état : ses yeux sont ronds comme des gallions.

Le plus proche de nous est le professeur Opieka. Sa robe est partiellement déchirée mais il continue de se battre. En face de lui se trouve Greil.  
Et une seule question se pose dans ma tête : pourquoi se battent-ils ?

-Silencio !  
-Protego ! Gladius ignis ! cri Opieka en dirigeant sa baguette en direction du père de Rebbeca.

Un jet de flamme fonce dans sa direction mais Greil arrive à le contrer efficacement.  
Je reste bouche-bée tandis que le cousin de mon père commence à lancer à son tour des sorts de plus en plus offensifs. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, bon sang ? Ils ne sont pas censé être du même côté ? A moins que notre professeur ne soit pas au courant. Qu'est-ce que tout ça veut dire ? Rapidement, Opieka commence à prendre l'avantage dans ce combat tandis que nous restons cachés, la boule dans ma gorge semblant augmenter de volume à chaque maléfice prononcé.

-Bon sang, James ! Ils en sont presque à utiliser de la magie noire ! Il faut faire quelque chose ! me souffle Sirius.  
-Quoi donc ? je réplique en m'étranglant à moitié, perdu et désespéré.

L'un est notre professeur et respecté par Dumbledore, l'autre fait partie de ma famille et se bat contre Voldemort ! Même s'ils probablement plus fort que nous, je suis certain que nous pouvons vaincre l'un des deux… Mais lequel ?  
Malgré son avantage évident, Opieka ne baisse pas la puissance de ses sorts et continue de jeter surtout des maléfices offensifs. Il veut peut-être s'assurer que son adversaire n'ait pas le temps de contre-attaquer mais je trouve malgré tout cela assez étrange… Et très désagréable !

-Diffindo !

Le sort touche l'épaule de Greil qui grogne de douleur et cette vue me glace le sang. Etrangement, ce même sort semble réanimer mon esprit paralysé.  
Opieka a espionné Becky, il lui a menti, il l'a utilisée ! Il l'a soupçonnée elle et ses parents.  
Comment n'ai-je pas pu m'en rendre compte plus tôt ? Il veut du mal à sa famille toute entière !  
Désormais, je sais qui je dois soutenir.

-Incarcerem ! fait Opieka d'une voix forte et un peu plus assurée.

Par chance, Greil esquive les cordes en faisant un bond sur le côté tandis que je sors de ma cachette en brandissant ma baguette en même temps que lui, Opieka me tournant le dos. Je me sens légèrement faible à l'idée de ce que je vais faire tandis que mon professeur s'immobilise un instant, ayant probablement entendu mon arrivée derrière lui.  
Et nous profitons justement de cet instant d'inattention.

-Sagittis ! hurle le père de Rebbeca.  
-Stupefix ! je m'exclame au même moment, ma voix n'arrivant pas à rester stable.

Des jets magiques foncent en direction d'Opieka qui, par chance, se trouve entre Greil et moi et me sert donc de bouclier tandis qu'il se fige à cause de mon sort. Enfin, il tombe face contre terre.  
Pour une fois que sa carrure imposante aura servi à quelque chose…

Je relève le regard vers Greil qui garde une main sur son épaule, le sang se répandant sur ses doigts, tandis qu'il me fixe comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. J'ai envie de lui faire un sourire pour l'inciter à me dire quelque chose, à me féliciter mais je n'y arrive même pas : je sens mes jambes trembler légèrement et la peur rester dans mes veines.

Peut-être qu'il m'en veut de l'avoir aidé : il désirait sûrement résoudre ce problème tout seul, et Rebbeca m'a maintes fois parlé de son honneur à ne surtout pas blesser. Cependant ce n'est pas uniquement son problème, c'est aussi le mien ! Peut-être qu'il a un lien avec Dolohov. D'ailleurs, il faut prévenir Greil du fait que sa fille est en danger !

-James ? Que fais-tu ici ? Tu ne devrais pas être en cours ? me demande-t-il avec un air grave.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il me dise ça alors qu'un de mes professeurs est à mes pieds… Et vu la couleur des feuilles, il a été blessé par le sort de lance-flèche de Greil. Je me surprends à espérer qu'il soit vraiment blessé : il s'en est pris à mes proches plusieurs fois !

-Rebbeca, on sait qu'elle est dans la forêt ! je m'exclame précipitamment, ne sachant par où commencer sans révéler nos secrets. On est venu l'aider ! je précise afin qu'il comprenne qu'on est dans son camp.

Greil fronce les sourcils : bon, ce n'est pas super sympa de ma part de dénoncer sa fille mais il doit savoir.  
Au fait, pour quelle raison se trouve-t-il ici, à Poudlard ?  
Merlin ! Dolohov a dû prendre la fuite et il l'a suivi pour le rattraper. Tout s'explique.

-Je vois. C'est très téméraire de votre part, dit-il d'une voix rauque, ses traits devenant plus durs. Vous pouvez y aller…  
-Pardon ? je demande, perdu face à ces paroles inattendues.  
-JAMES ! hurle Sirius.

Je me retourne et aperçoit mon meilleur ami qui me tourne le dos, un genou touchant presque la terre, une main sur le flanc. Devant lui, deux silhouettes sombres pointent leur baguette dans notre direction.

-Expelliarmus ! je hurle immédiatement pour désarmer les deux assaillants, l'adrénaline me rendant toutes mes capacités.  
-Protego ! Repulso ! fait le plus proche des deux.

Greil et moi faisons un pas de côté pour esquiver le sort et Sirius en profite pour contre-attaquer, probablement avec un maléfice de Morlangue. Malheureusement le second agresseur le remarque avant qu'il n'ait pu prononcer le moindre son.

-Impedimenta ! lance une voix que je suis certain de connaître.

Cependant, à cause de mon état de panique, je n'arrive pas à mettre un visage sur cette voix qui me semble pourtant familière. Ce n'est pas le moment de toute façon. Tout ce qu'i savoir, c'est que ce sont des ennemis !  
Mon meilleur ami voit ses mouvements devenir plus difficiles que jamais. Je me lance alors dans sa direction, avec l'intention de leur faire regretter ce geste.

-Incarcerem, déclare une voix derrière moi.

Alors que je levais le bras pour jeter un sort, je sens une corde s'y enrouler et le ramener contre mon buste. Mes chevilles sont elles aussi attachées l'une à l'autre ce qui a pour effet de me faire tomber à plat ventre. Le choc me coupe momentanément le souffle et mes lunettes sont de travers.  
Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?!  
Pourquoi Greil m'a-t-il immobilisé ? Je pouvais très bien m'en charger.

J'arrive à peine à tourner la tête et les seules choses qui rentrent dans mon champ de vision sont des feuilles mortes, des brindilles, des racines et une jambe d'Opieka. Je tente de me défaire des liens mais rapidement, la réalité me rattrape : c'est complètement inutile, je suis coincé.  
Sirius pousse un cri après qu'un des deux assaillants ait prononcé une formule. J'ai alors l'horrible impression que tout vient de se figer : qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ? Que lui ont-ils fait ?

Finalement, je l'entends encore respirer ce qui me rassure à moitié : sa respiration est difficile on dirait. Puis je perçois un bruit de pas avant de comprendre que Greil se rapproche des deux autres.

-Vous êtes Monsieur Foist ? demande l'un.

Comment le connaissent-ils ? Greil serait-il si célèbre ? Ca m'étonnerait, même s'il est talentueux, il n'a aucun lien direct avec la politique…  
A moins qu'ils ne le connaissent pas par les journaux mais par des relations plus personnelles.

-Qui êtes-vous ? réplique sombrement Greil.  
-Nous voulons voir Dolohov, répond le même jeune homme sur un ton de défi. Nous avons quelque chose à lui confier… Nous avons fait aussi vite qu'on a pu, rajoute-t-il avec un certain dédain.

Greil ne dit rien tandis que je reconnais cette voix. Je ne l'ai jamais entendu que lorsqu'elle avait cette intonation désagréable : Jugson !  
Mais alors ça veut dire qu'ils savent que Dolohov était chez les Foist et que, désormais, il est dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ?

Soudain, une vérité plus dure me frappe : on se trompait depuis le début. Greil n'était pas de notre côté. Vu la manière dont il leur parle, la manière dont il nous a attaqués…  
Cependant, au fond de moi, je continue d'espérer : peut-être qu'il continue de jouer un rôle ! Il a vu les deux autres arriver et leur a fait croire qu'il se battait contre nous afin de ne pas se faire démasquer. Il va nous libérer rapidement… Dès qu'ils auront le dos tourné.  
Mais de seconde en seconde, cet espoir s'effrite et je reste désemparé face à cette trahison sans aucun moyen d'agir, de prévenir qui que ce soit.  
J'aurais dû obéir à Sirius.  
Quel idiot !

-Suivez-moi.  
-Où est Dolohov ? demande la voix familière, sur la défensive.  
-Suivez-moi… Et embarquez ces deux-là. Non, pas lui, laissez-le là. Juste les deux garçons, précise Greil.

Je sens mon corps se mettre à flotter dans les airs suite à l'incantation et je comprends alors qui est le second élève. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de faire une grimace face à l'humiliation que je vis. Cette honte est si douloureuse qu'elle me fait presque oublier mon désespoir face au comportement de mon modèle, bien que ce ridicule espoir ne m'abandonne pas.

Comment Greil a-t-il pu se lier avec un tel énergumène, une telle ordure ?  
Et dire que j'ai perdu contre lui… Qu'il s'en est pris à Sirius.  
Maintenant, ce sale type nous balade du bout de sa baguette, probablement fier comme un pou…

Je tente de regarder en arrière et même si je ne le vois pas complètement, que cette partie de mon champ de vision sort de la zone couverte par mes lunettes, j'arrive à reconnaître sa démarche saccadée.

Severus Rogue, qui suit calmement Jugson, en gardant une main dans le dos comme pour afficher sa supériorité. A mes yeux, cette manière de se pavaner le rend plus ridicule qu'autre chose.

Malheureusement je ne peux plus me battre, je suis immobilisé et je ne peux même pas tenter d'arranger les choses. Tout ce qu'il me reste, ce sont les insultes…

Je retiens un soupire face à ma défaite totale.


	72. Chapitre 72

**Chapitre 72 : Les Foist**

Je pense que j'ai abandonné. En fait, je continue de me débattre un peu mais je sais bien que c'est vain. J'ai l'impression de ne plus avoir aucune force en moi, je m'étonne même de pouvoir encore bouger. J'ignore cependant pourquoi je le fais puisque cela ne fait que me fatiguer davantage. Pour mon honneur ? Au cas où il se présenterait une chance de m'échapper ? Pff, depuis quand je compte sur la chance moi ? Je ne me souviens pas avoir eu de bonne étoile depuis que je suis à Poudlard quant à la personne que je considérais comme mon ange gardien au début de l'année… Elle est en train de m'étouffer à moitié.

Peut-être que je bouge pour faire parler Antonin justement ? Je n'en suis pas sûre moi-même.

Ce dernier reste muet comme une tombe. Il ne bouge pas d'un poil et me maintient toujours dans la même position inconfortable : un bras dans le dos et une main dans la bouche. Un excellent soldat, à croire qu'il a perdu toute humanité. Je ne comprends pas du tout ce qu'il fait… D'accord, il est probablement menacé ou alors il est avec Voldemort mais il pourrait au moins me dire quelque chose ! Même se moquer de moi d'avoir été si naïve !

Ou me dire d'arrêter de remuer dans tous les sens mais qu'il réagisse bon sang ! Qu'il s'énerve, qu'il cesse d'être aussi imperturbable face à mes tentatives de fuite ou à la douleur. Comment en est-il arrivé là ?

Et mon père n'est toujours pas revenu. J'espère qu'il ne me frappera pas davantage : je suis dans une position où il m'est impossible de me défendre, impossible de lui faire comprendre mes actes, mes peurs…

Je souhaite que sa colère se calme. Vu que ce que j'ai fait, volontairement ou non, a dû toucher sa réputation, son image, pas étonnant qu'il soit aussi furieux mais le fait qu'il s'en prenne à moi me reste en travers de la gorge.

Malgré moi, les larmes remontent à mes yeux. J'en ai marre d'être une pleurnicheuse. Je me croyais plus forte que ça ! Pourquoi tout part en fumée ? Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?

Est-ce que mon père va me demander de quitter Poudlard sur le champ ? C'est pour ça qu'il a amené Dolohov, pour pas que je montre de résistance ? Je vais quitter mon école sans pouvoir dire au revoir à mes amis ? C'est injuste ! D'un côté, je comprends que désormais, plus rien ne retient ma famille au Royaume-Uni mais de l'autre… J'ai enfin une raison de rester ! Je dois faire quelque chose ! J'avais enfin eu accès à un état normal : peu importait ce que disaient les autres, j'avais des amis pour me soutenir, pour rester avec moi.

Je tente à nouveau de m'éloigner du buste d'Antonin mais ne fait qu'augmenter la douleur dans mon épaule. Je tente alors à nouveau de parler avec lui.

-Mmmffh ? je déclare, tentant de l'appeler.

Aucune réaction : il reste immobile, ignorant complètement mes cris.

-Mmmf !

Je n'arrive qu'à produire des sons étouffés en tentant de lui demander ce qui se passe, pourquoi il agit comme ça, ce genre de choses. Et pour toute réponse, je n'ai que le bruit des feuilles qui frissonnent sous le vent.

Je recommence à tenter de lui planter ma baguette dans les côtes mais le résultat obtenu est identique au précédent.

Je fronce alors les sourcils : pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir retirée ? Vu qu'elle est dans mon dos, mon père a pu ne pas la voir et de toute façon, il n'y gagnerait rien à ce que je perde ma baguette : c'est important et ça coûte cher…

Mais Antonin, je l'ai blessé avec, je peux lui faire mal, très mal même. Alors, pourquoi ? Il lui suffirait de retirer sa main de ma bouche, je pourrais peut-être crier mais ce n'est pas si risqué, si ?

Ou alors, il veut que je la garde ? Pourquoi faire ? Il veut peut-être que je me batte ? Mais contre qui ? C'est lui mon seul ennemi pour le moment, je ne vais tout de même pas jeter des sorts à mon propre père. S'il est en colère et qu'il me gifle ou m'insulte, ça me concerne, et en temps normal je me mettrais moi-même en colère ou je pleurerai de rage. Je ne l'attaquerai pas avec ma magie.

Soudain, une explication plus logique s'impose dans mon esprit. Plus logique mais plus atroce également. Je tourne la tête autant que je peux et observe Antonin : son visage reste impassible.

Serait-ce là les effets de l'Imperium ?

Ca expliquerait son comportement mais ça reste finalement très bizarre : pourquoi pratiquer l'Imperium sur lui ? Qui le contrôle ? Mon père ? C'est ce qui semble le plus sensé mais je n'en comprends toujours pas la raison. Et puis mon père n'utiliserait jamais un Impardonnable ! C'est tout bonnement impossible !

Il ne ferait jamais ça ! Tout d'abord il n'aurait aucun motif d'agir de la sorte et il ne s'abaisserait pas à de tels actes, même si on lui demandait. Les Impardonnable sont punis par la loi en plus.

Il m'est difficile de croire que ma famille puisse violer les lois magiques mais mon grand-ppère est du côté de Voldemort alors je devrais peut-être remettre en question ma vision des choses.

Finalement, tandis que je réfléchissais aux raisons pour lesquelles Dolohov aurait été soumis à l'Imperium, de nouveaux bruits de pas se font entendre. Je m'immobilise sans savoir pourquoi : peut-être de peur que mon père s'énerve davantage. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arrive dans mon champ de vision que je comprends qu'il n'est pas seul.

-Attachez les, déclare mon père dans un souffle, ses traits toujours durs.

J'entends deux voix murmurer des incantations quand soudain…

-BECKY ! cri une voix que je reconnaîtrais entre mille.

-_Silencio_, déclare une voix derrière moi.

J'écarquille les yeux et tente de tourner la tête, malgré la main d'Antonin coincée dans ma bouche. J'aperçois alors James et Sirius, liés à des troncs par des cordes. Leurs visages sont à moitié recouvert de terre, il y a des brindilles dans leur cheveux et Sirius est en très mauvais état : il semble avoir des difficultés à respirer, de la salive coule le long de son menton et il affiche une grimace de douleur.

Que font-ils ici ? Ils m'ont suivie ? Alors des gens savent que je suis ici !... A moins que ce soient les seuls. Mais il reste un espoir !

Mon père ne semble plus leur accorder d'attention et se tourne vers moi… Ou plutôt vers Antonin vu qu'il m'ignore également.

-Ils sont avec toi ? demande-t-il en faisant un geste du menton pour désigner des personnes placées dans notre dos.

Dolohov pivote d'un quart et tourne la tête, ayant pour résultat que je fais face à mes deux amis. James me regarde d'un air désespéré. Je m'en veux. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en veux d'être aussi faible, qu'il me voit ainsi, que mon père demande de telles absurdités que l'attacher comme un prisonnier, que je ne puisse rien faire pour l'aider.

Ne supportant plus leurs regards, je jette un coup d'œil sur le côté.

Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se trouvent là, leur baguette pointées sur mes amis. Ils sont à peine plus grands que moi. Antonin finit par répondre :

-Oui, Rogue et Jugson m'ont aidé lors de la confection des potions, dit-il avec un calme olympien.

L'une des deux silhouettes remue légèrement tandis que l'autre reste immobile. Rogue et Jugson ? Alors voilà les extrémités auxquelles ils ont aboutit ? Et pourquoi sont-ils venus ? Ils doivent annoncer quelque chose à Antonin ?

-Et qu'avez-vous à lui confier ? demande à nouveau mon père sans me jeter le moindre regard.

-Deux choses.

Jugson plonge alors la main dans sa poche et en sort un long étui qu'il ouvre lentement, laissant apparaître plusieurs tubes remplis d'un liquide blanchâtre.

Tout le monde fixe le contenu et je sens ma tête se faire lourde tandis que la terreur pure me prend à la gorge : dites-moi que je me trompe, dites-moi que je me trompe !

Je dois me tromper ! Il le faut !

-Rogue…, murmure Jugson comme pour l'encourager.

Severus détourne la tête et je comprends qu'il m'observait. A-t-il vu ma baguette ? C'est très probable… Mais d'un côté, je suis si épuisée et paniquée que je ne pourrais pas produire le moindre sort, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne m'a pas dénoncée. Il se met à son tour à fouiller ses poches et en sort l'objet de tous mes malheurs.

A sa vue, je sens les larmes inonder mes yeux et commence sans m'en rendre compte à pousser des plaintes, terrifiée par sa couleur changeante, son anse élégante, son bouchon travaillé.

La fiole mauve.

Malgré moi, je tente à nouveau de me défaire de l'emprise d'Antonin, mon regard comme définitivement collé sur cette horreur, mes pieds me poussant dans la direction opposée.

-Dolohov, charge-toi d'elle, grogne mon père en me jetant un regard furieux et dégoûté.

Je ne comprends pas immédiatement pourquoi il est toujours aussi en colère mais Antonin me fait rapidement penser à autre chose : il tire davantage sur mon bras, me tordant encore plus mon poignet, me faisant à moitié crier de douleur mais aucun son ne sort de ma bouche car sa main s'y enfonce un peu plus. Ma baguette finit par me glisser des doigts et tomber par terre.

Je n'ai plus d'arme.

Je m'étrangle presque. Que quelqu'un m'aide ! Je n'arrive quasiment plus à respirer !

Malheureusement personne ne semble faire attention à moi… Je dois me détendre ! Je dois respirer par le nez. Malheureusement, la panique dût à cet état et à la potion maléfique proche de moi rend ces simples actes quasiment impossibles.

-Pourquoi deux potions différentes ? demande mon père, ignorant mes suffocations.

-La première est celle que nous avons ratée mais elle reste efficace… D'une autre manière, explique précipitamment Jugson qui semble hésiter sur le comportement à adopter face à mon calvaire. La deuxième est la plus élaborée. On a réussi ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait réclamés.

-Et qu'il vous avait demandé d'arrêter une fois que vous aviez échoué puisque Dumbledore avait été mis au courant, complète Dolohov, toujours aussi impassible.

-Oui mais on a réussi à voler la seule preuve qu'il avait ! Wilkes a fait diversion et on a pu rentrer dans son bureau sans problème.

Alors que j'arrivais enfin à détendre les muscle de ma gorge pour respirer avec un peu plus d'aisance, je fronce les sourcils et me crispe, réduisant tous mes efforts à néant et repartant dans une séance désagréable de spasmes et d'étranglement : comment ont-ils pu s'y infiltrer ?

-C'est n'importe quoi…, grogne Sirius en grimaçant un peu plus avant de cracher douloureusement. Vous vous donnez des mérites que vous n'avez pas, bandes de lâches. Dumbledore l'aurait su si vous étiez rentrés par effraction…

-Ne t'en fais pas, une de tes gentilles camarades nous a donné le mot de passe, réplique Jugson pour le narguer.

-Ca suffit ! hurle mon père avec colère.

Je tente de croiser le regard de Sirius, sachant pertinemment qu'il doit me fixer. Ce n'est pourtant pas moi qui leur ai donné le mot de passe…

Une gentille camarade ?

J'écarquille alors les yeux : Mary ! Elle était au courant à cause de moi ! C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est faite agresser… Mais comment ont-ils pu savoir qu'elle connaissait le mot de passe ? Aurait-elle été trop volubile ?

Personne ne parle tandis que mon père s'approche lentement de Jugson. Il garde les yeux bloqués sur les mains de ce dernier qui tiennent encore l'étui aux potions. Je n'arrive pas à croire que mes doutes étaient vrais… Et Dumbledore qui ne m'a pas cru : il y avait vraiment une nouvelle potion au final !

Mon père tient sa baguette dans la main et la pointe sur le visage de notre camarade qui semble un peu mal à l'aise et jette souvent des regards à Severus, toujours immobile.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ !

Tout le monde sursaute, sauf Antonin, face à l'attaque de mon père. Cependant, il se trouve que ce n'était pas Jugson qui était visé, bien que le sort ait dû le frôler de peu ! Mon père murmure quelques paroles en pointant toujours sa baguette vers ce qui me semblait être le visage du Serpentard mais qui était en réalité les arbres derrière lui. Finalement une silhouette, la véritable cible du sort, finit par apparaître.

Lily.

Elle tente visiblement de se défaire de ses liens invisibles mais nous savons tous que cela est impossible. Que vient-elle faire ici ? Elle avait rendez-vous avec l'un d'entre nous ? Je n'ai prévenu personne, même Rhys ne sait pas où je suis allée… Et nous sommes loin du sentier désormais alors comment a-t-elle fait pour nous retrouver ?

En tout cas, ça fait une prisonnière de plus. Et cette fois, je ne peux même pas penser que ça ira mieux : maintenant que Severus a sorti la fiole mauve, j'ai l'impression que le désespoir s'est imposé dans mon esprit. Je ne suis plus armée, nous sommes tous immobilisés et des potions issues de la magie noire sont exposées devant nous tandis que ceux qui nous retiennent parlent de Voldemort. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il va nous arriver… Mais… Je ne prends plus la peine de réfléchir. C'est comme si une flamme en moi s'était éteinte.

On dit que tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir. Pourtant, maintenant, je ne m'attends plus qu'au prochain coup, à la prochaine douleur. A la prochaine trahison : Severus et Dolohov ont finalement continué leur manège dans mon dos, mon père est avec eux et semble m'ignorer complètement. J'ai abandonné l'idée qu'il puisse faire ça pour donner le change. Vu le comportement qu'il impose à Antonin, ça ne rimerait à rien.

Mon père est véritablement devenu fou. Ca ne se voit pas à l'extérieur, il semble juste hors de lui mais j'ai enfin compris.

Pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien et je ne pense pas que je le saurais un jour… J'ai perdu mon père.

-Qui est-ce ? s'énerve ce dernier en hurlant désormais sur Jugson.

-Euh… Ev… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fiche ici !

-Vous avez essayé de me berner vous aussi ? Vous vous moquez de moi ? hurle mon père de plus en plus furieux.

Par réflexe face à sa colère, je ne peux m'empêcher de tenter de rentrer ma tête entre mes épaule, j'ai envie de la coincer entre mes genoux, de me cacher quelque part, de me réfugier dans mon lit, de ne pas voir mon propre père être dans un tel état. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va faire mais je sais que j'ai raison d'avoir peur. Ca peut paraître ridicule, même inutile, ça l'est probablement mais mon cerveau me hurle que je ne me trompe pas. Que va-t-il nous arriver ? Sirius est blessé, James ne peut plus parler, Lily est à terre et moi je suis immobilisée…

Il n'y a plus personne pour se mettre entre nous et la fureur de mon père. Les gifles me paraissent bien innocentes face à ce qui semble nous attendre.

-Non Monsieur ! On est de votre côté ! On ne se lierait jamais avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclame le Serpentard, apparemment paniqué par la présence de notre camarade.

Mon père respire encore avec force mais semble prendre en considération les paroles de Jugson.

Est-ce que les autres ont compris que nous ne pouvions plus rien faire ? Que mon père ne nous épargnerait pas ? J'aimerais leur dire mais c'est impossible. Et puis, ça ne servirait à rien. Rien du tout.

-Je vois…

Tout en gardant sa baguette pointée vers le jeune homme, il saisit la fiole que tendait toujours Severus. Ce dernier sursaute puis sers les poings mais ne fais pas un geste de plus.

Nous observons tous silencieusement mon père qui tente d'ouvrir la fiole avec son pouce. Finalement, il finit par détourner sa baguette vers le bouchon et arrive à l'ouvrir.

Je sens ma mâchoire trembler et je fixe alternativement mon père, la fiole et Lily qui se débat toujours par terre.

-Donc ça ne vous fait rien si j'utilise ceci sur elle ? demande mon père en mettant en évidence la fiole mauve.


	73. Chapitre 73

**Chapitre 73 : La peur des Traîtres**

Nous continuons d'avancer, ou plutôt de flotter en ce qui nous concerne Sirius et moi, dans la forêt. Au départ Rogue et Jugson ne faisaient pas le moindre effort pour nous faire esquiver les branches mais les regards noirs de Greil lorsqu'ils suscitaient trop de tapage les ont découragés de nous faire davantage de mal.

De mon côté, je tente de comprendre : qu'est-ce que tout ça peut bien vouloir dire ? Greil est le père de Rebbeca, le cousin du mien et un grand ami de la famille ! Pourquoi nous avoir immobilisés alors qu'on pouvait gagner contre ces deux-là ? Serait-il contrôlé par Voldemort ou Alaric ? C'est possible…

Cependant, je n'ai encore jamais vu de personne sous l'Imperium donc je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Mais je ne peux pas imaginer Greil s'en prenant à nous !

Ce qui est certain c'est que j'ai finalement fait la pire erreur de toute ma vie : c'était Opieka qu'il fallait aider. Et moi, comme le dernier des imbéciles, je l'ai immobilisé et voilà où on se retrouve.

Et le pire c'est qu'il n'a même pas pu faire semblant de se pétrifier vu que même en étant blessé, il n'a pas bougé d'un poil. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ferait-il semblant ? C'est ridicule.

Soudain, nous finissons par apercevoir quelqu'un d'autre, un peu plus loin. Il semble seul et nous tourne le dos. J'entends Jugson et Rogue s'agiter légèrement derrière nous tandis que nous arrivons à son niveau. Enfin, Greil leur ordonne de nous attacher à des arbres.

Je n'arrive pas du tout à me faire à son comportement. Et je ne peux même plus me battre !

Je regarde qui est cette personne qui semblait nous attendre mais mon attention est directement détournée : il retient quelqu'un contre lui !

-BECKY ! je ne peux m'empêcher d'hurler en reconnaissant ma cousine à moitié dissimulée par la carrure de l'autre personne.

-_Silencio_, fait immédiatement Jugson.

Je tente à nouveau de l'appeler mais rien n'y fait, je n'arrive pas à émettre le moindre son. Tout ce que je peux voir c'est les cheveux un peu sales de ma cousine. Je découvre alors qui la retient en otage : Dolohov !

Ordure… Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il a finalement réussi à mettre la main sur ma cousine ! Et pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ?

Greil se tourne alors vers lui. D'ailleurs, pourquoi ne s'offusque-t-il pas du comportement de Dolohov ? Il tord tout de même le bras de sa fille ! Greil doit vraiment être sous Imperium ! J'en ai la certitude maintenant.

-Ils sont avec toi ?

Il pivote légèrement afin d'observer les deux Serpentard et je comprends alors pourquoi Rebbeca n'a pas réagi : Dolohov garde sa main dans sa bouche et l'empêche de dire quoique ce soit. Nos regards se croisent et une vague de culpabilité me submerge tandis que je la vois, dans cet état, ses vêtement abimés, des traces de sang sur le visage et totalement désemparée.

Et tout ça… C'est de ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas immobilisé Opieka… Si j'avais fait un peu plus attention à Becky, si j'avais gardé la carte sous mon nez, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé !

Elle détourne rapidement le regard pour regarder Jugson et Rogue, et ce geste me fait le même effet qu'un coup de poing dans l'estomac : je l'ai déçue.

La honte se fait rapidement ressentir tandis que Dolohov approuve reconnaître ses complices en les nommant. Je ne supporte pas qu'elle me voie dans un tel état de faiblesse, aussi inutile alors qu'il la maintient contre elle et qu'elle est en danger. Je déteste ça ! J'aimerai pouvoir faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi. Mais on reste attachés aux arbres, Sirius semblant avoir vraiment pris un sale coup tandis que je reste muet.

Et voilà où ça mène de garder les alliés d'un Mangemort dans Poudlard !

-Et qu'avez-vous à lui confier ? demande sombrement Greil sans nous regarder, moi ou Becky.

Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? Il semble si indépendant, si maître de ses actes… Mais il doit être sous l'Imperium ! C'est Dolohov qui le contrôle, forcément.

Mais Dolohov ne dit rien, au contraire, il reste immobile et ne fait rien de plus que ce que Greil lui dit de faire…

J'observe aussi attentivement que je peux celui qui a failli tuer Queudver tandis que Jugson cherche quelque chose dans ses poches : il a une longue coupure tout le long de sa gorge jusqu'au menton. Ca touche presque sa joue et ses vêtements sont un peu déchirés.

Un sortilège de découpe aurait pu faire ces dégâts. Mais… Ca reste bizarre… Ce serait Becky ou Greil qui aurait réalisé le maléfice ?

Enfin, le Serpentard ouvre une longue boîte en bois qui contient des tubes contenant une potion, tous la même. Elle vacille entre le blanc et le gris. C'est bizarre. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part mais où ?

Mais s'ils montrent ça à Dolohov, que c'est ce qu'ils doivent lui confier, ça veut dire que ce sont des potions maléfiques ! Je jette un regard à Sirius qui garde les yeux fixés sur les tubes, comme s'ils étaient devenus ses nouveaux pires ennemis.

-Rogue…, insiste Jugson.

Je fixe Servilus qui plonge la main dans sa poche et en retire une fiole joliment ouvragée.

A cet instant, je me demande si me transformer en cerf, et me briser les pattes à cause des cordes trop serrées, ne serait pas une meilleure idée que vivre le supplice de Peter.

Rogue détient la fiole mauve. Ils l'ont finalement récupérée.

On a perdu non seulement une bataille mais aussi la guerre. Tous ces sacrifices, les souffrances de Peter, les peurs de Rebbeca, nos recherches, nos efforts sont détruits.

Rebbeca se met à s'agiter et semble tenter de se défaire de l'emprise de Dolohov. Est-ce qu'elle va y arriver ? Je remarque alors que ses vêtements ont une forme bizarre, comme s'ils étaient trop grands, ils baillent davantage devant que d'habitude, c'est étrange.

-Dolohov, charge-toi d'elle, grogne Greil en regardant sa fille comme si elle était la cause de tous ses problèmes.

A peine ai-je le temps de m'indigner qu'il parle avec un tel mépris de sa propre fille que Dolohov semble accentuer sa prise et je vois sa main pénétrer davantage dans la bouche de Rebbeca. Des larmes apparaissent aux yeux de celle-ci et même si le gant étouffe à moitié le son, je comprends qu'elle s'étrangle peu à peu. Et moi, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est rester là, à la regarder se faire torturer, sans bouger. Je baisse les yeux de honte tout en tentant vainement de me défaire de mes liens tandis que Greil semble s'intéresser davantage aux potions.

Je remarque alors la baguette de Becky tomber par terre. Elle l'avait encore ? Mais vu son état, pas étonnant qu'elle n'ait pas réussi à faire un informulé. A moins que ce ne soit elle qui ait attaqué Dolohov justement et qui l'ait blessé. Même prise en otage elle peut en faire plus que moi, quelle humiliation. J'aimerais tellement la sauver. Ou en tout cas qu'elle ne soit pas en train de s'étrangler !

-La première est celle que nous avons ratée mais elle reste efficace… D'une autre manière, rajoute Jugson en jetant par moment des regards à ma cousine éloignée et sa cruauté me donne envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure. La deuxième est la plus élaborée. Nous avons réussi ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous avait réclamés.

Ils ont créé une deuxième potion ? Et on ne s'en doutait même pas !? On aurait dû y penser, on y avait pensé en fait, avec le temps de préparation avec l'œil de sombral…

Mais on a oublié, on a cru que c'était uniquement l'antidote. On est nul !

Et eux, ils ont réussi. Je sens que l'espoir m'abandonne de seconde en seconde.

Jugson continue d'expliquer pourquoi ils ont poursuivi et comment ils ont volé la fiole. Cependant, un élément me choque et on dirait que je ne suis pas le seul à trouver ça étonnant.

-C'est n'importe quoi… Vous vous donnez des mérites que vous n'avez pas, bandes de lâches, les interrompt Sirius avec difficulté après avoir craché en partie ce qui semblait obstruer sa gorge.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a mais pour qu'il manque autant de verve, ça doit vraiment lui faire mal. Ca ne sert à rien de regretter mais je m'en veux quand même de ne pas avoir été plus attentif tout à l'heure. De ne pas avoir su le protéger.

-Dumbledore l'aurait su si vous étiez rentré par effraction…

C'est vrai, même nous n'avons jamais réussi à y rentrer sans connaître le mot de passe !

C'est alors que Jugson nous explique qu'une amie de notre maison le lui aurait donné. Mais la dernière élève à y avoir été… C'est Becky !

Non, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça !

Je la regarde mais elle fixe Sirius, m'ignorant toujours. Elle m'en veut ? Elle me trouve pathétique ? Au fond, je le suis.

-Ca suffit ! s'exclame Greil avec rage.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu vraiment énervé, parfois ennuyé ou agacé mais jamais dans un tel état. Et ça me déstabilise d'autant plus. Que s'est-il passé pour qu'il en soit arrivé à de telles extrémités ? Rebbeca dit toujours qu'il est plus fragile qu'on ne le croit mais là je ne vois aucune faiblesse, il paraît surtout terriblement dangereux !

Et j'ai l'horrible impression qu'il n'est finalement pas sous Imperium.

Il fixe un long moment les tubes que tient Jugson.

-_Petrificus Totalus_ !

Même Rogue a un mouvement brusque affichant sa surprise face au sort inattendu de Greil. Ce dernier finit par agiter sa baguette en murmurant quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à entendre complètement et quelques instants plus tard, une fille arrive jusqu'à nous, ses poignets contre son corps et ses chevilles collées l'une à l'autre, incapable de se dégager mais se tortillant tout de même dans tous les sens. Malgré cela, j'arrive parfaitement à reconnaître Evans.

Et voilà, encore une autre. Je suis presque certain de la raison pour laquelle elle est là : Flitwick a dû lui demander de nous dire de retourner en classe, elle ne nous a pas trouvé et a demandé à Rhys où nous étions passés. Par contre, c'est étonnant qu'elle ait pu nous suivre jusqu'ici. Soit elle se cache depuis un moment et c'est une lâche, soit… Il n'y a pas d'autres possibilités.

Et malgré moi, je ressens davantage de culpabilité à cause d'elle ! Comme si tout était de ma faute… Et ça l'est un peu.

-Qui est-ce ? hurle Greil, furieux.

-Euh… Ev… Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle fiche ici ! fini par répondre Jugson.

-Vous avez essayé de me berner vous aussi ? Vous vous moquez de moi ?

Greil semble intenable et ça m'inquiète : j'ai peur que Rebbeca ait eu raison à son sujet…

Qu'est-ce qu'il va faire ? C'est un plan ? J'y crois de moins en moins.

-Non Monsieur ! On est de votre côté ! On ne se lierait jamais avec une Sang-de-Bourbe ! s'exclame Jugson.

Le père de Rebbeca semble encore énervé mais fronce les sourcils tandis que je tente d'insulter le Serpentard face à l'injure qu'il a employée. Ca ne m'étonne pas de lui mais ça reste ignoble !

-Je vois…

Greil saisit alors brusquement la fiole que tenait Rogue qui sursaute. J'ai envie de lui donner un coup de pied pour s'être trouvé là, pour l'avoir tenue, pour ne pas l'avoir gardée fermement… Finalement, Greil ouvre la fiole avec lenteur, et je devine que son épaule continue de le faire souffrir légèrement.

-Donc ça ne vous fait rien si j'utilise ceci sur elle ?

J'ai l'impression d'avoir avalé une énorme boule de plomb. Il ne va pas faire ça !? Il n'est pas dingue à ce point tout de même ! Rebbeca commence à nouveau à s'étrangler et même Sirius essaye de se défaire de ses liens mais il n'arrive à rien.

-Non !

Nous cessons tous de bouger et observons Rogue. Tout de même ! Encore heureux que, malgré le fait qu'il soit une ordure, il garde une conscience !

-Et pourquoi ?

Rogue semble paralysé par la peur, ses lèvres tremblent et il ne cesse de jeter des regards à la fiole et Lily puis Rebbeca. Le visage livide de cette dernière est presque recouvert de larmes et elle fixe également le Serpentard, comme pour le supplier.

-Je… C'est moi qui ait fait la potion la plus élaborée alors j'aimerais qu'elle soit épargnée. C'est ma seule requête, finit-il par ajouter.

Quelle raclure de…

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ait pu faire la potion, la donner à Dolohov puis nous condamner tous sauf Evans ! Et elle qui croyait en lui, voilà ce que ça fait de ne pas connaître les gens qu'on fréquente !

Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer que Greil accepte. Qu'au moins l'un d'entre nous soit sauvé… J'aurais aimé sortir d'ici vivant mais la certitude que Becky et Evans seront en vie c'est déjà beaucoup. Ca fait toujours un souci en moins et après, on verra ce qui se passera !

Jugson fronce les sourcils et Greil semble réfléchir. Enfin il pointe sa baguette sur Evans et la remet sur ses pieds.

-Il faut bien commencer le nettoyage quelque part. Et en s'attaquant dès maintenant à Poudlard, le Seigneur aura plus d'influence.

Je reste muet, ce qui est aidé par le sort de silence que j'ai reçu, face à son discours. C'est faux ! Il plaisante ! Il ne va quand même pas torturer Evans juste sous nos yeux ! Je jette des regards furieux ou désespérés, je l'ignore moi-même, à Rogue et Jugson pour qu'ils fassent quelque chose.

-Il faut se débarrasser des nés-moldus… Et des imposteurs, rajoute-t-il en se tournant vers Dolohov et sa fille.

Jugson a le culot d'acquiescer tandis que Rogue semble plus pâle que jamais et murmure des choses incompréhensibles. Mon esprit hurle mais je n'arrive même pas à comprendre mes propres pensées.

-Dolohov, charge-toi de cette vermine, grogne-t-il.

Je ne comprends pas immédiatement mais l'ancien élève réagit immédiatement en retirant sa main de la bouche de Rebbeca. Celle-ci en profite pour reprendre sa respiration un court instant, s'étouffant à moitié avec sa propre salive avant que sa gorge ne soit à son tour serrée. Malgré tout, juste avant que la deuxième main ne rejoigne la première, elle a le temps d'hurler :

-NOOOOON !

Son cri finit par s'éteindre tandis que Dolohov se met à l'étrangler pour de bon.

Rogue amorce un pas vers Evans mais Jugson le retient de toutes ses forces, or il est bien plus costaud que Servilus.

Greil s'avance calmement d'Evans qui tente de reculer autant qu'elle peut, les yeux ronds et des larmes de peur y apparaissant. Sirius tente à nouveau de se libérer mais ni lui ni moi ne bougeons d'un pouce malgré nos efforts.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter des regards à Rebbeca et Evans. Que dois-je faire ? Que va-t-il se passer ? Laquelle aider ? Elles vont toutes les deux mourir d'une mort lente et affreuse ! Lily peut être sauvée si on la stupéfixie mais il va y avoir des séquelles et le danger qui surplombe Becky est bien moins conciliant… Et il est impossible qu'on s'en sorte contre eux trois !

Je me hais de ne pouvoir rien faire !

Greil attrape Lily par le col de ses vêtements afin de l'empêcher de gesticuler.

-_Saggitis_ !

Greil pousse un cri de douleur en relâchant Evans qui tombe à terre. Je ne vois pas très bien ce qui se passe puisqu'il me tourne à moitié le dos mais je comprends qu'il a été touché. Je tourne immédiatement la tête vers l'origine du sort.

Recouvert de terre et de sang, un bras tendu dans la direction de Greil et l'autre cachant une partie de son visage à moitié écarlate, sa main tenant ma baguette et celle de Sirius, Opieka reste debout. Légèrement courbé mais debout.

Mon sort était trop faible ! Il a réussi à s'en défaire.

-Laissez-les ! grogne-t-il tout en laissant s'échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Greil lui jette un regard méprisant tandis que je continue d'observer la scène : Evans tente à nouveau de s'éloigner tandis que Rebbeca essaye d'écarter les mains de Dolohov, en vain.

Opieka parle à nouveau avant que son adversaire ait le temps de dire quoique ce soit :

-Pas la peine de résister : Dumbledore a été averti de votre présence et il arrive avec d'autres professeurs !

Jugson semble paniquer soudainement et regarde Greil puis Dolohov comme pour attendre leurs ordres. Greil ne dit pas un mot puis jette un maléfice à Opieka qui répond par un sortilège de bouclier. Son adversaire en profite pour s'éloigner un peu plus loin du groupe.

Il fuit ?

-Stupéfix ! hurle Opieka en s'avançant, l'obligeant à écarter son bras de son visage.

Il rate Greil d'un bon mètre tandis que ce dernier sort de mon champ de vision mais en ce moment, c'est le dernier de mes soucis : Rebbeca est en train de mourir étranglée, Greil fuit et… L'œil gauche d'Opieka est complètement rouge et dégouline de sang. Il est crevé.

C'est horrible. J'ai l'impression que je vais rendre mon déjeuner.

Jugson détale à son tour dans la même direction que le père de Rebbeca puis s'arrête. Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi personne ne bouge ?

Opieka cligne d'un œil puis nous libère d'un geste de la main avant de nous envoyer nos baguettes. Nous les attrapons et, tandis que Sirius immobilise Jugson, je me rue sur Dolohov.

Avant même que je n'ai pu faire quoique ce soit, Rebbeca arrive à se défaire de son emprise et court un peu plus loin. Je saute sur l'ancien Serpentard et commence à le ruer de coups. C'est alors que je me rends compte que mes yeux et mes joues sont bien trop humides. Si je n'avais pas encore été sous le sortilège de silence, je pense que j'aurais hurlé un flot d'insulte ou juste crié sans raison.

Il a voulu tuer Rebbeca ! Il était prêt à y arriver ! Cette ordure !

Il tente de se débattre autant qu'il peut mais un sortilège finit par le toucher et l'immobiliser. Je ne sais pas qui l'a envoyé mais je m'en fiche. Je veux me battre encore ! Je veux le massacrer, le tuer !

-James, arrête. Il était sous Imperium…

Je reconnais la voix faible et tremblante de Rebbeca, celle qu'elle avait après l'agression de Peter, celle qu'a toujours quand elle est désemparée, suppliante… Ses mains sans force tentant vainement de retenir mon bras en s'y agrippant mais ça ne me calme pas : je m'en fiche ! Il a failli vous tuer ! Peter et toi ! Toi !

Finalement, Sirius m'éloigne de force de Dolohov en me demandant de m'occuper du plus urgent.

Je regarde autour de moi. Severus n'a pas bougé de sa place tout du long et continue de fixer Evans, la tête baissée. Il n'a même pas cherché à fuir. Cependant il semble qu'Opieka lui ait tout de même jeté un sortilège pour l'emprisonner. Jugson, lui, est à terre, ligoté de partout.

Rebbeca s'est éloignée de moi pour relever Lily et la libérer de son maléfice. Cette dernière, en pleur, se jette dans ses bras et elles semblent se murmurer des choses. Je remarque alors que je peux voir le dos de ma cousine éloignée. Ses vêtements ont été lacérés.

Dolohov reste à mes pieds tandis qu'Opieka s'est laissé glisser contre un arbre et semble reprendre des forces, assis.

-Où est Greil ? demande Sirius en s'adossant également à un tronc mort tout en se tenant les côtes.

-Il devait y avoir un portoloin. Il a disparu. J'imagine que ce sont les élèves qui l'ont placé là, répond Opieka.

Je reste immobile. Je ne pense même pas à demander à quelqu'un de me rendre la parole. J'ai l'impression d'être vide. De ne plus avoir d'âme.

-Bon, on ferait bien de se bouger, on est quatre blessés et on doit balader trois prisonniers dans la forêt, déclare notre professeur en tentant de se relever.

Cependant, vu la grimace de douleur et les grognements qu'il pousse, il est évident qu'il ne peut pas bouger. Il s'est reçu un sortilège de lance flèche dans l'œil et, à vue de nez, dans la jambe, l'épaule et le flanc. Ce type est un fou. Mais au moins, il nous a sauvés.

Toutes ces blessures, chez lui et mes amis, à cause de Greil. Je…

-Monsieur, vous ne devriez pas bouger dans cet état, lui suggère Rebbeca, la voix faible.

-Pourquoi tes vêtements sont-ils déchirés ? demande Evans avec inquiétude en l'examinant.

-J'ai lancé un diffindo dans mon dos quand Dolohov me tenait… Une longue histoire, répond-elle en tentant vainement de cacher sa peau.

J'espère qu'elle dit vrai. Que ce n'est rien de plus.

Opieka tente une nouvelle fois de se relever mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne fait que s'amocher davantage.

-Monsieur ! Arrêtez ! le supplie Rebbeca en se mettant à genoux à côté de lui pour qu'il ne bouge plus. Vous devez vous reposer, ne plus faire d'efforts.

Le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal marmonne quelque chose mais c'est peut-être juste une démonstration de douleur, cependant il finit par obéir.

-Rebbeca a raison, les professeurs ne devraient pas tarder maintenant, approuve Evans avec une tentative de sourire réconfortant bien qu'elle tremble et pleure encore.

C'est vrai, ils vont arriver et on devra tout leur expliquer… Alors que je ne comprends toujours rien à ce qui vient de se passer. Opieka respire profondément, gardant une main sur son œil crevé puis déclare :

-C'était du bluff. Personne ne sait qu'on est là.

A cet instant, on aurait pu croire que tout le monde venait d'être victime du même sortilège de silence que moi.


	74. Chapitre 74

**Chapitre 74 : L'infirmerie est bondée**

-Mais que s'est-il passé ? demande Mary, assise dans son lit.

-On t'expliquera tout ça plus tard, répond James qui se débat avec ses draps.

-Mais c'est vrai que tu connaissais le mot de passe du bureau de Dumbledore ? l'interroge Sirius en examinant à moitié ses propres pansements.

-Elle s'en est vantée plusieurs fois en public, en effet, soupire Lily, allongée sur le ventre dans son lit, un magazine emprunté à Mary sous le nez.

-Vous pouvez faire moins de bruit, il y en a qui essayent de guérir, marmonne sombrement Opieka derrière les rideaux qui forment sa chambre.

-C'est de ma faute, je suis désolée, je murmure tristement, assise sous les couvertures, les genoux contre la poitrine.

-Je ne pense pas, tu sais ? me rassure Remus. En tout cas, pas pour moi, rajoute-t-il avec un sourire faible, allongé sur le dos.

-Vous allez m'expliquer à la fin ? s'énerve Mary.

-SILENCE !

Nous nous taisons tous tandis que l'infirmière, furieuse surgit dans nos chambres avant de nous ordonner de ne plus faire de bruit jusqu'à l'arrivée du directeur.

Il faut dire qu'elle l'a un peu cherché : que le professeur Opieka et Sirius aillent à l'infirmerie, on l'a tous accepté sans problème. Quant à James, il a eu quelques blessures superficielles, surtout à cause des coups portés à Antonin en fait, mais comme pour Lily, elle les garde surtout pour qu'ils se remettent du choc. Moi, j'ai également quelques bleus et de sales traces sur la gorge… Mais en fait, la véritable raison pour laquelle je suis ici est le fait que j'ai réellement pris froid le matin même, sous la pluie et que ma balade n'a rien arrangé.

Quant à Mary, elle est censée quitter l'infirmerie dans pas très longtemps.

De plus, Madame Pomfresh a décidé de mettre Dolohov dans son infirmerie, à cause de mon diffindo et des coups de James. Même Severus et Jugson sont là. Pour le second, je pense que c'est Sirius qui lui a rendu la monnaie de sa pièce, pour le premier, c'est peut-être le choc finalement… Ou alors juste pour garder tout le monde au même endroit.

Enfin, Remus se trouve également parmi nous mais il semblerait que ce soit, comme pour moi, à cause d'un sale virus, peut-être la grippe. Ca fait une sacrée coïncidence qui énerve un peu Madame Pomfresh.

D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas déjà eu la grippe début décembre ? Je croyais qu'il m'évitait, peu de temps après notre horrible dispute durant cette journée où tous m'avaient abandonnés…

Alors ce doit être une autre maladie, le pauvre.

Bref, nous sommes donc dix à occuper l'infirmerie. Les professeurs ont tout de même eu le bon sens de mettre des sorts de protections et des barrières magiques temporaires entre nous et les Serpentards.

Nous attendons donc tous que le directeur arrive et nous explique. Parce que même si c'est nous qui avons vécu cette épreuve, j'ai l'impression qu'on en sait moins que tous les autres. Je ne sais même pas comment Lily et Opieka sont arrivés jusqu'à nous. Tout ce dont je suis sûre c'est que je suis épuisée mais que je dois attendre. Rester éveillée, pour savoir.

Je sens bien qu'en me retrouvant seule, je vais pleurer. Là au moins, il y a James et Sirius qui disent des bêtises et je peux me demander ce qui va se passer, je peux me rassurer en voyant mes amis se faire soigner. Alors que seule, il n'y aura plus qu'une pensée dans ma tête : mon père voulait me tuer.

Il a ordonné à Dolohov de m'étrangler. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? C'est Voldemort qui lui a demandé ça ? Il m'a traité de vermine. Quand ai-je mal agi ? Il m'en veut tellement de l'avoir dénoncé à Dumbledore ?

Je ne comprends rien. Est-ce que ça a un lien avec ma mère ? Il faudrait que je lui envoie un hibou pour lui demander. Mais j'ai peur d'en parler, comme si ça allait rendre ce fait indéniable, qu'on ne me croit pas ou encore que cela ne m'attire que davantage de haine, que ma mère se mette elle aussi du côté de mon père !

-Bon, Miss Macdonald, vous pouvez partir, déclare l'infirmière en se redressant.

-Mais je veux…

-Maintenant !

Mary finit par quitter son lit en grimaçant et en ramassant une boîte de chocolats probablement offerte par Thomas tandis que nous lui faisons des signes de la main.

Je soupire, encore ébahie face à la chance que nous avons eue dans la forêt : Hagrid nous a rapidement retrouvés tandis qu'on essayait de transporter Opieka et les trois Serpentard. Finalement nous sommes tous rentrés en château facilement, et voilà où nous en somme.

Alors que Mary ouvre la porte, Rhys apparaît dans l'encadrement avec, entre les mains, Payam qui semble de mauvaise humeur dans les mains. Il tente un petit sourire poli pour rentrer et je comprends qu'il veut me rendre mon hibou. Malheureusement, Madame Pomfresh l'aperçoit.

-DEHORS !

Rhys sursaute tandis que Payam arrive à sortir une aile qu'il agite violemment, lui aussi surpris par le cri. L'infirmière finit par claquer la porte et se rediriger vers la chambre d'Opieka en râlant contre la forêt, les élèves et le directeur qui prend trop de temps.

Une fois Mary sortie, les garçons n'attendent même pas que l'infirmière s'occupe d'autres choses pour débattre.

-Rebbeca, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Et pourquoi tu étais avec Dolohov ?

-On peut me faire un résumé ? demande Remus en levant timidement un doigt. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi vous êtes tous là !

-J'apprécierais également, rajoute une quatrième voix qui n'est pas celle d'Opieka.

Nous sursautons tandis que le professeur Dumbledore s'avance dans nos chambres. Il offre un léger sourire d'excuses à Madame Pomfresh qui vient de sortir la tête des rideaux et lui lance un regard venimeux avant de s'éloigner.

-Sachez, jeunes gens, que vous vous trouvez dans une situation des plus délicates. Vous séchez les cours, vous allez dans la forêt interdite, vous vous en prenez à un professeur puis à des élèves.

-Mais…, commence Sirius qui est le seul à avoir le cran pour parler en ce moment.

-Je suis certain que vous aviez vos raisons mais n'aviez-vous pas retenu la leçon de la dernière fois ? Pourquoi ne pas avoir averti quelqu'un ?

Comme Lily, je rentre la tête entre les épaules. C'est alors que j'entends quelque chose se froisser, comme du papier. Ma robe et mes vêtements en dessous sont toujours déchirés et on peut voir une partie de mon dos donc mes poches sont un peu plus penchées et laisse glisser le parchemin que j'avais reçu il y a quelques heures à peine.

Dois-je le montrer ?

Personne n'ose répondre et le professeur Dumbledore pousse un soupir de fatigue. Si j'avais prévenu quelqu'un, si j'avais dit à Rhys d'alerter les professeurs rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

-C'est ma fau…

-Pourquoi Rebbeca aurait-elle soupçonnée son père ?

Je tourne la tête vers Opieka qui est finalement sorti de sa chambre. Il porte l'un des pyjamas de l'infirmerie ce qui lui donne un air bizarre. De plus, on peut voir quelques bandages, le plus évident étant autour de sa tête, cachant son œil.

-Que voulez-vous dire professeur ? demande poliment le directeur.

-J'ai… En revenant du cimetière, J'ai vu au loin Rebbeca aller dans la forêt. J'ai décidé de la rattraper et de la forcer à retourner dans sa salle commune, raconte Opieka légèrement fatigué mais semblant déterminé à parler.

Ah ? On m'aurait vu finalement ? D'un côté, comment expliquer l'arrivée de James et Sirius dans la forêt sinon ? Cependant ça me fait bizarre que le professeur Opieka parle de moi à Dumbledore en utilisant mon prénom. Puis je me rappelle qu'il m'espionnait il y a peu donc il n'est pas le genre de personne à s'embarrasser de la politesse.

-Je ne me doutais de rien et je me suis fait avoir comme un débutant : il y avait un sort de détection. Quelques instants plus tard, Monsieur Foist est venu s'occuper de moi.

Je baisse la tête, la honte et la haine m'empêchant de parler. Je ne supporte pas de l'entendre parler ainsi de ma famille ! Cependant, il doit dire la vérité. Et ça me dégoûte.

-Miss Foist, savez-vous ce que faisait votre père dans la forêt interdite ?

Je croise le regard bleu du directeur avant de baisser la tête. Je ne sais pas ! Je ne sais rien. Je fronce les sourcils, cherchant à trouver un autre moyen de communication que la parole qui me semble trop difficile en cet instant puis me décide à lui donner le message que mon père m'a envoyé ce matin. Le directeur l'examine un moment puis repose à nouveau son regard vers moi.

-Vous n'en savez pas davantage ? Il ne vous a rien dit ?

Il a essayé de me tuer. C'est tout ce que je sais.

Je sens mes yeux s'humidifier rapidement et je tente de récupérer le contrôle de ma respiration.

-Je croyais qu'il voulait parler de ma mère. Ce matin j'ai appris qu'elle était à l'hôpital mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Quand je suis arrivée, c'est Antonin qui m'a trouvée, m'a immobilisée pour ensuite voir mon père. Et là…

Même si les paroles sont incertaines, même si mes souvenirs sont flous à cause de ma fièvre, ma fatigue, la douleur causée par les insultes et les gestes est toujours intacte.

-Il m'a… Il s'est fâché. Dès qu'il a posé les yeux sur moi il s'est mis à être violent. J'ignore pourquoi. Ce n'était plus lui.

Opieka m'observe depuis le début et je ne le remarque que maintenant. Je détourne le regard, sa tenue me semblant trop farfelue pour un professeur. Cependant, cette vision m'a permis de penser à autre chose et à retenir mes larmes.

Je suis soulagée de voir que Dumbledore ne me pose pas plus de questions au sujet de mon père.

-Bien. Nous savons donc pourquoi Miss Foist était dans la forêt. Quelle est votre explication à vous ? demande-t-il en se tournant vers Lily, James et Sirius.

-On a croisé Rhys McLeod qui nous a dit où était partie Rebbeca après qu'elle ait reçu un hibou de sa famille. On l'a suivie et on s'est fait avoir par Greil, Rogue et Jugson, résume James avec morosité.

Je baisse à nouveau la tête : non seulement mon père a voulu me tuer mais il s'en est également pris à mes amis, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Même si ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai fait, je me sens horriblement coupable.

Je dois me battre, ça ne sers à rien de se morfondre. Bien que ce soit difficile d'éviter ce gouffre.

-Quant à moi, le professeur Flitwick m'avait demandé d'aller chercher ces deux-là dans le couloir et McLeod s'y trouvait encore, je lui ai demandé s'il les avait vus et il m'a dit qu'ils étaient partis donc…, marmonne Lily en faisant un geste de la main pour signifier qu'il n'y a pas besoin d'en rajouter.

Pauvre Rhys, il n'a pas du comprendre ce qui se passait. Et Lily ? M'en veut-elle ? Elle a failli vivre ce que Peter a vécu. Un frisson me parcourt quand je revois mon père s'approcher d'elle, la fiole à la main.

D'ailleurs, il a fui avec !

Je me sens nauséeuse. Bon, je suis déjà heureuse qu'on s'en soit tous sortis vivant. Je n'y croyais plus.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

Nous nous regardons tous, même Opieka échange quelques regards avec moi et James. C'est difficile à raconter.

-J'ai immobilisé le professeur Opieka quand il se battait contre Greil : je croyais que c'était un ennemi.

-Je comprends, déclare Dumbledore en acquiesçant.

Opieka ouvre la bouche mais la referme immédiatement. Pas sympa de la part de son supérieur.

-C'est pour ça qu'il a été blessé par Greil au bout du compte. Et… Ensuite, quand nous avons été fait prisonnier, ils nous ont amenés à l'endroit où se trouvait Rebbeca. Dolohov l'étouffait à moitié donc elle ne pouvait rien faire. Jugson et Rogue ont alors montré des potions.

-Dont la fiole mauve qu'on m'a dérobée, murmure le directeur sur un ton presque coupable.

-Oui, elle et une autre, rajoute Sirius.

-Ils faisaient réellement une potion plus élaborée, je murmure.

Une partie de moi espère qu'ils ne m'entendront pas, malheureusement, Dumbledore tourne la tête vers moi.

-Réellement ? répète Lily, perplexe.

-On avait pensé à cette possibilité il y a un certain temps, se remémore Sirius en levant la tête vers le plafond.

-La lettre de mon grand-père l'avait presque sous-entendu, je réponds de mon côté.

Dumbledore nous demande de continuer notre récit. Nous nous regardons et James reprend la parole. Je me demande s'il a compris que je ne pouvais pas le faire. Dire que mon père a tenté de torturer Lily, de me tuer, qu'il est parti avec ce satané poison…

James raconte en détail l'emprisonnement de Lily, les réactions de mon père, ses ordres, ses paroles. Je sens le froid m'envahir tandis qu'il rapporte ses propos, qu'il explique ce qu'il a voulu faire. Je croise involontairement le regard de ma camarade de dortoir et au lieu d'y voir de la colère, j'y trouve une forme de tristesse. Elle cligne doucement des yeux comme pour me faire comprendre quelque chose. Je ne saisis pas le message mais je devine que ce n'est pas agressif, ni mauvais.

-Puis le professeur Opieka est arrivé et Greil a pris la fuite, avec la fiole. On s'est chargé des autres.

-J'ai entendu un cri donc j'ai pu les localiser facilement.

-Je vois…

Je me remémore ce moment. Quand je n'arrivais plus à respirer, que je faisais mon possible pour retirer les mains de mon cou, que je me débattais et quand le visage impassible d'Antonin s'est soudainement fait livide, que ses yeux se sont agrandis, que ses mains se sont desserrées.

-Antonin m'a lâchée quand mon père est parti. Tout du long il n'a eu aucune réaction, aucune expression et là, il a changé, je déclare dans un souci de justice. Je pense qu'il était sous Imperium.

-Ou alors il jouait la comédie ! s'exclame James avec colère.

-Greil s'est enfui derrière lui, il n'y a eu aucun son, il n'aurait pas pu deviner, fait remarquer Opieka avec une certaine ferveur.

-Il a failli tuer Rebbeca ! continue mon cousin éloigné, outré. Les vapeurs de ses potions lui sont montées à la tête !

Son indignation me fait plaisir, c'est le signe que malgré les actes de mon père, il est toujours inquiet pour moi, qu'il me considère toujours comme juste et défendable. A moins qu'il ne veuille qu'accuser Antonin ?

-Et ensuite ?

-Rien.

-Severus n'a pas cherché à s'enfuir en tout cas, contrairement à Jugson. Et tu as oublié de dire qu'il a voulu me sauver de ce type ! râle Lily.

-C'est ça, j'ai aussi oublié de dire qu'il a utilisé comme argument le fait qu'il avait créé la potion qui a failli te tuer !

-La seconde potion, je précise malgré moi.

Tout le monde se tut un instant. Opieka semble intéressé par nos disputes tandis que Dumbledore ne dit pas un mot.

-Et puis je suis sûre que c'est lui qui m'a permis de vous retrouver, bougonne ma camarade.

-Comment ça ? demande le directeur.

-Ben, une fois dehors, je n'avais aucune idée du chemin à emprunter, c'est alors que j'ai remarqué comme une ligne sombre formée par de la poussière de carapace de scarabée. J'ai décidé de la suivre et ça m'a mené jusqu'à vous.

Au vu de nos têtes ébahies, Dumbledore n'a même pas besoin de nous demander qui en est l'origine.

-Je vois. Et bien je pense que nous savons qui nous allons interroger désormais. Professeur, pouvez-vous nous ramener Monsieur Rogue s'il vous plaît.

Opieka agit sans dire un mot et pendant ce temps, nous nous regardons sans oser prononcer la moindre phrase devant le directeur. Je finis par poser mon regard sur Remus qui semble cloué sur place. Il est encore plus livide que d'habitude et malgré ses énormes cernes il garde les yeux grands ouverts. Lorsqu'il pose les yeux sur moi, il semble désolé. Est-ce qu'il en sera de même pour tout le monde ? Et est-ce que nous finirons par savoir la raison de tout cela ?

Rogue surgit dans notre partie de l'infirmerie, derrière lui Opieka qui le pointe avec sa baguette. Il nous jette des regards et reste un moment à fixer Remus qui semble soudainement mal à l'aise.

-Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir, l'invite Dumbledore.

Une chaise vient d'apparaître au centre de la pièce et Rogue s'y installe avec une mine sombre. Opieka reste dans son dos mais croise les bras.

-Pouvez-vous nous raconter ce qui s'est passé durant l'après-midi ?

Rogue le fixe un court instant, comme pour réfléchir à ce qu'il doit dire ou non puis baisse un peu plus la tête et, de mon lit qui se trouve à sa droite, il donne l'impression d'être désolé. Finalement, il ne se donne même pas la peine de détourner la question.

-On avait mis en place un sort pour nous prévenir si Dolohov revenait. Quand il a fui, il nous avait dit de prendre les potions le jour où il remettrait les pieds à Poudlard. C'était un ordre, on n'avait pas le droit de discuter. Et on savait où se trouvait le portoloin qu'il a utilisé ce soir-là. Donc Jugson m'a prévenu et m'a dit d'aller chercher la nouvelle potion tandis qu'il ferait diversion avec Wilkes pour s'introduire dans votre bureau.

-C'est donc ça l'origine de ce chaos dans la réserve qui m'a forcé à m'éloigner. Mais comment avez-vous pu rentrer dans mon bureau ? Je ne suis pas là pour me vanter mais il est assez bien protégé.

-Jugson et Mulciber avait réussi à l'obtenir d'une fille qui le connaissait. C'est eux qui ont agressé Mary Macdonald, termine-t-il dans un murmure rauque.

-Comment l'avait-elle su ?

-Elle racontait partout qu'elle le savait mais refusait de le dire. Ils lui ont forcé la main. Jugson disait qu'il fallait récupérer la potion, que c'était notre seule chance de nous racheter. Qu'elle pouvait servir malgré tout.

Je ressens alors une vague de haine contre ces garçons qui s'en sont pris à Mary. Comment ont-ils pu ? Ils ne reculent vraiment devant rien ? Ils n'ont aucune empathie, aucune humanité en eux ? Ils ne pensent pas que des gens pourraient avoir envie de leur faire payer ? Qu'ils n'y gagnent rien ?

Quelle est cette chose qui les motivait tant, qui les effrayait tant, au point qu'ils en oublient presque leur âme ?

-Et ensuite, que s'est-il passé ?

-Jugson a pris les tubes que j'avais remplis et m'a confié l'ancienne potion… Probablement pour que je sois accusé au cas où.

Ou alors il ment et c'est lui qui a forcé le bureau de Dumbledore.

Non, Dumbledore le saurait…

J'ai compris : il a accepté parce qu'il savait que ce serait moins terrible d'être pris avec une potion ratée plutôt qu'avec un véritable Imperium Liquide !

-Et on est allé à la rencontre de Dolohov. J'ai essayé de laisser de la poudre de carapaces de scarabée derrière moi, au cas où on aurait un problème… Et puis on est tombé sur Potter et Black qui discutait avec un homme alors on a sorti nos baguettes. Ce dernier nous a vus et nous a dit qu'on pouvait « y aller ». Finalement on les a immobilisés et après quelques questions, l'homme a accepté de nous amener à Dolohov. Il nous avait dit qu'il avait des contacts à l'extérieur et on a pensé que ce sorcier devait être l'un d'entre eux.

-Et une fois devant Dolohov vous lui avez montré vos potions.

-En effet, il n'a pas beaucoup réagi et vu sa manière d e se comporter, surtout avec Rebbeca, je me suis dit qu'il devait être sous Imperium.

James, Lily et moi nous redressons à ces paroles : donc c'était réellement illogique qu'Antonin soit aussi froid et cruel ! Même Rogue savait pour ses sentiments… Où est-ce Lily qui le lui a répété ?

Mon nom sonne bizarre dans sa bouche d'ailleurs : je ne l'ai jamais entendu le dire.

-Est-il vrai que vous avez dit que vous aviez fait ces potions ?

-Seulement la deuxième : en début d'année, Dolohov est venu me voir et m'a proposé un marché. Il m'a dit que je pouvais devenir plus fort, me venger… Et n'avoir aucune responsabilité au cas où on échouerait. J'ai accepté. Il m'a expliqué que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait réclamé une potion et qu'ils en avaient déjà un échantillon, qu'il fallait en faire plus. Au bout d'un moment j'ai finit par découvrir que la potion que je faisais ne ressemblait pas à celle que Potter avait confié un court moment à Lily. Dolohov avait voulu la confier à certains proches des Foist car il y avait des fouilles dans les cachots à cette époque mais il y a eu un contretemps et j'ai découvert que la fiole avait atterrit entre les mains des Gryffondor. J'en ai parlé aux autres et ils ont décidé d'en profiter pour l'utiliser semble-t-il.

Et Peter fut le malheureux à payer.

Mais alors c'était ça ? C'était pour cette raison que ces deux garçons de Serpentard m'avaient agressée ? J'aurais dû être la gardienne de la fiole ? Je l'ai quasimment été finalement !

En tout cas, Rogue ne tourne pas autour du pot. Il doit savoir que s'il est coopératif, il aura une chance que Dumbledore l'aide. C'est ce que je lui avais dit dans la bibliothèque puis dans les toilettes. Et il n'a plus rien à perdre : il a déjà cherché à protéger Lily en publique, devant mon père, donc il doit désormais être considéré comme un traître à son sang.

-Cependant, si j'ai avoué ça c'était…

-Pour sauver votre amie, je sais, l'interrompt Dumbledore avec calme. Mais ça ne justifie en rien vos actes.

-Je me disais qu'en ayant plus d'influence, je pourrais éviter qu'elle devienne leur cible, murmure faiblement Severus sans regarder Lily.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement et semble vouloir croiser le regard de Severus, en vain.

-Malheureusement votre plan a failli la mener à sa mort. Et ça n'efface pas le fait que vous ayez créé une potion issue de magie noire, déclare Dumbledore d'un ton glacial.

Je me sens déjà mal à l'aise alors je n'ose imaginer l'état de Severus. A ma grande surprise, il relève le regard et semble d'un calme olympien.

-Je n'ai jamais créé de potion maléfique.

-Pardon ?

-J'avais accepté mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

-Et les potions qu'avaient Jugson ? C'étaient quoi alors ? s'exclament Sirius et James en chœur.

Severus affiche un léger rictus mais ne dit pas un mot. Il a un certain culot pour faire ça dans une telle situation.

-Monsieur Rogue, pouvez-vous nous expliquer un peu plus clairement ?

-Peu de temps après la rentrée, on ne faisait que rassembler les ingrédients. J'ai alors parlé avec Rebbeca et j'ai appris que Lily avait, malgré mes demandes, été agressée dans les couloirs par Jugson et ses amis. J'ai alors commencé à hésiter.

-Alors v…

-Attends ! je m'exclame. Quand tu dis que vous rassembliez des ingrédients…

-On t'en avait volé durant les cours parce que tu ne voyais rien et c'est également la raison pour laquelle Dolohov a demandé à contacter ta famille, explique Severus en tournant légèrement la tête dans ma direction.

Je fronce les sourcils, sans m'excuser auprès du directeur pour lui avoir coupé la parole.

-Je le voyais, je marmonne sombrement.

Pourquoi tout le monde me prend pour une idiote ? Dumbledore s'éclaircit la gorge et me fixe.

-Je comprends votre désir de déchiffrer ce qui se passait autour de vous mais à l'avenir, évitez de m'interrompre Miss.

-Oui monsieur. Pardon, je murmure précipitamment, atrocement gênée.

-Bien, reprend le directeur d'une voix plus claire. Donc vous disiez avoir eu des doutes.

-Oui. Quand on a pu se mettre à la fabrication, j'ai commencé à faire comme ils me disaient mais au moment où j'ai vu que les potions obtenues étaient différentes, Dolohov a… Il a décidé de l'utiliser sur quelqu'un avec un antidote. On ne savait pas encore qui mais j'ai commencé à craindre pour… A avoir peur, se corrige Severus en rougissant légèrement derrière ses longues mèches noires. J'ai pris toute la nouvelle potion et je l'ai remplacée.

Nous fixons tous Severus un court instant, sans dire un mot quand soudain, le professeur Dumbledore éclate de rire.

-Hahahahaha ! C'est pour ça !

Severus semble encore plus mal à l'aise que s'il venait de se faire hurler dessus et renvoyer temporairement. Son visage est crispé, ses poings serrés et il jette des regards outré au directeur. De notre côté, nous échangeons des regards terrorisé, nous demandant si le directeur a perdu la tête. Même Opieka ne semble pas comprendre.

-C'est donc pour cette raison que le professeur Slughorn a trouvé un soin contre les furoncles dans les cachots quand je lui ai demandé de fouiller les cachots.

-Euh… oui. Il fallait une potion avec la même odeur et la même couleur, bougonne Severus, toujours très gêné. D'habitude on la cachait mais là, on n'a pas pris cette peine…

-Voilà un stratagème digne de Salazar en personne, déclare Dumbledore.

Rogue semble vouloir garder un visage impassible mais il est évident qu'il est flatté. D'un côté il y a de quoi : je suis moi-même admirative face à sa ruse pour protéger Lily. Finalement, il avait dit vrai ce jour-là, lorsqu'il m'avait assuré qu'il la protégeait « à sa manière » : il a accepté le marché d'Antonin, changé les potions, tenté de convaincre mon père. Malgré tout, son plan a failli tomber à l'eau. Il a failli tout perdre.

-Et qu'avez-vous fait de la potion d'origine ? demande Opieka.

James acquiesce avec force, les sourcils froncés et l'air mécontent : c'est vrai qu'il n'a rien dit à ce sujet.

-Je l'ai gardé avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas la donner volontairement aux professeurs si je ne voulais pas subir une vengeance de la part de ceux qui faisaient partis de cette affaire. On était tous surveillés. On ne savait pas comment mais…

-Oui, Voldemort sait créer la peur chez ses compagnons.

Severus affiche une grimace lorsque Dumbledore prononce le nom du mage noir.

-Mais… Maintenant ça devrait aller. Vu que j'ai été « pris », soupire-t-il avec amertume, ce n'est plus de ma faute

C'est la défaite ou l'obligation de rendre la potion qui le rend ainsi ? Severus regarde de mon côté puis du côté de Lily et enfin fixe à nouveau le directeur.

-Dans mon sac, il y a un livre de méthode pour la métamorphose. Si vous l'ouvrez à la page 47, vous verrez que j'y ai creusé un trou pour y placer une fiole de voyage. Les dix litres de potions s'y trouvent.

Dumbledore fait un signe de tête à Opieka pour qu'il aille chercher le dit sac tandis que je réfléchis : Severus non plus n'est au courant de rien pour mon père. Il n'était qu'un contact de Dolohov. Et ce dernier a été manipulé par lui, il a utilisé l'Imperium pour qu'il me tue. En sait-il davantage ? Ma famille le cachait, il connaît peut-être la raison pour laquelle ma mère est à l'hôpital.

Lily fixe Severus qui ne dit plus un mot. James et Sirius semblent stupéfaits et mécontents à la fois. Remus quant à lui a l'air totalement sidéré.

Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu arriver à mon père pour qu'il se mette dans un tel état ? Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'il veuille ma mort ?

Je respire profondément puis pose ma tête sur mes bras, la cachant grâce à mes jambes. Je suis épuisée et tout le monde a des raisons de me haïr… Pour une fois.


	75. Chapitre 75

**Chapitre 75 : Renvoyés ?**

Tandis qu'Opieka quitte la salle, je fixe le dos de Rogue, toujours incertain quant à ce que je dois penser de lui.

Il a malgré tout voulu faire cette potion maléfique et s'en servir. Cependant, il a également su changer la donne. Etait-ce volontaire ? Il est possible qu'il ait eu un complice et qu'après son départ, lorsque ce dernier a vu que Servilo était capturé, il ait changé les potions à sa place.

Le doute est permis !

Et puis, de toute façon, même avec sa prétendue ruse, Evans a failli subir le même sort que Peter… Et pire encore !

Je pense qu'il a tout prévu depuis un bon moment, et c'est également pour ça qu'il a préféré se taire autant que possible dans la forêt : il se doutait qu'il pouvait encore être pris sur le fait. Il a volontairement fait passer Jugson pour le chef pour ainsi se défaire de toutes responsabilités ! C'est vraiment une belle ordure ce type-là. Le seul moment où il nous a soi-disant aidés, c'est lorsqu'il a tenté d'empêcher Greil de s'en prendre à Lily, et franchement, ça n'a pas marché et ce n'était pas glorieux non plus.

Greil…

Que s'est-il passé ?

Je jette un coup d'œil furtif à Rebbeca qui semble se reposer, la tête dans ses bras croisés. Ses épaules se soulèvent de manière régulière, m'assurant qu'elle ne pleure pas. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle craque. Est-ce que tout ça était un plan ? Est-ce qu'elle sait pourquoi il a agi ainsi ?

Selon son récit ce n'est pas le cas. Et avant même que nous arrivions, elle aurait eu des problèmes avec son père. Je me sens un peu honteux d'avoir assisté à une telle scène, bien qu'ils n'aient échangé aucun mot tout du long. C'est comme quand je voyais Sirius se faire gronder par ses parents. On ne se sent pas du tout à sa place.

Pourtant c'est beaucoup plus grave qu'une simple dispute : elle a failli y laisser la vie. Il voulait la tuer pour de bon !

C'est parce que j'avais peur qu'elle ne dise pas tout, qu'elle tente de lui pardonner comme elle semble le faire avec Dolohov et Rogue, que j'ai pris la parole pour raconter ce qui s'était passé.

Dolohov qui a failli la tuer de ses propres mains. J'espère qu'il ira en prison !

D'abord sa mère à l'hôpital, puis son père maintenant… Dumbledore voulait des explications, il n'est pas le seul.

Peut-être que c'est le fait que sa femme soit à l'hôpital qui a rendu Greil aussi vulnérable. Mais ça m'étonne de lui. Il n'est pas comme ça normalement. Je n'arrive toujours pas à me faire à l'idée qu'il était notre ennemi, lui qui était si génial, si honorable. Je voulais devenir comme lui.

Pfff ! Quelle horrible journée…

Le seul soulagement que j'ai eu a été d'apprendre que c'était Mary qui avait donné le mot de passe aux Serpentard, et non pas Rebbeca. Ca me rassure : je ne voulais pas la culpabiliser davantage… Même pas du tout.

Je tourne la tête vers Remus qui nous regarde tour à tour. J'espère qu'on pourra sortir avant le soir : il a encore une nuit de pleine lune à passer et on ne peut pas laisser Queudver y aller seul, ce serait bien trop dangereux. D'ailleurs, ce dernier doit se demander ce qu'il se passe…

Je compte sur Sirius pour lui faire un résumé, je n'ai plus la force de quoique ce soit, même si je n'ai pas été gravement blessé.

J'ai failli perdre Rebbeca tandis que mon modèle s'est tourné vers la magie noire.

Non, c'est impossible. Ce doit être un plan. Je ne comprends plus : il devait se battre contre Voldemort et finalement il s'en prend à nous tous, passe pour un raciste et fuit avec la fiole mauve ! Tout ça n'a aucun sens !

Rebbeca… Est-ce qu'elle m'en veut d'avoir dénoncé son père ? Je commence à avoir peur de la regarder dans les yeux. Peur qu'elle me haïsse ou qu'elle était au courant. Pourtant, elle semblait tenir à Lily, avoir peur de cette satanée potion. Tout se contredit… Je suis paralysé.

-Voilà, Monsieur le directeur.

Opieka est de retour de notre côté, un sac à la main et un livre dans l'autre. Il tend vaguement le bras devant lui et une nouvelle fois, je ressens une vague de gêne : voir un professeur dans un pyjama de l'infirmerie est déjà assez bizarre mais penser qu'il a perdu un œil par ma faute…

C'est monstrueux. Répugnant. Il avait fini par maîtriser Greil et moi je l'ai attaqué dans son dos ! Sans moi, tout se serait bien mieux passé. Quel nul !

Est-ce qu'il veut entendre mes excuses ? Ou est-ce qu'il préfère ne plus jamais en parler ?

Dumbledore ouvre doucement le livre et cherche la page en question. Finalement, il finit par sortir une fiole de la taille de sa main qui contient un liquide blanchâtre, un peu comme les potions dans les tubes de Jugson.

-Ainsi donc, voici la véritable potion… Est-elle réussie ?

-Je l'ignore, répond Rogue.

C'est ça ! Encore une fois, il fait tout pour éviter les responsabilités ! Et qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de donner la potion malgré tout ? Il avait amené son sac ! En gros, il a vraiment préparé ses arrières. Et ça m'énerve qu'il s'en sorte !

-Bien. A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à me dire, je vais désormais interroger les deux autres élèves.

Deux ?

Il considère encore Dolohov comme un élève ?!

Nous le regardons se lever et disparaître derrière les rideaux sans dire un mot.

-Euh… Professeur ? Vous ne le suivez pas ? demande Evans.

Opieka relève la tête et la regarde un moment avant de répondre.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on en apprendra davantage. Soit toute l'histoire de Rogue est un mensonge…

Le concerné ne prononce pas le moindre mot mais vu la manière dont il se tortille sur sa chaise, ça le trouble qu'un professeur envisage cela.

-Et les deux autres ne feront que se démentir, soit c'est une histoire déjà bien préparée avec une partie de vérité et on ne peut pas faire grand-chose.

-Mais Dolohov, il a tout de même eu des liens avec Voldemort : il a des contacts ! s'exclame Sirius.

-Et vous aimeriez que je vous rapporte toutes ces informations, c'est cela ? demande Opieka en levant un sourcil.

Nous nous taisons tous : il a tout compris et c'est embarrassant.

-Ca ne me concerne pas. Si je dois me battre, je le ferais mais Dumbledore ne m'a pas réclamé pour l'aider et je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Et puis, il faut quelqu'un pour vous surveiller.

Il n'a pas dit « le professeur Dumbledore ». C'est mal !

Enfin, vu mon cas je peux me taire.

J'aimerais lui poser des dizaines de questions mais je n'ose pas parler. La culpabilité semble sceller mes lèvres.

Evans affiche un petit sourire gêné face à ses paroles et Rebbeca le regarde vaguement avant de remettre la tête entre ses bras. Que pense-t-elle de Dolohov ? Il était sous Imperium mais malgré tout… Comment le voit-elle désormais ?

D'ailleurs Opieka n'était-il pas curieux au sujet de la famille de Rebbeca ? Or Dolohov est censé s'être caché parmi eux ! Et est-ce qu'il saurait pourquoi Greil nous a attaqués ?

J'ai envie de lui poser la question mais cette fois, ce n'est pas tant son œil perdu qui me dérange mais plus exactement la présence de Rebbeca. Je n'ose plus parler de Greil devant elle. Je crains de la blesser davantage.

Le silence s'installe et personne ne dit un mot. De mon côté, je cherche quelque chose à raconter ou à demander mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit, ou uniquement des questions qui pourraient offenser certains sorciers présents. Je vois que mon meilleur ami semble lui aussi en grande concentration. Servilo reste immobile et Evans le regarde fréquemment mais n'émet pas un son.

Quant à Opieka, il regarde en direction de Becky mais ses yeux ne semblent pas être posés sur un point fixe.

-On va être renvoyé ? finit par demander Sirius au bout de très longues minutes.

Cette fois, tout le monde relève ma tête et le fixe avant de se tourner vers notre professeur. Même Rogue a quitté sa position initiale pour mieux entendre la réponse.

-Sincèrement ? Je n'en sais rien. Miss Evans aura surement moins de problèmes, sa seule erreur étant d'avoir sécher les cours et d'être allée dans la forêt interdite. Par contre, vous quatre, vous avez d'assez gros ennuis. Il y a des éléments en votre faveur mais beaucoup qui aggravent votre cas… Sans parler du passé de certains. Sachez cependant que si Dumbledore décide de vous garder, ce ne sera pas parce que vous n'avez pas atteint ses limites.

-Comment ça ? demande Remus.

Je me demande s'il s'inquiète pour nous ou pour les pleines lunes.

-Vu la situation, vous laisser dehors serait semblable à un crime à ses yeux.

Nous baissons la tête avec culpabilité. Nous sommes désormais des cibles de choix pour Voldemort.

-Professeur ? Voulez-vous bien prévenir Horace et Filius ? J'aurais besoin d'eux.

Nous nous retournons et apercevons Dumbledore derrière Jugson et Dolohov. Le premier semble furieux mais je m'en contrefiche. Et je sais que je ne suis pas le seul. Nous tournons tous immédiatement le regard vers Rebbeca.

Elle est tendue et est livide. Cependant, à ma grande surprise, elle ne semble pas terrorisée. Elle doit avoir peur bien sûr, ses mains tremblent, mais son regard est dur et ses lèvres serrées.

De son côté, Dolohov semble écrasé sous la culpabilité mais cette vision ne me réjouit pas. Bien au contraire. J'aurais presque aimé qu'il soit fier de ses actes pour que je puisse à nouveau le frapper. Ou alors j'aimerais qu'il soit détruit, que des détraqueurs l'embrassent, n'importe quoi ! Mais qu'il souffre.

Malheureusement, ça fait un moment que les détraqueurs s'enfuient de leurs postes pour rejoindre Voldemort.

Opieka acquiesce avant de saisir sa cape de sorcier légèrement déchirée tachée de sang puis de s'en vêtir pour sortir de l'infirmerie. Nous n'osons toujours pas dire un seul mot mais j'ai l'impression que mon sang se met à bouillir et mon poing me démange.

Jugson se met alors à insulter Rogue, le traitant de lâche et de traître à son sang.

-Monsieur Jugson, taisez-vous si vous ne voulez pas que je revienne sur ma décision, le gronde Dumbledore sur un ton glacial.

Le Serpentard cesse immédiatement mais continue de nous jeter à tous des regards mauvais.

Dolohov et Rebbeca ne cessent pas leur contact visuel. Cette dernière finit par s'asseoir au bord de son lit et je remarque que Dolohov observe chacun de ces gestes avec précautions. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

-Je suis désolé, déclare-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je cligne des yeux avant de sentir une vague de rage brûlante me submerger et s'imprégner dans toutes les cellules de mon corps. Ses excuses ne serviront à rien ! Elles ne rendront pas sa santé à Peter, n'aideront pas Rebbeca et sa famille !

-De quoi ? demande celle-ci avec une voix étonnamment hautaine que je n'avais pas entendue depuis des mois.

-Désolé de t'avoir empêtrée dans cette histoire et surtout d'avoir failli te tuer. J'avais beau être sous Imperium j'aurai dû être capable d'éviter ça. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je voulais juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça et que je suis sincèrement désolé. Je te présente toutes mes excuses.

Qu'il se les garde pour lui ses belles paroles. Rebbeca baisse les yeux et semble amère. Puis elle relève la tête et le fixe à nouveau sous le regard attentif de Dumbledore.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour l'Imperium. C'est…

Elle fronce les sourcils puis lève les yeux au ciel en respirant profondément. Elle a envie de pleurer ?

-Je ne t'en veux pas à ce sujet mais pour avoir mêlé ma famille à cette histoire. Pour avoir été trop lâche pour admettre que tu ne pouvais pas faire cette potion. Pour ce que tu as fait à mes proches, dit-elle sombrement.

Je suis étonné qu'elle ne s'énerve pas. Cependant, elle ose le regarder droit dans les yeux et ses paroles me réconfortent : elle a le culot de lui dire ses quatre vérités en face et c'est génial ! Surtout quand je sais qu'il l'aime ! Ca lui apprendra. C'est peut-être cruel d'en tirer une telle satisfaction. Dois-je tenter de retenir ce genre de sentiments ?

Rebbeca pousse un soupir au moment même où les professeurs Flitwick et Slughorn rentrent dans l'infirmerie, suivit d'Opieka.

Malheureusement pour eux l'infirmière en profite pour vérifier l'état de Remus et son regard tombe sur le professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal.

-Vous êtes sortis comme ça ?!

-Le directeur m'avait demandé de…, commence Opieka, avec détachement.

-Je me contrefiche de ce que peut bien dire le directeur ! Vous êtes blessé ! En convalescence !

-Mais, continue Opieka, de moins en moins sûr de lui.

-Silence ! On n'a pas idée de sortir à l'extérieur et se balader avec des blessures pareilles !

Nous ne disons pas un mot, de toute façon, il serait impossible de s'entendre dans un tel vacarme. Malgré cela, Sirius me tapote l'épaule du bout des doigts et me montre Dumbledore murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille des deux autre professeurs qui partent ensuite avec les deux Serpentard.

Que vont-ils faire ?

-Madame Pomfresh ? fait doucement le directeur.

-Quoi ?! aboie l'infirmière. Vous allez encore leur demander de faire vos courses ? Et pourquoi pas du Quidditch tant que vous y êtes ! Ils sont sous le choc, blessés et vous…

-Je suis désolé pour tout cela mais c'était nécessaire.

Pomfresh marmonne des paroles à peine compréhensibles, répétant sans arrêt avec sarcasme le mot « nécessaire ».

-Je n'en aurai plus pour longtemps. Promis.

L'infirmière fronce les sourcils avant de retourner vers Remus et lui demander de tirer la langue.

-Sachez que ces deux jeunes gens ont été… Renvoyés. Temporairement en tout cas.

-Temporairement ?! je m'exclame avant de recevoir un regard venimeux de Pomfresh.

-En effet. Monsieur Dolohov est majeur, il n'a plus aucun devoir envers cette école, cependant, il était sous ma responsabilité quand il a commencé ce plan donc il quitte désormais l'école mais restera sous surveillance chez une personne qui, je suis sûre, saura le faire travailler et le garder près de lui. Sa baguette a également été confisquée. De même que Monsieur Jugson qui ira chez une autre connaissance.

-Et nous ? demande Rogue.

Je lui jette un regard dégoûté : tu devrais plutôt demander « et toi », sale veracrasse ! Et la seule raison pour laquelle je ne t'ai pas encore collé mon poing dans la figure c'est parce qu'il y a des professeurs et les filles.

-Monsieur Dolohov était le cerveau de cette entreprise comme vous l'avez souligné et toutes les responsabilités lui incombent. Quant à Jugson, il n'a, semble-t-il, éprouvé aucun regret et revendiqué ses actes, marmonne Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils, comme si les gestes de ce dernier étaient illogiques.

Ce n'est franchement pas étonnant : il a vraiment dû avoir des vapeurs de sa potion !

-J'aurais dû vous punir de manière identique mais… Deux raisons m'y empêchent, et l'une d'elle est également la réponse à la question suivante : pourquoi ne les ai-je pas envoyé face à la justice magique ? C'est parce que malgré tout c'était à nous, professeurs, de deviner ce qui se passait dans cette école et ne pas vous laisser risquer la vie de vos camarades. De plus, j'ai sous-estimé Voldemort, ou plutôt ses collaborateurs qui ont tout fait pour tenter de se racheter alors que leur maître voulait les éliminer. L'autre raison est que vous, Severus, avez finalement fait marche arrière et tout fait pour protéger ceux qui comptaient pour vous. Vous avez su admettre que vous pouviez avoir tort, malgré votre envie de vengeance. Vos choix étaient différents de ceux de Jugson et c'est ça qui compte le plus.

Malgré ce beau discours, je doute du bien-fondé de ces décisions : Dolohov a failli tuer Peter ! C'est presque un meurtre. Il devrait passer devant un tribunal. Et vu la tête de Sirius, je ne dois pas être le seul à penser ainsi.

-C'est pourquoi votre punition à vous tous ne sera qu'un seul mois de retenue, et la raison est pour ne pas avoir alerté les professeurs et avoir été trouvé dans la forêt interdite.

Rebbeca et Lily écarquillent les yeux face à cette punition : c'est vrai que pour elles, c'est un peu injuste. Et pour nous aussi ! On voulait seulement sauver Rebbeca !

Mais d'un côté, j'ai crevé un œil à un professeur, Rebbeca a foncé dans un piège sans alerter les professeurs, Lily n'a averti personne et a joué les espionnes…

-Je retire vingt points à Gryffondor pour les deux élèves qui ont séché les cours…

Bon, ça c'est mérité.

-Et, Monsieur Rogue, vous serez interdit de sortie à Pré-au-Lard jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire. De plus, je retire cent cinquante points à votre maison pour avoir mis la vie de vos camarades en danger.

Rogue semble un peu abattu mais reste droit et garde les yeux fixés sur Dumbledore.

-Mais je vous accorde trente points pour votre ruse. J'accorde également dix points à vous deux, ajoute le directeur en se tournant vers Sirius et moi, pour avoir fait fi du danger en voulant sauver votre amie… Bien que vous vous soyez tous mis en péril finalement.

Je n'ose même pas sourire. C'est nul. On ne les mérite pas ces points. J'ai mutilé un professeur et on a tous failli mourir juste parce que j'ai refusé qu'on alerte les adultes !

-Il est bien sûr évident que si jamais vous commettiez une autre erreur, il n'y aurait plus d'excuse. Ce qui vous a sauvés aujourd'hui est le fait que vous étiez des victimes. A l'avenir, prenez garde, nous conseille Dumbledore sur un ton bien moins chaleureux.

Le directeur finit par franchir la porte, nous laissant seuls dans notre culpabilité.

Par chance, Madame Pomfresh prend quelques décisions qui nous permettent de nous aérer les idées : Rebbeca, après avoir pris sa Pimentine pour son début de grippe, Lily, Rogue et moi pouvons désormais sortir de l'infirmerie. Par contre, Sirius, Remus et Opieka doivent y rester à tout prix.

Nous saluons nos amis et le professeur avant de sortir dans le couloir.


	76. Chapitre 76

**Chapitre 76 : Excuses**

Je reste immobile, sans dire un mot. J'ai l'impression que seul mon sang arrive à bouger en moi. Je ne sais même pas à quoi je pense, ni ce qui se passe autour de moi. J'entends du bruit mais je m'en fiche.

Il est devant moi.

Antonin.

Je le fixe et je commence à comprendre que cet ouragan en moi n'est autre que la colère et la déception. Je ne brise pas le contact visuel un seul instant, ne sachant que dire. Comment pourrait-il comprendre ce qu'il m'a fait vivre ? Dans quels tourments il m'a plongée ces derniers mois sans se soucier de rien d'autre que sa propre situation !

Je revois alors son visage, impassible, lorsque ses mains enclavaient ma gorge.

J'entends Dumbledore demander à Jugson de se taire et je commence à étudier le comportement de celui qui me fait face. Il m'observe. Il suffit que je remue l'index pour que ses yeux se posent furtivement sur ma main avant de retourner sur mon visage. Bien qu'il baisse légèrement la tête, chose que je n'ai vue que lorsqu'il était contrit après cette dispute début novembre, j'arrive à remarquer que ses joues sont livides, ses muscles tendu. Je fronce davantage les sourcils et il semble un peu plus crispé.

C'est alors que je comprends : il a peur de moi.

Bien que mon corps se détende, le dégoût m'envahit immédiatement face à cette réaction. Il me craint. C'est tellement étrange. J'ai l'impression que je pourrais le briser sans effort. Me venger de lui, car c'est sa faute s'il y a toutes ces rumeurs à mon sujet, et si j'ai été accusée à sa place.

Il l'a cherché. Il m'a manipulée, m'a fait porter le chapeau par lâcheté et c'est probablement lui aussi qui a blessé James dans les cachots ! Et ça, je ne peux pas lui pardonner.

Je cligne des yeux puis me retiens de m'acharner sur lui : non, je ne suis pas comme ça. Ce sont les autres, ils agissaient ainsi contre moi pour se sentir mieux, en croyant qu'ils en avaient le droit… Que je leur laissais le droit. Alors que j'étais terrifiée, que je les suppliais silencieusement de me laisser tranquille. Alors que je les laissais devenir des monstres.

Je ne dois pas agir comme eux. Je suis différente. Je dois être différente.

-Je suis désolé, déclare-t-il en fermant les yeux.

Je le regarde un instant, étonnée par ses paroles puis prends ma respiration et décide de rester froide, afin de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a plus rien entre nous, que ce soit de l'amitié ou autre chose. Que son destin ne me concerne plus.

Et puis, est-il désolé pour les bonnes raisons ? Mieux vaut s'en assurer avant de le pardonner… Ou pas.

-De quoi ?

-Désolé de t'avoir empêtrée dans cette histoire et surtout d'avoir failli te tuer. J'avais beau être sous Imperium j'aurai dû être capable d'éviter ça. Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner, je voulais juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu faire ça et que je suis sincèrement désolé. Je te présente toutes mes excuses.

Je baisse les yeux : il se trompe. Je ne peux plus rien faire pour lui, même pas l'aider puisqu'il ne comprend pas pourquoi il doit s'en vouloir. Peut-être à l'avenir… Mais je ne dois pas l'accuser injustement non plus. Je ne suis pas comme Pénélope.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour l'Imperium. C'est…

Je sens mes yeux me piquer, signe que les larmes arrivent. Je lève le regard pour les faire reculer en respirant profondément.

Il faut que je lui dise. Il faut que je cesse de penser à mon père qui a voulu me tuer. Que c'est lui qui l'avait décidé. Il faut que je me concentre sur Antonin.

-Je ne t'en veux pas à ce sujet mais pour avoir mêlé ma famille à cette histoire. Pour avoir été trop lâche pour admettre que tu ne pouvais pas faire cette potion. Pour ce que tu as fait à mes proches, dis-je sombrement.

C'est idiot mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que s'il n'avait pas rejoint ma famille en fuyant… S'il ne m'avait pas demandé d'entrer en contact avec elle… Mon père serait toujours le même.

Je soupire de dépit, tout le monde restant silencieux autour de nous : je n'aime pas me montrer en spectacle.

Finalement, les professeurs Slughorn, Flitwick et Opieka arrivent en même temps que Madame Pomfresh qui hurle sur ce dernier pour son irresponsabilité. D'un côté, je la comprends.

Je me demande s'il a croisé des élèves dans cette tenue…

Je me réinstalle sur mon lit sans dire un mot, cherchant à écouter la dispute plutôt que de penser à mes problèmes. Je ne veux pas pleurer.

Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi ! Pourquoi mon père a agi comme ça ! J'ai le droit, non ?

Dumbledore arrive à calmer l'infirmière et je remarque que Dolohov et Jugson sont partis, ainsi que les deux professeurs.

-Je n'en aurai plus pour longtemps, assure Dumbledore. Promis.

Madame Pomfresh ne semble pas convaincue mais elle ne dit plus un mot et s'occupe à nouveau de Remus.

Le directeur nous informe du renvoi temporaire des deux Serpentards, et James réagit immédiatement et très bruyamment.

Je comprends sa colère : Peter a failli mourir à cause d'eux, ainsi que nous tous. C'est ridicule de renvoyer des criminels temporairement ! Ils risquent de recommencer !

Cependant, Dumbledore semble assez sûr de lui lorsqu'il nous donne ses explications. Au moins, il les surveille indirectement et ils n'ont plus leur baguette, c'est déjà ça. Pourtant…

Il fut un temps où j'aurais eu confiance mais là… Après qu'il ait eu tort au sujet de la deuxième potion, j'ai du mal à penser qu'il ne se passera plus rien.

A mes yeux, ce n'est qu'ignorer le problème. Pendant ce temps là, nous sommes toujours en grave danger !

-Et nous ? s'inquiète Severus.

James lui jette un regard furieux que je ne comprends pas : au contraire, je suis contente que Severus ai eu le cran de demander ce que mon esprit hurlait.

Dumbledore explique alors la situation de Jugson et Dolohov brièvement. Il sous-entend que Jugson a tout simplement « pété un câble ».

-J'aurais dû vous punir de manière identique mais… Deux raisons m'y empêche, et l'une d'elle est également la réponse à la question suivante : pourquoi ne les ai-je pas envoyé face à la justice magique ? C'est parce que malgré tout, c'était à nous, professeurs, de deviner ce qui se passait dans cette école et ne pas vous laisser risquer la vie de vos camarades. De plus, j'ai sous-estimé Voldemort, ou plutôt ses collaborateurs qui ont tout fait pour tenter de se racheter alors que leur maître voulait les éliminer.

Je retiens un reniflement de mépris uniquement parce qu'il m'a déjà fait une remarque sur mes interruptions. Je l'avais prévenu, la lettre de mon grand-père était pourtant simple à comprendre… Et lui, celui qu'on nomme le plus grand sorcier du monde a préféré se fier à ses connaissances sur Voldemort. Ca ne concernait que ma famille et les élèves, quasiment rien, donc il ne s'est concentré que sur la tête du dragon et en a oublié les griffes.

Dumbledore continue en mettant en valeur le fait que Severus a finalement changé de cap, que ces choix étaient différents. Donc, sa punition est différente.

Nos choix. En faisant ça, il m'offre une protection. Et puis, sur ce point, je suis d'accord : Severus m'avait prévenue, il m'avait assurée qu'il faisait tout pour protéger Lily. Il a osé m'avouer ça, à moi, amie de ses ennemis et surveillée par les professeurs. Il a échoué mais… Il y a mis toutes ses forces. Je pense qu'il mérite ce pardon.

Moi j'ai juste joué l'idiote à ne prévenir personne…

J'aurais dû demander à Severus de m'accompagner lorsque je l'ai bousculé en courant dans le hall.

Le directeur nous annonce ensuite notre sanction : encore un mois de retenue. Je vais finir par m'y habituer… Comme les garçons. Ca ne m'empêche pas pour autant d'êter un peu désabusée. Bon, je vois mal notre directrice de maison prévenir ma famille à ce sujet mais je reste dégoûtée : comme si je n'avais pas assez de problèmes ! Je suis épuisée, je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça.

Et puis, pour Lily, c'est tout simplement injuste !

Puis arrive la perte de points, dû au fait qu'on a séché les cours. Cent cinquante points en moins pour Serpentard et quarante pour Gryffondor. Severus perd également son droit de sortie à pré-au-lard.

Je regarde Severus qui arrive malgré tout à conserver son calme et ne pas afficher sa déception. Voilà, nous sommes tous à égalités désormais : plus aucun d'entre nous n'a le droit d'aller à Pré-au-Lard… Sauf Peter.

D'un côté, je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais y faire. Je ne sors avec personne et mon père cherche à se débarrasser de moi. Je ferme les yeux avec force pour m'obliger à penser à autres chose tandis que Dumbledore accorde malgré tout des points à Severus, Sirius et James.

Sur ce point je ne peux que l'approuver : ils ont tous les trois été très braves, chacun à leur manière. Penser qu'ils ont tenté de m'empêcher d'aller à la rencontre de mon père me fait légèrement sourire mais cette joie fane rapidement : j'ai été idiote, j'ai mis tout le monde en danger. Je ne fais gagner de points à personne.

Je me sens complètement nulle. Je vais finir par croire qu'il aurait été mieux que mon père réussisse… Ou que mes anciens démons aient gagnés le combat lorsque je me mutilais.

-Il est bien sûr évident que si jamais vous commettiez une autre erreur, il n'y aurait plus d'excuse. Ce qui vous a sauvé aujourd'hui est le fait que vous étiez des victimes. A l'avenir, prenez garde, déclare le directeur sur un ton presque glacial.

Il finit par sortir, et je reste muette avec cette impression désagréable qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à des nausées. Finalement, Madame Pomfresh m'offre, ou plutôt me tend avec force un gobelet rempli de Pimentine que je bois d'une traite. Je sens la fumée me sortir par les oreilles, ma gorge me brûle et ma langue a l'impression d'avoir goûté un mets bien trop épicé mais la fièvre s'évanouie en un instant et je me sens moins écrasée. Enfin, elle nous laisse tous sortir sauf Sirius et Remus.

Je me demande pourquoi elle n'a pas donné un remède à Remus… Peut-être parce qu'il est trop souvent malade donc elle préfère éviter les effets des potions entre elles...

Une fois dans le couloir nous restons silencieux. Severus garde la tête basse et les mains dans les poches, James croise les bras en levant le nez d'un air mécontent et Lily et moi nous nous les observons.

Dire que tout ça c'est…

-Je suis désolée pour ce que mon père vous a fait, j'arrive finalement à déclarer.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer et je prie pour que je ne me mette pas à sangloter, pas encore, pas devant eux ! James desserre les bras tandis que j'affiche une moue contrite.

-Ce n'est pas à toi de t'excuser, déclare Lily. En plus si tu n'avais pas crié quand il voulait utiliser la potion sur moi, Opieka ne nous aurait pas retrouvés. Mais tu as dit que tu ne savais pas pourquoi ton père était comme ça, c'est vrai ?

-Oui. Normalement il est calme, ou en tout cas il n'est pas aussi furieux.

-Oui, Greil est l'homme le plus classe que je n'ai jamais connu et il sait toujours comment réagir, renchérit James. Jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé ainsi

Lily et Severus nous regardent d'un air incrédule. Je les comprends : comment croire que l'homme qui les a menacés de torture pouvait être quelqu'un de posé et agréable auparavant.

-On savait qu'il se battait contre Voldemort mais… Il s'est passé quelque chose, je ne sais pas quoi, et ma mère s'est retrouvée à l'hôpital tandis que lui… est venu ici, j'explique en me serrant le bras gauche.

J'ai presque l'impression que mes anciennes cicatrices me rongent de l'intérieur et cherche par tous les moyens de me dévorer. Je ne me sens vraiment pas bien.

-Tu crois que c'est un maléfice qui l'a rendu ainsi ? demande Severus sur un ton peu convaincu.

-Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je murmure faiblement.

-Pour le moment on s'en fiche ! s'écrie James. Et puis tu n'as rien à faire là, tu as fait cette potion alors que…

-Hey ! Dumbledore lui a pardonné alors on n'en parle plus, et puis il a fait saboter leur projet ! réplique Lily.

Severus et moi regardons nos deux amis se quereller, lui avec un air mauvais, moi avec une expression fatiguée. Tout est de ma faute.

-Vous croyez que le professeur Opieka pourra récupérer son œil ? je demande sans grande convictions.

James se tait immédiatement et me regarde comme si je venais de prendre la forme de la fiole mauve.

-J'ai lu il y a peu qu'il existe désormais des soins très onéreux pour retrouver un semblant d'œil : la vision est plutôt mauvaise mais ça fonctionne, explique Severus. Je pense qu'il peut faire ça.

-Tu sais le prix que ça coûte ce genre d'intervention ? s'énerve James visiblement très tendu. Ca revient presque à acheter des balais de dernier cri pour toute une équipe.

Plus ils parlent, plus je me sens mal.

-Euh… Je vais y aller, je marmonne avant de me redresser. Lily, tu veux bien me promettre de ne rien raconter aux filles ? Au sujet de mon père, des potions ou de nous ?

Lily fronce les sourcils et semble hésiter en se mordant la lèvre. Elle nous regarde tour à tours puis soupir et acquiesce.

-Au revoir, déclare sombrement Severus en levant une main avant de nous tourner le dos et de s'en aller.

Son amie le regarde un instant, puis moi et James avant de courir pour le rattraper. Etrangement, cette scène me fait sourire autant à cause du geste de Severus qui, malgré sa mauvaise foi, est la preuve qu'il nous considère comme autre chose que des ennemis ou des inconnus mais également grâce à Lily qui ose devenir plus démonstrative envers lui. Je la comprends tout à fait : les actes de Severus envers elles ont été très nobles : il a été jusqu'à supplier mon père devant ses collaborateurs. Alors je suis heureuse pour elle, peut-être parce que moi aussi j'ai eu ma part de sacrifice. Je me permets donc de sourire. Pour la première fois depuis… Ce matin.

J'ai l'impression que ça fait des mois.

Et pourtant ce matin encore James était avec moi à me consoler sous la pluie.

Je tourne la tête vers lui et remarque qu'il fixe d'un air mauvais le bout du couloir par lequel Lily et Severus sont partis. J'aimerais rester un peu avec lui. Je ne veux pas me retrouver face aux filles et leurs questions, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'intimité. Je ne veux pas me cacher à nouveau derrière mon armure, même si j'en suis parfaitement capable.

Je n'ose rien lui dire puis je fini par me lancer malgré tout.

-Merci d'être venu... Dans la forêt.

James me jette un coup d'œil puis soupire.

-On n'allait pas laisser Dolohov te kidnapper tout de même.

-Oui mais… Attends, vous saviez que Dolohov était là ?

James rougit et son regard se fait fuyant.

-Pas vraiment. On t'a vu rentrer dans la forêt par une fenêtre et on a eu un mauvais pressentiment, c'est tout. On a découvert Dolohov en même temps que toi.

Je fronce les sourcils, peu convaincue. Mais d'un côté, comment aurait-il pu le savoir ? C'est impossible. Bon, n'insistons pas, je n'ai pas envie que ça se retourne contre moi.

-Tu ne trouves pas que la punition de Dumbledore est vraiment nulle ? demande James, pour changer de sujet, manifestement. Pour les Serpentard je veux dire…

J'acquiesce mollement. Je m'en fiche un peu, et puis lui au moins, il a fait gagner des points.

-Tu crois que ton père savait au sujet du mien ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

Je me mords les lèvres avant de m'expliquer.

-Je pense qu'il sait que mon père est plutôt fragile… Et ça m'étonne qu'il ne l'ait pas aidé alors que ma mère est à l'hôpital.

-On ne sait rien de ce qui s'est passé à l'extérieur de Poudlard, mais je te promets d'envoyer un hibou express à mes parents pour tenter d'en savoir plus, m'assure James en me donnant une claque dans le dos.

Je sais que ce geste se veut rassurant mais il me fait plus mal qu'autre chose. En plus d'être une pleurnicheuse je suis douillette… Que de désillusions.

Nous nous rapprochons du couloir où se trouve le tableau de la Grosse Dame et je commence à appréhender.

-Tu vas dire quoi aux filles ?

-Je… Je n'ai pas très envie de leur parler ce soir.

James fronce les sourcils tandis que je lève la tête dans sa direction. Je le fixe un moment, tentant de lui faire comprendre ce que je veux. Sauf que je ne sais même pas ce que je veux. Je suis lasse.

-On risque de te poser des questions, tu sais…

Je me mords les lèvres : je ne veux pas rentrer dans la salle commune, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit de retour. Je dois me trouver une excuse.

-Il faut en parler à Peter, je murmure.

Je prie silencieusement pour que James ne me déclare pas qu'il s'en chargera tout seul. Il semble mal à l'aise puis me demande :

-Tu le veux vraiment ? Ca ne te dérange pas de lui parler de ça ?

-Non.

-J'ai… J'ai moi aussi quelques questions à te poser.

J'acquiesce, le comprenant parfaitement. Nous regardons autour de nous et je penche la tête pour l'inviter à sortir la cape d'invisibilité. James ouvre son sac puis se frappe le front.

-Désolé, j'ai dû la laisser au dortoir ce matin.

Nous restons sans dire un mot. Est-ce que j'aurais l'audace de monter dans le dortoir des garçons en étant vue ?

Allez, je dois me motiver, trouver le courage.

Bon, c'est ça ou voir Pénélope et les filles me harceler.

C'est bon, j'ai la trouille : je peux aller dans le dortoir des garçons sans problèmes.

J'acquiesce faiblement puis prononce le mot de passe. James et moi passons par l'ouverture avant de nous diriger l'air de rien vers les escaliers. Je n'ai jamais eu autant l'impression qu'un énorme panneau lumineux se trouvait au-dessus de ma tête, mais je me trompe peut-être. Il est possible que peu de personne nous ait vus ou ne fasse attention à nous. Oui, il faut que je pense comme ça. Au moins, il n'y avait personne de la classe.

James pousse la porte de son dortoir et je le suis, soulagée d'être arrivée à bon port. Il marche en direction de la salle de bains tandis que j'hésite avant de m'asseoir sur son lit.

Je regarde autour de moi : c'est un peu le bazar mais je finis par y être habituée. Et puis, ça change du dortoir des filles.

Et au moins c'est calme.

Tellement calme.

-Peter n'est pas là, déclare James avec un petit sourire d'excuse en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

J'écarquille les yeux.

-Il n'était pas dans la salle commune ?

-Non, il nous aurait suivis sinon, on l'a laissé sans nouvelle toute l'après-midi et je me doute que McGonagall l'ait prévenu une fois qu'on était à l'infirmerie.

-Alors où peut-il bien être ?

James regarde autour de lui puis son expression se fige et il se met à parler rapidement.

-Je pense qu'il doit être à la bibliothèque pour penser à autre chose. Ou alors il fait une balade avec la cape ! Oui, ça doit être ça !

Ca ne sent pas bon du tout.

-Il faudrait le prévenir que nous n'avons plus le droit à l'erreur désormais.

-Ne t'en fais pas : avec la cape il ne craint rien. Et puis on peut toujours mettre ça sur le dos des effets secondaire de ses potions.

Je réfléchis un moment puis hausse les épaules. Oui, il a peut-être raison.

D'un côté ça me soulage également de ne pas avoir à répéter tout ce que Dumbledore nous a dit, tout ce qui nous est arrivé. Et c'est sympa d'être un peu seule avec James. Surtout que j'ai besoin de lui parler. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais la force mais je sais que je le veux.

Ce dernier me fixe pendant un moment, semblant réfléchir à quelque chose en particulier. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je tapote légèrement la couverture de son lit, l'invitant à s'y asseoir. James cligne des yeux puis s'avance lentement vers moi et s'installe à mes côtés, s'appuyant sur ses mains placées légèrement en arrière. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour avoir l'air si détendu…

-Je pense que c'est de ma faute, je finis par murmurer.

-Pas moi.

Je soupire. Je m'y attendais à ce qu'il dise ça mais ça ne me soulage pas : je ne peux me débarrasser de cette impression pesante qu'il dit ça pour me faire plaisir, pour me faire taire, alors qu'il ne sait pas toute l'histoire.

-Je crois que Voldemort a appris d'une manière ou d'une autre que j'avais tout raconté à Dumbledore. Il s'est vengé sur ma mère pour punir mon père, ce qui l'a rendu fou de rage.

-Ce que tu racontes n'a aucune logique ! s'exclame James, outré. Pourquoi Greil s'en prendrait-il à toi ? Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait !

Je fixe mes genoux sur lesquels j'ai posés mes mains un moment.

-Je m'en suis prise à son image. A partir de là, il n'y a plus à être logique ou non et c'est la seule explication plausible. C'est pour ça qu'il a été si…

Je sens mes yeux se remplir de larmes tandis que je me remémore les gestes et les paroles de mon père, ses insultes, ses gifles, son regard dégoûté. Ca aurait été n'importe qui d'autre, j'aurais été vexé mais je serais restée forte, cependant là c'est mon père. C'est bien plus douloureux. Insupportable. Pourquoi vouloir me faire du mal ? Pourquoi avoir été aussi cruel ? Ce n'est que lorsque la première goutte tombe sur ma main que James enroule un bras autour de mes épaules afin de me serrer contre lui.

-Il voulait vraiment… Il voulait vraiment me tuer, je souffle, n'ayant pas la force de parler plus fort.

Aucune réponse, et c'est ça le plus triste : on ne peut pas me contredire. Je sens les bras de James me serrer un peu plus fort tandis qu'il penche un peu la tête comme pour me murmurer quelque chose mais je n'entends rien. Sans réfléchir, je frotte mes joues aux siennes afin d'essuyer mes larmes.

-Hey ! dit-il, contrarié par mon geste mais sans agressivité cependant.

Je pouffe légèrement avant de m'installer plus confortablement, adossée à un oreiller contre le mur, avec James, puis je décide de lui raconter en détail ce que mon père m'a dit, ce qu'il m'a fait. C'est ridicule, il va me prendre pour une idiote, une enfant qui prend encore des gifles de ses parents mais j'ai besoin d'en parler. Sinon, toute cette violence va pourrir en moi et qui sait en quoi ça évoluera.

Etrangement, James m'écoute sans m'interrompre et me garde contre lui tout le temps de mon récit. Lorsque je lui raconte les insultes, il les dément, m'assure que je suis une fille bien. Ca peut paraître futile mais ses paroles me rassurent. Cette agression verbale m'a bien plus marquée que je ne voulais l'admettre et savoir que je n'étais pas en tort me réconforte. Ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ce n'est pas moi qui ai causé ma propre souffrance. Je ne suis pas à blâmer pour être triste.

De son côté, il m'explique que c'est à cause de sa méprise qu'Opieka a été si grièvement blessé. Il me fait part de sa culpabilité, son désarroi. Je tente de le rassurer, lui dire qu'à mes yeux notre professeur semblait plutôt relativiser et que, s'il le voulait, je pourrais tâter le terrain pour lui afin qu'il fasse ses excuses.

Je respire plus calmement, les larmes coulent toujours mais je suis trop fatiguée pour éclater à nouveau en sanglots. Je sens les mains de James frotter lentement mon dos, mes cheveux ou essuyer mes joues. J'espère que je ne l'ennuie pas, que je ne le dégoûte pas.

Tout ce dont je suis certaine est que je n'arrive pas à me rassasier de ces gestes de réconfort.


	77. Chapitre 77

**Chapitre 77 : La prise de conscience **

Le bruit que fait Sirius est pire que celui d'Hagrid à moitié ivre à Noël. Mais il n'est pas question que j'ouvre l'œil à cause de lui : je suis exténué.

-Debouuuuuut, susurre-t-il.

Je tente de l'éloigner de la main comme on le fait avec un moustique zonzonnant avec trop d'énergie mais je n'arrive qu'à le frôler. J'ai mal dormi ! J'ai dû me battre toute la nuit pour avoir un morceau de couverture et je suis à moitié dans le vide.

Je cligne des yeux puis comprends finalement la raison de cette guerre nocturne : je n'étais pas seul dans mon lit.

Rebbeca semble elle aussi se battre pour rester encore un peu dans les bras de Morphée. Elle est complètement décoiffée et a toujours la robe déchirée de la veille. Elle me tourne le dos ce qui me permet de voir sa peau et les vêtements qu'elle porte sous son uniforme. Je l'observe un moment et arrive à distinguer un peu de dentelle. Bon, je ne vais pas l'embêter avec ça maintenant. Et c'est peut-êter mieux ainsi : je préfère qu'elle me tourne le dos quand j'ai mon problème quotidien du matin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? Il est quelle heure ? je marmonne dans un bâillement tandis que je me redresse en remettant toute la couverture sur Rebbeca.

Le dortoir est encore sombre mais j'arrive à distinguer Peter affalé sur son lit à quelques mètres.

-C'est tout autant mon dortoir que le tien je te rappelle, me répond Sirius avec un sourire moqueur. Et il est cinq heures et quart du matin !

Je n'ose même pas hurler de rage. Je me contente de le fixer avec des yeux effarés, hésitant sur le comportement à adopter. Mais c'est un MONSTRE !

Je sens le matelas remuer et Rebbeca finit par se réveiller totalement. Elle regarde autour d'elle puis rougit légèrement en se passant une main dans les cheveux afin de les remettre en place. Le souvenir de ses pleurs la veille ne quitte pas mon esprit et j'ai du mal à détacher mon regard d'elle, comme si j'avais peur qu'elle fonde encore en larmes ou qu'elle ait besoin de moi. Ou peut-être juste parce que j'apprécie de la voir en vie.

-Excuse-moi, je me suis endormie… Tiens ? Tu as finalement pu rentrer ? demande-t-elle à Sirius.

-Oui. Pourquoi tu as passé la nuit ici ?

-Je n'avais pas envie de subir les questions des filles… Et on attendait Peter pour lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé, marmonne-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Je suis son regard et m'aperçois que Sirius a l'air encore plus en mauvais état que lorsqu'on l'a quitté la veille. Mon meilleur ami remarque mon air étonné et répond brièvement :

-J'ai harcelé Pomfresh pour qu'elle me laisse sortir hier soir.

-Hier soir ? Mais on ne t'as pas vu de la soirée, s'étonne Rebbeca.

-Disons que j'ai profité de ma liberté pour faire certaines choses que j'avais à faire, répond Sirius, évasivement.

-Ne vous en faites pas : il était avec moi et il est resté sage… A sa manière, souffle Peter sans bouger de son lit.

Je rigole faiblement mais reste effaré : juste après avoir eu des côtes brisées il a tout de même eu le culot de se balader avec Lunard ?! Il est complètement dingue. J'aurai peut-être dû les suivre, lui et Peter mais je pense que c'était tout de même mieux de rester avec Rebbeca. Je ne regrette rien.

Je la regarde rapidement tandis qu'elle se frotte les yeux et s'étire à moitié. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire hier soir : comment nier le fait que son père a donné à Dolohov l'ordre de la tuer ? Et je n'ai pas pu la sauver. Je devrais peut-être remercier Opieka de l'avoir fait ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai vécu les pires minutes de toute ma vie. Et encore maintenant, je n'arrive pas à m'en remettre.

En tout cas je ne pouvais la laisser seule. La nuit n'a pas été de tout repos. Elle a beaucoup pleuré mais comment lui en vouloir ? Sa mère est à l'hôpital pour d'obscures raisons et son père cherche à l'éliminer sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi.

J'avais envie de lui faire remarquer que maintenant, au moins, elle resterait à Poudlard, elle ne quitterait pas l'école mais je me suis dit que ce n'était pas le moment de se réjouir. Et puis, qui sait : peut-être que Blanche voudra éloigner sa fille à tout prix désormais !

Que dois-je dire à papa ?

Pourquoi Greil a-t-il été aussi horrible avec sa fille ? Dire que je l'admirais ! Maintenant que Rebbeca m'a raconté ce qu'il lui a fait, ce qu'il lui a dit, je ressens comme du dégoût. Ca va plus loin que la déception. C'est comme s'il m'avait véritablement trahi !

Et tout ça, selon elle, serait à cause d'une attaque à son image ? La prend-il tellement au sérieux ? Il ne vit que pour ça ? Et dire que je trouvais ça honorable il y a encore quelques mois…

Je pousse un profond soupir de dépit. Que pense Rebbeca de moi désormais ?

Vu son comportement de la veille, elle ne doit pas me haïr, et peut-être même qu'elle m'aime bien. Elle est restée contre moi, a tenté de me réconforter comme je l'ai fait, a frotté son visage au mien, a dormi avec moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est parce que c'est une fille ou parce que je voulais la réconforter à tout prix mais j'ai tout de même eu un drôle de comportement avec elle. Et ça me fait un peu mal. Mal parce que je n'ai pas pu agir autant que je l'aurais voulu mais également parce que je l'ai voulu justement et que nous sommes cousins éloignés. Même si nos seuls parents communs sont nos arrières grands parents, j'ai peur du regard des autres. Tout le monde nous considère comme « cousins ». Et que dirait Sirius ?

Pourtant, hier j'ai appris que je devais cesser de vivre en fonction de ce que pensaient les autres de moi. Ce n'est pas si facile.

-Bon, vous m'expliquez ce qui s'est passé hier ? demande Peter.

Je reste muet et me sent rougir. Heureusement que le dortoir est sombre : bien que nous soyons en avril, le soleil ne se lève pas si tôt.

-Je vous ai cherché partout après le cours d'Enchantement et au bout d'un moment, McGonagall m'a dit que vous étiez tous à l'infirmerie et que je n'avais pas le droit d'y aller !

Nous nous regardons et Rebbeca recommence son récit, cependant elle s'arrête juste après avoir expliqué que Dolohov l'avait immobilisée pour l'entraîner, plus loin dans la forêt. Elle me jette alors un regard triste et je comprends que je dois continuer.

Peter nous écoute attentivement et ne nous interrompt qu'une seule fois, pour qu'on lui rappelle qui est Greil, jusqu'au moment où Sirius lui révèle que les Serpentard ont profité d'une diversion pour voler la fiole. Malgré l'obscurité ambiante, je remarque que Peter se tend tandis que sa voix se fait plus chevrotante.

-Ils ont réussi ? demande-t-il.

-Oui. Rogue l'a sortit de sa poche.

-Mais vous l'avez récupéré, n'est-ce pas !?

Je baisse les yeux vers le sol : je me sens tellement nul. Rebbeca ne dit rien et Sirius continue le récit sans répondre directement. Peter semble inquiet mais ne parle pas, et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Néanmoins je le vois trembler lorsque nous lui racontons que Greil avait l'intention de l'utiliser sur Lily. Je l'entends murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles jusqu'à la fin du récit.

-Mais… La fiole ? finit-il par demander dans un gémissement.

-Greil a fui avec, murmure Sirius.

Les yeux de Peter se font plus brillants. A voir sa réaction, je prends un peu plus conscience du danger qui nous guette : il est le seul à avoir vécu cette torture. Il sait ce que nous risquons tous. Ce que nos familles risquent en ce moment même. Je commence alors à m'inquiéter pour mes parents. Faites que Greil ne s'en prennent pas à eux !

Queudver se lève et commence à faire les cents pas dans le dortoir, ses lèvres remuant mais je n'arrive pas à distinguer ses paroles, il semble plus perdu dans ses pensées… Des pensées apparemment désagréables et violentes. Plusieurs fois il lève une main à son front et je remarque qu'il commence à transpirer davantage.

-Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? demande-t-il si précipitamment que j'ai plus deviné sa phrase que je ne l'ai entendue.

Sirius prend une grande inspiration et je me mords la joue. Mon meilleur ami explique alors l'arrivée d'Opieka, puis d'Hagrid et l'interrogatoire à l'infirmerie…

-Et qu'est-il arrivé aux Serpentards ? demande Queudver en s'asseyant à nouveau sur son lit.

-Dumbledore a préféré les renvoyer temporairement, soupire Rebbeca. Alors qu'on a tous failli se faire tuer.

Sirius et moi nous retournons vers elle et sa mine dégoûtée me réchauffe étonnamment le cœur. Je suis content de voir qu'elle ressent la même chose que moi… c'est comme si elle affirmait qu'elle ne ressentait réellement pas la moindre affection pour Dolohov.

-Temporairement ? répète Peter, outré.

-Je pense qu'il veut garder un œil sur eux, il les a donc placés chez des connaissances, en attendant un moment plus propice pour s'en occuper, j'explique.

-Et Rogue ?

Nous nous jetons tous un coup d'œil et Sirius finit par grogner :

-Il reste. Il a réussi à repousser toutes les responsabilités sur Jugson. Il a tout manigancé depuis le début.

-Comment ça ? nous interroge noter ami, curieux et craintif.

Un autre silence s'installe jusqu'à ce que j'ose prendre la parole :

-C'est Jugson qui a fait la potion.

-QUOI ?! hurle Peter en bondissant sur ses deux pieds.

Je baisse la tête avec une mine coupable. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'en veux autant, au fond, j'ai fait ce que je pouvais… Mais d'un côté, l'indignation de Queudver me semble tellement justifiée, la peur que j'ai ressentie lorsque j'ai appris qu'il risquait de mourir est toujours si présente… J'aurais aimé tous les envoyer à Azkaban ! Dire que mes premiers doutes étaient véritables : Dolohov, Rogue. Et Rebbeca a réussi à m'induire en erreur comme ils l'ont fait avec elle. Et je les hais de l'avoir déçue à ce point. De m'avoir manipulé avec elle. D'avoir abusé de cette confiance. Ils ont failli détruire quelque chose d'important. De très important.

Peter se met à trembler et à marmonner des débuts de phrases, visiblement terrorisé à l'idée que celui qui a créé l'objet de torture que contenait la fiole était si proche de nous.

Brusquement, il se penche en avant et saisit sa tête entre ses deux mains, une expression de douleur collé sur le visage. Rebbeca étant le plus proche de lui se lance dans sa direction mais il a un geste de recul avant qu'elle ne puisse le frôler. Je vois ma cousine éloignée afficher une mine attristée et contrite. Encore les effets de la fiole sur Peter, et on dirait que la panique les a exacerbé.

Une fois qu'il a récupéré son calme, nous continuons notre récit, racontant le rôle de Rogue pour les deux potions.

-Deux ?

-Oui, finalement on avait raison : ils ont bel et bien volé Becky pour en faire une deuxième… Sauf qu'elle était plus élaborée visiblement, explique rapidement Sirius.

-On te l'a dit : Rogue avait la potion mauve, Jugson la blanche, je lui rappelle.

-Je croyais que c'était l'antidote, déclare Peter sur un ton désolée.

-Dumbledore doit encore avoir l'antidote. Par contre, la potion blanche n'est pas non plus celle qu'ils ont faite, raconte Rebbeca.

-Comment ça ? Je ne comprends plus rien, là ! s'énerve-t-il.

Nous lui parlons alors des doutes du Serpentard, de son rôle dans la confection de ces poisons et de la manière dont il a changé les potions. A la fin du récit, nous restons silencieux, comme si seul Peter avait le droit de dire ce qu'il pensait. Curieusement, en repensant à ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi, je suis pris d'un faible soulagement à ce que Peter n'ait pas été présent. Je me souviens encore de la réaction de Rebbeca face à la fiole, alors il valait mieux éviter de la lui montrer à lui : il a assez de séquelles comme ça.

Finalement, après un long moment, il lève la tête vers Rebbeca qui était restée debout, sans bouger.

-Tu savais ?

-Non. Enfin, je vous avais dit que Severus avait probablement un rôle dans cette histoire, qu'il était lié à Dolohov… Mais pas à ce point. Je ne savais même pas que mon père avait un rôle dans tout ça.

-D'ailleurs, c'est quoi le lien entre ta famille et cette potion ? demande Peter.

-Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être qu'ils ont pu aider à sa création, c'est pour ça que Dolohov m'avait demandé s'il pouvait les contacter.

Rebbeca a probablement raison. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Greil est désormais notre ennemis, et pourtant, malgré cette déception, la colère que je ressens à cause du double meurtre qu'il a failli commettre m'empêche d'être triste de l'avoir perdu.

-Tu sais pourquoi il est venu la chercher ?

-Pour tout t'avouer, je n'en ai aucune idée. Rogue a dit qu'il y avait un dispositif pour les avertir du retour de Dolohov, raconte Rebbeca, alors je… En fait je ne pense pas qu'il soit venu seulement pour vérifier l'état de préparation des potions. Ca m'a donné l'impression que c'était plus personnel…

Soudain, Rebbeca fronce les sourcils et se tourne vers moi en m'indiquant Sirius et Peter du doigt. Je la regarde sans comprendre avant qu'elle me demande s'ils savent au sujet d'hier matin, ce à quoi je réponds par un hochement de tête accompagné d'un air grave.

-Je crois qu'il y a eu un problème, que Voldemort s'en est pris à ma mère pour punir mon père ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors il a appris que je les avais dénoncés et a puni mes parents de cette manière… Je ne sais pas trop en fait.

Peter serre les lèvres et affiche une mine désolée tandis que Sirius reste renfrogné, perdu dans ses pensées. J'ai envie de nier pour la consoler et la soulager de cette responsabilité mais je ne trouve rien à dire.

-Dites, je viens de penser à un truc : et si c'était Greil qui avait envoyé ta mère à l'hôpital ? déclare soudainement mon meilleur ami.

-Je ne pense pas… Il n'a jamais levé la main sur elle et a toujours été très respectueux envers elle, réplique Rebbeca sans aucune émotion.

-Mais pourquoi Voldemort s'en prendrait-il à elle ? La laisser aller à l'hôpital signifiait également la laisser aux mains des Aurors, argumente Sirius.

Je sens la colère monter en moi : pas la peine de l'accabler davantage !

-Peut-être a-t-il fait ça pour montrer son pouvoir, comme une menace. Et puis Blanche ne sait probablement pas grand-chose au sujet des Mangemorts alors le seul qu'elle pourrait attaquer, c'est son mari. Donc je pense que Becky a raison : Greil est devenu comme ça parce qu'il a subit une attaque personnelle et Blanche se trouve à l'hôpital à cause de Voldemort.

Sirius fronce les sourcils puis son visage se détend, semblant accepter cette hypothèse. Sauf que maintenant, c'est Rebbeca qui semble incertaine :

-Il a insulté ma mère… Moi et elle. A un moment il a dit quelque chose comme « vous avez profité de moi », ou plutôt « de mon argent ». Comme si on l'avait manipulé. Je ne comprenais rien à ce moment mais…

-Non, je ne pense pas qu'il ait pu frapper Blanche. Il a dû être vexé que malgré tout ce qu'il a fait pour vous, Blanche le dénonce aux Aurors, je déclare.

Becky hausse les épaules. Mais si elle avait raison ? Si Blanche avait fait quelque chose à son mari de manière à le mettre dans un état pareil ? Mais quoi ? Je ne vois pas du tout. Parce que si Blanche a fait quelque chose de mal et qu'il s'en prendrait à elle, Alaric ne serait pas de son côté, ne serait-ce que pour l'honneur de sa fille unique. Or là, ils sont tous les deux dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Donc la seule raison pour laquelle Alaric ne la défendrait pas, c'est parce que ça concerne son maître.

-Alors pourquoi ton père ne m'a pas prévenue ? demande Rebbeca sur un ton suspicieux.

Sa question me fait l'effet d'une gifle et l'énervement mêlé à la fatigue me rend d'autant plus nerveux et agressif. Qu'est-ce qui lui prend maintenant ? Parce que son père a voulu la tuer, elle décide que tout le monde est contre elle ?

-Je ne te permets pas de dire ça ! je lance en cherchant à ne pas devenir trop désagréable.

-Pourquoi ? Il doit savoir qui a fait ça à ma mère, il connaît mon père, il aurait dû me prévenir qu'il risquait d'être différent ! Plus violent !

-Ne rejette pas la faute sur mon père ! On lui a dit que tu n'avais plus de nouvelles de lui, Dumbledore a dû lui apprendre qu'il t'avait interdit de le contacter et il ne se doutait pas que, malgré sa lettre, toi, qui est celle qui connaît le mieux Greil après ta mère, foncerait le retrouver ! je lance avec hargne.

Je n'ai même pas besoin d'attendre le froncement de sourcil de Rebbeca pour me sentir brusquement mal à l'aise. Je la vois serrer légèrement les poings et je me reprends rapidement tout en gardant cependant un ton ferme.

-On est de ton côté, je te l'ai déjà dit. Je sais que tu doutes mais ne te renferme pas comme ça. Pas maintenant.

Rebbeca lève les yeux et à ma grande surprise, je ne vois ni yeux brillants, ni colère. Au contraire, son visage se détend.

-Oui. Je suis désolée d'avoir accusé ton père de la sorte.

Je ne dis rien mais hoche la tête tandis qu'une bulle de soulagement monte en moi. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte à quel point elle m'avait vexée par ses propos. C'est étrange de s'en rendre compte qu'une fois qu'on va mieux. Toutefois, je devrais finir par le savoir, à la longue, que lorsqu'il est évident qu'elle ne me fait pas confiance, à moi ou ma famille, ça me blesse.

-Enfin, déclare Sirius avec force et une bonne humeur déplacée, tu n'as pas à t'en faire. Je comprends parfaitement la situation dans laquelle tu es et je peux t'assurer que ça ira. Ca fait presque quatre mois que j'ai coupé tous les ponts avec ma famille et je m'en sors bien. Alors si tu veux en parler n'hésite pas !

Rebbeca semble prise de court et finit par le remercier brièvement en regardant ailleurs. De mon côté, je le fixe avec des yeux ronds : comment peut-il dire cela aussi… Joyeusement ?

Il est content de ne plus être le seul dans cette situation ? D'un côté, je sais qu'il est le premier à pouvoir la comprendre mais d'un autre… A mes oreilles, ça sonnait comme un mauvais plan drague : « regarde, nous avons les mêmes difficultés, je sais ce que tu endures » ! Dire qu'au début de l'année il voulait qu'elle se débrouille toute seule jusqu'au jour où il l'a vue parler avec Dolohov. Quel culot. Enfin, il avait raison au sujet de Dolohov qui voulait l'embrigader.

Et puis… C'est tellement mal choisi comme moment, de lui dire aussi franchement qu'elle n'a presque plus de famille.

Et c'est faux ! Je suis là moi aussi !

Je suis… sa famille.

Au moment même où je soupire, nous entendons quelqu'un courir dans les escaliers. Nous ne disons plus un mot tandis que les pas précipités se rapprochent.

Je sais que nous pensons tous à la même chose : est-ce d'autres mauvaises nouvelles ? D'un côté il est six heures du matin, et bien que le couvre-feu soit terminé, personne ne se lève si tôt pour venir dans nos dortoirs.

La boule dans ma gorge gonfle lorsque les pas cessent au niveau de notre porte. J'aimerais que la personne redescende, ou qu'elle continue de monter. Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un vienne maintenant. Car je sais que ça ne peut pas être pour quelque chose de bien.

Mon cœur manque un battement quand quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Puis la poignée tourne sur elle-même et le battant s'écarte du mur.

Bien que le soleil ne soit pas encore levé, il y a assez de lumière pour reconnaître Mary, échevelée, essoufflée, un morceau de parchemin à la main. Son regard se pose sur Rebbeca qui reste immobile.

Que s'est-il passé ?


	78. Chapitre 78

**Chapitre 78 : L'horreur et ses bons côtés**

Je reste sur place, à fixer Mary qui vient de surgir dans le dortoir. Que se passe-t-il ? Elle me cherchait ? C'est probable vu que c'est moi qu'elle fixe…

Mais pourquoi ? Les filles s'inquiètent pour moi ? Ou elles alors elles voulaient savoir si c'est vrai que j'ai dormi chez les garçons ? Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'une autre rumeur à mon sujet. Une pause c'est trop demander ?

Après un court silence, je finis par prendre la parole. C'est surprenant d'ailleurs : d'habitude, ce sont les garçons qui osent s'exprimer en premiers.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? je demande d'une voix très claire à ma grande surprise.

Mary cligne des yeux puis je la vois se tendre. Cependant, elle sourit, comme si elle se retenait de rire. Dites-moi que ça ne concerne pas ma robe déchirée…

-C'est Thomas ! Lis ! s'écrie-t-elle en me tendant le parchemin qu'elle tient à la main.

Je me rapproche d'elle, les garçons ne bougeant pas d'un poil bien que l'ambiance soit moins lourde qu'il y a quelques secondes : au moins ça ne concerne pas nos récentes mésaventures. Mary déplie le papier et en tiens une extrémité tandis que je tire sur l'autre pour avoir une meilleure vue sur l'ensemble. Une écriture un peu petite et sacadée, typique de garçon, mais assez lisible cependant s'étale sous mes yeux.

_«Salut Mary !_

_Si tu lis ce message ça signifie que tu as fini de manger les chocolats et j'espère qu'ils t'ont plu. En tout cas, toi tu me plais._

_Est-ce que c'est réciproque ?_

_J'ai hâte de te voir en dehors de l'infirmerie._

_Thomas »_

Il y a moins de vingt-quatre heures, Dolohov tentait de m'étrangler, mon père voulait torturer Lily, sans compter que j'avais perdu tout espoir et toute envie de vivre. J'aurais pu croire que le bonheur aurait mis du temps à ressurgir en moi…

-Que c'est mignon ! je m'exclame en riant, tout en me félicitant intérieurement pour ne pas avoir dis le mot « niais » qui semblait plus approprié mais moins correct.

Et pourtant, c'est étrange, ou pas, mais me rappeler que mes amis s'aiment, qu'on me laisse entrer dans la confidence, qu'il y a encore de belles surprises qui m'attendent… qui _nous_ attendent, c'est comme si un torrent de joie venait de surgir en moi, au moment où mon cœur était comme desséché. Ou plutôt que cette joie formait une barrière, temporaire certes mais malgré tout imperméable face à mes problèmes. J'ai presque l'impression d'exagérer mes réactions et pourtant je sais qu'elles sont sincères. Je suis heureuse ! Heureuse d'être vivante, heureuse d'être parmi eux en ce moment, heureuse d'avoir cet instant de répit avant la suite ! Et de pouvoir penser à autre chose que mes problèmes. Au fond, même si les événements les plus durs arrivent, tant que je serais avec quelqu'un, qu'on me montrera que des choses superbes peuvent se produire, alors j'aurais la force de continuer.

Enfin, je crois. Je veux le croire.

Malgré tous mes problèmes on m'accepte encore. On me change les idées. C'est un aspect de l'amitié que j'avais oublié durant ces quatres dernières années.

Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir ressentir autant de bonheur juste pour une simple déclaration. Et qui ne m'est même pas dédiée !

Mary, à son tour, après Antonin, après James, vient d'une certaine manière de me sauver de ma dépression, avec sa joie de vivre.

Mary qui trépigne sur place, les joues écarlates et un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-C'était dans la boîte de chocolat, tout au fond ! m'explique-t-elle précipitamment, sa voix plus aiguë qu'à l'ordinaire.

-Bon sang, c'est vu et revu comme technique… Quoique non, pas dans la boîte de chocolat, je murmure en relisant à nouveau le message.

-C'est amusant parce qu'hier, en sortant, j'ai rencontré Rhys qui tenait un hibou un peu grognon, quoique très mignon, et il m'a demandé si j'avais une réponse. Mais je n'avais pas encore trouvé le message donc je n'ai pas compris et finalement il a ri de manière gêné avant de s'enfuir comme un voleur.

-Il a failli tout faire rater le pauvre !

Tiens, faudra que je pense à récupérer Payam.

Malgré mon état euphorique je reste encore stupéfaite, comme si j'avais du mal à assimiler, face à l'efficacité de cette joie qui me protège de mes doutes, de mes craintes, de mes angoisses. Elles sont présentes mais tant que je serai dans cet état, je pourrai les maintenir à distance, alors il faut que je continue. On raconte souvent que les personnes qui ont des problèmes sont souvent très joyeuses, très drôles, un peu comme Sirius, et que ce comportement aurait pour but de pour cacher la vérité. Mais c'est peut-être faux, peut-être que c'est justement pour rester loin de ces ennuis, penser à autre chose. On peut être heureux, même quand on a de quoi déprimer ! Personne n'a le droit de me dire comment me comporter, et encore moins de m'ordonner d'être triste ou de m'isoler. Si j'ai l'occasion de profiter de la vie je ne veux pas qu'on m'en empêche !

J'ai la chance de pouvoir sourire, rire, m'extasier avec une amie. Les problèmes reviendront bien assez tôt, alors pas la peine d'accélérer les choses et profitons de cet instant de pur bonheur presque ridicule.

-Mais maintenant que j'y repense, j'ai un peu honte, avoue Mary en rougissant d'avantage.

-Les filles, c'est franchement nul de se moquer de la déclaration d'un mec devant d'autres personnes, fait remarquer Sirius, l'air blasé.

-Je ne m'en moque pas du tout, au contraire ! réplique Mary en gonflant le torse avec un large sourire.

Sirius émet un léger « Ah ? » avec un petit sourire en coin, tandis que je me réjouie pour mon amie : ainsi donc elle va accepter. C'est amusant d'être mêlée à toute cette histoire d'amour, bien que ça ne me concerne presque pas. Ca fait du bien de ressentir des émotions vives et positives. Comme une bouffée d'air frais. Et j'ai l'impression que je ne suis plus la seule à avoir rangé les problèmes dans un placard pour la matinée : Sirius semble amusé par la situation, James baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire mais a l'air de nous prendre pour des folles et Peter tente de lire le petit parchemin par-dessus notre épaule.

-Avec l'infirmerie, ça te fait beaucoup d'émotions en peu de temps ! je rigole, remarquant cette similitude entre nous.

-Oh oui, soupire-t-elle, en serrant toujours le parchemin contre sa poitrine. Tiens, d'ailleurs : c'est vrai que la raison pour laquelle on m'aurait agressée ce serait à cause du mot de passe de Dumbledore ?

J'ai l'impression que l'ambiance vient de plonger au fond du lac. Mary a un rôle dans toute cette histoire. Je ne peux pas ignorer ces problèmes, je ne veux pas le faire, mais malgré tout je ressens une gêne quand j'y pense. Je sais que si je baisse ma garde, les angoisses vont ressurgir et je tomberais à nouveau dans la morosité et ça, je préfère l'éviter : j'ai peur de ne pas m'en remettre. Et j'en ai marre de n'être qu'une pleurnicheuse. Les garçons et moi nous nous regardons en soupirant avant que James ne dise :

-Oui… On a eu d'énormes problèmes à cause de ça. Alors la prochaine fois, fais gaffe.

-Tu parles, j'ai retenu la leçon ! s'exclame Mary, outrée.

Je ne sais pas si elle comprend vraiment ce qu'on raconte : mon père est en ce moment même en possession d'une fiole maléfique qu'il va donner à Voldemort. Mais ce n'est pas de la faute de Mary, je le sais.

C'est étrange mais ce petit moment de silence m'a paru étonnamment…complice. Comme si j'étais finalement une véritable amie. Peut-être à cause des récents événements. Et de tous les autres. Il semblerait que mes mésaventures m'aient finalement créé une place parmi eux.

-Mais tu lui as donné ta réponse ? demande Peter.

-Non… Oh ! Tu crois que Rhys a pris ma réaction pour un refus ? s'inquiète Mary.

-Connaissant Rhys, je ne pense pas : je crois qu'il est né legilimens, soupire James en se tenant les bras.

Qu'est-ce qui peut bien lui faire penser ça ? Rhys est un gentil garçon mais il ne m'a pas l'air très dégourdi non plus…

En tout cas Mary s'est mise à douter.

-Bon, je vais immédiatement lui dire ma réponse alors ! s'exclame-t-elle en serrant les poings.

-Je pense que tu devrais éviter, marmonne Peter.

-C'est vrai : tu es en pyjama ! je lui fais remarquer.

Et si quelqu'un en pyjama bleu ciel avec des petites fleurs me disait qu'il m'aime, j'aurais du mal à croire que ce ne soit pas une blague de très mauvais goût.

J'ai l'impression de m'impliquer un peu trop dans cette histoire. Et j'ai beau avoir passé la moitié de ma vie à dire que je méprisais l'apparence, je sais désormais que je me mentais : ce n'est pas si nul de se sentir belle. Et puis j'ai tellement envie que tout soit parfait, comme dans les romans de Soulein Trigg… Sauf que jamais le héros n'aurait fait une déclaration si maladroite. Mais c'est peut-être ça qui est génial : c'est sincère et mignon.

-Euh, ce n'est pas ça le problème, insiste Peter. Il n'est même pas sept heures du matin, je pense qu'il doit encore être en train de…

Nous n'écoutons plus et descendons les escaliers en trombe. J'aurais peut-être dû remercier James pour cette nuit mais j'avais honte de le faire devant tout le monde. De plus, j'avais besoin de sortir de cette pièce, de me détacher physiquement des événements de la veille juste pour un moment, pour me rappeler qu'il y a autre chose que des problèmes, des souffrances et des trahisons. Pour m'en assurer. Peut-être pour fuir, tout simplement. Je lui dirai plus tard ce que j'ai sur le cœur : il faut à tout prix que je le fasse. Ce n'est pas qu'une pensée, c'est véritablement physique : il m'a sauvée, il m'a soutenue, il est resté. J'ai l'impression que tout mon corps lui est reconnaissant. J'en aurais presque mal au cœur et je ne peux pas me retenir de sourire.

C'est comme en octobre dernier, quand pour la première fois je parlais à quelqu'un de mes problèmes, problèmes que je trouvais insurmontables, que je n'ai su dépasser pendant des années. La simple présence de ces garçons m'avait inspirée un nouveau courage, leur joie et la manière dont ils partageaient leurs vie avec moi m'ont permis de penser à autre choses que mes ennuis et…

Et sans m'en rendre compte, je ai effacés ces derniers de ma vie ! Parce que j'avais cessé de me focaliser dessus, parce que je n'étais plus seule… ou peut-être pour mille autres raisons, qui sait ?

Mais voilà, on ne m'impose plus la solitude, on ne m'humilie plus en publique, on ne ricane plus dans mon dos quand je prends la parole en classe.

Aujourd'hui mes problèmes sont bien plus grave mais… J'ai également davantage de solutions. Plus de soutiens. Et cet exemple : j'ai été confronté à un problème, ma solitude imposée, et j'en suis sortie, pas toute seule mais c'est justement ça ma vraie victoire. Alors je sais que je pourrais le refaire, encore une fois ! J'en ai les capacités, j'ai désormais la force et l'envie d'agir. Et tout ça, c'est grâce à eux tous.

-Au fait, pourquoi tu as passé la nuit avec les garçons ? me demande Mary, toujours un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.

-J'avais des choses à leur dire et puis je me suis endormie.

Mary doit se douter que ce n'est qu'une partie de la vérité.

-Vous n'avez pas… Enfin, tu vois ?

-Non, je m'exclame. J'ai juste dormi avec James. Peter et Sirius sont rentrés ce matin.

-Ah oui, entre cousins ça va alors.

J'hésite à répondre puis je me lance.

-Cousins éloignés. Au fond, je l'ai à peine connu avant cette année.

Mary a osé tout me dire à propos de la déclaration de Thomas, alors elle a le droit de savoir. Et c'est une fille bien. Ou peut-être que je ne cherche qu'une oreille pour m'écouter. Je la regarde, inquiète, tandis qu'elle me fixe un moment comme si je venais de lui demander quel chemin je devais prendre. Finalement elle affiche un petit sourire en coin et m'offre un regard compatissant.

-Je vois. De toute façon, les sorciers sont tous cousins entre eux, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, elle a raison. Elle sait ça et pourtant c'est une Née-Moldue ! Elle m'étonnera toujours.

-Par contre faudra le dire à Clemence : elle sera ravie de savoir qu'elle a le champ libre pour Opieka !

J'éclate de rire en la suivant dans les escaliers menant à notre dortoir, bien qu'en réalité Mary dorme dans une autre chambre que la nôtre. Soudain, je me rappelle : en novembre, Pénélope avait déclaré que les filles ne me fréquentaient que pour se rapprocher des garçons. Pourtant, aujourd'hui, Mary va sortir avec Thomas et je fuis Opieka donc je ne sers à rien pour Clemence.

Et notre complicité n'a jamais été aussi forte.

-Pourquoi ta robe est déchirée ? demande cette dernière alors que nous arrivons en trombe.

-Hier, j'étais dans la forêt interdite, je marmonne en retirant rapidement mes vêtements pour me changer.

Je jette un coup d'œil vers le lit de Lily et celle-ci affiche un petit sourire gêné. J'hésite à lui demander devant les autres comment elle va mais finalement c'est elle qui prend la parole.

-Alors Mary a vraiment été tout te raconter à toi aussi ? demande-t-elle.

-Oui, je crois même que les garçons n'ont pas compris tout ce qui se passait.

Lily pouffe tout en restant sous sa couverture. Ce court dialogue est cependant la preuve qu'elle ne m'en veut pas et qu'on reste amies. D'un côté, lorsque j'ai dû m'expliquer, j'ai dit que ma mère était à l'hôpital et peut-être qu'elle prend ça en compte. Je sors de mon sac le ruban que Mrs Pettigrow m'a offert il y a quelques semaines, quand je m'étais retrouvée à l'infirmerie après avoir découvert le corps de Darnell Opieka. Je tente alors de m'attacher les cheveux afin de dissimuler leur aspect négligé et les tâches de sang à cause de la veille et étant bien décidé à accompagner Mary jusqu'à la salle commune des Poufsouffle.

-Et comment va Severus ? je demande plus doucement en m'appliquant avec les mainsderrières la tête.

-Il est inquiet quant à la réaction de ses camarades mais… on a beaucoup parlé et ça m'a fait un bien fou. Je pense que c'est pareil pour lui. Finalement, il cherchait vraiment à me protéger.

-Oui. Il me l'avait dit mais je n'avais pas tout compris à ce moment-là, je marmonne en me tordant les poignets dans tous les sens.

Finalement, Clemence surgit derrière moi pour cesser la catastrophe et saisit le bout de tissu. En moins d'une minute, elle réussit à m'attacher les cheveux et je l'en remercie avant de voir qu'elle m'a volé un biscuit de mon sac. Finalement, c'est plaisant de se faire jolie, ça ne signifie pas être plus idiote ou superficielle. C'est juste un plaisir comme la crème glacée ou la grasse matinée. C'est quelque chose uniquement pour soi. Et quand on peut le partager avec des gens qu'on apprécie, c'est encore meilleur. Quoique je ne sais pas si on peut partager une grasse matinée.

Je repense au lieu où je me suis retrouvée ce matin et rougit légèrement.

-Mary nous a toutes réveillées ce matin lorsqu'elle a terminée sa boîte de chocolats, m'explique Clemence en soupirant. D'ailleurs manger des chocolats dès le matin, c'est mal !

La concernée ne répond pas, trop occupée elle aussi avec sa propre coiffure. Si un jour on m'aurait dit que j'aurais fait partie d'un groupe pareil et que j'aurais adoré ça… Je l'aurais peut-être mal pris.

-Et les garçons ? murmure Lily, discrètement.

-Peter est inquiet. Très inquiet. Quant aux autres je ne sais pas trop. James s'en veut.

Lily acquiesce mais ne dit plus rien.

-Et j'imagine qu'on n'a pas le droit de vous demander ce qui se passe ? soupire Clemence.

-Bon, j'y vais ! Qui me suit ? déclare Mary, qui n'écoutait pas notre conversation, dans son uniforme et tenant toujours le parchemin à la main.

Je la couvre de louanges silencieusement pour cette interruption : je ne sais pas ce qu'a dit Lily aux filles et je n'ai pas très envie de paraître pour une rabat-joie.

Cette dernière décide de se reposer encore un peu avant le petit-déjeuner tandis que Clemence et moi suivons Mary, préférant prendre notre petit-déjeuner dès maintenant, et voulant soutenir notre amie qui semble sur le point d'exploser. D'un côté je n'ai pas mangé depuis hier matin, et encore, que très peu vu les nouvelles que j'ai reçu.

Nous devons avoir l'air un peu idiotes toutes les trois mais j'aime agir de concert avec elles, j'aime savoir ce qui se passe. Et j'ai besoin de bouger pour ne pas m'enliser dans la dépression. Cette simple discussion, bien que rassurante, m'a refroidie et mes craintes sont de retour : mes amis sont en danger, ma famille aussi. Et surtout : on veut ma mort. J'ignore pourquoi mais mon père veut que je disparaisse. En fait, je crois que je ne veux même pas savoir la raison. Tant que je suis à Poudlard, ça devrait aller : Dumbledore a dû renforcer la sécurité… Mais je me demande si mon père est désormais un ennemi public, si on va m'associer à lui. J'ai horriblement peur et c'est pour ça que je préfère rester avec les filles, et penser à autre chose.

Normalement, le père de James s'occupe de ma mère vu que c'est lui qui m'a prévenue, donc je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire de ce côté-là.

Je respire profondément : je ne suis pas seule, il y a plus de protection, je n'ai pas à m'en faire, ce n'est pas ma responsabilité. Et pourtant j'ai toujours ce malaise qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Ce malaise qui se calme uniquement quand je suis près de James. Très près de James…

James qui sait désormais que ma famille est une ennemie de la sienne. James qui finira forcément par me laisser derrière, qui me considèrera comme une Mangemort.

Mon grand-père… Mon père… Comment pourrais-je me battre contre eux ? Mais il n'est pas question que je les rejoigne ! Alors que faire ?

Je me sens soudainement très vide et terrifiée. Toute la joie de vivre, tout ce bonheur que la vue de mes amies avait créé, tout ça vient de partir en fumée à l'instant. J'ai un vertige. C'est si brusque que j'ai du mal à y croire et pourtant, je n'ai plus rien pour me raccrocher : j'ai l'affreuse impression de tomber. Suis-je finalement en train de sombrer dans la folie ? Je ne contrôle plus mon esprit qui me ballote sans précaution ? J'ai du mal à voir ce qui m'entoure et j'entends Clemence parler à quelques mètres devant moi puis Mary lui répondre.

Que vais-je devenir ? Mon père m'a reniée ! Il ne veut plus de moi ! Personne ne m'attend !

La panique commence à s'installer tandis que je tente de reprendre une respiration plus calme, sans succès.

-Rebbeca, tu veux qu'on aille à l'infirmerie ?

Je cligne des yeux et regarde Clemence juste devant moi. Elle semble inquiète mais n'ose pas poser une main sur mon épaule. Elle a toujours été très pudique dans ses gestes mais là, je ne sais pas si j'ai l'impression qu'elle me sauve ou qu'elle me condamne. J'ouvre la bouche et essaye de produire un son mais la peur, le doute, la panique m'empêche de parler. Clemence finit alors par me tirer par la manche en me faisant signe de la suivre. Mary n'est plus là, elle a dû foncer voir Thomas. Mais Clemence est restée. Que va-t-elle me dire ? Je n'arrive même pas à me focaliser sur la gentillesse de son acte, je pense plutôt à des centaines de raisons pessimistes qui l'auraient poussée à me parler seule à seule.

Nous arrivons finalement dans l'infirmerie et Pomfresh semble occupée donc nous nous installons sur un lit vide, en attendant. Je vais avoir l'air idiote : j'ai fait une nouvelle crise de panique alors qu'est-ce que l'infirmière peut faire pour moi ? Elle a assez de travail comme ça !

Et malgré tout je sens que j'ai besoin d'aide, j'ai peur, je suis terrifiée. J'ai du mal à respirer et tout ça me rappelle la veille, quand Antonin me traînait dans la forêt, que mon père me frappait, qu'il a ordonné à mon ancien ami de me tuer… Mes suffocations, mes larmes, la douleur.

-C'est à cause d'hier ?

-Je préfèrerais qu'on n'aborde pas ce sujet. Ce n'est pas contre toi mais c'est…

-Une affaire de famille, Lily me l'a dit, m'interrompt Clemence avec un sourire compatissant.

Malgré son ton légèrement fatigué, je remarque qu'elle me sourit pour signifier qu'elle comprend et ça me soulage.

-Elle est arrivée assez tard hier et elle nous a expliqué que tu avais eu de gros problèmes, que c'était pour ça que tu étais restée avec James. Puis elle est partie se coucher avant qu'on puisse en demander davantage.

Je baisse la tête en me remémorant les événements de la veille : je ne me rendais pas compte que Lily elle aussi doit connaître cette peur, cette horreur d'avoir failli mourir pour une raison qui lui est inconnue, ou uniquement à cause d'un jugement arbitraire sur son sang, quelque chose qu'elle ne peut changer même si elle le souhaite. Peut-être a-t-elle également ressentie cet élan de joie ce matin, ce bonheur d'être en vie. Peut-être qu'elle aussi est désormais sujette à de brusques changements intérieur, qui la font passer du rire aux larmes. Je devrais parler avec elle… Ca n'arrangera pas grand-chose mais au moins on se sentira moins seules.

Et bien qu'elle m'ait assurée que ce n'était pas à moi de m'excuser pour les agissements de mon père, je ne peux me défaire de ce sentiment de culpabilité.

-Enfin, je préfère que ce soit à cause de ce sujet mystérieux plutôt que la nuit que tu as passée avec les garçons.

-Il n'y avait que James. Sirius n'est sorti de l'infirmerie que très tôt ce matin je crois… Et Peter se baladait dans les couloirs.

-Et Lupin ?

-Infirmerie également.

C'est étrange d'ailleurs. Si ce n'était qu'une grippe, il aurait dû recevoir de la pimentine, comme moi. D'ailleurs, auparavant il prétendait aller chez sa mère pour expliquer ses absences mais désormais, il me dit qu'il est malade. Je sais que la première excuse était fausse, est-ce le cas pour la seconde ? Avant je me disais que c'était probablement à cause d'un procès ou quelque chose du genre mais ça ne colle pas avec l'infirmerie. Ou peut-être qu'il est vraiment très malade et a besoin de soins spéciaux à Sainte Mangouste, ou avec un médicomage mais pour rendre ça plus discret, il passe un peu de temps à l'infirmerie.

-Eh beh ! Il devait y en avoir du monde ! pouffe Clemence.

Je la regarde un instant, mon cœur se serrant. Dois-je lui dire ?

Combien de fois me suis-je posée cette question ? Combien de fois ne l'ai-je pas fait ?

Et à chaque fois je l'ai amèrement regretté.

-Euh… Clemence.

-Oui ?

-Au sujet d'Opieka…

Mon amie cligne des yeux puis affiche un sourire plus joyeux, heureuse de parler de son professeur favori. Je me sens vraiment mal là.

-Hier, il y a eu de très gros problèmes. Très très gros. Il a tenté de nous aider, moi, les garçons et Lily.

-Même Severus ?

-Même lui. On était tous en danger dans la forêt, à cause de certaines… Choses.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer comme hier soir. Mon père a voulu nous tuer ! Il me hait ! Celui qui aurait dû toujours m'accepter, celui qui prenait soin de moi, qui disait m'aimer, l'unique personne à être fière de moi… Il m'a trahie. Je sens les larmes monter mais je lève les yeux au plafond pour les retenir.

-Il a perdu un œil.

-Severus ?! s'exclame Clemence.

J'ai un éclat de rire étranglé par un ma gorge serrée et je secoue la tête rapidement, autant pour moi que pour elle.

-Opieka.

Clemence ne dit plus un mot et me regarde la bouche entrouverte.

Si seulement j'avais pris la peine de prévenir quelqu'un, n'importe qui, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. Et désormais, je dois vivre avec cette répugnante culpabilité. A cause de moi, beaucoup ont souffert et vont souffrir davantage.

-Mon père… Ma mère est à l'hôpital à cause de Voldemort. Et mon père… Est devenu intenable. Hier il a tenté de… Lily et moi. Il a donné l'ordre de nous tu… De…

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase mais Clemence n'insiste pas. Pourtant j'ai envie de le dire, je me persuade qu'il faut que je le dise. D'un autre côté je suis terrifiée à l'idée que ça se sache, qu'on prenne mon père pour un fou, ce qui est désormais le cas mais malgré tout je veux protéger son image. Je dois toujours faire attention à mes paroles, mes actes. J'ai grandi avec cette obligation : ne pas salir l'image de mon père. Je ne peux pas tout renier si facilement !

Et puis va-t-elle tout raconter aux autres ? Va-t-on avoir encore plus peur de moi ? Est-ce que ça incitera Lily et les autres à s'éloigner, à nouveau ?

-Il a été violent avec eux tous mais sache qu'on croit qu'il est sous l'emprise de Voldemort. En gros, il n'était pas dans son état normal, déclare une voix grave.

Je cligne des yeux et relève la tête vers Remus qui vient de surgir en face de nous, en pyjama. Il semble épuisé, pire qu'hier soir, à croire qu'il n'a pas dormit de la nuit. Sans nous demander quoique ce soit, il s'assied à côté de moi, s'allonge et s'accapare les oreillers en fermant les yeux, comme s'il ne pouvait survivre plus de trente secondes sans eux. Cependant je sais qu'il continue de nous écouter. Clemence ne dit rien et nous nous échangeons un regard avant d'afficher un petit sourire amusé.

-Il est encore à l'infirmerie, mais Pomfresh dit qu'il sortira demain. Franchement un professeur qui se prend du bon temps, on aura tout vu, soupire-t-il d'une voix étonnamment rauque.

Bon, je sais ce que les garçons pensent de l'infirmière, et c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie, mais je doute que rester ici puisse être qualifié de « bon temps ».

-Mais alors il a vraiment perdu un œil ? demande lentement Clemence en grimaçant.

-Pour ce qu'on a vu, oui, je soupire en essayant de ne pas me rappeler du visage ensanglanté de notre professeur.

J'ai beau avoir de la rancune envers lui, ça ne m'empêche pas de me sentir terriblement mal. J'ai encore ces images dans ma tête, le sang, la souffrance, la fiole…

Et je ne parle même pas des aveux que James m'a faits hier soir. Soudain, Madame Pomfresh arrive et nous jette un regard furieux à nous trois. Je lui explique rapidement l'état dans lequel je me suis retrouvée. Elle ordonne immédiatement à Clemence de m'attendre dehors, puis me dit de rester là un instant.

-Quant à vous, retournez dans votre lit ! crie-t-elle au préfet en s'éloignant à grand pas.

Remus grogne quelques mots incompréhensibles mais ne bouge pas d'un poil. Cependant au moment où nous n'entendons plus les pas de l'infirmière il se met à parler convenablement, de sa voix étrangement rauque et épuisée, les yeux toujours clos.

-Je… Mon père a failli me tuer, moi aussi.

Je le regarde puis me rend compte de l'importance de ses paroles. Bien qu'il ne m'ait pas posé de question j'ai besoin d'en dire plus, de tout expliquer pour être certaine qu'on me comprenne.

-Il a dit à Dolohov de m'étrangler. Et il a voulu essayer la fiole sur Lily… Il savait quels étaient les effets de cette potion, je murmure, ma voix plus profonde qu'à l'habitude. Il ne voulait plus de moi, c'est pour ça qu'il l'a fait…

-Moi c'est presque l'inverse, déclare Remus après un silence. Quand j'étais petit, il a eu une altercation avec un… Avec quelqu'un. Il savait ce que pouvait faire cette personne.

Je l'entends respirer profondément puis il pose son bras sur son visage, comme pour cacher ses yeux bien qu'il ne pleure pas.

-On peut dire qu'il l'a provoqué. Et cette personne s'est vengée à travers moi. C'est à cause de ça que je vais à l'infirmerie en prétendant voir ma mère. Et désormais, il a honte de moi. Honte de ce qu'il m'a fait peut-être, honte de lui, mais c'est moi qui paye… Sans avoir rien fait de mal.

Je sens mon visage se tordre en une grimace et la tristesse m'envahit. Il a parfaitement expliqué la situation. Je n'ai même pas eu à l'analyser : il a tout dit pour moi.

J'aimerais faire quelque chose pour lui, pour l'en remercier, pour lui rendre la pareille. Il m'a écoutée, il m'a comprise, ça m'a calmée. Pas soulagée mais désormais, je suis un peu plus sereine et j'ai des mots pour m'expliquer. Ca n'a pas de prix.

Alors j'aimerais faire quelque chose.

Dire que ce n'est pas de notre faute ne ferait que marquer davantage l'injustice, nous faire d'autant plus mal. Je ne crois pas non plus pouvoir faire quoique ce soit quant à son état de santé.

Finalement, je pose ma main sur son bras. Je le sens se tendre sous le contact un court instant avant de s'asseoir convenablement pour ensuite me fixer, son visage laissant deviner une forme de tristesse. De la fatalité. Je remarque alors que ses yeux ont quelque chose d'étrange. Ce n'est pas beau, ni moche, c'est juste présent.

-Je croyais vous avoir demandés de vous remettre au lit, gronde Madame Pomfresh, un gobelet fumant à la main.

Remus ne dit plus un mot et quitte le lit tandis que l'infirmière me donne le verre rempli de chocolat chaud, me certifiant qu'il n'y a rien d'autre à faire pour me calmer que d'attendre et de rester avec mes amis tout en essayant de m'occuper les idées. Elle a dit ça sur un ton désolé et j'ai comme eu l'impression qu'elle comprenait, qu'elle ne m'en voulait pas pour cet accès de faiblesse aussi ridicule. Puis elle insiste sur le fait de manger correctement.

J'acquiesce et la remercie en buvant le chocolat qui me brûle la langue. Au moins la chaleur du breuvage empêche quiconque de voir que je rougis. Car cette situation, avec Remus, je l'ai déjà vécue… Le jour de la rentrée, devant le tableau du Chevalier au Catogan.

Avec Antonin.

Je dois me faire des idées. Peut-etre tentaient-ils de me dire quelque chose juste avec son regard. J'essayais souvent cette technique avant de comprendre que souvent, les mots sont nécessaires pour transmettre le bon message sans erreur. Les gens ne se comprennent que rarement d'un regard.

Lorsque je sors de l'infirmerie, Clemence m'attend et me fait un petit sourire.

-Alors ?

-Elle m'a donné du chocolat chaud, je réponds sur un ton bien sarcastique.

Cependant je dois avouer que ça m'a fait du bien. C'est fou comme le simple fait de remplir son estomac calme l'esprit.

-Et tu n'as même pas regardé au fond du gobelet au cas où elle y aurait écrit une déclaration enflammée ? s'exclame Clemence ce qui me fait éclater de rire.

Nous arrivons finalement dans la Grande Salle et je n'arrive pas à me rappeler quand est-ce que j'ai évité cet endroit pour la dernière fois. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de trembler quand les hiboux surgissent et déposent des journaux à certains élèves, mais rien d'extraordinaire ne se produit. J'affronte mes peur une par une…

C'est agréable d'être fière de soi. Très doux.

-Dis, toi et Remus, il y a quelque chose ou pas finalement ?

Merlin merci : ayant déjà bu du chocolat chaud, je n'avais dans la bouche qu'une bouchée d'un toast à la confiture de fraise et j'en suis soulagée. Sinon, j'aurais tout recraché par les narines, or personne n'ignore l'horrible sensation que cette expérience procure.

-Pardon ? je demande en m'étouffant à moitié.

-Ben le jour de l'enterrement, vous sembliez très proches à l'infirmerie, et là encore, il n'a pas hésité à s'allonger à côté de toi alors… Oui ou non ?

-Non ! je m'exclame en repensant aux silences qui avaient eu lieu lorsque le préfet m'avait parlé ce jour-là.

Alors c'était pour cette raison qu'on nous regardait ? On donne cette impression ? Tout le monde le pense ? Même les garçons ? Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tout à l'heure, Remus a…

Non. Son comportement est trop étrange. Il reste avec moi mais ne semble pas content, il ne me sourit pas autant qu'Antonin à l'époque, il a toujours cette expression affectée. Il semble bien plus heureux avec ses amis qu'avec moi.

-En fait on est un peu proche seulement parce qu'on a vécu la même chose : on a tout les deux été rejetés par les autres à une époque, donc on se comprend mais ça ne va pas plus loin.

Clemence ne répond pas tandis que je me demande quel est l'avis de James à ce sujet. Lorsque je redresse la tête, je remarque qu'elle semble contrite. Je pourrai ignorer ça, parler d'autre chose ou me concentrer sur mon assiette mais… Les autres me ressemblent peut-être plus que je ne le crois. Je voulais qu'on me demande si j'allais bien, qu'on soit attentionné, qu'on s'inquiète de mes émotions. Alors je dois parfois me forcer à mettre mon nez dans les affaires des autres.

-Qu'y a-t-il ?

-J'aurais pu t'aider. J'y avais pensé, je me rendais parfaitement compte que tu étais seule. Mais je n'ai rien fait. Je te demande pardon.

-Beaucoup voyaient que j'étais seule, tu ne pouvais pas vraiment savoir ce qui se passait en moi, je soupire avec un sourire blasé.

-C'est faux… Le jour… Le jour où les gens refusaient de t'ouvrir le portrait de la salle commune parce que tu avais eu un accident, j'aurai dû agir. C'était évident que ça n'allait pas. Et surtout… La fois où des garçons t'avaient ligotée dans les toilettes. Je t'ai vue. J'avais la possibilité de t'aider mais… Pénélope a dit que les autres se vengeraient sur moi. Que je ne devais rien faire. J'ai pris peur. Mais maintenant, je me rends compte qu'en fait, personne ne me l'aurait fait payer et que les autres auraient commencé à te laisser tranquille car tu n'aurais plus été seule.

Je ne dis rien. Ses paroles me font terriblement mal car elles me rappellent d'horribles souvenir mais également parce qu'elles me montrent mon erreur : la vrai force, c'est montrer ce qu'on ressent et en prendre la responsabilité, pas tout supporter en silence. Je m'étais trompée pendant toutes ces années, à croire qu'en restant dans mon coin, à les ignorer, à rester de marbre, ils me laisseraient tranquille. J'aurais dû hurler, les insulter, leur dire ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Certains auraient ri ou m'auraient pris pour une folle mais d'autres… d'autres comme Remus, Severus, Lily, eux auraient compris. Même Sirius, malgré sa mauvaise foi. Car ils ont connu cette situation. Ils l'auraient comprise en me voyant pleurer ou crier ma douleur. Même si à l'époque je ne savais pas tout ça, tous mes amis, j'aurai dû le faire malgré tout. Au moins les professeurs auraient saisis ma détresse.

Je n'avais rien à perdre. Et pourtant, j'étais terrorisée.

-Tout ce que j'ai pu faire c'est prévenir discrètement un préfet de ton état, continue Clemence. Je n'osais pas en parler avant. Je te demande pardon.

Je cligne des yeux et redresse la tête, stupéfaite.

-C'était toi qui l'avait envoyé ?

Clemence hoche la tête sans dire un mot, toujours désolée. Je la regarde un instant puis sourit.

Je la voyais comme une fille faible, influençable mais je me trompais. En réalité, elle est d'une gentillesse sans limite, et elle est très inquiète. Comment lui en vouloir ?

Alors je dois la laisser fréquenter Pénélope. Avant je lui en voulais de continuer de la voir malgré tout ce que cette dernière m'avait fait subir mais désormais je comprends mieux. Rendre la pareille à Trafter aurait été bien pire car moi je sais ce que ça fait, je sais combien on en souffre. Et c'est cette connaissance qui aurait aggravé mon acte. Ca aurait été impardonnable. Ce n'est pas ça la justice.

-Merci de m'avoir aidée, je déclare.

Clemence semble encore un peu contrite et j'insiste davantage sur l'aide qu'elle a su m'apporter durant cette solitude, les quelques fois où elle m'avait adressé la parole pour me demander mon avis au sujet d'un professeur que tout le monde détestait ou ce genre de choses. J'apprends alors qu'elle tentait réellement de renouer le contact entre nous mais que, tout comme moi, elle ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Nous étions des adolescentes un peu perdues. Très maladroites.

Mais désormais, je suis plus sûre de moi. On est finalement redevenue amies, je sais que même si je perds quelque chose, j'aurais toujours une chance de le récupérer si je le souhaite. Il faudra juste faire des efforts, mettre ma fierté ridicule de côté et laisser la priorité à mes besoins essentiels, à mon bonheur.

Finalement Mary nous rejoint, écarlate sous ses épais cheveux bruns, un énorme sourire sur les lèvres. Je remarque alors qu'elle a un hibou strié sur l'épaule et je reconnais Payam.

Clemence ne perd pas une seconde et l'inonde de questions au sujet d'elle et Thomas Scones tandis que je tends un bras pour faire signe à Payam de se poser dessus.

Tout en écoutant le récit de Mary, je lui subtilise une plume et un parchemin et écrit un message de remerciement à James. J'en ai un peu honte mais je préfère faire les choses à ma manière. Au moins je n'aurai pas l'occasion de bégayer ou de me disperser. Et j'avoue avoir encore un peu peur qu'il m'évite à cause des agissements de mon père. J'enroule le parchemin et l'attache à Payam qui s'envole immédiatement, ravi de se dégourdir les ailes.

Il s'est peut-être dit que j'étais sa nouvelle maîtresse…

Est-ce que ça veut dire que mon grand-père n'est plus à la maison ? Qu'il a fui pour éviter qu'on le retrouve ? D'un côté Alaric Odenwald, un ancien proche de Grindelwald, doit être poursuivi en justice de l'autre côté de la Manche donc il a dû couper tous les moyens de le contacter, dire à Payam qu'il n'était plus son maître et ainsi rejoindre sans crainte le camp des Mangemorts. Ca m'a encore l'air si invraisemblable, pourtant…

Et c'est mon père qui l'a utilisé pour me contacter… Il m'a demandé de venir pour me tuer.

Je ferme les yeux un instant, comme pour faire fuir ces douloureuses pensées et la vague de panique qui tente d'écraser toutes mes résolutions, puis je secoue la tête et écoute Mary qui continue de parler de tous les moments ambigus qu'elle a vécu avec Thomas et qui prédisaient cette déclaration.

-Hey, d'une certaine manière c'est grâce à moi que tu sors avec lui ! je fais remarquer sur un ton légèrement arrogant.

-C'est vrai que c'est toi qui étais sa première amie, s'exclame Mary. Au début je pensais qu'il s'intéressait à toi et finalement… Ca a changé, minaude-t-elle en rougissant. Bon, si tu veux, tu seras ma demoiselle d'honneur.

-Bon sang, tu vas faire peur à Thomas à dire des choses comme ça, réplique Claire.

-Tout à fait ! Lui apprendre que je suis une demoiselle : il ne va pas s'en remettre ! je rajoute avec un effarement exagéré inspiré de James.

Les filles éclatent de rire et je souris avec elles.

J'ai du mal à y croire : j'arrive à faire cet effet à mes camarades. J'arrive à plaisanter de moi-même sans gêne, sans me forcer, sans peur et sans me blesser ! Je suis finalement détachée. J'arrive enfin à être un peu celle que j'ai toujours voulu être : acceptée, drôle, pertinente. Peut-être parce que maintenant je comprends à quel point j'ai de la chance : on me soutient, on respecte mes choix… Et nous sommes en vie. J'arrive à profiter de l'instant présent et me détacher du regard des autres car j'ai enfin une vraie protection : mes amis. Cette fois je ne les ai pas perdus et j'ai comme la certitude que je n'ai plus à avoir cette peur.

Je dois vivre, ne pas subir les déceptions sans avoir tenté quoique ce soit : c'est inutile et destructeur. Surtout que je peux tout aussi bien réussir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rêver, d'espérer, alors je dois également tenter de réaliser mes envies. La preuve est que j'ai toujours eu peur d'avoir des amis, de retomber dans la même situation qu'avec Pénélope.

Et pourtant grâce à eux j'ai réappris à être moi-même, à parler librement, à maintenir une discussion, à me respecter également.

Et James a pris soin de moi. Il continue encore de m'accorder son attention, sa présence, son affection. Malgré tous les problèmes que ça entraîne, malgré mon père, il est resté et rien que de penser à cette nuit, cette matinée aussi, me permettrait sans aucun doute de former un véritable patronus corporel. J'en suis certaine.

C'est peut-être le contraste : le désespoir d'hier, la tristesse que mon père aille si mal et qu'il s'en soit pris à nous, que nous sommes désormais des ennemis connus par Voldemort et que malgré tout ça… de belles choses surgissent dans ma vie. Un peu grâce à moi.

Je me sens vraiment vivante : c'est merveilleux et terrifiant à la fois. Je peux aussi bien réussir qu'échouer. La dépression, la folie, la mort me guettent à chaque instant, autant que la joie et la vie.

Et c'est ça qui me fait avancer.


	79. Chapitre 79

**Chapitre 79 : Murmures dans Poudlard et Crainte chez les Maraudeurs**

Je reste allongé sur mon lit dans l'espoir de récupérer un peu : j'ai vraiment mal dormi, hier j'ai vécu la pire journée de toute ma vie et la nuit d'avant je me baladais avec un loup garou. Malheureusement, je n'arrive pas à retrouver le sommeil. Mon corps sent qu'il en a besoin, il est lourd et j'ai même un peu peur de sortir du dortoir et de devoir tout affronter à nouveau, mais mon esprit lui reste bien éveillé. Il me force à fixer le moindre mouvement des rideaux de mon lit, d'écouter attentivement la respiration de mes amis, d'identifier les bruits qui montent dans les escaliers. Et si je n'y arrive pas, je sens ma respiration se faire rapide et je serre davantage ma baguette dans mon poing.

Le pire est lorsque je me force à fermer les yeux. Je revois des images d'hier : le visage d'Opieka en sang, et ça me donne la nausée, la folie de Greil ou Rebbeca se faisant étrangler et moi, dans l'incapacité de faire quoique ce soit. Et ça me terrorise et pour y remédier je garde les yeux grands-ouverts, observant la lumière du matin traverser l'entrebâillement de mes rideaux. J'ai besoin d'être avec mes amis mais j'ai peur qu'ils se moquent de moi, de ma faiblesse, ou que tout recommence. Donc je reste dans mon lit, et ça me fait mal.

Dans ces moments-là, lorsque je repense aux récents événements, je me dis toujours « j'aurais dû faire ça » ou « dire ça », bien que cela ne servent à rien.

Je lève ma baguette et murmure un accio afin d'amener mes vêtements à moi. J'aurais dû suivre Rebbeca dès le début mais j'étais fatigué et je n'avais pas très envie qu'on me voit la suivre partout. Et quand je dis on, je pense « Sirius ». Déjà qu'il nous a découverts en train de dormir dans le même lit, je sens que dès qu'il se réveillera j'aurais le droit à pas mal de remarques de sa part.

Parce que je n'ai pas suivi Becky, je reste coincé dans le dortoir avec deux amis en train de dormir sans aucune crainte et je n'ai pas l'audace de sortir tout seul. J'ai envie de voir tout le monde, de profiter d'être encore vivant mais là, je suis coincé derrière mes rideaux.

-James ?

Je sursaute lorsque j'entends mon prénom puis reconnais la voix.

-Peter ? Je croyais que tu dormais ! je réponds sans pour autant sortir de mon lit.

-Je n'y arrive pas. Pas après ce que vous m'avez dit.

Soudain, les rideaux s'ouvrent sur le visage de mon ami et je ne peux m'empêcher de sursauter à nouveau, ce qui le fait sourire. Je me sens ridicule maintenant.

-Et Sirius ?

-Il bave comme un veracrasse sur son oreiller.

Je lève un sourcil pour afficher mon dédain face à sa capacité à dormir malgré et contre tout mais le baisse immédiatement : il a eu des blessures bien pire que les miennes et il a tout de même rendu visite à Lunard.

-Dis, que crois-tu qu'il va se passer maintenant, au sujet de la fiole ? demande Peter, inquiet.

-Je n'en sais rien. C'est le père de Rebbeca qui l'a… Il y a encore une chance pour qu'il ne la donne pas à Voldemort.

Peter grimace et je l'imite bien que ce ne soit pour la même raison : la chance dont je parle est inexistante mais c'est la seule qu'on ait.

Je regarde la mine anxieuse de Queudver avec tristesse : il y a encore un moment, le dortoir était rempli des rires de Rebbeca et Mary, l'ambiance avait été plus légère, plus gaie, mais il n'a fallu que peu de temps pour que la réalité nous rattrape. Et nous n'avons même pas pu faire justice pour notre meilleur ami, meilleur ami obligé à prendre des potions pour ne pas ressombrer.

-J'ai du mal à croire que Scones et Mary soient finalement ensemble.

-Encore un couple qui se forme. Mais je vais finir par croire qu'il faut vraiment être joueur de Quidditch pour se trouver une petite amie ! Entre Sirius qui est batteur et capitaine, toi qui es poursuiveur, puis lui, ancien attrapeur. Allez, l'année prochaine, je postule pour le poste de gardien ! plaisante Peter.

-Hein ? Je ne suis pas sortie avec une fille depuis l'année dernière, je réplique. Et Sirius est célibataire.

-Peut-être mais il avait une copine. Quant à toi, tu es sorti avec Pénélope au début de l'année.

J'affiche un air de dégout mêlé à de la gêne.

-Je préfèrerais qu'on ne parle plus de cet égarement. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait à Rebbeca ? Elle a mis la fiole dans son sac !

-Elle ne connaissait pas les effets de la fiole. Et tu as vu comment tu l'as humiliée ? De quelle manière tu as saccagé ses affaires alors que tu étais son petit ami ? Et tout ça pour Rebbeca justement ? me fait remarquer Peter sur un ton que je trouve particulièrement désagréable.

-Elle mettait des animaux morts dans son sac !

-Je sais, mais tu as joué son jeu. Je ne cherche pas à la défendre, ce qu'elle a fait est abject, rajoute-t-il précipitamment face à mon regard noir. Et je pense être le mieux placé à ce sujet, mais n'aies pas non plus honte d'elle. Elle a été assez punie, alors pas la peine d'en rajouter.

Je cherche à répondre quelque chose. Son argumentation tient debout mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle reste malgré tout à côté de la plaque. Comme s'il tentait de me convaincre de son opinion sur un sujet qui n'est pas celui dont je parle. Avoir été en couple avec Pénélope m'agace énormément. Bien sûr j'avais apprécié être avec elle mais… Maintenant, j'aimerais supprimer cet épisode de ma vie.

Etrangement, cette discussion me ramène à celle que j'avais eue avec Rhys : lui avait semblé tout comprendre au sujet de ce qui se passait dans ma tête, même trop à mon goût.

Ca m'énerve. Scones arrive à sortir avec la fille qu'il aime sans aucun problème, cette dernière le voit comme un héros car il l'a portée jusqu'à l'infirmerie alors qu'elle était inconsciente et tout le monde l'admire tandis que moi… Je dois me dépêtrer avec mes actions passées. Je sais que j'aurais dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant d'accepter de sortir avec Pénélope mais c'est le passé justement et je me sentais mal à l'époque !

Et en plus, par ma faute, le professeur préféré de toute l'école a perdu un œil.

Je me prends la tête dans les mains, sans faire attention à Peter qui est probablement devant moi. Que dois-je faire ? Comment devenir l'homme bien que je rêvais d'être ? Mon idole était Greil et voilà ce qu'il est devenu : fou. Je sens mon ami quitter mon lit tandis que des petits coups secs se font entendre à la fenêtre. Sirius se met à bougonner mais je ne bouge pas d'un poil, les souvenirs m'inondant : Rebbeca humiliée, en pleure, Greil donnant l'ordre à Dolohov de la tuer, ce dernier qui la séduisait et cherchait à lui faire rejoindre Voldemort, Lily terrorisée, Sirius blessé, les murmures de Remus au sujet de l'isolement.

L'attente dans le bureau du directeur suite à l'agression de Peter.

_« Elles sont belles tes promesses, connard_. »

Sa voix résonne dans ma tête et ne semble jamais s'arrêter.

Je me sens tellement nul.

Soudain une main me tapote l'épaule et je me tourne vers Queudver qui tient un hibou assez petit. Je le reconnais comme étant celui de la famille des Foist et Monscure… ou plutôt Odenwald. Je fixe le hibou un moment et il me rend mon regard soupçonneux, me blessant un peu plus dans mon honneur. Voilà, je me morfonds à cause d'un stupide volatile maintenant. Mais je me sens tellement minable de n'avoir rien pu faire hier, d'avoir tout gâché.

Je détache finalement le minuscule morceau de parchemin et le déroule puis soupire de soulagement en reconnaissant l'écriture de Rebbeca.

_« James,_

_Désolée d'être partie si précipitamment et sans te parler ce matin._

_Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait ces derniers temps : pour m'avoir réconfortée au sujet de ma mère, puis de mon père, pour être venu à mon secours dans la forêt, m'avoir laissée venir dans le dortoir et y rester cette nuit. Tout ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien._

_Bref, je voulais te dire Merci de prendre soin de moi. _

_J'espère pouvoir un jour te rendre la pareille,_

_Rebbeca. »_

Je fixe le message un petit moment avant de me rendre compte du sourire arrogant qui est sur mon visage.

Haha ! Je savais que c'était moi le meilleur et qu'il n'y avait que moi pour le faire ! J'ai bien fait de m'acharner : je suis le seul à pouvoir protéger Rebbeca. J'avais raison depuis le début. Je me suis racheté ! Et c'est bien qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte, elle aussi, qu'elle ne doute plus de moi, désormais il faut juste qu'elle ne change plus d'avis. J'ai l'horrible impression que je ne pourrais pas le supporter.

Je sors de mon lit d'un bond et commence à chercher des vêtements propres, ceux que je porte étant toujours recouverts de terre et d'un peu de sang.

J'entends Sirius bougonner en se réveillant soi-disant à cause du bruit que je fais. Une fois habillé, je passe une main dans mes cheveux pour leur donner un air un peu plus cool et j'y déniche une petite brindille qui s'y était cachée puis j'enfonce le mot de remerciement de Rebbeca dans l'une de mes poches.

Peter a décidé de m'imiter et finit par me suivre hors du dortoir.

-Retrouve-nous à la Grande Salle ! je hurle à Sirius qui répond par un grognement incompréhensible.

Je pense qu'il nous rejoindra. Il va râler, traîner des pieds, bougonner, nous jeter des regards noirs mais il nous rejoindra.

Tandis que nous traversons la salle commune à moitié remplie d'élèves plus ou moins endormis, remplissant leur sac ou recopiant en vitesse un devoir à rendre aujourd'hui, un léger frisson me parcourt. Certains me regardent avec curiosité.

Et c'est terriblement désagréable. Comment quelque chose d'aussi peu matériel, quelque chose qu'aucun sens physique n'arrive à ressentir, puisse être aussi pénible pour le corps et l'esprit ? J'ai toujours cette terrible envie de devenir quelqu'un de bien, qu'on le voit, que les apparences traduisent ce que je suis. Ne plus faire d'effort, risquer de tout perdre reste une de mes plus grande peur et pourtant, désormais, je sais où ça peut mener. Tout ce que je risque de perdre si je continue à y mettre trop d'importance, Greil l'a montré. Selon Rebbeca, c'est ça qui l'a rendu fou, quelque chose aurait heurté son image et puisque celle-ci était toute sa vie, encore plus que Rebbeca, sa propre fille, il n'aurait pas supporté le choc. Il n'aurait plu eu d'autre raison de vivre que de chercher la vengeance, un moyen de redorer son image, de se trouver une victime… auprès du seul qui pourrait désormais l'aider : Voldemort. Pourtant, s'il continue, il risque surtout de salir sa réputation. Il est donc totalement fichu.

Je grimace à cette idée : j'aimerais qu'il guérisse, qu'il s'excuse, qu'on apprenne qu'il était sous Imperium, n'importe quoi mais pas que Rebbeca subisse une telle épreuve. Elle a déjà assez payé comme ça, et injustement. Je m'en rends bien compte. Pourquoi Greil ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? Il a toujours été quelqu'un de bien, de juste. Un homme droit et fort. N'était-ce vraiment que de la fumée pour nous cacher la vérité ? Ou alors l'était-il réellement et la blessure qu'il a subie aurait détruit ses bases ?

Mon père m'avait dit qu'un sorcier était puissant ou pas en fonction de s'il croyait en lui-même, s'il se connaissait, acceptait ses faiblesses… Greil ne m'a jamais semblé aussi fort qu'hier et pourtant, Opieka a réussi à prendre l'avantage rapidement.

Rebbeca s'est fait une raison. Je dois à mon tour montrer mon vrai visage, quitte à perdre certains amis qui me fréquentaient pour mon image. Mieux vaut ça que de me transformer comme Greil, et redevenir moi-même au pire moment, avoir créé un empire de mensonge et le détruire malgré moi. Car malgré tout, un jour, soit je craquerai comme Becky, soit je serai blessé comme son père.

Des murmures autour de nous me sortent de mes pensées. Je perçois quelques bribes : on parle des points perdus par les maisons, de l'infirmerie…

La nouvelle du renvoi de Jugson a déjà du faire le tour de l'école, et peut-être même sont-ils au courant de la réapparition de Dolohov dans l'enceinte du château.

Voir plus encore…

Non, c'est impossible : seul Rebbeca, Sirius, Lily et Rogue sont au courant de tout ce qui s'est passé et aucun d'entre nous n'aurait pu dire quoique ce soit. Quoique ce dernier aurait très bien pu vouloir nous faire plonger avec lui ! Tous les Serpentard doivent être ses ennemis désormais !

Mon regard se pose sur l'épaisse chevelure de Lily à quelques pas d'ici. Je serre la mâchoire et prends malgré moi un air mauvais en m'avançant vers elle. Elle me jette un regard froid mais fait tout de même l'effort de m'attendre. Bon, on ne peut pas se supporter mais on est dans le même pétrin alors autant se serrer les coudes.

-Salut… Ca va mieux ? je demande, pour éviter une querelle et risquer de ne pas recevoir les informations que je cherche.

-Oui. Juste le choc psychologique. Mais ça va. Et Sirius ?

-Ca va, il boude à nouveau : c'est bon signe.

Evans tente misérablement de retenir un gloussement. Tiens ? Donc finalement elle comprend mon humour ? Moi qui la prenais pour une pimbêche.

-Dis, je voulais juste m'assurer : Servi… Rogue ne dira rien aux autres élèves, n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

-Toute cette histoire concerne Rebbeca de près, elle a déjà eu du mal à s'ouvrir aux autres, j'ai peur qu'une telle rumeur au sujet de sa famille lui porte un coup fatal.

Ma camarade me fixe un moment, pose les yeux sur Peter, puis sur moi à nouveau.

-Il m'a promis de ne rien dire. Il connaît cette situation. Et tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant pour Becky : elle est plus forte que tu ne veux le croire, termine-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers le tableau d'affichage.

Je la regarde en fronçant les sourcils : non mais de quoi je me mêle ? Je pense tout de même connaître assez bien Rebbeca ! Sans m'en rendre compte, je serre le parchemin dans ma poche. Elle a besoin de nous… On sait tous qu'elle est résistante mais elle continue d'avoir peur. L'image de son visage en pleurs hier matin, sous la pluie, me revient en mémoire. Elle est peut-être forte mais depuis quand ça veut-il dire qu'elle n'a pas besoin de nous ? Sirius est la personne la plus forte que je connaisse depuis que Greil a sombré dans la folie… Et il a pourtant souvent nécessité notre soutien, je l'ai hébergé, quoique même sous la menace d'un baiser du détraqueur il n'admettrait jamais qu'il ait besoin d'aide.

-Bon, on y va, je déclare avant de me rendre compte que Peter n'est plus à côté de moi.

Où est-il ? Il a disparu ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Il cherche à me faire une blague ?

-James !

-Aaah !

Peter éclate de rire face à mon exclamation de surprise : ce n'est vraiment pas drôle ! J'ai les nerfs à fleur de peau. Qui ne serait pas dans un tel état après les récents événements ? Je jette un regard noir à mon ami tandis qu'il se tient les côtes en riant bruyamment.

-Allez, bouge-toi au lieu de rire, je râle pour tenter de calmer ses éclats de joie. Je t'attends depuis un petit moment !

-Désolé, j'étais allé lire le panneau d'affichage : le week-end pour Pré-au-Lard a été reporté d'une semaine. J'imagine que c'est à cause d'hier.

Je fronce les sourcils : bon, on est presque au week-end, et j'imagine qu'il faut un peu de temps à Dumbledore pour mettre en place les précautions adéquates et s'assurer discrètement que Greil n'est plus dans les environs mais quand même, c'est étrange. C'est comme si le directeur voulait éviter que les élèves soient dans les parages, qu'ils trouvent des éléments dangereux… Ce n'est pas discret.

-Attends, tu veux dire qu'il n'y a aucune explication claire ? je demande en traversant le portrait de la grosse dame.

-Non, juste qu'on devra attendre une semaine de plus.

-C'est louche, fait une voix sombre derrière nous.

Je me retourne et affiche un léger sourire moqueur face à l'expression exténuée de Sirius.

-Oulah, finalement, tu aurais peut-être dû rester au lit. Je suis sûr qu'avec une telle tête, tu n'auras aucun mal à convaincre l'infirmière de te garder un jour de plus.

-Désolé mais pendant que tu partageais ton lit avec une jeune demoiselle, je traversais tout le parc avec Lunard, gronde Sirius. Aouch !

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui mettre un poing dans le ventre. Ce n'est pas très glorieux vu qu'il avait de sales blessures à ce niveau hier mais je n'ai pas aimé qu'il parle ainsi de Becky. Et pourtant je sens une drôle de chaleur en moi, comme si je voulais rire. Bizarre. Je deviens fou à mon tour ?

-Tu sais, je crois que Dumbledore va placer Jugson ou Dolohov chez son frère, fait remarquer mon meilleur ami.

-QUOI ?! nous nous exclamons en chœur, Peter et moi.

-Mais c'est de la folie de les garder si près ! je continue.

-Et tu nous avais dit qu'ils n'étaient pas en très bons termes, rajoute Peter.

-Je sais, soupire Sirius, mais je ne vois pas d'autre endroit : ils sont assez près pour garder un œil sur eux, et on connaît assez Dumbledore pour savoir qu'il chercher à les protéger également. De plus, Alberforth ne juge pas trop les gens et ne posent pas beaucoup de questions. Il devrait être ravi de recueillir des jeunes exclus par son frère, c'est bien dans son caractère.

Punaise, ça m'étonne toujours de voir à quel point il connaît les sorciers du coin. En même temps, vu qu'il traîne souvent là-bas et que sa famille avait des contacts peu fréquentables malgré son rang ça ne devrait plus me surprendre. Une légère mélancolie m'envahit à cette pensée.

-Alors ce serait pour ça que le week-end aurait été annulé ? Pour laisser le temps à Alberforth de maîtriser l'un des deux fous ? je m'exclame.

Sirius pousse un soupir avant de répondre.

-Sûrement.

-Et le second ? Où serait-il ? demande Peter.

-Je ne sais pas : Dumbledore a beaucoup de connaissances mais Dolohov avait un lien presque direct avec Voldemort donc il ne peut pas prendre de risque. Il faut à tout prix que ce soit chez quelqu'un qui puisse le maîtriser, qui ne soit pas un traître et qui ait du temps pour le surveiller. Donc pas d'Auror, pas de Cracmol, pas de professeurs… Et pas d'espion de notre camp qui pourrait se faire utiliser malgré lui. Dolohov maitrise l'Imperium !

-Mais ils n'ont plus de baguettes, enfin, vous m'avez dit qu'on leur a retiré les leurs, rappelle Peter.

Sirius et moi échangeons un regard : c'est vrai, mais une baguette c'est facile à subtiliser quand on y pense. Et le plus dangereux n'est pas leur magie mais leurs contacts vers l'extérieur.

-Bon, on peut parler d'autre chose ? demande Peter qui est à nouveau saisi de tremblements.

Cette vision me rappelle désagréablement son passage à l'infirmerie et ses absences. Ces dernières se font rares mais lorsqu'elles surgissent, on est toujours mal à l'aise. Sirius tente de plaisanter à ce sujet et Peter rougit à chaque fois. Enfin, son état s'améliore assez rapidement.

-Tu as toujours assez de potions pour tes problèmes ? je demande.

-Hein ? Ah, oui, enfin, j'en ai juste assez pour aujourd'hui. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'aller chercher les nouvelles, marmonne-t-il plus pour lui-même que pour nous.

-Ne t'en fais pas, tu les prendras quand on ira chercher Remus, déclare Sirius en s'étirant.

-Bonne idée, nous répondons en chœur tandis que nous atteignons enfin le hall.


	80. Chapitre 80

**Chapitre 80 : Les déductions de Lily**

Les murmures se font plus importants au moment où je termine de manger mon toast. Etrangement, le goût me semble comme plus intense, presque trop fort même, et pourtant, je continue d'avoir le ventre serré, autant à cause de l'idée que mon père ait ordonné ma mort mais également parce qu'il y a des réflexes contre lesquels on ne peut lutter.

Comme la peur que quelque chose vous tombe dessus ou qu'une autre mauvaise blague vous arrive devant toute la Grande Salle. Instinctivement je saisis ma baguette dans ma poche sans la sortir pour autant et me retourne discrètement pour étudier la situation. Immédiatement après, je soupire de soulagement : ce ne sont que James, Sirius et Peter qui viennent d'entrer. Auraient-ils fait quelque chose de particulier depuis tout à l'heure ? Ca m'étonne quand même, surtout après que le directeur nous ait une nouvelle fois punis en déclarant bien clairement que nous avions évité le renvoi de justesse.

J'essaye d'entendre ce qui se dit mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre le moindre mot. De plus, Clemence est déjà partie donc impossible de la questionner au sujet des rumeurs. Elle ne m'a rien dit de particulier pourtant… Peut-être à cause de mon malaise de tout à l'heure : elle aurait préféré m'épargner tout ça.

Je rougis de honte puis remarque du coin de l'œil que les garçons s'installent à notre table mais plus loin que je ne l'aurai imaginé. Un pincement au cœur apparaît alors et comme pour leur faire payer je tourne la tête de l'autre côté. C'est ridicule mais bon… J'aurais voulu qu'ils restent avec moi pour le petit-déjeuner également.

James a-t-il reçu mon courrier ? Est-ce que ça l'a embarrassé ? Ou au contraire, ça l'a fait rire ? Raaah ! Je suis une triple idiote, j'aurais dû l'écrire autrement.

Soudain mes yeux se posent sur un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier abandonné entre un préfet de sixième année et moi.

-Hum, excuse-moi… Je peux te l'emprunter ? je demande au garçon en indiquant le journal.

Le préfet semble surpris puis fixe à l'objet à son tour, comme s'il venait d'apparaître.

-Vas-y, il n'est pas à moi.

Je le remercie avec un sourire quoiqu'un peu embarrassée comme à chaque fois que je dois emprunter quelque chose. Je me penche pour l'attraper et commence à lire les gros titres : comme ça, je donne l'impression que je m'occupe et que je n'ai pas besoin d'eux.

En première page, on voit un homme avec une moustache parfaitement taillée : Bartemius Croupton. Je crois que son fils est dans l'école mais je ne le connais pas. En tout cas, le père fait souvent la une, et il a proposé une nouvelle réforme : l'utilisation des Impardonnables par les Aurors. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser : d'un côté, c'est utiliser la même arme que l'ennemi, donc devenir comme lui. De plus, ça risque de prêter à confusion, les débordements sont possibles. Mais je comprends aussi l'engouement de la communauté sorcière qui doit se battre contre des monstres surarmés tout en devant respecter les lois. C'est difficile.

L'image de Dolohov, les yeux vides, ses mains autour de mon cou crée en moi un haut-le cœur difficile à retenir, et je plaque ma main contre ma bouche pour éviter le pire.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'étonne autant ? demande une voix fatiguée derrière moi.

Je me tourne lentement, faisant bien attention de garder ma main contre mes lèvres. Sirius semble avoir abandonné ses amis pour s'installer à côté de moi. A la lumière du jour, je remarque que ces cernes sont énormes.

-Rien, je bâillais, je mens en pliant le journal afin de pouvoir mieux le tenir.

-C'est vrai qu'après avoir passé la nuit avec James, tu dois être épuisée.

Je maudis rapidement le ruban qui retient mes cheveux et laisse mes joues écarlates à la vue de tous. C'est exactement ça que je ne supporte pas chez Sirius ! Il sait toujours comment m'embêter sans que je ne puisse répliquer ! Et en plus, il a toujours l'air sympathique, et il est beau donc on n'a même pas envie de riposter mais plutôt de lui sourire. Pourtant je ne ressens rien pour lui.

Je finis par soupirer en essayant de calmer ma respiration.

-Ca va ? Tu tiens le coup ? me demande-t-il.

-On a dormi, je râle en rougissant de plus belle. Rien de plus !

-Je parlais de ton père…

Je me tais brusquement et la chaleur désagréable qui m'envahissait disparait immédiatement pour laisser place à un grand froid. Mes yeux continuent de fixer la Gazette du Sorcier.

-Je… Je pense que ça ira. C'est un choc, horrible, mais une partie de moi avait déjà été brisée.

-Comment ça ?

-Un jour, il a fait une grosse dépression. Il était devenu très distant avec tout le monde. J'étais petite donc ça m'a beaucoup touchée. Je pense l'avoir caché. Mais peut-être qu'une partie de moi s'attendait à ça. Je me suis toujours sentie détachée de mes parents, la solitude n'a fait qu'aggraver les choses, je marmonne sans parler de la douleur lancinante qui me déchire de l'intérieur.

Sirius me tape brièvement le dos. Ca me ferait presque rire qu'il me traite comme un de ses amis « masculin » si je n'étais pas si morte de peur et de chagrin à l'idée que désormais, deux membres de ma familles sont du côté de Voldemort. J'ai peur qeu ce chiffre continue d'augmenter sans que je ne puisse rien faire. Ou pire : par ma faute.

-Ca ira, tu verras. On s'y fait, et puis tu as toujours ta mère avec toi.

Je ne réponds rien : on ne sait pas pour ma mère. On sait que mon grand-père était un ancien proche de Grindelwald, mon père a rejoint Voldemort, alors elle…

-Et si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas. Je sais ce que ça fait de devoir quitter des proches pour ce qui nous semble juste.

Je sais que ces paroles se veulent réconfortantes mais elles ne font que me blesser d'avantage. Je ne veux pas que « ça aille » sans eux, je veux qu'ils restent. Ce sont les proches qui m'ont quittée, ce n'est pas moi qui l'ait choisi. Je ne fais que subir, encore et encore.

Je respire profondément et décide de changer rapidement le sujet de la conversation.

-C'est amusant ce que tu dis, je fais remarquer avec un sourire forcé. Avant, tu ne voulais rien faire pour m'aider à me sortir de ma situation, et maintenant, c'est l'inverse.

-Oui mais maintenant c'est différent ! s'exclame Sirius, apparemment offusqué par mes propos. Maintenant il y a Voldemort, de la magie noire…

Je retiens une grimace au nom de Voldemort. J'ai beau m'entraîner à le dire, j'ai toujours peur, encore plus maintenant que ma famille est entre ses mains.

-Non, c'est identique : il m'arrive des choses que je n'ai pas voulu, qu'on m'impose. C'est de l'injustice, je n'ai rien fait de mal et pourtant… On m'exclut et on me le fait payer. Et l'ennemi reste toujours invincible. La seule chose qui a changé, c'est que la solitude, on peut la fuir. Pas Voldemort, je termine avec un drôle de sourire pour m'empêcher de craquer.

Sans attendre sa réponse je me lève immédiatement prétextant aller chercher mes affaires pour le cours de botanique, bien qu'elles soient déjà dans mon sac, puis sors de la Grande Salle, conservant le journal à la main.

A chaque pas, je sens mon cœur se serrer davantage : le savoir, que j'étais en danger, était une chose, le dire a rendu l'ennemi comme immortel. C'est comme le jour où James a dit que j'étais triste. Il a rendu cette fatalité tangible, et je viens de faire la même chose : désormais, je ne peux plus me mentir, mon père a voulu me tuer, ma mère est à l'hôpital et je suis désormais seule contre Voldemort. Je sais que j'ai du soutien et pourtant, j'ai cette horrible impression d'être seule face à ce mage noir qui fait trembler tout le Royaume-Uni. Il peut attaquer n'importe quand, désormais je suis une de ses cibles sans savoir pourquoi moi en particulier.

Mon père a voulu me tuer.

Il a demandé à ce qu'on me tue.

Je m'adosse à un mur au troisième étage tout en essayant de récupérer ma respiration. Je ne tremble pas, je ne pleure pas, je ne panique pas. J'ai juste l'impression d'être morte. Qu'il n'y a plus de vie en moi. Avant, les gens voulaient que je disparaisse de l'école. Maintenant, on veut que je meure. Et il y a ce vide en moi.

Tandis que je tentais de recentrer mes pensées sur mes amis, sur James, sur les cours même, j'aperçois Lily se diriger vers moi, les yeux dans le vide.

Je m'approche d'elle sans faire de bruit puis lui touche le bras. L'instant d'après, je me retrouve avec sa baguette sous le cou.

-Lily ?

-Oh, c'est toi, désolée, tu m'as fait peur, dit-elle précipitamment en rangeant sa baguette.

-J'étais devant toi… Mais je comprends.

Lily essaye de rire mais je vois qu'elle aussi est encore perturbée.

-Tu pensais à hier ?

-Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'arrête pas d'y réfléchir, de me demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si Opieka n'était pas arrivé à temps.

Je me retiens de donner la réponse : évidente et trop blessante.

-On y songe tous, je murmure. J'ai même fait une crise de panique dans le couloir tout à l'heure, je lui avoue.

-Ca a dû être dur pour toi, murmure-t-elle.

-J'ai encore du mal à comprendre. Et ça me fait peur car plus j'assimile la nouvelle, plus je suis détruite.

Lily acquiesce puis nous nous mettons en marche vers les serres bien qu'il soit encore tôt.

-Dis, je peux te poser une question au sujet de la potion ?

Je la regarde étonnée puis acquiesce.

-Peter m'a déjà dit ce qu'il avait ressenti. Et toi, tu m'as raconté que Peter avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours quand il en avait été victime… Mais de quelle manière ? demande-t-elle avec une mine contrite comme si elle s'en voulait d'être curieuse.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de grimacer : je n'ai pas envie de repenser à tout ça mais je la comprends tellement bien. Elle veut uniquement savoir ce qui a failli se passer, ce qui lui serait arrivé si mon père avait versé le contenu sur elle. C'est un besoin morbide de savoir mais en même temps c'est le seul moyen de tourner la page, même si ça prendra encore du temps. De savoir exactement quelles étaient les autres possibilités.

-C'est… C'était horrible, je murmure et comme pour me donner raison, ma mémoire fait ressurgir dans ma tête les cris de Peter.

Je tente de lui raconter le plus fidèlement possible ce que j'ai vécu tandis que nous attendons devant les serres. Le temps que je termine, d'autres élèves sont arrivés et nous avons dû nous éloigner pour éviter qu'on nous entende. Lily semble plus pâle que d'habitude et donne l'impression de vouloir se faire toute petite. C'est rare.

Finalement le professeur nous fait rentrer un peu en avance et nous sortons nos affaires. Je reste à côté de Lily qui semble toujours perdue dans ses pensées. En prenant mes gants dans mon sac, je fais tomber malgré moi le journal du matin et, en le ramassant, je ressens le besoin de demander quelque chose à ma camarade de classe.

-Dis, c'est moi où V…Voldemort agit de moins en moins ces temps-ci.

Lily cligne des yeux et me regarde avec étonnement mais sans aucune peur. Le nom de Voldemort lui fait moins d'effet qu'à moi on dirait.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

Je regarde le journal montrant le portrait de Bartemius Croupton en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant les termes exact pour exprimer ce que je pense.

-Il y a toujours des agressions, les loups-garous continuent de faire de nouvelles victimes, ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait changer… Et certains hommes politiques se montrent odieux pour avoir plus de sorciers de leur côté, c'est vrai. Mais Voldemort lui-même. J'ai l'impression que plus aucun article ne parle de lui, ou plutôt du fait qu'il aurait organisé une attaque ou tué un sorcier influent. A en croire les journaux… Il ne fait plus rien lui-même.

Lily continue de me fixer mais avec un air plus triste, voir même de la pitié.

-Oui, j'avais remarqué. Sauf que j'hésitais à t'en parler.

-A cause de ma famille ? je murmure en fixant mes mains.

-Non, enfin, pas complètement. Disons que je ne me suis aperçue de cette absence qu'après la disparition d'Antonin. Et je me disais que ça avait peut-être un lien. Maintenant, j'en suis presque sûre.

Je la regarde avec de grands yeux : il y a deux mois, j'aurai rigolé face à son hypothèse. Je n'aurai jamais cru que les actions de Voldemort puissent être influencées par des collégiens. Mais maintenant, je comprends surtout pourquoi on la dit si brillante. Ce n'est pas pour ses notes, certains sont meilleurs qu'elle, mais pour sa capacité de déduction. Elle arrive à lier les événements entre eux et en déduire des réponses logiques.

-Ou alors il délaisse tout dans cet état. Le monde sorcier est déjà dans un sacré pétrin avec toute cette violence.

-Ca ne lui ressemble pas. Enfin, je ne le connais pas vraiment mais après tout ce qu'il a fait, je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'homme à s'arrêter si rapidement. Il voudra toujours plus, sans s'arrêter, je marmonne.

L'histoire a déjà vu des hommes politiques agir ainsi, pas avec la même violence mais avec les mêmes idéaux. Il y a toujours des sorciers pour dire « il se calmera », « une fois au pouvoir il changera », mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est jamais le cas.

-C'est vrai, répond Lily. Selon moi, il veut surtout avoir quelque chose pour faire son prochain coup.

-La fiole ? je prononce dans un souffle.

-Sûrement. Et vu qu'il doit l'avoir désormais, je pense que l'attaque ne tardera pas. C'est sans doute pour cette raison que Dumbledore a annulé le week-end à Pré-au-Lard.

-Il a été annulé ? je demande, surprise, bien que je ne puisse plus y aller de toute façon.

-Oui, c'était marqué sur le tableau d'affichage et il n'y avait aucune explication. Donc ça m'a paru suspect.

Je baisse à nouveau les yeux : mon père a la fiole, je le sais, j'en suis certaine. Mon père veut me tuer, ça aussi je le sais. Un frisson parcourt mon corps et je sens tout mon être devenir faible et moins réel.

Mais va-t-il réellement donner cette fiole à Voldemort ? N'y a-t-il aucun espoir de le raisonner ? Est-ce déjà fait ?

Dire qu'il a failli détenir une potion bien pire… Ou peut-être que non justement, cette potion ratée est incontestablement horrible. J'imagine que celle qui est réussie devait maintenir le contrôle plus longtemps. Dire que, pendant que je me laissais porter par les événements, certains se battaient pour tout changer, arrivaient à deviner les actes futurs d'Antonin afin de conserver une certaine sécurité quant à l'utilisation de ce philtre.

Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je remercie Severus et que je m'excuse de ne pas l'avoir cru, ou en tout cas, compris lorsqu'il fallait. De ne pas l'avoir averti lorsque je l'ai croisé dans le hall tandis que je fonçais rejoindre mon père. De ne pas lui avoir fait confiance. Je sens que ça ne ferait pas très plaisir à James vu combien il déteste Rogue mais ce ne sont pas ses affaires. Et il doit lui aussi bien admettre qu'il a fait beaucoup pour nous.

-Lily, est-ce que tu…

Je m'interromps et feins m'éclaircir la gorge. Non, ce n'est pas à elle de transmettre le message. Je dois le faire de moi-même, faire toute seule ces choses assez embarrassantes et peut-être même ridicules.

-Tu pourrais faire en sorte que je puisse voir Severus ? Seule à seul ? je lui murmure.

Ma camarade me regarde avec de grands yeux ronds puis fronce légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle s'inquiétait de ce que j'allais faire.

-Je ne le soupçonne de rien, je t'assure ! je continue, vu qu'elle semble douter de ma confiance en lui. Je veux juste lui dire quelque chose qui me tient à cœur et j'aimerai le faire moi-même.

Son expression s'accentue un peu plus et je remarque que ses joues s'empourprent. C'est uniquement à ce moment-là que je comprends le malentendu. Je rougis à mon tour avant d'essayer d'être plus claire mais malheureusement Clemence et Mary arrivent à notre table et s'installent en face de nous. Je décide de mettre fin à la conversation et de repousser les explications à plus tard dans la journée.

Au pire, je pourrai toujours le faire ce week-end vu qu'il n'y a pas de visite et que nous sommes tous privés de sortie.

Les murmures se font plus importants autour de nous, la plupart des places sont désormais occupée et deux garçons s'installent à la table d'à côté. Je remarque du coin de l'œil que l'un d'eux fait un signe de la main. Je fais un quart de tour sur mon tabouret et reconnais Rhys qui me sourit tandis que Thomas Scones s'installe sur la place la plus près de notre table. Lui et Mary se font un petit sourire et un signe de tête en rougissant tandis que nous les observons.

Je pense que ça doit être un peu gênant pour eux mais c'est amusant.

Je les envie tellement.

Je soupire au même moment où James, Sirius et Peter entrent dans la salle. Remus est toujours à l'infirmerie ? Il ne semblait pas en si mauvaise forme hier. Bizarre comme maladie. Puis je me rappelle mes suppositions de la veille : il n'est indubitablement pas atteint d'un mal si commun que je l'imaginais au départ. Encore une découverte funeste. J'ai l'impression de découvrir chaque semaine un peu plus de ténèbres dans ce monde. Bien sûr je suis heureuse, je ferais de mon mieux pour survivre et garder la tête haute mais ce froid me dévore malgré tout et je me demande combien de temps ça durera. Qui cessera le premier : cette destruction ou ma santé mentale ?

-Rebbeca ?

-Hm ? Qu'y a-t-il ? je demande en tentant de ranger toutes mes sombres pensées dans un tiroir de mon cerveau.

Je me tourne vers Rhys qui profite des dernières minutes avant le début du cours pour me parler.

-Tu as bien récupéré ton hibou ? me demande-t-il en écartant quelques-uns de ses fins cheveux roux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux.

-Ah, Payam. Oui, c'est bon, je lui réponds avec un sourire forcé, me rappelant les conséquences de son message. Je suis désolé qu'il t'ait ennuyé ainsi mais en fait il y a eu quelques problèmes et je suis devenue sa nouvelle maîtresse il semblerait.

-D'accord. Il ne m'a pas vraiment embêté mais il était très nerveux. Je pense qu'il ne m'aime pas.

-Impossible. Payam est plutôt du genre stoïque, je plaisante.

Et comment quelqu'un pourrait ne pas aimer Rhys ? Son seul défaut est parfois d'être un peu niais, quoique James semble penser le contraire. Je ne vois pas du tout en quoi Rhys semble être né legilimens.

-Je t'assure. Quand je suis parti de l'infirmerie hier sans avoir pu te le rendre, il était presque intenable. Heureusement que Dumbledore m'a aidé à le calmer.

-Dumbledore ? je répète.

-Oui, je crois qu'il allait justement voir James et Black. On raconte qu'ils ont fait renvoyer Dolohov et Jugson.

-Monsieur McLeod, veuillez rejoindre votre place je vous prie, lance le professeur. Le cours a commencé.

Rhys rougit immédiatement de s'être fait prendre en infraction alors qu'il est préfet et retourne s'asseoir à côté de Thomas sous le regard de tous les élèves.

Le cours consiste en des révisions sur les mandragores, donc nous portons tous nos cache-oreilles ce qui m'évite d'être distraite et me permet de ne pas avoir à discuter. Je n'ai pas envie de répondre à des questions, je ne veux pas entendre le brouhaha dans la serre. Je veux juste penser à ce qui m'arrive. Je suis heureuse et en même temps, ce bonheur ne cesse de s'effondrer continuellement, comme une chute d'eau. Une eau qui ne cesse jamais de ressurgig et s'effondre sans fin également.

Je tente de me concentrer à nouveau sur les paroles de Rhys tout en lui jetant un coup d'œil au moment où il tente de se frotter le nez, ayant pour effet d'étaler de la terre sur son visage fin.

Tout le monde est au courant du renvoi. Je n'y avais même pas pensé. Et pourtant, c'est évident : encore, Dolohov, ça aurait pu passer discrètement mais l'absence de Jugson a dû être annoncée aux Serpentards. Et des gens ont dû les voir sortir de l'infirmerie. D'autre ont remarqué l'absence de James et Sirius et tout était clair.

Une chance que j'ai été portée malade toute la journée. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie qu'on me fasse porter le chapeau et que les Serpentard se vengent. Ni que toute l'attention soit à nouveau sur moi. Finalement, contrairement à ce que je souhaitait auparavant, je ne pense pas qu'être populaire soit une chose dont j'aie vraiment envie. Pas dans ma situation actuelle en tout cas : tout le monde se permet de juger Sirius et sa famille, or je n'ai pas sa force. Je suis largement satisfaite avec mes amis.

Et cette histoire avec Payam : il n'a jamais été nerveux, ni malade. Pourquoi avoir besoin de Dumbledore pour le calmer ? Je peux encore comprendre qu'il se sente un peu stressé par l'absence de ses maîtres habituels, ou qu'il ait ressenti les effets de ce qui s'est passé à la maison. A cette pensée, mon corps se glace et le pot de ma mandragore se renverse sur la table.

Mais ça me chiffonne malgré tout cette histoire. Ou peut-être que ce qui me déplaît, c'est l'idée que Dumbledore m'aide alors qu'à chaque fois que je le vois, le pire m'attend : ma responsabilité dans la torture de Peter, le fait que mon grand-père soit un ancien partisan de Grindelwald, et maintenant mon père veut me tuer et je n'ai aucun moyen de savoir comment va ma mère.

Il faut que j'arrête de me faire du mal, si ça se trouve ma mère va bien, elle est avec Arthur Potter ! Et Dumbledore ne savait sûrement pas que c'était mon hibou. Les choses vont s'arranger. Allez : tout ira mieux.

Je tente de me rappeler les gestes de réconfort de James et cela me met de meilleure humeur tout le long du cours.

Nous sortons enfin des serres en parlant avec force pour se faire entendre de nos interlocuteurs à cause du brouhaha ambiant, n'ayant pu discuter durant les deux heures de botanique, ni échanger nos impressions ou nos problèmes et tous voulant récupérer le temps perdu. Cependant nous laissons la place aux Serdaigle et aux Serpentard de notre année. Tout le monde baisse la voix et beaucoup posent des questions à ces derniers pour savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies.

Je m'efforce à garder la tête haute quand je remarque qu'un des Serpentard déjà un peu à l'écart, s'éloigne davantage pour s'approcher de moi. Ou plutôt, de Lily qui est à côté de moi. Certains élèves observent la scène en silence tandis que Severus se plante devant nous.

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, répond Lily en rougissant légèrement mais avec un sourire.

Le professeur fait signe aux élèves de rentrer et ils obéissent sans se presser non plus. J'hésite à dire un mot, un peu frustrée. Rogue ne me jette pas un regard et Lily semble contente qu'il soit venu la voir. Puis je me rappelle de la fois où elle s'était plainte du fait qu'elle l'évitait à cause de certaines fréquentations. Qu'elle avait peur qu'il ne finisse comme eux. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison que je devais divertir James et l'éloigner d'eux.

Aurais-je réussi ? Ou alors ce sont les Serpentard qui ont exclu Rogue de leurs clans et ce dernier n'a plus que Lily. C'est possible suite au renvoi de Jugson. Ca doit être difficile, mais il peut être sûr qu'après tout ce qu'il a fait, on ne le laissera pas tomber.

Même si ça m'agace énormément qu'il m'ignore à ce point !

J'hésite à rester à côté, comme ça, ou à suivre James, Peter et Sirius qui vont bientôt nous doubler. Bon, je prends la deuxième solution et recule un peu pour rejoindre mes amis quand je remarque les trois garçons s'arrêter brusquement. Une partie de moi se sent véritablement blessée par leur geste bien que je devine que ce n'est pas ma faute puisqu'ils fixent un point derrière moi. C'est idiot mais je ne peux me débarrasser de ma sensibilité. Et je n'en ai pas envie non plus : elle me permet de comprendre les autres or je considère que si je ne le fais aps, personne ne le fera pour moi. J'ai passé des années à haïr ceux qui m'ignoraient tout en croyant bêtement les insultes et ça n'a mené à rien.

Je me retourne et remarque que Lily et Rogue regardent la même chose qu'eux : le professeur McGonagall qui avance vers nous d'un pas rapide.

Nous nous jetons tous des coups d'œil inquiets, voir suspects entre le Serpentard et Sirius. Lequel d'entre nous vient-elle voir ? Ou est-ce pour nous tous ?

Je me rappelle la dernière fois que j'ai vu le professeur de métamorphose avancer à une telle allure… C'était lorsque Pénélope m'avait accusée d'avoir saccagé ses affaires. D'un coup, une boule se loge dans ma gorge.

Merlin, faite que ce ne soit pas pour moi.

-Miss Foist !

Je retiens une grimace et évite le regard de mes amis tandis que McGonagall s'arrête juste devant moi, une expression froide et grave sur le visage.

-Veuillez me suivre.

-Que se passe-t-il ? je demande sans bouger d'un pouce.

A ma grande surprise, elle me répond mais dans un murmure afin que personne d'autre n'entende.

-Vous avez reçu un courrier de Monsieur Dolohov.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un regard terrifié à Severus.


	81. Chapitre 81

**Chapitre 81 : Les sentiments honteux**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil vers Rhys, écarlate, qui rejoint sa table, après avoir été interpellé par le professeur. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu dire à Becky… Bon, je ne pense pas qu'il cherche à la séduire, ça ne lui ressemble pas. Peut-être lui assurer son soutien ? Qui sait.

Ce qui est sûr c'est que Rebbeca s'ouvre enfin aux autres. Elle parle avec davantage de personnes, se permet de sourire malgré les difficultés et surtout d'exprimer ses sentiments.

Je sens mon estomac se serrer à cette pensée et reporte mon attention sur les mandragores qu'on nous distribue : en arrivant dans la grande salle j'avais envie de m'assurer qu'elle pensait réellement ce qu'elle avait écrit dans sa minuscule lettre, qu'elle me le montre de manière plus visible puis je me suis rappelé qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop se montrer ensemble. Les élèves ont dû apprendre pour Dolohov et Jugson, et il est préférable qu'ils ignorent le rôle de Becky dans cette histoire : elle a déjà eu assez de problème rien qu'avec l'agression de Peter et Mary…

Et puis je dois aussi admettre qu'avoir passé la nuit avec elle m'a plus ébranlé que je ne l'aurais cru. J'ai l'impression que ça a laissé plus de traces que ça n'aurait dû. Tout cela est devenu trop physique et il faut que je mette tout cela au clair de mon côté. Une voix dans ma tête déclare alors que je me complique la vie, que tout est déjà clair. Je décide de la faire taire immédiatement, trouvant qu'elle ressemble désagréablement à celle de Sirius.

Ou peut-être que c'est encore moi, que j'ai encore peur de l'image qu'on me donne, peur qu'on me voie avec cette fille dont la famille a rejoint le camp de Voldemort, dont le père a voulu tuer une Née-Moldue.

Non. C'est faux. Je me fiche qu'on sache que j'ai un lien de parenté avec Greil. Je suis moi, pas lui. J'ai voulu être comme lui mais je me rends désormais compte de l'idiotie que représente un tel acte. Bien que ne plus faire d'effort pour être agréable aux yeux des autres me terrifie, désormais je vois où une telle obsession peut mener, ce que je risque d'y perdre. Je dois être moi-même, pas une image pour plaire aux autres, quitte à perdre quelques connaissances car ainsi je pourrais préserver ce qui m'importe vraiment. Le plus important, c'est moi d'une certaine manière, et si je n'arrive pas à vivre avec moi-même, qui le pourrait ?

Rebbeca a essayé, comme son père, de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, une personne intouchable… Même indifférente. Mais elle a craqué. Lui aussi. Par chance, nous étions avec elle, tandis que lui s'est retrouvé seul. Si ces deux personnes qui partagent mon sang et dont j'admire la force n'arrivent pas à soutenir un tel rôle, comment pourrais-je prétendre y arriver un jour ?

Je regarde Peter qui s'amuse à émietter du fumier dans les cheveux de Sirius à moitié endormi. Je me mords les lèvres afin d'éviter de laisser s'échapper un gloussement et ainsi, risquer de faire échouer la blague de Queudver en réveillant mon meilleur ami. Si je m'accrochais autant au regard des autres, c'est parce que la solitude que m'apporterait la liberté d'être moi-même m'effrayait. Pourtant, je savais au fond de moi qu'on ne m'abandonnerait pas, pas mes amis… Ni ma famille. Ils m'aiment, je n'en doute plus. Ils m'ont bien suivi dans cette histoire alors qu'ils n'avaient aucun lien avec Becky.

Peut-être aurais-je dû comprendre ça bien plus tôt.

Je soupire, un sourire sur le visage tandis que Peter retient son geste au moment où Sirius grogne quelque chose, toujours dans les nimbes : ça ne sert à rien de penser ainsi. Je me rends bien compte que j'aurais pu tout expliquer à mon ancien moi, il n'aurait pas compris. Il n'y a que la vie, le temps et le témoignage des gens qu'on aime pour faire assimiler ce genre de connaissance.

Sirius s'est tout de même permis d'aller la voir durant le petit-déjeuner. Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il faisait ça alors qu'on risquait de la plonger avec nous et tout ce qu'il a trouvé à répondre c'est :

-On a à peu près les mêmes soucis, alors je me dis que je devrais peut-être l'aider… Un peu comme un mentor.

Il a un sacré culot de dire ça, surtout quand on se rappelle qu'il disait qu'elle devait se débrouiller toute seule lorsqu'elle était haïe par l'école. Par contre il avait vu juste pour Dolohov. Peut-être que ce qui m'énerve c'est que, encore une fois, là où j'ai l'impression de me tuer à la tâche pour être accepté, mon meilleur ami réussit sans efforts et du premier coup. Que ce soit pour séduire les filles ou approcher Rebbeca. Certes, je n'ai jamais autant souffert que lui mais ça me fait mal quand même. D'être jaloux de mon meilleur ami.

Un peu plus loin, un geste de Rebbeca attire mon attention : elle retrousse ses manches afin de ne pas les salir avec le fumier qu'elle compte utiliser pour rempoter sa mandragore qui, pour le moment, semble brailler de toutes ses forces en frappant l'air de ses racines. L'angle n'est pas bon pour que je puisse voir le bras gauche de ma cousine éloignée. Cette nuit, elle m'a laissé dormir avec elle, elle est restée près de moi alors que je pouvais voir une partie de son corps dénudé par sa robe déchiré mais elle ne me montre jamais son bras. Y a-t-il des cicatrices ?

En moins de huit mois, j'ai découvert bon nombre de facettes chez elle. Des aspects que j'ignorais. Je l'avais toujours vu comme une fille qui n'avait qu'un seul aspect, aucune personnalité, une ombre que je devais tenir éloignée comme si la fréquenter allait engloutir mes rêves et mon caractère. Mais ce n'est plus le cas maintenant : je la comprend davantage.

Et pour autant, je ne ressens plus la crainte en rapport avec la fiole ou l'avis des autres, ni la pitié et l'incompréhension qui avaient surgit lors de l'humiliation par les bombabouses ou lorsqu'elle se mutilait, ces sentiments qui m'avaient poussé à la rapprocher de nous.

Non, maintenant, alors que je ne l'ai jamais autant connu je suis curieux d'elle, intéressé mais pas content pour autant. Je n'ai toujours pas la paix que je recherchais lorsque j'avais décidé de l'aider il y a des mois de cela. C'est très énervant.

Finalement, la sonnerie retentit et le cours se termine. Sirius réalise enfin la blague de Peter et ronchonne encore plus qu'un troll qui aurait abimé sa massue en essayant d'assommer une pierre. Après être sortis des serres, Peter me donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et me montre quelque chose d'un mouvement de menton. Je regarde dans la direction du château et aperçoit la directrice de notre maison qui s'avance rapidement vers nous. On ne peut pas nous donner une nouvelle punition ! On a déjà plein de retenue et presque plus aucun point. Et on n'a rien fait de mal.

Je remarque que Peter s'essuie rapidement les mains dans ses poches, juste au cas où.

Le professeur ne semble pas spécialement énervé. Elle a juste sa tête habituelle qui signifie « suivez-moi sans discussion ». Elle embarque Rebbeca avec elle, augmentant non pas mon inquiétude mais ma tristesse : serait-il arrivé quelque chose dans sa famille ? Encore, je veux dire.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut bien lui vouloir ? murmure Sirius. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle vienne pour nous.

-Peut-être que sa mère a eu un problème. Tu nous as bien dit qu'elle était à l'hôpital, fait remarquer Peter en se tournant vers moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre donc je me contente de hocher la tête.

-Tu crois que c'est ça ? Ca me paraît bizarre, déclare mon meilleur ami avant de marmonner : _Purgo_.

Ses cheveux se nettoient immédiatement sans se mouiller comme l'aurait fait un récurvite.

-Ben, son père a la fiole, sa mère est en convalescence… Et vous m'avez rapporté que Becky avait raconté qu'il les avait insultées elle et sa mère, continue Peter en réalisant des petits mouvements de mains.

Ses paroles semblent tirer sur une sonnette d'alarme dans ma tête.

-Je vais envoyer un hibou à mon père. C'est lui qui a contacté Becky, il doit être au courant de ce qui se passe.

-Tu pourrais au moins attendre qu'elle soit revenue pour en parler. Alors on pourra poser les bonnes questions à ton père, fait remarquer Sirius.

-Sirius a raison : si jamais on se trompe, on aura l'air idiot. Et puis peut-être que Rebbeca n'a pas envie qu'on fouille sans sa permission, ajoute Peter.

Sa déclaration, bien qu'avisée, me fait l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. D'un côté je n'ai pas envie de trahir Becky, mais de l'autre, je ne veux pas non plus avoir besoin de « sa permission ». Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?

-Bon, on a du temps avant le cours d'arithmancie, fait remarquer Sirius. On va voir Lunard ?

Queudver lève les yeux au ciel, mais accepte : de nous quatre, je suis le seul à avoir eu une nuit de sommeil, alors je comprends qu'il trouve l'idée de Sirius farfelue. Il serait plus judicieux de les laisser faire la sieste un moment.

Ou alors il veut juste aller voir Pomfresh. C'est possible aussi.

-D'après vous, que va-t-il se passer pour Rebbeca ? demande Peter dans un chuchotement alors qu'on entre dans le hall. Je veux dire, pour ses parents ?

-Ca sera dur au début, ça l'est toujours : ce n'est pas facile de se dire qu'on est haï par ceux qui sont censés nous protéger et nous aimer quoiqu'il arrive, mais elle s'y fera, soupire Sirius sur un ton blasé.

Je sais bien qu'il cherche à se donner des airs pour dissimuler ses vieux démons, qu'il souffre énormément de sa situation, qu'il refuse d'en parler explicitement lorsqu'il n'est pas chez moi ou dans notre dortoir… Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de faire la moue face à son ton fataliste. Comme si rien ne pouvait s'arranger. Je veux dire : je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Greil ait réellement cherché à tuer sa fille unique ! Et puis rien ne dit que Blanche ne veut plus d'elle.

-Non, pas ça, reprend Peter, à moitié agacé. Je veux dire : pour les vacances ? Son père est en possession de la fiole, son grand-père est probablement du côté de Voldemort et sa mère est à l'hôpital. On ne va tout de même pas la laisser les rejoindre !

C'est vrai… Et qu'en est-il du projet de changement d'école ? Dumbledore va probablement vouloir la garder sous surveillance rapprochée donc elle va peut-être finalement rester ! Je sens un poids, dont je ne soupçonnais plus l'existence, disparaître.

-Si ça se trouve, elle va vivre avec James et moi, rigole mon meilleur ami en s'étirant.

-La pauvre, murmure Peter en feignant une expression de pitié.

Nous éclatons tous de rire mais l'idée reste collée dans mon esprit : est-ce que je veux que ça se passe comme ça ? Une partie de moi en a envie, je veux m'assurer que tout va bien pour elle, mais l'autre semble ne pas apprécier l'idée d'être uni avec elle de cette manière-là.

Lorsque nous pénétrons dans la chambre de Remus, ce dernier semble à moitié surpris par notre présence qui l'a tirée de son sommeil.

-Oh, c'est vous ?

-Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? demande Patmol sur un ton moqueur.

-Pas vraiment. C'est juste que j'ai eu la visite de Rebbeca avant vous…

Nous nous regardons tous dans les yeux : que venait-elle faire ici avec McGonagall ?

-…Juste avant le petit-déjeuner, déclare Remus dans un bâillement.

-Tu sais qu'il est dix heures et demie ? plaisante Peter. Je devrais me faire porter pâle pour avoir le droit de faire la sieste moi aussi, plaisante-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas alors ? demande Sirius comme pour le provoquer.

-Je n'ai pas envie que Pomfresh me refasse une batterie de tests et me force à prendre plein de potion à cause de mes problèmes de santé, ronchonne Queudver.

Sirius se tait, se rendant compte de sa maladresse mais affiche quand même une petite moue déçue. De mon côté, je ne m'intéresse pas du tout à leur conversation.

-Qu'est-elle venue faire ici ?

Est-ce qu'elle aurait deviné pour le secret de Remus ?

-Elle a fait une crise de panique ce matin, semble-t-il, explique notre ami en s'étirant.

Mes amis et moi affichons la même expression perdue : la fille qui est sortie de notre dortoir en gloussant ? Celle-là même qui semblait en forme au petit-déjeuner et durant les cours ?

Et je n'arrive pas à faire taire cette partie de mon cerveau qui m'accuse de ne rien avoir vu venir, de l'avoir évitée, de ne pas avoir compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas se remettre d'un tel choc si facilement. Son père a tout de même voulu l'assassiner. Ce n'est pas parce que je doute encore de ses motivations qu'il ne l'a pas fait !

Sans compter le charmant spectacle de l'œil crevé d'Opieka.

-Tu l'as vue ou tu l'as juste entendue ?

-Je suis allé la voir. C'est Clemence Crawley qui l'a amenée…

Remus regarde ailleurs puis termine sa phrase :

-On a un peu parlé de nos familles.

Je sens Sirius se raidir à côté de moi et je comprends qu'il ne voit pas le lien entre la famille de Lunard et celle de Becky. Moi, je suis plutôt content qu'il se rende compte qu'il n'a pas le monopole des ressemblances avec elle.

-Comment ça ? demande Peter qui ne remarque pas le regard reconnaissant de mon meilleur ami.

-Nos pères. Disons qu'ils nous ont tous les deux mis dans une situation horrible… Mais malgré ça, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher d'en vouloir à ta cousine…

-Eloignée, je l'interromps.

-Euh, oui, bafouille-t-il en se grattant la nuque, perdu. Ce que je veux dire c'est que, d'une manière, elle a failli vous tuer.

-Ce n'est pas elle qui a…, commence Queudver.

-Je le sais bien que ce n'est pas elle, mais beaucoup de choses qui tournent autour d'elles ont déjà essayé de vous tuer : toi, Peter, avec la fiole, maintenant James et Sirius avec son père, même avant dans le cachot… Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse, mais disons que je ne peux pas éteindre ce ressentiment.

Je fronce les sourcils. Les paroles de Remus sonnent presque faux. Comme quand je cherchais à tout prix des défauts ridicules à Rebbeca, quand j'avais peur de lui ressembler, qu'on nous assimile parce qu'en réalité j'étais terrifié par le regard des autres… De me retrouver dans sa situation à elle. Donc j'aggravais tout, puérilement.

Lunard aurait-il peur de nous faire du mal ? Ou cherche-t-il à montrer sa loyauté envers nous ? Ce serait ridicule.

-Tu lui en veux de m'avoir empêché que je vienne avec vous la nuit dernière ? je demande avec un tact inexistant.

-Je ne sais pas. D'un côté c'est la seule qui me ressemble, dit-il avec une expression dégoûtée, j'en viens presque à comprendre pourquoi elle n'a pas dénoncé Dolohov. Et bien que cette proximité me rende moins triste, ça ne me rend pas plus heureux. Je suis compris mais on ne peut pas m'aider pour autant. Et c'est peut-être pour ça que je lui en veux. C'est ridicule, je sais, finit-il par dire en rigolant légèrement.

Je regarde ailleurs : ce genre de sentiments ne sont pas beaux mais parfois on les a en nous, on ne peut rien faire contre quand on les ressent. Il faut juste éviter de s'y attarder au risque de perdre beaucoup.

Peter décide de changer le sujet de la conversation tandis que, installé sur une chaise, je regarde autour de moi. Malgré les précautions prises par Dumbledore, cette sensation de danger persiste en moi. J'ai besoin d'exactitudes mais je ne peux rien faire. Rebbeca ne sait rien non plus.

Je me mords les lèvres puis décide de passer outre son avis : je saisis un parchemin et une plume dans mon sac et décide d'écrire à mon père. Je n'aurais qu'à prétendre que j'ai fait ça pour savoir comment va sa mère car elle semblait s'inquiéter et il y a peu de chance qu'on surveille mon courrier ainsi que celui de mon père contrairement à celui de Becky. Bon, je ne pense pas que les professeurs iront jusque-là mais ça me fait toujours une excuse en plus.

J'écris donc une lettre demandant à mon père ce qui se passe du côté des Foist, comment ça se fait que son père soit devenu ainsi –j'évite tout terme clair au cas où on intercepterait mon hibou, ce qui est courant à notre époque- et si sa mère va bien. J'insiste sur le fait que j'ai besoin d'avoir des informations sur cette dernière. Finalement j'enroule le parchemin et me relève.

-Tu t'en vas ? demande Remus, visiblement surpris.

J'aurais pu croire qu'il était déçu s'il n'avait pas montré un sourire aussi fatigué et reconnaissant. Il veut dormir. De son côté, Sirius se lève à son tour et me devance vers la sortie. Il tient le rideau ouvert pour moi tandis que je remets mon sac sur mon épaule.

-Tu vas finalement envoyer une lettre à ton père ? demande Peter, peu convaincu.

-Oui, de toute façon j'aurai dû le faire bien plus tôt. Et puis si les professeurs n'ont rien dit à Rebbeca hier, ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'ils vont le faire. Or elle a le droit de savoir pourquoi Blanche est à l'hôpital !

Je finis par sortir de la chambre avec Sirius et manque de peu de rentrer dans Opieka qui semblait lui aussi vouloir sortir de l'infirmerie.

Cette fois, il est habillé dans une robe de sorcier bleu foncé et je remarque qu'il porte un bandeau sur l'œil gauche. La culpabilité m'écrase à nouveau et je baisse le regard en marmonnant quelques excuses, mes joues devenant écarlates, avant de suivre mon meilleur ami.

Nous nous dirigeons vers la volière sans dire un mot tandis que mes pensées s'acharnent à m'épuiser.

Remus qui se trouve des similitudes avec Becky, Sirius qui s'approche d'elle comme pour l'aider. Et moi qui me bats pour qu'elle continue de m'accepter. J'ai un mal de chien pour qu'elle ne soit pas tout le temps fâchée contre moi mais lui y arrive sans problème. Et je ne peux plus retenir ça pour moi. J'ai besoin que Sirius comprenne.

-Tu es quand même farfelu, je tente de rigoler alors que nous rentrons dans la volière.

-Je suis au courant, mais qu'est-ce qui te l'a enfin fait comprendre ? plaisante-t-il derrière moi.

-Il y a encore quelques mois, tu faisais des blagues à Rebbeca en l'isolant un peu, et encore avant tu disais la détester parce qu'elle ne faisait rien d'elle-même alors que maintenant, tu veux l'aider. Mais le plus bizarre, c'est que malgré tout ça, elle accepte malgré tout que tu l'approches. Tu es doué.

Je n'ai pas fait l'effort de retnir l'ironie et le mépris dans ma dernière phrase. Je me sens sale, hypocrite, dégoûtant. Je lui fais des compliments presque plus cruels que des insultes tout ça parce que je n'arrive pas à dire ce que je ressens. Tout ça parce qu'encore une fois, j'ai peur de décevoir, peur de son regard sur moi.

Parce que malgré tout, à seize ans, j'ai encore du mal à mettre des mots sur mes sentiments.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demande Sirius, et je devine qu'il fronce les sourcils.

Je le connais par cœur.

-Tu as toujours eu beaucoup plus d'aisance que moi à parler avec les filles : je me suis battu pendant des mois pour que Rebbeca me parle sans gêne, Evans continue de me jeter des regards noirs mais toi, on dirait que tu es leur confident de toujours, je tente de plaisanter alors que je sens mon cœur me faire atrocement mal.

Sirius ne répond pas immédiatement tandis que j'accroche la lettre à la patte d'une chouette de l'école.

-C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

Je me retourne et croise le regard sombre de Patmol.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'elles me font confiance ? Tout ce que ces deux-là font c'est entretenir une relation civilisée, rien de plus. Aucune fille ne me dit ce qu'elle pense de moi et ne cherche à m'améliorer alors que toi et moi on fait la même chose. Tu sais pourquoi ? Parce qu'elles pensent que je ne peux pas devenir autre chose ou qu'elles ont peur de moi, contrairement à ce qu'Evans fait avec toi. Elles ne se confient pas à moi et ne me pardonnent pas lorsque je fais une erreur, elles ne me voient que comme un accessoire qui ne restera pas bien longtemps, alors que Becky ne te quitterait pour rien au monde.

Je reste muet face à la déclaration de Sirius. Je sais que, comme moi il y a quelques secondes, dire ce qu'il a sur le cœur lui fait subir le martyr. Mais il le fait pour que, moi, j'aille mieux.

-Je n'ai pas plus d'aisance que toi à parler aux autres. J'ai la trouille. Une trouille monstrueuse. A chaque fois que je dois aborder quelqu'un, un inconnu ou une fille qui me plaît j'ai toujours l'impression que ça va arriver, qu'on va me balancer encore une fois qui je suis, qui est ma famille, comment j'ai abandonné Regulus… Qu'on vous rappelle que j'ai été élevé pour vous haïr, vous tuer et qu'un jour vous finissiez par y croire.

Je reste sans bouger, estomaqué par mon ignorance et mon manque de perception.

-Mais au moins je ne rougis pas comme une gamine quand je croise Opieka.

Je lui donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de me rediriger vers le cours d'arithmancie avec lui. Je ne vais pas chercher à le contredire avec des mots. Ce n'est pas notre genre. Nous, on agit.


	82. Chapitre 82

**Chapitre 82 : Correspondances Secrètes**

_«Ma chère Rebbeca,… »_

Je ferme les yeux en retenant une grimace de dégoût. Malheureusement, je ne connais encore aucun moyen de retenir le sang d'affluer dans mes joues.

_« J'espère sincèrement que tu vas mieux. Tu avais raison d'être en colère contre moi et mon silence, mais je ne pouvais rien te dire comme me l'avait fait promettre ton grand-père. »_

A le lire, on croirait que j'approuve les actes de mon grand-père. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que les professeurs m'ont convoquée ! Je jette un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus le parchemin et croise le regard sévère de notre directrice de maison. Immédiatement, je recommence la lecture de la lettre.

_«Quant à ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt interdite, je te demande à nouveau pardon. Comme tu le sais, j'étais sous l'Imperium et j'ignore la raison pour laquelle ton père s'est comporté ainsi envers toi. Jamais je ne l'aurais laissé faire si j'avais été dans mon état normal. Fais attention à toi, je t'en prie. _

_Je peux t'assurer qu'il n'était pas dans mon intention de t'intégrer à un groupe aussi audacieux et vindicatif, qui aurait cherché le premier venu pour faire payer les erreurs de tous, tu peux vérifier mes intentions auprès de Rogue, il confirmera mes dires._

_A ce sujet, je serais heureux que tu lui transmettes mes salutations et qu'il sache que je ne lui en veux pas : il a été un véritable Serpentard, là est sa vraie place. Il serait bon pour lui d'y rester._

_J'espère pouvoir un jour racheter ma faute et pouvoir te parler de vive voix à nouveau._

_Bien à toi._

_Antonin »_

Cette fois-ci je ne retiens pas mon expression désapprobatrice. Bien à moi ? Et puis quoi encore ? Je ne l'aime pas ! Je croyais m'être fait comprendre. Et rien que le fait qu'il ait failli me tuer aurait dû lui retirer toute pensée de ce genre.

James doit avoir raison : les vapeurs de l'Imperium liquide lui sont montées à la tête.

Je repose la lettre sur le bureau du professeur McGonagall puis la regarde en attendant le verdict.

-Avez-vous quelque chose à dire au sujet de cette lettre ? me demande-t-elle finalement.

Je réfléchis un instant, cherchant un passage « douteux » mais mis à part les sentiments déplacés, je n'ai rien vu.

-Tout me paraît correspondre à ce qu'on avait imaginé et à la lettre de mon grand-père : ils ont correspondu à travers moi sans me donner la moindre information, soit disant pour ma sécurité, je rajoute en mettant en évidence mon incrédulité.

-Y a-t-il un message codé ? Une allusion que vous seule pouvez percevoir ?

Je fronce les sourcils de surprise et regarde à nouveau la lettre. Pour mon grand-père je viens de lui dire… La forêt on a tout raconté…

-Non, tout me semble clair…

Etonnamment clair de la part d'Antonin. Quand je lui parlais, toutes ses paroles semblaient contenir un double sens mais là, je n'en vois pas. Et c'est ça qui fait peur. Je comprends pourquoi on m'a demandé de venir : les professeurs doivent avoir la même impression. Mais ce qui me gêne surtout, c'est la présence de preuves qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi.

Est-ce que je dois le raconter à McGonagall ?

-Il avait des sentiments pour moi, ce qui explique le ton de la lettre, je déclare à toute vitesse en baissant la tête, honteuse. Mais pour le reste, je ne vois rien.

Le professeur acquiesce, les yeux plissés, fixant le parchemin comme si un mauvais sort y était collé.

Si ça se trouve c'était le cas : ils ont intercepté cette lettre, ou plutôt, Antonin l'a fait transmettre à travers eux. Il est donc évident qu'il a dû faire attention à ses propos. Mais il n'aurait pas fait tant d'efforts si ce n'était pas pour me faire parvenir un message important ! Il n'a jamais été superficiel et collant. Alors vraiment, je ne comprends pas.

-Voulez-vous que je réponde à cette lettre ? je demande avec une toute petite voix.

Mon cerveau m'envoie immédiatement l'image de James et mon estomac se serre. Je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs à Dolohov ni qu'on croit qu'il reste un homme important dans mon coeur.

-C'est à vous de choisir. Cependant, vous devez savoir que vous serez dans l'obligation de nous montrer les courriers que vous lui enverrez.

Je hoche vigoureusement de la tête, heureuse qu'on me donne une autre excuse que « James ». Déjà que le personnel de l'école fouille mes affaires et intercepte mes lettres, ce n'est pas la peine d'en rajouter.

-J'y réfléchirai, je réponds. Merci.

Le professeur McGonagall me fait signe de la main que je peux sortir de son bureau. Je regarde le parchemin un instant puis comprends qu'ils désirent le conserver. Pas grave.

J'hésite du chemin à prendre. Je n'ai pas cours avant quelques heures et le repas n'a pas commencé. Que faire ?

L'idée d'aller voir James me satisfait pleinement et je me mets en route vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je veux faire bouger les choses, j'ai vu que je pouvais y arriver. Je peux me permettre d'être entreprenante, comme hier soir lorsque je lui ai proposé de me rejoindre sur le lit. C'est ridicule de penser que le destin me donnera tout si je me laisse aller. C'est même le contraire. Et puis me dire que ça avance grâce à moi me rend fière.

C'est avec ces pensées en tête que je rentre à moitié dans une autre élève au détour d'un couloir.

-Aïe, pardon, nous déclarons en chœur avant de relever chacune le regard.

Pénélope.

Immédiatement je sens mon visage se crisper et je vois le sien afficher du mépris. Nous nous redressons en évitant de croiser le regard de l'autre.

-Pourquoi McGonagall est venue te chercher ?

Je m'apprêtais à répondre quand je me suis rappelée de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois qu'on lui a donné une information : elle a mis la fiole dans mon sac.

Le souvenir des accusations injustes, de ma cheville endolorie et du cadavre me rendent plus agressive que je ne l'aurais voulu.

-Pourquoi je te le dirais ? Tu as bien aggravé les choses la dernière fois, je déclare en m'éloignant.

-Et c'est une raison pour me faire subir ça, pour m'isoler à mon tour !? hurle-t-elle.

Je m'immobilise un instant puis me retourne vers elle, le regard dur.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire, mais je dois lui faire face. Je dois parler.

-Tu as Clemence. Je n'avais que _toi_, je déclare avec dégoût.

Son expression devient plus dégoûtée mais également douloureuse. Ce que j'ai dit était blessant. Malgré le fait qu'elle me traitait de « chien-chien », je peux encore lui faire mal. Très mal. Sans me rendre heureuse. Car ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Ce n'est plus ce que je veux.

Maintenant j'ai d'autres amis, je n'ai plus uniquement ma haine envers elle. Je me rends compte que ça ne me rendra pas heureuse de la voir souffrir, échouer, de réussir plus qu'elle. Ma vie est devenue plus importante. Espérer le malheur des autres ne m'apporte que du dégoût envers moi-même. Je ne peux redevenir amie avec elle mais je peux désormais la laisser vivre comme bon lui semble. D'une manière, je lui ai offert, malgré moi, les outils pour qu'elle me martyrise. Elle m'aimait bien malgré tout, j'en suis consciente mais elle prenait trop goût à ce sentiment de supériorité au point d'avoir fini dégoûtée par cette chose qu'elle pensait si minable qu'elle accepte les insultes sans sourciller, cette ordure qu'elle fréquentait… Qu'on assimilait à sa personne. Elle ne voyait pas ma tristesse. Elle était mon amie mais pas de la bonne manière. Et moi non plus je dois l'avouer : je la haïssais, la mpérisais, l'insultait mentalement et la croyais trop idiote pour comprendre donc je ne prenais pas la peine de m'expliquer. Mais ça ne l'excuse pas. Comment vaincre la peur, les autres, lorsque tout ce qu'on connaît c'est l'échec et la seule victoire est la solitude totale ?

Je ne pouvais me battre seule, sans soutiens moral. Sans confiance.

Personne ne le peut.

-Je ne ferai pas comme toi. Je te le promets.

Elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je m'enfuis avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer le moindre son.

J'avais ma part de responsabilité dans ma souffrance, je le sais. Je n'aurais pas dû critiquer tous les autres, honnir ceux qui maladroitement voulaient m'aider. Mais ce n'était pas non plus uniquement de ma faute. Rien ne les forçait à être aussi cruels, à être aussi inhumains avec moi.

Et d'une manière, Pénélope a avoué sa faute en disant « à mon tour ». Pourquoi a-t-il fallu attendre si longtemps ? Pourquoi n'a-t-elle tout simplement pas demandé pardon ? Ca aurait été plus que satisfaisant.

Mais alors j'aurais dû la laisser se rapprocher de moi… Et de James. Or ça, pas question : ils sont déjà sortis ensemble et ce souvenir me donne envie de rendre mon maigre petit-déjeuner.

Ma respiration est un peu plus brusque que normalement mais je m'en remets doucement tandis que je me dirige finalement dans la direction inverse de celle que j'avais prise à l'origine. Cette confrontation semble m'avoir un peu désorientée. J'ai envie d'en parler avec James mais j'ai peur d'être lassante à ressasser ce passage de ma vie. Pourtant je sais qu'il m'écouterait, peut-être qu'il ne me comprendrait pas mais il écouterait. Et c'est ça le plus beau. Cependant je ne veux pas l'ennuyer.

Je décide alors de prendre l'air dans le parc. J'évite soigneusement la forêt interdite : j'ai eu assez de problème comme ça, alors si juste après qu'on m'ait montré la lettre d'Antonin on me voit retourner là-bas, ça va mal se terminer.

Antonin qui disait ne pas vouloir m'engager chez les Mangemorts. Est-ce vrai ? Il m'a dit de demander à Severus. Et pourquoi n'ont-ils pas montré la lettre à ce dernier ? Il était présent quand McGonagall m'a prise à part.

Je jette un regard vers les serres et décide d'attendre la fin du cours pour aller lui parler. Et également m'excuser ! La discussion avec Rhys, La lettre d'Antonin et la confrontation avec Pénélope m'ont complètement fait oublier ce que je voulais faire.

-Bouh !

-AAAH ! je crie avant de me retourner et de rire de ma propre surprise.

Lily pose une main sur mon épaule avec l'intention de me rassurer tandis qu'elle affiche une mine radieuse, fière d'elle, ses épaules doucement secouées par ses rires.

-Tu attends Severus toi aussi ? je finis par demander, une main sur mon cœur.

-Je t'ai vue sortir du château et je me suis demandée ce que tu allais faire, dit-elle, une expression suspecte sur le visage.

C'est vrai qu'à ses yeux j'ai beaucoup d'arguments pour sombrer aisément du côté de Voldemort.

-Pourquoi tu veux voir Severus depuis ce matin ? demande-t-elle en plissant davantage les yeux.

-C'est au sujet de ses aveux d'hier, je… Je lui avais parlé des risques que l'on courrait, il savait dans quelle position m'avait mise Anto… Dolohov et je l'ai presque insulté en insinuant qu'il ne comprenait rien, que ça aurait pu être toi la prochaine victime, alors qu'il…

Je cherche mes mots et Lily ne dit rien mais se pince les lèvres.

-Alors qu'il te protégeait mieux que quiconque, je répète en me rappelant ses paroles. Qu'il nous protégeait tous, malgré nos soupçons.

Lily acquiesce avec force, les yeux fermés et les joues rouges.

Quand James m'a sauvée de moi-même, qu'il a su voir ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, qu'il a pris soin de moi malgré mes protestations issues de ma tristesse, tout a changé. Je me suis plus ouverte à lui. Je l'ai vu autrement que comme une ancienne connaissance qui m'ignorait ou me jetait des piques quand on se croisait. J'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup plus en lui. Ca a été le début de tout. Est-ce que la même chose pourrait se passer entre Lily et Severus ? Ils étaient déjà amis alors cela change-t-il quelque chose ?

Lily ne répond rien, perdue dans ses pensées. J'en profite et tente de me mettre à sa place un instant, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'elle peut ressentir. Malheureusement, je n'y arrive pas. Lorsque j'essaye d'imaginer un inconnu voulant utiliser la fiole sur moi et un ami ayant tout prévu pour me sauver, ou presque, l'inconnu dans ma tête prend alternativement la forme de mon père qui veut me mettre une gifle puis d'Antonin qui m'étrangle. Et l'image de James contre moi, me serrant dans ses bras, revient immédiatement.

Je n'arrive pas à me focaliser sur autre chose ! Ca m'énerve, j'aimerais savoir ce que Lily ressens mais je n'ose pas lui demander.

Et en même temps, penser à James ne m'ennuie pas.

-Au moins, les garçons ne risquent plus de l'embêter après ce qu'il a fait, ils vont donc finalement vous laisser tranquille, je murmure avec un léger sourire.

Face à l'expression d'incompréhension de ma camarade je lui rappelle :

-Au début de l'année, tu m'avais demandé « d'occuper » James afin qu'il ne vous enquiquine plus, toi et Severus. Ca n'a pas vraiment fonctionné de la meilleure manière qui soit mais maintenant il devrait comprendre que les Serpentard ne sont pas forcément…

La missive d'Antonin surgit dans ma mémoire comme des lettres de feu. C'est un Serpentard, il doit y rester. Il doit rester chez les Mangemorts ? Etait-ce un sens caché ? Bon, je pense que les professeurs ont dû comprendre ça avant moi. Peut-être qu'il veut garder Severus de leur côté, voilà tout, mais ce dernier va-t-il accepter ?

-Tous du côté de Voldemort, continue Lily pour terminer ma phrase.

Je hoche brièvement la tête sans dire un mot de plus, ne pouvant détacher mon regard des serres : la classe des Serpentard commence à sortir en compagnie des Serdaigle. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps mais je ne peux pas aller voir directement Severus. C'est Antonin qui garantissait ma sécurité au sein de leur maison, mais depuis que Dumbledore l'a renvoyé et le surveille, suis-je toujours immunisée ?

Par chance Severus semble se démarquer des autres et s'avancer plus rapidement vers notre direction. Lily lui fait un petit signe de la main afin de lui assurer que nous tenons à le voir. Ou alors juste par affection. Je suis toujours un peu jalouse d'elle, de ses notes, de sa popularité, de sa manière à créer de liens avec les autres. Je ne sais toujours pas faire ça. J'ignore si je le saurais un jour. Il y a aussi le fait que Severus n'a pas hésité à tout abandonner pour elle et que James déclarait tout haut vouloir sortir avec elle. Et ça me fait mal. Bon, il m'a dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas mais il m'avait aussi dit qu'il était de mon côté et pas de celui de Pénélope.

Je dois vraiment arrêter de me faire des films.

Une fois à notre niveau, Severus me juge du regard tandis que je me sens mal à l'aise. Je sais que je dois m'excuser mais ce n'est pas si facile, déjà que ce n'est pas vraiment nécessaire…

Si ça l'est. Quand James et les autres ont cru que j'étais celle qui avait créé la fiole, j'avais besoin qu'ils me demandent pardon. J'ai fait la même chose avec Rogue alors je dois me lancer, ne serait-ce que pour mieux vivre avec moi-même. Et ça, ça vaut tous les efforts du monde.

-Salut.

Il ne répond pas mais continue de me regarder sans ciller. Très agréable, vraiment. J'étais comme ça avant ?

-Je… Je tenais à m'excuser pour ne pas t'avoir cru, ou plutôt de ne pas avoir compris lorsque… Lorsqu'on parlait de la fiole et d'An… De Dolohov. Voilà.

-Je me demande qui a fait preuve de la plus grande idiotie : toi qui n'a rien compris et a foncé dans un piège ou Potter et Black qui croyaient sincèrement qu'ils étaient du bon côté et que je ne peux qu'être un sbire de Dolohov, siffle-t-il en fronçant le nez.

Non mais comment ose-t-il ?

-Hey, aucun de tes amis n'a été agr…

-Stop ! s'exclame Lily en levant les mains. Ca suffit. On s'est excusé, on fait la paix, voilà.

Rogue et moi fronçons les sourcils. Puis je prends mon courage à deux mains.

-Pourquoi as-tu participé à la confection de cette potion ?

Haha, comme ça je lui rappelle qu'il a réellement comploté avec les autres. Je vais finir par comprendre pourquoi James aime autant l'embêter.

Il regarde autour de lui mais semble éviter la direction de Lily qui le fixe avec avidité.

-Tes amis n'ont jamais cessé de m'humilier, de se moquer de moi devant le plus de monde possible. La vengeance me paraissait l'unique justice possible. Et quand Dolohov m'a expliqué en quoi consistait la potion, le fait d'avoir un ascendant sur les autres, de faire vivre le calvaire que je subissais chaque jour chez ceux qu'on choisissait… Avoir un pouvoir… leur faire comprendre. Ca me semblait juste.

Lily commence à pousser une exclamation mais je l'interromps :

-Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Notre amie commune fronce les sourcils de manière offusquée puis finis par refermer la bouche et fixer Severus d'un air contrit. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été rejetée quand elle était petite. Elle doit sûrement savoir ce que ça fait. Il faut juste qu'elle se souvienne.

-Bon, je vais y aller, je déclare avant de me retourner une nouvelle fois vers le Serpentard. Une dernière chose : les professeurs m'ont convoquée car j'ai reçu une lettre de Dolohov.

Severus ne bouge pas d'un poil mais je vois à la manière dont il me fixe que j'ai toute son attention.

-Il n'y avait rien de concret mis à part le fait qu'il a écrit deux trois choses à ton sujet.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ca commençait par le fait qu'il ne voulait pas me faire rentrer dans votre groupe « trop dangereux et vindicatif », que tu pourrais me l'assurer.

Severus ne dit rien mais relève un peu la tête et son visage semble plus dur que d'ordinaire.

-Qu'a-t-il dit au sujet de ce groupe ? demande-t-il si rapidement que j'ai presque du mal à comprendre tous les mots.

-Ben qu'il était dangereux, un peu précipité. A chercher des coupables, je murmure en cherchant à me remémorer les termes exacts de la lettre. N'importe qui pour faire payer les erreurs. Mais c'est vrai qu'il ne voulait pas m'intégrer à tout ça ?

Notre camarade met un petit moment à me répondre, semblant plongé dans ses pensées. Il finit par hocher la tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer de soulagement : au moins une personne qui pourra me défendre au cas où on apprendrait tout ce qui s'est passé entre nous.

-Ah, il te salue et il ne t'en veut pas, je marmonne avec une moue, montrant mon mépris face à une telle condescendance. Et il considère que tu es un vrai Serpentard et que tu dois rester dans cette maison. Un truc dans le genre, je termine en haussant les épaules.

-C'est tout ?

-Oui. Le professeur McGonagall m'a dit que j'avais le droit de lui répondre mais je ne sais pas encore si je vais le faire. Je dois également montrer mes courriers aux professeurs. Tu veux que…

-Non, je n'ai rien à lui dire, s'exclame Severus avant de murmurer : pour le moment.

Lily et moi restons un court moment à le fixer puis je décide de les laisser seuls : le repas va bientôt commencer et j'ai envie de déjeuner avec les garçons pour leur parler de la lettre. De les voir.

Ce n'est pas toujours à eux de faire tous les efforts pour se rapprocher. Je me demande si James fait des efforts pour se rapprocher de moi ou si c'est naturel pour lui. Je me sens mal à l'aise en y réfléchissant, comme si mon âme débordait, tandis que je rentre dans la Grande Salle.

Personne ne me regarde, personne ne murmure dans mon dos. Ou en tout cas, pas à mon sujet. J'entends des « Dolohov » par-ci, des « Jugson » par-là, mais personne ne s'intéresse à moi. Une chance qu'on ne me lie pas à leur renvoi : je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de ça. Et les gens oublient les agressions qui ont eu lieux autour de moi. Surtout que la plupart d'entre elles étaient dues aux Serpentard !

J'aperçois les garçons assis à notre table, sauf Remus. Toujours à l'infirmerie semble-t-il.

Bon, je me suis promis de ne pas l'espionner, je n'ai pas à connaître les raisons pour lesquelles il est malade. Ils ont refusé de me le dire et j'attendrai qu'on vienne m'en parler si un jour ils le souhaitent. C'est un peu vexant mais je comprends ce besoin d'intimité. Certaines personnes ont besoin de garder des secrets et d'autre de les révéler. Je suis plutôt dans la deuxième catégorie : trop d'années sans parler, sans communiquer ont créé ce besoin de tout dire… Même si c'est à travers des crises de nerfs ou de colère. J'ai honte.

Je m'installe à côté de James qui me salue en me tapotant le dos. Je souris en rougissant légèrement, un peu anxieuse, avant de me servir en poulet rôti. Je ne sais pas ce que je pense de lui : je me sens mieux avec lui qu'avec les autres, et notre relation devient plus… physique ? Oui, c'est le mot. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il y a dans ma tête car le simple fait d'y réfléchir me gêne, m'embarrasse, m'agaçe même. Alors je laisse faire.

Sirius a dû remarquer mon soupir car il m'adresse la parole sur un ton un peu trop doux pour être normal.

-Ne t'en fais plus. Je sais ce que tu vis et je peux t'assurer que c'est très naturel.

Très naturel que mon père veuille me tuer ? J'avais déjà entendu parler, dans la littérature, du besoin du fils de tuer son géniteur mais pas l'inverse… Et ce n'était que symbolique.

Je sais qu'il veut m'aider mais ça ne fait que me blesser. Il n'est pas aussi sage qu'il le croit semble-t-il. Je lève alors la main et décide de changer de sujet :

-Ce n'est pas ça qui me fait soupirer : j'ai reçu un courrier de Dolohov.

-QUOI ?! s'exclament tous les garçons en même temps.

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'écrit ? demande Peter dans un murmure, pâle comme un linge.

Je me penche par-dessus la table pour lui répondre tandis que Sirius et James font de même. La scène vue de l'extérieur doit être rigolote. Et ça me flatte qu'on soit si attentif à ce que j'ai à dire.

-Rien de bien intéressant en fait, il s'excuse surtout et parle de deux trois trucs, mais j'ai l'impression que c'était trop simple pour être… Sincère.

-Tu crois qu'il cherche à te manipuler à nouveau ? demande Sirius.

Je lui jette un regard noir : comment ça, « à nouveau » ? Bon, je n'ai rien vu venir mais lui non plus ! Il m'a même accusée en février dernier. Et il a volé ma boîte de cookies en janvier. Je suis rancunière à ce sujet… Même si ça m'a permis de rencontrer Thomas et Rhys.

-Non, je pense que c'était codé. McGonagall m'a demandé si je comprenais quelque chose, or la lettre était des plus simples. Donc il y avait sûrement des sous-entendus. Mais je n'ai rien vu. Le truc le plus bizarre c'est quand il dit que Rogue devrait rester à Serpentard.

-Ca on est tous d'accord, ronchonne James. Mais pour toi qu'a-t'il dit ?

-Rien, juste des excuses, comme quoi il ne voulait pas me mêler à ça.

James pousse un reniflement méprisant.

-J'ai le droit de lui répondre mais je dois montrer mes courriers aux professeurs. Cependant, je n'ai rien à lui dire, je termine sur un ton méprisant.

Peter et James semblent satisfaits de ma réponse et me conseillent d'oublier ça. De son côté, Sirius me demande de retranscrire la lettre aussi bien que possible. Je ronchonne avant de commencer mon repas. Au même moment, Severus et Lily, tenant son chat, rentrent dans la Grande Salle. Je remarque que Sooty se débat comme un diable dans les bras de sa maîtresse : sûrement l'odeur du poulet rôti qui le met en transe. Il finit par s'échapper et fonce dans ma direction. Normalement les animaux autres que les hiboux sont interdits dans la grande salle mais on raconte que Sooty arrive à ne pas être affecté par les sorts de repousse contre les créatures non humaines. Lily dit que c'est depuis qu'il a été blessé à l'oreille. Peut-être a-t-il eu un choc à la tête en même temps et ça a tout changé. Ou alors c'est à cause d'un autre sort.

Cette dernière n'accorde pas le moindre regard au félin fugitif, toute à sa discussion avec Severus qui ne semble pas trouver cette attention désagréable. Ils finissent par se séparer pour manger chacun à leur table. Lily s'approche de nous, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsque je lui en demande la raison, elle m'explique qu'après mon départ, ils ont continué de discuter des années difficiles de Severus. Elle est ravie qu'il puisse enfin en parler et ait le courage d'admettre qu'il était en difficulté, bien que ça la rende triste qu'il ait subit tant de choses et se soit trompé d'amis entre temps. Qu'il aurait dû l'écouter. Mais qu'en même temps il a eu la force de revenir en arrière, de sauver des vies.

Je remarque qu'à chaque fois elle tente de se donner un rôle dans les agissements de Severus. Je me demande pourquoi. Peut-être veut-elle être aussi importante. Avoir elle aussi un peu de gloire dans cette mission suicide qu'il a réalisé hier dans la forêt interdite.

De leur côté les garçons chahutent à moitié, me forçant à me coller davantage à Lily. La raison ? Je crois que Peter a donné du poulet de l'assiette de Sirius à Sooty qui lui grimpait sur la jambe. Donc ce dernier en a volé à James et là on a obtenu une reconstitution de la Guerre des Gobelins Grincheux du XIIIème siècle façon cinquième année de Gryffondor.

Je finis par sortir de table en saluant mes amis puis me dirige vers la salle secrète pour travailler mes devoirs avant de m'interrompre. De un, elle n'est plus secrète du tout et de deux, je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée d'y aller vu ma situation actuelle. Je me redirige vers une salle de travail : ces dernières sont de moins en moins fréquentées avec le beau temps qui revient.

Hier, j'ai réussi, dans un état de grande fatigue, grippée, et paniquée à réaliser un sort sans prononcer l'incantation. Et plus important encore il était assez puissant pour blesser mon adversaire. Je dois m'entraîner davantage pour augmenter la précision de mon maléfice. Et peut-être essayer de le faire sans baguette. Je sais que j'en suis capable. Et j'ai un plan à préparer méticuleusement…

Quelques minutes avant que mes cours reprennent, je me fais un résumé mental de mes compétences : bon, ce n'est pas si aisé finalement la magie sans catalyseur. En fait je sais faire des diffindos informulés assez facilement mais je m'y étais entraînée depuis un bon moment. Par contre, les autres sorts, même plus simple comme le Wingardium Leviosa, je n'y arrive pas très bien : je maîtrise mal la puissance. Ca donne du grand n'importe quoi, quand ça donne quelque chose. Or ce n'est arrivé que trois fois.

Enfin, sans baguette, c'est la catastrophe : je ne sais rien faire du tout… sauf un minuscule diffindo. Depuis le début je m'entraînais sur une vieille chaise et je l'ai à peine éraflée. Ca me déprime.

Ma spécialité est donc le diffindo. J'affiche un sourire amer à cette pensée : c'est logique après mes années d'entraînement. Ca aurait été mieux si ça avait été un sort plus offensif ou au contraire, un sort de guérison. Mais non : moi ce que je sais faire, c'est couper du tissus, du bois et un peu de peau.

Je décide de me diriger vers mon prochain cours, étude des runes. Remus n'est toujours pas là donc je décide de me mettre avec Mary qui ne lâche plus le sujet « Thomas ». Je devine qu'elle va se faire distante ces temps-ci mais je la comprends : si un jour j'avais un copain, je pense que je serais un peu comme elle. On veut quasiment toute quelqu'un qui nous aime et qu'on aime. C'est idiot mais c'est ainsi. J'espère juste ne pas être trop collante ou ennuyeuse le jour où ça arrrivera.

Quand le professeur nous demande d'aller chercher nos copies corrigées et notées, j'en profite pour prendre celle de mon camarade absent. Je la confierai à James pour qu'il fasse le coursier. Ou alors j'irai moi-même. Puis le souvenir de cette matinée et de la proximité désagréable avec Remus me revient. Je ne sais pas si je me fais des idées… Il est toujours assez froid avec moi. Poli et avenant mais il finit souvent par devenir distant, comme s'il refusait qu'on soit plus que « copains ». C'est bizarre.

Est-ce à cause de sa maladie ? Ca m'étonnerait. Non, ce doit sûrement être parce qu'il a un mauvais caractère ou qu'il a encore peur que je l'espionne. Ca m'énerve. S'il va à Sainte-Mangouste il pourrait m'aider au sujet de ma mère ! Mais j'ai promis de ne plus me mêler de ses affaires donc je ne peux rien lui réclamer. Donc je dois me débrouiller seule pour mon plan.

Le cours passe rapidement et je me dirige vers la volière. J'aperçois Payam qui me regarde. Je le prends dans mes mains puis le pose près de la fenêtre afin qu'il prenne son envol. Juste avant j'écris une requête sur un morceau de parchemin auquel j'attache quelques mornilles.

-Quand tu reviendras, ne m'apporte la réponse que le soir. Compris ? Le soir. Jamais le matin. Et fais attention.

Je ne sais pas s'il a tout assimilé mais il est intelligent. Il saura quoi faire. Il pousse un léger hululement et s'envole vers le sud.

Je sais que James m'a demandé de lui faire confiance mais ça, j'ai besoin de le savoir. J'ai besoin des horaires de visites de Sainte-Mangouste.

En secret.


	83. Chapitre 83

**Chapitre 83 : Les casses-têtes**

-J'en ai marre !

Je pose ma tête contre le rebord du bureau en poussant un soupir aussi bruyant que possible tandis que Remus lève les yeux au ciel.

-Tu viens à peine d'ouvrir ton livre d'enchantements et tu en as déjà marre ?

-C'est ça les révisions, on est prêt à tout pour éviter de toucher à un de ces sales bouquins, ricane Sirius.

-Ce n'est pas que ça. J'en ai marre de tout ! je râle, ma joue contre le bois de la table autour de laquelle nous somme.

Les BUSE approchent et Remus tenait à réviser, Peter était d'accord à condition de choisir la matière et Sirius et moi n'avions pas envie d'être seuls.

Il faut dire que savoir qu'on est dans la ligne de mire de nombreux Serpentard et des professeurs ne donne pas beaucoup de motivation pour aller faire des bêtises. Enfin, on l'a toujours été mais là, vu les conséquences qu'ont eu nos actions, les pertes subies… On ne veut même pas y penser.

Je regarde un instant Peter essayer une troisième fois un sort et y arriver à la perfection. Il affiche un sourire fier et tourne la page de son livre avec un air suffisant. On a tous nos petites victoires sur la vie.

La mienne était le week-end dernier, il y a trois jours. Durant le match contre Serpentard. Ce n'est pas le résultat qui a compté mais la pensée que pour une fois tous mes amis étaient là alors qu'ils ont tous failli disparaître cette année. J'ai su en profiter. On a gagné mais pas de grand-chose, donc le match Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle sera décisif pour notre équipe. J'aurais pu mieux jouer, certes. Je n'ai pas été aussi bon que d'habitude. Mais peut-être avais-je trop de choses en tête. Peut-être avais-je peur de me faire remarquer des Serpentard. Pourtant, une grande part de moi avait très envie de les ratatiner pour venger Peter. Pour leur retirer toute envie d'attirer Rebbeca à eux.

Au moins, cette fois elle était là. C'est peut-être le premier match où elle me voit jouer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je n'ose pas lui parler de son possible départ l'année prochaine. D'un côté, ce ne devrait plus être d'actualité vu que son père est contre nous mais de l'autre, il est plus urgent que jamais de la mettre en sécurité. Et je ne veux pas y penser, je ne veux pas lui rappeler dans quelle piège elle se trouve.

On traîne presque tout le temps ensemble. Officiellement c'est pour s'assurer qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit agressé par les Serpentard. Ce n'est plus la peine de douter de ce dont ils sont capables. Officieusement, c'est juste que j'aie envie d'être avec elle. Je ne vais pas me casser la tête à me trouver un mensonge pour moi même.

Quand je sais qu'elle est avec les filles, je vais voir Rhys qui est souvent en compagnie de Claire désormais : il tente de laisser le plus possible Thomas Scones et Mary ensemble. Cette dernière est bien contente que son petit-ami ne soit plus dans l'équipe de Poufsouffle car ces derniers ont presque le monopole du terrain de quidditch vu le match en approche. Et leur capitaine semble vouloir récupérer Scones : il n'était pas mauvais du tout à l'époque où il était attrapeur. Et à chaque fois Mary râle à ce sujet.

Mary a beau être une fille sympa, je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'avoir une copine qui chercherait à ce que je quitte le quidditch pour elle. C'est trop important pour moi.

Rebbeca finit par rentrer dans la salle commune, l'air sombre. Quand elle croise mon regard, elle tente un sourire mais une drôle de moue s'affiche à la place.

-Encore une lettre de Dolohov, murmure-t-elle une fois à côté de nous.

Elle ne s'assoit pas. De un, il n'y a pas de chaise pour elle, de deux, elle fixe d'un air suspect nos livre de cours. Elle non plus ne semble pas très motivée par les révisions. Même Nisha, qu'on considérait comme la plus cool des professeurs, est deveniue beaucoup moins sympa et ne cesse de nous casser les oreilles au sujet des BUSE cette semaine.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte cette fois ?

-C'est quasiment identique à la dernière fois et je sens que même McGonagall commence à s'énerver, soupire-t-elle en prenant délicatement un livre dans ses mains pour le feuilleter sans grand intérêt.

Remus fronce les sourcils mais c'est uniquement à cause du fait que le livre qu'elle tient est celui qu'on a emprunté pour lui. Un livre pour différencier les potions. Il en a vraiment besoin le pauvre : ses notes tournent autour de P. Il le récupère avec une expression mécontente et l'ouvre au beau milieu d'un geste impérieux. Quel gamin.

-Ca en devient presque mièvre. « _J'aurai voulu t'inviter à Pré-au-lard mais peut-être est-ce mieux ainsi. Que l'on ne nous voit pas ensemble pour le moment et que tu restes en sécurité au château. _», récite-t-elle en affichant une légère grimace, _« Je ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, je te promets, et ce sera avec honneur que je me chargerai de te rejoindre pour te laver de tous les soupçons possibles _». Ca m'étonne de lui. D'un côté c'est trop expansif, ce n'est pas son genre du tout… de l'autre c'est tellement ridicule que ça ne donne pas l'impression d'être codé ! désespère-t-elle.

Je serre les dents face à ce discours : presque tous les deux jours elle reçoit une lettre de ce monstre. Et elle ne peut pas l'arrêter. Elle n'a pas envie de lui répondre et ça me fait plaisir mais d'un autre côté, j'aimerai qu'il comprenne une bonne fois pour toutes qu'il n'a rien à faire avec elle.

-Et tu ne peux pas demander aux professeurs de le remettre à sa place ? s'exclame Sirius, presque furieux.

A chaque fois ça m'étonne de voir à quel point cette correspondance l'énerve plus que moi. Pourtant c'est à Rebbeca qu'il l'envoie. Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il s'intéresse à elle. Enfin, avec lui c'est toujours difficile de savoir s'il aime vraiment quelqu'un ou non. Par exemple Claire : il dit ne plus l'aimer et je veux le croire mais ça l'embête toujours de savoir que parfois, je lui parle.

-Tu penses bien qu'ils n'ont pas que ça à faire. Et ils doivent chercher la faille dans ses lettres je pense, déclare Peter avec dégoût.

Nous acquiesçons tous ensemble à l'exception de Remus, toujours penché sur son livre de potions. A croire qu'il n'a rien écouté.

-Mais il dit vouloir te rejoindre, je répète. Tu crois qu'il va tenter quelque chose ?

-Ca m'étonnerait. Vu qu'ils prennent son courrier à la main, qu'ils le surveillent et qu'il veut « _me laver de tout soupçons_ », ça m'étonnerait qu'il cherche à se lancer dans un nouveau plan comme ceux du passé. Enfin, j'espère.

-Il faudra augmenter notre vigilance malgré tout, déclare sagement Peter.

Rebbeca approuve ses paroles d'un geste de la tête mais regarde la fenêtre à quelques mètres de nous. Elle semble toujours distante.

De mon côté, je jette un regard à Sirius qui y répond : notre projet de créer les miroirs permettant de communiquer à double sens avance plus que bien. On pense même les avoir terminés. On les avait un peu laissés en plan ces derniers temps mais les lettres de Dolohov nous ont donné un sacré coup de fouet. Pour l'instant, on sait qu'ils marchent dans le château. Mais avec toutes les barrières magiques présentes et les sorts farfelus qui traînent, la fluidité est facilitée. On a donc décidé de faire une expérience à Pré-au-Lard. Certes, on est tous interdit de sortie sauf Peter, donc c'est lui qui va prendre un miroir ce week-end et partir avec. Il devra juste faire attention à ne pas se trouver seul en compagnie de Serpentard. Ca devrait aller.

-Mais c'est vrai que j'aimerais qu'il me laisse tranquille également, soupire Rebbeca. En fait, j'aimerais que toute cette histoire cesse, continue-t-elle en tentant un petit rire.

Je sais qu'elle tente de sourire, d'être heureuse. Peut-être l'est-elle en partie mais je sais également que dans ces moments là, elle cherche surtout du réconfort. J'hésite à lui serrer la main en signe de soutien devant les autres. J'approche doucement mes doigts…

-« Il permet aussi la création de nombreuses potions ayant des effets sur le comportement et la perception et a longtemps été un ingrédient clé de poisons puissants et dévastateurs pour l'esprit lorsque les sorciers le laissent mariner dans du venin de crotale pendant un mois. »

Nous sursautons tous face à cette récitation de Remus. De quoi il parle ? Ce dernier ne relève même pas la tête mais continue de parler.

-On avait déjà emprunté ce livre ! L'œil de sombral : on avait retenu ses effets sur la mémoire mais pas sur le comportement. On avait cru que le créateur de la potion n'avait pu subir qu'une altération de ses souvenirs…

Rebbeca émet un reniflement méprisant. Il semblerait que les accusations rapides de Remus soient toujours bien présentes dans son esprit à elle. Je retiens un sourire moqueur pour ne pas vexer mon ami ni créer de malentendus avec Rebbeca.

-... Mais peut-être qu'en réalité c'était son comportement qui a été touché, finit notre ami préfet en rougissant et en évitant le regard dédaigneux de la jeune fille. Et ça explique le ton de ses lettres.

-Tu ne crois pas que Pomfresh l'aurait vu lorsqu'ils étaient dans l'infirmerie ? Sans parler des autres Serpentard : tout le monde aurait remarqué ce changement et ils auraient pu se décharger sur lui : « c'est Dolohov, il était fou », grommelle Sirius, peu convaincu.

-Pas si c'était à petite dose : il a vraiment subi les vapeurs. Le changement a pris du temps mais il était présent. Peut-être a-t-il pu résister, peut-être que l'effet était encore endormi pendant un moment mais qu'il a fini par se réveiller… comme s'il couvait une maladie, je réponds.

-Mais Peter aussi alors aurait dû subir des changements de comportement autres que ses absences… Il en a été affecté de manière bien plus grave, rappelle Rebbeca.

Je réfléchis un moment avant de trouver la faille. Je me tourne alors vers Queudver :

-Tu as subi le produit fini, et sur la peau. En plus tu reçois un traitement. Lui a été présent durant un bon nombre d'étapes, et pas seulement pour la fabrication de la première potion mais aussi de la deuxième.

-Oui mais ça ne reste qu'une hypothèse expliquant pourquoi il harcèle Rebbeca. A mes yeux, ce n'est qu'un psychopathe et ce n'est sûrment pas à cause de cette potion. Ca a peut-être aidé mais il a décidé de la faire avant une possible folie. Je pense sincèrement qu'il cherche à faire passer un message. On n'arrive juste pas à le décoder, râle Sirius.

Aucun de nous ne répond mais il a probablement raison : on cherche là où il n'y a pas de raison de chercher. Cependant, Rebbeca semble toujours réfléchir à ce sujet. Je vois ses lèvres remuer comme si elle disait quelque chose mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche.

-Tout ce qu'il faudrait, c'est envoyer à Dolohov une lettre de mon cru pour le remettre à sa place, murmure Sirius de façon à ce que je sois le seul à l'entendre.

J'acquiesce mollement mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre puisque Rebbeca s'éloigne.

-Tu t'en vas déjà ?

-Oui, je dois moi aussi emprunter des livres à la bibliothèque et j'ai oublié de m'y rendre à cause de ces fichues lettres. Et si je n'y vais pas tout de suite, il n'y aura plus rien.

-Je t'accompagne, je déclare en me relevant.

Tout plutôt que de réviser, comme le dit Sirius… Et puis je n'ai pas envie de laisser Rebbeca toute seule dans les couloirs.

Ca me fait plaisir qu'elle et Sirius n'apprécient pas les missives de Dolohov, et également qu'ils veulent qu'elles cessent. Je me sens soutenu, moins seul. Bon, je sens bien qu'une partie de la rage de Sirius est uniquement due au fait qu'il ne comprend pas le message secret dont il est persuadé de l'existence et aussi parce que ça m'énerve également. C'est un chic type.

Et c'est ça le pire. J'ai peur de sa réaction. Il a accepté la jalousie que je ressentais envers lui, envers sa facilité à créer des liens avec les gens… Mais il y a une chose qu'il déteste et j'ai bien peur de la créer. Il méprise beaucoup de pratiques de grandes familles de sorciers mais il y en a quelques unes, très peu, qu'il hait du plus profond de son être, qui le dégoutent à un point inimaginable. Il est l'enfant d'une union entre cousins directs. L'inceste dans les familles de sorciers le répugne, il en a même honte parfois. S'il savait… Comment réagirait-il ?

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit ma cousine éloignée ?! D'un autre côté, aurais-je pris le temps de l'observer, de la protéger si ce n'était pas le cas ?

-Severus non plus ne sait pas ce que ça peut dire.

-Pardon ?

Rebbeca inspire un grand coup avant de m'expliquer qu'elle récite également les lettres à Rogue. Il est vrai que souvent Dolohov cite ce dernier, et pas sous forme de menace ou de reproches comme on pourrait le supposer, non, toujours en des termes élogieux mais détournés. Comme par exemple « _Bien qu'il ait choisi une voie différente de la mienne, je le respecte et sais que le chemin des grands hommes se croise toujours plusieurs fois_ », ou encore « _Ses proches connaîtront ses actes et il permettra la réunion de tous pour lui rendre hommage_ ». Il parle super bizarrement.

-Tu crois que Dolohov pense que Rogue est encore de son côté ? je ricane avant de m'interrompre. Il l'est ?

-Non, non… Je suis certaine que Rogue n'a plus rien à faire avec eux. Lily aussi. Mais ça m'étonnerait que Dolohov ne se soit pas rendu compte qu'il n'est pas du côté de V... Voldemort.

-Franchement, Evans est ridicule. Comment peut-elle être amie avec ce sale type après tout ce qu'il nous a fait ? je ronchonne.

-Il a changé et a fait beaucoup pour lui éviter des problèmes.

-Ca n'a rien arrangé du tout, je râle, de plus en plus agacé par le ton que prend Rebbeca. Il a malgré tout été ami avec des Mangemorts !

-Tu utilises les mêmes arguments qu'eux en tout cas ! On n'a pas le droit d'être ami avec ceux qui n'ont pas toujours eu la même opinion, donc Sirius ne devrait être ami avec aucun d'entre vous.

Je ne comprends pas ce qu'elle veut dire et ça m'énerve. Ca m'énerve qu'elle ne voit pas les choses comme moi, ça m'énerve qu'on se dispute, ça m'énerve qu'on ne se comprenne pas alors que c'est simple. Ca m'énerve qu'elle parle d'un autre garçon. D'habitude, il n'y a pas de problème quand je suis avec une fille. Est-ce à cause des événements des derniers mois ? Ou juste parce qu'avant c'était moins grave, moins essentiels ? Pourquoi cherchons-nous les problèmes là où on pourrait les éviter ?

Parce que j'ai envie qu'elle le comprenne, cette fois, qu'elle imite les efforts que je réalise. Ca créée des disputes. Mais il n'est pas question d'abandonner !

Alors pourquoi continue-t-elle de s'entêter !?

Nous continuons d'élever la voix jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit de pas résonne jusqu'à nos oreilles. Nous nous taisons, en affichant une mine furieuse mais en agrippant nos baguettes au cas où. On s'attend toujours à une attaque des Serpentard, cependant, chose étrange, ils n'ont pas montré la moindre agressivité envers nous. De la haine, oui, plus que d'habitude, mais pas d'attaque directe. C'est très curieux.

A notre grande surprise c'est Opieka qui apparaît au bout du couloir.

Nous baissons immédiatement la tête. J'ignore pourquoi Rebbeca le fait mais, moi, c'est la culpabilité qui me ronge… Et il a toujours ce fichu cache-œil qui me le rappelle. Ca a fait du bruit quand les élèves se sont rendu compte que le professeur masculin le plus populaire a été estropié. Personne ne sait pourquoi, sauf nous. Et ça me fait mal. Très mal.

-Re…Rebbeca, appelle-t-il d'une voix un peu plus rauque que d'habitude.

Je n'arrive pas à savoir s'il est en colère. D'un côté il n'a dit qu'un seul mot alors c'est normal que je ne puisse pas tout deviner d'un coup. Rebbeca semble un peu inquiète en tout cas. Dois-je intervenir ? La dernière fois que j'ai mis mon grain de sel dans une confrontation Foist-Opieka, j'ai failli tous nous tuer…

Notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal s'est rapproché et fixe mon amie d'une étrange manière. Il n'a pas l'air furieux, c'est déjà une bonne chose. D'habitude il ne prend pas ses précautions, il est beaucoup plus joyeux et familier. Bon, il a perdu un œil par ma faute, c'est suffisant pour expliquer un changement de comportement j'imagine.

-J'aimerais vous parler de certaines choses.

Rebbeca acquiesce mais ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

-Dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît, précise-t-il avec douceur. C'est au sujet de votre famille.

Bon, il n'a pas l'air de lui vouloir du mal. Ou alors il va lui dire qu'il attaque sa famille en justice ? Mais c'est ma faute ! Et je n'ai pas envie d'un procès, je suis trop jeune. Que va-t-il se passer pour nous ?

Il veut lui parler de son grand-père ? De mon côté je n'ai toujours pas de réponse de mon père et ça me fait aussi mal que peur. J'ai peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose, je suis déçu de ne pas savoir, qu'il ne me réponde pas. D'accord il y a des problèmes dans le monde mais malgré tout on a le droit de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Blanche !

Rebbeca ouvre la bouche puis se tourne vers moi, un air indécis sur la figure. Je sens mon cœur se serrer. Je comprends que je devrais m'éloigner. Cette dispute m'a fatigué…

-Est-ce que James peut venir ?

Je sens ma bouche s'ouvrir sous le choc et mon cœur devenir plus léger. Peut-être qu'elle fait ça par peur de ce qui l'attend… Mais peut-être qu'elle le fait parce qu'elle considère désormais que j'ai le droit de savoir également. Je croyais être le seul à faire des efforts dans notre relation mais je me trompais on dirait. Je me tourne vers Opieka qui me juge de son unique œil valide. Ce n'est pas gagné.

-D'accord. Suivez-moi.


	84. Chapitre 84

**Chapitre 84 : Les Opieka**

Le bureau d'Opieka ne semble pas avoir beaucoup changé. Il est juste un peu plus en désordre que d'habitude.

Nous avançons timidement, James et moi, vers l'unique chaise présente devant son bureau. Opieka réalise quelques mouvements de sa baguette pour ranger des copies à corriger et quelques bibelots farfelus qui traînaient là tandis que de son autre main, il se tient légèrement aux meubles : il doit avoir quelques problèmes de perception de l'espace qui l'entoure j'imagine. J'ai entendu dire que ça arrivait quand on altérait brusquement la vue d'une personne… Mais ce ne sont peut-être que des idées reçues, je ne suis pas médicomage non plus. James regarde tout avec une certaine appréhension : il n'est encore jamais venu dans cette sale depuis que c'est Opieka qui l'occupe. Et je devine qu'il n'a pas très envie de le regarder : ça ne doit pas être facile pour lui vu à quel point il culpabilise au sujet de ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt. Mais je suis heureuse qu'il soit venu avec moi. Je le prends un peu en otage mais je n'avais pas envie d'être seule encore une fois, je voulais que quelqu'un soit là. Il est plus apte à répondre que moi, c'est un orateur plus qualifié que moi et ça me rassure de me dire qu'il ne doutera pas de ce que je raconte.

Nous restons plantés devant la chaise un petit moment avant que notre professeur ne remarque notre embarras. Je me demande un court moment s'il va nous laisser debout avant de me rendre compte que c'est parce que nous somme à sa gauche, côté qu'il ne peut plus voir à cause de son cache-œil, qu'il n'a pas pu saisir le fait que nous avions besoin d'une seconde chaise. Ce n'est qu'une fois en face de nous qu'il s'en aperçoit et invoque l'objet désiré avant de nous faire signe de nous asseoir.

Il existe des interventions pour réparer ce genre de blessures. Vu que ce n'est pas une malédiction ou un sort qui cherche à altérer la physionomie mais un « coup », Opieka a sûrement la possibilité d'y avoir recours. Peut-être qu'il attend les grandes vacances pour ça… Ou qu'il n'en a pas les moyens. Dumbledore ne peut pas le financer ?

D'un côté ce serait à mon père de rembourser tout ça. Je sens mon estomac se serrer.

Notre professeur s'installe à son tour dans son fauteuil en s'appuyant sur son bureau des deux mains. C'est incroyable à quel point il paraît plus âgés à travers cette gestuelle : il est plus lent, plus grave, moins souriant aussi. Et ça n'est pas agréable du tout. Avant au moins on n'avait pas l'impression de le déranger ni d'être idiot, c'était plutôt son rôle à lui.

Je suis méchante mais je le pensais sincèrement… Enfin, il nous a sauvés, je ne dois plus penser de cette manière.

Il reste silencieux pendant un moment et ni James ni moi n'osons dire quoique ce soit. C'est lui qui nous a convoqué, c'est à lui de parler !

Finalement, il prend une grande inspiration avant de se lancer :

-J'aimerai vous faire part de certaines théories auxquelles j'ai réfléchi.

James et moi nous jetons un coup d'œil rapide : pourquoi à nous ? C'est un piège ? On s'est tellement fait avoir qu'on devient paranoïaque.

-Euh… Le professeur Dumbledore ne devrait-il pas…

Opieka ne dit rien et me fixe en attendant la fin de ma phrase. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas comment la formuler.

-Ce ne serait pas à lui que vous devriez les dire ?

A moins qu'il nous prenne pour des traîtres ! Ou que lui soit un ennemi… Non, il nous a sauvés. Certes, il se battait contre mon père mais ce dernier a demandé à ce qu'on me tue.

-Il est au courant de ce qu'il doit savoir, répond gravement notre professeur.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau. James, de son côté, fronce davantage les sourcils.

-Je ne sais pas si vous l'aviez compris mais la première potion crée par Antonin Dolohov a été réalisée il y a environ un an, à peu près à cette époque de l'année en fait.

-On l'avait deviné, répond James qui face au regard surpris d'Opieka précise : on savait qu'il y avait certains ingrédients qui nécessitaient du temps pour avoir les effets escomptés. Avec le vol qu'a subit Rebbeca, on s'était douté qu'ils réalisaient une deuxième potion… Ou un antidote. Finalement c'était les deux, finit-il d'un air bougon.

Je lui suis reconnaissante de m'avoir montrée comme victime de manière claire. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on se méprenne à nouveau sur mes intentions.

-Bien. Vous devez aussi savoir qu'à l'époque, le professeur Dumbledore ne savait pas ce qui se tramait. Cependant, on lui a rapporté qu'un élève de son école avait rencontré Vous-Savez-Qui.

-Rencontré ?! nous répétons en chœur, sous le choc.

-Oui, des espions l'ont avertit durant l'été semble-t-il. Cependant ils ne pouvaient donner d'indication sur l'élève en question. Désormais on pense qu'un sbire a dû demander à Monsieur Dolohov de commencer un travail et que si ce dernier se révélait intéressant, il pourrait rejoindre les Mangemorts. C'était probablement une sorte de test d'aptitude pour eux, rajoute-t-il sur un ton grave.

Antonin aurait vu Voldemort ? Il aurait eu un entretien avec lui ? Etait-ce ce à quoi il pensait lorsqu'il imaginait son avenir radieux ou au contraire, ce qu'il appréhendait lorsqu'il a remarqué que la potion mauve était un échec ?

-Mais pourquoi faire cette potion ? Je veux dire, Voldemort est puissant, ses Mangemort peuvent utiliser l'Imperium, ils sont surement très doué en potions. Pourquoi un élève ? demande James, qui semble un peu sur les nerfs.

-Les Mangemorts ne sont pas si doués que vous le pensez. Ils sont forts, puissants même, mais puisqu'ils sont sous le joug de Vous-Savez-Qui, ils ont peur. Ils ne veulent pas perdre de temps, ne pas faire d'erreurs. Sans compter les Aurors qui veulent les arrêter. Mais un élève, quelqu'un qui a du matériel, le droit de se tromper, des mentors et la protection de Dumbledore, c'était plus ingénieux.

Le danger était sous notre nez justement parce qu'on se sentait protégé. On est à Poudlard ! Qui aurait cru que Voldemort donnerait tant de crédit à un simple élève.

-Et puis, la potion semble avoir plusieurs effets, pas seulement l'Imperium. Votre ami était traumatisé de ce qui lui est arrivé, il a même failli se tuer. De plus, vous aussi commencez à ressentir la peur que cela arrive à nouveau. Et Vous-Savez-Qui aime ça, il tire une grande puissance de la crainte des autres. Et Poudlard est l'endroit magique le plus sur de Grande Bretagne. Alors si ça venait à se savoir, si les sorciers apprenaient que des enfants, sous la protection d'Albus Dumbledore, étaient torturés, ce serait la panique dans tout le pays.

Je ne dis rien. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il nous raconte tout ça mais je me fiche de la raison. Pour une fois qu'un adulte accepte de nous parler, qu'il ne nous traite pas avec condescendance. C'est ce que veulent tous les enfants, peu importe l'âge : qu'on nous explique clairement ce qui se passe et qu'on prenne le temps de répondre à nos questions. Trop peu d'adultes le font, et au final, on reste dans l'ignorance ou alors on s'attache à de fausses idées. Comme la discrimination ou la violence.

En tout cas, ce qu'il dit est fascinant et terrible. Où peut-on se réfugier si même à Poudlard, on se fait agresser ? Au moins on a une fiole sur deux. Et c'est mon père qui a la deuxième. Quant à savoir s'il va la donner à Voldemort…

-Enfin, ça c'est une théorie parmi d'autre. Peut-être veut-il uniquement créer un Imperium plus puissant que celui qui existe déjà.

-Plus puissant ? je reprends, en affichant mon incrédulité. C'est un Impardonnable !

-Dont certains sorciers peuvent se défaire grâce à une volonté inflexible, réponds Opieka avec un petit sourire.

On peut se libérer de l'Imperium ? C'est possible ça ? Dolohov m'aimait mais il n'a pas pu s'en défaire à ce que je sache. J'ai du mal à croire Opieka.

-Mais pourquoi nous raconter tout ça ? demande James, suspicieux.

Il ne semble pas du tout étonné. Pourquoi suis-je la seule à ne rien savoir ?

-En fait je le raconte à Rebbeca, fait remarquer notre professeur.

Je ne sais pas si c'était voulu mais cette remarque a du faire mal à James qui semble vouloir se ratatiner sur place, de gêne. C'est comme s'il lui en voulait.

-Pour en revenir au sujet premier, suite à ces soupçons, le professeur Dumbledore m'a demandé de venir enseigner à Poudlard.

J'y ai mis toute mes forces, sincèrement, j'ai vraiment voulu rester stoïque… mais face à cette phrase je n'ai pu m'empêcher de lui jeter mon regard le plus blasé.

D'accord c'est un bon professeur mais il n'est pas Auror à ce que je sache ! Ni espion, ni un grand guerrier. Il est seulement très arrogant.

Opieka semble avoir remarqué mon manque de convictions puisqu'il ajoute :

-Je n'ai jamais postulé pour cet emploi. Avant d'entrer à Poudlard j'étais détective privé, c'est pour cette raison que je suis arrivé en retard. J'avais une enquête à terminer et je devais faire croire aux élèves que je n'étais pas quelqu'un de très regardant.

Ah, ça d'accord, je veux bien l'accepter. Il était détective… C'est intéressant. C'est même assez cool. Je devrais peut-être le dire à Clemence.

-Je vous demanderais de ne rien dire aux autres élèves à ce sujet, pas mêmes à vos amis ou votre famille, ajoute Opieka immédiatement.

Zut. Dommage pour Clemence. Enfin bon, est-ce qu'il se rend compte qu'il est arrivé le jour même où j'ai été volée ?

Mais donc il n'a jamais voulu être professeur ici ?

-Mais votre père…

-Oui, il a occupé mon poste mais je n'avais pas l'intention de continuer après lui. Enfin, une fois arrivé j'ai dû réaliser des recherches sur les différents élèves susceptibles d'être l'agent de Vous-Savez-Qui. J'ai su profiter de l'accident de mon père pour dissimuler mes véritables intentions.

-Mais si vous saviez que c'était Dolohov, pourquoi n'avoir rien fait ? demande James, effaré. Vous auriez dû le suivre, ou au moins le surveiller.

-Je ne savais pas que c'était Dolohov. A l'époque, je ne savais même pas que l'objectif de Voldemort était une potion. Les seuls indices sur lesquelles je pouvais me baser étaient particulièrement fragile : la descendance et le comportement envers moi, soupire Opieka, apparemment honteux. Je me disais que ce devait être un sorcier ou une sorcière de bonne famille. Quelqu'un de discret.

Oh non. Ne me dites pas qu'il s'est trompé à ce point là.

-J'ai gardé une mauvaise habitude de mon travail : en étant trop soupçonneux, on se dit que ceux qui nous évitent sont les meilleurs suspects. Ceux qui refusent de se montrer, d'être seul en votre compagnie…

-Vous croyiez que c'était moi ? je murmure sur un ton blasé, si faiblement que je suis étonné qu'il ait entendu.

-En effet. J'en suis désolé, croyez-moi, je...

-QUOI ?! Vous avez cru que c'était elle ? Mais comment avez-vous pu vous tromper à ce point ? On la vole, on l'utilise et vous en rajoutez une couche ? Même moi je ne me suis pas trompé à ce point ! s'exclame James

Toi non mais Remus et les autres oui. D'un regard, Opieka le fait taire. La culpabilité, ça marche sur James on dirait.

-Vous m'évitiez, vous étiez discrète et intelligente. Vous sembliez toujours chercher à être seule, à vous reclure dans vos quartiers sans être vue…

Oui, j'étais seule mais ce n'était pas un choix. C'est les autres qui m'y forçaient.

-Et puis en étudiant votre arbre généalogique je suis finalement tombé sur votre grand-père : Alaric Monscure. J'ai même failli prendre vos paroles pour des menaces lorsque vous me parliez de votre famille, de ses activités. Je me suis focalisé sur cette piste et j'ai eu tort, je n'avais pas compris que vos agissements étaient dus à d'autres facteurs. Le seul bon point que j'ai su en tirer c'est que j'ai découvert où était Alaric Odenwald.

Je pousse un reniflement plein de mépris tandis qu'il plisse les yeux : certes, il a réussi à trouver ça, mais qu'il soit plus délicat. J'ai été trompée, il m'a suspectée à tort et il ose dire que c'est un bon point ? Je ne sais pas s'il cherche à se trouver des excuses ou si c'est uniquement un manque flagrant d'éducation.

-Etait-ce si important ? demande James avec mépris mais son visage trahit sa curiosité.

-Odenwald est porté disparu en Allemagne. Beaucoup pensent qu'il est mort : il n'a plus donné de signe de vie depuis un carnage entre les amis de Grindelwald et le gouvernement Magique Allemand. Ce doit être pour ça qu'il a fuit et qu'il a changé de nom. Sinon c'était un procès…Ou des représailles bien plus violentes.

Je ne sais pas quoi penser de mon Grand-père. Il a voulu se protéger lui, ainsi que ma mère. Il a tout fait pour qu'on les oublie et qu'ils puissent vivre une vie normale. Mais d'un autre côté, il a aidé un mage noir, et il recommence. Est-ce que ma mère est au courant de tout ça ?

-J'en viens à l'élément qui m'a presque convaincu que vous étiez l'élève que je cherchais. Les agressions autour de vous, c'était une chose, mais… J'ai cru que mon père avait déjà deviné pour l'identité des Monscure.

-Comment ça ? Votre père aussi espionnait ma famille ? je m'exclame en retenant néanmoins une grimace de dégoût pour lui montrer ce que c'est la politesse.

-Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai demandé le nom de votre mère… Dans les archives de mon père j'ai découvert plusieurs photos, lettres, messages qui concernaient Blanche Monscure, votre mère semble-t-il.

Je hoche la tête pour confirmer. Son père aurait déjà tout deviné ? Serait-il mort à cause de ça ? Mais c'est impossible. Je veux dire : ma mère ne m'a jamais rien dit de tout ça, pas même de faire attention à qui que ce soit à part Dolohov. Je dois au contraire afficher ma filiation selon ma famille.

-C'est pourquoi je me suis obstiné sur cette piste avant de comprendre que j'avais tort… trop tard bien sûr. Je vous ai mentit au sujet de ce que je savais sur vous et j'en suis désolé. Je croyais bien faire.

Je ne réponds rien mais je sens les muscles de mon visage se crisper.

-Mais vous dite que votre père avait découvert la véritable identité d'Alaric… Ce serait pour ça qu'on l'a retrouvé dans le tunnel ? C'est ce que vous sous-entendez ? déclare doucement James, un air mauvais sur le visage.

James aussi sent la menace, et ça me fait plaisir qu'il ait pris les devants pour me protéger. Opieka se passe une main sur le visage. Je pense qu'on parle d'un sujet un peu trop intime pour lui… Mais j'en veux à peine à James. Ce professeur a mené une enquête sur moi uniquement parce que j'étais triste !

-Je ne sais pas qui a tué mon père. J'aimerai penser que c'est Odenwald lui-même mais rien ne le prouve. Lorsqu'il est mort, Odenwald n'était pas dans les environs : il semblerait qu'il célébrait les noces de sa fille unique donc il a un alibi. En fait, nulle part mon père n'écrit savoir son nom, ni avoir le moindre contact avec lui.

-Mais vous dites qu'il l'espionnait.

-Non. Il n'espionnait personne. Pas vraiment en tout cas. Il était juste très proche de votre mère, déclare Opieka avec une légère moue en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je ne réponds rien. James fronce les sourcils et me regarde à son tour. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne sais pas quoi dire du tout. Qu'est-ce que je devrais raconter ? A quoi s'attendent-ils ?

-Vous cherchez à me faire des excuses ? je fini par marmonner.

-Entre autre. Certes, c'était mon travail de chercher mais je suis allé trop loin avec vous, et j'ai perdu de vu ce que je devais faire. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu empêcher tous ces problèmes. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas.

Encore une fois, je ne trouve rien à dire. Il en demande beaucoup… Cependant, m'a-t-il fait du mal ? Je ne pense pas. C'est mon ego qui a été blessé. Puis une nouvelle question surgit dans ma tête.

-Vous avez une idée de pourquoi mon père a agit ainsi, dans la forêt ? Vous croyez que c'est mon Grand-père qui l'aurait utilisé ?

Opieka ouvre grand son unique œil sous la surprise.

-Greil n'a jamais été comme ça avant. Il est toujours calme, classe même et les seuls moments où il est vif c'est quand il est heureux, explique James qui semble lui aussi vouloir des réponses. Son comportement ne lui ressemblait pas et on ne trouve pas d'explication.

-Il n'y a qu'une fois où il a changé de comportement du tout au tout. Il faisait une dépression. Il a toujours été attaché à son image et à une époque, ça n'allait pas donc il l'a très mal pris. Mais il n'a jamais été aussi violent, je rajoute. En tout cas, il ne s'en est jamais pris à moi. Il en est même venu à insulter ma mère, à nous traiter de profiteuse, ce genre de chose.

Opieka nous regarde tour à tour.

-Peut-être est-ce un maléfice, mais j'ai bien peur que non.

-Vous avez une autre hypothèse peut-être ? fait remarquer James avec dédain.

-Une seule mais je ne sais pas comment il aurait pu être au courant.

James et moi affichons tous les deux une expression étonnée et curieuse :

-Au courant de quoi ?

Opieka ignore la question et semble réfléchir un instant tout en fixe mon cousin éloigné avant de lui demander :

-Cet homme qui est venu à l'infirmerie le jour de l'enterrement, un ancien élève de mon père je crois, était-ce un de vos proches ?

-Ah, c'est mon père. Il s'appelle Arthur Potter.

-C'est le cousin direct de mon père, je précise malgré moi.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer à cette idée : oui, j'ai un lien du sang avec James. Je soupire discrètement.

-Alors lui seul peut vérifier ma théorie.

-Qui est ? insiste James.

Opieka tourne à nouveau les yeux vers moi.

-Rebbeca, quand êtes-vous née exactement ?

-Le cinq janvier 1960.

-Or vos parents se sont mariés vers la fin avril, début mai de l'année 1959, n'est-ce pas ?

-Comment savez-vous cela ? je demande brutalement, réalisant un rapide calcule dans ma tête.

-Mon père semblait vraiment s'intéresser à votre mère, répond simplement Opieka.

-Rebbeca est née prématurément, précise James en haussant les épaules pour expliquer. Ils ont dû la tenir à distance un petit moment pour s'assurer qu'elle était en bonne santé.

De mon côté je sens mon corps trembler. Ca, c'est ce qu'on m'a raconté. C'est ce que ma famille raconte à tout le monde. Je sens mon cœur se serrer davantage et je commence à avoir la nausée.

-Mais votre père est mort avant le mariage, non ? continue James, un peu plus lentement, comme s'il devait faire un effort supplémentaire pour réfléchir et parler en même temps. Alors comment pouvait-il être au courant ?

Je plante mon regard le plus noir dans celui calme d'Opieka qui semble tenter un léger sourire d'excuse ou de sympathie. Je sens la colère gronder en moi, une colère que je n'avais pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Comment ose-t-il ? Comment a-t-il l'audace de supposer ce genre de choses ?

-Blanche Monscure lui avait envoyé une lettre le prévenant de ses fiançailles peu de temps avant sa mort. Nos deux parents étaient vraiment très…

-JE NE VOUS PERMETS PAS !

James tourne immédiatement la tête vers moi. Je me suis levée de ma chaise sans m'en rendre compte et j'ai les poings serrés.

-Vous avez espionné ma famille, tenté de salir mon nom, vous m'avez fais croire être de mon côté juste pour mieux me surveiller…

-Je ne voulais pas, répond calmement Opieka. Je vous appréciais vraiment et je ne voulais pas y croire…

-NE MENTEZ PAS ! Vous l'avait assez fait comme ça je pense. Mais ce n'était pas suffisant, maintenant vous voulez ternir la réputation de ma mère et salir ma naissance ! Je REFUSE que vous prononciez encore le moindre mot au sujet de ma FAMILLE ! je hurle avant de faire demi-tour et de sortir en claquant la porte de toutes mes forces.

Tant pis pour les points, ce n'est pas comme si on avait encore une chance de gagner la coupe de toute façon.

Comment a-t-il pu ne serait-ce qu'y penser ? Comment a-t-il osé dire une telle chose ? Devant moi, comme si je n'avais pas assez de problème comme ça. Une partie de moi a envie de pleurer de rage mais je suis trop furieuse pour ça. J'ai encore envie de lui hurler dessus.

Je m'arrête brutalement et donne un violent coup de poing dans le mur de pierre à ma gauche.

-Aouch !

Ca fait mal. Je sens que je me suis arraché de la peau au niveau de mes phalanges.

Je me tiens le poignet, toujours aussi enragée, jetant un regard mauvais au mur. J'ai vraiment mal, très mal mais j'ai envie de recommencer.

Je balance à nouveau mon poing en arrière pour prendre de l'élan quand une main m'empêche de continuer mon geste. Le contact est douloureux et la chaleur de cette peau étrangère me brûle désagréablement.

Je relève la tête et croise le regard de James. En une fraction de seconde, toute ma colère s'effondre et je me sens plus que désemparée. Je suis épouvantée. Je ne veux pas.

Je ne veux pas !

Sans réfléchir je me jette dans ses bras. Je l'entends émettre un léger son qui indique que j'ai dû lui couper le souffle mais malgré tout il me serre contre lui.

Je ne veux pas.

Je suis dégoûtée à l'idée que je puisse ne pas être la fille de mon père. Comment ne pouvait-il pas comprendre ça ? Lui qui continuait de parler avec calme, comme si tout allait pour le mieux !

-Il me répugne !

-Moi aussi. Et j'ai bien aimé le fait que tu lui hurles dessus. C'était super, tente-t-il de plaisanter.

Je reste silencieuse, n'arrivant même pas à sourire. Tandis que je sens James me serrer davantage, je réalise autre chose : j'avais beau avoir peur du lien qui nous retenait, au moins il était là ! Désormais… Je suis une amie comme une autre. Notre relation n'a plus rien de privilégiée.

Je sens des frissons parcourir mon corps et la terreur me dévorer de l'intérieur.

-Je ne veux pas être la sœur de ce sale type


	85. Chapitre 85

**Chapitre 85 : Prise en main**

-Bonjour, fais une voix claire derrière moi.

Je me retourne, surpris de voir Rebbeca de si bonne humeur. Enfin, bonne humeur, tout est relatif vu sa situation actuelle, elle ne rigole pas non plus mais elle a un petit sourire d'excuse et semble un peu stressée mais dans le bon sens. Je lui réponds par une expression beaucoup plus chaleureuse tout en me demandant comment agir tandis qu'elle s'installe à côté de nous pour le diner.

Avant-hier, après le discours d'Opieka nous avons un peu marché dans le parc mais elle n'a pas dit grand-chose, à part des critiques au sujet de ce dernier. De mon côté, j'ai surtout cherché à ne pas l'énerver davantage ni à être indiscret. C'était un moment difficile j'imagine et mes réactions auraient été inconvenues. Les questions pouvaient attendre le lendemain, malheureusement je ne l'ai pas vu de la journée. Sauf pour les cours mais elle a préféré rester près d'Evans tout du long.

Evans qui colle littéralement Rogue. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Il nous a mis en danger ! Mais pour ne pas blesser davantage les filles on a décidé de l'éviter sans faire de vagues, et il semble en faire de même. Sauf que le problème c'est qu'on ne peut plus voir Evans et par là même, Rebbeca. C'est vraiment bête vu que j'avais l'impression qu'Evans faisait moins sa bêcheuse depuis quelques temps avec nous… Enfin, avec moi vu qu'elle s'est toujours bien entendue avec Sirius. Elle ne me regarde plus en fronçant le nez comme si je sentais les chaussettes de trolls en tout cas. Elle a peut-être enfin compris que je cherchais à l'aider en l'éloignant de ce sale Servilo. Ou alors c'est parce que j'ai cessé de la taquiner. Qu'elle est susceptible.

Rebbeca aussi mais il faut avouer qu'elle n'est pas épargnée ces temps-ci.

-Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose de Pré-au-Lard demain ? propose Peter.

-Tu y vas ? s'étonne notre amie.

-Oui, j'ai toujours le droit contrairement à vous tous, susurre-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Rebbeca réfléchit un instant puis finit par le remercier de sa proposition avant de refuser d'un geste un peu précipité.

Elle est encore sous le choc, c'est évident. Et je n'ai rien pu dire à mes amis. Je voulais en parler avec elle avant. J'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser. Rebbeca, ma cousine éloignée, est peut-être… Autre chose que ma cousine éloignée. Bon, d'un côté, à part durant notre petite enfance, nous n'avons jamais été très proches, même pas du tout mais tout de même, ça fait un choc. Il y a un an j'aurais tout donné pour que ce soit le cas, pour ne pas avoir de lien avec elle parce que j'avais honte d'elle. Maintenant…

J'ai honte. J'ai honte de me l'avouer et je pense que je n'oserai jamais lui dire mais, ça me ravit au plus haut point de penser que finalement, je ne partage aucun lien du sang avec elle.

Je jette un regard à Sirius, en me remémorant sa haine pour la consanguinité : il sourit calmement face à son assiette de purée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait pour être d'aussi bonne humeur et il refuse de me le dire. Je sens que c'est une blague et ça ne fait qu'attiser ma curiosité ! Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? Et quand ?

-Et vous n'allez pas tenter de le suivre j'espère, s'inquiète Rebbeca en se tournant vers nous.

-Hein ? Quoi ? je bafouille.

-Vous n'allez pas essayer d'aller à Pré-au-Lard avec lui alors qu'on a tous été punis.

-Ne t'en fais pas, on va rester bien au chaud à Poudlard, répond Sirius en faisaient un clin d'œil à Peter.

Celui-ci y répond et ils sourient tous les deux de manière complice. Je ne peux retenir à mon tour un petit sourire en coin : demain nous irons dire au revoir aux autres élèves lors de leur départ avant de retourner dans notre dortoir pour enfin essayer nos miroirs à double-sens. J'espère qu'ils vont marcher. Peter devra effectuer plusieurs essais : extérieur, intérieur, plus ou moins loin de nous. Il devra juste faire attention de rester discret. Par précaution, il prendra la cape avec lui, juste pour s'assurer qu'on ne voit pas notre nouveau gadget. Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Peter sait se fondre dans la masse et ne pas être aperçu, au pire il pourra toujours prétendre que c'est un cadeau pour sa mère mais on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-Et toi ? Tu vas faire quoi ? je demande à Rebbeca.

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas pris ça pour une demande de rester loin d'elle. On aime bien avoir nos petits secrets, c'est tout, et je ne pourrais pas passer ce samedi avec elle.

-Oh, je pense que je vais réviser, les BUSE approchent un peu trop vite à mon goût, rigole-t-elle de manière un peu nerveuse.

-Pas la peine de stresser autant, répond Sirius avec un vague geste de la main tout en regardant la table des professeurs. Tout se passera bien.

-Parle pour toi, réplique-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Je me demande si elle est réellement stressée à cause des examens ou à cause de la discussion de mercredi dernier. Elle a tout de même l'air très tendue ce soir.

J'ai envie de lui en parler, de lui demander ce qu'elle pense de tout ça, si elle se rend compte de ce que ça signifie pour nous deux, mais j'ai un peu peur. Comment je réagirais si j'apprenais que mon père n'est peut-être pas mon père ? Et ce de la bouche de ce sale hypocrite d'Opieka ?

Bon, je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, donc notre lien est certain mais Rebbeca aussi ! Elle a des cheveux un peu plus clairs mais sa mère est blonde alors c'est normal. Et Greil a bien pris soin d'elle lorsqu'elle est née prématurément…

Non, justement, ce n'est pas Greil qui s'en est occupé. C'est Alaric. Il a même dû tenir Greil a l'écart.

Je me sens tellement mal de penser ça alors que je devrais la soutenir, l'aider. Mais je ne sais pas du tout comment faire ! Il n'y a pas de réponse ! Pourtant je dois dire quelque chose. Malheureusement, si j'en parle à mes amis, ce serait envisager le fait que Blanche ait eu un enfant illégitime, enfin, à moitié. Je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire, ni penser.

Peut-être que ce n'est pas le cas mais que Greil le croit ! Et Opieka aussi ! Ce serait tellement idiot et tellement mieux pour eux tous. Quoique : Greil a tenté de tuer Rebbeca… Et ça voudrait dire que cette dernière est toujours ma cousine éloignée.

Je croise le regard de Rebbeca et tente de lui sourire. Ce que je veux, ce que je souhaite la fait souffrir mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ?

-Est-ce que tu leur as parlé de ce qui s'est passé mercredi ? chuchote-t-elle.

J'écarquille les yeux, à la fois pris de court et soulagé qu'elle prenne les devants

-Non, je ne leur ai rien dit.

J'avais envie d'ajouter « je peux ? » mais on va éviter pour le moment.

-Merci.

Elle fronce les sourcils et fixe son assiette à presque vide. Elle mange les dernières bouchées puis se penche vers moi :

-Tu peux leur en parler… Si tu le souhaites. En tout cas, ce qu'Opieka a dit sur la fiole et tout, ça peut être intéressant. Et aussi sur ses théories, termine-t-elle en grimaçant.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire donc je reste silencieux tandis que je me sens beaucoup plus léger : Rebbeca semble toujours très chaleureuse avec moi, elle me fait confiance et par-dessus tout je vais pouvoir tout déballer à mes amis. Quel soulagement !

-Par contre, évite d'en parler dans la salle commune, on risquerait de vous entendre, alors qu'ici, c'est plus bruyant, termine-t-elle sur un ton plus élevé comme pour m'assurer de ce qu'elle dit.

-Parler de quoi ? demande Sirius, curieux.

Je jette un regard amusé à Rebbeca qui rigole avant de s'éloigner. Elle est arrivée après moi et a terminé avant moi. Rapide. Elle ne prend pas de dessert ? Peut-être qu'elle n'a pas très faim.

Elle sort de la Grande Salle, pleine à craquer, à toute vitesse. Je la regarde s'éloigner sans dire un mot. Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui…

-Parler de quoi ? insiste Patmol en geignant.

Au moins elle m'a donné le droit de tout leur dire. Je fais signe au groupe de se pencher vers moi avant de commencer mon récit. Je leur raconte qui est Alaric Odenwald, toutes les hypothèses sur le besoin de Voldemort au sujet de cette fiole, le fait qu'il aurait voulu rencontrer un élève de Poudlard. Dailleurs, à ce passage Sirius semble avoir eu beaucoup d'inspiration en matière de grossiertés.

-Mais c'était Dolohov l'élève en question ? murmure Peter, blême.

-Il ne l'a pas dit clairement mais oui, c'était lui. Sauf qu'Opieka est un abruti.

-Comment ça ? demande Lunard.

Je décide d'ignorer les mises en garde d'Opieka et leur explique quel est son véritable travail, le fait qu'il a suivit une fausse piste en espionnant Rebbeca, comment il a tout découvert sur Alaric.

-Bon, il n'est pas le seul à avoir cru que Rebbeca était coupable, fait remarquer Remus en maugréant.

Je lui jette un regard mauvais qu'il ne remarque pas.

-Tu continues de penser ça ?

-J'y peux rien, je ne l'aime pas ! Enfin, je ne la déteste pas mais elle me dérange, elle est trop souvent là. Je ne la vois pas _elle_ mais plutôt ce qu'elle représente. Beaucoup de mal a été fait autour d'elle, et j'ai peur que… qu'elle nous plonge avec elle. Qu'elle nous absorbe dans la haine qui risque de lui retomber dessus un jour.

-Et c'est pour ça qu'on doit l'aider, j'insiste, légèrement ennuyé.

-Il y a des choses contres lesquelles on ne peut rien, soupire Remus.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre, je sens qu'il s'en veut de dire tout ça et en tant qu'ami je devrai l'accepter et ne pas le juger, ne pas lui en vouloir mais ce n'est pas si facile. Je sais qu'il veut bien faire, je sais qu'il souffre, je sais qu'il tient à nous et qu'il à peur de l'avenir mais… Ce n'est pas non plus une raison de tout lui pardonner.

Mais c'est peut-être vrai que je vois trop Rebbeca. Je dois accorder du temps à Remus : malgré tout, c'est un de mes meilleurs amis et sans lui, nos vies seraient bien moins amusantes. Il est important.

-Attends une seconde… Opieka prétend que c'est Alaric qui aurait assassiné son père ? siffle Peter.

-Je n'ai pas très bien compris cette partie de son récit je dois dire. Il a dit qu'il aurait aimé que ce soit aussi simple ou un truc du genre. Mais Alaric aurait, semble-t-il, un alibi : il préparait le mariage de Blanche à ce moment là, j'explique en tentant de me remémorer les paroles de notre professeur. Et c'est là que vient le moment où Rebbeca lui a hurlé dessus.

-Pardon ? Parce qu'il disait qu'Alaric était innocent ? s'étonne Sirius.

-Non, pas du tout. Il s'est mis à parler d'un autre sujet. Enfin, c'est nous qui avons commencé en lui posant des questions, je bafouille, gêné.

Un petit silence s'installe, rapidement brisé par mon meilleur ami.

-Alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

-Tu te souviens à Noël, quand je t'ai dit que Rebbeca était née prématurément…

-Ouais.

-Et que ça m'avait choqué d'apprendre que Blanche s'était marié durant les vacances d'avril de sa septième année…

-Elle s'est mariée si jeune ? s'exclame Remus, effaré.

-C'est normal pour les sorciers de notre rang, ronchonne Patmol en réalisant un geste de la main comme s'il chassait une mouche. Peut-être la peur qu'en sortant de l'école, les héritiers rencontrent des moldus et s'y attachent.

-Et que mon père nous avait raconté que Darnell, le père d'Opieka, était porté disparu à cette époque là…

-Il était mort dans le tunnel, fait remarquer Queudver avec un flegme étonnant de sa part.

A nouveau, je me tais, sans rien dire. Enoncé de cette manière, le discours d'Opieka semble cohérent. Mais je ne sais pas quoi dire. Existe-t-il une faille ? Est-ce que je veux la trouver ? J'aimerai que Rebbeca ressente la même chose, qu'elle me comprenne ou alors qu'elle ne sache rien de ce que je pense.

Dire que ce cadavre qui la terrifiait dans le tunnel était peut-être tout ce qu'il restait de son père. C'est écoeurant.

-Or, Opieka, le jeune, a beaucoup insisté sur le fait que Blanche, la mère de Rebbeca, et son père à lui étaient particulièrement proches, je termine sur une toute petite voix.

Je jette un coup d'œil à mes amis qui sont tous bouche-bée. Ils ont compris.

-Et c'est à ce moment là que Rebbeca lui a hurlé dessus et lui a ordonné de se taire, je termine précipitamment en employant un ton léger comme pour mettre un terme à la discussion.

-Tu crois que Blanche aurait couché avec Darnell ? demande Sirius, incrédule.

Difficile à croire quand on voit la classe et la douceur de cette dernière. Mais au fond, ça ne veut rien dire. Et puis avoir des relations sexuelles consentantes ne change rien à la valeur d'une personne.

-Moi je ne crois rien. Je ne sais pas quoi penser. Peut-être que c'est faux mais que tout le monde le soupçonne. Peut-être que Becky est réellement la fille de Greil mais lui-même a finit par en douter et en est devenu fou.

-C'est vrai que c'est un peu farfelu : une élève et un professeur…, marmonne Peter avec une petite grimace.

-Et les dates coïncident ? me questionne Remus, les joues roses.

J'acquiesce en silence.

-Mais Blanche et Greil semblaient en très bons termes à Noël ! s'exclame Sirius.

-Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas consentante… Peut-être même que c'est elle qui a tué Opieka père ! répond Peter sur un ton intriguant.

-En plein milieu des préparations de son mariage ? Ca m'étonnerait, je murmure.

Je n'imagine pas Blanche tuer un être vivant.

Je n'imaginais pas non plus Greil devenir fou furieux et demander à quelqu'un d'étrangler sa fille unique sous ses yeux.

J'appuie ma tête contre les paumes de mes mains, dans l'espoir de m'éclaircir les idées : toutes mes bases, tous mes principes se détruisent les uns après les autres.

-Mais elle en pense quoi Rebbeca ? me demande Peter.

Et voilà le seul qui prend le temps de savoir ce qu'en pensent les concernés. Il connaît les bonnes priorités.

-Je n'ai pas pu lui en parler. Mais quand on est sortit du bureau, vu comment elle insultait Opieka, je présume que ça ne lui plaît pas qu'il prétende que sa mère ait agit de la sorte. Et c'est vrai qu'il était irrespectueux, je déclare avec force. Elle n'aime pas l'idée d'être sa demi-sœur je pense. Je n'en sais pas plus. C'est privé et je ne veux pas la gêner.

Mes amis acquiescent en silence. Quelques secondes plus tard, Remus nous propose de rejoindre nos dortoirs, ce que nous acceptons, toujours sans dire un mot. Une fois arrivés nous nous appercevons qu'il n'y a que très peu d'élèves dans la salle commune, cependant, l'un d'entre eux nous interpelle.

-Tiens, vous êtes là ? fait Ludovic Verpey en se tournant sur sa chaise.

-On revient de la Grande Salle, répond Sirius sans grande énergie.

-Je me disais bien, continue notre deuxième batteur. Je crois que Foist vous cherchait. Elle est montée dans votre dortoir et en est redescendue directement après.

Ce devait probablement être juste avant qu'elle vienne nous voir au dîner. Je le remercie de nous avoir informés puis me dirige vers les escaliers.

Nous nous mettons tous en pyjama et répétons le plan prévu pour le lendemain. Peter en profite pour prendre ses potions : il ne supporte plus les regards qu'on lui lance lorsqu'il y a d'autres élèves présents autour de lui alors désormais, il ne les prend que dans notre chambre. Sirius de son côté semble avoir complètement oublié la discussion précédente car il affiche une mine extatique.

-Au fait Queudver, tu pourrais juste faire un petit détour du côté de la Tête de Sanglier ? fini-t-il par demander de sa voix la plus doucereuse.

-Euh, oui…

-Pourquoi ? Il y a une semaine tu pensais que c'était là que Dumbledore avait placé l'un des deux Serpentard, fait remarquer Remus, suspicieux.

En l'espace d'une fraction de seconde, le visage rayonnant de Peter s'est transformé en une expression d'appréhension.

-Peut-être que c'est le cas et justement, ce serait bien de vérifier. Non ? continue Sirius avec un grand sourire.

-Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée, murmure Lunard, qui semble se préoccuper de l'état de Queudver.

-Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai préparé quelque chose pour m'assurer qu'il ne lui arrive rien. Et de toute façon, tu auras la cape ! rappelle-t-il avec un sourire confiant.

Sirius a ce pouvoir : convaincre les gens avec une aisance surprenante. Il est difficile de ne pas lui faire confiance. Une chance qu'il soit de notre côté et pas un Mangemort comme Dolohov : ce serait une arme dangereuse.

Peter hésite un instant puis finit par accepter.

-Mais c'est quoi cette « chose » que tu as préparée ? je demande.

-Tu verras demain, me répond Patmol en voulant prendre un air mystérieux.

J'ai beau me dire que ça lui donne plutôt une tête d'idiot, je marche complètement.

Au moins, cette histoire m'a fait oublier les problèmes de Rebbeca pour le reste de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, je ne croise pas cette dernière mais ça me rassure plus qu'autre chose : au moins elle n'aura pas l'impression que je l'évite vu que je dois rester la plus grande partie de la journée dans le dortoir. Nous descendons prendre notre petit déjeuner puis remontons tous en vitesse : certains élèves sont déjà partis. Nous répétons une dernière fois le plan et vérifions que Peter a bien tout ce qu'il faut avec lui : l'un des deux miroirs, un peu d'argent bien évidemment, sa baguette, quelques gadgets pour distraire d'éventuels curieux…

-Il ne manque plus que la cape, déclare Remus en se tournant vers moi avec ce sourire chaleureux qui lui est si rare.

D'habitude il affiche toujours une expression mitigée, timide. C'est exceptionnel qu'il soit de si bonne humeur. Le fait d'avoir l'esprit occupé par nos plans farfelus nous soulage tous un peu des soucis actuels il faut l'avouer. De plus, il semble assez content de ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard étrangement…. Ou est-ce l'idée de ne pas voir Rebbeca de la journée ? La conversation d'hier me reste en travers de la gorge mais je préfère faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je me déplace vers mon lit tandis que Peter harcèle Sirius de question pour savoir quel est donc ce mystérieux plan qu'il a prévu pour la Tête de Sanglier.

En ouvrant ma valise je plonge ma main entre mes vêtements pour attraper ma cape mais je touche le fond sans rencontrer l'habituel tissu à la texture mystérieuse. Je fouille un peu en bougeant la main tandis qu'une horrible sensation de déjà vu me tord les tripes.

J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau dans cette salle de classe abandonnée et de ne pas trouver la fiole.

Je jette un rapide coup d'œil vers mes amis qui n'ont pas remarqué mon désarroi avant de déplacer tas par tas mes vêtements mis en boules.

C'est alors que j'aperçois un morceau de parchemin enroulé dans un ruban mauve.

Je le déroule avec appréhension.

« _James,_

_J'espère honteusement que tu n'auras pas à lire cette lettre._

_Je suis sincèrement désolée d'avoir subtilisé ta cape, je m'en veux énormément et j'aurais aimé ne pas te le cacher, te le demander… Mais je craignais que tu refuses._

_Ton père ne nous a toujours pas répondu, Opieka commence à insulter ma famille et moi je ne sais rien or j'ai besoin de réponses._

_Je devais y aller. Je t'en prie, n'avertit pas les professeurs. Je serais de retour dès que je saurais ce que je veux. J'ai tout prévu._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je ne fais rien d'inconsidéré, mis à part désobéir aux professeurs. Je pars rejoindre ma mère à Sainte-Mangouste et je pense que tu dois avoir raison : elle est sûrement en compagnie de ton père vu que c'est lui qui m'a contactée il y a dix jours. Donc je suis en sécurité. Et ça ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps._

_Je te promets de te rendre ton bien ce soir. _

_Encore pardon._

_Rebbeca._ »

Je sais qu'elle fait quelque chose de dangereux mais… Une énorme partie de moi est ravie : elle fait confiance à mon père, enfin, elle va chercher des réponses et elle viole le règlement, donc elle a confiance en elle, en ce qu'elle fait, bien plus qu'avant.

C'est bon, il n'y a pas de risque qu'on l'attaque dans un hôpital, tout devrait bien se passer.


	86. Chapitre 86

**Chapitre 86 : Les Monscure**

Je m'engouffre dans l'impasse où la poste jette ses déchets, ce qui doit représenter une grande quantité de parchemins recouverts de fientes. J'ai réfléchi toute la semaine à quel endroit serait le moins fréquenté pour cette sortie, le problème c'est que je ne suis pas venue ici très souvent durant les sorties où j'avais le droit alors je n'étais pas très sûre de moi. La dernière fois je me suis même enfuie quand Pénélope s'était mise à m'insulter au sujet des garçons, le lendemain elle était en couple avec James.

Je fronce les sourcils en tentant de chasser ces pensées de ma tête.

Je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir beaucoup de bons souvenirs liés à ce village.

Mon père m'y avait emmenée quand j'étais petite… J'avais bien aimé.

Opieka prétend qu'il n'est pas mon vrai père. Je m'en fiche de ce que peut dire cet abruti, mon père est mon père : il m'a élevée, a pris soin de moi, m'a offert ce dont j'avais besoin. Certes, je ne lui ai jamais parlé de mes problèmes, de peur qu'il prenne ça personnellement. Et puis il a demandé à ce qu'on me tue.

D'un autre côté, l'idée que ma mère l'aurait trompé… Ou plutôt que sa vie ait été un mensonge et que des étrangers le savent… Ca expliquerait parfaitement sa réaction. Mais peut-être que nous nous méprenons tous. Je ne sais pas.

Pourquoi Opieka a-t-il dû détruire les dernières bases que j'avais ? Quand j'étais seule, isolée, renfermée sur moi-même, la seule chose dont j'étais certaine c'est que ma famille était fière de moi. Et puis Dolohov est arrivé.

Et maintenant on me dit que tous mes soutiens passé, mon grand-père, mon père, Antonin, ma mère, tous, m'ont mentit et n'ont en réalité rien à voir avec moi. Ca me rend malade.

Et je ne peux m'empêcher de tout rejeter sur Opieka. J'aurais presque préféré ne rien savoir du tout. J'aurai dû réfléchir avant de trouver intéressant le travail de ce dernier : c'est comme trouver ingénieux le déroulement d'un meurtre. A l'extérieur on se dit objectif mais à l'intérieur, ceux qui sont concernés ont les sentiments. Et c'est peut-être ça la vérité : les sentiments. Il existe peut-être même plusieurs vérités. Comme quand j'étais seule : je me disais que les autres me rejetaient, et certains racontaient que je devais m'ouvrir davantage. Peut-être avions-nous tous raison.

Je regarde autour de moi et après m'être assurée que personne ne pouvait me voir, je retire la cape de James puis l'enfonce dans mon sac à dos.

Je suis contente que James ne m'ait pas dit de prendre ces nouvelles avec du recul. Par contre je m'en veux de ne pas être restée avec lui avant-hier. Je ne savais pas quoi penser. J'avais peur qu'il cherche à me faire la leçon mais vu son comportement hier soir au dîner, je pense qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait. Et je l'adore pour ça. Enormément. Beaucoup m'aurait dit de ne pas hurler sur ce professeur, de ne pas fuir mais j'en avais besoin. Il y a des moments où l'avis des autres ne compte plus. C'est quand les sentiments sont trop forts, qu'ils soient bon ou non. Face à une nouvelle grave ou heureuse. Un décès, un accident, ou tomber amoureuse. Personne n'a le droit de juger mes sentiments.

Ni de les comparer.

-Que faites-vous ici mademoiselle ?

Je sursaute et me retourne immédiatement en plongeant ma main dans ma poche. Devant moi se trouve un homme avec une épaisse barbe blanche et une moustache impressionnante. Il tient dans ses bras plusieurs cartons qui semblent assez lourds.

-Pardonnez-moi monsieur, je crois que je me suis trompée de chemin : pouvez-vous m'indiquer où se trouvent les départs et les arrivés de portoloin s'il vous plaît ?

Ma politesse semble avoir eu raison de ses soupçons vu comment ses traits se sont adoucis cependant il ne peut s'empêcher de demander :

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez y faire ?

J'ai beau avoir attaché mes cheveux afin de paraître moins adolescente et surtout pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas au premier coup d'œil, ma robe de sorcier noire indique toujours que je suis une collégienne.

-Un proche m'a promis de venir me voir lors de cette visite à Pré-au-Lard, et je souhaitais le rejoindre le plus tôt possible afin de ne pas perdre de temps.

-Ah, je vois, déclare en souriant l'homme qui travaille probablement à la poste. C'est simple, vous vous prenez l'allée principale et vous vous dirigez vers les habitations en prenant la rue qui longe la boutique de vêtements pour femme. C'est sur une petite place, vous le saurez quand vous y serez.

-Merci beaucoup ! je déclare avec un grand sourire en m'enfuyant.

J'ai réussi à m'échapper ! Je suis super forte.

Je me sens un peu arrogante mais j'ai vraiment eu peur qu'on me découvre.

Je suis le chemin indiqué en longeant les murs pour éviter d'être vue des élèves. Par chance, ceux-ci semblent plus intéressé par la boutique Honeydukes et la cabane hurlante qui sont de l'autre côté.

Mes pensées se tournent à nouveau vers Opieka tandis que je jette un regard dans la boutique de vêtements où quelques clientes dont les visages sont dissimulés derrière les modèles exposés en vitrines regardent les différents articles. J'aurai aimé qu'il me retire des points parce que je lui ai hurlé dessus mais il ne l'a pas fait. Ca m'a énervée. C'est comme s'il était heureux de croire que je pourrais être sa sœur. Une partie de moi doit admettre que c'est intéressant et que j'aimerais bien en parler davantage avec lui, savoir comment il voit les choses, ce qu'il pense de tout ça mais elle se tait toujours face à l'autre partie de mon esprit qui n'a pas supporté cette sorte de trahison envers ma famille et ma confiance : il m'a espionnée !

Je ne sais plus du tout quoi penser.

J'entends derrière moi la clochette du magasin de vêtement indiquer qu'une cliente doit entrer… Ou Sortir. Je décide d'accélérer.

Enfin, je vais bientôt pouvoir tout mettre au clair… A condition que ma mère accepte de me répondre, et elle a intérêt ! Et qu'on me dise la vérité ! J'ai peur qu'on m'infantilise et qu'on me raconte encore des histoires. Que je sois trop naïve.

Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps avant le départ du portoloin et il serait bien que je le trouve rapidement.

Je remarque plusieurs personnes assez pressées me doubler et aller dans la même direction que moi. Je suis sur le bon chemin on dirait.

-Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici ! déclare une voix dans mon dos.

Je sens mon cœur manquer un battement et ma gorge se serrer sous la peur. Je me retourne doucement et fronce les sourcils autant que je le peux face au visage dédaigneux de Pénélope.

-Pourquoi prends-tu un portoloin pour Sainte-Mangouste ? me dit-elle en me montrant les lettres que j'ai reçues de l'établissement.

-C'est privé, occupes-toi de tes affaires au lieu de voler les miennes !

Ca m'énerve qu'elle fasse ça. Je sais que ce sentiment est puéril et que je devrais agir mais là je suis surtout très énervée. Elle a ENCORE fouillé dans ma valise ! La peste !

-C'est ça, et encore perdre des points par ta faute ? Je ne crois pas, non, réplique-t-elle avec un air mauvais.

-Pourquoi faut-il que tout soit de ma faute avec toi ? je râle.

Elle s'apprête à répondre mai j'en profite pour sortir ma baguette. Malheureusement, je prends un instant de trop pour vérifier que personne ne nous entoure et ne pourra donc l'entendre quand je récupèrerais mes biens. Pénélope a réagit plus rapidement que moi et je sens ma baguette quitter mon emprise.

-Alors, ça fait quoi de se trouver sans armes ? Ca t'apprendra à avoir éloigné mes amis de moi ! lance-t-elle, ravie de m'avoir dépassé en duel pour une fois.

-Tu avais fait la même chose : tu m'avais isolée, tu me traitais de chien-chien !

Je n'ai plus de moyen de me battre à part par les mots. Je dois dire la vérité, c'est important. Elle ne s'en prend à moi que lorsqu'elle croit que les gens me haïssent : quand j'étais seule, quand elle croit que j'évite les garçons, quand elle est certaine qu'ils me détesteront en trouvant des choses dans mon sac.

A nouveau, je ressens toutes ces passions : la peur d'être enfermée dans cette solitude monstrueuse alors que je crève d'envie d'être avec quelqu'un, ne serait-ce que pour parler ou écouter, la peur du silence, de cette position de faiblesse, du manque de confiance des autres.

Mais une partie de moi a enfin réussi à se réveiller. A revenir. J'ai peur, je me sens mal, je suis nauséeuse même mais je ne veux plus fuir. Je veux être fière, je veux affronter Pénélope pour guérir mes anciennes blessures. J'en ai besoin.

Il existe des gens qui ne sont satisfait de leurs victoires uniquement lorsqu'elles sont accompagnées par la défaite d'un autre. Ces gens pensent que tous sont comme eux, sont mauvais, qu'il faut vaincre le feu par le feu. Détruire les autres. Des gens qui ont peur. Et j'ai bien l'impression que Pénélope suit cette voie. Je me souviens de l'ancienne Pénélope : celle qui m'accordait la parole, celle qui discutait avec moi, celle qui m'écrivait un peu durant les vacances. Une Pénélope peu sûre d'elle, un peu prétentieuse mais avec un bon fond.

Mais désormais elle cherche à faire mal pour expliquer sa souffrance. Elle a la vision du monde que j'avais. Que je n'ai plus.

Je sais que mon bonheur peut surgir de nulle part et s'accroître sans détériorer celui des autres. Pourquoi existerait-il une balance pour ce sentiment ? James m'a aidée ! Peut-être que des problèmes ont suivit mais j'ai eu des amis, du soutiens, des réussites ! Je me suis ouverte, un peu, je suis plus douée en sortilège, j'ai quelqu'un avec qui parler. Et je peux être fière de moi. Alors je suis heureuse et j'aimerai que d'autre aussi le soit, surtout James. Et cette manière de penser me permet d'avoir une belle image de moi-même.

Pénélope a longtemps été un obstacle que je voyais comme une montagne insurmontable. Ce n'était qu'une apparence : je peux la franchir. C'est douloureux quand je pense au fait que j'ai pris du temps pour le réaliser, c'est même honteux mais désormais, je le sais. Je dois juste m'en persuader, me faire confiance, ne plus sombrer dans la peur.

Je n'ai qu'à relativiser : qu'est-ce qui est le plus difficile, le plus implaquable ? Les « chien-chien » de cette fille ou le fait que mon père veuille ma mort ?

-Pénélope, je déclare avec force et calme, rends-moi ma baguette immédiatement.

Ca m'a fait bizarre de l'appeler par son prénom. Depuis si longtemps.

-Viens la chercher, Rebberka, déclare-t-elle en la rangeant dans sa poche.

Je la regarde un instant puis jette un coup d'œil autour de moi : le portoloin va bientôt partir, et il ne m'attendra pas !

Je soupire, me sentant comme nue sans ma baguette, puis décide de la dénoncer aux professeurs dès mon retour. Certes, il faudra que je trouve une explication mais je suis sûre de pouvoir m'arranger avec ma mère. Elle me doit bien ça vu les mensonges qu'on m'a racontés !

Je jette un dernier regard blasé à Pénélope qui me fixe avec un sourire qui semble plus énervé que satisfait puis je lui tourne le dos et me précipite au bout de la rue.

J'arrive sur la place où une femme appelle les derniers retardataires pour le départ à Sainte-Mangouste. Je me faufile entre deux monsieurs assez trapu et baisse légèrement la tête en feignant me moucher pour que personne ne remarque à quel point je suis jeune avant de toucher la boîte à musique qui sert de portoloin.

Quelques instants plus tard, je me retrouve dans la salle d'arrivée de l'hôpital. Les autres voyageurs se dirigent immédiatement vers une porte et je les suis en observant autour de moi. J'ai un peu de temps : j'ai prévu plusieurs retours à différents horaires au cas où j'aurais un problème.

J'observe la queue devant le guichet : j'en aurai pour une heure ! Avec ces agressions dehors, même si Voldemort s'est fait moins présents ces derniers temps, il est normal que le hall soit aussi bondé. Et puis si Arthur a refusé de nous parler, je pense bien que ma mère est protégée. Bon, je vais chercher par moi-même. Je me dirige vers un plan tout en évitant de bousculer les nombreux patients mécontents que l'attente et la fatigue ont rendu bougons puis je réfléchi un petit moment.

Alors… Ma mère ne se trouvera sûrement pas au cinquième étage : que ferait-elle au salon de thé ? Le rez-de-chaussée est dû aux accidents matériels. Arthur a dit dans sa lettre que c'était quelque chose de grave, et puis il y a trop de monde ici pour protéger qui que ce soit donc elle ne doit probablement pas être là. Bon, j'ai quatre étages à fouiller et c'est grand ici, alors commençons !

Je monte les escaliers et commence à regarder dans les entrebâillements des portes : je me trouve très impolie mais il faut que je le fasse. Ce que je vois est assez répugnant la plupart du temps, et les chambres sont presque toutes remplies. Mon père m'a dit un jour que toutes les pièces qu'on jetait dans la fontaine à l'entrée du Ministère de la Magie allaient directement à l'hôpital. Je me rends compte que c'est plus que nécessaire.

D'ailleurs, je pourrais peut-être vérifier si Remus va bel et bien à Sainte-Mangouste comme je le présumais ! Bon, une chose à la fois.

Je me dirige, peu convaincue, vers un couloir assez sombre d'où sortent quelques infirmières pressées qui ne m'accordent même pas un regard : une chance, je dois l'avouer. Ce ne sont peut-être pas des professeurs mais mieux vaut ne pas prendre le risque de se faire remarquer. J'ai assez de problèmes comme ça. Et je n'ai plus ma baguette ! En tout cas, cette zone doit sûrement être réservée pour les stocks ou quelque chose du genre, mais peut-être y trouverais-je un dossier ou un médicament destiné à ma mère. Ca me donnera une indication de ce qu'elle a ou autre.

Soudain, une personne me rentre dedans.

-Aïe ! Pardon !

Je relève la tête et remarque qu'il n'y avait pas une mais deux personnes, l'une d'elle se cache à moitié tandis que l'autre soutiens la première pour l'aider à marcher.

-Maman ?

Ma mère laisse tomber le châle qui dissimulait son visage et affiche une expression outrée et inquiète. Je remarque qu'elle a des traces mauves sur ses joues, près des yeux et elle semble plus pâle que jamais. L'homme à côté d'elle se tourne enfin vers moi et je reconnais Arthur, dissimulé derrière le col de sa cape.

-Rebbeca !

Elle ne m'a peut-être pas reconnue du premier coup parce que j'ai les cheveux attachés…

-Que fais-tu ici !? s'exclame le père de James.

Je leur jette à tous les deux un regard blasé et ce, pour deux raisons : la première, c'est que je ne peux pas m'en empêcher devant ma famille. Ils sont embarrassants, tous les adolescents le savent, mais les adultes semblent l'oublier. La deuxième est qu'un de mes professeurs a prétendu que ma mère avait eu une aventure avec un autre homme que mon père, et là, je la vois à moitié dans les bras d'Arthur. Elle cherche les ennuis. Et moi qui tentais de défendre son honneur.

Bon, je suis peut-être mal placée pour la juger. Et puis c'ests a vie. Je m'en fiche un peu… Tant qu'elle ne risque pas la mienne. Et ce n'est pas de sa faute si mon père a voulu me tuer, même si elle l'aurait trompé ça ne lui donnerait pas d'excuses.

-Je suis venue poser quelques questions, je réponds sans la moindre émotion.

Il y a dix minutes j'étais paniquée mais là, j'ai terminé ma quête, je n'ai plus à m'inquiéter. Je suis en présence de deux adultes qui ont leur baguette, donc ça va.

-Tu… Poudlard… Tu devrais être à l'école ! s'exclame ma mère d'une voix faible mais en conservant une certaine tenue.

-Sortie à Pré-au-Lard, je réplique.

Ma mère semble accepter cette explication, en tout cas plus qu'Arthur qui me jette des coups d'œil soupçonneux : contrairement à ma mère, il a dû se rappeler qu'on était interdit de sortie.

-Bon, Rebbeca vient avec nous, déclare ma mère d'une voix un peu plus ferme en tournant la tête vers Arthur. Tu m'as dit que la maison devait être sûre pour le moment, il n'y a rien à craindre.

Le père de James semble peu convaincu mais un regard de ma mère suffit pour qu'il se remette à marcher. Ma mère n'a jamais été très expansive mais tout le monde lui obéit. J'ai souvent remarqué ça durant les réceptions que donnait les collègues de mon père et je trouvais cette attitude à la fois impressionante et pesante. Je n'ai pas tout le temps envie de lui obéir moi ! Mais je ne devais pas les gêner, surtout pas mon père. Désormais on sait jusqu'où son obsession l'a mené.

-Tu quittes l'hôpital ?

-On en parlera à la maison, pas ici, répond sèchement ma mère.

Ce ton me fait toujours taire en augmentant ma frustration. C'est énervant !

Arthur nous fait tous transplaner à quelques mètres de notre portail. Ma mère l'ouvre grâce à une clé dans sa poche et nous nous rentrons chez nous. Ca me fait bizarre d'être ici à quelques semaines des BUSE. Je devrais être à l'école. Et surtout, mon Grand-père n'est pas là ?

-Euh, où sont Grand-père et…

Je n'arrive pas à terminer ma phrase. Mon père ? Je n'arrrive pas à dire ça devant elle.

-La maison est surveillée par le Ministère, répond Arthur. Ou en tout cas, on le fait croire. Ils ne risquent pas de se rendre ici.

Je me tais jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions le salon. Ma mère, apparemment épuisée, s'installe dans le canapé face à la cheminée et je m'assois à la table, un peu plus loin à sa gauche, près de la porte fenêtre menant sur la terrasse, comme pour garder mes distances. C'est gênant de voir sa mère dans un tel état de fatigue. C'est comme si je devais porter une partie du fardeau alors que je suis sa fille. J'ai assez de soucis comme ça. C'est égoïste comme manière de penser, j'en suis consciente mais cette empathie me fait mal. J'aimerai ne pas souffrir avec elle, c'est dérangeant. Et pourtant c'est ce qui montre que je suis humaine et encore assez saine d'esprit malgré tout ce qui m'arrive. Comme quoi, malgré de nombreuses faiblesses, je suis assez forte. Enfin, je crois.

-Tu devrais être à Poudlard malgré tout, déclare Arthur en rompant le silence.

-James n'a reçu aucune réponse, je suis venue les chercher.

-C'est plus compliqué que tu ne le crois, déclare ma mère en restant droite malgré sa fatigue évidente. Et ne réponds pas de cette manière à…

-Tu es à l'hôpital et on ne me dit pas pourquoi, vous cachez Dolohov alors qu'il a tenté de tuer un de mes amis, Grand-père est en fait un mage noir et Greil a tenté de _me_ tuer ! je hurle en l'interrompant.

Voilà.

J'ai dit son prénom et non le terme « papa ».

-Rebebca ! Je sais que tu as des problèmes mais ce n'est ni une raison pour crier ni pour parler de cette manière à ta mère. Tu comprends bien que ça nous dépasse tous et…, commence Arthur avant d'être interrompu par un geste sec de ma mère.

-Elle a raison, dit-elle en fixant la cheminée devant elle. Rebbeca, tu aurais dû être mise au courant. Donne-moi seulement un instant je t'en prie.

Arthur et moi restons muets tandis qu'elle ferme les paupières et prend une grande inspiration. Elle est très jeune, elle est très élégante et je me demande comment ça se fait que je ressemble plus à Greil qu'à elle. Enfin, je croyais ressembler à Greil : il faut avouer que l'idée que je tienne mon apparence physique du côté « Opieka » ne me plaît pas du tout.

Finalement elle sort sa baguette et d'un accio, amène à elle une petite boîte. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me rappeler que je n'ai plus ma baguette. Peut-être devrais-je lui emprunter la sienne avant de rejoindre Poudlard ? Non, elle en a bien plus besoin que moi. Dommage, ça aurait fait croire que Pénélope aurait mentit en disant que j'étais à Pré-au-Lard vu que j'aurais une baguette et donc que ça n'aurait pas été celle qu'elle détient en ce moment. Elle m'énerve celle-là !

La boîte invoquée est celle où elle a déposé une mèche de mes cheveux de quand j'étais bébé ainsi que d'autres trucs de cette époque. Bref, le genre de choses que font les parents.

D'un autre geste, et en murmurant quelque chose en français, elle ouvre un second fond à cette boîte, un fond que je n'aurais pas soupçonné : caché par un sortilège d'espace.

Elle en sort une simple photo. Sur celle-ci, deux trois jeunes femmes dans l'uniforme de Poudlard et un homme adulte et robuste aux cheveux sombrent sourient. Je devine que ma mère est la sorcière aux cheveux les plus clairs, cependant j'ai malgré tout un peu de mal à la reconnaître : à l'époque son visage était un peu moins élégant, plus rond, ses cheveux laissent apparaître une oreille et son sourire est incertain. Elle me ressemble davantage.

Je me demande à quoi je ressemblerai dans le futur.

-Cet homme était notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal, déclare ma mère tandis que j'observe la photo sans dire un mot.

-Darnell Opieka ?

-Oui. On m'a dit que tu…

-J'ai retrouvé sa dépouille dans Poudlard, oui, je déclare d'un ton assez glacial.

Ma mère ferme les yeux avec douleur et elle tremble légèrement des épaules mais reprend rapidement une allure digne.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas être aussi cruelle dans manière de m'exprimer mais c'est trop difficile. Qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? Comment devrais-je parler ? C'est tellement plus facile, plus naturel presque, d'être distante face à un tel sujet : je ne veux pas m'embarrasser de sentiments devant des adultes. Je suis trop pudique pour ça et on dit toujours aux enfants de bien se comporter alors que puis-je faire d'autre ? Le cadavre avec lequel j'ai passé plusieurs heures, dans le noir, était mon père selon Opieka. Je me demande si je suis devenue folle entre temps. Je devrais presque remercier ceux qui m'ont martyrisée pour m'avoir forgé un mental d'acier. Et puis avoir la possibilité de parler de tout ce qui m'est arrivé avec mes amis si je le souhaite m'aide beaucoup.

-On m'a aussi dit que c'était lui mon vrai père, je continue sur un ton beaucoup plus grave.

Le fait que ma mère gardait cette photo depuis tout ce temps et la manière dont Arthur et elle ont échangé un regard approuvent les dires d'Opieka. Cependant, malgré toutes mes résolutions, je n'arrive pas à le supporter.

-C'est quoi cette histoire !? Comment ça se fait que mon père ne soit pas mon vrai père !?

-Rebbeca… C'est une histoire assez compliquée.

Vu l'expression de ma mère, le terme adéquat ne semble pas « compliquée » mais « blessante ».

-Comme tu l'as dit, Grand-père était un adepte de la magie noire, il a fait des choses terribles lorsque j'étais encore jeune. Je n'en savais rien à l'époque, je ne comprenais même pas. Puis la guerre a pris fin et la justice a voulu mettre la main sur lui. Grâce à des proches, il a pu changer de nom et fuir au Royaume-Uni, avec moi. Tout se passait pour le mieux : ce pays avait été moins touché que les autres, ils ne connaissaient quasiment que le nom des généraux de Grindelwald qui avaient été arrêtés, et la liesse provoqué par le fait qu'un britannique, Albus Dumbledore, avait réussi à vaincre le plus grand Mage Noir de l'époque nous protégeait de tous les soupçons. Il suffisait de prétendre admirer Dumbledore pour qu'on nous fasse confiance.

Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de ne pas savoir ce qu'à fait son père à l'époque : ma famille toute entière m'utilisait pour soutenir Dolohov alors…

-Opieka… Notre professeur, a dit que son père avait découvert l'identité de Grand-père.

Ma mère semble retenir un soupir et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-C'était le cas. J'étais une de ses élèves favorites et il inspirait la confiance. J'avais une relation privilégiée avec lui. J'ai fini par baisser ma garde et j'en ai trop dit.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de regarde ailleurs, d'embarras : je croyais avoir la même chose avec Opieka.

-Il a finalement découvert qui était vraiment Alaric Monscure. Cependant, il est resté bon avec moi, gentil même. Lorsque j'ai compris qu'il savait, j'ai eu peur et en même temps, j'étais ravie : on m'acceptait pour qui j'étais et on ne me rejetait pas à cause de mes parents. Il était adulte, mature, père de famille et un enseignant adoré de tous. Il représentait une telle sécurité et en même temps une telle menace, que je me suis perdue. J'ai fini par ressentir des choses pour lui. Je voulais qu'il m'accepte davantage, toujours plus.

Je trouve ça un peu dégoûtant qu'elle parle ainsi. Elle est ma mère, elle pourrait éviter ce genre de récit ! D'un côté j'ai besoin de savoir mais de l'autre je ne peux m'empêcher d'imaginer ce qu'elle raconte et de tout ramener à James. Moi aussi je voulais qu'on m'accepte malgré ma famille, qu'on accepte tous mes côtés sombres. Quoique cette manière de voir, le fait d'être rejetée mais qu'un bel inconnu nous accepte… C'est un peu ce qui m'a charmé chez Dolohov. J'ai honte.

-Finalement c'est allé trop loin. Je ne pouvais plus lui dire non, je savais qu'il était marié mais j'avais peur qu'en cas de refus il me dénonce. Que Darnell dénonce ma famille. Arthur n'était plus là pour me donner des conseils puisqu'il avait terminé l'école depuis un an et je me retrouvais seule. Et une partie de moi appréciait l'idée d'être aimée. Finalement je suis tombée enceinte.

Arthur ne dit rien de son côté. Il reste immobile et regarde par la fenêtre

Etrangement la seule pensée qui me traverse l'esprit est dirigée vers la mère d'Opieka, la femme de Darnell : elle a été trompée. Qui pense à elle ? Le sait-elle au moins ? Doit-on lui dire ?

Le récit de ma mère ne me permet pas de savoir si Darnell Opieka a abusé de son autorité sur elle ou pas. Une partie de moi veut savoir mais peut-être vaut-il mieux ne pas demander trop de détails sordides. De toute façon, il est mort et la justice ne pourra pas être rendue s'il a bel et bien profité de la situation. C'es à ma mère, et à elle seule, de choisir ce qu'elle veut faire.

-Vous le saviez depuis tout ce temps ? je demande en m'adressant à Arthur.

-Moi ? Non, je n'en avais aucune idée. Cependant, lorsqu'on a découvert le corps de Darnell, prouvant qu'il n'avait pas pris la fuite, je me suis demandé qui aurait pu vouloir sa mort. Et j'ai posé un peu trop de questions.

-Comment ça ? je demande, sentant la colère revenir en moi.

Depuis le début de l'année je dois supporter la responsabilité de tout ce qui s'est passé, et finalement je découvre les vrais responsable alors même si c'est puéril, j'ai envie de me décharger sur eux ! On m'a accusée de tentatives de meurtres, de vols, d'agressions, et même d'avoir mis des trucs dégoûtant dans le sac de Pénélope, alors même si ce dernier fait n'a rien à voir avec le reste, je m'offre le droit d'être en colère. Je n'accuse personne, je veux juste qu'on ne me montre plus du doigt comme on l'a fait ces derniers mois.

-Lorsque j'ai compris que j'attendais un enfant, j'ai paniqué. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'avais peur, reprends ma mère avant qu'Arthur n'ait pu me répondre. Alors… J'ai tout dit à mon père. Il était furieux contre moi mais j'ai réussi à calmer sa colère, ou plutôt à la détourner, en lui expliquant ce que savait Darnell. Je croyais pouvoir ainsi éviter toute responsabilité. J'étais jeune et idiote, je n'avais pas pensé à ce que ça impliquait. Mon père avait été un Mage noir, il avait changé de nom et de pays pour sa protection et un homme qui avait mis sa fille unique enceinte savait son secret. Peut-être même croyait-il que ce dernier m'avait fait du chantage de manière directe. Etait-ce le cas d'ailleurs ? Je ne sais pas vraiment où était la vérité quand c'est arrivé. On pourrait le croire vu que Darnell aurait dû dénoncer mon père dès le début mais qu'il ne l'a pas fait pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il voulait nous accorder une chance. Peut-être me faisais-je des idées. Je ne savais plus du tout où j'en étais. Mais il était évident que changer de pays n'allait pas changer les pratiques de mon père ! Il allait seulement être plus discret.

Ma mère reprend doucement sa respiration et je détourne le regard quand je remarque que ses yeux sont brillants. En effet, il aurait fallu y penser. Mais comment croire que son père puisse être un meurtrier ? J'ai bien vu mon père demander à ce qu'on me tue et pourtant, j'ai toujours cette partie de mon âme qui hurle que je me trompe. Que c'était faux. James est celui qui a le plus de mal à le croire alors qu'il n'est pas si proche que ça.

Je vais finir par croire que ma mère et moi avons eu la même jeunesse. J'epsère juste ne pas avoir de relation sexuelle avec Opieka ou un autre professeur… Je devrais peut-être prévenir Clemence à ce sujet.

-Par chance, grâce à Arthur et notre rang, nous avons pu me trouver différents prétendants rapidement pour dissimuler l'affaire. Un soir, après un dîner pour fêter mes fiançailles avec Greil, durant les vacances de pâques, mon père m'a demandé de me rendre dans ma chambre pour une discussion père-fille. Il l'a fait devant presque toutes les personnes présentes ce soir-là. Nous nous y sommes rendus et il m'a dit d'attendre, qu'il avait un dernier problème à régler pour que Greil ne découvre pas qui nous étions dans le passé. Je l'ai cru. Je pensais vraiment que ce n'était qu'une simple formalité administrative. Je n'étais qu'une pauvre idiote, naïve et obsédée par l'idée que ce mariage allait sauver mon honneur : Greil était beau, gentil, riche et ambitieux. Il était fou de moi et je jouais la comédie pour qu'il ne se doute de rien au sujet de ma condition. Tout allait s'arranger grâce à lui. Pour cette raison, je l'adorais également, à ma manière : c'était une forme de reconnaissance infinie, je voulais tout lui donner en retour. Mon père n'est revenu que bien plus tard, le lendemain matin, à l'aube. Il semblait satisfait, d'assez bonne humeur. Je ne me suis pas posée de questions et quelques jours plus tard, je me mariais. Puis, à la rentrée, on a appris que Darnell s'était enfuit. Je me suis posée des questions mais je n'ai pas osé dire quoique ce soit. J'ai même supposé que sa femme avait peut-être découvert qu'il n'était pas fidèle et l'avait chassé de chez lui puis prétendait qu'elle le cherchait pour sauver son honneur. Désormais, je me sens hideuse d'avoir pensé ainsi au sujet de cette pauvre dame. Et finalement tu es arrivée et nous avons prétendu que tu étais née prématurément. Ton Grand-père t'a gardée à part en prétextant une santé fragile mais en réalité tu étais en pleine forme, et c'est justement ça qu'il voulait cacher. Ca ne collait pas à nos mensonges.

Je ne dis rien. Mon père n'est pas mon père. Désormais, j'en ai la certitude.

-Et le povrebine ? je demande, tentant de changer de conversation.

-Pardon ? demande ma mère, qui ne semble pas comprendre.

-La salle qu'occupait Darnell, son bureau qui donnait sur le tunnel où j'ai retrouvé sa dépouille, il y avait un porvebine dedans. Je l'ai découvert il y a des années. C'est Grand-père qui l'a mit là ?

Arthur et ma mère se regarde et tout deux me font signe qu'ils ne savent pas.

Il n'y a donc qu'Alaric pour y répondre.

-Et Greil l'a appris quand ? je demande pour changer de sujet.

-Peu de temps après ta découverte justement, déclare Arthur sur un ton désolé. Je t'ai vu avec le fils d'Opieka et j'ai eu un drôle de doute. Je suis parti en parler à ta mère mais ton père a surpris notre conversation. Après mon départ ça a… mal tourné. Très mal tourné.

J'aperçois ma mère serrer sa robe entre ses doigt et respirer avec plus de force.

Elle a été battue.

Je sais que je devrais dire quelque chose mais mon arrogance d'adolescente, cet honneur mal placé m'en empêche. J'aimerais lui dire que je suis désolée mais désormais je connais l'importance des mots, à quel point lorsqu'on dit quelque chose, cela devient vrai… Et ça sous-entendrait que c'était ma faute alors que non, pour une fois ce n'est pas le cas. J'étais en tort quand j'ai protégé Dolohov, j'étais en tort quand je me suis enfuie de la salle commune, j'étais en tort quand je n'aie avertit personne pour voir mon père dans la forêt. Mais là… Je dois justement faire attention et ne pas mélanger empathie et remords.

Que dois-je faire face à cette situation ? Comment l'aider ? Lui montrer mon soutien ?

-Je suis désolée. J'ai appris qu'il était allé à Poudlard avec ce Dolohov. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose…, déclare ma mère.

Je m'attendais à des jérémiades mais à la place, j'y sens une forme de colère. Moi qui la croyais du genre à pleurnicher, la voilà qui se montre beaucoup plus combative. Elle est forte, à sa manière. Je repense immédiatement à Mrs Pettigrow. Je devrais peut-être les présenter.

-Tu étais inconsciente à ce moment, lui murmure Arthur. Dumbledore nous a expliqué qu'il s'en était pris à vous mais que vous vous en étiez sortis, m'explique-t-il en se tournant vers moi.

Je lui jette un regard blasé et tente d'afficher un sourire moqueur mais ce dernier se transforme en grimace de douleur. Le souvenir est encore trop douloureux. On a tous failli mourir. Moi, mes meilleurs amis… Tous. Quelle horreur.

-James et Sirius ont été immobilisés par des Serpentard, l'un des deux a abimé une côte de Sirius, Greil a crevé un œil à Opieka puis il a demandé à Dolohov de m'étrangler avant de vouloir utiliser une potion pour torturer une de mes amies, je déclare, ma voix se terminant dans un murmure trop aigu tandis que je sens mes yeux s'humidifier.

Je ne suis pas sa fille. A cause de ça tous mes amis ont frôlé la mort. Nous étions tous paralysés. Même Severus.

Je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça. Plus jamais !

Ma mère ne dit rien mais tente de se rapprocher de moi, une main sur le visage pour éviter de sangloter. Je m'éloigne instinctivement. Je ne veux pas qu'on me touche. Ca me gêne. Je suis forte. Et j'ai d'autres questions.

-Mais donc, je continue en reprenant difficilement ma respiration, ils sont vraiment tous les deux du côté de la magie noire ?

Arthur, qui affichait une grimace face à mon court récit acquiesce avec tristesse. On parle de son cousin malgré tout. Il doit renier sa famille pour ses principes lui aussi. Ca a dû être terriblement douloureux pour lui, comme pour nous tous : Greil n'est pas… N'est plus quelqu'un de bien.

-Greil est en fuite et on croyait ta mère en sécurité à l'hôpital mais Alaric a malgré tout réussi à s'introduire sans mal pour lui parler.

-Parler de quoi ? je demande, surprise.

Il reste mon grand-père par le sang, et je sais qu'il tient à sa fille unique alors certes, il est du côté de Voldemort mais ma mère et moi n'avons rien à craindre de lui !

-Il a dit que même s'il tenait à moi, je devais prendre mes responsabilités. Que c'était à moi d'affronter Greil, pas à lui. Qu'il avait plus important à faire. En d'autre terme, il a fait ce que bon nombre de parents font quand ils découvrent que leur fille a été mise enceinte : il m'a mise à la porte, juste dix-sept ans plus tard.

-Mais on est à la maison…, je murmure, sans comprendre.

-Comme on te l'a dit elle est en partie sécurisée, des aurors viennent ici plusieurs fois par semaine pour dissuader toute attaque. Mais ils ne peuvent me protéger moi, ils ont trop de travail… Et par « mise à la porte » il signifie qu'il ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec moi. Si je croise Greil, ça sera à moi de me débrouiller.

C'est vraiment égoïste comme manière de faire ! C'est exactement comme les parents de Sirius et c'est très moche : quand on a des enfants on doit les soutenir, pas chercher à les modeler comme on le souhaiterait et encore moins les abandonner au pire moment.

-Et c'est pour ça que nous sommes ici : une attaque peut arriver n'importe quand et les aurors seront donc trop occupés pour s'assurer que Blanche va bien. Nous sommes justes venus prendre quelques affaires et ensuite elle viendra vivre chez moi pour que je puisse rester avec elle à tout moment. Et prendre soin d'elle également.

-Parce que tu me trompes aussi avec Arthur ? demande la voix grave de mon père.


	87. Chapitre 87

**Chapitre 87 : Le piège de Sirius **

-Bon, tu y es ? je demande, impatient.

-Attends une minute, et parle moins fort ! râle Peter.

-Ce n'est pas contre toi Queudver mais évite de baisser le miroir de cette manière : ça me dérange d'avoir un gros plan sur ta braguette.

-Haha, et tu crois que j'ai l'air malin à me balader en me regardant comme une midinette dans son miroir de poche ?

-Non, ça c'est plutôt dans les habitudes de James, fait remarquer Patmol.

Mes trois amis éclatent de rire tandis que je me retiens de leur tirer la langue.

-Franchement, prendre une heure et demie pour aller à Pré-au-Lard, c'est ridicule, je déclare en ronchonnant.

-Si tu ne lui parlais pas sans arrêt, il aurait pu y arriver depuis un moment ! Et vu que Rebbeca a pris la cape, on doit faire d'autant plus attention, me rappelle Remus.

Ca m'énerve quand il a raison. Bon, moins que quand Sirius a raison parce que je ne peux pas l'ignorer, lui !

J'ai beau savoir que Rebbeca est en sécurité, je reste angoissé malgré tout : et si elle n'arrivait pas à revenir à temps ? Et si sa mère décidait qu'elles devaient fuir ensemble et que je ne la reverrai plus pour sa sécurité ? Je ne pourrai rien faire, rien du tout. Je suis plus qu'inquiet mais je tente de tout oublier en me concentrant sur Queudver et le miroir. J'aurai préféré qu'elle me parle de ce projet et qu'elle m'indique un horaire où elle serait de retour !

Est-ce que, comme elle le craignait, j'aurais tenté de la dissuader de suivre un tel plan ?

Peut-être.

Je pousse un soupir puis jette un coup d'œil à Remus : malgré ses remontrances au sujet du vol de la cape par Becky, il semble assez satisfait de son absence.

-Au moins, le danger est écarté vu que c'est elle la cible des attaques, avait-il alors décrété après m'avoir sermonné. Et puis comme tu le dis : Sainte-Mangouste est un lieu sûr.

Il est rassuré de son absence et je le comprends un peu mais malgré tout, savoir qu'elle prend ce genre d'initiative, donc qu'elle est beaucoup plus téméraire que je ne le croyais, m'effraie un peu. Elle est surprenante et j'adore ça mais je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. De son côté, Sirius n'a pas apprécié qu'elle ne nous en parle pas mais a trouvé que c'était bien de sa part d'essayer de trouver les réponses qu'elle cherchait plutôt que de les attendre.

Peter semblait également inquiet, autant pour elle que lui-même. Mais finalement, comme il l'a dit, Alaric et Greil doivent être recherchés tandis que Dolohov et Jugson sont sous surveillance alors elle ne court pas de risque trop grands en se rendant à Sainte-Mangouste.

Je sais que je devrais avoir confiance dans la sécurité de l'hôpital mais il y a déjà eu des problèmes, des assassinats, des menaces envoyées à des patients, ce genre de chose. J'espère que mon père les aura emmenés autre part.

-Bon, je fais quoi maintenant ? demande Peter, à Pré-au-Lard.

Sirius attrape le miroir que je tenais pour dicter la suite des opérations :

-Tu te rends à la Tête de Sanglier !

Je n'entends plus le moindre son de l'autre côté du miroir et je tends le cou pour voir ce qu'il se passe.

Peter semble peu convaincu par l'idée et regarde plus loin.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demande Remus.

-Rien… Enfin, si, quelque chose. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'autant, avec la cape, je n'aurais pas hésité à y aller mais là, si on me voit…

Je comprends la crainte de mon ami, crainte fondée mais mal maîtrisée.

-Peter, je déclare avec force, de un, tu es dans ton droit en allant là-bas, de deux, on n'est pas sûr qu'il y ait Jugson ou Dolohov, de trois, même s'ils y sont, ils seront surveillés par Alberforth, et je doute qu'il les laisse prendre les commandes au comptoir.

Peter affiche un petit sourire mais son regard montre qu'il continue de douter.

-Ne te fais pas de mouron Queudver, je t'ai dit que je leur avais préparé quelque chose ! Tu peux me faire confiance.

-Je ne vais pas avoir l'air louche, à tourner autour de ce pub ? continue notre ami. Les clients vont se poser des questions

-Tu n'as qu'à y entrer et demander un truc à manger : il est presque une heure, rappelle Remus en regardant sa montre, il ne devrait donc pas y avoir beaucoup de monde et ainsi Alberforth ne sera pas distrait.

Peter reste silencieux un court moment, évaluant l'argument de Lunard puis affiche un sourire avant d'accepter.

Je lance un regard admiratif vers le préfet qui semble assez fier de lui, bien qu'il tente visiblement de le cacher. De son côté, Sirius trépigne sur place. Ca me rend nerveux moi aussi ! Bon, plus que quelques minutes à attendre et tout ira bien.

Au moins, on sait désormais que les mouvements, les déplacements et la distance ne jouent pas beaucoup sur le lien magique unissant les deux miroirs. On a vraiment fait du très beau travail. On est doué.

Et ensuite les professeurs se demandent pourquoi on est si arrogant et dédaigneux envers leurs devoirs. Un seul d'entre eux est animagus à ce qu'on sache… Alors que dans notre groupe, on est trois à l'être.

Finalement, Peter nous indique qu'il arrive à la Tête de Sanglier. Il reprend son souffle, probablement pour paraître plus naturel, puis dissimule le miroir à moitié dans sa manche. Il conserve cependant le bras légèrement relevé, comme par timidité mais en réalité, c'est pour qu'on puisse poursuivre la conversation.

Nous restons silencieux bien que cela ne soit pas très utile : l'endroit semble très calme aujourd'hui donc personne ne pourra nous entendre.

A ma grande surprise, Queudver fronce les sourcils.

-Les gars… J'ai l'impression que c'est fermé.

-Quoi ? C'est impossible ! nous nous exclamons en chœur.

-Tu nous fais une blague, déclare Sirius, incrédule.

-Non, vraiment. Les portes sont verrouillées et on dirait qu'il n'y à personne à l'intérieur.

Nous nous regardons tour à tour puis nous fixons mon meilleur ami. Etait-ce cela, sa blague ?

Il semble deviner notre question puisqu'il secoue la tête avec un air désemparé.

-Bon, force la porte, tu prétendras que c'était un réflexe si on te demande. Si ça se trouve c'est juste Alberforth qui n'a pas eu beaucoup de client dans la matinée, ou qu'il a oublié de se lever, je ne sais pas, je reprends afin de sortir Sirius de son embarras et Peter de la situation.

Ce dernier hausse les épaules : ces explications semblent bien plus plausibles qu'Alberforth qui n'aurait pas ouvert son pub un jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Certes, il n'est pas conseillé aux élèves mais il y a toujours des têtes dures !

Peter saisit sa baguette puis on l'entend marmonner le sort adéquat. Son visage s'illumine et nous devinons qu'il a réussi à ouvrir la porte. Quelques instants plus tard, notre ami est plongé dans l'obscurité. Nous arrivons toujours à deviner son visage mais impossible de dire exactement quelle expression il a.

-Tu vois ce qui se passe autour de toi ? demande Remus dans un murmure, comme s'il se trouvait en ce moment même avec notre ami.

Peter ne répond pas et regarde autour de lui. C'est alors qu'il avance dans une direction, un faible rayon de lumière atteint son visage mais n'en éclaire qu'une étroite partie.

-Sirius… C'était quoi le plan que tu as préparé ? demande Peter d'une voix si faible qu'il nous est difficile de l'entendre.

-Un truc pour Dolohov… Pour le dégoûter de l'envie de continuer d'envoyer des lettres à Becky, marmonne Sirius.

-Pourquoi tu as voulu faire ça ? je lui murmure, étonné.

Ca ne lui ressemble pas de s'occuper ainsi d'elle.

Mon meilleur ami rentre la tête dans les épaules avec un air bougon avant de ronchonner :

-Ca t'énervait qu'il fasse ça. Alors ça m'énervait aussi.

Ce qu'il a fait est super. Je l'adore, c'est le meilleur ami qu'un homme puisse avoir. Et c'est pour cela que je me mords l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas lui lancer une moquerie. Cependant c'est difficile.

-Mais pourquoi tu demandes-ça, Queudver ? fait Remus, pour en revenir au sujet principal, devinant que je ne me retiendrai pas longtemps avant d'éclater de rire.

Notre ami semble hésitant puis il prend une grande inspiration avant de lancer :

-Je crois qu'Alberforth est inconscient devant moi.

Nous écarquillons les yeux.

-Tu crois ? lance Sirius, dans un souffle.

-Il fait trop noir. Attendez, je vais vérifier, répond Peter en baissant encore plus la voix.

On attend quelques secondes et je remarque que Peter s'est mis à genoux pour s'approcher du corps inanimé. La lumière qui atteint son visage semble plus intense, et plus précise… Il doit probablement être à proximité d'une porte donnant sur une salle éclairée.

C'est alors qu'il relève la tête et reste avec la bouche grande ouverte. Ses yeux sont aussi ronds que des soucoupes.

Remus s'apprêtait à lui demander quelque chose mais un nouvel élément nous a tous choqué : il s'est mis à trembler. De peur. Le voir ainsi me donne l'impression d'avoir reçu une décharge tandis que d'horrible souvenir me reviennent en mémoire.

-Peter, sors de là ! Tout de suite ! je siffle.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il avait, je me fiche de ce qui a causé ces changements. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'un de mes meilleurs amis avait peur, tellement peur qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire et qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour se détacher de cette frayeur. On est des mecs, on ne doit pas contempler sans rien faire l'un d'entre nous alors qu'il est terrifié ! On n'aime pas ça.

Peter enfourne le miroir dans sa poche ce qui a pour résultat de cesser le contact. Je reste muet un instant, devant mon propre reflet, sans avoir le courage de regarder Sirius ou Remus. Puis au bout de la minute la plus longue de ma vie, le visage de Peter réapparaît, ce qui créé en moi un intense sentiment de soulagement.

-C'était Alberforth ! s'exclame Peter à toute vitesse. C'était lui ! Ils sont réunis !

-Stop ! Du calme, explique-nous ce qui s'est passé, demande Remus sans succès.

Les yeux de Queudver se font encore plus brillants que d'habitude et ses mains doivent trembler car son reflet semble instable et flou.

-Ils étaient là ! Plusieurs ! Il faut prévenir les professeurs ! Merlin, c'est une sortie à Pré-au-Lard ! Ils ne peuvent pas…

Sa voix déraille peu à peu sous l'émotion. Bon, rangeons notre curiosité et mettons en avant un peu de patience.

-Peter, est-ce que c'était Alberforth, le corps immobile ? je demande d'une voix forte.

Notre ami acquiesce de manière fébrile.

-Et de qui parles-tu quand tu dis « ils » ?

Peter déglutit difficilement puis tente de reprendre sa respiration avant de déclarer :

-Alberforth était amoché et j'ai vu dans l'autre salle, près de la cheminée, Dolohov qui levait sa baguette.

Oh non.

Ca explique la panique de Queudver, le pauvre.

J'entends Sirius, à côté de moi, pousser un juron.

-Je n'aurai pas pu le neutraliser, continue notre ami, toujours paniqué.

-Peter, personne ne t'aurait demandé ça, déclare Remus d'une voix compatissante.

J'allais acquiescer mais le récit de notre ami n'était pas terminé.

-Il n'était pas seul.

-Jugson était avec lui ? demande Sirius, effaré.

-Je… Je ne sais pas. Ils étaient plusieurs… Des Mangemorts.

Puis il se tait et continue de trembler sous nos yeux affolés.

Des Mangemorts.

Des Mangemorts !

Je me demande si j'aurais été aussi lucide à sa place : il y a des Mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard.

-Peter, il faut que tu t'éloignes de cet endroit le plus possible, tu ne peux pas risquer d'être encore plus mal en point, lui ordonne Remus avec précipitation.

-Rends-toi du côté des habitations, près des arrivées de portoloin ! C'est à l'opposé du pub. Et s'il le faut, transforme-toi, c'est un cas d'urgence alors il n'y a plus de règle ! je rajoute. Si Rebbeca est de retour, dis lui ce qui se passe et on vient vous chercher le plus vite possible. Ne créé surtout pas de mouvement de panique !

Peter acquiesce et nous terminons immédiatement la discussion avec les miroirs à double sens.

-Punaise mais ça veut dire quoi ça !? s'exclame Sirius en sortant en trombe du dortoir.

Nous le suivons de près : on doit trouver un professeur le plus rapidement possible… Et il n'y a quasiment que des première ou deuxièmes années dans les couloirs ! Pourquoi ça arrive maintenant ? Et que veulent-ils ?

-Comment Dolohov a-t-il pu…, je commence.

-Ca doit être la lettre. Il y avait un sort pour lui à l'intérieur. Je m'étais dit que les professeurs ouvraient le courrier de Dolohov pour Rebbeca mais qu'Alberforth ne se donnait pas cette peine ! Je me suis trompé ! Et cette ordure en a profité on dirait, grogne Sirius, dans un tel état de fureur que je ne me permets aucun commentaire.

Il faut qu'on rejoigne Peter au plus vite, on ne peut pas le laisser seul. Pas avec ce malade !

Soudain, nous tombons sur Scones, Mary et Evans. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là, eux ?

-Vous n'êtes pas à Pré-au-Lard ? demande Remus avec une expression si ahurie qu'il à l'air un peu idiot.

Scones lève un sourcil en guise de réponse.

-On s'y rendait, précise Mary avec un petit sourire aux lèvres, en tenant la main de son nouveau petit copain dans la sienne.

-Non ! N'y allez pas ! nous nous exclamons en chœur.

-Vous avez préparé une autre de vos blagues idiotes ? râle Evans.

Je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de m'engager dans cette dispute. Mon ami vaut plus que la satisfaction de lui rabattre son clapet.

-Prévenez les professeurs, s'il vous plaît ! Mais surtout n'allez pas à Pré-au-Lard et empêchez tous les autres de le faire ! je continue.

Mary semble déçue et peu convaincue. On ne peut pas dire qu'on discutait avec Peter via notre nouvelle invention ! Mais on ne va pas non plus prendre le risque de faire deux fois la même erreur : cette fois, on prévient les adultes.

-Ca concerne Dolohov, l'avertit Sirius.

Le visage de notre camarade semble changer du tout au tout, sa moue dédaigneuse devenant une expression d'horreur et de colère. Encore une fois, Patmol semble plus doué pour convaincre que moi.

-Allez prévenir Dumbledore, dites-lui que… Dolohov et ses amis sont à Pré-au-Lard, je reprends.

Face à l'expression de sa petite-amie, et probablement au fait qu'elle lui écrabouille la main, Thomas Scones finit par accepter et se dirige en courant vers le bureau du directeur. C'était un attrapeur, il devrait être rapide. Mais le sera-t-il assez ?

Mary le suit sans dire un mot, laissant Evans avec nous.

-Vous allez où, vous ? demande-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

-Bon sang ! Peter est à Pré-au-Lard et Dolohov aussi, Alberforth a été neutralisé ! On doit le sortir de là ! Ou Dolohov et ses amis vont le…

Sirius n'a pas le temps de terminer sa phrase.

-Ses amis ? C'est qui ? Jugson ? nous intteroge-t-elle.

Nous nous regardons : elle a été mêlée à nos histoires, elle a le droit de savoir. Et au moins, elle comprendra pourquoi on doit y aller.

-Dolohov est en compagnie de Mangemorts en ce moment même.

Le visage d'Evans, d'habitude rouge d'agacement, devient soudainement livide. Elle se mord la lèvre et se met à regarder autour d'elle.

-Tu sais maintenant pourquoi on doit…

-Severus y est…

-Pardon ? je m'étonne.

-Severus s'est rendu à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne voulais pas mais il y est allé quand même, déclare-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je reste muet de stupéfaction.

-Je vais venir avec vous, finit-elle par lancer.

-Non ! Tu restes ici, j'ordonne.

Ma réaction semble la rendre encore plus butée que d'habitude.

-Tu n'as pas d'ordres à me donner, Potter !

-Ils ont tenté de te torturer ! Jugson n'a rien fait pour te protéger, rien du tout. Il a même dénoncée ton sang. Alors tu crois qu'il va se passer quoi face à des Mangemorts ! je hurle, emporté par la colère et la crainte.

A mon grand étonnement, elle reste muette face à mes paroles.

Elle ne hausse pas le ton, ne fait pas le moindre signe de la tête. Très bizarre comme fille.

-J'ai un ami là-bas moi aussi, finit-elle par murmurer après plusieurs secondes.

Je me mords les lèvres d'agacement puis lui fais signe de nous suivre mais elle n'a pas attendu mon accord et a déjà rejoint Sirius qui s'est remit à courir.

Nous empruntons le passage de la sorcière borgne afin d'aller plus rapidement. Evans ne fait pas de remarque et c'est tant mieux : ce serait déplacé.

Sur le trajet, j'entends Remus me souffler à l'oreille que s'il arrive quoique ce soit à Peter, il tiendra Becky pour responsable parce qu'elle a volé ma cape d'invisibilité.

Je retiens tout argument contre lui : je comprends qu'il s'inquiète mais avec ou sans cape, les Mangemorts auraient été là.

Nous sortons tous les quatre le plus discrètement possible de Honeydukes puis regardons autour de nous : tout le village semble normal. Les élèves se baladent en rigolant, les boutiques exposent leurs produits dans les vitrines et quelques passants pressent le pas vers leur destination.

Personne ne se doute qu'il y a des mages noirs qui se baladent en ce moment. Qui pourrait y croire ? Jamais des Mangemorts ne se rendraient ici ! Pas si près de Poudlard, pas dans cette bulle protégée de la guerre.

Avec de la chance, ces monstres sont juste venus chercher Dolohov avant de repartir avec lui !

-Je vais prévenir les professeurs pour qu'ils rammènent les élèves à l'école puis rejoindre Severus, et vous ?

-Nous on va juste rejoindre Peter et on retourne à Poudlard, je déclare rapidement.

Cette dernière ne semble pas très convaincue par mon plan.

-Tu pourras dire aux professeurs que c'est Peter qui t'a prévenu, ou nous, peu importe. Mais rappelle-toi que c'est lui qui a le plus souffert. Une fois qu'il sera avec nous, il n'est pas question que je les laisse se mettre en danger, promis ! lui dit Remus en levant la main droite.

Sirius et moi échangeons un regard : c'est frustrant mais peut-être que cette fois, nous serons obligés de lui obéir. Notre ami est plus important que le reste. Au moins on ne brisera pas la promesse de Lunard.

Et Rebbeca ? Où est-elle ? Au moins elle n'est plus ici… Enfin, j'espère.

En tout cas, Evans semble donner plus de crédit à Remus qu'à moi.

-Oh, et surtout, on évite de causer une panique, murmure Sirius.

-Alors changez de tête ! déclare-t-elle avec un petit sourire chaleureux qui me redonne un peu de courage.

Nous nous séparons enfin : elle se dirige vers les Trois Balais tandis que nous courons à toute vitesse vers le quartier des habitations. J'espère que Scones et Mary ont trouvé Dumbledore depuis le temps. Je me fiche d'être renvoyé ou quoi que ce soit du genre, mais je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner s'il arrivait à nouveau quelque chose à Queudver.

Une fois dans les étroites rues de Pré-au-Lard, nous apercevons deux sorciers en plein duel. Nous sortons immédiatement nos baguettes et c'est alors que nous reconnaissons non pas Peter mais Rogue.

L'autre sorcier est encapuchonné : il nous tourne le dos est plus grand que le Serpentard. Vu les sorts qu'ils se jettent, ça ne rigole pas.

Cependant, la rapidité n'est pas le fort de Rogue en duel et il se retrouve rapidement désarmé. Il tente, en désespoir de cause, d'asséner un coup de poing à son adversaire mais ce dernier saisit son poignet avant de pointer sa baguette magique contre sa tempe.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! je m'exclame sans réfléchir.

Remus attrape la baguette. Le sorcier apparemment surpris de notre apparition ne réagit pas immédiatement tandis que Severus profite de ce moment de diversion pour ramasser son arme.

A notre grande surprise, il s'élance vers nous et lance un sort cuisant dans notre direction. Nous esquivons habilement avant d'entendre un grognement de douleur derrière nous. Je jette un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Remus et aperçois un deuxième homme inconnu habillé tout en noir lui aussi.

Alors Rogue ne nous attaquait pas ? Il nous a… Aidé ?

Cette idée semble fort déplaisante à Sirius qui grimace de dégoût. Et il n'est pas le seul.

Malheureusement, ce n'est pas terminé. Bien que blessé, ce nouvel adversaire semble vouloir reprendre le combat et, à ses côtés, son associé est tout aussi virulent, même désarmé.

C'est alors qu'une vague de puissance semble les frapper. Nos deux adversaires tombent au sol et ne se relèvent pas. Nous tournons la tête vers l'origine de ce sort : Peter au bout de la rue, court dans notre direction.

Il a du mal pour les sorts un peu complexe mais il est puissant. Plus que je l'aurai cru !

-J'ai entendu James puis un cri alors je suis venu, explique-t-il face à nos regard stupéfaits.

Il ne semble pas comprendre que ce n'est pas sa présence qui nous étonne mais sa force magique qu'il n'affiche que rarement.

-Pourquoi il est là ? continue Queudver en observant Rogue.

Pendant quelques secondes, nous ne répondons rien : plutôt mourir qu'admettre que nous somme quittes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? fait Sirius dans ce qui ressemble plus à un aboiement qu'à autre chose.

-J'avais des choses à régler. Contrairement à vous, je ne reste pas les bras croisés en attendant que tout s'arrange. Ca ne marche pas comme ça, fais Rogue d'un ton méprisant.

-Des choses à régler ? N'importe quoi. Tu te prends pour qui franchement ? Tu n'as pas le droit de venir ici, on a tous été punis je te rappelle.

-C'est vrai, donc moi j'ai une raison et vous non !

-On est là pour sauver Peter de tes anciens _amis_, réplique Sirius. Et je te ferai dire qu'on a aussi sauvé ta peau alors tu ferais mieux de retourner chez toi.

-Où sont-ils ? demande Remus.

Nous nous tournons vers lui et il indique le sol pavé de la rue.

-Les deux hommes. Ils ont disparus.

-Tu croyais qu'ils allaient rester là sans rien dire ? marmonne faiblement Rogue avec une expression dédaigneuse.

-Par Merlin, mais tu comprends ce qui se passe un peu ? je hurle. Il y a des Mangemorts et on les a laissés filer !

-Pourquoi il te cherchait des noises d'ailleurs ? demande Sirius d'un air suspicieux.

Rogue pousse un reniflement avant de regarder les maisons autour de lui.

-Parce que j'ai coopéré avec Dumbledore, quoi d'autre ?

-Ils étaient plus que deux, fais remarquer Peter, comme détaché de notre conversation.

-Je n'en ai vu que deux, ronchonne notre ennemi.

-Avec Dolohov je veux dire : ils étaient plus que deux. Je ne sais pas où sont les autres.

A cet instant, Rogue semble donner beaucoup plus d'importance aux paroles de Peter.

-Avec Dolohov, dis-tu ? Combien étaient-ils ?

-Peut-être sept… Ou plus, je ne sais pas. Je ne voyais pas toute la salle.

-Tu savais que Dolohov allait faire un coup ? grogne Sirius.

Rogue semble vouloir prendre une grande inspiration pour se calmer mais finit par laisser tomber toute prétention.

-Bien sûr que je le savais ! Tout le monde le savait ! Il l'a même écrit dans ses lettres bandes d'ignares ! Quand il parlait d'un groupe qui chercherait le premier venu pour faire payer les erreurs de tous, il voulait tout simplement dire que ceux qui avaient trahit allait devoir rendre des comptes. Il a même fait en sorte que Foist vienne me transmettre les messages afin que je comprenne que ça m'était tout particulièrement destiné ! Il a été jusqu'à sous entendre que je ferais mieux de ne pas venir à Pré-au-Lard et rester au chaud dans la salle commune de Serpentard, à chaque fois dans ces lettres il expliquait qu'il voulait revenir, se racheter… Gagner à nouveau l'honneur promis !

Je reste silencieux un court moment, me remémorant les lettres de Dolohov. C'est donc ça qu'il racontait ? C'est alors que les paroles de Becky me reviennent en mémoire : il lui disait de rester au château, en sécurité. Il avait réellement prévu l'attaque et voulait la protéger. Tout comme moi je voulais la protéger de lui.

-Mais c'est fait. Et ils ont raté de toute façon. Tu aurais dû rester à Poudlard au lieu de répondre à la provocation, je réponds, effaré par sa stupidité.

-Mais bien sûr, ça se prétend fort et courageux, se permet de donner des ordres aux inférieurs par contre, quand il s'agit de penser aux autres ou d'assumer, là il n'y a personne, lance Rogue sur un ton sarcastique.

-Que veux-tu dire ? demande Remus.

-Vous croyez vraiment que je suis le seul dans ce plan ? Je n'ai fait que la potion moi. Et encore, je n'étais pas seul pour cette étape. Il y a ceux qui ont volé les ingrédients, ceux qui ont abordé Foist pour lui fournir la fiole, il y a tous ceux qui ont décidé de retourner leur cape quand Dumbledore a découvert le pot aux roses. Mais vous vous en fichez, d'eux ! Ca ne vous intéresse pas que ces élèves là puissent reprendre du service et s'attaquer à Lily… Ou Foist ! ajoute-t-il précipitamment, ses joues, d'habitude blafardes, désormais rouges de colères. Le type qui s'en est pris à moi m'a dit que contrairement aux autres, je n'aurais pas le choix car j'ai été le premier à trahir. Vous comprenez ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'il y a encore des fidèles à Dolohov et à celui qui lui a confié cette tâche dans Poudlard ! Et que eux, ont leur proposera de rejoindre le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Ou d'affronter les Mangemorts. Tous ces élèves seront des victimes : c'était être renvoyé ou trahir. Maintenant nous payons.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai envie de répliquer que c'est leur faute, qu'ils auraient dû refuser dès le début. Mais c'est trop simple : je n'étais pas là, moi. Ma famille n'est pas de ce côté-là, je n'ai pas subi la pression, ni les propositions. Et maintenant c'est trop tard.

-Pendant tout ce temps, même après son renvoi, Dolohov a joué la comédie : il se pliait aux règles des autorités pour endormir leurs soupçons puis en a profité pour communiquer avec ceux qu'il fallait pour atteindre les bonnes oreilles. C'est un manipulateur hors pairs ! C'est pour ça qu'il a été convoqué en personne pour voir le Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est un véritable Serpentard… Juste du mauvais côté, finit Rogue en rentrant la tête dans les épaules.

Aucun d'entre nous ne dit un mot. Je réfléchis face à toutes ces informations qui viennent d'être données. Il y a d'autres élèves, certains choisiront le camp des Mangemorts par peur et non par conviction, c'est évident. On doit faire quelque chose !

-La seule chose que j'ignore, c'est comment Dolohov a réussi à déjouer la garde de son tortionnaire.

Sirius tourne la tête en enfonçant les mains dans les poches, une grimace sur le visage, ce qui attire le regard curieux et perçant de Rogue.

-Bon, on n'a plus le temps, je lance à voix haute pour éviter un interrogatoire embarrassant à mon meilleur ami. Rogue, il y a Lily qui te cherche du côté des Trois Balais. Les professeurs doivent être prévenus depuis le temps. Dis leur les noms qu'il faut, nous on va se mettre à cherch…

Plusieurs cris m'interrompent. Nous tournons la tête : ils viennent des rues commerçantes.

Les combats ont commencé. Peut-être un des anciens complices de Dolohov qui, face à l'ultimatum a craqué et les sorts ont fusé.

Et nous qui voulions à tout prix éviter la panique : c'est justement ce qu'ils veulent ! Créer la peur, détruire la confiance des sorciers. Leur faire craindre leurs propres voisins

Sans se concerter, nous nous précipitons vers l'origine des cris pour éviter le pire.

Où est Dumbledore ?


	88. Chapitre 88

**Chapitre 88 : Les Potter**

Ma mère se redresse immédiatement et recule contre la cheminée, cependant, elle ne tente pas de s'échapper. Au lieu de cela, elle me jette un regard, inquiète. Arthur sort sa baguette mais ne la pointe pas dans la direction de mon père : peut-être a-t-il encore un espoir que ce dernier change d'avis.

Et moi, je tremble : je n'ai pas de baguette, mon père est bien plus fort que moi et il ne semble avoir aucun scrupule à utiliser des impardonnables tandis que je n'aurais jamais la force de m'en prendre à lui. C'est alors que je comprends : aucun d'entre nous n'a envie de faire du mal à mon père. Cependant, il est évident que je ne peux rester ici : il sait que je ne suis pas sa fille, que je ne partage pas son sang. Tout doucement, je me lève en réfléchissant à ce qui pourrait être ma meilleure arme ou un bon bouclier.

Mon père, ou devrais-je dire Greil ? Bref, il jette des regards haineux tout en affichant un rictus. Malgré l'état de rage dans lequel il se trouve, je remarque qu'il garde une certaine constance, habitude prise au fil des années. Je ne sais pas si c'est encore plus terrifiant que s'il hurlait sur nous tous : cette sorte de démence qui surgit de manière aléatoire, crispant certains muscles de son visage sans prévenir, me donne envie de fuir. On dirait qu'il n'a pas pu tenir une toilette digne de ce nom depuis quelques temps : sa légère barbe est mal entretenue, ses cheveux son sales mais d'un geste vif qui me rappelle étrangement James, il remet en arrière les quelques mèches qui pendaient devant ses yeux, lui rendant un aspect plus élégant.

Presque malgré moi, je tourne la tête vers la porte vitrée située derrière moi : est-elle fermée à clé ? Si j'arrive à atteindre le jardin, j'aurais peut-être une chance d'accéder aux écuries. Il me suffirait de monter un gronian et je pourrais fuir ! Néanmoins une partie de moi ne peut se résigner à laisser Arthur et ma mère dans cette situation, surtout après ce que Greil a fait à cette dernière ! Ca me donne la nausée.

Une petite voix au fond de mon esprit me murmure que je suis plus un poids pour eux qu'autre chose. Cette pensée est terriblement douloureuse et je tente de l'ignorer.

Je repose mon regard vers Greil qui a remarqué mon mouvement de tête et il affiche une moue de dégoût pendant une fraction de seconde. Cette simple expression me rend si honteuse que je baisse la tête. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai honte mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

-Greil, laisse Blanche et Rebbeca partir, elles n'ont rien fait de…

-_Gladius ignis_ ! lance mon père avec hargne, son rictus s'estompant légèrement.

Arthur esquive de justesse l'énorme jet de flamme qui s'écrase contre le buffet. Une chance que ce sort ne cause pas d'incendie. Cependant, même à plusieurs mètres, j'ai pu ressentir la vague de chaleur lécher mon visage, alors je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'à subi Arthur.

-Elles n'ont rien fait ? Elles m'ont menti, m'ont utilisé, on ruiné ma réputation et tu dis qu'elles n'ont rien fait ? Ces deux sales…

-Greil ! Je t'ai menti mais Rebbeca n'en savait rien, tu ne peux pas lui repprocher quoique ce soit !

Je reste immobile, observant mes parents parler de moi, ou plutôt ma mère tenter de me sauver. Cependant, les paroles de mon père ont un drôle d'effet dans mon cœur : comme un écho de ce que je ressentais envers Pénélope. Je comprends une partie de cette haine, mais désormais je sais qu'il ne faut surtout pas la laisser prendre le dessus !

-Je me fiche de cette batarde !

Je sursaute à l'appellation et la pensée la plus inutile de toute ma vie surgit dans ma tête : je ne suis pas une sang-pur. Je pense que si j'avais été attachée à ce genre d'idée, j'aurai été détruite mais je sais que ça n'a rien à voir avec ma force magique ou ma valeur en tant qu'être humain. Ca me fait bizarre mais il y a plus grave dans ma vie en ce moment.

Il n'y a que Dolohov qui y voyait de l'importance… Et ce qu'il pense est le cadet de mes soucis.

-S'il te plaît, écoute moi : laisse les s'en aller et on discutera de tout ça, insiste Arthur qui refuse toujours de lancer un sort sur Greil.

Le dilemme auquel font face ma mère et Arthur est tel que j'en viens à être heureuse de ne plus avoir ma baguette : moi au moins, je n'ai pas à choisir entre l'attaquer ou non. Il reste malgré tout le cousin du père de James. Ce dernier doit souffrir le martyr face au choix qu'il doit faire : suivre ses convictions et attaquer Greil ou tout abandonner ?

-Et toi, tu le savais ? Tu en profitais également ? continue Greil, comme s'il ne percevait que les sons et non le sens des mots qu'il entend.

-Arrête ! Je ne t'aurais jamais trahi, tu le sais bien ! Je n'ai appris la vérité qu'il y a quelques semaines mais tu n'aurais pas dû t'en prendre ainsi à…

-Et pourtant, quand tu l'as su, tu as préféré voir ma femme plutôt que moi. _Saggitis_ !

-_Protego_ !

Cette fois, Arthur n'a pas pu esquiver puisqu'il était coincé entre les fenêtres et le buffet, de plus il n'a pas une aussi grande forme que mon père physiquement, c'est évident. Son bouclier a atténué le sort mais ses manches se déchirent et son visage semble légèrement touché. L'image d'Opieka, l'œil crevé surgit dans ma tête et je dois me mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier. La scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux m'est insupportable, elle me rappelle trop ce qui s'est passé dans la forêt, faisant ressurgir les mêmes sensations, la même peur et je ne peux rien faire ! Ni protéger, ni attaquer… Ni même parler. A nouveau.

-_Incendio_ !

-_Expelliarmus_ !

Arthur s'est finalement lancé dans le combat tandis que des flammes s'enroulent autour du mobilier. Cependant, le père de James se limite à des sortilèges peu dangereux tandis que le mien n'hésite pas à mettre toutes ses connaissances à disposition.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Arthur ? Aurais-tu oublié que de nous deux, ça a toujours été moi le plus doué en duel ? demande mon père avec un rire presque charmeur, ce qui est d'autant plus perturbant.

Il alterne ces moments où il semble détaché de tout avec ceux où il devient quasiment désaxé.

-Mais peut-être que tu les protèges parce que tu es plus proche d'elles que de moi ? Peut-être que c'est toi le père de Rebbeca, toi aussi tu as peut-être sauté Blanche.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver le langage de mon père hideux et tout à fait déplacé : moi-même j'ai eu un instant de doute quand je les ais vu tous les deux à l'hôpital, doute qui s'est évanouit suite aux explications de ma mère, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour tenir de tels propos, surtout devant moi. Il m'a élevée malgré tout !

Arthur tente de nier mais il est interrompu par une nouvelle attaque. Il semble qu'en effet, mon père soit plus doué que lui… Et pourtant…

Et pourtant ses maléfices sont instables, leur puissance atténuée, malgré toute la rage qu'il met dedans.

Le combat continue tandis que ma mère est trop occupée à réduire les dégâts : le feu gagne du terrain et des parties du mur commencent à trembler. Nous somme vraiment dans une vieille maison, et ce sont les sorts de mes parents qui lui permettent de tenir debout. Or les maléfices de mon père, bien que plus offensifs semblent dévier de leur trajectoire, à l'image d'un enchantement réalisé par un jeune élève peu sûr de lui. Résultats : ce sont les murs qui se prennent tout. Même le chesterfield est abîmé désormais. Seuls les meubles situés derrière mon père, comme l'horloge dont le pendule continue de se balancer avec calme ou le vaisselier semblent épargné ma mère tente de renforcer les bases afin déviter que tout s'écroule sur nous alors qu'elle sort de convalescence : j'ignorais qu'elle avait une telle puissance magique. Elle n'a jamais travaillé et je croyais que c'était parce qu'elle n'était pas douée ou juste pas motoivée mais peut-être que c'était encore une lubie de mon père ou du sien. Ce besoin de la restreindre afin qu'elle ne s'enfuit pas.

Comme Pénélope.

Les paroles de James quant à la confiance en soi qui permettrait d'atteindre une meilleure maîtrise de la magie me reviennent en mémoire. Tout ce qui entourait mon père, ce qui le protégeait de l'extérieur, sa fierté, sa famille, tout ça s'est écroulé et malgré son envie de se venger… Il ne peut plus rien faire. Il doute de lui, il se surestime aussi paradoxalement, pour se rassurer peut-être. Comme moi, avant.

Je me sens étrangement désolée pour lui… Mais je dois trouver un moyen de protéger Arthur moi aussi ! Or je n'ai pas envie de blesser mon père, et je n'ai pas de baguette. Alors il ne reste qu'une chose à faire.

-Papa ! Stop !

Greil semble se figer un instant tandis qu'Arthur en profite pour se mettre dans une meilleure positon pour combattre, sans attaquer mon père dans son dos malgré tout.

-Papa ? Tu crois que je suis ton père ? Tu n'as rien compris petite idiote… Mais j'ai quelque chose qui devrait aider.

Il plonge sa main dans sa poche et je devine immédiatement de quoi il parle. Mes yeux s'embuent immédiatement et je saisis la chaise à côté de moi, juste au cas où je pourrais m'en servir pour me protéger ou m'en servir comme une batte de quidditch, bien que j'en doute.

Tout en continuant de me fixer, il sort la fiole, intacte, le liquide mauve toujours changeant. Sans savoir pourquoi, comme si j'étais entourée par une foule que je devais prévenir, je me mets à crier :

-Evitez ce philtre !

Je me protège la tête de manière ridicule avec mes bras, comme si cela pouvait me sauver alors qu'une simple goutte me condamnerait.

-_Expelliarmus_ ! hurle ma mère

Je relève les yeux : la fiole vole dans les airs un très court moment avant de tomber au sol. Mon cœur cesse de battre quand je la vois frapper le parquet mais par chance, le sort la rendant plus solide et empêchant le bouchon de se retirer trop facilement semble très efficace et encore fiable. Seule l'élégante anse se brise en mille morceaux, permettant à la fiole de rouler.

-Tu peux m'en vouloir, mais je t'interdis de toucher à un cheveu de Rebbeca ! gronde ma mère.

Je ne quitte pas la fiole des yeux : je me fiche de ce qu'ils racontent, peu importe si le Ministre de la magie en personne venait nous annoncer la fin du monde, je ne peux pas détacher mon regard. Ils ne se rendent pas compte de quoi il s'agit !

Le roulement sur le parquet, bien que faible, me paraît être si puissant qu'il résonne dans ma poitrine. Enfin, la fiole disparaît sous le chesterfield.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dois faire, mon esprit hurle quelque chose mais je ne le comprends pas.

-Greil, reprends tes esprits ! Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé avant que je te rencontre, tu es quand même le père de Rebbeca ! Je t'ai aimé plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Ne te laisse pas détruire par des idéaux trafiqués.

-_Endoloris_ !

Je reprends immédiatement mes esprits et réalise un bond en arrière par réflexe, me cognant à la table. Cependant, l'Impardonnable semblait destiné à ma mère qui l'esquive avec une certaine grâce. Le sort s'écrase contre les photos alignées sur le rebord de la cheminée. Comment ose-t-il utiliser ce genre de sort ? Contre sa femme ?! Arthur se déplace légèrement et reprend immédiatement le combat mais ses blessures l'entravent.

-Comment avez-vous osé me décevoir, me tromper de la sorte ? murmure mon père d'une voix profonde.

Face à ces paroles, je pense à Sirius, à sa famille, à ses convictions et au fait qu'aucun parent n'a le droit d'être déçu de ses enfants. C'est vrai : s'ils désiraient quelque chose qui leur obéirait, ils n'avaient qu'à s'acheter des chiens ou des elfes de maison. Les enfants ne sont pas des êtres à formater. S'ils suivent des chemins différents, s'ils ont des valeurs différentes, les parents n'ont pas à en être déçus, ou alors ils ne méritent pas ce titre !

Ma mère tente de se battre à son tour mais elle ne bouge pas assez rapidement, ses gestes semblent puiser trop de force : elle est encore affaiblie. Cependant, elle utilise un de ses sorts afin que l'horloge s'effondre dans un fracas impressionnant entre mon père et moi, nous obligeant tous les deux à reculer. Je regarde le cadran, les aiguilles désormais coincées à onze heure trente-huit minutes et quatorze secondes.

Je sais que ma mère a fait ça pour éviter que Greil ne soit tenté de m'attaquer : ainsi, elle me protège un peu tout en évitant une prise d'otages. Le souvenir de Noël, quand ils s'étaient serrés la main durant le repas chez James me revient en mémoire. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que cela change à ce point ? Est-ce que leurs sentiments étaient une illusion ? Je leurs jette un dernier regard, à elle et Arthur qui tentent de prendre le dessus sans succès : je pourrais les rejoindre en passant devant le canapé et fuir par la cheminée mais ce serait trop risqué. Ils ne peuvent cependant pas rester comme ça, leur combat est perdu d'avance !

Soudain, alors qu'Arthur jetait un sort de ligotage à Greil et que ce dernier l'annulait d'un geste de sa baguette, des flammes surgissent dans l'antre de la cheminée, reflétant leur couleur émeraude sur la robe pale de ma mère. J'ai l'impression qu'aucun des adultes n'a remarqué ce qui se passait tandis qu'une longue silhouette apparaît. Peut-être à cause du feu qui continue de brûler l'autre extrémité du salon et créé une épaisse fumée.

A peine sortie, Mary Potter jette un sortilège d'expulsion vers Greil.

-Tu prenais trop de temps, je me suis demandée ce qui se passait, répond-elle à la question silencieuse de son mari avant de me jeter un regard.

Je lui fais signe que je n'ai pas de baguette et elle reprend immédiatement le combat sans d'autres remarques. Bon, même si mon père est fort, que ma mère manque d'énergie et qu'Arthur est blessé, à trois contre un, ils devraient s'en sortir. Je me demande rapidement pourquoi aucun Auror n'arrive alors qu'ils étaient censés surveiller la maison, quoique ce n'était que partiellement a précisé Arthur.

La confiance réchauffant mes muscles, je recule tout en observant ce qui se passe pour éviter les quelques éclats ou sortilège qui pourrait être déviés dans ma direction, me protégeant de mes bras par moment ou m'agenouillant brusquement. Mieux vaut se diriger vers les écuries… Et peut-être tenter de prévenir quelqu'un.

-_Où vas-tu ainsi, Rebbeca ?_demande une voix grave dans mon dos tandis que je sens la pointe d'une baguette se loger dans ma nuque.

Un froid glacial se répand dans mes membres tandis que je lève lentement la tête vers mon grand-père. Le fait qu'il me parle en français comme on en avait l'habitude avant, quand tout allait bien dans la famille, ne me rassure pas étrangement.

-_Papa ?_

Ma mère semble aussi surprise que moi. Grand-père fait un geste de la main en direction de mon père et je remarque que ce dernier s'immobilise. Il semble encore enragé mais également effrayé à ma grande surprise. Puis une explication à ce brusque changement de comportement me vient : on est en présence d'un grand général de Grindelwald et il a battu sa fille, il doit hésiter sur le comportement à adopter.

-Tu es du côté de Voldemort, je murmure alors à l'homme derrière moi, sentant une forme de colère monter en moi.

J'ai toujours eu peur de lui, toujours. C'était parfois du respect, parfois de la crainte. Je levais le ton contre mes parents durant les grosses disputes mais lui, je n'osais jamais. Cependant, les passions qui se sont emparées de ma mère et de mon père sont incontrôlables, ils n'avaient rien prévu. Alors que lui… C'est lui qui a encouragé Antonin, lui qui a aidé à ses recherches, lui qui a menti à tout le monde, lui qui a tout manigancé.

Bien qu'il partage mon sang, lui, je peux le haïr sans limite et je n'en ai pas honte.

-Disons que je profite de son influence, répond mon grand-père avec un sourire narquois. Je ne suis sous les ordres de personnes, sois en consciente, surtout pas d'un fou qui n'a jamais osé s'approcher de Dumbledore alors que j'ai tué sous son nez. Mais c'est vrai qu'il n'était pas encore directeur à l'époque.

Il affiche cette fois un air fier tandis que j'ai l'impression que mon corps se vide de son sang.

Il ne le cache même pas…

-Tu as tué mon père.

-Oh non… Pas vraiment. Disons que je lui ai offert une chance. Je lui ai dit que son sang ou le mien pourrait ouvrir le mur qui l'enfermait… Mais je ne sais pas s'il était encore capable de se lever, ni de m'écouter après notre duel.

Il a laissé Darnell agoniser ? Je n'ose même pas imaginer, l'effroi gelant mon sang.

Le cadavre avait un bras par terre… Est-il tombé après sa mort ou avant ?

-Quelle ironie que ce soit toi qui l'ait découvert : tu avais les deux.

Je tente un mouvement pour me retourner et lui faire face mais il est plus rapide et je sens alors comme des lames à l'intérieur de mon corps. Je suffoque de douleur tandis que mes yeux s'inondent à nouveau, mes mains plaquées contre mon ventre.

Soudain, il y a de l'agitation et la douleur se fait moins forte, me quittant légèrement. On dirait que ma mère a jeté un sort à son propre père. Malheureusement, ce geste a dû encourager Greil à se lancer à nouveau dans les combats vu qu'il lance un maléfice en direction d'Arthur, pris de court. Mary a l'excellent réflexe de placer un sort de bouclier entre les deux hommes pour éviter que son époux ne tombe dans les flammes derrière lui.

Malgré l'agitation ambiante, Alaric semble particulièrement calme, sa canne à la main. Il tient sa baguette dans l'autre et évite aisément les sorts tout en me regardant moi, puis sa fille unique.

-Le destin a joué contre moi, beaucoup ont tentés de m'arrêter… Aucun n'a réussi. La découverte de cet ignoble Opieka m'a même assuré le soutien de Greil qui doutait encore sur le clan qu'il devait rejoindre. Jamais une sang-mêlée n'aura été d'une telle aide pour le monde sorcier… Et moi-même, continue-t-il.

Il réalise un geste de sa baguette et je sens une vague de puissance me frapper sur toute la surface de mon corps. La douleur est terrible et je sens mon dos cogner quelqu'un qui tombe. Le ruban que Mrs Pettigrow m'avait offert se défait et mes cheveux encombrent mon visage. Je devine que la personne qui s'est écroulée sous mon poids doit être ma mère qui a tenté de m'intercepter mais j'ai du mal à voir ce qui se passe. La panique et la douleur m'empêchent de mettre mes idées au clair. Par réflexe, je roule pour tenter de rejoindre le canapé qui a changé d'axe, dans l'espoir que les accoudoirs pourront me dissimuler, ou me servir de bouclier. Ca me rappelle presque mes jeux d'enfants, quand j'imaginais être attaquée par des dragons et je suis ravie d'avoir conservé ses vieux réflexes.

-Quel dommage que ce secret se soit ébruité : te marier à ce jeune Dolohov aurait été une occasion parfaite. Mais peut-être était-ce dans l'ordre des choses : un sang pur ne peut s'abaisser à s'unir avec une sorcière d'un rang inférieur.

S'il savait à quel point je m'en fiche ! Les paroles de mon père me vexaient, m'humiliaient et me blessaient. Les siennes par contre ne me touchent pas du tout : il a tué, torturé, aidé des mages noirs. Il a détruit ma famille. Ses paroles ne valent plus rien pour moi ! J'ai appris à ne plus croire ceux qui me blessent sans raison, juste parce que certains membres de la société le font. Le plus important pour le moment, c'est de se débarrasser de ses cheveux qui me gênent !

Garde ton calme Becky, respire, ne te préoccupe pas de l'odeur du feu, tu arrivais à voir quand tu te cachais derrière tes mèches, tu peux y arriver maintenant.

J'entends la mère de James lancer un sort vers Alaric mais ce dernier le lui retourne tout en réalisant un pas sur le côté. D'après le cri, elle a été touchée. Cependant, cela a éloigné mon grand-père, donc il ne peut plus nous toucher moi et ma mère directement tant qu'il reste du côté du dossier. La fumée commence à se faire encore plus épaisse et à me piquer les yeux et les narines. Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un se charge de ce début d'incendie !

-Rebbeca, tu dois fuir, murmure une voix derrière moi.

Je me retourne, toujours accroupie, pour voir ma mère, encore plus pâle qu'avant. On pourrait croire qu'elle va s'effondrer de fatigue tandis que derrière elle, un peu sur ma droite, les Potter se battent à la fois contre Greil et Alaric. Un autre sort touche le chesterfield qui me cogne sur tout mon côté droit.

Puis mon regard est attiré par un reflet derrière ma mère. Cette dernière a posée une main sur mon épaule et se met à me pousser vers les portes vitrées : Alaric ne gêne plus la sortie. Cependant, je résiste puis avance précipitamment vers le reflet.

La fiole est exposée ! Le sort qui a touché le canapé l'a mis de travers et désormais, la fiole est à la vue de tous. Je dois l'attraper avant qu'un maléfice ne la brise, ou que mon grand père ne la remarque.

-Rebbeca, souffle ma mère, désespérée face à mon manque d'obéissance.

Je sais qu'elle veut me protéger mais ce que je vais faire est plus important. Mes cheveux frottent mes joues et tandis que je m'approche de la fiole, la chaleur du feu se fait insupportable. Mais je dois continuer. Je m'appuie sur une main, sentant la poudre de cheminette entre le parquet et ma peau : un pot a du être renversé durant le combat. J'évite les éclats de verres des cadres qui ont explosés. Je sens des doigts attraper ma robe de Poudlard pour me tirer en arrière mais je tends la main, espérant que personne ne me remarquera : je suis de plus en plus proche du champ de vision de mon père.

J'ai peur. J'ai horriblement peur. J'ai peur que Greil ne me lance un maléfice ou ne fasse exploser la fiole au moment où je la toucherai. J'ai peur qu'Alaric l'attrape avant moi, j'ai peur que le feu touche mes cheveux et me brûle, j'ai peur pour ma mère, pour les parents de James.

Mais par-dessus tout, j'ai peur de toucher cette fiole. De l'avoir entre les mains. Et je n'ai pas le choix.

Je me rends alors compte que je n'ai jamais touché cette fiole. Depuis le début de l'année, elle fait partie de ma vie et pourtant pas une fois je ne l'ai prise dans mes mains.

Je tends mon bras qui tremble : il n'y a même plus d'anse pour la tenir !

Je ferme les yeux et déploie autant que possible mes doigts pour attraper cette maudite fiole. J'arrive à la frôler de manière à la faire rouler dans ma direction. L'instant suivant, je la saisi dans ma main. Le cristal est légèrement tiède, sûrement à cause du feu à proximité et le bouchon semble toujours bien fixé.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à ma réussite. J'ai beau être la seconde mieux placée, juste après Peter, pour savoir à quel point cette potion est dangereuse, je ne peux m'empêcher de plaquer la fiole contre mon buste dans un geste de possessivité.

-_Je pense que tu devrais me rendre ça_, fait la voix rauque et posée de mon grand-père.

Je me retourne à nouveau : il est juste derrière ma mère, qui tremble de tous ses membres, et il me barre le passage pour rejoindre les écuries. Et je ne suis pas assez rapide ni dans la bonne position pour fuir en sautant par-dessus ce qui reste du chesterfield. Il nous pointe de sa baguette quand soudain, celle-ci s'envole au dessus de sa tête.

-Odenwald, vous devriez vous écarter, fais la voix calme et profonde d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le directeur est là ! Et je ne suis pas à Poudlard ! Franchement, si je sors vivante d'ici, je serais renvoyée… Je pense que c'est définitif désormais.

Ma mère et moi nous jetons un regard : ce n'est pas que nous n'aimons pas le directeur de mon école mais nous avons assez d'éléments pour douter de ses capacités. La meilleure preuve étant ma simple existence.

Je sens la chaleur de l'incendie s'intensifier : Dumbledore a dû venir par le jardin et a laissé la porte fenêtre ouverte, créant un courant d'air qui alimente le feu.

De son côté, Alaric semble contrarié et nous tourne le dos, j'en profite pour cacher la fiole dans une de mes poches.

-Votre arrivée me surprend, je dois l'admettre, déclare mon grand-père sur un ton doucereux.

-Votre ancien hibou m'a indiqué que mon élève désirait se rendre à Sainte Mangouste. Je suis allé la retrouver mais il semble que j'ai été berné.

On m'a encore espionnée !? Et quand aurait-il pu suivre Payam ? Je fronce davantage les sourcils avant de me remémorer les paroles de Rhys : il a dit que Dumbledore s'était approché de Payam pour l'aider à le calmer quand il le gardait mais peut-être qu'il en a profité pour lui lancer un sort de traçage ou quelque chose de ce genre.

-Alors vous vous êtes rendu dans sa demeure sans prendre de précaution. Belle démonstration du courage de celui qui a enfermé ce cher Grindelwald et qui cherche à défier le nouveau mage noir.

-Et vous semblez aimer vous rapprocher de ce genre d'homme, déclare Dumbledore comme s'il en était attristé.

Derrière nous, j'entends un corps heurter le sol suivi par des incantations enragées prononcées par une femme. Arthur a dû être immobilisé. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être épatée par la résistance de Mary.

-Je dirais plutôt qu'eux s'approchent de moi. Toujours des fous : Grindelwald croyaient aux contes pour enfant, tandis que désormais, un sorcier veut devenir seigneur.

-Etes-vous si différent ? continue Dumbledore.

Est-ce vraiment le moment pour un débat sur la philosophie d'un tas de mage noir ? Ma mère décide, après m'avoir presque forcée à rester dissimulée en appuyant sur ma tête, de s'éloigner pour aider Mary dans son duel.

-Je ne me laisse pas berner par des histoires ou des passions. Et mon efficacité en est d'autant plus grande. La preuve est que vous ne me vaincrez pas.

-Vous êtes désarmé, vous devriez abandonner.

-_Oh, vraiment ?_

D'un geste si vif et précis que cela en est surprenant pour un homme de son âge, il jette sa canne dans la direction de Dumbledore. Je trouve ce mouvement très farfelu et c'est alors que je me rends compte qu'il n'a jeté qu'un bout de la canne : le pommeau n'est que le manche d'une baguette ! Il utilise cette dernière pour lancer un maléfice au directeur qui l'annule à l'aide d'un sort informulé.

-Donc vous l'avez gardée ? Malgré le fait qu'elle pouvait vous dénoncer ?

-La dissimulation est un de mes plus grand talents, Monsieur Dumbledore, qu'il s'agisse de mon identité, d'un cadavre ou d'une simple baguette.

Il lance à nouveau un sort et je me décide à me déplacer : je n'ai pas très envie de me prendre une attaque de Dumbledore juste parce que mon grand-père aurait fait un pas sur le côté.

Je place mes jambes sous mon buste et plie mes pieds de manière à avoir le meilleur départ possible : il va falloir que je cours le plus vite possible en longeant Alaric et Dumbledore pour atteindre la porte.

Je m'offre une dernière seconde de répit au milieu de ce chaos puis, quand mon grand-père lève le bras pour lancer un autre maléfice, je me lance : il ne pourra pas en jeter deux si rapidement.

Je sens mon épaule cogner celle d'Alaric mais j'arrive à garder mon équilibre : ça m'arrivait tellement quand j'étais seule alors j'ai l'habitude. Bien que dévasté, je connais malgré tout le salon et ses éléments par cœur et évite aisément les débris et les chaises au sol. J'atteins la terrasse surélevée par rapport au jardin et dans un dernier bond, je saute en direction des écuries.

La récupération est douloureuse, je n'ai pas l'habitude de ce genre de chose, mais je ne m'offre pas un instant pour recouvrer mes capacités et, malgré la douleur, je cours de toutes mes forces. J'arrive devant les box où gronians et ethonans se reposent. Certains remuent la tête avec vigueur face à mon arrivée, leur crinière fouettant ce qui les entoure : peut-être sont-ils surpris ou alors ils ont envie de se dégourdir les ailes vu que ça doit faire un petit moment que personne ne les a sortis.

Je sens mon cœur se serrer face à leur mal-être mais je ne peux les laisser se balader alors qu'il y a des combats dans la maison. Je me précipite vers Tondra qui est la plus excitée face à mon apparition et j'entends ses sabots frapper le sol. Elle va être difficile à gérer mais elle fait partie des plus rapides. En plus, elle n'est pas trop grande pour moi.

Je saisis le matériel nécessaire puis ouvre sa porte afin de lui enfiler son licol. Sa précipitation à sortir m'aide pour cette première étape mais la selle est plus difficile à mettre. Je me dépêche malgré tout : je ne sais pas comment va se terminer le duel entre Dumbledore et Alaric or ce dernier veut la fiole. Je sais que James pense que notre directeur est puissant mais il ne m'a pas aidée quand j'étais humiliée, il ne m'a pas prévenue quand ma famille avait des problèmes, il n'a pas empêché Dolohov de faire son horrible potion. Alors je doute malgré tout.

Finalement, j'arrive à préparer convenablement Tondra et la sors de l'enclos tout en la gardant proche de la clôture : j'ai toujours eu besoin d'aide pour la monter bien qu'elle soit plus petite que les autres. Je pose un pied sur une planche puis enfile un pied dans un étrier malgré l'agitation du gronian. Enfin, je balance ma jambe par-dessus la selle et saisit les rênes. Après quelques soubresaut de la part de Tondra, me forçant à me cramponner tout en posant une main sur ma poche pour m'assurer que la fiole ne sorte pas, ma monture finit par prendre de l'élan et s'envoler. Je baisse le regard vers ma maison. Le vent souffle contre mes oreilles et m'empêche d'entendre si les combats sont terminés ou non. En tout cas, personne ne sort.

La terrasse est positionnée plein sud afin de recevoir le soleil toute la journée. Je décide donc de me diriger vers le nord : il n'y a qu'un seul endroit où je puisse me rendre et c'est celui où je devrais être en ce moment.

Poudlard.


	89. Chapitre 89

**Chapitre 89 : Les Mangemorts attaquent**

-_Expulso_ !

-_Impedimenta_ !

Par réflexe, je baisse la tête. Au même moment, Sirius tire sur ma manche pour me cacher derrière des caisses vides près d'un traiteur sorcier spécialisé dans la tourte à la mandragore. Les sorts fusent et il est impossible de savoir d'où ils vont venir.

Je remercie mon meilleur ami d'un regard avant de me cacher à ses côté tout en regardant autour de nous : nous ne voulons pas fuir le combat mais mieux vaut connaître la situation actuelle. Remus reste derrière nous, une main sur l'épaule de Peter qui jette de brefs coup d'œil de l'autre côté.

Les rues principales de Pré-au-Lard semblent plongées dans le chaos. Des gens courent dans tous les sens, la panique les empêchant de réfléchir avant de lancer des sorts. Le moindre maléfice en provoque trois autres. Impossible de savoir qui est de notre côté et qui ne l'est pas.

On peut dire que les Mangemorts ont réussi leur coup.

-Et tu vas me dire que là, on n'a pas besoin de la cape ? siffle Remus avec une grimace de fureur.

Je me tais, ne voulant pas lui faire le plaisir d'approuver mais je ne peux m'empêcher de baisser la tête sous l'embarras. Cette manière de nous faire culpabiliser est typique de Lunard, il ne l'utilise pas souvent mais ça reste douloureux. Mes pensées se dirigent vers Rebbeca : il faut que quelqu'un aille la prévenir, qu'une personne récupère la cape d'invisibilité, qu'on l'éloigne. Mais je dois aider. Je ne sais pas si je le veux : c'est terrifiant, c'est horrible, et toute cette confusion m'affole davantage qu'elle ne m'encourage mais il y a ce sentiment en moi qui me dit que j'ai une responsabilité. Que je dois faire quelque chose. Rebbeca savait comment nous retarder lors de sa fuite précipitée, Lily connaissait ses priorités face au danger… Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas, moi ?

Sirius semble avoir réfléchi plus rapidement que moi et donne les directives :

-Peter, tu n'es pas apte à te battre dans ces conditions, ça risquerait d'empirer ta santé alors retourne du côté des portoloins mais surtout, fais-toi discret : tout le monde doit s'y presser à l'heure actuelle. Tu attends Becky et dès qu'elle arrive, tu nous contactes avec le miroir. De mon côté je pourrais peut-être reconnaître des Mangemorts vu les sorciers que ma famille fréquente alors je dois y aller. James et Remus vous venez avec moi, on doit agir.

Je ne réponds rien mais admire sa rapidité. Je n'ose cependant pas réaliser de mouvement de la tête ou une autre expression que celle déjà présente sur mon visage.

Remus semble hésitant mais acquiesce malgré tout, presque à contrecœur. Je sais qu'il n'a pas envie de se battre mais il a une résistance accrue par rapport à un bon nombre de sorcier : il a bien survécu à ses premières transformations en loup-garou ce qui est un exploit. Tant de sorciers en meurent…

Peter ne prend pas la peine de se lever : il nous fait un rapide signe de tête avant de se transformer en rat et de se faufiler au travers des étroits passages formés dans les murs par le temps et les intempéries. Par chance, Rogue a pris un autre chemin dès qu'on a entendu des cris, déclarant qu'il valait mieux se disperser. Je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord, j'ai toujours pensé que l'union faisait la force mais il est vrai que je préférerais ne pas le garder dans les pattes. Puis un doute me vient.

-Vous croyez que Rogue va rejoindre le camp ennemi ? je demande, en me penchant davantage derrière la caisse en bois.

-Non. C'est une ordure mais tu te souviens de ce qu'il a dit : les Mangemorts ne veulent pas lui laisser le choix. Et vu la façon dont il s'est énervé, il devait avoir particulièrement peur, me répond Patmol en fronçant les sourcils.

Sa réponse me satisfait encore une fois. Soudain, il murmure :

-Comment j'ai pu être aussi stupide ?

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds avant de comprendre ce qu'il veut dire : il s'en veut d'avoir attaqué Alberforth.

-Ca devait arriver, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et puis si ça n'avait pas été toi, Dolohov et ses acolytes l'auraient fait, je déclare pour le réconforter.

-En l'immobilisant, tu l'as protégé de représailles plus terribles, rajoute Remus.

Sirius ne desserre pas la mâchoire mais je sais qu'il réfléchit à ce qu'on vient de lui dire. Malgré cela, une petite voix en moi qui ressemble énormément à celle de Servilo me murmure qu'aucun Mangemort n'aurait osé s'en prendre directement au frère de Dumbledore.

Cependant, quand on voit les extrémités atteintes en ce moment même, on peut se poser la question.

-Bon, à trois on se lance : la priorité est de protéger les élèves, je déclare avec force, comme pour me convaincre moi-même. Un… Deux… TROIS !

Nous nous levons comme un seul homme pour nous précipiter dans la rue, baguette en main, évitant les sorciers terrifiés qui se précipitent dans le sens inverse. Je me retrouve rapidement bloqué à une intersection : différents duels ont pris place. Le professeur Nisha est en plein combat contre un homme robuste tandis que j'aperçois un peu plus loin Opieka, le visage dissimulé, tenter d'ouvrir un chemin pour évacuer les plus jeunes. Malheureusement les Mangemorts semblent avoir prévu le coup et ont déjà encombrés les principaux passages avec des débris. Ils veulent vraiment récupérer les traîtres.

-_Fracta_ ! hurle Sirius.

Les gravats volent autour de lui et je me protège de mes bras tandis qu'il s'empresse de rejoindre l'autre côté de la rue d'où proviennent encore plus de cris. Ca me fait mal au cœur de m'éloigner de lui, ça me terrifie même mais je dois agir.

J'espère que Mary et Thomas ont réussi à prévenir les autres professeurs et surtout Dumbledore ! Je ne vois aucun des directeurs de maison et ça m'inquiète. Peut-être sont-ils encore à Poudlard… Ou dans d'autres allées en train de se battre.

Il y a trop de mouvements pour comprendre quoique ce soit : on ne sait qui est Mangemort, allié, élève ou traître. Tous courent, lancent des sorts, se protègent, se soupçonnent. Et certains parmi eux sont confrontés à un dilemme : choisir de quel côté se battre. Il est évident que certains résisteront mais d'autres, insoupçonnés, qui nous auraient cachés leurs opinions par politesse, peuvent devenir nos ennemis. Nous sommes plongés dans la paranoïa de cette guerre : plus personne n'est digne de confiance.

Certains fuient en transplanant, d'autre arrivent de la même manière, des gens sortent et rentrent dans les maisons, on ne peut même plus savoir qui est mangemort ou Auror. Il doit y en avoir, quelqu'un a probablement prévenu le Ministère mais c'est un tel chaos qu'il leur sera difficile de savoir comment agir.

Je lance un sort vers l'adversaire de Nisha, ce qui le déstabilise. Cette dernière me jette un coup d'œil et m'offre un rapide sourire qui me fait chaud au cœur mais il semblerait que ce coup d'éclat ait attiré l'attention de certaines personnes : une silhouette encapuchonnée à décider de me prendre pour cible. Prenant mes jambes à mon cou, je retourne d'où je suis venu afin de mettre de la distance entre nous puis fais demi-tour avant de lancer un nouveau sort à celui qui me pourchasse.

-_Protego_ ! hurle une voix grésillante que je ne reconnais pas.

J'hésite sur la technique à employer : ce n'est pas un duel comme à l'école, mon adversaire est prêt à faire bien pire que de simple expelliarmus. Dois-je fuir à nouveau ou lancer un autre sort ?

-_Stupefix _! rugit une voix derrière lui.

L'homme me tourne le dos et évite à nouveau le sort qui provenait de Remus mais j'en profite pour lui lancer un maléfice de conjonctivite. Le sorcier pousse un cri de douleur en levant les mains à son visage et cette fois, il ne peut éviter la nouvelle attaque de mon ami. Il s'effondre à terre et ne bouge plus.

Je n'ai pas le temps de féliciter Remus, les attaques devenant toujours plus violentes et nous nous trouvons obligés de nous disperser à nouveau pour apporter notre aide. Les sorts qui fusent autour de nous me paraissent plus proches de la magie noire qu'au départ. C'est alors que je comprends ce qui se passe : la plupart des sorciers adultes qui étaient pris par surprise ont pu fuir, désormais, il ne reste que ceux qui veulent ou doivent se battre.

Après avoir esquivé quelques sorts perdus, j'aperçois une sorcière en uniforme vers ma droite mais ce n'est qu'une élève de troisième année cherchant à se cacher derrière une poubelle située dans une impasse. J'espère qu'Evans et Rogue ont su se retrouver : peu importe ce qu'il raconte, on ne doit pas s'éloigner les uns des autres, pas avec tous ces sorts qui rebondissent, ces dangers qui nous entourent.

Je regarde autour de moi puis m'approche de la gamine. Elle semble terrifiée mais elle tient sa baguette à la main. Je ne vois aucune larme couler sur ses joues sombres mais ses yeux sont grands ouverts.

-Il faut que tu rentres à Poudlard.

Elle ne répond pas.

-Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à un passage secret, tu dois me suivre !

Elle ne bouge toujours pas, son regard est planté dans le mien, comme si elle voulait me dire quelque chose. Ses grands yeux contrastent tellement avec la couleur de sa peau qu'ils semblent d'autant plus grand. Je m'approche davantage en faisant le tour de la poubelle et c'est alors que je remarque une silhouette allongée à ses côté. Une autre fillette. Je ne peux retenir ma peur et dirige ma baguette vers son corps.

-_Enervatum_.

Rien ne se produit.

-_Enervatum ! ENERVATUM ! _je continue, de plus en plus furieux.

Mes gestes semblent faire peur à la première fille qui se colle davantage à la poubelle. Je reste muet un instant puis la regarde droit dans les yeux. Enfin elle dit quelque chose :

-On voulait fuir. Elle est tombée d'un coup. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle a dû se prendre un sort dans le dos. Je l'ai traînée jusqu'ici et je n'ai pas réussi à la… réveiller, murmure-t-elle avec amertume.

Je la fixe un moment : elle n'a pas dit ça par naïveté, elle est déjà assez vieille pour comprendre l'horreur de la vie comme bon nombre d'enfant malgré ce que veulent penser les adultes, et aujourd'hui elle l'a vécue. Si elle a employé ce terme, c'était par pudeur. Je baisse la tête vers ce corps inanimé, sentant mon estomac se contracter. J'entends les maléfices, les coups, les bâtiments craquer avec l'impression que tout cela résonne en moi… Comme si j'étais vide. Il y a déjà une morte. Et je ne le veux pas ! Il ne peut pas y avoir des morts ! Pas parmi les élèves !

Pas déjà, pas maintenant. Non.

Soudain, au bout de l'impasse je vois une forme sombre se mouvoir. Je sens mon âme se glacer d'horreur tandis que j'entends un râle et le souvenir de Rebbeca se faisant étrangler sous mes yeux s'impose dans mon esprit sans que je ne puisse m'en défaire.

Les détraqueurs commencent à arriver.

Je tente de me ressaisir bien que ma gorge se noue.

-Viens, tu dois fuir.

Je voulais être fort et dire ça sur un ton rassurant mais ma voix s'est transformée en un murmure suppliant malgré ma volonté. La jeune fille se crispe, comme apeurée de quitter son amie à ce monstre sans scrupule, et elle serre ses bras contre elle en baissant la tête. Cette image me fait penser à Rebbeca, avant, quand elle avait peur de s'expliquer. Cependant, je ne peux pas la laisser se faire dévorer son âme ! Sans lui demander son avis, je la saisis par les épaules pour la relever puis lui tient une main.

-Suis-moi !

Nous nous mettons à courir vers l'endroit où j'avais vu le professeur Nisha : bien que beaucoup de combats s'y déroulent, c'est aussi le seul lieu où j'ai vu des professeurs. Malheureusement, durant ma courte absence, des débris et quelques devantures de boutiques arrachées aux bâtiments ont encombrés la rue.

-James !

J'aperçois la tête de Sirius qui dépasse des décombres et je m'approche de lui.

-Ca va de ton côté ?

-Il y a déjà des pertes, je ne peux m'empêcher de répondre, bien que je tienne encore la jeune fille par la main.

Celle-ci reste muette mais baisse la tête. Sirius, quant à lui, ne répond pas immédiatement. Je tourne la tête derrière moi : par chance, le détraqueur ne nous a pas suivit, peut-être s'intéresse-t-il au cadavre que nous avons laissé. Quelle créature répugnante.

-Et Remus ?

-On s'est séparé.

-Ok. Je crois que de mon côté, il y a un peu moins de Mangemorts que du vôtre. Je vais essayer de me trouver un passage pour vous rejoindre.

-Non, attends : amène-la au passage secret près du chêne mort.

-Pardon ? demande mon meilleur ami, perdu.

C'est un passage secret que nous n'empruntons plus depuis la troisième année : Rusard a appris son existence assez rapidement.

-Il faut qu'elle rejoigne Poudlard. C'est encore mieux si le concierge la trouve avant ! Ensuite rejoins-moi.

-D'accord, si tu le dis. Tu t'appelles comment ? demande-t-il en tournant le regard vers la jeune fille.

-Susan, répond-elle avec une certaine assurance qui m'étonne pour quelqu'un de son âge.

Je ne m'étais jamais cru sensible, ni rien de tout ça mais me dire qu'une fillette a vu son amie mourir à l'âge de treize ans me donne envie de vomir et de pleurer en même temps.

-Bon, Cornedrue, fais-la passer par-dessus !

Je saisi Susan par la taille puis la porte à bout de bras. Elle se tend sous la surprise et la crainte mais malgré son poids, j'arrive à la poser sur le tas de bois qui me sépare de Sirius. Ce dernier lui tend les mains et je vois la jeune fille sauter de l'autre côté.

-Ramène-toi vite !

-C'est ça ! répond mon meilleur ami dans une ultime tentative de désinvolture.

A peine parti, je sens mon oreille brûler et je me retourne : un élève m'a jeté un sort cuisant !

Alors que je lui lance avec rapidité différents sorts pour le neutraliser, le souvenir de Dolohov m'envahit. Il est là, parmi eux, je dois l'arrêter avant qu'il ne trouve Becky ou Peter.

Et si un élève était sous l'Imperium ? Et si celui que je combattais en ce moment n'était qu'une autre victime ?

Je me force à utiliser les sorts les moins offensifs possibles contre mon adversaire. J'arrive finalement à le toucher avec un sort de jambencoton. Il tombe à genoux mais j'hésite à lui retirer sa baguette. Je décide donc de rajouter un sortilège du saucisson pour m'assurer qu'il ne fera plus rien.

Puis la question de Sirius me frappe d'un coup, comme si je venais de comprendre ce que ça sous-entendait : où est Remus ?

Mon cerveau ne m'obéit plus et au lieu de voir la petite Susan à côté du cadavre de son amie, je me vois moi, agenouillé près du corps sans vie de Lunard. Je sens l'envie de pleurer monter en moi et je décide de partir à sa recherche.

Je prends la rue où je pense l'avoir vu pour la dernière fois et poursuit mon chemin. Nous nous trouvons du côté des papeteries et produits d'entretiens. C'est alors que je vois un professeur. Je ne connais pas bien son nom mais je sais qu'il est chargé de l'étude des Runes. Par un sortilège élaboré, il arrive à entraver deux adversaires d'un coup, tous deux encapuchonnés. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire face à cette démonstration impressionnante et encourageante.

-_Avada Kedavra_ !

Un éclair vert frappe le dos du professeur qui se courbe avant de s'effondrer au sol, sa baguette toujours à la main. Je me tourne vers le sorcier qui vient de tuer cet homme sous mes yeux. Il s'approche de ses deux compagnons qui se relèvent douloureusement. Une rage farouche s'empare de mon corps et je tends ma baguette vers eux, cependant je ne suis pas le seul à formuler un sort.

Trois éclairs touchent celui qui a assassiné le professeur de runes. Les deux autres Mangemorts se tournent dans ma direction et je ne m'offre pas le luxe de regarder qui se bat avec moi. Je brandis à nouveau ma baguette mais un Expelliarmus m'atteint. Heureusement, je ne reste pas en position de faiblesse trop longtemps : le premier est immobilisé tandis que le second transplane sous nos yeux.

-Encore des Mangemorts, je gronde en allant récupérer ma baguette tombée par terre.

-On devrait les tuer tous les deux, grogne Sirius. Et l'autre qui a fuit… Je me demande s'il est allé chercher du renfort.

Je me retourne et aperçoit Sirius et Remus devant moi. Je ressens un immense soulagement mais aussi une grande tristesse face au spectacle qui s'est déroulé sous nos yeux.

-On n'est pas là pour se venger, je lui réponds avec dégoût, en tentant d'enfermer mes sanglots au plus profond de mon être. On n'est pas comme eux.

-James a raison. Si on reste à Pré-au-Lard, c'est pour protéger, pas pour nous venger, répond Remus en courbant les épaules face au corps étendu de son professeur.

L'image de Dolohov surgit dans mon esprit mais je ne réponds rien bien que l'envie de lui casser la figure ne me quitte plus.

D'autres exclamations nous avertissent qu'il reste des personnes en danger : Evans est là-bas, et peut être Clemence également, ou Pénélope, Kathy, Rhys, Ludo, d'autres professeurs…

-Susan est partie ?

-Oui, elle est restée muette tout du long, même pas un merci, raconte Sirius avec un sourire qu'il veut amusé, sans succès.

Je vois ses lèvres trembler et ses poings serrer. Lui aussi est horrifié par la mort à laquelle nous venons d'assister… Et malgré tout il tente de rire. Il ne devrait pas se forcer. C'est presque pire que les larmes.

-Qui est-ce ? demande Remus d'une petite voix, plus pâle que jamais, en continuant de fixer le cadavre.

-Une troisième année je crois. Je l'ai retrouvée à côté de son amie qui s'est pris un sort dans le dos. Elle était morte.

Aucun de mes amis ne répond et je leur fais signe de rejoindre les combats et fuir l'image du corps sans vie étalé par terre. A peine ce geste terminé que la culpabilité et la peur me tordent l'estomac : je les encourage à repartir dans cet enfer.

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignent, je m'offre une seconde face à ce sorcier mort en héros puis lève la tête, dégoûté, détruit : pourquoi faut-il que j'aie vu cela ? Je ne voulais pas voir quelqu'un mourir, personne ne devrait voir ça. Je ne suis encore qu'un gamin. Je veux être un gamin. Pourquoi ai-je dû assister à cela ? Pourquoi faut-il que ce genre de choses se déroule autour de moi !?

Et pourquoi l'ont-ils tué ? Il n'y avait aucune raison. Des opinions cherchent à détruire les libertés et les méthodes employées à inspirer la crainte mais en venir à tuer un homme…

C'est un gâchis monstrueux.

Soudain, j'aperçois une forme familière dans le ciel qui se dirige non pas vers les combats mais un peu plus loin vers la montagne. Je la fixe un moment, tentant de voir si c'est un autre détraqueur puis me mets à courir à toute vitesse dans la même direction. A peine ai-je atteint le bout de la rue que le gronian étend ses jambes pour se poser sur le sol, ses ailes se repliant contre les jambes de Rebbeca. Celle-ci tire sur les rennes puis regarde autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se posent sur moi.

J'arrive enfin à sa hauteur, légèrement essouflé, et nous ne disons pas un mot. Je lui tends une main qu'elle saisit avec un sourire doux avant de ramener sa jambe droite de mon côté et je l'aide à descendre. Je ne sais si c'est à cause de la hauteur de sa monture ou par fatigue mais Rebbeca perd légèrement équilibre et je sens qu'elle s'appuie plus que nécessaire sur ma main.

Puis, sans réfléchir, je la serre contre moi.

Elle est vivante.

Je sens ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou tandis qu'elle loge sa tête contre mon épaule.

Je veux partir, je ne veux pas être ici, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit en danger également. Qu'elle risque sa vie inutilement. Je pose ma main sur ses cheveux afin de la retenir davantage. J'aimerai que tout s'arrête et qu'on n'ait pas à réfléchir à quoi que ce soit. Qu'il n'y ait plus de problèmes. Comment pouvais-je trouver mes petits soucis d'avant comme d'horribles obstacles face à ce qui se produit en ce moment autour de nous ?

Mais tous les problèmes ont de la valeur à l'instant présent.

Un terrible fracas se fait entendre et nous relevons la tête.

-Il se passe quoi ? demande Rebbeca tandis que son gronian s'agite.

-Des Mangemorts.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ?! s'exclame-t-elle avec terreur.

Je lui fais signe de me suivre. Elle attrape les rennes du gronian et les attache à une clôture avant de courir à mes côtés.

-Ils sont venus chercher les traîtres et leurs alliés. Il faut que tu ailles te protéger ! Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas rentrer à Pré-au-Lard.

A ma grande surprise, Rebbeca émet un petit rire, nerveux certes, mais malgré tout un rire.

-J'en doute : je n'ai même plus ma baguette et chez moi il y avait mon père, mon grand-père et la…

D'un geste vif je la pousse sur le côté pour éviter un sort perdu. Elle reste muette sous le choc puis je lui fais signe de rejoindre Poudlard. Rebbeca semble hésiter et me jette un regard douloureux avant de plonger sa main dans sa poche et de s'éloigner de moi d'un pas vif mais un peu maladroit.

A mon tour, je me dépêche de rejoindre mes amis en comprenant enfin les paroles de Rebbeca : elle n'a pas sa baguette, Greil et Alaric étaient chez elle… Que s'est-il passé là-bas ? Il devait y avoir mon père ! Est-ce pour cela qu'elle m'a regardé ainsi ? Ce n'était pas par crainte mais par pitié ?

Je ne dois pas penser à ça. Je dois me concentrer sur les combats… Et j'aurais dû m'assurer que Becky rentre à Poudlard. Cependant je dois rester ici également, ne pas abandonner mes amis. Bon sang, je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire, tout ce que j'ai appris cette année me semble hors de propos ici.

D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas son sac avec elle… Alors où a-t-elle mis la cape ? Elle l'aurait oublié chez elle ?!

J'espère retrouver rapidement mon héritage !


	90. Chapitre 90

**Chapitre 90 : Coups d'éclat**

Après ce qui me paraît être plusieurs heures de vol, j'aperçois enfin le village de Pré-au-Lard cependant, malgré l'agitation habituelle, le rues me semblent différentes. Tondra amorce une descente un peu brusque et je comprends alors ce qui diffère de d'habitude : certaines allées sont encombrées, barrées et on dirait que des boutiques ont subi un tremblement de terre. Il y a un problème ?

L'atterrissage ne se fait pas en douceur mais j'arrive à rester en place. Je regarde autour de moi, à la recherche d'indices sur ce qui se passe mais également par crainte d'avoir été vue par un professeur quand mes yeux se posent sur James qui s'avance vers moi. Je me remémore alors ce que je viens de vivre : Arthur a été blessé durant le combat contre mon père, sa mère était présente également. Je dois l'en avertir. Cependant, malgré cette tristesse, voir James devant moi, qui me tend une main pour m'aider à descendre, fait naître une confiance et un sentiment d'espoir si fort que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

Sa galanterie m'influence également, je dois l'avouer. Je saisis sa main et descends de Tondra qui donne un léger coup de sabot dans le sol pour isgnale son anxiété. Au moment où mes deux pieds touchent la terre, je me rends compte de ma faiblesse : voler dans le froid avec une robe d'uniforme et non pas un manteau ou une cape adéquate m'a grandement affaiblie. Mes jambes ont du mal à supporter mon poids et je suis endolorie de partout. Mais au moins, je suis là. J'ai su éloigner la fiole de mon grand-père et rentrer à Poudlard. J'ai été utile.

Soudain, James me prend dans ses bras et me serre contre lui. J'ignore pourquoi. Aurait-il reçu des nouvelles ? J'ai mis du temps à arriver, peut-être que les combats à la maison se sont terminés et qu'il a eu des informations avant moi. Puis je repense à sa famille, à la mienne et à la peur que j'ai ressentie. Alors, à mon tour, je réponds à l'étreinte : j'ai fait quelque chose de dangereux. C'était nécessaire au final mais ça reste un choc fort. Et j'ai l'étrange impression que James est lui aussi victime d'un traumatisme.

D'ailleurs, que fait-il là ? Il n'a pas le droit d'être à Pré-au-Lard lui non plus !

Une sorte d'explosion me surprend et je sens mon cœur s'emballer sous la crainte tandis que nous nous séparons. Tondra semble elle aussi inquiète et s'agite de plus en plus, prête à déployer ses ailes pour s'enfuir.

-Il se passe quoi ? je demande, en regardant autour de moi

-Des Mangemorts, me répond James avec aversion.

J'ai l'impression d'avoir plongé dans un bain rempli de glaçons.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils viennent faire ici ?! je l'interroge, en paniquant.

Je n'ai pas quitté un général de Grindelwald pour me battre contre des Mangemorts ! Et privée de baguette ! Sans compter qu'on m'a toujours dit que Voldemort n'oserait jamais s'en prendre à Dumbledore. Or, on est près de Poudlard…

Mais Dumbledore est chez moi.

On est vraiment mal.

James m'indique une direction et je m'offre quelques secondes pour attacher Tondra afin d'éviter qu'elle ne s'envole ou ne se blesse.

-Ils sont venus chercher les traîtres et leurs alliés, me répond précipitamment James.

Mes pensées se dirigent immédiatement vers Severus : il va bien ? Et qui sont les alliés ? S'agit-il des complices de Dolohov ?

- Il faut que tu ailles te protéger ! Tu aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas revenir à Pré-au-Lard.

Je ne peux retenir un rire agité : l'image de la scène que j'ai quittée il y a quelques heures m'est revenue en mémoire et s'il l'avait vu lui aussi, il n'aurait pas dit ça. L'incendie, mon père, Alaric, la maison prête à s'effondrer, la fiole...

-J'en doute : je n'ai même plus ma baguette et chez moi il y avait mon père, mon grand-père et la…

Je sens un choc et me cogne l'épaule contre le mur en brique d'une maison tandis que sous mes yeux, un éclair jaune passe à l'endroit où je me trouvais l'instant d'avant. Par chance, malgré mes courbatures, j'arrive à rester debout et je fixe avec stupéfaction James, qui vient de m'éviter un sale coup.

Je n'osais pas encore le croire. Me dire que les Mangemorts sont ici restait une image floue dans ma tête mais là… Des sorts qui fusent de n'importe où… Je suis en plein dans une bataille magique.

James fait un geste du bras en direction de Poudlard. Je le regarde un instant, comprenant qu'il désire se battre. Et moi je ne peux rien faire, à nouveau. Pourtant s'il a raison et que des Mangemorts se trouvent ici, il vaut mieux que je m'éloigne vu ce que j'ai en ma possession : privée de baguette, je ne pourrai pas défendre la fiole bien longtemps.

Je jette un regard à James, espérant de tout cœur qu'il s'en sortira : je ne peux pas l'imaginer mourir, c'est impossible, mais il risque d'être blessé… Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quoique ce soit de mal. De douloureux.

Enfin, je rassemble mes forces et fais souffrance à mes muscles pour qu'ils m'obéissent. J'aimerai me retourner pour voir James à nouveau mais je ne pense pas que j'arriverai à me séparer de lui.

Alors je me faufile dans les ruelles où des poubelles ont été déversées de leur contenu suite à de probables chocs et je tente de me repérer. Déjà que je ne connais pas très bien Pré-au-Lard vu le peu de visites que j'y ai faites alors avec tous ces dégâts, c'est encore plus difficile. Et la panique m'embrouille l'esprit, chaque ombre devenant un danger mortel, chaque son une attaque. J'ai l'impression que je vais devenir folle, qu'il serait presque plus facile d'attendre ici, sans bouger, dans la crainte et l'horreur. A certains croisements, je reconnais quelques boutiques, amochées, et aperçois des conflits. A ma grande tristesse, je vois des élèves se battre aux côté d'adultes et j'ignore de quel côté ils sont. Désormais, j'aurai mon propre souvenir de ce qu'est un Mangemort et non plus une vague image inspirée par les photos de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Je rampe au sol derrière des murets ou des débris pour éviter d'être vue par les différents duellistes. Je dois à tout prix rejoindre Poudlard. Cependant, mon attention est détournée par une silhouette familière un peu plus loin, à moitié allongée sur les étalages d'un apothicaire dont la vitrine s'est brisée. Je m'en approche tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil pour m'assurer que je n'ai pas été vue et je reconnais alors Clemence, inconsciente. Je cours dans sa direction et me faufile à travers le large trou de la vitrine pour voir ce qui se passe, la porte étant coincée. La boutique semble vide, le propriétaire a dû prendre la fuite et Clemence s'est probablement faite attaquer et a peut-être même été la cause des dégâts du présentoir vu ses blessures.

Elle a quelques plaies au visage et ses membres semblent en piteux état mais on dirait que tout est en place et je la vois respirer. Je lui gifle un peu les joues, dans l'espoir de la ranimer mais rien ne se passe ce qui accroit mon sentiment de détresse. Et j'ai beau fouiller ses poches, je ne trouve pas sa baguette

Je regarde à l'extérieur et les bruits me semblent plus proches que d'habitudes. J'en viens même à entendre des incantations d'Impardonnable. Peut-être est-ce simplement dû à la position de la boutique qui créé de l'écho ou à ma peur mais je préfère prendre des précautions. La cape de James aurait été parfaite pour la dissimuler mais je ne l'ai plus… J'espère que ce sera Arthur qui la récupèrera dans mon sac et non pas Greil ou Alaric.

Bon, Grand-père a dû me voir fuir sans mon sac donc je doute qu'il soupçonne mes affaires de détenir quoique ce soit d'intéressant. J'espère.

Je saisis les épaules de Clemence et la tire derrière les étalages pour la dissimuler et la protéger des sorts perdus. C'est toujours ça de pris. Je jette un coup d'œil aux flacons qui m'entourent mais ne connaissant pas le mal dont souffre mon amie, je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Je me relève et prend à nouveau la fuite sans jeter un regard à Clemence. J'espère que les bonnes personnes la retrouveront. Désormais, je suis certaine que même ceux qui ne sont pas les cibles habituelles peuvent être victimes de ces combats : ce n'est plus une histoire de traître, de partisans ou de famille, c'est un combat à l'aveugle avec pour seul but de détruire la confiance du monde sorcier. La démonstration parfaite de la futilité du sang face à la mort.

En sortant de la boutique, un frisson parcours mon corps et je me sens encore plus mal qu'avant. Je tente de frotter mes bras comme pour me réconforter mais c'est peine perdue. Pire encore : je commence à trembler de tous mes membres et j'ai l'impression que mon propre cœur s'affaiblit. Je me retourne avec l'idée de rejoindre Clemence quand j'aperçois un détraqueur à quelques pas. Que ces monstres se soient alliés à Voldemort ne m'était pas inconnu mais je ne savais pas qu'ils participaient aux batailles. Je me rappelle alors que Clemence est inanimée dans la boutique : si je ne fais rien, le détraqueur la trouvera et l'embrassera ! Je commence à paniquer : je ne peux pas fuir mais je ne suis pas en état de vaincre un détraqueur. Je me rappelle des explications d'Opieka puis me concentre sur des émotions fortes et positives. Cette tâche me semble impossible mais je fais de mon mieux. Je dois penser à James, à Mary et Thomas, je vais mieux qu'avant, j'ai des amis… James a compris que j'étais triste. J'ai changé !

Attiré par mes émotions plus intenses, la créature s'éloigne de la boutique où j'ai dissimulé mon amie et se dirige vers moi. Je décide alors de courir aussi vite que mes jambes fatiguées me le permettent : j'espère qu'il se trouvera rapidement une autre proie… Et si possible en pleine forme.

Je remarque des conflits au bout de la rue et je me dirige vers une allée plus calme. Le détraqueur ne me suit plus, c'est une bonne chose. Les décombres séparent les groupes et de ma position, je reconnais Rhys qui suit en courant un groupe plus jeune tout en jetant des sorts dans son dos. Je comprends qu'il cherche à faire fuir les élèves et un élan d'admiration m'envahit. C'est horrible de se dire qu'il faille de telles extrémités pour reconnaître les héros. Rhys est quelqu'un de bien, même sans ces conditions morbides.

J'espère qu'ils arriveront sans encombres : ils ont encore du chemin et vu les dégâts environnants, qui sait quels détours ils devront prendre.

Je continue mon avancée à travers Pré-au-Lard qui s'est transformé en véritable champ de bataille : des trous se sont formés dans le sol suite à des sorts de charges tandis que bon nombre de toits sont désormais partiellement ouverts. Les détonations, les chocs et les hurlements inondent mes tympans et paralysent mes pensées. Je reconnais des corps étendus mais je ne peux m'exposer pour les rejoindre, pas dans ma situation. Je peux seulement prier pour qu'ils ne soient pas morts.

Je sens ma gorge se serrer à cette pensée et je me mords les lèvres. Rentrer à Poudlard. Vite.

Mes muscles restent engourdis, je me déplace un peu maladroitement derrière des cloisons et quelques tonneau vides tout en devant prendre de long détours. Il faudra sûrement que j'évite l'allée principale.

Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule.

-AAAAAH !

Je me retourne en faisant un geste du poing pour assommer celui qui m'a agrippé. Ce n'est qu'après lui avoir frappé la mâchoire de toutes mes forces que je reconnais Sirius.

-Désolée ! Tu m'as fait peur, je m'excuse avec malgré tout un petit sourire.

Je ne suis pas amusée par l'effet comique de ma réaction mais plutôt rassurée de le voir : il est toujours vivant. Ca fait du bien. Il est si poussiéreux que ses cheveux d'habitude noirs sont presque entièrement blancs et une large plaie à sa main gauche m'interpelle mais il ne semble pas s'en soucier.

-Ca va, ce n'est rien, bougonne-t-il en se massant le visage. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches accroupie ici ?

-Je n'ai plus ma baguette ! Il y avait Alaric à la maison et tout le monde s'est battu, c'était un vrai chaos.

-Quoi ? Mais tu devais voir ta mère ! Et le père de James !

Sirius semble aussi affolé que moi et ça me réconforte : je ne suis pas encore folle, il est normal de paniquer.

-Il s'est battu contre Greil. Mary également. Et Dumbledore se battait contre mon Grand-Père. J'ai fui parce que je n'avais plus de baguette et que je risquais de les gêner.

Sirius me regarde un instant et je sais qu'il juge mes arguments. Puis il appuie sa main sur mon épaule pour mieux me dissimuler, comme l'avait fait ma mère il y a quelques heures.

-Bon, il faut éviter qu'on sache que Dumbledore n'est pas là le plus longtemps possible sinon les Mangemorts seront encore plus intenables et le moral des Aurors au plus bas. Toi, tu rentres à Poudlard.

-J'en avais l'intention mais je dois rester cachée, je lui explique en montrant mes mains vides.

-Va vers Honeydukes. Dans la cave, il y a une dalle qui se soulève. Utilise-la et va au bout du tunnel : tu te retrouveras directement à Poudlard. C'est un passage secret que personne ne connaît sauf nous. Evite les chemins à découvert menant à Poudlard : c'est là que se concentrent les attaques.

J'acquiesce en sentant l'espoir et la peur m'envahir : on m'a confié des ordres donc c'est plus facile de réaliser des décisions mais l'idée de traverser l'allée principale ne me rassure pas.

-Bon, moi j'y retourne… Tu as vu James ? demande Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, en arrivant. Il va bien, je rajoute en comprenant son inquiétude.

Sirius détourne la tête mais une petite voix en moi devine qu'il est soulagé. On l'est tous.

-Au fait, Clemence est inconsciente. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a mais je l'ai cachée dans la boutique d'un apothicaire.

-D'accord ! me répond-il en courant dans la direction opposée à la mienne.

Je regarde à nouveau autour de moi. Je peux atteindre Honeydukes presque directement en passant par la rue en face de moi mais il y a cinq sorciers qui s'y battent alors je vais éviter : je n'aurais même pas la place de passer. Malgré la terreur qui m'envahit à l'entente des maléfices énoncés et des fracas toujours plus nombreux, je me résous à agir. Je décide donc de sortir de ma cachette et enjamber quelques pierres pour emprunter un chemin un peu plus long mais qui me semble plus sûr. On risque de me voir mais qui me suivrait de toute façon ? Ils sont tous trop occupés à se battre. A se tuer.

Un frisson me parcourt et j'ai envie de fuir, de rejoindre Sirius et James. Je n'ai pas de baguette mais je me sentirais plus en sécurité avec eux. J'ai besoin de présence !

Je dois survivre. Je dois continuer. Peu importe si j'ai peur, si je ne comprends rien, si je ne peux plus réfléchir calmement. Je dois agir. Je ne pourrai pas m'en sortir en restant immobile.

J'atteins avec joie le chemin désiré et rase les murs en tentant de deviner ce qui se passe à l'autre extrémité : je vais me retrouver sur la plus grande rue de Pré-au-Lard, en face de la poste, et vu le bruit qui arrive à mes oreilles, ça ne va pas être aisé de me frayer un chemin jusqu'à Honeydukes. Un éclat de bois fonce à toute vitesse sur moi mais à ma grande surprise, il rebondit dans le vide.

-Rebbeca !

Mon sang se glace et une horrible boule se loge dans ma gorge. Je me retourne immédiatement et réalise un pas en arrière en serrant les poings. Je n'ai pas de baguette, il est plus grand que moi, plus fort également, je suis la mieux placée pour le dire. Je suis fichue.

Je sens ma respiration devenir précipitée et douloureuse tandis qu'Antonin s'approche de moi.

-Une chance que je maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège du bouclier, déclare-t-il en baissant sa baguette.

C'est lui qui m'a protégée ? Je ne pense pas aimer ça. Pas du tout.

Ce qui m'effraie encore plus est son excellente disposition : le bas de sa cape est légèrement sale mais il ne semble ni apeuré, ni blessé. Il est dans de bien meilleures conditions que moi.

-Que fais-tu ici ? Je t'avais dit dans les lettres de ne pas venir à Pré-au-Lard ! siffle-t-il, apparemment agacé, son visage se crispant par moment.

Les lettres ? Elles disaient ça ? Ca me dit quelque chose cette histoire de Pré-au-Lard mais ça ne me revient pas complètement. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas disposée à discuter de note correspondance là.

-Les professeurs de Poudlard ne te les ont pas remises, c'est ça ? D'un côté je m'étonnais que tu ne me répondes pas. Tout s'explique, continue-t-il en affichant une grimace de dégoût. Mais tu es là, tu dois me suivre.

Il tourne à nouveau le regard vers moi, plus serein à ma surprise, tandis que je reste abasourdie face à ses paroles. Que veut-il ? Il tend une main vers moi avec douceur et ça me met mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi ? je murmure lentement.

J'ai une envie terrible de faire un autre pas en arrière mais j'ai peur qu'il le prenne mal. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne m'en veut plus alors mieux vaut éviter de se le mettre à dos. En même temps, il disait m'aimer, je pourrais peut-être jouer là-dessus. Je ne veux pas être de ces filles qui manipulent les hommes et je dois avouer que je ne m'en pense pas capable mais là, ça pourrait me sauver la vie.

-Je vais t'accompagner auprès des autres, je leur dirai qui tu es et ils seront obligés de t'obéir. Tu nous as tout de même aidés pour la création du philtre de l'esprit.

Par réflexe, je plonge la main dans ma poche, pour m'assurer que j'ai encore la fiole avec moi.

-Je ne t'ai pas aidé.

-Oh que si, tu n'as pas idée à quel point ton soutien nous a été précieux, répond-il sur le ton d'un compliment sincère, avec un sourire bizarre, comme si je venais d'être trop modeste.

Sa gentillesse me semble insupportable. Je ne veux plus le voir, pas après qu'il ait failli me tuer, pas après qu'il ait torturé Peter. Je lui avais déjà dit, pourquoi a-t-il tout oublié ?

Je me sens dégoûtante de le voir si aimable avec moi malgré mes tentatives de rejets, alors que je le hais ! JE LE HAIS !

-Bon sang, Antonin ! Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette fiole, je n'ai jamais voulu faire du mal aux moldus et je n'ai jamais voulu rejoindre le côté de Voldemort. C'est un monstre ! Et je ne le rejoindrai pas : je ferai tout pour l'empêcher d'obtenir la fiole ! je hurle, piquant une crise de nerfs.

Rapidement, je me rappelle que d'autres personnes, dont des Mangemorts, peuvent nous entendre et je me tais subitement. Antonin me regarde avec des yeux ronds mais ses sourcils sont froncés sous l'incompréhension.

-Tu veux m'empêcher de faire mon devoir ? Tu veux qu'il me tue ?

-Non, je murmure, réalisant l'importance de mes paroles.

Etrangement, Antonin ne semble pas entendre ce que je dis : son visage se crispe, ses paupières se plisse, il marmonne comme un dément. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça.

-Tu veux me trahir toi aussi, tu veux ma mort. Tous, vous voulez me vaincre. Me détruire, ma mort, mourir…

Il semble encore plus touché que mon père quand soudain, cette manière de parler me rappelle Peter lors de ce fameux jour où il a été victime de la fiole.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent tandis que je comprends ce qui se passe : deux des effets qu'on soupçonnait chez la fiole étaient l'amnésie et la paranoïa. Le livre le disait au sujet de l'œil de sombral et du venin de crotal : c'est « dévastateur pour l'esprit ». Antonin a été en contact prolongé avec cette potion expérimentale, il n'y a pas touché mais, comme le disait James, il a subit les vapeurs, les ingrédients, ce genre de chosee. Il n'était pas fou auparavant, mais il l'est devenu ! Il n'a pas pris assez de précautions et il n'avait pas beaucoup de proches pour le surveiller. Il a dû fuir, donc personne n'a vu les changements opérer et finalement, ça s'est aggravé.

Il a peut-être oublié ce que je lui avais dit dans l'infirmerie, ou même qu'il a essayé de me tuer.

Et là, il est rentré dans une forme de paranoïa.

Quelle ironie : le garçon qui voulait inspirer la crainte se révèle être le plus terrifié de tous. Comme à chaque fois finalement : quand on a peur, on veut le cacher et pour se rassurer devenir la crainte chez les autres pour se sentir plus puissant… Ou plutôt moins vulnérable. Je connais tellement bien cette chimère.

Antonin brandit sa baguette dans ma direction et cette fois, je sais que je suis mal : vu qu'il est « fou » je ne peux plus le manipuler, c'est certain. Je lève brusquement mes bras devant moi pour protéger mon buste et ma tête, seulement je tenais encore la fiole. Si je m'en sors vivante, je n'aurai plus jamais le droit de contredire ceux qui me traiteront d'idiote.

-Donne-la moi.

Je ne réponds pas mais lui jette mon regard le plus mauvais.

-Donne-la moi !

-Plutôt mourir que de te laisser l'utiliser à nouveau, je réponds avec sincérité.

Je pose la main sur le bouchon : je sais qu'il est scellé avec de la magie mais il est plausible que les chocs reçus durant les combats à la maison l'ait fragilisé et que je pourrais l'ouvrir. La probabilité est assez faible mais elle existe. Je pourrais tout vider sous les yeux d'Antonin. Je suis même prête à l'utiliser sur moi : avoir l'impression que tout se referme sur nous, que les autres nous veulent du mal, ça a été mon quotidien pendant trop longtemps. Ca me fait peur mais je ne veux pas qu'il y ait un autre « Peter ». Je suis prête à m'en assurer moi-même.

- DONNE-MOI CA ! hurle-t-il en levant sa baguette pour réaliser un sort.

-_Fracta _! hurle une voix féminine.

Je fais un bond en arrière tandis que Dolohov lève la tête. L'instant d'après, des briques provenant d'une maison à sa gauche lui tombe dessus et une tuile l'assomme. Quelques éclats me frôlent les joues et je sens la fine et désagréable douleur que je connais trop bien : ma peau a dû se fendre légèrement par endroit, cependant je ne bouge pas d'un pouce.

Je reste muette de stupéfaction tandis que quelques tuiles continuent de tomber du mur fragilisé. Enfin, je lève le regard vers la personne au bout de la rue : Pénélope.

Elle vient de me sauver.

-Rends-moi ma baguette ! je lui hurle sans réfléchir.

Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai dû dire. Je ne peux la remercier, c'est impossible, pas après tout ça.

Sa pommette a une drôle de couleur, comme si elle avait pris un coup ou un éclat mais ça ne la dérange pas on dirait. Elle semble inquiète et désolée puis répond :

-Opieka me l'a confisquée ! J'étais partie tout dire aux professeurs quand il m'a interrompue et juste après les Mangemorts sont arrivés. Ils sont partout ! hurle-t-elle d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire, ses grands yeux brillants de larmes.

Je me mords les lèvres sous la colère. Nous échangeons un regard et elle s'en va finalement, visiblement apeurée par une attaque qui s'est produite pas très loin d'elle. Je murmure un juron tandis que je regarde les débris devant moi : pas le temps de chercher la baguette de Dolohov, surtout avec le risque qu'elle se soit brisée. Et puis j'ai peur de m'approcher de lui. Je fais demi-tour et me dirige à nouveau vers l'allée principale de Pré-au-Lard, mes pensées centrées sur ce qui vient de se produire.

C'était un moment étrange car c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé ces dernières années : Pénélope était sincère, il n'y avait ni haine, ni mépris. Elle était réellement désolée, comme au temps où nous étions vraiment amies. Et ce pendant un court moment, que ce soit dans cette bataille ou durant notre scolarité. C'était très bref pour nous deux.

Elle voulait bien faire. Et elle m'a sauvée. Pénélope est peut-être une peste mais quand elle comprend de quoi il s'agit, elle sait ce qui est bien ou non. Par le passé, elle était obnubilée par son image, le besoin de rabaisser pour se rassurer et elle ne savait pas quel était le véritable danger que représentait la fiole. Mais là, elle avait peut-être entendu ce que j'ai dit à Dolohov. Elle m'a aidée. Tout lui mettre sur le dos n'est pas juste. Elle a été mon amie autrefois. Elle a peut-être plus de raisons que les autres de m'embêter.

Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que ce sont de bonnes raisons et que je dois tout lui pardonner ! Il faut que je me respecte moi aussi.

Je regarde des deux côtés de la rue : si je vais à droite, je peux rejoindre Poudlard mais il semblerait que les Mangemorts aient prévu cette éventualité et nombreux sont les sorciers qui luttent pour dégager le chemin et vaincre les adversaires. Sur la gauche également il y a beaucoup d'ennemis mais en plus petit nombre malgré tout, et c'est le chemin que m'a indiqué Sirius, celui vers la confiserie.

Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il se passe de telles horreurs. L'explication de James était si brève. Et si je n'arrive pas à atteindre Honeydukes je ne le saurai jamais.

Un sorcier encapuchonné reste cependant trop près de moi pour que je puisse passer sans l'alerter. Il est en plein combat avec une fille de septième année qui tente uniquement de se protéger et semble en mauvaise posture. Je retourne sur mes pas et arrache de la main droite, l'autre tenant toujours la potion maléfique, une brique au mur éventré de la maison dont les tuiles ont assommé Dolohov. Une fois en position et malgré mes muscles crispés, je lance de toutes mes forces la briques sur le supposé Mangemort.

Mon manque d'entraînement se ressent sur la trajectoire de la brique qui ne frappe que l'épaule de l'ennemi, et même pas celle du côté où il tient sa baguette. Il se retourne vers moi et bien que je ne voie pas son visage, je devine qu'il veut en finir rapidement.

-_Endoloris !_

Par miracle, j'évite l'Impardonnable lancé dans ma direction en me jetant contre le mur mais la peur et le choc me paralysent un court instant. L'instant de trop : mon adversaire lève à nouveau sa baguette et mon cerveau semble mort.

-_Petrificus Totalus _! s'exclame alors la septième année.

Le Mangemort n'est pas complètement immobilisé, le sort étant probablement trop faible pour ça, mais il est assez ralenti pour que la jeune fille en profite pour prendre la fuite. Je décide de l'imiter en partant vers la gauche en direction de Honeydukes. Je laisse s'échapper un soupir de soulagement quand je vois qu'un autre sorcier, peut-être un Auror, a décidé de prendre le Mangemort comme adversaire : au moins, je ne me prendrai pas un sort dans le dos. Sans compter le fait que mes muscles s'affaiblissent de seconde en seconde : je croyais que de l'activité les réveillerait suite à ce long vol à dos de gronians mais finalement, ils n'étaient pas seulement courbaturés mais également épuisés !

Je ressens une certaine fierté à avoir aidé une autre élève et je comprends comment cela peut devenir addictif.

Un peu plus loin j'aperçois Remus aux prises avec Jugson, près de la poste et mon corps semble alors me désobéir : il s'arrête et je reste plantée là, au beau milieu de la rue alors que n'importe qui pourrait s'en prendre à moi. Jugson lance un maléfice qui touche mon ami, ce dernier pousse un hurlement de douleur et, comme enragé, réplique avec un sort dont je n'entends pas l'incantation. Malgré tout, je vois Jugson faire un vol plané et sa tête heurter violemment des gravats. Remus et moi restons immobiles en fixant le corps du Serpentard. Il ne bouge plus. Je regarde une dernière fois Remus qui est livide et reste au même endroit. J'espère qu'il va bien : l'attaque de Jugson semblait terrible. Je lui jette un dernier regard, inquiète avant de reprendre mes esprits.

Finalement, je reprends ma course d'obstacle. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. Je veux que tout cela se termine, pour de bon ! Je n'ai plus de souffle, j'ai peur, je m'inquiète, j'ai envie de pleurer et j'ai encore la fiole dans la main !

La devanture un peu abimée de Honeydukes, du côté opposé de l'avenue, finit par rentrer dans mon champ de vision. Je regarde les alentours et décide, pour ne pas traverser les duels et me prendre un maléfice qui ne me serait pas destiné, d'avancer un peu plus loin pour traverser la rue et faire le tour du pâté de maison. Un sort touche ce qui semble être une cabane contenant les stocks de matériel du magasin de chaudron, à deux pas de la confiserie. Le fracas est assourdissant mais l'entassement des débris me paraît comme une chance : j'aurai la possibilité de me cacher entre le chemin par lequel je vais sortir et la confiserie. J'approche de mon but final et des plans se forment dans ma tête. C'est bon signe. Je serai bientôt en sécurité !

J'arrive finalement à une zone moins encombrée, plus proche de la cabane hurlante et je décide de traverser l'allée. C'est alors que je remarque qu'un peu plus loin des Mangemorts se réunissent. Je me dépêche et saute par-dessus un buisson pour les observer à distance : peut-être vont-ils s'en aller, ils ont peur des Aurors, ou alors Dumbledore est enfin arrivé… Mais je ferais mieux d'être invisible au cas où, ou en tout cas, très discrète.

A mon plus grand malheur, les Mangemort ne transplanent pas, bien au contraire : ils se déplacent dans ma direction… ou plutôt dans la direction de Poudlard.

Ils ont sûrement compris que Dumbledore n'était pas à l'école. J'espère seulement qu'il a juste un peu de retard et non pas que mon Grand-Père ait réussi à le vaincre. Surtout si on se rappelle de ce qu'il a fait à Darnell. Je sens mon estomac se tordre davantage en me rappelant du récit ainsi que de l'image du squelette.

Je regarde autour de moi et m'enfonce un peu plus dans le buisson qui me griffe les joues afin d'être invisible aux yeux des Mangemorts lorsqu'ils passent à mon niveau. C'est alors que je remarque que l'un d'eux n'est pas encapuchonné. Il est plus grand que les autres et sa figure me laisse la même impression qu'un détraqueur. Pire encore : une voix en moi me dit que je vais mourir et je n'arrive pas à imaginer d'autre alternatives.

Il a le visage fin, pâle et déformé, comme s'il s'était arraché le nez. Ses yeux sont rouges sans pour autant laisser l'impression des braises mais plutôt celle de la morsure du froid. Il semble dégager volontairement une aura de puissance pour prouver sa grandeur et avance sans crainte vers les combats.

Sans même l'avoir jamais vu avant, je pense savoir qui c'est.

Je sens mon corps trembler et j'ai l'impression que tout le village de Pré-au-Lard m'entend faire bruisser les feuilles autour de moi.

J'attends que les Mangemorts soient plus loin pour sortir de ma cachette. Ma robe s'accroche à quelques brindilles mais c'est le cadet de mes soucis.

Que dois-je faire ? Je dois prévenir quelqu'un ! Voldemort est ici !

Je dois fuir, je ne pourrais jamais vaincre Voldemort, encore moins sans ma baguette ! Mais James est encore ici. Mes amis sont ici. Je dois les aider.

J'ai envie de crier.

Je regarde la cabane hurlante plus loin, complètement silencieuse, comme si les esprits qui la hantaient nous observaient avec respect et tristesse.

Bon, dirigeons-nous vers Honeydukes : je dois fuir. Je me dégoûte d'abandonner ainsi mes amis. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à trouver une solution ? Une idée ?

Je fais un rapide détour pour atteindre l'autre côté de la boutique et j'y accède finalement. Il semblerait que le groupe de Mangemort mené par Voldemort soient déjà présents et je sens tous mes membres trembler sans que je ne puisse les calmer : James et Sirius m'ont dit de ne pas avoir peur de son nom mais lui, le sorcier, le mage noir qui a tué tant de gens, que personne n'a su arrêter, comment est-il possible de ne pas le craindre ? S'il me voit, il me tuera sans hésiter, surtout s'il sait qui je suis et que j'ai mis des bâtons dans les roues de ses alliés. Par chance, et comme je l'avais prévu, les gravats composés en partie d'éclats de chaudrons provenant du cabanon désormais en ruine, de anses tordues et de planches en bois brisées me permettent de me dissimuler sur une partie du chemin qui reste à faire. Il faudra juste que je pique un sprint d'environ vingt mètres, une fois au bout, pour atteindre la porte de la boutique. J'espère qu'elle n'est pas fermée à clé.

Je dois être la plus prudente possible. Le moindre bruit pourrait attirer l'attention sur moi, malgré les sorts, les cris et les explosions.

Je me mets sur le ventre et rampe à la force de mes bras. Ca me fait mal à cause des nombreux copeaux de bois et des différents éléments, qui composaient l'abri détruit des stocks du magasin de chaudron, traînant au sol. Je ne suis pas assez forte non plus pour avancer rapidement uniquement avec la force de mes bras mais il faut que je reste dissimulée. Je sens mes genoux se griffer à ce qui semble être une plaque métallique non polie et je devine que ma robe a dû se déchirer dans le buisson et ainsi exposer ma peau. Peut-être aurais-je dû ranger la fiole pour me donner plus de force ou au moins une meilleure prise, ou en tout cas j'aurai pu dégager mes cheveux qui se coincent à la moindre occasion mais vu que j'ai le ventre, et donc mes poches, contre terre je pense qu'il vaut mieux garder l'objet maléfique dans ma main, quitte à m'abîmer le poignet en le frottant aux ruines de Pré-au-Lard.

Soudain, un son plus clair et plus terrible entrave mes muscles comme s'ils étaient pris dans la glace.

-Mangemorts, mes chers combattants, rejoignez votre Maître ! Nous avons accompli notre devoir et il est temps de laisser les sorciers comprendre leur choix, déclare une voix forte et terrifiante.

Je devine que c'est la voix de Voldemort, et elle est très proche de moi. Beaucoup trop.

Il est juste à côté.

Or, je n'ai ni baguette ni arme blanche.

Je colle mon dos aux gravats tandis que j'entends des pas de toutes parts se diriger vers moi. Le froid m'envahit, me faisant comprendre qu'il n'y a pas que des humains parmi eux.

Voldemort est dans mon dos. Je tourne la tête mais je n'ose pas la lever pour vérifier. Je ne veux pas être tuée !

La proximité avec le pire mage noir de notre époque me tétanise et me donne l'impression de mourir. C'est un sentiment affreux, j'ai la sensation que ma vie s'échappe de mon corps et pourtant je ne suis pas encore morte. Tout espoir se consume et je reste là, à attendre le moment où le pire arrivera.

-Que mes fidèles me suivent, susurre la voix qui résonne dans mes oreilles. Et que les traîtres soient punis.

Il va s'en aller ? Je n'arrive pas à bouger mais l'idée de son départ me paraît comme une éclaircie bien que l'idée de voir disparaître des élèves avec lui me fait mal au coeur. L'aura des détraqueurs s'insinue en moi mais pas autant que tout à l'heure : ils sont concentrés sur autre chose. Probablement les « traîtres » faits prisonniers. Cependant j'entends des protestations et les combats ne cessent pas pour autant. Il y en a encore qui sont assez braves pour défier Voldemort. Des héros. J'ai trop peur pour en faire partie.

James m'a dit que les Mangemorts étaient venus pour les traîtres : est-ce qu'ils tentent de les enlever ou seulement de les tuer ?

Où est-il ? J'ai besoin de le voir ! De l'avoir contre moi, qu'il me protège, que je le couvre également. Lui !

-Laisse mes élèves ici, Tom, déclare la voix grave de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore est revenu ! Il en a mis du temps mais ça me rassure de l'entendre. L'estime que je lui porte est mitigée mais il y a une chose que je sais : Voldemort a peur de lui. Il est donc obligé de s'enfuir. Je l'espère en tout cas. Une bulle d'espoir s'est formée cependant elle reste en partie écrasée par l'effroi qui s'est propagé dans tout mon corps.

Par contre je ne comprends pas la provocation du directeur : pourquoi appeler Voldemort « Tom » ?

-Vous êtes finalement arrivé ? Moi qui étais venu en espérant ne pas vous croiser… Enfin, vous n'avez pas pu protéger vos élèves, ni les garder à vos côtés alors ils sont à moi, réplique Voldemort d'une voix stridente qui me crispe.

Je remarque une petite ouverture dans les gravats et y jette un coup d'œil malgré mes cheveux dégoûtants de boue et de poussière. Une cape noire dissimule la moitié de mon champ de vision mais j'aperçois la robe colorée de Dumbledore un peu plus loin, bien que ça ne me calme pas le moins du monde : je sais à qui appartient la cape. J'ai envie de disparaître, de fuir, de hurler. Je suis trop proche de lui ! Que quelqu'un l'éloigne de moi ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-En effet, j'arrive bien trop tard mais je ne te laisserai pas détruire plus de vies. Je t'ordonne de libérer mes élèves, tous mes élèves. Peu importe leurs choix passés.

Je jette un nouveau coup d'œil vers la porte de Honeydukes : que va-t-il se passer si je me mets à courir ? Ca risque de surprendre Voldemort qui m'éliminera sur le champ. Je suis donc obligée de rester ici.

La cause de Dumbledore est très noble mais comment peut-il espérer retenir Voldemort ici ? Il va fuir, transplaner avec ses otages probablement.

J'ai peur. Bien trop peur.

A l'aide ! Que quelqu'un me trouve, un Auror, James, Sirius, n'importe qui. Qu'on me dise comment m'en sortir !

Cependant, une partie de moi m'impose de rester sur place, elle m'empêche de fuir, d'abandonner. Je dois agir. Je dois aider Dumbledore. Je dois empêcher Voldemort de kidnapper les élèves.

Dois-je lui sauter dessus ? Mais j'ai peur ! Qui suis-je contre ce mage à la puissance qu'on dit sans égal ? Même contre des élèves je perds à tous les coups. Je suis nulle ! Je suis faible, idiote et seule. Sans arme…

Mais je dois réaliser quelque chose. Mon âme hurle et je ne peux désobéir.

-Pourquoi vous obéir ? J'ai des moyens de pressions, moi, tandis que vous, vous n'avez que vos belles paroles vides.

Je serre mes genoux contre ma poitrine, la main tenant la fiole contre mon cœur. Trouve quelque chose Rebbeca ! Trouve ! Tu te disais intelligente, rusée, tu savais mieux que les autres ce qui se passait. Il y a un espoir, il faut t'en convaincre. Prouve-toi que tu es une sorcière forte, une personne bien. Tu es douée, tu peux trouver une solution ! La preuve, tu sais répliquer, te battre, courir assez vite, marcher dans un tunnel avec une cheville cassée, faire au moins un sortilège sans baguette…

-Je te reste supérieur malgré tout, Tom.

Toujours adossée aux débris, je fixe ce que je tiens dans mes mains. J'ai pris confiance en moi. Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur donc je n'en ferais pas. J'en suis capable. Je referme mes doigts sur le cristal froid. Je me remémore les conseils, les descriptions, les sensations et la nécessité.

Je peux le faire, j'en ai la certitude.

Une vibration. Une seule. La fiole est encore intacte mais…

J'ai réussi : un diffindo informulé, précis et sans baguette. Impeccable. La fiole est fragilisée.

Il ne me reste qu'un geste à faire. Un seul : le plus téméraire et le plus difficile.

-Plus maintenant, répond Voldemort avec le même rire sinistre.

De ma main gauche, je relève un peu ma robe presque en lambeaux pour protéger ma tête tandis que je réalise un mouvement du bras droit afin de jeter la fiole dans mon dos, par-dessus les gravats.


	91. Chapitre 91

**Chapitre 91 : Conclusions de l'enquête sur la fiole**

-Bon, nous on va y aller. A tout à l'heure, déclare Mary avec un sourire avant de suivre Thomas en lui tenant la main.

Nous lui sourions à notre tour et certains y ajoutent un signe de la main tandis que le couple se dirige vers le château. Nous somme dans le parc, près du lac parce que Clemence a enfin pu sortir de l'infirmerie et elle tenait à profiter des derniers jours où elle pouvait se permettre de sortir sans culpabiliser pour les BUSE. Personne n'a osé lui refuser ce caprice.

Il semblerait qu'elle ait été atteinte par un maléfice que même Pomfresh ne connaissait pas exactement, mais elle a su la remettre sur pied au bout d'une semaine. Tout le personnel du château s'est réuni pour l'aider à soigner les blessés : Dumbledore, Slughorn, Flitwick, McGonagall, Chourave et même Opieka. Les plus graves allaient voir l'infirmière ou le directeur tandis que ceux qui n'avaient que des écorchures ou avaient été victimes de sortilèges mineurs étaient dirigés vers les autres professeurs.

D'autre n'ont pas eu la chance de se remettre de leur blessure.

Je jette un regard à Thomas qui s'éloigne vers le château. Il est plus sombre que d'habitude, encore plus renfrogné et Rebbeca m'a dit qu'il avait souvent besoin de Mary auprès de lui. Quoi de plus normal, j'ai pensé à ce moment-là : son meilleur ami est mort.

Rhys n'est plus. Ainsi que Claire, sa cousine. Cette déclaration a été un choc terrible pour nous tous, Sirius en particulier : il n'était peut-être plus amoureux d'elle mais il la connaissait bien malgré tout. De ce fait, il s'est mis à discuter davantage avec Susan, notre protégée de troisième année : ils partageaient la perte d'un être cher. Elle s'en est sortie sans blessure physique mais la mort de son amie a laissé des traces que nous pouvons désormais comprendre, à notre plus grand malheur.

Ca m'a fait tellement bizarre de me dire que je ne les verrai plus, que je ne leur parlerai plus jamais. Auparavant, quand je croyais que Rebbeca et moi avions un lien du sang, je comparais notre relation à la leur pour mieux me situer. Et Scones n'est pas le seul à avoir nécessité d'une présence réconfortante à ses côtés. Je pense que nous en avons tous eu besoin, Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et même les professeurs. Scones avait Mary et moi j'avais mes amis… Et Rebbeca.

-Si ce n'est pas indiscret… Est-ce que tes parents vont divorcer ? demande Evans tandis que Sooty tourne autour de ses jambes à la recherche d'attention.

Elle a dit ça avec un regard gêné, ignorant son chat noir qui nous accompagne durant cette balade. Comment fait-elle pour ne pas tomber à cause de lui ?

Rebbeca, qui se tient à mes côtés, observe le lac en réfléchissant à sa réponse. La destruction totale de sa famille a été un choc terrible pour elle et j'ai tenté de faire de mon mieux pour être à ses côtés. Sirius aussi a essayé de la réconforter une fois qu'il n'était plus trop accablé par la mort de Claire. C'est presque horrible de se dire que la vie continue et pourtant, j'en suis heureux.

Finalement ma mère et Dumbledore ont réussi à stopper Greil dans sa rage. Mon père a été blessé dans le conflit mais il s'en remet. Blanche et mon père ont alors décidé de donner une chance à Greil et l'ont fait entrer dans un centre psychiatrique magique privé : ils espèrent toujours qu'il retrouvera une forme de raison, et ils n'avaient pas le cœur à l'envoyer à Azkaban, détruisant toute possibilité de rémission, sans compter l'image que ça aurait collé à Becky et Blanche.

Ce doit être difficile pour eux tous mais il reste un espoir.

-Je ne pense pas. Je ne sais pas si elle veut avoir un nouveau mari. Je crois que pour le moment, le soutient que lui apporte Mrs Pettigrow lui convient parfaitement, réponds Rebbeca avec un sourire reconnaissant envers Peter.

Ce dernier s'interrompt dans ses tentatives de ricochet avant de lever les mains au ciel :

-N'en rajoute pas : elle ne parle plus que de ta mère et des activités qu'elles font ensemble. Si jamais elle m'oblige à les accompagner faire les boutiques, je te jure de trouver une malédiction spécialement pour toi !

Nous éclatons tous de rire face à la menace.

Lorsque Rebbeca nous a expliqués ce qui s'était passé chez elle, elle a immédiatement demandé à Queudver si ça le gênerait qu'elle contacte sa mère pour qu'elle discute avec la sienne. Je me rappelle m'être demandé si c'était vraiment adéquat : Blanche avait été battue et allait subir une énorme pression face aux procès qui approchaient mais il semblerait que la compagnie de Mrs Pettigrow ait été d'une aide précieuse. Depuis, tout porte à penser que les deux femmes sont devenues amies.

-Ca devrait aller. Et puis, pour en revenir à la question du divorce, je me vois mal changer de nom… Surtout que finalement, celui de ma mère n'est pas un vrai nom.

-Et pourquoi pas « Opieka » ? ricane Sirius.

-Oh oui ! Ca serait une excellente idée ! s'exclame Clemence en joignant les mains. Il t'adore vraiment !

-Berk, pas ça ! Et puis tu es la seule ici qui souhaite s'appeler « Opieka », je réplique en affichant une grimace.

Je sais que c'est le demi-frère de Rebbeca mais je le trouve toujours agaçant. Certaines choses ne changent pas j'imagine.

-Ce n'est pas exact, murmure Evans avec un sourire mauvais. Les rumeurs disaient vrai : l'autre jour j'ai bel et bien vu Opieka et Nisha ensemble !

Rebbeca et Clemence font un « Ooooh » d'admiration avant d'éclater de rire à nouveau. Opieka semble s'être trouvé une copine. Mais Nisha est trop bien pour lui. Elle devrait le plaquer dès maintenant.

-Bon, au moins ça me donne un prétexte pour refuser son invitation pour aller le voir cet été sans paraître impolie, déclare Becky avec une mine soulagée. Non pas que je le haïsse mais ça m'aurait gêné de rencontrer sa mère…

Clemence glousse mais elle est bien la seule : elle ignore la situation de Rebbeca. Nous tous nous le savons, même Rogue et Remus qui ne sont pas ici en ce moment. Becky trouve que ça ferait bizarre de rencontrer la femme de son vrai père. Elle est le fruit d'un adultère malgré tout. Elle a tenu à le dire à Evans et Rogue parce que, selon elle, « ils avaient subi les conséquences de cette liaison ». Je n'étais pas d'accord mais ils ont promis de rester discrets à ce sujet alors je respecte son choix.

-Enfin, je reste une Foist. Peu importe les choix de mon père : il m'a aimée, éduquée et je garde ces deux fondements, peu importe si certaines choses ont changé. Et j'ai l'intention de faire respecter cette décision, affirme-t-elle avec un petit sourire décidé.

Sirius et moi échangeons un regard : elle ne choisit pas la solution de facilité. Les procès, les rumeurs : tout va jouer contre elle. J'espère être là pour la soutenir, encore. Et qu'elle ne sera pas trop touchée également. Enfin, Dumbledore a fait de son mieux pour que Blanche soit la moins assimilée possible au procès d'Alaric Odenwald.

A son sujet… Il a pris la fuite, à nouveau. On ne sait pas où il est, hors du Royaume-Uni vraisemblablement. De toute façon il n'est plus attaché à sa famille d'après les propos de Becky mais on se pose quand même des questions : que va-t-il faire désormais ? Va-t-il se rester discret ou se battre à nouveau ?

Malgré cette déconvenue, Opieka a eu la satisfaction d'apprendre qui était le meurtrier de son père et la justice magique a approuvé les preuves apportées par Dumbledore. D'ailleurs Blanche est venue à Poudlard pour voir sa fille après la bataille de Pré-au-Lard, comme de nombreux parents inquiets, mais également pour récupérer Tondra, le gronian. Ainsi, elle a rencontré notre professeur de Défense contre les forces du Mal. Ils ont un peu parlé et, à la manière de Rebbeca, elle a tenu à prendre ses responsabilités : elle lui a payé intégralement l'opération magique qui va lui permettre d'avoir un œil à nouveau valide. Ca ne sera peut-être pas parfait mais c'est toujours mieux que ce bandeau qu'il porte en ce moment.

Une petite voix ne cesse de me siffler que ça aurait dû être à moi de le proposer mais je tente de l'ignorer : dès que je ne verrai plus ce cache-œil, je devrais me sentir mieux… Je l'espère.

-En parlant de béguin, j'ai parlé avec Thomas, au sujet de lui et Mary, et tu sais quoi ? Il croyait que tu essayais de le séduire au début de l'année, déclare Clemence avec un immense sourire.

Rebbeca rougit comme une pivoine puis jette un regard noir à Sirius tandis que je fronce les sourcils : c'est quoi cette histoire ? C'est vrai ?

-C'est n'importe quoi ! Je lui ai juste emprunté un livre, grogne-t-elle. Tout ça c'est de la faute de Sirius et de sa fichue blague !

-Mais non, Rebbeca tentait bel et bien de séduire Scones ! Je t'assure ! dément Sirius pour faire enrager notre amie.

Clemence glousse et je lui fais signe que c'est une plaisanterie, désormais rassuré.

Dire qu'avant j'avais peur que Becky me vole mes amis, qu'elle attire toute leur attention sur ces problèmes et que je me retrouve seul. Ca a changé. Tout a tellement changé en moins d'un an. Cette dernière reste agacée et croise les bras sous nos regards amusés. Evans observe sa montre puis nous fait un petit signe de la main avant de murmurer aux deux filles :

-Je vous laisse, je dois voir Severus.

-Je t'accompagne, répond Clemence avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Evans devient écarlate et fronce les sourcils, visiblement mal à l'aise, mais n'ose pas dire le moindre mot devant nous et elles partent toutes les deux, Sooty menant la marche, la queue en forme de canne. Cependant, à peine ont-elles fait dix pas qu'Evans commence à faire de grand geste pour que Clemence s'éloigne. Rebbeca les regarde en souriant tandis que je reste silencieux : je me demande si mes soupçons sont vérifiés au sujet de la préfète et de son ami.

-Vous croyez qu'il y aura un vainqueur pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons cette année ? demande Rebbeca pour continuer de discuter.

-On a peut-être perdu tous nos points mais les Serpentard sont pires que nous ! s'exclame Peter que j'approuve d'un signe de tête.

-Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore va faire concourir des maisons… « estropiées », murmure Sirius.

Nous restons silencieux un moment face à sa réponse.

Non seulement il y a eu des morts, comme le professeur de Runes dont j'ai vu les derniers instants, mais il y a également eu un emprisonnement.

Dolohov est parti à Azkaban : trop de gens l'ont vu se battre du côté de Voldemort et Dumbledore n'a rien pu faire pour lui. Certains racontent même qu'il aurait blessé le chef des aurors. Rebbeca nous a racontés qu'il avait tenté de voler la fiole mais que Pénélope l'a arrêté juste à temps. Cependant, au moment où j'allais faire un compliment à son sujet, elle a tout de suite ajouté que c'est également elle qui lui avait enlevé sa baguette. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut encore d'être sortie avec sa pire ennemie.

En tout cas, nous n'entendrons probablement plus parler d'Antonin Dolohov avant un long moment.

On ne sait pas si des élèves du côté de Voldemort ont commis des meurtres ou blessé gravement certains aurors, si c'est le cas ils l'ont caché : bien sûr les preuves jouaient contre eux, surtout Jugson mais il n'y avait rien d'assez tangible pour d'autre accusations. De plus, ils pouvaient tous jouer le rôle de la victime de l'Imperium ou du mineur non conscient de ses actes. Bref, des ordures. Pas contre ce qui est sûr c'est que… Un élève a tué.

Et c'est peut-être encore plus douloureux que les morts qui n'étaient pas si proches de nous. Un élève de notre côté a tué pour se protéger, pour nous protéger.

Jugson est mort de la main de Remus.

D'autre sorciers ont dû le faire également, et je ne les juge pas, mais eux sont adultes, il est plus simple de relativiser alors que Remus a l'impression de certifier les stéréotypes sur les loups-garous. Depuis ce jour il reste la majorité du temps cloitré dans le dortoir et refuse de nous voir. Il nous a même demandé de ne pas venir pour la prochaine pleine lune. On a tous compris qu'il voulait faire pénitence, se torturer pour payer sa faute, peut-être même trouver un moyen de se tuer mais on s'est mis d'accord pour ne pas le laisser faire. On ne _peut_ pas le forcer à sortir de sa dépression mais on peut lui désobéir. Tant pis s'il nous hait à cause de ça : c'est notre ami et nous devons l'aider.

Même McGonagall a été moins sévère avec lui, et Merlin sait à quel point elle nous a hurlés dessus.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous ayez à nouveau violé TOUT le règlement de Poudlard ! On vous avait prévenus que la prochaine bévue signifierait votre renvoi mais vous décidez de passer outre vos devoirs et votre sécurité pour aller affronter des mages noirs ! a-t-elle hurlé juste après que nous soyons tous rentré à Poudlard le soir après la bataille. A croire que vous n'avez rien appris cette année !

Nous nous sommes alors regardés et j'ai osé faire la chose la plus stupide de toute ma vie : lui répondre.

-Ben, on a réussi au final, et c'est parce que nous avions un bon professeur.

A ce moment-là, j'aurai juré avoir vu un sourire naître sur les lèvres de McGonagall. Cependant, Sirius m'assure que j'ai eu une hallucination : nos oreilles ont sifflé pendant plusieurs heures après ses sermons, sermons réalisés sous forme de vociférations.

-Et maintenant SORTEZ ! Faites en sorte que je ne vous revoie plus jamais ! Quitte à rater vos BUSE !

J'ai toujours l'impression qu'elle me favorise bien que ce soit également sur moi qu'elle hurle mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression justement.

Cependant, le temps passait et Remus restait dans son lit, sans vouloir parler à qui que ce soit, ni même manger. C'est horrible de ne pas savoir quoi faire pour l'aider. On avait beau lui répéter que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, qu'il n'avait pas cherché la mort de Jugson donc qu'il n'avait pas à s'en vouloir autant, que c'est le choc de sa tête contre les gravats qui l'avait tué, il ne changeait pas d'attitude. On connaissait ces détails grâce à Rebbeca qui nous a tout raconté. J'ai d'ailleurs conseillé à cette dernière de se tenir à distance de Lunard pour l'instant : j'y ai mis les formes mais j'ai peur qu'il reporte sa culpabilité sur elle.

Même les paroles de Dumbledore ne l'ont pas aidé. Heureusement, Sirius a eu une idée de génie en allant chercher l'infirmière pour qu'elle vienne personnellement dans le dortoir afin de lui parler. On les a laissés seuls pendant un long moment et une fois qu'elle est ressortie, Remus semblait plus apte à parler. Depuis il reprend un peu sa vie normale et il se nourrit mais il est évident qu'une partie de lui est encore plongée dans la dépression.

J'aimerai pouvoir annuler le passé pour lui, le sauver de ces affres. Je trouvais ça déjà affreux de voir quelqu'un mourir mais prendre la vie d'un jeune homme de son âge, ce doit être pire que tout. Il voulait uniquement nous protéger. Comme s'il ne souffrait pas déjà assez avec l'adolescence, sa maladie et la discrimination. Maintenant il doit porter un poids encore pire. J'aimerai lui prouver qu'il n'a pas à le faire, que ça ne compte pas pour un meurtre, surtout que Jugson s'en prenait régulièrement à nous, qu'il a le droit d'être heureux mais je ne trouve pas les bons mots. Cependant, je ne me réfugie pas derrière cette excuse qui me semble lâche et je prends toujours le risque de paraître maladroit.

L'important est qu'il sache qu'il reste l'un des nôtres quoiqu'il arrive. Ce n'est pas facile pour nous de le voir aussi froid, dur, distant mais c'est notre devoir.

Ca prendra beaucoup de temps.

Malgré le fait que la justice ait déclaré que c'était de la légitime défense et qu'il n'y avait pas intention de tuer, Remus ne s'en remet pas. Qu'on lui dise qu'il a aidé durant cette bataille le dégoûte : il se voit comme un monstre qui ne peut que détruire et il est hanté par ses actes.

Beaucoup de Serpentard lui jettent des regards noirs et il prend ça très à cœur. Severus cependant ne fait aucune remarque et le laisse tranquille. Tant mieux, sinon je lui aurai cassé la figure.

J'aimerais revoir le Remus qui riait à nos blagues en tentant de conserver son calme pour respecter son rôle de préfet. Ce Remus-là a-t-il disparu ? Peut-être qu'on ne le retrouvera pas mais je veux qu'il soit en paix avec lui-même sans ressentir le besoin de se faire du mal ! J'ai réussi à atteindre cet objectif, Rebbeca également alors lui aussi y a le droit.

D'ailleurs, souvent je le regarde discrètement quand il se change, pour m'assurer qu'il ne se mutile pas comme elle le faisait.

-Mais d'un autre côté, sans vantardise, murmure Becky avec un petit sourire en cherchant à améliorer l'ambiance, on a aidé à l'éradication de Voldemort.

-Très vrai. Qu'on nous remette la coupe immédiatement ! ordonne Peter en prenant un air pincé.

Je hausse les épaules en affichant un sourire tandis que les paroles de Dumbledore restent dans ma mémoire : Voldemort n'est pas vaincu.

J'étais là quand la fiole a éclaté sur l'épaule de Voldemort, et ce qui s'est passé ensuite dépasse la compréhension. Un hurlement a résonné à travers toute la rue et j'ai vu son corps avoir une étrange de réaction, comme s'il se décomposait et qu'en même temps, rien ne touchait le sol. Comme s'il était consumé par un feu invisible. Et au moment où il allait disparaître, une immense vague de puissance s'est répandue dans toutes les directions. Même Dumbledore a été obligé de poser un genou à terre pour se protéger.

Depuis, tous les journaux se demandent si Voldemort fait partie du passé ou si cet événement était un acte poussé de magie noire pour fuir. Malheureusement, les attaques Mangemort n'ont pas cessé : il n'y a pas de cadavre et Voldemort a lancé une vague de haine désormais incontrôlable. Certains cherchent à retrouver leur maître, d'autre à continuer sa tâche, d'autre encore en profitent pour tenter de se hisser à sa place. De nombreux conflits sont nés de cette disparition.

Dire qu'on croyait en avoir fini avec lui.

Lorsqu'il nous a convoqués dans son bureau, Dumbledore nous a énoncé une de ses théories selon laquelle l'essence de son existence, sous les effets de la fiole –qui sont la peur et le besoin d'obéir- n'a pu se stabiliser. On lui a demandé pourquoi et quelles en étaient les raisons.

-C'était un philtre de l'esprit, donc je ne vois pas en quoi ça a joué sur son corps, a déclaré Rebbeca.

-Foist a raison : seule sa raison aurait dû être altérée et son enveloppe charnelle était bien solide. Ce n'était pas une illusion donc ça n'explique pas cette… Implosion ! a rajouté Rogue avec hargne.

Dumbledore a alors secoué la tête et prit un air contrit :

-Je ne peux malheureusement pas tout vous dire au sujet de l'existence de Voldemort. Sachez seulement que ce n'est pas terminé. Il n'a pas été complètement vaincu.

Ca a laissé à cette victoire un goût amer. Mais comment peut-il vivre sans corps ? Et son esprit, il est fichu de toute façon, non ?

J'aimerai tellement de réponses. Malheureusement, après ça, il a fallu répondre de nos actes.

-Je vous avais prévenus que vous n'aviez plus le droit à l'erreur et cette fois je suis d'accord avec vos directeurs de maison : vous avez dépassé toutes les limites. Vous avez fait ce qui vous était strictement interdit, vous avez mis vos vies et celle de bien d'autres en danger.

-On a essayé de sauver des vies ! je me suis exclamé. La première chose qu'on a faite c'est tenter de vous prévenir et…

-C'est vous qui avez mis Dolohov et Jugson à l'extérieur. Il était évident qu'ils allaient réussir à entrer en contact avec les Mangemorts et que ces derniers allaient venir, peu importe où : ils devaient régler leur comptes, m'a alors interrompu Rogue avec une expression glaciale. Ils ont juste su profiter de l'occasion. Sur ce point vous ne pouvez nous en vouloir.

Dumbledore l'a regardé longuement et le Serpentard n'a pas réussi à maintenir le contact : il a préféré détourner le regard, furieux, en poussant un reniflement discret. Mais c'est alors Becky qui a pris la parole à notre grande surprise :

-Si vous vouliez que personne ne prenne de risque, il aurait fallu nous donner davantage d'informations : comment pouviez-vous croire que j'allais rester sagement à Poudlard alors que ma mère était à l'hôpital et qu'on refusait de me donner de ses nouvelles ? Je suis sa fille et on m'interdisait le droit de la voir ? On ne peut pas m'accuser d'avoir manqué de passivité. Personne ne pouvait se douter que la situation allait s'envenimer, ni Arthur ni vous, et pas même les professeurs présents à Pré-au-Lard. De plus j'ai récupéré la fiole auprès de mon père.

J'ai ressenti une forme de fierté, mêlée à de la terreur paradoxalement, face à ce spectacle : voir Rebbeca rejeter sa colère sur le directeur était impressionnant. Et un peu trop téméraire. Heureusement, Sirius a su rattraper le coup avant que Dumbledore ne puisse répondre quoique ce soit.

-On a le droit d'être punis pour avoir été à Pré-au-Lard, mais pas pour avoir combattu contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, ni pour avoir défendu Poudlard et ses élèves. On a fait ce qui nous semblait juste. Rester à l'école en sachant ce qui se passait ailleurs nous aurait semblé pire que la mort !

Remus a baissé la tête à ce moment-là. C'était discret mais il l'a fait. Il n'a pas prononcé le moindre mot de toute la convocation. Quant à Sirius, je savais qu'il disait ça pour faire culpabiliser Dumbledore en jouant sur la corde sensible uniquement pour être sûr qu'on s'en sorte. C'est un bon juge mais il est parfois un peu trop impétueux. Et puis je me demande ce qu'Alberforth a dit à son frère au sujet de la lettre piégée.

Rebbeca aussi a ses raisons : elle a vu sa famille se détruire et deux de ses membres la quitter presque pour toujours. Et nous, nous sommes en train de perdre un de nos plus proches amis.

Finalement, nous n'avons pas été renvoyés. Cependant, nous devrons passer tous nos samedi après-midi à aider l'infirmière jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ca ne nous a semblé être une punition très sage.

Après cela, Dumbledore a demandé à Rebbeca comment elle souhaitait gérer son rôle dans la défaite de Voldemort. Elle nous a regardés, tour à tour, puis a déclaré qu'elle n'avait pas été plus active que nous. Elle a seulement demandé à ce que ses actes contre la magie noire ne soient pas ignorés afin de ne pas subir la haine contre les enfants de Mangemort vu le statut de son grand-père tout en évitant les affres de la célébrité car tout le monde apprendrait alors la situation de son père.

Peter jette son dernier caillou dans le lac, regarde autour de lui puis ses yeux se posent sur une silhouette plus loin. Finalement il nous fait un signe indiquant son départ. Malgré cela, il reste encore quelques secondes, comme s'il doutait de sa décision puis finit par s'éloigner face à notre silence. Je le regarde avancer vers les serres et une fille qui me semble être Pénélope. Elle est toujours un peu à l'écart maintenant : elle a des amies à Serdaigle et Poufsouffle mais les Gryffondor ne la fréquentent plus beaucoup et j'ai l'impression que Queudver cherche une forme de parité en lui parlant de temps à autres.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Rebbeca qui n'a pas remarqué la scène. Elle reste plongée dans ses pensées. Ce sera moins facile pour elle de se remettre de cette fracture avec le passé que pour moi mais j'ai confiance. J'ai eu toutes les preuves cette année de sa force, que ce soit dans sa résistance, sa compassion, sa détermination ou sa puissance magique et émotionnelle.

Mon regard se tourne ensuite vers Sirius qui nous examine tour à tour.

Voilà, il ne reste que mes plus proches amis.

Rebbeca et Sirius.

Au moins, Rebbeca a désormais la certitude qu'on prendra soin d'elle... Et elle commence à prendre son indépendance, à être plus adulte. Plus souriante, plus rayonnante également. Il est évident que parfois, elle se force mais c'est tout à son honneur et elle arrive à parler de ses problèmes. Mieux que nous tous : j'ignorais que c'était si ardu, si épuisant. Peut-être parce qu'elle a confiance, parce qu'elle a déjà réussi à parler de ses anciens démons donc elle n'a pas peur que cette fois on la rejette, elle a de l'expérience en la matière… Et peut-être aussi parce qu'on a vécu ces épreuves ensemble.

Mais toute cette joie n'a pas été immédiate, il nous a fallu du temps, se forcer même et parfois il m'arrive de sombrer à nouveau dans les interrogations, la peur et le remord. Nous avons été comme morts pendant les jours qui ont séparé le combat des enterrements. Seules les explications avec les professeurs nous ont donné la force de nous bouger et de parler face aux décès qui nous ont entourés. Puis Sirius, comme à son habitude, a décidé que ça ne servait à rien de rester ainsi, quitte à blesser ceux qui trouvait ce chagrin réconfortant… Lui le premier. Mais il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde.

Et puis je pense que nous avons encore besoin les uns des autres : on veut être compris. Entre ça, le fait qu'Alaric ne soit plus en Grande-Bretagne et la fin « officielle » de la guerre, Blanche a accepté que sa fille reste à Poudlard finalement.

A ma plus grande joie.

-Ca te dit de venir pour les vacances ? Vu que tu ne vas pas chez Opieka, je demande à Rebbeca.

-Je ne sais pas. C'est une idée mais je m'inquiète un peu pour ma mère. Cependant ça lui fera peut-être du bien de ne pas s'occuper de moi pour se concentrer sur sa situation, répond-elle, ses joues prenant une teinte plus rose.

Elle m'offre un petit sourire auquel je réponds sans réfléchir.

-Et puis il faut vraiment que je remercie tes parents en personne, plaisante-t-elle.

-En fait j'ai plutôt l'intention de monter une opération secrète pour récupérer ma cape. Je crois que mon père veut me la confisquer à vie, je lui murmure, ce qui la fait rire à nouveau.

Je sens une fierté douce et frissonnante m'envahir tandis que Sirius pousse un soupir particulièrement bruyant.

-Vous allez vous bouger, oui ? s'exclame Sirius.

-Pardon ? demande Rebbeca qui rougit sans comprendre.

De mon côté, j'espère me tromper sur les intentions de mon meilleur ami.

-On dirait deux gamins de sept ans, là ! continue Patmol.

Cette fois, je rougis à mon tour.

-Euh… Je…, commence Becky avant d'être interrompu.

-Déclarez-vous, bon sang.

Je sens une terrible envie de donner un coup de poing dans le ventre de Sirius mais ce dernier fait un signe comme s'il jetait l'éponge avant de s'éloigner, les mains dans le dos, d'un pas léger.

Nous restons, Rebbeca et moi, planté près du lac, dans un silence très gênant.

-Je te demande pardon pour le comportement de ce crétin de Patmol.

Elle lève un sourcil mais sourit avant de répondre d'un hochement de tête. Je la regarde à la dérobée. Au fond, ce n'est pas si important qu'on ne se comprenne pas toujours, ni qu'on ne soit pas sur la même longueur d'onde ou encore qu'on n'ait pas les mêmes passions, les mêmes envies ou la même situation sociale.

L'important c'est qu'on fait tout pour se comprendre, pour rester ensemble. Ce sont ces efforts qui payent et qui nous aident. Cette fois, je dois cesser de penser pour les autres et me demander ce que je veux vraiment. Or je le sais depuis un moment.

Je m'approche d'elle tandis que je sens mon cœur s'emballer et j'ai l'impression que je vais m'étrangler tellement ma gorge est serrée.

-Dis…

-Oui ? fait-elle, les joues toujours roses.

Je prends une dernière seconde de répit avant de me jeter.

-Est-ce que ça serait gênant d'être vu avec ton… Ancien cousin éloigné ?

Elle pouffe et se tient les mains, de gêne mais elle affiche un grand sourire.

-Non, ça ne serait pas gênant du tout, répond-elle en évitant mon regard.

Sa réponse créé une explosion en moi mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est de la joie ou autre chose. Je rapproche mon visage du sien et mes poumons commencent à avoir du mal à respirer tandis que mon cœur bat toujours un peu trop fort.

Rebbeca me regarde puis commence à avoir les yeux mi-clos et, à son tour, se rapproche encore plus doucement de moi.

Et peu importe ce qu'en pensent les autres.


	92. Chapitre 92

**Chapitre final : Rebbeca Foist**

J'avance dans les couloirs de Poudlard, le corps droit, la tête haute et le pas assuré.

Je me sens bien.

A cette pensée, je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir une forme de fierté, encore un effort qui finit par payer ! Ca fait des années que je continue ce genre de travaux personnels mais ça reste toujours gratifiant quand je vois à quel point j'ai avancé. Je suis toujours marquée par cette peur, cette appréhension donc je suis très attentive aux résultats. Finalement, je me suis mise à adorer ce défi ! Je ne suis plus la même : je souris plus souvent, je fais attention à mon apparence et je rembarre quiconque me fait une remarque désagréable. Je n'arrive pas toujours à avoir le dernier mot, ni à avoir la répartie de la plupart de mes amis, je me ridiculise même parfois mais au moins j'essaie et souvent ça réussit ou ça refroidit les agresseurs. J'essaye de ne plus juger les gens sur leurs apparences ou leur popularité et je tente de m'ouvrir à chaque personne que je rencontre. Ce n'est pas facile, et c'est à peine si j'ai plus d'amis qu'avant, mais j'y arrive quand même de temps en temps.  
Et ça paye d'être confiante.

Soudain, j'aperçois une silhouette familière devant moi et me mets à courir pour la rattraper.

-Severus !

Le jeune homme se retourne et m'attend calmement tandis que je ralentis mon allure pour ne pas lui rentrer dedans. Il n'affiche pas de sourire mais ne semble pas non plus agacé. Je ne sais pas s'il me considère comme une amie mais ce n'est pas important : on ne cherche pas à se trouver un titre ou un lien particulier. Ca me convient largement de pouvoir lui parler de temps à autre et ça ne semble pas le déranger. En fait, je suis l'élève de Gryffondor qui lui parle le plus désormais.

-Bonjour Rebbeca, ça va ?  
-Oui, à part qu'Opieka m'a encore invitée à prendre le thé chez lui, je soupire.  
-Tu penses que c'est de l'inceste ? Tu es maudite on dirait : entre lui et Potter...

Je lui donne un léger coup de coude pour le faire taire tandis qu'il affiche un sourire mauvais.  
Willfred n'est plus professeur : il a ouvert son propre cabinet de détective privé. Il continue d'avoir un comportement ambiguë avec moi et il m'envoie beaucoup de courrier mais cette fois, au moins, je sais pourquoi. Je ne dirais pas que je l'ai accepté en tant que demi-frère mais disons que je m'habitue à lui et parfois, je lui rends visite dans son appartement ou dans son bureau durant les vacances. Le fait de ne plus l'avoir constamment sur le dos a dû aider à assainir notre relation.  
De plus, il a toujours la ferme intention de m'inviter pour rencontrer sa mère mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée : je reste le fruit d'un adultère. Sa mère ne devrait pas être si heureuse de me voir... Si ?  
C'est étrange mais ces histoires ne me gênent pas autant que je l'aurais cru : j'ai eu un père, une mère, même un grand père. J'ai eu une vraie famille. Bien que mon père se soit damné pour une cause que je ne soutenais pas, je reste fière de la manière dont il m'a élevée. J'ai fini par savoir qui étaient mes parents, ou plutôt, qui ils étaient vraiment ce qui fait que je suis sûre de mes bases et que je peux désormais avancer sans m'interroger. D'une certaine manière, j'ai eu de la chance de ne pas faire de crise d'identité ou ce genre de chose. Je me contente très bien de ce que j'ai. Je me pose encore énormément de questions et je ne sais ce que je dois penser au sujet de mon père officiel, ça reste un sujet très douloureux pour moi mais tout mon entourage m'encourage à m'exprimer à ce sujet et c'est une liberté qui n'a pas de prix. On m'accorde le droit d'avoir mal. Ca peut paraître idiot, voire narcissique mais lorsque j'étais isolée, inconsciemment, j'avais la certitude de ne pas avoir le droit d'être triste, d'être malheureuse. Je l'étais mais je devais le cacher aux autres. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que je me faisais du mal physiquement.

Et puis je pense qu'après ce que j'avais vécu, je ne pouvais plus rejeter quoique ce soit : j'ai plusieurs familles, c'est tout. Et ce qui s'est passé entre ma mère et Darnell Opieka ne me concerne pas plus que ça... Je suis qui je suis, et non pas le prolongement de mes parents ! Trop peu de sorciers le comprennent. De toute façon, Willfred m'en parle assez pour que je ne ressente pas le besoin de poser des questions au sujet de qui était Darnell.  
D'ailleurs, malgré quelques tentatives, Willfred m'invite moins souvent à prendre le thé et on raconte des choses à son sujet et de sa relation avec le professeur Nisha. Elle deviendrait donc ma belle-demi-soeur ? Ca fait beaucoup de professeurs dans ma famille d'un seul coup.

-Que devient Lily ? me demande Severus, tentant de prendre un air détaché mais étant trahi par une crispation visible des muscles de sa mâchoire, tandis que nous ouvrons la porte de la bibliothèque.

Ces deux-là ont rompu durant les vacances. A peine plus d'un an ensemble. C'était assez douloureux pour eux, bien qu'elle s'en soit remise plus rapidement que lui, j'ai l'impression. Je pense qu'il l'aime encore mais je préfère ne pas disserter sur les ragots. Ils ne se parlent plus tellement non plus. Je pense que c'est un choix de Lily, afin de ne pas rentrer dans une relation avec trop de malentendus. On guérit mieux d'une amputation bien propre, dit-on.

-Sooty a eu des soucis de santé mais il va mieux, et sinon, elle, ça va... Je pense. Je ne lui parle plus trop ces derniers temps.  
-Et elle traîne souvent avec Potter ?  
-Tu me le demandes à chaque fois et je te réponds toujours que je ne peux pas savoir. Même si j'avais des informations, je ne serai pas objective.

Et oui, James et moi aussi c'est du passé. Nous avons rompu en milieu de sixième année : trop de malaises naissaient de notre relation bien que nous nous appréciions énormément. Finalement nous avons décidé de nous séparer simplement et doucement. Les amis de James nous ont beaucoup soutenus et sont restés proches de moi. Donc au lieu de devenir un souvenir triste et rempli de regrets, grâce à eux, ce moment de ma vie est partagé entre la nostalgie et la joie. J'aurais parfaitement compris qu'ils cessent d'avoir des contacts avec moi mais non, ils ont continué à venir me parler.

Je suis soulagée qu'ils ne m'aient pas abandonnée, comme ils me l'avaient promis.

Jusqu'aux examens, nous avons tenté de limiter les contacts mais, bien que nous n'étions plus unis ni par le sang, ni par l'amour, nous avons finalement récupéré une relation semblable à nos débuts. Pas les débuts amoureux, ni ceux de Poudlard. Non, nos début quand nous étions qu'une marmaille geignarde et naïve. On s'aime bien, on reste ensemble et même si nous avons partagé des moments érotiques, il n'y a pas trop d'ambiguïté entre nous. Je viens le voir à ses matchs, je rigole à ses blagues et il continue de m'écouter et de me soutenir mais ça reste fraternel.  
C'est du passé. On se connaît, on a eu notre première fois ensemble mais on ne prétend plus avoir un droit sur l'autre. Une partie de moi est bien évidemment nostalgique mais je suis heureuse qu'on ait réussi à surpasser tout ça malgré toutes les embûches et qu'on aille de l'avant.

Severus croit toujours que James et Lily vont finir par sortir ensemble et ça me blesse un peu : autant pour lui, qu'il soit si défaitiste, que pour moi qui serait triste de voir ce garçon qui a été si important dans ma vie s'éloigner définitivement de moi. Je ne sais pas si c'est pour cette raison mais je me suis également un peu éloignée de Lily. Peut-être inconsciemment.  
Mais un jour, mon « cousin » finira bien par se trouver une femme, donc autant me faire à l'idée maintenant. Et puis au moins, je sais que Lily est quelqu'un de bien.

-Tu restes à Poudlard pour les vacances ? me demande-t-il.  
-On n'est même pas à Halloween et tu me demandes ça ? je m'étonne avec un sourire incrédule.

Severus hausse les épaules en guise de réponse. Il veut juste parler d'autre chose, à ce que je vois.

-Je pense que j'irai fêter Noël chez James, il devrait y avoir Sirius et Peter aussi et ma mère devrait pouvoir venir.

Severus a une nouvelle grimace de mépris mais n'en dit pas plus. Il évite encore tout contact avec les amis de James mais au moins ils ont cessé de se lancer des sorts, ayant enfin pu voir la valeur de l'autre au travers des épreuves qu'ils ont affrontées. Ils ont mûri mais ils se sont gardé le droit d'un caprice : celui de continuer à se haïr. Donc ils continuent de s'insulter de manière plus discrète. Personne ne les critique à ce sujet, donc moi non plus. Peut-êter que ça les rassures, tant qu'il sn'abordent pas de sujet trop sensible.

Je pousse un long soupir tout en m'asseyant sur une chaise voisine à celle de mon ami et en pensant à ma mère, seule depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Je n'ose pas lui demander si elle cherche quelqu'un, un nouveau compagnon alors que mon père est encore vivant mais toujours malade... Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Au début, je craignais que cette situation nous rende un peu plus exclues de nos familles mais le père de James a été très généreux et a fait de nombreux efforts pour éviter les dégâts collatéraux. Un exemple petit mais symbolique est qu'il nous invite souvent malgré le fait que, finalement, aucun lien n'existe entre nous.  
De plus, le professeur Dumbledore nous a aidées pour les procès concernant les hommes de notre famille.  
Enfin, Peter et moi avons finalement présenté nos mère l'une à l'autre et elles se sont assez bien entendues malgré la différence de classe sociale. C'est bon signe.

-Et toi ? je finis par demander en tournant légèrement la tête.  
-J'hésite encore...

Un silence s'installe, nous permettant de nous mettre au travail. Rogue finit bien avant moi et me salue avant de partir. Lui et moi restons en bon termes, je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi.  
Peut-être parce que nous avons tous les deux une vie amoureuse très semblable. Ou plus simplement : une vie très semblable. Nous sommes tous les deux des sang-mêlé, de mère sang pur, nous avons été exclus, humiliés et rejetés. Nous avons haï beaucoup de monde et finalement, nous sommes encore là, à vivre tranquillement après toutes ces épreuves...  
A vivre.  
_Enfin_.

-Bouh !  
-Aaaah ! je m'écris en sursautant, faisant éclater de rire Sirius derrière moi, apparemment très fier de son coup.

Un murmure réprobateur provenant de Mrs Pince nous fait taire rapidement tandis que Sirius s'installe à côté de moi.

-Ca va ? Tu fais quoi ? demande-t-il avec curiosité.  
-Devoir de sortilège, je réponds calmement. Mais je commence à en avoir assez.  
-Super ! déclare Sirius, ravi de ne pas avoir à rester ici trop longtemps. On va dehors ?

J'ai l'impression que mon impatience envers ce devoir tient son origine dans le jeune homme à côté de moi. Un véritable appel à la procrastination celui-là. Toujours à vouloir bouger, aller dehors, ne jamais tenir en place. C'est à se demander pourquoi il a acheté une maison alors qu'il vivait dans une tente à l'extérieur, chez James.  
D'un geste de la main, mes affaires se rangent toutes seules dans mon sac sous le regard amusé de Sirius avant que je me lève pour le suivre.  
Je suis devenue beaucoup plus douée en sortilège depuis quelques temps. Non, en fait, depuis que j'ai confiance en moi et en mes capacités.

L'amour que m'a porté James a été salvateur : si quelqu'un d'extérieur pouvait m'aimer, c'est qu'il y avait une raison à cela. Ainsi, j'ai fini par apprendre à être moins exigeante, à me voir sous un meilleur jour, à sourire plus souvent. Je ne sais pas si c'est l'âge qui a marqué les traits de mon visage et précisé mes formes ou juste mon nouvel état d'esprit mais, maintenant, je peux me sentir jolie de temps en temps. En tout cas, je ne suis plus aussi triste et sombre qu'avant.  
Et quand je souris, la vie me sourit aussi -ainsi que les garçons, ce qui me flatte assez, au point que j'en rougisse comme une pivoine.  
Vraiment, je ne pourrai jamais remercier James comme il le mérite, j'ai déjà essayé mais... J'ai l'impression que ça ne suffit pas. Ca ne suffira jamais. Et c'est tant mieux, c'est une dette si délicieuse, je suis ravie de l'avoir, ravie d'être aussi reconnaissante envers lui.  
Je suis heureuse d'aimer.

A propos de garçons, je me fais toujours des scénarios idiots mais au lieu de les refouler, j'en rit et ose en parler à Mary et Clemence qui finissent par en glousser avec moi. On a nos rêves, nos princes charmants, à quoi ça servirait de les rejeter ? En y croyant, on sera plus heureuses et surtout, il y aura toujours cette petite chance que cela se produise un jour.  
J'ai déjà eu celle d'avoir des amis dans les pires moments de ma vie, qu'on me sorte de mon enfer... Alors désormais, je crois en l'avenir.

J'ai un très bel exemple à côté de moi : Mary et Thomas sont toujours en couple et ils n'ont apparemment pas l'intention de se séparer. Ils sont amusants tous les deux. Pas un couple « joli » ou « merveilleux » mais... On ne peut pas les imaginer l'un sans l'autre. Ils sont ensemble et on ne peut s'empêcher d'être heureux pour eux quand on les regarde.

Parfois je me remémore mes discussions avec Rhys. Il m'avait dit qu'il y avait cette fille qu'il ne voyait que durant les vacances et qui était plus ou moins sa petite-amie. Une moldue. Je me demande si elle va bien. J'imagine que Thomas s'est chargé de la contacter.

De son côté, Pénélope a changé de dortoir afin d'éviter les contacts et l'ambiance chez les filles s'est assaini. C'était bien de sa part de prendre cette décision. Je ne lui parle jamais, je la regarde à peine, on ne se demande même pas l'heure. Je pense qu'on ne pourra jamais redevenir amie... Et ce n'est pas un mal malgré tout. Par contre elle continue de fréquenter Clemence.

-Où est James ? j'ose demander.  
-Quidditch je pense... Il va finir par fusionner avec son balai s'il continue comme ça !  
-Tu penses que ça serait pratique pour draguer les filles ? je rigole doucement.  
-Je ne sais pas... Toi, ça te plairait qu'un mec avec un balai qui dépasse de sa robe te fasse du rentre-dedans ? demande Sirius avec un sourire en coin et un regard malicieux.

Je fais une grimace à cette image pour le moins désagréable avant d'en rire avec lui.  
C'est bizarre : lorsque j'allais mal, c'est avec Remus et Peter que je m'entendais le mieux, mais depuis que j'ai appris pour ma famille... C'est Sirius le garçon le plus proche de moi. Peut-être parce qu'il comprend ce que ça fait.  
En même temps, je ne saurai jamais si j'aurais pu assainir la relation que j'avais avec Remus. Dire qu'il était un loup-garou. Qui l'aurait cru ? Lui, un garçon si calme, si patient. Quoiqu'un peu bizarre et désagréable par moment.

Je n'ai pas très bien compris ses raisons mais il a refusé de venir faire une septième année avec nous. Peut-être pour protéger les autres élèves ? D'un côté, les garçons disaient qu'ils pouvaient l'aider durant ces transformations, je ne sais pas comment mais ils l'ont dit. Ou alors ce sont les regards noirs que certains Serpentard lui jetaient qui le blessaient trop après qu'il ait tué Jugson. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce qu'il ressent. D'autre diraient qu'il doit justement chercher à aider les gens pour se racheter si la culpabilité est trop grande mais… C'est comme quand j'avais mes crises de nerfs au sujet de Pénélope, de Dolohov ou d'Opieka : je ne suis pas Remus, je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut ressentir alors je n'ai pas le droit de lui dire ce qu'il doit penser ou faire.  
Dire que je l'ai vu à ce moment-là… Ce n'était pas un sort de mort mais le résultat a été le décès de Jugson. Et désormais, je vois les sombrals.

Ca m'a fait un choc mais je n'étais pas la seule : beaucoup de ceux qui se sont trouvés à Pré-au-Lard ce fameux jour ont acquis la même capacité. Dont James et Sirius.

Pour en revenir à Remus, tout ce que je peux faire, c'est l'écouter s'il veut me parler et le défendre des messes basses. Il a fait ça pour nous protéger, Jugson avait tenté d'inciter mon père à torturer Lily, il avait participé à la création de cette potion qui avait failli tuer Peter. Il avait peut-être même agressé James et il s'était mis du côté des Mangemorts.  
Malheureusement, je ne suis plus proche de lui du tout. Il m'évitait l'année dernière de manière évidente. Je ne cherchais pas forcément à lui parler non plus mais ça se voyait qu'il me fuyait. James me tient au courant de ce qu'il raconte dans ses lettres mais il ne donne pas beaucoup d'informations à son sujet. C'est douloureux pour nous tous, évidemment et on s'inquiète beaucoup, cependant j'évite de trop en parler, surtout devant les garçons. Je le connaissais moins que les autres, ce serait donc mal vu que je me mette à en parler, je crois.

Parfois, quand je suis seule, je repense aux aveux que Remus m'a faits à l'infirmerie, quand il parlait de son père qui avait failli le tuer, tout comme le mien. Je me demande si la personne avec qui il a eu une altercation était un loup-garou justement. J'ignore si j'oserai poser la question un jour.

Son départ a créé une immense déception chez les garçons mais également une surprise dont on ignore encore si c'est une bonne chose ou non : James a été nommé Préfet en chef.  
Lorsque j'ai vu l'insigne sur le buste de James, j'ai poussé un cri d'effroi malgré moi. C'est comme si j'avais vu le professeur McGonagall laisser sa classe chahuter. Sirius m'a même prise de son côté pour tenter de monter un plan afin de libérer James du lavage de cerveau qu'il avait subi. Ca m'avait fait beaucoup rire mais finalement je comprends le choix de Dumbledore : moi-même je me suis tournée vers James lorsque j'allais mal et c'est un jeune homme en qui on peut avoir confiance. Il est parfait pour ce poste, malgré les pleurs de Sirius.

Il faut aussi dire qu'avec mes problèmes familiaux, le rejet qu'a montré mon grand-père envers moi et la haine qu'il me portait m'a considérablement rapprochée de la situation de Sirius plus que de celle de Remus. Et puis, j'arrive enfin à lui parler sans rougir ou paniquer, ce qui est un véritable soulagement. Il est encore plus beau qu'avant mais j'ai fini par m'habituer à sa présence et à comprendre son comportement.

Et puis j'avoue adorer flirter avec lui, qu'on se tende des perches ou qu'on fasse des remarques plus ou moins osées. Avant je croyais que les filles qui lui tournaient autour étaient des pintades sans cervelles mais finalement, je les comprends maintenant : c'est agréable de jouer à ce jeu en sachant qu'il n'y aura rien après. La liberté à son charme. Je ne dis pas que je pourrais vivre de ça toute ma vie mais qui l'a dit ?  
Parfois, cependant, je reste jalouse du fait qu'il fasse plus attention à une autre qu'à moi. Je sais que je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui mais j'aime savoir que je suis plus importante que d'autres de temps en temps. J'assume en partie cette arrogance uniquement parce que je le cache très bien. Je me demande si nous continuerons d'avoir des contacts une fois sortis de Poudlard. Je suis sûre qu'au travers de James, ça pourra se faire.

Peter quant à lui est le dernier de la bande à parler avec Pénélope. Assez souvent même... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il sorte avec elle, il vaut beaucoup plus ! Mais je ne peux pas choisir pour lui non plus, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut.  
J'aime la relation que nous entretenons, elle me rassure. Nous ne sommes pas particulièrement proches, même de moins en moins depuis que je le vois avec Pénélope, mais discuter avec lui me calme, m'apaise et me rassurer : il ne reporte pas la faute de la potion sur moi malgré le fait que j'étais amie avec Antonin et la petite fille d'un Mangemort, donc très liée à la fiole.  
A ce sujet, il continue de prendre ses potions, ça lui casse les pieds mais bon, il n'a pas vraiment le choix et malgré tout, il est très mature de ne pas sombrer à cause de ça. Il est plus fort que moi en tout cas. Même Sirius, qui adore pourtant nous jeter des remarques acerbes à tous, avoue, quand il est sûr que Peter ne peut pas l'entendre, qu'il est épaté par sa ténacité. C'est cette maturité qui lui a attiré l'attention d'un certain nombre d'élèves à son plus grand plaisir, ainsi que les sentiments d'une petite Serdaigle. Il a refusé de sortir avec elle ce qui est un peu triste mais tout de même honorable. Il suit ses sentiments, rien d'autre. Peut-être qu'ils sont pour Pénélope justement.

Le plus étrange c'est qu'avant, je savais que Pénélope était bien plus belle que moi. Elle était splendide pour une fille de quatorze, quinze ans. Mais... J'ai désormais l'impression qu'elle avait alors atteint son stade final. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé depuis : juste une coupe de cheveux différente de temps à autres. Rien de plus. En comparaison, je me suis métamorphosée et pourtant, je n'ai pas tant changé non plus. Juste des petites choses qui augmentent mon estime de moi-même. Comme je l'ai dit je commence à avoir une morphologie adulte, mon visage n'est plus aussi rond, j'ai une meilleure posture et être plus souriante est peut-être la meilleure modification qui me soit arrivée. Ces changements ont pris du temps à se réaliser, mais encore plus à commencer : j'ai l'impression d'avoir attendu tellement longtemps pour ça. Puis ça a commencé je ne sais quand, et un jour, en me regardant dans la glace, ça m'a frappé. Ce n'était ni évident ni incroyable, en fait c'était à peine visible mais c'était là…  
Je me stabilise et j'arrive enfin à voir du beau en moi. Ca continuera de changer mais je suis confiante.  
Enfin, Pénélope ne m'impressionne plus du tout. J'ai parfois peur qu'elle me critique à nouveau mais je comprends qu'elle aussi a peur de moi. Pourquoi exactement ? Je ne sais pas mais... Je le vois dans son regard. C'est comme un accord tacite : tant que l'autre ne fait rien, on reste neutre.

Une fois dehors, Sirius s'étire en levant les bras vers le ciel et j'en profite rapidement pour regarder ses muscles se tendre sous ses vêtements. Il faut que je cache ce sourire idiot.  
Nous nous dirigeons vers le lac et j'apprécie le fait d'être seule avec lui, pour une fois. C'est rare ces temps-ci. Je l'aime vraiment bien.

-Tu veux un cookie ? je demande en sortant ma boîte de mon sac.

Bien que je ne mange seule qu'à de très rares occasion, je garde cette boîte avec moi. Je l'aime bien et puis c'est toujours un bon moyen de s'ouvrir aux autres. C'est peut-être cliché mais ça fonctionne alors pourquoi me plaindre ?  
Sirius accepte avec un grand sourire et se sert sans attendre, volant deux biscuits. Je lève les yeux au ciel avec un sourire avant de regarder autour de nous. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'élèves à cause du froid mais pas seulement.

-D'après toi, ça durera longtemps cette situation, à l'extérieur ?  
-J'en suis certain, marmonne sombrement Sirius. Il y a beaucoup plus de groupuscules donc même si on arrête un meneur, il en restera plein d'autres. Mais il y a un bon côté malgré tout, finit-il avec un air mélancolique.  
-Lequel ? je demande, surprise.  
-Voldemort forçait ses Mangemorts à tuer, il les menait à des limites qui refroidissaient bon nombre de ses collaborateurs. Désormais, il y a peut-être plus d'ennemis mais c'est uniquement parce qu'ils ont la liberté de ne plus utiliser d'Impardonnables.

Je reste silencieuse un instant en réfléchissant à ce qu'il vient de m'expliquer. Il est vrai que désormais il y a plus de sorciers qui avouent leur intolérance, peut-être parce qu'ils ont moins peur d'être liés aux Mangemorts vu que ceux-ci ne peuvent plus exister, officiellement. Officieusement, c'est une autre histoire.  
Mais c'est vrai que cette fois, il n'y a plus cette crainte que Voldemort puisse faire du mal aux proches, donc les sorciers peuvent plus facilement faire marche arrière. Durant nos discussions au sujet de l'état de nos familles, Sirius m'a avouée s'inquiéter pour son petit frère mais que l'idée qu'il n'y ait plus Voldemort le soulageait légèrement.

-Mais si quelqu'un arrivait ? Si un Mangemort reprenait les rênes…  
-Alors on te demandera de lui balancer une deuxième fiole dans la figure, plaisante Sirius en me donnant une claque dans le dos.

Je rigole doucement en rougissant mais je ne suis pas convaincue. La théorie de Dumbledore au sujet de Voldemort qui subsisterait me semble trop farfelue : on dirait celle d'un homme qui refuse de voir le combat de presque toute une vie se terminer si facilement. Cependant, Severus m'a avoué trouver cette idée plausible. Or j'ai appris à respecter son point de vue.  
Peut-être avons-nous tous raison à ce sujet. Depuis ma cinquième année, une théorie m'est souvent revenue en tête : celle des vérités multiples. Je pensais que cela ne pouvait s'appliquer qu'aux sentiments et au comportement, comme quand je me voyais victime et que d'autres me disaient responsable de mon mal-être, mais peut-être que le point de vue a pour effet qu'il existe plusieurs réalités. Ou plutôt qu'une seule explication n'est pas suffisante pour expliquer l'intégralité de la vérité.

Et puis la fiole… Je me demande parfois ce que j'aurais fait si Dolohov avait réussi à me convaincre de le rejoindre. Il était mon seul rempart à une époque et je me serais abandonnée à lui sans regret… Avec joie, même !  
Je me serais laissée tenter par ce pouvoir, cette vengeance à portée de main, tout comme Severus. Enivré par la haine, cette envie que ceux qui m'ont fait souffrir subissent le même sort, qu'ils ratent leur vie, qu'ils soient damnés.  
Il m'arrive parfois encore de le souhaiter quand je croise certains élèves qui riaient de moi il y a quelques années. La rancune ne s'efface pas vraiment mais je ne dois pas me concentrer là-dessus : c'est pour ça que m'occuper est important, afin d'atténuer les souvenirs sombres et en créer d'autres plus joyeux pour garder la tête haute, penser à autre chose. Sinon je m'empoisonnerais l'esprit et ma vie ne sera obnubilée que par l'injustice du fait qu'ils trouvent du bonheur, ce qui me rendrait plus amère encore… Alors qu'en réalité, je dois chercher à être heureuse et fière de moi, que mes sentiments ne doivent pas dépendre de ces ordures. Mon bonheur ne doit pas dépendre de leur propre vie. J'ai le droit de les haïr, mais j'ai également le devoir de me recentrer sur moi-même. Je vaux mieux que ça.  
Attendre leur chute qui ne viendra peut-être pas ne me sera d'aucune utilité alors que m'épanouir en parlant à des amis ou des inconnus, en travaillant ou en trouvant des activités me permet de relativiser cette rancune et parfois de l'oublier pendant de longs mois.

-Et ton père ? Du nouveau ?

Je lui jette un regard en biais mais il ne semble pas plus contrit que ça. Je me demande comment il arrive à mettre les pieds dans le plat sans aucune gêne.

-Ca n'avance pas beaucoup ces temps-ci : il garde son calme mais nous ne pouvons toujours pas l'approcher au risque de provoquer une crise d'après les dires de ma mère.

Mon père n'est toujours pas sorti de son centre privé de soins magiques. Le professeur Dumbledore et Arthur ont fait de leur mieux pour éviter que des bruits courent à son sujet sauf que finalement, c'est une toute autre rumeur qui est apparue : beaucoup déclarent que mon père est mort durant un combat contre mon Grand-père. Nous ne démentons pas sans approuver pour autant cette version : il est évident que mon père aurait du mal à se réinsérer si tout le monde savait qu'il est devenu fou au point de battre sa femme et tenter de tuer sa fille… Enfin, celle que la société considère comme sa fille. Le résultat est qu'on me considère encore comme une sang-pur. Sirius m'a un jour conseillé de dire la vérité au sujet de ma nature mais je lui ai fait remarquer que si ça n'avait réellement pas d'importance alors ça ne faisait rien de mentir à ce sujet ou non. Et puis ça m'évite de m'expliquer, de raconter ce qui s'est passé entre ma mère et Darnell, ce genre de choses. Je ne revendique pas mon rang, je ne le nie pas non plus. Je considère seulement que ce n'est pas un élément décisif.

Quant à mon Grand-père, nous n'avons toujours aucune nouvelle de lui. Le professeur Dumbledore a essayé d'utiliser Payam pour le retrouver mais ce dernier a refusé de prendre son envol pour lui porter une lettre. Selon le directeur, il est probable que Payam n'ait plus aucun souvenir d'Alaric. Je dois cependant faire attention : si ce n'était pas le cas, Payam servirait alors d'espion à mon sujet mais j'en doute. Je suis contente qu'il m'aime bien.

J'ai l'impression que le seul héritage de mon Grand-père est un ensemble de créatures magiques : désormais, c'est à moi que reviennent les gronians, les magnifiques ethonans et Payam le hibou. Ma mère n'est pas spécialement intéressée par ces animaux donc c'est notre elfe de maison qui s'en occupe quand je ne suis pas là. Ca va être difficile de prendre mon indépendance avec ce bagage ! Je doute qu'il existe beaucoup d'appartements à Londres qui aient une écurie. Mais j'aime bien me dire que je les ai avec moi. Ils représentent une partie paisible de ma vie.

Il a également fallu réparer la maison et payer le procès, sans compter l'argent dépensé par ma mère pour financer l'opération d'Opieka. Nous avons encore de l'argent je pense mais je réfléchis de plus en plus à vendre certains ethonans pour amortir les dépenses.

-C'est une bonne chose que tu ne pleures plus à ce sujet, déclare Sirius.

Je ne sais pas s'il me félicite ou s'il se moque de moi.

-C'est moche une fille qui pleure, rajoute-t-il.  
-Qui a bien pu te mettre une idée pareille en tête, je demande avec un rictus.

Cependant il a raison… Sur tous les points. J'arrive à rester sereine.  
J'ai espoir qu'un jour mon père parvienne à s'en sortir. L'idée de vivre sans lui me chagrine mais après qu'il ait tenté de me tuer, d'utiliser la fiole sur moi, tout ça m'aide à m'y faire. Je peux vivre ainsi, il y a mieux mais je peux m'y faire. Quant à mon Grand-père, il doit savoir que la fiole n'existe plus, et que Voldemort a disparu. De plus, d'après les dires de ma mère, il ne voulait plus avoir de lien avec elle alors je doute qu'il s'en prenne à nous. Il serait plus judicieux de se tenir à distance : tout le Ministère s'attend à ce qu'il nous recontacte.

Non, ce qui me fait le plus peur, plus que les Mangemorts, l'ombre de Voldemort, les conflits, les procès ou ma famille… C'est Antonin.  
Son procès s'est terminé l'année dernière. Il avait été retardé suite à son état mental et les soins que cela nécessitait. Le verdict a été prononcé malgré tout. Azkaban pour dix ans : sa peine a été réduite par le fait qu'il avait perdu en partie la raison et que lorsqu'il s'était mis sous les ordres de Voldemort, il n'était pas encore majeur. Je ne sais pas dans quel état il sortira, je ne sais même pas s'il survivra à dix ans dans cet enfer.  
Mais s'il s'en sort… Que va-t-il arriver ? Se souviendra-t-il de nous ? De moi ? Je préfère ne pas y penser et même si c'est laid, une partie de moi espère qu'il ne sortira pas de prison.  
Ce n'est pas par tristesse ou par vengeance. Non, c'est par honte que je souhaite cela. Qu'il meure à Azkaban ne changera rien à la santé de Peter ou à celle de mon père. Par contre, qu'il puisse parler de moi, de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne suis pas assez forte pour assumer tout cela. Un jour peut-être/ J'ai bien été assez forte pour crier sur James, avoir des amis et survivre jusque là.

Et ce, sans plus jamais toucher à mon bras. Sans me faire ce genre de mal volontairement.

Une belle jeune fille à la peau noire nous rejoint au bout d'un moment et nous discutons avec elle. Elle se nomme Susan et elle semble beaucoup apprécier James et Sirius. Ils m'ont expliqué l'avoir trouvé à côté de son amie, morte, et l'ont aidé à fuir alors qu'un détraqueur venait d'apparaître. Je ne sais pas s'ils glorifié l'histoire mais vu comment elle est attachée à eux, je pense qu'ils doivent dire la vérité. C'est une fille sérieuse et tout comme Sirius, elle veut faire sa carrière dans le droit magique.

Je ne suis pas particulièrement amie avec elle mais je lui demande souvent si les gens de sa classe –elle est en cinquième année- ont des problèmes, ou si elle remarque des élèves isolés dans sa maison.  
Depuis que je vais beaucoup mieux, j'ai décidé qu'il était de mon devoir de faire attention aux autres, aux plus jeunes, pour m'assurer qu'aucun ne tombe dans l'horreur de la solitude imposée. Ce n'est pas aussi aisé que je le croyais car je ne les connais pas et j'ai moi-même mes soucis, je n'ai pas que ça à faire mais me rappeler de mon état passé me permet de me mettre à la tâche : il faut s'acharner à écouter les gens, s'assurer qu'il n'y a rien, les intégrer, autant que faire se peut, ne serait-ce que leur adresser la parole pour leur demander l'heure ou ce qu'ils pensent d'un professeur ou d'un événement récent car il m'aurait fallu beaucoup plus de temps pour tout expliquer à James, mon état, mes peurs, s'il ne m'avait pas vu avec ces blessures.

Je l'aurais peut-être même rejeté, rembarré et il n'aurait pas cherché à aller plus loin or que c'est ce qu'il faut faire, mais le comportement des souffre-douleurs tente inconsciemment de décourager les rares mains tendues, bien qu'on crève d'envie qu'on nous écoute, mais pas uniquement parler de nos problèmes, mais de nos avis, de nos vies...  
On a honte d'être seul, on a honte d'avoir été vaincu à ce jeu-là, on a honte comme le veulent les autres qui nous font croire qu'être sans ami est une insulte. Et c'est pour ça qu'une aide nous paraît comme une provocation : il est difficile de se rendre compte qu'on est arrivé au fond, que nous sommes si bas, si méprisables. Mais il arrive un moment où il faut se rendre compte que nous ne sommes pas dégoûtants et qu'accepter de l'aide est courageux, honorable et bon.

J'aurai pu subir bien pire si James n'avait pas décidé de s'introduire de force dans ma vie. J'entrais dans une période où des gens auraient pu me faire tellement de mal et je n'aurais eu personne à qui en parler. Ca aurait pu provenir des élèves, voir même des professeurs et le résultat aurait été encore plus de renfermement et personne n'aurait pu m'aider alors. Je serais peut-être même venu à me donner involontairement, comme ma mère, ou sous le harcèlement. En d'autres termes : un viol. Pire, j'aurais pu faire subir d'horribles choses par vengeance ou frustration, par blocage même.

Je ne suis pas la seule, il y en aura d'autres, mais je dois tout faire pour qu'il y en ait moins.  
Qu'il y ait moins de Rebbeca Rubbish Foist. Nous ne sommes pas des erreurs, ni spécialement incompris, juste un peu peureux. Il arrive qu'on ait peur face à un choix, comme celui d'accepter un ami, ou au moins quelqu'un à ses côtés : on a la certitude que cela nous rendra heureux mais pas celle d'être malheureux, cependant, cette probabilité s'impose malgré tout mais il ne faut pas se laisser aveugler par la crainte ou les mauvaises expériences. Alors autant tenter l'erreur : si ça ne marche pas, tant pis mais il n'y a aucune honte à avoir alors que si ça marche, on a l'impression que tout le bonheur du monde nous tombe dessus.

Tout ce dont on a besoin, c'est de quelques claques dans le dos pour nous faire avancer et nous sentir entouré, voire d'un bon coup de pied aux fesses si ce n'est pas suffisant, n'est-ce pas Sirius ?

Mais surtout d'une personne. Peu importe le lien qui nous unis, amis, famille, professeur, camarade, mais une personne qui nous fasse comprendre que de belles choses peuvent aussi arriver dans notre vie… Et qu'on y croit ou non, elles arriveront.

**FIN**

* * *

**Note d'auteur : **

Merci à Shaman pour m'avoir soutenue depuis le début, m'avoir donnée mille et un coups de fouet en m'interdisant d'abandonner cette histoire, m'avoir aidée pour les moment trop compliqués de la fic, pour avoir détesté Rebbeca et sa niaiserie insupportable, pour avoir développé Pénélope et les capacités de Dolohov, pour m'avoir donnée de l'inspiration autant pour la fic que pour les illustrations et permis de créer tout un tas de scène en plus, faisant doubler ma fic de volume. Et qui me félicitait lorsque mes chapitres se décuplaient, qui a trouvé un nom au père de James et tout un tas d'autre choses...

Merci aussi pour toutes ces discussions msn.

Mon plus grand remerciement te revient de droit ! **MERCI !**

Merci à Eliah qui elle aussi, par son bêtatage et ses discussions msn m'a permis d'éviter tout un tas de fautes et d'améliorer des centaines de petits (et gros) détails de l'intrigue. Pour m'avoir rappelée certains moments et pour ses corrections qui me forçaient à écrire pour garder de l'avance. Et surtout pour m'avoir aidée à finaliser et améliorer la fin : ce qu'il advenait des ennemis, de Remus, de Voldemort, tout ! Et pour touuus ces mini commentaires dans les dites corrections qui m'ont bien fait rire ! J'ai adoré les lire ! Sans toi, ma fic serait un véritable chaos autant dans l'intrigue, l'orthographe et la logique. Par contre, désoéle mais pas de bisous Rebbeca/Sirius, ça n'a pas sa place ici. Oh, et merci également pour avoir publié un chapitre quand je ne pouvais pas, le chapitre 71… Ta note d'auteur me fait toujours rire ! Et j'ai bel et bien fini ma fic avant la fin du monde.

Merci à Chéri de m'avoir permis de rendre James plus crédible malgré sa grande réticence... Et aussi d'avoir été l'origine de la création de « Scones ». Mais également pour m'avoir sortit de mon enfer, de m'avoir maintenue en vie, me permettant de prendre du recul et... D'écrire cette histoire.

Merci à Remuslupin (Picotti) pour m'avoir prêté son personnage, Claire… bien que je l'ai tuée. Pour m'avoir indiquée la perle que j'avais laissée dans un chapitre, pour avoir corrigé mes chapitres en express' quand mes autres bêtas étaient occupées, pour m'avoir aidée pour les correspondances, le rangement de plan et le comptage de chapitre. Tu as perdu ton pari ! J'ai fait moins de 100 chapitres avec une marge de 5% !

Merci à Nya et Charlène Potter pour leur bêtatage qui n'ont malheureusement pas duré mais qui a tout de même était très critique et qui a permis le superbe début de cette fic !

Merci à miss02 pour ses reviews, sa fic persécutions qui me tord les boyaux, et son aide précieuse au sujet du résumé et des illustrations. Et aussi pour sa phrase qui résume toujours parfaitement Rebbeca et James : « ils sont pénibles ». J'adore !

Merci à Lalouisablack, Eliane et Coraliefolle qui m'ont inspirée cette histoire en me rappelant que je n'avais pas été la seule dans une telle situation. (et par leur reviews ainsi que le truc du James/OC que Coraliefolle voulait lire)

Merci à Melusine2 pour la théorie de la magie-confiance-en-soi. Ca a donné plus de profondeur magique à cette histoire !

Merci à Clo32 pour les reviews codées. C'était fort divertissant bien que j'ai eu un taux d'échec assez impressionnant. Tu as offert un nouvel aspect à la publication d'une manière !

Merci à Liccy, la revieweuse du « presque-vendredi » qui a été très gentille dans ses commentaires et a prit le soin de m'épargner des aller-retour sur ma fic (une vieille histoire).

Merci à CapriceK pour son article au sujet de Rebbeca et ses commentaires sur deux sites.

Merci à tous les autres revieweurs, que vous ayez laissé des petites phrases intriguées ou de grandes hypothèses sur la suite de la fic. Et aussi aux futurs revieweurs qui passeront par là !

J'ai adoré lire vos suppositions et vos réactions face aux coups bas de Pénélope, sur la création de la fiole ou sur le comportement de Dolohov et Opieka, certaines taquinieries au sujet de ma malédiction des bêtas ou du fait qu'un seul chapitre se multipliait en 10. Merci de vous être autant investit dans cette histoire. C'était extraordinaire de créer ça avec vous !

Je vous dois énormément, à vous tous.

Et à ma tronçonneuse qui coupe les chapitres trop longs. (ou ceux qui se décuplent)

J'ai souvent été répétitive mais ça ne me met pas mal à l'aise, au contraire, c'était un bon moyen pour mettre en valeur des concepts et des évolutions. Ca m'a également permis de mettre tous mes ressentis, de ne pas oublier une partie de ce que j'avais à dire mais également de murir au fil de la fic, de voir que Pénélope est une sorte de Rebbeca, de mieux comprendre et accepter les autres. Ca m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Cette histoire a été comme une thérapie pour moi par rapport à ma propre Pénélope et mon époque « Rebbeca ». I ans.

Par contre le povrebine me manque. J'essairai de le ressortir dans une autre fic.

Par contre, pas merci à la malédiction des bêtas qui aura touché cette fic ! Sérieusement, j'ai dû en avoir 10, peut-être plus ! N'importe quoi.

J'espère sincèrement que cette fin vous aura satisfaits.

A mes yeux, il n'y en avait pas d'autre possible.

Voici la fin de la « **fic ou personne n'est totalement mauvais, personne n'est totalement bon, mais où la plupart sont adolescents… ». Désormais, ils rentrent dans le monde adulte. Souhaitez leur bonne chance et croyez en eux. Ils sauront se débrouiller !**

Ca me laisse bouche-bée de voir que j'ai réussi à écrire une telle fanfiction. N'hésitez pas à la relire pour découvrir tous les petits indices éparpillés un peu partout… ainsi qu'une jolie perle bien perverse.

_(… Et je fait quoi maintenant que c'est fini ? Je me sens perdue..._

_Ah oui, j'ai une suite à imaginer : vu que tout va mieux, __**j'ai le devoir de faire empirer les choses, non ? *rire suave***__)_

Si vous souhaitez écrire des textes en utilisant Rebbeca ou un autre de mes personnages, en rôle principal ou secondaire, libre à vous, citez mon pseudo en tant que créatrice du personnage et indiquez moi juste la fic que j'y fasse un tour !

Une dernière review, avant de reprendre le cours normal de votre vie ?


End file.
